My Beautiful Beast Season1
by Easyan
Summary: Bienvenus à Paradiz. L'un des pays les plus puissant du monde de Mare. Une terre qui n'a de paradisiaque que le nom. Y vous sera conté l'histoire de Levi Ackermann, l'homme le plus puissant de la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté et d'Eren Jäeger, l'enfant en qui sommeillait le démon. Un seul but. Exterminer tous les Titans jusqu'au dernier. HxH, violence, Lemon. LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _1_** ** _: When_** ** _the Hooligan meets the little Beast (part 1)_**

Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices.

Au diable tous les poètes et les amoureux de la nature. La réalité, elle, est bien plus pragmatique. Abandonnez tout espoir d'un jour trouver en l'espère humaine une quelconque forme de beauté. L'Humain n'est qu'un animal, malheureusement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Sa faculté à se trouver de bonnes excuses, à rationaliser le mal, à justifier l'injustice, derrière de bons mots, une conduite d'apparence irréprochable, la force persuasive du nombre, fait d'elle la seule espèce capable d'être nocive à la fois pour l'environnement, la faune, la flore et elle-même. L'Homme est un fléau. Le virus le plus virulent jamais créé. Il s'adapte. Il évolue. Mais il reste toujours le même. Habité par cette même rage de vivre et cet égoïsme primal qui lui ont permis de prospérer et coloniser chaque partie du globe.

Si le monde n'est qu'un tas d'immondices. Alors l'Humain est son champignon.

Il le consume, le détruit de l'intérieur, l'ingère pour mieux grandir et bâtir. Jusqu'à ce que l'écosystème qui lui permettait de proliférer finisse un jour par s'effondrer sur lui-même, épuisé. Et retourner au néant….

C'était ainsi que se présentait le monde pour Levi Ackermann, 15 ans. Sans espoir, sale, décevant et sombre. Un monde sur le bord de l'implosion ou seul un farouche désir, aussi égoïste qu'inaliénable, de survivre en dépit de tout, dominait. Celui qui en voulait le plus allait le plus loin. Voilà tout.

« Hey ! Levi ! Une autre tournée ! » Levi leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme, rougeaud, qui accoudé au bar tanguait dangereusement sans même pouvoir se détacher du comptoir. L'adolescent termina tranquillement d'essuyer la pinte qu'il tenait avec soin entre ses doigts (il ne s'arrêtait en général de les astiquer que lorsqu'il pouvait voir son reflet au travers) avant d'articuler lentement : « Non, Earl. C'est fini pour ce soir, ton ardoise est déjà plus remplie que le vagin de la pute qui fait le tapin sur la treizième avenue. Rentre chez toi…

\- Quoi ?! T'es qui pour m'dire ce que j'dois faire, hein gamin ? Qui c'est que tu crois que t'es ?! J'vais…j'vais te… » Earl venait de frapper sa pinte contre le comptoir et pointait sur l'adolescent un doigt accusateur tremblant. Levi haussa à peine un sourcil : « Petit rappel, ici _'Tu abîmes, tu casses, tu paies'_. La même règle pour tout le monde. Même si Kenny t'aime bien, tu paieras. Alors attention à ce que tu fais…. » L'homme bafouilla : « Toi ! S'pèce de p'tit merdeux de mes… » Un autre habitué, très certainement moins éméché qu'Earl vint lui passer un bras sous l'aisselle et l'écarta du comptoir : « 'rrêtes Earl ! T'as d'jà oublié ce qui arrive à ceux qu'emmerde Lev' ? T'veux finir à l'hosto ? Allez viens, on, on va cuver ailleurs… » Le second homme entraîna Earl hors du bar sans que celui-ci ne se débatte.

Levi reprit tranquillement son astiquage de vaisselle.

D'aussi loin que l'adolescent se souvienne, il faisait partie des bas-fonds de cette ville. Son père et son oncle étaient tous les deux membres du gang de malfaiteurs le plus violents et le plus craints de la capitale (et du pays). Le genre d'hommes toujours absents, qu'il n'avait alors aperçu qu'une seule fois de toute son existence. C'était quand ils étaient venus ensemble, après que le diagnostic des médecins de l'hôpital soit tombé, se disputer pour savoir qui allait devoir s'occuper de sa mère malade…pour finalement décidé qu'elle était encore parfaitement en état de s'occuper d'elle-même pendant un bon moment et les abandonner tous les deux.

Sa mère était aussi atteinte mentalement que faible physiquement. La pauvre femme n'avait jamais vraiment été en état de s'occuper de lui. Levi avait donc poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe, en se nourrissant des restes qu'un ami de son oncle déposait devant leur porte (probablement en échange d'un service rendu ou d'une dette). L'enfant avait longtemps poussé dans la fange et tous les habitants du coin s'étaient permis de lui cracher au visage à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de quitter leur appartement miteux pour aller s'aérer.

Alors il avait fini par faire de leur minuscule une pièce en ruine, son univers.

Sa mère n'était pas une mauvaise femme. Il lui arrivait très souvent de lui parler lorsqu'elle retrouvait une once de lucidité ou ne souffrait pas trop pour passer toutes ses journées à faire autre chose que l'insulter de tous les noms. Et c'était elle, qui lui avait permis de ne pas juste grogner comme les chiens errants avec qui il lui arrivait de partager des pignons de pains rassis. Son monde avait tourné autour d'elle, jusqu'au jour où elle avait tout simplement cessé de respirer. Il avait passé une semaine entière avec son cadavre, avant que l'ami de son oncle ne découvre le pot au rose.

L'univers de Levi s'était effondré pour la première fois.

Son oncle Kenny Ackermann était tout à coup réapparu pour faire enterrer sa défunte sœur. Car visiblement, il était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que l'existence de Levi avait pris une autre tournure.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny n'avait eu aucune intention de récupérer le chiard. Il n'avait aucune espèce de fibre paternelle (il doutait même d'avoir la fibre Humaine). Et puis il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter (il avait un métier très prenant). Il fallait peut-être aussi préciser qu'il était au moins à 150% responsable de la mort du père du gamin (que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas où on place son éthique, hein ?). Mais quand il était venu faire enterrer la carcasse de sa défunte sœur (paix à sa foutue âme, la pauvre ignorante, elle était bien trop innocente pour vivre dans ce monde) il avait été confronté au gamin de cinq ans le plus pitoyable qu'il eut jamais vu. Levi était certes pitoyable mais il avait hérité de ses yeux. Les yeux des Ackermann, fixe et sans âme. Bleu-gris, un regard d'acier. Le regard du démon. Le même regard que Kenny avait eu lui-même enfant. Alors l'oncle avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui.

S'occuper de Levi, n'était pas une tâche difficile.

Levi n'était pas un enfant difficile, Levi n'était peut-être même pas un enfant tout court. Même lorsque le gamin avait fini par comprendre de la pire façon qui fût, en quoi consistait le travail de son oncle (Exterminateur. Oui, pas de rats. Plutôt sur contrat. De mauvais payeurs, d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond... Et Kenny était plutôt bon à ce jeu-là.) Il n'avait pas cillé ou broncher. Levi s'était contenté de regarder le cadavre comme on contemple une pierre sur le bord de route, un jour d'ennui mortel.

C'était arrivé quand, sans prendre en considération le bien-être mental de son nouveau boulet (comme Kenny se plaisait à appeler Levi pour qui voulait bien entendre ses histoires d'ivrogne dans tous les bars malfamés du pays) il l'avait emmené avec lui pour régler le compte d'un endetté en fuite. L'hôtel dans lequel il aurait été forcé d'abandonner le gamin coûtait au moins deux nuits entières de bonne beuverie…et puis voyons, il avait beau être beaucoup de choses, il n'était quand même pas le genre de monstre qui abandonnerait un enfant de cinq ans dans un hôtel miteux pendant trois jours… Après avoir constaté de ses yeux l'énorme potentiel latent de son neveu pour l'exercice du métier (' _Qui ne cille pas à la vue d'une mare de sang, se baignera dans un océan de cadavres_.' Dixit arrière-grand-père Ackermann) Kenny avait fini par prendre la décision de l'entraîner à la dure histoire d'avoir, sinon un acolyte, au moins une main d'œuvre efficace pour le seconder les jours où il aurait décidé de prendre du bon temps (il n'y avait pas vraiment de congés annuels prévus dans sa profession, autant s'octroyer le luxe du repos s'il en avait l'occasion, non ?). Kenny l'avait donc entraîné comme son père l'avait lui-même entraîné avant ça. A survivre en toutes circonstances. A avoir la volonté et la force nécessaires pour pouvoir arracher des mains d'autrui, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire envie (respect, argent, nourriture, femme, pouvoir, les meilleures denrées que ce monde avait à offrir). Levi avait été un excellent élève.

Si excellent que Kenny s'était pris d'affection pour cette petite teigne.

L'affection et toutes ces conneries, ça vous bousille un homme. Pour Kenny, ça avait été la fin de tout. Sa vie de criminel et de débauche. Son appartenance, plus ou moins avérée, au gang…qui de toute façon comme tout gang au sommet de sa gloire avait fini par être entièrement décimé par un nouveau gang. Plus violent, plus cruel, plus fort, plus jeune. Celui des Titans. Un bon point pour les Ackermann, ils étaient aussi connus dans le coin que la faucheuse. On disait même qu'ils en étaient les dignes descendants. Raison pour laquelle, même une fois les Titans au pouvoir, personne n'avait songé à venir lui chercher des noises quand Kenny avait décidé d'ouvrir son bar. Qui depuis était un peu devenu le territoire neutre qu'on choisissait pour effectuer toutes sortes de transactions (informations, alliances, déclaration de guerre inter-gangs…). Kenny avait en quelque sorte, commencé à mener une vie rangée parmi les véreux. Levi avait alors dix ans.

Et il n'était pas pour autant devenu un gentil garçon.

Mais disons qu'au moins après ça, il avait été scolarisé. Et il était toujours propre (voire maniaque, mais mieux valait ne pas le lui dire en face si on voulait garder toutes ses dents). Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de finir par monter son propre gang en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour dire ouf. Avec un certain blondinet dénommé Farlan et une rouquine appelée Isabelle, ils avaient pris possession de plusieurs blocs du quartier à l'âge de douze ans à peine et contrôlaient absolument tous les types de trafics qui s'y déroulaient en récupérant un pourcentage des ventes (un malin ce Farlan, malgré son jeune âge, il faisait clairement parti de cette catégorie de personne qui en veulent et qui vont très loin pour obtenir tout ce dont ils ont toujours rêvés).

Il avait fallu deux ans pour que leur petit jeu finisse par agacer les grands Titans. Lorsque Farlan et Isabelle avaient tous les deux finis assassinés par un groupe du gang, il avait fallu que Kenny use de toute son autorité passé afin de tirer Levi de leurs griffes (le jeune Ackermann avait à lui seul réussi à décimer un tiers de leurs effectifs présents dans la capitale, avant que son oncle ne parvienne à l'arrêter). Ensuite, il avait fallu l'arrivée du directeur Erwin Smith pour que Levi retrouve un semblant de stabilité. Fraîchement diplômé des plus grandes écoles, le très jeune directeur des services actifs de la police, Erwin Smith avait offert à Levi un moyen bien plus efficace et durable d'oblitérer tous les Titans de la surface du globe.

L'éducation. La justice. La lumière.

Kenny n'aurait jamais pu mieux faire. Alors il laissa ce grand blond, bizarre, aux yeux azurés (mais tellement vides) prendre soin du cerveau (ou était-ce de l'âme ?) de son neveu. Levi avait alors trouvé un nouveau groupe auquel appartenir, la brigade des jeunes recrus des forces de police. Aussi appelés, les Ailes de la Liberté. Un projet entièrement nouveau et monté par Erwin Smith afin de lutter contre la criminalité alarmante du pays, mais tout d'abord de la capitale en réunissant et éduquant les pires délinquants juvéniles de ce siècle pour en faire une Brigade spéciale d'intervention. D'autres amis s'étaient alors incrustés dans la vie de Levi. Hanji Zoe (une gamine un peu folle qui avait même réussi l'exploit de lui faire peur, à lui, le grand Kenny), Moblit Berner, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, Eld Jin…et il en oubliait (sûrement). Après tout Kenny n'avait eu d'intérêt pour ceux-là que parce qu'ils s'étaient mis à fréquemment prendre d'assaut son appartement (situé au-dessus du bar)

Le simple fait qu'un Ackermann (tueurs de père en fils, rappelons-le) puisse un jour intégrer les forces de police aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le monde tel que Kenny le connaissait, était clairement sur le point de s'écrouler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi venait aider au bar dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Pas parce qu'il avait envie de donner le moindre coup de main à cette raclure d'oncle Kenny mais davantage parce qu'il n'avait rien envie de lui devoir. Et surtout pas les frais de sa scolarité (comme voulait à tout prix l'appeler cette enflure d'Erwin).

Ce soir-là était un soir comme les autres. Le début d'agression d'Earl Landman n'était qu'un pis-aller pour le genre de bouiboui crasseux qu'était le bar des Ackermann. Après lui, Levi avait encore eu à arrêter deux bastons d'ivrognes et virer trois lourdauds avant d'atteindre le quota minimum de violence pour la soirée.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Levi sortit enfin les poubelles. Le ménage terminé.

Des années d'expériences dans l'art de ne pas dormir de la nuit et d'enchaîner sur une journée de formation, l'avait presque rendu insensible aux bienfaits du sommeil. Hanji se plaisait à dire que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Levi était le seul à si peu grandir de toute leur unité. Pique contre laquelle l'adolescent se contentait d'hausser les épaules et de lui rétorquer que tant qu'il arriverait à tous leur botter l'arrière train au point qu'ils n'aient plus rien à envier aux babouins en cœur, être le plus petit ne serait pas un problème (oui, il souffrait d'insomnie et la chaîne animalière était quand même un meilleur choix que la chaîne politique.) Il s'étira de tout son long et toutes les articulations de sa colonne vertébrale craquèrent dans une symphonie angoissante.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les entendit.

Là, au bout de l'étroite allée, encore assombrie par les dernières ombres de l'aurore naissante, une bagarre, particulièrement violente venait d'éclater. Trois hommes et….vue la stature et la taille de leur adversaire, un enfant. Contrairement à ce que voudrait la logique, ce n'était pas le gosse qui était en difficulté…Levi s'approcha à pas lents, intrigué.

Le gamin était armé d'une barre de fer et savait très visiblement s'en servir. Alors que les hommes tentaient de l'attraper pour l'immobiliser il usait de sa petite taille et de son agilité pour leurs glisser entre les doigts. Avant de frapper avec la vitesse de l'éclair. Il visait assez juste et assez fort pour les plier de douleur. Il visait les mollets, les chevilles, l'entrejambe, toute zone capable de les plier en deux avant de leur asséner des coups en plein visage ou à l'arrière du crâne. Il avait déjà réussi à en assommer un, qui pissait littéralement le sang, écroulé sur le sol. L'enfant était couvert d'hémoglobine. Levi était incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de sa victime. Il frappait sans hésiter et ne faisait aucun bruit. Mais au-delà de son étonnement à voir un gamin aussi jeune (cinq ans ? Six ans ?)…mettre à genoux trois adultes... (Bien qu'ils semblent largement flirter avec le bord de l'ivresse comateuse)… ce qui figea Levi sur place, lui mit le sang en ébullition et lui assécha toute la salive de la bouche, ce furent ses yeux.

Deux pupilles où le vert et le bleu semblaient s'entrelacer pour donner naissance à la couleur la plus hypnotisante qu'il lui jamais été donné de voir. Deux joyaux incandescents qui le pétrifièrent sur place.

Le troisième homme, auparavant légèrement sonné par le coup de barre qu'il avait reçu en pleine tempe, agrippa la cheville du gamin alors qu'il était en train de sauvagement marteler de coups son second camarade. Lorsqu'il tira d'un coup sec, l'enfant tomba, face contre terre. Les yeux de l'homme lançaient des éclairs et quand il glissa la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, Levi sut qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se rua sur l'homme et lui frappa sous le menton d'un coup de pied retourné parfaitement maîtriser, l'envoyant immédiatement au tapis. L'arme à feu qu'il venait à peine de décoincer glissa dans la ruelle. Levi avait à peine retrouvé son équilibre que le gamin avait effectué une roulade pour se saisir du pistolet. Quand l'adolescent se retourna, prudemment pour lui faire face, l'enfant le pointait du canon de l'arme.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur toujours aussi ardente, alors qu'une trace de sang lui recouvrait toute la moitié du visage.

Levi s'était immobilisé. Entièrement fixé sur cette paire d'yeux magnétiques. Il agissait exactement comme si l'arme pointée sur lui n'était qu'un simple jouet : « Hey. Gamin. Pose ça, tu vas te faire mal… » L'enfant monta l'arme un peu plus haut, comme pour lui affirmer qu'il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'obtempérer. Levi poussa un soupire : « Tu crois que j'aurais assommé ce gars-là si je n'étais pas là pour t'aider ? » Une lueur d'hésitation traversa le regard du gamin, ses épaules se détendirent un instant et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Levi pour lui fondre dessus. Sans une once d'indécision, l'enfant appuya sur la gâchette avant que l'adolescent ne le désarme d'une torsion du poignet. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier alors que Levi se penchait pour ramasser l'arme : « Il y a un cran de sécurité, gamin. Et heureusement. Tu m'aurais probablement troué la cuisse avant de te déboiter les épaules. Ce genre de joujou n'est pas vraiment adapté pour les gens de ton âge… »

L'enfant se débattait déjà, grognant et tentant de repousser la main que Levi avait fermement refermée autour de son poignet : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te battais contre ces types ? » Pour toute réponse, le gamin lui mordit si fort la main qu'il lui arracha un bout de peau. Par réflexe, Levi lui asséna un coup de crosse en pleine tête. L'enfant s'écroula net, inconscient. L'adolescent jura entre ses dents. Voilà maintenant qu'en plus d'une douleur fulgurante à la main, il venait d'hériter d'un bon gros sentiment de culpabilité…

Il souleva le gamin et déclara pour le dernier homme, celui qui flirtait avec l'inconscience et que l'enfant avait bien amoché sans pouvoir l'achever : « Dis à tes amis que ce chien errant est la propriété des Ackermann…Si quelqu'un essaie encore de toucher un seul de ses cheveux, je l'écorche vif et je me servirais de la peau de ses couilles pour protéger nos nouveaux dessous de verre, je suis sûre que la tendance fera fureur cet hiver. » Il ne prit pas la peine de voir si l'homme avait bien enregistré ses paroles. Il avait vu son œil non tuméfié s'arrondir de terreur quand il avait prononcé le nom Ackermann.

Levi se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte arrière du bar, qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire de ce gosse…il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas la rage ou tout autre maladie contagieuse…


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _2_** ** _: When_** ** _the Hooligan meets the little Beast (part 2)_**

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Il voulut se redresser mais un vertige lui fit retomber la tête sur le coussin où on l'avait placée. Il poussa un grognement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son crâne avait été fendu en deux. Le coup de pied qu'il avait laissé sa première victime lui donner dans le ventre (pour que l'homme baisse sa garde) avait dû lui fêler quelque chose. Sa lèvre supérieure était blessée sur la droite et il était sûr qu'il avait des bleus sur absolument tout le corps.

Mais ces blessures n'étaient rien. La douleur, il y était largement habitué.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, par contre, c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'efforça de tourner la tête, histoire de détailler son environnement. On l'avait installé sur un canapé, plutôt confortable, assez ancien. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle de repos ? Des vestiaires étaient placés contre les murs blanc cassé. Le sol était carrelé en damier noir et blanc. Une vieille table de bois trônait au milieu de la pièce et assis sur l'une des quatre chaises qui l'entouraient, un garçon. Probablement un adolescent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lorsqu'il plongea les yeux dans les lagons bleus d'acier de son vis-à-vis, les derniers souvenirs d'Eren refirent surface.

Pris de panique, il tenta brusquement de se relever.

En deux secondes, la main puissante du garçon était venu le plaquer brutalement contre le canapé : « Hey gamin, je ne suis pas un expert, mais je pense que tu t'es fêlé une côte…Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille. » Le cœur d'Eren battait la chamade. La voix profonde et grave de l'adolescent, conjuguée à son visage impassible et l'absence de toute émotion dans son regard, lui envoyaient tous les signaux du danger imminent. On lui _ordonnait_ de ne pas bouger. Eren se figea et serra les dents. Si seulement il avait encore sa barre de fer…L'adolescent l'observa un instant puis poussa un soupire : « Respire au moins… » Eren reprit son souffle. L'adolescent cessa de lui enfoncer l'épaule dans le canapé et partit chercher une chaise pour se rapprocher. Eren remarqua la trousse de secours ouverte sur la table et se rendit compte qu'il avait été soigneusement rafistolé de partout.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait soigné ? Après l'avoir assommé ? Pourquoi ?

Eren lui lança un regard méfiant alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise qu'il avait placé à côté du canapé : « Alors…vu que je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu ne penses pas que tu me dois au moins quelques explications… » Eren n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui en fournir la moindre. Après tout, qui était assez bête pour faire confiance au type qui avait envoyé au tapis un homme armé avec coup de pied retourné avant de l'assommer avec la crosse d'un revolver ? L'adolescent gronda : « J'te cause gamin ! Essaye pas de me faire croire que t'es muet où j'te jure que je vais t'arracher la langue ! » La menace le fit frissonner. Adolescent ou non, ce garçon devait être sérieux. Eren lui lança un regard noir : « Pourquoi tu m'as soigné si c'était pour m'arracher la langue ? » Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent parut surpris de l'entendre répliquer.

Un rictus lui fendit les lèvres et immédiatement, Eren regretta son petit acte de bravoure. Il tenta de se faire tout petit.

L'adolescent déclara : « Je m'appelle Levi, comment tu t'appelles morveux ?

\- Eren… » Eren s'était entendu répondre avant même d'avoir pensé à le faire. Et encore une fois il regretta. Pourquoi venait-il de lui révéler son vrai prénom ? Levi soupira : « Eh bien, Eren, les types que t'as salement amoché dans ma ruelle, sont des gars très dangereux. Tu as une idée du merdier dans lequel tu t'es fourré ?

\- Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux. C'est pour ça que je voulais les tuer. Pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais faire du mal à quelqu'un… » Eren aurait voulu ajouter que par la faute de ce 'Levi', il n'avait pas pu mettre son plan à exécution mais son petit doigt lui avait dit qu'accuser son 'sauveur' n'était pas une bonne idée.

Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu as quoi ? Quatre ans ?

\- Cinq ans et demi !

\- Et tu parles de meurtre ?

\- Ils méritaient de mourir. » Eren tremblait.

Il se souvenait encore de ce soir où sa mère était rentrée à la maison, sous le choc, les vêtements en lambeaux. Carla Jäeger était une femme forte. Très forte. En dépit de son travail d'hôtesse dans un bar, elle était une excellente mère et mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son fils ait tout ce qu'il lui fallait quand il le fallait. Nourriture, tendresse, vêtements chauds, médicaments… Mais ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à masquer sa détresse. Ni même à quel point elle était blessée. Elle s'était dirigée dans la salle de bain d'un pas tremblant avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, d'allumer la douche et de se recroqueviller dans la baignoire où elle avait éclaté en sanglots.

Eren lui avait posé une tonne de questions, les larmes aux yeux. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement, il avait compris que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Comme sa mère n'avait fait que pleurer, sans jamais lui fournir la moindre réponse, il avait fini par ravaler ses propres pleurs. Puis il avait soigneusement aidé sa mère à se nettoyer avant de maladroitement soigner ses blessures. Il se souviendrait à jamais des marques qu'il avait vues sur son corps. Et il n'oublierait jamais le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui avait étreint le cœur. Il s'était juré de la protéger. Il était son seul et unique allié. Il devait la protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour lui.

L'enfant s'était donc mis à la suivre jusqu'au travail, impossible de s'en séparer. Carla s'était excusée auprès de sa gérante. Une drag-queen barbue, qu'ils appelaient tous _Mama_ et qui était immédiatement tombée sous le charme des _'merveilleuses émeraudes'_ qu'étaient les pupilles du bambin. Eren avait donc passé ses soirées au club et escorté sa mère jusqu'à leur domicile tous les soirs pendant deux mois. Mais quand il avait commencé à s'endormir en classe et que Carla avait été convoquée par son professeur, la mère et le fils avaient été obligé de conclure un arrangement.

A partir de ce jour, Eren n'avait l'autorisation de venir jouer le chevalier servant que deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi soir. Il savait que sa mère n'acceptait qu'il l'accompagne que parce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moyen de le rassurer. Depuis son agression, elle avait un mal fou à savoir comment gérer le bien être émotionnel de son petit garçon. Et elle aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais lui donner le moindre aperçu du monde dans lequel elle était forcée de gagner sa vie. Eren avait senti sa détresse et avait donc acquiescé à la proposition, pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Mais il avait tout aussi vite pris l'habitude de se faufiler dehors, afin discrètement venir l'observer pendant tout son trajet de retour, armé de sa fidèle barre de fer. Ils habitaient au rez-de-chaussée d'un très vieux complexe d'immeubles, il lui suffisait de repasser par la fenêtre de sa chambre laissée entrouverte pour se glisser dans son lit et faire comme si de rien n'était avant que sa mère ne vienne vérifier s'il dormait bien. La vieille voisine censée le garder pendant une partie de la nuit était limite gâteuse et ne pouvait le différencier dans le noir d'un tas de coussins savamment agencé. Sa parfaite organisation lui avait permis de jouer son rôle de gardien à la perfection…du moins jusqu'à cette nuit.

Un soir, ' _ils'_ étaient venus au club. Et quand Mama les avaient jeté dehors en leur disant d'un ton menaçant qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne revenir que lorsque ' _Carlita'_ (le surnom de sa mère dans le monde des hôtesses) ne serait pas présente, ajoutant qu'elle avait déjà prévenu leur patron de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois (ils avaient bien entendus niés en bloc sans prendre la peine de paraître convainquant), Eren, dissimulé derrière la poubelle qui lui permettait de voir quand sa mère quittait l'établissement, avait immédiatement compris. Ces hommes étaient ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa mère. C'étaient eux qui devaient hanter les cauchemars qui les réveillaient tous les deux quand elle se mettait à hurler, seule dans son lit au beau milieu des nuits où elle ne travaillait pas. C'était de leur faute si elle tremblait lorsqu'elle lui tenait la main en l'emmenant à l'école. Si elle ne souriait plus comme avant, si son regard était terne et fatigué.

Il s'était juré de le leur faire payer. De faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais leur faire de mal. Jamais.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait bien failli réussir ce soir… « Ils ont fait du mal à ma mère ! Ils méritaient de mourir ! Maintenant, comment je vais faire pour les tuer ? Ils se méfieront de moi ! » Eren pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de larmes de rage ou de tristesse ou d'angoisse, et à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il avait surtout envie de hurler et de frapper dans quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il venait de mettre sa mère en danger ? Au moins, il avait pu faire en sorte qu'elle rentre saine et sauve ce soir…La nuit où Eren avait surpris les regards que ces trois hommes avaient posé sur Mama, bien que celle-ci ait tout fait pour paraître menaçante, il avait compris qu'ils allaient essayer de recommencer. Qu'ils allaient à nouveau faire du mal à sa mère. Et il avait eu raison. Il lui avait suffi d'attendre qu'ils reviennent au club un soir où Carla travaillait…Temps pendant lequel Eren s'était entraîné, avait élaboré un plan… Et maintenant, tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant…

La voix de l'adolescent le sortit de ses pensées : « Ta mère…c'est une hôtesse dans le club du coin ? » Il acquiesça un peu trop vivement et fut prit de vertige. L'adolescent lui soutint le dos : « Doucement… » Au contact de cette paume, l'enfant se dit que Levi avait la main bien plus large qu'il ne s'y était attendu, compte tenu de sa stature…. Levi demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas aller voir la police ? » Eren eut l'air parfaitement pris au dépourvu : « La police ? » Il avait répété le mot comme si l'idée même était aberrante. Si Levi avait parlé d'une licorne ailée ayant le pouvoir de transformer tous les vilains en sucrerie, l'enfant aurait sans doute eut exactement la même expression.

Ici, dans les bas fond de Shinganshina, la police n'était considérée que comme un gang de plus parmi les autres.

L'adolescent poussa un soupire : « Dorénavant, si ces types t'embêtent prévient moi. » L'enfant parut encore plus incrédule : « Pourquoi ? » Levi s'évertua de ne pas avoir l'air aussi agacé qu'il l'était en réalité : « Parce que je suis de la police. » Oui, enfin, il était encore en apprentissage, mais ça revenait plus ou moins au même, non ? Eren rétorqua : « Les policiers sont des trous du cul.

\- Hey ! Surveille ton langage ! » Le gamin sursauta et Levi reprit : « …Même si j'aurais dit exactement la même chose que toi à ton âge ! Je ne suis pas un flic comme les autres, je suis un _super_ flic !

\- Mais t'es pas un adulte…

\- Et alors ? Mon âge ne compte pas, tu as oublié que j'étais un _super_ flic ?

\- …et puis t'es tout petit… » Levi lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée (le gosse pouvait très bien avoir une commotion cérébrale sans que Levi n'en sache rien…) Eren grimaça de douleur et porta les deux mains à l'arrière de son crâne : « Aïe ! ».

Un gargouillis particulièrement bruyant attira leur attention.

Eren rougit et descendit les deux mains sur son ventre, évitant de regarder Levi en face. Après l'avoir fixé un moment, l'adolescent se redressa : « Ne bouge pas sale mioche, ou je te jure de te retrouver et de te faire la peau… » Il quitta la salle. Eren s'assit et observa un peu mieux la salle où il se trouvait. C'était peut-être un sous-sol. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, celle par laquelle Levi était sorti. Et derrière des escaliers semblaient mener à la surface. Eren se souvint de l'uniforme que portaient l'adolescent, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un veston. Quel genre de métier exerçait Levi ? Quel âge avait-il ? Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur son drôle de sauveur. Il avait mis un homme tapis d'un seul coup de pied et il bougeait drôlement vite…est-ce qu'il était une sorte combattant de rue, comme l'était M. Chen du 3ème étage ? Après tout, Levi avait le regard de quelqu'un de dangereux et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux scintillants étaient rasés de près sur les côtés et l'arrière du crâne, comme les militaires qu'avaient aperçus Eren le jour ils étaient arrivés à Shinganshina, un an plus tôt…

Levi revint, un sandwich posé sur une assiette dans la main : « Va t'asseoir à table morveux, hors de question que tu salisses mon canapé… » Eren se redressa et chancela un peu quand un éclair de douleur fulgurant lui traversa tout l'abdomen, il vit trouble pendant une fraction de seconde. Levi demanda : « Gamin ? Ça va ? Tu peux marcher ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpi…

\- Non ! » Levi avait à peine terminé sa phrase que l'enfant s'était interposé, blême. Il paraissait au bord de la crise de panique : « Pas l'hôpital ! Je guéris vite, je vais bien… » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la table et s'installa sans grimacer.

Levi le fixait sans rien dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais vu d'enfant comme Eren. Il savait qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais rien eu d'un enfant mais…Une paire d'yeux flamboyants le fixèrent en retour. Eren lui tendait la main comme pour récupérer l'assiette qu'il portait encore à bout de bras. Levi lui posa le sandwich : « Il date d'il y a au moins deux soirs alors je ne… » Eren s'était déjà jeté sur son butin sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois. A la première bouchée, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et son visage s'illumina. Il désigna le sandwich d'une main fébrile : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Levi fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu : « Du pain ? De la salade, deux rondelles de tomates plus très fraîches, du fromage et du jambon fumé ? » Eren salivait : « Je…c'est très bon. » Levi voulut lui rétorquer que c'était surtout presque moisi mais il n'en eut pas le cœur.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'époque où il se contentait de restes ou de ce qu'il trouvait dans les poubelles…ce genre de sandwich aurait valu tout l'or du monde pour lui en ce temps-là.

Vu son salaire d'hôtesse, la mère d'Eren avait dû faire des choix. Une nourriture de qualité ou même variée, ça devait passer bien après de bons vêtements chauds pour l'hiver, ses frais médicaux ou le loyer qui leur permettait d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, dans la liste de ses priorités question répartition du budget…Levi s'installa face à Eren et le regarda dévorer son sandwich avec appétit. Lorsqu'il termina d'engloutir son repas et que Levi lui posa à côté de l'assiette un grand verre de jus d'orange, l'adolescent eut tout à coup l'impression d'accéder au statut divin à travers le regard plein de reconnaissance que le gamin lui lança. Eren agrippa son verre d'une petite main hésitante et goûta son contenu avec appréhension. Un large sourire lui fendit les lèvres : « J'adore le jus d'orange ! C'est mon préféré de tous ceux que me donne Mama ! » Levi se sentit tout drôle pendant un instant. Il marmonna quelques mots sans queue ni tête puis se redressa : « Dépêches-toi de finir que je te ramène à ta mère, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. » Du moins si Levi en croyait l'air effaré du gamin, sa mère devait effectivement être du style à s'inquiéter de la disparition de sa progéniture (il avait bien eu le droit d'en douter avec tout ce qui se passait dans le coin…)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi aurait préféré l'emmener à l'hôpital, histoire d'être sûr que tout allait bien et que le gosse ne risquait pas de lui claquer entre les doigts d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une chose pareille sans l'accord préalable de sa mère. Dans les bas quartiers de Shinganshina, tout le monde avait un secret à cacher. Vu la réaction qu'avait eu le petit lorsqu'il avait mentionné l'hôpital, Levi ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. Eren et sa mère pouvaient être des clandestins, être recherchés par quelqu'un, ou ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour payer les frais hospitaliers, voire même un peu des trois solutions à la fois… Levi jeta un coup d'œil au gamin qui lui trottait à côté. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait déjà l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux… _'je guéris vite'_ avait-il dit. A quel point est-ce que cette affirmation pouvait être vraie ?

L'enfant le guidait résolument vers sa maison. Levi ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait fini par gagner sa confiance, mais Eren ne semblait plus du tout se méfier de lui. Levi, même d'un point de vue adulte, savait qu'il était très intimidant. Sa chevelure noire, ses yeux en amande d'un bleu céruléen et l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait appelaient à la méfiance et à la crainte. Sa petite taille n'y changeait rien. Quand on ajoutait au tableau général son nom de famille...peu de personne aurait hésité à changer de trottoir à son approche…Mais pas Eren. Le gamin avait à peine cillé face à lui. Il avait même répliqué lorsqu'il l'avait menacé et passablement agis comme si Levi avait été un adolescent parmi les autres. Même si Levi était certain d'avoir réussi à l'intimider à un moment ou à un autre, Eren ne laissait pas la peur prendre le dessus. Il paraissait au contraire s'en servir comme fuel pour attiser sa colère.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur appartement, ils entendirent plusieurs voix. Toutes criaient le nom d'Eren.

Avant même que Levi n'ait le temps de réagir, l'enfant s'était déjà élancé. Il l'avait suivi sans trop se presser et arriva pile à temps pour le voir bondir dans les bras d'une femme qui avait la même chevelure couleur chocolat. Elle le serrait si fort dans ses bras que Levi eut l'impression d'entendre sa côte fêlée finir de se briser : « Hey ! Doucement ! Il est blessé ! » Il avait rugi avant même d'avoir vraiment décidé s'il allait ou non faire plus que de simplement raccompagner le gamin chez lui. Au départ Levi avait surtout eu l'intention de laisser le gosse rentrer tout seul et de ne pas davantage s'impliquer dans leurs histoires de famille mais il était bien trop tard pour y penser…Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui. Une sorte d'assemblée des voisins, en pyjamas ou en tenue de travail, paraissait s'être réunie pour chercher le gosse dans les environs. Levi jura entre ses dents et se figea à l'endroit où il se tenait. Eren s'était écarté de sa mère avant d'annoncer : « Maman, c'est Levi. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à revenir… » La femme posa les yeux sur lui.

A la plus grande déception de Levi, ses pupilles n'étaient pas aussi extraordinaires que celles de son fils. Elles avaient une petite couleur ambré, chaude et avenante.

Pour ce qui était du reste, la forme du visage, les traits délicats, la bouche, absolument tout pouvait être retrouvé à l'identique chez Eren. Elle se redressa, le gamin dans les bras et fit face à ses voisins : « Merci ! Infiniment merci de m'avoir aidé à le chercher… » Un homme entre deux âges avait dit : « De rien Carla… » Une quinquagénaire en robe de chambre et pantoufles avait ajouté : « ….. Pense bien à le punir au nom de nous tous ! » Une jeune fille dans la vingtaine avait conseillé : « ...Assure toi surtout qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé… » (Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil grave vers le vêtement maculé de sang que portait l'enfant) Un homme qui avait une carrure d'un déménageur menaça : « Eren recommence et on t'écorche vif ! » Et suivant le même rituel, ils y avaient tous été de leur petit commentaire avant de s'éloigner pour laisser à la mère et l'enfant l'intimité dont ils semblaient avoir besoin. Levi ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le réflexe de prévenir la police.

Erwin avait vraiment plus de chemin à parcourir qu'il ne le croyait, ne serait-ce que pour regagner la confiance des citoyens…

L'attention de la mère se posa enfin sur lui. Elle le détailla un moment avant de le saluer avec respect et émotion : « Merci ! Merci ! Merci de m'avoir ramené mon bébé en vie… » Levi ne savait plus où se mettre : « Il s'en est fallu de peu. » Perché dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, Eren lui lança un regard noir. Mais maintenant que l'adolescent avait pu classer Carla dans la catégorie des bonnes mères, voire même des rares humains encore qualifiables de bons (elle avait quand même réussi à mobiliser tout le quartier pour la recherche de son fils, c'était qu'elle était forcément quelqu'un de bien…) il ne pouvait plus taire les agissements d'Eren. Carla déglutit et resserra son fils contre son cœur avant de déclarer d'une voix calme : « Eren…je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie…c'est vraiment la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas actuellement en train de t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de sortir en cachette en pleine nuit… » Eren frissonna de terreur. Alors qu'il avait à peine sourcillé quand Levi avait fait la grosse voix ? Laissez tomber la catégorie _'bonne personne'_ cette Carla devait placée être de la catégorie _'pure dure à cuire'_.

Carla s'adressa ensuite à Levi : « Venez, entrez avec nous. Je me doute déjà de ce qu'il a dû se passer mais je serais curieuse d'entendre votre version de l'histoire… »

En réalité, Levi ne savait pas grand-chose de toute l'affaire et il n'avait aucune intention de raconter le déroulement de la bataille en détails. Il comptait juste avertir cette femme du genre de danger qu'elle courrait : « …Eren a eu beaucoup de chance. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas la prochaine fois… » Le gamin était assis à côté de sa mère en position de Seiza[1] (comme l'avait installé Carla quelques minutes plus tôt) et gardait les yeux résolument fixés vers le sol. Ils vivaient dans un appartement de style japonais, avec tatamis, table basse dans le salon et portes coulissantes. Un petit appartement miteux que Carla avait décoré de façon à en faire un environnement parfaitement acceptable pour élever un enfant. On voyait qu'elle prenait grand soin de son foyer et de son fils. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de la présence d'un homme ou d'un autre colocataire….

Carla était restée silencieuse un moment, avant d'affaisser les épaules : « Eren…oh Eren…je suis tellement désolée…pour cette vie, pour la peur que tu as dû ressentir, pour…tellement de choses… » Levi eut envie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Les magnifiques yeux d'Eren s'imbibèrent d'eau. Il bondit sur ses pieds et enlaça la silhouette tremblante de sa mère : « Non ! Tu n'as rien fait maman, c'est de ma faute ! Je ne recommencerais plus, je te le promets…Je ne passerais plus par la fenêtre !» Carla agita la tête : « Tu essayais de me protéger, mon cœur. Tu as dû le faire parce que moi, je n'ai pas su te protéger… tu as senti que j'étais faible alors tu as voulu aider ta mère. Tu es un bon garçon Eren…» Elle l'enlaça : « Je ne laisserais plus jamais une chose pareille arriver, je te le jure… A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais arrêter d'espérer un miracle qui n'arrivera jamais. Je vais prendre nos vies en mains, tu mérites qu'on t'offre le meilleur… » Peut-être qu'avec un brin d'agilité et juste ce qu'il fallait de rapidité, Levi pourrait se trouver à l'angle de la rue avant même que ces deux-là ne comprennent qu'il était parti…

Carla posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui : « Comment est-ce que je peux m'y prendre pour que ces hommes nous laissent tranquilles ?… » Levi haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge : « Je crois qu'Eren les a…enfin je veux dire, je crois qu'ils ont bien compris leur leçon. Et puis je les ai avertis de ce qu'il risquait de leur arriver s'ils pointaient à nouveau le bout de leur nez dans le coin. » Ce fut au tour de Carla d'hausser un sourcil : « Hum…merci…Levi, je crois ?...-il acquiesça mollement-…mais quel âge as-tu ? Douze ans ?

\- Quinze ans…

\- Oh, pardon ! » Même s'il était en train de pleurer il n'y avait pas deux secondes de ça, Eren laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Levi eut très envie de lui botter les fesses, au sens littéral. Carla continua : « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, tu n'es qu'un enfant… » Levi poussa un soupire. Il aurait voulu l'éviter mais, c'était exactement le moment où il devait jouer la carte de son nom de famille : « …Pas pour eux. Pour eux, je suis plus un Ackermann, qu'un gosse de quinze ans…» Elle ne cilla pas à la mention de son nom. Bon, au moins Levi venait d'avoir confirmation de l'une de ses hypothèses, Eren et sa mère n'étaient définitivement pas du coin. Levi expliqua : « Dans le coin, ce nom de famille est une raison largement suffisante pour qu'ils se tiennent le plus loin possible de vous deux…mais si vous n'êtes pas rassurée, je peux aussi vous raccompagner tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que cette histoire appartienne au passé… » Carla parut hésitante : « Oh je vois…tu fais partie de _ce type de personne_ …Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais accepter ton aide…Je viens à peine de dire à Eren que je vais lui offrir une vie décente et je devrais maintenant compter sur l'aide d'une sorte de mafieux ? …

\- Maman, Levi est un ' _super'_ policier. Il n'est pas avec les vilains. » Eren était assis au creux des jambes de sa mère et se tortillait. Le cœur de Levi se serra lorsqu'il pensa qu'Eren n'avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant que lorsqu'il se trouvait, bien sagement, en sécurité dans les bras de Carla. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le genre de vie qui avait poussé un gosse pareil à devenir aussi violent et méfiant.

Carla eut l'air parfaitement prise au dépourvu : « Un ' _super'_ policier ? » Levi expliqua : « Je fais partie d'une sorte d'école de formation spéciale. Elle a ouvert récemment mais fait beaucoup parler d'elle. Erwin Smith, son directeur, a pour projet de réformer les services de police afin qu'ils soient davantage adaptés aux difficultés réellement rencontrées sur le terrain. Notre pays va mal et il compte bien le purger de toutes ses racailles avant qu'il ne puisse renaître de ses cendres. La brigade des Ailes de la Liberté, sera son fer de lance. Et je suis le meilleur de ma promotion…même si ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait que je vous offre ma protection… » Un éclair de reconnaissance traversa les prunelles ambrées de Carla avant qu'elle ne demande : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour nous, Levi ? » L'adolescent fut pris de court par la question. Elle était si juste.

Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

Un souvenir éclatant lui revint en mémoire. En un flash il revécu l'émotion intense qui l'avait cloué sur place la première fois qu'il avait vu les yeux d'Eren. Dans cette ruelle sombre. Levi avait rencontré une créature de la nuit. Un petit démon sous forme humaine. L'enfant qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux, bien au chaud dans le giron de sa mère, rasséréné, n'était qu'une bête endormie. Dans ses pupilles enfantines continuaient de brûler, tout doucement, une flamme infernale, impossible à éteindre…Eren le fixait, tout aussi curieux d'entendre sa réponse que l'était Carla. Levi avoua : « Parce que j'en ai envie. » Et c'était vrai. Il en avait envie. Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais vu le projet d'Erwin que comme un moyen d'atteindre son objectif. Anéantir les Titans.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait en compte tous les changements qu'ils apporteraient aux citoyens de ce pays, si l'expérience d'Erwin s'avérait concluante. S'ils devenaient la brigade de force spéciale dont Erwin Smith avait toujours rêvé. Ils rendraient à ce pays sa dignité, sa liberté, un sentiment de sécurité longtemps perdu.

* * *

[1] Pour s'asseoir en style seiza, la personne doit premièrement s'agenouiller sur le sol en pliant ses jambes en dessous de ses cuisses, tout en reposant les fesses sur les talons. Les chevilles sont tournées vers l'extérieur du corps au fur et à mesure que le dessus des pieds descend afin que, dans une forme légèrement en « V », le dessus des pieds soit à plat sur le sol et que les gros orteils se chevauchent, puis que les fesses soient finalement descendues jusqu'en bas.


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _3_** ** _: Let's try to become good people… (Part 1)_**

« Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ha, ah! » Hanji se tordait littéralement de rire sur la moquette. Eld était rouge de honte : « Arrête de rire ! Ma langue a fourché ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Moblit soupira : « Hanji, respire, tu vas t'étouf… » Elle commençait déjà à suffoquer avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Oluo frappa du poing sur la table basse en bois autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous réunis pour mettre leurs devoirs en commun. Son geste brusque fit glisser le stylo de Petra qui gribouilla sur sa feuille de maths, inconscient de son méfait le faux blond s'écria : « Ça suffit ! Vous êtes en train de nous déconcentrer bande de primates ! »

Levi se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était celui qui hurlait le plus fort et se redressa au moment même où Petra commençait à l'étrangler en grognant : « Primate toi-même sale Olu-outan ! Regarde ce que t'as fait à ma feuille ! Regarde ! » Gunther se contenta de tendre en silence une souris de Blanco à la rouquine qui continuait d'étrangler son voisin sans même lui adresser un regard.

Moblit réussit à réanimer Hanji alors que Levi enfilait sa veste hivernale d'un geste lent.

Petra, enfin calmée posa les yeux sur lui : « Uh ? Où est-ce que tu vas Capitaine ? » Comme Levi était l'élève le mieux noté de toute la promotion et probablement le plus prometteur, ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de le surnommer Capitaine. Levi n'ayant rien tenté pour les en dissuader (il savait de façon certaine qu'une fois qu'ils avaient une idée en tête rien ne pourrait vraiment les faire en démordre, donc il s'était épargné une grosse perte de temps), le surnom avait été plus ou moins validé.

Levi poussa un grand soupire. S'il devait leur expliquer toute l'histoire, ça lui prendrait un temps fou. Et il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps. Levi aimant son temps. S'il en avait eu à perdre, il l'aurait fait en sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé tout en lisant un bon bouquin dans son fauteuil préféré (Oui, il avait des activités de vieux. Mais ça compensait à peine l'agitation de son rythme de vie effrénée…). Il n'allait certainement pas perdre ce précieux temps à raconter à cette ménagerie, les derniers détails de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ces deux derniers mois.

En effet, ce qui poussait Levi à sortir au beau milieu de la nuit, tous les soirs depuis deux mois, c'était cette promesse qu'il avait faite de raccompagner Carla Jäeger, jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Chez elle, là où ce petit teigneux d'Eren les accueillait toujours à bras le corps, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux alentours de quatre à cinq heures du matin (ça servait à grand-chose de le faire garder par la vieille du 2ème étage ! Cette mégère n'avait pas plus d'autorité sur le gamin que de retenu sur sa vessie.) Et chaque soir, la même routine se répétait. Carla enlaçait son fils tout en le grondant d'être encore réveillé, sans grande conviction. Puis la mégère jurait qu'Eren avait déjà dormi de dix-neuf heures à juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent et qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller pour les accueillir. Levi n'en croyait pas un mot. Carla lui proposait de prendre un petit déjeuner, proposition à laquelle l'adolescent répondait oui, ou non, selon le niveau d'insistance de la mère ou la rondeur des pupilles de son fils alors qu'il lui suppliait de rester plus longtemps ' _au cas où les vilains se trouvaient dehors à guetter le moment où Levi les quitterait'_ Ce à quoi Levi mourrait d'envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à s'armer de sa barre de fer et que tout irait bien, phrase qu'il se retenait toujours de dire alors que Carla se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux (il n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans les détails de l'affrontement entre Eren et les trois agresseurs…son petit doigt lui disait qu'on évitait en général d'annoncer de but en blanc à une mère aimante que son fils avait probablement été sur le point d'assassiner trois adultes dans une ruelle sombre). Ensuite selon qu'il accepte ou non le petit-déjeuner, Eren s'installait confortablement entre ses jambes et s'y rendormait ou retournait se coucher en boudant.

Quelle belle brochette d'insomniaques ils formaient tous…Peut-être que Shinganshina avait le pouvoir mystique de transformer ses habitants en vampires. Des citoyens de la nuit qui se contentaient de quelques minutes de sommeil avant de pouvoir errer comme des zombies pendant toute la journée…

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment indispensable que Levi explique toute l'histoire à ses camarades ? Non. Surtout pas alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient incapables d'écouter jusqu'au bout ou d'une traite sans l'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes avec des questions parfaitement impertinentes… La voix d'Hanji le tira hors de ses pensées : « Petit Capitaine est en train de devenir grand ! » Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration. Un instant passa avant que tous les regards se teintent d'une lueur de compréhension.

Levi, halluciné, ne prit pas la peine de démentir et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la porte de sa chambre. Il allait être en retard et Carla risquait de partir toute seule. A certains égards elle était encore plus têtue que son fils. Notamment quand elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour dire que Levi devait lui laisser l'occasion d'apprendre à rentrer toute seule s'il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à l'escorter. Ce à quoi Levi répondait systématiquement que deux mois, c'était bien trop tôt pour baisser sa vigilance.

Il tendait la main vers la poignée de sa chambre quand le groupe qui se trouvait dans la chambre poussa un cri unanime.

Levi fit volteface pour les vriller du regard : « Amusez-vous à coloniser ma chambre pour faire semblant de faire vos devoirs à trois heures du matin, un vendredi soir, si ça vous chante…Mais réveillez Kenny et même moi je ne garantirais plus rien de vos vies… » Le bar était fermé un vendredi sur trois. Autant dire que son oncle tenait comme à son arsenal d'armes, à ces quelques heures de repos. Mais aucun d'eux ne sembla prendre la menace au sérieux. Oluo bafouilla : « Le Ca…Ca…Capitaine a une copine ? » Hanji ajouta de l'essence sur le feu : « Je ne dirais pas une ' _copine_ ' non, disons qu'ils doivent faire des choses ensemble, mais pas forcément ' _être ensemble'_ pour autant... Après tout, sa mystérieuse dulcinée n'est autre que l'une des hôtesses les plus en côte du club qui fait l'angle de la rue voisine… » Nouveau cri à l'unisson.

Levi ouvrit la porte avant de leur lancer, blasé : « Je laisse à Kenny le soin de vous trucider. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de baver sur la vie des autres, aller donc jouer les limaces chez vous. Oh et quand vous quitterez ma chambre, je veux la retrouver dans l'état exact où je l'ai laissée, ou je récupèrerai ce que Kenny aura laissé de vos cadavres pour vous tuer une seconde fois. Compris ? » Bien qu'ils furent tous en état de choc, la force de l'habitude les fit répondre : « Bien reçu Capitaine. »

Levi profita de leur stupeur pour quitter l'appartement et descendre les escaliers qui le menait à la sortie du bâtiment. Il se dépêchait parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être suivi. Et qu'il les savait parfaitement capables de le suivre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi pensa un instant qu'il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse un jour où l'autre à la façon dont Hanji avait découvert qu'il voyait Carla (l'idée qu'elle ait pu le surveiller, dans la nuit, en jouant les espionnes, était pire qu'effrayante…)

Il pressa légèrement le pas avant d'atteindre l'arrière-boutique du club où Carla l'attendait tout en discutant avec Mama. A sa vue, la vieille drag-queen se mit à se trémousser : « Ahan ! Revoilà Levi-chou ! Regarde-moi ce petit lapin en sucre ! Oh je jure que s'il n'avait pas quinze ans, j'en ferais mon quatre heures !

\- La ferme vieux trans-à-barbe ! Si tu veux tellement te taper des gosses de quinze ans, crève donc et réincarnes-toi proprement en vraie femme d'abord! » Mama frissonna de la tête aux pieds : « Oh oui, continue ! Parle-moi encore plus mal de cette magnifique voix de ténor ! Frappe-moi de tes mots cinglants ! » Levi prit l'air tout à fait répugné. Voilà en direct l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il préférait arriver dans cette ruelle **avant** Carla. Parce qu'au moins, ces fois-là, Mama ne se sentait pas obligée de venir jouer les sentinelles en attendant qu'il ne la rejoigne et Levi évitait de la croiser.

Carla gloussa : « Oh Mama, laisse-le tranquille…tu vas le faire fuir. » Levi grogna : « Cette erreur de la nature à plus de chance de finir égorger que de me faire fuir… » Carla roula des yeux : « Bien ! Allons-y Levi, j'aimerais que mon petit garçon ait au moins trois bonnes heures de sommeil ce soir… » Au moins, Carla non plus n'était pas dupe, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Eren fasse autre chose que semblant de dormir quand la vieille le mettait au lit…

Carla et Levi saluèrent Mama et entamèrent tranquillement le trajet.

En général, ils cheminaient dans un silence relatif. Lorsque Carla n'avait pas envie de lui rabattre les oreilles avec toutes ses histoires au sujet d'Eren, elle se contentait de marcher en silence. Pas le genre de silence pesant et conscient qui caractérisait 90% des non conversations auxquelles donnait lieu l'aura naturellement menaçante de Levi. Plus comme les autres 10%, les silences détendus et relaxants de ces rares amis qui savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de piailler pour que le moment soit considéré comme agréable. Cette fois-ci pourtant, Carla paraissait nerveuse. La nervosité était un sentiment auquel Levi était plus qu'accoutumé et il estima donc qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir concerné outre mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du lotissement d'immeubles délabrés. Elle s'arrêta net et déclara : « Levi, je suis désolée d'abuser de ta gentillesse mais…j'aimerais te parler. Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter de rester petit-déjeuner ? »

Elle avait un air sérieux alors Levi hocha de la tête. Rester pour le petit-déjeuner ne le dérangeait pas en réalité, il aimait les œufs brouillés que préparait Carla. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y ajoutait de spécial mais, il avait été incapable d'en reproduire le goût. Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était le fait qu'Eren s'endorme contre lui, que Carla cuisine pour lui et toute cette étrange proximité qu'ils avaient réussi à installer malgré lui. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que la présence de Levi dans leur maison. C'était une sensation chaleureuse à laquelle l'adolescent ne savait pas comment répondre. Ni même d'ailleurs s'il devait vraiment s'y habituer. Dans environ deux mois, Carla serait sûrement tirée d'affaire et l'escorte prendrait fin. Il n'y aurait plus aucune raison que Levi traîne sa carcasse dans le coin ou s'invite chez les Jäeger…

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Carla continua : « Oh ciel…Eren s'est tellement attaché à toi… » Levi allait lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Eren, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu en coton épais, leur déboula dessus en hurlant presque : « Bon retour à la maison ! » Carla ne put s'empêcher de glousser tout en le soulevant du sol pour lui faire un énorme câlin : « Je suis rentrée, mon lapin ! » Puis elle fronça les sourcils : « Eren…il faut que tu arrêtes de veiller aussi tard, si ta maîtresse me convoque encore une fois pour me dire que…

\- J'ai dormi !

\- Eren…

\- Promis !

\- Juré ?

\- Craché ! » Levi agita la tête : « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive au sale mioche qui promette alors qu'ils mentent? » Eren posa ses deux pupilles vert d'eau sur lui et Levi sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos (il commençait à en avoir l'habitude à force. Encore un mois et il serait sans doute immunisé contre ces deux prunelles…) : « Oui, je sais ce qu'il arrive aux mauvais garçons. Ils finissent dans la cave. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Dans la, cave ?... » Carla avait blêmit avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils, le petit garçon prit un air grave avant d'acquiescer : « Je me suis trompé. C'est l'Enfer le bon mot. » Levi était dubitatif. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce que Carla avait dit, mais il était sûr qu'elle venait de parler une autre langue (il semblait que la théorie des expatriés sans papiers aient été la bonne…)

Carla soupira : « De toute façon, ce sera la dernière fois que tu auras à veiller aussi tard… » Levi et Eren lui lancèrent un regard inquisiteur. Elle ajouta : « Entrons ! »

Une fois que la vieille mégère eut débarrassé le plancher, ils s'installèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ou du moins, Carla et Levi s'installèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner tandis qu'Eren retrouvait sa place favorite, au creux des jambes de l'adolescent assis en tailleur. A peine installé, Eren posa la tête contre le torse de Levi et commença à somnoler. L'enfant avait commencé à agir de cette façon à peine une semaine après que Levi ait débuté sa mission d'escorte. La première fois, l'adolescent n'avait même pas su où se mettre, ni même comment faire pour le repousser. Levi avait grandi dans un monde où le strict minimum de contact physique était la norme (voire pas de contact physique du tout, autre que pour blesser l'autre bien entendu…) La chaleur de ce petit corps contre le sien, la moiteur de cette peau, la douceur de cette chevelure rebelle couleur chocolat, sa chair les avait absorbés comme une plante en plein désert. Comme s'il avait toujours eu soif de tendresse et d'attention.

Quand Carla revint de la cuisine avec deux plats d'œufs, deux bols de riz et deux grands verres de jus d'orange, son regard se posa sur Levi et Eren. Et Levi crut voir une ombre lui traverser les yeux. Elle posa son fardeau sur la table et s'installa face à eux : « Bonne appétit. » C'était le signal qui donnait l'autorisation à Levi de commencer à manger. Le début du petit déjeuner se passa en silence. Mais tout à coup, un peu avant qu'ils ne terminent, Carla s'exclama : « Eren t'aime beaucoup… » Levi hocha de la tête, parce qu'au vu de l'attitude du gamin, il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Carla renchérit : « Il est d'un naturel extrêmement méfiant…- _Levi se retint d'ajouter 'et violent_.'-…nous avons vécu des choses difficiles et il a gardé l'impression qu'il devait nous protéger contre le reste du monde…Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsque nous avons dû quitter son père mais…je crois qu'il a pris ses mots un peu trop au sérieux. Quand Grisha lui a dit de prendre soin de moi, je pense qu'il s'imaginait qu'Eren jouerait ce rôle beaucoup plus tard que ça…j'ai un peu honte d'avoir laissé les choses dégénérées à ce point… » Levi continuait de manger, sûr et certain qu'il viendrait forcément un moment où ce monologue demanderait une sorte de participation active de sa part, il aurait été bête de ne pas profiter tout de suite du fait que Carla ne s'attende pas vraiment à ce qu'il réponde.

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, alors que Levi sentait tous les muscles d'Eren se détendre. Le gamin s'était enfin endormi. Carla poursuivit : « Mais, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, non ? Depuis que tu es arrivé dans nos vies, Eren a l'air d'enfin redevenir un enfant. Plus insouciant, plus joyeux, on dirait qu'il pense que tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur lui…mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. » Levi acquiesça de nouveau. Il avait beaucoup à faire. A la fin de sa période d'escorte, il serait bien trop occupé avec les examens de fin d'année pour venir jouer le baby-sitter. Il ne verrait plus Eren, ni sa mère. D'ailleurs avec l'ouverture des dortoirs de l'école, il n'allait même plus vraiment voir Kenny (au moins un point de positif).

Carla le gratifia d'un sourire triste : « Tu es très honnête Levi. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me rassurer ou de promettre que tu essayeras de venir nous voir… » Levi haussa les épaules : « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous mentir. » Carla ricana avant d'ajouter : « J'espère que le nouveau grand-frère d'Eren sera comme toi…enfin pas tout à fait comme toi, mais un peu pareil quand même, dans le fond, en plus expressif peut-être ?… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Son nouveau grand-frère ? » Carla parut se gonfler de courage, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer : « Je vais me remarier. » Levi haussa son second sourcil (il avait rarement été aussi expressif de sa vie) : « Avec un client ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que vous n'aviez pas promis d'essayer d'offrir à Eren, une vie plus décente ? Vous pensez qu'épouser un type qui traîne dans les clubs d'hôtesse ça a quelque chose de décent ?

\- Non. C'est pourquoi je ne travaillerais plus dans ce club. J'ai enfin trouvé une place d'infirmière en clinique. Et l'homme que je vais épouser a été très clair. Il est très loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Mais il va changer lui aussi. Nous allons déménager. Il est fort et avec moi, il deviendra assez stable pour devenir un bon père pour Eren. Une figure paternelle sur laquelle il pourra compter…

\- Et où est la femme qui a mis au monde son premier fils ?

\- Eh bien…elle est morte.

\- Oh… » Carla sourit encore une fois, toujours aussi tristement : « Je ne cherche pas à me justifier. Je vais juste faire du mieux possible, avec ce que me donne la vie…

\- Je comprends…

\- Eren pourra aller dans une bonne école. Et côtoyer d'autres gens…

\- Où allez-vous habiter ?

\- Le quartier de Trost… » Trost c'était bien. D'un autre côté, tout endroit comparé au quartier de Shinganshina, semblait paradisiaque. Shinganshina était le district des pauvres, des malfamés, des pires brigands, de la crasse et de l'abandon.

Paradiz était un pays divisé en trois grandes régions. Maria, Rose et Sina. La capitale, Heaven, couvrait pratiquement toute la totalité de la région de Sina. Ses quartiers se découpaient en cercles concentriques de plus en plus larges. Plus on s'éloignait du centre d'Heaven et plus on s'approchait de l'enfer. Shinganshina était cet enfer. Trost en comparaison, n'en était que la porte. Eren y serait heureux. Levi savait de quoi il parlait, parce que l'école d'Erwin avait été construite dans le quartier de Trost. Le dortoir aussi s'y trouverait…et Levi ne put s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, un jour, alors qu'il se baladait dans le coin, il pourrait lui arriver de croiser Eren et son nouveau grand-frère…

Il ne les hélerait pas. Il ferait plutôt en sorte que l'enfant ne le remarque pas. Il s'assurerait qu'Eren allait bien. Vraiment bien. Sans jamais réapparaitre dans sa vie. Levi savait qu'il ne devait plus approcher du gamin. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'on avait dite au sujet de sa famille, qui était encore plus vraie que toutes les autres rumeurs, c'était que les Ackermann portaient malheur. Levi était prédestiné à une vie de violence et de cruauté. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on voulait offrir aux gens qu'on estimait un tant soit peu.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petit rituel, Levi se permit de passer une main distraite dans les cheveux d'Eren. Il y perdit les doigts, pensif, alors que l'enfant se détendait un peu plus contre lui. Un nœud se forma au creux de sa gorge. Il toussota : « Bien. Je suis sûr qu'Eren adorera Trost. Ce n'est pas comme ici. Vous avez déjà essayé de vous y balader ? Là-bas il y a des parcs avec de vrais espaces pour que les enfants jouent. Et la police n'en porte pas que le nom. Vous serez en sécurité, mieux nourri. Eren pourra se faire de vrais amis, il n'aura plus aucune raison d'être sur ses gardes et de se battre…

\- Levi. » Levi n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie (il avait même failli s'en mordre la langue et il avait presque mal à la mâchoire). Il ne se sentait clairement pas dans son état normal. Carla se pencha pour lui poser une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras : « Je peux passer au bar pour te donner notre nouvelle adresse…

\- Non. » Il avait failli s'étrangler. Levi reprit : « Non. Ne mettez plus jamais les pieds dans ce quartier de merde. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur pile au moment où vous décidez de venir me dire coucou ou va savoir quelle autre connerie. C'est bon.

\- J'ai un portable si tu…

\- Non. Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Si vous avez eu la curiosité de vous intéresser un peu à l'école dans laquelle j'ai été enrôlé, alors vous savez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Loin de là. Vous voulez offrir une meilleure vie à Eren ? Profitez de l'instant présent pour couper les ponts.» Elle marqua un silence avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

\- Dites-lui ce qu'il faut pour qu'il arrête de penser à moi. Abandon, disparition, peu importe.

\- Je ne te ferais pas passer pour le méchant Levi. » Il n'ajouta rien, parce qu'elle avait au fond des yeux cette étrange lueur caractéristique du moment où un Jäeger devenait plus têtu qu'une brique. Eren gloussa dans son sommeil. Levi eut soudain une conscience accrue de cette présence contre lui. Du petit corps chaud qui s'était pelotonné dans son giron, de cette impression légère et bulleuse qui le réchauffait tout entier. En plus de sa gorge nouée, voilà maintenant qu'il avait mal au cœur. Tout ça, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Au diable les adieux déchirants. Il se redressa, Eren dans les bras. Il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude et le confier à sa mère, mais il voulait marquer le coup, à sa façon.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot alors qu'il transportait Eren vers sa chambre. Levi l'installa doucement dans son lit et le borda. Il avait peut-être encore un peu mal à la poitrine mais voir le gamin comme ça, tranquillement posé dans son lit, au chaud et en sécurité, ça avait un côté apaisant. Levi resta planté là, à regarder Eren dormir. Pendant dix, voire vingt minutes peut-être, sans que Carla ne vienne le déranger. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun autre mot mais, c'était une femme aussi intelligente que sensible. Bien que Levi ne soit vraiment pas à l'aise avec les émotions qui ferraillaient en lui actuellement, il commençait à les accepter. Il suffisait de se l'avouer. Abandonner le gamin c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Qu'aurait fait une personne normale dans sa situation ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : « Grandi bien graine de psychopathe. Peut-être qu'un meilleur environnement t'empêchera de mal tourner…Et arrête de fuguer. Mange à ta faim. Ne te bat plus. Ou alors apprends au moins à le faire contre des gens de ton âge…et sans barre de fer… Bref… » Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. C'était donc qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Si des mots capables d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait existaient, alors il ne les connaissait pas.

Levi tourna les talons, traversa le petit appartement miteux, puis escorté par Carla, il sortit. Il la salua brièvement avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Sans se retourner.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Je profite de cet espace afin de remercier Zerogirlyaoi d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! N'hésite pas à revenir me laisser quelques mots ! En plus de me faire extrêmement plaisir les commentaires sont une vraie motivation à continuer !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favoris ou décident tout à coup d'en suivre la progression, bien que j'aimerais aussi entendre votre avis sur l'histoire jusqu'ici, ça me fait du bien de déjà savoir que plusieurs personnes attendent la suite avec impatience !

Nistley et Emylou doivent déjà avoir reçu mes réponses à rallonge, j'espère ne pas les avoir assommés !

Alors que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Un peu triste non ? Quand je pense qu'il y aura des chapitres bien plus dramatiques à l'avenir…

Je doute de plus en plus de l'existence de ma conscience (ne peut-être pas se rendre compte que mon cœur saigne ? …très chère fiction de SnK cesse donc de me hanter ! Moi je veux écrire des trucs mignons et joyeux…)

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _4_** ** _: Let's try to become good people… (Part 2)_**

Au cours de leur affrontement, l'être humain derrière l'adversaire s'était doucement effacé. Il n'avait plus ni visage, ni nom. Plus aucune identité. Ce n'était qu'un pantin.

Ses mouvements lui semblaient au ralenti. Cet adversaire avait le mérite d'avoir tenu plus longtemps que les précédents mais ça ne durerait pas. Levi abaissa son centre de gravité et, plus vif que l'éclair, il esquiva la main qui visait son col avant d'envahir l'espace personnel de son opposant d'un pas en avant. L'ennemi eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était déjà frappé en pleine mâchoire, par en dessous. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent si fort que celles du haut perdirent un morceau d'émail sur le devant. Il fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa sur le dos, la tête la première.

Levi venait de mettre chaos son sixième partenaire d'entrainement de la séance.

Un silence accueillit la scène. Leur professeur d'art martial fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise. Il se précipita sur Oluo, prit son pouls et déclara : « Il est en vie ! » Un soupir de soulagement général emplit le dojo. Levi haussa un sourcil : « Bien sûr qu'il est en vie, le tuer ne faisait pas parti de l'exercice, non ? » Le professeur parut désarçonné un instant avant de répondre : « Non, bien sûr que non ! » Hanji intervint sur un ton amusé, qui n'était certainement pas en adéquation avec la situation : « Tu l'aurais tué si ça faisait partie de l'exercice ? » Levi se contenta de souffler du nez et de se lisser la manche du kimono : « Il va bien. Il est juste assommé. » Petra était encore sous le choc : « Capitaine ! Oluo n'est déjà pas très gâté par la nature alors si vous lui enlevez ses dents de devant…. » Hanji pouffa de rire : « S'il t'avait entendu Petra, il aurait été bien plus attristé par ce que tu viens de dire que du fait que Levi lui fasse sauter une ou deux dents… » Gunther ajouta : « Nous bénéficions d'une excellente assurance santé dans cette école, Oluo ne devrait pas avoir trop de frais dentaires à payer pour réparer tout ça… » Eld, tout aussi ébranlé que Petra rétorqua : « Tu penses vraiment que c'est le sujet, là ? Son assurance dentaire ? » Les autres élèves de la classe était très loin de partager leur décontraction.

Il existait deux catégories d'élèves au sein de cette école. Les élèves dits 'normaux' et les Enfants Criminels, plus communément appelés les E.C.

Le gouvernement avait écouté le plaidoyer d'Erwin Smith et l'avait laissé donner libre cours à son projet, mais ce n'était pas sans poser de conditions très spécifiques. Les enjeux étaient bien trop énormes pour qu'on puisse ignorer ce qu'il allait advenir de l'académie du Survey Corp. Paradiz était l'un des pays les plus puissants au monde. Il s'opposait depuis des siècles à l'empire de Maür. Il possédait plus de ressources et la technologie de pointe la plus poussée. Mais il était face à un problème majeur ; la violence interne. Son pire ennemi, c'était lui-même.

Au fil du temps, la disparité entre riches et pauvres s'était creusé jusqu'au point de non-retour. Les différents quartiers qui composaient Heaven étaient une illustration criante de vérité quant à l'état réel de la majorité de sa population. Paradiz possédait le plus haut taux de criminalité mondial. Il ne faisait pas bon d'y vivre à moins d'avoir les moyens de se cloîtrer dans l'enceinte ultra-sécurisée du mur magnétique du quartier le plus huppé de la capitale. Le pays était aux mains de gangs organisés et de criminels en tout genre. Les pouvoirs du gouvernement étaient quasiment nuls en dehors de leur joli mur et l'armée du pays était trop occupée à gérer ses frontières pour appuyer les politiques.

Survey Corp. était le seul espoir des dirigeants pour renverser la tendance. Il s'agissait de former des soldats d'élites qu'on placerait même au-dessus de la police. Ils seraient entraînés à gérer les crises rencontrées par le pays. Ce serait une sorte d'armée interne. Plus puissants, plus loyaux, plus cultivés que les forces de police déjà en fonction.

L'académie d'Erwin Smith allait révolutionner le pays et rendre à Paradiz sa splendeur originelle.

Au conseil d'Etat, tous avaient approuvé la forme du projet mais beaucoup en avait rejeté le fond. Pourquoi essayer de recycler la lie de cette société parfaitement corrompue quand on pouvait se servir d'une élite triée sur le volet, bien plus apte à représenter les intérêts de ceux qui faisaient la fierté et la puissance de Paradiz ? Ce à quoi Erwin leur avait rétorqué qu'il n'accepterait de mener à bien son projet que s'ils acceptaient qu'il forme une première classe test, réunissant les meilleurs éléments choisis par le conseil gouvernemental et les enfants qu'il aurait lui-même sélectionné parmi les criminels qui pullulaient en dehors du mur magnétique.

Livaï, Hanji, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Petra et Moblit étaient les sept élèves sélectionnés par Erwin pour représenter les intérêts de son projet initial. Donner une chance aux habitants les plus défavorisés de Paradiz de se sauver eux-mêmes et de retrouver leur honneur passé.

La classe était donc scindée en deux, les E.C et les normaux, aussi appelés l'Elite.

Jusque-là, aucun rapprochement n'avait été possible entre les deux camps. Bien que l'Elite subisse la pression des politiques, les E.C se montraient meilleurs qu'eux en absolument toutes les matières. Les sciences étaient le domaine de prédilection de Moblit et Hanji qui régnaient sans partage sur le classement de Physique, de Chimie, de Sciences Technologiques, de Biologie et de Mathématiques. En ce qui concernait les langues, l'Histoire, la Géographie et les Sciences politiques, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Petra, Gunther, Eld ou Oluo. Puis, bien entendu, il y avait les matières les plus importantes en ce qui concernait plus précisément les desseins de l'école, Education Physique, Techniques de Combats et Tirs, des matières où Levi Ackermann, l'élève le plus monstrueux de tous les temps, les dominait de très, très, loin.

Force, rapidité, maîtrise de tous les arts martiaux au programme en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf (même lorsqu'il les commençait en tant que novice), Levi était aussi un tireur hors pair (on aurait presque dit qu'il était né avec une arme à feu entre les mains, même s'il ne cessait de dire qu'il préférait se battre avec les poings ou à l'arme blanche…) C'était un monstre infernal, impossible à abattre. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se sentait le courage de l'affronter, ça finissait toujours de la même façon. A l'infirmerie avec plusieurs points de suture.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Levi était devenu bien pire. Et ce n'était plus à l'infirmerie mais à l'hôpital qu'il expédiait ses adversaires à la fin des séances d'entraînement…

Levi ne dépassait pourtant jamais les limites. Il suivait strictement le protocole et l'exercice donné. De ce fait, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir sciemment blessé un camarade ou fait acte de violence. Rien que pendant cette séance, il avait mis hors d'état cinq Elitistes. Quand aucun d'eux n'avait plus voulu devenir son partenaire d'entraînement, Oluo Bozado, un E.C (arnaqueur et fils d'un escroc de renom qui avait extorqué des millions aux plus hauts contribuables du pays), s'était proposé. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Levi, considéré comme le chef de leur petite bande, finisse par lui réserver le même sort qu'aux autres. Apparemment, le Démon n'avait pas de cœur.

Leur professeur Nile Dork, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour entraîner Levi décida de le mettre au repos pour le reste de la séance. Lorsque Hanji décida elle aussi de s'arrêter, il n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher.

Rares étaient les professeurs qui osaient dire quoi que ce soit à Hanji. En réalité, à part Erwin et Daris Zeckley (le général en chef à la tête de l'armée, qui leur rendait des visites occasionnelles) personne ne paraissait avoir la moindre autorité sur elle. Le cas d'Hanji était très particulier. Contrairement aux six autres E.C, elle était née et avait grandi dans l'enceinte du mur. Il s'agissait de la fille unique du PDG de la plus grande entreprise de hautes technologies du pays. Spécialisés dans la nanotechnologie et la biologie moléculaire, les industries Zoé se plaçait premier de leur domaine sur le marché mondial.

Mais Hanji Zoé avait un casier judiciaire plus long que le plus haut building d'Heaven. Actes de cruautés envers des animaux, d'autres enfants et même des adultes (certains membres de son personnel), incendie volontaire, elle avait été diagnostiqué sociopathe à l'âge de dix ans. Son père l'avait donc tenu éloignée du monde extérieur pendant cinq ans, la confinant dans l'une de leur maison de campagne jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin ne vienne la recruter pour faire partie du projet (l'histoire racontait qu'elle avait eu le champ libre pour mener de drôles d'expérimentations à l'abri des regards pendant ces cinq années et qu'elle était secrètement à l'origine des nouvelles avancées fulgurantes des entreprises Zoe.) Elle faisait donc parti de l'Elite par sa naissance, mais était indéniablement une E.C pour absolument tout le reste.

Levi avait continué d'observer les autres, sans prêter attention à la présence d'Hanji, qui pourtant s'était installée très, très proche de lui. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter de l'ignorer, elle chantonna : « Le petit Levi a bien du chagrin, il ne se tape plus sa fée du tapin, saute, saute, saute, mon petit Levi, tu trouveras bien une autre pute qui te fera sien ! »[1] Levi se sentit obligé de poser les yeux sur elle avant de répondre, consterné : « Hanji, ils se sont tous trompés de diagnostic, tu n'es pas une sociopathe, ton cerveau est complètement baisé. Les sociopathes du monde entier ne méritent pas d'être associés à toi…

\- Oh mon Levi ! Il n'y a que toi pour me comprendre si bien ! Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ce psychologue de pacotille a conclu que j'étais une sociopathe ! Je veux dire, je suis presque sûre d'avoir autant d'empathie que la plupart des gens…à sa place, moi, j'aurais plutôt opté pour de la psychopathie. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a sacrément manqué d'ambitions ce type ? De quoi il avait peur ? Que mon père lui colle un procès aux fesses s'il me diagnostiquait psychopathe ?

\- Hanji, la ferme…

\- Non, non, non, mon petit. Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui ne va pas !

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, pas à moi, hein. Je sais que de base, tabasser de l'Elitiste c'est comme une seconde nature pour toi…mais de là à envoyer Oluo à l'hôpital ? Je croyais que toi au moins, tu prenais un peu plus soin de tes animaux de compagnie que moi…

\- Oluo n'ira pas à l'hôpital pour si peu. Je l'ai juste assommé…

\- Le petit Levi a bien du chagrin, il ne saute plus sa fée du tap…

\- Stop ! Est qu'on ne devrait pas inventer un délit pour nommer ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, on ne pourrait vraiment pas t'arrêter pour ça ?

\- Alors, j'ai raison ? Tu es sur les nerfs parce que ton hôtesse s'est fait la malle ? » Levi marqua une pause.

Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi qu'il n'avait plus de aucune nouvelle des Jäeger. Le dernier soir où il avait raccompagné Carla avait aussi été le dernier soir où elle avait mis les pieds au club. Levi ne cessait de les imaginer tous les deux, quelque part à Trost, coulant des jours plus heureux dans une petite maison comme il y en avait plein dans le coin. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les chercher des yeux à chaque coin de rue. Récemment, il s'était même surpris à traîner pas loin des écoles primaires et à guetter les gamins à la sortie (il devait arrêter de faire ça, son casier judiciaire était déjà assez impressionnant sans y ajouter suspicion de pédophilie…). Levi se sentait de plus en plus frustré. De plus en plus en colère.

Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Maintenant qu'il était à plein temps à l'académie, qu'il habitait les dortoirs et ne se rendait plus que très rarement au bar dans le quartier de Shinganshina, peut-être qu'il représentait beaucoup moins un danger pour Eren qu'il ne l'était avant…Non. Malgré ses hésitations, il portait toujours le poids de ses péchés. Et surtout ce nom de famille maudit. Ackermann… Mais ne devait-il pas au moins s'assurer qu'Eren s'entende avec son nouveau père ? Son nouveau frère ? Ses nouveaux camarades de classe ? C'était un peu Levi qui lui avait sauvé la vie, du coup ne devait-il pas assumer son acte jusqu'au bout ?

Hanji lui pinça le bras. Il grogna : « Va chier binoclarde! » Hanji soupira : « Je vais prendre ton très long moment d'absence pour une réponse positive. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses bouder parce qu'une putain t'as largué avant de disparaitre…j'ai pourtant entendu dire que c'était monnaie courante dans le quartier, est-ce que t'étais vraiment si surpris que ça qu'elle puisse t'abandonner ?…

\- Hanji. La prochaine fois que tu la traites de putain. Je t'attrape par la queue de cheval, je te fais bouffer tes binocles de merde et je t'enfonce la tête dans le cul de Moblit…

\- Awn, arrête un peu, Moblit n'a rien à voir là-dedans…Mais saches mon petit Levi, que si tu es si accro à elle que ça, je peux t'aider à la retrouver…

\- Il n'y pas si longtemps, j'ai pensé que j'avais envie de te demander comment tu t'étais débrouillée pour savoir pour Carla et moi. Mais à bien réfléchir je pense que je préfère ne pas savoir. Je ne veux, vraiment, pas savoir ce que tu fais de ta vie. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est...

\- Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de super héros, mystérieux et puissant…

-Non, en réalité je voulais plus que tu te sentes comme ce que tu es en réalité. Une psychopathe en puissance dont personne ne veut savoir la vie…Sérieusement, Hanji, on devrait te faire enfermer, pour le bien de tous… » Elle claque de la langue : « Oh, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, en réalité, tu m'adores.

\- Je ne te supporte que parce que Mono-sourcil m'y a obligé.

\- Si Erwin savait quel surnom tu lui donnes dans son dos….

\- Je le lui dis en face.

\- Ca c'est mon Levi, si couillu que même ses couilles le craignent !

\- Hanji… stop.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête de parler, alors réponds à ma question, va-t-on oui ou non, chercher ta Carla ? » Levi hésita un instant avant de répliquer : « Hors de question. Elle doit déjà s'être mariée à l'heure actuelle. Et même si tu ne me croiras pas, je tiens à dire qu'on n'avait absolument pas ce genre de relation elle et moi. Donc je ne vois pas débarquer chez elle pour rien...

\- Mais, on ne pas la laisser partir ! Elle est l'oiseau rare Levi ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle a réussi à te rendre bavard Levi. Et ça, c'est vraiment magique.

-…Hanji, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tout simplement tranquille ?

\- Parce que tu es l'un des rares êtres humains dont je n'ai pas envie de disséquer le cerveau avant de le trouver tout simplement fascinant ! » Levi marqua une nouvelle pause avant de répliquer : « Un conseil, ne redis jamais ça devant d'autres personnes. Tu te ferais enfermée à coup sûr...

\- Ooh ! Tu vois que tu m'aimes ! T'essaie même de m'éviter la cellule ! » Levi grogna. Et comme il savait qu'Hanji ne lui ficherait pas la paix à moins qu'il ne s'explique, il entreprit de lui parler d'Eren. De leur rencontre. De sa promesse. Et de la décision qu'avait prise Carla au final. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle s'écria : « Trop fort ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est ce qui est trop fort ?

\- Tu aimes un petit garçon ! Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais, je suis super contente pour toi, je veux dire, qui suis-je pour juger ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas de…AIE ! » Levi lui avait assené un coup derrière la tête avec assez de force pour l'assommer. S'il se permettait de frapper aussi fort, c'était parce qu'il savait que contrairement aux apparences, Hanji était quelqu'un d'extrêmement solide… : « Arrête un peu de délirer et sois sérieuse une seconde !

\- Vilain ! Je suis contre la violence !

\- Va dire ça à tous tes anciens cobayes…

\- Je n'étais pas violente. Tu sais, je les aimais tous. Très fort. Lorsque je devais les faire souffrir, je pleurais aussi…

\- …Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents t'ont laissé vivre aussi longtemps ?

\- Parce que mon cerveau vaut des milliards. » Un silence. Hanji reprit, sur un ton enjoué : « Levi, tu sais, être attaché à quelqu'un ce n'est pas un crime, qu'importe nos actes passés, nous avons accepté d'être enrôlé dans cette école pour racheter nos fautes et sauver notre pays. Nous sommes des héros. Les vrais héros ne sont pas comme les Elitistes. A mener une vie toute lisse et toute propre. Ils nous ressemblent plus. Ils luttent contre leurs démons, leurs faiblesses, leurs impulsions pour faire le bien autour d'eux. Et ils commettent des erreurs aussi…

\- Hanji, tu n'as accepté de faire partie du projet que parce qu'Erwin t'a promis que tu aurais ton propre laboratoire à la fin... » Hanji marqua une très courte pause avant de reprendre sur son ton enjoué habituel : « Bref ! Assez parlé de moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour retrouver Eren ?

\- Je ne vais pas retrouver Eren.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne le faut pas. Ca ne lui apportera rien de bon. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien, c'est tout. » Hanji parut émue. Levi la vrilla du regard, il sentait qu'elle allait dire une nouvelle bêtise et tentait désespérément de l'arrêter avant. Mais même une balle en pleine tête ne pourrait empêcher Hanji de dire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait dire : « Oh Levi ! Ce que tu viens de dire, ça faisait tellement Batman ! Du style, _'Je suis le grand-frère qu'Eren mérite, mais pas celui dont il a besoin actuellement. Je ne suis pas un Héro. Je suis un Gardien silencieux qui veille et qui protège sans répit. Je suis le Chevalier Noir.'_ » Moblit amusé s'écria : « Batman ! The Dark Knight ! Un grand classique… » Le cours était terminé et Levi n'avait qu'une seule envie, éviter de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Hanji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assez étrangement, parler d'Eren avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça avait réussi à calmer Levi. Il s'était en quelque sorte rendue compte que toutes ses angoisses n'avaient aucun lieu d'être. Puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'impliquer à nouveau dans la vie du gamin, autant ne plus chercher à le retrouver.

Levi faisait ses devoirs d'Histoire, il détestait l'Histoire mais il adorait lorsqu'ils parlaient d'anciennes guerres et de batailles. Il s'était donc contraint à réviser tout ce qu'il détestait le plus du programme avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur les récits de batailles et autres affrontements. Il était en train d'étudier une carte lorsque Kenny frappa à sa porte. Le dortoir était fermé pour le week-end et il avait été obligé de revenir à Shinganshina pour l'occasion. Kenny lui avait déjà envoyé un message pendant la semaine pour lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer. Comme son oncle était un homme d'aussi peu de mots que lui-même, Levi avait très vite compris que cette discussion serait très désagréable.

Levi rangea calmement ses affaires avant de faire face à Kenny. L'homme avait l'air encore moins pressé que lui d'entamer cette fameuse discussion. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Levi eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Mis à part qu'en faisant face à son oncle et non à son reflet, Levi était confronté à ce que subissait sans aucun doute toute personne osant le défier du regard, une sensation glaciale et insondable qui vous soulevait tous les poils du bras. Il grogna : « Pourquoi tu joues le type poli ? Entre et crache ta nouvelle, Kenny. » Kenny soupira : « Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, à un rendez-vous.

-Pardon ?

\- T'es sourd, le mioche ? Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à un rendez-vous. Souviens-toi il y a quelques mois, trois je crois, quand je t'ai dit de demander à Erwin qu'il me rencontre, que je puisse causer affaire avec lui…

\- Ouais. Et ?

\- L'affaire est conclue. Ce salaud est drôlement coriace et je vais sûrement regretter mon choix dès que j'aurais mis un pied dans une de ces salles de classe mais…

\- Pardon ? Tu viens bien de parler de 'classe' ? » Kenny agita la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille : « Je vais être prof dans ton école pour gosses tarés. J'enseignerais le maniement d'armes blanches. » Levi faillit en laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Mais Kenny n'avait pas terminé : « Oh. Et je compte quitter le bar. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais il est certain qu'il va fermer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais attend, quel rapport avec ton rendez-vous, Erwin et le bar ?...

\- Habille-toi morveux, je dois t'emmener avec moi. On dîne, à 19h. Il est 18h30. Et je ne suis jamais en retard. » A ces mots, Kenny tourna les talons. Levi jura. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Ackermann soient absolument tous incapables de correctement communiquer leur pensée ?! Il n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Kenny avait-il décidé de devenir prof ? Pourquoi fermait-il le bar ? Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes dont Levi n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi avait cherché pendant tout le voyage comment poser à Kenny toutes les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Mais il avait autant de compétences d'éloquence que d'expressivité. Alors le trajet finit par se passer dans un silence pesant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking d'un restaurant familial, au beau milieu du quartier de Trost. Jusqu'à cet instant, Levi n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kenny puisse connaitre tout autre établissement commercial que les bars ou les bordels desquels il était un habitué. Ils sortirent de voiture. Il faisait froid comme dans un bon mois de Décembre et Levi resserra son manteau contre lui : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague encore ? » Kenny soupira : « Si je le savais gamin…c'était son idée, pas la mienne. Je ne vois même pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle, alors t'expliquer ce qu'on fout ici…-il soupira- …après tout ce qu'on a vécu et tout ce qu'on s'est dit, j'me donne l'impression d'être un sacré pigeon…mais que veux-tu. J'ai comme l'impression que je n'y peux plus rien, les dés sont lancés. » Levi allait lui rétorquer qu'il ferait bien mieux de la fermer si c'était pour parler de manière aussi cryptique mais son oncle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Kenny s'était mis à avancer vers le restaurant, d'un pas décidé. Levi lui emboita le pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Kenny parut chercher quelqu'un du regard : « On est pile à l'heure, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront en avance…ah. Je les vois. » Sans perdre un instant, il se dirigea vers une table. Levi n'y comprenait plus rien et il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon. Il allait sûrement souffrir un peu dans le processus mais il avait bien l'intention d'extirper une explication de la part de son oncle, par la force s'il le fallait (puisqu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui poser les bonnes questions, il le ferait avec ses poings, nul doute que Kenny serait à même de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui après ça).

Mais Levi ne passerait jamais à l'acte.

Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, son regard s'était posé, sur la table vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Là devant eux, Carla et Eren étaient attablés tranquillement.

Eren ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il était bien trop occupé à décortiquer son hamburger, une mine renfrogné sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il portait un t-shirt à longue manche vert kaki dont le col en V était lacé d'un ruban couleur chocolat comme sa chevelure, un jean et des baskets toutes neuves. Bien qu'il ait l'air en colère, son teint caramel était resplendissant et ses petites joues enfantines bien pleines. Il était à des années lumières de l'enfant un peu famélique et crasseux qu'avait connu Levi. Carla, elle, l'avait tout de suite repéré. Une myriade d'émotions avait traversé ses deux prunelles ambrées et Levi avait été incapable d'y lire quelque chose de précis. Lorsque son rythme de cardiaque avait repris sa course, Levi avait voulu pousser Kenny plus en avant, qu'ils se dépêchent d'arriver à destination avant que l'enfant ne les ait repérés. Mais son oncle s'était planté là, impossible de le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Tout à coup Kenny déclara : « Carla, je te présente…

\- Levi… » Elle avait doucement acquiescé, comme si elle venait enfin de trouver la réponse d'un mystère connu d'elle seule. Levi s'était figé sur place, complètement perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que Kenny venait de lui présenter Carla ? A la mention de son nom, Eren avait levé la tête d'un geste vif. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte, il avait laissé retombé la tranche supérieur de son hamburger et ses deux magnifiques pupilles verte s'étaient mises à briller de mille feux : « LEVI ! » Même Kenny parut surpris lorsque le cri quitta le si petit corps d'Eren et que l'enfant bondit littéralement de sa place, passant par-dessus la table qui les séparait, pour atterrir dans les bras de Levi. L'adolescent prit au dépourvu n'avait pu que tendre les deux bras pour réceptionner cette petite boule de nerfs. Kenny les fixa un bon moment avant de s'exclamer : « Ok…que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe au juste…

\- On devrait tous s'asseoir je crois…l'histoire risque d'être longue… » Carla leur désignait du doigt, la banquette qui faisait face à celle où elle s'était installée avec Eren. L'enfant redressa la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Levi et déclara : « Je veux m'asseoir à côté de Levi ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils avaient beau tout lui avoir expliqué de A à Z, son cerveau refusait tout simplement d'y croire.

Tout avait commencé quand Kenny, peu habitué à gérer les commandes pour son bar, s'était retrouvé à court de Whisky. Il avait alors été se réapprovisionner d'urgence dans le club d'hôtes qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Alors qu'il discutait business avec Mama, il avait aperçu Carla. Il avait tout de suite flashé. Mais il lui avait encore fallu deux semaines avant de se décider à se présenter au club en tant que client. Il avait fait demandé _Carlita_. Et de fil en aiguilles, ils avaient fini par beaucoup discuter. Kenny n'était pas du genre à discuter et la plupart du temps lorsqu'il fréquentait ce genre d'établissement c'était pour sauter l'étape causette pour tout de suite passer aux services extra-plus, ceux qu'on ne mettait pas sur le menu pour éviter d'avoir affaire à la police pour prostitution. Mais Carla était différente. Elle était belle, volontaire et chose extrêmement rare dans le milieu, honnête.

Elle avait une attitude avenante et sincère avec chaque client, elle se comportait avec une noblesse d'âme qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Kenny avait commencé à vouloir que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses entre eux avant même d'en avoir conscience. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiments et il avait longtemps été complètement perdu quant à savoir comment il était censé les gérer. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin, plus ou moins, confessé, Carla l'avait repoussé. Parce qu'elle avait un fils. Et qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour lui. Et que Kenny, bien qu'il lui semble sincère et qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il avait vécu et traversé, il n'était clairement pas encore prêt à changer pour devenir l'homme dont elle aurait besoin pour prendre soin de son fils (oui, il avait osé lui parler de son ancien métier…elle avait un drôle de pouvoir sur les gens, cette bonne femme-là, elle les rendait aussi honnête qu'elle…). De plus, elle n'avait pas encore perdu espoir qu'un jour, son mari parvienne à les rejoindre, sain et sauf.

Kenny avait alors arrêté de venir au club pendant une longue période. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il se fichait pas mal du fait que Carla pense encore à son mari. Il la voulait, pour lui. Alors il était revenu à la charge. Il lui avait promis de tout plaquer et de devenir un homme bien. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec Erwin afin que l'homme l'aide à trouver comment s'y prendre et avait obtenu un poste d'enseignant à l'académie Survey Corp. Carla avait tout à coup arrêté de lui être aussi hostile et avait accepté d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle avait pris conscience que son mari pourrait ne plus jamais revenir vers eux, qu'il était déjà sûrement mort et qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il s'imposait pour son fils et elle. Elle devait trouver une nouvelle façon de vivre.

C'était pourquoi Kenny avait aidé Carla à régulariser sa situation et trouver des papiers en règles qui lui permettraient enfin d'exercer son métier, celui d'infirmière. Erwin avait trouvé une clinique qui était prête à l'engager et ils avaient tous les deux décidé dans la foulée de se marier afin que Carla puisse pleinement jouir de son statut de citoyenne de Paradiz. Et des avantages qu'il y avait à avoir une famille quand on devenait, comme Kenny allait le devenir, un fonctionnaire de l'état. Kenny et Carla s'était marié il y avait deux mois de ça. Sans cérémonie, ni grande pompe. Mama leur avait servi de témoin. Et Kenny avait adopté Eren tandis qu'Erwin leur fournissait une maison dans laquelle ils pourraient s'installer.

Kenny ne lui avait rien dit, parce que tout était allé trop vite et que Levi était bien trop occupé avec le début de ses examens de fin d'année.

Eren, assis à côté de Levi était en train de dévorer ses frites avec appétit. Il remuait des pieds, gesticulait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards emplis de joie en direction de l'adolescent, une fois toutes les dix secondes. Carla pouffa de rire : « Je me disais que vous aviez les mêmes yeux et que j'avais déjà entendu le nom Ackermann quelque part mais, de là à imaginer que tu étais le neveu de Kenny ! » Levi souffla : « Le monde est devenu dingue… » Carla continua : « Il me parlait un peu de toi, mais il n'a jamais dit ton prénom, c'était toujours, le chiard, le gamin, le morveux, le gosse…comment j'aurais pu deviner ? » Kenny intervint : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que ces types étaient revenus te faire ch…t'embêter ? » Levi faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque (est-ce que son oncle venait réellement de s'empêcher de jurer ? Le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête…) Carla lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras : « Parce que je savais ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Et non seulement je ne voulais pas de ça sur la conscience mais en plus, je n'étais pas encore sûre de mon choix, nous concernant. Tu as bénéficié des bienfaits de Levi, ses yeux me faisaient penser aux tiens et je suppose que mon esprit s'est retrouvé plus enclin à te faire confiance… » Eren se pencha vers Levi : « Tiens Levi, mange, tu as l'air d'avoir faim…

\- Hey gamin, n'essaie pas de me refourguer tes déchets, soit tu manges tout ce qu'il y a sur ton foutu plateau, soit j'avale ton dessert d'une bouchée. » Eren parut effaré. Il récupéra les quelques frites qu'il venait de poser devant Levi. Carla ricana de nouveau : « Maintenant que j'y pense, Levi non plus n'appelle jamais Eren par son prénom ! J'aurais vraiment dû comprendre plus tôt… » Levi l'interrompit soudain, résigné : « Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois vous dire... » Carla et Kenny le regardèrent avec attention. L'adolescent se racla la gorge : « Félicitation ? Vivez heureux ? Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Kenny ne changera jamais ! Je le sais, je suis comme lui ! Eren ne sera pas plus heureux avec un père comme Kenny, Kenny est incapable d'être père !

\- C'est pourquoi tu dois venir vivre avec nous. » Gros silence. Eren faillit sauter de joie : « Levi va venir vivre avec nous ?! » Levi, choqué, gronda : « Hors de question ! » Le visage d'Eren se décomposa et Levi eut presque envie de s'excuser. A la place il s'expliqua : « Je ne vais pas venir vivre avec vous. Je vis au dortoir de Survey Corp., je n'ai pas envie de…

\- J'ai déjà tout vu avec Erwin. Notre maison sera à peine à quinze minutes à pieds du dortoir. Je serais prof là-bas je te signal…

\- Quoi ?! Comment Mono-sourcil a osé me virer sans me demander mon accord avant ?! Je vais lui botter le cul !

\- Levi, surveille ton langage ! » La voix de Carla devait avoir un super pouvoir car Levi se sentit immédiatement grondé. Kenny argumenta : « Personne au monde me connait mieux que toi le mioche. Personne ne sait mieux que toi ce dont je suis capable, comment je procède. Si je fais quelque chose de mal, si j'm'y prends comme un manche, il n'y a que toi au monde qui pourra m'en empêcher. Carla ne pourra pas toujours m'avoir à l'œil mais toi, si. Si tu viens vivre avec nous, tu t'assureras que je ne fasse rien de stupide… » Levi chercha longtemps des contre-arguments. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour expliquer pourquoi ils courraient tout droit à la catastrophe. Kenny dans le rôle d'un bon père ? Lui-même dans le rôle du bon grand-frère ?

Comment diable est-ce que ça pourrait fonctionner ?!

Mais face à lui, Carla et Kenny le fixaient de cet air qui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'abandonner. De plus, Levi pouvait sentir peser sur lui l'étrange regard magnétique d'Eren. Le gamin avait suivi l'échange avec attention. Beaucoup plus d'attention que n'était capable d'en avoir un gosse de cinq ans lambda. Levi lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait eu envie d'assumer son acte jusqu'au bout et de s'assurer que l'enfant mène au moins une vie heureuse. Allait-il lui tourner le dos maintenant, comme on lui avait tourné le dos à lui ? Il posa les yeux sur le visage d'Eren. Le vert de ses yeux lui rappelait la couleur des feuilles au printemps, une sorte de vert émeraude, éclatant, comme s'il était piqueté d'étoiles. Intimement entrelacé avec ce vert, un bleu océan, envoûtant. Ses pupilles étaient une œuvre d'art. Unique. Hypnotisante. Eren lui agrippa la manche de ses petites mains graisseuses (Levi eut envie de les lui nettoyer à coup de lingettes hygiéniques) : « Viens vivre avec nous, grand-frère Levi…s'il te plait. » Levi n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question mais il savait déjà la réponse.

Il allait prendre ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Et faire en sorte que Kenny ne gâche pas tout. Ils allaient essayer de devenir des gens biens...

* * *

[1] Oh ciel…qu'ai-je fais à cette comptine ? Je suis horrible ! Frappez-moi…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Cette histoire veut ma mort...elle emprunte des chemins tortueux et refuse de se soumettre...j'ai peur pour la suite.

Mais! Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres grand max avec Levi 15ans et Eren 5 ans.

L'histoire semble se développer doucement, mais je vous assure qu'il y aura beaucoup de Lemon, du Fluff à gogo, et que ce sera bel et bien un LevixEren !

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent en favori! N'hésitez pas à me dire un petit coucou histoire de me motiver, j'adore les commentaires! (Même si vous pensez qu'il aura l'air débile! En faite, surtout si vous pensez qu'il aura l'air débile...)

Bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Beautiful Beast**_

D'abord quelques mots, déjà, j'ai finalement décidé de renommer Hange, Hanji. Parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux! Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutien (Follow et Favoris, mais aussi tous les commentateurs! Merci tout plein) Je vais continuer mon blabla à la fin de ce chapitre et vous laisser en profiter...

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **5**_ _ **: All that Family's crap.**_

Ils avaient pris environ une semaine pour déménager.

Alors qu'il déballait l'un des très rares cartons qu'il possédait, Levi se souvint avec rage de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Erwin quelques jours plus tôt. Le blond était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil de directeur et il avait à peine relevé les yeux du document qu'il était en train de traiter quand Levi était entré en trombe dans son bureau : _« Hey Mono-sourcil ! Qui t'a permis de me virer des dortoirs sans me demander mon accord ?_

 _\- Oh Levi. Je suppose que Kenny s'est enfin décidé à te parler de ses projets… »_ Il avait tranquillement tamponné son document avant de passer au suivant. Levi s'était approché d'un pas décidé pour venir frapper d'un geste rageur la pile de papiers qui se trouvait sur le coin du bureau : _« Regarde-moi quand je te cause ! Kenny est une ordure et qu'importe le service qu'il te demande à l'avenir, tu devrais juste l'envoyer bouler. Et à plus forte raison s'il veut gâcher les vies d'une pauvre femme et de son fils. Je pensais avoir été clair, mes emmerdes familiales ne concernent que moi ! »_ Erwin avait enfin relevé les yeux. Levi s'était vu capturer par la profondeur insondable du bleu glacier de ses pupilles _: « Levi, je n'aurais jamais construit Survey Corp. si je n'étais pas prêt à offrir mon aide à toute personne la sollicitant. Je suis un fervent croyant des causes perdues. Je pense qu'elles ne le sont vraiment que lorsqu'on décide de les abandonner…_

 _\- Pas de ça avec moi le vieux, tu as bien voulu l'aider juste que parce que ça te permettait enfin de le forcer à accepter d'enseigner dans ton école pour psychopathes! »_ Erwin avait doucement agité la tête mais aucune de ses mèches blondes, soigneusement peignées en arrière, n'avait bougé d'un iota _: « Levi, je suis triste que tu ais une si piètre image de moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Et si ton oncle peut accéder à ce bonheur, alors tout le monde est gagnant…._

 _\- Etre forcé d'habiter dans une maison avec cet enculé de Kenny et sa nouvelle petite famille, c'est comme ça que tu conçois mon bonheur ?_

 _\- Tu vas habiter avec_ _ **ta**_ _nouvelle petite famille, Levi. Là, est tout l'enjeu. Tu es le meilleur élément de mon projet. Tu es fort, tu es intelligent mais tu es aussi extrêmement intimidant. Et bien que je sache que c'est faux, d'autres personnes te jugent aussi d'instable et d'imprévisible. En se mariant, Kenny t'offre une chance d'avoir ce que la vie t'as toujours refusé. Un foyer, une famille, un endroit auquel appartenir. Je veux voir ce que tu deviendras, si toutes les conditions sont réunis pour que tu ais droit au bonheur et à la stabilité. Tu pourrais être le meilleur soldat de l'Histoire si ton moteur principal cesse d'être la vengeance. Il te faut quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être protégé et non plus juste un ennemi à abattre. »_ Les yeux de Levi avaient lancé des éclairs, il avait grogné _: « Est-ce que je ressemble à un foutu hamster dans l'une de vos foutues cage à expériences ?!_

 _\- Levi. Tu as peut-être l'air en colère, mais je sais que tu es assez raisonnable pour comprendre que cette colère n'est qu'un moyen de détourner le problème. Tu veux te protéger, parce l'idée d'enfin posséder quelque chose qui t'appartienne te terrifie. Quand on y réfléchit bien, en vérité mes intérêts importent peu dans toute cette affaire. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt être heureux de ne plus avoir à partager ton espace avec l'un de tes camarades de classe? Je crois me souvenir que tu détestais pourtant l'idée de vivre dans un dortoir… »_ Levi s'était stoppé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Erwin tout ce qui le dérangeait dans le fait de se retrouver propulser tout à coup dans une sitcom sur la vie de famille…C'était bien trop intime et même s'il l'avait voulu, Levi aurait été incapable de trouver les bons mots….

Deux petites mains vinrent l'aider à vider le carton devant lequel il s'était figé : « Dépêches-toi Levi ! Maman veut faire les courses ! » Levi s'insurgea : « Oh, toi là, le crasseux, j'espère pour toi que tu t'es lavé les mains avant de venir poser tes sales pattes sur mes affaires ! » Eren lui lança un regard plein de défi : « Je ne suis pas sale Levi…

\- Tu es un morveux donc tu es sale par définition. Ne touche pas à ça. » Eren continua de soutenir son regard tout en agrippant plus fermement le petit tas de livres qu'il tenait : « Je me suis lavé les mains avant le déjeuner…

\- Et après ?... » Eren roula des yeux : « Mouis…après aussi…

\- Tu oses me mentir… » Sa voix s'était fait grondante et l'enfant s'était mis à trépigner d'excitation. Lorsque Levi se redressa d'un coup pour attraper Eren, l'enfant s'était déjà mis à courir à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Carla hurla : « Arrêtez de vous amuser ! Je ne peux pas compter sur Kenny puisqu'il prépare son premier cours, alors j'aurais besoin de vous pour les courses ! » Eren était rapide et même s'il avait plutôt confiance en ses aptitudes Levi n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'échappe vers les escaliers. Levi gronda : « Je vais tuer ton porcelet Carla, dis-lui de ne plus mettre les pieds dans ma chambre ! » Kenny passa la tête hors de son bureau : « Attention gamin, tu commences vraiment à parler comme un grand-frère modèle… » Levi lui jeta un regard noir : « Sauf que moi, je vais réellement l'égorger et je me ferais un tapis avec son scalpe… » Kenny renifla, dédaigneux : « Tu ne lui toucheras pas un cheveu, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes, ce gosse est ta kryptonite. Je t'aimais moins que tu ne l'aimes et pourtant j'ai abandonné mon job d'assassin pour t'élever…

\- Etre un homme marié ne te donne pas le droit de réécrire l'histoire, le vieux. Tu as arrêté de tuer parce que t'étais trop décrépi pour continuer le boulot. Et parce que tes clients majoritaires ont été décimés par les Titans. Question éducation d'un enfant, tu devrais plutôt être placé en examen pour maltraitance. » Kenny haussa les épaules : « Dis ce que tu veux gamin, je sais ce que je vois et ce que je dis. Et puis, je n'élevais pas un enfant, j'élevais un Ackermann.

\- Ah ? Eren porte ton nom maintenant. Tâche de te souvenir qu'il n'est qu'une pièce rapportée si un jour l'envie te prend de vouloir jouer le paternel impliqué. » Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Kenny : « Tu vois. Tu te préoccupes de son bien-être. » Levi eut une furieuse envie de lui écraser le bout de sa botte contre le visage… « Leeeeeeviiiiiiii, Maman veut qu'on l'accompagne, desceeeeend… » Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Rectification, il avait envie de frapper absolument tout ce qui bougeait. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais même après près de deux mois de vie commune, Levi n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'assassiner Eren. Bien que le gosse ait semblé prêt à tout faire pour lui en donner l'envie…

« C'est…très mignon Capitaine…qu'est-ce que c'est, un lapin ? » Levi glissa les yeux vers Petra. La rouquine frissonna alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait désigné du doigt. Là, sur le coin de son cahier était gribouillé une sorte de…créature, sous laquelle était écrit (très mal écrit, avec un e à l'envers) Eren. Le petit malfrat avait osé signer son méfait…Levi poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention de leur professeur de langues même s'il se contraignit très visiblement à les ignorer. Levi se saisit de sa gomme et tenta de se débarrasser du gribouillis mais Eren avait visiblement décidé de travailler au stylo cette fois-ci. Mais quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se faufiler dans sa chambre ?!

Petra pouffa de rire : « Est-ce qu'Eren est le prénom de ton petit frère, Capitaine ? » Levi se stoppa un instant : « Ce n'est pas mon petit frère. C'est le gosse, bientôt mort, de la bonne femme qu'a épousée cet enfoiré de Kenny…je jure que je vais le tuer ! » Petra lui tendit du Blanco. Levi accepta en la remerciant. Elle déclara : « J'aimerais beaucoup le voir ! Ça doit être un sacré phénomène pour oser te défier Capitaine ! » L'affirmation de Petra eut le don d'invoquer certaines images d'Eren. Levi le revit en pensées, éclater de rire alors qu'il le poursuivait avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer l'envie de venir empiéter sur son territoire, se glisser dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs alors que Levi lui en avait pourtant mille fois interdit l'accès, y lire ou lui rabattre les oreilles d'anecdotes au sujet de ce que l'enfant appelait 'les missions d'exploration du grand Jäeger' (en réalité de simples balades pendant lesquelles le gamin explorait le quartier). Malgré lui, l'adolescent se détendit et un léger rictus lui effleura les lèvres : « C'est un vrai casse-pieds, il serait capable de frapper la faucheuse en pleine couilles si elle osait venir le provoquer. Ce gosse est un suicidaire. » Petra en resta bouche bée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Levi avec d'autres expressions que son éternel air blasé ou son fameux regard de la mort.

Il paraissait détendu, presque joyeux alors qu'il parlait de son nouveau petit frère avec ce que Petra interpréta comme de la fierté. Son envie de rencontrer Eren dépassa sur le coup le simple stade de la curiosité. Et avant la fin de la journée, son engouement s'était très largement propagé à l'ensemble du groupe des E.C. Ce fut donc partiellement agacé et tout à fait non consentant, que Levi les traina jusqu'à sa toute nouvelle demeure.

A peine fut-il arrivé dans l'impasse qui menait à la maison qu'Eren déboula de nulle part, lui fonça dessus comme un boulet de canon et s'écrasa contre ses jambes les deux bras écartés alors qu'il enfouissait le visage dans son pantalon. A chaque fois que Levi rentrait après le gamin, c'était le même cirque. Eren agissait comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Levi s'était stoppé le temps que l'enfant s'écarte et tous ses camarades en avaient profité pour les encercler. Hanji déclara : « Oh mon dieu ! Regardez-moi ce tout petit humain ! » Moblit haussa les sourcils : « Hanji, tu n'as jamais vu d'enfant avant celui-là ?

\- J'en ai vu, quand j'étais moi-même enfant, ensuite on m'a collé au cul une ordonnance restrictive qui stipulait que je ne devais pas approcher à moins de cent mètres des lieux où on pouvait en trouver. » Eld parut effaré : « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on me traite d'E.C ? Tout ce que j'ai fait moi, c'est de suivre des grands du quartier dans un gang légèrement craignos…alors que toi Hanji…t'es carrément flippante ! » Oluo intervint : « Eld, ton gang est responsable des cambriolages les plus violents de toute l'histoire de Paradiz, à ta place j'éviterais de la ramener… » Petra les sermonna : « Arrêtez un peu de parler de ça ! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Le petit frère du Capitaine est là je vous signale ! » Oluo haussa les épaules : « Et alors ? Il a quoi, quatre ans ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'on dit non ? » Moblit poussa un soupire désespéré : « Un enfant de quatre ans est parfaitement capable de comprendre ce que vous dites. Non mais, en réalité, aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais approché d'un enfant en vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eren s'était écarté de Levi quelques secondes, le temps d'observer avec de grands yeux la bruyante bande d'adolescents qui les avait encerclés. Il s'agrippa plus fermement à la jambe de Levi et finit par les vriller du regard avec méfiance. Hanji poussa un cri si strident qu'ils portèrent tous les mains aux oreilles : « OH MON DIEU ! REGARDEZ-MOI CETTE MAGNIFIQUE PAIRE D'YEUX ! » Hanji s'était ensuite accroupie avant d'agripper des deux mains le visage d'Eren. Un frisson secoua l'enfant tandis qu'elle déblatérait : « Ça doit être une mutation ! C'est sans doute le vert d'eau le plus splendide de cette planète toute entière, tu le sais ça mon petit ? Tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques de Mare TOUTE ENTIERE ! Comme tu es mignon, j'aurais presque envie de te croquer. Est-ce que c'est génétique ? Ta maman ou ton papa ont-ils les mêmes pupilles ? Oh, comme tu es A-DO-RA-BLEUH…

\- Hanji, tu as trois secondes pour t'écarter de lui ou je te fais bouffer tes putains de lunettes ! » Comme la brunette ne faisait pas même mine de l'avoir entendu, Levi attrapa Eren par les épaules avant de lui faire lâcher prise en le soulevant pour le caler dans ses bras. Hanji parut désespérée : « Lev' ! T'es horrible ! On faisait connaissance, moi et cette délicieuse petite créature !

\- Il est déjà assez fêlé sans ton aide la binoclarde, ne va pas lui donner un traumatisme de plus ! » Levi la gratifia de l'un de ses plus terribles regards noirs. Ils se figèrent tous alors qu'il les écartait de son chemin pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la maison qui se trouvait au bout de l'impasse dans laquelle ils avaient commencé à s'enfoncer. Juché sur l'épaule de Levi, Eren posa sur eux un regard mi- curieux, mi- méfiant. Il s'était déjà très visiblement remis de l'attaque d'Hanji, ce gosse devait être aussi solide que son frère adoptif.

Sans plus perdre une seconde, ils leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La maison était très bien aménagée. Dans un style cosy et chaleureux.

Des plantes d'intérieur, un ensemble canapé, fauteuils et table basse en bois et nylon beige. Un meuble à télé, un écran plat, une baie vitrée qui menait à un jardin où avait été accroché un petit panier de basket (le basket était le sport dans lequel excellait Paradiz dans les compétitions internationales, c'était en quelque sorte le sport national). La cuisine américaine respectait les mêmes tons doux et elle était d'une propreté aveuglante. En réalité, à part le petit sac à dos rouge qui avait été balancé en plein milieu du salon, tout était d'une propreté absolument irréprochable. Après le vestibule, sur la gauche, un escalier en bois menait à l'étage. Cette maison était le stéréotype sans défaut de la parfaite maison de familiale. Voir Levi évoluer avec aisance dans ce type d'environnement, si calme et si agréable, ça relevait presque du mirage.

Même Hanji en resta abasourdie.

Levi, déjà déchaussé, haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête dans leur direction : « Est-ce que vous comptez prendre racine ? » Ils se mirent en mouvement et ôtèrent leurs chaussures avec une retenue presque gênée avant de gentiment les alignés dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Levi posa son fardeau à ses pieds, Eren parut déçu d'avoir été si facilement abandonné et s'accrocha à nouveau à sa jambe. Cependant quand Levi posa les yeux son cartable renversé dans le salon… : « EREN ! » L'enfant détala comme un lapin. Levi tenta de le rattraper par le col mais le petit était bien trop vif. Levi gronda : « Viens récupérer tes affaires ou je jure que je te les fais bouffer ! » Ce fut Gunther qui le premier, sortit de sa stupeur pour poser un pied sur le parquet du salon. Ils lui emboitèrent le pas comme s'il avait été chargé de déminer le passage. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table basse, plus aucun ne bougea un muscle. Levi, déjà occupé à sortir du frigo de quoi nourrir ses invités (comme il l'avait toujours fait même depuis l'époque où il vivait à Shinganshina) paraissait complètement oublieux quant à l'étrange tension qui emplissait l'air.

Eren était réapparu comme par magie. Il avait ramassé ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol du salon sans les quitter des yeux. Un peu à la façon d'un chat curieux qui jaugeait les invités avant de décider si oui ou non, il allait passer la soirée à se faire caresser la tête ou à se cacher sous un meuble. Au bout d'un moment, quand l'enfant eut fini de ramasser ses affaires, sa petite voix enfantine retentit: « Est-ce que vous êtes tous constipés ? Maman connait une bonne tisane, Levi peut vous en faire.» Hanji roucoula : « Merci petit homme en sucre, on en prend bonne note pour la prochaine fois… » Moblit se passa une main sur le visage : « Puisque je vous dis qu'il comprend, pas besoin de lui parler comme à un demeuré… » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué (Hanji laissa échapper un couinement d'agonie face à tant de mignonnerie) : « Vous êtes qui ? » La brunette aux lunettes répondit d'une voix mielleuse : « On est les amis de ton grand-frère. » Levi arriva à ce moment-là, un plateau sur chaque main : « Ne crois pas tout ce que te dis la folle à lunettes, gamin. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ce sont des parasites.

\- Comme les poux ? » Levi haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir à quel point la comparaison du gosse tenait la route : «Très exactement comme les poux. » Hanji poussa un gémissement : « Awn, Levi, t'es trop méchant… » Eren zieuta les biscuits présentés sur la table basse mais avant même qu'il ne fasse mine d'en prendre un, Levi grogna : « Va te laver les mains porcelet.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Mens-moi encore une seule fois et je te fais passer la tête la première dans la broyeuse à ordure de l'évier de la cuisine. » Hanji ricana : « Je trouve que tu as de plus en plus d'imagination quant aux supplices que tu inventes pour torturer les autres, Levi. Je devrais sûrement remercier Eren pour avoir boosté ta créativité ? » Eld poussa un geignement plaintif : « Je ne suis pas sûr que des remerciements soient les bienvenus…je me souviens encore de cette fois où le Capitaine m'a fait snifer tout un rail de piment rouge en poudre… » Petra pouffa de rire : « Eld, si tu avais oublié alors que c'était i peine deux jours, ça voudrait dire que le piment a eu plus d'effet secondaire que l'on croyait…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça te fasse rire. Je veux dire, 99% du temps le Capitaine n'est qu'un tyran fou furieux, alors je sais bien que tu es folle amour…AIE ! » Petra venait de balancer un coup de pied très bien placé dans le tibia du blond à queue de cheval. Bien qu'elle ait souvent l'air d'être la plus douce, souriante et empathique du groupe, il ne fallait pas oublier que Petra était l'une des rares E.C à avoir déjà fait de la prison pour agressions avec cas de violence aggravée. Après son arrestation le gang des Wildcats avaient été dissous, mais la légende du blouson de cuir rose de leur chef à la chevelure de feu hantera encore longtemps l'Est de Shinganshina…

Eren avait passé la vigilance de Levi, chipé un gâteau sur le plateau et croquait déjà dans son butin alors qu'il demandait : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramené des poux à la maison Levi ? » Levi poussa un soupire, attrapa Eren par le col avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, le souleva d'une main et marcha tout droit vers l'évier de la cuisine. L'enfant effaré se mit à se débattre en geignant tandis que le groupe se demandait encore s'il devait vraiment prendre la menace du Capitaine au sérieux et voler au secours d'Eren. Levi alluma l'eau, ôta le cookie des mains d'Eren et lui lava diligemment les mains sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades. Une fois reposé par terre, le petit garçon plissa le nez : « Je n'aime pas l'odeur du citron ! Je n'aime pas ce savon ! » Hanji s'extasia : « Tu n'aimes pas les agrumes ? Tu es exactement comme un petit chaton ! » Levi renifla, dédaigneux : « Un chaton ? Ou tu vois un chaton toi ! C'est un porcelet ! » Eren lui tira la langue, ramassa son cookie de sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et tourna les talons. Levi ajouta : « Mange ça et file faire tes devoirs ! Ou Carla se chargera de ton cas ! » Eren se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les escaliers : « Au revoir amis poux de Levi ! » Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre sous la réprimande de l'adolescent : « Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Ou tu vas finir comme Oluo, sans dents de devant ! » Puis Levi continua en marmonnant : « Je vais finir par le pendre par les oreilles, je jure que je vais finir par le pendre… »

Lorsqu'il vint rejoindre ses camarades en s'installant sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, ils n'étaient toujours pas remis de leurs émotions.

Moblit s'exclama : « Capitaine tu es…un excellent grand-frère ! » Ils acquiescèrent tous comme un seul homme. Levi fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Eld renchérit : « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de toute ma vie ! Le Capitaine a presque souri ! » Oluo acquiesça vivement de la tête : « Oui ! Quand le gosse a monté les escaliers ? Je l'ai vu aussi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et moi alors ! » Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Vous avez été victime d'une hallucination collective. Aucun d'entre vous n'aurait dû goûter la sauce blanche aux champignons de ce midi, à la cantine. » Hanji se frappa dans les mains : « Deux mois avec ce petit ange pourrait transformer le pire démon en agneau ! Vous avez vu ses yeux ?! » Levi faillit s'étouffer : « Eren ? Un ange ? Ce gosse est une calamité ! » Oluo désigna toute la maison de la main : « En même temps dans ce genre d'environnement, impossible de rester tout le temps en colère, non ? Si le paradis existait, il ressemblerait sans doute à cette maison ! » Gunther hocha de la tête avec entrain : « Oh oui, cette maison est parfaite. » Levi poussa un soupire : « Parce qu'avant j'étais tout le temps en colère ? » Ils l'ignorèrent. Eld demanda : « Je me demande à quoi ressemble la nouvelle mère du Capitaine… » Hanji se mit à gigoter : « Je rêve aussi de la rencontrer, elle a peut-être les mêmes yeux que son fils ?! » Levi l'interrompit : « C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru, mais Eren doit tenir ses yeux de son père. Carla a les yeux marron. »

Moblit fronça les sourcils : « Capitaine, ça fait déjà deux mois que vous habitez avec Mme Ackermann vous pourriez peut-être commencer à l'appeler Tantine ou Maman ?… » Levi, blasé, répliqua : « Moblit. Je vais te dire très exactement ce que j'ai dit à Hanji il y a peu, si tu continues à m'emmerder, je vais t'enfoncer la tête dans son cul. » Hanji souffla du nez : « Mon cul n'a rien à voir dans toute cette affaire Levi ! Je commence à croire que tu fais une fixette sur mon postérieur… » Levi rétorqua : « Quel postérieur ? » Ce à quoi Oluo répondit : « Elle en a déjà plus que Petra…. » La rouquine rosit et serra le poing : « Olu-outan, je vais continuer l'œuvre du Capitaine de te faire sauter _toutes les dents_ de devant !... » Ils continuèrent ainsi de se chamailler pendant un long moment, prenant de plus en plus leur aise dans ce nouvel environnement.

Puis Eren descendit de sa chambre, présenta ses devoirs terminés à Levi et se fit littéralement kidnappé par le groupe qui avait plus ou moins décidé d'en faire leur mascotte.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire ouf, Carla rentrait du boulot et fut ravie d'inviter 'les amis poux' de Levi à dîner. Pour le plus grand malheur de Kenny qui affirma de but en blanc n'avoir aucune envie de passer son temps hors académie de Survey Corps avec les chiards handicapés d'Erwin Smith. Il était quasiment sûr qu'à la prochaine séance l'un d'entre eux réussirait à se crever les deux yeux avec son propre poignard. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance survoltée de convivialité dont Levi n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. Mais il était si simple de se laisser faire, qu'il ne fit rien pour retrouver sa sérénité passée et virer à coups de pieds dans le derrière la bande de pique assiettes qui s'étaient invités chez lui.

Quand ils quittèrent enfin tous la maison, Levi s'installa sur le tapis central sur lequel reposait la table basse et entreprit d'y faire ses devoirs (il préférait les maisons de styles nippons contrairement à Kenny et Carla, alors la table basse lui allait parfaitement pour travailler). D'ordinaire, il travaillait dans sa chambre mais la présence tardive du groupe d'E.C avait fini par lui rendre le salon presque familier et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner tout de suite dans sa chambre.

Eren douché et mis en pyjama s'était traîné jusqu'à Levi alors qu'il tombait presque de fatigue avant de venir tout naturellement se placer au creux de ses jambes. A force de se servir d'Oluo comme d'une monture et de jouer à chat avec Hanji, il s'était épuisé. Depuis deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, l'enfant n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de recommencer ce drôle de rituel. Eren ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'endormir contre le torse de Levi. L'adolescent posa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il se mit à caresser distraitement alors qu'il se concentrait davantage sur son Devoir Maison de Mathématiques. Kenny, qui passait par là, fit tout à coup demi-tour pour venir se planter devant Levi et poser sur lui un regard plein de sous-entendus. Levi prit le parti de l'ignorer royalement. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser sa raclure d'oncle.

Puisqu'il avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout, quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'il profite de son protégé comme on profite de son animal de compagnie ? Les cheveux d'Eren étaient très doux. Et puis il était de notoriété publique que caresser un chien c'était relaxant.

Quand Levi eut terminé ses devoirs et qu'il monta le gosse pour l'installer dans son lit et le border, il prit quelques instants pour le regarder dormir du sommeil du juste. Le fait qu'Eren paraisse si normal, si détendu, si enfantin, était un miracle. Du peu que Levi savait de leur vie, à Carla et lui, il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ce que le gamin soit complètement différent. Plus taciturne, grave et sombre. Levi l'observa encore un peu, se remémorant sur le coup la dernière fois qu'il avait passé autant de temps à le regarder dormir. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant que Levi cesse d'escorter Carla…A l'époque, il avait été si sûr de ne plus jamais revoir le gamin. A cette pensée son cœur se noua.

Erwin avait raison. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir quelque chose qui lui appartienne. Si c'était à lui, ça risquait de lui être enlevé à tout moment.

Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux. Si ça allait durer. Si prendre l'habitude de cette routine pleine de couleurs et d'émotions, c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout allait prendre fin, brusquement. Ce petit univers était un mirage. Levi passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux d'Eren. Se poser des questions, ce n'était pas son style. Il détestait se prendre la tête. Il supposa donc qu'il lui suffisait de vivre l'instant présent. Pour l'instant, il se sentait bien. Et s'occuper de cette calamité ambulante aux yeux mystiques, l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Oui. Levi pourrait bien finir par s'y faire. A toutes ses conneries d'esprit de famille.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus. Bon, c'était juste histoire de montrer comment Levi s'ajustait à sa nouvelle vie de famille et voir à travers les yeux de ses amis quels changements cette nouvelle situation provoquait en lui!

Alors bon, je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi vous pouviez vous attendre (oui, je sais moi aussi je rêve d'arriver au moment où Eren aura grandi! Et je boue d'impatience d'écrire des passages sexy et mignons entre Levi et lui...PROMIS CA ARRIVE DANS ENVIRON 3 CHAPITRES) Je vais faire en sorte qu'en attendant, les quelques chapitres qui me restent à taper pour finir de planter le décor, soit aussi captivant que possible!

Maintenant réponse aux commentaires:

Yazawa : Merci beaucoup! Alors, pour être honnête, non. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée du nombre total de chapitre. Mais je sais très exactement à quoi ressemblera le dernier! Je dirais qu'il en manque environ une vingtaine! Plus ou moins...

Kaden: Merci à toi pour le commentaire! J'espère te relire ici!

Pour ce qui est d'Emylou et d'Orthancekarica, je vous remercie encore une fois ici, même si je vous ai déjà répondu en mail perso! A très bientôt! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _6_** ** _: When the little Beast meets the little Birdy._**

Avant quand ils habitaient encore à Shinganshina, sa mère lui interdisait formellement d'aller se promener tout seul.

Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas explicitement donné l'autorisation de se promener seul maintenant qu'ils habitaient dans le quartier de Trost, Eren n'avait plus du tout l'impression de faire une bêtise lorsqu'il s'aventurait à sortir sans personne pour l'accompagner. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à la clinique, Carla n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir d'horaires fixes, Kenny quant à lui peinait encore à s'ajuster à son rôle d'enseignant et passait un temps fou dans la salle des profs à essayer de préparer des cours qui ressemblaient à quelque chose (mais quelle stupide idée avait eu Erwin de lui confier le soin d'enseigner un cours théorique sur l'histoire de l'armement à Paradiz ? Kenny n'avait jamais autant eu à parler de sa vie…). Et Levi, bien entendu, était un étudiant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. S'il n'étudiait pas à la bibliothèque, il trainait en ville avec 'sa bande de poux' avant de rentrer à la maison.

Résultat des courses ? Eren se retrouvait bien souvent tout seul. Il quittait l'école tout seul, rentrait tout seul, goûtait tout seul…Et tout seul ? Il s'ennuyait ferme.

C'était de l'ennui que lui était venu l'idée des ' _missions d'exploration du grand Jaeger_ '. Et dorénavant, le quartier n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Parfois, lorsqu'il attendait bien sagement en s'amusant sur l'aire de jeux du parc d'â côté, il pouvait voir Levi arriver de loin et rentrer avec lui à la maison. Quelque fois, Levi l'accompagnait même pour le goûter avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Eren aimait embêter Levi. Surtout lorsque l'adolescent jouait celui qui ne voulait pas être dérangé. Parce qu'au final même s'il fronçait les sourcils et faisait la grosse voix, Levi finissait toujours par jouer avec lui à la fin. Sauf que ces jours-ci (en fait depuis que sa mère avait pris la peine de lui expliquer à quel point, les révisions de Levi étaient importantes) Eren s'interdisait de venir déranger l'adolescent. Et son ennui n'en était devenu que plus terrible à supporter…

Eren traversait une ruelle, frappant une brique sur deux du mur à sa gauche à l'aide du bâton de bois qu'il tenait à la main (il l'avait ramassé dans le jardin, ça faisait une super canne de marche, un excellent pistolet fictif et une épée passable…). Il gambadait presque de sa démarche énergique, quand il tomba sur eux.

Un groupe d'enfants, d'environ son âge, qui encerclait un autre enfant qui paraissait nettement plus petit (mais peut-être que ce n'était que parce qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'il paraissait plus petit…) Les quatre garçons qui l'encerclaient, Eren les connaissait. C'était des élèves en grande section dans son école. Des garçons qui jouaient les caïds, aimaient bousculer les autres, embêter les filles et pensaient que tout leur était dû.

Eren n'avait aucun ami à l'école. Eren n'aimait pas sa nouvelle école.

A l'école de Shinganshina, sa maîtresse était gentille et attentionnée. Elle avait compris qu'Eren était incapable de rester plus d'une demi-heure sans sortir, courir, se défouler. Et elle avait donc choisi de s'adapter à son hyper activité pour lui enseigner le mieux possible comment lire, écrire et compter (en même temps, très peu de parents prenaient la peine de scolariser leurs enfants à Shinganshina et elle avait eu tout le temps de faire du cas par cas). Mais ici, à Trost, l'enseignant était sévère. Il exigeait d'Eren qu'il obéisse sans discuter, rentre dans le moule et se concentre. Il avait un tas d'élèves desquels s'occuper et Eren à ses yeux n'était qu'un cancre. Sans oser venir lui chercher des noises, ses camarades l'avaient peu à peu isolé. Et Eren, n'avait absolument rien fait pour les en dissuader. Il n'allait pas jouer le pitre pour s'attirer leur sympathie, il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou dire de lui. Il détestait cette école et s'il n'avait pas promis à sa mère de se comporter comme un ' _gentil petit garçon_ ' voilà longtemps qu'il aurait déjà choisi de systématiquement s'enfuir à chaque heure de cours.

Les quatre tyrans étaient donc en train d'encercler leur victime : « Tu sais comment mon père appelle les gens comme toi ? Des travelos !

\- Ouais, t'es qu'un travelo dégueulasse !

\- Soulève ta jupette le trav', qu'on voit si t'as vraiment des boules ! » L'idée leur parut absolument formidable et ils entonnèrent en chœur : « Soulève ta jupe ! Soulève ta jupe, soulève ta jupe ! » La petite boule recroquevillée sur elle-même n'esquissa pas un geste alors, Todd (leur chef, si Eren s'en souvenait bien), lui attrapa les cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces. La fillette poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il la forçait à se mettre à genoux. Ses trois acolytes l'attrapèrent à leur tour, tentant visiblement de déchirer la robe bleu qu'elle portait.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Eren. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation. Son cœur s'emballa, il eut comme des fourmillements qui lui traversèrent les veines et il se mit à trembler. Son souffle devint court alors que sa vision se teintait de rouge. Il se souvint de la manière dont Levi l'avait sauvé, de ce magnifique coup de pied retourné qui s'était comme imprimé dans sa rétine. Parfois, il en rêvait même la nuit. Son corps se mit en mouvement avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de se lancer dans la bataille. Quand son pied vint frapper la mâchoire de la brute, Eren entendit un craquement sinistre qui lui arracha un sourire. Parfait, ce n'était pas exactement aussi net que celui de Levi, mais c'était un bon début. Il se réceptionna à quatre pattes. Stupéfaits, les trois autres brutes s'étaient comme figés. Eren se redressa lentement, son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il demanda : « Vous voulez qu'on joue ensemble, les crétins ? Quatre contre un, ce n'est pas très juste… » Todd posa un regard effaré sur son ami, la brute se tenait la mâchoire tout en pleurnichant, du sang lui dégoulinait du nez.

Todd demanda, incrédule : « Ackermann ? » Eren plissa les yeux, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à son nouveau nom…Todd tenait toujours sa victime d'une poigne de fer. La fillette avait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Un regard bleu ciel qui rappela à Eren ses longues contemplations silencieuses alors qu'il somnolait à l'ombre de l'arbre qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la cour, dans son ancienne école. Des mèches blondes s'étaient déjà coincées dans les doigts de son agresseur et Eren espéra pour elle que Todd n'ait pas arraché assez de ses cheveux pour que ça soit visible à la fin. Eren renifla dédaigneux : « Lâche-la, crétin. » D'incrédule, le regard de Todd passa soudain à hargneux : « Ackermann, t'es mort ! » Todd libéra sa proie et accompagné de ses deux amis ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers Eren.

Eren se sentit frémir, comme il avait frémi cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il avait eu la ferme intention de débarrasser le monde des trois hommes qui avaient osé faire du mal à sa mère. Il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais il souriait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pas quand chaque fibre de son corps tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de livrer un combat. Les trois garçons hésitèrent, trop conscients de la présence de l'épais bâton de bois que leur adversaire tenait fermement entre ses mains.

Eren attendait, impatient. Mort ? Il était sûr que Todd n'avait répété ces mots que parce qu'il les avait entendu à la télévision. Todd ne savait pas ce qu'était la mort. Todd n'avait jamais voulu tuer un homme de sa vie. Ça se sentait. Todd n'était pas comme lui. Todd était faible. Même s'il était bien plus grand qu'Eren en taille.

Une minute s'écoula puis deux, sans qu'aucun des trois garçons n'esquissent le moindre mouvement. Seuls les geignements de douleur de leur camarade, qui s'était traîné jusqu'au mur de briques de la ruelle, ponctuaient le silence.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas bouger, attaquer, remettre cet étrange gamin à sa place. C'était juste qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. Leur corps refusait tout simplement de leur obéir. Hypnotisés par ce regard féroce, ses pupilles d'émeraude qui les scrutaient comme un fauve scrute sa proie, ils eurent des sueurs froides pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils eurent véritablement peur, pour la première fois de leur vie. L'une des brutes recula soudain : « Je…je rentre chez moi. » Et sans demander son reste, il déguerpit. Les deux autres étaient bien trop pétrifiés pour esquisser le moindre geste. Eren se passa la langue sur les lèvres : « Ça veut dire que vous, vous voulez vous battre, non ? » Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il leur fondit dessus.

Le premier coup atteint l'ami de Todd en plein visage. Il s'écroula en arrière et sans perdre une seconde, se retourna pour ramper hors d'atteinte. Sa joue avait été éraflée par le morceau de bois et il aurait sans doute un énorme bleu sur la figure, mais au moins il n'avait pas été assommé. L'adrénaline lui permit de se redresser en titubant avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Eren ne s'était pas arrêté pour voir ce qu'il advenait de son premier adversaire, il était déjà en train de faire pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur Todd. L'enfant tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger tout en hurlant à son assaillant qu'il capitulait. Il fut touché plusieurs fois sur l'avant-bras et une fois à la tempe avant de décider de se rouler en boule pour se protéger la tête. Mais même là, Eren ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter de frapper.

Ce fut une main tremblante, égratignée et sale, qui agrippa le bras du brun pour le stopper.

Eren glissa les yeux vers celui qui avait osé interrompre son combat. C'était la fille. La victime de Todd et sa bande. Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Elle tremblait mais ne détourna pas le regard lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Eren savait, vu la réaction des autres garçons lorsqu'il les regardait de cette façon, qu'il faisait assez peur pour leur donner des sueurs froides. Mais elle ne cillait pas, elle continuait de s'agripper. Eren demanda, d'une voix presque trop calme pour être normale : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ar…arrête ! Tu…tu vas le tuer… » Eren pencha légèrement la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait : « Et alors ? Il était en train de te faire mal, non ? Pourquoi est-ce tu ne veux pas te défendre ? » La blondinette répondit de sa voix fluette, presque brisée : « Parce que je suis plus fort qu'eux. Je n'étais pas en train de perdre… » Eren demeura interdit. Il abaissa son bâton alors qu'un sourire resplendissant lui fendait le visage : « T'es vachement bizarre toi… » Todd profita de leur conversation pour ramper, se redresser en trébuchant et quitter la ruelle en courant. Eren lui lança un regard dépité : « Ah…maintenant, il s'enfuit… » Le brun chercha des yeux la première brute mais à part quelques gouttes de sang sur le béton, il ne demeurait déjà plus rien de lui.

Tant pis. De toute façon, Eren avait arrêté de voir rouge à partir du moment où cette fille lui avait agrippé le bras.

Il soupira : « Ils risquent de revenir tu sais. Les méchants reviennent toujours. » La fille avait l'air épuisée. Elle marcha doucement vers le livre abîmé que ses bourreaux avaient dû lui arracher bien avant qu'Eren n'arrive dans la ruelle : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne passerais plus par-là, c'est tout… » Eren croisa les bras : « Si tu m'avais laissé les frapper, tu n'aurais plus eu de problèmes. » Le regard perçant que lui rendit la blonde le désarçonna. Elle siffla : « Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'une brute. A quoi ça sert de régler un problème par ce même problème ? Tu es exactement comme eux, un vilain… » Eren était choqué : « Quoi ? Mais, je, je t'ai aidé ! »

Elle parut réfléchir à la question puis le salua rapidement : « Merci. Et au revoir. » Elle tourna les talons. Estomaqué, Eren la poursuivit : « Hey ! Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » Elle parut méfiante : « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? » Eren se tritura les doigts : « Je suis désolé… » Elle sembla prise au dépourvu : « Pou…pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Eren la regarda par en-dessous, visiblement contrit : « Parce que je t'ai mise en colère ? » Pendant un instant, le silence régna en maître dans la ruelle.

Finalement, elle hocha de la tête et répondit : « Je ne suis pas en colère. Je pense que tu es différent d'eux finalement, et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé.» Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'il était bien pire. Si ces brutes se montraient violentes pour satisfaire leur égo, leur bêtise et leur soif de pouvoir, l'enfant qu'elle avait sous les yeux était d'une toute autre nature. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait ingénument. Avec honnêteté et simplicité. Il ne voyait même pas où était le mal. Eren esquissa un sourire désarmant : « Tu es très courageuse tu sais. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu pensais que te laisser frapper ça voulait dire que tu gagnais mais, j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas peur du tout !» Il essayait à sa façon de la complimenter. Même s'il était très maladroit. Elle pouffa de rire malgré elle : « J'avais peur en vrai. J'étais même super mort de peur. Et puis j'avais pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois couvert de bleus…

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?! » La blonde hocha de la tête : « A chaque fois que je ne suis pas assez prudent et que je me fais repérer quand je reviens de la bibliothèque…

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta maman de t'acheter des livres ? » Les yeux azur s'illuminèrent d'une lueur farouche : « Parce que j'adore prendre l'air ! Et la bibliothèque est mon endroit préféré au monde ! On dirait une caverne magique, remplie d'univers différents !

\- Beurk. Moi j'aime pas les livres. C'est barbant. Je préfère le parc ! Tu sais jouer au basket ? Levi m'apprend à jouer au basket, plus tard, je ferais parti de l'équipe nationale ! » Elle l'observait avec une pointe d'envie alors qu'il sautillait sur place : « Je…je n'ai pas le droit de faire du sport. » Eren papillonna : « Pourquoi ? » Elle paraissait mal à l'aise : « Parce que…je suis malade depuis que je suis né. J'ai un problème au cœur donc je ne peux rien faire de trop fatiguant. Et puis même si je le voulais, je n'ai jamais été à l'école, donc je ne connais personne avec qui jouer au basket… » Eren soupira : « Quelle chance, l'école, c'est naze… » Elle parut dépitée : « N'empêche que j'aurais voulu y aller moi aussi… »

Eren la détailla un instant. C'était vrai qu'elle paraissait chétive. Sa peau était pâle et sa coupe au bol lui donnait un air fébrile. Il fronça le nez : « Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison, Levi fait un peu peur mais, il est super gentil ! » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, elle parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Pris au dépourvu, Eren lui posa une main compatissante sur l'avant- bras : « T'en fais pas, je peux t'aider à convaincre tes parents… » Elle agita la tête, nerveuse : « Non, ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que, je suis sûr que tu voudras retirer ce que tu viens de dire quand tu sauras la vérité… » Eren réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de répondre : « Non, j'ai très envie de t'inviter à la maison ! Et puis, on sera mieux à trois pour jouer au basket… » Elle serra les poings, redressa la tête vers lui et s'écria : « Je…JE SUIS UN GARCON ! » Eren se figea, la regarda de haut en bas et poussa un cri de surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient allés s'installer sur l'aire de jeu qu'affectionnait Eren puis Armin lui avait raconté son histoire.

Son père était pompier et était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions un peu avant sa naissance. Sa mère avait fini par mourir en couche. C'était son grand-père, le père de son père, qui avait donc pris soin de lui depuis qu'il était bébé. Mais le mauvais sort s'était acharné et Armin était né avec un cœur trop petit et trop faible. Comme son grand-père était un ressortissant d'Antya, le continent perdu où vivait ceux qu'on appelait les Anciens (les descendants des civilisations passées, celles qui existaient à l'époque où le monde de Mare s'appelait encore la Terre, juste avant le Grand Déluge) il croyait en beaucoup de superstitions. Dont celle qui disait qu'habiller son garçon en fille jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, permettait de le conserver en bonne santé. Parce que les cieux étaient plus cléments avec les filles. Comme Armin était trop malade pour aller à l'école, ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait compris à quel point le fait qu'il porte des robes pouvait être mal vu.

Mais les médecins ne lui avaient donné qu'un an à vivre avec sa défaillance cardiaque et ça faisait déjà bientôt six ans qu'il survivait en dépit de tout.

Pour une fois, Eren s'était montré très attentif. Installé sur la balançoire qui se trouvait à la droite de celle où s'était assis Armin, il commença doucement à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Le blond acheva son récit puis se mura dans un silence anxieux, attendant visiblement que son nouvel ami le rejette maintenant qu'il savait tout. Eren sauta de son siège et se plaça face à Armin : « Ton grand-père est un sacré magicien ! Et j'avais raison, t'es super courageux en fait ! T'affronte la maladie avec des robes et même les médecins ne comprennent pas comment tu réussi à la mettre K.O ! En fait, tes jupes sont un peu comme l'armure d'un superhéros, non ? » Les yeux d'Armin s'emplirent de larmes. En à peine une seconde, Eren venait d'absolument tout balayer. Sa peur du rejet, la honte, l'incompréhension et la solitude, absolument tout. Embarrassé, le brun lui tapota la tête : « Arrête de pleurer par contre, les mamans du coin vont croire que j'embête une fille… » Sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer, Armin commença à pouffer de rire. Eren s'agaça : « Hey ! Choisis au moins, tu ris ou tu pleures ? » A ces mots, le blond éclata franchement de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il se tenait le cœur d'une main tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Eren posa sur lui ses deux prunelles vertes teintés d'inquiétude : « Oh non ! Est-ce que ton cœur va bien Armin ? » Si Armin ne riait pas tant, alors il aurait pu lui dire que oui. Que son cœur n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient très vite devenus inséparables.

Armin avait réussi le miracle de pousser Eren à prendre ses études au sérieux. En effet depuis qu'il le connaissait, Eren s'était donné pour mission de noter absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à noter dans chacune des matières qu'on lui enseignait à l'école afin de pouvoir rapporter ses cours à Armin le soir venu. Ensemble ils apprenaient et faisaient ses devoirs. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Carla (qui s'inquiétait qu'Eren persiste à jouer les loups solitaires) et du grand-père d'Armin (qui avait l'impression que son petit-fils avait un second souffle de vie). En échange, Eren apporta à Armin tout ce qui faisait de la vie, la plus palpitante des aventures.

Les bêtises, bien entendu. Des tas et des tas de bêtises.

Il semblait que la folie créative d'Eren en ce qui concernait ce domaine, n'ait jamais été aussi forte. Repeindre de boulettes de boue les volets de la veille bique qui avait massacré leur ballon de basket quand il avait atterri dans son jardin. Gribouiller les cahiers de Levi et s'enfuir à toute jambe avant qu'ils ne les pendent par les oreilles. Essayer d'atteindre le ciel en se balançant le plus haut possible sur la balançoire du parc d'à côté. Construire une cabane avec des coussins et des draps dans sa chambre à coucher avant d'y jouer les pirates. Poursuivre le vieux matou chapardeur qui arpentait les rues du quartier pour essayer de lui enterrer le corps dans le bac à sable. Se battre (ils se disputaient assez souvent mais c'était toujours Armin qui avait le dernier mot) Voler le maquillage de Carla pour s'en tartiner le visage et jouer aux monstres…

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute était devenu une péripétie épique.

Ils passaient tellement de temps, fourrés l'un chez l'autre, que Carla pouvait affirmer sans ciller qu'elle avait deux fils de presque six ans. Armin et Eren venaient de trouver cette personne un peu spéciale qui éloignerait à jamais le spectre de la solitude. Celui qui leur tendra toujours une main secourable. Celui qu'ils trouveraient à leur côté les soirs où les ténèbres se montraient plus menaçantes. Un cœur aimant sur lequel compter dans tous ces instants où les mots ne suffisaient plus. Celui avec qui en dépit des disputes et des chamailleries, on devenait toujours plus fort. Un allié pour toujours.

Un meilleur ami.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pfiou!

Un petit chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais qui ne méritait pas (à mon sens) d'être plus approfondi que ça.

Je voulais juste en profiter pour mettre en place l'amitié d'Eren et Armin qui pour moi est l'une des pierres angulaires de l'univers de Snk. Maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens soulagée! Plus que deux chapitres avant l'éclipse temporelle totale! Bien que le prochain soit hautement plus dark et glauque (warning violence...comment ça c'était déjà violent? J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...) Je suis excitée comme une puce!

Déjà, dans le prochain, Eren aura six ans et demi, bientôt sept!

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre? D'Armin? De son histoire? Du comportement d'Eren face au combat? J'ai tellement hâte de lire vos reviews!

 **Du couuuuup, je répond aux commentaires! (Enfin plutôt au commentaire, tout seul, sans S!)**

Au mon dieu Nekoko 3! Ca c'est de la review! Pleine de peps et d'énergie et de folie! Un commentaire comme je les aime! Extra! Ca donne la pêche et l'abricot!

Merci pour ton compliment à propos du résumé... j'ai toujours tellement de mal à écrire ces fichus résumés...pas assez de mots, pas assez d'idées, bref, un cauchemar! Que celui-ci parvienne à attirer, c'est un miracle et j'en suis trèèèèèèès heureuse!

Oh et pour l'écriture, tu vas me faire rougir (je ne pense pas être si extraordinaire que ça, mais j'apprécie fortement le compliment! Oh que oui!)

Héhé, tu es la première à te poser des questions sur la vraie nature d'Eren, tu as mis le doigts sur un point essentiel! Et je suis sûre que ce chapitre va te donner pas mal de pistes intéressantes! Grisha n'est pas là ,effectivement, mais comme tout bon père qui se respecte (#Darkvador) dans une fiction, il risque fort de pointer le bout de son nez au moment où plus personne ne s'y attendra ( y compris toi si tout ce goupille bien comme je le souhaite *rire démoniaque*) et tu auras sans doute la réponse à pas mal de tes questions quand ce sera le cas! Et ça pour des problèmes, on peut dire qu'il y en a eu...(#lapsus de la cave, #immigration clandestine, #Erenfaitflipper mais je n'en dirais pas plus)

Les descriptions? J'aime les balancer avec parcimonie. Il faut qu'il y ait un cadre c'est essentiel. Mais il faut quand même laisser un peu de place à l'imagination. Et puis plus j'en écris des longues et plus j'ai mal au crâne, et moins j'ai envie de me relire doooonc (la flemme, cette amie qui vous sauve des descriptions à la Flaubert...)

Ahahah, ouais, je sais. Carla + Kenny, c'est un peu mon groooooos délire du moment. Je veux dire, improbable, si différent de ce qu'on voit d'habitude et pourtant...pourtant! Plus je l'écris et plus je me dis qu'il faudrait au moins Carla Jaeger pour rendre un Kenny Ackermann un tant soit peu humain, non?

En ce qui concerne Eren en petit frère...adorable oui, parce Levi est un grizzli des montagnes au cœur mou! Mais...Eren est réellement une calamité. Je l'aurais personnellement étripé...le pire, c'est que Levi n'a pas fini d'en voir toutes les couleurs. Je lui souhaite bien du courage! Élever Eren, ce n'est pas de tout repos...

Je suis plus une Levi intérieur qu'une Eren (bien que je suppose que j'ai un peu de lui aussi, pour réussir à l'écrire!) Du coup, il me semble logique d'écrire également les choses selon sa façon de les voir et de les ressentir (en plus, c'est drôle, parce qu'il est tellement horrible! Ahah) Bien que je sois très souvent emmené à écrire du côté d'Eren, par la suite, je dirais qu'ils seront toujours à 50/70 (ouais, moi je fais des pourcentage à base 120%! Et alors?) avec une petite préférence pour le POV de Levi (qui est celui qui a le moins de choses à cacher et donc forcément le plus proche du lecteur)... Sans oublier qu'au départ le titre My Beautiful Beast (ou MBB pour les intimes) est quand même une phrase qui fait référence à Eren du POV de Levi (# les titres qui désigne Eren comme the little Beast)

Du coup je suis contente que mes concepts te plaisent ! Je vais travailler dur pour que ça continue!

Ahahahhhahaha, Levi pédophile (larmes de rire) Ouais, au fond on peut le dire comme ça (?) Même s'il n'y a absolument aucune dimension sexuel dans leur relation (pour l'instant *air pervers*), je présume que ça compte quand même (?) De toutes façons comme tu l'as si bien dit, Levi est toujours le dernier au courant! Ah! Au passage, 'SLOBSUHSBISIH' est un adjectif tout simplement parfait pour une Hanji en pleine crise. Je te demande donc la permission future d'utiliser cette douce invention!

Le côté fou et sociopathe d'Eren se voit vraiment à trop d'endroits dans le manga pour qu'on puisse totalement passer à côté je veux dire, il tue quand même des gars avec Mikasa, se montre aussi déterminé qu'obsessionnel dans sa quête de mort aux Titans...bref. Il craint! Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! Au diable la petite chose fragile, Eren est un Uke badass, prise de tête et super cinglé!

Du coup, ouaip! Tu l'as deviné, je suis une tooooooootaaaaaale partisane du LevixEren avec un Levi biiien dominant et un Eren qui ne se laisse pas du tout marcher sur les pieds! (Oh oui! Aime moi! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie!)

Ou est-ce que ça va nous mener? Vers une fin plutôt sympa si je me débrouille bien...(sourire mystérieux)

J'espère pouvoir continuer à être aussi assidue. J'essaie de garder la qualité tout en m'éclatant à exorciser cette vilaine fiction (ouais, au départ je ne voulais grave pas l'écrire cette saleté! Mais elle continue de me retourner le cerveau alors...) et du coup ça se publie et s'écrit super vite! Surtout quand je peux lire des commentaires aussi géniaux que le tien! Ca booste grave! Je ne compte naturellement pas m'arrêter avant d'en avoir fini avec eux deux ! (flammes dans les yeux de l'auteure)

A très bientôt j'espère!

Pour tous les autres, les très courageux qui auront lu tous ça, Bravo! Et à bientôt surtout!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alors là, j'ai fait très très fort. Vous allez devoir bien vous accrocher.**_

 _ **Comme absolument rien ne se passe jamais comme je le veux, mon chapitre était biiiiiien trop énorme pour tenir en une fois (j'allais quand même pas vous assommer!) Du coup je l'ai coupé en deux. Chapitre 7 et 8 = part 1 et 2.**_

 _ **Du coup grosse chance que l'éclipse temporel se passe effectivement au chapitre 10.**_

 _ **Je suis crevée (il est 2h du mat' quand même!) Donc je répondrais à vos supers commentaires demain! (sauf pour toi**_ ** _orthancekarica, je t'ai répondu en Mp un peu plus tôt!)_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 7_** ** _: Two Beasts in the Forest (part 1)_**

Une atmosphère étrange planait sur l'académie.

Comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'Erwin daignait se présenter dans son bureau de proviseur. On aurait presque dit que même sans arpenter ses couloirs, il étendait ses longs bras sur toute l'école et veillait sur chacun d'entre eux depuis son poste invisible. Ouais, il était comme ça, Erwin Smith. Une sorte de foutu dieu, qui foutait grave les j'tons. Et c'était Kenny qui le disait, pas n'importe quel avorton venu du cœur de la capitale. Kenny Ackermann détestait Erwin. Ce type était un peu une espèce de marionnettiste tordu spécialisé dans la manipulation d'êtres humains. Il ne faisait rien pour rien, ne disait rien pour rien…et son regard. Kenny réprima de justesse un frisson alors qu'il pénétrait dans le fameux bureau.

Voilà. Ce regard. Deux prunelles bleu électrique, quasiment phosphorescentes. Le genre de pupilles qu'on ne pouvait retrouver que sur le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine. Figée et terrifiante.

Erwin lui sourit doucement, lui indiquant d'un geste la chaise qui lui faisait face. Kenny prit une longue inspiration. On lui avait vite appris qu'un sourire c'était le meilleur moyen d'enculer les imbéciles. Et il n'était pas un imbécile. Alors il s'arrêta, là, devant la porte et n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement pour montrer au blond qu'il acceptait son geste de bienvenu. Erwin fit comme s'il ne prenait pas note de ses réticences et hocha de la tête, un air avenant plaqué sur le visage : « Comme d'habitude Kenny, vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation, pile à l'heure ! » Kenny renifla, dédaigneux : « La mort est toujours à l'heure. Pas une minute avant, pas une minute plus tard. Juste pile, à l'heure. » Erwin parut intéressé : « Encore un de vos fameux proverbes Ackermann ?

\- Nan. Juste la foutue vérité. » L'homme s'avança enfin et décida de prendre place alors qu'Erwin venait d'abaisser la main, comme s'il abandonnait l'idée de voir son hospitalité remerciée. Kenny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et redressa le menton en signe de provocation : « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, hein ? Ça ne vous suffit pas que je fasse cours à vos décérébrés ? Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas là parce que l'une de ces couilles molles a osé se plaindre de mes cours. A part Levi, personne n'aurait les tripes de se plaindre de mes cours. Et comme je lui fous une paix royale, il n'a aucune raison d'être venu moucheter… » Erwin haussa l'un de ses majestueux sourcils : « Hum…j'aurais préféré que vous ne fassiez pas de favoritisme envers votre neveu si possible…

\- Favoritisme ? Levi tenait une arme entre ses pattes à, à peine six ans. Je pense qu'il sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur les flingues et autre arsenal.

-… » Erwin parut vouloir dire quelque chose puis il se ravisa. Finalement, il demanda : « Comment se porte votre petite famille ? » Kenny se retint de lui répondre qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son cul.

A force d'entendre la façon qu'avaient de causer les autres pète-sec d'enseignants qui pullulaient dans la salle des profs, Kenny commençait un peu à saisir les bases d'une conversation bienséante. Il n'y avait pas le mot cul dedans. Ni même de va te faire foutre. Vous parlez d'une découverte ! Alors à la place il répondit : « Carla est au ange, elle adore se faire exploiter dans la clinique où vous l'avez placé. Eren s'est fait un nouvel petit ami travesti et déscolarisé, vous parlez d'un quartier sûr ! Quant à Levi, j'crois que vous le voyez assez souvent pour vous rendre compte qu'il ne jure que par ce môme. J'vous jure, la dernière fois j'l'ai même entendu refuser d'aller traîner à la salle d'arcade parce qu'il avait oublié de préparer le goûter du mioche la veille…je pense que dans même pas deux mois on le retrouve en tablier de ménagère en train de lui tricoter une foutue écharpe… » Le sourire d'Erwin s'élargit et prit des accents plus sincère : « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. » Kenny agita la tête, incrédule : « Je vous livre une putain d'arme létale, et vous ? Vous êtes heureux de le transformer en couteau à beurre… »

Le blond se racla la gorge. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et son regard devint tout à coup plus perçant : « Si je vous ai convoqué en vérité Kenny, c'est pour parler de votre famille…toute votre famille. » Kenny demeura interdit. Erwin profita de son silence pour ouvrir le tiroir qui se situait sur sa gauche. Il en sortit une pochette kraft qu'il posa devant l'ex-assassin. Kenny en avait vu des tas des documents comme ça, c'était en général à l'intérieur qu'il trouvait la photo de sa prochaine cible accompagnée de quelques détails importants (par exemple la façon dont elle devait être tué ou autres joyeusetés)…Il posa la main sur la pochette et retira d'un geste expert tous les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la première des photos du dossier, le cœur de Kenny cessa de battre un instant. Il s'entendit souffler : « Mana… » Erwin hocha gravement de la tête : « Nous avons retrouvé la sœur jumelle de la mère de Levi…contrairement à son double, elle a été épargné par le cancer…et elle a fondé une petite famille. » Kenny continuait de fixer la photo, la gorge nouée.

Mana et Gena étaient ses deux grandes sœurs. Des jumelles. Mana s'était enfuie avant que leur père ne puisse terminer son apprentissage d'assassin. Kenny n'avait alors que cinq ans. Quant à Gena, la mère de Levi, elle avait toujours été trop faible physiquement pour que leur père s'intéresse à elle. Du coup, faute de correspondre aux attentes de leur paternel, Gena avait été pour Kenny une mère, une sœur, une confidente, durant toute son enfance. Mais après le départ de Mana, Kenny avait dû devenir un véritable Ackermann et il avait fait ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, il l'avait abandonnée.

Pourtant il n'oubliait pas qu'à l'origine, tout était de la faute de Mana. Elle aurait dû reprendre le flambeau à sa place. Si Kenny n'était pas devenu un assassin, il aurait pu prendre soin de Gena. Et elle ne serait pas morte toute seule, dans un appartement d'une pièce, miteux, qui sentait la déchèterie, en abandonnant derrière elle le gamin de cinq ans le plus pitoyable de l'univers.

Kenny repoussa les documents d'Erwin sans prendre la peine de regarder les autres : « Je m'en contre fou. Tant mieux pour elle. » Erwin se racla la gorge : « Le soucis, c'est que pour nous, votre sœur a une importante capitale…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Atlas ?

\- Qui n'a pas entendu parler des Atlas, en dehors de vos aristos consanguins à deux balles qui s'entre baisent derrière le mur magnétique, bien entendu… » Les Atlas n'étaient pas un gang à proprement parlé. Ils étaient bien pires. C'était une secte. Une foutue secte. Et même Kenny évitait soigneusement de foutre les pieds sur l'un des leurs territoires. Ces cinglés adulaient une sorte de Prophète Elu bizarre qui leur promettait qu'un jour, une armée démoniaque viendrait nettoyer cette planète et qu'elle n'épargnerait que les véritables croyants. Ceux qui portaient en eux, les gênes de la Lumière divines, les enfants d'Atlas. (Vous parlez d'une prophétie sainte !) Et tout ce qu'en savait Kenny, c'était qu'ils étaient tous (oui même les enfants) des putains de kamikazes en puissance et qu'ils leur manquaient clairement plus d'une case…

Erwin expliqua : « Nous pensons qu'Atlas n'est qu'une façade. Et que les Titans ont un rapport avec la secte. » Kenny faillit tomber de sa chaise : « Quoi ? Vous pensez que ces illuminés ont un rapport quelconque avec le gang le plus violent de l'Histoire ? Je vois mal comment la vraie foi peut conduire, même un gros crétin, à croire que revendre des foies humains sur le marché noir, c'est sacré…

\- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en détails les raisons de nos conclusions, mais c'est là qu'intervient votre sœur.

\- Ah ?! Quel rapport avec Mana ?

\- Elle et sa famille sont les seuls à avoir réussi à fuir d'un des villages sous la coupe de la secte d'Atlas…elle a peut-être en sa possession des informations capitales pour la suite de notre enquête… » Kenny s'était assis, bien droit. Il ricana : « Eh bien, formidable. Allez-y, capturez-la et faites-vous plaisir. Elle a à peine commencé son entraînement pour devenir une vraie Ackermann, vous n'aurez qu'à lui brûler une ou deux phalanges et elle devrait chanter comme un oisillon ! » Il se redressa : « Si vous attendiez ma bénédiction pour la torturer ou va savoir quoi d'autre, vous l'avez ! » Erwin l'arrêta d'un geste de la main : « Une minute. Nous préférerions ne pas en arriver là, à vrai dire.

\- …Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Essayer de lui demander gentiment ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne vous causera pas aussi facilement. Qui sait combien de temps elle a été dans cette foutue secte à deux balles…

\- Elle ne nous parlera pas à nous. Mais à vous. Oui. » Kenny afficha ouvertement sa surprise avant d'éclater de rire : « A moi ? Elle s'est tirée quand j'avais cinq ans ! Et même si elle savait que Gena était trop faible et que notre père se rabattrait automatiquement sur moi pour prendre sa place d'héritière, elle n'a jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à nous emmener avec elle pour nous tirer de ce merdier. Et vous, vous pensez qu'aujourd'hui, plus de trente ans plus tard, elle serait prête à écouter ce que j'aurais à lui dire ? Qu'importe ce que c'est ! Je suis certain qu'elle s'en fout ! Royalement ! » Erwin fronça les sourcils : « Je pense qu'à cause de votre éducation très…particulière, vous, les Ackermann, vous avez un mal fou à vous comprendre vous-même…

\- …

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, après que nous ayons pris cette photo, votre sœur et son époux ont réussi à nous semer. Et depuis près de six ans, nous n'avons pas réussi à les retrouver. Elle n'a peut-être pas fini de suivre sa formation d'assassin, mais elle a très bien compris comment couvrir ses traces…Kenny, vous êtes un professionnel…

\- Ex. Ex-pro. Et c'est vous qui m'avez aidé à arrêter tout ça, je vous rappelle…

\- Bien entendu, d'ailleurs il n'est pas question de vous faire éliminer qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous retrouviez Mana et que vous la convainquiez de venir vers nous et de partager ses informations… Croyez-moi, si nous sommes parvenus à la trouver une fois, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'eux aussi ne remonte sa piste…ils ont beaucoup plus d'intérêts à la voir morte que nous… » La lueur qui dansait dans les yeux d'Erwin ne laissait que très peu de place à l'hésitation.

Bien qu'il ait l'air de lui demander un service, c'était davantage un ordre. Survey Corp. avait besoin des informations que détenait Mana Ackermann. Kenny Ackermann était l'outil adéquat à utiliser pour obtenir ses informations. Voilà, tout. Kenny saisit les documents sur le bureau. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il était très loin d'être stupide, il comprenait les choses sans qu'on ait à les lui dire. Il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir à quel genre de représailles il s'exposait s'il refusait d'être le jouet d'Erwin Smith.

Puisqu'il le fallait vraiment, Kenny allait organiser la plus grande et la plus royale des réunions familiales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, et très exactement comme Erwin l'avait prévu (c'était rageant) Kenny avait fini par retrouver la trace de sa très chère grande sœur.

Ça n'avait rien eu de facile mais rien non plus d'impossible. Ne lui restait donc plus qu'à approcher de Mana sans que celle-ci puisse se douter qu'il avait remonté sa piste et prenne la poudre d'escampette… « Kenta Ackermann! Tu m'écoutes ? » Oh. Merde. Elle fronçait les sourcils, avait les deux poings sur les hanches et elle venait d'utiliser son véritable prénom ET son nom de famille. Ça sentait le pâté…Kenny haussa les épaules : « Allez Carla, ne soit pas vache. Si tu poses la question, c'est parce que tu sais bien que non. » Elle haussa les deux sourcils de surprise alors qu'Eren pouffait de rire (le traître, est-ce qu'il essayait d'attiser son courroux ?) Carla le pointa d'un doigt menaçant : « Oh, je te jure que si à mon retour je découvre qu'Eren est resté seul tout un week-end…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Seul ? Mais… » Il avait tourné la tête vers Levi, l'adolescent, assis avec nonchalance dans le canapé, un livre à la main, le fixait avec un air aussi blasé que condescendant. Kenny eut une irrésistible envie de le traiter de petit con. Mais comme il s'était déjà attiré les foudres de Carla, il ne valait mieux pas aggraver sa situation. Carla détestait lorsqu'ils étaient vulgaires. Même si Eren avait déjà sans doute déjà entendu et appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour être lui-même en possession d'une impressionnante collection d'insultes en tout genre…Levi répliqua : « On nous emmène camper en forêt tout le weekend. Entraînement militaire mis en pratique dans une situation pseudo-réelle. T'es prof à l'académie et tu ne sais même pas ça, _oncle_ _Kenny_? » Kenny ignorait comment Levi s'y prenait, mais il avait réussi à faire en sorte de prononcer son prénom exactement comme s'il disait _'espèce d'enculé'_.

C'était un don que son oncle lui enviait beaucoup actuellement…

Il grogna : « Merde, j'avais complètement zappé ! Et le vieux ? » Carla roula des yeux : « Tu veux parler du grand-père d'Armin ? Tu sais, Armin, le meilleur ami d'Eren, celui qui est parti à l'intérieur du mur pour subir une grave opération cardiaque… » Oh, oui. C'était vrai. Ça faisait déjà un an et demi qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de la pousse d'haricot (surnom trouvé par Levi, c'était quand même plus classe que travelo) et visiblement son amitié avec Eren avait réussi à lui donner le courage de tenter le tout pour tout et de subir la lourde opération qui pourrait lui offrir une vie normale…Kenny se souvenait vaguement les avoir entendus en parler, l'autre jour pendant un dîner.

L'Ackermann ouvrit la bouche mais Carla lui rabattit le caquet : « Ah ça non ! Pas d'excuses débiles ! Tu ne te défileras pas ! Je dois suivre cette formation si je veux enfin être prise au sérieux au boulot, tu sais à quel point je tiens à ce poste de titulaire ! Et tu avais promis que tu ferais ta part ! Eren ne peut pas rester tout seul, à se faire un sang d'encre pour son meilleur ami, pendant tout le weekend ! » Levi roula des yeux : « Carla, tu oublies de mentionner que le gamin n'est qu'un gamin…on ne laisse pas un gamin tout seul dans une maison. » Eren s'insurgea : « Je ne suis plus un bébé ! J'ai sept ans et demi ! » Levi le désigna du menton : « Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais. Qu'un gamin. Il compte encore le demi derrière son âge… » Eren croisa les bras sur son torse et vrilla Levi du regard. Kenny avait bien envi de leur répliquer qu'il n'est pas très certain qu'il vaille mieux l'emmener avec lui voir sa lointaine tante cinglée….mais ce serait contraire aux règles. On ne parlait pas de ses missions top secrètes comme ça, pendant une dispute familiale au beau milieu du salon.

Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Bien. Puisqu'il le fallait vraiment, il allait emmener le chiard avec lui. Après tout, il était juste censé leur parler, non ? Quelle chance il y avait que ça tourne mal ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça allait forcément mal tourner.

Mais pas à cause d'un danger quelconque, non, juste parce qu'il y avait de plus en plus de chances que Kenny finisse par lui-même écorcher vif Eren avant la fin de leur périple. Ils étaient partis aux aurores et avaient au moins une bonne demi-journée de route à faire. Sauf que quand il ne l'arrêtait pas tous les quart d'heures pour faire pipi, le mioche allumait la radio et se mettait à chanter à tue-tête tous les tubes qui passaient comme s'il était un foutu jukebox. Mais contrairement aux chanteurs, Eren, lui, possédait une petite voix aigüe qui vous vrillait les tympans. Sans parler du fait qu'il sautillait sur place comme une putain de sauterelle bourrée, attirant l'œil de Kenny partout sauf sur la route…

Ils prirent environ deux heures de plus que prévus pour atteindre la montagne de leur destination.

Une fois la voiture garée dans les bois, bien à l'abri des regards, ils entamèrent leur escalade. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Eren (et d'un peu perturbant aussi, il fallait l'avouer) c'était qu'il ne posait absolument aucune question. Il se contentait de le suivre comme son ombre, jouant avec des brindilles et galopant sur le chemin comme si tout ça, c'était parfaitement normal. Bien que Levi n'ait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer en détails pourquoi il disait que le gosse était fêlé, Kenny avait tendance à vouloir le croire sur parole. Pas besoin de le voir à l'œuvre pour sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de franchement pas net avec le gamin. Il était absolument tout le temps heureux, survolté et il vous regardait droit dans les yeux avec ses incroyables pupilles vertes d'eau. Comme s'il vous sondait l'âme…

Eren, qui courait un peu en avant se retourna soudain, comme s'il l'avait entendu penser

Kenny frissonna de la tête aux pieds. L'enfant demanda : « On est encore loin oncle Kenny ? » Kenny fit une courte halte et sous le regard perçant du gamin, sortit sa boussole et sa carte avant de déclarer : « Encore une heure… » Eren fronça le nez, une grimace qui, si Kenny osait l'avouer, le rendait tout simplement adorable, et s'écria : « J'aurais faim…j'espère qu'il y aura à manger là où on va ! » Kenny n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre qu'il doutait grandement qu'on les invite à rester pour le déjeuner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était un jour comme les autres.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Mikasa avait subi la fameuse cérémonie du marquage. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était une très ancienne coutume qu'observait tous les membres de leur clan. Les Ackermann appartenaient à une très vieille famille d'Antya venue à Paradiz lors de la première vague d'immigration. Ils étaient Japonais dans l'ancien monde. Et même si Mikasa avait encore beaucoup de mal à se représenter ce que ça voulait dire exactement, elle avait plus ou moins compris que c'était censé être super cool. Ou du moins, elle trouvait que son tout nouveau tatouage était super cool. En plus sa mère l'avait félicitée parce qu'elle n'avait même pas poussé un seul cri pendant tout le rituel…

« Mikasa, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi ? » Elle ne prit même pas une demi-seconde avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée : « Du lapin ! » Sa mère avait prononcé les mêmes mots, au même moment et elles éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Son père, occupé à éplucher les derniers légumes de leur récolte agita la tête : « Vous avez raison de vous moquer de moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ! » Mana claqua de la langue : « Il va nous falloir quelques herbes pour assaisonner _le meilleur lapin du monde_ … » Mikasa piaillait d'impatience : « Maman fait _le meilleur lapin du monde_ ! Et je sais quelles herbes vont avec ! » Sa mère haussa un sourcil : « Est-ce que c'est bien vrai ça ? Tu veux dire que tu es déjà devenue assez grande pour choisir les herbes ? » Mikasa secoua la tête avec vigueur, puis elle tira légèrement sur le col de sa robe pour exposer le tatouage qui trônait fièrement sur la peau rosie de son épaule : « J'ai passé le rituel comme une grande ! Je peux très bien aller chercher quelques herbes ! » Sa mère applaudit des deux mains : « Oh mais oui, c'est vrai ça ! Très bien, Mikasa Ackermann, si vous l'acceptez, votre mission est la suivante, ramenez moi donc les herbes nécessaires à la préparation du 'meilleur lapin du monde' mais n'oubliez pas…. »

Sa mère avait à peine terminé de parler qu'elle sautait déjà pour descendre de sa chaise et se précipitait vers son manteau. Elle l'enfila dans la foulée et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Sa mère l'arrêta en plein élan : « …n'oubliez _surtout pas_ de bien vous couvrir ! » Mikasa se figea, la main posée sur la poignée de porte. Son père l'avait rejoint, s'était accroupie face à elle et avait boutonné son manteau jusqu'en haut avant de lui enfoncer un bonnet sur le sommet du crâne. Mikasa gloussa quand le bonnet de laine lui couvrit les yeux puis elle le remonta légèrement pour y voir clair. Son père lui tapota la tête : « Heureusement que tu n'es pas encore assez grande pour ne plus avoir besoin de ton super coéquipier ! Qu'est-ce que mon bébé va me manquer quand il aura grandi ! » Mana secoua la tête, amusée : « Quel papa gâteau tu peux faire ! » Mikasa pencha la tête sur le côté : « Il ne faut pas être triste, papa ! Je n'irais jamais nulle part ! Je resterais pour toujours ici, avec vous deux ! » Ils lui sourirent tristement puis sa mère se frappa dans les mains : « Dis donc ! Tu penses que ce lapin va se faire tout seul ? » Mikasa nia de la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de se précipiter vers la serre.

Il avait neigé presque toute la semaine. La forêt était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc.

Le vent froid lui gelait le bout des doigts et du nez mais Mikasa adorait l'hiver. Tout était comme purifié. L'air, le ciel bleu clair et même les arbres dont les feuilles étaient tombés pendant l'automne. Ils étaient mis à nu et leur corps constituaient une farandole de formes très amusantes. La nuit, son père et elle jouaient à se faire peur en se racontant des histoires de fantômes au coin du feu. Mikasa adorait l'hiver et ces moments où ils se blottissaient tous les trois et qu'elle pouvait prétexter être trop effrayée pour retourner dormir dans son lit.

Elle arriva dans la serre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf. Elle se précipita vers les outils de cueillette et commença sans attendre sa petite récolte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à deux pas de la maison, courant légèrement, pressée de pouvoir placer les mains devant la cheminée, elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils, certaines de l'avoir pourtant bien refermée derrière elle (et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, son père l'aurait fait à sa place). Elle espéra ne pas être celle qui avait oublié, cela faisait quand même un petit moment qu'elle était partie à la serre, la maison était presque entièrement faite de bois et il était assez compliquée de la réchauffer pour obtenir une température ambiante confortable…Alors qu'elle approchait un peu plus, Mikasa remarqua d'autres anomalies. Là, dans la neige, des traces de pas en provenance de la forêt se dirigeaient tout droit vers la maison.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Personne ne venait jamais dans la montagne. Personne ne leur rendait jamais visite. De temps en temps, son père partait pour rejoindre 'la ville' et y vendre quelques-uns de leurs légumes en échanges de produits de premières nécessités ou d'outils neufs, mais c'était absolument le seul contact qu'ils se permettaient avec 'les autres'. Le cœur tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Mikasa poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh mon dieu. Je suis épuisée. Physiquement. Mentalement.**_

 _ **Ce genre de moment est exactement la raison pour laquelle je me refusais d'écrire du SnK.**_

 ** _Je vous préviens. Il y a de la violence sous presque toutes ses formes (verbales, physique, psychique...) Il va me falloir une thérapie...Quand je pense que le prochain chapitre va vous mettre en miettes..._**

 ** _Haut les cœurs! Chapitre 10 (11?) Normalement, tout redevient un peu plus sympa à vivre!..._**

 ** _Promis, je réponds à vos commentaires dès que possible (là je vais me rouler en boule dans mon lit, pleurer puis m'endormir dans mes larmes)_**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 8_** ** _: Two Beasts in the forest (part 2)_**

Ils étaient deux.

Un homme, très grand et un petit garçon. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Mikasa rencontrait un autre enfant de son âge. Accroché à la chemise de son père tandis qu'elle observait discrètement les deux intrus, elle s'attarda plus longuement sur le garçon. Il portait un épais manteau vert kaki et une écharpe rouge carmin autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur chocolat chaleureuse et ses yeux teintés d'un époustouflant bleu-vert. Mikasa n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Sa mère avait les yeux bleu-gris, mais Mikasa avait hérité des yeux noirs d'encre de son père. De plus, sa longue chevelure noire de jais était aussi luisante et lisse que celle de l'homme qui accompagnait le garçon.

Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Le petit garçon louchait sur leur ragoût, il avait limite de la bave aux lèvres. Il était complètement imperméable à la tension qui rendait l'air irrespirable dans la pièce. Comme son père n'avait toujours pas dégainé la hache qu'il tenait à portée de main, dans un coin de la cuisine, Mikasa en était venu à la conclusion que ces deux-là étaient plus ou moins des invités. C'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient de la visite, est-ce que c'était vraiment censé être aussi pesant ?

L'homme brisa le silence : « Salut Mana. Ça fait un bail. » Mikasa n'aimait pas cet homme. Bien qu'il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, il la mettait très visiblement mal à l'aise. Et Mikasa n'avait jamais vu sa mère perdre son calme, jamais. Même lorsqu'une maman grizzly avait bien failli les décapiter toutes les deux l'année dernière alors qu'elles parcouraient la forêt à la recherche de champignons, sa mère avait réussi à rester parfaitement sereine. Mikasa sentit son père se tendre vers l'avant, nerveux : « Chérie…qui est-ce ? » Elle baissa les yeux et répondit, d'une petite voix : « Kenta…

\- C'est Kenny maintenant. Une sorte de baptême tu sais… » Elle releva la tête mais ne croisa toujours pas le regard de son époux : « C'est mon petit frère. » Un lourd silence. Son père acquiesça comme si ça expliquait tout. Mikasa détailla un peu plus l'homme. Il portait un drôle de chapeau de cow-boy noir, des rangers militaires, une veste en cuir noir et rien d'autre pour le couvrir. Ça aussi, il l'avait en commun avec sa mère. Sa mère n'avait jamais froid, même quand les vitres de la maison se recouvraient de verglas, elle continuait de porter le même manteau fin.

Alors, cet homme était son oncle ? L'idée d'avoir encore de la famille, quelque part dans le monde extérieur lui fit extrêmement bizarre. Mikasa avait longtemps cru que le monde se résumait à eux trois…

Kenny poussa un gros soupire : « Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour une stupide histoire de vengeance ou va savoir quelle autre raison qui a pu germer dans ta tête de sale traîtresse, Mana. Non merci. J'ai déjà fait mon petit chemin de vie et je m'en fou comme de mon premier poignard de ce que t'as bien pu faire de la tienne. » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'homme avait posé la main sur la tête du petit garçon. Mikasa remarqua alors que l'enfant la fixait. Peut-être depuis déjà un bon moment. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se dissimula le visage derrière son père.

Mana se força à demander : « Alors, si tu n'es pas là pour te venger, qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Kenny_ ? » L'homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne réplique : « Tu ne vas pas me demander comment va Gena ? » Un autre silence. Encore plus lourd. Sa mère serra les poings, elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, ou alors de lui briser la vaisselle sur la tête, une sorte d'état intermédiaire entre les deux : « Comment va Ge…

\- Elle est morte. Comme une chienne. Dans un vieil appartement tout pourri au milieu de ses propres déjections. Elle était malade Mana. Son cerveau pourrissait littéralement. Elle a laissé un fils derrière elle… » Le regard, soudain embué de larmes de Mana s'était tout à coup posé sur le garçon. Kenny laissa échapper un rire amer : « Non, pas celui-ci. Je t'assure que si tu le voyais, le sien, tu saurais exactement de qui il tient…Celui-là, je ne fais que l'emprunter. » Son père s'était levé d'un bond pour aller se poster derrière sa mère et lui tenir les épaules comme s'il l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Mikasa s'était figée sur place, choquée, la main qui tenait la chemise de son père encore suspendue dans les airs. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait un oncle, elle n'en voulait pas du tout. Pourquoi était-il aussi méchant avec sa mère ?

Son père aboya : « Ca suffit maintenant, allez droit au but, que faites-vous ici ? » Kenny était en train de basculer ses appuis d'un pied sur l'autre. Il rappela à Mikasa la maman grizzly, prête à leur bondir dessus pour protéger ses petits. Cet homme n'était clairement ni gentil ni aussi attentionné que ce à quoi elle se serait attendu de la part d'un membre de la famille. Il déclara : « Bien. Un direct, j'aime ça. Et toi aussi on dirait, pas vrai _grande sœur_ ? » Le titre avait sonné comme une insulte. L'homme continua : « Puisque vous avez pris la peine de si bien vous terrer dans les montagnes, je suppose que vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes recherchés par pas mal de personnes… » Mana blanchit et se leva d'un bond : « C'est pour ça que t'es là, Kenny ? Parce que nous sommes l'un des tes fichus contrats ?! » Il rit. Un rire sans joie qui n'atteignit par son regard de glace : « Non. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai déjà fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis. Je ne remplis plus ce genre de contrat. Mon nouvel employeur fait partie de la police. » Le visage de sa mère se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise.

Kenny esquissa un rictus : « Quand je te disais que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts... Bien, trêve de blabla. Il faut que vous sachiez que si je suis là, c'est que d'autres ne tarderont sûrement pas à vous retrouver eux aussi… » Mana jeta un coup d'œil effaré en direction de Mikasa. La fillette eut tout à coup envie de se faire toute petite. Sa mère supplia : « Non Kenny, pas ici… » Son père prit les choses en main : « Ecoutez. Restez pour le déjeuner, Mana fait le meilleur lapin du monde. Pendant qu'elle finit de tout préparer, nous allons chercher un peu plus de bois, vous et moi… » Kenny prit un instant avant d'acquiescer : « Je meurs littéralement d'envie d'aller me perdre dans les bois avec un total inconnu, armé d'une hache. Ca me rappelle mon premier voyage en dehors d'Heaven, j'avais huit ans et…

\- Kenta ! » Il la foudroya du regard : « C'est Kenny pour toi. » Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Puis il sourit à pleine dents : «Eh bien, Mana, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire au juste de ce couteau de cuisine ? » Sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux, elle-même surprise de trouver ce couteau serré dans son poing. Elle le lâcha sur la table comme s'il lui avait brûlé la main. Kenny prit un air enjoué : « Heureux de constater qu'une Ackermann restera toujours une Ackermann. Venez donc, cher beau-frère, allons chercher du bon bois. Eren, reste gentil avec tata Mana, d'accord ? » Le garçon, jusque-là si silencieux qu'il était facile d'oublier son existence, lui répondit d'un sourire désarmant : « On va manger du lapin ! Je n'ai jamais goûté de lapin ! » Kenny lui tapota doucement la tête et Mikasa eut l'impression de voir deux hommes complètement différents.

Son père et Kenny partirent. Sans la hache. Mikasa pensa un instant à leur rappeler qu'ils l'avaient oubliée, mais, elle comprit bien vite qu'ils s'étaient davantage éloignés pour parler entre hommes que pour couper du bois.

Eren (puisqu'il s'agissait visiblement du prénom du petit garçon) se dandinait sur place : « Tata Mana, tu veux de l'aide pour le lapin ? Levi m'a appris à éplucher les pommes de terre… » Sa mère le gratifia d'un sourire tremblant : « Non merci, Eren. C'est gentil mais les lapins, ce n'est pas comme les pommes de terre. Aide plutôt Mikasa à mettre la table… » Eren acquiesça et tourna la tête vers elle. Mikasa eut l'impression de tomber dans la ligne de mire d'un serpent. Il lui sourit : « Mikasa ? » Elle frissonna. Et comme un robot, se dirigea vers le tiroir où ils rangeaient la vaisselle. Elle grimpa sur son petit escabeau, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds puis saisit une pile d'assiettes qu'elle passa au garçon qui attendait sagement, les bras tendus vers elle.

Ils étaient en train de terminer de mettre le couvert quand un gros fracas attira leur attention. Sa mère venait de renverser une marmite. Mikasa vit sa silhouette tremblante, appuyée contre les rebords de l'évier comme si elle s'en servait pour tenir debout. Elle l'entendit distinctement gémir : « Gena…oh, Gena…je suis tellement désolée… » Mikasa voulut s'approcher, elle se sentait elle sur le point de pleurer, par empathie. Elle détestait chaque minute un peu plus cet horrible oncle Kenny. Mais Eren lui saisit le poignet et nia de la tête. Il dodelina doucement et demanda d'une voix ingénue : « Tata Mana, est-ce qu'il te manque quelque chose pour cuisiner le lapin ? » Sa mère cessa de trembler et renifla discrètement sans leur faire face. Puis elle déclara: « Oui, un peu de romarin… » Mikasa voulut protester et dire qu'elle en avait ramené plein de sa cueillette précédente mais Eren resserra sa prise sur son poignet. Sa mère s'essuyait visiblement les yeux : « Mikasa, montre donc à Eren où se trouve le romarin. Vous serez des amours tous les deux… » Mikasa, les yeux embués de larmes acquiesça : « Oui… on y va. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikasa avait à peine sécher ses larmes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la serre.

Derrière elle, Eren, silencieux observait partout avec le nez en l'air. Il s'exclama : « C'est super cool ici ! » Mikasa n'y tenait plus. Dans le fond, tout était de leur faute. A peine trente minutes plus tôt, ils étaient tous les trois heureux et paisibles. Et maintenant ? Sa mère pleurait seule dans la cuisine et son père avait disparu. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais : « Tout est de ta faute ! » Eren ne répondit rien et elle se sentit l'âme de l'invectiver un peu plus : « Retournez chez vous ! Je me fiche de savoir que c'est mon oncle ! Kenny est méchant ! » Eren fronça un sourcil : « Hum. Oui. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi méchant avant aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être parce que ta maman a été méchante la première…» Mikasa tombait des nuées : « Quoi ? » Sa mère était la personne la plus douce du monde. Elle aurait été incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Mikasa cracha : « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Eren haussa les épaules : « Kenny n'est pas méchant. Il était en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, mais, ça lui passera. Hey, c'est quoi ça ? » Il lui désignait nonchalamment une plan de thym.

Mikasa n'arrivait tout simplement pas à saisir ce drôle de garçon. Ses reproches lui glissaient dessus comme sur de l'eau. Il avait l'air de vivre dans un autre monde. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Alors elle lui tourna le dos et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la serre. Puisque sa mère avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer, ils allaient attendre ici avant de revenir à la maison pour déjeuner. Et ensuite, Mikasa espérait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces deux intrus.

Il s'écoula au moins quinze minutes avant qu'ils ne se décident à revenir vers la maison.

Comme sa mère semblait plutôt secouée, Mikasa n'avait cessé d'ajouter cinq minutes à chaque fois pour être sûre de ne pas avoir à la voir pleurer. Mais au final, Eren, qui avait fait le tour de la serre, avait fini par s'impatienter et crier famine jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus de l'entendre se plaindre. Lorsqu'ils furent proches de la maison, ils entendirent un grand fracas. Sans perdre une minute, Mikasa se précipita vers la porte grande ouverte. Cette fois-ci on n'aurait pas dit un oubli, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait été enfoncée. Son cœur cessa de battre pour la seconde fois de la journée. Eren lui emboita le pas.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte et se figèrent de stupeur.

Là, devant eux, un homme inconnu était en train de tenir la tête ensanglantée de sa mère. Vu leur position dans la cuisine, il devait l'avoir frappée en plein visage, contre la table. Mikasa hurla : « MAMAN ! » A sa vue, Mana parut reprendre vie. Elle se débattit et l'homme lui arracha une pleine main de cheveux alors qu'elle s'extrayait de sa poigne: « Non ! Partez ! Fuyez ! » Elle se redressa et se jeta de tout son long contre son agresseur en hurlant : « Rejoignez Kenta ! Vite ! Partez ! » L'homme essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser d'elle, il la frappait avec force à la tête avec le manche du grand couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Mikasa effarée fit mine de s'approcher pour lui porter secours. L'homme repoussa Mana d'un geste brusque alors qu'elle luttait contre l'inconscience. Il se redressa, rouge de colère : « Sœur Mana, vous avez vécu dans le péché on dirait…vous avez eu une fille ? » Mikasa fut pétrifiée de peur alors que l'homme posait sur elle son regard brillant. Mana s'était redressé sans faire de bruit. Les jambes tremblantes, elle saisit l'un des couteaux posés sur la table avant de foncer sur l'homme en hurlant. Un hurlement terrifiant, presque bestial, qui lui venait du fond des tripes. Elle parvint à le poignarder dans les flans.

Mikasa poussa un cri de terreur.

L'homme jura et tout à coup, il brandit le long couteau avant de le lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Le hurlement de Mikasa changea d'intensité alors que Mana posait sur elle un regard incrédule. Un mince jet de sang chaud aspergea son visage alors que la lumière quittait rapidement le regard perplexe que lui lançait sa mère : « NOOOOOOON ! Maman ! » L'homme se débarrassa du corps d'un brusque geste du bras. Mana s'effondra, face contre terre alors qu'une flaque de sang commençait à se former sur le parquet. Mikasa tomba à genoux.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Ses poumons de fonctionner. Sa vision s'était obscurcie. Elle hurlait sans s'entendre.

L'homme jura : « Merde ! C'est de ta faute salope ! » La silhouette d'un second homme était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il grogna : « Frère Hantson, je croyais vous avoir dit que nous avions besoin d'eux en vie…

\- Elle m'a attaqué ! Je saigne ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ?» Son interlocuteur poussa un soupire résigné : « Bien. Espérons que Frère Girez aura plus de chance que nous et qu'il capturera l'époux en vie… » Il posa ensuite son regard terne sur les deux enfants. Eren, qui se retrouvait mystérieusement près de la table à manger, s'était recroquevillé. Quand le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui, il se mit à trembler des larmes plein les yeux. L'homme arqua un sourcil : « Des enfants ? » Frère Hantson ôta le couteau que lui avait planté Mana en grognant : « Je crois que la fille est à elle…

\- Et le garçon ?

\- Aucune idée…ils étaient ensemble… » L'homme près de la porte hocha mollement de la tête : « J'ai vu une sorte de serre aménagée en faisant le tour du périmètre. Ils devaient se cacher là-dedans… Bien. Puisque la volonté d'Atlas les a menés à nous, ainsi soit-il. Nous nous servirons d'eux pour convaincre Frère Ackermann de nous parler en toute civilité…Hantson, garde-les. Je vais voir si personne d'autre ne se cache dans la serre. » Hantson jura entre ses dents mais acquiesça.

Tout ce que pouvait voir Mikasa alors que l'assassin la soulevait du sol sans ménagement, c'était le sang. Et ce visage imbécile, sans vie, qui la regardait comme s'il venait tout juste d'être surpris. Sa mère. Sa douce mère était morte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il les avait installés dans un coin de la pièce et s'occupait de piller la salle de bain à la recherche d'une trousse de secours.

Mikasa avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras. De là où ils se tenaient tous les deux, elle pouvait voir la chevelure noire corbeau de sa mère. Qui ne bougeait plus. Des larmes silencieuses lui roulaient le long des joues alors qu'elle tentait en vain de se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. A ses côtés, Eren trépignait. Il se pencha vers elle : « Mikasa…Mikasa, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle venait d'acquiescer. Il soupira : « Bien. J'aurais besoin de ton aide… » Elle ne réagit pas. Il continua : « Il va me falloir ton aide pour qu'on se débarrasse de ce type. » Mikasa lui lança un regard effaré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ? Sa mère venait de mourir, tué par cet homme et lui il parlait nonchalamment de _s'en débarrasser_ ?

Ca n'avait pas de sens. D'ailleurs plus rien n'avait de sens. Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas, ils finiraient par la tuer sans la faire souffrir. Et alors, elle pourrait rejoindre sa mère…

Eren la gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle vit trente-six milles chandelles et sa tête alla cogner contre le mur. Elle lui lança un regard complètement perdu en se redressant. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Ses pupilles vertes étaient dilatées et son souffle court, mais le pire, c'était qu'il souriait : « Tu as senti, ça ? Bien. Ça veut dire que tu es en vie. Accroche-toi à la douleur, le monde est cruel. Les vilains sont partout et tant qu'on ne se bat pas, ils reviennent encore et encore…mais à nous deux, on peut l'avoir… »

Elle n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mais le temps pressait. Le second homme était parti vers la serre, il n'avait pas l'air pressé et il prendrait surement le temps de bien la fouiller. Mikasa et lui disposaient donc d'un court laps de temps pour s'enfuir et rejoindre Kenny. Mais s'ils voulaient avoir une chance, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils loupent leur coup. Hantson revint de la salle de bain en grommelant, torse nu, le flan couvert de bandages. Eren bloqua sa respiration pour paraître à bout de souffle, puis tout à coup, il se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Stupéfaite, Mikasa regarda les larmes rouler le long de son visage alors qu'il faisait mine de vouloir les stopper à l'aide de sa manche. Aussi pris au dépourvu que Mikasa, l'homme approcha : « Hey ! Petit, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Pi…pipiiiiiii ! Je veux, fai…faire pipi ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! » Hantson gronda : « La ferme ! Je ne vais pas te buter parce que tu veux aller aux chiottes ! Vas-y ! » Eren renifla bruyamment : « Peu…peux pas ! » Hantson haussa un sourcil : « Ah ! Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai, j'ai mal à la cheville… » L'homme marmonna quelques injures puis il s'accroupit pour mieux voir l'endroit que lui désignait l'enfant de sa petite main tremblante. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Eren fit glisser de sa manche le couteau qu'il avait dû subtiliser sur la table du salon avant que le second homme ne surgisse derrière eux. Et sans perdre une seconde il le lui planta dans l'œil de toutes ses forces.

Hantson poussa un terrible cri de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait en arrière. Son long coutelas glissa sur le sol alors qu'il portait les mains à son visage.

Eren hurla : « Vas-y Mikasa ! Prends-le ! Vite ! Bats-toi ! » Mais Mikasa était pétrifiée. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon se battait avec autant d'énergie ? Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que tout ça, c'était absurde ? A quoi bon lutter ? Sa joue meurtrie l'élança. Ca faisait mal. Atrocement mal. « Mikasa ! » L'homme à l'œil crevé attrapa soudain le bras d'Eren et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Les yeux de Mikasa se posèrent sur le coutelas. Puis sur la chevelure de sa mère et sur cette mare de sang poisseux qui salissait la cuisine. Près d'une heure plus tôt, ils étaient heureux. En vie.

 _« Tu es très forte ma petite Mikasa. Je t'ai appelée comme ça pour que tu ais la force d'endurer et d'entreprendre, pour que tu saches saisir le monde entre tes mains et le plier à ta volonté. Pour que tu sois bien plus forte que moi, que tu n'abandonnes jamais rien derrière. Pour que tu vives une vie pleine et sans regret… »_

Elle explosa de rire. En elle, il eut comme un déclic. Toutes les cellules de son sang gelèrent. Elle ne ressentit absolument plus rien d'autre que cette douleur sourde à l'endroit où Eren l'avait giflé. La douleur de la vie. La douleur qui prouvait qu'elle était en vie. Elle s'était jetée sur le coutelas, sans cesser de rire. Tout lui paraissait clair. Son corps n'avait jamais été aussi léger. Ses mains si assurées que lorsqu'elle saisit le long couteau. C'était un peu comme s'il avait été façonné pour elle. Elle effectua un virage soudain à 90 degrés et bondit sur l'homme encore à demi- avachi. L'impact le coucha au sol. Mikasa avança les genoux pour bloquer sa tête entre ses cuisses Elle serra si fort les jambes qu'elle lui coupa la respiration, lui écrasant les côtés du cou. Elle savait où appuyer et comment. Son corps se mouvait de lui-même alors que son fou rire redoublait d'intensité.

Le monde était cruel. Il fallait se battre.

Elle le poignarda à la gorge. Encore en encore. Le sang giclait de partout alors que l'homme sous elle tressautait. Elle enfonçait la lame pour une sixième ou septième fois quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte qui menait de la chambre de ses parents (où ils se trouvaient) à la cuisine. Le second homme, effaré, était en train de l'observer. Il ne paraissait pas vouloir en croire ses yeux. Mikasa hoqueta alors que son rire mourrait doucement. L'homme eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un hurlement détourna son attention de la fillette couverte de sang.

Eren était en train de lui foncer dessus.

Le garçon saignait de la tête et l'homme comprit avec un train de retard qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer. Eren lui glissa entre les jambes. Il se dirigeait visiblement vers la sortie. L'homme jura entre ses dents et se tourna pour le poursuivre. Erreur fatale. Le coutelas, encore chaud du sang de son complice, s'enfonça dans sa nuque comme dans du beurre. Il tomba en avant, poussé par l'impact du corps de Mikasa contre son dos. Plusieurs des doigts de la fillette se brisèrent sous le choc. Elle tenait mal son arme et tout l'impact s'était répercuté dans sa main. Mais ce fut sans hésiter qu'elle poignarda la gorge de l'homme, encore à deux reprises avant qu'une main, tout aussi ensanglantée que la sienne ne vienne retenir son bras. La voix d'Eren lui parut sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Caressante et calme : « Il est mort… » Elle laissa la lame plantée dans sa nuque et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

Elle aurait voulu ressentir quelque chose là. Tout de suite. Autre chose que cet immense vide.

Eren lui attrapa la main et l'attira à sa suite hors de la maison. Dehors, il avait recommencé à neiger. Même si elle n'avait pas de manteau, Mikasa ne ressentit pas la morsure glaciale du froid. L'idée qu'elle ressemblait un peu plus à sa mère aurait dû l'émouvoir mais, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Soudain, un contact, chaud, autour de son cou. Eren venait de lui passer son écharpe rouge, recouvrant presque tout le bas de son visage. Mikasa releva un regard incrédule dans sa direction. Il lui tenait toujours la main aussi fermement mais il avait le nez levé en l'air : « Le monde est cruel…mais, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… » Elle leva elle aussi le nez en l'air. Son regard se perdit dans les tourbillons virevoltant de flocons. C'était magnifique. Il y avait du blanc absolument partout. Le ciel, les flocons…Elle resserra la main posée dans la sienne aussi fort que possible.

Elle avait survécu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny avait tué leur assaillant avant même que l'homme ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

De toute façon avant l'arrivée de cet homme, sa discussion avec son beau-frère tournait en rond. Tout ce qu'il répétait en boucle, c'était que Mana et lui avaient décidé de ne plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec Atlas et ses sous-groupes. De près comme de loin. Donc ils ne voulaient pas aider la police, ni personne d'autre à obtenir la moindre information à leurs sujets. Tout ce qu'il voulait Mana et lui, c'était juste disparaître, qu'on les laisse tranquille. Puis il l'avait supplié de les laisser réunir quelques affaires avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. En mémoire ce qu'ils avaient partagés Mana et lui, des liens du sang. Son beau-frère avait même la ferme conviction que Kenny était incapable d'haïr sa soeur au point où il le montrait. Qu'il était surtout en colère mais qu'il devait penser au fait que Mana était tout ce qu'il lui restait et que Mikasa, sa nièce, avait encore besoin de sa mère. Mikasa était innocente et devait avoir droit de mener une vie simple et paisible. Ce à quoi Kenny lui avait rétorqué que s'ils tenaient tous les deux tant que ça à ce que Mikasa vive une vie de douceur et de pureté, ils auraient dû y penser bien avant d'être assez con pour se fourrer dans une secte de psychopathes.

Durant toute cette discussion, Kenny n'avait cessé de regretter d'avoir mis sa carrière de psychopathe au placard. Au moins, si Mana et sa famille avaient été des cibles, il n'aurait pas eu à entendre ce ramassis de conneries. Il lui aurait suffi de leur coller une balle entre les deux yeux (oui, parce qu'il évitait de tuer les membres de sa famille à l'arme blanche. Ça avait un côté un peu trop personnel. Vous savez, l'éthique, tout ça…)

Puis l'homme les avait attaqués et après l'avoir abattu, ils s'étaient tous les deux rués au secours de Mana et des enfants. Kenny n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. La perspective de trouver Eren raide mort lui donnait des frissons pour plusieurs raisons. Il était certain que Levi dédierait le reste de sa vie à tenter de tuer. Enfin si Carla ne parvenait pas à lui faire ravaler ses propres couilles et l'éventrer avant. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, les deux enfants se tenaient par la main, assis dans la neige, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient couverts de sang et immobiles.

Kenny fit un rapide tour du périmètre avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il passa un instant à contempler le corps sans vie de Mana. Mais rien ne lui vint. Au final, ses deux sœurs avaient été trop faibles pour ce monde sans foi ni lois. Il lui ferma les yeux d'un geste avant d'examiner les deux autres corps. C'était une vraie boucherie. Du travail d'amateur. Les blessures avaient des angles bizarres. Il sortit et contempla un instant les deux enfants que le père de Mikasa serrait dans ses bras. L'homme lui lança un regard éperdu, plein de questions. Kenny agita la tête à la négative et ce fut tout. Il comprit. Mana n'avait pas survécu. Il se redressa et fonça à l'intérieur. Bientôt, un hurlement de douleur et de tristesse perça le silence mortuaire.

Kenny s'approcha des enfants à son tour. Il se planta face à eux. Aucun ne pleurait. Un drôle de frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Ces gamins lui rappelaient Levi. Il s'accroupit pour se trouver à leur hauteur et demanda : « Qui les a tués ? » Un silence. Puis Mikasa répondit, d'une voix morne : « Moi. Je leur ai planté le couteau dans la gorge. » Kenny acquiesça comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle avait fait un joli dessin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas du tout la même couleur glacial que ceux de Kenny et Levi, il ne pouvait se tromper. C'était bien le regard d'une Ackermann. Kenny sourit : « Ce foutu sang est tenace, hein, petite nièce ? » Il lui posa la main sur la tête. Puis son regard glissa vers Eren et un tout autre type de frisson lui traversa tout le corps lorsqu'il rencontra le sourire le plus doux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir, l'enfant déclara : « Tu vois Mikasa, tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu m'as moi, ton papa et oncle Kenny. Tout va bien se passer. »

Alors Kenny comprit. Eren n'était peut-être pas celui qui avait tué ces hommes. Cette fois-ci. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait tout à fait pu le faire. Et lui, n'en aurait même pas été aussi profondément affecté que l'était Mikasa. Non. Eren resterait sans doute égal à lui-même. Déjà, là, alors qu'il était couvert de sang séché, il se comportait un peu comme s'il venait tout juste de passer une mauvaise journée des plus banales. Kenny se redressa. Dubitatif. Si les Ackermann étaient des montres, mi- anges de la mort, mi- humains.

Alors quel genre de démon se cachait derrière ces étincelantes pupilles émeraude ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plutôt qu'à son père, Mikasa s'était accroché à Eren. Ils se tinrent la main pendant tout le trajet retour.

Ils se tenaient encore la main à leur arrivée dans les quartiers de Trost ce dimanche matin. Ainsi que pendant tout le temps où Kenny et le père de Mikasa expliquaient à Erwin Smith ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne se séparèrent pas non plus quand ils furent examinés et soignés par les médecins du Survey Corp. Il s'était créé comme un lien, étrange et puissant, entre les deux enfants. Lorsqu'il les retrouva, couchés l'un dans l'autre dans le lit d'hôpital d'Eren, les mains résolument jointes, Kenny eut l'impression de voir deux bêtes sauvages, cherchant une sorte de réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient rafistolés de partout, sales et étrangement sereins.

Ce jour-là, deux bêtes s'étaient rencontrées dans la forêt. Pour ne plus jamais se quitter.


	9. Chapter 9

**_My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 9_** ** _: Crack (part 1)_**

Lorsque Levi était arrivé en trombe dans la chambre d'hôpital, Carla accroupie devant Eren l'enlaçait.

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'était alors précipité vers Kenny pour lui décocher la plus belle droite du siècle. L'oncle accusa le coup et sous les yeux ébahis de Carla, ne broncha même pas, pas plus qu'il n'essaya de riposter. Il se contenta de se tenir là, les yeux plantés dans le regard glacial que lui lançait son neveu. Et tout à coup, toutes traces de la dévorante colère qui le dévorait deux secondes auparavant, disparurent du regard de Levi. Ne demeurait déjà plus sur son visage que son habituel air blasé lorsqu'il déclara : « Je savais que t'allais finir par tout gâcher. » Carla avait pris Eren dans ses bras et s'était redressée : « Levi…ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était impossible de prévoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Levi continuait de fixer Kenny : « On s'en fout. On ne lui avait donné qu'une mission, ne pas lâcher le gamin des yeux du weekend… et il finit à l'hosto. » Eren intervint : « Je vais bien Levi. Je n'ai même plus mal à la tête… » Levi laissa glisser son regard vers l'enfant.

Eren venait d'enlever le bandage qui lui enserrait le crâne. Kenny s'était avancé vers lui : « Fais pas ça morveux ! Tu as une commotion céré… » Sa voix s'était perdue au fond de sa gorge. Là, sous le bandage d'Eren, il n'y avait rien. Sa peau caramel était nette, sans la moindre trace de blessures. Carla avait blêmi a vu d'œil. Eren claironna : « Je guéris vite ! Comme les superhéros ! Et sans moi, Mikasa serait sûrement morte, elle aussi… » Kenny souffla : « Impossible ! Foutrement impossible ! » Carla semblait de plus en plus mal en point, Levi essaya de faire passer le malaise : « Qui est Mikasa ? » Eren lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux : « Ta cousine ! » Levi haussa les deux sourcils : « Ma quoi ? »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait déjà six longs mois depuis l'incident des retrouvailles Ackermann. Et depuis pas mal de choses avaient changé au sein de la petite famille.

Tout d'abord, Carla. Dorénavant, elle se débrouillait pour rentrer à la maison, tous les soirs, quitte à ne disposer que de quatre heures de sommeil avant de reprendre du service. Elle était celle qui montait toujours border Eren avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Une fois, la curiosité de Levi ayant été piquée par son attitude, il avait tendu l'oreille devant la chambre où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. La douce voix de Carla chantait une étrange chanson dans une langue qui lui était parfaitement étrangère. Encore plus curieux, Levi avait osé jeter un œil dans la pièce. L'enfant, loin de dormir, était assis sur son lit et la fixait en ondulant doucement de la tête de droite à gauche. A la manière d'une bête sauvage en transe. Saisi, Levi était resté planté là, à assister à ce spectacle sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Une fois la chanson terminée, les paupières d'Eren avaient semblé se fermer seules. Carla l'avait allongé avant de le recouvrir de sa couverture et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Levi s'était reculé et avait fait mine de sortir de sa chambre. En quittant celle d'Eren, Carla avait paru surprise de le trouver-là, dans le couloir. Elle lui avait esquissé un drôle de sourire tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et avait déclaré : « Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais…je sais que cette histoire avec la mère de Mikasa l'a beaucoup affecté. J'aimerais qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar… » Levi avait acquiescé, la nuque raide : « Eren est solide Carla. Pas de quoi s'affoler. T'as l'air complètement crevée, tu devrais prendre plus de temps pour te reposer. » Et effectivement, elle avait l'air épuisée. Presque sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était toujours le cas après qu'elle ait passé presque une demi-heure à endormir Eren. Elle avait mollement hoché de la tête et répondu : « Je pense suivre ton conseil. Je m'en vais de ce pas m'écrouler dans mon lit… » Puis elle s'était éloignée. Et depuis Levi avait soigneusement évité de se trouver à proximité de la chambre d'Eren à l'heure du couché.

Ensuite, venait Kenny. Depuis l'arrivée de Mikasa et Mitch Ackermann, Kenny n'était plus vraiment le même, sans pour autant être différent. Erwin avait pris Mitch sous son aile et Levi avait appris toute la vérité au sujet de la mission secrète qui avait été donné à Kenny. Il avait commencé par être en colère contre Erwin mais avait vite compris que le blond était prêt à tout pour tenir sa promesse et débarrasser le pays de sa gangrène en anéantissant tous les gangs et autres bandes du crime organisés qui y pullulaient. C'était cette détermination sans faille qui avait poussé Levi à le suivre et intégrer Survey Corp. Alors certes, Erwin s'était servi de Kenny pour faire le sale boulot, mais ça aurait été le contraire qui aurait été étonnant de sa part.

Du coup il semblait à Levi que Kenny faisait absolument tout pour se racheter. Carla et lui avaient passé un certain temps sans s'adresser la parole. Leurs interactions étaient forcées et à la limite de la politesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Carla semble lui avoir pardonné d'avoir mis la vie de son fils en danger. Kenny s'était alors appliqué dans son rôle de professeur comme il n'avait jamais semblé prêt à le faire auparavant. Il avait aussi pris la peine d'aider Mitch et Mikasa à s'installer dans une maison qui se trouvait à même pas deux rues de la leur. Mitch avait commencé à travailler pour Erwin (Il était certain qu'il serait davantage en sécurité là où le blond pouvait le surveiller sans trop empiéter sur sa vie privée) Kenny avait proposé à Mikasa de lui apprendre à se battre comme une Ackermann et c'était avec une non-joie contenue que la fillette avait accepté : _« …parce que les vilains reviennent toujours, il faut se tenir prêt au combat…Eren aura besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger…Je veux être prête. »_ dixit Mikasa. Levi n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Eren avait pu se débrouiller pour qu'elle devienne aussi étrangement hyper-protective à son égard. Mais une chose était certaine, Kenny essayait désespérément de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs avec elle que celles qu'il avait commises avec son neveu.

Mais si on devait vraiment classer les changements selon celui de la famille qui en montraient le plus. Eren l'emportait haut la main. Le gamin était constamment fatigué. Son hyperactivité semblait s'être fait la malle en même temps que sa joie de vivre. Oh, bien entendu il continuait d'aimer jouer au basket avec Levi, ainsi que de se glisser dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs ou tout simplement l'embêter. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. La lueur sauvage qui brillait au fond de ses yeux en permanence, s'était comme éteinte. Si Levi osait le dire comme ça, Eren paraissait normal. Le grain de folie qui semblait constamment sur le point de s'embraser en lui, avait disparu. Si Levi n'était pas aussi inquiet, il aurait sans doute pu apprécier ce fait.

Carla ne s'inquiétait pas. Eren grandissait après tout, non ? Il était normal qu'il se calme et mûrisse. Elle affirmait aussi qu'il déprimait juste parce qu'Armin prenait du temps à revenir de l'enceinte du mur. Kenny quant à lui, préférait ne pas se prononcer. Mais il avait fini par lâcher un soir où Levi paraissait particulièrement tracassé (Eren, cet insomniaque chronique était allé se coucher à 20h !) : « L'incident Mana était plutôt intense morveux. Si t'avais vu l'état des cadavres, toi aussi tu n'aurais pas été étonné que le gamin soit encore secoué. C'est l'inverse qu'aurait été complètement flippant. Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment un Ackermann, c'est une pièce rapportée, non ? » Mais Levi n'était toujours pas convaincu. Après tout, Eren lui avait déjà prouvé bien avant l'incident que son attitude borderline, flirtant avec la psychopathie, ne datait pas d'hier.

En conséquence du côté de Levi, la vie quotidienne s'était teintée d'une torpeur douce-amère qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Et bien entendu, c'était ses camarades de classe qui trinquaient. Ce début de troisième année était compliquée pour les Elitistes, impossible de passer le moindre cours sportifs ou séance d'entraînement sans finir à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient même fini par être reconnaissant aux E.C lorsqu'ils acceptaient d'être les partenaires de leur Capitaine des enfers. Levi trouvait l'académie d'autant plus stressante que maintenant, elle accueillait dix classes de vingt-cinq élèves en première années et six classes de vingt élèves en seconde année. Alors qu'Erwin n'avait encore aucun résultat concluant à montrer à la population, on commençait à investir en masse dans son projet (le blond avait eu la présence d'esprit de préciser que son école ne mènerait pas forcément en première ligne mais qu'il était tout à fait possible de participer au sauvetage de leur beau pays en se donnant à fond dans l'administration des services…). Résultat des courses, Levi était devenu une légende. Et entre ses admirateurs (secrets ou non, ils se montraient d'une persistance masochiste alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour les encourager) et ses détracteurs, il ne pouvait faire un pas sans que toute l'école n'en parle.

Kenny fut celui qui leur proposa une trêve.

Il avait ravalé sa fierté et s'était présenté dans le bureau d'Erwin (le blond était présent plus souvent maintenant que son académie contenait plus d'une quarantaine d'élèves) et lui avait demandé conseil. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu une permission d'une semaine, pour Carla et lui, afin qu'ils profitent des vacances d'été en famille. Kenny avait donc organisé avec sa femme, les vacances rêvées. Réservation pour une chambre d'hôte en bord de mer avec sources thermales, road trip et autres activités. Tout avait été pensé pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre et tentent de renouer le contact (si contact il y avait jamais eu). L'idée de devoir passer autant de temps coincé avec sa ' _famille_ ' filait à Levi une nausée comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant.

Mais pour Eren, c'était le nirvana : « On va voir la mer ?! La vraie ? » Carla acquiesça pour la millième fois, un sourire aux lèvres alors que l'enfant se mettait à sauter partout. Eren finit par s'agripper aux pantalons de Levi et le secouer de toutes ses forces : « Levi ! On va voir la mer ! C'est comme une suuuuuuuuuper grande piscine, sauf qu'il y a des vagues, du sel…

\- Du sperme de baleine, de la pisse, des algues dégueulasses, des capotes usag…

\- Levi ! » Carla le foudroyait du regard, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air amusée : « J'oubliais à quel point tu es maniaque, c'est sûr que pour toi la mer…ça relève plus du supplice que du paradis… » Eren sourcils froncés paraissait réfléchir : « Maman, c'est quoi du sperme ? » Un petit silence accueillit sa question et Kenny fut le premier à vraiment faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu : « J'aurais voulu que tu viennes, gamin, mais si tu ne veux pas alors… » Eren s'écria : « Non ! Si Levi ne vient pas, moi non plus ! » Levi lui écrasa le crâne de sa paume ouverte : « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, morveux. Les petits garçons ça accompagnent leur mère quand elle part en vacances…

\- Toi aussi t'es petit Levi, et t'es un garçon. Aïe ! » Levi lui avait assenée une belle claque à l'arrière du crâne. Carla et Kenny se retenaient à peine de ricaner. Levi argumenta : « Et pourquoi tu resterais ici, hein ? T'avais l'air de vouloir voir la mer à tout prix et maintenant tu parles de ne pas partir ? » Eren gonfla légèrement les joues puis parut dépité : « Ce n'est pas pareil si t'es pas là… » Carla poussa un petit gémissement : « Ils sont vraiment trop chou ! » Et Levi se demanda très fortement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver inclus dans son délire.

Il soupira : « Ce sera exactement pareil tu verras. » Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de ces vacances. A jouer à la petite famille parfaite voir même normale. S'amuser sur la plage, faire des châteaux de sable, manger aux restaurants et quoi ensuite ? Faire une bataille de polochons dans leur chambre d'hôtes ? Et puis quoi encore ! Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le seul à se souvenir que Kenny était un foutu ex-assassin ? Que Carla et Eren étaient les migrants les plus louches de la planète ? Levi n'était pas du style à prendre des bains de soleil, à rire à gorge déployée ou même tout simplement à rester coller à quelqu'un plus d'une demi-heure avant de se sentir carrément envahi. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de sentiments super dégoulinants et il faisait déjà son maximum en acceptant de vivre avec eux, dans cette maison. Il commençait à peine à s'y habituer alors il était hors de question qu'on le force à faire bien pire…sa santé mentale en dépendait.

Et là, Eren lui avait attrapé la main.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et Levi pensait déjà avoir expérimenté toutes sortes de nouveautés. Il était même, d'une certaine façon, parfaitement immunisé contre les effets néfastes de ses yeux magnétiques. Ils avaient déjà été forcé de prendre des bains ensemble, Levi l'avait déjà porté jusqu'à son lit un nombre incalculable de fois et même si depuis peu Eren évitait de venir s'endormir contre son torse, ils continuaient de jouer au basket ensemble (et Eren devenait plutôt doué). Ils ne manquaient pas de contact, surtout quand le gamin décidait de venir se coller à lui, comme ça, aléatoirement. Pour lire, dessiner ou tout simplement l'embêter en gribouillant (un peu mieux qu'avant, maintenant on voyait clairement ce qu'il avait tenté de dessiner) sur ses cahiers de cours… mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Et Levi ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Chaque cellule de son corps ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Un frisson électrique lui souleva tous les poils du bras, remontant jusqu'à dresser les minuscules cheveux qui se trouvaient à la base de sa nuque.

Il voulut retirer sa main mais se vit plutôt refermer les doigts autour de celle d'Eren. L'enfant plongea son regard dans le sien et légèrement gêné supplia : « Viens avec nous s'il te plait Levi…je ne veux pas être tout seul… » Il s'écoula une, puis deux, puis trois secondes, durant lesquels Levi ne sut même plus comment il s'appelait. Une quantité impressionnante d'émotions s'étaient bousculées en lui et l'accident magistral qui en résultat lui court-circuita le cerveau. Eren pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à ôter sa main, l'air complètement abattu, comme si le bug de Levi signifiait qu'il avait perdu la partie. Sans même pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Levi resserra sa prise, empêchant Eren de s'écarter : « Attend… » L'adolescent avait l'estomac dans les chaussettes et son cœur jouait aux montagnes russe. Il était presque sûr qu'il était en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Actuellement, seule la présence de la main d'Eren dans la sienne l'empêchait d'avoir un malaise…

Eren parut s'inquiéter un peu et il serra à son tour la main de Levi : « Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ce n'est pas grave Levi je v…

\- Il est hors de question que je partage une chambre avec vous. Ou avec lui. Je ne ferais pas de château de sable, je ne me baignerais pas dans cette eau dégueulasse que vous appelez la 'mer'. Et je préfère encore me crever les yeux avec une petite cuillère que de me retrouver à poil avec Kenny. Peu importe les circonstances dans lesquelles c'était censé arriver… » Le visage d'Eren s'illumina tout à coup. Il lui lâcha la main pour courir comme un fou dans tout le salon : « Ouais ! Levi vient avec nous ! Levi vient à la mer ! Je vais en vacances ! » Levi papillonna, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ?

Carla et Kenny se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus et teinté d'admiration. Kenny déclara : « Eh ben…tu l'as drôlement bien élevé ton petit démon… » Carla lui administra une petite tape sur le bras : « Oh, arrête un peu ! On dirait à t'entendre que c'est moi qui l'ai rendu aussi manipulateur ! » Kenny grogna : « Des générations et des générations de tueurs sanguinaires, un entraînement sans faille, des nerfs d'acier et ton mioche vient tout à coup me détraquer tout ça à coup d'œillades perfides et moues démoniaques ?! » Carla ricana : « Plus ils sont grands plus la chute est rude ! Si tu n'avais pas fait Levi si solide, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à éviter tout en souplesse les assauts de mon petit canonnier. Le secret contre l'acier, c'est la faille Kenny, c'est la faille… » Levi leur jeta un regard noir. Le genre de regard qui tuait un mort. Kenny ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il répliqua, un rictus au bord des lèvres : « On passe te chercher à la fin des cours vendredi. Tiens-toi prêt, _grand-frère_ Levi. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren ne se sentait pas bien.

Ou plutôt, c'était comme si depuis peu, il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Le manque lui rongeait les tripes et Eren passait le plus clair de son temps à se sentir tout patraque. Les seuls points positifs, c'était qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se concentrer en cours. Et depuis que Mikasa avait intégré sa classe (Eren ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour y être accepté alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été scolarisé auparavant) il s'était même fait de nouveaux amis. Connie et Sasha. Des amis qu'il était très pressé de montrer Armin et dont il ne cessait de parler dans toutes les lettres qu'il lui envoyait.

Eren avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami, tout réparé, enfin prêt à jouer aux baskets et courir dans les parcs à ses côtés…A la fin des vacances d'été, ils seraient enfin tous réunis. Armin allait rencontrer Mikasa, Connie et Sasha et…un fulgurant mal de crâne lui fit plisser les yeux de douleur. Mikasa remarqua à peine le changement qu'elle s'était déjà précipitée et lui avait plaqué une main sur le front : « Est-ce que ça va Eren ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » Il lui repoussa la main. Il détestait cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours le traiter comme un bébé. Il grogna : « C'est bon Mikasa, je vais bien…

\- Tu en as parlé à tante Carla ? » Eren pinça les lèvres. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'en ce moment à la maison, ça allait enfin un peu mieux. Il était hors de question qu'il parle de son mal de crâne et qu'ils se remettent tous à accuser oncle Kenny. Eren se redressa du cheval à bascule sur lequel il s'était installé : « C'est bon ! J'avais juste le soleil dans les yeux ! » Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel couvert pour montrer qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à son mensonge. Elle déclara : « Tu ne devrais peut-être pas aller à la plage… » Eren roula des yeux : « Mikasa. Tu ça juste dis parce que tu ne veux pas que je parte ! » Elle ne démentit pas. Eren poussa un soupire puis il lui toucha l'épaule et sourit : « Je t'enverrais une super carte postale ! Et je te ramènerais des taaas de souvenirs ! Tu verras, c'est qu'une semaine, ça passera super vite ! Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ton papa et … » Elle avait l'air assez triste et si Eren n'était aussi aux anges à l'idée de passer des vacances avec Levi, il aurait presque été tenté de lui demander de venir avec eux.

Il hésitait encore quand ils pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

Rufus et sa bande. Des enfants d'au moins onze ans, qui n'arrêtaient pas de venir lui chercher des noises. Depuis qu'Eren était venu en aide à Armin en massacrant la bande de Todd c'était un peu comme s'il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Les brutes s'en prenaient à lui les unes après les autres, comme pour se lancer un défi. Eren n'avait pas peur d'eux. La plupart du temps, il prenait leur agression pour un jeu et l'idée d'avoir à livrer un bon combat lui mettait le sang en ébullition…Mais pas depuis qu'il y avait Mikasa. Pas depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas _vu rouge._ Rien n'arrivait à la cheville de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, dans la montagne. Mais depuis, plus rien. Quand il pensait à se battre, s'était comme si des kilos de plombs lui lestaient les membres. Il se sentait lourd et encore plus nauséeux qu'avant. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il était tombé du vélo que Mitch avait acheté à Mikasa pour qu'elle se rende à l'école, son écorchure au genou n'avait pas guéri aussi vite que d'habitude et il avait dû subir l'humiliation de se trimballer avec un pansement rose pendant toute une journée de cours.

Peut-être que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une bonne bagarre ? Histoire de réveiller son superpouvoir ?

Eren carra les épaules alors que la bande de brutes s'arrêtaient à quelques pas d'eux. Derrière lui, il sentait l'aura menaçante de Mikasa. Une chance que ces cinq idiots n'aient pas encore entendu parler du Cerbère. La réputation de Mikasa commençait à devenir sacrément importante dans le coin et tous ceux qui avaient cherché à affronter Eren ces derniers mois, portaient encore les séquelles de leur rencontre avec elle. On commençait à dire partout qu'Eren s'était trouvé un garde du corps infernal. Peut-être que Rufus ne parlait pas aux bonnes personnes. Dans tous les cas, c'était une occasion en or de tester sa théorie. Bien qu'il se sente légèrement plus lucide maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de superpouvoirs, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ridiculement faible sans eux.

Rufus s'approcha jusqu'à lui bousculer l'épaule. Eren tendit un bras vers l'arrière pour interdire à Mikasa d'intervenir. Le grand roux esquissa un rictus : « Oh ! Ackermann, désolé, t'es tellement petit que je ne t'avais pas vu… » Eren plissa les yeux, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu la même réplique hier soir, dans le dessin-animé qui passait pendant l'heure du goûter…Il soupira : « Rufus je sais que tu habites du côté Ouest de Trost. Tu n'as rien à faire ici…tu ne traines même pas dans ce parc d'habitude…

\- Et alors Ackermann ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de traîner ou je veux ? C'est ton parc peut-être ? On n'a pas vu ton nom sur le panneau à l'entrée… » Eren esquissa un rictus à son tour : « Ça, c'est parce que vous être trop bête pour savoir lire… » Au bout d'un certain temps, Eren avait fini par développer plusieurs petites techniques lui permettant de déclencher une bagarre en moins de deux minutes. Jusqu'ici, Rufus et sa bande s'étaient toujours contenté de le bousculer un peu et de se moquer de lui, sans jamais en venir aux poings. D'une certaine façon, Eren avait déjà acquis assez de notoriété dans le milieu des petits délinquants juvéniles pour qu'ils hésitent à l'attaquer directement. Mais maintenant qu'il venait de l'insulter devant ses sbires, Rufus n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de le corriger.

Il ne pouvait avoir plus raison.

Eren vit partir le coup mais son corps fut incapable de suivre son esprit. Même lorsque le poing de Rufus s'écrasa contre sa joue, l'habituelle décharge électrique ne vint pas. Il eut juste très mal avant de tomber à la renverse. Pendant un instant, il fut sonné. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Mikasa pour leur infliger la dérouillée de leur vie. Eren, irrité, repoussa la main qu'elle lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever. Il souffrait et même si Rufus serait dorénavant trop effrayé pour venir lui chercher des poux, il savait que ce serait par peur de se confronter à Mikasa. Il détestait ne plus avoir ses superpouvoirs. Des larmes de frustrations lui piquèrent le coin des yeux. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche d'un geste colérique. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Mikasa avait l'air de mourir d'inquiétude : « Eren ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix se mit à trembler de rage : « Je jure de lui arracher toutes les dents si tu…

\- Arrêtes Mikasa ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » Elle posa sur lui un regard creux. Il n'avait rien de vraiment convainquant. Il était tout sale, sa joue allait arborer un beau bleu et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne lui fit pas l'affront de le rabaisser davantage et se contenta de répliquer : « Viens, on rentre à la maison. Tante Carla va te soigner… »

Carla l'avait enguirlandée pendant au moins dix minutes.

« Bravo ! Moi qui étais impatiente de prendre nos premières photos de familles ! Regarde la tête que tu auras ! » Elle le soignait sans prendre de gants. Eren aurait presque préféré laisser le bleu se résorber tout seul, Carla venait d'inventer une toute nouvelle façon de le punir. Lorsqu'elle appliqua l'onguent anti-bleu, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Kenny, visiblement amusé décida d'inaugurer leur tout nouvel appareil photo : « Souriez ! » Carla lui lança un regard noir : « Oh non ! Kenny !

\- Oh allez, pour la postérité, ce n'est pas souvent qu'Eren rentre à la maison avec une blessure de guerre…d'habitude ce sont plutôt les mères du quartier qui font la queue pour nous demander de garder notre chien-loup en laisse…

\- Ne le compare pas à un animal de compagnie ! Et il n'y a pas de quoi être fier !

\- Alors, Eren, il était costaud au moins ? Quel âge ?

\- Kenny ! » Eren prit un air revêche : « Non ! Si j'avais encore mes superpouvoirs, je l'aurais battu d'un seul coup de pied. C'était un faible !

\- Tes superpouvoirs ? » Carla intervint, les poings sur les hanches : « Dieu t'a retiré tes pouvoirs parce que tu t'en servais n'importe comment ! On ne frappe pas les gens Eren, combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te le répète ? Quand on est plus fort que les autres, on fait comme Mikasa et on n'utilise sa force que pour protéger ce qu'il y a d'important ! Le jour où tu seras à nouveau digne de tes pouvoirs, ils reviendront sûrement ! » Eren parut très choqué. Est-ce qu'il utilisait vraiment ses pouvoirs n'importe comment ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup se battre et qu'il cherchait les ennuis pour déclencher de bonnes bagarres mais…est-ce que toutes ces brutes n'étaient pas des vilains ?

Carla remercia Mikasa et lui ordonna de retourner chez elle avant que son père ne s'inquiéte trop. Elle acquiesça doucement, vint enlacer Eren une dernière fois (il faillit étouffer tellement elle le serrait fort) et marmonna : « N'oublie pas ma carte et mes cadeaux… » Avant de les quitter. Carla jeta un regard empli de sérieux à Eren alors que dépité, il s'était figé dans le salon : « Tu nous as déjà mis en retard à aller traîner dieu sait où ! Va chercher tes affaires ! » Il obéit sans un mot. Kenny attendit qu'il arrive en haut d'escaliers avant de demander : « Carla…je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment bien placé pour en parler maintenant mais…Eren. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se tourna afin de lui faire entièrement face : « Kenny…je… » Ils attendirent un instant. Puis, elle leva vers lui un regard brillant de détermination : « Je vous raconterais tout, à Levi et toi. Toute notre histoire…d'où nous venons, pourquoi…Eren…-elle agita la tête-…je suis sûre que vous saurez faire la part des choses. Je voulais juste être sûre, tu comprends…

\- Que tu pouvais nous faire confiance…

\- Oui…et que vous seriez assez forts pour m'aider…je veux qu'il grandisse dans un foyer uni. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Il est toute ma vie… » Kenny marqua une pause avant de demander : « Carla…à quoi est-ce qu'on est censé t'aider ? » Elle prit un air grave avant de répondre : « A contrôler Eren. Plus il grandit et moins j'arrive à le faire toute seule…il aura besoin de vous quand son éveil sera complet…

\- Son éveil ?... » Eren descendit les escaliers en courant. Carla fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête pour indiquer à Kenny qu'il leur faudrait terminer leur conversation plus tard. Eren s'arrêta devant eux, la mine contrite : « Je suis désolé maman…je ne recommencerais plus… » Elle lui tapota le sommet du crâne puis s'accroupit pour lui faire face. Kenny remarqua alors que Carla prenait toujours grand soin de s'adresser à son fils en se plaçant à hauteur de ses yeux. C'était un peu comme si elle s'assurait, par contact visuel, de garder le contrôle à tout instant. Dans le même temps, elle n'oubliait jamais de lui agripper les mains comme maintenant ou de lui toucher l'épaule, comme pour le rassurer : « Si tu as compris pourquoi j'étais en colère, alors c'est bon… » Il lui plongea dans les bras pour l'enlacer. Ils se câlinèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui caresser les cheveux : « Tu es un bon garçon, Eren.

\- Je t'aime maman… » Elle sourit avec chaleur : « Arrêtes d'essayer de m'acheter ! Petit monstre va ! Tu le sais que t'es craquant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'était mis à le chatouiller. Il se débattit pour s'extraire de sa prise tout en riant de bon cœur.

Une fois leur petit jeu terminé, Carla se redressa et claqua de la langue : « Bien. Maman n'a absolument pas envie d'avoir de photos de son bébé avec un gros bleu sur la joue…donc… » Les yeux d'Eren s'arrondirent. Il se mit tout à coup à trépigner : « La chanson magique ! » Carla acquiesça et l'enfant parti dans une série de sauts hystériques. Carla en profita pour croiser le regard intrigué de Kenny. Sans produire un son, elle articula _'Regarde bien…ne bouge surtout pas'_. Puis plus fort elle ajouta : « Tu es prêt ? » Eren acquiesça avec vigueur. Elle ordonna : « Position de sécurité ! » Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et elle suivit le mouvement. Il plaça ensuite ses mains dans les siennes. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis elle commença à chanter.

Kenny n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette langue existe vraiment. Mais cette chanson avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'envoûtant. La tête d'Eren commença à se balancer doucement de gauche à droite, comme s'il entrait en transe. Une lueur s'embrasa dans le fond de ses yeux. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'y revit brûler que Kenny se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu depuis quelques mois, mais qu'elle avait toujours été là, avant. Le calme soudain d'Eren lui apparut sous un nouveau jour. Il était assez intéressant de constater que Levi avait toujours su lui, que quelque chose clochait avec le nouvel Eren. Le chant de Carla changea soudain d'intonation. Kenny cessa de fixer l'enfant pour poser les yeux sur la mère. Ce qu'il vit faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Là, dans les yeux de Carla, la même lueur psychédélique dansait.

La chanson parut baisser d'intensité jusqu'à entièrement devenir inaudible. Un grondement, très semblable aux ronronnements sourds d'un gros fauve commença à emplir la pièce. Très vite, un bruit similaire, mais bien plus 'enfantin' vint se joindre au premier. Carla et Eren avait tous les deux la même pupille fine, les mêmes iris démesurément présentes. L'or se perdait dans l'émeraude. De microscopiques de tâches bleu azur transparaissaient dans les yeux d'Eren. Kenny en eut le souffle coupé. Sous ses yeux, l'hématome qui bleuissait sur la joue du gamin se résorba complètement. Carla cessa alors de gronder et d'un geste brusque, elle leva le bras. Immédiatement, Eren réagit au quart de tour et bondit en grondant sur sa mère. Elle claqua des doigts et il se stoppa net en plein élan. Il avait l'air endormi tout en étant éveillé. Elle le guida doucement pour le remettre assis. Il obéit mollement. Elle lui parla sur un ton doux : « Eren. Lorsque je redirais ton prénom, tu oublieras tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et tu laisseras _l'autre_ dormir…tu te souviens ? Dans la cave… » L'enfant acquiesça. Elle n'avait plus qu'une petite lueur au fond des yeux et l'air passablement fatiguée : « Très bien. Tu es un bon garçon…maintenant réveille-toi, Eren. »

Eren s'ébroua puis un sourire désarmant lui fendit la bouche : « Je n'ai plus mal à la tête ! Merci maman ! » Il lui bondit au cou. Carla le serra contre elle tout en focalisant son regard sur Kenny. L'Ackermann n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Lui qui avait longtemps cru que son clan se traînait une sacrée malédiction…il devait revoir absolument toutes ses mesures sur l'échelle de la poisse ultime. Les Jaeger gagnaient et de loin.

Il finit par soupirer : « Très bien. Avec toutes vos conneries on risque d'être en retard pour aller récupérer l'autre morveux ! Dépêchez-vous de ramasser vos affaires et tout le monde en voiture ! » Il n'en dirait pas plus. Pas tant que Carla ne lui avait pas proprement raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Elle lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'exprimer pour qu'elle le sache, c'était ça le plus flippant avec elle, elle savait déjà que Kenny n'avait aucune intention de les abandonner pour si peu. Ils étaient sa famille.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Et voila, encore une fois le chapitre dépasse de très loin mes attentes! Il est long. Genre bien trop long. Alors voilà, il est coupé en deux.

Autant prévenir de suite, vous n'allez pas aimer le prochain! (auteure sadique en cours de création machiavélique)

Merci à mes fidèles Nekoko13,orthancekarica et Emylou! Vous me donner beauuuuuuuuucouuup de love et de courage, c'est un peu grâce à vous si ça avance si vite ! (Vous êtes mon fuel! Mon gasoil! Mon kérozene!)

 **Sur ce je m'en vais répondre à la dernière du trio! Nekoko!**

Que ce soit au sujet du chapitre 6 ou du 7, ton enthousiasme débordant me donne toujours autant envie de rire! S'il te plait, ne change jamais!

Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que je tiens là un rythme plutôt endiablé...je suis moi-même très étonnée. C'est un peu la première fois que je suis possédée aussi fort par une histoire. Il y a tellement de scènes qui me défilent dans la tête et je suis siiiiiiii pressée d'en être rendue là (LEVI PLUS EREN EN MODE HOT, J'EN REVE PUTIN) que j'avoue vouloir très très vite passer cet ééééééénooooorme mise en place du mystère et du décor! Du coup, même si je sais que le 10 était censé être le premier chapitre en mode 'eux plus adultes' l'histoire à fait que, ben...va falloir que ce soit le chapitre le plus trash à la place...

En tout cas, je suis super contente (et fière) d'avoir réussi à te faire tomber amoureuse de mes chouquettes! J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir!

Passons aux choses sérieuses avec ton très intéressant commentaire sur le chapitre 7. Je suis devenue une fan inconditionnelle du PDV de Kenny. C'est tellement marrant d'écrire sans se donner de limite de langage! Ecrire comme il pense est pour moi un véritable rêve...Kenny a d'excellentes raison d'être desespéré. Eren n'est pas facile à vivre il aurait sans doute été plus heureux (ou complètement ennuyé, avouons-le) d'avoir un enfant aussi doux qu'Armin!

Pour tout t'avouer, je comptais aussi mes demi! J'y portais une importance, mais une importance! Pour moi, 6 mois ça changeait tout! (Ahah, ton anecdote m'a fait marrer, le principe d'une fête des demi est plutôt cool! Je me permet de te l'emprunter pour un petit clin d'oeil dans la suite de la fic si tu veux bien!)...mais j'ai arrêté en grandissant, du coup je sais que c'est vraiment un truc de gamin xD!

La secte d'Atlas et le gang des Titans...tout un schmilblik. Ta théorie concernant Eren s'approche beauuuucoup de la vérité, mais bien sûr je n'en dirais pas plus (c'est plus compliqué mais tu tiens le bon bout! Courage!) Eren est THE BADASS de l'histoire en tout cas, ça c'est sur! Mais comme pour SnK je ferais bien sûr en sorte qu'il ait grand besoin de sa fidèle équipe pour vraiment exploiter tout son potentiel et bien sûr...PERSONNE NE DETRONERA JAMAIS LEVI ACKERMANN L'HOMME LE PLUS FORT DE L'HUMANITE! *fait le salut de la Brigade d'Exploration*

Comme je l'ai dis aux autres, je compte effectivement beaucoup m'inspirer le l'histoire d'Isayama en ce qui concerne les rencontres les plus marquantes de l'histoire, Eren-Armin, Mikasa-Eren et Eren-Jean (début), certaines révélations du manga pourront peut être aussi t'aiguiller pour un ou deux détails de mon histoire mais...ça s'arrêtera là! Héhéhé

Ne t'en fais. Je me frapperais aussi si Mikasa se met entre Levi et Eren. On ne peut pas être une vraie groupie de Riren sans détester le ErenxMikasa (mdr) mais je sens que je vais me faire boxer de partout dans les prochains chapitres (tousse)...Par contre si tu veux de la jalousie...tu vas en avoir! Oh ça oui...

VOILA! MERCI TOUT PLEIN POUR TOUTE L'ENERGIE QUE TU ME COMMUNIQUES! TU ME MANQUES DEJA!

Plein de love pour tous mes Follow, Reviewers et Favoris!

A très vite? (comme d'habitude me direz-vous!)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Avant tout, deux mots à dire: Pas Taper...(auteure mortelle et fragile)**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 10_** ** _: Crack (part 2)_**

Levi était nerveux. Nauséeux. Mal dans sa peau.

Il n'était pas du style à revenir sur sa parole mais diable, cette fois-ci il avait envie de se gifler. La défection de son cerveau le hantait depuis au moins deux nuits. Comment avait-il fait pour se fourrer dans ce pétrin ? Il aurait pourtant suffi de dire non. C'était simple. Non. Trois lettres. Presque trois amies. Il les disait très souvent. Parfois même juste avec les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de refuser. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ? Il ne le faisait pas. Tout simplement ! Alors que s'était-il passer cette fois-ci ? « M. Ackermann ? M. Ackermann ? Ackermann ! » Levi releva la tête. Il fixait son cahier depuis au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes (si ce n'était plus), sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur le torse. Si ses yeux avaient lancé des lasers il aurait sans doute déjà foré un cratère jusqu'au centre de Mare.

Comme il était encore tout à sa réflexion, il continua de plisser les yeux alors qu'il les posait sur son professeur d'Histoire.

L'homme en question parut se décomposer sur place avant de baisser les yeux. Impatient Levi grogna : « Quoi ? » Le professeur se racla la gorge et bafouilla : « Je…c'était à votre tour de lire la page… » Levi se rendit compte sur le coup qu'il n'avait même pas encore rangé ses affaires de Mathématiques. Décidemment aujourd'hui…Le professeur avait suivi son regard. Ils s'observèrent un instant, l'homme parut dépité, puis il toussota : « Ce n'est pas grave , je…je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre… » Hanji, assise derrière lui se mit à ricaner alors que l'enseignant jetait son dévolu sur un Elitiste, trop content qu'on lui ait servi sur un plateau d'argent une nouvelle chance de lécher le cul du corps enseignant. Levi poussa un soupire et fusilla Gunther du regard : « Hey, crétin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on changeait de cours ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire Capitaine, Moblit est ton partenaire de Mathématiques. Tu avais l'air tellement concentré que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te laisser réfléchir en paix… » Levi, blasé ne trouva rien à redire. C'était l'idée qu'avait trouvé Moblit afin de répondre à la demande d'Erwin. Faire de Levi la parfaite recrue, le premier en absolument tous les domaines, quelqu'un à qui on ne pourrait faire aucun reproche. Afin de montrer aux conseillers l'écrasante victoire des E.C par rapport à leurs Elitistes.

A chaque cours, Levi changeait de binôme, on lui assignait le meilleur des E.C dans la matière étudiée. C'était la technique qu'ils avaient élaboré pour que les notes de Levi soient à la hauteur de ses aptitudes physiques. De base, Levi était plutôt moyen en tout, donc le rendre bon, voire excellent, ça n'avait rien de vraiment compliqué. Mais depuis deux jours, le niveau de concentration de leur Capitaine avoisinait celui d'une volaille. Il était si distrait, qu'il avait même failli perdre contre Eld lors de leur dernier entraînement au combat en corps à corps, avant de se reprendre en main au dernier moment et de l'envoyer compter de très près le nombre de fissures du mur du dojo.

Levi décida de se concentrer davantage et commença à prendre des notes vers le milieu du cours d'Histoire. Le moment de leur pause matinale arriva très vite.

Gunther était parti aux toilettes. Levi soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et jeta un œil à son emploi du temps (il n'était même plus fichu de s'en souvenir, son esprit lui jouait de sales tours). Il plissa les yeux et jura entre ses dents. Le prochain cours était…Hanji se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'à côté d'une façon théâtrale…Physique-Chimie. Levi eut soudainement très envie d'avoir en sa possession un couteau de combat. De préférence un Ka-Bar Becker BK7, assez long, prise en main agréable et surtout noir. Levi les préférait noir, c'était clairement plus hygiénique…Hanji frissonna des pieds à la tête : « Ouah ! Levi, tu es vraiment la seule personne que je connaisse qui réussisse à donner une claire vision de la façon dont tu comptes tuer quelqu'un juste en lui jetant un coup d'œil… » Elle marqua une pause puis le désigna d'un doigt tremblant (mais connaissant le personnage Levi était sûr que ce n'était pas de peur…) : « Attends, laisse-moi deviner, il y avait un couteau ? Est-ce que je perdais ma tête ? » Levi grogna : « Je me serais juste contenter de t'égorger proprement, mais tu fais des progrès… » Elle rit de bon cœur.

Souvent Levi était incapable de savoir si la folie d'Hanji était une bénédiction ou une véritable tare. Avec qui d'autre pourrait-il avoir ce genre de conversation sans que son vis-à-vis ne décide ensuite de quitter le pays à la nage ?

Hanji s'arrêta de rire petit à petit. Les autres E.C s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux et discutaient tranquillement. Enfin aussi tranquillement qu'ils en étaient capable, à savoir en hurlant et en se frappant…Levi aurait pu s'en sortir comme ça, si Hanji n'était pas Hanji… : « Alors qu'a encore fait Eren ? » Levi redressa la tête comme si on venait de lui marcher sur les pieds. Il tourna les yeux vers Hanji : « Uh ? » Hanji avait un sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles : « Il n'y a qu'Angel qui arrive à te mettre dans tous tes états, à en croire ton attitude depuis deux jours, il doit avoir fait une sacrée bêtise… » Levi faillit avaler de travers : « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que toute l'équipe avait tourné son attention sur leur conversation.

Oluo déclara : « Oh que si ! Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois qu'on est venu étudier chez eux, qu'Eren a voulu escalader l'arbre dans votre jardin et qu'il a fini par faire une chute d'au moins six mètres de haut ? Le lendemain, le Capitaine était tellement distrait pendant la séance qu'il m'a éclaté une molaire… » Eld acquiesça : «Et cette fois où Eren est rentré chez vous avec une morsure de chien, on a passé tous le weekend à poursuivre des chiens errants dans le quartier et j'ai fini avec une morsure au tibia ! J'ai pris deux mois à m'en remettre complètement et je me pisse dessus à chaque fois que je vois un bulldog…

\- … » Levi fronçait les sourcils, il était sûr que toutes ces anecdotes avaient un fond de vérité mais il n'était pas prêt d'admettre que ça puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec le mioche.

Est-ce que remonter les bretelles de la fourrière et capturer les chiens errants n'étaient pas un acte civil de base ?

Petra ajouta son grain de sel : « Oh ! Et cette fois où Eren et Armin ont mis le nez dans les affaires de ce gang de motards ? Ciel, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de refaire de la prison de ma vie… » Levi s'insurgea : « La police ne voulait rien faire ! C'était notre rôle non ? » Hanji se retenait très visiblement d'éclater de rire : « Je ne crois pas non, on s'est quand même déguisé pour aller éclater la gueule d'un groupe de braqueurs de banque avant de les livrer au commissariat… » Eld gémit : « Mais au départ, qu'est-ce que deux gosses de six ans fichaient dans cet entrepôt abandonné?!

\- Eren venait d'élargir sa zone d'exploration à l'époque…Armin a eu si peur qu'il a compris sa leçon, plus de zone désaffectée… » Eld prit un air grave et posa la main sur l'épaule de Levi : « Capitaine, je vous adore tous les deux mais…Je ne veux vraiment pas faire de prison ! Attachez-le ! Cloîtrez-le ! Trouvez un moyen que ce sale gosse arrête de jouer le suicidaire ! Il en va de ma liberté et de notre sécurité à tous… » Ils acquiescèrent. Sauf Hanji qui s'écria : « Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Moi j'adore Angel, je trouve qu'il rend la vie beaucoup plus belle, plus fun !… » Moblit grimaça : « Nous n'avons pas la même vision d'une belle vie… » Levi grogna : « Je crois que j'ai compris. Je songe sérieusement à lui acheter une chaîne en acier renforcé et un collier… » Hanji s'extasia : « Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une image super bandante en tête… » Le bras de Levi se tendit avec la rapidité et la précision d'un serpent en pleine attaque. Il lui agrippa la gorge et pressa ses longs doigts sur sa trachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à faire de drôles de bruits : « Permets-moi binoclarde perverse de t'aider à l'effacer… » Moblit et Eld durent s'y mettre à deux pour qu'il accepte d'arrêter d'étrangler Hanji.

Petra soupira : « Et voilà ! Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qu'il se passe Capitaine ? C'est vraiment plus facile à gérer quand on s'en prend au problème à la base, non ? » Hanji, observait Levi en se dissimulant derrière la large stature de Moblit, elle avait la voix légèrement enrouée quand elle renchérit : « Dis-nous ce qu'a encore fait Eren… » Levi savait qu'elle exagérait, s'ils l'avaient laissé aller jusqu'au bout, Hanji ne serait pas morte, elle aurait juste cessé de respirer. Pendant exactement dix minutes et trente-sept secondes. Puis Levi aurait défait les points de pression et elle aurait repris connaissance. Avec un peu de chance, l'expérience aurait pu remettre un peu d'ordre dans son cerveau tordu. Inutile de continuer plus longtemps avec toute cette histoire, de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas lâcher le morceau : « Kenny nous emmène en vacances à la plage. » Gros silence.

Moblit avait un air parfaitement blasé lorsqu'il répondit : « C'est tout ? Vous partez en vacances ? » Oluo prit un air grave : « Attends une minute Moblit ! Tu n'es vraiment pas assez attentif ! Ils partent en vacances à la plage ! La plage ! Et qui dit plage dit… » Petra avait serré le poing et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs : « Superbes bimbos aux gros seins en bikini ! » Un nouveau silence. Oluo toussota : « Oui…enfin non mais…pas que… » Hanji leva la main comme si elle attendait d'être interrogée, sautillant sur place : « Moi, moi ! Je sais !

\- Hanji ?

\- Germes ! Pollutions ! Chlorure de Sodium ultra agressif pour la peau, déjections humaines et autres sécrétions glandaires, excréments de chats, de chiens et de… » A mesure qu'elle listait, le visage de Levi avait viré au blanc, presque au bleu. Petra lui scella les lèvres de sa main : « Okay ! C'est bon Hanji, je crois qu'on a compris ! » Eld poussa un soupire : « Tu n'as qu'à dire non ! Kenny comprendra sans doute… » Hanji repoussa la main de Petra : « Oh ! C'est là, qu'Eren intervient je suppose… » Gros silence.

Petra poussa tout à coup un cri rageur : « Arrrh ! Eren est tellement fort ! Tu ne peux vraiment, vraiment rien lui refuser Capitaine ? Je suis tellement jalouse ! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Jalouse ? D'Eren ? » Petra vira au cramoisie et tous les autres eurent pitié d'elle sur le coup. Il y avait une limite au fait de ne pas être douée, non ? Elle tenta de se dépatouiller : « Hum, c'est-à-dire que…enfin… » Oluo vint à son secours : « Eren a l'air d'avoir un superpouvoir, le Capitaine est classe, super fort, le mec le plus cool qu'on connaisse tous alors forcément, qui ne serait pas jaloux et ne voudrait pas l'avoir pour grand-frère ? » Un ange passa. Levi avait l'air mi-choqué, mi-répugné. Il indiqua à Oluo d'approcher avec le doigt : « Oluo, approche. J'ai une irrésistible envie d'essuyer ma chaussure sur ton visage… » Petra s'agita : « Oluo s'excuse d'avoir été aussi… » Eld demanda : « …limite ? Gay ? Flippant tellement ça ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour ? » Petra marqua une pause : « Euh…en fait ouais. Tout ça… » Grâce au ciel, leur professeur de Physique Chimie pénétra dans la pièce et toute cette conversation prit fin.

En fait, plus aucun E.C ne remit l'histoire des vacances sur le tapis jusqu'à ce que la journée termine. Sauf Hanji qui pendant l'heure du déjeuner demanda à Levi quand est-ce qu'ils partaient en vacances. Question à laquelle Levi répondit 'Ce soir…' tout en pâlissant et en décrétant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi désespéré à l'idée de quitter l'école.

Levi traîna les pieds jusqu'à la sortie. Le groupe l'accompagna comme s'ils étaient le cortège d'un supplicié qu'on menait à la potence. Certains d'entre eux étaient même en train de l'encourager : « Vous pouvez le faire Capitaine ! Ce n'est pas une plage qui aura la peau du meilleur élève de Survey Corp. !

\- Ouais ! Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible de dormir ailleurs que dans sa chambre, on s'y fait à force !

\- Eld, si tu ne veux pas mourir d'une MST avant d'avoir vingt ans, je te conseillerais plutôt d'arrêter de ne pas dormir dans ta chambre…

\- Hey ! Gunther ! Tu n'étais pas censé dire ça devant tout le monde ! Ça fait partie de ces trucs qu'on garde précieusement secret, tu sais entre colloc' de dortoir ! » Moblit se racla la gorge : « Pardonne ma vulgarité Eld, mais tout le monde sait que tu es une vraie catin, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. » Un silence. Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de l'école. Et Levi s'était immobilisé avant de se statufier. Hanji lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule : « On peut rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent Capitaine… » Levi grogna : « Non. Cassez-vous. Vous avez passé la journée à vous éclater avec cette histoire, ça suffit maintenant. » Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et commencèrent à s'éloigner en le saluant. Levi savait qu'ils se rendaient à la salle d'arcade comme presque tous les vendredis depuis deux ans.

Il marcha jusqu'au banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la sortie et s'y installa.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pas un nuage en vue. L'azur était d'un bleu éclatant. Et il faisait très chaud. Levi n'aimait pas l'été. Comme presque tous les Ackermann de sa connaissance, son anatomie semblait être façonnée pour l'hiver. L'été était synonyme de chaleur, la chaleur de transpiration et la transpiration, c'était juste super crade. Il s'éventa un peu en agitant son t-shirt. Sa tête finit par tomber en arrière. Il resta dans cette position, yeux clos, pendant un petit moment. Une vague de chaleur vint lui lécher l'épiderme. Des picotements commencèrent à se faire sentir sur l'ensemble de sa peau. Il se redressa d'un coup et grogna : « Putain d'été ! » Il se déplaça pour se mettre davantage à l'ombre, contre un arbre. C'était déjà mieux…il faudrait penser à dire à Mono-sourcils qu'il fallait planter un arbre derrière ce fichu banc…Levi se laissa glisser contre le tronc jusqu'à se retrouver assis à même le sol. Une brise un peu plus fraîche lui caressa le visage et il soupira d'aise. C'était vraiment mieux.

Cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'il dormait mal. En plus d'être nerveux, il était crevé. Maintenant qu'il était dos au mur et qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, toute la tension s'était évanouie. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le tronc et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il resta là, paupières closes, à flotter dans un état intermédiaire entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Tous ses muscles se détendirent. Au fond, pourquoi avait-il autant paniqué ? Ce n'était qu'une semaine. Kenny n'oserait pas le forcer à faire quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas envie. Il n'était même pas obligé d'approcher de la plage. Carla le taquinerait un peu, mais rien de bien différent de ce qu'elle lui faisait déjà subir à la maison. Et Eren… (Un léger sourire lui effleura les lèvres)…le gosse serait tellement excité de voir la mer pour la première fois qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'un défibrillateur.

Levi avait (légèrement…) paniqué à la mention des mots 'vacances en famille'. Le tout formait à ses yeux une sorte d'aberration monstrueuse. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé obtenir de toute son existence. Mais il voyait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'être rendu malade. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir pour quelles raisons il s'était senti si mal…parce que c'était différent ? Il était vrai que Levi aimait ses habitudes. Parfois il lui semblait n'être jamais vraiment sorti de cet appartement miteux à la limite Nord de Shinganshina. Il avait l'impression d'observer le monde à travers une petite fenêtre sale, comme il l'avait longtemps fait à l'époque. Mais en réalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus prisonnier de ces quatre murs.

Kenny en avait nettoyé la crasse. Erwin avait ouvert la porte. Son groupe d'amis lui avaient montré qu'il faisait bon vivre à l'extérieur. Et Eren. Eren l'avait traîné dans la lumière, comme un ouragan.

Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, Levi s'endormit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Son horloge interne venait de l'avertir qu'il roupillait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il se redressa, s'étira et commença à jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours. Le nez levé en l'air, il contempla quelques secondes le crépuscule…Le crépuscule…en été…quelle heure était-il au juste ? Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux sur sa montre. 20h30. Son rythme cardiaque passa de rapide à erratique. Ils devaient venir le chercher devant les portes à 16h30 tapantes. Normalement, cela faisait déjà 4h que Kenny aurait dû venir le secouer sous cette arbre ou lui mettre un bon coup de pieds aux fesses…Kenny n'était jamais en retard. Jamais. Il était toujours pile à l'heure. C'était un maniaque de la ponctualité. Même dans les situations les plus improbables, il se débrouillait toujours pour être pile à l'heure. Alors, pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

Levi sentit comme une pierre lui tomber dans la poitrine.

Il s'efforça de garder l'esprit clair. Non. Pas la peine de paniquer. Il y avait forcément une explication plausible derrière tout ça. Il fouilla la poche avant de son sac à dos pour en sortir son téléphone portable. A sa plus grande surprise, ses mains tremblaient. Il serra les dents et vérifia ses appels. Au moins une trentaine d'appels en absence. De la part d'Hanji et d'Erwin…Il se figea sur place. Tout à coup, il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui rétrécissait. Sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il appuya sur la touche rappel et tint le mobile à hauteur de son oreille. La voix d'Hanji, paniquée, ne tarda pas retentir à l'autre bout du fil : « Allo ? Levi ?! C'est toi ?! Levi ! Où es-tu ? » Levi s'efforça d'articuler : « Devant l'école… » Hanji marqua une pause avant de s'écrier : « On n'est pas loin de là ! Ne bouge pas ! On arrive… » Levi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hanji avait déjà raccrochée. Il resta planté là avec son impression grandissante d'y voir de moins en moins clair.

La voiture d'Erwin ne tarda pas à l'éblouir de ses phares.

La nuit était tombée et Levi n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hanji descendit en trombe et se précipita vers lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Au fond de lui, Levi savait. Il avait senti la morsure glaciale qui vous broie le cœur quand elle se penche tout doucement au-dessus de votre épaule. Et qu'elle vous susurre encore plus doucement que votre heure n'est pas encore venue…Levi avait déjà ressenti ce pressentiment. Celui que laissait la faucheuse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait empêcher Kenny de se présenter à l'heure à un rendez-vous…

Hanji le secouait : « Levi ! Ils ont eu un accident ! Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

…c'était la mort.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hum hum...du coup, voilà... j'avais promis du trash...le voici...pardon...ne me quittez pas...continuez à lire...je vous jure qu'ensuite, ben y aura tout ce que je vous ai promis et bien plus...mais...qui ne souffre pas n'a rien n'est-ce pas? (Oui, je sais que ce proverbe n'existe pas du tout)...restez! Je vous aime!

 **En attendant, réponse aux reviews:**

 **Crazyness:** Oh! Une petite nouvelle!Bienvenue et merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise! J'espère continuer à te divertir longtemps ! (C'est l'essentiel) J'aimerais beaucoup ne pas te tuer (le mauvais chapitre où repondre ça) parce que si tu meurs, je ne pourrais plus voir tous tes messages ! Ce serait vraiment dommage! J'adore les commentaires et mes lecteurs! (le mauvais chapitre où essayer de vous faire croire ça)

Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours? (petite voix timide)

Pour ce qui est de ton message pour Emylou...JE SUIS ENTIEREMENT D'ACCORD AVEC TOI! JE CREVE D'ENVIE D'AVOIR LA SUITE DE l'EXECUTEUR! D'ailleurs vous qui passez par là, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à cette fic! Elle est géniale! (Ca lui mettra peut-être un petit coup pied aux fesses si je lui fais de la pub et que vous passez vous aussi pour la harce...je veux dire la soutenir! Oui c'est ça le mot soutenir!)

Merci comme d'habitude à orthancekarica pour son commentaire (réponse en Mp, comme d'hab. Histoire de pas faire un pavé ici, comme d'hab...) Et surtout à KaNee! Bienvenue à toi aussi parmi nous! J'espère que tu poursuivras l'aventure à mes côtés pendant un bon moment!

Voila, sur ce, je pars chercher un bumker assez puissant et paumé pour que vous ne me retrouviez jamais (pas envie de mourir)...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Comme je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sur cette note dramatique, voici pour vous mes Libellules, la suite des périples de Levi!**_

 _ **Et je peux donc en faire l'annonce. Ceci est bien le dernier chapitre où Levi aura 17ans et Eren 7. Le chapitre 12 marquera le début d'une toute nouvelle épopée! J'en meurs intérieurement d'excitation...**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 11_** ** _: He is All I have left to the world_**

Levi ne se souvenait pas du voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il était certain qu'Erwin et Hanji avaient tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il avait été incapable de les entendre. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait attaché dix kilos de plomb à ses chevilles avant de le balancer dans l'eau la plus sombre et la plus glaciale du monde. Tous les bruits étaient comme étouffés. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait respiré.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, cela faisait déjà un moment que le cœur de Levi avait cessé de battre.

Il avait déjà eu cette impression. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, allongé près de sa mère pour constater qu'elle était morte. Comme ça, dans son sommeil. Il était resté à ses côtés pendant un moment, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il avait longtemps pensé à se laisser mourir. Son sang s'était figé avant de se changer en glace et le terrible instinct de survie qui caractérisait la malédiction des Ackermann l'avait extirpé hors du lit et l'avait forcé à se nourrir jusqu'à ce que l'ami de Kenny découvre qu'il vivait avec un cadavre. Depuis Levi était resté des années sans plus rien ressentir d'aussi fort. Même lorsque Farlan et Isabelle avaient été tués, ce soir-là, parce qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision, parce qu'il n'avait pas su croire son instinct, il n'avait pas souffert. Il avait été en colère. Plus en colère qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de l'être, mais son cœur était resté de glace.

Levi n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de tomber encore plus bas. Ce n'était plus juste son cœur. C'était absolument tout son corps qui s'était changé en pierre.

Une forte odeur d'antiseptiques lui assaillit les narines alors que l'éclairage d'un blanc-bleuté lui perçait les pupilles. Levi papillonna. Hanji était en train de le tirer par le bras et il pouvait voir le dos d'Erwin qui avançait devant eux. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa blondeur et sans qu'il n'y pense ses pas se calquèrent aux siens. Le dos d'Erwin était large. Il était grand et sa présence était envahissante. Presque rassurante. C'était ce dos qui l'avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt, après que Kenny ait réussi à l'empêcher de massacrer près de 50% de la population du quartier Ouest de Shinganshina (c'était le bastion fort des Titans, presque tous les habitants de cette région étaient liés de près ou de loin à l'organisation criminelle.) Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui encore, ce dos parviendrait à l'empêcher de sombrer dans les limbes ?

Escortés par deux infirmières, ils furent accompagnés jusqu'au bureau du chef des chirurgiens urgentistes qui avait eu à s'occuper de l'accident.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assis derrière son bureau, les cheveux noirs gominés et coiffés en arrière, l'air net et propre sur lui, cachant son regard derrière le reflet de ses grandes lunettes, Levi eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Rien qu'en sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qui allait se dire. Erwin expliqua : « Levi, voici le Chef chirurgien, le docteur Matthews. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de ta famille… » Ils s'avancèrent et s'installèrent, laissant Levi s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait directement face au médecin. L'homme eut l'air de prendre une grande inspiration puis il déclara : « Tout d'abord, que savez-vous de l'accident, M. Ackermann ? » Levi continuait de le regarder, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ce fut Hanji qui prit la parole : « Nous avons essayé de lui en parler, mais, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il nous entende…

\- J'entends. » Sa voix était enrouée. Il ne savait pas d'où il avait tiré la force de parler. C'était sûrement la malédiction Ackermann, qui parlait encore à sa place. Cette maudite fatalité qui poussait toujours les membres du clan, même dans la pire des situations, à survivre malgré tout. Cette malédiction qui le dissociait de lui-même afin qu'il ne ressente plus rien.

Le chirurgien acquiesça : « Très bien. Aujourd'hui aux alentours de 15h45, votre tuteur Kenny Ackermann, votre tutrice Carla Ackermann et votre jeune frère Eren Ackermann ont eu un terrible accident. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de couper par l'autoroute, parce qu'il y avait un embouteillage monstre en ville. Un problème de feu de signalisations… » Erwin se racla la gorge, comme pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux se passer des détails. Le docteur Matthews reprit : « …Nous ne savons pas encore avec certitude ce qu'il s'est passé mais…nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une fuite de gaz. L'un des tuyaux qui traversait en sous-sol a dû céder et l'explosion qui en a résulté…a fait au moins 140 victimes. Carla et Kenny Ackermann font malheureusement partis de ces victimes…je vous présente toutes mes condoléances… » Levi marqua une pause.

Là. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait senti son cœur battre à nouveau. Comme un vieux moteur qui tenterait de redémarrer. « … _Carla et Kenny Ackermann font malheureusement partis de ces victimes.. »_

Il redressa la tête, les poings serrés pour s'empêcher de bondir : « Eren ? » Le désespoir contenu dans sa voix était à des lieux de le surprendre. Il était tout entier suspendu aux lèvres du chirurgien lorsqu'il répondit : « …il a survécu... » Levi se sentit trembler, la salle entière se mit à tanguer de gauche à droite. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. En vie. Eren était en vie. Il lui restait quelque chose…quelqu'un… « …mais M. Ackermann…il ne faut pas trop espérer. » Levi le foudroya du regard : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il est en vie oui ou non ? Et épargnez moi vos termes techniques de merde, je connais au moins 37 façons de vous tuer avec un stylo. » Le médecin parut désemparé et effrayé. Il s'était reculé dans son siège.

Erwin posa une main sur l'épaule de Levi : « Levi, calme toi et écoute ce qu'il a à dire… » Le docteur Matthews sembla tout à coup trouver la salle beaucoup trop exiguë. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil nerveux vers le pot où il avait rangé tous ses stylos et autres fournitures pointues : « …Vu l'état de la voiture de laquelle nous l'avons extirpé, nous ne comprenons même pas par quel miracle il a pu tenir jusqu'au bloc. Il n'a que 3% de peau non calcinée, il nous ait presque impossible de l'opérer dans ces conditions. Le moindre faux pas pourrait le tuer sur le coup, son épiderme est si brûlé qu'on ne peut savoir quand est-ce que nous risquons de toucher une artère. Nous l'avons placé sous moniteur respiratoire et une machine se charge de faire battre son cœur…son activité cérébrale est à peine de 5%...et c'est tout ce qui nous empêche de déclarer la mort clinique. » Levi continuait de le fixer, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens : « Donc, il est en vie ? » Un silence accueillit sa question.

Erwin prit sa voix la plus douce : « Levi. Il est en train de te demander la permission de le débrancher. Si Eren est encore conscient actuellement, il doit souffrir le martyr. Le docteur Matthews est en train de te demander la permission de le libérer… » Levi tourna très lentement la tête vers Erwin : « Vous voulez que je vous donne la permission de tuer Eren ? » Un nouveau silence. Erwin maintint le contact visuel avec Levi lorsqu'il déclara : « Docteur Matthews, veuillez nous laisser un instant s'il vous plait… » Le chirurgien ne se fit pas prier. Il exerçait ce métier depuis des années et avait déjà dû annoncer son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait eu aussi peur en le faisant.

Dès que le médecin eut quitté son propre bureau, Erwin reprit la parole : « Levi. C'est comme s'il était déjà mort, ce sont des machines qui le maintiennent en vie…

-…Eren a besoin de temps. » Erwin parut attristé, comme s'il abandonnait l'idée selon laquelle Levi était encore doué de la moindre once de raison. Hanji, de son côté, avait parfaitement reconnu ce timbre de voix. Le visage de Levi ne montrait pas qu'il souffrait. Il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Mais tout dans sa posture avant cet instant, criait la profonde détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pourtant en une fraction de seconde, cette simple idée _'Eren est en vie'_ l'en avait sorti. Hanji savait que le Levi qui se tenait dorénavant face à eux, était le Capitaine qu'elle avait toujours connu. Voilà pourquoi elle demanda : « Comment ça, besoin de temps ? » Levi continuait de fixer Erwin alors qu'il expliquait : « Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ce gamin…il peut _guérir_. Très vite. La fois où il est tombé de l'arbre dans notre jardin, il y a quelques mois, un peu après l'incident avec Mikasa, s'il n'a rien eu de casser ce n'est pas parce qu'un buisson a amorti sa chute. Je suis certain qu'il s'était bel et bien cassé le bras. Mais voilà, le temps qu'on arrive en bas pour vérifier, il avait _guéri_. Et il ne restait que des bleus. Pareil avec sa commotion cérébrale, ou même cette nuit où on s'est rencontré quand ce type lui a fêlé une côte… _Eren peut guérir_. Il lui faut du temps. Donne-lui du temps Erwin. » C'était presque une supplique.

Erwin cilla. Tout ce que racontait Levi, ça avait l'air de relever de la science-fiction mais… Il agita la tête. Non. La question ne se posait pas. Eren Jäeger représentait une inconnue dans l'équation. Or Erwin se devait de voir le projet dans son ensemble. L'avenir avait besoin de Levi Ackermann. Il lui fallait donc définir des priorités : « Levi, je suis ton tuteur. Kenny avait prévu que je prenne ta responsabilité au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Eren par contre…aucune mesure n'a été prise pour lui. Il devient donc un pupille de la nation…tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? La nation ne paiera pas pour un enfant dans le coma…» Levi serra les poings, si fort qu'il s'écorcha la paume : « Erwin, espèce d'enculé. Tu n'oseras pas !

\- Levi. C'est fini. Eren mérite que tu le laisses reposer en paix.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ?! Eren et Carla n'étaient pour toi que des pions ! Tu voulais me faire passer pour un adolescent stable, la parfaite recrue, la preuve que même la pire ordure, après Survey Corp. peut s'avérer être un grand atout pour l'Humanité ! Ils n'étaient que les réactifs d'une expérience foireuse pour toi ! Tu t'en contrefous qu'ils crèvent ! Maintenant que la malédiction Ackermann les a frappé de plein fouet, tu veux que je l'abandonne ? Que je ne me concentre que sur mes études ? C'est ça ? Va te faire enculer ! Je ne laisserais pas tomber Eren ! Je vais m'émanciper ! Je vais signer les papiers pour l'adopter et je paierais ces foutues factures d'hôpital pendant plus de trente ans s'il le faut ! » Levi avait bondi sur ses pieds. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il haussait le ton.

Sa gorge était en flammes. Sa tête lui tournait.

Erwin s'était figé. Puis il poussa un soupire et demanda : « Levi. As-tu déjà oublié la mort de Farlan et d'Isabelle ? » Levi papillonna : « Qu…quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu as oublié la vengeance que tu as juré d'obtenir ? Tu as oublié que tu as juré d'exterminer tous les Titans ? Tu as à peine 17ans. Tu n'es pas encore diplômé et tu n'as pas encore fait tes preuves. Aucune de mes Brigades n'ont fait leurs preuves. Le projet n'en est qu'à son commencement. Il est fragile et bancal. L'espoir est une chose fragile et bancale…Levi, autant que je sois franc. Sans toi, sans tes capacités, la première génération de l'académie sera un échec cuisant. Tout pourrait s'effondrer.

\- Mais…

\- Admettons que tu ais raison et qu'Eren Jäeger soit aussi particulier que tu as l'air de le croire. Quels sont nos chances pour que sa prétendue guérison réussisse à réparer 100% des dégâts ? Tu as l'air de croire que le pire scénario serait qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Moi je pense le contraire. Que vas-tu faire, tuteur d'un enfant de 7ans, handicapé moteur ? Ou pire, un légume qui demandera 100% de ton temps et ton attention ? Même si ce que tu dis est vrai Levi, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque. » Un silence lourd de sens répondit à sa tirade.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de faux. Tout était criant de vérité. Levi ne savait même pas par où commencer pour débattre de la question.

Hanji s'éclaircit la gorge : « Si je peux me permettre d'interrompre votre duel de mâle alpha, même si ça avait un petit côté super excitant, je suis là. Enfin je veux dire, les Zoe industries sont là. Nous sommes spécialisés en nanotechnologie, biologie-moléculaire et tout un tas d'autres gros mots dans le genre. Ce que cet hôpital ne pourra vous garantir, je peux vous l'assurer… » Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle. Elle se redressa : « Hum…je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être super excitée, là tout de suite…mais passons ! Revenons-en à Eren un sujet tout aussi excitant mais pour biiiien d'autres raisons. Levi, s'il est vraiment aussi spécial que tu le laisses entendre et s'il est vraiment doué d'une capacité de régénération cellulaire aussi extraordinaire…alors l'entreprise de mon père peut l'acheter à la nation.

\- Pardon ? Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?! Tu veux faire quoi ? » L'aura menaçante qui entourait habituellement Levi avait triplé d'intensité. Hanji recula d'un pas : « Du calme ! Ce n'était qu'une proposition…Si tu préfères, tu pourras payer tous les soins et tout…mais Eren pourrait être admis dans l'un de nos laboratoires.

\- Tu comptes l'utiliser comme cobaye ?!

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux que de laisser le grand méchant Erwin le faire débrancher ? Et puis réfléchi, grâce à ces recherches, même si Eren finit par se réveiller et se retrouve à l'état de légumes ou même paralysé d'une quelconque façon, toute une équipe médicale sera prête à te soutenir. Erwin n'a plus aucune raison de s'opposer au fait que tu le gardes en vie. Tu pourras tout de même être le parfait petit soldat dont il rêve… » Levi resta un instant à réfléchir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de transformer Eren en rat de laboratoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de le perdre. Eren était tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde. A l'instant même où on lui avait annoncé qu'il était encore en vie, ça avait été comme si tout son univers, chaotique, obscur et terrifiant, s'était réorganisé. Une nouvelle étoile était né, un jeune soleil tremblant. A peine plus fort qu'une bougie une nuit d'orage. Levi voulait croire qu'un univers entier pouvait naître et se nourrir de sa lumière. Il voulait croire qu'il pouvait vivre pour Eren.

Il acquiesça : « Hanji, j'accepte ta proposition…- _elle commença à sauter sur place, il l'interrompit d'un geste brusque geste de la main_ -…mais tu ne _rachèteras_ pas Eren. Je vais m'émanciper. Je vais devenir son tuteur. Et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit d'autres que toi mène la moindre expérience sur lui. Je veux que ce soit toi. Je veux que chacun des résultats me soit communiqué... Et que personne d'autre n'en bénéficie sans mon accord… » Puis il fit volteface et plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux d'Erwin : « Quant à toi…je serais ton foutu soldat. Je serais tellement formidable que tes gros porcs de politicards viendront me lécher la raie du cul et me baiseront les pieds matin et soir. Je nettoierais ce foutu pays jusqu'à ce qu'il brille. » Erwin ne trouva rien à redire. Les choses venaient de prendre une tournure des plus remarquables.

Même s'il avait pu prévoir ce regrettable accident à l'avance, jamais Erwin n'aurait pu espérer de meilleurs résultats.

Il avait joué un coup de poker audacieux. Quelque chose qui aurait pu très mal se terminer. Il aurait pu y perdre la confiance de Levi à jamais. Mais au final, tout allait pour le mieux. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à intervenir, il ne savait pas comment faire réagir Hanji. Même s'il avait déjà cru constater qu'elle s'était remarquablement attachée à Levi, Erwin ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Sa psychopathie en faisait un élément parfaitement imprévisible. Erwin avait donc pris un risque. Il avait provoqué Levi afin de voir jusqu'où celui-ci était prêt à aller pour sauver Eren d'une mort certaine. Et son plan avait fonctionné voire même mieux que fonctionné. Dorénavant il en était certain, Hanji était capable d'empathie envers Levi. Elle avait voulu aider.

Et maintenant ? Erwin avait tout gagné. Rien qu'à voir la flamme farouche qui s'était allumé dans le regard glacial de Levi, il savait que dorénavant son soldat ultime était enfin complet. Il n'était plus qu'une simple arme létale comme se plaisait à l'appeler Kenny Ackermann. Car maintenant Levi avait un véritable but, _quelque chose à protéger_.

De plus, s'il disait la vérité et qu'Eren était véritablement doué d'un certain pouvoir de régénération, alors Survey Corp. venait sans doute de gagner une autre arme. Tout aussi précieuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erwin accompagna Hanji et Eren durant toutes les démarches qui leur permettraient de récupérer Eren.

Levi s'émancipa. Entre toutes les décharges et autres papiers administratifs relatifs à 'l'adoption d'Eren', il leur fallut attendre une semaine avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin transporter l'enfant dans le laboratoire d'Hanji. Erwin fut aussi présent lorsque les premiers tests, effectués avec du matériel à la pointe de la technologie, tombèrent enfin. Sur les conseils d'Hanji, Levi n'avait toujours pas revu Eren depuis l'accident. Il avait été transféré dans un large camion, sous bulle aseptisée pour éviter toute contamination extérieure. Il n'y avait visiblement rien d'encourageant à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son corps et Hanji avait l'air de vouloir préserver le moral de Levi.

Elle avait aménagée son bureau comme une adolescente de quinze ans l'aurait fait avec sa chambre. Il y avait des peluches géantes aux quatre coins de la pièce, le papier peint rose pâle était à motifs (de petits lapin qui mangeaient des carottes), son bureau ressemblait à un vulgaire bureau d'étudiant en bois. Il était désorganisé et paraissait ridiculement petit dans cette grande salle. Toutes les chaises avaient été remplacés par de larges pouffes colorés. La moquette qui recouvrait le sol avait une jolie teinte vert pomme et avait l'air d'une douceur incroyable…si ce n'était les titres des livres qu'on pouvait trouver ouverts un peu partout dans la pièce et leurs couvertures austères, jamais on aurait pu se croire dans le très sérieux office d'une grande scientifique.

Hanji leur désigna un pouffe d'une main qui se voulait aussi sérieuse qu'accueillante. Levi s'était figé à l'entrée : « Je suis très sérieusement en train de revoir en pensées toutes les mauvaises décisions de mon existence. Et je crois bien que te confier la vie d'Eren arrive en tête de liste…» Erwin entra sans dire un mot, bien qu'il ait l'air légèrement perturbé, et finit par se laisser tomber dans un pouffe.

Levi admirait ses remarquables capacités d'adaptation. Bien qu'Erwin ait l'air de prime abord aussi flexible qu'une porte de prison, son esprit pouvait être d'une ouverture remarquable dans les situations les plus improbables.

Comme il était pressé d'entendre ce que la binoclarde cinglée avait à raconter, Levi s'évertua de faire abstraction de toute la bizarrerie concentrée dans cette pièce. Il s'avança, referma la porte derrière lui, et vint se laisser tomber dans un pouffe. Hanji saisit un énorme dossier. Sur la couverture, elle avait collé un stickers sur lequel était dessinée une représentation miniature d'Eren (muni d'ailes d'anges) façon manga. Levi fronça les sourcils, pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi il venait d'avoir l'irrésistible envie de lui demander où il pouvait se fournir le même. Elle vint finalement se laisser tomber dans le pouffe qui leur faisait face.

Elle ouvrit son dossier, se frotta le crâne et commença son explication : « Bon ! Eh bien ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous avons une excellente et une moins excellente nouvelle… » Levi grogna : « Hey, binoclarde de mes deux, tu n'as pas intérêt à parler en charabia de toubib où je jure que tu vas le regretter ! » Hanji lui sourit : « Bien sûr Capitaine ! Je vais tenter de faire court et compréhensible. » Levi leva les yeux au ciel, autant dire impossible. Hanji continua : « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. La première, Levi avait raison. Eren est effectivement en train de guérir. Son activité cérébrale depuis le dernier enregistrement est déjà remontée à 20%. Et je pense que d'ici deux semaines, il n'aura plus besoin de machine pour faire fonctionner son cœur. En plus, regardez. » Elle leur montra deux photos. L'estomac de Levi fit un tour sur lui-même lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toute l'étendu noirâtre qui dominait l'image, représentait la peau d'Eren. Hanji leur montrait du doigt une toute petite zone blanchâtre : « Là ! On peut voir qu'à certains endroits, sa peau est en train de se régénérer ! » Erwin souffla : « C'est incroyable ! » Il attrapa l'une des photos comme pour l'observer de plus près.

Levi s'en passa bien.

Hanji avait l'air aux anges : « Oh oui ! Mon petit Angel est juste fabuleux ! Je n'ai pu observer que son activité cérébrale jusqu'ici mais dès que sa peau sera guérie, je pourrais enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte ! C'est au moins dix fois mieux qu'à Noël quand papa m'avait apporté toute une livraison de migrants d'Antya ! » Levi marqua une pause : « Hanji…tes parents doivent forcément avoir un grain eux aussi…forcément…ils ne sont pas humains… » Hanji soupira : « Si seulement mon petit Levi…mais même pas ! Figure-toi que c'est grâce à ces migrants si j'ai pu inventer le système d'autorégulation sanguine pour les défaillants cardiaques. Traduit en bénéfices ? Ça leur a rapporté dans les 750 millions rien que l'année de mise en circulation… alors tu vois, pas si folle la guêpe ! » Levi marqua une nouvelle pause : « …tu as raison Hanji, ce sont des salopards mais ils sont parfaitement humains…

\- Bon, assez parlé de mes géniteurs ! Revenons-en à Eren ! La deuxième bonne nouvelle c'est que je pense qu'avec cette rapidité de régénération, il devrait être entièrement réparé, du moins assez pour reprendre conscience d'ici un an voire un an et demi. Quand je pourrais lui faire des prises de sang et comprendre comment fonctionne sa capacité, nous pourrons peut-être élaborer une sorte de sérum boostant pour l'aider à accélérer le processus…

\- Un an et demi… » Levi avait répété la date avec une certaine révérence dans la voix.

D'ici là, il serait diplômé depuis un moment. Il serait donc une nouvelle recrue pour la Brigade d'Intervention Spéciale qu'avait monté Erwin pendant ses trois ans d'apprentissage…il allait devoir faire ses preuves et donner aux Ailes de la Liberté une véritable raison de porter ce nom. Mais tout allait bien. Il n'était ni sous pression, ni même agité. Les nouvelles d'Hanji venaient de le lui confirmer. Il avait fait le bon choix. Avec Eren au centre de son système solaire, l'univers de Levi pouvait continuer de s'étendre.

La faucheuse n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever tout ce à quoi il tenait. Eren avait battu la malédiction Ackermann. A lui maintenant de rabattre le caquet de tous ceux qui oseraient se dresser entre lui et le dernier des Titans.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Un petit mot pour Nekoko (oh! Ça rime!):**

Ouaaaaaah! Encore un super commentaire enflammé! Je suis contente de te relire!

Tu fais bien d'actualiser toutes les deux secondes. Avec moi, rien d'étonnant à ce que la suite apparaisse tout à coup, comme surgit du néant...

Un Jean sauvage! Un fucking Jean sauvage! Tu as presque réussi à m'achever avec cette expression ! Bravo! T'es la meilleure *larmes de rire*

En ce qui concerne ton listing impressionnant de questions (Yeaaah! Si tu t'en poses c'est que tout fonctionne!) je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tout, sans spoiler! Mais je peux déjà éclaircir certains points (comme ça, tu pourras même te faire tes propres petites théories!) Quelque chose qui t'intéresse et qui a piqué la curiosité de plusieurs personnes...l'éclat! Il ne faut absolument pas croire tout ce que dit Carla. Elle a des secrets à protéger donc tout ce qu'elle dit est un potentiel mensonge (#Eren-traumatisé, #Comme-si-c'était-possible-ce-gosse-est-un-sociopathe-sanguinaire, ou même #les-pouvoirs-qui-se-barrent-quand-on-les-utilise-mal-trolollolololo!) Je pense que tu aurais beaucoup plus d'intérêts à t'intéresser davantage aux actes de Carla. Ceux qu'a surpris Levi, ceux qu'elle a montré à Kenny...Elle parle après tout de 'contrôler Eren' et passe son temps épuisé après d'étranges rituels...(moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien...)

Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions concernant l'identité d'éventuels survivants de l'accident...Snif. RIP Carla, RIP Kenny...comment vous allez grave me manquer. J'en pleure déjà...

Sinon...rien n'arrive par hasard. Surtout pas dans cette fiction. Tout a un sens. Cet accident...aussi s'inscrit dans cette logique. Mais je n'ai dis pas plus, le prochain chapitre t'éclairera sans aucun doute sur le sujet...

VIVE L'ESCOUADE DE LEVI! Je vais les faire souffrir aussi mais promis, jamais autant qu'Iseyama (personne ne peut le battre) Je les aime trop! (J'adorais Carla et Kenny me direz-vous...donc je ne suis pas vraiment fiable!)

Hum hum...en ce qui concerne la virginité de mon petit Levi a 17 ans...eh bien oui. Il l'était encore. Mais malheureusement, il ne le sera plus très très longtemps...il aura bien d'autres gens avant 'd'avoir Eren'. Mais promis, je ne laisserais pas ça être un obstacle (pas un vrai) et j'essayerais de traiter le sujet pour qu'il ne tombe dans aucun des clichés habituels du Yaoi, pas de copine trop chiante pour être réelle, pas de mecs plus vieux et expérimenté, rien de tout ça! Ce sera aussi smooth que possible et ça servira surtout à l'intrigue ET au fait que nos deux chouquettes soient juste parfaites ensemble!

Ton enthousiasme m'a donné des ailes comme d'habitude! Profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre et à très vite!

Un petit mot aussi pour mes nouveaux Followers! Bienvenues mes petites cailles! J'espère que l'histoire jusqu'ici vous plait bien! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, pour partager votre love, un petit mot d'encouragement, vos hypothèses sur l'intrigue ou même un petit smiley! Voili Voilou!

Des bisous sur vous...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oh ma douce Emylou. En plus de te remercier pour le chapitre 20 de l'Exécuteur et tous tes gentils mots, je tenais à te dédier ce chapitre._**

 ** _Certes, ce n'est sûrement pas le chapitre auquel vous vous seriez attendu, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de donner vie à cette scène tout simplement épique qui me trottait dans la tête._**

 _ **Autant prévenir. Ceci est un pur shoot d'adrénaline et d'action. J'espère réussir à bien retranscrire ce court épisode pour vous, afin qu'il se déroule de façon aussi badasse pour vous que dans ma petite tête...**_

 _ **Enjoy! (Promis dans le prochain on aura du Levi et Eren)**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_ _ **: Caporal Levi Ackermann**_

C'était un jour comme les autres dans le pôle Est de Shinganshina.

Les rues étaient sales, le ciel gris, comme tous les automnes. Une bruine continue mouillait les immeubles. L'odeur du béton, froid et humide se mêlait aux parfums rances de pollution et de crasse. Et comme ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent les sirènes de la Garnison résonnaient dans toutes les rues. Quand elles ne faisaient pas que passer, elles se réunissaient en masse autour de certains blocs, comme aujourd'hui.

C'était ce qu'ils appelaient, un cordon de sécurité.

Le crépuscule étendait son ciel rougeâtre au-dessus des têtes des habitants mais personne n'admirait son spectacle. Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour observer les portes de l'enfer. C'était l'enfer qui venait frapper à leurs portes. « Chef Hannes, le périmètre est sécurisé… » Une vingtaine d'hommes en tenues d'intervention attendaient ses ordres. Hannes poussa un soupire. Comment diable est-ce que les choses avaient pu autant dégénérer ? Au départ, c'était pourtant une intervention de routine.

Depuis la grande réforme _Smith_ , près de sept ans auparavant, la Garnison était le nouveau nom qui avait été décidé pour désigner les services de police. Erwin Smith, aidé de Dot Pixis devenu le nouveau commandant de la Garnison, avait effectué un véritable nettoyage en profondeur du service. Tous les ripoux avaient été méthodiquement éliminés ou traînés devant la justice. La Garnison était chargée de la sécurité publique. Leurs missions ? Faire respecter les lois établies par le gouvernement, par tous les citoyens lambda. Voilà exactement pourquoi Hannes avait ordonné qu'on appréhende _Joe_.

 _Joe_ était l'alias utilisé par Jordan Leblanc, un jeune homme de 26 ans, châtain, 1m74 environ 64 kg. Ils le surveillaient depuis des mois. Il était soupçonné dans au moins une dizaine d'affaires d'agressions sexuelles sur mineures. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que _Joe_ était aussi l'un de ces fameux _Emissaires_ _titanesques_ ?

Cela faisait environ deux ans que la légendaire Brigade d'Intervention, aussi appelée les Ailes de la Liberté, avait informé les autres services de leur existence.

Les Emissaires titanesques étaient des criminels d'apparence 'banale' qui en réalité, s'avéraient être de dangereux malfaiteurs à la solde du plus que légendaire gang des Titans. Ce qui faisait la particularité du gang des Titans ? L'impression qu'ils se trouvaient absolument partout et nulle part à la fois. L'impossibilité d'identifier ne serait-ce qu'un seul de leurs leaders. Leur violence (absolument tout groupe représentant un maillon faible et/ou un ennemi potentiel était immédiatement oblitéré) et les moyens dont ils disposaient (armements militaires et avant-gardistes, espions…)

Oui, appréhender Joe aurait dû être l'affaire de quelques minutes, s'il n'avait été soutenu par les Titans. Les policiers chargés de l'affaire s'était donc rendu sur son lieu de travail, une vieille maison de retraite sans histoire, afin de l'en déloger. Mais arrivés sur place, ils n'en étaient jamais ressortis vivants. C'était un passant qui avait appelé les renforts après avoir entendu des coups de feu. Les premières forces mobilisées pensaient alors avoir affaire à un criminel éculé et armé qui avait pris en otages de pauvres résidents. Il n'étaient que quatre.

Ça avait été leur seconde erreur.

Une fois arrivée sur place, ils avaient fini canardés par une salve de tirs nourris. Le bilan s'élevait déjà à six morts et un blessé grave lorsque toute l'unité d'Hannes avait finalement été mobilisée. Apparemment, Joe et ses complices avaient cédé à la panique, lorsqu'ils avaient vu arriver les forces de l'ordre. Ils avaient cru qu'on avait découvert leur implication dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que de simples agressions sexuelles. Restait maintenant à savoir quoi…

Hannes et ses hommes n'étaient ni équipés, ni vraiment formés, pour faire face à ce genre de situation à haut risque. Comment savoir combien d'assaillants ils devaient affronter ? Où étaient les otages ?

Ils avaient bien essayé d'envoyer un négociateur mais le type avait terminé en sixième victime…

Hannes n'avait pu que mobiliser les forces à sa disposition. Il leur avait ordonné de porter le meilleur équipement mis à leur disposition. Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? Le cordon de sécurité, prévu pour empêcher toute fuite des malfrats étaient en place…Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Hannes connaissait les limites de ses capacités. Il avait toujours voulu bien faire mais il savait qu'il n'était pas un héros.

Son regard se posa sur les visages des riverains qui s'étaient agglutinés derrière le barrage policier afin d'observer la situation. Ils avaient l'air blasés, presque apathiques et leurs expressions n'exprimaient que mépris et indifférence. C'était toujours comme ça avec la Garnison. Les policiers, même réformés, n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Le quotidien de ces citoyens continuait d'être parsemé de violence et d'injustice. Les lueurs rougeâtres du crépuscule se reflétaient dans leurs yeux éteints et Hannes eut l'impression de faire face à une armée de morts vivants. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait qu'il devait faire quelque chose de plus, comme prendre des initiatives ou essayer de sauver ces pauvres vieux… « Ils arrivent ! »

Hannes fit volteface et toutes ses pensées négatives s'envolèrent comme plumes au vent.

Enfin. Ils étaient là. Les Ailes de la Liberté.

La foule s'était écartée et une lueur enflammée s'était allumé dans leurs regards. Certains s'étaient même mis à hurler: « Allez-y !

\- Défoncez-les !

\- A bas la racaille !

\- Rendez-nous notre liberté !

\- La Brigade triomphera !

\- Mort aux criminels ! » Eux, ils étaient de véritables héros. En tête, celui dont on scandait le nom partout dans le pays, l'homme le plus fort de Paradiz. Vêtu tout de noir, son long manteau flottait au vent, caressant de temps à autre le bas de son pantalon. Ses boots militaires claquaient sur le béton tandis qu'il s'avançait avec assurance. Il portait tout l'attirail caractéristique des forces d'intervention. Les sangles autour du haut des cuisses et des épaules, l'oreillette, les lunettes de soleil (beaucoup disait qu'en plus de leur permettre de voir dans le noir, elles leurs permettaient de voir à travers les murs)… et bien entendu son signe distinctif, accrochées au dos, les deux épées légendaires du Caporal Levi.

Son regard bleu-acier était résolument fixé vers le bâtiment encerclé et il paraissait complètement indifférent aux clameurs de la foule. Derrière lui, un van blindé portant le symbole de sa Brigade, deux ailes, une noire et une blanche entrelacées, roulait au pas.

Hannes avait beau l'avoir rencontré plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il avait toujours la même envie lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à son aura écrasante. Celle de s'agenouiller. Une envie partagé par tous visiblement puisque tous ses hommes se mirent tout à coup au garde à vous, le poing droit plaqué sur le cœur. Alors que Levi venait se placer devant Hannes, le blindé à carrosserie noire se garait légèrement en retrait. Le Caporal laissa glisser ses yeux sur la droite puis sur la gauche avant de grogner : « Une bande de charognards putrides et sans couilles… » Connaissant le personnage, Hannes savait qu'il parlait de la foule de citoyens.

Par contre, ses hommes, eux, parurent pris au dépourvu.

Ils buvaient chacune des paroles de Levi même lorsqu'ils étaient incapables d'en comprendre un traitre mot. Le Caporal leva les yeux vers Hannes. Oui, lever. Levi avait beau être l'homme le plus fort de Paradiz, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne mesurait au bas mot qu'1m69. S'il n'était aussi large d'épaules et parfaitement musclé, beaucoup aurait pu le prendre de dos pour un adolescent. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage enfantin, Levi avait déjà 23 ans. « Hey ! Vieil alcoolo, quelle est la situation ? » Hannes sursauta, bien que l'appellation puisse encore surprendre certains hommes de la Garnison non au fait des relations qui existaient entre les différents chefs de services, elle était parfaitement habituelle (et puis c'était vrai. Avant la réforme, Hannes avait effectivement eu des problèmes avec la boisson) : « Hum…nous devions appréhender un jeune homme portant l'alias de Joe…

\- Pas ça ! On nous a déjà débriefés sur la route ! » Le regard de tueur qu'il venait de leur lancer fit reculer d'un pas plusieurs hommes. Hannes ne broncha pas. Il était habitué à bien pire: « Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le confirmer mais nous pensons qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de tireurs, armés de semi-automatiques et répartis sur tout l'étage du bas. Ils détiennent très certainement les résidents en otages…

\- Combien d'otages ?

\- Hum…selon un employé en congés que nous sommes parvenus à contacter, au moins une vingtaine. Peut-être largement plus. C'est le weekend après tout donc…

\- Je sais qu'on est un foutu weekend ! J'avais largement mieux à faire que de venir m'occuper d'une bande barjes kidnappeurs de grand-mères ! » D'autres hommes reculèrent d'un pas.

Hannes comprenait leur réaction. Il était difficile de résister à l'intensité de Levi.

Une main vint se placer nonchalamment sur l'épaule du Caporal. Un homme blond dont la longue chevelure était coiffée en une haute queue de cheval leur adressait un large sourire : « Veuillez excuser notre Caporal pour sa rudesse, mais il avait rendez-vous avec _Angel_ et votre petit appel a remis la chose à plus tard… » Hannes haussa un sourcil : « Oh ! Un rendez-vous…» Levi écarta la main posée sur son épaule d'un geste avant de grogner : « La ferme Eld ou je t'envoie en reconnaissance en slip.

\- Caporal, tu portes encore des slips ? C'est tellement démodé ! Un boxer, c'est ce que se doit de porter tout homme qui se respecte ! Comment veux-tu séduire des femmes si tu te balades en slips ? » Un autre homme, brun, grand, musclé et à l'allure effrayante (il portait une coupe militaire, rasé de très près) se tenait debout derrière le blond : « Eld. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, on ne passe pas notre vie à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Bien que je sois impressionné par ta résistance génétique aux MST. Je dois avouer que j'espère, s'il y a une justice, que ta prochaine conquête te refilera des chlamydias. » Eld s'insurgea : « Gunther ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu vas finir par leur faire croire que tu dis la vérité ! Je te signale que ma _femme_ travaille à la Garnison ! Ce sont peut-être devant ses collègues que tu racontes…

\- …Si vous connaissez une certaine Félicia Jinn, surtout dites-lui de quitter son mari. Ce type flirte avec tout ce qui bouge… » Une rouquine, petite, menue, qui ressemblait à une poupée avec ses grands yeux couleur miel venait de rejoindre le groupe. Si elle n'avait pas, elle aussi, portée l'uniforme noir de la Brigade d'Intervention et un long fusil de sniper dans le dos, personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'elle puisse en faire partie. Eld gémit : « Petraaaa ! – _il fit face aux hommes qui se tenaient, interdits en retrait_ \- Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! J'aime ma petite Féli d'amour et je ne drague personne ! Dites-lui bien que je l'aime ! » Une main vint se poser sur son épaule : « Eld, plus tu te justifies et plus tu parais louche. Tu le sais ça, non ? » C'était un autre brun, tout aussi grand que le premier mais plus élancé et à l'air avenant. Ses cheveux était séparé au milieu par une raie, ce qui le rajeunissait un peu.

Tout le monde le connaissait. Moblit Berner, l'inventeur de génie, l'homme à l'origine de tous les équipements de la Brigade d'Intervention mais aussi de ceux de la Garnison et de la Brigade Spéciale (chargée de la protection des habitants de l'intérieur du mur).

Il salua Hannes d'un geste de tête avant de déclarer : « On nous a dit que la situation était urgente. Alors nous voilà. » L'homme à la droite d'Hannes jeta un regard incrédule à leur petit groupe : « Euh…où sont les autres ? » Hannes lui adressa un sourire retord : « Mon jeune Thomas, si un jour tout l'Escadron du Caporal est mobilisée pour une intervention, la capitale sera mise à feu et à sang.. » Le jeune officier, ahuris jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers les cinq gugusses qui se tenaient face à eux. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu les légendes qui circulaient au sujet de la Brigade d'Intervention. Et plus précisément celles qui parlaient de l'Escadron du Caporal Levi. Mais, dans les faits réels, la Garnison avait mobilisée plus d'une trentaine d'hommes pour mettre en place ce cordon de sécurité. Et même aussi nombreux, ils étaient coincés dans une situation inextricable. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu que la Brigande d'Intervention prenne leur appel au sérieux et déploie plus de moyens pour maîtriser les criminels ?

Levi s'était avancé vers la maison de retraite et avait observé la situation pendant quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Moblit et Eld se chargeaient de recueillir autant d'informations que possible sur la disposition des lieux et les observations des policiers sur l'armement ennemi. Quand ils eurent terminés, Thomas demanda : « Euh…est-ce que le Caporal ne devrait pas lui aussi entendre tout ça ? » Eld et Moblit haussèrent un sourcil avant de rire de bon cœur : « Pas la peine ! Notre Caporal est un monstre ! Il doit déjà avoir reniflé le nombre d'ennemis…

\- Déterminé leur armement grâce aux douilles présentes sur le sol… » Petra se joignit à leur petit jeu : « …Trouvé la position des otages en se fiant aux modulations du vent…

\- Et trouvé à quel groupe nous avons réellement affaire grâce à sa super vision rayons X… » Thomas incrédule raffermit sa prise sur arme : « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment capable de faire tout ça ? » Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Moment que choisit Levi pour revenir vers eux : « Je suppose que si vous êtes en train de vous marrer comme des hyènes c'est que vous avez terminé votre boulot, hein ? » Ils s'étranglèrent tous les quatre avant de reprendre leur sérieux sous le regard incrédule de Thomas. Ils répondirent en chœur : « Oui Caporal. » Le regard de Levi était tombant et en dépit de toute l'agitation qui les entourait il paraissait tout à fait ennuyé.

Il déclara : « Il est 17h30. Après 19h la binoclarde m'interdira les visites...On est Vendredi. » Et comme si cette phrase expliquait tout, les expressions de chaque membre de l'Escadron s'étaient métamorphosées. L'aura qui entourait le groupe avait radicalement changé. C'était devenu quelque chose de lourd, d'effrayant et de presque palpable. Moblit soupira : « Bien. Ce sera plier en 30min. Hanji vient de me dire à l'oreillette qu'elle a fini de télécharger les plans de l'immeuble. » Eld, Petra et Gunther mirent leurs lunettes. Elles ressemblaient à des lunettes de soleil un peu futuristes. Thomas, fan inconditionnel de films rétro (ceux qui leur venaient de la banque de données d'Antya et qui dataient de la période Terrienne) crut reconnaître le design des lunettes que portait Néo lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la Matrix…

A défaut d'être réellement capable des exploits qu'on leur attribuait, l'Escadron avait une classe folle.

Après un instant de silence, Eld siffla : « Eh ben…c'est qu'ils ne se faisaient pas chier les vieux… » Moblit qui avait lui aussi enfilé ses lunettes commenta : « Nous pensons que la maison de retraite servait de base d'opérations pour le groupe des Marchands de Sable… » Petra grogna : « On aurait jamais pu deviner ! » Eld demanda : « Quoi ? Que les vieux transportaient sûrement des kilos et des kilos de drogues dans leurs petits caddies de courses ? Moi, si ! Je déteste les vieux… » Gunther souffla : « Tu seras vieux aussi un jour Eld. Si tu continues de survivre aux MST… » Levi avait croisé les bras sur son torse et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Même sous ce long manteau, on pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner. Il se dégageait de l'homme un tel concentré de puissance qu'il était quasiment visible à l'œil nu.

La tête baissée vers le sol, Levi sembla s'être endormi debout, droit dans ses bottes. Tout à coup, il leva le nez en l'air et tourna la tête vers les hauts immeubles qui encadraient la zone. Il claqua de la langue et ses hommes se turent : « On passe par le toit. On part pour un BF648. » Eld gémit : « Oh non…pas une stratégie de catégorie B… » Petra soupira : « Il est pressé Eld, à quoi tu t'attendais… » Thomas se pencha vers Hannes et parla doucement de peur de passer pour un idiot : « Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est un BF648 ? » Hannes laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre : « Qui sait ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à la fin, plus rien ne tiendra debout… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes.

Gunther et Eld sur l'immeuble de gauche. Levi et Petra sur celui de droite. Après que Moblit, resté superviser les opérations dans le van leur en ait donné le signal, Petra et Eld tirèrent en direction des tuyaux d'aération situés en contrebas sur le toit de la maison de retraite. Leur grappin s'y accrocha. Ils vérifièrent la solidité de leur prise avant d'ancrer l'autre bout sur l'attache spéciale prévue à cet effet qu'ils avaient planté sur le haut des immeubles. Puis sans attendre, ils ouvrirent leur ceinture et en sortirent le mousqueton qui leur permettrait d'utiliser la corde comme une tyrolienne. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'élancent dans le vide. Oublieux des kilomètres de distance qui les séparaient du sol.

Vu d'en bas, les six étages qu'ils étaient en train de traverser dans les airs, soutenus par un simple fil paraissaient encore plus impressionnant. La foule retenait son souffle.

A peine atterris sur le toit, ils se détachèrent et sans un mot, signèrent leurs futures instructions. Ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter les sous-groupes du gang des Titans. Ils ne se faisaient absolument aucune illusion. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait déjà plus aucun otage à sauver. Les Titans avaient pour habitude d'effacer absolument toute trace de leur passage. Du coup, pour eux, l'enjeu c'était de parvenir à récupérer des preuves et s'en sortir sans subir aucune perte.

Le plan était simple.

Hanji avait réussi à déterminer d'après la structure de l'établissement que leurs bureaux devaient se trouver dans les étages supérieurs tandis que leur laboratoire (pour rester dissimulé en cas d'inspection des services sociaux) se situait approximativement au cœur du bâtiment.

Levi et Petra se chargeraient d'essayer de récupérer un échantillon de drogues tandis qu'Eld et Gunther s'occuperaient de la récupération des documents.

Ils se déplaçaient avec la force de l'habitude, comme si chacun d'eux étaient l'extension des autres. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans le bâtiment, Eld plaça un brouilleur pour mettre hors d'état nuire tout éventuel système de surveillance vidéo. Et au bout de quelques mètres, toujours dans le plus grand des silences, ils se séparèrent.

L'infiltration avait été réussie et ils ne rencontrèrent presque personne. Les forces ennemies devaient être concentrées au rez-de-chaussée afin d'empêcher la Garnison d'entrer en force. En ça, la police jouait parfaitement son rôle de leurres.

Ils maîtrisèrent les quelques hommes qu'ils rencontrèrent sans faire un seul esclandre. Coup de fusil en pleine tête, nuque brisée ou (dans le cas de Levi) une coupe chirurgicale au niveau de la trachée. Et le tour était joué. Ils semèrent des cadavres sur leur route jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer sans prendre beaucoup plus de précautions.

Des sentinelles avaient été placées devant les lieux stratégiques.

Eld et Gunther purent ainsi parfaitement identifier le bureau où les Marchands de Sable avaient dû dissimuler tous leurs registres.

De leur côté au moins deux étages plus bas, Petra et Levi rencontraient la même difficulté. Face à eux, deux grandes portes gardées par deux malabars armés jusqu'aux dents, paraissaient mener au laboratoire. Sauf que contrairement à Eld et Gunther, ce n'était pas un couloir mais une véritable allée qui menait à la salle. Autant dire que la disposition des lieux ne favorisait pas du tout une entrée en toute discrétion. Ils se mirent en standby sachant qu'Eld et Gunther auraient besoin de temps pour récupérer le maximum d'informations possibles.

Eld se retenait à grande peine de siffloter alors qu'il installait le silencieux au bout de son M700p.

Il l'avait personnalisé en y faisant graver ses initiales et celles de sa chère femme. C'était un peu son arme fétiche. Une fois sa tâche terminé, il signa en direction de Gunther : « _Alors, combien tu paris que je me fais les deux avec une seule balle ? »_ Le géant jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, prit visiblement le temps de réfléchir un instant et répondit par signe : « _Ne me prend pas pour un con, je sais très bien que tu peux les atteindre tous les deux avec une seule balle. Même mon fils de 6 mois serait capable de le faire avec une telle inclinaison…_

 _\- Oh ! Mauvais joueur ! Alors, combien on paris que je peux atteindre les deux, avec une balle, qui traverserait leur deux tempes juste au-dessus de l'oreille ?_

 _-…Ok, là on parle d'un pari. Y en a un d'environ 1m75 et l'autre d'à peine 1m70 comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_

 _\- Minute papillon, combien on paris ?_

 _-…Si tu continues dans cette voie, Félicia ne te quittera pas juste parce que tu es un obsédé sexuel mais aussi un accro aux jeux…_

 _\- Espère de connard radin ! Tu joues ou tu ne joues pas ?_

 _-….Ok. Deux jours de corvées de nettoyage sous la supervision du Caporal pour le perdant… »_ Eld marqua une pause. Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres : « _C'est ce que j'appelle jouer gros ! J'aime ça ! »_ Eld se redressa, ferma les yeux et souffla longuement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles bleus Prusse avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Il fouilla discrètement dans la pochette qui était accrochée à sa cuisse et en sortit une petite boule blanche estampillée du blason de la Brigade d'Intervention. Il la serra dans sa main jusqu'à entendre un petit clic.

Gunther l'imita lorsqu'il plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Ils se figèrent pendant cinq secondes puis Eld balança la boule en direction des deux sentinelles. Dans un minuscule claquement, la boule explosa libérant une décharge de lumière aveuglante. Avant même que les sentinelles n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, éblouis, le blond avait chargé droit dans leur direction. Aussi agile qu'un chat, il se servit du mur de gauche pour se propulser en l'air. Une fois projeté, il corrigea sa position d'une torsion du buste et l'œil dans la visée, tira.

Eld atterrit quelques mètres plus loin en mettant un genou à terre avant d'effectuer une courte roulade sur le côté pour amortir sa chute. L'éclat de lumière avait déjà disparu et Gunther était presque déjà arrivé à sa hauteur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser. Aucun d'eux n'avait douté du fait qu'il réussirait à atteindre ses cibles. Gunther s'accroupit devant les cadavres et les bougea du bout de sa main gantée. Un grognement de dégout franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Eld : « _Ok salopard. T'as gagné pour cette fois. »_ Le blond sauta de joie.

Petra et Levi n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que la voix de Gunther ne retentisse dans leur oreillette : « Mission accomplie. Demande permission de passer à la phase suivante. »

Levi acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il était obligé de parler pour que ça fonctionne (il détestait ces maudits engins) : « Permission accordée. Tentez de fouiller l'étage. Nous allons devoir faire du grabuge. » Un petit rire accueillit sa réplique et Eld s'écria : « Comme d'habitude Caporal. Amusez-vous bien ! » Levi grogna et interrompit le signal d'une tape sur l'oreille. Moblit n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire en sorte que les grésillements n'agacent pas son ouïe hyper sensible.

Bien, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Les deux gorilles avaient le doigt posé sur la gâchette et l'air parfaitement alerte. Après tout, ils étaient bien plus proches de la bataille que leurs camarades des étages supérieurs. Une boule aveuglante risquait de leur faire tirer devant eux à l'aveuglette et les blesser par inadvertance dans un tir croisé. Bien que l'équipement pare-balles dont les avait équipé Moblit fût le meilleur de toutes les Brigades, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Levi dégaina doucement sa seconde épée et agita le menton en direction de Petra.

Elle acquiesça et plaça immédiatement le silencieux sur son SSG69. En une fraction de secondes, elle était en position, aplatie sur le sol, l'œil dans le viseur. Un souffle. Un tir. Et la sentinelle s'effondra, une balle logée entre les deux yeux. Le temps que son collègue comprenne ce qu'il se passait et tourne la tête vers le bout de l'allée, une silhouette virevoltante fondait sur lui.

L'homme se servait des murs comme d'un appui pour passer de la gauche à la droite comme s'il était un foutu ninja, même si la sentinelle paniquée essayait de le viser pour l'abattre, c'était impossible. Les balles paraissaient l'éviter.

Sa détente était extraordinaire et c'était comme s'il volait. La dernière chose que vit le garde avant que sa tête ne roule sur le sol fut un regard bleu-acier glacial qui s'imprima sur sa rétine. Levi atterrit en douceur alors que le corps décapité terminait de s'écrouler. Petra était déjà presque arrivée à ses côtés quand Levi termina de repousser le cadavre sur le côté du bout de sa botte.

Il essuya patiemment ses lames noires à l'aide d'un des mouchoirs qu'il trimballait partout.

Petra ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même dans une situation pareille, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être maniaque. Le sang du garde avait même paru l'esquiver pour aller tapisser la porte. Petra était sûre qu'il avait eu le temps de calculer l'angle de son attaque pour s'épargner les éclaboussures….Levi brancha une sorte de micro-clé USB sur le côté du boitier qui contrôlait le système de sécurité. En deux minutes, l'équipe d'hacking de la Brigade avaient terminé son œuvre et une lumière verte leur indiquait que les portes venaient d'être déverrouillées. Petra se plaça sur le côté de la porte gauche et Levi sur la droite.

Dès qu'elles s'ouvrirent un salve de balles vola dans leur direction.

Visiblement, ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'attaquer toute personne tentant de pénétrer dans le laboratoire. Levi rangea calmement ses lames et saisit le 45 ACP qu'il gardait dans l'étui placé sur sa cuisse gauche. Il ôta le cran de sécurité, leva la main en direction de Petra pour lui ordonner de ne pas bouger de sa position et sans perdre une minute il profita du court un instant de répit entre deux salves pour s'enfoncer dans la salle d'une roulade avant.

Son premier tir frappa l'un des tireurs en pleine tête.

La surprise ralentit les autres et ça lui suffit largement pour se mettre à l'abri derrière l'une des tables du laboratoire. Il visa ensuite deux des tubes qui se trouvaient sur la table d'en face. Lorsque les deux produits entrèrent en contact, une mini explosion se produisit. Le système incendie se déclencha alors que Levi saisissait le poignard qu'il rangeait près de sa cheville droite.

Il posa les yeux sur la grande horloge mural et grogna : « Plus que cinq minutes… »

Il profita de leur confusion pour s'avancer dans l'étroite allée de gauche en marchant à ras le sol. Arrivée à hauteur du premier groupe de tireurs qui avaient encore le nez en l'air tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il leur fondit dessus. Il lacéra la cheville du premier avant de se redresser et lui agripper la nuque pour s'en servir comme bouclier humain.

Le second tira dans le tas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de trouer de balles son coéquipier.

Levi lui balança dessus le cadavre avant de retourner l'arme qu'il tenait à la main contre tous les autres tireurs. Une fois la boucherie terminée, le Caporal se retourna, plaça les mains de chaque côté du visage du survivant et d'un geste expert lui brisa la nuque.

Dès que le silence retomba dans la salle et que le seul bruit qu'elle put entendre fut celui des arroseurs automatiques, Petra jeta un œil dans la pièce. Levi se tenait seul debout au beau milieu du laboratoire et était visiblement en pleine conversation avec Moblit. Il avait la main posée sur son oreille et grimaçait comme il le faisait toujours quand il était obligé d'allumer l'engin. Elle s'avança. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur il déclara : « Coupe en raie vient de me dire qu'ils stockaient sûrement leur daube dans l'arrière-boutique. » Petra acquiesça, ce devait aussi être là que se cachaient les travailleurs.

Ils traversèrent la salle et s'approchèrent de la porte du fond.

Levi, la main posée sur la poignée marqua une pause. Il avait un peu de mal à le confirmer à cause du système d'arrosage automatique mais…il récupéra son arme, se mit en position pour tenir en joug un éventuel adversaire et ouvrit la porte en se dissimulant à moitié derrière le mur…

Maintenant que la porte était ouverte plus aucun doute à avoir. C'était bien l'odeur pourrissante de la mort, de l'essence…et…du gaz ?

Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un tas de cadavres amoncelés les uns sur les autres. Des résidents sûrement, ainsi que quelques coupeurs chargés de préparer la drogue des Marchands de Sable. Et là, au fond, dans l'ombre, un mouvement. La silhouette était énorme. Elle devait faire au moins deux mètres de haut si ce n'était plus, repliée sur elle-même et recouverte d'une grande cape dont le capuchon dissimulait ses traits, elle paraissait essayer de se faire petite…La lumière qui pénétra dans la pièce lui fit relever la tête dans leur direction. Levi aperçut deux pupilles d'un jaune luisant. Un grondement sourd échappa à la silhouette alors qu'elle laissait tomber sur les cadavres imbibés une lueur que Levi crut identifier comme étant une allumette allumée.

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retourna, souleva Petra du sol pour la placer sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait pas plus d'une plume et s'élança vers la sortie. Arrivés près des deux grandes portes du laboratoire il tapota sur son oreillette d'une main et ordonna : « Retrait immédiat ! Prenez la première fenêtre en vue et barrez-vous ! Ca va péter ! » Il fonça tout droit devant lui, ramena Petra vers l'avant en la portant comme une princesse et se replia autour d'elle alors qu'il brisait de son corps la fenêtre de l'allée.

Une fois dans les airs, il se déplia, attrapa le pistolet à grappin de Petra et visa le mur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les silhouettes de Gunther et Eld au-dessus d'eux qui terminaient eux aussi d'accrocher leur grappin dans le béton de la résidence. Levi plaça ses jambes de façon à accuser le choc contre le mur. La corde se tendit entre ses doigts. D'une main, ça n'allait pas être facile de descendre en rappel. Surtout pas avant que…Il hurla : « Petra, accroche-toi. » Elle lui agrippa le cou de toutes ses forces alors qu'il la lâchait pour attraper son propre pistolet à grappin. Il visa légèrement en dessous avant de se laisser tomber en chute libre.

L'explosion fit éclater toutes les vitres de l'étage. Puis une réaction en chaîne commença à faire exploser chacun des étages suivants et précédents.

La foule retint son souffle à nouveau alors que la résidence entière semblait secouée d'un tremblement. Un large nuage de débris noircit l'air et obscurcit leur vision. Il commençait à peine à se dissiper quand des silhouettes se détachèrent de la pénombre. Couverts de poussières, légèrement brûlés, les quatre membres de l'Escadron traversèrent cette scène post-apocalyptique en donnant l'impression de revenir d'un SPA. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant Hannes et Levi parut chercher ses mots avant de lâcher un : « Bon travail. » presque péremptoire.

L'officier Thomas avait la bouche entrouverte et comme une bonne partie des nouvelles recrues de la Garnison, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : « Mais…ils n'avaient pas d'explosifs avec eux en entrant, n'est-ce pas ? » Hannes agita la tête : « …On ne sait pas comment ils se débrouillent. Mais dès qu'ils sont de sortie les gars de la Brigade d'Intervention démolissent absolument tout… » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'un des étages de la résidence s'effondra sur celui d'en dessous.

Hannes soupira : « Et ils n'étaient que cinq… »

Puis plus fort il ordonna : « Bon les gars ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Dissipez moi cette foule en délire et appelez les Nettoyeurs ! » Derrière eux la foule scandait : « Caporal ! Levi ! Caporal ! Levi ! » Hannes observa le dos du Caporal alors qu'il s'entretenait calmement avec Moblit près de leur van blindé. Une brise souleva légèrement son long manteau et les ailes qui y étaient dessinées parurent prendre leur envol.

Hannes poussa un nouveau soupire.

Il n'était peut-être pas un héros. Mais lui au moins, il n'aurait pas à expliquer à leurs supérieurs pourquoi une maison de retraite, potentiellement encore bourrée de résidents innocents venaient d'exploser en plein centre-ville…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très douée pour les scènes d'action en vérité. J'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose cloche ou je ne sais pas...que ce n'est pas assez bien décrit ou raconté pour être épic et...je sais pas moi! BIM BAM BOUM quoi! Bref...j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

 **Réponse à Nekoko 13:**

Je suis super happy d'avoir réussi à te faire hurler et d'être littéralement la première chose que tu check chaque matin avant de bouger de ton lit! (c'est un honneur!)

Merci pour la chanson pleine d'enthousiasme! *rire* Je trouve super que tu ais pris tout le chapitre (enfin presque tout) à la rigolade! Il est vrai qu'en l'écrivant je me disais que Levi était un peu un...salaud de s'en foutre aussi royal de la mort de Carla et de son oncle! Mais pour sa défense, les Ackermann sont du genre à s'accrocher à ce qu'ils peuvent pour continuer à vivre. Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'à voir Mikasa avec Eren et tout. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas été touché par la mort de Carla ou celle de Kenny, c'est juste qu'il est du style pragmatique. Ils sont morts, mais pas Eren. Que faire pour garder Eren?

Pauvre Erwin xD! Moi je l'aime bien ce pauvre gars! Je veux dire il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne toutes les pires décisions non? C'est ça être un leader. Il pense tout d'abord à la vue d'ensemble. Le grand projet! Même là, sur le coup, il a un peu manipuler Levi pour faire réagir Hanji...et avoir Eren et Levi sous sa coupe. Ce n'est pas un méchant manipulateur! Il a un coeur gros comme ça, promis (lol)

On dirait que le stickers d'Hanji a fait l'unanimité! Ahaha, mine de rien, j'adorerais en avoir un pareil moi aussi... On devrait écumer le darknet pour trouver l'adresse MP d'Hanji et lui demander quelques goodies collector...

A très vite pour la suite!

Pour tous mes nouveaux Followers, Bienvenus! Venez donc commenter aussi! Plus on est de fous et plus on rit! (enfin ouais...rire je ne sais pas mais...bon! C'est l'esprit quoi!)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucouuu!**_

 _ **Il est 2h20 du matin au moment où j'écris ces mots. Alors j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore le courage de répondre à vos messages concernant le chapitre 12. Mais je suis déjà super contente (genre aux anges!) de voir que la scène d'action n'était globalement pas trop pourri!**_

 _ **Du coup, voici la suite...ce sera du POV Levi pendant tout le chapitre et vous le verrez avec Eren comme promis (souvenez-vous pas taper, auteure aussi lâche que fragile)...**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 13_** ** _: The Sleeping Beast_**

La mission n'avait été qu'à demi-remplie.

Ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur d'importants documents consignant les activités du groupe des Marchands de Sable. Mais il leur faudrait au moins un mois, avec l'aide des meilleures équipes de décryptage, avant de pouvoir exploiter ces informations. De plus Levi n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de l'étrange silhouette qu'il avait aperçue dans l'entrepôt avant qu'elle ne mette le feu aux cadavres

…était-ce réellement un être humain ?

Indifférent à l'agitation qui régnait tout autour de lui, Levi, sourcils froncés, vit soudain son esprit effectuer un rapide nettoyage d'automne. Absolument toutes ses questions furent relayées au second plan pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chose en tête de liste.

Eren.

Il écarta la main de Moblit quand celui-ci essaya de passer un peu de désinfectant sur la légère coupure qu'il avait sur la joue : « Laisse ça la Raie, les gars du labo désinfecteront pour moi. Je me tire… » Moblit leva la main en direction du Caporal : « Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à…

\- Plus tard ! J'écrirais un foutu rapport, pour le reste racontez ce que vous voudrez, j'ferais avec…

\- Caporal ! » Levi agita distraitement la main en arrière et la foule s'écarta pour lui libérer le passage. Il traversa sous les sifflements admiratifs et excités des habitants qui s'étaient agglutinés là comme s'il était dans une foutue salle de cinéma. Levi grogna et se dirigea droit vers l'allée où il avait garé sa voiture. Il s'arrêta devant une Hennessey Venom GT, carrosserie noire. C'était le 'petit cadeau' qu'il s'était offert pour ses 20 ans. Il venait de démanteler l'une des sous-branches du culte d'Atlas avec l'aide des informations fournies par Mitch (à propos de leur culture en masse d'herbes hallucinogènes ou encore de l'organisation du village)

…Ça avait été la première et la plus marquante des victoires de la Brigade d'Intervention.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient été mis en compétition contre les Elitistes issus de leur promotion. La défaite de ces derniers avaient été cuisante. Tant en stratégie, qu'en force de frappe et résultats. A la suite de quoi Erwin avait finalement pris la décision de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Ainsi pour ne pas froisser ses précieux investisseurs il avait gardé le droit d'enrôler autant d'E.C de son choix dans l'académie de Survey Corp, en échange de quoi les vingt premiers élèves de chaque promotion auraient le droit de choisir dans quelle Brigade ils souhaitaient effectuer leur service.

La Garnison, la Brigade Spéciale (à l'intérieur du mur magnétique) ou la Brigade d'Intervention.

Un petit groupe d'hommes s'étaient agglutinés autour de sa voiture et la contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'une des merveilles du monde.

Quand ils prirent note de la présence de Levi, ils s'écartèrent tous. Le Caporal approcha de la bête, la déverrouilla, ouvrit la porte et s'installa tranquillement. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et poussa un soupire. Il allait devoir la nettoyer à fond maintenant qu'il avait osé s'y installer alors qu'il était aussi crade….Il démarra le moteur. Le doux vrombissement le détendit un peu alors qu'il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération.

Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à temps. Ces enfoirés de blouses blanches pouvaient être flippants quand ils s'y mettaient vraiment. Et respecter le couvre-feu était l'une de leurs règles sacrées.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'était passé tellement de choses durant les six dernières années.

Tout d'abord au sujet de _l'accident._

Erwin était le genre d'homme qui détestait les imprévus. Carla, Eren et Kenny faisaient partie d'un vaste plan qu'il avait élaboré avec patience. Ils étaient ses pions. Et à moins qu'une véritable force du destin ait été à l'œuvre, il n'était pas prêt d'admettre qu'ils aient pu aussi facilement être éliminés avant d'avoir accompli leur rôle. Le commandant Erwin ne croyait pas au hasard, il lui fallait comprendre par A et B de quelles façons les choses avaient pu se produire.

En premier lieu, il étudia attentivement le bug informatique à l'origine de l'embouteillage monstre qui avait forcé Kenny a emprunté le périphérique.

Les serveurs contrôlant le système de signalisation avaient été piratés ce jour-là. Et les agents de polices assignés à la circulation s'étaient tous révélés être des ripoux. Cette première anomalie l'avait conforté dans son idée que quelque chose clochait. Erwin avait donc fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer les débris de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Eren.

Il avait rencontré une telle résistance de la part de l'administration policière de l'époque qu'il avait été obligé d'en venir aux mains et de faire voler le véhicule en pleine nuit.

En ce qui concernait les cadavres de Kenny et Carla, dont il avait voulu l'autopsie, la tâche avait été plus ardue encore. Celui de Kenny avait été le plus facile à obtenir mais celui de Carla en revanche…Erwin avait dû l'intercepter à deux pas du crématorium.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un en haut lieu tentait de faire disparaître des preuves.

L'autopsie avait été l'un des facteurs les plus révélateurs de son enquête. En effet elle révéla que Kenny n'était pas mort dans l'explosion. Tout comme Eren, il avait été broyé à l'intérieur du véhicule. Et au vu des analyses effectuées sur sa voiture, ça avait été comme si quelque chose de massif et d'incroyablement solide s'était encastrée du côté conducteur.

D'autres conclusions, pour le moins dérangeantes, étaient venues s'ajouter à la liste des anomalies concernant cette affaire. Car même si au premier abord, on aurait pu croire que Carla, dont la ceinture de sécurité n'était pas attachée avait été propulsée hors du véhicule pendant le choc, se brisant la nuque, les résultats de l'autopsie réfutaient complètement cette conclusion. En réalité, la colonne vertébrale du cadavre de Carla avait été arrachée. De plus une simulation retraçant les positions des corps et les angles de l'accident avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas été propulsée hors de son siège mais bel et bien extirpée hors du véhicule… « _Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de dire-là ? Mono-sourcils… qu'ils ont été assassinés ? Par qui, quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux bien croire que Kenny avait beaucoup d'ennemis mais aucun d'entre eux n'iraient jusqu'à faire exploser le périphérique…et tu fais quoi des autres victimes ?_

 _\- Levi. C'est tout le problème. Les véhicules que mes espions ont pu photographier avant qu'ils ne soient détruits à la fourrière, ne présentaient pas que les traces de dégâts qu'auraient pu causer la déflagration…_

 _\- Ces gens ne sont pas morts dans l'explosion…_

 _\- Non. Ils ont été attaqués. Par quelque chose d'immense et d'assez puissant pour que la carrosserie de leur voiture ne pose pas plus de problèmes qu'une feuille de papier. »_ Ils avaient marqué un silence.

Levi s'était senti incroyablement mal à l'aise et le bureau d'Erwin lui avait paru ne plus être un endroit assez sûr pour avoir la conversation qu'il entretenait.

Il avait soufflé : « _De quoi t'es en train de parler-là,_ _d'un char d'assaut amélioré ? D'une arme futuriste qui comprime l'air ou une connerie du genre ? »_ Erwin avait marqué une pause : « _Non. On parle d'une arme biologique Levi…Je pense que le gang des Titans a développé de supers soldats d'un autre type…_

 _\- Ce que tu dis n'a absolument aucun sens ! S'ils disposait d'une armée pareille, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne prennent pas directement le contrôle du pays ?!_

 _\- C'est la réponse que nous devons obtenir, Levi. Avant qu'ils ne parviennent à régler leur problème et ne décident de passer à la phase deux de leur plan…_

 _\- Erwin, t'es en train de péter un câble…_

 _\- Levi…à partir du moment où l'existence d'un enfant aussi incroyable qu' Eren s'est avéré possible, alors n'est-il pas normal pour nous de considérer qu'il puisse exister bien pire ? Après tout, tu ne sais rien d'Eren, ni d'où il vient, ni même ce qu'ils fuyaient, sa mère et lui. Le nom Jäeger n'est pas originaire de Paradiz, ils étaient clandestins… Comment leur route les a-t-elle conduits à Heaven ? D'où Eren tient-il ses capacités hors normes ?…pourquoi la colonne vertébrale de Carla a-t-elle été arrachée ? Etait-ce pour l'empêcher de se régénérer comme en est capable son fils ? Levi, lorsque tu fais référence à l'accident, tu parles de la malédiction Ackermann…j'ai bien conscience de ce que tu penses de ton clan familial. De cette histoire de malheur et de violence…_

 _-…._

 _-… sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était peut-être pas Kenny qui était visé. C'était peut-être Carla qu'on cherchait à abattre…_

 _\- Erwin…ces types n'auraient pas laissé Eren en vie si c'était le cas. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un coup des Titans ? »_ Erwin avait agité la tête : « _Détrompes-toi pour Eren. Tu n'as jamais voulu voir les photos mais en prenant en compte mes suppositions et l'angle sous lequel nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Eren…ils ne savaient peut-être même pas qu'il était là. Dans la voiture…ni même d'ailleurs que Carla avait un enfant. Et si je suis aussi certain, qu'il s'agit d'un coup des Titans, c'est parce que leur emblème a fini par apparaître au cours de mes investigations…Sans parler du modus operendi...n'est-ce pas extrêmement titanesque d'absolument tout détruire sur leur passage pour que personne ne remonte jamais jusqu'à eux ? Vu comme ça, une explosion en plein périphérique, ce n'est plus si fou, non ? »_ Levi avait senti un courant d'air lugubre lui soulever les poils de la nuque : « _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'ils apprenaient que Carla a eu un fils ?... »_ Erwin avait marqué une pause avant de se redresser dans son siège, l'air grave : « _Je pense qu'il deviendrait leur prochaine cible à abattre._ »

Levi venait de passer le dernier contrôle autorisant l'accès au quartier de Stohess. Alias, l'intérieur du mur magnétique.

Ici les rues étaient propres, lumineuses et peuplées de passants aux airs insouciants. Stohess représentait tout ce qui avait dû inspirer aux fondateurs du pays le nom de Paradiz. Les buildings paraissaient toucher le ciel, leur façade en verre holographique en reflétait les couleurs et on pouvait presque croire qu'ils étaient translucides. C'était un centre-ville dynamique. Avec toutes ces caméras de surveillance, son manque de vigiles à l'entrée des magasins, elle donnait l'impression que tout était possible et qu'absolument aucun citoyen mal attentionné ne pouvait subsister en ce lieu.

Luxes, liberté et joie.

Aucun des habitants de Stohess n'avaient jamais eu à craindre la faim ou le froid.

Un revenu minimum était requis pour espérer y obtenir une autorisation de résidence.

Bars, boites de nuits, salles d'arcades délirantes, parcs d'attractions, musées, restaurants de luxe, les hôtels les plus prisés du monde, les meilleurs hôpitaux, les meilleurs écoles Stohess était une véritable bulle de bien-être. La première fois que Levi avait mis les pieds dans l'enceinte du mur, ça avait été comme recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Il n'avait jamais eu d'occasion aussi frappante de constater à quel point l'argent pouvait offrir à qui le possédait absolument tout ce qu'il désirait. A quel point les disparités de ce monde étaient fortes et inébranlables. A quel point ce mur magnétique, cachant à la vue de tous les citoyens d'Heaven l'incroyable opulence de ses dirigeants, était infranchissable…

Ici, personne ne louchait sur sa Hennessey Venom GT. Des voitures du même acabit, il y en avait garé à presque chaque coin de rue.

Levi roula encore sur quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre l'impressionnante et effrayante Tour Z. Après avoir montré son Pass à la caméra de surveillance, passé le contrôleur biométrique (un scan rétinien) et tapé son code personnel lors du troisième check point, il fut escorté par des hommes lourdement armés jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la Zone A. Levi poussa un coup d'accélération alors qu'il s'engageait sur la large route, bordée de forêt qui menait à la Zone H. La Zone où Hanji avait ses quartiers personnels.

Levi revisita en pensée les six dernières années de sa vie.

La première année avait été la plus facile.

Il lui avait suffi d'attendre, impatiemment qu'Eren se réveille.

Levi s'était plongé dans le travail. Les jours étaient passés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Entre toutes les affaires qu'il avait eu à traiter et ses nuits entières passées au chevet d'Eren, les mois s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Par la suite, les choses étaient devenues bien plus compliquées.

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Eren avait commencé à lui peser sur la conscience.

Et Levi s'était demandé de plus en plus souvent, s'il avait eu raison de le laisser vivre. Si Erwin n'avait pas été le plus clairvoyant de tous lorsqu'il avait parlé de 'le libérer'. De les libérer, tous les deux.

Levi n'avait pas pu se résoudre à vendre leur maison dans le quartier de Trost.

Il voulait qu'Eren puisse retrouver ses marques lorsqu'il serait autorisé à sortir du laboratoire. Alors il l'avait gardée. Mais habiter seul, dans un si grand espace, empli de leurs souvenirs communs, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. L'endroit était sombre, froid et sinistre. C'était un peu comme si Carla et Kenny allaient pousser la porte d'entrée, d'une minute à l'autre. Alors Levi avait commencé à déserter les lieux, n'y revenant que pour faire la poussière et récupérer le courrier.

S'il ne dormait pas dans la chambre d'Eren au laboratoire, il dormait dans son bureau dans le quartier général de la Brigade.

Et vice versa.

Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de deux ans, ses amis décident qu'il était temps pour lui de vivre une vie plus saine.

De sortir, de s'amuser, de voir du monde, de se donner le droit d'exister autrement qu'en tant que Caporal ou même tuteur d'Eren. Hanji l'avait même menacé, lui expliquant qu'il serait facile pour elle de l'empêcher de rendre visite à Eren pendant une période indéterminée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse.

Ces trois premières années avaient fait du corps de Levi, l'implacable machine à tuer qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il avait choisi de suivre leur conseil pendant un moment.

Parce qu'il valait mieux ça que de passer ses nerfs sur Eren.

Il était donc sorti, il avait vu du monde… passé un temps considérable à se jeter dans les bras de parfaites inconnues (surtout les riches écervelées qui peuplaient les bars de Stohess). Jamais deux fois la même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse, un soir, ivre mort (et diantre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû s'enfiler pour finir dans cet état ! Maudit corps Ackermann, on aurait dit que l'alcool faisait partie intégrante de son système sanguin…) par être recueilli par Petra.

Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer cette nuit-là, avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait décidemment plus continuer à tourner le dos à sa véritable nature.

A savoir que Levi ne savait pas vivre comme les autres. Essayer ne pas penser ou de ne rien contrôler ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et ça avait en plus fortement risqué de lui faire commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. S'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Petra, cette nuit-là, il ne se le serait sans doute jamais pardonné. Alors il avait repris ses habitudes. Boulot, visite d'Eren…sauf que pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il avait appris à faire la part des choses. Il sortait en leur compagnie et se montrait plus souvent en public.

En secret, il avait même adopté un chaton, appelé En. Une vraie teigne, aux yeux vert jaunes qui s'était fait une joie d'absolument tout démolir dans la maison avant d'y prendre ses aises. Une boule de poil qui ne se laissait jamais caresser (sauf quand elle l'avait décidé bien sûr) et le forçait à rentrer à la maison tous les soirs pour la nourrir.

La cinquième année avait marqué les débuts de l'Escadron du Caporal en tant qu'Instructeurs spéciaux pour les vingt élèves les plus prometteurs de l'académie du Survey Corp.

La sixième année s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve. Avec la lenteur de la routine et un certain sentiment de résignation.

Levi se gara sur sa place de parking attitré.

Il descendit du véhicule et se dirigea d'une démarche lente vers les grandes portes qui menaient à la demeure d'Hanji (même si elle se plaisait à l'appeler son laboratoire, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa maison). L'homme à l'accueil le salua d'un vif hochement de tête : « Bonsoir Caporal. Vous avez failli rater le couvre-feu ! » Levi lui répondit d'un hochement de tête : « J'avais une maison de retraite à faire sauter… » L'homme éclata de rire. Pas parce qu'il prenait cette réplique pour une blague, non, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait un dangereux accent de vérité dans les paroles de Levi, qu'il se permettait d'en rire.

Hanji avait su s'entourer d'un personnel presque aussi barje qu'elle….

Levi traversa les couloirs et les salles avec la force de l'habitude, répondant avec circonspection aux salutations des blouses blanches qui hantaient les lieux. Parfois, il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas tous des robots, programmés par Hanji pour tromper l'ennui. Peu importait l'heure à laquelle il s'était permis de déambuler dans ces couloirs, il y avait toujours eu des blouses blanches réveillées, en plein débats ou en pleine expérimentation, comme si le concept même de l'alternance nuit et jour leur était parfaitement étranger.

Levi appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment.

A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Eren, il était assailli par les mêmes émotions. Une impression étrange d'enfin être de retour chez lui, de se trouver exactement là où il devait être. Alors que paradoxalement, son cœur se noyait dans un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

Pourtant, il le savait, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Eren. Rien de tout ça n'était de la faut d'Eren.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et Levi s'y engouffra avant d'appuyer sur le plus haut étage, le 4ème. Il profita de ce temps de pause pour observer la crasse sous ses ongles. La première chose qu'il ferait en entrant dans la chambre ce serait de prendre une bonne douche. Les portes se rouvrirent. Levi traversa le long couloir sans regarder les autres pièces de l'étage. Son pas assuré l'emporta devant la dernière porte.

Comme d'habitude il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir.

Souvent, il se surprenait à imaginer que la scène qui l'attendait de l'autre côté serait différente de celle d'hier, et d'avant-hier. Qu'enfin, les choses changeraient. Il abaissa la poignée et poussa la lourde porte. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent très vite à la pénombre. Face à lui, une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait une vue splendide sur la forêt. A sa gauche le canapé super confortable sur lequel il avait passé le plus clair de son temps ces six dernières années. Une table basse sur laquelle il avait rédigé bon nombre de rapports. Deux fauteuils dans lesquels il s'était endormi plus d'un million de fois alors qu'il lisait un livre pour se détendre. Une bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur et bien entendu, une large télévision murale (Hanji lui avait limite aménagé un véritable studio). Derrière le petit salon improvisé une porte, menant à la salle d'eau.

Et enfin, lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers la droite. Eren.

Il était allongé paisiblement dans son lit. Plus aucune machine à ses côtés. Il avait l'air serein. Bien qu'un peu maigre, son corps s'était parfaitement développé. D'après Hanji, il mesurait déjà à treize ans, 1m64. Il allait forcément finir par dépasser Levi, même si celui-ci évitait de trop y penser. Il avait de longues jambes et avec le temps son visage s'était mis à ressembler à celui de Carla encore plus qu'avant. Des traits fins, sculptés avec douceur, une bouche pleine et boudeuse. Il se trouvait en plein dans cette période ingrate où il n'était plus vraiment un enfant mais pas tout à fait un adulte. L'acné l'avait épargné et sa parfaite peau caramélisée rayonnait bien-être. Oui. Eren allait bien. Parfaitement bien même. Il était là, paisiblement endormi...

…depuis plus de six ans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi avait pris une douche puis s'était appliqué, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, à soigner les quelques égratignures qu'il s'était fait pendant l'intervention.

Au fond, s'il était en colère, c'était surtout contre lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait pris la liberté de croire qu'Eren sortirait effectivement de son coma au bout d'un an et demi, comme l'avait prédit Hanji. Mais ça ne s'était pas produit. Au final même si Eren s'était entièrement régénéré, son activité cérébrale était restée la même que celle d'un homme endormi. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, il respirait, parfois même soupirait. Une fois, Levi l'avait entendu gémir comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Sa peau était chaude, tiède ou froide selon la température ambiante. Il était là, sans être là. Vivant sans l'être vraiment. On aurait dit la poupée à taille humaine la plus réaliste du monde. Sauf que ce n'était pas une poupée. Levi l'avait vu grandir, sans vouloir y croire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Levi avait fini par ne plus vraiment reconnaître celui que se trouvait dans ce lit.

Une part de lui savait qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Mais qui était Eren ? Eren avait été l'enfant de cinq ans qu'avait vu grandir Levi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses sept ans. Cet inconnu aux membres déliés n'était pas _son_ Eren.

Et plus le temps passait et plus Levi se demandait à quel genre d'individu il aurait affaire. Si jamais un jour il se réveillait, qui Levi aurait-il en face de lui ?

Combien de temps encore devait-il attendre qu'Eren ouvre les yeux ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Trente ans ? Aurait-il seulement le courage de continuer à supporter de le voir grandir, vieillir, sans jamais avoir droit à autre chose qu'à cette étrange enveloppe de chaire, inerte ?

Levi sortit de la salle d'eau, traversa la chambre et ouvrit la commode qui se trouvait sous la bibliothèque encastrée.

Il disposait de tout un tas de vêtements dans cette chambre (C'était vraiment devenu son petit studio…) Il enfila un boxer noir et un simple t-shirt. La chambre était toujours trop chauffée. Et puis en plus de ne pas craindre le froid, Levi avait toujours préféré dormir quasiment nu. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert les plaisirs d'une excellente literie. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Eren.

Un long silence se fit dans son esprit.

En dépit de tous ses questionnements, son sentiment d'abandon et de trahison, le fait qu'il ait l'impression de se retrouver face à un total inconnu, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne se sentir parfaitement détendu que dans cette chambre. Aux côtés de _son_ gamin.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'endormir directement, histoire de se réveiller frais et dispo le lendemain matin.

Levi passait en général ses weekends sur le terrain, à préparer les cours du Lundi ou pire, en réunion avec Erwin et les autres chefs de services…ciel, ce qu'il pouvait détester ces réunions interminables…

Il agrippa d'une main le dossier d'un des fauteuils et le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé au plus près du lit d'Eren. Puis il s'y laissa tomber, croisa la jambe avec nonchalance et observa l'adolescent en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Levi n'était pas comme Armin et Mikasa.

Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'adresser le moindre mot à cette coquille vide. Il lui suffisait de l'observer et de parler à Hanji pour savoir comment il allait. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de parler à un comateux ?

Contrairement à lui Mikasa et Armin, indéfectibles amis depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés (à peine deux mois après l'accident d'Eren) débarquaient religieusement tous les deux jours pour raconter absolument toute leur vie au corps endormi de l'adolescent. Ils lui parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à dire et que le silence redevienne pesant. Puis ils partaient, le cœur lourd, tout en promettant de revenir encore.

Levi aurait voulu avoir en lui, la même foi que Mikasa, lorsqu'elle affirmait avec assurance qu'Eren allait finir par ouvrir les yeux.

Comme si le gosse devait se réveiller d'une vulgaire sieste et non pas d'un coma long de six ans…

Pas une seule fois, la voix de sa cousine n'avait flanché lorsqu'elle affirmait avec déférence qu'Eren leur reviendrait. Elle ne se séparait qu'en été de l'écharpe rouge qu'il lui avait offerte. Levi la trouvait extrêmement flippante et souvent il se demandait si le gène sectaire qui avait poussé ses parents à rejoindre les Atlas ne s'était pas un peu trop exprimé dans son patrimoine génétique. Sauf que la religion de Mikasa, c'était Eren.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Hey…morveux. »

Il se fit l'effet d'être un parfait imbécile : « …Aujourd'hui j'ai fait sauter une maison de retraite… tu verras que même si au départ, c'était de la faute des proprio qui ont laissé un dangereux gang de dealers de drogue du troisième âge élire domicile dans leurs locaux, ces enculés essayeront quand même de faire passer la note des réparations sur le compte de la Brigade… » Eren ne bougeait pas. Pas même un cil.

Levi continua : « Mono-sourcil ne prend même plus la peine de m'engueuler. Je crois qu'il est assez taré pour se contrefoutre des thunes qu'engloutit la Brigade en à peine une semaine, rien qu'en dégâts matériels…Je pense qu'il veut qu'on se sente libre de faire absolument tout ce qu'on estime nécessaire pour obtenir des résultats…même si pour ça on doit faire sauter au C4 l'ensemble d'un quartier marchand…une idée d'Eld ça encore. Il devrait arrêter de jouer au jeu vidéo… Il est déjà blond alors imagine l'état de son cerveau…» Du coin de l'œil. Levi crut voir un mouvement.

Il se tut un instant, incrédule. Puis il tendit la main pour venir la poser sur celle d'Eren.

« Gamin… » Sa voix s'était faite plus grave : « …j'ai adopté un chaton. Enfin, c'est plus vraiment un chaton maintenant. Il, ou plutôt, elle a déjà trois ans. Elle a bousillé le canapé de ta mère, j'ai dû le faire remplacer. Ils ne vendaient plus même le modèle alors j'ai dû en prendre un autre…de la même couleur. » L'un des doigts d'Eren tressauta contre sa paume.

Le cœur de Levi s'était doucement mis à battre plus vite : « …Elle s'appelle En. Elle a les yeux vert…je crois qu'ils ressemblent aux tiens. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la couleur de tes yeux alors…au fond peut-être qu'en fait, ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça… Personne ne sait que j'ai un chat. Ils se foutraient sûrement de ma gueule….je l'ai trouvé dans notre ruelle gamin. Celle où je…» Le spasme qui agitait les doigts d'Eren s'était arrêté.

Levi savait qu'il lui arrivait souvent de tressauter, de soupirer ou même de gémir de douleur. Ca ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait se réveiller.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne : « …Gamin…tu ne trouves pas que t'as assez pioncé ? Tu comptes me faire attendre pendant combien de temps encore ? …T'es entré dans ma vie comme une foutue bombe, t'as niqué ma routine, défoncé mes plans d'avenir, tu… » Levi relâcha la main d'Eren. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil.

Il se sentait si vide. Tellement épuisé.

La journée avait été longue, trop longue.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rentrer à Trost…

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur Eren. Il se pencha en avant et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avant, lorsqu'il avait cinq voire même six ans. Ils avaient toujours cette même douceur, sauf que là, ils étaient plus longs et que Levi pouvait y perdre les doigts.

C'était vrai. Il ne savait pas en face de qui il allait se retrouver quand cet Eren ouvrirait les yeux. Mais au fond, il s'en contrefichait.

Levi en était venu au point où il n'existait plus grand-chose qu'il ne soit pas prêt à sacrifier pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois ces pupilles vert d'eau, magnétiques, presque magique.

Il approcha encore, comme pour mieux se rendre compte de la présence de ce corps, endormi.

Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Il savait qu'il agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Qu'il était sûrement en train d'atteindre une nouvelle limite de sa patience. Peut-être qu'il allait commencer à espacer davantage le nombre de ses visites. Après tout s'il commençait à penser qu'il valait mieux achever Eren de ses propres mains que de continuer à le voir dans cet état, alors peut-être qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne plus le voir aussi souvent.

Levi posa les lèvres sur le front d'Eren, sur l'espace dégagé par les doigts qui retenaient encore quelques-unes de ses mèches souples.

Les yeux clos, le front collé à celui de l'adolescent, il inspira un bon coup. Eren sentait l'antiseptique hospitalier, le propre et…cette petite note, presque effacée, de soleil et de menthe qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Levi ne voulait pas se poser de questions.

Ni sur l'angoisse étrange qui lui étreignait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait que peut-être Eren ne serait plus le même. Qu'il aurait à faire face à un tout nouvel individu …un autre Eren. Plus adulte.

Ni au sujet du baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

Ce genre de geste affectif détonnait complètement de ses habitudes. Il n'avait même jamais embrassé comme ça. Avec tendresse. C'était un peu comme s'il disait adieu à quelqu'un. Qu'il achevait un deuil. Le Eren de sept ans était mort dans cet accident. Et il ne reviendrait plus. Son petit frère, celui qu'il n'avait jamais osé appeler de cette façon avant cet instant, était mort, dans un accident de voiture.

Levi souffla : « Eren… » Il resta un moment dans cette position. Front contre front.

La fatigue menaçait de prendre le pas sur sa conscience.

Il était finalement soulagé d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Ça lui avait permis de faire le point en quelque sorte. Il cesserait dorénavant d'attendre le retour d'un être qui était parti depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu'il se prépare davantage à accueillir l'adolescent ou même l'adulescent, voire pourquoi pas l'adulte que serait Eren à son réveil.

Un souffle chaud lui caressa le visage.

Levi commença par froncer les sourcils avant de rouvrit les yeux. Là face à lui, étrécies par la lumière de la salle de bain dont la porte était encore entrouverte, les deux pupilles les plus magnifiques du monde le fixaient. Ses souvenirs étaient bien en deçà de la vérité. Cette couleur, unique, était composée de délicates nuances entre le vert opalin et l'émeraude, les tâches de bleu qui constellaient cet océan de verdure avaient la couleur d'un ciel d'été.

Le cœur de Levi cessa de battre.

Pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression qu'Eren le reconnaissait. Mais la minute d'après, un hurlement bestial, proche du rugissement puissant d'un tigre à l'agonie, déchira l'air.

Puis Eren convulsa.

.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Bon, ben...voila quoi! Je n'ai pas pu résister...vous voyez the Sleeping Beast, The Sleeping Beauty (#Belle au bois dormant)

Je ne sais pas...ça m'est venu tout seul. J'ai eu la sensation que c'était la scène parfaite pour un réveil. Qu'en dites-vous? (Bien sûr avec ma petite touche perso ajouter à la fin, ça fait beaucoup moins cul-cul la praline, 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!" Mais bon...Sorry but not Sorry...)

J'ai super hâte de répondre à tous vos commentaires! Et j'accueille à bras ouvert Ereri, Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping (oh mon dieu, ce pseudo est excellent! Je remercie très fort Emylou d'avoir fait de la publicité pour moi! Je veux dire, si grâce à ça MBB a droit a un peu plus d'amour! C'est vraiment un super cadeau! D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas encore tentez l'Exécuteur! Ca vaut GRAVE le détour!)

Bienvenus aussi à mes nouveaux Followers, Favoris et autres petits chatons perdus! Je vous aime déjà!

A Crazyness (qui a visiblement un petit soucis avec ces coms, j'espère qu'ils finiront par réapparaitre)

Chapitre 14: Awakening.

(Beaucoup de Eren. Quelques révélations, comme promis, #cave, # l'autre, # la chanson de carla, # mais-que-s'est-il-donc-passé-pendant-l'accident?...) Déjà hâte de vous relire!

Plein de love sur vous!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Je ne suis pas très très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là._**

 ** _Ce chapitre m'a fait trèèèès bizarre à l'écriture._**

 ** _J'espère que tout sera compréhensible et ne pas vous faire fuir..._**

 ** _Mais je le promet, après celui-ci l'intrigue principale sera relayée au second plan pour que je puisse (ENFIN) me concentrer sur le LevixEren!_**

 ** _Tomber amoureux, flirter, la jalousie, la séduction, les scènes hot, Eren enfin libre, l'apparition de Jean...préparez-vous! J'entre limite en mode school-fic! (saute de joie)_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 14_** ** _: Awakening_**

Eren s'était réveillé dans un monde étrange.

Ici, la nuit ne tombait jamais.

La première fois qu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur tout en fredonnant l'air de cette chanson qu'elle ne lui avait pas chanté depuis très longtemps. C'était une petite comptine qu'elle avait inventé avant qu'ils ne viennent s'installer à Shinganshina. A l'époque où ils avaient vécu dans une petite maison de pierres blanches et de bois. La maison qu'ils partageaient avec son père. Grisha. Tout au fond de lui Eren, savait pertinemment, que la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, n'était pas la même que celle de cette époque. Même si elle y ressemblait beaucoup.

Raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que son père vienne les y retrouver.

Dans ce monde étrange, plusieurs choses apparaissaient, disparaissaient ou se métamorphosaient dès qu'il avait le malheur de tourner la tête. Un instant et le salon était large et profond, muni d'un grand canapé à angle couleur beige. Un autre instant et il était à nouveau petit et chaleureux, muni d'une cheminée de pierres.

Ici, tout changeait constamment. Un peu comme si son environnement luttait afin de décider quels éléments du décor méritaient sa place.

Si l'intérieur de la maison où ils vivaient, ne s'était finalement jamais fixé, l'existence de Carla et Eren, elle, était une chose que ce monde tenait pour acquise. C'était un univers étrange où ils ne vivaient qu'à deux.

Après avoir fait ce constat et mille fois le tour de la petite maison, Eren avait commencé à s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Il abandonnait Carla, dans la petite maison, afin d'explorer les environs. Et il n'y avait effectivement jamais croisé personne d'autre.

Eren avait commencé par visiter leur jardin.

Il était le résultat d'un savant mélange entre leur potager de l'époque où ils vivaient avec Grisha et la cour de son école primaire à Trost.

Eren adorait l'arbre qui se trouvait tout au fond de cette cour. Il avait vécu ses plus belles siestes, sous ses branchages. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que cet arbre, soit lui aussi devenu une constante de ce petit univers. Après l'avoir découvert, Eren avait passé ses journées sous ses feuillages. Sans jamais osé aller plus loin, il quittait la maison tous les 'matins' et s'installait en-dessous pour passer le temps.

Le temps était une notion extrêmement vague dans cet endroit. Mais comme pour tout le reste, Eren l'acceptait sans se poser de question.

Comme il était incapable de compter les jours, les mois, les heures ou les minutes, il était incapable de déterminer à partir de quel moment l'arbre avait commencé à changer. Mais, du jour au lendemain, Eren avait commencé à entendre des voix. Elles paraissaient émaner de l'arbre sous lequel il se reposait.

Ces voix lui avaient rappelées quelque chose que cette drôle de vie silencieuse, aux côtés de sa mère, lui avait fait oublier. L'existence de Mikasa et Armin. Ses deux meilleurs amis. A partir de cet instant, les écouter, allongé ou assis sous l'arbre, c'était devenu sa routine. Il se rendait à l'arbre dès son réveil, se délectait des histoires folles qu'ils lui racontaient. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, leur voix se faisait plus lentes, plus tristes. Ils lui annonçaient presque systématiquement qu'il leur manquait terriblement. Ils ajoutaient qu'ils étaient très pressés de le revoir. Et Eren, attristé, leur répondait qu'il pensait la même chose. Même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Avec le temps, Eren fut plus que triste de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre. Leur dire que tout allait bien et qu'il était, en sécurité et passablement heureux, avec sa mère. Alors il décida de prendre une initiative. « Maman…quand est-ce que je reverrais Armin et Mikasa ? » Elle était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle préparait toujours quelque chose dans la cuisine. Si elle n'était pas en train de cuisiner, elle nettoyait ou alors elle lavait puis étendait du linge sur une grande ligne. Alors qu'en réalité, Eren et elle, ils ne mangeaient jamais. Pas plus qu'ils ne se salissaient.

Elle répondit sans lui faire face : « Je ne sais pas Eren…mais pour l'instant… _il_ doit rester enfermé dans la cave. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. » Eren avait cessé de fixer ce dos, rassurant, d'observer le flottement de sa longue robe verte et les ballotements du nœud qui maintenait son tablier en place, pour poser les yeux sur _le coin sombre_. Le coin sombre aussi, c'était une constante. Il se trouvait dans la petite maison. Il ne changeait jamais de place. Il était toujours aussi obscur, à tout instant de la journée.

C'était l'endroit où se trouvait la trappe qui menait au sous-sol. L'entrée de ce qu'ils appelaient la cave. A l'époque où Eren vivait avec ses deux parents, c'était l'endroit où Grisha, enfermait les mauvais enfants, ceux à qui il interdisait à Eren de parler. Cet endroit effrayant et sordide d'où s'échappait des grognements et des cris de douleur, à chaque fois qu'Eren avait le malheur de le fixer trop longtemps. Eren cessa donc de le fixer. Et il arrêta aussi de poser des questions à sa mère.

Au final, quelle importance ? Si sa mère disait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à revoir ses amis, alors ça devait être vrai, non ?

Et puis, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul lorsqu'il écoutait leurs histoires à travers l'arbre à voix. D'autant plus que si ce n'était pas celles d'Armin et Mikasa, c'était celles d'autres gens qui lui parlaient. Sans oublier qu'à chaque fois qu'un nouveau souvenir lui affleurait à l'esprit, un nouvel endroit prenait forme dans son étrange petit monde. Comme la rue où il avait rencontré Armin. La forêt blanche et la petite maison de Mikasa avant qu'elle ne vienne habiter à Trost. L'école. La rue dans laquelle il était tombé à vélo. Cet épicier qui vendait d'excellentes oranges…Il avait toujours de quoi explorer ou s'amuser.

Les voix d'Armin et Mikasa lui avaient donné une certaine mesure du temps.

Comme ils n'oubliaient jamais de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Eren avait su qu'il avait huit ans. Puis neuf. Puis dix. Puis onze. Puis douze. Puis treize…Pour s'ajuster, son corps avait paru vouloir changer. Il s'était allongé. Et la silhouette imposante et rassurante de sa mère, lui était apparue de plus en plus petite. De plus en plus gracile. Ses expéditions aussi étaient devenues de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus aventureuses. Parfois, il essayait de reproduire les aventures que lui rapportaient ses amis. En vain. Tout seul, dans ce monde sans vie, c'était compliqué. Très compliqué. Alors il se baladait en ville, faisait de la balançoire dans son petit parc et attendait que quelque chose se passe…que quelque chose change. Comme par exemple, que la nuit tombe.

Mais même lorsqu'il était certain que la nuit aurait dû le surprendre dehors, en un clignement d'œil, il se retrouvait automatiquement dans la petite maison, auprès de Carla, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle commençait alors à lui passer la main dans les cheveux, fredonnait sa comptine, puis Eren s'endormait, encore, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain. Après un sommeil sans rêves.

Eren aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde. Et il savait que si elle l'endormait, si elle chantait, c'était avant tout pour le protéger.

Ses chansons étaient des sortilèges qui permettaient à Eren de garder _la bête_ sous contrôle. _La bête_ ou _l'autre_ , c'était ce petit garçon très méchant, ce monstre, que sa mère avait enfermé à la cave bien des années auparavant, après qu'il eut blessé son père. Elle l'avait fait pour qu'Eren puisse rester un _bon garçon.._. « Un jour Eren, tu seras assez grand et assez fort, pour qu' _il_ t'obéisse. En attendant, je vais t'aider mon cœur, à ce qu' _il_ ne fasse de mal à personne… »

Eren savait qu'elle cherchait à l'aider, qu'elle voulait le protéger de _l'autre_ et de sa cruauté.

Mais plus il restait enfermé dans ce monde, avec elle et plus il se sentait en colère quand arrivait l'heure de sa berceuse. Et plus il essayait de fuir loin de la petite maison afin d'éviter de l'entendre et de s'endormir, encore une fois. Mais aucune de ses tentatives n'aboutissaient et qu'importait la distance qui les séparait, la façon dont Eren prévoyait de s'échapper, il finissait toujours par se retrouver là, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, dans la petite maison, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux et chantonnait pour l'endormir.

Eren était devenu un prisonnier. Perdu dans un monde sans queue ni tête. Un monde où sa mère, était son unique geôlier.

Plus le temps passait et plus il était en colère. Lorsqu'il essayait vraiment de faire changer les choses, quelques objets apparaissaient. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres détails qui fluctuaient au fil du temps, non eux, ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Comme si Eren devait fournir un effort supplémentaire pour les imaginer. Une tasse de café. L'odeur de cigarette. Un chapeau de cowboy, noir. Des cahiers gribouillés de sa propre main…

Eren avait essayé d'en ouvrir un, une fois. Une sorte de lapin y avait été dessiné (par lui-même s'il s'en souvenait bien). L'animal dessiné avait l'air en colère et les yeux tombants, juste en-dessous le jeune Eren avait tenté d'écrire quelque chose _'L…'_ Un prénom ? Seule l'initiale demeurait visible tandis que tout le reste de son infâme gribouillis se floutait jusqu'à devenir illisible…Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour faire reculer le flou qui lui dissimulait la fin du mot, sa mère avait surgi du néant. Elle s'était emparée du cahier d'un geste brusque et Eren, hébété avait levé les yeux vers elle. Pendant un instant, elle lui avait paru plus grande, plus imposante, comme s'il n'était de nouveau qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Ses yeux ambrés avaient lancé des éclairs : « Eren…que fais-tu ?

\- …je...j'avais juste envie de regarder, Maman. Le cahier était juste là alors j'ai pensé que…

\- Ne touche plus à ça. Eren. Il n'est pas encore temps. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour l'affronter. _Il_ ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi.

\- Maman…tu me fais peur, de quoi tu parles…

\- De _lui_. » Elle l'avait saisi par le col avant de le traîner sans prendre de gant vers _le coin sombre_. La trappe s'était mise à se soulever et s'abaisser comme si la créature qui y était enfermée tentait de s'en échapper. Elle grognait, griffait et vociférait. Eren, tremblant de peur, avait tenté de reculer de mieux qu'il le pouvait… mais Carla l'avait maintenu en place de sa poigne de fer. Impossible de s'échapper. Elle avait expliqué « Peut-être qu'i _l_ te permet de guérir Eren, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies, c'est pour mieux pouvoir te manger…tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'affronter. » Bien qu'elle se soit tenue debout et lui à quatre pattes sur le sol, il avait eu l'impression de l'entendre lui chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille.

Depuis l'incident du cahier, Eren avait arrêté de s'endormir, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. Maintenant, il l'observait. Et de loin.

Sa méfiance et sa colère, ne le quittait plus. En acceptant l'idée qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal, Eren s'était ouvert la porte vers d'autres horizons. Et c'était comme s'il voyait Carla, pour la première fois. Ainsi il remarqua qu'elle ne lui faisait face que très rarement. Et que là, à la base de sa nuque, d'étranges traces rougeâtres transparaissaient sous le col de sa robe. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la petite maison. Si Eren voulait échapper à ses remontrances, il lui suffisait de s'éloigner un peu, ne serait-ce que pour aller vers l'arbre du jardin. Et elle se contentait de se tenir là, sur le pas de la porte à le regarder s'éloigner, sans bouger.

Il comprit aussi qu'elle n'entendait pas les voix.

Ni celle d'Armin, ni celle de Mikasa, ni celle des autres d'ailleurs. Toutes ces voix confuses qu'Eren s'était mis à entendre depuis peu. Qui parlaient de plaquettes, d'ondes cérébrales, d'encéphalographie…

Eren avait pris conscience que sa mère, parmi toutes les bizarreries de ce monde, était encore l'anomalie la plus dangereuse.

Elle était la seule à avoir essayé de lui faire du mal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un jour où il était particulièrement en colère contre elle et trop nerveux pour continuer de la voir s'activer sans cesse à répéter les mêmes tâches, il partit à l'aventure avec la ferme intention de découvrir qu'elles étaient les limites de ce monde. S'il y avait une porte de sortie ou un quelconque moyen de rejoindre Armin et Mikasa, il comptait bien les découvrir.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait entendue.

 _« Hey…morveux. »_

Une voix solitaire. Profonde. Grave. Qui s'était insinué tout au fond de lui comme s'il venait d'avaler une gorgée d'eau glacée. Eren leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était gris, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste ou apeuré. La voix avait continué à résonner, à gronder comme le tonnerre. Le monde s'était mis à tournoyer autour de lui. Eren s'était accroupi, les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles tandis qu'elle continuait de frapper, de plus en plus forte.

 _« Gamin… »_

Le cœur d'Eren battait la chamade. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Ce timbre de voix, cette intonation précise. Ce mot. Il les connaissait. Qui ? Qui parlait de cette façon ? La voix s'adoucit et le tonnerre s'éloigna. Mais le cœur d'Eren, lui, continuait de lui danser entre les côtes. Il s'était relevé et s'était remis en marche, bercé par l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait.

Un canapé beige, à angle, apparut au beau milieu de la rue.

Eren l'avait déjà vu, souvent, dans la petite maison. Mais il faisait partie de ces éléments du décor qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps… _«… Elle a bousillé le canapé de ta mère, j'ai dû le faire remplacer. Ils ne vendaient plus le même modèle alors j'ai dû en prendre un autre…de la même couleur. »_ Quel couleur ?

Beige.

C'était un large canapé beige, sur lequel il adorait s'endormir. Parce qu'il savait que s'il s'endormait là, alors on le porterait jusqu'à son lit. Deux bras puissants, une légère odeur de café et de quelque chose de plus doux, de rassurant, une touche boisée et musquée, qui l'enveloppait tout entier.

Il se sentait bien dans ces bras. Bien et en sécurité.

Qui ? Qui était-ce ?

 _« ….je l'ai trouvée dans notre ruelle gamin. Celle où je…»._

Soudain elle fut là.

La ruelle.

En face de lui.

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Levi. Les trois agresseurs. Sa mère. Kenny. Leur maison dans le quartier de Trost…les vacances à la plage.

Eren la contempla. Hébété. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier Levi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où se trouvait-il ? Sa mère. Sa mère avait forcément la réponse à toutes ces questions. Il partit en courant. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi pressé de retrouver la petite maison. La première fois que le ciel s'assombrissait et que pourtant, rien ne semblait le téléporter là-bas comme cela se produisait d'ordinaire.

 _« …Gamin…tu ne trouves pas que t'as assez pioncé ? Tu comptes me faire attendre pendant combien de temps encore ? …T'es entré dans ma vie comme une foutue bombe, t'as niqué ma routine, défoncé mes plans d'avenir, tu… »_

Lorsqu'Eren atteint la maison, à bout de souffle.

Il faisait nuit dehors. Enfin.

Mais sa mère était absente. Le salon était plongé dans le noir et les battements furieux de la bête, coincée sous la trappe, n'avaient jamais été aussi forts...jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Net.

 _« Eren… »_

Eren fixa la trappe avec incrédulité. La voix de Levi venait de là-bas. La voix de Levi, qui l'appelait depuis l'intérieur. Il se précipita dans le coin sombre, ignorant la peur panique qui lui vrillait les tripes. Il devait libérer Levi, il devait le sortir de là. Levi n'était pas un mauvais garçon, Carla n'aurait jamais dû l'enfermer là-dedans. Eren était en train de soulever le loquet qui maintenait la trappe fermée quand la voix de Carla retentit derrière son dos : « Eren ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Il savait que s'il se retournait maintenant pour lui faire face, que s'il voyait ses traits déformés par la terreur et la tristesse, il n'aurait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors il ne se retourna pas et hurla : « Maman, Levi n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il n'a rien à faire dans la cave…

\- Eren si tu ouvres cette trappe, nous ne pourrons plus être tous les deux, plus jamais…

\- Maman… » Son cœur se serra. Il eut l'impression que tout son corps était plongé dans un bain glacé. Il souffla : « …je sais. Je sais que tu n'es déjà plus là. » Il s'était figé, la main tremblante, prêt à ouvrir la trappe.

Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux aussi longtemps ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait comme si de rien n'était pendant aussi longtemps ?

Alors qu'il savait.

Alors qu'il avait su depuis le début…

… depuis les premières fois où l'arbre à histoires s'était mis à lui transmettre les voix de l'extérieur…

« Maman… les voix ont dit que tu étais morte. Et qu'oncle Kenny aussi, est mort….»

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et elle aussi, par mimétisme sans doute. Elle avait l'air désolée, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais sa voix fut étouffée par le bruit assourdissant du loquet, qui se déverrouillait enfin alors qu'Eren avait arrêté de tirer dessus. Carla, le visage baigné de larmes lui hurla : «Je t'aime Eren. »

Et il tomba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus dans un simple flash.

Il s'était revu, sur le départ.

Leur pique-nique était prêt, leurs valises en train de se faire charger dans la voiture par oncle Kenny. Sa mère les avait mitraillés de photos alors que Kenny râlait, disant qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'aide et qu'il détestait finalement cette stupide idée de vacances en 'famille'.

Au moment de monter en voiture, Carla s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac à main sur la table du salon. Alors elle était descendue et était retournée en courant dans la maison. Si elle était bien revenue avec son sac, elle avait en contrepartie complètement oublié l'appareil photo à l'intérieur. Mais Eren avait refusé de le lui faire remarquer, parce qu'il était déjà trop impatient de retrouver Levi. Parce qu'il voulait déjà être sur la plage.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans les embouteillages.

Kenny avait encore râlé alors que Carla se moquait doucement de lui. Eren se rappelait de la conversation alors qu'il était incapable de vraiment les entendre parler.

Il se concentra davantage comme pour rendre le souvenir plus réaliste. Il était certain de se rappeler des mots exacts…

Un agent de police leur avait fait signe de s'engager sur le périphérique. Kenny déclara : _«...Ils doivent faire ça pour dégorger le trafic. Au moins, on sera à l'heure. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »_ Ah. Le son lui était revenu. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot dégorger, que son esprit avait si bien retenu cette phrase-là…

Ils s'étaient donc engouffrés sur le périphérique.

Ils avaient roulé un petit instant avant que Kenny n'ait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant eux.

Aucune voiture derrière.

Mais ils avaient continué d'avancer, hésitants…

… jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient.

Des géants. Difformes. Aux visages rieurs. Aux regards vides et stupides...

….des géants qui avaient écrasé toutes les voitures qui les précédaient.

Ils formaient un barrage qui leur coupait la route.

Kenny avait freiné d'un coup et s'était brusquement retourné pour voir s'il pouvait faire marche arrière sans risque. Eren avait pu lire dans son regard, qu'il était effrayé et surpris. Kenny ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il savait que s'il continuait par-là, ils allaient tous mourir. Carla, elle, s'était figée dans son siège et son visage blafard avait fixé les géants alors qu'elle murmurait : _« Les Titans… »_

Kenny n'avait pas pu faire marche arrière, car d'autres monstres étaient apparus sur la route et refermaient l'étau autour d'eux. Alors il n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus, il avait appuyé sur la pédale d'accélération et d'un coup brusque de volant avait projeté leur véhicule vers la forêt qui bordait le périphérique.

Eren avait cru que sa nuque allait se briser au moment où les pare-chocs de leur voiture défoncèrent la barrière de sécurité en métal. Sa mère hurlait par-dessus le vacarme : _« Eren ! Eren vite couche toi ! Couche-toi ! »_ Et parce qu'il avait extrêmement peur, Eren avait obéi. Pourtant il vit tout ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Parce que sa tête arrivait pile entre les deux sièges de devant.

Kenny parvint à éviter les grandes mains d'un des géants alors que la voiture lui passait sous les jambes à toute allure. Les monstres étaient lents et stupides. Eren vit leurs larges ombres agiter les bras dans les airs pendant encore quelques instants alors qu'ils les avaient déjà dépassé.

Et c'est à cet instant, au moment où ils crurent s'en être sorti, qu'il apparut.

Le souvenir devint plus net. Plus fort. Plus réel.

Le monstre n'était pas plus grand que les autres mais il était très certainement plus rapide. Plus intelligent. Plus agile. Il écartait les arbres sur son chemin comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires toiles d'araignées. Il avait de long bras poilu. Son pelage était blond presque brun. Il ressemblait au croisé d'un singe et d'un loup. Une abomination dont l'expression faciale n'avait rien de bestiale.

Il jubilait.

Il les dépassa en quelques bonds avant d'effectuer un demi-tour brutal. Alors qu'il fonçait droit vers eux, une expression de pure extase déformant un peu plus ses traits inhumains, Eren l'entendit hurler : « _CARLA ! »_ Son cri s'était terminé en grondement sourd. Le bruit qu'aurait fait un prédateur en fondant sur sa proie. Il présenta l'épaule en avant et se décala légèrement sur le côté afin de percuter de plein fouet la voiture du côté voyageur.

Eren n'oublierait jamais.

Le bruit de taule froissée.

Le bruit qu'avait fait le corps de Kenny lorsqu'il avait été broyé.

Le bruit de ses propres os alors qu'ils étaient pulvérisés par l'impact.

Ce qui l'avait sauvé, in extremis ça avait été la main, bizarrement distordue, énorme et brûlante qu'avait tendu sa mère pour protéger son crâne. Eren avait eu si mal, qu'il avait perdu connaissance…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps. La porte arrière de la voiture qui lui faisait face, totalement tordue, s'était arrachée de ses gongs. Eren était si enfoncé dans la taule froissée qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fusionnée avec elle. Il flirtait entre conscience et inconscience sans parvenir à déterminer pourquoi il était encore en vie. Pourquoi il devait souffrir autant.

La bête n'était plus aussi grande. Une étrange fumée l'entourait, comme si elle était en train de se dégonfler ou de fondre.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Eren, un tatouage gigantesque était apparu sur la peau dévoilée de son dos. Il avait beau dégonfler à vue d'œil il avait toujours ses longs bras poilus. Bras avec lesquels il maintenait au sol une autre créature. Face contre terre, plus petite et moins déformée que lui, elle avait une longue chevelure couleur chocolat qui lui dissimulait le visage, de longues oreilles en pointes et à l'endroit où il lui manquait un bras, une épaisse veloute de fumée s'élevait dans l'air.

Son assaillant grognait et bavait, comme s'il luttait pour rester conscient et ne pas simplement gronder : _« …Toi…espèce de…pute ! »_ Chacun de ses mots étaient entrecoupés par un grognement : _« …qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire au juste ? Réussir à sauver ce…crétin ? S'il a été...assez naïf…pour croire un traitre mot de ce que tu as pu lui raconter…alors il méritait de mourir…tu ne crois pas ? »_ Sa victime releva la tête sans rien répondre.

Et là, Eren vit.

A travers son rideau de cheveux, deux yeux ambrés presque doré.

Un regard qui n'exprimait que de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Cette créature. C'était sa mère. C'était Carla.

Eren avait voulu hurlé et avait commencé à essayer de se débattre pour la rejoindre. Mais son corps était en trop piteux état. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle le fixait, intensément. Quand il s'était concentré pour davantage lui rendre son regard que d'essayer de s'extirper de la voiture, il l'avait entendue, aussi clairement que si elle lui avait parlé, là, dans sa tête : **« _Eren._**

 ** _Mon tout petit_**

 ** _…je suis désolée._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger jusqu'au bout…_**

 ** _Mais il faut que je le fasse maintenant._**

 ** _Que je te rende le pouvoir qui va te permettre de survivre à tout ça…_**

 ** _Je vais te libérer Eren._**

 ** _Je vais te libérer de mon contrôle._**

 ** _Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces, si tu veux pouvoir guérir…Mais j'ai pris tellement d'années pour réussir à endormir l'Alpha qui vit en toi, qu'il risque de lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de parvenir à remonter à la surface..._**

 ** _Tu vas devoir souffrir, Eren._**

 ** _Je suis désolée._**

 ** _Tu vas souffrir le martyr mais…tu survivras._**

 ** _Tu es bien plus fort qu'eux…Eren._**

 ** _N'essaie pas de résister._**

 ** _Ne bouge pas d'ici._**

 ** _Pour l'instant, Zeke est bien plus puissant que toi. Il te tuerait. Il te tuerait bien avant que ton père ne puisse t'aider ou apprendre que tu étais toujours en vie._**

 ** _Patiente, Eren. Grandis. Il faut que tu grandisses. Pour devenir plus fort._**

 ** _Ils ne savent pas encore que tu existes mais…un jour…ils reviendront._**

 ** _Tu devras être prêt…donc je dois te libérer…_**

 ** _Eren…je t'aime. »_**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle avait poussé un hurlement. Si puissant et si perçant qu'il avait fendu l'air avant de l'emplir tout entier.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne s'était rien passé. Puis le sol s'était mis à trembler. Tous les géants qui auparavant formaient une barrière autour du périphérique étaient en train de se précipiter sur le monstre. Eren était incapable d'expliquer comment, mais il savait que le singe-loup était leur cible, mais il le savait. Quand les premiers géants arrivèrent dans son champ de vision, Eren remarqua que leurs expressions n'avaient plus rien de naïves ou stupides, ils ne souriaient plus.

Le monstre grogna : _« Salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu ne te régénèreras pas, tu ne fuiras pas cette fois-ci. Rendez-vous en enfer Carla. »_ D'un coup de griffes, il avait enfoncé la main dans la nuque de sa mère et d'un geste rageur lui avait retiré la colonne vertébrale comme s'il était en train de dérouler un vulgaire rouleau de scotch.

Eren aurait voulu hurler. Lui foncer de dessus. Mais c'était peine perdu.

Car dès que la présence de sa mère s'était évanouie dans son esprit, il avait perdu connaissance.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alors? Pas trop perdus, ça va?

J'espère que vous continuerez l'aventure avec moi...

 **Réponses aux reviews des chapitres 11 et 12:**

Merci Ereri! (je sais, ça fait court, mais je voyais pas trop quoi dire de plus!) A part que je trouve ça super que t'ais pris le temps de me répondre et de partager ton ressenti! Ca fait du bien de voir son travail apprécié!

Nekoko13: Ouah! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionnée à chaque fois!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu les reçois avec un train de retard mais il y a quasiment un à deux chapitres par soir (même si ces temps-ci je suis si débordé qu'il n'y en a qu'un...j'espère une accalmie avec les vacances et avoir le temps de vous gâter!)

Héhé, apparemment le surnom Angel fait l'unanimité (merci Hanji!) J'avais un peu peur de vos réactions sur le fait de ne pas voir du LevixEren tout flambant de suite. Mais globalement ça va, je suis rassurée!

Puisque l'action n'était pas si mal, j'essayerais de me laisser aller davantage dans ce type de texte! (super heureuse des retours!)

Pour la petite anecdote, bien que j'ai fini par effrayé mon voisin de table (après la recherche pour savoir quel type de couteau préférèrerait Levi pour égorger Hanji, il me voit faire des recherches sur des armes à feu et des épées...si vous n'entendez plus parler de moi, c'est que les flics m'ont embarqué!) J'ai ADORE faire des recherches pour le chapitre 12! Je suis pressée de recommencer d'ailleurs *rire*

Le 'SWAG' de Levi (Secretly We Are Gay, j'adore la référence! mdr) a été un pur moment de délire de ma part. Heureuse donc de constater que je ne me suis pas trop plantée et que le délire est partagé!

L'Escadron de Levi, sa dynamique, c'est un peu mon bonbon au miel pendant une angine carabiné. Je les adore de ouf! Ca passe tout seul quand j'écris leurs aventures!

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le personnage de Levi par rapport à l'anime ou le manga. Il sera un peu plus grand. 1m69. Et bien entendu plus baraque. Mais bon! N'est pas Dieu qui le veut! (c'est pas la taille qui compte...et voilà, on commence sur les blagues de cul! Super moi-même, bravo!)

J'espère que le chapitre 13 te plaira et commencera à répondre à tes questions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, que ce chapitre 14 t'éclaireras davantage, car comme je l'ai dis, l'intrigue principale va être relayée au second plan pendant quelques chapitres pour repartir du plus belle quand j'aurais enfin fini de distribuer tout le love du monde sur nos deux chouquettes! (Je me retiens de sauter partout à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir laisser libre cour à ma fibre romantico-perverse! Surtout que ce sera une première pour moi!)

J'espère te revoir pour les prochains chapitres! Gros bisous à toi aussi!

Coucou pour tous les nouveaux Followers et autres Favoris! Je suis ravie que mon histoire ait pu piquer votre curiosité et j'espère qu'un jour, vous aurez l'envie (ou le courage!) de commenter pour qu'on fasse plus amples connaissances!

Sur ce? A demain! (Mdr)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus énorme pour l'instant...**_

 _ **J'étais si excitée de débuter une nouvelle ère (celle de la romance!) que je me suis laissée emporter...**_

 _ **Bref, il est très tard '(ou tôt, tout dépend du point de vue) et il est grand temps que j'aille me coucher...**_

 _ **Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre? (J'espère ne pas trop être partie en quenouille)**_

 _ **Et surtout je vous réponds demain sans faute!**_

 _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **15**_ _ **: Finally, Home.**_

" Je m'appelle Eren Ackermann. J'ai treize ans. Je me trouve actuellement chez Hanji Zoe. Elle est l'amie de… » Eren marqua une pause. L'exercice n'était pas difficile. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il avait déjà dû faire bien plus compliqué.

C'était cette salle qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle était blanche des murs au plafond. Le seul endroit qui ne l'était pas, c'était cette très large vitre teintée sur la gauche. Hanji lui avait expliqué que c'était une mesure de sécurité. Pour lui et pour les autres. Ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la vitre et qui l'observaient. Eren était un peu particulier. Depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, _la bête_ qui cohabitait avec lui dans son corps et qu'avait pris soin d'endormir sa mère pendant oute son enfance, s'était réveillée. Le moindre choc émotionnel l'enrageait et elle blessait ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route…

Un souvenir récent traversa l'esprit d'Eren et il grimaça : « Hey. Hanji. Je m'excuse encore, pour le bras de ton ami… » La brunette laissa échapper un gloussement avant d'hocher de la tête : «Arrête donc de t'excuser, Angel, ce sont les risques du métier ! Et puis, on rêvait d'une bonne raison de travailler en équipe Moblit et moi. Fabriquer un bras cybernétique pour remplacer celui que t'as arraché, c'est une aubaine ! »Eren, un peu perturbé, esquissa un petit sourire incertain. Est-ce que c'était vraiment quelque chose de bien ? Quelqu'un derrière la vitre, activa le micro pour leur parler : « Hanji…s'il te plait… » Eren reconnut la voix d'Erwin.

Enfant, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer cet homme, même si Levi et Kenny ne cessaient d'en parler et que sa mère lui était reconnaissante pour son travail à la clinique. Mais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Eren avait eu maintes et maintes occasions de le voir. A chaque fois pour les mêmes raisons, parler de l'accident. Hanji cessa de sourire et fit semblant de reprendre son sérieux. Eren de son côté, sourit plus franchement. Il aimait beaucoup Hanji. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue pour la première fois, ça lui avait fait un choc. Un gros choc. Son ancienne apparence s'était soudain superposée à la nouvelle et le cerveau d'Eren avait été incapable de faire la part des choses.

Résultat ? Il avait arraché le bras d'un infirmier.

C'était pour ça que depuis, on lui avait interdit de rencontrer les autres. Ceux qu'il connaissait avant. De peur que son esprit ne puisse supporter le choc. A la place, on l'exerçait. On lui apprenait. Qu'est ce qui était réel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? On lui avait montré des photos d'Armin, de Mikasa, d'Eld, Sasha, Connie, Moblit, Petra, Oluo, de Franklin le grand-père d'Armin et bien sûr de Levi. Mais il n'avait pas encore le droit de les revoir en vrai. Voilà pourquoi il y avait cette vitre. Pour les protéger. Lui et eux.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, parce que c'était la première fois qu'Eren pourrait leur parler.

Il se souvenait de leur voix, des nouvelles, qu'on lui avait fait écouter par enregistrement. Il devait juste leur prouver qu'il était capable de le supporter…Hanji reprit : « Hum, hum…Donc M. Ackermann un peu de sérieux. » Assise face à lui, dans un pouffe géant de couleur orange, elle avait fait mine de remonter ses lunettes d'une main, imitant le tique de l'infirmière en chef qui enguirlandait Eren quand il refusait de terminer son assiette. Eren gloussa avant d'acquiescer : « …je ne sais plus où j'en étais…

\- Vous disiez donc, que je suis l'amie de…

\- Levi. » Le regard d'Eren s'illumina. S'il avait autant pressé les choses, c'était parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Levi. Le dernier membre de sa famille. Eren tourna la tête en direction de la vitre. Erwin n'était pas le seul à se trouver là, derrière. Levi était là, lui aussi. Ainsi que Mikasa et Armin. Eren trépigna d'impatience. Il continua son monologue : « Je me trouve à Stohess…

\- Qui est ?

\- Le nom du quartier à l'intérieur du mur. Là où Armin a subi son opération du cœur…

\- Très bien. Et où habites-tu ?

\- A Trost. Dans une maison, au bout d'une impasse. »Hanji prit un air plus grave : « Attention Eren, une question plus compliquée maintenant…où sont tes parents ? » Eren marqua une pause. Se souvenir de sa mère, de Kenny ou de l'accident lui avait déclenché des crises de rage d'une violence inouïe. Pendant deux mois. Mais il était au-dessus de tout ça maintenant. Et il voulait obtenir le droit de parler à ses amis. Alors il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'on lui avait dit de répondre quand on lui poserait cette question : « Je ne sais pas où est mon Papa. Mais…Maman est morte. Oncle Kenny aussi.

\- Comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Dans un accident de voiture. Sur le périphérique. J'étais dans la voiture et c'est pour ça que je ne peux plus utiliser mes jambes… » Eren resserra les doigts contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant. Apparemment, même si la bête avait réussi à tout réparer, ce n'était pas pour autant que ses muscles et ses nerfs avaient survécus sans dommage à ses six années de coma(en dépit des efforts des chiropracteurs).

Hanji hocha de la tête, visiblement satisfaite. Elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine et lui montra une photo : « Qui est-ce ? » Eren observa la photographie avec attention, les yeux plissés. Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents. Génial, non seulement le visage de cette personne ne se superposait plus à son ancienne apparence mais en plus, son esprit avait arrêté de mélanger les formes comme s'il se prenait pour un artiste peintre : « C'est Petra ! Ça ? C'est Erwin. Eld. Mikasa. Papy Franklin. La fille de l'épicière aux oranges géantes. Armin. Oluo…Gunther! Euh…Moblit? Sasha! Connie! Hanji! Maman, oncle Kenny. Oncle Mitch…Levi!...Dis Hanji, est-ce que je peux la garder celle-là ? Il fait une drôle de tête dessus ! » Hanji se racla la gorge : « Euh, j'aurais bien voulu Angel mais je sens son aura meurtrière d'ici, à travers la vitre renforcée…épargne ma vie et ne lui détaille jamais ce qu'il y avait sur cette photo, tu veux bien ? » Eren rit de bon cœur.

Hanji aimait beaucoup lui montrer des photos différentes des habituelles photos d'identité utilisées pour ce genre d'exercice. Elle avait profité du fait qu'il était le seul à les voir sous cet angle pour en glisser quelques-unes d'amusantes, comme celle de Moblit portant un faux nez en plastique… ou celle de Levi pris au dépourvu parmi une foule de fans ( ?) en délire alors qu'une femme venait de lui montrer ses seins.

Hanji fit face à la vitre : « Alors ? Satisfaits ? Je vous avais dit qu'il faisait de remarquables progrès ! » On appuya sur le bouton : « Eren ! » Eren se redressa autant que possible et scruta la vitre avec attention comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers : « Armin ! » La voix d'Erwin, retentit, amusée : « Désolé, je ne pouvais plus les tenir…

\- Eren !

\- Oui Armin ?

\- Je… » Eren l'entendit fondre en larmes et sa gorge se noua, il esquissa un faible sourire : « Je suis content que ton opération se soit bien passé. J'ai été beaucoup moins fort que toi sur ce coup-là, hein ? » Armin renifla bruyamment tout en riant. Eren sourit de plus bel : « Hey ! Choisis au moins, tu ris ou tu pleures ? » Pour le coup, à la mention des mots qu'Eren lui avait dit alors lors de leur première rencontre, Armin fondit définitivement en larmes. Eren grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Hanji qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête. De l'autre côté de la vitre, on avait lâché le bouton qui leur permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque la communication reprit, ce fut une voix, grave et profonde qui retentit dans toute la salle blanche : « Salut gamin. Content de voir que tu ne grognes plus. » Eren sentit un courant d'air glacial lui secouer le corps. Un frisson souleva tous les poils de ses bras alors que son cœur partait au triple galop. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il réagissait comme ça lorsqu'il entendait la voix de Levi. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier de son esprit et de subir la colère du tonnerre, sous un ciel gris cendre. Mais ce n'était alors que des enregistrements. En vraie, l'effet était décuplé. Il glapit : « Levi ! » Il se concentra à nouveau, comme pour percer l'opacité de la vitre à la seule force de ses yeux : « Levi ! Comment va Armin ?

\- Pousse de haricot et Mikasa ont dû sortir. Ils reviendront une autre fois, lorsqu'ils seront calmés… » Eren haussa les sourcils, incrédule : « Mi...Mikasa aussi pleurait ? » Levi renifla, amusé : « Elle a commencé à pleurer avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche. Elle a voulu essayer de parler mais elle est restée là, à remuer les lèvres comme une foutue carpe. » Eren baissa les yeux et marmonna : « Moi qui voulait leur parler…

\- La prochaine fois, gamin. Ils seront vraiment prêts. Ils ont passé tellement de temps à parler à ton cadavre que te voir en vie, forcément ça fait un choc. » Eren plissa les yeux : « Levi…je n'étais pas mort…

\- C'était tout comme. » Eren gigota sur sa chaise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, trop peu de temps et pas les mots nécessaires pour s'exprimer. Alors il demanda : « Levi…est-ce que ça va ? » Il y eut un silence et Eren s'imagina le visage, blasé et halluciné que devait avoir Levi de l'autre côté de cette vitre. Sa question était stupide, il le savait…pourtant, Hanji s'était tendue et elle avait l'air très sérieuse tout à coup. Levi souffla : « Mieux. Maintenant. Beaucoup mieux. »

Eren sentit qu'il devait y avoir une signification cachée derrière ces mots mais il n'arrivait pas à la saisir. Les lèvres d'Hanji s'étaient fendues d'un large sourire et Eren n'eut pas le temps de demander si Levi avait été malade qu'elle s'écriait : « Oh mon dieu ! Je pourrais mourir de diabète tellement vous êtes choux ! Heureusement que cette salle est équipée d'un système d'enregistrement ! » Il y eut un bruit sourd dans le micro puis la voix courroucé de Levi retentit à nouveau : « Toi, binoclarde de mes deux, attends un peu de sortir de ton bunker à deux balles, je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coute de te foutre de ma gueule…

\- Oh mon petit Levi, pas la peine d'être timide, je sais que toi aussi tu as dû verser une petite larmichette, non ?

-…Hanji, est-ce que tu as bien pris tous tes médocs ce matin ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé Caporal, mais tout va bien ! Tu sais Eren, il avait pratiquement élu domicile dans ta chambre !

\- Hanji. Je ne peux peut-être pas t'atteindre, mais je sais où se trouve ton laboratoire. Et j'ai un code d'accès me permettant d'y entrer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit… » Levi s'était exprimé d'une voix calme et posée. Mais d'une certaine manière c'était encore plus effrayant…Hanji avait l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque : « Tu…tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu parierais là-dessus…

\- Levi, tu es le petit Gremlin le plus cruel de l'univers…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Gremlin.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu Gremlin ?! Ok, on doit remédier à ça à notre prochaine R.M.S.M…

\- Vous comptez continuer cette connerie ?

\- Oh, ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! Au fond tu adores les R.M.S.M » Eren fronçait les sourcils : « C'est quoi une R.M.S.M ?

\- Réunion Mensuelle de Soutien Moral pour le Caporal. Mais comme on ne le prononçait jamais le C de la fin a fini par tomber dans l'oubli…ce sont de petites réunions chez l'un d'entre nous pendant lesquels on mange n'importe quoi, se bourre la gueule et mate des fils rétro…ou des récents selon l'envie. On a décidé de faire ça quand il s'est avéré que le petit méchant Levi était incapable de se faire d'autres amis…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de trucs sortir de la bouche d'une binoclarde sociopathe qui donne des noms à ses rats de laboratoire avant de leur injecter des sérums bizarres qui les précipiteront vers une mort certaine… » Hanji marqua une pause puis une larme roula le long de sa joue : « Oh…Mister Pingles ! Levi comment tu oses me parler de lui dans un moment pareil ? Tu es un véritable monstre ! » Eren ne savait pas si Hanji pleurait vraiment mais elle paraissait sincèrement attristée.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant un petit moment alors qu'Eren se perdait dans ses pensées. Levi avait changé, il n'y avait qu'à l'écouter parler pour comprendre qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Sa voix d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Eren l'entendait bien n'était pas la même. Elle paraissait lui résonner dans le torse avant de jaillir, puissante. La voix du Levi qu'il avait connu, n'était pas aussi profonde. Elle était grave mais bien souvent il baissait d'un ton pour paraitre plus intimidant. Le Levi du présent n'avait pas besoin de baisser d'un ton pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux.

Eren avait vu des vidéos de lui. Hanji lui avait montré certaines émissions où Levi avait été forcé de participer, quelques reportages ou même des flashs infos pendant lesquels on le voyait traverser la foule, vêtu de son uniforme de Brigade. Charismatique, intimidant, tout simplement à couper le souffle. C'était un homme impressionnant mais totalement étranger. Le Levi du passé était déjà un super héros aux yeux de l'Eren de l'époque, mais c'était un héros accessible. Son héros. Aujourd'hui, c'était un héros national. Le héros de tout le monde. Un adulte.

Eren se sentit seul et abandonné.

Il savait qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant, lui non plus. Bien qu'Hanji refuse encore qu'il s'observe dans un miroir, il savait qu'il avait grandi. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé de son lit en réalité, il avait bel et bien 'vécu' ces six années. Dans un monde distordu, factice et vide. Aux côtés d'une représentation étrange de sa mère. Mais il les avait vécus quand même. Au contact de leurs voix, il avait 'senti' le temps passer.

Hanji lui passa une main devant les yeux : « Angel ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Eren acquiesça doucement. Souvent il se retrouvait à flotter, dans un entre-deux un peu bizarre. Et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait retrouver le monde qu'il avait créé pendant son coma, avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si ce monde se trouvait au bout d'un toboggan que son esprit n'avait plus qu'à descendre…

Hanji lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras. Le contact chaud et moite de sa paume lui arracha un frisson et l'ancra dans la réalité : « Eren…si tu veux te reposer, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. On pourra reprendre demain matin… » Eren agita la tête avec vigueur : « Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai assez dormi je crois… » Hanji lui sourit : « D'accord…Erwin est revenu. Mikasa et Armin ont été raccompagnés chez eux, est-ce que tu es prêt à passer à la suite ? » Deux infirmiers, aux larges épaules, un air méfiant plaqué sur le visage, étaient entrés dans la pièce. Ils tenaient fermement deux tas de sangles et une camisole.

Hanji lui avait raconté comment se déroulerait la seconde phase de son interrogatoire. Eren n'était donc pas étonné de les voir arriver ni même de savoir qu'ils comptaient l'attacher. Car bien qu'il ait tenté de parler de l'incident à plusieurs reprises avec Erwin, l'expérience s'était toujours soldée par un échec, Eren perdant conscience au profit de la bête, à chaque fois qu'il se laissait envahir par ses émotions. Mais maintenant qu'il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de résister, il était temps qu'il leur fournisse des réponses. Toutes les réponses dont il disposait.

On lui enfila la camisole puis on le sangla.

Un instant, son regard tomba sur la vitre teintée. Et Eren s'imagina Levi, debout derrière cette vitre, en train de le regarder se faire attacher comme une bête sauvage. Et il eut un peu honte. Sa mère était un monstre, elle aussi. Alors elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Mais Levi, qu'était Levi ? Celui qui avait sa responsabilité, devant la loi. Son tuteur. Un étranger….qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de l'abandonner ? « Angel ? Tu te sens toujours bien ?

\- Oui Hanji…ça va.

\- N'hésite pas à le dire si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? » Il acquiesça.

Le pouffe avait été retiré de la pièce et Hanji se tenait debout, juste à côté de la vitre teintée. Le plus loin possible de lui.

L'ambiance n'était plus la même. La tension dans l'air n'était plus la même. Eren prit son courage à deux mains et déclara : « Je m'appelle Eren Jäeger. J'ai treize ans. Je suis né à Paradiz. Maman et moi on vivait dans une forêt. Papa rentrait de temps en temps mais il était toujours occupé, dans le village. Un jour, Papa nous a demandé de fuir. Il a dit, que les méchants allaient venir chez nous et qu'ils essayeraient de nous faire du mal. Il m'a fait promettre de protéger Maman et il a dit à Maman de me protéger moi aussi… » Eren sentit sa gorge se nouer.

 _« Eren. Mon tout petit…je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger jusqu'au bout… »_

Il chassa la voix qui venait de lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille d'un vague geste de la tête et continua son récit. Il devait mettre de côté ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas penser au fait qu'ils avaient lamentablement échoué. Qu'il n'avait pas plus pu protéger sa mère qu'elle-même n'avait été en mesure de le protéger : « …On a voyagé pendant un moment…puis on est arrivé à Shinganshina, par le train…J'ai rencontré Levi. Puis oncle Kenny. On a commencé à vivre ensemble…

\- C'est très bien Eren, tu te débrouille comme un chef…continue. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu as fait pour avoir des superpouvoirs ? D'où vient cette bête, dont tu nous parles ? » Eren marqua une pause. Puis il déclara : « Papa disait que je suis né comme ça. Qu'elle a toujours été là. Maman n'aimait pas la bête. Elle disait que je devais avoir le choix. Alors elle a inventé des chansons, des codes qui calmaient la bête, quand Papa n'était pas avec nous ou pour m'endormir le soir… » Hanji hocha de la tête, tout doucement. Elle demanda : « Eren…que s'est-il passé le jour où ta maman est morte ? »

 _Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant eux._

 _Aucune voiture derrière._

 _Mais ils avaient continué d'avancer, hésitants…_

… _jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient._

 _Des géants. Difformes. Aux visages rieurs. Aux regards vides et stupides..._

… _.des géants qui avaient écrasé toutes les voitures qui les précédaient._

« Il y avait des monstres. Leurs corps étaient bizarres. Ils ont écrasé toutes les voitures d'avant. Et ils nous ont coupé la route…alors oncle Kenny a foncé vers la forêt… »

 _Eren avait cru que sa nuque allait se briser au moment où les pare-chocs de leur voiture défoncèrent la barrière de sécurité en métal. Sa mère hurlait par-dessus le vacarme : « Eren ! Eren vite couche toi ! Couche-toi ! » Et parce qu'il avait extrêmement peur, Eren avait obéi._

Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : « L'un des monstres ressemblait à un singe-loup. Il parlait. Il a hurlé le nom de maman puis il foncé vers la voiture et… »

 _Il les dépassa en quelques bonds avant d'effectuer un demi-tour brutal. Alors qu'il fonçait droit vers eux, une expression de pure extase déformant un peu plus ses traits inhumains, Eren l'entendit hurler : « CARLA ! » Son cri s'était terminé en grondement sourd. Le bruit qu'aurait fait un prédateur en fondant sur sa proie. Il présenta l'épaule en avant et se décala légèrement sur le côté afin de percuter de plein fouet la voiture du côté voyageur._

 _Eren n'oublierait jamais._

 _Le bruit de taule froissée._

 _Le bruit qu'avait fait le corps de Kenny lorsqu'il avait été broyé._

 _Le bruit de ses propres os alors qu'ils étaient pulvérisés par l'impact._

Eren suffoquait. La salle blanche s'était teintée d'un rouge carmin, envoûtant. Il s'entendait grogner et sentait sa conscience lui échapper tout doucement. La voix de Levi retentit soudain : « Gamin. Si c'est trop dur, on s'arrête. » Levi. Il devait un _bon garçon_ , s'il voulait que Levi le garde à ses côtés. La bête ne devait pas prendre le dessus, pas devant lui. Eren inspira puis expira. Il se mit à fredonner tout doucement, l'air entêtant de la berceuse. Le rouge s'atténua et il sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Hanji l'applaudit : « Splendide Eren ! Tu as réussi à stopper le processus ! C'est un pas de géant ! » Erwin l'interrompit : « Eren…est-ce cette bête qui parle, qui a tué ta mère ?

\- Oui…. »

 _Le monstre grogna : « Salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu ne te régénèreras pas, tu ne fuiras pas cette fois-ci. Rendez-vous en enfer Carla. » D'un coup de griffes, il avait enfoncé la main dans la nuque de sa mère et d'un geste rageur lui avait retiré la colonne vertébrale comme s'il était en train de dérouler un vulgaire rouleau de scotch._

La voix d'Erwin reprit, insistante : « Eren…est-ce que ce symbole te dis quelque chose ? » Hanji était en train de lui montrer une image. Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. C'était ça. C'était le dessin de son tatouage. Il avait toujours plus ou moins su que cette créature ne pouvait toujours se balader en monstre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui venait l'idée que l'humain qui avait assassiné sa mère pouvait se balader, impunément. Que tous ces monstres se trouvaient quelque part, dans la nature…Eren acquiesça : « Oui. C'est son tatouage…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Erwin souffla : « Alors j'avais raison, les Titans sont bien derrière tout ça, mais s'ils sont capable de coordonner une telle attaque, pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas leurs soldats pour prendre le contrôle du pays ? Que cherchent-ils ? »

 _Carla, elle, s'était figée dans son siège et son visage blafard avait fixé les géants alors qu'elle murmurait : « Les Titans… »_

Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan. Titan.

Le mot s'était glissé dans son esprit et s'y répétait en boucle comme une litanie. La bête enragée qui l'habitait venait de trouver une cible pour sa colère, brûlante. Il allait tous leur faire payer. Il allait tous les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier.

 _« …Ils ne savent pas encore que tu existes mais…un jour…ils reviendront.. »._

Les méchants reviennent toujours. La seule façon qu'il avait de se débarasser de cette menace, c'était de les tuer. De tous les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier. Pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa mère. A Kenny. Le prix de ses six années perdues…

 _D'un coup de griffes, il avait enfoncé la main dans la nuque de sa mère et d'un geste rageur lui avait retiré la colonne vertébrale comme s'il était en train de dérouler un vulgaire rouleau de scotch…_

Eren perdit connaissance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette crise fut sa dernière.

Maintenant que la bête avait une cible elle semblait peu encline à la violence gratuite. Même lorsqu'Eren tentait de s'énerver, il ne se passait rien de spécial. Selon les observations d'Hanji, il demeurait à peine plus fort que n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge. Du coup, on avait arrêté de le mettre en quarantaine et il avait pu progressivement recommencer à voir du monde.

Tout d'abord il avait reçu la visite de l'Escadron. Une visite plutôt gênante où Petra avait fondu larmes, Gunther lui avait offert un livre pour enfant qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui offrir pour ses huit ans (âge auquel il était censé être sorti du coma selon les prévisions d'Hanji), Eld lui avait demandé s'il était paralysé de _partout_ en dessous de la ceinture (avant que Petra ne lui fasse voir les pissenlits par la racine, d'un coup poing savamment placé dans le diaphragme), Moblit lui avait doucement souri (sans dire un mot, pas un de tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la chambre) et Oluo s'était contenté de le toiser avec un air méfiant plaqué sur le visage (il avait exactement la même coupe que Levi, fait qu'Eren trouva plutôt drôle et effrayant à la fois).

Comme la bête ne s'était pas manifestée, il avait été autorisé à Mikasa et Armin de lui rendre visite.

Armin avait à nouveau fondu en larmes mais Mikasa avait tenu le coup. Sauf qu'elle avait failli broyer les côtes d'Eren dans une étreinte qui avait duré plus de quinze minutes. Armin avait dû venir en aide à Eren pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ensuite, ils s'étaient installés dans les deux fauteuils de la chambre avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Eren les imagina, accomplissant le même rituel pour venir lui raconter leurs journées, alors qu'il s'installait lui-même sous l'arbre à voix de son monde imaginaire. Il sourit tristement, fait qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de lynx de Mikasa : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren, tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non… je me disais juste…ça va vous paraître bizarre mais je …je suis presque sûr que je pouvais entendre tout ce que vous disiez. Vous savez, pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? » Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'Armin ne réplique : « Tu avais intérêt de nous écouter ! On ne venait pas s'égosiller pour rien quand même… » Eren sourit plus franchement : « C'est encore confus mais Hanji pense que je pourrais me rappeler d'un tas de choses. Comme de conversations entières…

\- Ce serait génial ! » Eren inspira un bon coup puis expira avant de se laisser aller contre son matelas : « J'ai l'impression…d'avoir perdu mon temps. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de pourquoi, je ne voulais pas me réveiller…peut-être que c'était parce que là-bas, Maman était encore vivante ? » Un silence pesant lui répondit.

Eren écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pour faire face à ses amis. Mikasa n'avait pas changé d'expression mais il pouvait voir sur le visage d'Armin qu'il les inquiétait en plus de les attrister. Il grogna : « Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler à voix haute…je ne voulais pas vous déprimer… » Mikasa agita la tête : « C'est bon Eren. On est là pour ça, tu peux nous dire tout ce que tu veux. Ta mère te manque ?

\- Oui… » Sa gorge se noua. Il grimaça : «…Je crois bien que je préfère plutôt arrêter de parler à voix haute… Et si vous faisiez comme d'habitude ? Hein ? Comme ça, ce sera moins bizarre…

\- Comme d'habitude ? » Armin avait réussi à reprendre contenance, même s'il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer. Carla avait été une mère, pour lui aussi. Eren acquiesça : « Oui, racontez-moi votre journée. »

Ils étaient encore en plein récit, lorsqu'une évidence frappa Eren…

« Vous pensez que je pourrais aller au lycée avec vous ? » Ils marquèrent une pause. Armin répondit, avec toute cette sincérité, un peu brute, qui le caractérisait : « Tu as survécu au pire 'accident' routier de toute l'histoire de Paradiz. Alors même si la plupart des gens diraient que tu n'as aucune chance de rattraper ton retard, moi, je suis certain du contraire ! » Mikasa acquiesça : « Oui. Si tu veux vraiment étudier avec nous Eren, on t'aidera. On viendra te donner des cours… » Eren s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'ils se moquent de lui. Mais non, pas du tout. Ils croyaient en lui. Il se sentit incroyablement chanceux d'avoir de tels amis. Son cœur s'envola dans sa poitrine et il osa enfin leur faire part de son projet secret : « Je veux intégrer l'académie du Survey Corp. » Un long silence accueillit sa réplique.

Survey Corp. était sans aucun doute l'école la plus difficile à intégrer de tout Paradiz. Il fallait soit être une E.C présélectionné, soit avoir un sponsor qui nous recommandait, soit être un sacré surdoué…Eren n'appartenait évidemment à aucune de ces catégories.

Le regard qu'échangèrent alors Mikasa et Armin fut bien plus long et empli de sous-entendu. Mikasa déclara : « Eren…on sait que le gang des Titans est responsable de votre accident… » Eren avait entrouvert la bouche, surpris. Il était certain qu'Erwin n'avait pas divulgué ce genre d'informations à ses amis, pas plus qu'un membre de la Brigade d'Intervention ou encore Levi…qui avait bien pu ?...Mikasa répondit comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées : « Armin a piraté le système de sécurité de la Brigade quand on a voulu en apprendre plus sur ton accident. On se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait… » Eren arrondit la bouche tout en lançant à Armin un coup d'œil choqué. Le blond avait viré au rouge tomate : « Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Et c'était parce que tout le monde refusait de répondre sérieusement à nos questions !

\- Ouah ! C'est dément ! T'es super doué pour avoir réussi à faire ça, non ?

\- Euh…il n'y a pas de quoi être fier…Erwin m'a remonté les bretelles. Et il a dit que j'étais fiché en tant que cyber délinquant de première classe…mon grand-père a failli avoir une crise cardiaque… » Eren rit de bon cœur : « Tu as un des prérequis pour être accepté à Survey Corp. ! Je suis sûr qu'Erwin aura envie d'engager un gamin capable de démolir leur système de sécurité, je veux dire, il vaut mieux t'avoir dans leur camp que l'inverse, non ? » Armin paraissait tout à fait embarrassé : « Eren ! Ça n'a vraiment rien de drôle…

\- Oh, mais je suis sérieux…Si je n'étais pas coincé ici, peut-être que je trouverais un crime spectaculaire à commettre, histoire que l'académie me repère… » Mikasa intervint : « Eren. » Son ton avait été glacial. Eren soupira : « Du calme Mikasa, je plaisantais…enfin presque…

\- Eren…tu veux intégrer l'académie pour venger la mort de ta mère ? » Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Bien qu'ils soient dépourvu des pupilles leur caractéristique des Ackermann, ils avaient sans aucun doute la même intensité. Eren sentit sa résolution s'affermir alors qu'il répondait : « Oui. » Un nouveau silence. Mikasa continua : « Tante Carla n'aurait pas voulu que tu mettes ta vie en danger.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas ma mère aussi bien que tu le crois. N'essaies pas de me convaincre en l'utilisant, tu risques de t'enfoncer. » Les yeux d'Eren lançait des éclairs. La dernière fois qu'Armin y avait vu cette lueur, ça avait été quand il était en train de massacrer Todd Jonhson dans une ruelle déserte…Mais Mikasa, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, ne broncha pas : « Tu penses vraiment que ta mère voudrait que tu ailles t'attaquer au gang qui l'a tuée ? Tu as survécu par miracle Eren et tu as passé six ans dans le coma.

\- Ce qui fait que j'ai treize ans, comme toi et Armin et que je peux prendre mes décisions tout seul, merci.

\- Non. Je ne prends pas de décision. C'est mon père les prend pour moi. Tout comme le Nain est responsable de toi.

\- Qui c'est que t'appelle le Nain ? » Ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Debout dans l'embrasure, des lunettes de soleil au design futuriste sur le nez, Levi encore vêtu de son uniforme de service.

Eren espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu leur sujet de conversation.

Levi haussa un sourcil : « Hey, les mioches est-ce que vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Vous avez cours demain je vous signale… » Mikasa n'avait pas quitté Eren des yeux. Eren pour sa part, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Levi. Levi, le vrai. Pas une vidéo. Pas une photo. Pas une voix à travers les haut-parleurs de la salle blanche. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver à la place de tous ces gens, dans la rue, qui l'idolâtrait.

Mikasa l'interrompit dans sa rêverie : « Eren, ce sujet n'est pas clos. On en reparlera demain. » Eren se fit violence pour ne pas grogner : « Vous revenez demain ? » Il était heureux de les revoir mais pas si c'était pour que Mikasa lui remonte les bretelles. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune intention de changer d'avis. Armin acquiesça et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Mikasa s'était figée sur place. Eren, attendrit, lui tendit un bras pour qu'elle soit inclus dans l'étreinte. Ils s'enlacèrent tous les trois et Eren eut l'impression que le monde se remettait à tourner dans le bon sens.

Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps sans eux ?

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge : « Franklin et Mitch vont me casser les pieds si vous ne partez pas, tout de suite. Votre carrosse vous attend et le compteur tourne…ce serait con de perdre l'un des seuls taxis de Stohess qui accepte encore d'aller jusqu'à Trost… » Ils s'écartèrent et Mikasa lança un regard noir vers Levi, comme si c'était lui et lui seul qui l'arrachait à Eren. Son cousin soutint son regard sans flancher. Dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires, il avait même l'air de la toiser.

Ils partirent enfin. Non sans dire au revoir à Eren pour la mille et unième fois.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Levi s'avança dans la chambre. Et ainsi, ils ne furent plus que deux. Levi continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant le canapé. Il ôta son long manteau noir et Eren entraperçut l'énorme emblème des Ailes de la Liberté. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et il avait une irrésistible envie d'aller se cacher. Malheureusement, avec des jambes dans cet état…Levi se laissa tomber dans le canapé, croisa la jambe. Puis les bras sur son torse.

Eren eut l'impression pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il n'était pas venu pour lui parler ou même le voir, mais pour le surveiller. Comme, un gardien de prison. Puis il se souvint d'à qui il avait affaire et se dit que, peut-être, s'il restait une trace de ce Levi quelque part dans cet adulte, il était surtout embarrassé. L'adolescent prit donc son courage à deux mains : « Levi ? » Il ne bougea pas un muscle. Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Levi était intimidant. Levi avait toujours aimé être intimidant, il jouait déjà le grand méchant quand Eren avait cinq ans. Comment son jeune lui avait pu passer outre ? Il détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Toujours cette même coupe, net, militaire. Son visage était un peu mieux dessiné, plus mature, plus…beau ? Il était totalement imberbe. Et même dans cette position, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était parfaitement musclé. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, mais il ne l'était pas non plus au point de Gunther. La musculature de Levi faisait davantage pensée à celle d'un guépard, souple, puissante, efficace.

Levi poussa un soupire : « T'étais en train d'engueuler Mikasa y a pas dix minutes et maintenant tu joues les muets ? » Eren grimaça puis croisa les bras sur son torse, s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, ils pouvaient être deux : « Je croyais que les gardiens de prison évitaient en général de parler aux prisonniers…

\- Uh ?

\- Tu es entré dans la pièce et tu n'as pas dit un mot. Alors j'ai cru que t'étais juste là pour me surveiller… » Levi haussa un sourcil avant d'enlever sa paire de lunettes. Eren retint sa respiration. Il avait les paupières tombantes et le regard perçant. Des yeux en amande d'un bleu acier à couper le souffle. Il posa ses lunettes sur la table basse : « Tu as toujours autant de cran...apparemment, six ans de coma ne t'ont pas suffi. » Eren se retint à grande peine de pouffer de rire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Enfin, ça s'était passé différemment, mais globalement, c'était bien la même.

Levi était toujours en train de menacer et de grommeler. Mais s'il avait vraiment voulu être méchant, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as payé mes factures d'hôpital si c'était pour me replonger dans le coma ? » Eren jura voir un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de Levi, même s'il faisait maintenant plutôt sombre dans la pièce. Lui aussi, il reconnaissait cette scène. Sensiblement la même que cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Levi se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Sans plus rien ajouter, il appuya sur le bouton qui fit descendre les stores de la chambre. Eren pinça les lèvres : « Est-ce que tu comptes rester dormir ? » Levi pencha la tête : « Est-ce que ce n'était pas toi qui avant, me rabattait les oreilles pour qu'on dorme ensemble ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de ça ? : « J'avais six ans ! » Levi esquissa vraiment un rictus cette fois-ci : « Tu as toujours six ans, morveux. »

Eren fronça les sourcils : « C'est faux ! Hanji a dit que même s'il m'arrive d'avoir…des tics enfantins ( ?), mon niveau de langage et mes capacités cognitives sont tout à fait celles de n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge !

\- Arrête d'écouter tout ce que te dis cette folle à lunettes. » Levi ouvrit la commode qui se trouvait sous la bibliothèque et en sortit quelques affaires. Hanji n'avait pas menti, il avait quasiment élu domicile dans cette chambre…

Sans plus rien dire, Levi se rendit dans la salle de bain. Eren, nerveux, se demandait bien de quoi ils pourraient parler tous les deux. Comment rattraper le temps perdu ? Déjà, à l'époque, Levi n'était pas très bavard et il n'avait jamais rien raconté de sa vie à Eren. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé…Lorsque Levi sortit de la salle d'eau, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon. Malgré lui, Eren laissa son regard glisser sur son corps. Quasiment nu, il avait l'air encore plus ferme et tonique. Eren s'observa un instant. En comparaison, il était maigrichon et chétif. Irrité, il demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas de pyjama ? Il ne fait pas si chaud…

\- Je porte un pyjama. A la maison, je dors nu. Estimes-toi heureux, gamin. » Levi avait ramassé une couverture dans un autre tiroir de la commode avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Eren avait écarquillé les yeux : « Quoi ? Nu ? » Levi soupira : « Tu vois. T'es encore un morveux. » Eren s'insurgea : « Je ne suis pas un morveux ! C'est toi qui es bizarre ! Dormir nu, ce n'est pas un truc d'adulte ! » Levi se contenta de fixer le plafond, un léger sourire énigmatique flottant sur les lèvres. Eren se sentit encore plus agacé : « Pfff… » Il se laissa retomber sur ses coussins et monta sa couette d'un geste brusque.

Un court silence s'en suivit.

Eren se trouva stupide. Il était si anxieux que leur conversation ne menait nulle part. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment censé se parler comme si de rien n'était ? Allait-il laisser Levi s'endormir puis repartir le lendemain, comme s'il n'avait pas attendu qu'une seule chose, qu'ils se revoient ? Eren n'arrivait plus à se rappeler des choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble… Alors il dressa une courte liste.

Ils jouaient au basket. Levi lui préparait ses goûters, l'aidait parfois à faire ses devoirs, venait le chercher à l'école... Eren le suivait partout, gribouillait des dessins sur ses cahiers de cours, venait embêter ses amis lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à Levi, lui racontait toutes ses petites histoires d'écolier…oh. Eren venait de comprendre. C'était surtout lui qui s'était accroché à Levi. Comme une sangsue. Et Levi l'avait supporté, calmement. Levi était… Il avait soufflé, si bas qu'il était le seul à s'être entendu « Un grand-frère. » Sauf que là, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'un grand-frère. Un tuteur ? Non. Il n'arriverait jamais à considérer Levi comme il avait considéré Carla, son père ou même oncle Kenny. Ni même comme il considérait Erwin…

Mais alors, qu'était Levi pour lui ?

La voix de Leva s'éleva soudain : « Hey. Gamin. Tu dors ? » Tout à sa réflexion. Eren s'abstint de répondre. Il était très perturbé. Et apeuré. Parce qu'il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas très vite quelque chose pour le relier à Levi alors…il ne lui resterait plus rien. Il enfouit son nez dans son coussin. Levi s'était levé et avait éteint la lumière. Le silence s'était allongé. Eren aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire. Ou à faire, qui puisse faire disparaître son malaise. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Dix ou quinze, peut-être plus, sans qu'Eren ne parvienne à trouver une réponse qui lui convienne.

Une main hésitante se posa sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Eren sentit des doigts se glisser dans sa chevelure, frotter la peau sensible de son cuir chevelu. Un frisson de plaisir lui secoua tout le corps.

Intrigué, il se servit de ses bras pour se tourner et faire face à Levi. Il se tenait là, en contrejour, juste à côté de son lit. Eren était incapable de discerner quoique ce soit dans la nuit. Son visage lui était dissimulé par le jeu d'ombre sur les stores. Mais sa main, toujours posée sur la tête d'Eren, avait comme des tremblements. Il souffla : « Réponds quand je te cause, gamin. Si tu ne réponds pas, je ne saurais pas si t'es juste endormi ou retourné dans un foutu coma... » Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'était trompé. Levi ne l'avait pas juste supporté avec calme. Il n'avait pas imaginé ou fantasmé leur lien. Levi avait eu peur, qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Qu'il meurt. Eren se hissa sur ses bras et se jeta contre le torse qui lui faisait face.

Il y enfouit son visage et inspira un grand coup.

Le café. Une douce odeur boisé et musqué. L'odeur de Levi. Il ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ou même d'être quelque chose de bien défini. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Deux étrangers, deux enfants perdus, qui s'étaient choisis. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une ruelle sombre, à l'angle de l'une des rues les plus malfamées de Shinganshina. Et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Parce qu'ils s'étaient choisi. Eren avait le droit de choisir Levi à nouveau. Pour être sa seule famille, son seul soutien. Il murmura : « Je suis de retour à la maison… » Et c'était exactement le sentiment qu'il avait. Il était enfin de retour chez lui. En sécurité.

Levi lui frotta doucement la tête : « Bon retour. »


	16. Chapter 16

**_Oh joie. Oh allégresse._**

 ** _J'ai fini d'écrire avant minuit. Je publie donc à 22h30...(ou dans les environs) ce qui est une heure raisonnable et louable..._**

 ** _Bref, j'arrête de tergiverser et je vous laisse lire en paix._**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_ _ **: The Light in his Eyes**_

Depuis qu'Eren s'était réveillé, plus de six mois plus tôt, Levi avait l'impression de courir après le temps.

Lui qui trouvait qu'il avait trop de temps libre auparavant, maintenant, il était servi. Ne pas oublier de passer par la maison à Trost pour nourrir En et changer sa litière. Y faire la poussière et arroser les plantes. Ne pas oublier de traiter la montagne de paperasse qui ne désemplissait pas sur son bureau. Aller sur le terrain. Penser aux réunions de services. Préparer les cours…se rendre à l'école pour faire le dit cours (oui, il fallait préciser, parce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois de zapper le fait qu'il doive, effectivement, être présent au Survey Corp. pour faire cours…). S'entraîner. Aller sur le terrain. Superviser les entraînements d'intervention des jeunes recrues. Superviser les entraînements d'intervention de l'Escadron. Se rendre aux rendez-vous mensuel dans le bureau d'Erwin afin de coordonner les actions des différents chefs d'Escadron de la Brigade… Et accessoirement, dormir, manger, se reposer, voir Eren.

Oui, ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était de ne même pas trouver le temps de voir le gamin aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Déjà, lorsqu'Eren était dans le coma et que cela arrivait, ça l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais maintenant qu'il était conscient et capable d'interagir…Levi balança son stylo sur la table. Eld, assit à son bureau, un dossier à la main, lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. Bien qu'il dispose de son propre bureau, dans lequel il lui arrivait de s'isoler quand il voulait un peu de calme, Levi possédait aussi son espace dans l'Open-space de son Escadron. Ce qui leur évitait de toujours devoir se déplacer pour venir le déranger quand ils avaient besoin d'une signature ou une question à poser. Et puis, s'il devait être sincère, c'était aussi parce qu'il finissait toujours par s'ennuyer comme un rat mort quand il était tout seul. A force de traîner avec ces idiots, son cerveau s'était accoutumé à un certain seuil de boucan. Le silence ne lui paraissait plus normal…Or actuellement, à part Eld, Gunther et Oluo, il n'y avait personne dans la salle…c'était trop silencieux. Ses pensées divaguaient forcément vers une certaine chambre d'hôpital…

Levi grogna : « Je me casse. » Eld et Gunther échangèrent un regard, puis Gunther soupira : « Je ne parierais plus jamais avec toi Eld…

\- Mauvais joueur.

\- Obsédé sexuel.

\- Tas de muscles.

\- Trou du cul. » Levi enfilait son manteau lorsqu'Oluo demanda : « Quoi ? Vous avez fait un pari ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? » Eld leva les yeux au ciel : « Parce que t'es incapable de parier juste quand il s'agit du Caporal…t'es toujours à côté de tes pompes. Parier avec toi sur ce sujet c'est comme …piquer une sucette à un bébé ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Je croyais vous avoir interdit de parier de l'argent entre vous…

\- Oh mais, on n'avait pas parié d'argent. Gunther me doit un restau… » Oluo s'insurgea : « Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je suis quand même celui qui est le plus proche du Caporal en termes de style, de charisme et de …

\- Oluo, avoir la même coupe de cheveux que lui, ne fait pas de toi son clone. Et puis c'était déjà assez dégueu quand on était au lycée, alors maintenant qu'on est adulte… » Gunther répondit à Eld : « Tu ne seras jamais adulte Eld. Ton cerveau sera à jamais coincé au stade pré-pubère… » Eld demanda : « Mais pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Je suis marié ! Si ce n'est pas un signe de maturité ça !

\- Se marier à vingt-deux ans, ce n'est pas un signe de maturité. C'est juste la preuve que tu pensais dur comme fer qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque.

\- T'es vraiment dégueulasse comme pote, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore ami ! Surtout que toi, t'es pas mieux ! Tu me fais des leçons de moral mais tu as un fils de huit mois, bientôt neuf et aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu sa mère ! » Gunther crois les bras : « Le Caporal connaissait sa mère et je n'ai aucune envie de partager le contenu de ma vie privée avec toi.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! On est pote depuis au moins dix ans ! Et puis je te raconte toute ma vie moi !

\- Comme si je te posais la moindre question…

\- Gunther tu me brises le cœur ! » Levi était en train de ramasser ses clés de voiture et il comptait très vite quitter le bureau avant de se retrouver engrainer dans l'une de leur stupide dispute. Eld et Gunther étaient un sacré tandem. L'un était un professionnel de la lutte au corps à corps, un véritable bulldozer. L'autre un sniper aguerri, spécialisé dans les missions d'infiltration et d'espionnage. L'un était d'une nature sérieuse et discrète. L'autre, extravagant, joyeux, fêtard. Brun contre blond. Baraqué contre élancé…Le plus choquant étant de se rendre compte qu'au final, ils se complétaient si bien qu'il était impossible de voir là où commençait l'un et s'arrêtait l'autre.

De temps en temps, il leur arrivait de se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Et de raconter n'importe quoi. Comme maintenant.

Levi s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Eld l'apostropha : « Une minute Caporal, juste pour en être sûr…tu vas bien voir Angel là, non ? » Levi se stoppa, intrigué, il haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Eld prit un air de défi : « Puisque Gunther a décidé d'être un mufle, je vais te dire en quoi consistait notre pari. C'était à propos du temps qui s'écoulerait avant ta prochaine crise…. » Levi haussa l'autre sourcil : « Ma prochaine _crise_ ? » Eld se redressa et posa le tas de papiers qu'il tenait à la main : « Au début, ça arrivait une à deux fois par mois. Mais vers le troisième ou quatrième mois après le réveil d'Angel, la fréquence est passée à environ trois à quatre fois toutes les deux semaines. Comme on entame le septième mois depuis qu'Angel s'est réveillé, Gunther a parié que tu passerais à quatre à cinq fois de toutes les deux semaines. Mais moi, j'étais certain que ça serait plutôt…- _il parut vouloir laisser un brin de suspense_ -…une fois toutes les semaines ! Et j'avais raison. Ca fait exactement une semaine depuis la dernière fois où t'as envoyé valser toutes tes corvées pour te précipiter au Labo… »

Ils comptaient ses fréquences de ras-le-bol ? Et plutôt que d'en attribuer la faute à l'hiver, le manque de vitamine, le surmenage, ils préféraient se dire que ça avait un rapport avec le gosse ?

Levi poussa un soupire : « Votre vie doit être d'un ennui mortel… » Eld sourit : « Ne t'en fais pas Caporal, si j'avais moi aussi un petit frère aussi mignon qu'Angel, j'aurais été une totale groupie ! Il est si chou avec ses grands yeux de chat ! Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ses longs cheveux, mais il a un certain charme…presque féminin ? Il donne envie de le protéger non ? Il a une bonne tête à câlin…Il n'a peur de rien, c'est un battant et la dernière fois que je lui ai fait une blague de cul, il m'a répondu du tac o tac.

-…Je vais dire à Hanji de t'interdire les visites non accompagnées…d'ailleurs dès le départ j'aurais dû trouver bizarre que t'ailles rendre visite à Eren tout seul …oh, et si tu continues à lui raconter des blagues de cul, je vais te castrer… » Gunther ricana : « Toutes les femmes du service des renseignements t'en remercieront…

-Ne sois pas fâché Caporal, je comprends que t'ai envie de conserver son innocence mais, il faut te rendre à l'évidence ! C'est un grand bonhomme de treize ans, il ne va pas tarder à être bourré d'hormones et avec la bouille qu'il a, il va te ramener des fournées de filles à la maison ! » Levi marqua une pause puis d'une voix menaçante il détacha chacun de ses mots : « Ne, fais plus, de blague, de cul, à Eren. Et s'il grandit pour devenir comme toi, c'est lui que je castrerai. » Gunther acquiesça doucement de la tête : « Dans ce cas ce seront les parents de toutes les filles du quartier de Trost et environs qui te remercieront Caporal… » Oluo renifla avec dédain : « Pfft, Trost et ses environs ? Vous trouvez vraiment que le mioche est si mignon que ça ? Moi je le trouve plutôt bizarre ! Et puis il n'a aucun respect pour ses aînés, pas plus qu'il n'est capable de respecter la hiérarchie et… » Eld ricana : « Oluo, si Eren t'envoie de mauvais regards c'est parce que tu passes ton temps à le toiser…et puis la dernière fois quand il t'a souri parce que tu lui as rapporté une panière de fruits, tu as rougi… » Levi fronça les sourcils : « D'accord. Je rectifie. Je vais dire à Hanji de tous vous interdire les visites. Toutes les visites… » Eld sourit de plus bel : « Hanji à raison Caporal, tu veux garder ton chaton pour toi tout seul !

\- Eld…puisque ta vie est si vide que tu prends le temps de fantasmer sur la mienne, je vais te confier une tâche importante. Ramasse le dossier P789 sur mon bureau, ce sont les plaintes relatives à notre intervention contre le gang des Rhinos, tu vas donc vérifier chaque occurrence et les classer par tas. Urgent, A vérifier et Secondaire. » Le blond laissa couler un regard en direction du bureau. Il y avait pas mal de paperasse mais l'un des tas paraissait bien plus costaud que tous les autres…il déglutit. Il espérait que… : « Arrêtes d'espérer. C'est bien le tas sur la gauche… » Gunther siffla son appréciation, Oluo préféra se faire tout petit et Eld gémit : « Oh non, pitié Caporal…j'avais rendez-vous avec Féli ce soir !

\- Je veux que ce soit fait pour demain matin. » A ces mots, il sortit et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le parking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi gara sa Ducati Supersport 939 (le 'petit cadeau' de la part d'Erwin pour ses vingt ans). Il ôta son casque, abaissa la béquille et prit le temps de souffler.

Une fois près de l'accueil il salua l'homme qui l'avait reçu d'un tonitruant : « Bien le bonjour Caporal !

\- Salut Steffen. Où est Eren ? » L'homme consulta le planning qu'on lui avait fourni sur sa tablette. Cette question était devenue habituelle. Avant Levi n'avait qu'à se rendre dans sa chambre pour le trouver, ou alors à la salle blanche, là où Hanji lui faisait faire ses exercices de rééducation et lui faisait passer toute une batterie de test. Endurance, résistance à la douleur, prise de sang…afin qu'absolument tout soit enregistré et que Levi constate qu'elle n'essayait ni de l'exploiter ou ni de lui faire subir un test abusif ou cruel.

Récemment, Hanji déplorait le fait qu'une sorte de carapace osseuse, bien plus solide que n'importe quel métal de sa connaissance, se soit formée autour de la colonne vertébral d'Eren, lui interdisant toute ponction de moelle épinière. Elle enrageait même : _« Angel est tellement merveilleux ! Pourquoi est-ce que son corps ne comprend pas que je n'éprouve que de l'amour pour l'organisme biologique unique qu'il représente ?! Je veux juste le comprendre Levi, un amour à sens unique, c'est tellement douloureux… »_ Levi chassa cette réplique de son esprit. Hanji était bourrée lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcée…ou plutôt Levi espérait qu'elle l'ait été. Il l'espérait très fort…sans y croire.

« Hum…à en croire le planning, il a du temps libre jusqu'à ce que Mikasa et Armin viennent lui rendre visite dans sa chambre…il doit se trouver près du terrain de basket ? » Levi était déjà en train de traverser le couloir lorsque Steffen termina sa phrase. Si Eren avait du temps libre, alors il se trouvait bien évidemment au terrain de basket. Levi se souvenait encore de l'une de ses premières séances de rééducation.

Eren, transpirait à grosses gouttes, le teint pâle, s'aidait de ses bras et de deux rampes pour soutenir le poids de son corps alors qu'il s'appliquait à marcher en ligne droite sur le tapis prévu à cet effet. D'après Hanji, Eren s'était mis à faire des exercices de musculations, qu'il s'était aussi renseigné sur les massages permettant d'améliorer la circulation sanguine et ne cessait de réclamer qu'elle augmente son temps passé en salle de rééducation.

Eren était déterminé à retrouver le total et parfait usage de ses jambes. Et de sa vie. Une détermination inébranlable, presque farouche qui le poussait à accomplir des miracles…

 _« J'ai entendu dire que le lycée que je compte intégrer à une excellente équipe de basket. J'ai toujours voulu participer au tournoi national inter-lycée. Tu sais, celui qui passe à la télé ?»_ Levi, les mains dans les poches, l'avait observé longuement alors qu'installé sur son fauteuil roulant, Eren se désaltérait. Levi avait répliqué : _« Gamin, tu reviens à peine de six mois de coma. Sans ton pouvoir bizarre, tu n'aurais même plus de jambes à rééduquer actuellement. Ne surestime pas tes forces… »_ Eren avait levé vers lui, ses deux pupilles magnétiques. Depuis son réveil, la flamme captivante qui avait fasciné Levi le soir de leur rencontre, brûlait sans relâche.

Eren avait beau être plus 'physiquement normal' qu'à cette époque, il semblait que sa vitalité n'en était plus autant affectée que lorsque _la bête_ se trouvait sous le contrôle des chansons de Carla. D'après les derniers résultats des tests d'Eren, bien que ses capacités régénératrices soient encore bien supérieures à la moyenne, elles n'étaient plus aussi spectaculaires que lorsqu'il était enfant. Hanji avait élaboré la théorie suivante. Lorsqu'Eren était petit, la limite entre sa part 'bestial' ( ?) et humaine n'était pas définie. Du coup, les capacités hors normes de la bête s'exprimaient en continu. Carla avait joué les tampons et réduis au maximum l'impact de _l'autre_ part d'Eren sur son humanité. Mais à sa mort, la bête avait dû prendre le relai et soigner le corps qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Pendant un à deux mois après son réveil, il avait fallu qu'Eren s'ajuste, qu'il parvienne à trouver un équilibre entre ses deux facettes. Une fois l'équilibre trouvé…

« _Eren devrait pouvoir invoquer les pouvoirs de la bête lorsqu'il sera prêt. »_ Erwin avait acquiescé gravement : « _Hanji, penses-tu que cette préparation passera par le physique ou le mental ? Eren doit-il grandir ou accepter sa nature ? »_ Hanji avait secoué la tête : « _J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre Erwin, mais même si ça me tue de l'avouer, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Il semblait que l'apparition de la bête et ses crises d'hystéries soient très largement liées à l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait Eren. Mais d'un autre côté, même si Eren a été capable d'avorter sa 'métamorphose' la dernière fois, il en a été incapable quand j'ai essayé de lui ponctionner la moelle le jour suivant… »_ Ce que Levi avait retenu de cette discussion pour le moins perturbante (avec Hanji qui parlait d'Eren comme de ses rats de laboratoire et Erwin qui avait l'air de discuter du développement d'une nouvelle arme) c'était qu'Eren était une foutue bombe à retardement.

Levi poussa les portes du gymnase.

Il savait qu'Hanji était beaucoup plus riche qu'il n'était décemment possible de l'être. Il trouvait déjà parfois que son propre salaire de chef d'Escadron et second assistant de direction de Brigade, était indécent. Alors imaginer celui que gagnait Hanji, alors qu'elle cumulait les fonctions de Légiste, Responsable du pôle recherche et technologie, membre actif de l'Escadron du Caporal, investisseur principale de la Brigade d'Intervention et tout simplement fille unique du richissime Hantz Zoe….

Mais il avait beau savoir qu'elle était riche, le fait qu'il ne semble y avoir aucune limite aux folies qu'elle était capable de faire sur un coup de tête, l'inquiétait toujours autant. Hanji avait créé le 4ème étage de sa résidence juste pour étudier et soigner Eren. Et plus tard lorsqu'il avait voulu jouer au basket ou faire un footing…elle lui avait fait construire un gymnase. Un foutu gymnase…Hanji ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle prenait soin de ses animaux de compagnie (elle leur faisait voir le paradis avant l'enfer).

Eren s'exerçait au dunk.

Il portait un short de sport vert et blanc, un large débardeur noir et il s'était coiffé d'une houppette pour éviter que ses cheveux ne viennent le gêner en pleine action. Eld avait raison, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs. Levi devait lui trouver un coiffeur. Eren traversa le terrain en quelques enjambées, dribblant avec adresse, il alla même jusqu'à effectuer quelques figures en agissant comme s'il devait se débarrasser d'un défenseur imaginaire. Arrivé non loin du panier, il attrapa la balle des deux mains et sauta. Bien qu'il soit parvenu à marquer, il n'avait pas eu assez de détente pour atteindre le cerceau et dunker comme il l'avait visiblement prévu.

Il retomba sur ses pieds, trébucha très légèrement et jura.

Levi se retint de courir vers lui pour lui porter secours. Non loin sur le côté du terrain, son fauteuil roulant attendait dans son coin. Cela faisait un mois qu'Eren n'en avait plus la moindre utilité. Mais comme il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus pouvoir affiler un pas (à des moments inopinés, comme s'il était soudain à court de fuel), il avait pris l'habitude de le trimballer partout avec lui. Levi serra les poings et attendit qu'Eren se redresse. L'adolescent avait posé les mains sur ses genoux et semblait attendre quelque chose. De se sentir mieux peut-être ? Levi profita de cet instant pour le détailler.

En sept mois, Eren avait pris au moins deux centimètres. Levi et lui étaient presque au coude à coude. Son corps de comateux maigrichon n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il avait des muscles fins, déliés presque félins. Comme il n'avait pas été au soleil depuis longtemps son teint halé avait la couleur d'un caramel au lait. Il avait les épaules fines et la taille marquée. Son débardeur laissait entrevoir des portions de peau de son torse imberbe et Levi se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être du type à un jour développer le moindre système pileux. Au moins une chose qu'ils auraient en commun…

Eren tourna la tête dans sa direction. Un large sourire lui fendit les lèvres. Son visage s'éclaira tellement que Levi eut l'impression qu'il venait de trouver le Saint Graal.

L'adolescent se mit à courir dans sa direction. Levi se fit violence pour ne pas lui hurler de prendre son temps et le traiter d'imbécile heureux. Quand Eren arriva à sa hauteur il s'exclama : « Levi ! Il est super tôt pour que tu me rendes visite, non ? Je croyais que tu dormais à Trost ce soir… » Il le regardait avec une telle intensité que Levi eut l'impression de se trouver face à un chiot, remuant la queue, les yeux emplis d'espoir…alors il lui frotta le haut du crâne : « Eld a été assez gentil pour me débarrasser du plus gros de mon travail… » Eren accepta la caresse puis pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux le regarder en face alors qu'il demandait, incrédule : « …tu l'as puni c'est ça ? » Levi se sentit aussi étonné qu'irrité qu'Eren connaisse déjà assez Eld pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais été du type à se proposer de l'aider.

Comme il avait marqué un silence, Eren demanda : « Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il m'a parlé de Jenny ? Tu sais, je me doutais bien que t'avais déjà eu une copine ou deux…. » Levi marqua une nouvelle pause. Mémo pour lui-même, envoyer Eld sur une mission d'infiltration qui durerait au moins six mois. Peut-être que se retrouver séparer de sa femme pendant autant de temps, ça suffirait à lui apprendre qu'il devait la fermer…

Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Je devrais vraiment arrêter de dire tout ce que je pense tout haut…Levi ! S'il te plait ne le punis pas pour ça, il va croire que je suis une balance !

\- …Tu es une balance.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, ne sois pas vache ! Juste cette fois !

\- Kenny m'a appris une leçon très importante. Dans la vie, une bonne discipline passe par la violence. Eld a grand besoin de discipline. » Oui, raison pour laquelle en plus de cette mission, Levi allait lui coller aux basques la pire recrue de cette année pendant ces six mois d'infiltration…Eren grogna : « T'es horrible ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il avait déjà fait une autre connerie entre-temps moi ?

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter. Eld est Eld.

\- Je me sens trop mal ! Tu vas le faire douiller, je le sens. T'as ton regard de sadique…

\- Je n'ai pas de regard de sadique.

\- Ceux qui pensent que tu as constamment l'air ennuyé se trompent, moi je sais que tu as plusieurs regards. Le sadique, le furieux, le mortel, l'amusé, le surpris, le pas sûr…

\- Si je réduis sa peine de deux mois, est-ce que tu accepterais de la fermer ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Réduit-la encore de deux mois et j'accepte de mentir à l'infirmière en chef en lui disant que t'as réellement été au rendez-vous qu'elle t'a pris avec une diététicienne…

\- T'es trop jeune de vingt ans pour me faire du chantage, morveux…

\- En plus de lui mentir je m'engage à finir tous mes plateaux repas pendant au moins trois mois… » Levi l'observa un instant avant de demander : « Tu serais prêt à avaler le pâté pour chien qu'elle te sert pendant trois mois pour sauver Eld ? » Eren acquiesça, même s'il avait déjà l'air de regretter son choix. Levi haussa un sourcil : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entendez aussi bien…ok. Je réduis sa peine de trois mois mais tu mangeras absolument tout ce qu'on t'ordonnera de manger pendant au moins six mois. Eld doit être puni et toi aussi, pour être devenu ami avec le pire crétin de l'univers. Ça t'apprendra qu'il faut faire attention à ses fréquentations…

\- Armin m'a dit que tu étais le pire E.C qu'ait jamais recruté l'académie du Survey Corp. Tu te rends compte ? Même la fille qui est connue pour avoir mangé les yeux de son père alcoolique qui la battait est moins célèbre. Apparemment tout ton casier judiciaire est classé secret défense et il est recouvert de grosses traces de surligneur noir… » Levi fronça les sourcils : « …Eren, est-ce que tu as forcé Armin à faire des recherches sur moi ?

\- Je serais incapable de forcer Armin à faire quoique ce soit. Et toi incapable de prouver qu'il a un quelconque rapport avec les infos que j'ai obtenu…

\- Vous voulez faire de la taule ?

\- Tu ne mettrais pas ton protégé en taule…

\- Tu veux parier là-dessus ?

\- Non…c'était juste histoire de dire que si j'écoutais ton conseil, je ne devrais même pas te fréquenter toi… » Il avait pris l'air parfaitement innocent. Mais c'était un vrai petit con. Levi se retint de sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'Eren se montrait aussi horrible, il avait une irrésistible envie de rire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'existait que très peu d'individu qui oserait le défier comme le gosse le faisait. Levi lui frappa l'arrière du crâne : « Révisez vos infos au moins, je ne suis pas le pire des E.C jamais recruté par Survey Corp. C'est Hanji la pire E.C, championne toute catégorie confondue…

\- Hanji ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle…non. Ne réponds pas. En fait, je ne veux pas savoir… » Levi se déplaça pour ramasser le ballon de basket qui avait roulé pas trop loin. Il le fit tourner sur son doigt. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas joué…Il fit une passe à Eren. Par réflexe, l'adolescent parvint à rattraper la balle avant de lui lancer un regard intrigué. Levi enleva son manteau, puis sa chemise (hors de question qu'il la salisse, ou transpire dedans alors qu'il était en jour de 'bureau') : « Faisons un match gamin, je vais voir si tu t'es vraiment dérouillé… » Le visage d'Eren s'illumina à nouveau et sans autre cérémonie, la partie commença.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils durent s'arrêter quand Eren fut fatigué au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Allongé sur le sol du gymnase, il jura : « Quand est-ce que mon corps va arrêter de faire comme si j'étais une putain de machine enrayée ? » Levi, vidant la bouteille d'eau d'Eren, répliqua : « Je suis presque sûr que ta mère n'aurait pas apprécié que tu deviennes vulgaire…

\- Elle m'aurait arraché les yeux…je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air sincère quand elle menaçait de me couper un membre. Si ça se trouve elle savait que ça repousserait… » Eren venait d'en plaisanter mais Levi sentit que l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu assombrie. Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Eren, tu viens à peine de…

\- Ouais, je sais. Le coma. Six ans. Miracle. Je devrais être content…le truc c'est que la rééducation ça prend beaucoup trop de temps. J'ai encore tellement de trucs à rattraper si je veux avoir le niveau lycée à mes quinze ans… » Là encore, l'ambiance venait de devenir un poil plus sombre … Levi poussa un soupire : « Eren… » L'adolescent releva les yeux vers lui et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Levi l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes. Pendant un instant Eren lui donna l'impression d'être un faon sur le point de faire ses premiers pas, puis la machine finit d'huiler ses rouages et ses jambes se raffermirent.

Levi demanda : « Tu pourras marcher, gamin ? » Eren acquiesça, la mine un peu renfrogné. Et soudain, Levi eut une révélation : « Eren…

\- Hm…

\- Mikasa, Armin et Hanji ont prévu de te faire une surprise et de t'apporter un gâteau, ainsi qu'une montagne de cadeaux pour fêter tous tes anniversaires en retard… » Eren entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Comme Levi venait de le prévoir, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la nouvelle : « Je…enfin…c'est gentil mais…je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire. Pas sans maman…enfin pas tout de suite… » Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de s'enfuir. Levi soupira : « Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai fini par me dire… » Eren parut se résigner : « Merci d'avoir vendu la mèche…je pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content comme ça…

\- …Mais tu ne pourras pas faire semblant d'être propre. On va se doucher. Tout de suite. » Levi détestait la sensation que laissait la transpiration lorsqu'elle vous séchait sur la peau. Eren avait froncé les sourcils, l'air incertain : « Ensemble ? » Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Hanji a fait installer des douches communes juste à côté, là-bas… » Levi avait montré d'un geste de la main la porte du fond qu'Eren n'avait visiblement jamais remarqué avant cet instant. Puis il ajouta : « … on est deux mecs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème à ce qu'on se douche ensemble? » Eren rougit. Levi se fit la réflexion que cette couleur lui allait bien au teint. Il balbutia : «C'est…c'est de la faute d'Hanji avec ses histoires bizarres ! » Levi fut pris d'une grande envie de nettoyage d'hiver. Il pourrait éliminer Hanji et Eld, pour débarrasser Mare de la présence de deux tordus… non. Trop de paperasses. Mieux valait sauvagement assassiner Mister Pingles 2 en représailles.

Levi décida de passer outre la gêne d'Eren : « Gamin, fait semblant d'être content à leur fête surprise et je te donnerais mon cadeau en avance. » Eren lui lança un regard surpris : « Ton cadeau ? » Levi acquiesça mollement : « Oui. Pour tes quatorze ans, tu as reçu l'autorisation de revenir vivre à la maison. » Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent puis il sourit de toutes ses dents : « Je rentre à la maison ! » Levi se retint de sourire à son tour.

Tant qu'il réussissait à garder intacte la lumière qui brûlait au fond des yeux d'Eren, alors Levi estimerait que son rôle était parfaitement rempli.

Et c'était plutôt satisfaisant.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Voilà! Enfin, Eren et Levi. Seuls. Dans une maison...

Je vois ce que vous imaginez petites perverses! Mais on se calme, bien que je m'assurerais de faire du fan service (calinou, homme nu, scènes marrantes et sexy) Eren n'a encore que 14ans! (héhé)

 **Bref, passons à la réponse à Nekoko13!:**

Dis donc ma belle, pourquoi ne pas s'inscrire sur le site? Tu pourrais savoir dés que je publie un nouveau chapitre et je pourrais t'envoyer la réponse à tes commentaires direct en Mp!

Bref, plus concrètement, merci pour le chapitre 14! J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop spécial...ouf! Je m'en suis pas si mal sortie!

Le passage des retrouvailles a plus touché que je ne m'y attendais! (Un point sadisme ajouté à la barre capacité de l'auteure)

J'ai en effet l'intention de développer la relation Erwin/Eren. J'aime beaucoup Erwin, il est forcé d'être un salopard sans coeur mais ça ne veut pas du tout dire qu'il n'en a pas. Juste qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les pires décisions dans les pires moments, pour le bien commun...(je t'aime petit connard manipulateur blond! Coeur sur toi)

Ahah, Levi n'aurait pas abandonné Eren. Levi n'abandonne le combat que lorsque tu es bel et bien mort. Parce qu'il doit passer à autre chose. Tant que tu ne l'ais pas, le Caporal sera à tes côtés...

J'avais besoin de douceur après avoir laissé ressortir le pire...ça fait des chapitres que ça n'avait pas été un peu léger...même si j'essaie toujours de panacher le tout...donc je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça attendrissant. Les amis de Levi sont des gens très, très, très tolérants. Ils ont un coeur gros comme ça (imagine les bras bien écartés d'une gogole soit disant adulte)

Levi est un tsundere...il dit non quand il veut dire oui! (Enfin c'est une petite part de lui, mais d'habitude il est plus direct...je suppose qu'il est encore dans le déni...) Je pense comme toi, que c'est adorable!

Par contre, Moblit a toujours son bras! C'est un pauvre infirmier qui a perdu le sien...mais je suppose qu'Hanji s'est mal exprimée! Voilà malentendu levé? ^^

Le passage où Eren commence à se poser des questions est C-A-P-I-T-A-L. Donc je tenais à ce qu'il soit compréhensif et réaliste. Levi était son 'grand-frère' une figure admirable, un héro gentil. Ce Levi est comme tu le dis si bien plus...mature...et oui...plus vierge (rire)...ce passage est mon préféré du chapitre!

J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur les mots qu'ils prononceraient pour expliquer qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés...et cette formule un peu japonaise 'Okairinasai'...'Tadaima'...c'était parfait. Je n'ai pas vu mieux.

Je vais me reposer! Promis! (Oh lala tant de personnes qui s'inquiète pour ma santé! Faut pas s'en faire, je suis un vampire. On l'est depuis des générations dans ma famille! Ahah)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Plein de love sur vous tous! Anciens et Nouveaux, Followers et Reviewers!

A demain? (Si je me débrouille bien!)


	17. Chapter 17

**_Coucou mes amours!_**

 _ **Je tenais avant tout à m'excuser pour cette absence! Il s'est passé quelques trucs dans ma vie récemment, hospitalisation de mon père, préparatif pour la première fête d'anniversaire de ma nièce (ma choupie a un 1 aaan! 3615 ma vie #on s'en fout) ...bref!**_

 _ **J'ai écris les brouillons jusqu'au chapitre 22 (vous allez, a-do-rez! [enfin j'espère]) Donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je n'ai pas pensé à vous! Vous m'avez beauuuucoup manqué! Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous répondre (mais pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes il est 2h31 du matin et je viens à peine de finir le chapitre!)**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonner, il est long! (un peu)**_

 _ **Je vous répond très vite! Et dès que j'ai un peu de temps (#mardi férié YOUHOUYOUHOU!) Je me lance dans un marathon de l'écriture pour vous offrir un feu d'artifice de chapitres et rattraper mon retard!**_

 _ **Plein de love sur vous mes chatons!**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_ _ **: Together**_

Le Printemps était arrivé.

Avec lui, un certain redoux qui donnait au quartier de Stohess des allures de paradis perdu. Les arbres fleurissaient. Les oiseaux chantaient et la forêt qui bordait la résidence d'Hanji frémissait sous le vent.

Lorsque Levi arriva ce matin-là devant l'entrée du Labo, Eren l'attendait déjà. Ses valises à ses pieds, un petit bonnet blanc muni d'oreilles de chat posé sur la tête. Il trépignait sur place. Levi ralentit et l'observa un instant. Un jean aux teintes brunes, un t-shirt vert au col en V couleur kaki et lacé d'un ruban marron. Par-dessus-lequel il portait une veste en cuir dans les mêmes tons. Où diable Hanji avait-elle trouvé ces vêtements ? Le t-shirt qu'Eren portait ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'adorait lui acheter sa mère…Levi pinça les lèvres, c'était en le voyant comme ça, impatient et vêtu comme avant, qu'il devenait impossible de ne pas se rendre compte qu'Eren n'était justement plus le même petit garçon qu'à l'époque.

Levi se gara à sa place habituelle. Sans même attendre qu'il n'en descende, Eren se précipita vers la voiture, ses bagages portés avec nonchalance par-dessus l'épaule.

Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait le tour du véhicule. Lorsque Levi en sortit, il le harcela de questions : « Ouah ! C'est quoi comme marque ? Combien de chevaux ? Comment t'as pu te payer un bolide pareil ? Combien gagne un membre d'Escadron en fait ? » A cette dernière question, Levi lui lança un regard insistant et Eren se figea avant de ricaner nerveusement : « Oh, allez quoi, t'es mon tuteur non ? En tant que _fils_ est-ce que je ne peux pas te demander ton salaire ? » Levi grimaça : « Ne redis plus jamais ça. » Eren acquiesça vivement et rit de bon cœur : « J'avoue que même à moi, ça m'a fait bizarre ! » Levi récupéra ses valises et les balança dans le coffre. Une fois le coffre refermé, il remarqua l'étrange silence dans lequel semblait être tombé Eren. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. L'adolescent était en train de fixer le Labo, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara : « Gamin, si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à quitter le Labo alors… » Eren tourna la tête vers lui si vite que Levi eut du mal à capter le mouvement. L'adolescent avait l'air surpris : « Tu plaisantes ?! J'adore Hanji mais j'en ai plus que marre d'être son cobaye ! Ma chambre me manque, je hais la bouffe dégueulasse que me force à avaler cette grosse truie d'infirmière en chef. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait sa formation dans un camp de torture pour prisonnier de guerre ! J'en ai assez de l'odeur du désinfectant et de tourner en rond entre quatre murs ! » Levi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Eren faillit en perdre la mâchoire. Il aurait voulu que la scène dure longtemps. Au moins juste le temps de vraiment réaliser qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de faire presque rire Levi. Mais celui-ci parut se reprendre au bout d'une minute à peine et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main le côté passager : « J'ai compris morveux, dépêches-toi de monter en voiture… » Encore un peu sous le choc, Eren obéit.

Au bout de dix minutes, Eren recommença à gigoter dans tous les sens. Au bout de quinze minutes, il prétextait vouloir se remettre à la page des goûts musicaux du moment et allumait la radio. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, il marmonnait l'air d'une chanson et tapotait des doigts sur sa cuisse en remuant la tête de droite à gauche. Une chose n'avait pas changé, il était intenable en voiture.

Levi se retint à grande peine de sourire.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le domaine des industries Zoe et commencèrent la traversée de Stohess, Eren redevint silencieux. Levi, intrigué, lui laissa un peu de temps avant de demander : « Eh ben morveux, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu t'extasies du moindre feu rouge, c'est quoi ce silence ? » Eren fixait le paysage, la tête posée sur sa paume comme s'il contemplait quelque chose de profondément ennuyeux. Au moment où Levi lui posa cette question, son expression changea du tout au tout. Il parut en colère : « Que je m'extasie ? C'est le matin et toutes les terrasses de café sont pleines, il y a des jeunes qui ont à peine l'air de revenir de soirée, des voitures de luxe sont garées à chaque coin de rue, il n'y a pas un seul clochard, on ne voit même pas les poubelles. Les rues sont propres et même le ciel est tellement bleu qu'on dirait qu'ils lui ont injecté de l'encre… »

Levi haussa les sourcils : « …Je ne comprends pas vraiment en quoi est-ce que ce que tu viens de dire mérite que tu t'énerves… » Eren montra la ville d'un geste ample : « Tout ça, c'est complètement faux ! Le monde n'est pas comme ça. Le reste du monde n'est pas comme ça ! Shinganshina est deux fois plus grand que cet endroit. Et on ne parle que des quartiers d'Heaven, même pas du pays entier. Combien d'autres villes existent derrière un mur magnétique ? Trois. Paraiso, Hemel et Rakuen. Mais même à elles quatre ces villes protégées ne représentent que, quoi ? Dix, quinze pourcent de la population de Paradiz? » A mesure qu'Eren parlait, la lueur au fond de ses yeux s'embrasait. Son discours, sa réflexion, son engagement, Levi avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un tout nouvel individu.

Eren poursuivit : « Ça se voit que la plupart d'entre eux ne travaillent même pas s'ils ont le temps d'aller au café ! Ils font comment ? Ils engagent des gens qui viennent de l'extérieur, des gens comme ma mère qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de se plier à leur volonté avant de rentrer chez eux, le ventre quasiment vide pour nourrir leur famille. Les gens qu'on voit, là, ne vivent pas dans le monde réel. Ils vivent en cage, comme des porcs qu'on engraisse. Ils ne savent pas se battre, ni même comment survivre, pour ça, ils engagent des gens comme toi Levi ou comme Erwin. Mais ils oublient que ce sont eux qui vivent en cage. Elle a beau être super belle, ça reste une cage non ? Ils seront bien forcés de s'en rendre compte quand les Brigades auront terminés de nettoyer l'extérieur du mur. Ce seront eux qui devront nous payer un pass-droit pour sortir de leur prison… » Levi ne trouva rien à dire. Il était encore trop sous le choc pour trouver quoi répliquer. Il n'aimait pas plus qu'Eren tout ce que pouvait représenter le quartier de Stohess à Heaven ou encore les autres villes 'protégées' Rakuen, Hemel et Paraiso. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour ce genre de réflexion être exprimée par Eren.

C'était un peu comme le voir grandir d'un coup de baguette magique. Et se rendre compte qu'en plus de son corps, son esprit non plus n'était pas plus tout à fait celui d'un enfant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La bonne humeur d'Eren revint dès qu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte du mur. Et elle ne fit qu'aller en grandissant à mesure qu'ils approchaient du quartier de Trost.

L'adolescent avait même failli carrément s'enfoncer la tête dans la vitre lorsqu'ils approchèrent du parc dans lequel il jouait avec Armin puis Mikasa lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Sans un mot, Levi freina et se gara un instant pour lui laisser tout le loisir de l'observer. Mais Eren ne descendit pas de voiture. Il se contenta de détailler l'endroit depuis sa place sans rien dire. Pour la millième fois de tout leur retour, Levi eut envie d'être capable de lire dans les pensées. Avant il pouvait comprendre ce que pensait et désirait Eren sans même que l'enfant n'ait à le dire à haute voix ou même à l'expliquer.

C'était facile à l'époque…

Levi allait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui poser la question, lorsqu'Eren s'écria : « Dans mes souvenirs, ce parc était immense. Je pouvais courir à en perdre haleine sans réussir à le traverser en entier…Pendant mon coma, il y avait un endroit qui lui ressemblait…même si je savais que j'avais grandi, d'une certaine façon, ce parc était resté toujours aussi immense…c'est un peu triste de voir qu'en vrai, il est si petit… » Eren se détourna de sa vitre et haussa les épaules : « …en même temps, si j'ai pu m'habituer à ma taille, je finirais bien par m'habituer à la sienne, non ? » Eren tapota le volant alors que Levi continuait de scruter son visage, à la recherche de la moindre trace de regret : « …Allez Levi ! Rentrons, je commence à avoir faim ! » Levi n'en trouva aucune et redémarra en silence.

Eren avait l'air parfaitement extatique.

« Wouah ! Mais….ça n'a pas du tout changé ! » Il descendit de voiture et s'avança en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée : « Levi ! C'est nickel ! Pas un brin d'herbe trop haut, pas une trace sur les vitres…j'avais presque oublié que t'étais maniaque ! » Levi refermait les coffres, les bagages d'Eren sur l'épaule, il fronça les sourcils : « Maniaque ? En quoi est-ce que garder la maison en état fait de moi un maniaque ? » Eren lui adressa un grand sourire, plein de sous-entendus. Levi grogna en le rejoignant, clés en main. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le hall d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds des escaliers que Levi se souvint d'En. Il avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Eren. Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il était un peu tard pour faire les présentations. La chatte, intriguée, était en train de renifler avec entrain la main que lui tendait l'adolescent accroupi.

Connaissant En, ce premier contact risquait très vite de devenir douloureux. En plus d'être très indépendante, elle était craintive et assez agressive envers les étrangers…Levi allait expliquer les raisons de sa présence lorsqu'elle glissa la tête sous la main ouverte d'Eren. Surpris, Levi marqua un instant de pause durant lequel Eren dit : « Bonjour En… » Levi entrouvrit la bouche pour demander qui avait bien pu lui révéler le nom d'un chat dont tous ignoraient l'existence quand Eren ajouta : « On m'a dit que tu avais les mêmes yeux que moi…mais c'est faux ! Les tiens sont bien plus beaux ! » En s'était tellement collée à Eren qu'il pouvait presque la serrer contre son torse. Et si Levi n'était pas devenu totalement fou, cette ingrate était même en train de ronronner. Une part de Levi ne cessait de le remercier de ne pas avoir parlé davantage à Eren pendant qu'il était plongé dans le coma. Hanji n'avait pas plaisanté lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'Eren pourrait sans doute se souvenir de conversations entières….

Levi gronda : « Je rêve. Petite ingrate ! Je te nourris, tu me pompes ma chaleur en hiver, pas un ronron et là, tu joues la belle pour le morveux ? Tu vas bouffer du pâté de sous-marque jusqu'à ta mort ! » Eren rit de bon cœur, il se redressa la chatte dans les bras : « Ne l'écoute pas, il grogne plus qu'il ne mord ! Mais tu le sais non ? » Il lui posa un baiser entre les deux oreilles et En miaula doucement. Levi écarquilla les yeux, halluciné. En voyant la tête qu'il tirait Eren rit de plus belle.

Son rire s'envola dans les airs et emplit toute la maison. Levi se détendit tout à coup et un sourire lui flotta sur les lèvres. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait gardé cette maison intacte. C'était très exactement pour cet instant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi l'avait accompagné à l'étage.

Eren avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop attarder son regard vers le fond du large couloir, là où se trouvait la chambre à coucher de Kenny et sa mère. Il se concentra davantage sur la chambre de Levi dont la porte était entrouverte. Un design moderne et simple. Un lit King size, un parquet de bois d'ébène. Une table basse de style japonais. Une large bibliothèque qui encadrait un bureau, sur lequel reposait un ordinateur dernier cri…Levi interrompit sa contemplation : « Hey, gamin, ta chambre est de ce côté. » Eren sursauta, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal et reporta son attention vers Levi. Il évita de croiser son regard d'acier et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa propre chambre.

Levi avait tout rénové. Son lit. Son armoire. Son bureau. Sa bibliothèque. La moquette. Le papier peint. Il ne restait rien de son ancienne chambre.

Eren marqua un silence. Levi légèrement nerveux s'expliqua : « Hanji a pensé que c'était une bonne idée…de toute façon tout était trop petit. Alors… » Eren fit volteface et lui répondit d'un air sérieux : « C'est parfait. » Encore une fois, pas une trace de regret. Levi se demandait s'il devait croire que le gosse était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru ou s'il était incroyablement doué pour prendre sur lui. En entra dans la pièce comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu et se frotta à la jambe d'Eren. L'adolescent se baissa un peu pour lui flatter l'encolure d'une main distraite. Levi hocha de la tête : « Je vais te laisser t'installer gamin, je vais préparer le déjeuner…

\- Tu sais cuisiner Levi ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air aussi surpris ?

\- Euh…je n'en sais rien… » Levi soupira : « Vient En. Laissons Eren s'installer comme il faut. » Comme si elle avait tout à fait compris ce qui venait de se dire, En suivit Levi lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Eren posa à nouveau les yeux sur la pièce. Il aurait voulu s'y sentir un peu plus mal. Ou alors que son esprit tente de retrouver quelque chose de son ancienne chambre mais….rien ne lui vint. Alors il s'attela à ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait récupéré de sa chambre au Labo et se promit de très vite remplumer sa bibliothèque.

Le silence était vite retombé sur la maison.

Il était si simple de se replonger dans la routine que Levi s'était mis à cuisiner rêvassant. Si bien qu'il faillit se trancher un doigt lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement vers En. La chatte était assise sur la plus haute plateforme de son arbre à chat géant et paraissait tout aussi surprise que lui. Si ce n'était pas En alors qui…Eren jura : « Putain de jambes ! Vous avez intérêts à fonctionner nickel quand j'aurais quinze ans ! Ou je vous ampute et je demande à Hanji de me fabriquer des prothèses ! » Levi se sentit un peu stupide. Il s'était tellement habitué à la solitude qu'il avait réussi à oublier la présence d'Eren en à peine vingt minutes. Il grogna : « T'avais qu'à pas courir dans les escaliers ! » Eren ronchonna : « Je n'ai pas couru !

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? » Levi s'était légèrement penché pour apercevoir l'adolescent encore avachi sur les marches d'escaliers depuis la cuisine américaine. Eren se redressa : « Oui…. » Il s'avança, légèrement penaud et vint rejoindre Levi dans la cuisine. Levi eut la décence de ne pas se moquer de lui. Alors Eren ravala sa mauvaise humeur et demanda : « Je peux t'aider ? » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu viens à peine de quitter le Labo et t'as déjà envie d'y retourner en urgence ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Que je suis tellement nul que je risque de me faire mal, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vois, je n'insinue pas si tu peux comprendre aussi vite où je veux en venir…ne me gêne pas. Assieds-toi et attends. » Eren avait encore les jambes flageolantes alors il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

Levi avait l'air d'un magicien.

Le couteau paraissait n'être qu'une extension de sa main. Il coupait, tranchait et éminçait avec une rapidité presque inhumaine. Sous ses doigts experts la nourriture prenait vie. Couleur, forme, senteur, tout était sublimé. Il leur prépara une splendide poêlée de légumes, du riz complet et des aiguillettes de poulet en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Quand Eren se retrouva attablé devant son assiette, encore sous le charme, il souffla : « Je deviendrais aussi bon que toi ! » Levi répliqua : « Qui aurait cru que la technique au couteau des Ackermann pouvait être si bien réutilisée en cuisine ? »

A peine le déjeuner avait-il commencé qu'Eren commença à lui raconter toute sa vie. Comme le fait qu'Hanji pleurait alors qu'il empaquetait ses affaires ce matin ou encore que Mikasa et Armin fussent dégoûtés d'être à l'internat au moment où il quittait le Labo et de ne pas pouvoir venir l'aider à déménager. Eren avait ajouté dans un soupire que c'était stupide parce qu'il ne possédait absolument rien qui nécessite qu'ils soient trois pour l'aider à transporter. Avant de lui parler du fait qu'il trouvait quand même lui aussi parfaitement nul qu'Armin et Mikasa fussent en internat toute la semaine parce qu'il allait s'ennuyer ferme tout seul. Levi silencieux se surprit à apprécier le repas plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais mais, ça avait sans doute à voir avec le babillage incessant d'Eren….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'atmosphère était plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée.

On pouvait croire que c'était parce qu'il s'était déjà écoulé deux ans depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient été sur le point d'effectuer une si grosse prise. Ou encore parce qu'ils avaient dû réunir dans la même pièce deux chef d'Escadron qui ne s'entendaient absolument pas. Ou même parce que ça faisait presque cinq heures qu'ils passaient tous confinés (à vingt) en salle de débriefing…mais en réalité, ce qui ajoutait grandement à la nervosité commune, c'était les tapotements incessants de Levi contre la table de réunion. Son regard fixé sur l'horloge mural et ses grognements de mécontentements à chaque fois que Kyles Uster avait malheur d'émettre la moindre opposition qui risquait de prolonger le meeting…

Levi craqua : « On s'en fout complètement ! Si tu veux planquer tes putains de lopettes en sniper et attendre qu'un déluge divin de merde vienne forcer le Renard et ses chiens à quitter leur planque, fais-le Face de cul ! Mes gars et moi, on fera juste comme d'habitude, on bossera pour dix ! Essaie juste de faire en sorte que tes boulets ne se tirent pas une balle dans le pied ! » Un long silence accueillit cette réplique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi traitait Kyles Uster de face de cul, ce qui changeait vraiment, c'était que pour une fois, il avait vraiment l'air de le penser. Le chef d'Escadron répliqua : « Avec tout le respect que je ne te dois pas chef Ackermann, c'est ce genre de comportement qui explique pourquoi tu n'as toujours que six hommes prêts à travailler pour toi…tes méthodes sont tout simplement…

\- La ferme Face de cul, mes six hommes en valent trente comme les tiens. D'ailleurs j'avais dit à Mono-sourcils que je préférais encore avoir à me faire enlever une couille que d'avoir à bosser encore une fois avec toi et tes lopettes sur une autre affaire ! » Hanji éclata de rire, comme si elle essayait de se contenir depuis trop longtemps.

Les agents sous les ordres de Kyles lui lancèrent un regard courroucé. Eld leva les bras en signe d'apaisement : « On se calme. Je crois que ce que le Caporal essaie de dire c'est que vous devriez…

\- …vous cassez de cette salle et allez faire mumuse avec le gang des bacs à sable du nord de Trost ! Ça au moins ce sera un adversaire à votre taille !

\- Euh, non Caporal je ne crois pas que ce soit… » Kyles et ses hommes se levèrent avec la synchronisation parfaite d'un corps d'armée : « Ca suffit, je refuse de rester ici une seconde de plus ! Je te laisse tout superviser Levi. Allez donc tous tous vous faire trucider. On ne vous appelle pas l'Escadron Suicide pour rien ! Je ne suis sûrement pas là pour me faire insulter par un morveux d'à peine vingt-quatre ans ! » Levi haussa un sourcil, un rictus sur les lèvres lorsqu'il répliqua : « Ah ? Mon âge n'avait pas l'air de déranger ta femme hier soir… » Kyles écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa ceinture comme s'il voulait saisir son arme. Moblit posa la main sur son avant-bras avant même qu'il ne puisse y poser les doigts : « Chef Uster, à votre place, je ne ferais pas ça… » Le ton était avenant mais la poigne du châtain racontait toute une autre histoire.

L'atmosphère s'était chargée d'électricité et quand Kyles releva les yeux, il ne rencontra que des regards incroyablement froids.

Des regards de tueurs. Dirigés droit vers lui et son équipe. Le fait qu'il soit en sous nombre numérique n'avait pas l'air de déranger leurs sept adversaires. Pire, il y avait comme un arrière parfum d'excitation qui flottait dans la pièce. A part Moblit, ils étaient tous assis et ils n'avaient pas vraiment bougé de leur position initiale. Mais ils avaient les muscles tendus et une aura de danger les entourait. C'était comme se retrouver dans une cage remplie de prédateurs affamés. Menacer leur chef c'était vouloir être réduit en charpie.

Kyles sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui perler sur le front.

Il déglutit. Il ne devait pas totalement perdre la face. Il faisait lui aussi parti de la Brigade d'Intervention. Et même si son Escadron n'avait pas d'aussi bons résultats que celle de Levi Ackermann, il excellait dans son domaine et sa contribution n'était pas négligeable. Il était à la tête d'une vingtaine d'hommes surentraînés qui eux, ne cachaient aucuns squelettes dans leur placard. Des hommes biens. De bons flics. De bonnes recrues. De bons soldats. L'Elite. Il ne devait pas se laisser entrainer par le chien fou d'Erwin Smith. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que la bête se retourne contre son maître pour prouver que toute cette histoire d'anciens E.C présents dans les Brigades n'était qu'une grave erreur….Il soupira : « Très bien. Nous partons. Mais le commandant Erwin entendra parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, soyez-en sûrs. » Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle, accompagnés de ses treize hommes.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

Eld se laissa tomber en arrière sur son siège : « Enfin terminé ! » Hanji s'essuya un œil : « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir asphyxiée ! Tu as tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude Levi ! » Oluo claqua de la langue : « Ces péquenauds devraient apprendre à mieux jauger la force de leur adversaire avant de venir la ramener ! » Petra lui jeta un regard consterné : « Je suis sûre que tu aurais réussi à te poignarder toi-même avant d'en abattre un seul….

\- J'ai suivi les préceptes du grand Kenny Ackermann ! Je ne me serais pas poignardé tout seul ! » Gunther s'étira : « Bon…est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à ce qu'Erwin nous tombe dessus ? » Levi était en train de ranger ses notes : « Absolument pas, cet enculé de blond a dû nous forcer à rencontrer Face de cul uniquement pour que je l'énerve… » Eld leva un sourcil : « Pourquoi diable est-ce que le Commandant voudrait énerver le chef Kyles ? » Moblit soupira : « Si Erwin à vraiment voulu énerver Kyle, c'était probablement pour qu'il aille se plaindre du comportement de Levi en dehors de nos murs…comme ça Erwin le fera suivre et il saura enfin avec quel homme politique influent Uster a monté une alliance. Il est de notoriété publique qu'on essaie de lui voler la supervision de la Brigade. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est prouver qu'il n'est pas apte à diriger le rassemblement d'hommes le plus dangereux du territoire…la Brigade d'Intervention attire les convoitises. C'est un énorme pouvoir… » Levi grogna : « Le simple fait que tu réussisses à lire dans les pensées de Mono-sourcils, même si tu dois louper encore une ou deux de ses entourloupes cachées, me donne envie de te faire exorciser… » Levi s'était levé et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.

Petra paniqua : « Caporal, tu pars déjà ?! » Levi haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard blasé : « Maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec cette grosse blague de réunion ? Ouais ! Il était grand temps ! Erwin me le paieras…

\- Non mais euh…en fait je me disais, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on aille boire un verre après le boulot ? » Un silence accueillit sa demande. Hanji acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de murmurer au creux de l'oreille d'Eld: « Maintenant qu'Eren n'est plus plongé dans le coma ni même en rééducation au Labo, Petra doit croire que Levi est enfin disponible pour une relation plus engagée que ces vagues histoire de cul… » Eld parut surpris et chuchota : « Vraiment ? Et tu crois que Petra a les couilles d'enfin arrêté de jouer l'autruche et d'y aller à fond pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle veut autre chose qu'une relation de chef-employée-amie? » Hanji pencha la tête sur le côté : « Alors ça…. » Petra était rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle précisa : « Tous ensemble. Je veux dire qu'on aille boire un verre, tous ensembles… » Hanji ricana à l'intention d'Eld : « …non, je ne crois pas ! » Levi parut réfléchir un instant puis il déclina poliment : « Je préfère rentrer. Une autre fois peut-être… » Eld s'exclama : « Tu rentres tôt tous jours-ci Caporal…

\- Le morveux m'attend pour dîner, même quand je lui dis de manger seul…

\- Oh je vois ! Ta petite femme t'attend sagement à la maison, ça se comprend… » Levi marqua une légère pause : «Eld. Quand on prendra d'assaut le QG du Renard, tu seras en slip. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Levi ouvrit la porte d'entrée et immédiatement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Eren et En déboulèrent dans le hall « Bienvenu à la maison ! » Et Levi n'était toujours pas habitué à être accueillit de cette façon. Ce soir-là, Eren paraissait tout particulièrement excité. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa sacoche : « Alors le boulot ? » Levi réfléchit quelques secondes à la question. Il avait terminé deux tiers de sa paperasse et faillit assassiner un collègue et la moitié de son équipe alors il répondit : « …La routine… » Eren commença à papoter : « J'ai enfin ma carte d'abonnement au transport. Je vais pouvoir commencer à reprendre les cours au Labo… » Eren l'attirait vers le salon, fébrile. Et Levi ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi l'idée d'aller se farcir le crâne de….

Eren avait mis le couvert et sur la table trônait une marmite de potage.

Levi s'écria : « T'as cuisiné gamin ? » Eren lui adressa un large sourire, visiblement très fier de lui : « J'ai super bien suivi la recette ! » Il installa Levi à sa place, s'assit lui-même et le servit avec entrain. Puis il attendit que Levi en prenne une bouchée…Levi soupira, prit une cuillère de potage et gouta. Quelques légumes étaient mal mixés. Mais globalement, ce n'était ni le pire plat qu'il ait jamais mangé, ni le meilleur. Il déclara : « Ça se mange. » Et le sourire que lui rendit le gamin était si étincelant qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de lui offrir le plus beau des compliments.

Alors Levi termina tout son plat et s'en resservit même un deuxième.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allez savoir si c'était à cause de tout le potage qu'il avait avalé mais Levi se réveilla en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes.

Sur le chemin du retour il entendit un bruit en provenance de la chambre d'Eren. Il approcha, curieux. L'adolescent devait être en plein cauchemar. Il grognait et gémissait de douleur : « Non…pas elle…va-t'en….Zeke….non…. » Levi entra dans la chambre avant de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Eren était en train de se griffer le visage avec force. Levi se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa les deux bras avant de le serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Eren s'immobilisa presque instantanément. Il inspira un bon coup et poussa un dernier gémissement plaintif, presque comme s'il pleurait. Levi resta dans cette position un long moment. Mais lorsqu'il voulut recoucher Eren correctement, l'adolescent s'était accroché à son T-shirt. Levi regarda son visage apaisé et détailla les marques de griffures encore à vif sur son cou.

Et s'il recommençait ?

Levi ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Il se redressa, plaça un bras sous la nuque d'Eren et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever et le caler contre son torse. Ce lit était bien trop petit pour les accueillir tous les deux. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre et installa Eren aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Au moment de s'installer lui-même, Levi pensa pendant un instant qu'Eren n'était plus vraiment un enfant et qu'il risquait sans doute de trouver bizarre de se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien…Il en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'Eren se tourna dans sa direction et enfouit son nez dans son coussin. L'adolescent renifla un instant avant de soupirer d'aise. Levi marqua une longue pause. Puis il soupira à son tour. Pourquoi se prendre la tête maintenant ? Il n'aurait qu'à expliquer à Eren qu'il l'avait aidé à arrêter de se mutiler le visage…

Levi posa la tête sur son coussin et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il était incapable de dormir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pas depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés du cadavre de sa mère. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer au moins de se reposer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il cala sa respiration sur celle d'Eren. C'était apaisant, presque une berceuse….

Et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Comme s'il se réveillait d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Sauf qu'il était hyper reposé plutôt que nauséeux et terrassé par un mal de crâne carabiné. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une position inhabituelle. Sa tête était posée contre le torse d'Eren. Le gamin le tenait dans ses bras comme s'il était celui qui avait eu besoin de réconfort ou qu'il était une foutue peluche…mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant. Ce qui l'était vraiment c'était que Levi ait pu réussir à s'endormir aux côtés d'un autre être humain…d'habitude il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le corps allongé à ses côtés était en train de pourrir…Une drôle d'émotion se forma au creux de ses côtes. C'était gênant. Désagréable. Et à la fois pas si désagréable que ça…c'était différent. Et donc très inconfortable. Il s'extirpa des bras d'Eren et le réveilla d'un bref coup dans les côtes.

Eren lui fit la tête pendant presque toute leur journée de shopping.

Entre la honte d'avoir été surpris en plein moment de faiblesse, l'embarras d'avoir été rassuré comme un gosse de six ans et la colère d'avoir été réveillé par un coup dans les côtes. Il avait de quoi refuser d'être coopératif. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'ils refassent sa garde-robe. Après tout, Hanji avait rempli ses armoires au Labo que de vêtements ridicules avec des gants en pattes d'animaux, des bonnets fantaisies ou de T-shirt encore plus fantaisistes.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant familial, l'un de ceux qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Eren, là où il vendait son hamburger favoris au steak végétal. Bien qu'ils ne reparlèrent plus de la nuit passée, l'adolescent accepta l'invitation comme une excuse un peu maladroite de la part de Levi et cessa d'être de mauvaise humeur. La fin de la journée se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue.

Pourtant ce soir-là, en pleine nuit, Levi fut réveillé par un bruit sourd.

Eren, l'air paniqué, de nouvelles griffures à vif sur le cou et le torse, le fixait sans un mot, debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Alors, sans rien dire, Levi se décala sur le côté et souleva un pan de couette comme pour l'inviter à s'y glisser. Eren obéit, toujours en silence et enfonça le nez dans le coussin qui avait été celui de Levi quelques secondes plus tôt. Il cessa de trembler et parut enfin se détendre. Levi posa la tête sur son nouveau coussin et ferma les yeux.

C'était bizarre. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais absolument toute leur vie était bizarre. Levi descendait d'une très ancienne famille d'assassin. Eren appartenait à une espèce humanoïde encore inconnue. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas autres choses desquelles être préoccupés ? Levi n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit précédente. Et Eren paraissait pouvoir tenir éloigné les cauchemars et les crises de mutilations nocturnes tant qu'il ne dormait pas seul.

C'était bizarre et c'était bancal. Mais ça fonctionnait. Alors dormir ensemble devint une routine.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Et voilà!**_

 ** _Ma vie mouvementée arrivant à sa fin, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme habituel de publication! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus en cours de route et je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon absence!_**

 ** _Pour me rattraper? Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un et je réponds à tous vos commentaires!_**

 ** _Encore merci aux nouveaux (comme aux anciens d'ailleurs!) Reviewers. Votre avis me donne le courage de continuer à travailler cette histoire et j'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous décevoir à l'avenir!_**

 ** _Merci aussi aux Followers et à tous ces Favoris! Vous me redonnez le sourire et je me sens sur mon petit nuage quand je lis tous vos pseudos dans ma boite mail!_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!_**

 ** _PRECISION IMPORTANTE._**

 ** _Je m'excuse si j'ai pu écrire quelque chose qui prête à confusion mais:_**

 ** _\- Moblit a ses deux bras. Eren a amputé un infirmier._**

 ** _\- J'ai ajouté la précision selon laquelle Eren semble se souvenir de ce que lui as dit Levi juste avant qu'il ne sorte du coma. Comme par exemple le nom de En et l'anecdote sur ses yeux (modifications chapitre 17) Voilà!_**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_ _ **: When the Teenage Beast goes Wild (part 1)**_

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un mois et demi avant que la routine ne fasse place à un ennui mortel.

Mikasa et Armin avaient intégré l'une des meilleures écoles qui puissent exister à Heaven en dehors du mur magnétique. Mais comme elle se trouvait dans le quartier de Yalkell, l'un des quatre quartiers les plus proches du mur, ils avaient dû accepter de s'inscrire en tant qu'élèves profitant de l'option d'internat pour éviter d'avoir un temps de trajet excédant les deux heures aller-retour. Un internat qui en temps normal leur permettait d'être proche de Stohess et du Labo et donc de rendre visite à Eren avant la fin du couvre-feu. Mais qui, maintenant qu'il habitait de nouveau à Trost, réduisait leur temps ensemble à quelques heures tous les weekends.

Du coup, une fois ses cours de rattrapage au Labo terminé, Eren rentrait à la maison. Jouait avec En. Regardait des films d'action. Et s'ennuyait ferme. En plus de se sentir angoissé (Le silence de la maison, lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être toujours dans le coma et d'avoir fantasmé son réveil).

Il avait quatorze ans. Il n'était plus un petit garçon. Il savait donc qu'il ne devait pas et ne pouvait pas compter sur Levi pour éloigner le spectre de sa solitude. Levi était extrêmement occupé en ce moment, bien qu'il ne parle jamais de son travail avec Eren, les quelques discussions qu'entretenait l'adolescent avec Hanji lui apprirent que leur Escadron devait actuellement abattre seulement à sept le travail d'une vingtaine voire d'une trentaine d'hommes. Enfin, à un peu plus si on comptait les nouvelles recrues et les assistants de divers services de la Brigade qu'ils mettaient à contribution). Résultats des courses ? C'était déjà un miracle que Levi prenne la peine de rentrer à la maison tous les soirs.

Ils se croisaient à peine ces jours-ci.

Eren avait pris l'habitude d'aller jogger très tôt le matin donc il se réveillait soit en même temps que Levi (du coup à son retour celui-ci était déjà parti en lui laissant un petit-déjeuner tout préparé sur la table), soit juste après (là encore c'était Levi qui préparait le petit déjeuner avant de s'en aller), soit bien avant (et enfin, Eren avait l'occasion de lui rendre l'appareil). Le soir, Eren ne prenait plus la peine de commencer la nuit dans sa chambre. Il venait directement s'allonger à sa place, dans le lit de Levi, où il s'endormait paisiblement avant d'y être rejoint au beau milieu de la nuit. Autrement, c'était Levi qui rentré un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé allait directement s'y effondrer avant d'y être rejoint par Eren un peu plus tard…

Ce matin-là était l'un de ceux où Eren se réveillait bien avant Levi.

D'ailleurs, l'adolescent n'avait aucun souvenir du moment où le brun l'avait rejoint. Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Levi avait décidé de porter un pyjama convenable. Un T-shirt noir et un pantalon de toile, souple et ample, de la même couleur. Leur situation était déjà assez bizarre sans qu'il n'y ajoute son grain de sel…Eren avait ouvert les yeux pour se retrouver face à son torse. Levi avait une jambe entre les siennes et sans le serrer, avait refermé ses bras autour de lui. Un peu comme si Eren était l'un de ces coussins géants qu'il voyait dans les vitrines de magasin. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, Eren aurait sans doute pensé à se venger en réveillant à son tour Levi d'un coup dans les côtes.

Mais comme il l'avait dit, il se sentait bien dans cette position. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir si jeune…

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte, il sut qu'il lui restait au moins dix minutes avant d'avoir à se lever alors il referma les yeux pour en profiter. Une fois les paupières closes l'obscurité parut décupler la conscience qu'il avait du corps endormi contre le sien. L'odeur de Levi lui emplit les poumons et il eut soudain l'impression qu'il faisait bien trop chaud. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il commença à se sentir agité, presque fébrile. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Après mûre réflexion peut-être que Levi avait eue raison de le frapper. Rester dans cette position alors qu'il était réveillé…c'était pire qu'embarrassant.

Eren tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque, en vain. Alors il s'extirpa des bras de Levi et commença sa routine tout en se promettant d'éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation gênante à l'avenir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren devait prendre deux bus avant de pouvoir atteindre le Labo ou rentrer chez lui.

Comme il profitait du temps de trajet pour terminer ses lectures obligatoires pour le lendemain, il ne lui paraissait jamais trop long. Et bien au contraire, Eren appréciait lorsqu'il se prolongeait parce qu'il s'agissait d'autant moins de temps passé tout seul à la maison (parfois même En préférait vagabonder que de venir s'ennuyer avec lui sur le canapé). D'habitude il avait à peine le temps de considérer sa correspondance d'un bus à l'autre comme une véritable interruption de trajet. Mais cette fois-ci, le bus censé le ramener dans le quartier de Trost allait avoir plus d'une heure de retard. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Eren se retrouva coincé à Shinganshina.

Shinganshina avait beau être le 'quartier' le plus étendu de la capitale, chacun de ses pôles géographique se ressemblait. Raison pour laquelle bien qu'Eren ait habité dans le Sud-Ouest de Shinganshina, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà parcouru les rues et ruelles du pôle Est en long et en large.

Il avait décidé de profiter de ce retard inopiné pour débuter les 'grandes explorations d'Eren Jäeger' version 2.0.

C'était d'un pas leste et confiant, la capuche de son sweat vert remontée sur la tête, qu'il avait entrepris son voyage. Il était en train de traverser une sorte d'avenue lorsque son regard tomba, un peu par hasard, sur cette ruelle. La scène qui s'y déroulait lui rappela immédiatement des tas d'autres scènes toutes droites issues de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le racket était monnaie courante à Shinganshina. Même si chacun des habitants étaient dans le besoin, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à envier à leur prochain. Enfant, Eren avait appris à détourner les yeux. Mais maintenant ? Il n'était plus aussi petit. Plus aussi faible non plus. Et il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à sa mère…

Il chercha des yeux un instant avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur une barre de fer.

Un autre souvenir refit surface. Toutes ces heures qu'il avait pu passer, alors à peine âgé de cinq ans, à balancer une barre similaire à celle-ci contre un arbre afin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien l'outil en mains et qu'il ne manquerait pas ses cibles lorsqu'il serait temps de donner une bonne leçon aux hommes qui avaient osé agressés sa mère…Maintenant lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque il se rendait compte que Carla avait préféré se sacrifier plutôt que se défendre pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des hommes qui étaient à sa recherche…après tout elle possédait sans doute la force de leur arracher la tête à mains nues…dommage que son fils n'ait pas hérité ne serait que d'une once de sa prudence.

Eren s'avança et saisit la barre de fer. C'était beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne s'en rappelait. Presque trop léger en fait. Il la balança de droite à gauche en quelques mouvements de poignet…c'était maniable. Il sourit à part lui, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça ? Après tout, on lui avait demandé de se tenir à carreaux….oui mais…ça c'était sans prendre en considération le fait qu'il désire intégrer Survey Corp. puis la Brigade d'Intervention….

Quel genre de futur flic il faisait s'il n'était même pas fichu de porter secours à son prochain ?

Alors qu'il approchait de la ruelle, son arme en mains, Eren se souvint des dernières batailles qu'il avait livrées. Elles s'étaient toutes solder par de cuisantes défaites. A l'époque sa mère faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour endormir la 'bête' et lui permettre d'avoir une enfance normale. Depuis qu'Eren s'était mis en tête d'exterminer les Titans et de leur faire payer pour la mort de sa mère, la 'bête' avait semblé s'endormir d'elle-même. Comme si elle rassemblait ses forces pour les moments qui importaient vraiment. Il y avait quelques temps, Eren s'était coupé en cuisinant, il lui avait fallu deux jours avant que la blessure ne disparaisse…il ne pouvait plus compter sur son habilité à guérir plus vite que la moyenne…qu'en était-il du reste ? Il n'était même pas sûr que son corps puisse suivre. Avait-il déjà récupéré l'énergie perdue pendant son jogging du matin ? Dans le pire des cas de figure, ses jambes cessaient de fonctionner en plein combat….

En dépit de toutes ses questions, il continuait d'avancer résolument vers la ruelle.

Il n'était sûr de rien mais il continuait de se sentir incroyablement excité à l'idée de se battre à nouveau. Sa mère avait voulu le protéger et lui donner une vie normale en endormant la 'bête'. Mais peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de cible. Peut-être que le vrai problème n'était pas qu'Eren dispose de ce pouvoir mais plutôt Eren lui-même. Pour lui, la violence était instinctive. Presque intrinsèque. Il avait assez grandi pour ne plus la provoquer mais…était-il capable de résister à son appel ?

Quand Eren pénétra dans la ruelle et que ses yeux se posèrent sur la victime, repliée sur elle-même alors que ses assaillants la martelaient de coups de pieds, il vit rouge.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation. Le sang dans ses veines coulait si vite qu'il lui semblait le sentir traverser chacun de ses muscles. La chaleur lui monta à la tête alors que sa vision se teintait d'un voile carmin. Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur des agresseurs, sentir leur odeur, les distinguer les uns des autres…Ils étaient trois. L'un d'entre eux frappait tandis qu'un second harcelait leur victime d'ordre : « Donne ton portefeuille et ton portable du con ! Tu veux finir à l'hosto ? » Et que le troisième agresseur faisait le guet.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Eren, il était trop tard.

L'adolescent leur avait fondu dessus comme un oiseau de chasse sur sa proie. D'un swing parfait il frappa en pleine tête celui qui martelait la victime de coups de pied. L'homme s'effondra brusquement, inconscient. D'ordinaire, Eren se serait sûrement un peu acharné sur lui, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne se relève pas. Mais actuellement, son esprit était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son corps était comme une machine parfaitement huilée, efficace et puissante. Il était étrange de se rendre compte que la rage qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles était totalement sous contrôle.

Il fit encore un pas en avant, esquivant avec habilité la main tendue du troisième assaillant qui avait tenté de l'agripper. Une fois entré dans son espace vitale, Eren lui enfonça le bout de la barre de fer en plein ventre et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il entendit l'homme pousser un cri de douleur étouffé qui montrait qu'il venait sans doute d'expulser tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Le dos du troisième racketteur vint cogner contre le mur de la ruelle et sa tête suivit le mouvement dans un bruit sourd. Eren ne perdit pas une seconde et se retourna pour faire face au dernier agresseur encore debout. L'homme hébété n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Eren fit tourner la barre de fer dans les airs et se contenta de fixer son opposant pendant quelques secondes. L'homme paraissait pétrifié. Eren s'empêcha de sourire (apparemment, son regard avait toujours le même effet…) L'adolescent s'avança avec nonchalance : « Si tu ne fuis pas, j'en conclus que ça veut dire que tu veux te battre ? » Le regard du racketteur passa de son premier complice au second, tous deux inconscients.

Il déglutit : « T'es quoi toi au juste ? Une espèce de justicier ? » Eren se stoppa. Un justicier ? Enfant, il avait aimé croire qu'il était du côté des héros. Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Armin lui fasse comprendre qu'il agissait exactement comme les brutes qu'il aimait tant massacrer. La seule différence c'était qu'Eren ne les frappait pas parce qu'il voulait se montrer plus fort qu'eux. Il le faisait parce qu'il aimait le challenge et qu'il estimait que s'il pouvait se défouler tout en aidant son prochain…Eren soupira. Non, il n'était plus un enfant et il savait parfaitement que l'héroïsme n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Alors il répondit : « Non…je suis juste une 'bête' bien dressée qui préfère encore taper sur les forts que sur les faibles…alors ? Tu veux te battre ? » L'homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, je sais que tu recommenceras demain si je le fais…. Je suis sûre de courir plus vite que toi….est-ce que tu accepterais de te rendre à la Garnison ? » L'homme parut hésiter un long moment puis sans crier gare, il partit en courant.

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour. La chasse l'excitait apparemment encore plus que le combat.

Il hurla à l'intention de la victime : « Mourir pour un portable et quelques billets, c'est stupide, la prochaine fois cède leur sans broncher et va voir les flics ! » Puis il quitta la ruelle en courant. Il fut étonné de constater qu'il était capable de suivre l'homme à la trace, comme un chien de chasse. L'odeur de sa transpiration lui indiquait la route à suivre aussi sûrement qu'un signal lumineux. Ils eurent à peine de temps de traverser un bloc d'immeubles qu'Eren lui bondissait dessus (le racketteur tomba en avant, l'adolescent sur le dos). Il lui asséna un grand coup de barre à l'arrière du crâne. L'homme perdit connaissance. Eren, le cœur battant murmura : « Je t'avais bien dit que je courrais plus vite que toi… » Il se redressa, sortit son portable, composa le numéro qui lui permettait d'appeler en masqué et appela la police pour leur signaler à position des trois agresseurs.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, quelques heures à peine avant que Levi ne rentre lui-même, il était sainement fatigué et parfaitement serein. Vu comme s'était passé son premier jour d'exploration, il se promit de recommencer dès le lendemain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren continua de jouer le justicier pendant près de deux mois et demi, sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté.

Bien entendu, il avait dû troquer sa barre de fer contre une arme bien plus pratique, une matraque rétractable dernière cri, achetée dans un coin louche de Shinganshina. Elle au moins, il pouvait la ranger dans son sac à dos, aux côtés de son fameux sweat vert. Depuis peu Eren avait commencé à s'inspirer de scènes d'action qu'il voyait dans les films pour améliorer son répertoire d'attaques et ses mouvements de défense. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à reproduire une technique, il était en extase. Son combat contre le crime l'avait réconcilié avec son corps.

Ces jours-ci Eren ne tombait plus sur autant d'agressions au cours de ses balades. Il aimait constater les changements du quartier. Il se sentait fier à chaque fois qu'il voyait que la police faisait bien mieux son travail qu'avant.

La Garnison était un service bien plus efficace que la police de son enfance. Il y avait des patrouilles maintenant et la population semblait plus sereine lorsqu'elle traversait les rues. Ce n'était pas comme dans le temps, quand Eren et sa mère marchaient les yeux vissés au sol pour éviter de croiser le mauvais regard au mauvais moment. Ou qu'ils longeaient les murs. Bien que la vue d'une voiture de police rende les citoyens nerveux, c'était une bonne nervosité, de celle qui vous mettait en alerte sans vous terrifier. Ils se méfiaient de la police par habitude mais ils se sentaient paradoxalement bien plus protégés qu'avant. Et si Eren en était si fier, c'était probablement parce qu'il connaissait personnellement Erwin Smith et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un signe de son génie.

Eren allait tourner à l'angle d'une rue lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme vêtu d'un épais manteau noir, sa capuche grise de sweat sur la tête. Il était en train de subtiliser de la nourriture sur un étalage de supérette.

Eren détestait avoir affaire à ce genre de petits larcins. Ça lui retournait l'estomac de penser qu'il allait punir quelqu'un qui ne bravait la loi que par pure nécessité. Pendant un moment, sa mère et lui avaient eu si faim qu'ils avaient envisagé de voler, eux aussi. Lorsque la famine vous tord les boyaux, il faut une volonté surhumaine pour résister à la tentation. Pourtant, Eren ne pouvait se permettre de détourner les yeux, juste parce que ça l'arrangeait. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Armin lui disant : « _Tu ne peux pas décider des lois que tu observes et de celles que tu ignores. Si tu veux vraiment que les choses changent alors va au fond des choses, fait modifier les lois qui te dérangent, trouve une échappatoire pour ne plus avoir à les braver. C'est sur le respect des règles que se fondent toute civilisation. »_ Aux yeux d'Eren il n'existait pas plus sage qu'Armin.

Eren enfila son sweat, remonta sa capuche et sans perdre une minute se précipita sur le voleur. Les policiers augmentaient la fréquence de leur ronde à chaque fois qu'il leur livrait une racaille, bientôt il ne pourrait même plus se permettre d'agir aussi librement en pleine rue… Le voleur l'aperçut et jura : « Merde ! Green Hoodie ! » Avant de détaler comme un lapin. La première fois qu'Eren avait entendu le surnom qu'on lui avait donné dans le coin, il avait été très surpris. Est-ce que ses actes avaient vraiment autant d'impact sur la zone ? Comme il retournait rarement aux endroits où il avait effectué une capture, il avait bien du mal à se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes…

Cette course-poursuite fut l'une des plus longues de sa courte carrière de justicier en herbe. Le voleur paraissait connaitre les blocs du quartier comme sa poche et si Eren n'avait pas déjà capté son odeur, il l'aurait déjà perdu depuis longtemps dans les dédales de la cité. Ils finirent leur circuit dans une impasse, essoufflés. Lorsque le voleur fit enfin volteface, Eren se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Il était blond et avait des tâches de rousseurs. Il était difficile de dire s'il était plus jeune ou plus vieux que lui…Le blond fourra la main à l'intérieur de son épais manteau et en sortit une arme à feu d'un geste assuré avant de la pointer sur Eren.

Eren attendit en vain de se sentir menacé. Il avait survécu au plus terrible des 'accidents' de voiture, de quoi pouvait-il encore avoir peur ? Même si on lui tirait dessus, la 'bête' allait sûrement trouver un moyen de les garder en vie tous les deux…et puis même avant ça, il n'avait jamais eu un instinct de survie très développé. Eren n'avait pas peur. Raison pour laquelle il remarqua que l'arme qu'on braquait sur lui avait encore un cran de sécurité. Il se retint de sourire, se remémorant sur le coup le soir où il avait rencontré Levi. Il espérait avoir l'air aussi terrifiant et cool que l'avait été son tuteur alors qu'il s'avançait sans ciller vers l'arme. Il eut la certitude que le voleur n'avait jamais eu à se servir de son revolver lorsque celui-ci se mit à reculer, la main tremblante.

Dès qu'il fut assez proche, Eren lui saisit le poignet et le désarma sans grande difficulté. L'adolescent grogna : « T'es vraiment un malade ! Comment t'as su qu'il n'était pas chargé ? » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Il ne l'était pas ? » Le blond lui jeta un regard troublé : « Tu ne savais pas ? Tu te crois à l'épreuve des balles ?! » Eren sourit malgré lui : « Non…tu avais encore le cran de sécurité… » L'adolescent poussa un grand soupire : « Je suppose que c'est le moment où tu me tabasses avant de me livrer aux flics… » Eren soupira à son tour : « Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes alors ne vole pas… » Le blond lui vrilla du regard : « Tu adores jouer le super justicier pas vrai ? Maintenant que je te regarde de face, t'as pas l'air plus vieux que moi ! Tu portes un sweat de marque…t'es quoi ? Un bourge en quête de frissons ? Tu crois que ça me plait de voler ?! Il faut bien qu'on mange non ?! » Eren continuait de l'immobiliser en lui maintenant un bras tordu dans le dos : « On ? »

L'adolescent parut soulager du fait qu'il s'intéresse à son histoire : « J'ai un petit frère…nos parents sont constamment en train de bosser à l'intérieur du mur et leurs salaires nous permet à peine de payer le loyer…

\- …ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu t'es gouré, je ne suis pas un bourge. J'ai été comme toi. Voire pire, clandestin, mère célibataire, pôle Ouest de Shinganshina…mais ma mère n'a jamais rien volé pour me remplir l'estomac. » Le blond renifla de dédain. Eren continua : « Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas mieux de penser à ce qu'il arrivera à ton petit frère si jamais tu étais chopé par la police ? Moi, je peux te dire que le pire, c'est d'attendre tout seul, à la maison, que quelqu'un rentre. D'espérer qu'on ne va pas être abandonné…» L'adolescent cessa de jouer les rebelles et il déglutit. Eren s'écria : « …Surtout qu'il existe maintenant des centres d'aide, qui distribuent de la nourriture gratuitement à côté des postes de police…. » Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il existait une licorne magique capable d'éradiquer le mal sur Mare avant de répliquer : « Tous les flics sont des trous du cul. » Eren explosa de rire.

Après s'être légèrement calmé, sous le regard inquiet de son prisonnier, il demanda: « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Pris au dépourvu le blond répondit : « Taylor…

\- Taylor…je pensais la même chose que toi avant…pas besoin de leur faire confiance à tous, il te suffit de trouver un seul super flic pour changer d'avis…quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne penses pas que ton petit frère mérite que quelqu'un soit là pour lui ? » L'adolescent s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent les sirènes de police. Taylor jura : « Merde ! L'épicier a dû les prévenir ! » Eren s'exclama admiratif : « Ils sont plutôt rapides ! Et efficaces ! » Taylor commença à se débattre pour tenter de se relever « Espèce de taré ! Tu penses que c'est le moment de les admirer ?! Ils vont me coffrer ! » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Hum…je pense que moi aussi ils vont me coffrer…

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu les aides non ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…c'est vrai que du coup ils savent où chercher les nids d'agression et les zones d'insécurité mais…tabasser des gens en pleine rue ce n'est pas vraiment légal tu sais…la présomption d'innocence, le fait qu'il faille un insigne pour avoir le droit de procéder à une arrestation et…

\- La ferme ! T'es sérieux là ?! Ils vont nous foutre en taule ! » Eren soupira tout en libérant Taylor : « Bah, dans mon cas je savais bien que ça devait arriver un jour… » Il marcha jusqu'au revolver qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol et le ramassa tranquillement sous le regard ahuri du voleur : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

\- Est-ce que tu arriveras à leur échapper si je te fournis une diversion ?

\- Euh…je crois que oui…

\- Bien. Alors vas-y. Mais promets-moi de ne plus voler…

\- T'es taré ! Tirons-nous d'ici ! Ce flingue est vide !

\- Oui, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. Règle numéro un, toujours poursuivre en priorité le suspect le plus dangereux.

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?!

\- Oh… » Eren était en train de quitter l'impasse, réajustant sa capuche sur le haut de sa tête : « …c'est parce que j'ai bien l'intention de devenir flic… » Puis sans regarder en arrière, il se dirigea vers les sirènes de police.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannes était le genre de chef qui ne supportait pas de rester enfermé dans son bureau à traiter de la paperasse. Pour qu'il se sente bien, il lui fallait sortir patrouiller avec ses hommes au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine. Manque de peau, c'était pile pendant un de ses jours de patrouilles qu'il était tombé sur Green Hoodie.

Green Hoodie était l'un des sujets les plus chauds et les plus épineux du quartier général de la Garnison Est de Shinganshina.

Certains hommes le détestaient, parce qu'à leurs yeux il s'agissait d'une sorte de gigolo ultra-violent et suicidaire qui s'en prenait à toutes les petites frappes du coin en les tabassant sans vergogne avant d'appeler la police comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires livreurs pour qu'ils les trainent jusqu'à leurs cellules. Mais comme le justicier en vert avait effectivement réussi à mettre la main sur plusieurs récidivistes en fuite, d'autres flics arguaient qu'au moins grâce à lui on leur facilitait un peu la tâche et qu'il valait mieux que le quartier soit plus sûr, non ? L'un dans l'autre, Hannes n'avait pas envie de se prononcer sur la question. De toutes les façons, il savait qu'il serait dans l'obligation d'arrêter ce type dès qu'ils parviendraient à lui mettre la main dessus…

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à être celui qui réussirait à le coincer dans une impasse. Et pas aussi vite.

La silhouette leva les mains en l'air et fit glisser son arme dans sa direction sans opposer la moindre résistance. Hannes était épuisé (ce petit salaud courrait avec la légèreté du vent et la rapidité de l'éclair), il tenait Green Hoodie en joug quand bien même celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir : « Je connais par cœur mon quartier petite frappe ! Tu pensais t'échapper aussi facilement ? Fini maintenant de jouer le justicier à deux balles. Retire très lentement ton capuchon… » Sans émettre la moindre protestation, une main vint doucement saisir les rebords de la large capuche de son sweat.

Hannes le trouvait plutôt petit et svelte. Comment un type de cette corpulence avait pu envoyer au tapis autant de voyous ? Seul ? Il s'était plutôt attendu à rencontrer une sorte de monstre musclé et bourré aux stéroïdes…Il faillit lâcher son arme lorsqu'il découvrit le visage du criminel. Des traits fins où persistaient encore quelques rondeurs enfantines. Une peau halée. De grands yeux d'un vert si époustouflant qu'il en devenait effrayant. Ce Green Hoodie n'était qu'un adolescent. Un adolescent qui lui servit un sourire éclatant : « Vous êtes plutôt rapide pour un vieux ! »

Hannes sentit directement qu'il allait détester les prochaines vingt quatre heures….

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En écrivant ces deux chapitres (le 18 et le 19) J'avais très envie de me recentrer sur Eren. Sur sa façon de voir le monde et son évolution. Désolée si pour l'instant il semble un peu 'philosophe' sur les bords. Mais Eren est une forte tête. Impulsif et déterminé. Du genre à vouloir plier le monde à sa volonté et à se sentir incompris quand celui-ci oppose la moindre résistance...

Bref! Réponses aux reviews que je ne peux atteindre en PM:

 **Guest (au chapitre 1):**

Coucou! Et merci pour le petit mot! Comme je le dis toujours, ça m'encourage beaucoup de vous lire, alors ton commentaire me donne envie de me donner à fond. J'espère que mon absence ne t'aura pas découragé! Et que je te relirais bientôt!

 **Gloria (chapitre 16):**

M-E-R-C-I ! Ca me touche beaucoup! Je vais essayer de faire encore mieux!

 **YuyuLaSurexcitée (chapitre 15):**

Bonjour!

Inhumaine? Moi? Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances...

En attendant que tu me dénonces à la CIA, je te remercie pour les compliments!

Il fut un temps où moi aussi j'avais un peu de mal à écrire sans tout reprendre trente mille fois avant d'être satisfaite. Peut-être que la rapidité vient avec l'entraînement et la persévérance?

Dans tous les cas, je suis contente d'apprendre que pour l'instant j'ai plutôt réussi à doser le mimi, le gniangnian, l'action and Co. Equilibre est le bon mot. Ca fait très fenshui!

De mon côté, j'aimerais aussi rester dans les archives! Même si rester dans vos cœurs me semblent être une place bien plus sympa! (on s'est comprise pour le smiley, ne t'inquiète pas!) ;)

Pour ce qui est du ErenxLevi...Je pense personnellement que tout est une question de point de vu. Ca dépends beaucoup de la perception des personnages. Les positions de Seme et Uke, les pairings, tout est une question de subjectivité. J'arrive à lire des Ereri...mais JAMAIS ils ne me feront vibrer autant qu'un Riren.

Bref, je comprend ton amour pour le Eren (Dominant) et Levi ('Soumis') mais je suis et resterais une totale Riren! (Je n'arriverais pas à écrire autre chose en restant convaincu de ce que j'écris...) Pour ma défense? Comme pour une relation Homme/femme ou tout autre relation dans la vie réelle, je ne pense pas que celui qui est du côté de la 'réception' doivent forcément être passif et oisif. Niais ou autre...C'est juste une question de caractère! Eren demeure un personnage badass, entreprenant et craquant même s'il est le 'passif'. (fan convaincu du LevixEren)

Voila voila...

Ps: Les doujins sont ma vie à moi aussi...c'est ma drogue. Mon péché mignon. Mon délire perso...J'aime surtout Fanservice...ou alors Ore no Alpha qui devrait te plaire puisqu'il s'agit d'un Ereri...

Ps 2: Mdr pour le passage bête sauvage...

J'espère te relire très vite!

Sur ce? Plein de love sur vous mes chatons! Et encore merci pour votre soutien et tout votre amour!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Je tenais à vous dire que je vous aimais très fort (pas taper pour la fin du chapitre)**_

 _ **Promis. Le chapitre 20, j'essaie de vous faire fondre!**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_ _ **: When the Teenage Beast goes Wild (part 2)**_

Le quartier Général de la Garnison de l'Ouest de Shinganshina n'était jamais calme. Mais il avait rarement été aussi agité.

La nouvelle selon laquelle le chef Hannes avait réussi à capturer un suspect correspondant au signalement de Green Hoodie avait fait le tour de tous les services. Et on se pressait pour essayer d'apercevoir le criminel. En vain. Hannes s'était enfermé avec lui dans une salle d'interrogatoire aussitôt arrivé sur place et ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il n'en était pas sorti…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannes était épuisé. Et dépité. Et un peu désemparé aussi…qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce gosse ?

En réalité à part l'avoir vu courir, une arme à la main, il n'avait rien à retenir contre lui…oh bien sûr il y avait bien entendu la matraque qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans son sac à dos et qui correspondait parfaitement à l'arme dont on soupçonnait Green Hoodie de se servir mais…il avait l'air tellement… : « Vous savez, vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à un flic… » Hannes soupira : « Oui. Je le sais. On me le dit souvent…Ecoute petit, ça fait une heure que je te cuisine et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel rapport tu as avec le voleur d'épicerie ?

\- Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il s'est enfuit.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tentais de l'arrêter ?!

\- Ca aussi je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Green Hoodie. » Hannes perdit patience et frappa du poing contre la table : « Bon écoute, ça suffit maintenant ! Est-ce que tu sais quel genre d'accusations pèse sur Green Hoodie ?! » L'adolescent n'avait même pas cillé : « Non…

\- Agressions ! Possession illégale d'une arme de catégorie 2…il en a pour des mois de taule ! » L'adolescent soupira : « Ouais…j'm'en doutais… » Absolument rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'ébranler. Comme il n'avait toujours pas fait appel à un avocat ou même émis la moindre volonté de voir ses parents, Hannes voulait réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau avant d'avoir à batailler contre le système.

Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose sur le véritable Green Hoodie ? Ou alors qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe ? Si Hannes réussissait à découvrir l'existence d'un nouveau gang…

L'adolescent parut perdre patience : « Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là mais…je dois rentrer à la maison où on va s'inquiéter pour moi…

\- Il fallait y penser avant de jouer au cavalier solitaire avec une arme à feu non chargée au beau milieu de ma ville ! Donne-moi tes coordonnées qu'on prévienne tes parents !

\- Bonne idée. Je m'appelle Eren Ackermann et vous pourrez trouver le numéro de mon tuteur dans mon téléphone portable, si vous voulez bien que je vous le déverrouille... » Hannes marqua une pause avant de s'écrier : « Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Eren Ackermann et…

\- Ackermann comme….

-… comme pour le Caporal Levi Ackermann de la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté, oui… » Gros silence. Hannes frappa à nouveau sur la table, Eren ne cilla toujours pas : « Tu te fous de ma gueule gamin ?! Tu veux que j'appelle le vrai Caporal pour voir ce qu'il fera d'une petite frappe dans ton genre ?! » L'adolescent roula des yeux puis acquiesça : « Oui, appelez-le. Je commence à avoir faim… » Comme pour appuyer ses dire, son estomac gargouilla. Hannes, halluciné, se redressa, marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'écria : « Qu'on m'apporte son téléphone portable ! » Ils attendirent quelques minutes.

Eren continuait de l'observer avec décontraction. Hannes le couvrait de son regard le plus menaçant.

On lui apporta enfin le portable en question. Il le saisit et referma la porte avant que l'agent ne jette un coup d'œil curieux dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Puis il revint s'asseoir face à Eren et le lui tendit. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et déverrouilla l'écran avant de fouiller dans le répertoire. Il s'arrêta sur le contact dénommé Levi et tendit le cellulaire en direction d'Hannes. Circonspect le chef de Garnison saisit l'appareil. La blague allait très loin…est-ce que le môme avait prévu le coup à l'avance ? Il appuya sur la touche appel, incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'attendit que deux sonneries avant qu'on ne décroche : « Allô ? Gamin ? T'as intérêt à ce que soit urgent… » Hannes sentit tout son sang lui refluer du visage. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour de nouveau faire face à Eren, celui-ci souriait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannes avait décidé, au vue des récentes révélations, de ne pas poursuivre l'affaire du Green Hoodie (adolescent ou non, quelqu'un qui portait le nom d'Ackermann pouvait parfaitement être capable de tabasser des voyous armé d'une vulgaire matraque). La Brigade d'Intervention était le service le plus effrayant de tout le territoire, il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de leur légendaire chef d'Escadron en molestant son petit frère ( ?!). Il avait donc choisi d'attendre l'arrivée du Caporal en compagnie d'Eren, dans son bureau, après avoir fait emmené de quoi le restaurer (un cookie extra-large et un chocolat chaud).

L'adolescent avait passé au peigne fin chaque détail de la pièce avant d'accepter de s'asseoir pour lui faire face et commencer à dévorer son goûter.

Hannes ne pouvait s'empêcher de le scruter à la recherche du moindre détail capable de prouver que ce gosse et le Caporal pouvaient avoir le moindre lien de parenté. Eren avait une chevelure brun chocolat, douce et lumineuse. Levi les cheveux noir corbeau et soyeux. L'un avait de grands yeux, l'autre des paupières tombantes. Le premier avait la peau halée, le second était aussi blanc qu'une avalanche de neige. Elancé, petit. Souriant, effrayant. Adolescent, adulte….c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Absolument rien à part leur nom de famille ne semblait les relier.

Hannes grogna : « J'avais cru comprendre que le Caporal avait une copine mais…un petit frère…

\- Une petite copine ? Vous voulez parler de Jenny ?

\- Qui ? Je pensais qu'elle s'appelait Angel…

\- Angel ? C'est moi… » Hannes ouvrit de grands yeux : « Quoi ?

\- C'est le surnom que m'a donné Hanji, elle trouve que j'ai les yeux d'un ange. Même si au fond, elle n'a jamais vu d'ange de sa vie…

\- C'est…c'est avec toi qu'il avait rendez-vous ?!

-…euh… » Avant qu'ils ne parviennent à éclaircir l'éventuel malentendu qui venait de prendre place, Levi ouvrit la porte d'un geste si brusque que tous les tableaux de la pièce tremblèrent dangereusement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il fondit sur Eren. En un tour de main il lui avait saisi les deux oreilles et les avait tirées vertement vers le haut. Eren poussa un cri de douleur en se redressant pour atténuer la douleur…Derrière lui, la légendaire Hanji Zoé, très visiblement pliée de rire. Levi grogna : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ta tête sale mioche timbré ?! » Eren était trop occupé à survivre pour lui répondre, alors Levi s'adressa à Hannes : « La prochaine fois, n'hésites pas à l'enfermer dans une cave ou autre. Une nuit à l'ombre lui remettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle ! »

Hanji s'essuya unelarme : « Il a quand même osé s'attaquer à la Garnison tout seul avec une arme non chargée Levi…je pense que tes menaces ne l'effraieront pas comme ça… » Levi l'ignora : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?... » Hannes se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Etait-il plus judicieux de dire la vérité ou de mentir ? Sous le regard perçant de Levi il prit la seule décision que lui autorisait son cerveau, il dit la vérité : « On nous a signalé un vol dans une épicerie. Et votre frère…enfin…il a dû partir à la poursuite du suspect…mais ils se sont perdus de vue et nous avons privilégié la poursuite de Green Hoodie parce qu'il était armé… » Levi fronça dangereusement les sourcils : « Green Hoodie ? C'est quoi ça ?! » Hannes échangea un coup d'œil avec Eren. L'adolescent grimaçait, tentant encore de trouver la bonne hauteur où placer son corps pour que Levi ne puisse pas lui arracher les deux oreilles. Hannes baissa les yeux : « Il s'agit apparemment du surnom que lui ont trouvé les habitants du pôle Est, Caporal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les habitants du pôle Est lui ont trouvé un surnom ?

\- Il tabass…mettait hors d'état de nuire les agresseurs, racketteurs et autres racailles de la cité avant d'appeler la Garnison pour qu'on récupère leurs corps inconscients…il s'est fait sa petite réputation dans le coin… » Hanji trépigna sur place et couina : « Angel ! Trop la classe ! » Levi grinça des dents : « Hanji, la ferme. Il me faut toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui arracher la tête… » Le Caporal lâcha les oreilles de l'adolescent et d'une pression sur l'épaule le força à se rasseoir sur son siège : « Morveux, six ans dans le coma et tu me sors toujours le même genre de connerie ?!

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que le coma a à voir là-dedans… » Voir quelqu'un répondre au Caporal alors qu'il avait clairement l'aura d'un homme prêt à vous égorger, c'était aussi impressionnant que de voir une gazelle chargée tête la première pour défendre sa vie face à un lion affamé…Ils se toisèrent un moment puis Levi gronda : « Hanji, emmène le en voiture, tout de suite ! » Hanji acquiesça, Eren se redressa et lui emboita le pas sans regarder en arrière. Un lourd silence suivit leur départ et pendant un instant Hannes crut voir défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux…

Enfin Levi demanda : « Est-ce que ce sera consigné sur son casier judiciaire ? » Hannes marqua une pause : « Non. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il existe des preuves qui …

\- Nop. Aucune preuve. Rien du tout. » Nouveau silence. Hannes se permit d'ajouter : « Il suffit de me promettre que Green Hoodie ne remettra plus les pieds dans le coin…ou ailleurs… » Levi haussa les sourcils et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il répondit : « Crois-moi, l'ivrogne. Green Hoodie ne mettra plus jamais les pieds nulle part… »

Leur retour en voiture s'était effectué dans le plus grand des silences. La tension était telle que même Hanji s'était retenue d'ajouter le moindre commentaire.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent Eren n'attendit pas une minute pour descendre et foncer se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison. Levi lui emboîta le pas, bien décidé à en découdre. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dans le hall qu'Eren était déjà en train de monter les marches quatre à quatre : « Morveux ! Tu crois t'en sortir en fuyant ? Je vais te… » Hanji lui posa une main sur l'épaule et agita la tête de droite à gauche : « Calme-toi Levi, je pense qu'il a compris sa leçon…

\- Il t'a eu l'air de quelqu'un qui regrettait ses actes ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! » Hanji ricana : « C'est ton 'petit frère' Levi. Un Ackermann. Il ne serait pas à la hauteur s'il n'avait pas quelques petits démêlés avec la justice…

\- Je suis son tuteur, binoclarde. Et ce n'est qu'un Ackermann d'adoption. De plus je te signale que Mikasa n'a jamais eu le moindre démêlé avec la justice ! S'il ne veut pas se comporter comme il le faut, alors c'est à moi de l'y forcer… » Hanji haussa les épaules : « Tout ce que je voulais dire, moi, c'est qu'Eren est en plein dans l'âge ingrat. Son instinct de rébellion est plus fort aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a jamais été alors peut-être que tu devrais…

\- Hanji, se gosse saignait des adultes à coup de barre de fer à l'âge de cinq ans. Il était un obsédé de la baston et il a plus ou moins participé au meurtre des deux hommes qui ont tué la mère de Mikasa…je pense sincèrement que son petit livret perso est assez rempli. » Hanji ne trouva rien à répondre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Eren s'était laissé arrêter par Hannes pour permettre à Taylor d'échapper à la prison.

Bien que sa relation avec Levi ait été tendue pendant plus d'une semaine (il était venu le chercher à la fin des cours de rattrapage et l'avait posé directement à la maison avant de repartir pendant toute cette période) les choses avaient fini par se tasser. Eren avait promis de ne plus enfiler son sweat ou même chercher à s'attirer des ennuis. A partir de cet instant, Levi avait décidé de lui refaire confiance et de le laisser rentrer seul à nouveau. Et même si Eren n'avait aucune intention de se montrer indigne de cette confiance, il était hors de question qu'il retourne broyer du noir dans leur grande maison vide.

D'autant plus qu'il s'était fait sa propre théorie à propos des cauchemars qui pourrissaient toutes ses nuits depuis qu'il était revenu habiter à Trost. C'était cet endroit, cette chambre au bout du couloir, qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Elle lui rappelait la mort de sa mère et les derniers souvenirs qu'il en avait.

Alors Eren avait commencé à rendre visite à Hannes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait vraiment plu dans le personnage. Le fait qu'il n'ait absolument pas la tête de l'emploi ? Ou alors le fait qu'il soit si inconscient de ses forces et ses faiblesses ? Hannes était un chef aimé et à l'écoute. Eren n'avait eu qu'à squatter son bureau pour s'en rendre compte, tout le monde s'en remettait à lui au moindre souci et même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de son domaine d'expertise il se pliait quand même en quatre pour régler la question.

Hannes était un homme généreux. Il s'occupait du ravitaillement du centre d'aide et pouvait passer des heures à faire le service ou parler aux personnes qui osaient venir en bénéficier. Eren adorait le suivre partout et même si sa présence avait commencé par le rendre nerveux, l'homme avait semblé finir par l'accepter comme il acceptait absolument tout le reste. Les hommes du quartier général de la Garnison Est finirent d'ailleurs tous par accepter la présence de l'adolescent, le fameux Ackermann junior, aux côtés de leur supérieur, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de l'équipe.

Si bien qu'Eren avait fini par partir en patrouille avec leur chef sans que personne n'en soit choqué.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'adolescent cessait d'observer pour devenir un véritable moulin à parole. Il lui posait des questions sur leurs rondes, leurs horaires, leurs techniques d'interventions, leur plus grosses affaires en cours, celles qui avaient propulsé Hannes au rang de chef de la Garnison de l'Est de Shinganshina… : « Je pense qu'Erwin m'a donné cette responsabilité parce que j'étais le moins pire du lot…je n'ai absolument rien d'un héros…

-…Tu es un héros Hannes. Tu es juste trop bête pour t'en rendre compte. » L'homme grogna : « Ton nom de famille ne te donne pas le droit de me manquer de respect ! » Eren avait haussé les épaules : « Je ne te manque pas de respect, je ne fais que dire la vérité…tu sais ce qu'il te manque ? » Hannes s'était garé un peu plus bas que l'angle de la rue, dans une position qui lui permettait d'observer le magasin qu'il ciblait, sans être vu. Ils se trouvaient dans une voiture banalisée. Eren avait répété : « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il te manque ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre l'avis d'un ado de quatorze ans qui tabassait des criminels avec une matraque… » Eren avait grogné : « Tu as accepté de couvrir l'affaire juste pour faire plaisir à Levi… » Il avait claqué de la langue : « Avec un dossier pareil, intégrer Survey Corp. n'aurait plus été un rêve pour moi… » Hannes avait haussé un sourcil : « Pardon ? Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu voulais devenir un E.C ? Mais t'es complètement fou mon pauvre garçon…tous les E.C ne finissent pas à Survey Corp. ! Seul le Commandant Erwin Smith peut décider d'admettre un E.C à l'académie…et ça fait des années qu'il n'en a pas repéré aucun capable d'attirer son attention …

\- Je ne veux pas être méchant mais je suis certain que j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps mon job de Green Hoodie si je l'avais voulu… au bout de quelques mois, ma réputation l'aurait forcée à me considérer comme une potentiel recrue…» Hannes lui avait asséné une tape à l'arrière du crâne : « Sale petit morveux ! T'es en train d'insinuer que tu as fait exprès de te faire attraper ? » Eren l'avait ignoré, les yeux braqués sur le magasin : « Dis…qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Hannes avait soupiré : « On est juste là pour surveiller cette boutique. Récemment, un criminel s'est mis en tête de braquer absolument tous les magasins de cette enseigne…on pense qu'il s'agit d'une vendetta. Comme un ancien employé qui se serait senti lésé ou un concurrent qui aurait payé quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot…

\- Et il ne reste que cette boutique sur la liste ?

\- Non…c'est…

\- Tu l'as choisie par instinct ?

-…Pas vraiment…c'est juste que j'aie eu l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de schéma…alors…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis plus d'homme sur le coup ?

\- Eren, je ne peux pas me permettre de mobiliser mes hommes à chaque fois que j'ai un pressentiment !

\- Tu vois, c'est ce qu'il te manque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des couilles. » Hannes avait entrouvert la bouche, sourcils froncés, puis Eren lui avait pointé la boutique du doigt : « Quelle est le mode opératoire ?

\- Eh bien…il est comme un fantôme. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, il endort absolument tout le monde après l'horaire de fermeture et vole tout ce qu'il y a dans la caisse. Puis il disparait…on a cherché parmi les derniers clients et surveillé les caméras de surveillance mais…rien d'anormal…sauf peut-être la présence…

-…d'une camionnette de dératisation bleue avec un logo rouge dessus ? » Hannes s'était penché vers l'avant, observant la camionnette de dératisation qui venait de faire son apparition au coin de la rue. Le véhicule s'était garé non loin du magasin mais sans aller jusqu'au parking. Eren s'était mis à sautiller sur place : « Va leur demander les papiers du véhicule ! Regarde, il est tout seul ! Un dératiseur seul dans une camionnette ? Si ce n'est pas suspect ça !

\- Eren…je ne peux pas…

\- Hannes, il entre dans la boutique…par l'arrière ! » Le chef avait juré entre ses dents : « Merde, je demande du renfort ! » Eren avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de descendre de la voiture banalisée et de trotter vers la camionnette d'un pas leste. La radio d'Hannes avait répondu alors qu'il suivait le déplacement d'Eren des yeux : « Ici le central, j'écoute, quelle est votre urgence ? » Sous son regard ébahi l'adolescent avait enlevé sa veste avant de l'enrouler autour de son poing et de briser la vitre de la camionnette. Hannes avait juré à nouveau : « Et merde ! Envoyez des unités au bloc B659 à la supérette de l'angle ! » Puis il était descendu de voiture. Le bruit avait attiré l'homme vêtu de la combinaison de dératisation qui était revenu dans la rue. Alors sans réfléchir Hannes l'avait appréhendé en le plaquant au sol. Il avait alors laissé tomber la mallette qu'il avait en main. Il s'était ensuite avéré qu'il l'utilisait pour transporter le produit extrêmement volatile qu'il brisait dans les conduits d'aération. Il s'agissait en effet d'un ancien employé viré pour avoir trafiquer les comptes de sa supérette, il savait comment désactiver le système de sécurité et en modifier les images.

Ça avait été la première affaire qu'Hannes résolvait seul sous une impulsion d'Eren. En deux mois, bien d'autres avaient suivies. Si bien que le taux d'arrestation du chef n'avait jamais été aussi haut. Et qu'il avait fini par avoir des cheveux blancs. Jusqu'au jour où il en était venu à supplier Eren de lui laisser un peu de répit…

Raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à nouveau à déambuler dans les rues du quartier Est de Shinganshina, les mains dans les poches, non loin de la cité.

Il n'avait aucune intention de jouer à nouveau Green Hoodie mais aucune envie de rentrer à la maison pour se retrouver seul…alors…il errait sans but précis. Il passait devant un terrain de basket quand il entendit : « Hey ! Toi ! » Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, plus ou moins préparé à devoir en découdre pour tomber sur le visage ahuris de Taylor : « Green Hoodie ! Je savais que j'avais déjà vu cette démarche quelque part ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait une éternité qu'Eren n'avait pas trouvé le basket aussi amusant.

La dernière fois, il avait sept ans. Eld, Gunther et Oluo avaient accepté de faire une partie avec Levi et lui, dans leur jardin (là où Levi lui avait appris les bases du jeu). C'était la seule et unique fois où Eren avait eu la chance d'y jouer par équipe. Bien qu'il ait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer aux règles plus lascives et violentes du street basket, ainsi qu'à la dynamique du jeu collectif, il avait fini par retomber amoureux de ce sport. A la fin de leur énième partie, il s'était laissé tomber au sol, ravi d'avoir trouvé une façon saine et mature de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie. C'était d'autant plus satisfaisant quand ce n'était pas ses jambes, prises d'une soudaine faiblesse, qui l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ses ambitions.

Il était fatigué et fier de l'être.

Taylor lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Eren accepta avec plaisir, s'en aspergea un peu le visage avant de laisser le liquide lui couler dans le gosier. Le blond s'installa à même le sol, à ses côtés : « T'es plutôt bon pour un bourge ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sauter aussi haut… » Eren lui cogna l'épaule de la sienne : « Je ne suis pas un bourge. Mais merci pour le compliment…

\- Tu parles comme un bourge, tu t'habilles comme un bourge, je suis sûre que tu vis dans une maison de bourge…

\- …C'est mon tuteur qui préfère m'acheter des vêtements de qualités plutôt que d'avoir à en racheter tout le temps… » Taylor lui lança un drôle de regard : « Un tuteur ? Où sont tes parents ? » Eren marqua une pause : « Ma mère est morte il y a six ans... » Il avait toujours l'impression de raconter l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Il n'aimait pas la lueur de compassion qui 'illuminait le regard de ceux à qui il faisait cet aveu…il n'avait pas l'impression que doive le plaindre. Il savait qu'il allait le faire payer très cher à ceux qui l'avaient séparé de sa mère. Eren ajouta : « …et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que peux faire mon père. Mais ça va…mon tuteur est cool. On est bien…ouais, on va bien… » Eren marqua une nouvelle pause.

Taylor visiblement mal à l'aise se racla la gorge : « ...Hum, à propos des flics et des centres d'aide…t'avais pas tort. Ce ne sont pas tous des trous du cul… » Eren lui répondit, l'un de ses sourires les plus désarmant flottant sur les lèvres : « Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Et au moins comme ça, tu ne risques plus de laisser ton petit frère tout seul…Vous ne devez pas voir ce quartier comme quelque chose que vous subissez. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que vous êtes pauvres, que vous avez à peine de quoi vous caler l'estomac…mais au fond, cet endroit c'est votre maison, non ? Et une maison, c'est un endroit à nous, qu'on doit protéger… » Eren ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient une audience.

Les amis de Taylor s'étaient rapprochés dans l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur l'étrange garçon qui avait aidé l'un des leurs. L'un d'entre eux répliqua : « C'est bien facile de dire ça mais on n'est que des gosses, ce n'est pas comme on pouvait changer quelque chose à ce quartier de merde ! » Plusieurs d'entre eux acquiescèrent. Eren se redressa et leur fit face : « Des gosses ? Vous êtes déjà des citoyens de Shinganshina, c'est vous qui faites la pluie et le beau temps pour tous les habitants du pôle Est ! Ensemble, vous pouvez faire en sorte que cet endroit devienne le genre d'endroit où vous n'aurez plus peur pour la sécurité de votre mère, votre père, vos sœurs et vos frères…est-ce vraiment si mal de vouloir habiter un endroit où vous n'avez pas à trembler à chaque coin de rue ? » Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins touché par son discours. Au moins, ils réfléchissaient à la question…Taylor lui tapota l'épaule : « Ne vous laissez pas embobiné, avant la fin de la journée, il vous aura tous transformé en nouvelles recrues pour la Garnison ! » Eren rit de bon cœur : « Le chef Hannes en charge de votre pôle est un chic type ! » Taylor avait l'air estomaqué : « Tu es devenu pote avec le chef Hannes ?! Maintenant que j'y pense, où est-ce que t'étais passé pendant tout ce temps ? T'as fait de la taule ? » Eren prit un air mystérieux : « Non c'est… » Il s'arrêta net.

L'éclairage du terrain venait de s'allumer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Eren jura : « Merde ! Quelle heure il est ? » L'un des amis de Taylor regarda sa montre : « Hmmm déjà 21h….tu veux manger avec nous Green Hoodie ? » Eren s'était précipité vers son sac à dos : « Euh…non, je ferais mieux de rentrer ! Ou on risque de me scalper…. » Il s'apprêtait à quitter le terrain lorsque trois voitures noir, s'arrêtèrent devant le terrain de basket. Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement lorsque Levi descendit de la première. Ses lunettes de soleil futuriste posé sur le nez, il croisa les bras sur son torse et Eren crut voir une veine de colère lui tressauter sur le front, même à cette distance… Eren fronça les sourcils, comment est-ce que Levi avait fait pour le retrouver ? Eld, Oluo, Gunther et Petra descendirent de voiture à leur tour. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme et leurs lunettes. Ils se dégageaient d'eux, pour qui ne les connaissaient pas comme Eren, une certaine aura menaçante.

Levi fit signe à Eren d'approcher. Et immédiatement, Taylor et ses amis se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Eren surpris lança un regard interloqué à Taylor : « Tu viens de le dire Green Hoodie, c'est à nous de rendre notre quartier plus sûr non ? » Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « C'est…super courageux. Mais si à l'avenir des gars aussi craignos débarque dans le coin, prévenez la police et fuyez… rendre le quartier plus sûr c'est super cool. C'est un travail de tous les jours, arrêtez les types louches comme eux…ce n'est pas vraiment votre boulot…

\- T'es quand même le type qui tabassait des criminels dans la rue… » Eren grimaça : « Oui bon…je suis un mauvais exemple ? » Taylor glissa le regard en direction de l'Escadron et demanda, nerveux : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? T'as des problèmes avec la mafia ?! » Eren explosa de rire : « Non ! C'est _…-il parut chercher ses mots-…_ ma famille. » Il n'avait pu en trouver de plus juste. Taylor sembla tomber des nuées : « Quoi ? T'es mafieux et tu rêves de devenir flic ?

\- Non…ce ne sont pas des mafieux…écoutez les gars, je reviendrais sûrement jouer avec vous très bientôt. C'était super ! Mais je dois y aller… Soyez sage ? » Il s'éloigna, les saluant d'un vague geste de la main.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant eux et qu'ils commencèrent à discuter, que l'un d'entre eux s'écria : « Hey…vous n'avez pas l'impression de le connaitre ce type ?

\- Quoi, lequel ?

\- Celui à qui parle Green Hoodie… » Ils marquèrent une pause puis un membre du groupe souffla : « C'est le Caporal Levi Ackermann… » Leur ami grimpa dans la voiture du Caporal et ils s'éloignèrent. Tandis que leur groupe restait sous le choc.

Mais d'où est-ce que sortait Green Hoodie ?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il suffit qu'Eren s'éloigne de ses nouveaux amis pour que toute la colère qu'il contenait à peine lui jaillisse hors de la poitrine. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions, si Levi était là, c'était qu'il l'avait fait suivre.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, les yeux d'Eren lançaient des éclairs. Et la posture de Levi indiquait clairement qu'il était extrêmement en colère. Eren croisa les bras à son tour : « Comment tu as su où me trouver ? » Levi répondit d'une voix sèche : « Monte. Tout de suite. » Eren trembla de colère. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Taylor et ses amis lui peser sur la nuque. Les regards des amis de Levi tenter de lui percer le crâne…il était en colère, embarrassé, furieux…comment est-ce que Levi avait pu lui faire ça ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on tentait de le chaperonner, de restreindre sa liberté. Qu'on le considérait comme un enfant…voire pire. Comme un prisonnier. Il prit sur lui. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il devait prouver qu'il était digne.

Il monta en voiture.

Mais à partir du moment où ils arrivèrent dans leur garage…

Eren sortit du véhicule et claqua la porte bien plus fort que nécessaire. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se contenir mais là, plus rien ne le retiendrait : « Tu m'as mis un putain de mouchard Levi ?! C'est ça ? Tu m'as mis une puce comme on le ferait pour un chien perdu ?! » Levi descendit à son tour de voiture mais il referma sa portière avec soin : « Je suis responsable de toi, je te traite comme je le veux. Surtout si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. » Eren désigna d'un doigt tremblant la présence de Petra, Oluo, Gunther et Eld : « Ils étaient indispensables, eux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'étais en train de mener une foutue guerre ?!

\- Eren. Baisse d'un ton. » Eren tremblait de rage : « Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis que t'es réveillé pour me prouver que je pouvais te faire confiance ? » Eren parut estomaqué : « Je te l'ai promis ! J'ai promis que je ne m'attirerais pas d'ennuis !

\- Et j'étais censé te croire sur parole ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me coller un mouchard ! Ma mère ne m'a jamais fait surveiller ! Elle me faisait confiance !

\- Et tu crois qu'elle avait raison de le faire ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler dans quelles circonstances on s'est rencontré ?

\- Je…je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et même à l'époque je comprenais lorsqu'on me disait que…tu n'avais pas le droit…j'étais… » Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses conduits lacrymaux le trahissent maintenant ? Eren prit de grandes inspirations puis il releva les yeux vers Levi : « Pour quoi est-ce que t'avais peur ? Qui est-ce que tu tentais de protéger là, moi ? Ou les autres ? » Un silence. Levi répondit : « T'es une foutue bombe à retardement. Tu ne sais pas te contrôler, pire tu n'essaies même pas. Je suis responsable de toi. Est-ce que t'as au moins conscience des dégâts que tu pourrais causer ? C'est la réalité ici, morveuse. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Levi put lire de la douleur dans le regard étincelant d'Eren. Son cœur se comprima et il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas tort. S'il était aussi dur c'était pour qu'Eren prenne conscience des dangers qu'il encourrait. Même Erwin ne savait pas ce que préparaient les Titans. Sauf que ceux-ci avaient des chances, s'ils apprenaient l'existence d'Eren, de vouloir lui faire subir le même sort que Carla…Mais Eren était tout sauf prudent. Il fonçait tête baissée dans les pires situations, risquait de révéler sa nature au monde de la pire manière possible. Il se mettait en danger. Et il mettait aussi en danger l'Escadron de Levi, qui n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en première ligne s'ils avaient une chance de le sauver…

Le vert d'eau scintillant des pupilles qui le fixaient, à la recherche d'une émotion, d'une réaction, qu'elles ne trouvèrent pas, se ternit.

Eren baissa la tête, comme vaincu. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas humain après tout. Je sais que je représente une menace pour les autres…je sais que tu es responsable de moi…j'espérais juste que tu aurais confiance en moi…j'espérais que tu aurais autant confiance en moi que j'ai confiance en toi. Comme ma mère le faisait…comme tu avais l'air de… » Il ne trouva pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il savait que Levi ne le considérait pas comme 'un bon garçon'. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que Levi l'acceptait. Pour ce qu'il était. C'était peut-être même mieux que ce qu'avait à lui offrir sa mère.

Eren se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la maison. Il s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière.

Sous les regards désemparés de son équipe, Levi balança un violent coup de pieds dans la roue de sa voiture avant de jurer. S'il y avait un autre moyen de faire, une méthode magique qui lui aurait permis de régler les choses sans en venir là, alors il aurait voulu la connaître. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Je vous love très fort!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Deux choses à dire.**_

 _ **La première.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis victime d'un bug et même si je peux en lire le début dans mes mails, ils n'apparaissent pas dans l'espace commentaires et du coup, impossible de vous répondre en de connaitre la fin de tous vos gentils mots (Je suis parfaitement et sincèrement DEGOUTEE)**_

 _ **Du coup je vous répondrais dès que possible. Mais encore merci.**_

 ** _La deuxième._**

 ** _OH MON DIEU CA Y EST ENFIN._**

 ** _J'avoue que je suis morte de trac. Ai-je réussi à obtenir l'effet escompté ? M'y suis-je bien pris? Frissonnerez-vous quand il le faudra? Ai-je été assez entreprenante?...Quand je pense que je vais devoir attendre vos reviews pour avoir une réponse à mes questions...j'en ai la nausée et une boule au ventre...AAAARGH qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire cette histoire?!_**

 ** _(crise existentielle passée)_**

 ** _...Bref. Ce chapitre est ENORME. Donc, munissez vous de popcorn, d'eau et de patience...j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Ps: pour THE passage, j'ai écouté en boucle ANIMALS de Maroon5. Voila. C'est tout. Je tenais à le dire..._**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 20_** ** _: First Heat._**

Ils ne pouvaient passer que très peu de temps ensemble. Alors ils faisaient en sorte que ce temps passé tous les trois soit de qualité.

Ce dimanche après-midi, après qu'Armin et Mikasa aient terminé leur devoir pour Lundi, ils avaient décidé de pique-niquer tous les trois dans un parc public. Le plus grand de tout le quartier de Trost. Installés dans l'herbe, ils avaient dû écouter Eren se plaindre et leur raconter de fond en comble sa dernière dispute en date avec Levi: « Je sais que j'ai eu tort avec toute cette histoire de Green Hoodie… » Armin acquiesça gravement de la tête: « Levi aussi à ses torts. S'il te connaissait vraiment il saurait que te laisser t'ennuyer c'est comme laisser un bébé jouer avec le bouton de déclenchement d'une arme nucléaire… » Eren lui lança un regard noir: « Merci Armin. Si tu as bien suivi toute l'histoire, j'étais justement en train de dire que je n'étais plus un gamin!

\- Eren, tu as tabassé des criminels avec une matraque. Tu les as traqués pendant deux mois… » Mikasa acquiesça: « Le Nain avait raison d'être en colère… » Eren s'insurgea: « Quoi? Alors vous trouvez normal, vous, qu'il me colle des mouchards? » Ils marquèrent une pause et Eren se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Finalement Armin soupira: « Non. Ce n'est pas normal. Je veux dire, c'est un peu extrême… » Mikasa répondit: « Je t'aurais moi aussi collé un mouchard. » Eren grogna: « Les Ackermann sont des malades… » Mikasa répliqua: « Tu es toi aussi un Ackermann…

\- D'adoption! » Armin leva un bras en signe d'apaisement: « Eren. Tu as eu tort pour toute l'affaire Green Hoodie. Mais la réaction de Levi était un peu…limite. Vous avez tous les deux torts à votre façon. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant? C'est la guerre froide? » Mikasa déclara soudain: « Si tu ne veux plus vivre avec lui, papa acceptera sûrement que tu viennes t'installer dans la chambre d'ami…

\- Mikasa, je n'ai aucune envie de vivre avec Mitch…et puis Levi et moi on s'est réconcilié. Après tout, c'est de sa faute au départ. Il n'était jamais là … Et puis j'ai promis que j'arrêterais d'agir comme un inconscient.» Armin faillit en laisser tomber sa tomate cerise.

Il faisait plutôt beau, même si le ciel était légèrement couvert. Assis sur une nappe à pique-nique, dans l'herbe fraichement coupée, ils dégustaient une salade composée gigantesque accompagnée de chips, de pain et de fruits de saison. ' _Un repas parfaitement sain pour un corps et un esprit sains_ ' dixit Mitch Ackermann. Parfois Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet homme avait vraiment toutes les prédispositions mentales pour être embringué dans une secte…Ils avaient à peine quinze ans. La seule chose saine dont ils avaient encore envie, c'était d'eau.

Le blond s'écria enfin : « Quoi?! Et lequel d'entre vous a fait le premier pas? Si on devait noter l'obstination et la fierté, vous êtes obtenez un score largement supérieur à la moyenne …c'est pour te dire à quel point vous êtes têtus… » Eren grimaça: « Aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment fait de premier pas…je veux dire…une après-midi, Levi est venu me chercher au Labo. Et il a préparé lui-même mon burger favori…j'ai supposé que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour son comportement et aussi pour tout ce qu'il a pu dire qui a dépassé sa pensée… » Au fond de lui, Eren savait à l'instant même où ces mots quittaient les lèvres de Levi, qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés emporter par la tension du moment.

Il ne savait pas comment Levi le considérait ni même ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui mais une chose était certaine…Levi l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Mikasa avait froncé les sourcils: « Le Nain t'a dit des trucs déplacés? » Eren repoussa la question d'un geste du bras. Armin demanda: « Et toi Eren?

\- Moi quoi?

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour lui prouver que tu étais désolé d'avoir agi comme un sale gosse imprudent?

\- Armin…je crois que tu prends un peu trop parti…

\- Je suis en colère. Je sais qu'on est en internat mais…la prochaine fois qu'un truc te tracasse est-ce que tu ne devrais pas courir m'en parler…oui Mikasa…je voulais dire, _nous_ , en parler avant de te mettre à tabasser des criminels? » Eren n'avait eu aucune envie de les embêter avec ses états d'âmes.

A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette grande maison, il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle allait rentrer à la maison d'une minute à l'autre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'était pareil pour l'oncle Kenny. Parfois, Eren avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de ses cigarettes froides dans certaines pièces. Il savait que ça ne venait que de son esprit. Alors pour se rassurer, il se rendrait sur le petit autel que Levi avait monté en leur honneur dans un coin du salon et posait une offrande devant leur photographie pour apaiser leur esprit….mais rien n'empêchait son esprit à lui d'être tourmenté. Si bien que même alors qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir se réfugier dans le lit de Levi chaque soir pour échapper à ses crises de somnambulisme.

Et il était hors de question qu'il parle à Mikasa et Armin du fait que Levi et lui partageaient le même lit depuis qu'il était revenu vivre à Trost.

Une part de lui-même, un peu honteuse, s'y refusait catégoriquement. C'était exactement la même part qui ne cessait de lui répéter: _"C'est bizarre après tout. Levi est peut-être ton tuteur mais tu as déjà quatorze ans, tu n'en as plus sept. Le fait que vous dormiez ensemble est définitivement trop bizarre…"_ Quand Eren parvenait à l'ignorer, il se sentait presque aussi bien qu'après avoir remporté la victoire d'un long combat difficile. Pour cacher sa gêne, Eren admit : « J'ai tout nettoyé. J'ai carrément briqué la maison du sol au plafond… » Armin se figea un instant avant d'exploser de rire : « Et c'est tout ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas expliqués ?

\- J'ai bien compris qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Mais qu'il avait pensé sur le coup que c'était la meilleure solution. J'ai aussi compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en ce moment avec la Brigade mais qu'il aurait voulu être là pour m'aider à m'habituer à la maison... Et du coup, je pense qu'il a compris que je regrettais. Et que j'aimerais qu'il me pense à nouveau digne de confiance… » Armin reprit son souffle et l'air neutre demanda : « Tu as compris tout ça parce qu'il t'a préparé ton burger favori et tu penses qu'il a compris tout ce que tu pensais parce que tu as nettoyé la maison de fond en comble ?! » Eren fronça les sourcils, confus.

Pourquoi est-ce que lorsqu'Armin l'exposait de cette façon, il lui semblait que tout ça, cette sorte de compréhension silencieuse, était quelque chose d'anormale ? Voire d'étrange ?

Il commença à gigoter sur place. Mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir venir le jour où parler de Levi le mettrait mal à l'aise…surtout pas devant Armin et Mikasa. Mikasa était un peu plus qu'une sœur pour lui et Armin était son meilleur ami…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi bizarre ?

Tout à coup, les mots tombèrent : « Vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié. »

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de salade. Et Mikasa brisa en deux sa fourchette en métal : « Jamais Eren n'épousera ce Nain sadique, retord et violent… » Eren saisit sa bouteille d'eau d'une main tremblante et bu à grande gorgée pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots venaient de lui faire un tel effet. Une fois certain qu'il n'allait plus s'étrangler il répliqua : « Mikasa, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as pris tout ça au sérieux ! Je veux dire de un, c'est de ton cousin que tu parles ! De deux, Levi est mon tuteur et de trois, on est tous les deux des mecs ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas juste…mal et bizarre ?! » Armin le fixait de ses deux prunelles bleu azur et Eren eut envie de se cacher même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Alors il baissa les yeux dans sa salade et commença à touiller son bol d'une main fébrile.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils. Ni même d'ailleurs pourquoi la conversation avait pris cette étrange tournure …

Armin répondit : « On m'a habillé en fille jusqu'à ce que j'aie sept ans. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me sens moins homme que toi, Eren, ou que n'importe quel autre garçon. Je pense que le fait d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ne change pas qui on est fondamentalement. Ce sont juste nos émotions. Alors si un de mes amis aimaient les hommes, je l'encouragerais avec autant d'ardeur à trouver le bonheur que je l'aurais fait avec n'importe lequel de mes amis hétéros… » Eren entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Là, à l'instant. Il venait de se sentir incroyablement soulagé. C'était bizarre, comme si Armin venait de lui ôter un poids des épaules…Son regard tomba sur Mikasa. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient en train de le fixer comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme. Eren détourna la tête et observa les familles qui jouaient ensemble à se lancer des frisbees, ou à faire planer un cerf-volant. Pendant un instant, il se demanda à quoi aurait ressemblé leur famille si l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu. Si d'une façon ou d'une autre ils étaient parvenus à l'éviter…

Puis ce fut au tour de Mikasa et Armin de leur raconter leur vie et il mit de côté ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer sur les aventures de Sasha, Connie, Jean et Marco leurs camarades de classe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pluie les avait surpris en pleine balade dans le parc. Et c'était trempé jusqu'aux os qu'Eren pénétra dans le hall de leur maison.

La porte du garage était fermée et les chaussures de Levi étaient dans le meuble prévu à cet effet, dans l'entrée. Eren se sentait poisseux et lourd. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il claquait des dents. Fichue pluie automnale…. Il ôta son pantalon puis son sweat et enfin son t-shirt avant de les rouler en boule. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de moins mouiller le sol s'il ne se baladait pas avec ses vêtements sur le dos ? Et puis pour le coup, il avait clairement moins froid sans eux …

En était assise sur le plus haut plateau de son immense arbre à chat mural (Levi l'avait vraiment gâtée, lui qui la traitait de chatte ingrate…) et lui lançait un regard désapprobateur comme si le fait qu'il soit trempé et qu'elle ne puisse pas venir se frotter lascivement contre sa jambe pour profiter d'une caresse, n'était qu'une machination d'Eren. Il lui souffla : « Désolée minette, je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude et je promets de venir t'étouffer de papouilles ensuite…. » Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il traversa rapidement le couloir en espérant que Levi était trop occupé pour sortir la tête de sa chambre. La lumière y était allumée, peut-être qu'il travaillait des dossiers sur son bureau ? Eren déboula dans la salle de bain et balança ses vêtements trempés dans la panière à linges sales avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas allumé la lumière.

Elle était déjà allumée lorsqu'il était entré.

Il fit volteface. Levi se tenait, entièrement nu, debout au beau milieu de la salle de bain. Il avait encore de la mousse de shampooing dans les cheveux et son regard d'acier était posé sur Eren. L'adolescent sentit ses yeux glisser, lentement, sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, comme s'il tentait de saisir ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Levi se tenait, entièrement nu. Debout. Au beau milieu de la salle de bain.

Il avait un tatouage dorsal de dragon tout simplement énorme. Dans les souvenirs d'Eren, la bête paraissait plus petite, presque anecdotique. Mais déjà à l'époque il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de voir Levi nu. Peut-être un bain ? Il n'y en avait certainement pas eu deux… La gueule du reptile faisait mine de lui mordre l'épaule gauche alors que sa queue lui frôlait l'aine. Sa peau avait la couleur de l'ivoire et absolument chaque muscle de son corps paraissait ferme et sculpté. Il avait six tablettes de chocolat et le regard d'Eren venait clairement de faire un long blocage sur la zone de son V. Eren se sentit déglutir puis la chaleur lui monta aux joues alors que les paroles d'Armin lui tournait en boucle dans la tête : « _Je pense que le fait d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ne change pas qui on est fondamentalement. Ce sont juste nos émotions..._ _Vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié…_ »

 _« Vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié… »_

Eren eut tout à coup une conscience accru de sa propre nudité. Il portait encore son caleçon mais ce n'était clairement pas assez de tissu par rapport à l'entière armure de métal dans laquelle il avait envie de se cacher. Il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'à sa sortie d'hôpital mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais du type à développer une aussi belle musculature que celle de Levi. Cependant ce n'était clairement pas la comparaison qui le gênait actuellement. Il balbutia : « Je croyais que t'étais dans ta chambre… » Levi avait marqué un long stop. Mais il se remit à se shampooiner d'un coup comme si la présence d'Eren n'avait plus aucune importance.

Son attitude le soulagea. Presque autant qu'elle lui fit se sentir stupide d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure et crispé, se prépara à fuir dès qu'une occasion se présenterait…

Levi tourna la tête pour saisir le pommeau de douche et grogna : « Ma faute. J'ai oublié de verrouiller et j'ai laissé ma lumière allumée. Sale habitude…est-ce que tu… » Le temps que Levi tourne la tête à nouveau, Eren s'était déjà enfui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis ce qu'Eren appelait mentalement _l'incident de la douche_. Les choses étaient devenues un peu tendues entre Levi et lui.

Non pas que Levi ait changé la moindre de ses habitudes, non. C'était Eren qui n'arrivait même plus à savoir où il en était. Il tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'était impossible. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard détailler la musculature de Levi dès qu'il cessait de s'empêcher d'y penser. Ou alors de se souvenir de la scène dans la salle de bain au moment les plus impromptus…

Le problème c'était qu'Eren était toujours incapable d'affronter ses terreurs nocturnes, alors Levi et lui continuaient dormir ensemble. Ce qui, parfois, le plongeait dans un émoi encore plus grand que s'il s'était griffé tout le torse à cent reprises. Il était nerveux, agité. Et il lui semblait ne pas avoir regardé Levi dans les yeux depuis une éternité. Même lorsqu'ils avaient une discussion parfaitement banale, il finissait toujours par éviter de croiser son regard. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Levi serait capable de lire dans ses pensées s'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Et bien qu'Eren lui-même fut incapable d'identifier en quoi consistaient ces pensées ni même ce qu'elles avaient d'assez honteux pour qu'il ait envie de les lui dissimuler, il savait d'instinct qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les voir déchiffrées. Et surtout pas par Levi.

De son côté même s'il n'appelait pas l'évènement, ' _l'incident de la douche_ ' Levi avait bien fini par comprendre que ce jour-là quelque chose avait changé.

Bien qu'Eren fasse de son mieux pour le cacher, il n'était pas très doué. Alors qu'il avait presque pris l'habitude de passer la nuit avec la tête posée sur son torse, l'adolescent se plaçait maintenant, presque instinctivement, sur le rebord du lit. Comme s'il voulait éviter de le toucher. Il ne croisait plus son regard et la plupart de ses rires étaient nerveux. Levi savait bien qu'à l'âge d'Eren, même lui, il avait traversé une période délicate durant laquelle il avait été mal à l'aise avec son propre corps. Mais est-ce qu'il avait un jour été aussi tendu qu'Eren ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression tenace qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de l'adolescent ? Ou même que sa récente attitude avait un rapport avec une chose que Levi aurait pu dire ou faire, sans s'en rendre compte ?…

Du coup à la Brigade, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Eren, tout le monde eut à pâtir de sa mauvaise humeur. Plus sarcastique, plus mordant et plus râleur, c'était là les symptômes principaux d'un Levi soucieux. Plus la tension monterait et plus le facteur violence serait ajouté à l'équation. Au bout de tant d'années passées ensemble, l'Escadron de Levi était sans doute le seul capable d'aussi bien capter ses moindres petits changements d'humeur. Certains parleront d'amitié, Levi préférait qu'on parle d'instinct primaire de survie. Ils avaient dû s'adapter pour faire face à la plus grande menace de leur environnement, le Caporal Ackermann. Et comme Levi refusait catégoriquement de faire l'effort de trouver les mots capables d'exprimer les raisons de sa frustration, ils prirent tous, la seule solution qui s'imposait…

Rouvrir les sessions de R.M.S.M (Réunion Mensuelle de Soutien Moral) Et ils débarquèrent tous sans prévenir, au beau milieu de la soirée un Vendredi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils n'avaient pas osé mettre les pieds dans cette maison.

Il s'agissait d'un lieu sacré, presque tabou. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient risqués à demander à Levi de quitter le pavillon en espérant que ça l'aiderait à aller mieux pendant la difficile durée du coma d'Eren. Mais le Caporal s'était entêté. Il lui fallait continuer d'y vivre et maintenir l'endroit intact parce qu'il s'agissait de la dernière et de la seul maison qu'ait jamais connu Eren. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient fini par se résigner. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds. C'était un peu comme approcher d'un tombeau familial. Et sans même se consulter, ils avaient conclu qu'il valait mieux ne pas empiéter sur ce territoire…

Raison pour laquelle jusqu'ici, ça avait toujours été Levi qui se déplaçait pour les. R.M.S.M…

Ils se tenaient donc là, plantés devant la porte, comme des idiots. Les bras chargés de victuailles. Alcool à gogo, snacks et autres indispensables comme les films parmi lesquels ils devraient choisir leur visionnage du soir…Hanji s'éclaircit la gorge : « Je ne suis pas très calée niveau uses et coutumes de la société 'normale' mais quelque chose me dit qu'il faut sonner si on veut que la porte s'ouvre… » Moblit soupira : « Je crois que le problème c'est très exactement qu'on n'est pas encore sûrs de vouloir que la porte s'ouvre… » Hanji fronça un sourcil : « Vous avez conduit jusqu'ici pour rester planter devant la porte ? » Petra répondit, nerveuse : « Qui se souvient de la dernière fois qu'on a mis les pieds ici ? » Eld grogna : « Je crois que le souci, c'est justement qu'on s'en souvient tous… » C'était juste après l'enterrement de Kenny et Carla. La maison leur avait vraiment donné l'impression de se transformer en chambre funéraire.

A part les collègues infirmières de Carla, il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à l'enterrement. Et aucun d'eux n'arrivaient encore vraiment à se sortir de la tête l'expression ou plutôt le manque d'expression du visage de Levi, entouré des pleurs et des condoléances des membres de la clinique….

Alors qu'une vague de déprime tombait sur le groupe, Hanji posa le doigt sur la sonnette de façon prolongée.

Le bruit les tira tous de leur torpeur et leur mini dépression céda place à la panique. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent, étouffés, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Eren portait l'un des sweat dont la capuche était munie d'une paire d'oreille de chat, que lui avait offert Hanji et un pantacourt en jean. Dans ses bras, une boule de poil au pelage écaille de tortue où prédominait le marron. Leurs deux regards verts s'arrondirent presque en même temps. Puis Hanji poussa un cri perçant : « ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'était clairement pas la même maison qu'avant.

Etait-ce à cause de la nouvelle disposition des objets ? Ou plutôt de leur non disposition ? A cause du désordre miniature laissé par Eren ? (Jouets de chat éparpillés, magasines ou encore livres abandonnés un peu partout) Parce que les coussins n'étaient pas impeccablement plaqués contre le canapé ? Parce qu'une petite couverture trônait sur le divan, prête à l'usage ? Ou encore la présence de vaisselle fraîchement nettoyée sur le rebord de l'évier ? La maison vibrait de vie. Elle était chaleureuse et cosy. Comme à l'époque où ils l'avaient tous connus. Comme à l'époque où Carla et Kenny étaient encore parmi eux. Petra avait les larmes aux yeux. Eld papillonnait et Gunther se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en se raclant la gorge.

Eren, la bouche plissée déclara : « Si vous avez des problèmes de digestion, il reste encore des herbes dans le placard… » Hanji ricana : « Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils sont sous le choc ! Tu as transformé cette maison en véritable petit cocon Angel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Levi est toujours pressé de rentrer… » Une jolie teinte rose apparut sur les joues d'Eren, il détourna les yeux : « Je n'ai rien fait du tout…

\- Tu n'en as pas conscience c'est tout !...Oh ciel ! Laisse-moi te câliner ! T'es vraiment trop mignon ! » Hanji lui bondit dessus et l'enlaça en lui enfonçant la tête dans sa poitrine avant de serrer aussi fort que possible. La voix de Levi s'éleva derrière eux : « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » Il venait visiblement de descendre les escaliers et leur jetait l'un des regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Ils hésitaient encore à savoir s'il était réellement furieux de les voir débarquer sans prévenir.

Il était extrêmement rare de surprendre Levi dans l'un de ses exceptionnels moments de relâchement. Il portait un pantalon en toile noir et un T-shirt gris cendré qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de ses muscles en plus de souligner la couleur bleu acier de ses yeux. Levi s'avança d'un pas nonchalant, il paraissait attendre une réponse mais il n'avait pas l'air sur le point de leur botter les fesses alors Eld souleva le sac contenant les films : « Soirée R.M.S.M… » Le Caporal haussa un sourcil : « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de soutien ?

\- Est-ce que répondre franchement risque d'une façon ou d'une autre d'impacter directement sur mon espérance de vie ? » Levi s'apprêta à répliquer quand son regard tomba sur Hanji et Eren : « Hey Binoclarde, si tu veux vraiment étouffer quelqu'un, achètes-toi un chien… » Moblit intervint, aidant Eren à s'extirper de la poigne d'Hanji. L'adolescent paraissait reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'Oluo déclara : « En fait, on avait envie d'une bonne raison de boire. » Petra répondit d'un air blasé : « Ta vie sentimentale est une bonne raison de boire, tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses… » Eld grimaça : « Petra ! T'es horrible ! » Gunther acquiesça : « Le fait qu'Eld, marié, se retrouve avec nous dans cette maison plutôt qu'aux côtés de sa femme, est une bonne raison de boire. Il n'a pas besoin d'excuses lui non plus…

\- Gunther enfoiré ! Le fait que tu te retrouves ici, toi aussi alors que t'es père d'un petit garçon d'un an est une bonne raison de boire ! T'es exempt d'excuses ! » Levi grogna : « La ferme. Tous. Allez-vous installer, choisissez votre foutu film, qu'on en finisse ! Et le premier qui sert à boire au gamin, servira de pâté pour chat !

\- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de goûter au moins ?!

\- Attends d'avoir vingt- et -un an pour devenir un pochtron. Je ne serais plus responsable de toi… » Eren fit la moue et un léger rictus apparut aux coins des lèvres de Levi. Peut-être que ces idiots avaient bien fait de venir finalement. Eren et lui, ils venaient de se regarder en face pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines.

Hanji couina : « Mon Angel à moi me manque ! J'ai l'impression que le Labo est vide sans lui ! Levi, je veux la garde alternée…

\- Tu as réussi à tuer toute une génération de rat de laboratoire réputés pour leur robustesse et tu veux que je te confie ne serait-ce que la moitié des responsabilités d'une vie humaine ?

\- C'est toi qui as tué M. Pingles 2 !

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…

\- Oluo a dû pirater mon système de sécurité et trafiquer les caméras !

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…

\- Levi ! Sale petit pygmée !

\- Va t'installer avec les autres Hanji, ne me force pas à t'y traîner… ! » Elle gonfla les joues théâtralement et traina Eren jusqu'au canapé.

Avant de commencer leur visionnage, il fallait prendre l'apéro, discuter et visiblement, faire tout un tas de paris stupides. Qui menait toujours l'un d'entre eux à avaler cul-sec l'une des concoctions d'Hanji avant de courir droit vers les toilettes.

Eren n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment voir Levi en compagnie de ses amis. Lorsqu'il était plus petit, sa présence les perturbait. Ils se montraient légèrement, non totalement, plus sages. Et ils choisissaient leur sujet de conversation avec soin. Cette retenue était complètement partie aux oubliettes. Ainsi, il apprit que Moblit était une catastrophe ambulante en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les femmes (on aurait presque dit qu'il était diamétralement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elles pouvaient attendre de lui et qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'incapacité fondamentale d'établir le moindre dialogue constructif avec ses conquêtes). Mais aussi que Gunther flirtait avec la nounou de son fils (apparemment, la mère de celui-ci les aurait abandonnés à la naissance de l'enfant et à part Levi, personne n'avait l'air de savoir de qui il s'agissait). Qu'Oluo avait passé sa vie en célibataire (mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre ? Non pas qu'Eren ait du mal à imaginer pourquoi une femme normalement constitué pourrait avoir du mal à suivre…). Et qu'Hanji comptait bien l'épouser une fois qu'il serait adulte (Parce qu'elle se demandait si son patrimoine génétique était passable d'une génération à l'autre ou s'il était plutôt comme les Ligres, incapable d'avoir une descendance…)

Ils continuèrent à s'esclaffer, s'amuser et ragoter pendant au moins deux heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim et décident de passer à la seconde partie de la soirée. Le visionnage du film.

Comme Eren avait été accaparé jusque-là par les anecdotes d'Eld au sujet de leur vie à la Brigade, il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait du côté de Levi. Ou plutôt du côté de Levi et Petra. Proches, ils étaient bien trop proches tous les deux. Elle le collait littéralement. Et Levi paraissait d'une excellente humeur. Peut-être que c'était dû à l'alcool ou à autre chose…Eren déchira entièrement le sac de graines qu'il tenait dans la main, perdant une bonne quantité de son futur pot de popcorn sur le sol carrelé de leur cuisine. Hanji posa la tête sur son épaule : « Je sais, ça doit être dur pour toi chaton…

\- Quoi ? » Eren avait failli avaler sa salive de travers. Hanji expliqua : « Pendant ton coma Levi a eu une période de…

\- Ouais…Eld m'a raconté. C'était l'histoire avec cette fille, Jenny ?

\- Un jour Eld finira écrasé sous les roues d'une magnifique voiture de sport à la carrosserie noire…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Levi ne veut pas m'en parler. Je veux dire, c'est normal d'avoir des copines, non ? » Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots une pique acérée lui perça le cœur. Il porta la main à son torse par réflexe. Hanji pencha la tête de côté : « Est-ce que tu te sens bien Angel ? » Il hocha de la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle continua : « …Jenny est la seule de ses conquêtes dont on a réussi, par miracle, à découvrir le nom. Mais elle était loin d'être la seule et ce n'était même pas sa petite amie…

\- Oh… » Eren n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être soulagé de l'apprendre…Hanji reprit : « Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant que tu n'es plus dans le coma ou alors en pleine rééducation, et que tu vas parfaitement bien…tu vas parfaitement bien n'est-ce pas Angel ? » Elle était très proche de lui. Et son regard couleur noisette, même à travers l'épais verre de ses lunettes carrées, était perçant.

Eren eut envie de lui parler des terreurs nocturnes. Du fait que dernièrement il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ni ses battements cœur, ni même sa nervosité quand il se trouvait seul avec Levi. Il voulut aussi lui parler de tout le reste. Ses doutes, le fait qu'il ait de plus en plus l'impression d'être anormal. Tout ce qu'il n'osait dire à personne. Parce que, c'était un fait, il était anormal. Parce que quelqu'un de normal ne reluquait pas son tuteur, presque son grand-frère…Non. Levi n'avait jamais vraiment été un grand-frère…Il déglutit : « Je vais bien. » Il était peut être complètement anormal, mais il n'était pas malade…alors il ne mentait pas vraiment.

Hanji hocha gravement de la tête : « Je suis ton médecin, Angel. Si quelque chose cloche, il faut que tu m'en parles avant que ça n'empire.

\- Oui. » Hanji fredonna un air de publicité avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule : « Donc je disais, puisque tu vas bien maintenant, ça fait de Levi un homme enfin disponible.

\- Disponible ?

\- Oui, pour une vraie histoire ! Et on pense que notre petite Petra est enfin prête à tenter sa chance ! Donc elle y va à fond…

\- Levi et…Petra. » Eren sentit un courant glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine. Son cœur parut cesser de battre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. Anormal ou non, cette idée le révoltait. Hanji lui tapota l'épaule : « Ton grand-frère d'amour n'aura peut-être plus tout son temps à t'accorder mais je suis sûre que lorsque tu auras fait ta rentrée des classes tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte ! » Eren enfourna son pot de popcorn dans le four à micro-ondes d'un geste mécanique.

Eld intervint: « Hey! Hanji! T'as beau avoir dit que t'allais épouser Eren quand il serait adulte, le mot clé c'était adulte ! Levi peut encore te poursuivre pour détournement de mineur là… » La proximité d'Hanji, qui pourtant s'était avachie sur son dos et avait posé la tête sur son épaule, ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Eren était beaucoup plus tactile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Visiblement l'heure était à la découverte personnelle. Hanji sentait bon les sucreries et un effluve plus discret, typiquement féminin, qu'Eren n'aurait jamais remarqué avant qu'elle ne se tienne aussi proche. Sa chevelure acajou, indisciplinée, toujours retenue par une haute queue de cheval, lui effleurait la joue et la nuque. Sa présence le rassurait. Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle pourrait éloigner les cauchemars…

Levi avait relevé les yeux vers eux. Son regard d'acier s'était assombri un instant : « Je ne vais pas la poursuivre en justice. Elle sera morte avant… » Gunther acquiesça : « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je pense qu'il faudrait avoir le droit de tuer les pédophiles à vue… » Moblit leva un bras : « Houlà, doucement. Et si on s'installait plutôt pour regarder un bon film, comme prévu ? Hanji… » Hanji s'écarta d'Eren: « Tout ça pour un câlin, quel bande de coincés! » Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Eren avant de sautiller jusqu'à Moblit. Le four à micro-ondes sonna. Ils commençaient à s'installer plus confortablement dans les fauteuils…Petra venait de se poser dans la place juste à côté de celle de Levi. Levi qui en bout de canapé n'avait plus aucune autre place de libre à ses côtés…

Eren n'aimait pas ça. Il était anormal, c'était un fait. Mais ça n'empêchait que toute cette scène lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Il saisit son pot de popcorn et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Il ignora la place confortable que lui avait laissé Eld dans l'un des fauteuils et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit planté droit devant Levi. Il jeta un regard de défi à Petra et se laissa tomber aux pieds du brun. Levi grogna : « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu… » Eren lui écarta les jambes, attrapa l'un des coussins d'Eld et se le cala derrière le dos alors qu'il s'y installait confortablement. Levi fronça les sourcils. Eren releva la tête vers lui : « Hanji m'a dit que le film ferait peur. » Levi parut à court de mots pendant un instant, comme s'il était incapable de réfléchir correctement, puis il tapota le sommet du crâne d'Eren : « Et depuis quand est-ce que tu as peur de quoique ce soit ? » Eren posa la tête sur sa cuisse et fit la moue : « T'es mon tuteur, alors t'es responsable non ? C'est la première fois que j'aurais le droit de regarder un film qui fait peur ! » Puis il fourra la main dans son pot de popcorn avant de le tendre vers l'arrière : « …Et puis regarde, je te paie en popcorn…

\- Non merci. Si c'est pour avoir les doigts pleins de gras et de sucre… » Eren haussa les épaules : « Comme tu veux, M. Maniaque. Et toi Petra ? Tu en veux ? » Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, empli d'innocence. Petra sourit malgré elle : « Non merci… » Eren sourit : « Ça en fera plus pour moi. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le film était vraiment trop compliqué à suivre. Il n'avait fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Eren ne s'endorme contre sa cuisse.

Cette soirée n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Quoiqu'Eren lui ait reproché jusque-là, il semblait qu'elle y avait mis un terme. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Et s'il osait se l'avouer cette proximité toute simple avait un peu manqué à Levi. Juste un peu. La pièce n'était éclairée que par l'écran géant qui leur faisait face. Ils étaient là, tous agglutinés devant l'un des navets qu'adoraient Gunther et Oluo. Il faisait chaud. Et l'ambiance était très relaxante. Levi laissa ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure d'Eren, distraitement. Cette douceur aussi, elle lui avait manqué. Mais il s'était avéré très compliqué de continuer à caresser les cheveux d'un adolescent de quatorze ans…

Ciel. S'occuper d'un enfant de quatorze ans…c'était une torture. Ne plus comprendre ce qui pouvait passer par la tête d'Eren ? C'était l'enfer.

Au moins cette fois-ci la crise était passée. Il n'aurait plus à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pour qu'Eren se mette à fuir ses regards ou se montre aussi nerveux…Levi poussa un soupire d'aise alors que ses doigts faisaient un millième aller-retour contre le cuir chevelu qu'ils malaxaient. Sa respiration finit par se caler sur celle d'Eren et il s'endormit.

L'opération était un franc succès. Même s'il était actuellement difficile de dire si tout s'était arrangé grâce à eux ou si un autre facteur était entré en compte.

C'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils voyaient Levi dormir. Eld souffla alors qu'ils changeaient de DVD : « Angel est vraiment magique…ça doit être le meilleur remède émotionnel au monde pour tous les Levi grincheux ! » Moblit chuchota : « Peut-être que leur dispute à propos du mouchard n'était pas terminée…d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, c'était assez intense… » Eld siffla : « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir venir le jour où on rencontrerait quelqu'un qui non seulement tiendrait tête au Caporal mais en plus aurait un caractère aussi terrible que le sien… » Gunther acquiesça : « Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Eld. Eren a beau être souriant, je trouve qu'il a un sacré caractère… » Oluo souffla du nez : « Comment vous osez comparer la force de caractère du Caporal avec ce sale mioche prétentieux ?! » Ils continuèrent de chuchoter et de plaisanter sur le sujet.

Mais Petra ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme ou leur amusement.

Parce qu'elle, elle savait de quoi elle venait d'être témoin. Cette manière qu'avait eue Eren de la vriller du regard, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un bref instant. Mais surtout, les micro-changements qui s'étaient opérés en Levi à partir du moment où ils avaient été en contact. Petra l'observait depuis toujours. Il ne lui semblait pas se rappeler d'un jour où elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de lui. Alors elle savait. Elle remarquait. Ses épaules détendues, le fait que chaque fibre de son corps semble se tendre vers Eren à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité. Le fait qu'il le suive distraitement des yeux, aux aguets du moindre changement de posture…

Ce soir-là, Petra comprit qu'il lui restait très peu de temps pour agir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain.

Ce soir-là, Eren et Levi étaient particulièrement fatigués. Eren avait passé l'après-midi à jouer sur le terrain de basket avec Taylor et ses amis du pôle Est et Levi, visiblement à entraîner la bande de bras cassé la plus exaspérante de l'univers avec une interdiction formel de les forcer à s'étouffer avec leur lacets de chaussures…

Du coup, ils avaient mangé, s'étaient douchés et avaient fini par aller se coucher en total mode zombie.

Levi s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Eren pour sa part s'était vu déserté par toute trace de fatigue à partir du moment où son corps, en alerte, avait pris note de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était venu tout naturellement. Ils s'étaient couchés en même temps et avaient adopté l'une des positions dans laquelle ils réveillaient la plupart du temps (même si chacun d'eux avait fait mine de l'ignorer dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte). Levi le tenait dans ses bras sans le serrer et Eren avait le visage collé à son torse. Et une réalisation le frappa soudain, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient se coucher en même temps. Cette idée fixe fit cinquante fois le tour de sa tête avant qu'il ne trouve la situation vraiment trop embarrassante.

 _« Vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié… »_

Maudit Armin ! Qu'il lui sorte de la tête !

 _« Tu sais Angel, avec ta belle gueule, tu pourrais faire des ravages chez les gars comme chez les filles ! »_

Eld n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?!

 _« Tu comprends mon point de vu, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme ne pourrait pas fantasmer au sujet de deux hommes magnifiques, ensemble, nus ? C'est deux fois plus excitant ! »_

Oh ciel, non. Pas cette conversation avec Hanji ! Ensuite il y avait eu cette fois-là sur le terrain de basket du Labo, où Levi l'avait trouvé bizarre de ne pas vouloir se doucher avec lui…Eren ferma les yeux très fort. Il valait mieux ne pas y repenser et essayer de dormir. N'était-il pas épuisé ? Si. Alors il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, non ? Non. Bien !

Il inspira un bon coup et elle fut là. L'odeur. Suffocante mais tellement enivrante de Levi. De Levi tout propre. Du savon, du bois, du musc…

Levi. Sous la douche. Nu.

 _Sa peau avait la couleur de l'ivoire et absolument chaque muscle de son corps paraissait ferme et sculpté. Il avait six tablettes de chocolat et le regard d'Eren venait clairement de faire un long blocage sur la zone de son V._

Et voilà même que son esprit y ajoutait une foule de détail. Comme des perles d'eau qui lui caressaient la peau alors qu'elles dégringolaient tout doucement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ou alors ce zoom presque trop réaliste sur la courbure de ses lèvres…Eren releva les yeux. Oui. Ces lèvres. Qu'il pouvait d'ailleurs détailler à loisir…

La chaleur lui monta aux joues avant de se répandre, flamboyante. Elle le parcourut tout entier avant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces dans une zone précise, juste au creux de ses reins. Eren en eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur partit au triple galop. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu la curiosité de feuilleter certains des livres qu'Hanji avait mis à sa disposition, il aurait sans doute cru qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Mais non, au contraire. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer, là, entre ses jambes. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficile à vivre.

Tout à coup il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient bien trop proches. Eren essayerait de s'égorger avec une petite cuillère si par malheur Levi finissait par se rendre lui aussi compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'agita, se retourna et tenta de s'écarter un peu. Il n'était pas encore décidé à quitter la moiteur de leur lit. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de le pouvoir en l'état actuel des choses.

Il devait forcément exister un moyen que tout revienne à la normale, non ? Eren en était encore à se poser ces questions quand une main froide se posa sur ses hanches. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos avant que sa peau ne se mette à brûler à l'endroit où s'étaient posés ses doigts. Levi l'attira contre lui d'un coup, les plaçant en cuillère tout en marmonnant, à demi-endormi : « Arrête de bouger… » Son souffle lui effleura l'oreille et sa voix lui résonna dans tout le corps. Un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres.

Eren se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Effaré. Puis il retint son souffle, priant tous les dieux que Levi ne l'ait pas entendu…

Mais aucun dieu ne vint à son secours : « Gamin… qu'est-ce que t'as à gigoter comme ça ? » Si Eren rougissait encore plus, il risquait fort d'exploser…Comme il ne répondait pas, Levi se pencha pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Eren s'était dissimulé du mieux possible sous la couette mais c'était peine perdu. Levi la souleva d'un coup, irrité : « A quoi tu joues ? Est-ce que tu… » Levi s'étrangla à moitié.

Cette vision allait probablement être marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Eren avait les joues rougies, le regard fiévreux. Ses deux prunelles vertes, tachetées de bleu, étincelaient d'une lueur humide. Captivante. Il avait l'air plus qu'embarrassé, presque suppliant alors qu'il tentait désespéramment de dissimuler à l'aide de ses deux mains tremblantes la bosse flagrante qui déformait son bas de pyjama. A force qu'il s'agite, son pantalon était légèrement redescendu sur ses hanches, dévoilant une large parcelle de peau halée et sa taille marquée. Il paraissait perdu, honteux, excité. Un détonnant mélange qui coupa la respiration de Levi.

Il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur faire un saut périlleux entre ses côtés alors qu'une sensation trop familière lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Levi se rendit compte avec un train de retard qu'un silence gêné s'était installée. Et aussi du fait qu'il fixait Eren depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il bafouilla : « …ça arrive…évite juste de faire ce genre de truc dans mon lit… » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Eren détale comme un lapin. Levi resta figé sur place, la tête complètement vide. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à chasser cette image de son esprit. Est-ce que c'était la première fois que… ? Si ce n'était pas une expérience traumatisante ça, alors il ignorait ce qui pouvait l'être….Et merde…comment il allait gérer ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il aurait dû réagir pour que ça se passe mieux ? Y avait-il seulement le moindre moyen pour que ce genre de situation ait un autre dénouement qu'une pure catastrophe ? Il se laissa tomber tête la première dans son lit et grogna.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au monde pour mériter ça ?!

En une inspiration ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur qu'avait laissée Eren sur les draps. De la menthe et un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre. L'image confuse de l'adolescent rougissant lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'une gifle. Il se redressa, effaré. Ok. Ça c'était une pente glissante et très dangereuse…il ferait mieux de dormir. Eren avait sûrement besoin d'un moment à lui…Levi recoucha, nerveux.

Il remonta la couverture et se tourna de façon à faire face à la porte….

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à fermer l'œil.

Est-ce que ça prenait autant de temps d'habitude ? Vingt minutes, c'était raisonnable ou non ? A quoi diable est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Levi se redressa en grognant. Est-ce que ce n'était pas totalement de la faute de cet idiot ? A quoi est-ce qu'Eren pouvait bien penser avant d'aller dormir ? Est-ce qu'il avait rencontré une fille en allant jouer au basket ? Est-ce que Levi devait vraiment être celui qui allait lui faire la morale sur le sexe et les moyens de protections ? Que quelqu'un vienne lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Il n'avait pas signé pour ce genre torture….

Il déglutit, les yeux posés sur la porte.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Jamais ? Et s'il avait un problème ? …est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment avoir un problème en faisant… _ça_ ….Cette fois, c'était définitif. Levi allait se coucher. Et dormir. Il avait passé toute sa vie à dormir seul. La désertion d'Eren était une suite logique. Après tout, il avait quatorze ans. Très bientôt quinze. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Eld il allait être bourré d'hormones…s'il allait assez bien pour bander alors il n'y avait peut-être plus à s'inquiéter de ses terreurs nocturnes…

Levi ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour chasser l'image persistante d'un Eren pantelant qui ne cessait de se dessiner sous ses paupières. Si bien qu'il s'endormit les sourcils froncés et la main crispée sur sa couverture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Retrouver les draps froids et poussiéreux de sa chambre aurait dû l'aider à se calmer.

Et si sa solitude ne suffisait pas, ça aurait dû être l'insondable honte qu'il ressentait jusqu'au fond des tripes qui aurait dû l'aider à retrouver son état normal. Mais à la place, la honte s'était empêtrée avec un maelstrom d'émotions toutes aussi vives les unes que les autres. Et toutes participaient à attiser son excitation d'une façon qu'il aurait été incapable d'anticiper. Il était affolé, humilié et contrit. Levi l'avait vu. Levi avait vu. Eren pouvait revoir clairement en pensée l'air choqué qu'il avait affiché en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Et l'éclair brûlant qui avait illuminé son regard céruléen pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'il se passait inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres.

Cette brève image se superposa à toutes les autres. Toutes ces fois où il avait lorgné sur Levi, détaillé sa musculature, apprécié le contact de ses grandes mains froides, louché sur ses lèvres, rêvé de sa peau, s'était enivré de son parfum…une odeur qui n'avait absolument plus rien de rassurante. Eren laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse puis plus timidement vers la naissance de son V. Il marqua une pause, hésitante. Plus vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était un peu comme briser quelque chose…qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt à briser…

Son membre tendu le rappela à l'ordre et un souvenir particulièrement vif des mains de Levi sur ses hanches abattirent ses dernières résistances.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait faire ce genre de chose. Le fait qu'il ait précisément quelqu'un en tête était aussi horrifiant qu'excitant. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent maladroitement sa peau brûlante, Eren oublia tout ce qui le retenait encore. Il commença par se caresser du bout des doigts, juste parce que ça faisait du bien. Son esprit s'accrochait à quelques images pour rendre l'expérience encore plus agréable. Une odeur. Un timbre de voix. Comme ces fois où Levi prononçait son nom sur un ton courroucé, vibrant et profond : _« Eren. »_ Oh ciel. Il avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup. Ça avait été tellement réaliste qu'il avait cru un moment qu'il était réellement là, avec lui, dans sa chambre.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Son esprit n'était pas aussi farouche, lui. Il était déjà en train d'agencer un scénario parfait pour que l'exercice passe d'agréable à torride….

 _Levi était venu le rejoindre, inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir dans la chambre après un si long moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques gamin ? »_ Les doigts d'Eren s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge dressée. Il avait le souffle court, les yeux obstinément fermé. Priant intérieurement pour que son imagination ne le laisse pas tomber avant qu'il ne se soit débarrassé du volcan qui lui embrasait le bassin. _« Eren…est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? »_ Il ne savait peut-être pas comment s'y prendre mais il savait être à l'écoute de ses sensations. Il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient, déstabilisé par les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient de partout. Il frissonna.

Plus besoin de scénario. Alors que le rythme des frictions augmentaient jusqu'à en devenir erratique, de simples sons suffirent. Un simple souvenir olfactif. Une simple image fugace et imprécise. Eren étouffa à grande peine les gémissements qui lui remontaient dans la gorge. Il était trop inexpérimenté, trop rapide, trop désordonné. Mais c'était trop bon… « _Tu aimes ça ? Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? »_ Oui, plus vite. Plus fort. Ses mains glissaient sans peine maintenant qu'elles étaient couvertes de liquide pré-séminal. Ses gémissements échappèrent à son contrôle alors qu'il sentait aller et venir la plus grosse vague de plaisir qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti. _« Eren…_

\- Levi… » Il se répandit dans sa paume resserrée. A bout de souffle et complètement épuisé. Eren fixa le plafond. Les flammes, l'excitation, son imagination, tout était en train de se volatiliser comme poudre au vent.

Il ne restait plus que lui, sa main poisseuse, coupable et un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

C'était fini. Il avait brisé les dernières barrières, celles qui lui permettaient encore de se regarder en face. De regarder Levi en face. Comment allait-il pouvoir encore lui adresser la parole maintenant ? Il savait ce qu'il avait fait de leurs souvenirs communs. Il les avait salis. Irrémédiablement tâchés. Il avait utilisé sa voix, ses yeux, leurs contacts innocents et il en avait fait quelque chose d'autre…quelque chose d'obscène. Il voulut ravaler le sanglot qui venait de lui jaillir de la bouche.

Eren se redressa d'un coup, remonta son pantalon de sa main propre et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il se rinça les doigts tout en sanglotant. Il aimait Levi. Il aimait un homme de dix ans son aîné. Il aimait son tuteur. Il aimait celui qui avait été son grand-frère. Il était tombé amoureux de Levi Ackermann.

Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que ça avait changé. Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Levi ?

Il traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de la chambre de Levi était encore ouverte, comme s'il attendait son retour. Le cœur d'Eren se serra. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait de faire ça…il regagna sa chambre, dix kilos de plomb dans l'estomac. Et il s'y endormit en sanglotant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi préparait le petit déjeuner sans réussir à se concentrer.

Grâce au ciel, il avait été assez épuisé pour réussir à se rendormir hier soir. Mais au réveil, l'absence d'Eren lui avait tout de suite rappelé l'incident. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était censé réagir. Est-ce qu'il devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'Eren n'allait pas recommencer à l'esquiver comme ça avait été le cas les deux dernières semaines ? Valait-il mieux crever l'abcès ? Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas faire comme Kenny. Il n'y avait pas plus traumatisant comme souvenir que de se voir proposer 'd'aller aux putes' avec son oncle….

Lorsqu'il termina de mettre la table, Eren vint s'installer à sa place en silence.

Levi s'était plutôt attendu à devoir aller l'extirper de sa chambre à coup de pieds. Du coup, sa présence silencieuse lui fit extrêmement bizarre. Est-ce qu'il s'était monté la tête pour rien ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'adolescent et grimaça. Non, il avait bien fait de se monter la tête. Eren avait une mine terrible. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes et les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Levi fixa son bol de céréal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était servi des céréales alors qu'il détestait ça ? Et où était son café ? Il grogna. Comment détendre cette putain d'atmosphère ?

Il détestait le silence. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que d'une certaine façon, Eren l'accusait.

Il se redressa, irrité : « Ecoute gamin ! » Eren avait sursauté. Levi ne se laissa pas démonter : « Ce genre de truc, ça arrive à tout le monde. C'est tout à fait normal ! Ça m'arrive aussi – _Eren piqua un fard_ \- et je parie que même Pousse de haricot s'asticote le poireau une fois tous les quatre matins… » Eren s'étrangla : « Ar...Armin ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une tête de sainte qu'il n'en reste pas moins un gars ! Et les gars ça…tu m'as compris ! » Eren avait osé le regarder en face, il avait l'air à la fois estomaqué et amusé. Levi était conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide. Il ne comprenait même pas son propre discours. Eren baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies : « C'est bon Levi…j'ai compris…

\- Ok. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage alors ?

\- Non…

\- Tant mieux. Documentes-toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer le rôle du gars qui te parlera du rôle des abeilles, des fleurs et des préservatifs. » Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus d'orange. Il éclata de rire. Levi fronça les sourcils même s'il se sentit aussitôt plus détendu : « Tu trouves ça drôle ? Je suis trop jeune pour faire ce genre de connerie, c'est juste bizarre…je n'ai pas signé pour ça moi… » Eren se bidonnait complètement. Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Et puis c'est de ta faute au départ ! Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment aussi bonne que ça la fille que t'a rencontré hier ? T'étais quand même dans mon pieux, t'as vraiment aucun respect. » Le rire d'Eren avait eu comme un raté alors qu'il lui lançait un regard en biais. Incertain.

Au fond de ses yeux vert d'eau se tapissait une appréhension certaine lorsqu'Eren murmura : « Ce…ce n'était pas une fille… » Ce fut au tour de Levi de s'étouffer à moitié avec sa gorgée de jus d'orange : « Qu…quoi ? » Aussitôt sa bombe lancée, Eren s'était levé d'un coup, manquant de renverser la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il était rouge de la tête aux pieds. Levi, pressentant qu'il comptait s'enfuir à nouveau lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il ne termine de faire demi-tour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et ce fut alors qu'il terminait d'additionner A + B, d'élaborer de vagues théories sur la mystérieuse identité du garçon mystère, d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, que Levi comprit. Tout d'abord ce ne fut qu'un éclair. Une intuition qui prenait racine dans les récents évènements. La distance, la nervosité, la scène de la salle de bain, hier soir…Puis il se perdit dans les yeux d'Eren et il en eut la certitude. Levi avait toujours été doué pour comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer au fond de ces prunelles. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Crainte, confusion, fébrilité et par-dessus tout ça, de la passion. Ardente,

Levi lui lâcha le bras comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Il savait qu'Eren savait. Eren savait qu'il savait. Figé, Levi le laissa prendre la fuite. Il écouta sans les entendre ses pas précipités dans les escaliers et sa course effrénée jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre et en refermer la porte. Levi ferma les yeux et prononça l'un des plus longs et de plus horrible juron qu'il connaissait.

Heureusement, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Il avait encore tout le loisir de jouer l'autruche.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(Voix timide et angoissée)

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Est-ce que c'était hot? Est-ce que ça faisait naturel? Ca n'a pas l'air trop précipité?

aaaargh je stresse

...Je sens que je vais en perdre plus d'une...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Coucouuuuuu!**_

 _ **On a entendu mes prières! Je peux enfin profiter de tous vos petits commentaires!**_

 _ **Bon il est 4h du matin et j'ai largement dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci mais après lu toutes vos reviews comment aurais-je pu ne pas publier ce chapitre le plus vite possible?!**_

 _ **Vous êtes géniales!**_

 _ **Comme je n'ai plus à paniquer (apparemment c'était assez bien pour vous faire péter un petit câble, mdr) Je vais pouvoir vous offrir le TRES GROS chapitre 21 avec l'esprit un peu plus serein!**_

 _ **Je répondrais sans faute à vos commentaires dès que j'aurais un peu dormi!**_

 _ **Excellente nouvelle. Je vais avoir droit à des vacances.**_

 _ **Ce qui veut dire? TROIS FOIS PLUS DE TEMPS POUR ECRIRE ET POTENTIELLEMENT DEUX FOIS PLUS DE MBB POUR VOUS! 3 3**_

 ** _Encore merci pour les commentaires! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _UNE VERSION 2 DU PASSAGE 'Baiser' EST DISPONIBLE ICI!_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 21_** ** _: Aftereffects_**

Cela faisait une semaine et demie depuis. Et Eren n'était pas retourné une seule fois dormir avec Levi.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été menotté au wagon des montagnes russes émotionnelles les plus tarées du monde. Il pouvait passer de l'euphorie à la déprime en moins de deux minutes. Passer des heures à rêvasser et au moins une éternité à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était tantôt joyeux, tantôt frustré, tantôt tout simplement au fond du gouffre.

Il aimait Levi.

S'en être rendu compte lui apportait autant de béatitude que d'abattement.

Levi s'était toujours préoccupé de lui plus que toute autre personne au monde. Et ça, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un atout. Un signe encourageant. Une lueur d'espoir qui le poussait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, à vouloir lui avouer ses sentiments, de but en blanc.

Mais il y avait aussi tout le reste.

Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce _reste_ pesait très largement plus dans la balance.

Petit un, ils étaient du même sexe. Et Levi aimait les femmes, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Petit deux…il était un adolescent. D'à peine quinze ans. Et Levi avait très clairement signifié son dégoût pour la pédophilie (même s'il l'avait dit dans une conversation informelle) Petit trois…il était Eren. Ce qui était sa plus grande force était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Eren était le petit garçon que Levi avait vu grandir, son protégé, son petit frère ( ?). Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Levi le voyait mais une chose était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un potentiel amant…

A la fin, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion. C'était peine perdue. Jamais Levi ne lui retournerait ses sentiments.

Alors il se taisait.

Et ses émotions bouillonnaient tandis qu'il se murait dans le silence. Seul, dans son coin.

Eren était tellement conscient d'être anormal, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en toucher le moindre mot à Armin (et encore pire à Mikasa. C'était tout de même de son cousin dont il était question…).

Résultat des courses ?

Bien que Levi de son côté ait réussi l'exploit de ne rien changer à leur routine (même si Eren voyait bien qu'il se montrait un peu plus distant et qu'il était constamment tendu) Eren faisait tout pour l'esquiver. Il était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir de lui hurler ses sentiments à la figure à chaque occasion. Autant éviter de s'en donner l'opportunité. Surtout qu'il était presque certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à supporter d'être rejeté…

Le point le plus positif de toute cette affaire ?

Plus de cauchemars. Plus de crises de somnambulisme.

Maintenant que son esprit était à 150% occupé à ruminer ses problèmes de cœur, il n'avait plus une place pour les remords, la morosité et l'angoisse morbide. A la place ? Les rêves érotiques avaient fait leur apparition. Chaque jour un peu plus osé, un peu plus poussé, un peu plus construit. Son imaginaire avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et il n'était pas prêt de la refermer. Eren était en pleine découverte de lui-même. De son corps. De ses désirs. Des choses qu'il aimait, de celles qui le rebutaient ou ne lui faisaient aucun effet. C'était un jeu de piste aussi passionnant qu'embarrassant. Surtout lorsque son imagination débridée se permettait de lui rappeler certaines de ses sessions solo en plein dîner…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il lui fallut deux jours avant de laisser exploser sa colère.

Sa pauvre victime fut le chef Armon Fritz de l'Escadron Falcon. L'un des rares chefs de la Brigade d'Intervention à ne pas encore l'avoir en travers de la gorge.

Levi ne s'était rendu compte qu'il dépassait très largement les bornes que quand l'homme, pourtant réputé pour son stoïcisme légendaire, essaya de lui décocher un coup de poing en pleine face. Malheureusement pour lui, comme Levi n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un, il ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de l'atteindre.

Il s'esquiva d'un mouvement en arrière avant de se pencher par-dessus son bureau, d'agripper l'avant de la chemise d'Armon et de l'attirer vers lui. L'homme perdit l'équilibre. Levi glissa la main le long de son cou pour lui saisir la nuque d'un geste rapide et précis, avant de lui écraser la figure contre le bois massif de son bureau.

Armon échappa de peu à un nez cassé.

L'homme poussa un cri de douleur avant de grogner, la bouche à demi aplatie contre le bureau : « Ackermann…t'es qu'un petit con… » Levi poussa un soupire : « On m'a déjà dit bien pire…va falloir faire mieux… » Armon repoussa la main qui lui maintenait la tête plaquée contre le bureau d'une main tremblante. Levi desserra sa prise et lui laissa tout le loisir de se redresser. Armon était rouge de colère mais il était bien plus censé que l'était Kyles Uster. Et lui au moins ne témoignait d'aucune fierté mal placée.

Levi regretterait peut-être plus tard, (lorsqu'il ne serait plus qu'une boule de nerfs sur pattes) d'en avoir fait son ennemi. Mais pour l'instant…Ils se toisèrent. Fritz serra la mâchoire : « Je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que notre coopération sur cette mission et sur toutes les missions avenir, ne restera qu'au stade de chimère...

\- Ouais. La même. Mais moi avec une phrase qui fasse largement moins péteux. » Armon serra les poings. Levi croisa les bras sur son torse et contracta les muscles comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à régler leurs différends avec les poings. Mais Fritz ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, excédé il préféra tourner les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce si brutalement qu'il fit trembler tous les murs du bureau alors qu'il hurlait: « Gros con ! »

Levi haussa un sourcil et se dirigea jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte pour le voir traverser l'Open-space de son Escadron d'un pas rageur, sous les regards ahuris des membres de son équipe. Levi lança avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce : « On ne vous a jamais dit que la taille ne faisait pas tout ? Petit ou gros un con reste un con, Péteux. » Armon claqua la porte derrière lui si fort que sa vitre se fêla. Levi rugit : « Tu vas payer de ta poche les dégâts connard ! Ou j'te jure que je refais la déco de tout ton service à coup de batte de baseball ! » Armon lui hurla depuis le couloir : « Va chier Ackermann ! » Un silence pesant tomba dans la salle.

Ils étaient tous hallucinés et lui lançaient des regards pleins d'incompréhension. Puis Eld demanda : « Je croyais qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien avec le chef Fritz, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Levi le vrilla du regard : « Si tu as le temps de piailler alors bosse plus vite. » Puis il retourna s'enferme dans son bureau.

A l'écart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours depuis l'incident d'Eren lorsque Levi passa à la seconde phase du processus. Trouver des coupables.

Dans le fond qui avait fourré toutes ces idées au sujet de l'homosexualité dans la tête d'Eren si ce n'était Hanji et Eld ? Il ne cessa de leur tirer des balles de caoutchouc dans le fessier pendant toute la durée de leur entraînement de routine. Il aurait voulu faire bien pire, mais il avait été bien obligé, dégouté de lui-même, de constater que sa conscience professionnelle lui interdisait de trop abîmer son propre personnel. Pour marquer le coup, il avait tout de même continué à les martyriser dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Si bien qu'Eld avait décidé de prendre des vacances et qu'Hanji avait déclaré refuser de revenir travailler à la Brigade tant qu'Erwin n'avait pas trouvé un moyen d'exorciser le démon qui avait pris possession de Levi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de la semaine. Il ne lui restait plus que sa confusion.

Il avait beau avoir pris le parti de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était incroyablement conscient des sentiments d'Eren à son égard. Surtout que l'adolescent ne faisait absolument rien pour s'en cacher. Levi pouvait sentir peser sur lui la chaleur de son regard avide avant même de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, à l'épier. Et il était quasiment impossible de ne pas remarquer tous ces instants, tendus, où Eren semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, qu'il tremblait littéralement de fébrilité, mais que l'aveu restait en suspens, au bout de ses lèvres…Ce n'était que par fierté que Levi refusait d'être celui qui fuyait le contact. Et qu'il s'acharnait à agir comme si tout ça lui importait peu.

Alors qu'en réalité il n'avait qu'une envie. Prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Pourtant, s'il se contentait d'être rationnel, la réponse à tous ces problèmes était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'Eren se confesse. Et de le rejeter. Proprement. Eren était un adolescent, voire pire, c'était un enfant de huit/neuf ans, dans le corps parfaitement développé d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones en tout genre. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas fiable ou même vraiment conscient de ses actes.

Levi était son pilier. Il représentait tout son univers et c'était peut-être un peu tordu, mais il avait aussi fini par devenir l'objet de ses premiers désirs. Eren avait toujours été un gamin bizarre, à la fois plus mature et plus puéril que les autres enfants de son âge. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à Levi d'être l'adulte et d'étouffer dans l'œuf toute vaine tentative de rendre leur situation bancale encore plus invivable.

Eren lui en voudrait sûrement pendant quelques jours. Peut-être quelques mois. Et puis ça se tasserait. Quand il aurait fini de questionner sa sexualité et d'explorer ses possibilités, peut-être qu'Eren se rendrait compte qu'il n'était même pas gay.

Levi savait tout ça, il savait aussi qu'il lui suffisait par conséquent de tout simplement attendre l'instant où Eren ne pourrait plus se contenir et lui avouerait tout, pour pouvoir désamorcer la bombe. Voilà pourquoi il aurait dû être plus serein. Davantage maître de lui-même…Puisque oui, tout était simple. Et que la marche à suivre était si évidente…

Mais il y avait eu ce rêve…

Qu'importait le saint, le dieu ou l'entité surnaturelle qui lui avait épargné le trouble supplémentaire d'y avoir reconnu clairement le visage d'Eren, Levi l'en remerciait de tout cœur. Dans ce rêve, il avait embrassé chaque parcelle de peau cuivrée du corps qui frémissait sous ses doigts. Prisonnier des draps et enfoncé dans le matelas par le poids que faisait peser sur lui le corps brûlant de désir de Levi, son partenaire avait laissé échapper des gémissements si érotiques, qu'il aurait sans doute pu jouir juste en l'écoutant. Ses mains avaient parcourus les muscles déliés qui tremblaient d'excitation avec une avidité dévorante sous ses caresses. Mais lorsque son esprit s'était davantage focalisé sur le visage de l'amant mystère…

Levi s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Le cœur battant, la peau moite et le souffle court. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Et un moment supplémentaire avant que son érection matinale se montre bien plus persistante que d'habitude. Il s'était soulagé sans trop y penser. Se rassurant du fait que le corps qu'il avait rêvé d'enlacer était définitivement celui d'un adulte. Mais il était loin d'être stupide. Et il savait très bien que sans son interruption inconsciente, le Levi de son rêve érotique, aurait plongé le regard dans les yeux couleur vert d'eau, les plus envoûtants du monde.

Tout aurait été parfait sans ce foutu rêve de merde.

Levi abaissa son arme. « Levi, Gioni s'enfuit ! » La voix d'Hanji dans l'oreillette. Les grésillements lui tapaient vraiment sur le système…Levi se précipita sans attendre vers sa voiture. Moblit répondit : « Pas la peine de le poursuivre, on sait où sont situées toutes ses planques, une autre équipe ira le cueillir … » Mais Levi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il balança ses épées sur le siège passager et s'installa devant son volant. Moblit s'écria : « Caporal ?! » Déjà le ronronnement du moteur emplissait l'air. Levi appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et démarra en trombe. Plusieurs voix retentirent dans l'oreillette : « Caporal ! » Celle de Moblit se détacha du reste : « Caporal qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On a déjà capturé au moins une dizaine de membres, Gioni n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau on n'a pas besoin de…

\- La ferme ! Je ne vais pas laissez cet enfoiré s'en tirer une minute de plus. Il va comprendre ce que ça fait d'être traité comme du bétail ! Hanji, c'est laquelle sa caisse ? » Un léger silence puis elle répondit : « C'est une Mercedes 560 SEL coupé… » Des clameurs de protestations s'élevèrent de la part des autres membres de l'Escadron. Levi désactiva son oreillette d'une tape nerveuse. Il ne se remerciait jamais assez d'avoir toujours refusé de monter avec le reste de l'équipe en camionnette. Même si au départ, s'il se déplaçait dans sa propre voiture, c'était juste pour trouver un peu de calme avant les interventions.

Les vrombissements de l'Hennessey se répercutaient dans chacun de ses muscles.

La main posée sur le levier de vitesse et le pied enfoncé sur la pédale d'accélération, Levi laissait l'adrénaline emplir chacune de ses cellules. La voiture, sensible, sauvage et nerveuse, réagissait au moindre de ses frémissements. Il dépassa en trombe toute une colonne d'automobilistes effarés qui se mirent à klaxonner. Ils étaient en plein dans la zone industrielle, entourée de voies rapides et non loin de l'autoroute. Si Gioni parvenait à prendre la tangente en empruntant une sortie, il pourrait bien encore s'écouler des mois avant qu'ils ne parviennent à remettre la main sur cette enflure de trafiquant d'organe…Levi changea de vitesse.

Très rapidement, il parvint à rattraper la Mercedes en fuite.

Gioni n'eut aucun mal à se savoir poursuivie. La Venom était tout de même très reconnaissable et c'était de notoriété publique la petite touche personnelle du Caporal Levi Ackermann. Le trafiquant sortit un bras du véhicule et se mit à tirer vers l'arrière, à l'aveuglette. Levi jura et braqua son volant sur la droite pour se placer dans l'angle mort du mafieux. La Mercedes, conduite à une main s'était mise à zigzaguer.

Levi était parti de façon tellement précipité qu'il avait oublié de recharger son arme à feu.

Il jura à nouveau.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Le premier, abandonner la poursuite et donner le signalement complet du véhicule ainsi que l'itinéraire présumé de Gioni selon le dernière embranchement autoroutier qu'il l'aurait vu emprunter. Le second…

Levi appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale d'accélération.

L'Hennessey fit un bond en avant qui le renfonça dans son siège. Il s'était rapproché de la Mercedes en une fraction de seconde. Il attendit, les yeux rivés sur la route, concentré au maximum, l'instant parfait pour se placer juste à côté de la vitre conducteur.

De peur que son bras ne se fasse arracher par la portière de la Venom, Gioni l'avait rentré à l'intérieur du véhicule. Mais une balle perdue quitta le canon de l'arme, traversa la vitre de l'Hennessey côté passager et vint exploser celle qui se trouvait du côté de Levi. L'Ackermann grogna et sans perdre une minute saisit le manche d'une de ses épées. Il défourailla d'une main et se jeta sur le côté, en lâchant le volant, pour enfoncer la lame dans le bras du trafiquant qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à un siège de lui.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fut étouffé par les rugissements de leurs moteurs. Il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et alla s'écraser tout droit dans la barrière de sécurité. Levi s'était redressé et avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle de sa voiture en posant les deux mains sur le volant. S'il parvint à s'éviter de finir de la même manière que Gioni, il avait échoué à sauver tout le côté gauche de sa carrosserie qui s'était allègrement raillée contre la barrière de sécurité du terre-plein central alors qu'il corrigeait à tour de bras l'orientation du véhicule.

Levi réussit à déraper de justesse et s'arrêta au beau milieu de la voie, de travers.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il saignait. La balle avait dû lui érafler le front. Quelques morceaux de vitre brisée s'étaient enfoncés dans son bras gauche… Il poussa un soupire…même selon les critères de son Escadron, il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Non. Même selon ses propres critères, il avait enfreint toutes les règles…

Il descendit de voiture. Réparer les dégâts allait lui coûter la peau des fesses…sur la droite, elle était complètement raillée parce qu'il s'était bien trop approché de la Mercedes. Sur la gauche, rayures et renfoncement à cause de la barrière et du dérapage…Levi se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et jura à nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se tartiner le visage de sang.

Il allait devenir fou. Eren le rendait fou.

Il était temps que son Hennessey cesse d'en faire les frais.

Il passa le bras du côté passager pour attraper sa seconde épée et marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers la Mercedes fumante accidentée quelques mètres plus bas. Il pointa sa lame sur la gorge de Gioni alors que celui-ci essayait encore, partiellement sonné, d'extraire la première épée de son bras : « Hey…connard…t'as vraiment cru que t'allais pouvoir échapper aux Ailes de la Liberté ? Bouge encore un muscle et je ferais croire que t'as perdu l'œil pendant l'accident… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«…Dix-sept plaintes de la part d'autres chefs de la Brigade, dans absolument tous les services de l'immeuble. Pour violence, manque de respect, détérioration du matériel…Hanji m'appelle tous les jours pour se plaindre du fait qu'elle ne reviendra pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à te faire exorciser tout en précisant que même si tu es, je cite ' _le plus petit enculé du monde'_ tu lui manques affreusement. Eld, qui n'avait jamais pris de vacances de sa propre initiative depuis plus de huit ans de service, vient de me téléphoner en disant qu'il avait chopé une gastro-entérite et qu'il souhaitait prolonger son absence. Avant d'avouer lorsque j'ai laissé un silence que Gunther lui avait dit que tu avais encore, je cite ' _le diable au corps'_ ….Et maintenant, ça. » Erwin désigna d'un geste de la tête le bandage qui entourait le bras de Levi, puis d'un regard appuyé celui qu'il portait autour de la tête.

Levi se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il n'avait pas cillé mais il savait qu'il était en tort. Sur toute la ligne. Sauf pour ce qui était du fait qu'il ait fait un croche-pied à Kyles Uster alors qu'il s'engageait dans les escaliers. Ça, il l'aurait sans doute fait même s'il n'était pas complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Erwin poussa un soupire : « Depuis notre rencontre…c'est bien la première fois que tu te blesses… Levi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Levi se mura dans le silence.

Après tout, il n'allait certainement pas avouer qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête parce qu'Eren était très certainement tombé amoureux de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le repousser comme un adulte convenable se devait de le faire… Il n'allait pas non plus ajouter qu'il se réveillait presque tous les matins avec une gaule de taureau parce qu'il rêvait de se taper une version adulte de son protégé dans toutes les positions possibles du Kâma-Sûtra. Même si, après réflexion, il aurait bien voulu voir la tête qu'aurait tirée Erwin s'il le lui avait dit avec ces termes exacts….

Erwin lui laissa l'occasion de répondre pendant un temps considérable avant de soupirer à nouveau, vaincu : « Je ne pensais pas avoir à le dire un jour mais…Levi, il faut que tu prennes des vacances. De toute façon, c'est bientôt la rentrée à l'académie. Profites-en pour te reposer et préparer tes cours… » Levi se redressa. Il s'était attendu à bien pire. Erwin le stoppa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce : « …Levi. Autant te prévenir tout de suite. Si après cette semaine de vacances tout n'est pas revenu à la normale…je serais obligé de sévir. » Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du Caporal. Il grogna une vague réponse et s'éloigna le plus rapidement du bureau de son Commandant…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était dans tous ses états.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel d'Erwin lui demandant de passer le voir dans son bureau à l'académie, il avait cru à une simple visite de courtoisie… : « Eren, je suis désolé mais à propos de ce dont tu m'as parlé…je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu vois, Levi et moi travaillons sur la base d'une confiance mutuelle qui va bien au-delà de la compréhension d'un tiers. Il y a très peu de choses qu'on ne se pardonnerait pas…surtout si c'est pour qu'à la fin, nos objectifs soient atteints…

\- …Je ne comprends pas très bien. Est-ce que ça veut dire que m'aider serait contre-productif ? Vous pensez que je n'aurais aucune valeur ? » Erwin avait agité la tête et sourit : « Grand Dieu, non. Au contraire. Mais perdre la confiance que Levi a placé en moi, ça, ce serait terrible. Catastrophique même. Alors…

\- J'ai compris. Ne vous en faites pas, Hanji a déjà accepté de m'aider…

\- Hanji ?

\- Oui. Elle se portera garante.

-…Tu as réussi à convaincre Hanji de la nécessité de t'aider ? » Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris alors Eren avait répondu : « Elle et moi, nous avons des intérêts communs alors…

\- …Je vois… » Erwin était gentil. Contrairement à ce qu'en disait Kenny. C'était un homme très impressionnant, inexpressif et déterminé. Mais il suffisait de le connaitre un peu mieux pour comprendre que la plupart du temps il n'agissait comme un monstre que parce qu'il y était obligé. Par les circonstances, au nom du but ultime qu'il s'était fixé. Le seul souci, c'était qu'il excellait tellement dans son rôle qu'on avait fini par confondre le monstre et l'homme.

Eren craignait le Commandant Smith. Mais il trouvait Erwin Smith rassurant et doux.

Aussi, il était devenu plutôt bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de distinguer les deux facettes de l'homme. Erwin s'était détendu tout à coup et d'un clignement d'œil, il avait paru plus fatigué : « En parlant de Levi…je l'ai mis à pieds aujourd'hui. » Eren en avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire : « Quoi ?!

\- Ca m'ennuie de devoir passé par toi pour obtenir des réponses mais…même ses plus proches camarades ont l'air d'ignorer ce qui lui arrive et il refuse de s'expliquer…

-…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait…

\- Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais si je devais vraiment décrire le problème je dirais…qu'il a l'air de vouloir fuir un problème. Quelque chose le tracasse, c'est certain. Encore plus que lorsque tu étais dans le coma…ou alors l'équivalent. Est-ce que tu saurais s'il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ? » Le cœur d'Eren était parti au triple galop. Il avait blêmi et détourné les yeux. Erwin l'avait fixé un moment puis il s'était levé de son siège et était venu lui poser une main sur l'épaule : « …Ce n'est pas grave Eren. Essaie juste de le soutenir de ton mieux. Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il ne se sera pas ouvert à moi… »

Eren était dans tous ses états, parce qu'il savait que tout était de sa faute.

Levi avait été blessé et suspendu par sa faute. Parce qu'il était anormal. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su se faire discret. Garder pour lui tous ses travers. Levi était son tuteur. Levi était inquiet. Pire, Levi ' _fuyait un problème_ '. Eren n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer à quel point il pouvait en coûter à Levi de faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas le traiter différemment….

Il avait attendu de passer les portes de l'académie et de tourner à l'angle de la rue avant de partir en courant comme un fou.

Lui aussi, il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir. Ses sentiments, le fait qu'il les ait découverts. Le fait que Levi les ai découverts. De la pire façon qui fut. Mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Que faire de ces émotions maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune envie de tout détruire. Leur relation. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais voulu affecté la carrière de l'homme le plus puissant des Ailes de la Liberté, du héros national. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, il devait en parler à Armin. Tant pis si son meilleur ami le trouvait répugnant ou bizarre, il saurait au moins quoi faire. Quoi faire de ces sentiments tordus et malsains. Il était certain qu'Armin pourrait lui indiquer la marche à suivre, parce que c'était toujours ce que faisait Armin. Même lorsqu'il détestait celui à qui il prodiguait ses conseils.

Eren arriva aux abords de l'internat au crépuscule.

Un mur gigantesque, d'au moins six mètres, le séparait de ses amis.

A l'entrée, les doubles portes en métal, surmontées de fils barbelés, étaient closes. Mardi, bien après le crépuscule…Eren n'avait aucune chance de passer par la voie normale pour leur rendre visite. Le voilà donc debout, face à cet insurmontable mur de brique rouge. Le cœur serré et l'estomac dans les chaussettes. Il devait voir Armin. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Ce soir, après avoir réglé les derniers détails urgents qui demandaient son attention, Levi serait en 'vacances'. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient se voir très souvent. Mais surtout, qu'il tenterait de régler son 'problème' assez vite pour pouvoir retourner travailler l'esprit serein à la fin de sa période probation…

Et Eren était ce problème.

Il fixa le mur avec colère, un chapelet de jurons bien sentis sur le bout de la langue. Il s'apprêtait à donner libre cours à sa fureur lorsqu'il repéra les branchages d'un arbre qui dépassait sur le côté. Il se figea. Pendant qu'il était en rééducation au Labo, Hanji lui avait montré un tas de vidéos pour lui permettre de s'habituer à la nouvelle apparence de Levi.

Eren venait de se souvenir de l'une d'entre elles.

Il la voyait se rejouer dans son esprit comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un entraînement durant lequel Levi devait traverser un parcours semé d'obstacles en un temps record.

Eren avait toujours été fasciné par sa façon de bouger. Fluide, puissante, rapide et sans un seul geste superflu. Une machine à tuer aussi efficace que précise. Une lame dans le vent. Il avait la légèreté d'une plume et le tranchant de l'acier.

Eren recula de plusieurs pas, le cœur battant. Il ferma les yeux et se représenta les mouvements de Levi comme s'il se trouvait juste devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. C'était juste mille plus fois plus efficace avec Levi qu'avec tout autre personne. Comme pour le coup de pieds retourné qui l'avait sauvé dans cette ruelle et qui pendant des années s'était rejoué dans l'esprit d'Eren.

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et dans un souffle s'élança. Il était en plein saut lorsque son regard capta une petite fissure à mi-hauteur du mur. Il se servit des briques pour rebondir à la transversale. Il repositionna son centre de gravité d'une torsion du buste. Le bout de son pied s'emboita dans la fissure. Sans perdre une seconde, Eren se ramassa un peu sur lui-même et se servit de ce nouvel appui pour pousser de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes. Il profita de ce second élan dans les airs pour tenter d'atteindre l'arbre. Il se tendit vers la branche qui se trouvait à présent à portée de mains. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le branchage, arrachant quelques feuilles et s'écorchant les paumes alors qu'il sécurisait sa prise.

Une fois bien accroché, alors qu'il balançait dans le vide, il se servit de ses deux pieds pour amortir l'impact contre le mur de brique.

Essouflé, il jeta un regard en arrière. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de franchir un mur de six mètres de haut ? L'adrénaline lui arracha un sourire. Son corps ne cessait de l'étonner…Ses bras tremblaient, il était grand temps de se hisser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour le prix que payaient ses parents pour qu'il vive dans ces dortoirs, Jean aurait bien voulu qu'on s'occupe au moins des travaux de sa chambre en priorité.

Cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'on lui promettait tous les jours qu'on viendrait 'bientôt' réparer les toilettes. Mais toujours aucune trace d'un plombier, gardien ou toute autre personne capable de réparer les dits WC. Marco et lui, ils entamaient en beauté leur deuxième semaine de galère intense. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient envie de pisser il leur fallait traverser tout l'immeuble pour se rendre dans les toilettes communes.

Encore une semaine de merde qui s'annonçait.

Heureusement, bientôt, ils seraient diplômés et adieu les murs déprimants et la rigidité super chiante du collège. Bonjour lycée ! Bonjour liberté ! Si seulement il savait où Mikasa avait l'intention de s'inscrire l'année prochaine…Une chose était sûre, il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance qu'elle s'enrôle comme lui à l'académie du Survey Corp. Pas une fille aussi discrète et fragile. Elle ne risquait pas d'intégrer une école militaire…

Jean poussa un soupire, s'agitant un peu afin de faire tomber les dernières gouttes d'urine dans la cuvette qui lui faisait face.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lever les yeux vers la petite fenêtre du mur à sa droite. Peut-être un mouvement ? Mais il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'y faufilait en toute discrétion. Jean entrouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais dans un mouvement aussi fluide que précis, la silhouette lui fondit dessus et le plaqua contre le mur, une main posée sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre lui attrapait l'engin.

Jean glapit de surprise.

L'intrus murmura : « Chuuut…où alors je t'assure que tu le regretteras. » Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il resserra sa prise sur son entrejambe, arrachant un nouveau glapissement à sa victime. Une lumière de lampe torche ne tarda pas à illuminer la pièce. Et une voix grave demanda: «Il y a quelqu'un?» L'intrus serra un peu plus et Jean saisit immédiatement le message: «Oui! Jean Kirstein monsieur...

\- Ton matricule?

\- JK36717...» Un silence. Puis l'agent de sécurité répondit: « Très bien. Kirstein qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les toilettes à cette heure-là ?

\- J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être la! Vous n'avez qu'à faire réparer les WC de ma chambre et je jure de ne plus venir ici en pleine nuit!» Le vigile marqua une nouvelle pause avant de répondre: « Oh! Ouais! C'est vrai...Tomoya est absent...courage gamin. Il revient jeudi à ce qu'il paraît !» Jean grogna. Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur et la lumière de la lampe torche changea de direction: « Maudit chat! Je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais si je l'attrape...Kirstein, dépêche-toi de retourner dans ta chambre. Les caméras on choper la silhouette d'un intrus dans l'enceinte de l'école...» Jean serra les dents et roula des yeux: « Non? Sérieux ? Un intrus?...» D'une pression supplémentaire sur sa verge malmenée, l'encapuchonné le convainquit de se tenir à carreaux.

Le vigile acquiesça: «Ouais. Il s'est introduit dans l'école par le mur arrière comme un maudit ninja!... Oh. Mais ne dit rien aux autres, on voudrait éviter la panique...on va l'attraper avant que ça ne dégénère...» Jean ajouta dans un murmure: « C'est pour ça qu'on vous paie à la base. Pas pour que le dit intrus me tienne par la bite pendant que tu nous racontes ta vie tranquille...» Il ne l'aurait pas juré mais il lui sembla que l'intrus venait de laisser échapper un petit rire. Quel enfoiré !

Un autre vigile rejoint le premier: «Qu'est-ce que tu fous Patrick ?

\- J'identifiais un élève. Il est clean.

\- Dans ce cas, grouille ! On n'a pas toute la nuit, la zone ne va pas se fouiller toute seule...» Ils s'éloignèrent. L'intrus marmonna : « C'est quoi cette école ? Une putain de prison?» Jean gronda: « S'il y avait moins de pauvre con comme toi qui essayait de nous envahir pour rien, peut-être que la sécurité serait moins chiante, tu ne crois pas ? » L'intrus releva enfin la tête, dévoilant le visage qui se dissimulait jusque-là dans l'ombre de sa capuche : « Tu parles beaucoup pour un type dont la bite est compressé par un autre gars…t'es habitué ? » Ce taré était en train de lui sourire. Quel âge il avait ? Douze ans ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se tapait une sacrée baby-face. Jean retint sa respiration. Ce type avait les yeux de la couleur la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu. Vert ? Bleu ? Un peu des deux ?

Troublé, Jean l'écarta en le poussant à l'épaule : « Parles plutôt pour toi tapette ! Je te signale que les vigiles sont déjà loin, pourquoi tu continues de me la tenir ? » L'intrus haussa les épaules et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers les lavabos où il se lava les mains avec soin. Jean ne savait même plus quoi penser. Ce gars venait de s'introduire dans leur collège, de prendre en otage Mini-Jean et se comportait comme si toute cette situation était parfaitement normale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur un vrai cinglé ?! Jean rangea tout son attirail et remonta sa braguette, tant pis pour son légendaire air menaçant: « Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux le Ninja ? » Il le vit rouler des yeux dans le miroir : « Green Hoodie, le Ninja…je me demande combien de pseudo on va encore me coller…

\- Arrête de faire des trucs qui font qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de t'en coller… » L'intrus lui fit de nouveau face : « …T'es plutôt censé pour un gars qui en a une si petite…

\- T'es sérieux-là ? Je suis monté comme un cheval ! Oh, attends, pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de parler de la taille de ma bite avec un type louche qui s'est introduit illégalement dans mon dortoir ?!

\- Je suis dans les dortoirs des mecs là ? Super…

\- Hey ! Attends un peu, où tu vas ? » L'intrus s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte puis lui refit face : « Très bonne question…est-ce que tu saurais où je peux trouver Armin Arlert ? » Jean papillonna. Armin ? Le Armin ? Celui qui traînait constamment avec Mikasa ? Son ami, Armin Arlert ? Mais…que diable pouvait bien lui vouloir ce clown ? Il fronça les sourcils : « …Non… » L'intrus imita son expression : « C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule…je sais qu'il vit dans cet internat. Ecoute, face de cheval…

\- Face de...Hey ! Je ne parlais pas de mon visage quand je…

-….je suis un ami d'Armin et j'ai besoin de le voir…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas envoyé de message…

\- Je…j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi…

-….

\- Je suis vraiment l'ami d'Armin ! Je veux juste le voir quelques minutes… » Jean pesa le pour, le contre. Il analysa la situation et prit une décision. « Okay. Je vais t'emmener voir Armin ? » Le visage du Ninja s'illumina : « Sérieux ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, même si t'as vraiment une sale gueule, ta bite a une taille tout à fait potable… »

Encore quelques pas et Jean sa B.A du mois.

L'intrus le suivait dans le dédale de couloirs tout en jetant des coups d'œil curieux aux alentours. Jean de plus en plus nerveux ne cessait de se demander d'où pouvait bien sortir ce spécimen et surtout, ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Armin.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'être aussi naïf…pourquoi est-ce qu'il le suivait à la trace, comme un idiot sans jamais douter du fait qu'il puisse le mener en bateau ? Jean lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux mais l'intrus continuait d'observer les couloirs comme s'il était en pleine visite officielle…Ce ne fut que Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à quelques pas du lieu que cherchait à atteindre Jean, qu'il sentit que le Ninja commençait à se méfier : « …On n'a pas l'air de se rapprocher des chambres là, non ? » Alors Jean hurla : « Sécurité ! L'intrus est là ! Sécurité ! » L'encapuchonné jura et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait Jean fut sauvagement assommé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était absent.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fait ce constat, Levi se sentit soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'adolescent pour le moment. D'autant plus qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il portait ces bandages et pourquoi il allait devoir lui traîner dans les pattes pendant les sept prochains jours (ou plus s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre ce délai à profit pour démêler cette situation pourrie). Il profita de l'absence d'Eren pour se mettre à l'aise, douche (maintenant, il n'oubliait plus de fermer à double tour), tenue plus décontractée et un bon café. Bien corsé.

Il devait impérativement se recentrer. S'il fallait pour ça qu'il prenne les devant et fasse comprendre à Eren qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, soit. Il acceptait la corvée. Ça allait être l'enfer mais rien ne pourrait être pire que la semaine qu'il venait de passer. En vint lui renifler la jambe avant de s'asseoir à une distance respectueuse et le vriller du regard. Levi gronda : « Sale ingrate ! T'as cru que c'était lui qui était rentré ? Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux… » Comme lui prouver qu'elle avait parfaitement compris son reproche mais se fichait royalement de son avis, En tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'une démarche insolente. Levi marmonna : « La prochaine fois que tu viens me réclamer des croquettes, j'y glisserais de l'arsenic… » Puis sans lui porter plus d'attention, il se replongea dans ses pensées et sa dégustation de café.

Il eut à peine terminé sa première tasse qu'on sonna à la porte.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers l'entrée en essayant de deviner qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure-là. La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Eren avait des clés. Trop tard pour une livraison de facteur…il ouvrit. Et tomba nez à nez avec Petra. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais elle affichait un drôle d'air alors il préféra l'inviter à entrer en s'écartant du passage.

Cela faisait au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient assis, tous les deux dans le canapé. Et elle n'avait toujours pas décoché plus de deux mots.

Levi aurait pu comprendre si elle s'était portée volontaire pour être le porte-parole du groupe et venir lui faire part de leur mécontentement et leur inquiétude…sauf que ce rôle-là, il aurait plutôt vu Gunther ou Oluo l'endosser…Soudain, elle se prit la tête entre les mains : « Je n'y arrive pas ! Je…oh ciel…je n'y arriverais jamais. » Levi pinça les lèvres : « Si tu ne bois pas ton café pendant qu'il est encore chaud, il va être dégueulasse.

\- Je t'aime. » Gros blanc. Levi avait soudainement très envie d'avoir en sa possession un Desert Eagle. Puissance de feu maximale. Même si la précision restait encore à désirer. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être précis au moment où on se collait une balle dans la cervelle…et au moins avec un Desert Eagle on aurait même du mal à reconnaître les morceaux…

Mais qui avait décidé de programmé tous les étrons de sa vie pour qu'ils lui tombent dessus pendant la même semaine ?!

Petra tremblait très légèrement et elle avait le visage entièrement rouge : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu autant de mal à dire ça…je veux dire, je ne suis plus une petite fille ou une ado alors…enfin bon. Je voulais te le dire. Je crois que je ne me rappelle plus d'un seul jour de ma vie où je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Puis tu as complètement changé cette vie que tu avais sauvé…sans toi, je serais sûrement morte ou alors je croupirais dans l'une de ces prisons dégueulasses qui bordent la ville d'Hemel…je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue mais…j'en serais sûrement pas là. Je n'aurais pas accompli tout ce que j'ai accompli et….s'il te plait. Dis quelque chose… »

Levi la fixait. Elle était petite. Plus que lui en tout cas. Un bon point. Elle le connaissait depuis presque toujours. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il ne savait même pas comment en dépit de tout ça, elle encore capable de dire avec autant de sérieux qu'elle était sincèrement amoureuse de lui. Elle était attentive. Douée en combat. Mignonne, bonne cuisinière. Propre et sympathique…Dans un univers alternatif, ça aurait pu fonctionner. Mais en vérité, Levi savait, depuis ce fameux soir, où ils auraient pu coucher ensemble (parce qu'il était extrêmement bourré et elle extrêmement consentante) mais qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il serait toujours incapable de franchir le pas. Petra était une amie précieuse. Une alliée. Mais il n'allait pas s'engager avec elle dans une relation sérieuse. Parce qu'il allait forcément tout faire foirer. Il ne la chérirait pas. Il savait que ça finirait mal et qu'au final, elle finirait par le détester.

Elle était trop pure.

Petra baissa les yeux comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Mais comme Levi savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'une foutue ESPER il répondit : « Désolé. Je ne peux pas te considérer autrement que comme…Petra. Tu sais que je finirais par tout faire foirer. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que ça vaille le coup qu'on risque ce qu'on a maintenant, pour une relation vouée à l'échec.» Des mèches de cheveux glissèrent devant son visage, masquant à Levi son expression. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop loin ? Peut-être qu'il y avait de meilleurs mots à utiliser ? Elle demanda d'une petite voix : « Tu as toujours su, n'est-ce pas…

-…tu n'étais pas très discrète.

-…mais tu n'as rien dit…

\- Je n'allais pas te mettre un râteau alors que tu ne m'avais rien encore dit, non ? …

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois que ça pourrait marcher ?

-…Si. Plusieurs fois. Mais…

\- Pas la peine. J'ai compris. » Un nouveau silence. Très pesant. Levi commençait à penser que finalement, même un simple carré de sucre pouvait suffire pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il suffisait qu'il avale de travers…Le silence s'éternisa et il se demanda si elle était en train de pleurer. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à supporter des larmes…Et tout à coup elle poussa un cri et rejeta la tête en arrière. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« Libre ! Enfin ! »

Elle passa un instant ainsi, la tête en arrière avant de se redresser : « Merci…il était grand temps que je passe à autre chose. Je vais bientôt avec vingt-cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation sexuelle – _Levi se racla la gorge_ \- Je m'en serais voulue à mort si je n'avais rien tenté. Si j'avais baissé les bras comme ça…sans jamais rien dire… » Levi demeura interdit. Bien qu'il préfère largement ce dénouement, il commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un ami normal…Elle soupira : « Merde…j'en tremble encore…je suppose qu'une part de moi voulait toujours y croire… » Levi détourna les yeux. Elle secoua la tête : « …Ça suffit. Parlons d'autre chose…qu'est-ce qu'a fait Eren cette fois-ci ? »

Levi se figea. Petra laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres : « …C'est vraiment pour ça que j'ai eu autant de mal à lâcher l'affaire. Je trouve tellement adorable cette façon que tu as de toujours ignorer tes propres sentiments…

\- Quel rapport avec le morveux ?

-…S'il existe une chose au monde capable de te sortir de ton armure blindée anti-émotions. C'est Eren. Ca a toujours été Eren. Ce sera sans doute toujours Eren. Mais les choses sont allées très loin cette fois-ci. Et je commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'as bien pu faire notre petit Angel pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles Angel… » Petra marqua une petite pause : « Oui, c'est vrai…mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas le considérer comme un petit ange. Ce gosse est aussi adorable que détestable, c'est frustrant…Alors, qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci? » Levi hésita. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher.

Le problème ? C'était que cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre…

Alors contre toute attente, il se livra. Il lui raconta l'incident. Et lui demanda comment elle aurait réagi, ce qu'elle aurait dit ou fait pour que les choses évoluent différemment…Et là, Petra, qui jusqu'ici avait écouté toute son histoire avec un air profondément choqué, explosa de rire. Levi se braqua. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter son fou rire et demanda entre deux hoquets : « …Tu prends tout de travers. La vraie question ici, ce n'est pas de savoir comment se dépatouiller avec les sentiments d'Eren, c'est plutôt de savoir ce que tout ça, ça t'a fait à toi… » Levi marqua une pause puis il la regarda comme si elle était complètement devenue folle : « A moi ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Je veux dire. Tu viens d'exposer la situation. Et il parait évident qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable et son tuteur, la réponse à tes tourments est simple. Si moi, j'ai pu penser à cette solution, le rejeter, en à peine deux minutes, je suis certaine que toi, tu as eu tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver non seulement la même réponse mais aussi les circonstances parfaites dans lesquelles la lui donner…Mais tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Donc, la vraie question c'est, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à mettre ton plan à exécution ? Qu'est-ce que cet incident t'a fait ressentir ? »

Une grande vague d'irritation le submergea alors qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le souvenir du visage d'Eren confus, excité et larmoyant lui était revenu en tête avec la force d'un tremblement de terre de magnitude huit. Il grogna : « Je n'ai jamais été un ado aussi chiant ! Ce gosse veut ma mort ? Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air avec Eren, je suis son tuteur légal. Sans moi, ce mioche se retrouve seul au monde. Alors on s'en fout de ce que j'en pense, quand je prends une foutue responsabilité, je la prends jusqu'au bout ! »

Petra pinça les lèvres et lui tapota la jambe : « Si c'est la seule réponse que tu envisages...Je pense que je vais te laisser tout le loisir d'y réfléchir Caporal. » Elle se redressa : « Quant à moi, il faut encore que je rentre chez moi, que je dévalise mon frigo, m'achète un pot de glace géant et m'enroule dans une couverture dégueulasse en pleurant devant des films à l'eau de rose…attends, je n'ai pas un seul film à l'eau de rose… Je vais en emprunter à Oluo. Ce mec est une vraie gonzesse… » Comme il venait d'en ressentir le besoin, Levi s'excusa à nouveau. Elle agita la main : « Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire pitié… »

Il la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

Au moment de lui dire au revoir, elle s'était stoppée et l'avait longuement observé. Elle demanda tout à coup : « Si tu avais eu à te mettre en couple avec une femme. Est-ce que j'aurais été ton choix numéro un ?

\- Petra…

\- Non. Réponds, je t'assure que pour moi, c'est complètement terminé. J'essaie juste de t'aider à démêler tes sentiments...J'aimerais que tu y vois plus clair. C'est sûrement égoïste de ma part mais j'ai l'impression que si on se décide tous les deux à aller de l'avant, ce sera plus facile pour moi de tourner la page, alors…je voudrais vraiment que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à toute cette situation avec Eren….

\- Oui.

\- Oui, quoi?

\- Tu aurais sûrement été en tête de liste. L'une des seules femmes avec qui j'aurais pu envisager de me mettre en couple… » Elle parut songeuse. Puis elle inspira un grand coup : « Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Je vais te donner un indice supplémentaire… » Elle s'avança d'un coup, lui saisit l'avant du t-shirt et l'attira vers elle. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un membre de son Escadron. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent avec plus de douceur que Levi ne s'y était attendu. Leur baiser ne fut ni long, ni même passionné. Il ne lui rappela rien qu'il eut déjà expérimenté. Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qu'il avait échangé avec toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas non plus le baiser qu'il aurait échangé avec une amante, quelqu'un de spécial.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé que quitte à choisir, c'était avec elle qu'il aurait tenté de construire quelque chose de durable….

Elle s'écarta, les yeux clos et murmura : « J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait… » Elle rouvrit les yeux et demanda : « Alors Caporal, que t'as révélé ce baiser ? » Levi s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Debout dans l'allée centrale, Eren livide, venait de faire tomber son sac au sol. En une fraction de seconde, une myriade d'émotions traversèrent ses prunelles miroitantes. Surprise, colère, trahison et enfin…douleur. Il s'enfuit en courant. Levi, sous le choc, resta saisi pendant un instant. Puis il jura et écarta doucement Petra de son chemin alors qu'il partait à sa poursuite. Mais Eren était déjà loin.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Et personne n'avait de nouvelles de l'adolescent.

Il avait laissé son portable sur la table du salon. Mikasa et Armin étaient à l'internat pendant toute la semaine, ils étaient donc tout naturellement éliminés de la liste d'endroits où Eren aurait pu trouver refuge. Avec l'aide de Petra et Erwin, ils avaient fait le tour du quartier et même été jusqu'à demander l'aide d'Hannes. Mais rien à faire, Eren demeurait introuvable.

Plus le temps passait et plus les idées noires qu'ils gardaient bien à l'abri dans un coin sombre de leur subconscient rampaient vers la surface.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si les Titans avaient fini par découvrir son existence ? Levi faisait les cent pas dans leur salon, de retour à la case départ. Erwin n'était venu que parce qu'il avait été l'un des derniers à avoir vu Eren dans la journée. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'une certaine part de lui était aussi inquiète que l'était Petra. Le blond déclara : « Levi. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque. Je t'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, Petra aussi. Mais si tu ne peux pas trouver un endroit où il aurait pu vouloir se réfugier alors je vais devoir signaler sa disparition à plusieurs de mes hommes…on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser dans la nature…

\- Je sais ! Pas besoin de me le répéter ! Si je savais où il était, je serais déjà allé l'y chercher pour le ramener ici par la peau des fesses !

-…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en détails mais vous m'avez dit qu'il était plutôt secoué, est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où il pourrait se rendre pour se calmer ? » Levi se stoppa net. Un endroit. Symbolique. Où il pourrait se rendre pour se calmer. Il partit au quart de tour et avant qu'Erwin et Petra comprennent ce qu'il se passait il enfournait sa moto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis la réforme de la police, il avait connu un changement radical.

Le club d'hôtes de Mama avait fermé. Il n'y avait plus de prostitués au bas de l'avenue. Et les boites de nuit du coin avaient également fermés leurs portes. Tout semblait à l'abandon. Ce bloc qui s'illuminait de nuit de mille néons fluorescents était sombre et silencieux.

Levi traversa l'endroit avec une certaine appréhension.

Arrivé dans la ruelle. Il marqua une pause. Tout avait commencé ici. Quand il y repensait aujourd'hui, s'il avait su aurait-il ramassé ce drôle de gamin ce soir-là ? L'aurait-il raccompagné jusque chez lui ? Ce serait-il proposé en escorte ? Il s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte de service. Il se revit, près de dix ans plus tôt en train de sortir les poubelles du bar…Il releva les yeux vers la sortie. La porte avait été forcée. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

Il entra. Heureusement qu'il restait encore de l'électricité dans le générateur de secours. Levi alluma la lumière.

Le bar était dans un état lamentable. Poussiéreux. Infesté de rongeurs. On aurait dit qu'il avait été abandonné du jour au lendemain. En l'état. Avec son mobilier. Kenny le lui avait légué dans son testament. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en fasse quelque chose…Une part de lui se sentait responsable de la désertion du quartier…peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour le dynamiser à nouveau ? Levi avait passé les cuisines et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller vérifier la salle. Il savait où Eren avait dû se réfugier.

Et il le trouva effectivement là. Assis, recroquevillé sur le vieux canapé de la salle de repos du personnel. Même lorsqu'il l'entendit très clairement entrer dans la pièce et quand Levi appuya sur l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair, l'adolescent ne tenta pas de fuir. Il resta là, prostré. La tête dans les bras. Les jambes remontées contre son torse. Levi se sentait soulagé. Un énorme point venait de lui être ôté des épaules. Mais il était également extrêmement en colère : « T'es sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on te considère comme un adulte et tu fugues ? Sans portable, sans argent, sans rien du tout. Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ?! J'ai dû appeler Erwin pour tes conneries ! Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience du merdier dans lequel t'es ? Ceux qui ont tué ta mère pourraient déjà être à ta recherche !...» Bien qu'il soit en train de vertement se faire sermonner, Eren ne bougea pas un muscle.

Levi se tut. A court de mots. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Eren de se laisser crier dessus sans réagir.

Il s'approcha un peu confus et lui posa une main sur la tête : « Morveux…rentrons. Je promets d'empêcher Mono-sourcil de te passer un savon. » La voix d'Eren s'élèva soudain : « Je ne t'ai rien encore dis. Mais tu sais. Tu sais tout et tu as quand même décidé de sortir avec Petra. » Levi poussa un soupire : « Eren. Parlons de tout ça ailleurs. Il fait nuit et cet endroit craint … » Eren hurla : « Tu sais ce que je ressens mais tu as préféré m'ignorer ! Et tu as embrassé Petra ! » Levi marqua une pause. Il y avait une telle souffrance, une telle rage dans les mots d'Eren qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. « Gamin..

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » Eren redressa la tête. Dans ses yeux luisants brûlaient une flamme plus vive que jamais. Avant que Levi n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste il lui avait sauté au cou et leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact.

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

Tout d'abord, la surprise. Puis le feu. Ses veines glacées s'embrasèrent. Son sang était entré en ébullition. Absolument tous ses neurones se déconnectèrent en même temps. Leurs lèvres jointes lui firent courir un courant électrique dans tout le corps. Sans y penser, il avait refermé les bras autour d'Eren.

Comme s'il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'adolescent s'était écarté. Il avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et son regard s'était fait fuyant. L'image de son visage, pantelant, se superposa à la réalité. Levi eut l'impression de sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Ce visage confus, ses yeux enfiévrés…c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes.

Alors, c'était ça qu'avait voulu dire Petra ? C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il comprenne en l'embrassant ? Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce tourbillon, ce coup de foudre, cette éruption…

Levi remonta la main le long du dos d'Eren. Ses doigts lui glissèrent sur la nuque, effleurant le doux duvet de poils qui s'hérissèrent sous sa caresse. L'adolescent frissonna, son visage pris une teinte de rouge encore plus sombre. Levi resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches. Il se pencha sans crier gare et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Dès que leurs bouches furent à nouveau en contact, l'incendie reprit de plus belle au creux de son ventre.

Bientôt, Eren suffoqua. Levi profita de l'ouverture pour introduire la langue entre ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il sentit les tremblements d'Eren, prisonnier entre ses bras. Alors il osa aller plus loin et explora avec avidité sa cavité buccale, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

Cette sensation était simplement parfaite. Enivrante.

Levi effleura la chair tendre de la langue d'Eren et gouta avec excitation aux soupires étouffés qui lui échappaient de la gorge. Leurs langues se caressèrent pendant quelques secondes. Eren avait les yeux fermés et l'air complètement ailleurs. Levi avait gardé les yeux ouverts, bien décidé à ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Comment Eren pouvait-il être devenu aussi sexy sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Cette version de lui avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'innocent qui donnait envie d'entièrement le pervertir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, son visage rougi, ses longs cils humides de larmes.

Tout entier à sa contemplation, Levi laissa le baiser perdre en intensité. Eren était encore trop inexpérimenté pour donner le change. Avoir le total contrôle de la situation, c'était extrêmement plaisant. Levi fit de son mieux pour ignorer les battements furieux de son cœur ou encore l'incendie qui faisait rage au creux de ses reins.

Eren, frémissant, était en train de reprendre pieds. Levi se laissa aller à lui lécher la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller doucement et de la sucer encore en plus tendrement. Visiblement l'acte de trop pour ce que pouvait supporter l'adolescent.

Les jambes d'Eren se dérobèrent. Levi le soutint.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et glissa le nez le long de son cou. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Ce n'était ni le lieu. Ni le moment.

Levi prit une grande inspiration au creux de sa nuque et Eren gémit à nouveau. Tout était là. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait dans tous ses rêves érotiques, mais c'était à la fois mille fois mieux. Levi n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer à quel point il pourrait aimer le fait de réellement tenir Eren dans ses bras.

Il savait à présent que ce n'était pas que de la curiosité. Que ce n'était pas que physique. S'il l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent ce baiser. Maintenant, il comprenait. Il s'était voilé la face… Il n'était pas juste attiré sexuellement par Eren. C'était tout autre chose…quelque chose dont il devait prendre soin…

« Levi… » La voix d'Eren était tremblante presque suppliante…ce qui était très excitant. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Levi avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, de le toucher, de le palper. De lui faire tellement de bien qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir debout, qu'il se transformerait en vraie gelée, gémissant comme un chat en chaleur…

Eren sentait la menthe et quelque chose d'autre. Un très récent parfum d'adulte. Comme de la cannelle et quelque chose d'extrêmement sexy.

Levi eut une irrésistible envie de lui mordre la nuque.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Parce que maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait (même si aucun mot n'était encore en mesure de le décrire) tout était encore pire. Le fait qu'il soit son tuteur. Qu'Eren n'ait qu'à peine quinze ans…Il était temps qu'il joue son rôle. Il était temps qu'il se montre adulte.

Il s'écarta d'Eren et le maintint à bout de bras : « Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Eren. Je suis ton tuteur. Pour le monde entier, toi et moi, à part ça, on ne partage absolument rien. Sans ça, je n'ai aucun droit de prendre soin de toi. Nous n'avons aucun droit d'être ensemble. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? » Cette discussion allait être très difficile à tenir. Surtout si Eren continuait d'avoir cet air enfiévré…

« Tu n'as que quinze ans. Quinze ans. C'est rien du tout. T'es encore confus. Tout est nouveau. Ce genre de truc en général, on le teste d'abord avec quelqu'un de son âge. Tu n'es même pas sûr d'être gay ! T'as encore des tonnes de trucs à expérimenter. Tu pourrais très bien aimer les filles. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de nous deux, du fait que je sois ton tuteur, ça reste vrai. Tu comprends ? … Eren. Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble toi et moi…comme une famille…tu ne devras plus jamais faire ce genre de chose. » Eren baissa les yeux. Il ne rougissait plus et paraissait être parfaitement redescendu sur terre. Levi lui lâcha les épaules : « Rentrons à la maison. » Eren lui emboita le pas sans dire un mot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était serré contre le dos de Levi. Le vent lui fouettait la peau alors que la moto sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux prenait un nouveau virage.

Ils rentraient à la maison.

Eren savait ce qu'il ressentait. Bien que Levi doute de lui et de ses émotions à cause de son âge, il savait qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Il aimait Levi.

Il l'avait sans doute toujours aimé, à sa façon.

Et maintenant, il pensait aussi savoir ce que ressentait Levi.

Oh bien sûr, il n'était sûr de rien. Et ce baiser renversant pouvait sans doute avoir une centaine d'autres explications. Mais dans le fond, quand on connaissait bien Levi, il était quasiment impossible de se méprendre. Il sortait peut-être avec Petra mais il avait eu envie d'Eren. Il avait pu le _désirer_ , tout comme Eren le désirait.

La plus grande inconnue, la condition la plus improbable de son problème venait de trouver sa réponse.

Oui. Levi pouvait le considérer comme un amant.

Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans le dos de Levi. Une nuée de papillons s'étaient envolés dans son estomac. Et rien qu'au souvenir de leur baiser il avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Levi.

Bien entendu, il avait parfaitement compris tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Levi était responsable de lui, de son éducation, de son bien-être. Aux yeux de la société, du monde entier, ils étaient une famille. Et ça, c'était sacrée. Parce que c'était ce qui leur donnait le droit de vivre ensemble. Sans le nom d'Ackermann qui les reliait tous les deux, aux yeux de la loi, ils n'étaient plus que deux étrangers.

Eren avait donc environ trois ans. Jusqu'à la fin du lycée, pour le faire changer d'avis et lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Levi aux mains de Petra ou de qui que ce soit d'autre….

Pas alors qu'il avait eu un si bel aperçu de ce que pourrait être leur vie en tant que couple.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ainsi la bombe est lâchée.

Je vais pouvoir entrer dans la troisième ère de My Beautiful Beast. Le passage School-fic et Romance!

Au programme, des amis (plein), des cours de malade (Survey Corp. programme Biatch!), de la séduction (Levi, Levi, Eren aura ta peau *sur un air de supporter de foot*) Eren en pleine découverte sexuelle (du shippiiiiiiiing! ) , des malentendus, de la baston, des émotions en veux-tu en voila...

Bref! Du MBB de base.

Alors? Des commentaires?

(J'aimerais surtout votre avis sur la scène du baiser final mais j'avoue que je trouve qu'il y a plusieurs passages épiques dans ce petit chapitre...) Vos deux préférés?

En attendant, plein de love sur vous mes chatons! Et à très vite j'espère.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Helloooo mes chatons!**_

 _ **Je reprends enfin du service! Encore pardon pour mon abus de vacances (surtout que contrairement à ce que j'avais promis, je n'ai même pas prévenu avant de disparaitre!)**_

 ** _J'ai normalement tout fait pour répondre à vos supers messages! Je souhaite la bienvenue au nouveau et j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira!_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il s'y passe grand chose mais il faut toujours un calme avant la tempête non? (Il refait la taille d'un chapitre normal pas comme tout ces camarades de la vingtaine! Ces monstres...)_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _(Ps, j'ai réécris la scène du baiser chapitre 21 histoire qu'elle corresponde plus à mes attentes...si vous avez le courage et ou l'envie d'y jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil...)_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 22_** ** _: The Beast's Will_**

Eren ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine d'être discret.

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Levi était venu le retrouver dans l'ancien bar des Ackermann. Et depuis Eren avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser son 'tuteur' oublier une seconde ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il avait compris où voulait en venir Levi qu'il allait abandonner la partie.

C'était vrai. Aux yeux du monde ils ne pouvaient être qu'une famille.

Levi était son représentant légal, celui qui était habilité à prendre toutes les décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. Comme une sorte de père trop jeune et inexpérimenté qui devait prendre de soin de son petit frère adoptif. Aux yeux du monde ils étaient cette famille déjà un peu bancale qu'on observait de loin avec un œil critique.

Mais qu'est-ce qui en réalité, empêchait qu'entre eux, dans l'intimité, tout soit différent ?

Levi était aussi têtu que lui, si ce n'était pire. Le combat serait long, difficile et il risquait bien de le perdre, mais Eren n'allait pas jeter l'éponge pour autant. Il fallait que Levi cesse de sortir avec Petra et accepte de se mettre en couple avec lui…S'il avait été capable d'embrasser Eren comme il l'avait fait, alors qu'il sortait avec elle, c'était qu'il n'était lui-même pas sûr de leur relation, non ?

Depuis l'époque pas si lointaine où ils dormaient ensemble, Levi était incapable de ressentir sa présence comme une menace. Avant il lui aurait été impossible de s'approcher de sa chambre sans qu'il ne le sente arriver à des kilomètres…Maintenant qu'Eren était conscient de ses sentiments et espérait ne pas avoir mal interprété ceux de Levi, le fait que celui-ci soit aussi détendu en sa présence lui faisait tout drôle à l'estomac.

Il approcha du grand lit.

Levi dormait à poings fermés. Cette semaine de vacances lui avait permis de rattraper des mois et des mois de fatigue accumulée. Cette mise à pieds n'était pas une si mauvaise chose au final. Et puis Eren avait pu profiter de leurs derniers instants de libre en commun. Bientôt, ce serait la rentrée des classes et ils ne passeraient plus autant de temps ensemble que l'adolescent le souhaiterait. Petit un parce Levi reprendrait le travail mais aussi parce qu'il accumulerait à celui de Chef d'Escadron celui d'enseignant à Survey Corp. Petit deux, parce qu'Eren allait lui-même très bientôt intégrer l'académie et que Levi n'allait sûrement pas sauter de joie à cette idée….

Et pendant ce temps, Petra aurait Levi pour elle seule. Elle était un membre de son Escadron. Elle le voyait quand Eren, lui, ne le pouvait pas. Elle connaissait un Levi qui lui était inconnu… Eren avait une irrésistible envie de la frapper à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Même si dans le fond, il savait que Petra n'était pas en faute.

C'était elle la fille. Celle qui avait le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Celle qui pouvait rendre Levi heureux comme lui, Eren ne le pourrait jamais.

Il approcha un peu plus. Levi ne bronchait toujours pas. Eren détailla la forme de son corps rendu flou par la couverture qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. A en croire l'étendue de peau que l'adolescent pouvait apercevoir à la base de son V, Levi avait tranquillement repris son ancienne habitude de dormir nu. Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son regard se porta plus précisément sur l'entrejambe de l'endormi.

Récemment, il lui avait clairement manqué de détails en ce qui concernait toute cette partie de son corps pour que ses rêves érotiques aient le moindre sens…c'était toujours sensationnelle et nébuleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à 'autre chose' qu'à des caresses. Après tout, ce n'était que très récemment qu'Eren avait eu la curiosité de se documenter à propos de 'ce qu'il se passait après'...

Le baiser de Levi lui avait suffi jusque-là comme matériel exutoire avant de devenir la source d'un étrange inconfort.

Il se concentra davantage sur son visage endormi. Levi fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme si une part de lui avait déjà compris qu'il y avait un intrus dans son repère mais luttait pour rester assoupi. Le cœur battant, Eren s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait l'expérience. Jusque-là il s'était surtout contenté de coller Levi comme jamais. Le simple contact de leur corps suffisait en général à ce qu'il se sente capable de courir des kilomètres en hurlant de joie. Et même si Levi agissait toujours comme si de rien n'était, Eren s'était bien rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi nerveux.

Il était temps de passer à la seconde phase.

D'ailleurs Eren regrettait un peu d'avoir été trop craintif pour y passer plus tôt. Une semaine plus tard, ça avait comme un goût de première fois…C'était facile de ne pas se vexer lorsque Levi le repoussait dans ses tentatives de câlins ou grognait quand il se montrait plus collant que nécessaire…mais ça…il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si ces avances étaient repoussés sur ce plan-là…

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui lui faisaient face. Rien que d'y penser son cœur partait au triple galop.

Est-ce qu'il allait y arriver ?

Sûrement pas s'il continuait d'y penser comme ça. Il finirait juste par se dégonfler…

Eren se pencha doucement et posa les lèvres sur celles de Levi. Le contact l'électrisa plus sûrement que s'il avait mis ses doigts mouillés dans une prise. Il avait été tellement surpris par leur premier baiser que son esprit avait été incapable de tout analyser ou tout retenir. Il ne lui était resté que de vagues sensations. Là, les choses étaient différentes. Il était celui qui initiait l'acte et même s'il avait fermé les yeux, absolument chaque détail du moment était en train de s'ancrer dans sa mémoire. Levi avait les lèvres bien plus douces qu'il n'y paraissait. Même si avant d'avoir tenté l'expérience, Eren ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre.

La sensation était aussi parfaite que frustrante.

C'était bien, mais pas aussi bien que…

…il se risqua à léchouiller la lèvre inférieure de Levi.

Il se demanda un instant si ça lui faisait autant d'effet que ça lui en avait fait à lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, intrigué, pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard bleu acier, parfaitement réveillé de son 'tuteur'. Rougissant, Eren se recula légèrement et déclara avec entrain : « Bonjour, Levi ! » Dans un grognement mécontent, Levi lui plaqua la paume contre le visage et le repoussa d'un geste en se redressant : « Pourquoi je n'ai pas verrouillé la porte de ma chambre ? Est-ce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi, sale gamin pervers ? Je vais te faire enfermer pour agression sexuelle ! » Eren sourit malgré lui. Il s'était attendu à bien pire comme réaction…

Après tout Levi lui avait bien dit de ne jamais recommencer sous peine de voir leur lien se briser…

Levi ôta sa main de son visage et Eren en profita pour couler le regard vers son bassin, un peu plus découvert que lorsqu'il était simplement allongé. Avec un peu de chance…La voix courroucée de Levi le fit sursauter : « Dégage de ma chambre ou je vérifie si tes yeux sont eux aussi capables de se régénérer ! » Eren se redressa d'un coup et d'étala comme un lapin. Avant de revenir, une fraction de seconde plus tard pour lui hurler : « J'ai fait le petit déjeuner ! Tu peux venir manger ! » Et disparaitre à nouveau tandis que Levi l'entendait courir dans les escaliers.

Il savait qu'Eren était têtu.

Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une limite ? Vu le calme avec lequel l'adolescent avait écouté ses explications dans le bar, Levi se serait attendu à ce qu'il ait saisi tout ce qu'il lui avait expliqué et plus ou moins jeté l'éponge…pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été naïf. Même s'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour démentir lorsqu'Eren avait affirmé qu'il sortait à présent avec Petra, l'adolescent avait abandonné toute notion de retenue en sa présence. Est-ce qu'il se fichait vraiment de se retrouver dans la position d'une vulgaire 'maîtresse' ?

Si Eren n'était pas aussi inexpérimenté en matière de séduction et si Levi n'était pas un champion, toute catégorie, du self control, les choses auraient pu mal tourner… Ce réveil n'était sûrement qu'une nouvelle étape du plan machiavélique qu'avait pu inventer ce gamin maléfique pour le rendre complètement fou.

Eren n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Rien ne changerait jamais le fait qu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années d'écart et que même si pour l'instant il paraissait certain de ses sentiments et se ficher royalement de ce dans quoi il s'engageait, c'était faux. Il était guidé avant tout par ses hormones. Même si ses sentiments se basaient sur une réelle affection. Levi se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Etre un adulte. C'était de la merde.

C'était donc à lui de jouer les responsables pour deux. Quand l'autre partie était Eren. Ca relevait de l'exploit héroïque.

Il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe. Evidemment avec ce genre de réveil, il n'allait pas juste tranquillement rester au repos…si seulement son corps acceptait de lui filer un coup de main et d'ignorer toutes les tactiques puériles d'Eren pour le rendre cinglé…Levi s'étira sans plus prêter attention à la légère tension entre ses reins. Il allait prendre une bonne douche (froide), prendre le petit déjeuner avec son incube junior et se préparer à passer l'une des plus sales journées de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il allait assister à la pré-selection des nouveaux élèves de l'académie du Survey Corp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'étape de pré-sélection des élèves de première année de l'académie était devenue un débat aussi politique et social qu'économique.

La réunion rassemblait donc le corps enseignant (d'anciens soldats, d'anciens flics, des membres des Brigades et des professeurs beaucoup plus 'classiques'), les représentants des plus gros investisseurs de l'école mais aussi Erwin Smith, le directeur. Une belle brochette de casse-couilles en puissance. Levi s'installa sans regarder personne en particulier. La table en arc de cercle était énorme. La salle était large et profonde. Il y régnait une atmosphère solennelle qui lui donnait la gerbe. Dans le fond, ils se réunissaient ici pour discuter de l'avenir de ces gamins comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon cheptel….Ils allaient parler de pédigrée, de caractère, de notes et de potentiel…mais au final, ces gosses représentaient surtout les futurs sacrifices d'une guerre sans fin.

Erwin leur balança un petit discours officiel insipide sur la gravité de leur charge, résumant les résultats des dix dernières années en ce qui concernait le recul de la criminalité à Heaven et ses alentours. Puis il souligna l'importance de favoriser l'expansion de l'académie en plusieurs sous-branches disséminées partout dans le pays afin de ne pas délocaliser les foyers de violence mais bel et bien de les éradiquer. Il enchaîna avec passion sur les progrès observés à propos des chiffres en baisse de la criminalité juvénile et les résultats impressionnants obtenus par les plus célèbres E.C diplômés de Survey Corp.

Levi essaya d'ignorer les quelques regards qui avaient coulé dans sa direction. Mais il finit quand même par leur balancer un coup d'œil à glacer le sang qui les dissuada de continuer de lui chercher des poux. S'ils voulaient vraiment son portrait, il y en avait en vente dans presque tous les kiosques à journaux. Surtout en ce moment, après que son Escadron ait démantelé le trafic d'organes de Gioni le Boucher.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Erwin vint s'installer à sa place et le grand écran qui leur faisait face s'illumina.

Tout d'abord, ils feraient le tour des enfants de flics et de militaires. Ceux qu'on appelait aussi les admis sur dossiers. Ou plus communément, les Elitistes. Tout y était. Photographie, mesures, diagramme détaillant leur aptitude physiques et intellectuels, leurs précédents bulletins de notes et quelques observations. Levi s'intéressa légèrement au meilleur d'entre eux. Jean Kirstein, fils d'un militaire de carrière. Son père était chargé du commandement de la surveillance des côtes au Nord de Paradiz. Il avait un dossier irréprochable et la sale gueule d'un bon fils de bourge. Levi pressentait déjà qu'il allait devoir lui enseigner la discipline quand il ferait parti des meilleurs éléments de dernière année…ce genre de premier de la classe avait tendance à choisir la sécurité et le super salaire de la Brigade Spéciale au moment du Choix de toutes les façons…

Les Elitistes représentaient tout de même près de 80% des élèves de l'académie.

Vint ensuite le tour des fameux 'coup de cœur' du peuple. Une idée qui datait de deux ou trois ans. Il s'agissait d'une sélection des jeunes espoirs de la nation, des adolescents qui s'étaient illustrés par leurs bienfaits, leurs actes d'héroïsme…Erwin avait eu cette idée afin d'améliorer l'image de l'académie auprès du grand public. Il était tout de même rassurant et gratifiant de voir que Survey Corp. ne se contentait pas de remettre la mauvaise graine sur le droit chemin mais aussi qu'elle récompensait les plus belles âmes de l'époque pour leur bonnes actions. Ainsi, Levi fit la connaissance de Krista Lenz et Ymir, alias les 'anges de Shinganshina'. Deux gamines qui parcouraient les pires blocs du pire quartier d'Heaven pour distribuer de la nourriture, des vêtements, des trousses de soin, des médicaments et de la chaleur humaine au plus démunis.

De véritables saintes. Qui de l'avis de Levi ne devait pas avoir la conscience bien tranquille pour s'efforcer avec autant d'ardeur à passer pour des anges.

Il s'était déjà écoulé plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin aux E.C. Depuis plusieurs années, Erwin n'avait semblé trouver aucun délinquant juvénile digne de son intérêt. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait visiblement de quoi épater la galerie. Quatre profils. Annie Leonhart une grande blonde aux yeux bleu à l'air revêche. Accusée de vol à main armée, de prise d'otages et autres méfaits effectués en famille (chacun sa tradition familiale). Sasha Braus, vol à l'étalage et autres larcins (rien de bien impressionnant si ce n'était ses incroyables aptitudes physiques). Conny Springer, surtout connu pour faits de violence sur la voie publique, plusieurs altercations avec les forces de police, un voyou à l'apparence si banale avec son crâne rasé à ras que Levi se demanda si Erwin n'avait pas tout simplement perdu la tête. Et enfin, Armin Arlert. Levi faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il savait qu'Armin était un hacker brillant, presque un génie, mais de là à ce qu'Erwin parvienne à le convaincre d'intégrer l'académie…il y avait tout un monde !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond sans que celui-ci ne daigne le lui rendre. Dans la salle, tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. Cette année, les sélectionnés d'Erwin, mis à part peut-être Annie Leonhart, n'avaient absolument rien de bien impressionnants. Il les avait habitués à beaucoup plus polémique. Aucun d'eux ne trouva de quoi s'opposer à son choix et la page des E.C fut bien vite tournée.

Il était donc temps de passer à l'une des dernières phases de la pré-sélection. Celle des recommandations spéciales. Il s'agissait d'élèves sponsorisés. Ils pouvaient être des Elitistes sans bons résultats scolaires (et donc refusés sur dossier uniquement), des enfants 'de la masse', repérés pour X ou Y raison par un riche investisseur, ou encore de pions (des gosses sortis de nulle part) savamment placés à l'académie dans l'espoir qu'une fois diplômé ils puissent infiltrer le système mis en place par Erwin et pourquoi pas agir dans l'ombre afin de pouvoir saper son autorité (les politiques et les riches, tous des pourris). Cette année, ils n'étaient que deux.

Mikasa et Eren Ackermann.

Lorsque leur photographie apparut sur le grand écran, Levi sentit tout son sang lui refluer du visage. Le bout de ses doigts devint glacé et il serra la mâchoire. Après une exclamation unanime et appréciatrice, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle : « Deux Ackermann ? Je savais que le Caporal avait encore de la famille en vie mais qui aurait cru…

\- Deux pour le prix d'un ! S'ils sont ne serait-ce qu'un tiers aussi efficaces que l'était le Caporal à leur âge c'est un investissement qui vaut largement le coup !

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'Eren Ackermann, est-ce qu'il s'agit du fameux fils adoptif de Kenny Ackermann ?...

\- J'aime la détermination qu'on peut lire dans le regard de la fille…elle a l'air d'être prometteuse…vu avez vu son diagramme d'aptitudes ? C'est démentiel…

\- Comment parvenez-vous à lire quoique ce soit sur son visage ?! Elle a l'air complètement blasée ! Personnellement je ne ressens aucune motivation en elle…mais vous avez raison, son diagramme est monstrueusement bon… » Levi bouillait de l'intérieur.

Il avait pris le relai de Kenny et entraîné Mikasa durant toutes ces années.

Eren était dans le coma mais elle avait mis encore plus d'ardeur à suivre son enseignement, s'imaginant sans doute qu'il aurait davantage besoin d'elle une fois réveillé que ça n'avait été le cas avant. Mais jamais elle n'avait paru vouloir intégrer Survey Corp. ou même faire du combat et de la violence, un choix de vie. Et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son intention de faire sa rentrée scolaire à l'académie. Levi ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, mais Mikasa et lui demeuraient des cousins. Et il savait qu'elle lui en aurait parlé si…

Son regard se concentra davantage sur la photographie d'Eren.

Il avait l'air sérieux et déterminé. Son regard vert-d'eau brillait d'une lueur farouche. Il était étrange de se rendre compte maintenant d'à quel point il pouvait être photogénique…ce petit con. Si Mikasa ne lui avait rien dit, c'était à 200% parce qu'Eren avait dû le lui interdire ! Parce qu'il était évident que Levi s'opposerait à cette décision. Connaissant Eren, s'il voulait intégrer Survey Corp. c'était forcément pour finir dans la Brigade d'Intervention. Le fer de lance de la lutte anticriminel, le seul endroit où il lui serait autorisé de s'en prendre au gang des Titans. Eren était un petit con suicidaire et culotté. Mais il avait bien fallu quelqu'un pour le soutenir dans ses démarches et lui permettre de faire sa pré-inscription sans l'aval préalable de Levi.

Le Caporal vrilla Erwin du regard. Celui-ci posa sur lui ses yeux bleu glacier, inexpressif. Comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de voter pour leur admission ou leur révocation, Levi fit parti des contre: « Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils portent le nom d'Ackermann qu'ils vaudront quelque chose pour l'académie. Ou qu'ils seront meilleurs que d'autres…» L'un des représentants haussa un sourcil : « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire, Caporal, que les mesures des tests qu'a passé votre cousine sont fausses ?

\- Non….

\- Dans ce cas-là, elle vaut déjà à elle seule, au moins dix de nos nouvelles recrues ! » Un ancien chef des forces de police intervint à son tour : « J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une sorte de dynastie de combattants. Ça montre l'exemple ! Pour beaucoup vous êtes un héros national. Le fait que d'autres membres de votre famille acceptent de rallier la cause, ça fera un effet monstre dans la presse…

\- On est en train de parler de l'avenir de deux gosses là, pas de votre prochain buzz publicitaire pour l'académie !

\- Mais…Caporal Levi, je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes pourtant l'un des soldats les plus impliqués dans le projet, en quoi l'intégration d'autres membres de votre famille est-elle réellement un problème ? » La partie était perdue d'avance. Ces crétins étaient déjà en train de parler de Com. et de rentabilité. Il serait sans doute le seul à s'opposer à cette admission. Bientôt Eren et Mikasa seraient propulsés sur les devant de la scène, droit en première ligne. Alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas encore à quoi ils s'opposaient réellement. Et lui, Levi aurait tout le mal du monde à les protéger.

Il arrêta d'argumenter et passa tout le reste de l'entretien à transpercer Erwin de ses plus mauvais regards. Cette enflure avait profité du fait qu'il détourne le regard une seconde pour la lui mettre à l'envers et profond. Il se devait de le lui faire regretter…

Levi avait attendu la fin de la réunion, en début d'après-midi pour prendre Erwin à partie.

Il frappa du poing sur la table : « Mono-Sourcils, je pensais pourtant qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'enculer pour tout ce qui concerne Eren !

\- Levi, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le crois…Eren a décidé seul d'intégrer l'académie, je jure de ne même pas avoir essayé de l'en convaincre…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Toi, tu aurais laissé passer l'occasion d'inscrire dans tes rangs un soldat quasi-immortel (pour ce qu'on en sait) qui aurait la force et la capacité d'abattre une vingtaine de personnes en moins de dix minutes ? (Pour ce qu'on en sait là aussi…)

\- …Je mentirais si je disais que les aptitudes particulières d'Eren n'étaient pas, à mes yeux, un atout sans commune mesure pour la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté. Mais je sais aussi tous les sacrifices que tu es prêt à faire pour qu'Eren évite de se retrouver confronter aux Titans à l'heure actuelle…

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Tu me laissais le temps d'en apprendre plus sur ces enfoirés avant de mettre Eren en danger !

\- Levi, je n'ai pas…

\- Mais à la place, tu profites du fait que je sois occupé à nettoyer cette foutue ville de merde pour l'approcher et le convaincre d'intégrer ton école de sociopathes ? On ne sait même pas si des espions du gang n'ont pas déjà infiltrés cet endroit !

\- Levi…

\- Je pensais au moins que sur certains points, tu avais une parole d'honneur Erwin…je vois que t'es plutôt prêt à cracher sur absolument tout si ça te permet d'obtenir ce que tu veux…

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui…

\- Alors qui ?! Eren n'a jamais rencontré d'autres investisseurs qui puissent le recommander ! Alors qui à part toi pourrait…

\- Moi. » Levi s'arrêta net et tourna les yeux vers Hanji. Elle s'était faite si discrète pendant la réunion qu'il en était même venu à oublier qu'elle était une représentante des investisseurs les plus influents de l'académie. Il entrouvrit la bouche, à court de mots.

Hanji ? Eren s'était tourné vers Hanji ?!

Elle avait l'air assez en colère : « Oui. Moi. Je suis celle qui a sponsorisé l'inscription d'Eren à Survey Corp. Erwin tient beaucoup trop à toi pour avoir osé te défier. Quand Angel est venu lui proposer d'être ton sponsor il a tout de suite refusé.

\- Mais toi, ça ne te pose aucuns soucis de m'avoir poignardé dans le dos ?!

-…Ces jours-ci on ne peut pas dire que tu ais été super sympa avec moi, Levi. Et pourtant, tu n'étais même pas encore au courant de ce que j'avais fait. Donc je pense que tu me dois soit des explications, soit qu'on considère que tu m'as déjà largement assez puni pour avoir apporté mon soutien à Angel. » Levi poussa un grognement furieux : « Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Comment je suis censée le savoir ?... » Il marqua une pause. Puis il tenta de se calmer. En vain. Il agita la tête : « Il est hors de question qu'Eren intègre cette école… » Il partit d'un pas lourd. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Hanji lui lança : « Levi ! Ne sois pas un mufle ! Et discutes-en proprement avec le premier concerné ! Si tu veux vraiment que ça marche, c'est lui que tu devras convaincre ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Levi arriva chez eux, Eren était encore là.

En temps normal, il aurait sans doute déjà déserté la maison. Probablement déjà fourré chez Armin ou Mikasa ou même en train de zoner avec son ami Taylor et sa bande de voyous en herbe (même si Eren affirmait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune intention de voler ou de racketter qui que ce soit). A la place, l'adolescent était tranquillement en train de jouer avec En, dans le salon. Il avait l'un des sweats avec capuche à oreilles animales que lui avait offert Hanji et le short qu'il portait en dessous était si court qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il était nu…Levi se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa colère venait de baisser d'au moins dix crans dès que son regard s'était posé sur les cuisses fermes et la peau caramélisée de l'adolescent.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

En sursauta et courut se mettre à l'abri dans son panier, le fustigeant du regard. La peur venait de lui faire abandonner la partie et Levi était l'unique responsable de cette humiliation. Eren quant à lui, s'était redressé et le regardait se déchausser avec une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. Il s'attendait très visiblement à cette confrontation. Levi termina d'ôter sa veste et de ranger ses chaussures avec une lenteur calculée. Eren n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était resté planté là, au beau milieu du salon.

La bataille allait être rude…

Levi s'avança dans la pièce sans quitter Eren des yeux. L'adolescent soutint son regard. Une lueur farouche lui brillait au fond des yeux. Ackermann contre Jäeger. Les paris étaient lancés. Levi gronda : « Tu n'es qu'un petit con, écervelé et suicidaire. Erwin ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ce servir de ta carcasse comme appât pour attirer les décisionnaires du gang des Titans hors de leur tanière… » Eren croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour imiter la posture la plus intimidante de Levi : « Je sais ce que je fais. Erwin a été sincère tu sais, il m'a dit en quoi mon admission à l'académie puis mon intégration des rangs de la Brigade d'Intervention lui seraient hautement profitables…

\- Et toi, tu t'es dit que c'était une excellente idée ? Le fait que ta mère se soit sacrifiée pour t'épargner ne t'aura rien appris ? La vie à un prix, Eren. Et la tienne se doit d'être bien remplie et sereine, parce que d'autres ont déjà payé pour ta sécurité… » Eren avait tressailli. Mais il avait campé ferme sur ses positions : « Tu ne sais pas tout, Levi. Tu ne sais pas tout sur ma mère, sur nous. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de mourir…et puis, tu n'es pas forcément un exemple à suivre ! On m'a raconté pourquoi, toi, tu avais accepté le programme d'Erwin…Isabelle et Farlan ? » Levi sentit l'un de ses muscles tressaillir. Il gronda : « Qui t'as raconté ça ?

\- On s'en fiche. L'important c'est que tu es toi-même engagé dans la Brigade pour une histoire de vengeance ! T'es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que je veux dire quand je parle de tous les détruire…

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour ça ! Parce que tu veux venger la mort de tes amis. Mais moi je n'aurais pas le droit de venger la mort de ma mère et d'oncle Kenny?

\- Je ne me bats plus juste pour eux depuis longtemps ! » Levi venait d'hausser la voix. C'était à peine un ton de plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais ça suffisait à les calmer tous les deux. Eren déglutit : « Quelle autre raison tu aurais d'affronter les Titans ? » Ils se fixèrent un instant. Un silence lourd de sens et gênant. Levi fut le premier à détourner le regard : « Si tu finis en première ligne et que ces bâtards finissent par te tuer, sans qu'on réussisse à leur mettre le grappin dessus… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais Eren comprit. Ou plutôt crut comprendre. Même si son cœur faisait des pirouettes à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, il s'empêcha d'être attendri par la scène.

Levi avait toujours tenu à lui.

Ce n'était pas un secret.

Après tout, il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à adopter un autre gamin dans le besoin. Ni même un comateux. Cette déclaration muette n'était pas une déclaration d'amour comme Eren en rêvait. C'était très exactement ce qu'un grand-frère aurait été capable de faire pour son petit-frère. N'empêche que l'attention était foutrement adorable. Levi ? Qui se battait pour le protéger ? Eren s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça doucement. Il plongea la tête dans son torse et sentit Levi se raidir sous l'étreinte. Mais il ne la lui rendit pas. Eren inspira profondément avant de déclarer : « Merci Levi…mais il n'empêche qu'on a exactement le même but. Les Titans reviendront pour moi. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils reviendront et elle m'a demandé de me tenir prêt pour l'instant où ça arrivera. Survey Corp. est le meilleur moyen pour moi de me tenir prêt. De les traquer avant qu'eux ne me traquent…Je jure que j'ai réfléchi avant de prendre la décision d'aller voir Hanji… » Levi grommela : « La Binoclarde n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, savoir de quoi tu es réellement capable. Si elle était certaine que ça ne te tuerait pas, elle t'aurait déjà éventré pour te farfouiller dans les entrailles… »

Eren avait fermé les yeux.

Entendre la voix de Levi, grave et profonde lui résonner dans le buste, c'était une expérience magique. Même si on ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, il se sentait en sécurité et serein. Il laissa échapper un rire et eut la satisfaction de voir tous les poils des avant-bras de Levi (laissés ballant sur ses côtés) se soulever. Eren s'écria : « On est deux alors…

\- Deux quoi ?

\- Deux à vouloir savoir de quoi je suis vraiment capable. Et ce que j'ai dans le ventre…Le monstre qui a tué ma mère. Il s'appelle Zeke. J'entends son nom dans mes cauchemars…il courrait aussi vite qu'une voiture. Il était capable de plier du métal avec son corps comme si c'était du carton…est-ce que je suis de la même espèce que lui ? Est-ce qu'il a été transformé en super soldat comme veut le croire Erwin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu tuer ma mère ?... » La main de Levi qui n'était pas dans son champ de vision vint se poser à l'arrière de son crâne : « Gamin…est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ? » Eren marqua une pause. Non. Il n'en faisait plus. Du moins pas d'aussi intense qu'au début. Mais il n'allait quand même pas avouer que c'était assurément parce qu'il était trop occupé à façonner les rêves érotiques les plus farfelus presque toutes les nuits…

Il se contenta donc de rougir et nia de la tête en frottant son visage dans le T-shirt de Levi.

Levi poussa un soupire : « …Je sens que je regrette déjà ma décision…

\- Notre décision. C'est aussi mon avenir, non ? » Levi gronda et s'écarta d'Eren. Ce qui était bien trop rapide au goût de l'adolescent. Il se laissa aller à afficher une moue déçue. Levi lui pinça le nez. Eren grommela et s'écarta à son tour, un air outré sur le visage. Levi avait encore les sourcils froncés : « C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil gamin.

-…Tu veux dire, me servir de tes amis pour obtenir ce que je veux sans en discuter au préalable avec toi ?

\- Très précisément oui…je meurs d'envie de te frapper, là tout de suite…

\- J'ai largement passé l'âge des fessées…et même avant ma mère savait déjà que c'était complètement inefficace contre moi… » Un rictus mystérieux flotta sur les lèvres de Levi : « Je suis sûr que mes fessées à moi, seraient très dissuasives… » Et sans rien ajouter de plus il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Eren estomaqué avait pris au moins deux minutes avant que l'insinuation ne lui remonte au cerveau. Il rougit de plus belle et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était clairement pas du jeu ! Il était le challenger dans l'histoire ! Il était celui qui était amoureux et prêt à tout pour qu'ils finissent par devenir un couple, Levi n'avait pas le droit de jouer à ce jeu-là ! Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'aguicher !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le matin qui précéda l'entrée d'Eren au Camp, la phase de sélection censée épurer la promotion de nouvelles recrues des moins motivés, des plus incapables et des plus stupides, ce fit dans un silence pesant.

Bien qu'ils aient longuement argumenté sur le sujet et que Levi ait fini par se dire que finalement, il valait mieux qu'Eren intègre l'académie plutôt qu'il continue de errer dans les ghettos à la recherche d'ennuis. Levi n'était toujours pas très emballé. Eren de son côté était plus qu'excité. Il allait enfin se retrouver avec d'autres élèves de son âge, des futures Brigadiers, aussi motivés que lui, peut-être aussi impressionnants que Mikasa et Armin. Il allait revoir Sasha et Conny, ses deux amis de primaire…Il était aussi excité que nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment on devait s'adresser à des gens 'normaux'. Ses amis étaient soit des délinquants juvéniles, soit des adultes un peu cinglés…et puis il n'avait jamais été vraiment scolarisé. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à suivre le rythme ? A s'habituer au fait de devoir passer des heures assis devant son pupitre…Il avait l'estomac noué et son silence lui permettait d'éviter d'avoir envie de vomir…

Levi s'était proposé de l'accompagner, à moto, sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Eren était triste à l'idée de participer au Camp, c'était parce qu'il allait devoir rester séparé de Levi pendant toute une semaine. Ce qui était largement supérieure à toutes les périodes qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre depuis son réveil…Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Levi alors qu'il démarrait. La veste noire de celui-ci portait un tout petit emblème de la Brigade d'Intervention dans le dos. Eren décida d'y focaliser toute son attention, comme s'il essayait de se graver dans l'esprit les raisons pour lesquelles il allait vraiment faire tout ça.

Le voyage lui parut très court.

Arrivés sur place, il prit un instant avant de descendre et d'ôter son casque. Plus de dix classes de vingt-cinq à trente élèves avaient été réunis ici. Sur ce parking où étaient garés les cars censés les emmener jusqu'au lieu secret du Camp. Eren tenta d'ignorer tous les regards intrigués, impressionnés ou juste dérangés qui s'étaient posés sur Levi et lui. Heureusement le Caporal avait gardé son casque et sa visière baissée. Eren aimerait repousser au maximum l'instant où on découvrirait qu'il avait un lien avec le héros national. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il valait mieux ça s'il voulait s'intégrer….

Levi l'apostropha : « Hey. Gamin…bonne chance. » Eren lui fit à nouveau face, pour lui adresser l'un de ses plus beaux sourire : « Tu vas me manquer Levi. » Levi s'était figé sur place puis avait démarré sa moto d'un geste avant de s'éloigner sans rien répondre. Eren poussa un soupire. Des fois, il doutait vraiment du fait qu'un jour, ses sentiments lui soient rendus….

Il se détourna de la silhouette fuyante du motard pour se confronter à la foule. Il déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout les rentrées des classes…Très vite parmi la cohue, les contours d'Armin et Mikasa se détachèrent du lot. Mikasa portait son inséparable écharpe rouge, un signal plutôt pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de la repérer dans la masse. Et Armin lui faisait de grands gestes du bras. Eren s'avança dans leurs directions d'un pas décidé…

C'était ici que commençait son aventure.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tadaaaam!

Un peu de tension. Un peu d'explications. Une bonne dose d'angoisse pré-rentrée et c'est parti mon kiki! (Expression de vieux. Interdite depuis 1975)

Bref! Contente de vous retrouver ici!

Je réponds aux Reviewers sans compte:

 _ **Nekoko13:**_

Chapitre 17_

Ahah! Hello Nekoko! Merci de continuer à me suivre et à commenter! (Ma dose de vitamine de la journée a été prise grâce à toi!) Je te nem fort moi aussi! C'est tellement cool de pouvoir compter sur le soutien d'une base solide! (#motivation de l'extrême, même quand il fait moche, qu'il pleut et que Trump est président des E.U)

Mettons-nous d'accord sur un point, Eren n'aura jamais une vie tranquille. C'est incompatible avec son karma interne. Il attire les emmerdes comme un aimant...

Levi a pour second surnom Maladresse Emotionnelle. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir vu d'autres moyens d'introduire leur rapprochement (intime) sans que ce ne soit totalement bizarre et embarrassant. Je voulais que ce soit le plus naturel possible. Donc si au final le passage t'a plu, j'ai tout gagné!

Ensuite pour ce qui est du moment où il s'engueule avec Kyles Ulster...ma pauvre! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit! Levi n'a sûrement (?) jamais rencontré la femme de ce pauvre Kyle de sa vie. Sauf qu'il est très bon en ce concerne l'art difficile de la provocation. Dis toi qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé son Angel tout seul pour courir les jupons de femmes mariées...

Chapitre 18_

Ouahou! Taylor a eu droit a un super accueil! Contrairement à ce que je croyais...(je le voyais davantage passer dans le décor!) Je trouve ça aussi intéressant que cool que tu les Ship! Ca me donne des idées tiens...

Je suis super fière des scènes de combat! Elles étaient galères à écrire mais vu les retours, ça valait le coup!

Hannes est un super personnage. Ses faiblesses sont aussi ses forces, je l'adorais dans le manga...Eren était obligé de l'aimer (même s'il l'a fait tourné en bourrique comme le petit con prétentieux qu'il peut être parfois!)

Mets toi un peu à la place de Levi, je suis sûre que si on te demandais de t'occuper d'Eren, toi aussi tu n'aurais qu'une seule envie, lui faire greffer une puce géo localisatrice dans le cerveau!

De mon côté, je suis très pressée de pouvoir montrer Eren badasse devant témoins! Pour l'instant seuls Levi, Mikasa et Armin ont vu de quoi il pouvait être capable (dans ses pires moments)...

Merci encore pour ton soutien! Plein de love sur toi et à très bientôt j'espère!

 **Gloria:**

Chapitre_20

Merci beaucoup pour la Review! J'espère que le chapitre 21 t'as aussi plu!

Encore pardon pour avoir mis tant de temps à répondre...

 **Esiole:**

Chapitre_20

J'accepte tout!

Les bisous surtout (ouvre grands les bras) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et cette Review enflammée (la flemme, ce parasite perfide aura notre peau...à tous...un jour ou l'autre...)

J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que j'aurais la chance de te relire!

Voila! J'ai fait le tour! A très vite :)

 **Ps: Emylou super chapitre 21 pour l'Exécuteur! C'était un shot d'adrénaline pure, injectée direct dans les veines! Encore merci pour ton travail (allez y jeter un oeil, c'est dark mais c'est si bon...) Elle est mon dealer d'émotions favori en ce moment...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dans un effort un peu surhumain et parce que je vous avais quand même habitué à plus consistant, voici un second chapitre dans la foulée!**_

 _ **(J'ai un peu honte qu'ils soient si courts tous les deux...)**_

 _ **Le décor continue d'être planté! Il va falloir qu'on fasse la connaissance de tout ce petit monde avant qu'Eren ne puisse entamer sa véritable scolarité.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des attentes (scènes voulues, questions) en ce qui concerne le Camp à la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite!**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 23_** ** _: The Camp._**

Eren fendit la foule d'un pas décidé. Les yeux braqués sur ses deux amis.

A peine Mikasa se rendit-elle compte de sa présence qu'elle se précipita à sa rencontre. Eren ouvrit les bras alors qu'elle se laissait enlacer. Un certain silence tomba sur les témoins de la scène. Eren fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et tendit son autre bras en direction d'Armin. Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour venir participer à leur étreinte. Depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, c'était un peu leur rituel à eux. Une façon un peu maladroite et bizarre de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, les uns pour les autres.

Eren commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être bizarre.

A vrai dire il commençait à croire que bizarre était la normale pour lui et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lutter contre sa nature.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte chaleureuse et Mikasa lui défroissa doucement le t-shirt : « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus… » Il détestait quand elle jouait les mères poules mais il comprenait son besoin de toujours être en train de le titiller. Ils étaient comme ça tous les deux, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient besoin de cette étrange proximité. Eren pouffa du nez : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? J'ai affronté Levi, convaincu Hanji et passé presque deux ans à attendre ce moment ! Je n'allais sûrement pas me dégonfler maintenant ! » Armin lui tapota l'épaule : « Mikasa aime exagérer. On attend juste depuis quelques minutes…

\- Vingt-sept minutes et cinquante-huit secondes. Le Nain a pris tout son temps pour t'emmener. Tu aurais dû venir avec Armin et moi, mon père serait passé te chercher… » Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Mitch, c'était juste qu'il le rendait profondément mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment il était avant la mort de sa femme, mais une chose était sûre, depuis Eren avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver face à une sorte de marionnette mal articulée à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait un peu trop longtemps en sa compagnie…alors il préférait éviter. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il choisisse de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de moins en compagnie de Levi. Il allait avoir tout son temps pour profiter de ses deux meilleurs amis dorénavant.

Un cri interrompit leur conversation et deux bras se refermèrent autour du torse d'Eren : « Tu es vivaaaaant ! » La voix de Sasha avait réussi à atteindre une note si aigue qu'Eren avait eu l'impression d'avoir un tympan explosé. Il faillit tomber à la renverse sous l'impact alors qu'elle lui arrivait en plein dans les bras. Elle le serra, fort : « Quand Armin et Mikasa nous ont dit que t'étais sorti du coma je n'ai pas voulu y croiiiire ! » Mikasa l'écarta d'un geste brusque qui l'envoya directement au sol, sur les fesses. Eren surprit s'écria : « Mikasa !

\- Elle va te contaminer avec sa stupidité… » Eren soupira et aida la brunette à se redresser. Elle avait l'air sincèrement émue : « Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an mais on avait pas le droit de te voir ! » Conny se tenait légèrement en retrait même s'il avait l'air encore plus ému que Sasha, comme s'il retenait ses larmes en essayant de paraître fort : « Yo…comment ça va le comateux ? » Eren lui sourit : « Bien…et toi, comment se porte ton cancer ?

\- Hein ? Mon cancer ? » Eren lui désigna le haut de son crâne : « Quand je t'ai connu, t'avais des cheveux…et Sasha en avait beaucoup moins… » Conny renifla : « Pff ! Tu n'y connais rien à la mode ! C'est super tendance en ce moment, avoir une coupe bien nette prouve que t'es un mec bien droit dans ses bottes ! » Sasha intervint : « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, sa mère lui a rasé le crane quand il a annoncé qu'il préférait entrer à l'académie que s'enrôler à l'armée, c'est tout… » Conny grogna : « Sasha ! » Elle continua : « Quant à moi, mon père tenait à ce que je ressemble plus à une fille… » Elle avait l'air de trouver l'idée complètement saugrenue.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Il se rappelait à peine de leurs jours passés ensemble mais il se souvenait parfaitement que ces deux –là avaient été ces premiers véritables amis en dehors du cercle très restreint qui composait son univers tout entier. Autour d'eux les deux cents élèves réunis sur le parking avaient commencé à s'engouffrer dans les cars. Armin leur indiqua le car le plus proche : « Je pense qu'on s'est assez fait remarqué pour l'instant et si on montait ? » Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent dans le rang.

A peine installés, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, incapable de retenir leur excitation.

Eren s'était assis à côté de Mikasa, Sasha à côté de Conny juste derrière eux, et Armin était en pleine discussion avec un garçon qu'Eren ne connaissait pas, sur la rangée qui précédait la leur. Sasha et Conny n'étaient pas du genre à avoir leur langue dans leur poche : « Du coup, six ans de coma… Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins d'un truc pendant cette période ? » Une image fugace s'imposa à Eren. Deux yeux ambrés et une robe d'été aux teintes vertes qui flottaient dans le vent. Il eut du mal à déglutir avant de nier de la tête : « Ce n'est pas vraiment… » Conny enchaîna sans prendre la peine d'écouter sa réponse : « Armin et Mikasa nous parlaient de ta rééducation, quand est-ce que t'as été capable de marcher ? On n'aurait pas dit que t'étais limite tétraplégique y a moins d'un an !

\- Euh… » Sasha parut le détailler d'un coup d'œil critique avant de demander à son tour : « T'es le tétra le mieux foutu que je n'ai jamais vu ! T'as fait quoi comme sport ? Est-ce que t'aime toujours le basket ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule (le père de Sasha devait croire aux licornes s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait devenir plus 'féminine' juste parce qu'il lui avait ordonné de se laisser pousser les cheveux) Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « J'ai commencé par le basket et…

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'accident ? » Gros silence. L'aura menaçante de Mikasa venait de les clouer sur place : « Foutez-lui la paix avec son coma ou je vous éclate la tronche… » Eren soupira : « Mikasa ça va… » Ça n'allait pas vraiment mais il n'allait pas avouer qu'elle venait de lui sauver la mise. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les victimes. Conny n'était pas non plus style à rester coincer sur une fausse note : « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va trouver au Camp ? » Eren se tortilla sur son siège. Là au moins le sujet risquait d'être palpitant.

Ils commencèrent à parler des différentes rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues au sujet de l'in fameux Camp de la mort.

Eren commença : « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des élèves qui n'en revenaient jamais et que la dernière épreuve de survie en milieu hostile aurait déjà causée la mort d'une dizaine de recrues… » Sasha frissonna : « Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des restrictions niveau nourriture et que notre ration journalière suffirait à peine à nourrir un chaton… » Eren sourit : « J'avais oublié que tu étais une obsédée de la bouffe Sasha… » Mikasa ricana : « Comment t'as pu ? Cette chose est un ventre sur pattes… » Sasha fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi suis-je la seule à comprendre à quel point la nourriture est LE point le plus essentiel de la vie ? » Conny ricana à son tour : « Elle a été en taule pour ça… » Eren haussa les sourcils : « Quoi ? Tu as fait de la prison ? » Mikasa fronça les sourcils : « Ne sois pas admiratif… » Conny reprit le fil principal de la discussion : « Moi j'ai entendu dire que certains endroits étaient hantés par les esprits tourmentés de ceux qui auraient perdu la vie pendant une épreuve… » Autour d'eux, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix de prêter une oreille attentive à la conversation animée étaient en train de se décomposer à vue d'œil.

Eren pour sa part s'amusait comme un fou et remarquait à peine le changement d'atmosphère.

Il ajouta encore une couche : « L'instructeur en chef, Keith Shadis a un œil en verre. Il lui aurait été arraché alors qu'il affrontait le chef de l'ancien gang le plus dangereux de la capitale…on raconte que s'il reste bloqué sur vous, ça veut dire que vous serez le prochain à mourir… » Conny plissa les lèvres et recula dans son siège : « Glauque ! » Mikasa y alla de sa petite anecdote : « Il existe une épreuve d'obstacles durant laquelle les pièges placés sur notre route sont réels. Une fille aurait été coupée en deux par le tranchant d'une lame géante. La moitié de son corps cherche toujours l'autre moitié et on peut les voir se poursuivre dans la forêt alors qu'elle hurle de terreur la cinquième nuit au Camp. » Second gros silence. Sauf que cette fois-ci il fut généralisé au car entier. Armin se retourna pour leur lancer, le visage un peu pâle : « Et si vous changiez de sujet ? Hein ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent au camp un peu après dix heures du matin.

Il se situait visiblement en plein milieu des montagnes, dans une forêt dense. Loin de tout. Le lieu était silencieux et se prêtait très bien à toutes les histoires d'horreur qu'on racontait à son sujet. Plusieurs baraquements étaient visibles de là où ils se tenaient. Ainsi qu'un énorme terrain vague, manifestement utilisé pour l'entraînement basique. Il était en partie recouvert de filets (sûrement pour qu'ils puissent ramper en dessous) de cordages (à grimper), de murs de différentes matières (à passer) et d'une large piste de course.

Le sang d'Eren bouillait dans ses veines.

Son excitation menaçait de crever le plafond.

Des instructeurs vinrent les répartir. Filles et garçons, par petits groupes. On leur confia un uniforme. Un pantalon d'une matière solide, marron foncé, qui moulait les muscles. Comme une seconde peau. Une chemise blanche. Et une veste de cuir marron clair dans le dos duquel était inscrit en énorme l'emblème de la Brigade d'Entraînement, deux épées entrecroisées. Eren se retint à peine de pousser un petit cri de joie alors qu'il l'enfilait. C'était indescriptible, cette impression d'enfin appartenir à quelque chose de grand et de spécial, de s'approcher un peu plus de son but ultime…d'avoir trouvé sa place. Il s'observa un instant dans le large miroir mural qui tapissait tout un mur de la pièce où on les avait emmenés pour qu'ils se changent.

Cet uniforme lui allait comme un gant. On aurait presque dit qu'il était, comme le disait si bien Conny, un type droit dans ses bottes.

Il remarqua que plusieurs autres garçons faisaient la même chose que lui. Il croisa le regard stoïque et satisfait de l'un d'entre eux. Il était grand, la mâchoire carrée, super baraqué pour son âge. Il avait les cheveux blonds, de petits yeux noirs et une coupe militaire rase. Il se dégageait de lui une sacrée aura de puissance. Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire. La perspective se retrouver en compétition avec des gens puissants le mettait en extase.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, incrédule et lui répondit d'un petit sourire hésitant avant qu'on ne vienne leur ordonner de quitter la salle pour laisser la place à un nouveau groupe.

On les avait alignés sur le grand terrain vague. Eren avait perdu Armin et Mikasa de vue mais il apercevait Conny et Sasha à quelques pas. Debout au garde à vous, ils attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne leur donner de nouvelles consignes. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme, filles comme garçons. Et Eren devait être l'un de ceux qui s'était le moins conformé au style basique de coiffure masculine. Peu d'entre eux avaient gardé les cheveux mi- longs. Mais comme il était extrêmement frileux, Eren n'avait aucune intention de se plier à la mode générale. Il se rattraperait en motivation si sa façon de se présenter ne plaisait pas à ses supérieurs…

Quelques instructeurs vinrent placer une sorte de petite estrade de bois face à eux.

Et enfin, il apparut. Keith Shadis. Le légendaire instructeur en chef. Sa veste était longue mais l'emblème de la Brigade d'entraînement y était estampillé sur ses deux bras. Il avait le crâne chauve, un air sévère et grave, la peau halée, deux grands yeux ambrés qui avaient une telle intensité qu'il avait d'être constamment en train de fixer quelque chose. Bien qu'il fût tout aussi impressionnant en vrai que dans les rumeurs, Eren regretta un peu qu'il n'eut pas vraiment un œil de verre…

Il commença son discours avec emphase. Il leur expliqua ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Rigueur, courage, obéissance, endurance, intelligence, loyauté, entraide…Puis il enchaina en précisant que seuls les quinze premiers de la promotion auront vraiment le droit de choisir la Brigade à laquelle ils seront affiliés à la fin de leurs trois années d'entraînements intensifs.

Il leur parla de l'importance de cultiver leur corps et leur esprit, pour qu'ils soient aussi aiguisés que la meilleure lame du pays, aussi destructeurs et perçant qu'une balle tirée du meilleur fusil de Paradiz…Il leur expliqua que son rôle à lui était qu'ils ne servent pas de chair à canon et ne finissent pas morts dans une ruelle, trucidés par l'un des impitoyables gangs qui pullulait dans leur beau pays en perdition.

Il ajouta qu'il était d'une importance capitale qu'ils comprennent qu'à partir de cet instant il leur était interdit d'abandonner, que la sécurité nationale comptait sur eux, les heureux élus du système pour sauver, soutenir et réguler leur patrie. Ils n'étaient pas juste des recrues. Ils n'allaient pas juste avoir accès aux meilleurs postes et aux meilleurs salaires, leurs avantages viendraient avec des sacrifices. Ils étaient dorénavant des soldats en mission. Des guerriers en devenir.

Ce discours était aussi galvanisant et intense qu'il était trop long. Se tenir au garde à vous pendant tout ce temps c'était épuisant.

L'esprit d'Eren commençait déjà à divaguer au moment où il leur ordonna de faire le salut militaire. Ils avaient tous obéis immédiatement. Keith traversa les rangs, pénétrant de son regard perforant chacune des recrues qu'il dépassait. Il s'était arrêté face à Conny avant de le traiter d'abruti fini en lui demandant si son cœur se trouvait sur la gauche. Tous regardèrent le pauvre Conny se faire réprimander avant que le regard de Shadis ne tombe sur Sasha, en pleine dégustation d'une pomme de terre chaude, qu'elle avait plus que surement subtilisée en cuisine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette première journée avait été épuisante alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un seul exercice physique.

On leur avait sommairement présenté le camp, toujours en petit groupe, avant de leur ordonner d'aller installer leurs affaires dans leur baraquement. Chaque chambre comptait entre cinq et sept lits. Mais tous ne se rencontrèrent pas tout de suite (la faute aux petits groupes). Eren eut tout de même la satisfaction de se retrouver dans la même chambre qu'Armin. Et il reconnut sans peine le grand blond à l'air austère à qui il avait souri dans la salle où ils s'étaient changés. Lorsqu'un autre garçon, brun cette fois-ci, encore plus grand mais vraiment plus fin que le premier vint à la rencontre du blond, Eren apprit qu'il s'appelait Reiner.

Une fois installée et le camp visité. On leur avait sommairement exposé la façon dont les choses allaient se passer pendant cette semaine.

Tout d'abord, on allait tester leurs aptitudes intellectuelles pendant les deux premiers jours. Temps pendant lequel ils auraient le plein accès à la bibliothèque du Camp, ainsi qu'aux installations prévues pour réviser et travailler leurs bases. Pendant cette période rien à craindre de particulier. Un classement allait être établi selon leurs premiers résultats. Après les tests cérébraux, viendrait la partie la plus importante du Camp.

Le physique.

On allait leur faire passer une série d'épreuve. Certaines en solo, d'autres en équipe. C'à quoi allait s'ajouter une espèce de concours interne qui leur permettrait de rattraper des points bonus, au cas où ils échouaient à quelques épreuves. Ce concours interne se basait sur une liste prédéfinie de missions ponctuelles dont ils seraient avertis au dernier moment, parfois même au beau milieu d'une épreuve. Le choix leur serait toujours laissé de prendre le risque ou non d'effectuer cette mission. Il pouvait s'agir d'un sauvetage, d'un appel d'urgence en pleine nuit ou toutes autres joyeusetés.

A l'instant où on leur demanda de signer une décharge pour que l'académie ne soit pas entièrement tenue pour responsable d'une éventuelle blessure handicapante survenue pendant qu'ils effectuaient une mission (dite extra) tout pris un air plus réel aux yeux d'Eren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin, l'heure du dîner était arrivée.

La cantine était assez large et profonde pour contenir les plus de deux cents nouvelles recrues de la Brigade d'Entraînement. Si Jean n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à coller Marco du début à la fin, il n'aurait sûrement eu aucun moyen de le retrouver avant qu'ils ne se croisent par hasard, au détour d'un couloir, le lendemain. Les instructeurs avaient décidé de les séparer afin de pouvoir les garder à l'œil, s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris où ils avaient mis les pieds et, Jean en était sûr, déjà commencé à se faire une idée de ce qu'ils avaient dans les tripes. Par exemple en observant leurs réactions quand ils exposaient les risques liés à certaines épreuves ou encore quand ils leur expliquaient comment allait se dérouler la suite de la semaine…

Jean s'était évertué à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Et il était plutôt fier de sa Poker face.

Marco sur les talons, il essayait de trouver une place sympathique où s'installer quand son regard tomba sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement bruyants, juste incroyablement visible. Là à quelques enjambées, se trouvaient Mikasa, Armin ce crétin de Conny et trois garçons que Jean ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il faillit en laisser tomber son plateau.

Qu'est-ce que venait faire Mikasa dans ce Camp de la mort ?

Avait-elle vraiment l'intention d'intégrer l'académie du Survey Corp. ?!

Mais pourquoi ?

Non…une minute. Jean se fichait pas mal de ses raisons sans le fond !

Tout ce qui importait c'était que le ciel lui accorde l'immense chance de pouvoir enfin conquérir la fille de ses rêves ! Il s'y voyait déjà, en train de lui sauver la vie pendant l'un de leurs entraînements ou même plus tard, s'ils parvenaient à être tous les deux des collègues, s'entraidant pendant leur première année de fonction à l'intérieur du mur….Marco se pencha en avant pour mieux voir ce qui l'avait immobilisé au beau milieu du passage : « Jean qu'est-ce que tu…Oh ! Ben ça ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment Mikasa et Armin ? Oh ! Et Conny ! J'étais presque sûr qu'ils iraient dans un lycée normal… » Oui. Jean aussi n'avait pu s'imaginer qu'ils se retrouveraient tous ici. Quelle incroyable coïncidence…surtout pour une fleur aussi délicate que l'était Mikasa Ackermann.

Jean se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Une beauté figée, froide et implacable. Sa chevelure noire corbeau, ses yeux d'une profondeur abyssale, l'avaient envoûté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était retrouvé à court de mots. Elle parlait peu et était toujours dans la lune. Chacun de ses gestes étaient économisés pour aller au plus efficace. Elle avait la retenue d'une véritable princesse. Jean n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant de la rencontrer.

Il lui avait fallu se servir de l'extra-sociabilité d'Armin (visiblement son meilleur ami) afin de l'approcher. Ils avaient fini par tous traîner ensemble. La présence de Sasha et Conny (pourtant deux miséreux) dans leur collège privé, avait toujours été un véritable mystère pour Jean, mais leur groupe avait plutôt bien fonctionné pendant toutes les années qu'avait duré cette période de leur vie. Mais jamais Jean n'avait pu passer le stade du pur et banal échange de platitude avec sa belle à la peau de porcelaine.

Marco l'interrompit à nouveau : « Jean…et si on allait s'asseoir avec eux plutôt que de rester planter là ? » Jean déglutit et acquiesça, s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers les places libres de leur table. A peine eut-il suffisamment approché que son regard s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur les trois nouveaux venus. (Sasha, encore absente, devait toujours être en train de courir autour du terrain d'entraînement, comme le lui avait ordonné l'instructeur en chef pour la punir d'être aussi…bref.)

Le premier garçon était un grand blond à l'allure effrayante. Il était super costaud et avait un regard mauvais. A ces côtés une grande perche, brune, au regard doux et à l'air un peu paumé. Et là, entre Mikasa et la perche…Jean laissa tomber son plateau sur la table, s'attirant tous les regards du groupe.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau face à ces incroyables pupilles bleu-vert il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir…c'était bel et bien le Ninja !

Jean ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : « Toi ?! » Tonitruant. Le garçon lui répondit d'un regard neutre qui démontrait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien être. Quel petit enfoiré ! Il était tout de même celui qui l'avait agressé, puis assommé dans un couloir ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Tout à coup, un éclair de reconnaissance traversa les prunelles de l'intrus et il répondit, tout aussi surpris : « Face de cheval ? » Le regard d'Armin qui jusque-là était allé de l'un à l'autre en silence, se fit plus inquisiteur : « Jean ? Tu connais Eren ? Eren où est-ce que t'as pu rencontrer Jean ? ». Jean faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il détailla un peu plus le visage, l'allure et la posture du Ninja.

Ce type, complètement cinglé et bizarre, était LE Eren ?

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne l'ombre de ce fameux Eren avait plané au-dessus de leur tête comme celle d'un oiseau de proie.

Il était le seul sujet duquel ne semblait jamais se lasser Mikasa et Armin.

Jean avait déjà entendu plus d'anecdotes au sujet de leur meilleur ami comateux qu'il n'y avait eu de jours pour toutes les raconter. On aurait presque dit que ce super ami avait vécu au moins dix milles vies (s'il était réellement l'aimant à emmerdes qu'il paraissait être dans leurs récits, alors il lui fallait au moins en avoir mille de rechanges). Mikasa et Armin passait une bonne partie de leur temps libre à se précipiter à l'hôpital, à son chevet. Sasha et Conny l'avaient connu pendant un temps en primaire.

Cet Eren était absolument partout et tout le temps, sans être là.

L'intérêt sans limite que lui portait Mikasa avait très vite commencé à agacer Jean. Et le jour où il s'était enfin réveillé (à force, Jean s'attendait surtout à ce qu'on leur annonce son décès…) la police était venue chercher Mikasa et Armin en plein milieu d'une heure de cours. Jean n'oublierait jamais l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Mikasa.

Elle avait paru sur point de s'effondrer.

Des larmes lui étaient presque tout de suite monter aux yeux et c'était sans même prendre la peine de ramasser ses affaires qu'elle avait quitté la salle de classe sur les talons d'Armin.

Une petite part de Jean avait toujours imaginé Eren comme une sorte de comateux, fragile et un peu neuneu. A la place de quoi, il se retrouvait face à l'agresseur de Mini-Jean. Un type avec une lueur si farouche au fond des yeux qu'il paraissait possédé par un démon. Il avait l'air en pleine forme pour un type resté dans le coma pendant si longtemps. La peau halée, les muscles déliés, on aurait dit un foutu athlète…Jean grogna à l'encontre d'Armin : « On ne se connait pas…

\- Ah ? Mais pourtant tu viens de… » Eren intervint : « C'est une longue histoire…je te raconterais tout plus tard… » Jean n'avait aucune envie qu'il leur raconte quoi que ce soit. Il avait un rôle déplorable dans cette histoire et son petit doigt lui disait qu'Eren n'allait pas enjoliver les choses quand il leur ferait part de sa version des faits. Il vrilla Eren du regard : « Alors comme ça, c'est toi le comateux… » Eren lui rendit son mauvais regard sans ciller : « Alors comme ça, c'est toi _Jean_. » Il aurait voulu que ce soit Mikasa qui ait parlé de son existence mais il savait au fond de lui qu'Armin devait être celui qui avait mentionné son nom durant l'une de leur conversation.

Il s'installa avec Marco et prit l'air le plus à l'aise et classe possible : « Ouais. Je suis _Jean_. Et lui là, c'est Marco, mon ami d'enfance… » Marco hocha de la tête et leur servit l'un des sourires affables et désarmant dont il avait le secret : « Enchanté Eren, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi… » Eren lui sourit à son tour et Jean fut choqué de constater qu'il était capable d'esquisser autre chose qu'un rictus irritant. Pour le coup, il avait l'air encore plus jeune…il répondit : « Merci Marco ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… » Le grand blond massif intervint soudain : « Dis donc, on dirait que vous avez tous décidé de vous inscrire à l'académie…c'est pourtant plutôt rare comme choix de carrière. Vous devez être lié par un sacré fil rouge ! » Il avait la voix aussi percutante et grave qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il tendit la main à Jean : « Je m'appelle Reiner Braun. » Jean lui saisit la main et comme il s'y attendait, se la fit broyer sans vergogne…

Comme il s'était appliqué à ne rien laissé paraître, Marco se fit lui aussi avoir (sauf que lui, il grimaça) L'ami de Reiner, assis aux côtés de Eren et face au blond poussa un soupire : « Reiner doucement, tu vas leur broyer la main…Je m'appelle Berthold Hoover. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » Cette fois-ci les présentations furent moins douloureuses. Conny les interrompit : « Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a fait ami-ami avec tout le monde, est-ce que ça vous dirait de parler des missions bonus ? Je suis d'avis que si on réussit à tous se mettre dans la même chambre, on pourrait bien finir par rafler tous les points, non ? Je suis sûr qu'on fera une équipe du tonnerre ! » Ils s'observèrent un instant. Puis Reiner acquiesça : « J'aime bien cette idée ! Je sens qu'on a une bonne énergie tous ensemble ! » Jean n'était absolument pas d'accord. La seule chose qu'il ressentait actuellement, c'était une irrésistible envie d'arracher du visage d'Eren le Ninja le petit air suffisant qu'il avait affiché, alors que Mikasa, installée à sa droite (face à Jean) était en train de lui faire passer dans l'assiette un large bout de sa portion de viande.

Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas juste amis d'enfance tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette complicité à deux balles ?

Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même Jean ne laissa rien paraître et acquiesça : « Si les gars avec qui on partage notre chambre acceptent qu'on s'en aille, on veut bien échanger… » Non seulement c'était l'occasion de garder Eren à l'œil (Garde tes amis près de toi mais tes ennemis plus proches encore) mais en plus la perspective de partager la même chambre qu'Armin (l'un des cerveaux les plus compétents qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer) et ce gros bras de Reiner (un bulldozer parfait, multifonctions) était plus qu'alléchante. Jean était loin d'oublier pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce camp.

Il n'avait aucune intention de céder sa place de premier la classe à qui que ce soit.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alors jusque-là, qu'en dites vous?

J'espère que la qualité ne baisse pas et que c'est toujours intéressant (croise les doigts) C'est plutôt compliqué de ne pas se focaliser sur le LevixEren! (Mais bon c'est très important pour la suite! Et sans ces passages, la fin n'aura aucun sens...il faut bien qu'Eren se construise son petit univers aussi, *larme à l'oeil* Va falloir que je rendre sa relation avec Levi encore plus hot quand ils se retrouveront pour compenser! *posture de combattante*)

Plein de love sur vous. Je m'en vais de ce pas faire un gros dodo!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello les chatons!**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai expliqué à plusieurs d'entre vous, j'ai eu un gros bad ces cinq derniers jours. J'avais l'impression de m'être perdue de vue et de vous fournir un contenu moyen voir nul. (Emylou et Nekoko m'ont trop manquée c'est pour ça #menteuse mais pas que.)**_

 _ **Du coup j'ai pris un peu de recul et me voilà de retour parmi vous avec plusieurs annonces.**_

 _ **\- D'ici le chapitre 36 Eren aura fini le lycée! (Les choses vont grave s'accélérer)**_

 _ **\- Je compte découper MBB en 3 Saisons et je me prosterne devant vous en espérant que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure (chacune des saisons est déjà définie et la fin bien au chaud dans un classeur mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un autre bad alors vos petits commentaires me sont aussi précieux qu'une oasis en plein désert...)**_

 _ **\- Vous allez surkiffé tous les chapitres à partir du chapitre 29-30 Il n'y aura quasiment que du Riren (j'entends vos hurlements de joie)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de votre chapitre!**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 24_** ** _: The Strong and the Weak (part 1)_**

Au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés à sept dans leur chambre.

Trois lits superposés, un solitaire sur lequel s'était installé Conny. Même si la journée avait été forte en émotions, ils n'arrivaient pas à fermer l'œil. En pyjama, assis sur leur lit respectif, ils en étaient venus à parler de leurs aspirations et des raisons de leur présence à l'académie : « Depuis tout petit, je suis plus fort que la moyenne. J'ai trouvé logique de mettre cette force au service des plus faibles. L'académie du Survey Corp. m'a paru être une évidence…» Reiner avait affirmé ses motivations d'une voix calme et assurée. Si n'importe qui d'autre aurait osé direcette phrase, ils seraient sans doute déjà tous en train de se moquer de lui. Mais ils n'allaient pas se moquer de Reiner. Ils avaient beau ne le connaître que depuis un jour, tous avaient déjà pu cerner le personnage.

Il parlait avec le cœur.

Et chacun de ses mots prenaient un terrible accent de vérité.

Berthold brisa le silence solennel mis en place par la déclaration de son binôme : « Hum…moi je n'ai pas vraiment de prétention aussi chevaleresque. Disons juste que lorsque Reiner a quitté notre village natal pour venir à la capitale…je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi que je fasse de mon mieux…je suppose qu'au final, les Brigades représentent pour moi un métier comme un autre… » Marco répondit du tac-o-tac : « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Berthold, parfois j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir tout simplement fini par suivre Jean…mais en réalité, je suis un grand fan d'Erwin Smith ! Ses discours à propos de la nécessité de donner de soi pour un monde meilleur m'ont touché….j'aimerais pouvoir réussir à aider nos dirigeants à faire de notre pays un meilleur endroit où vivre…. » Conny souffla : « Vous êtes tous incroyables…Moi, si je n'étais pas venu ici, mes autres options c'était chair à canon dans l'armée ou la case prison…Le salaire m'a aidé à me décider ! J'ai une famille super nombreuse donc…hum, je suppose que toute aide est la bienvenue… »

Jean grogna : « Vous avez des raisons débiles de vous être inscrits à l'académie ! Mettre sa force au service du plus faible ? Deviens garde du corps ! Faire de son mieux ? Ce n'est même pas une motivation ! Aider les dirigeants à rendre ce pays meilleur ? Pfft, Marco, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'ils n'ont certainement pas besoin de nous pour ça ! La vérité ? C'est que le salaire de ce foutu job est la seule chose qui importe ! Ca et tous les avantages qui vont avec, la renommée, la sécurité de l'emploi…Franchement ? Vous pensez vraiment faire une différence ? C'est que vous êtes des crétins. Il y a mille fois plus de miséreux que de riches ou de familles aux revenus moyens. Ce qui fait tout autant de criminels potentiels. Ce monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! La seule chose qu'on peut faire à notre échelle c'est prier pour que les dirigeants se décident enfin à faire une grande purge avant de généraliser le système de mur magnétique ! Les Brigades et la Garnison ne servent qu'à faire illusion. Vous voulez quoi à la fin ? Intégrer la Brigade d'Intervention ? Les Ailes de la Liberté, mon cul ouais ! La moyenne d'âge d'un membre lambda de la Brigade d'Intervention n'excède pas trente ans ! On y range tous les psychopathes suicidaires… »

Eren se redressa soudain, les poings serrés : « Quand je pense qu'Armin me disait que t'étais doué et intelligent…en réalité Jean Kirstein tu n'es que l'un de ces porcs qui s'engraissent derrière leur mur de lâches ! » Jean se redressa lui aussi, ils se firent face : « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné qu'un type comme toi fasse parti des psychopathes suicidaires ? » Ils s'agrippent par le col. Armin et Marco firent mine de descendre de leur lit pour venir les arrêter mais la porte s'ouvrit bien avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le regard menaçant de l'instructeur en chef leur perça le crâne : « Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit…Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez trop d'énergie à dépenser ?... »

Eren et Jean passèrent les deux premières heures de leur première nuit debout dehors, en pyjama, un seau de cinq litres à chaque bras.

Ils allaient consacrer deux jours aux examens écrits. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Eren était encore plus nerveux à l'idée de passer ces tests qu'il aurait dû l'être. Jean était un crétin fini, doublé d'un connard. Eren voulait lui prouver qu'il avait entièrement tort de penser comme il le faisait mais il savait que pour ça, il devait se montrer meilleur que lui…Ce qui au vu de son retard en presque toutes les matières, n'allait clairement pas être de la tarte…Mikasa debout à ses côtés lui demanda d'un ton inquiet : « Eren, est-ce que ça va ? » Eren répondit, agacé : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me demander si je vais bien ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air en porcelaine ? » Mikasa baissa un peu les yeux : « Tu es peut-être plus expressif que moi, mais tu es surtout plus doué pour cacher tes problèmes. Tu n'as jamais l'air d'aller mal. Je suis obligée de te poser la question… » Eren se sentit un peu coupable sur le coup et décida de lui tapoter la tête : « Je vais bien Mikasa. Je suis juste un peu nerveux…je ne suis pas vraiment à jour…

\- C'est normal Eren. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite à suivre notre rythme. Tu sors à peine du coma. Et puis Hanji s'est assurée que ta candidature passe les pré-sélections, tu pourrais être bête comme tes pieds que tu finirais quand même à l'académie à la fin de cette semaine…

\- Merci Mikasa, qu'est-ce que je me sens rassuré maintenant que tu as souligné le fait que j'étais bête comme mes pieds ! Et mon honneur tu y as pensé ?!

\- Si tu finis dans la dernière classe du classement, alors je te suivrais là-bas. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Tu as toujours eu la mauvaise manière de penser. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te rejoindre dans le haut du classement non ? » Elle parut non convaincue. Eren grogna : « Mikasa je t'interdis de foirer tes examens pour moi ! » Armin venait de les rejoindre : « Mikasa a l'intention de foirer ses examens ? » Il avait l'air aussi outré qu'Eren. Celui-ci répondit : « Oui. Elle pense que je vais foirer les miens et veut à tout prix finir dans ma classe… » Armin parut réfléchir : « Son raisonnement se tient…

\- Armin ! Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous veux bien faire semblant de croire que je peux y arriver ?

\- Statistiquement parlant ? …Tu n'as aucune chance. Mais ! Mikasa ne devrait pas rater ses examens pour ça. Je veux dire, penses-y bien Mikasa, Eren est un monstre lorsqu'il s'agit des tests physiques ! Je sais que tu n'es pas en reste mais…moi je vais me donner à fond ! Il faut que je gagne autant de points que possibles à ces épreuves si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une autre classe que vous… » Eren soupira : « Je suis tellement sûr de tout foirer maintenant que vous avez réussi à faire en sorte que je ne sois même plus nerveux…Bon. Faisons ça. » Il tendit le petit doigt. Immédiatement ses deux amis tendirent aussi le leur, oublieux des regards intrigués qui leur tombaient dessus. C'était peut-être enfantin, mais Eren s'en moquait.

Parfois il y avait du bon à être un enfant.

Leurs petits doigts noués tous les trois, Eren déclara : « On promet tous les trois de toujours faire notre maximum pendant les épreuves ! Zéro retenu, toujours à fond. Compris ? » Il avait insisté du regard pour capter l'attention de Mikasa. Les joues rosies, elle acquiesça doucement : « Compris… » Eren délia leurs doigts et prit une grande inspiration : « C'est partie pour l'abattoir… »

De son côté Jean n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène.

De quoi au juste venait-il d'être témoin ? La stoïque Mikasa, rougissante et très visiblement heureuse ? Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. De préférence un garçon brun, aux yeux vert-bleu…Marco lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras : « Jean…il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n'as pas vraiment la bonne disposition d'esprit pour passer un examen… » Jean poussa un soupire irrité : « Ne t'en fais pas Marco. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tout foutre en l'air à cause de ce type… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant la première épreuve Eren comprit à quel point le fossé qui le séparait encore du niveau normal d'un élève lambda était infranchissable.

Il ne comprenait rien. Et plus il butait et plus il s'énervait et moins il parvenait à trouver de réponses. Ce n'était pas tant que les exercices étaient difficiles, c'était surtout qu'il n'en saisissait que la moitié et qu'absolument toutes les notions avaient fini par se mélanger dans sa tête pour former un nœud d'informations qui donnait le tournis. C'était ainsi qu'il avait échoué l'épreuve d'Histoire. Pendant la pause déjeuner, il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Armin et trainé Mikasa avec lui, vers la bibliothèque. Sa détermination à s'améliorer égalait celle qu'il avait montrée lors de sa rééducation physique et il passa tout son temps libre à bucher.

La deuxième épreuve et la troisième (Littérature et Langue étrangère) furent pourtant elles aussi des désastres.

Ce soir-là, il ne prit qu'un sandwich avant d'aller s'enfermer toute la nuit à la bibliothèque. Son nouveau groupe d'amis, impressionné par sa résolution vinrent lui prêter mains fortes. Sauf Jean qui bien que présent, avait mis un point d'honneur à les ignorer avant d'aller se coucher tôt pour être reposé le lendemain.

Bien qu'épuisé, Eren réussit à beaucoup moins louper les épreuves de Mathématiques et de Physique-Chimie.

Ce fut à la pause du midi du deuxième et dernier jour d'examens écrits qu'il fit la connaissance de Krista, Ymir, Hannah et Frantz. Mikasa avait refusé qu'il continue à se sous-alimenter et l'avait trainé à la cantine de force. Apparemment, lorsqu'il avait sauté le repas le jour précédent, il avait loupé le moment où Sasha leur présentait celle qu'elle appelait la Déesse. Krista avait apparemment pris la peine de lui garder un sandwich et l'avait rejointe sur le terrain d'entraînement alors qu'elle achevait son dernier tour de terrain.

Krista était une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleus dont absolument toute l'apparence criait la douceur. Eren aurait presque pu voir son aura divin à l'œil nu. Elle avait l'air timide mais résolu, une petite voix fluette…c'était un concentré de tendresse pure. Ymir, la grande brune, au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs qui l'accompagnait était son exact opposé. Elle était aussi grande que Reiner et avait une voix âpre. Elle avait attaché sa courte chevelure couleur chocolat en une toute petite queue de cheval basse et avait toute la gestuelle d'un véritable garçon manqué. Elle parlait plutôt fort et paraissait avoir un tempérament bien trempé. Eren ne prit pas la peine de détailler Hannah et Frantz (les deux étaient déjà en train de se lancer des œillades plutôt nerveuses par-dessus l'épaule et Eren avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des histoires de cœur de parfaits inconnus).

Il allait replonger le nez dans son manuel de biologie, entre deux bouchées de purée, quand la voix d'Ymir l'apostropha : « Hey, toi ! Ouais, toi le bouffeur de bouquin… » Eren redressa la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Eren remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux ambrés et son cœur manqua un battement pendant une fraction de seconde. Sa peau halée lui rappelait la sienne et celle de sa mère. Peut-être qu'ils avaient la même origine ethnique ? C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui paraisse partager leur origine. Elle aussi, elle avait paru très troublée : « Est-ce qu'on se serait pas déjà vu ? » Eren voyait où elle voulait en venir. Lui aussi, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Sauf qu'il ne voyait absolument pas où il aurait pu la croiser…

Il nia de la tête. Elle insista : « T'es sûr ? » Conny siffla : « Ouah ! Ymir est plutôt direct question drague !…. » Ymir lui jeta un regard noir : « Quoi ? T'as dit un truc le moine ? Y a pas moyen que ce péquenaud tienne la distance face à Krista ! » Et à ces moments elle avait enlacé la blonde avec entrain : « Regarde-moi ce petit bonbon en sucre ! » Conny prit un air confiant : « Eren est plutôt beau gosse ! » Ymir fronça le nez et parut bien scruter Eren : « Je dois avouer qu'il a de putain d'yeux… » Jean intervint : « On dirait un lémurien… » Krista sourit : « J'adore les lémuriens ! C'est trop mignon ! » Ymir vrilla Eren du regard, comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde : « Krista, les lémuriens sont remplis de microbes, ne t'approche pas de celui-là, il a clairement la rage. » Jean éclata de rire. Mikasa pour sa part paraissait hors d'elle : « Eren n'a pas la rage grande perche ! » Eren fronça les sourcils. Toute cette situation partait clairement en cacahuètes. Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus aussi nombreux à la table ?

Tout ce bruit l'empêchait de réviser en paix. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter Mikasa et juste manger un sandwich. Ce n'était pas elle qui risquait de lamentablement échouer son prochain examen…

Jean ajouta : « Ymir, tu l'as peut-être croisé quand il a tenté de cambrioler ta maison. Il aime visiblement s'introduire sur les propriétés privées en pleine nuit… » Eren grogna : « Et Jean ce sac à merde est une balance professionnelle qui est incapable de pisser droit sans en foutre partout. » Jean avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers. Armin sourcils froncés tentait visiblement (tout comme Marco) de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Conny ricana : « Eren, comment tu sais que Jean pisse comme un porc ? » Eren entrouvrit la bouche mais Jean lui plaqua la main sur les lèvres : « Parle de ça et t'es mort le Psycho ! » Eren parfaitement dégoûté lui repoussa le bras d'un geste brusque : « T'inquiètes face de cheval, j'ai aucune envie d'en parler non plus ! » Sasha explosa de rire : « Face de cheval ? » Elle fut très vite rejointe par Conny. Jean vrilla Eren du regard.

Au cours du repas, il apprit que Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, une certaine dénommée Annie, une autre fille appelée Mina et Hannah partageaient la même chambre.

Le déjeuner et leur temps de pause finirent bien trop vite au goût d'Eren.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, l'examen de Biologie était terminé et la journée touchait à sa fin. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il dormait mal et il s'effondra de fatigue alors que les autres commençaient à papoter dans la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les résultats tombèrent comme le jugement dernier.

Premier du classement et de très loin, Armin Arlert. Seconde position, Mikasa Ackermann. Troisième Marco Bott. Quatrième Jean Kirstein. Cinquième Annie Leonhart. Sixième Berthold Hoover. Septième Krista Lenz. Huitième Ymir Wolf. Neuvième Reiner Braun. Dixième Franz Garner.

Et Eren ?

Dans les dix bons derniers. C'était bien simple, plus bas que lui, c'était Conny. Ce qui en soit était un véritable exploit vu que lui, il n'avait pas l'excuse d'avoir été dans le coma pendant des années. Eren avait l'impression de voir le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau avait refusé de fonctionner comme il le fallait ? Il était capable de se rappeler d'enchaînements de combat entier alors qu'il les avait vu il y avait des années ! Sasha et Conny lui tapotèrent l'épaule : « Ce n'est pas grave mon vieux, au moins on est remarquable. Pas du tout perdu dans la masse ! » Sasha renchérit : « Regarde, je n'ai que deux places de plus que toi…mon père dit que pour une fille, c'est mignon d'être stupide. » Conny est choqué : « Ouah ! Ton père ne serait pas un peu sexiste ? » Sasha haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire sexiste…

\- Hey, comment t'as fait pour avoir plus de points que moi ?! » Sasha soupira théatralement : « Conny t'es déjà bête à la base, mais en exam, tu paniques tellement que même Monky le singe du zoo tout pourri pas loin de la maison devient plus intelligent que toi !

\- …Sasha, t'es cruelle avec Monky. » Eren n'avait aucune envie de participer à leur conversation. Les entendre c'était encore plus se rendre compte de son échec. Comment diable s'était-il débrouillé pour être aussi mauvais, sinon pire, que ces deux abrutis ? Il les adorait, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides…

Sans crier gare, l'instant qu'Eren redoutait arriva. Jean l'avait repéré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au tableau et commença à rire à gorge déployée : « Pas étonnant que t'envisages d'entrer dans la Brigade d'Intervention ! T'es tellement bête qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui voudra bien de toi ! T'es neuvième dans les dix derniers sur plus de deux cents personnes ! T'es vraiment qu'une grande gueule ! C'est quoi ton excuse ? Que t'étais dans le coma ?! Comment t'as fait pour passer la pré-sélection ? Ton père est un ponte c'est ça ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil de plus au tableau et s'étrangla. Eren Ackermann ? Conny était choqué : « Ouah, Jean ! T'es du style à frapper un homme à terre ? T'es vraiment une bite ! » Sasha renchérit : « Une vraie bite ! Face de cheval ! » Jean était en train de voir son monde s'effondrer. Alors, depuis le début, Eren était un membre de la famille de Mikasa ? Comment avait-il pu manquer ce détail ?!

Mikasa le dépassa en le vrillant du regard, comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet sur le bord de la route. Signe qu'elle avait été témoin de toute la scène.

Il sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie était une telle succession de mauvaises décisions et d'échecs depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Eren ?! Il venait sans doute de se mettre à dos le cousin de Mikasa pour une bête histoire de jalousie…Il s'était statufié, incapable de trouver comment réagir et tout remettre dans l'ordre. Armin s'arrêta un instant à sa hauteur alors que Mikasa, Sasha, Conny et Krista s'étaient mis en tête de rassurer Eren : « Même pour toi Jean, ce n'était pas très malin…Même si je comprends que t'ai pu être jaloux. Mais Eren est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais beaucoup à l'avenir que tu évites de recommencer à le persécuter de façon aussi bête et méchante… Ça peut être drôle quand vous vous chamaillez mais là, t'as clairement été trop loin…»

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les épreuves physiques allaient pouvoir commencer.

Elles s'étendraient du Mercredi au Samedi. Dimanche, le classement final serait donné et ils pourraient savoir dans quelle classe ils allaient se trouver en découpant la liste par vingtaine. Eren avait donc quatre jours pour rattraper une quantité monstrueuse de points s'il voulait être dans la même classe qu'Armin et Mikasa. Son échec des deux jours précédents était déjà loin derrière lui. Il n'était pas du style à se fustiger trop longtemps sur le passé. Alors une fois la déception et la déprime passées, elles étaient oubliées pour de bon. Dorénavant, il était parfaitement concentré sur l'épreuve qui se trouvait face à lui.

Eren avait totalement confiance en son corps. Conny avait raison lorsqu'il affirmait que rien n'était perdu. Il avait les capacités nécessaires pour pulvériser tous les records sur le terrain. Il en était certain.

La première épreuve était un test visant à déterminer leurs aptitudes de bases. Une course simple contre cinq camarades pour mesurer leur vitesse de pointe. Une course d'obstacles et un test de pression dans laquelle ils devaient serrer une machine le plus fort possible. C'était juste une épreuve de routine histoire de vérifier la concordance de leurs précédents résultats et les actuels. Dans le cas d'Eren, ils risquaient d'être surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir du lot lors des tests de préadmission et n'avait rien fait à fond. Ici par contre, il avait tout intérêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Pour des raisons obscures, plutôt que de se baser sur les diagrammes déjà en leur possession, les instructeurs décidèrent de faire concourir les élèves par poules de cinq dans l'ordre établi par le classement des examens écrits. Ainsi ce fut un Armin parfaitement dépité qui se retrouva à concourir contre Mikasa, Marco, Jean et Annie. L'instructeur annonça : « Bien. Nous avons décidé de vous faire courir par cinq mais sachez que c'est votre temps individuel qui comptera et pas votre place d'arrivée à la fin, donc donnez-vous à fond. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'épreuve, après cinq minutes de pause, vous devrez enchaîner un par un la course d'obstacles. Vous finirez par le test de pression dès que vous serez prêts. C'est compris ? » Ils acquiescèrent.

Armin était pâle et visiblement tremblant. Comme ils étaient les premiers à passer, ils étaient au centre de toutes les attentions et Eren pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente nerveux. Surtout qu'il n'avait, contrairement à son meilleur ami, aucune confiance en ses capacités physique. Eren hurla : « N'oubliez pas ! A fond ! » Armin lui jeta un long regard un peu perdu avant qu'une lueur de détermination ne s'allume dans ses yeux. Eren serra le poing et hocha la tête comme pour lui donner un peu plus de courage. L'instructeur donna le départ et la course débuta.

Cette première course fut spectaculaire.

Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, la vitesse de Mikasa qui n'était clairement pas humaine. Elle traversa les 400m de l'épreuve comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire séance de footing. Elle ne transpirait même pas, ses mouvements avaient été fluides et précis, sans la moindre faute de maintien. Elle aurait pu concourir au niveau national. Tout le monde était bouche bée (même Eren. Il savait que Mikasa était un monstre, il ignorait juste à quel point jusque-là). Ensuite, il y avait eu Annie. L'incroyable vitesse de Mikasa avait largué toute sa poule dans la poussière, mais pas elle. Elle l'avait poursuivie avec une hargne féroce et l'avait suivie de très près, montrant par là qu'elle était elle aussi un monstre dans sa propre ligue. Jean était arrivé troisième. Et même s'il avait été bon, voire très bon, personne ne remarqua son effort. Puis était arrivé Marco, avec un temps plutôt moyen et enfin Armin qui bien qu'épuisé avait fait de son mieux.

Eren s'était précipité pour les féliciter, il s'extasia sur la technique d'Annie et consola Armin tout en lui fournissant une bouteille d'eau pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule.

La seconde course fut elle aussi épique. Même si elle ne présenta aucun monstre à la Mikasa. Berthold, Krista, Ymir, Reiner et Franz s'y affrontèrent. Berthold gagna sur la ligne contre une Ymir qui avait concourut avec l'air le plus blasé du monde affiché sur le visage (c'était à peine si elle ne faisait pas le Moonwalk en arrière, ce qui irrita Eren). Ensuite était arrivé un Reiner plutôt fatigué et un Franz clairement épuisé. Krista termina la course de justesse. Et même Jean eut envie de la consoler et la rassurer.

Comme la seconde étape avait commencé pour ses amis, Eren délaissa complètement les autres courses du 400m pour observer leur passage.

Bien entendu, Armin fit tomber au moins cinq haies (sur sept), eut un mal fou à se sortir du filet en rampant, dût s'y reprendre à dix fois avant de passer le muret haut d'un mètre cinquante de haut et traversa à la nage la petite mare à une vitesse d'escargot avant de s'effondrer à l'arrivée.

Mikasa de son côté fit encore dans le grand spectacle. Fluide, implacable et précise. Elle sauta les barrières comme si elles n'étaient pas là, traversa la zone de filet plus vite qu'un serpent, sauta le mur comme si elle jouait à saute-mouton et avala les quelques mètres d'eau à la nage avec la facilité d'un nageur professionnel. Avant de passer la ligne d'arrivée comme si elle revenait d'une promenade de santé. Ça en était presque rageant.

Annie réussit cette épreuve avec l'allure d'un commando entraîné. Marco et Jean en peinant bien plus mais beaucoup moins qu'Armin. Krista avait failli se noyer. Ymir n'avait même pas paru s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait. Reiner et Berthold avaient eux aussi eu l'air de plutôt maîtriser le sujet et Eren se fit la réflexion que les Elites avaient vraiment une longueur d'avance sur le commun des mortels lorsqu'ils intégraient Survey Corp. Frantz avait bien failli abandonner en cours de route.

L'heure du test de force arriva très vite après que Frantz ait terminé son épreuve. Ils avaient attendu d'être dix et d'occuper toutes les machines à disposition avant de passer le test en même temps. C'était déjà un peu moins de pression que de le passer seul et de voir son résultat affiché en gros sur l'écran central…Ils pressèrent après avoir compté jusqu'à trois. Avant même que les résultats ne s'affichent il y eut un gros craquement. Tous tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. La machine que pressait Mikasa venait de tomber en miettes entre ses doigts.

Il leur fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et d'absolument tous penser en chœur : _« C'est un monstre… »_

Les résultats s'affichèrent bientôt. Mikasa en première position, note ? Le signe de l'infini. Deuxième position Reiner. Troisième position Berthold. Quatrième, Annie. Cinquième Ymir. Sixième Jean. Septième Marco. Huitième Franz, Neuvième Armin et enfin en bonne dernière Krista.

Jean se sentait incroyablement stupide de s'être demandé ce que Mikasa fabriquait à l'académie.

Il s'était très visiblement trompé sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas timide, juste indifférente. Et pas réservé, mais ennuyée. Elle n'avait rien d'une fleur fragile. C'était une lame aiguisée et tranchante. Elle venait de littéralement pulvériser tous les records. Elle avait créé une ligue à elle seule. Et encore, si ce n'était qu'elle ! Mais il y avait des tas d'autres concurrents extrêmement sérieux parmi les dix premiers…peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait lui aussi de travailler comme Eren plutôt que de se reposer sur ses lauriers…Alors qu'il était encore en train de se baigner dans les eaux profondes de la dépression, vint le tour des dix derniers du classement. Eren qui jusque-là était en train de s'extasier et commenter les passages de leurs amis, s'était tout à coup tut. Jean avait tendu l'oreille. Mikasa était en train de lui parler : « S'il te plait Eren, n'en fait pas trop. Il ne faut pas que tu épuises ton corps… » Eren poussa un grognement agacé : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi Mikasa ? On s'est promis d'y aller à fond ! Et puis, je suis en pleine forme depuis longtemps, arrête un peu de t'inquiéter ! »

Marco qui jusque-là essayait en vain de le rassurer et le sortir de la déprime le vit soudain se redresser un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Jean déclara : « Vient Marco allons voir le Psycho échouer lamentablement ! » Marco fronça les sourcils (c'était rare, mais Jean réussissait souvent à lui faire faire cette expression) : « J'étais en train d'essayer de te remonter le morale et toi, tu te relèves pour voir Eren échouer ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va échouer d'abord ? » Jean parut un air sûr de lui : « Ce mec a beau avoir un physique d'athlète, il se réveille d'un coma de plusieurs années ! Il va forcément se rétamer !

\- Jean…tu as déjà découvert qu'il était le cousin de Mikasa. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas temps d'arrêter avec cette jalousie puérile ? » Jean lui jeta un regard noir : « Tu n'y comprends rien Marco ! Foutu pour foutu, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses ! Je ne peux pas blairer ce type ! Il fait partie de ces crétins qui pensent que le monde leur appartient et qu'il se doive de le changer à leur convenance. C'est un imbécile idéaliste et moralisateur, je veux voir son visage au moment où il comprendra que dans la vraie vie rien ne se passe comme prévu et qu'il y a des forces qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ! » Marco soupira : « Ouah…Sasha et Conny ont raison. T'es vraiment une bite Jean. » Jean parut surpris avant de répondre : « Ces loosers ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi… »

Eren s'étirait en silence.

Admirer les performances de ses amis lui avait permis de ne pas trembler d'impatience. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient réussi à allumer sa flamme de compétiteur. Que valait-il par rapport à eux ? Ils étaient extraordinaires après tout. De quoi était-il vraiment capable ? Les étapes qui s'étendaient face à lui étaient encore plus excitantes que les plus folles des montagnes russes. Pour la première fois, il vit rouge sans même avoir besoin de s'imaginer baigner dans une mare de sang.

Lorsqu'il se plaça sur la ligne de départ, aux côtés de Sasha, Conny et deux parfaits inconnus, il cessa d'entendre les cris d'encouragements que lui hurlaient ses autres amis depuis leur place de spectateurs. La course avait attiré autant de monde que celle des premiers du classement. Tout le monde avait pratiquement terminé maintenant. Et tous voulaient voir de quoi étaient capables les plus stupides des deux cents élèves.

Eren avait bien l'intention de leur donner de quoi apprécier le spectacle.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alors? Pour un retour d'entre les morts, c'était pas trop mal?

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé! J'attends vos retours en tremblant d'excitation (je suis comme Eren, une accro)

Du coup, j'en profite pour poser une question.

Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que j'écrive quand j'ai le temps de petites Backstories, des oneshots (ou des trucs de deux chapitres à peine) pour mettre en scène des trucs que vous voulez voir? (Rien qui puisse révéler la suite de l'histoire ne pourra être accepté mais quand même y a matière!) Comme plus de moment Eren, Mikasa et Armin. Eren et Taylor, Levi dans un bar en pleine 'drague', plus de R.S.M.S avec l'Escadron...bref! Un vrai champ libre !

 **Ceci dit, je répond aux Reviews de Guest et ZerogirlYaoi sur le chapitre 23:**

 _Guest:_

 _Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu reviendras me faire part de ton ressenti ! Et du coup encore une fois merci à Emylou pour la gentille publicité qu'elle m'a fait dans les derniers chapitres de l'Exécuteur (qui est une fic géniale, mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dis mille fois!) surtout si ça m'apporte un peu plus de chatons à cajoler!_

 _0H46? Je suis honorée d'avoir fait un vampire de plus! (rire)_

 _Merci aussi pour la relation LevixEren. J'ai encore un peu peur de m'y être mal prise et que beaucoup but sur tout ce concept de 'frère/tuteur' mais comme beaucoup l'ont dit aussi, il faut bien se rendre compte qu'au départ ils n'ont rien en commun. Ils ont décidé d'être une 'famille' mais rien ne les relie à part leurs volonté commune de ne pas se quitter. Ils ont toujours été louches...j'espère réussir à faire passer la pilule! (Je savais que je prenais un risque en choisissant cette orientation mais je trouvais ça super excitant! #perverseMaster)_

 _ps: Si tu es deux fois la même Guest, voici ta dose! J'espère qu'elle te plaira (Easyan Dealer d'Emotions depuis 1902)_

ZerogirlYaoi: 

_J'espère que tu viendras à nouveau me dire ton ressenti! Est-ce que c'était finalement trop tôt? Pile juste? Est-ce que tu les imagines finalement bien en couple? J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles!_

 _Merci pour le commentaire!_

Merci aussi à tous les Followers, les Favoris et tous ceux qui me suivent! Je vous nem fort

Plein de love sur vous et à très vite pour de vrai cette fois-ci.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Coucou! Comme promis, je tente de reprendre mon ancien rythme!**_

 _ **(J'espère que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle!)**_

 _ **Vu que certaines voix muettes jusqu'ici ce sont élevés du néant (oui, je parle juste de commentaires) Je me dis que mes efforts ne sont pas vains!**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre soutien! Je suis flattée, super duper hyper happy et j'espère continuer à vous vendre du rêve!**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne les Oneshots (BackStories) qui est pour? Qui veux voir quoi? Je vous propose de réaliser vos rêves les plus fous! (Oui enfin...rapport à des trucs qui se sont déjà passées! hein! Comme des rêves érotiques d'Eren, des moments avec Taylor, des moments de Levi, ect! Vous pouvez piocher dans les non dits de l'histoire et tous ces passages que je résume en une phrase ou deux! -c'est Nooooel!- Je répète par contre que je ne pourrais pas vous montrer de bouts du passé d'Eren et Carla. Ce serait un bon gros spoil sa maman)**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse vous délecter de la suite de ce chapitre!**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 25**_ _ **: The Strong and the Weak (part 2)**_

Le silence qui s'était fait autour de lui, était si assourdissant qu'Eren pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il n'entendit pas le signal de départ. Il en ressentit la vibration à travers chacun de ses nerfs. Ses jambes se mirent en marche avant même que la détonation n'ait fini de retentir. Son cœur lui battait dans les oreilles, il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles en action. Son corps n'était pas une bête machine de course, c'était un outil de chasse ultra-performant. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut conscience de la présence de Sasha à sa droite. Puis très vite, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il venait très clairement de la semer. Eren ne savait pas s'il allait vite ou non. Son esprit s'était entièrement focalisé sur la ligne d'arrivée. Un but qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de secondes en secondes. Il courrait avec le buste légèrement en avant et il avait l'impression que ses bras griffaient l'air. Il aurait presque pu entendre un grondement bestial lui remonter du fond de la gorge alors qu'il passait la ligne d'arrivée dans un souffle.

Il s'était stoppé presque immédiatement.

Il n'était pas essoufflé. Juste échauffé.

Les battements furieux de son cœur ne traduisaient en rien sa fatigue, c'était de l'excitation pure. La course lui avait paru trop courte. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir arriver Sasha suivit de près par Conny. Depuis combien de temps déjà avait-il franchi la ligne? Est-ce que son chrono était bon ? Il tourna la tête vers l'écran géant central pour constater avec une surprise non feinte qu'il avait pulvérisé le record de Mikasa de quelques millisecondes. Il entrouvrit la bouche, encore sous le choc sans parvenir à exprimer ce qu'il venait de ressentir avec des mots cohérent. Fierté ? Etonnement ? Crainte ?

Armin lui plongea littéralement dessus : « Eren ! C'était dingue ! » Reiner lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos (il faillit tomber en avant): « Bien joué Eren ! » Ymir siffla : « Eh ben, ça c'était de la course ! » Eren serra les dents : « Je ne veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a absolument pas donné son maximum. » Ils se fixèrent. Ymir poussa un grognement : « J'ai tellement l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? » Conny qui reprenait à peine son souffle vint à leur rencontre et s'exclama : « Ymir contente toi de l'agripper par le col et de lui rouler une bonne galoche, la mémoire du corps il n'y a que ça de vrai… » Sasha s'était également approché : « Eren ! Tu as menti ! C'est impossible que t'ai passé tout ce temps dans le coma ! T'es un cyborg c'est ça ? Avoue-le ! » Elle était en train de le secouer comme un prunier. Mikasa s'interposa, écartant Sasha d'un geste brusque : « Dégage, Miss Patate ! –Elle fit face à Eren- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Eren ne fit pas comme avant, il ne se méprit pas sur le sens de sa question. Il lui adressa un large sourire : « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! »

Jean en retrait les regardait tous s'agglutiner autour d'Eren comme s'il était un foutu héros.

Est-ce qu'il était le seul à avoir vraiment assisté à cette course ?

Le signal de départ avait à peine été donné qu'Eren était déjà quasiment arrivé à la moitié du terrain. Cette vitesse était clairement anormale. Il avait dévoré les mètres dans la posture d'un prédateur en chasse. Son buste penché vers l'avant, il avait eu l'air d'un guépard en plein sprint. C'étaient les réflexes tout aussi inhumains de Sasha qui lui avait permis de le suivre pendant quelques mètres, mais sa chance s'était arrêtée là. Jean avait senti un frisson lui remonter le long du dos alors qu'il assistait ahuri à l'arrivée triomphale de son ennemi juré. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Eren le gratifia d'un sourire suffisant qui lui donna envie de lui coller son poing en plein dans le nez.

Sasha fut la première à passer l'épreuve des obstacles.

Elle les scotcha tous sur place. Elle avait une agilité monstrueuse. Après avoir passé les haies sans la moindre difficulté, elle avait rampé comme un lézard sous les filets. Arrivée au muret, elle avait effectué une magnifique figure acrobatique, fait face à la foule tout en la saluant puis avait atterri sur ses deux pieds comme si elle était en train de faire une démonstration de gymnaste. Elle avait été aussi agile dans l'eau qu'un poisson et avait fini par égaler Mikasa en terme de rapidité. Tout le monde l'avait applaudi. Les deux autres élèves qui suivirent, parurent extrêmement fade en comparaison.

Quand vint le tour d'Eren, il s'était à peine remis de ses émotions.

Pourtant lorsque le signal retentit à nouveau, il était prêt. Son corps était prêt. Il s'élança à la seconde. Les sept haies furent à peine un obstacle. Il atteignit la zone du filet en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf. Une fois qu'il fut en train de ramper en dessous, l'odeur de la terre, fraîchement retournée lui emplit les narines. Une sorte de bouffée de nostalgie lui étreignit le cœur.

Il eut l'impression de revoir une forêt dense et lointaine, qui s'étendrait à perte de vue. Il n'avait jamais vu de forêt aussi majestueuse. Mais il avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà couru, un jour. Et d'en connaître tous les sentiers par cœur. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol meuble alors qu'il terminait déjà de traverser la zone.

Il arriva en courant face au muret et ne prit même pas la peine de se positionner ou de ralentir pour le franchir. Son corps se souvenait parfaitement de la façon qu'il avait eu de sauter le mur de l'internat quelques jours plus tôt. Son regard décela immédiatement l'accroche qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se propulser dans les airs. Le bout de son pied s'y enfonça alors qu'il basculait son centre de gravité afin de profiter d'un second élan dans les airs. Les bras écartés, il se servit de celui qui se trouvait au plus près du muret comme appui pour se balancer de l'autre côté. Il atterrit accroupi.

Pour ne pas perdre une seconde, il se servit de cette position comme départ d'un sprint qui l'expédia rapidement au bord de la mare. Il avait appris à nager au Labo avec Hanji et Moblit, pour passer un test. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'expérience, mais au moins, il en était capable. L'eau était froide et revigorante. Elle alourdit son corps tout en lui glissant sur la peau. Ses vêtements se mirent très vite à peser une tonne. Cette partie de la course était bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air à l'observation…Chacun de ses mouvements devint une lutte perpétuelle contre la gravité. Le fait de sentir ses muscles s'échauffer lui donna une poussée d'adrénaline qui le projeta en avant. Il prenait à peine le temps de relever la tête et traversait les flots dans un crawl endiablé. Sa main entra en contact avec le bord, pile au moment où il commençait à se demander s'il allait réussir à passer cette étape. Il s'extirpa hors de l'eau en s'aidant de ses deux bras et à peine les pieds posés sur la terre ferme recommença à courir.

Lorsqu'il passa la ligne d'arrivée, il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore passer toute une course d'obstacles avant de tomber de fatigue. L'expérience avait été grisante et le poids de ses vêtements mouillés lui conférait une sensation inédite. Celle de devoir fournir un effort constant, d'être en alerte, prêt à en découdre. Dans la vraie vie, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ça. Le dépassement de soi. Ses amis vinrent à nouveau à sa rencontre. Cette fois-ci Reiner paraissait plutôt choqué : « Eren, tu as une drôle de façon de bouger… » Sasha était quant à elle admirative : « On aurait dit un fauve lâché dans l'arène ! » La plupart des visages qui l'entouraient avait l'air aussi enthousiastes qu'elle, alors Eren décida d'ignorer Reiner et Jean, qui le fixaient bizarrement.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait une course aussi remarquable ?

Il aurait voulu être filmé, afin de voir ce qu'il avait fait de si spécial…

Le parcours de Connie, bien que son côté spectaculaire ait été atténué par les passages de Sasha et Eren qui l'avaient précédé, était impressionnant. Il avait lui aussi témoigné d'une agilité hors du commun. Bien qu'il fût plutôt court sur pattes, les haies ne lui posèrent pas de problèmes. Il avait traversé la zone de filets plus vite que quiconque et lui aussi effectué une figure acrobatique en passant le muret. Par contre, il avait perdu du temps à la nage. Son temps final n'était que très légèrement en deçà de celui de Mikasa, Sasha et Eren.

Tout comme leurs prédécesseurs depuis que le premier groupe avait décidé d'agir de cette façon, les cinq premiers (des dix derniers du classement général) avaient attendu les cinq derniers avant de passer le test de force. Eren était un peu nerveux. Il savait qu'enfant il était plus fort que la moyenne. Parfois alors qu'il se battait à Shinganshina il avait eu l'impression de retrouver cette force enfouie aux moments les plus inopinés (il avait tenté une sorte de thérapie antiviolence depuis l'affaire Green Hoodie donc ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait cogné personne…). Etait-il capable de la contrôler ? A partir de quand est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer qu'il avait fait preuve d'une force surhumaine ?

Il attrapa la machine avec détermination. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grosse poignée noire, plutôt agréable en main. Eren prit son inspiration. Hanji et lui avaient décidé de l'inscrire à Survey Corp. pour qu'il puisse découvrir de quoi il était fait. Quelles étaient ses limites. Il n'allait sûrement pas se dégonfler maintenant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de compter jusqu'à trois, Eren essaya de se souvenir de cet instant, très précis, où la Bête avait décidé qu'ils dédieraient leur existence à l'anéantissement de tous les Titans. Il savait qu'il devait atteindre un stade de colère inégalé pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Il serra les dents alors que ses canines lui fendaient la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement profond lui remonta dans la gorge alors qu'il serrait la poignée de toutes ses forces.

Un craquement très familier se fit entendre.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction alors qu'Eren observait, aussi satisfait qu'étonné, la machine qui tombait en pièces entre ses doigts.

Ce fut après cette épreuve que naquit véritablement la légende des trois monstres Ackermann.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En début d'après-midi, ils eurent droit à un court de self-défense.

La seconde épreuve consisterait donc à maîtriser les deux techniques qui leur avaient été diligemment enseigné par leur instructeur. La première leur permettait de désarmer un attaquant qui se précipiterait sur eux avec une arme blanche. La seconde ? A s'infiltrer dans la défense d'un adversaire et le déséquilibrer afin de le maîtriser au sol.

Après la pause déjeuner, Jean avait décidé de faire abstraction de son dépit, son impression grandissante de ne pas être si parfait qu'il le croyait et sa légère crainte vis-à-vis d'Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Sasha et Conny. Il se devait de continuer à se battre pour rester dans le classement. Tant pis s'il devait passer toute sa première année dans la même classe que tous ces monstres. L'important c'était qu'une fois arrivé à la fin de ce Camp, il fasse encore parti de la liste des vingt à vingt-cinq premiers du classement général.

Il s'était mis en équipe avec Marco pour pratiquer les deux techniques enseignées. Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de terrain vague poussiéreux et le soleil leur tombait en plein sur la tête. Le fait que l'exercice soit plutôt éprouvant aidait la pauvre chaleur de ce mois d'Avril à devenir parfaitement insupportable. Tomber au sol faisait mal et déjà un bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient blessés pendant l'exercice (mal réceptionnés, mal tombés…) mais c'était comme ça que fonctionnait le Camp. En situation réelle, ils n'avaient après tout aucune chance d'être agressés dans un dojo matelassé…

Jean maîtrisait la technique, mais il avait un mal fou à contrôler son impulsivité et son impatience. Ce qui aidait Marco à anticiper ses attaques ou à trouver une faille où s'infiltrer pour le renverser. Marco de son côté maîtrisait parfaitement la technique mais il était bien trop hésitant et mou pour y mettre assez de force et de conviction pour être vraiment efficace. Quand ils jetèrent des coup d'œil en direction de Reiner et Berthold qui s'entraînaient eux aussi non loin d'eux, ils eurent l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie (Jean jura entre ses dents. Si même eux le dépassaient à quelle position pourrait-il prétendre dans le classement ?) Il redoubla d'effort pour s'améliorer, tout comme Marco que cette vision avait dû secouer pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

Annie de son côté effectuait l'exercice demandé contre Mina, sans y mettre la moindre goutte d'énergie en trop. Elle paraissait ennuyée et démotivée. Ymir, partenaire de Krista était en train de tranquillement flirter avec celle-ci, tandis que la blonde se démenait pour réussir à la faire tomber ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Krista prenait l'exercice très au sérieux et n'importe quel observateur lambda aurait eu pitié d'elle. Armin faisait équipe avec une certain Thomas, un blond aux yeux marron noisette avec qui Eren l'avait déjà vu discuter dans le car à l'aller. Ensemble ils essayaient de constructivement trouver les faiblesses de l'autre et l'aider à s'améliorer. Conny et Sasha étaient en train de faire semblant de s'affronter à la façon 'Shaolin' tout en imitant les bruits d'effets spéciaux du dessin-animé super populaire qui portait le même nom.

Afin que l'exercice ait un sens, Eren avait décidé de prendre Mikasa comme partenaire. Il l'avait déjà vue combattre. Et il savait qu'elle était en quelques sortes la seule et unique disciple de Levi. Il mourrait d'envie de l'affronter. Le seul hic ? C'était que son enthousiasme était loin d'être partagé… : « Oh ! Allez Mikasa ! Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté ! » Mikasa soupira : « Je suis de bonne volonté Eren… » Eren grogna : « J'aurais plus de répondant en affrontant un mannequin… » Mikasa pencha la tête sur le côté : « Il suffit qu'on fasse l'exercice demandé non ? Allez, vient Eren attaque moi ! » Eren considéra un instant le faux couteau de bois qu'il avait à la main puis il releva les yeux vers Mikasa. Elle avait écarté les bras avec une certaine emphase, comme pour l'invité à la poignarder.

Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre pour qu'elle ait envie de sérieusement se défendre ou combattre ?

Eren posa à nouveau les yeux sur le couteau. Il déclara soudain : « Hey…contrairement à ce que croient les adultes, on n'en a jamais reparlé… » Mikasa pencha la tête en avant, comme si elle essayait de mieux l'entendre. Eren continua : « Du jour où on s'est rencontré… » Elle baissa les bras. Eren leva le couteau dans les airs, adoptant la même posture que celle de l'homme qui avait poignardé la mère de Mikasa en pleine nuque : « Son couteau était à peu près de cette longueur, non ? » Eren la vit tressaillir. Il profita de cet instant de confusion pour lui foncer dessus. Elle réagit au quart de tour, en une seconde, elle l'avait non seulement désarmé d'un coup sec sur un point spécifique du poignet mais aussi renversé et maîtrisé au sol. Eren avait encore le poignet engourdi de douleur lorsqu'elle murmura : « Tu…tu n'avais pas à faire ça… Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça…» Eren tenta en vain de se soustraire de sa poigne. Elle avait réussi à lui mettre la face contre terre.

Aussi humiliante que soit cette défaite, elle était méritée. Mikasa était la digne disciple de Levi. Même si ses mouvements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux enseignés par l'instructeur, ils étaient diablement efficaces. Eren poussa un soupire : « Mikasa. Erwin pense que la secte d'Atlas, qui sévit encore dans la majorité du pays à un rapport très étroit avec les Titans… est-ce que tu ne veux pas te venger ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas mettre toutes tes forces dans la bataille pour les arrêter ? » Mikasa relâcha un peu sa prise et recula. Eren s'assit pour lui faire face (tout son uniforme était recouvert de poussières). Elle avait l'air mal, ses cheveux lui recouvraient le visage : « Je sais tout ça Eren. Mais je ne veux pas me venger…je ne veux pas affronter les Titans. Je ne veux pas à nouveau perdre un membre de ma famille ! » Elle avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots.

Eren l'observa un instant.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, à genoux : « Alors à la fin du Camp, quitte l'académie. Trouve-toi un lycée normal. Vis ta vie sans regarder en arrière. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir te battre… » Mikasa lui agrippa la manche : « Pars avec moi. Armin et toi, partez avec moi… » Eren nia de la tête : « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Moi, j'ai l'intention de me venger. Je les poursuivrais en Enfer s'il le faut. Je vais leur faire payer, Mikasa. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je le leur ferais payer… » Elle le fixait, l'air un peu abattue. Elle connaissait cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. C'était la même que ce jour-là, où il l'avait appelé à prendre les armes et à se battre pour sa vie. Elle murmura : « Sans moi, tu vas mourir…

\- Je ne suis pas si faible !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse… » Elle se redressa et Eren suivit le mouvement. Quelques élèves leur jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués mais Eren fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Mikasa se pencha en avant et ramassa le couteau : « Je vais continuer. Je vais me battre à tes côtés… » Eren pinça les lèvres : « Ce n'est pas le genre de combat où tu peux abandonner en cours de route Mikasa, tu en es consciente ? » Elle acquiesça durement : « Sans combattre, je ne peux pas gagner. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout le temps avant ? Je veux combattre à tes côtés…pour qu'on puisse gagner…ensemble. » Il lui adressa un sourire : « Voilà. Ça c'est la Mikasa que je connais ! Est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir s'entraîner ? » Pour toute réponse elle lui fonça dessus avec la claire intention de lui perforer le sternum (connaissant Mikasa et sa force brute, même un faux couteau en bois comme celui-là pouvait se transformer en arme mortelle). Eren se servit de ses réflexes quasi animales pour esquiver au dernier instant et la désarmer tout comme le lui avait appris l'instructeur.

Il anticipa sur la suite de l'exercice en profitant de l'élan qu'elle avait pris pour charger et la déséquilibrer d'un croche-pied. Avant qu'elle ne puisse récupérer ses appuis (Eren connaissait assez les techniques Ackermann pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas devenue inoffensive) Il lui agrippa le bras et lui fit une clé de coude. Avant de l'immobiliser grâce à la technique de l'instructeur. Elle cessa bien vite de se débattre. Eren venait d'expérimenter une nouvelle sensation, celle de tenir son adversaire à sa merci. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de les tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent connaissance. Cette idée de soumission n'était pas si mauvaise en fin de compte...

Suite à cet échange, Mikasa et lui, ils se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Chacun essayait de soumettre l'autre et ils finissaient bien souvent par s'entrechoquer, rouler au sol mais absolument pas par faire l'exercice demandé au départ. Une certaine foule avait plus ou moins fini par s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Sasha et Conny avaient même commencé à lancer des paris sur le grand vainqueur…L'instructeur avait dû mettre un frein à cette folie : « DIS DONC VOUS ! » Tout le monde s'était écarté. Eren et Mikasa avaient cessé leur affrontement en cours. L'instructeur, légèrement désemparé, leur jeta un regard incrédule.

Mikasa avait la lèvre inférieure fendu. Eren un bleu sur le côté gauche du visage. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de poussières.

L'entraîneur ne savait même pas quoi dire. Alors il décida de plus ou moins laisser couler : « Séparez-vous ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'attendais de cet entraînement ! D'ailleurs, vous allez tous vous séparer ! Le but est quand même que vous puissiez effectuer **les techniques que je vous ai enseignées…** _\- il avait appuyé sur ces mots-…_ contre n'importe quel type d'adversaire ! …– _Il fit face à la petite foule et cria assez fort pour que tous entendent sur le terrain_ \- …Changez de partenaires aussi souvent que possible ! » Du coup Conny finit avec Berthold et fut bien obligé de devenir sérieux. Sasha avec Ymir (et les choses étaient devenues bizarrement sérieuses d'elles-mêmes), Mikasa avec Armin, Eren avec Reiner…

Affronter Reiner avait été une expérience étrange. Il n'était pas le plus agile ni même le plus rapide mais sa force brute paraissait capable de surpasser de très loin celle de Mikasa. Ce qui en plus d'intriguer Eren (puisque le blond n'avait pas battu Mikasa lors du test de force ce matin-même) l'avait poussé à se reposer sur une part de lui-même qu'il peinait encore à maîtriser. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la défaite, mais plus il s'énervait et plus il sentait la Bête qui guettait, impatiente, à la lisière de sa cage, l'instant fatidique où il baisserait sa garde et qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une faille pour quitter la cave mentale où elle s'était réfugiée depuis des mois. Eren n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire au beau milieu du Camp. Or Reiner paraissait avoir l'étrange faculté de ne lui donner qu'une envie, celle de lui ouvrir la gorge en deux avec les dents. Alors Eren se laissa soumettre pour mettre un terme à leur affrontement.

Reiner avait la victoire humble donc sa fierté n'en avait pas pris un trop gros coup. Ils se serraient la main lorsque le blond déclara : « Est-ce qu'elle ne t'énerve pas ?... » Eren fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard : « Annie ? » Il acquiesça : « Elle prend tout ça par-dessus la jambe…et si on allait lui montrer comment se comportent de vrais soldats ? » Eren se rangea de son côté et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers Annie et Hannah. Eren n'avait pas forcément envie de donner une leçon à Annie. Mais il avait très envie de voir ce qu'elle valait en combat. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps (même si la perspective d'affronter Reiner avait bien failli donner une crise cardiaque à Hannah) pour que la blonde accepte le challenge. En réalité, elle avait surtout l'air de ne pas vouloir débattre trop longtemps contre Reiner.

Eren fut le premier à l'affronter. Il avait le rôle d'attaquant. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air à contempler le ciel. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Annie venait de l'envoyer valser, deux émotions se disputèrent en lui. La première l'irritation d'avoir encore une fois été battu (décidemment, lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'être invincible, le Camp lui avait appris qu'il y avait toujours un adversaire à sa mesure, voire plusieurs). La seconde, l'admiration. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de plus rapide que lui. La technique qu'elle venait d'utiliser n'était clairement pas celle de l'instructeur mais…il se redressa : « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Elle avait les deux poings fermés, placés au niveau du visage et une position des jambes assez spéciale. Elle semblait s'être tenue prête à ce qu'Eren se relève directement pour l'attaquer de nouveau (quel genre d'impression avait-il bien pu laisser aux autres pour qu'ils se méfient autant de lui ?!).

Elle baissa sa garde : « De la boxe thaï. Mon père m'a appris à en faire…ce n'est pas vraiment un sport de combat pour les gros bourrins. » Elle avait sans doute dit ça pour Reiner qui se tenait à peine en retrait, les observant sans mot dire. Eren, se redressa : « C'est super ! » Reiner bougea enfin de sa position : « Eren, c'est comme ça que tu lui montres de quoi est fait un bon soldat ?! » Eren haussa les sourcils et présenta à Reiner le couteau qu'il tenait en main : « Mais vas-y Reiner, je t'en prie. Prends la relève… » Reiner parut hésiter un moment puis il saisit l'arme factice et se tourna vers Annie…pour lui aussi finir les quatre fers en l'air, un air d'ahuris sur le visage…Sa technique était fluide et efficace. Elle se servait de la force de l'adversaire pour la retourner contre lui d'un simple enchaînement. Un croche-pied suivit d'un mouvement du bras.

Eren ricana : « Alors Reiner ? C'était facile, hein ? » Puis il fit face à Annie. A part pour Levi, il n'avait éprouvé d'admiration pour personne d'autre au monde. Du coup, ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour Annie devait s'apparenter à quelque chose d'un peu similaire mais de moins fort, du respect. Il s'écria : « Apprends-moi ! » Elle parut étonnée. Puis elle refusa : « Hors de question. J'ai été témoin de ton petit show avec Mikasa. Vous êtes deux monstres. J'ai bien l'intention de garder mon arme secrète pour me débarrasser de vous…je prends ce classement très au sérieux. » Eren plissa les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il apostropha un élève au hasard et lui demanda d'être son partenaire d'entraînement. Annie et Reiner, intrigués, regardèrent sa pauvre victime acquiescer. Bien qu'il tremble de peur, il devait encore plus craindre ce qu'Eren pourrait lui faire s'il refusait (après tout, personne ne le connaissait vraiment, on pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'on voulait de lui).

Ils se mirent en place. L'élève lambda en tant qu'attaquant et Eren en défense. Il lui fonça dessus avec son poignard, faisant mine de vouloir le frapper. Quand il fut assez proche, Eren reproduisit sans la moindre erreur, la technique d'Annie et son adversaire termina sur le dos à contempler les nuages. Reiner poussa un cri de surprise et Annie écarquilla les yeux. Eren satisfait acquiesçait tout seul comme s'il venait de voir se confirmer une théorie : « Je suis peut-être stupide, mais j'ai apparemment beaucoup de facilité à absorber les choses lorsqu'il s'agit du combat… » Il avait délaissé sa pauvre victime et marchait vers eux avec un air déterminé. Il s'arrêta devant Annie et la couvrit de son regard incendiaire : « Il me suffit de me battre avec toi aussi souvent que possible, de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle et je finirais bien par tout te voler… » Elle frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ce fut à cet instant que Mikasa fit irruption de nulle part et darda sur Annie un regard noir virulent : « Eren, si tu veux je t'apprendrais des techniques, moi. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Non merci. J'ai beau regarder les vidéos d'entraînement de Levi, on dirait que votre style ne va tout simplement pas avec le mien. A chaque fois que j'essaie de vous imiter, ça me donne un style de combat plus bizarre qu'il ne l'est déjà. Comme c'est difficile et inimitable mon corps essaie instinctivement de pallier à mes faiblesses alors ça finit toujours par partir en sucette…je préfère apprendre le style d'Annie… » L'esprit de Mikasa parut s'effondrer. Annie ne put s'empêcher de répliquer : « Dommage Mikasa, apparemment même ton cousin trouve que ton style monstrueux est trop compliqué à suivre… » Elles s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Mikasa ne décide de la prendre comme partenaire d'entraînement…Et encore une fois, l'affrontement parti dans une toute autre direction que celle prévue à la base

…et pas une seule fois elles ne firent usages des techniques enseignées par l'instructeur avant que celui-ci n'est à intervenir pour empêcher un bain de sang…

Reiner déclara, mi- impressionné, mi- étonné : « Dis donc Eren...tu ne serais pas une sorte de tombeur ? D'abord Ymir, ensuite Mikasa et maintenant Annie… » Eren lui lança un regard incrédule : « Hein ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai un rapport avec leur affrontement ? Reiner, tu n'y comprends vraiment rien… » Reiner marqua une pause avant de répliquer : « Ou alors c'est toi qui n'a pas la moindre conscience de ce que tu dégages… » Eren fronça les sourcils.

Enfin, après leur avoir fait démontrer à tour de rôle de leur niveau de maîtrise des deux techniques contre un instructeur à tour de rôle, la seconde épreuve prit fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient épuisés. Affamés. Et selon les résultats finaux de la journée, tantôt grisés, tantôt dépités, tantôt super satisfaits.

Eren, Sasha et Conny faisait définitivement partie de la dernière catégorie. Cette journée leur avait déjà permis de gagner presque une trentaine de place dans le classement général. La dernière place n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Eren pouvait aussi compter sur les missions bonus pour continuer de monter et Armin pour éviter de trop descendre. Ils voulaient tous être reposés et prêts à tout pour affronter les trois épreuves de leur quatrième journée au Camp. Ils avalèrent donc leur dîner sans trop s'agiter et ne perdirent pas une seconde avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'à Survey Corp. on vous rendait la vie impossible.

Ils étaient déjà tous endormis et bien installés dans les bras de Morphée lorsque l'alarme annonçant le début d'une mission bonus retentit dans tous les baraquements. Il était une heure du matin. Et ils allaient devoir choisir si le défi en valait le coup. Vu la mélodie qui se jouait actuellement, il fallait impérativement que toute la chambre décide de collaborer pour que leur participation soit validée. Eren était déjà sur pieds. Armin aussi. Reiner n'était pas en reste. Et les yeux de Conny paraissaient briller dans le noir. Sans même prendre la peine de discuter entre eux, les sept membres de leur chambrée se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils s'étaient réunis pour augmenter leurs chances de sortir victorieux de ces épreuves bonus.

La sonnerie cessa de retentir, annonçant la fin du temps de réflexion impartie alors qu'ils terminaient tous les sept de rejoindre le lieu de rassemblement où les attendait Keith Shadis, juché sur son estrade (est-ce qu'il se baladait toujours avec des assistants prêts à la mettre en place ?) Même s'ils étaient tous en pyjamas, ils se placèrent au garde à vous. Keith laissa planer sur eux son regard perçant. Eren en profita pour se faire une idée approximative du nombre d'élèves présents. Pour cette première mission bonus, une soixantaine d'élèves à vue d'œil avait décidé de relever le défi. C'était beaucoup compte tenu des circonstances et très peu, compte tenu de leur nombre total…

Keith s'éclaircit la gorge : « Vous êtes les courageux qui ont osé relever notre tout premier défi. Je tiens donc à vous rappeler une chose l'académie n'est en aucun cas responsable des blessures à caractères handicapantes ou permanentes qui pourraient survenir durant cette épreuve. De plus, vos parents ont été prévenus. Et des décharges signées. » Un vent glacial souffla sur son public. L'instructeur en chef se redressa et prit un ton plus léger : « Ceci dit. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistent les règles de ce défi, une fois ceci fait vous aurez à nouveau le droit de quitter le terrain et de retrouver le confort de vos lits. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Sauf peut-être vos camarades de chambre qui verront alors automatiquement leur participation refusée… » Nouveau silence. Mais bien plus nerveux celui-là (personne ne voulait se retrouver dans la peau de celui qui jetterai l'éponge et pénaliserait tous ces camarades…).

Keith continua : « Je vais former deux équipes. L'une sera celle des Prisonniers. La seconde, celle des Criminels. » Quelques instructeurs étaient en train de ramener des armes à feu (qui avaient l'air totalement réelles) dans de grosses caisses en bois ouvertes. D'autres avaient visiblement des uniformes de rechange à leur fournir. Keith expliqua : « Les Prisonniers seront donc des captifs dont le but sera de s'échapper afin de rejoindre en toute sécurité un endroit dans la forêt appelé, Sécurité. Et dont seuls les Prisonniers auront connaissances de l'emplacement. Les Criminels, armés jusqu'aux dents de ses petits bijoux à air comprimé et équipés de lunettes infrarouges, devront tout faire pour les en empêcher. Un délai vous sera donné. Celui-ci est 'jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève' ce qui concrètement se situe aux alentours de 6h. Voire 6h30… Simple, non ? » Keith descendit de son estrade et attrapa l'un des fusils.

Il visa puis tira sur la cible qu'on avait placée là à cet effet. Le cercle de bois explosa sous l'impact et le sac de sable qui le maintenait debout se vida de son contenu sur le sol.

Une vague de terreur traversa les élèves réunis et un brouhaha s'éleva. Keith dût hausser la voix pour le couvrir: « …Ne vous méprenez pas. Ceci est un véritable examen. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Vous pouvez réellement être blessés… » Il laissa un temps de pause, comme s'il leur laissait tout le loisir de réfléchir. Deux chambres abandonnèrent. Ils n'étaient plus que cinquante. Shadis leur souhaita bonne nuit et se tourna vers les derniers courageux en lisse. Il remonta sur son estrade. Aucun des membres de la chambre d'Eren n'avait ne serait-ce que chercher le regard d'un de ses camarades pour demander conseil ou témoigner de son envie de tout arrêter. Keith s'écria : « Je félicite les courageux qui ont décidé de continuer l'aventure avec nous. Sachez qu'il est à présent trop tard pour faire marcher arrière. L'année dernière, personne n'a voulu risquer de sacrifier tout le reste de leur semaine d'épreuves pour amasser les points bonus de cette mission. Les blessures peuvent après tout être assez sérieuses…je suis heureux de voir que cette année, nous avons de la vraie graine de héros… »

Jean n'avait qu'une seule envie qu'il abrège son discours. Et il était sûr de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas…Au fond de lui il n'espérait qu'une chose. Faire partie de l'équipe des Criminels. Les choses étaient totalement perdues d'avance pour les Prisonniers….Shadis annonça alors : « Pour vous récompenser de votre bravoure, je vais me permettre d'ajouter une petite règle sympathique ! L'équipe des Prisonniers ne comptera que vingt élèves. Et celle des Criminels, une trentaine… »

Jean roula des yeux, en quoi est-ce que c'était vraiment une règle sympathique ? Ce type était un vrai dingue…

« …et les vingt Prisonniers seront les vingt élèves ayant eu les meilleurs résultats aux épreuves des trois premiers jours d'entraînement. L'heure est à la vengeance messieurs les Criminels. Faites de votre pire. »

L'écran géant central afficha les vingt visages des meilleurs élèves des journées précédentes présents. Et Jean sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac. Là devant lui, les visages de Marco, Frantz, Thomas, Reiner, Berthold, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Hannah, Annie, Mina, Sasha, Conny et quatre inconnus.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, comme s'ils avaient été illuminés par un projecteur. Et aucun de ces regards n'était amical.

Jean déglutit.

Sa vie. C'était clairement de la merde.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Bon ok.

Je l'avoue. Maintenant que j'ai bien réfléchi aux chapitres et que je suis une trame. Ce genre de fin super frustrante risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent (pas taper!)

Alors qu'avez vous pensé du passage d'Eren? De ses résultats? De la suite des épreuves?

Je conçois que le Riren vous manque. Mais vous en faites pas. Tout revient au chapitre 27. Vous voyez que c'est pas si loin!

Bien bien, ceci dit. D'autres questions pour vous! Quelqu'un a une théorie pour ErenxYmir?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude d'Eren avec Mikasa? (Un peu bâtard, non? Même si au fond, il a fait ça pour elle...et qu'elle se décide *lol, il voulait surtout se battre ce petit con*...Levi sort de ce corps)

 **Maintenant réponse aux commentaires!**

 _Gloria_ chapitre 24_

Ta prière a été exaucé mon enfant. Le voici. Tout frais tout chaud. Le prochain chapitre!

Pardon pour ma disparition. J'essayerais de ne plus recommencer (tes commentaires aident beaucoup à ce que je garde un moral au top! Donc merci!)

A bientôt?

 _Kumiro_ Chapitre 24_

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de redonner une chance à cette histoire! Je suis super honorée là!

Mais question de curiosité, qu'est-ce qui t'avait rebuté à la première lecture? Qu'est-ce qui t'a plus à la seconde? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es encore parmi nous et que tu ais réussi l'exploit de lire ces 24 pavés? (Je suis super contente que tu sois là! Mais je suis aussi super curieuse! Peut-être que tes réponses m'aideront à m'améliorer!)

 _Nekoko_ chapitre 24_

Pardon (se prosterne) Mais oui, je suis une Sadique Master de level 158.

Du coup je m'excuse pour tes révisions...j'espère me rattraper avec cette mise en ligne plutôt sympa à une heure convenable...

Merci pour les chapitres 21, 22 et 23 et ton soutien inconditionnel! (Tu m'as manqué ma petite, tu m'as manqué)

Même si tu t'es méprise sur le sens de ma demande (et que tu t'en es rendu compte plus tard, comme dit Sasha, être un boulet pour une fille c'est cute *mdr* en tout cas, j'aime les boulets moi!) Levi va s'en mordre les doigts (pour son indécision) même s'il a raison de jouer à l'adulte responsable!

Je suis contente que la perspective de trois saisons ne t'effraie pas! (ouf. C'est juste que comme on me l'a déjà surligné, l'intrigue est vraiment éééénorme! Il me reste tellement de choses à vous montrer! Je préfère tout découper que d'arriver à une bonne grosse centaine de chapitres enchainés. Ce serait trop fliiiiippant!)

Ahah, j'espère que ton body est prêt! Je vais essayer de te faire fondre dans les prochains chapitres! (VIVE LE CHAPITRE 30 PUTAIN)

Ton commentaire est bel et bien arrivé à destination! Encore une fois merci pour ton énergie et ta présence!

(Je vais essayer de te garder en flammes!) Plein de love sur toi !

 **Toujours un gros merci aux Followers, Favoris, même si vous ne faites pas entendre votre voix! J'ai hate de découvrir l'avis de nouvelles personnes! Fautes d'orthographe, grammaire de merde, autre langue maternel (non, en fait que l'anglais) J'accepte de tout! A bras ouvert!**

A très vite!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Prise d'insomnie. Trop envie d'en finir avec ce passage. Je vous ai pondu le chapitre 26 dans une frénésie d'écriture.**_

 _ **Je vous demande d'avance pardon s'il est bourré de fautes d'étourderies. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas votre plaisir et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. (VERSION CORRIGEE, vous ne devriez plus trop saigner des yeux!)**_

 _ **J'avais trèèèès hâte de passer à la suite et Levi me manquait beaucoup.**_

 _ **Donc j'avoue quelques épreuves ont été passés sous silence bien qu'elles soient parfaitement prévues...dites moi si elles vous manquent et je tenterais peut-être de les inclure dans une Backstory (le projet me plait de plus en plus! Et vous?) J'ai décidé de plus m'étaler sur cette première mission bonus parce qu'elle est quand même super symbolique pour eux et que tout le reste, c'était surtout un gros délire de ma part! (D'où le fait que j'ai quand même envie de vous laisser les lire un de ces quatre. Entre la saison 1 et la saison 2 je pense! En attendant faites moi part de vos envies pour quelques scènes qui vous tiennent à coeur!**_

 ** _Bien que je sois trop crevée actuellement pour répondre à tous mes commentaires, sachez que je les ai TOUS LU et que je meurs d'impatience d'y répondre! Vous m'avez rassurée, soutenue...vous avez été géniales! Je vous adore! J'étais tellement émue que j'en ai versé une larmichette._**

 ** _Vous me donnez le courage de continuer à me donner à fond._**

 ** _N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes mes chatons!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 26_** ** _: The Strong and the Weak (Final)_**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Prisonniers étaient clairement désavantagés. Du moins si on ne prenait pas le temps de convenablement analyser toutes les données du problème.

On pouvait penser qu'ils étaient désavantagés, petit un parce qu'ils étaient attachés par des cordes épaisses. Petit deux parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune cohésion d'équipe. Troisièmement parce que leurs adversaires étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Les Criminels étaient déterminés à ne pas leur laisser la moindre chance de rafler les points bonus qui leur permettraient d'enfin se rapprocher de leurs scores dans le classement général.

Keith Shadis était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

C'était un sacré sadique.

Après qu'ils eurent enfilés leurs uniformes et été mis au courant de l'emplacement du fameux point Sécurité, on les avait confiés aux bons soins des Criminels qui s'étaient faits une joie de les saucissonner. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux avaient juste eu les poignets entravés. Mais des mètres de cordes avaient été utilisés pour entièrement enrouler les bras d'Eren, Mikasa et Reiner. On les avait ensuite conduits en pleine forêt au milieu de nulle part, dans une sorte d'abri géant où les instructeurs devaient stocker de l'équipement avant toute cette mise en scène. D'ailleurs quelques boites en bois traînaient encore par-ci par-là. Certains Prisonniers s'en étaient servis comme d'un appui pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable lorsqu'on leur avait ordonné de s'installer à même le sol.

L'abri était séparé en deux.

La première salle, munie de chaises et de quelques tables, était occupée par les Criminels. Et la seconde, l'entrepôt à proprement parlé, par leurs Prisonniers. A intervalle de temps régulier, une équipe de Criminels venaient s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien attachés et calmes. Comme il leur aurait suffi de poster quelques gardes dans la pièce avec eux, Armin en déduisit que cette disposition et cette façon de faire devait être l'un des règlements spéciaux auxquels devaient obéir les Criminels.

On devait leur avoir donné des instructions secrètes après qu'ils aient été séparés de l'équipe des Prisonniers.

Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient là, retenus captifs, Armin avait eu tout le temps d'analyser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réellement. Keith Shadis avait beau être un sacré sadique, il n'était pas stupide. Cette mission n'aurait eu aucun sens si tout avait été pensé pour que les Criminels en sortent victorieux.

Déjà, en y réfléchissant bien, les instructeurs leurs avaient laissé beaucoup trop d'indices sur les réels enjeux du défi.

Ils s'appelaient les Prisonniers.

Et l'ennemi ? Les Criminels.

Pour une académie qui se targuait de vouloir tous les envoyer croupir en prison, le nom était plutôt mal choisi, non ?

Ensuite les tours de gardes. On avait favorisé toutes leurs chances de s'échapper. Les murs de l'entrepôt étaient pratiquement recouverts de fenêtres. Si ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour comprendre qu'il y avait anguilles sous roche, on pouvait aussi prendre en compte la répartition plus qu'injuste des équipes.

Les Prisonniers étaient trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Jamais il ne s'en sortirait tous indemnes face à autant d'opposants, ce qui réduisait considérablement leurs options s'ils voulaient remporter la victoire. Pourtant Armin pensait avoir saisi le vrai sens de tout ça. Rien qu'avec le tout premier énoncé de la mission…Pour beaucoup, ça n'avait été qu'une simple musique, diffusée dans les hauts parleurs des baraquements. Mais pour lui, elle avait indiqué une partie essentielle du défi.

La participation collective obligatoire.

 _Une seule défection et c'était tous les élèves de la chambre qui se voyaient contraints d'abandonner la partie._

Armin avait déjà un plan qui pouvait tous les faire sortir de là et se rendre au point Sécurité en essuyant le moins de perte possible…le plus dur maintenant ce serait de réussir à…

Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par un mouvement.

Déjà, ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver.

L'un d'entre eux avait réussi à se détacher.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'Annie Leonhart, l'une des personne les plus égoïstes et les plus égocentriques de leur groupe…

Elle s'était redressée tout doucement après avoir laissé tomber ses cordes au sol. Elle leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de se diriger sous leurs regards ébahis vers l'une des fenêtres. L'un des Prisonniers, son prénom était Erik si Armin s'en souvenait bien, l'apostropha : « Hey ! Leonhart ! Détache nous ! » Annie lui jeta à peine un regard : « Hors de question ! Je pense que t'es assez intelligent pour te rendre compte qu'il est impossible qu'on s'échappe à plusieurs. Un gros groupe se ferait canarder comme des pigeons. Je préfère tenter ma chance seule ! » Conny grogna : « Hey ! C'est super naze comme façon de penser ça ! » Annie soupira : « Peut-être. Mais je déteste me prendre la tête. Je serais capable de me repérer dans le noir et d'atteindre le point de Sécurité d'ici à ce que votre réveil indique 3h du matin. Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous pense pouvoir faire la même chose ? » Un silence lui répondit.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupire : « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je ne vais pas m'encombrer de boulets ! » Sasha intervint : « Moi ! Moi je peux faire la même chose ! Je suis super douée pour la chasse, mon père et moi on part souvent en expédition en forêt… » Annie fronça les sourcils : « Non. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes Sasha. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Tu représentes un risque encore plus grand que celui de libérer un boulet…» Ymir répliqua : « T'as une mentalité dégueulasse Annie. J'aime bien ça. T'es honnête avec toi-même et tu sais comment atteindre tes objectifs…dans une autre situation je me serais contenté de t'applaudir des deux mains et je n'aurais eu aucune envie de te cracher au visage… » Annie marqua une pause.

Puis elle continua de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Erik reprit sur un ton méprisant : « En même temps, de quoi vous vous attendiez de la part d'une E.C ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le moindre sens moral… » Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Thomas surpris demanda : « Comment tu sais que c'est une E.C ? » Erik prit un air condescendant : « Je suis un vrai membre de l'Elite moi, j'ai mes sources ! » Eren reformula : « Excuse-nous toquard, on ne savait pas que t'étais un Elitiste. Sinon on t'aurait posé une vraie question. Je reprends donc. Qui est-ce que t'as sucé pour obtenir cette information ?» Conny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Très vite imité par Sasha et Ymir. Erik le vrilla du regard : « Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de la ramener Ackermann ! T'es une pomme pourrie, t'es pas tombé loin de l'arbre, presque tous tes amis proches, Sasha Braus, Conny Springer et Armin Arlert sont des E.C… » Un nouveau vent d'étonnement souffla sur le groupe. Jean, sourcils froncés, demanda incrédule : « Armin est un E.C ? » Il lui paraissait impossible d'imaginer le genre de crime dont s'était rendu coupable le blond.

Armin venait de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sasha et Conny, eux ne paraissaient pas plus affectés que ça par la révélation.

Eren grogna : « Je suis presque sûr de pouvoir te péter le nez sans avoir à me détacher avant…. » Mikasa s'en mêla : « Eren…laisse-moi faire. Je sais exactement où viser… » Annie avait repris sa marche silencieuse vers la fenêtre d'un pas plus décidé. Armin dont les méninges tournaient à 150 km/h se décida enfin à intervenir : « ARRETEZ ! » Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Tous braquèrent les yeux vers la seule porte de l'entrepôt, mais pas un seul Criminel ne l'ouvrit.

Armin reprit son souffle : « Ils ne viendront pas. » Ils lui jetèrent tous des regards intrigués. Il prit son courage à deux mains (il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de s'exprimer en public) : « Selon mes calculs il nous reste encore quinze minutes avant qu'ils n'aient le droit de revenir nous surveiller… » Gros silence. Mina demanda d'une petite voix : « Le droit ? » Armin hocha gravement de la tête : « Ca fait une heure qu'on est là, à déprimer et chercher un moyen de s'en sortir. Durant ce laps de temps, les Criminels ne sont venus que trois fois vérifier ce qu'on faisait. A chaque fois dans un intervalle de temps de vingt minutes. Et toujours par petit groupe de trois…De plus, est-ce que vous n'avez pas trouvé bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas tout simplement placé des gardes pour nous surveiller à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt ? Tout comme nous, ils ont dû recevoir des consignes spéciales. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons encore toutes nos chances de nous en sortir…» Armin avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'ils étaient tous en train de boire ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation divine.

Fait qui était loin de plaire à tout le monde.

Erik grogna : « Super, génie du crime et qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Jean grogna : « Tu ne voudrais pas la fermer un peu ? Qui que tu sois, tu commences à me gonfler ! » Reiner jeta un regard mauvais en direction d'Erik : « Nous avons tous nos raisons d'agir comme on le fait dans la vie. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu te permettes de juger les actions passées des autres. Et encore moins de révéler leurs secrets sans leur permission… » Sasha hocha de la tête : « Tu viens de détrôner Jean de sa place de Roi des bites. » Jean s'écria : « Eh ! » Erik pouffa : « De toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez de quoi je parle ! Vous êtes tous cinglés ! » Armin l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Annie : « Je t'en prie Annie, donne-nous une chance de trouver une meilleure solution. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu risques de gâcher toutes nos chances de nous enfuir ensuite… » Ils se fixèrent un moment.

On aurait dit qu'apprendre qu'Armin partageait sa condition d'E.C, ça avait réussi à la faire hésiter une seconde.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine : « A en croire tes calculs, il te reste dix minutes pour me prouver que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas me tirer d'ici sans vous… » Tout à coup, toute la scène devint concrète. Armin comprit qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres choix que d'exposer son plan et ses pensées, à ces dix-sept étrangers. Il savait que Mikasa et Eren seraient toujours de son côté mais…il leur jeta un coup d'œil. Ses deux amis le regardaient avec cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qu'il lui réservait spécialement. Celle qui disait qu'ils l'avaient reconnu comme membre de leur groupe. Comme quelqu'un de fort qui méritait leur respect. Armin s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter leur amitié. Pour mériter qu'ils le protègent et lui permettent de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, à l'abri…

Eren déclara : « Quoique tu décides Armin, on sera avec toi. » Mikasa renchérit : « Ca fait un moment que tu réfléchis, on attendait que tu trouves une solution…

\- T'as toujours été celui qui trouvait une solution… » Armin avait envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer indigne de leur confiance. Il allait réussir à convaincre tous les autres. Il redressa la tête : « Premièrement parlons de ce que j'ai appris. Pour l'instant tout l'enjeu pour les Criminels est de réussir à atteindre le point Sécurité. Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à nous garder prisonniers ici. Leur nom l'indique, ils sont des Criminels. Et un Criminel, ça commet des crimes ! Ils veulent sûrement récupérer quelque chose qui serait dissimulé dans la zone de sécurité…» Erik renifla de dédain : « Et tout ça, tu l'as déduit de quoi ? Ton expérience personnelle ? »

Annie s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et d'un coup de pied retourné éclata la boite en bois qui se trouvait juste derrière Erik, faisant apparaître un trou à deux centimètres de sa tête : « Ramène là encore une fois pendant ses explications, le boulet… et la prochaine fois, je viserais incroyablement juste…je vais t'apprendre à la dure de quoi est vraiment capable un criminel… » Ymir siffla son appréciation : « Je sens qu'on va être amie toutes les deux ma petite Annie. Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité en secret de plante verte coincée du cul. » Krista gémit : « Ymiiir… » Annie les ignora et fit face à Armin : « Tu es en train d'insinuer que leur but n'est pas de nous empêcher d'atteindre le point S mais plutôt de s'y rendre eux-mêmes ? » Armin acquiesça : « Oui…sinon Keith leur aurait indiqué où il se trouvait et ils auraient pu tout simplement poster des gardes dans les alentours en attendant qu'on vienne essayer de se mettre à l'abri. Cette mission bonus n'aurait alors été qu'un prétexte à nous voir nous affronter. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pris la peine d'organiser toute cette mise en scène si c'était le cas…. » Eren était fier de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait toujours été. Et il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'Armin était sans doute le seul d'entre eux à avoir la véritable étoffe d'un héros.

Mais il était diablement satisfaisant de voir naître dans le regard des autres la même admiration qu'il pouvait lui-même éprouver à l'égard du blond.

Armin poursuivit : « Maintenant passons aussi aux conditions qu'il nous faut remplir pour remporter les points bonus. Depuis le début, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, les instructeurs n'ont pas cessé de nous parler d'unité et de coopération. Si un seul échoue ou abandonne, les autres de sa chambrée se voient pénalisés…cet énoncé à lui seul veut tout dire… » Une pause. Personne ne voyait où il voulait en venir. Sasha fut la première à avouer qu'elle était dans le noir complet : « Oh grand maître Armin, veuillez éclairer notre lampe torche… » Jean grogna : « Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai, Sasha ! T'es même trop con pour te souvenir d'une expression aussi facile ?! C'est lanterne le mot, lan-ter-ne !

\- Plus personne n'utilise de lanternes de nos jours Face de cheval ! C'est ton expression qui est complètement conne ! » Eren ne trouvait déjà plus aucun sens à leur dispute et il ne savait pas comment Sasha avait pu imiter à la perfection l'air courroucé de Jean, mais il avait bien failli en éclater de rire. En dépit de la situation tendue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous…il était presque certain que Reiner (derrière son air solennel), Frantz, Hannah et Krista se retenaient eux aussi de laisser libre cours à leur fou rire...

Berthold les recentra : « Vous êtes en train de ruiner notre précieux temps ! Laissez Armin terminer ! » Armin le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Puis il révéla : « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à déduire de cette condition. C'est qu'en réalité, nous ne sommes pas seulement vingt Prisonniers... » Nouveau gros silence. Jean était agacé : « Explique-toi mieux que ça! » Armin hocha à nouveau la tête : « Très bien. Autrement dit, nos vrais alliés sont les membres de notre chambrée. Si un seul d'entre nous échoue, c'est le groupe entier qui est pénalisé ! Nous devons l'expliquer à ceux de vos chambres qui ne sont pas là, mais je pense que les instructeurs leur ont déjà discrètement fait passer le message ! Pour ce qui est de ma chambre, nous sommes tous les sept présents. Les membres de celles d'Annie sont là, eux aussi… » Ils étaient tous en train de s'observer comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir lequel d'entre eux étaient absents.

Frantz déclara, dépité : « Nous sommes tous les cinq là nous aussi, Daz, Nack, Tom, Thomas et moi-même… » Tous se mirent à fixer Erik. Le brun à lunettes demeura silencieux et revêche. Jean grogna : « Suuuuper. On va devoir compter sur les acolytes du Roi des bites pour nous prêter mains fortes ? Actuellement, je suis plutôt pas rassuré qu'on ait confié une arme à des types capables de devenir potes avec un tel connard… » Armin soupira : « Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille leur faire confiance. Mais on ne devra pas nécessairement compter sur eux pour tout…Annie. Les quinze minutes sont bientôt écoulées…alors… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment écouter mon plan ou est-ce que tu préfères tenter ta chance en solo ?... » Elle claqua de la langue et détourna les yeux : « Tu te fiches de moi ? Après ce que tu viens de dire, comment je pourrais laisser les autres ici ? Même si j'atteignais le point Sécurité, ça ne me rapportera rien du tout! »

Armin se fendit d'un sourire lumineux : « Génial ! » Erik gronda : « Une minute ! Tout son exposé était sympa, mais qu'est-ce que ça change au fait qu''ils soient armés et pas nous ? Mes quatre potes ne vont pas suffire à tous nous protéger ! Et il est hors de question qu'on se sacrifie pour votre pomme…. » Ymir claqua de la langue comme Annie : « Et ensuite monsieur parle du manque du sens moral des E.C ? T'es vraiment le Roi des pourris toi mon gars… » Armin intervint : « On est armé. Nous avons deux choses qu'ils n'ont pas. Premièrement nous détenons une information capitale pour eux. Deuxièmement, ils ne savent pas que maintenant, nous avons des raisons d'agir comme une véritable équipe… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une nouvelle heure était sur le point de s'écouler.

Les Prisonniers avaient toujours l'air aussi abattus. Ils les avaient bien entendu se disputer et même se battre (à en croire la boîte en bois explosée..) mais toujours rien ne semblait les décider à prendre une initiative et enfin quitter leur entrepôt…si ça continuait comme ça, le groupe des Criminels n'allait pas réussir à atteindre leurs véritables objectifs…comment pouvaient-ils donner un coup de pouce à ces crétins sans qu'ils ne se méfient d'eux ?...Il ne fallait pas leur rendre la tâche trop facile, non plus…

Des cris et des hurlements leur parvint de l'entrepôt.

Ils s'agrippèrent à leurs armes et posèrent les yeux sur l'horloge mural qui se trouvait de leur côté. Plus que deux minutes avant qu'ils n'aient le droit d'entrer…plus qu'une….maintenant ! Le groupe de trois Criminels autorisés à se rendre dans la pièce ouvrirent d'un coup la porte, pour tomber sur un spectacle navrant. Bien qu'il était certain qu'aucun Prisonnier n'ait jamais prêté la moindre intention aux noms et aux visages de ceux qui les suivaient dans le classement général, les Criminels eux n'avaient d'autres choix que de savoir non seulement comment ils s'appelaient tous mais aussi d'être au courant de chacun des potins qui circulaient à leur sujet.

Du coup, il était facile de deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que l'entrepôt ce soit transformé en véritable champ de bataille.

Tout le monde avait été témoin de la raillerie de Jean Kirstein à l'encontre d'Eren Ackermann, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient en train d'essayer de se frapper avec les pieds. De leur côté, Mikasa et Annie s'affrontaient du regard, tandis que Sasha et Ymir s'insultaient vertement. Krista paraissait désemparée, Mina et Hannah s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre et couinaient tout en évitant de se prendre malencontreusement un coup de pied de la part d'Eren ou Jean. Reiner, Berthold et Marco essayaient vainement de tous les calmer, mais ils ne faisaient qu'ajouter au capharnaüm qui emplissait la pièce. Armin Arlert s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Tandis que Thomas, Frantz, Tom, Daz et Nack, observaient la scène avec un air ahuri.

Seul Erik Soldz s'était redressé, écarté du groupe et paraissait clairement sur le point de craquer.

A peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans la salle qu'il se jeta sur eux : « Je vous en supplie ! Sortez-moi de ce trou à rat ! J'en ai marre de ces cinglés ! Je ne suis que vingtième moi ! J'en peux plus de toutes leurs conneries ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de rester là ? » Le plus grand et trapu des Criminels l'écarta d'un coup d'épaule qui le fit tituber : « Oui, tu restes ! On vous garde tous à l'œil ! Retourne à ta place Erik ! Et vous là tous les autres calmez-vous où je vous promets de que je vous tire une balle d'air dans les jambes ! » Ils firent mine de se calmer mais la tension dans la pièce était encore palpable.

Les Prisonniers se vrillaient tous du regard.

Erik continua : « je vous en prie…me laissez pas là ! Je sais de source sûre qu'il y a des E.C parmi eux… » Gros silence. Eren gronda : « Erik ! Gros tas de merde ! Ferme-la ou on te le fera regretter... » A peine Ackermann eut-il fini de parler que tous les autres commencèrent à se montrer hostile. Erik ajouta : « Je ne veux pas rester avec eux ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Et puis Annie a déjà essayé de me tuer ! » Il désigna la boite explosée de la tête : « J'étais là avant ! Imaginez ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire si je n'avais pas esquivé ! »

Il commençait à les agacer à pleurnicher. Le même Criminel répliqua : « Pour la deuxième et dernière fois Erik, retourne à ta place où je te…

\- Je vous dirais où se situe le point de Sécurité ! » Gros silence. Les trois Criminels firent mine de ne pas être intéressés, mais ils semblaient tout à coup beaucoup plus tendus. Le Criminel qui s'était le plus enfoncé dans la pièce demanda : « Et pourquoi est-ce que ça nous intéresserait ? » Erik parut le prendre pour un idiot : « Parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs élèves du Camp et que vous avez vu comme moi de quoi ils sont capables ! » Les Prisonniers commencèrent tous à l'insulter, le traiter de lâche et de balance.

Les Criminels leur intimèrent le silence en les pointant de leurs armes. Le plus grand ordonna : « Parle Erik ! » Le binoclard prit un air suffisant lorsqu'il s'expliqua : « Ils sont forts. Alors même s'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à se libérer pour l'instant, on sait tous que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes ! Qu'allez-vous faire quand ils seront tous lâché dans la nature ? Eren Ackermann est capable de parcourir 400m en environ 40 s. Reiner Braun est un tank humain. Annie Leonhart une machine de guerre…Sasha, Conny, Mikasa, Jean Kirstein…est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que je continue à vous expliquer en quoi ça peut virer au cauchemar ? » Ils marquèrent une pause. L'un des Criminels demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- C'est simple. Je veux que vous m'escortiez jusqu'au point Sécurité. Une fois là-bas, vous n'aurez perdu que quelques points et moi, j'en aurais gagné un peu ! Ensuite plus la peine de se fatiguer à les surveiller ! Il suffira que vous les attendiez sur la ligne d'arrivée pour les canarder… » Les Criminels se lancèrent des coups d'œil entendus.

Pour la forme, Jean cracha : « Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Erik… » Mikasa suivit : « Tu as raison. On va se libérer… » Eren termina : « …et c'est toi qu'on viendra chercher en premier… ». Un frisson traversa très visiblement Erik alors qu'il subissait de plein fouet leurs regards haineux. Les prunelles vertes d'Eren paraissaient jeter des éclairs et l'Elitiste avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il savait qu'ils jouaient tous la comédie. Mais sur le coup, il sentit au plus profond de lui qu'ils ne plaisantaient peut-être pas autant que ça. Il avait fait une erreur en s'en prenant aussi directement à Armin. Le regard de Jean était clairement mauvais. Mikasa avait l'air de lui souhaiter mille morts. Et Eren…

Un nouveau frisson le traversa. Eren n'était simplement pas normal. Erik avait presque l'impression d'être prisonnier du regard d'un prédateur assoiffé de sang…

Celui qui devait être le chef des Criminels (d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque tous semblaient demander son avis avant de réagir) acquiesça de la tête : « Très bien. On accepte ton deal Erik… » Il parut sincèrement soulagé. Le deuxième Criminel, Corentin, faisait partie de la chambrée d'Erik. Il y avait vingt minutes de ça, ils avaient réussi à profiter de la ronde effectué par les trois précédents Criminels pour parler à David, un autre de ses camarades pour lui faire passer un message rapide, tandis que les deux autres Criminels séparaient Jean et Eren alors qu'ils faisaient mine pour la millième fois de se frapper.

Ils avaient ainsi réussi à les prévenir du fait que les Prisonniers savaient tout de leur véritable intention…

Corentin déclara : « Chef. Erik fait partie de notre chambrée…s'il ment on devrait pouvoir le savoir. On se connait depuis toujours… » Le chef acquiesça de la tête : « Très bien, Erik, toi et tes potes vous allez vous rendre au point S. J'enverrais deux, trois hommes pour vous surveiller… » Il pointa le canon de son arme sur la tempe d'Erik qui déglutit et menaça : « A quelques mètres de distance ce joujou t'assomme et te donne une bonne commotion cérébral. Mais à bout portant…je me demande bien quels genres de dégâts ça peut faire…à la moindre entourloupe Erik. Tu seras notre premier cobaye… » Armin comprit instantanément pourquoi c'était lui qui s'était imposé comme chef de leur groupe. C'était une brute épaisse. Tyrannique et sadique…

Et Armin s'y connaissait effroyablement bien en brutes en tout genre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik était déjà parti depuis une demi-heure.

Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, ses camarades et lui, avaient déjà maîtrisés les quelques véritables Criminels de leur expédition, pris possession de leurs armes et se dirigeaient réellement vers le point S, en toute sécurité. C'était la condition selon laquelle Erik avait accepté de leur prêter main forte plutôt que de les trahir. Maintenant que c'était fait, et qu'ils étaient débarrassés de lui, les autres Prisonniers pouvaient passer à la seconde phase du plan. Qu'Erik atteigne la base en premier avec ses amis, ça n'allait pas leur faire obtenir plus de points que les autres. Mais ça Armin s'était bien gardé de le lui révéler.

En réalité, ce qu'on attendait des Prisonniers, c'était bien plus difficile que de simplement devoir se mettre à l'abri.

Leurs ennemis étaient des Criminels.

Et c'était à eux, les Prisonniers, _'braves héros de l'académie'_ , de les arrêter.

Le hic avec les brutes, c'était qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Le chef des Criminels était loin d'être bête. Il avait donc sûrement déjà envoyé un petit groupe de Criminels pour vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé aux escortes d'Erik (ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa chambrée). Si Armin se fiait à son instinct, les Prisonniers avaient des ennemis qui se baladaient actuellement dans les bois, prêts à faire feu. De plus, une fois que le chef serait sûre d'avoir été trahi, il reviendrait leur demander des comptes…il ne leur restait que dix minutes pour finir de mettre en place la phase deux.

Leur joyeux bordel avait eu pour but d'empêcher aux Criminels de vérifier leurs liens. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'Annie les avait tous détachés (sauf Erik).

Après qu'Armin ait fini de leur donner ses dernières instructions, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha et Connie brisèrent une vitre et s'échappèrent vers les bois.

Si leur union faisait leur force. Il leur fallait impérativement en contrepartie diviser le groupe des Criminels pour mieux les conquérir. Raison pour laquelle les Prisonniers devaient avoir l'air plus désunis que jamais…quoi de mieux qu'un abandon pour écarter les suspicions du groupe ennemi ?

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que les Criminels n'entrent en trombe dans la pièce.

Le chef constata les dégâts et poussa un juron bien senti. Krista avait plissé les yeux comme si les mots prononcés à l'instant l'avait physiquement blessée. Armin trouva son attitude plutôt adorable (comme la plupart des mecs présents) mais il se reconcentra bien vite pour avoir l'air le plus dépité possible. Le chef frappa avec rage dans une boite avant de les braquer de son fusil : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » Jean prit son air le plus détestable et condescendant lorsqu'il répondit : « Ça ne se voit pas, du con ? Tu vois bien qu'ils ont pris la tangente, non ? » L'un des trois Criminels présents pris un air paniqué : « Quoi ? Mikasa, Eren, Sasha et Conny sont en liberté ?! » Il avait l'air sur le point de se faire dessus…le chef lui jeta un regard noir : « Et alors abruti ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous attaquer ! On est plus nombreux, armés et ils n'ont aucune raison de revenir ici ! Ils doivent se diriger vers le point S….envoie dix gars pour les arrêter ! Non ! Attend ! N'en laisse que quatre ici. Envoie tous les autres ! Canardez-les à vue ! »

Armin retint un sourire. Bingo. Ils avaient bien faits de tabler sur la peur irrationnelle (enfin, presque irrationnelle) que leur inspirait le duo Ackermann…

Le regard du chef se posa sur lui. Il s'avança d'un pas furieux et lui agrippa le col pour le soulever du sol. Armin, désemparé, lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était plus attaché. S'il le frappait, alors il ne réagirait pas. Il n'allait pas gâcher leur plan pour si peu… : « Eren déteste Jean. Sasha n'encadre pas Ymir, Mikasa semble avoir une dent contre Annie…ils connaissent à peine les autres. Donc je comprends qu'il les ait largués. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont laissé leur larbin en arrière, hein ? Je croyais qu'ils t'emmenaient partout ! » Armin déglutit, cette brute n'était pas l'une des brutes lambda qu'il avait toujours affronté jusque-là.

C'était une brute de niveau expert.

En mode pré-sélection passée de l'académie Survey Corp.

Il allait falloir qu'Armin la joue serrer s'il ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons…

Alors il répondit ce qu'il aurait honnêtement dit dans la même situation si pour une raison ou pour une autre, Eren et Mikasa avaient dû l'abandonner: « …je leur ai demandé de m'abandonner…je préfère encore mourir que d'être un poids pour eux… » Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Le chef le libéra de sa poigne. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assis par terre et en sécurité, Armin remarqua que Reiner, Jean, Marco, Thomas, Tom, Daz, Mina, Krista, Nack, Berthold et même Ymir se tenaient tendus, prêts à intervenir pour voler à son secours.

En une fraction de seconde il eut une image très claire et précise de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous devenir.

Tous ensembles.

Unis et indestructibles.

Cette épreuve n'était pas qu'un vulgaire moyen de gagner des points bonus. De s'élever dans le classement général. C'était une leçon de vie grandeur nature. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. A savoir à qui faire confiance ou non. Ils avaient travaillé main dans la main et confiés leur survie et leur avenir à d'autres…Ils commençaient à peine à faire connaissance, c'était vrai. Ils exploreraient à peine les possibilités d'amitiés qui se tissaient aussi sûrement qu'une toile d'araignée faite d'acier trempée et les reliaient les uns aux autres.

Qu'ils se querellent, s'amusent, se disputent ou s'apprécient, ils étaient déjà ce qu'Armin ne pouvait faire autrement que de considérer comme un groupe d'amis.

Peut-être qu'il s'avançait trop. Qu'il était trop fleur bleu.

Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas évoluer dans ce sens-là mais… il avait envie de croire en cette vision.

Tout comme Keith Shadis très probablement.

Raison pour lesquels ce vieux fourbe et retord les avait forcé à faire équipe. Armin l'imaginait, tranquillement assis à les observer derrières ses écrans de surveillance….il était certain qu'il avait quadrillé le secteur de caméras….

L'un des Criminels revint dans la salle et annonça : « C'est bon chef ! Ils sont partis. » Jean poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Enfin. J'en avais tellement marre d'être assis dans cette pièce de merde ! » Le chef fit volteface incrédule pour se prendre en pleine tête l'un fameux des coups de pieds retournés d'Annie. Le second Criminel eut à peine le temps de la mettre en joug qu'il se faisait plaquer au sol par Reiner. Les trois derniers Criminels présents dans la première salle, commencèrent à tirer dans leur direction. Les Prisonniers se mirent tous à l'abri derrière les caisses en bois qu'ils avaient déplacées pour l'occasion (qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient manqué de sens d'observation ces Criminels….). Les boites craquèrent sous l'impact des balles invisibles.

Jean et Berthold rampèrent pour s'emparer des fusils des deux Criminels assommés dans l'entrepôt.

Depuis sa position allongée au sol Berthold parvint à toucher l'un des Criminels en plein dans la cuisse. Sa victime cessa le feu et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Jean claqua de la langue et plaça son œil dans le viseur : « Pfff, frimeur ! » Avant de lui-même tirer. Il parvint à désarmer le deuxième Criminel d'une balle dans l'épaule. Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il portait la main là où il avait été touché. Le dernier Criminel préféra se rendre que de se voir blesser. Il jeta son arme à terre et leva les bras bien haut. Berthold siffla : « Jolie tir Jean… » Jean se frotta sous le nez et ferma les yeux en prenant un air confiant: « Je comptais garder cette botte secrète pour vous épater pendant l'épreuve de tirs mais je suppose que… » Marco, accroupit à ses côtés, lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule : « Jean, ils sont déjà en train de partir…personne ne t'écoute » Il rouvrit les yeux et grogna : « Vous pourriez au moins me laisser mon moment de gloire, non ?! » Krista fut la seule qui prit la peine de lui répondre : « Désolés Jean, peut-être plus tard ? » Ymir renchérit : « Oui, Face de cheval, t'aura tout le temps de te venter quand les autres ne seront pas en train de se battre pour survivre et nous permettre de tous nous échapper… » Elle lui balança une paire de lunettes à vision nocturne et s'équipa elle-même de la seconde.

Les trois autres paires de lunettes avaient été confiés à Reiner, Berthold et Annie.

Jean se sentit flatter qu'on le considère comme faisant partie des meilleurs.

Mais comme d'habitude il mit un point d'honneur à ne rien en laisser paraître.

Il se contenta d'imiter le tic d'Annie qu'ils avaient mystérieusement tous fini par adopter. Il claqua à nouveau de la langue, s'équipa et s'arma convenablement : « Oookay, puisqu'Eren le Psycho et Mikasa chérie ont besoin d'aide… » Marco, debout à ses côtés lui lança un sourire énigmatique : « Jean…est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre Eren et Mikasa dans la même phrase ? Tu es exactement comme les gosses de CP. Tu embêtes la fille que t'aime… » Jean en laissa tomber sa mâchoire : « Marco, rassure-moi, tu t'es pris une balle d'air comprimé dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix courroucée d'Armin leur parvint depuis l'extérieur : « Jean ! Si par ta faute Eren ou Mikasa sont blessés, je supplierais Annie à genoux de te tirer dans les testicules… » Il entendit Annie répondre : « Pas besoin de supplier Armin…pas besoin de supplier… » Jean choqué répliqua : « Ce groupe de cinglés a réussi en trois jours à peine te faire dire le mot bite et à transformer le gentil Armin en tyran sanguinaire ! »

Ce furent sur ces belles paroles, qu'ils se mirent en route pour retrouver leurs quatre amis au cœur de la forêt sombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin.

D'ailleurs il avait mieux valu qu'ils restent au plus près de l'abri histoire de pouvoir rejoindre les autres plus facilement. Si Armin avait raison quant au but ultime de cette mission. Ils devaient capturer le plus de Criminels possible avant de les traîner jusqu'au point S.

Il leur faudrait se montrer aussi organisé qu'efficaces s'ils voulaient y arriver avant 6h du matin.

Les premiers coups de feu les forcèrent à se mettre à l'abri et à légèrement se séparer.

Chacun allait essayer d'attirer des Criminels dans une direction différente afin d'avoir plus de chance de les maîtriser. Eren s'était dissimulé dans un buisson après avoir fait mine de courir tout droit. Deux Criminels s'approchèrent de sa position, leurs lunettes sur le nez. Eren savait qu'il aurait dû être clairement désavantagé mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la lumière lunaire ou de tout autre chose, mais il était capable de les distinguer aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Il pouvait les sentir et si bien les entendre, qu'il était capable de déterminer à quelle distance ils se trouvaient de lui avec précision.

Leurs souffles saccadés alors qu'ils s'avançaient, le fusil en position de tir, l'odeur de leur transpiration et de leur crainte…Eren captait absolument tout.

Il se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses poings le démangeaient. Enfin, il avait l'autorisation explicite de frapper quelqu'un…Il bondit sur celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui, le fauchant par les jambes. Ils roulèrent. Eren se positionna sous lui avant de l'envoyer valser sur son camarade en le propulsant de ses deux jambes. Les Criminels se percutèrent dans un bruit mat. Eren attrapa le fusil qu'avait laissé tomber son adversaire et se redressa d'un coup en servant de la seule force de ses jambes. Il effectua une sorte de début de salto pour se retrouver, face à l'ennemi, le fusil en position pour faire feu.

Sans perdre une seconde, il tira dans le tas.

Ils poussèrent des cris de douleur. Eren profita du moment pour s'approcher et écarta du pied la seconde arme. Il la repoussa assez loin pour que son propriétaire ne puisse pas espérer l'atteindre, avant de déclarer : « Ne m'en veuillez pas les gars. Mais vous serez beauuucoup plus facile à traîner si vous êtes inconscients… » L'un d'entre eux venait de lever la tête, incrédule : « Quoi ? Inconscients ? Non ! Attends…on peut discuter… » Eren s'était penché et avait attrapé les lunettes à vision nocturne de l'un d'entre eux avant de se les placer sur le visage. Puis il ramassa rapidement la seconde arme et s'écarta de quelques pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Enfin sans plus prêter attention aux suppliques du premier Criminel, il visa. Déjà, ils se redressaient en titubant tout en affirmant qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de se défendre. Par bénéfice du doute (et parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette) Eren leur tira dans la tête. Ils s'effondrèrent. Peut-être qu'avec de vraies balles il les aurait manqués…mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il fallait vite qu'il rejoigne les autres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le plan d'Armin s'était si bien déroulé, qu'ils n'avaient presque pas eu à fournir d'efforts.

Mikasa avait réussi à maîtriser au moins quatre Criminels à elle seule. Lorsqu'elle les avait rejoint, elle s'était servie de la corde qui la maintenait prisonnière pour les ligoter et les avaient emmenés comme un bourreau emmenait ses victimes à l'abattoir. La voir arriver, avec ses quatre fusils en main et tirant une cordée de Criminels dépités, ça avait eu un côté comique. Sasha et Conny étaient parvenus à échapper à leurs poursuivants grâce à leur agilité avant de les conduire droit dans le piège que leur tendait les autres Prisonniers. C'était Jean et Ymir qui avaient fini par les assommer d'une balle en pleine tête.

A la fin, lorsque le groupe de Prisonniers partit à la rencontre du groupe de Criminels qui avait suivi discrètement Erik et sa chambrée, ils étaient tous armés. La bataille finale n'avait rien eu d'épique. Mais Eren avait au moins eu l'occasion de s'entraîner au tir sur des cibles mouvantes. Les derniers Criminels en état de combattre (ces pauvres fous) avaient tenté d'échapper à leur feu nourri en hurlant de terreur.

Positionnés dans l'ombre de la forêt qui environnait la clairière qu'était le point S. les Prisonniers ne craignaient absolument pas de tirs retour. Armin déplora le fait que les Criminels n'aient pas eu la présence d'esprit de les attendre sous le couvert des arbres plutôt que de se poster comme des idiots pile devant Erik, au beau milieu d'une zone découverte.

Plaindre le sort de ses ennemis…

Quelle brave âme cet Armin….

Clairement l'une des seules du groupe des Prisonniers.

A part Krista bien entendu.

Quand Keith Shadis et son équipe d'instructeurs vinrent à leur rencontre, Krista était déjà en train d'essayer de soigner tous les Criminels que Jean, Reiner, Eren, Thomas, Conny, Berthold et Sasha étaient allés chasser dans la forêt (A savoir qu'ils étaient revenus sur leur pas et avaient littéralement chassé les rescapés et collecter les inconscients du groupe de Criminels avant de les trainer jusqu'au point S.)

Keith leur avoua n'avoir vu un groupe de Prisonniers réussir cette mission bonus qu'une seule autre fois de sa vie. Et que là encore, l'équipe en question avait jouis de la présence d'un Ackermann dans ses rangs. Eren se sentit incroyablement flatté d'être comparé à Levi et son Escadron. Il s'était senti poussé des ailes et s'était avec enthousiasme qu'il avait accueilli les résultats du défi. Shadis leur annonça leur nombre de points selon les actions effectuées par chacun (Armin précisa à Eren avec un air satisfait qu'il avait déjà deviné qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis le début). Le blond eut d'ailleurs droit à une mention spéciale pour son dévouement, son intelligence et son incroyable sens pratique.

A la fin, les Prisonniers décidèrent de le porter en triomphe. Ils le soulevèrent tous à bout de bras pour le projeter dans les airs une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il n'ait l'air de vouloir régurgiter son dîner et qu'ils le laissent à nouveau toucher la terre ferme.

Cette épreuve les avait unies comme jamais ils ne l'auraient cru possible.

Par la suite qu'elles furent individuelles ou par équipe plus aucune mission bonus ne leur résista. Avant même l'arrivée du dernier jour d'épreuves le fossé qui s'était créé entre les vingt-cinq premiers du classement et le reste des élèves était abyssal. Les autres se battaient surtout pour ne pas finir à la dernière place ou au moins atteindre le score nécessaire pour bénéficier des avantages qu'auraient les élèves de seconde classe. Il était évident que ceux qu'on appelait dorénavant le groupe des Monstrueux Prisonniers, demeureraient ensembles jusqu'à la fin.

Qu'ils se chamaillent, se battent ou s'apprécient tout simplement, un indéfectible lien s'était créé entre eux.

Le Dimanche pendant les préparatifs et même pendant la fête qui signait le dernier jour du Camp, ils étaient demeurés inséparables. Leur joie de vivre et leurs aisances naturelles à dominer leur environnement avaient éclipsé tout le reste. Ils avaient créé leur propre bulle. Ils obéissaient à leurs propres règles et il était impossible de ne pas les considérer avec envie, jalousie, admiration, crainte ou fascination. Ils ne laissaient personne indifférent. Les nouvelles stars montantes du Survey Corp. avaient comme tous les ans été choisies par le Camp et ses épreuves phénoménales.

Alors qu'il riait de bon cœur et frappait sa chope de jus de fruit contre celle de Daz qui jouait l'homme bourré, Armin eut à nouveau cette vision.

Sasha dansait avec Krista et Ymir et elles étaient totalement hors tempo. Jean, Eren, Reiner, Marco et deux ou trois autres garçons faisaient un concours de bras de fer alors que Conny tentait de pousser d'autres élèves à faire des paris, promettant que les résultats n'étaient pas truqués…Annie, Mina et Hannah discutaient paisiblement en observant leur feu de joie géant…

Armin se les représentaient tous. Plus vieux. Diplômés…

Unis et indestructibles.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tout de même un petit mot à Emylou, dont le commentaire a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase...je ne m'attendais pas à un commentaire pareil. Aussi enthousiaste et touché. Tu n'as pas idée de l'impact qu'ont eu tes mots (ils sont tombés pile poil) L'assassin royal a été l'un de mes premiers livres de fantasy. Elle m'a aidé à développer mon imaginaire et m'a insufflé la joie de l'écriture et ses souffrances...

Bref. Je suis un peu trop sentimentale en ce moment (ça doit être la période des fêtes...) Donc je vais m'arrêter là avant de vous faire fuir (rire)

Prochain chapitre? Retour à la maison. Et ce qu'à fait Levi pendant cette loooongue semaine de célibat...

Plein de love sur vous!

A très vite!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Je vous demande pardon.**_

 _ **1) Je prends un retard considérable dans la réponse aux commentaires. Alors qu'il est aussi important pour moi de vous répondre individuellement que de lire vos Reviews. Dès demain je consacrerais un grand moment à vous répondre. JE DOIS M'Y TENIR.**_

 _ **2) Si jamais j'ai réussi à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir avec ce chapitre, vous vous embarquez pour un rude rodéo émotionnel. J'espère qu'à la fin, il n'y aura pas trop de mort...**_

 _ **3) Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire le chapitre 28 demain ou Samedi. Il a de grandes chances d'arriver Dimanche du coup...donc votre souffrance 'risque' de continuer pendant deux jours. Pitié, ne finissez pas ne PLS (pas avant de m'avoir laissé une Review *rire nerveux*)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture (pars se cacher dans les montagnes canadiennes)**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 27_** ** _: On the verge…_**

Maintenant qu'il avait (plus ou moins) réussi à régler tous ces problèmes avec Eren, Levi avait pour obligation de faire le point sur chacun de ses écarts comportementaux avant d'avoir le droit de retourner travailler.

Erwin avait été très clair. Il devait se faire pardonner s'il espérait pouvoir reprendre du service. Le Commandant avait donné sa parole que Levi avait été sanctionné pour son récent comportement et avait dûment profité de sa mise à pieds pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Conneries.

En vérité, Levi avait surtout passé son temps libre à repousser les avances répétées d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones et à s'arracher les cheveux pour faire en sorte de le maintenir en vie (Eren avait quand même réussi à s'inscrire à Survey Corp. en déjouant sa vigilance…maintenant il le croyait à peu près capable de tout.) Mais bon. Quand il fallait y aller. Il fallait y aller. Alors il prit sur lui et contacta tous ceux qu'il avait pu, humilier, frapper ou insulter pendant sa semaine noire. Et il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il était aussi frustré, il se débrouillerait plutôt pour assassiner un criminel lambda dans une ruelle sombre plutôt que d'avoir à recommencer cette mascarade.

Il avait acheté une bouteille de vin millésimé pour se faire pardonner d'Armon Fritz, puis il avait fait réparer la porte de son propre Open-Space à ses frais. Il avait plus ou moins maladroitement présenté des excuses à une dizaines de chefs puis offert des fleurs à tout le service de Renseignement (oui, même au Caporal Dita Ness, parce que voir la tête ahurie qu'il avait tiré en recevant un énorme bouquet garni, c'était tellement drôle que ça n'avait pas de prix). Bien entendu, Levi se serait volontiers scié un bras avec un rasoir émoussé plutôt que de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de regret pour avoir fait tomber Kyle Uster dans les escaliers (il s'était cassé une jambe ? Eh bien ça faisait des vacances à son Escadron et à tous ceux qu'il traitait habituellement comme s'ils n'étaient que des sous-merdes. En plus personne ne pouvait prouver que Levi lui avait bel et bien fait un croche-pied…)

Heureusement, Erwin le savait assez responsable et professionnel pour le laisser décider par lui-même à qui il comptait présenter des excuses et qui il allait très gentiment envoyer se faire foutre.

Kyle Uster faisait clairement partie de la seconde catégorie.

Une fois son pèlerinage de rédemption achevé au bureau (il avait même été boire un verre avec Armon un soir) il entreprit de se faire pardonner des membres de son Escadron. Ceux qui étaient présents avaient implicitement accepté son attitude globale comme une marque d'excuse suffisante. Pour les deux autres par contre, il allait devoir fournir plus d'efforts.

A commencer par Hanji…

Quitte à passer pour un abruti, Levi s'était résigné à le faire à fond. Il avait acheté l'une de ces hideuses peluches géantes représentant un Martien vert à un œil, qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement la scientifique. La honte étant une notion somme toute relative, il lui avait suffi d'effectuer tout le trajet du magasin à sa voiture de luxe sous les regards étonnés des badauds pour ne même plus se sentir gêner de porter sous le bras l'immonde peluche (qui faisait quasiment sa taille pour ajouter à l'humiliation). Aussi lorsqu'il descendit de sa Venom, face à l'entrée du Labo et qu'il vit le sourire amusé du réceptionniste, il avait déjà fait le deuil de sa fierté depuis des heures. Il annonça : « Dites à la Binoclarde que je veux lui parler et que j'ai pas tout mon temps… » L'homme hocha de la tête comme s'ils venaient d'échanger des politesses.

Il y avait du bon à ce que son caractère exécrable soit connu. Au moins on n'arrêtait d'avoir l'air outré, dérangé ou perdu lorsque Levi faisait preuve de l'incorrection la plus basique.

On lui indiqua dans quelle pièce trouver Hanji et il se mit immédiatement en route. Il était étrange de constater que l'endroit lui paraissait tout aussi familier que sa propre maison. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il commença un peu à penser à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais comme d'habitude aucun mot juste ne lui vint à l'esprit et il laissa tomber avant de se donner mal au crâne. Hanji le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il se permette d'improviser…Il descendit et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Hanji était décidément trop riche pour son propre bien.

Le papier peint des murs de la salle avait entièrement été refait, en noir. La moquette remplacée par une moquette noire. En fait tout était devenu noir. Les pouffes, la bibliothèque, le bureau enfantin…Pour sublimer sa mise en scène, Hanji s'était même assise sur une sorte de trône que Levi aurait bien vu appartenir à une Reine maléfique dans un conte de fée à la noix. Elle avait fait remplacer l'éclairage pour se donner un air intimidant. Les deux coudes sur le bureau, elle avait placé sa bouche au niveau de ses mains croisées et ses opaques lunettes lui empêchaient de voir ses yeux.

Elle demanda : « Que me vaut ta visite, être malfaisant qui autrefois se faisait appeler Levi ? » Il poussa un soupire : « Même d'après ta propre échelle de bizarrerie, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que c'est pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin ? » Elle répliqua : « Rien ne va trop loin lorsqu'il s'agit de porter le deuil d'une amitié vieille de presque quinze ans… » Levi s'avança dans la pièce et posa sur la table l'énorme peluche : « N'enterre pas notre amitié aussi vite, Binoclarde cinglée. » Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de poser des yeux émerveillées sur la peluche : « Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? » Il acquiesça. Elle reprit : « Est-ce que c'est bien la version géante, en offre limitée, de M. Friglu le Martien de l'Espace ? » Levi grogna : « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils se sentaient obliger d'ajouter de l'Espace après Martien. Je veux dire, s'il ne vient pas de l'Espace c'est que ce n'est pas un Martien à la base. Et vice versa… » Les lèvres d'Hanji s'étaient mises à trembler : « Alors…tu ne m'en veux pas à mort d'avoir soutenu Eren sans t'en parler avant ?... »

Levi marqua une pause, puis il soupira : « Eren peut se montrer incroyablement persuasif quand il le veut. Et tu n'es pas l'individu le plus stable et responsable que je connaisse, donc on peut dire que c'est un peu comme s'il avait abusé de toi… » Hanji marmonna : « J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il abuse de moi d'ici une dizaine d'années…

\- Hanji…ne gâche pas tout… » Elle bondit sur ses pieds, contourna le bureau et se jeta à son cou : « Merciiii Levi ! Tu es à nouveau l'être vivant au monde que je préfère ! Angel vient juste après…puis il y a M. Friglu, Moblit et Erwin…mais ne va pas lui dire que je l'aime bien. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'il essayerait de dépasser les limites s'il le savait… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Ouah…je suppose que je devrais me sentir flatter de passer avant cet immonde chose verte à un œil. Erwin et Moblit n'ont pas eu autant de chance après tout... » Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis Hanji s'écarta.

Elle aimait se moquer de lui. Du fait qu'il soit un maniaque de l'hygiène et de la propreté, mais elle aussi, elle était clairement en dessous de la moyenne en ce qui concernait les contacts physique avec un autre humain. Comme Levi l'avait si souvent fait remarqué, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, parce qu'ils étaient de parfaits inadaptés sociaux… L'attention d'Hanji s'était reportée sur la peluche : « Par contre…si tu t'es senti obligé de te trimballer avec sous le bras alors que tu le détestes…c'est forcément que tu te sens super coupable… » Levi parut agacé : « Et voilà maintenant que tu t'amuses à jouer les détectives ? » Hanji posa les poings sur les hanches : « Tu m'as tiré dans les fesses Levi, pendant toute une séance d'entraînement. Tu m'as harcelée et tu as été encore plus méchant que d'habitude…Je veux au moins savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué si tu veux que je te pardonne ! » Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

En réalité, Hanji lui avait déjà pardonné. Il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui raconter les raisons pour lesquelles il s'en était pris à elle.

Mais d'une certaine façon, il avait envie de lui en parler. Comme ils étaient aussi étranges l'un que l'autre, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir de son jugement ou même à espérer d'elle une réaction normale. Alors il lui raconta tout, sans entrer dans les détails. Quand il termina son récit, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Elle éclata soudain de rire (comme Petra. Décidemment son histoire devait avoir un pouvoir comique insoupçonné…) Il râla : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, à la fin ?! » Elle répondit d'un coup : « Vous ! C'est comme voir finalement la dernière pièce d'un puzzle super compliqué, qu'on aurait pris des années à assembler, tomber du ciel. Avant de l'avoir posée, on soupçonne à peine l'image finale du tableau, comme si c'était une œuvre unique d'art abstrait. Et là, la pièce arrive et PAF ! » Elle avait frappé dans ses mains et Levi avait sursauté. Elle continua : « D'un coup tu te dis…MAIS BIEN SÛR ! Comment j'ai fait pour être assez stupide pour ne pas voir que c'était ça depuis le début ?! » Levi grogna. En quoi l'évolution de leur relation était évidente ?! Est-ce que c'était aussi pour cette raison (parce qu'elle partageait l'avis d'Hanji) que Petra avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il lui avait exposé la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait? Soudain, comme si quelque chose s'était rompu dans son esprit, Hanji se mit à courir, hurler et sauter de joie à travers tout le bureau : « Levi est amoureux ! Levi est amoureux ! Levi est amoureux ! Levi est amoureux ! Levi est amou…

\- Hanji, t'es complètement fêlée… » Elle se stoppa face lui : « J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que vous étiez plus que 'frères'. Cette relation me semblait teeeeellement réductrice pour exprimer l'impression que vous dégagiez ! Tu étais son monde et lui le tien. Vous étiez juste, Levi et Eren…Ou alors est-ce Eren et Levi ?... » Elle l'avait regardé avec un drôle d'air et laissé sa phrase en suspend comme si elle cachait un double sens mystérieux. Levi haussa un sourcil : «…quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Il faut que je te passe toute ma collection de manga Boys Love…

\- Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'ils finissent en cendres dans une décharge public, vas-y fais le…

\- Il faut bien que tu te documentes si tu veux pouvoir faire plaisir à ton petit Eren…

-…Je refuse catégoriquement d'accepter la moindre documentation venant de toi. Et puis ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'on sortait ensemble ou toute autre connerie du genre. Je ne vais pas me taper un ado de quinze ans ! Il est inconscient et inexpérimenté. » Hanji poussa un grognement agacé : « Levi ! Tu es stupide ! Tu comptes t'interdire d'être heureux à cause de l'opinion publique ?! En réalité, j'espère que tu sais qu'Eren et toi vous êtes quasiment de totaux inconnus l'un pour l'autre ! Quand tu l'as rencontré il avait déjà cinq ans et un passé dont aucun de nous ne sait rien…ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais torché non plus ! Dix ans, ce n'est pas une différence d'âge si insurmontable.

\- Tout d'abord, si. Dix ans quand l'un des deux est un ado, c'est une différence insurmontable ! Et puis ne confond pas opinion publique, morale et éthique. Je reste son tuteur et lui, un gamin. Il est influençable et impressionnable. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'il fait…ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui, ça pourrait disparaître demain. Et il s'en porterait tout aussi bien. C'est ce qu'on appelle grandir. Je n'ai aucune intention de le priver de ça en l'impliquant dans une pseudo-histoire d'amour bancale qui foutrait en l'air toute notre relation… tout en flinguant son avenir !» Hanji tapait limite du pied : « Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux ! Comment est-ce que les paparazzis peuvent croire que tu as le profil d'un Don Juan ?

\- Ma vie médiatique n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

\- Levi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Attendre qu'il ait vingt et un an ? » Levi marqua une pause lourde de sens. Hanji se saisit la tête entre les mains avant de la rejeter en arrière et d'hurler : « Oh non ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiiiii ! » Levi campait sur ses positions. En parler rendait sa résolution plus concrète, en quelques sortes : « S'il continue de dire qu'il m'aime lorsqu'il sera adulte, j'envisagerais de passer aux choses sérieuses… » Hanji laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et demanda, sur un ton neutre : « Et s'il ne t'aime plus ? » Levi prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question.

Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de le faire avant d'avoir cette discussion avec Hanji.

Lorsqu'il pensait à une version adulte d'Eren, ses tripes se mettaient à danser la Samba. Une flamme s'était allumée dans l'acier bleuté de ses yeux lorsqu'il répondit avec sérieux : « S'il ne m'aime plus, ça prouvera que j'ai eu raison d'attendre et qu'il aurait fini de toute façon par changer d'avis…

\- Levi, tout le monde change d'avis même les adultes. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu puisses quantifier une émotion aussi complexe qu'un sentiment amoureux en te basant sur l'âge ou le sexe de l'individu observé… » Hanji n'avait jamais autant l'air sérieuse (et cohérente) que lorsqu'elle rapportait son sujet de conversation à une sorte d'expérience. Levi poursuivit : « …s'il a changé d'avis, il sera alors libre de répondre ou non à mes avances. Ou même de continuer ou non à porter mon nom de famille ou de s'émanciper. Mais j'aurais tout à fait le droit de tenter ma chance… » Hanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire et rougit : « Levi…tu comptes draguer Angel ?...OH CIEL QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI HÂTE DE VOIR CA ! Je t'en supplie, est-ce que je pourrais placer des caméras dans votre maison ?!

\- Eeet…Ça y est. C'est le moment où je regrette amèrement de t'avoir parlé de tout ça…tu auras mis plus de temps que prévu pour que ça arrive. Je dois quand même te féliciter… »

Lorsque Levi avait quitté la résidence d'Hanji pour se rendre chez Eld, il lui semblait que sa résolution était plus forte que jamais.

Comme si prononcer ces mots à voix haute lui avait permis de cristalliser sa résolution dans le verre. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de matière plus imprévisible et cassable que le verre….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi était arrivé en avance.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était impatient ou pressé de revoir le morveux. C'était juste qu'il avait fini par quitter le boulot un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Alors au lieu d'aller perdre du temps chez eux, pourquoi ne pas directement venir se garer sur le parking où il était censé récupérer Eren ? Oublieux des regards insistants que les autres parents lançaient vers sa Hennessey, Levi bien à l'abri derrière ses lunettes profitait de l'heure musicale non-stop de sa chaîne de radio préférée tout en rêvassant. A quoi bon se prendre la tête et tenter d'imaginer comment s'était déroulé la semaine deCamp d'Eren ? Il allait de toutes les manières revoir ce vieux sadique de Shadis dès qu'il mettrait les pieds à l'académie. Et il aurait sans aucun doute droit à un compte rendu détaillé des évènements (le vieux chauve adorait s'entendre parler.)

Les cars du Survey Corp entrèrent enfin dans le parking. Pile à l'heure.

Une nuée d'élèves envahirent bientôt les lieux. Mais même malgré cette large foule de morveux, Eren et sa bande d'amis demeuraient immanquables. Il était entouré d'au moins une vingtaine d'autres gamins qui s'égaillaient dans tous les sens. Une joyeuse bande de casse-pieds qui se chamaillaient, riaient et tentaient de se frapper dans une dynamique qui leur semblait déjà parfaitement propre. Levi se souvenait de son propre Camp. Il avait sommairement fait la connaissance des autres E.C, légèrement avant qu'ils ne se revoient à l'académie (merci Erwin) mais c'était bel et bien leur semaine passée ensemble à suivre les ordres d'un Keith Shadis plus jeune mais tout aussi tordu, qui avait fini de les souder pour de bon…Ils ne s'étaient plus quitté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le groupe d'Eren était vraiment plus impressionnant, parce que vraiment plus peuplé. Une pointe d'anxiété, intimement lié à une autre émotion que Levi fut incapable de reconnaitre, lui vrillèrent le torse. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'Eren n'avait pas grandi ? Il lui semblait différent. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fini de grandir. Son monde et les horizons qu'il explorerait non plus n'avaient pas fini de s'agrandir non plus. Dans tout ça, quelle place Levi pouvait espérer garder ? Eren était d'une nature extrêmement libre. C'était ce qui rendait son attachement à Levi aussi spécial et particulier. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il aurait trouvé plus intéressant sur qui reporter son étrange obsession ?

Cinq ans.

Ca risquait de lui paraître foutrement long….

…comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Eren releva la tête dans sa direction.

Il faisait nuit. Le parking était bondé de monde. Parents et élèves confondus. Levi portait des lunettes de soleil et était sûr que la demi-teinte de sa vitre avant le rendait quasiment invisible. Pourtant il eut l'impression que leurs regards venaient très exactement de se rencontrer. Même sous l'éclairage pourri du parking, les deux prunelles vertes d'Eren jouissaient d'un scintillement unique. Levi déglutit. Eren venait de dire au revoir à ses amis et se dirigeait vers la voiture sans dévier d'une virgule. Il lui sembla que sa démarche était encore plus féline qu'avant, presque provoquante. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses hanches et Levi commença à se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne se retrouver qu'à deux dans un espace si confiné…

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren s'était aperçu de la présence de l'Hennessey Venom avec un train de retard.

Il était plus difficile de se soustraire au flot naturel qui les poussait à s'agglutiner tous ensemble qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils étaient en train de se raconter des anecdotes et des blagues en descendant du car et Eren en avait même oublié qu'il devait rentrer chez lui (ses nouveaux amis aussi visiblement).

D'une certaine façon, sa chambrée allait lui manquer.

Cependant, à la vue de cette voiture de luxe, noire, rutilante, ça avait un peu été comme si le cordon qui le reliait à eux s'était coupé, net. Une multitude d'émotions qu'il avait jusque-là relayée au troisième plan lui étreignit le cœur. L'impatience. La fébrilité. La nervosité. L'excitation…il allait revoir _Levi_. Un prénom qu'il avait en quelque sorte banni de son esprit pendant une semaine. Parce qu'il ne devait rien y avoir de plus important que le classement et les épreuves…leur passage au Camp avait été intense. Eren n'avait pas eu une minute pour penser à son tuteur autrement que comme une figure légendaire.

Un soldat d'exception.

L'Ackermann.

Mais il lui paraissait à présent que _son Levi_ n'avait cessé de lui manquer une seule seconde. Même s'il avait tout fait pour ignorer l'étrange vide qui s'était creusé dans son cœur. Eren piaffait d'impatience lorsqu'il annonça : « On est venu me chercher. Je rentre. » Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard entendu, même si certains paraissaient un peu surpris par l'étrange note qui était venue se glisser dans sa voix (la traîtresse). Mikasa sembla sombrer dans la tristesse : « J'espérais que tu rentrerais avec nous…

\- Désolé. Je croyais aussi, il ne m'a pas envoyé de message pour me dire qu'il venait me chercher donc…

\- Tch. Sale Nain égocentrique… » Lorsque Mikasa claquait de la langue, ça ne faisait pas tout à fait le même effet que sur Annie ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Elle ressemblait instantanément à la dangereuse fille d'un mafieux véreux…Eren l'enlaça pour la radoucir : « On se revoit Lundi ! » Elle s'était immédiatement détendue et lui avait agrippé le dos de la veste pour enfouir son visage dans son t-shirt et hocher de la tête. Jean le mitraillait du regard : « Vous êtes vraiment bizarres pour des cousins, non ? » Eren lui adressa l'un de ses meilleurs regards dédaigneux : « Mêles toi de tes fesses Face de cheval. » Il s'écarta de Mikasa pour enlacer Armin: « Repose-toi bien champion !

\- Toi aussi Eren ! » Jean fronça les sourcils : « Donc, tu comptes enlacer tous tes amis ? En fait, c'est toi qui es bizarre… » Marco ricana : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jean tu veux qu'Eren te fasse un câlin à toi aussi ? » Ils parurent tous les deux sur le point de vomir. Jean répliqua : « Plutôt manger un gros sac de merde… » Eren renchérit : « Plutôt _lui_ faire manger un gros sac de merde… » Jean prit une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire : « Eh ! » Sasha pouffa de rire : « On dit que Conny et moi sommes un duo comique mais vous deux, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, vous savez ? » Conny hochait vigoureusement de la tête : « Créons un groupe de comiques et allons chercher fortune à l'intérieur du mur ! » Eren leva les yeux ciel : « Je crois que j'ai eu assez de stupidité pour la semaine, je vous laisse. _Il_ n'aime pas attendre ! » Il salua le groupe, pris la peine d'échanger une poigné de mains complices avec Reiner et s'éloigna enfin.

Plus il avançait et plus il se sentait nerveux.

Les yeux fixés sur son objectif comme lorsqu'il avait parcouru le 400m.

Sauf que là, il ne faisait que marcher…

Au moment où il s'installa sur le siège passager, il avait atteint sa limite d'agitation avant d'avoir besoin d'hurler pour évacuer. C'était absolument ridicule. Il allait se reprendre et tout de suite. Levi était beaucoup plus réceptif aux petits changements d'attitudes qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Il était hors de question qu'Eren se ridiculise. Il allait fermer les yeux, inspirer un bon coup et…

…Il fut enveloppé par l'odeur inimitable de Levi.

Le café. Un soupçon de musc et d'effluve boisé… le sentiment spécial qu'Eren ressentait en sa présence refit surface. Ce sentiment brûlant, qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir courir sur l'eau, planer et lui emplissait tellement le cœur qu'il en débordait de partout. Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Mais ce n'était ni effrayant, ni douloureux. C'était parfait. C'était Levi. Eren soupira d'aise et s'entendit lâcher un : « Tu m'as manqué. » plein d'émotions. Il sut à l'instant où il prononça ses mots, que c'était la stricte vérité.

Et il ne se sentit même pas embarrassé une seconde.

Même si cet aveu soudain était bizarre parce qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit d'autre depuis qu'Eren avait posé le pied dans la voiture…

L'adolescent balança son sac dans le tout petit espace arrière. Enfin soulagé du poids de sa nervosité, il pouvait de nouveau agir un peu plus comme d'habitude. D'une certaine façon, en entendant les légendes des exploits de Levi contés par ses camarades, en voyant le mythe vivant qu'avait fait de lui les instructeurs, Eren avait fini par se demander s'il était possible que _son Levi_ , fut aussi le même homme que celui qu'ils adulaient tous. Il était étrange de tout à coup devoir dissocier dans son esprit le héros légendaire et admirable, de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

L'exercice avait bien failli lui coûter une crise cardiaque.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais oublier que Levi était juste Levi.

Intrigué par le fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas démarré, Eren tourna la tête du côté conducteur pour tomber face à deux prunelles bleutées où brillait une étrange lueur. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que son regard détaillait chaque trait du visage qui lui faisait face, marquant une pause sur ses deux lèvres charnues, avant de revenir vers ses yeux d'acier. Levi grogna : « Je t'ai vraiment manqué ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu me regardes en face depuis que t'es arrivé, morveux ?… » Eren devait être si rouge à présent qu'il n'avait plus rien à envier à une bonne tomate bien mûre.

Il baissa les yeux, l'espace qui les séparait lui semblait tout à coup bien réduit. Levi ne la jouait pas franc jeu, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix super sexy ?

Eren bafouilla : « Oh…j'en sais rien. Je suppose que j'avais encore la tête ailleurs…je me suis fait des amis super sympas…mais…tu m'as quand même manqué... » Levi se détourna de lui et mit enfin le contact. Comme s'il était satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait. Sa voix était presque couverte par les ronronnements du moteur lorsqu'Eren s'entendit demander : « Et moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » Il y eut un silence avant que Levi grommelle : « Gamin, attache ta ceinture… » Eren aurait voulu pouvoir oublier que tout n'était pas toujours tout rose avec ses sentiments.

Et que la majorité de ses avances restaient sans réponse.

Il poussa un soupire et entreprit de raconter les grandes lignes de sa semaine pour couvrir le silence qu'avait laissé placer Levi. Bien sûr, il commença par lui expliquer pourquoi Jean était sans aucun doute le pire connard de la planète. Mais qu'Erik demeurait quand même le plus grand connard de la galaxie…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En leur fit la fête comme jamais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

Levi parla d'aller l'abandonner dans un chenil pour animaux ingrats tout en soulignant que si elle ne commençait pas à lui montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance plutôt que de se rouler sur le dos pour amadouer Eren, il allait bientôt lui apprendre les bienfaits d'un bon bain hebdomadaire. Eren rit de bon cœur, flatta le ventre exposé que lui offrait En et annonça qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre une vraie bonne douche. Chose qu'il fit tandis que Levi s'installait devant la télé pour décompresser.

Il était déjà 21h.

Eren avait eu droit à un sandwich sur la route et Levi a un rapide bol de nouilles avant d'aller poireauté sur le parking.

Une fois Eren enfermé dans la salle de bain, En descendit les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant avant de venir, sans aucune gêne, lui réclamer de la nourriture. Il l'insulta doucement, se déplaça tout de même pour lui servir son dîner et retourna s'avachir dans le canapé. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'Eren ne rapplique. Une serviette encore posée sur la tête, il avait revêtu l'un des sweat d'Hanji, dont il raffolait visiblement pour traîner à la maison. Encore une fois, il s'était contenté d'enfiler un court short et était venu se blottir contre Levi comme si une semaine ne les avait pas séparés. Levi fut estomaqué de constater à quel point cette proximité lui était devenue naturelle.

Quelque part, les efforts constants d'Eren pour les rapprocher n'étaient pas sans résultats…

….encore un peu et il trouverait normal que l'adolescent se faufile dans sa chambre…

Levi était incapable de se concentrer sur le film. Il était pourtant plutôt sympathique à regarder. C'était un film d'actions pures et dures, comme il les aimait. Sans grande réflexion sur les raisons pour qu'un méchant soit un méchant et un gentil, gentil. Parfois, ce genre de monde extrêmement codifié était rassurant. Surtout quand on était flic comme lui et qu'on était bien obligé d'admettre que la réalité était bien plus compliquée et pourrie…Eren de son côté, avait l'air absorbé par l'écran. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Levi, histoire de pouvoir poser la tête sur son épaule et se caler contre sa nuque.

Ce genre de geste, avant qu'il ne parte au Camp était tout à fait habituel.

Même si Levi râlait, Eren trouvait toujours un moyen pour qu'ils se retrouvent empêtrés ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors Levi avait plus ou moins jeté l'éponge. Après tout, il lui suffisait de prendre la décision, de ne jamais profiter de ces innocents câlins, et de s'y tenir.

Son indifférence feinte ne suffisait peut-être pas encore à repousser l'adolescent mais il savait que même Eren finirait par se lasser au bout d'un moment s'il n'obtenait aucune réaction …

Mais cette fois-ci, rien n'était pareil.

Le geste, toujours aussi innocent, avait semblé complètement changer de signification et d'impact. C'était à cause de leur séparation. Du fait que Levi pouvait s'habituer trop facilement à ce genre de contact excessif. Le petit Eren l'avait bien dressé, toujours à vouloir se mettre en boule contre lui et le cajoler pour rien. Sauf que le grand Eren, celui dont il se devait de repousser les avances maladroites, n'avait rien en commun avec l'ancien Eren de sept ans.

Et ça, Levi ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mine de l'ignorer.

Surtout pas depuis qu'Eren était revenu de sa semaine d'entraînement…et qu'il sentait si bon, le propre, la menthe, une pointe d'épices cannelés et ce petit quelque chose d'adulte….pas alors que sa peau était si chaude qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de s'embraser…

Avant de le retrouver. Levi était certain que cette séparation avait été pour lui l'occasion de remettre les choses à plat. De raffermir sa résolution et de prendre du recul…

Mais il semblait plutôt que ça ait solidifié sa prise de conscience.

Il savait qu'il aimait Eren.

Même s'il avait décidé d'ignorer ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent devienne un adulte capable de les accepter…

Levi baissa la tête vers Eren pour lui demander de s'écarter. De son côté, Eren, le sentant tendu, avait relevé la tête vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Vert-d'eau contre acier bleuté. La terre et le ciel. Il y eut comme un bruit. Peut-être pas audible mais clairement présent. Celui d'une corde trop fine qui cédait face aux forces incontrôlables de la gravité. Laissant tomber dans le vide, le contenu du seau trop rempli qu'elle maintenait dans un équilibre précaire.

Tout s'écroula…

…Ses défenses….

….Ses résolutions….

….Sa raison…

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur celles d'Eren.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Bouche contre bouche. Jusqu'à ce que Levi se décide à forcer le passage de ses lèvres et y glisse la langue. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par ses sensations. Levi menait la danse avec maestria. Le ballet effectué par leurs deux langues était endiablé et sensuel. Levi avait remonté la main contre sa nuque et lui effleurait la peau de la même façon que cette fois-là, dans le sous-sol du bar.

Avec envie et douceur.

L'incendie qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier continuait d'enfler alors qu'Eren laissait échapper de plus en plus de petits bruits appréciateurs. Levi le renversa sur le canapé et le chevaucha. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant. Levi ferma les yeux, huma l'odeur alléchante de plus en plus forte qui se dégageait de la peau brûlante de l'adolescent tremblant qu'il avait sous les doigts. Il déposa une série de baisers enflammés le long de son cou et finit par écarter légèrement le col de son sweat pour lui mordiller l'omoplate.

C'était comme enfin goûter du bout de la langue cet divine effluve qui le rendait fou.

…Levi eut envie de lui lécher chaque parcelle de peau….

Eren poussa un geignement et posa les mains sur le V apparent de Levi. Il lui poussait le bassin sans vraiment le repousser. Il le soutenait, installant entre eux une tension électrisante. Levi remonta la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Eren avait entrouvert les lèvres de sa propre initiative-même et leur baiser fut un peu plus participatif. Même s'il était maladroit, Eren concourait avec son partenaire pour rendre les frôlements de leurs deux langues de plus en sensuel. Alors que la langue d'Eren lui effleurait le palais, Levi glissa une main sous son sweat pour palper la peau brûlante de son ventre. Eren frissonna de plaisir et son dos s'arqua. Levi utilisa sa deuxième main pour l'empêcher de se tortiller et il lui enfonça la hanche dans le canapé, abandonnant par là son seul appui. Les mains d'Eren, tremblantes, ne suffirent pas à maintenir leurs deux bassins éloignés.

Leurs deux érections se touchèrent.

Eren poussa un nouveau gémissement incontrôlé qui, suivit d'un tremblement violent, acheva de lui ôter toutes ses forces. Levi sentit son soupir se répercuter en lui et laissa échapper un grognement. La vive décharge électrique qui le secoua des pieds à la tête, lui fit tout à coup prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ça allait beaucoup trop loin…

Il baissa les yeux.

Une image se superposa à celle qui lui apparaissait sous les yeux. Les mêmes prunelles enfiévrées, la même peau halée, le même souffle saccadé mais dans un corps sensiblement différent. Celui d'un adulte. La couleur beige du canapé lui frappa les rétines. Beige. La couleur favorite de Carla…

….Putain de merde…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?!

Son visage se décomposa.

Il était en train de commettre une boulette monumentale. Voilà ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Qui il croyait tromper avec ces conneries ? Cinq ans ? Ne pas tout niquer ?

Et son cul, c'était du poulet ?!

Il jura et se redressa d'un bond. Ignorant en grimaçant le tiraillement de son entrejambe alors qu'il quittait le salon d'un pas leste. Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance entre Eren et lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche froide et se recentre d'urgence. Il ne devait plus laisser ce genre de choses arriver. Plus jamais. Il se l'était promis. Il n'allait pas profiter de la naïveté d'Eren. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher...

Pour ça, il devait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver aussi frustré.

Il devait recommencer à voir du monde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce qui le ramena vraiment à la réalité, ce fut le froid.

Soudain et implacable.

Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt le corps brûlant de Levi recouvrait le sien, une sensation glaciale s'était tout à coup insinuée en lui, lui gelant les os. Il tremblait encore un peu mais plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Un instant plus tôt, tout était parfait. Plutôt surprenant, mais tellement merveilleux. Et puis Levi avait eu cette expression…

Le cœur d'Eren se serra. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui rouler le long des joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le canapé. Il se redressa tant bien que mal avant de se mettre en boule comme pour cacher au monde son érection. Il se sentait abandonné et confus. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était cette expression sur le visage de Levi et tout ce qu'elle disait.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ne pas savoir le rendait malade.

Levi avait eu l'air de profondément regretter. Il avait eu l'air dévasté d'un homme qui se rend compte qu'il vient de commettre un crime impardonnable.

Un crime.

Le désir tordu qu'il parvenait à éprouver pour Eren lui faisait donc l'effet d'un crime. Levi pouvait le désirer mais pas l'aimer. Pas comme il aimait Petra. Ou pourrait aimer toutes autres femmes. Eren était celui qui jouait sur cette attirance depuis qu'il l'avait découverte. Il pensait réussir à faire craquer Levi mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça puisse être si douloureux…

Il réprima son sanglot, enfonça la tête dans ses bras et attendit de se sentir légèrement moins misérable pour se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Avant d'y pénétrer il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de celle de Levi. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'y entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur la poignée et l'abaissa pour se rendre compte que la porte avait été verrouillée. Il frappa du poing contre le bois qui lui faisait face : « Levi…ouvre la porte, s'il te plait…je…je veux te voir…Levi…j'ai besoin de te voir… » Il attendit un instant. Mais rien ne vint. La porte demeura résolument close.

Cette porte verrouillée lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Cette nuit-là, Eren s'endormit dans ses larmes.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées le lendemain.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Eren avait manqué de courage. Celui de quitter son lit et de se confronter à Levi. Il avait eu peur. De se retrouver face à ce visage, tourmenté par la culpabilité. Ou pire. Il avait peur d'être haï. Alors il avait attendu d'entendre démarrer la Venom pour quitter la protection des quatre murs de sa chambre et avait évolué dans la maison comme un animal traqué.

La vue du canapé lui noua la gorge.

Sur la table, Levi lui avait laissé un petit déjeuner consistant et une note. _'Mange, gamin. Bonne rentrée.'_ Eren se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire ? Que Levi le haïsse ou qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Il serra la note entre ses doigts et laissa la colère remplacer toute trace de crainte. Il mangea son petit déjeuner avec appétit, monta faire son sac (pas grand-chose à y mettre, ce n'était qu'un premier jour). Puis il enfila son uniforme et partit en direction de l'académie.

La journée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve.

Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Eren était incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Il n'avait vraiment participé à aucune conversation, ni même écouté les instructions et les présentations de ses nouveaux professeurs. Il n'était venu que pour faire acte de présence. A la fin, il prétexta ne pas se sentir bien et vouloir voir Hanji pour quitter ses amis. Vu l'attitude qu'il avait eu toute la journée, personne ne le retint. Mikasa, extrêmement inquiète c'était juste contenté de lui prodiguer mille conseils de mère poule.

Eren avait avancé d'un pas lourd vers la maison.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire à Levi. Il savait ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Il ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Il ne voulait pas que Levi en ait non plus. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et continuerait de l'aimer même s'il devait attendre d'avoir l'âge de s'émanciper avant de le lui prouver…il le lui répèterait tous les jours s'il le fallait. Il voulait au moins que Levi le repousse pour qui il était vraiment. Pas à cause de son âge. Pas parce que d'obscures circonstances l'avait poussé à devenir son tuteur…

Mais Levi ne rentra pas ce soir-là.

Et les mots qu'Eren voulait lui dire avaient tous perdu de leur force et de leur sens à mesure que les heures de la nuit s'égrenaient. Assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils du salon Eren avait patienté sans bouger. Même lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire noir, il n'avait pas eu la force de quitter son fauteuil et était resté là, à fixer le vide en s'imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être leurs vies, s'il n'avait pas développé ces maudits sentiments pour Levi.

Un homme. De dix ans son aîné.

A force de réfléchir, il s'était assoupi. Pour ne rouvrir les yeux qu'à cinq heures du matin quand le bruit de clés dans la serrure le tirèrent de son sommeil agité. Il se redressa, incrédule et jeta un regard à l'horloge mural numérique.

Il était bel et bien cinq heures du matin.

Levi venait de passer la nuit dehors.

Probablement avec Petra.

Comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien eu entre eux la veille…

… que rien ne changerait jamais.

Eren serra les poings et se mit debout pour lui signifier sa présence. Levi alluma la lumière et posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à trouver Eren planté là, dans le salon. Quand il le vit, il ne parut même pas surpris de le voir, statufié. Au contraire, Levi soutint son regard, un air parfaitement neutre plaqué sur le visage…

Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans qu'aucun n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Puis finalement, Levi brisa leur contact visuel et sans dire un mot, il commença à se diriger à l'étage. Eren n'avait pas le cœur de se mettre en colère, alors il hurla : « Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va me faire changer d'avis, c'est mal me connaître, Levi. Ça ne suffira pas à me faire abandonner. Je ne te laisserais pas oublier ou m'ignorer Levi ! Tu m'entends ? Je refuse de te laisser oublier ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu, il avait des larmes dans la voix.

Levi qui s'était stoppé dans les escaliers reprit sa marche sans jeter un seul regard en arrière…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Voilà...êtes-vous encore là? En vie? Pas trop de bobo?

Ce passage était très difficile à écrire pour moi.

Vous vous doutez bien des raisons maintenant que vous l'avez lu.

Il était chaud et froid (Hotn'Cold de Katy Perry me revient automatiquement en tête quand j'écris ça...)

Déchirant et attendrissant...Je suis moi-même en PLS...

MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT. JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE (se prosterne)

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Levi.

Il faut aussi comprendre son point de vue et saisir qu'il essaie de faire au mieux. Pour eux deux.

Il faut qu'Eren grandisse. Parce qu'aux yeux de Levi, il n'est pas encore assez mature pour s'engager dans une vraie relation. Pour l'instant il ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il veut vraiment. A ce qu'il attend de leur vie à deux et de l'avenir. Il n'est qu'un ado qui vit le moment présent et se livre tout entier à son premier amour.

Levi ne veut pas profiter de cet instant de faiblesse.

Eren est jeune et inexpérimenté. Il ne s'est pas encore posé les bonnes questions, il ne s'est pas encore amusé...Levi si. Et il ne peut se résoudre à priver Eren de ce droit. Surtout si c'est pour qu'un jour, Eren regrette son choix. Eren a beau être plus matures que la plupart des ado de son âge à propos de pleins de sujets, il demeure impulsif et irréfléchi. Quand ses sentiments entrent en compte, il n'est plus capable de voir clair. Levi ne doute pas du fait qu'il l'aime. Il doute de la durabilité de ce sentiment passionné, un peu comme si Eren était un enfant attaché à son doudou préféré...cela ne veut pas dire que d'ici quelques années il ne l'aura pas tout simplement mis au placard...(sur ce point là il se trompe, selon moi. Eren l'aime avec la même intensité et la même force. Mais il est vrai qu'il doit encore murir pour en être certain)

De plus Levi se sent coupable vis à vis de son engagement de tuteur, de Carla, de toute cette situation complètement dingue.

Je me devais de donner voix à un chapitre où on comprendrait que même si pour l'instant il brise leurs cœurs (ben oui, il souffre aussi lui) c'est pour qu'ils deviennent plus solides ensuite.

A vous mes petits chatons fidèles et merveilleux, je promets que la suite, sera faite normalement pour soigner vos petits coeurs. Ne m'abandonnez pas. Les chapitres 29 et 30 vaudront le détour! (supplie)

Je vous remercie encore pour vos Reviews, vos Follows et vos Favoris. Sans vous, je ne suis rien!

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, votre avis sur la tournure que prennent les choses...rien ne vous empêche de juste vous concentrer sur la partie Hot!

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Je m'améliore?

Plein de love sur vous! (ne me haissez pas)


	28. Chapter 28

_**Coucouuuu c'est moi!**_

 _ **Pardon à tout ceux qui ont attendu de mes nouvelles hier soir en vain. J'ai prévenu les inscrits que le chapitre aurait finalement un jour de retard, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de vous prévenir vous (pardon pardon) mais pour me rattraper ce soir vous aurez droit à 2 gros chapitres qui marqueront un tournant décisif (même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air comme ça!) J'espère qu'ils vous donneront envie de commenter à fooooond! (J'ai hâte de recueillir vos impressions! C'est fou comme je suis nerveuse)**_

 _ **Du coup, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si vous n'avez pas ma réponse c'est que vous êtes malheureusement passé entre les mailles du filets...(veuillez vous signaler au guichet des réclamations Svp que je rectifie le tir! J'y tiens!)**_

 _ **Merci tout plein a Emylou pour le chapitre 22 de L'Exécuteur, si vous n'avez pas peur du sang, de la castagne et de la violence, cette fic superbe est faite pour vous (saaaaang) Rien que l'intrigue vaut le détour!**_

 _ **Sur ce je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre! Je termine dans quelques minutes d'écrire les derniers paragraphes 'épiques' du chapitre 29! Ne désespérez pas trop!**_

 _ **A tout de suite!**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 28**_ _ **: Growth (Part 1)**_

Un an s'était écoulé depuis l'i _ncident_ _canapé._

Souvent quand Eren y repensait, son cœur continuait de se serrer.

Mais en réalité, l'année était passée à une vitesse ahurissante.

Entre les cours, ses leçons supplémentaires afin de rattraper le niveau scolaire du reste de ses camarades, les entraînements militaires à la spartiate, son inscription au club de basket (il était pressenti pour en devenir le capitaine et Jean le vice-capitaine l'année suivante), ses excursions à Shinganshina pour voir Hannes ou traîner avec Taylor et sa bande d'amis, ses rendez-vous avec le groupe des M.P (alias les Monstrueux Prisonniers. Ils avaient gardé le surnom malgré eux et avaient fini par s'y faire...) Il avait eu l'impression d'à peine avoir le temps de battre des cils que les jours, les semaines et les mois, se succédaient.

Et voilà déjà qu'il avait seize ans depuis maintenant près d'un mois et demi.

Et Levi ?

Eh bien, aussi rageant que pouvait l'être ce constat, Levi avait eu raison. Eren avait eu très peu de temps pour pleurer son chagrin d'amour. Dans un certain sens, les circonstances étaient réellement loin d'être favorables pour qu'il existe un _'Levi + Eren'_ viable en ce moment.

Et depuis, leur relation s'était empêtrée dans une sorte de statut quo.

Un fait qui était parfois déprimant, souvent rassurant.

Les premiers mois qui avaient suivi l' _incident_ avaient été les plus durs. Eren était passé par plusieurs stades de déprime pour rester bloquer sur le mode colère pendant des semaines (il avait été d'une compagnie exécrable et avait cumulé les sanctions disciplinaires pour bagarres à l'académie). Levi avait fini par lui manquer et lui, par manquer à Levi. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins rabibocher, sans dire un mot. Comme d'habitude.

Levi l'avait emmené au parc d'attraction. Et lui, il avait étiqueté tous les produits ménagers de la maison, rangé le grenier et nettoyé toutes les plinthes avec une petite brosse et de l'eau.

Après quoi ils avaient pu recommencer à se parler comme avant et avaient osé passer du temps ensemble (souvent accompagnés de Mikasa et Armin) mais plus jamais vraiment en tête à tête. Eren avait eu beau affirmer que l'attitude de Levi après l'incident n'allait rien changer à ses yeux, il avait beau avoir promis de résister et d'agir comme avant pour que Levi comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, la réalité avait été tout autre…cet évènement lui avait donné une bonne leçon. A présent, il évitait soigneusement tout contact physique déplacé avec Levi. L'expérience avait été trop douloureuse. Eren n'avait plus aucune envie de réitérer. Surtout pas depuis qu'il avait pris conscience des vraies enjeux de leur relation….

Levi l'avait pourtant mis en garde, cette nuit-là dans le bar.

En étant ensemble, ils risquaient d'absolument tout gâcher. Et de ne plus jamais pouvoir se retrouver, tous les deux, comme avant. Ca compliquait tout et il avait fallu quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant que l' _incident canapé_ et ses conséquences pour qu'Eren comprenne à quel point leur situation était délicate. Maintenant il le savait, un seul faux pas et leur ' _famille_ ' pouvait partir en miettes.

Après plusieurs mois de colère, d'évitement et de prises de tête, Eren avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Celle qu'ils finissent par ne plus jamais pouvoir se retrouver. Qu'il ne puisse pas trouver la force de pardonner à Levi de l'avoir abandonné et blessé, tandis que Levi de son côté ne veuille plus prendre la responsabilité du nid à emmerdes qu'il représentait pour lui…C'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés, suite à l'incident qu'Eren avait eu une révélation. Levi pouvait ne plus l'aimer. Leur relation pouvait se terminer.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas de vrais frères.

Rien que d'y penser Eren en avait la chair de poule.

Cette brutale prise de conscience, lui avait permis d'apprécier le fait de porter le nom des Ackermann. Et d'avoir été adopté par Levi. Eren s'était en effet rendu compte de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'en tant que tuteur, Levi était obligé de s'occuper de lui, de rester à ses côtés, de ne jamais vraiment l'abandonner. La seconde, c'était qu'en tant que protégé, Eren avait le droit de se disputer avec lui le Lundi, le haïr le Mardi et de lui plonger dans les bras le Mercredi tout en sachant pertinemment que cette petite crise ne suffirait jamais à les séparer.

Cette condition de tuteur/protégé qu'il avait tant détesté lorsqu'il avait tout à coup compris qu'il était amoureux de Levi lui était aujourd'hui devenue si précieuse, qu'Eren n'avait plus jamais osé dire à haute voix ses sentiments. Si bien que parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé toute cette histoire. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leur intimité bancale…

« Eren Ackermann ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien partager avec l'ensemble de vos camarades, ce qui dans la cour intérieure présente tellement d'intérêt que vous vous permettez d'ignorer mon cours ?... »

Eren releva les yeux vers leur professeur d'Histoire, posa le stylo avec lequel il jouait distraitement et déclara sur un air solennel : « J'aurais bien une réponse à vous fournir…mais le problème c'est qu'elle m'attirerait encore plus d'ennuis. Puis-je être exclu de cours Monsieur ? Ce sera moins pénible pour tout le monde… » Il avait voulu se montrer sincère. Mais bizarrement sa réplique avait sonné beaucoup plus impertinente que prévu une fois dite à haute voix… Quand il passait en mode _'J'aime Levi et lui non, donc c'est super naze et j'ai envie de frapper tout le monde'_ il pouvait se montrer extrêmement plus insolent et perturbé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Etre exclu semblait une meilleure option que d'être grossier et désobligeant envers un professeur. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de perturber le cours de ses camarades plus longtemps…malheureusement vu la façon qu'avait de froncer les sourcils son vis-à-vis, ses bonnes intentions étaient complètement prises de travers…

Sasha et Conny pouffèrent de rire. Armin lui lança un regard réprobateur. Jean avait l'air passablement amusé et leur professeur totalement blasé.

Le pauvre était déjà malencontreusement habitué à devoir composer tous les jours avec l'excentricité des élèves de cette académie. Il répondit donc : « M. Ackermann. Veuillez rester dans cette salle à la fin du cours. Nous discuterons à ce moment-là de vos écarts de conduites et de votre manque de concentration. J'aimerais en profiter pour vous rappeler à tous que vous n'êtes plus en première année, mais en deuxième année à présent ! Nous n'allons plus passer notre temps à vous baby-sitter et punir chacune de vos bêtises ! Vous êtes la Première classe, vous portez sur vos épaules le poids de la renommée du Survey Corp. Ceux qui seront incapables de suivre, se verront immédiatement rétrogradés ! M. Ackermann, j'attends de vous, qui êtes l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette classe un engagement et une concentration bien supérieure à la moyenne ! Asseyiez-vous ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à rêvasser !... »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était plutôt pressé que cette journée se termine.

Après leur long moment de mise à distance, Levi avait décidé de ne plus découcher sans en avertir Eren auparavant. Et du coup, à chaque fois qu'il avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec Petra, il lui laissait un message près du petit-déjeuner comme _'Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Bouffe les restes dans le frigo.',_ ou _'Dors bien, gamin. Ne mange pas trop de conneries'_ , ou même tout simplement _'A demain'_ un message griffonné à la va-vite quand il se retrouvait pressé par le temps.

Résultat des courses, Eren était bien obligé de passer la journée à cogiter. A se souvenir, à regretter, à s'imaginer Levi et Petra, ensembles et heureux. A passer de longs moments à se demander si être une fille aurait pu aider dans sa situation ou ça aurait été pire depuis le début (Levi étant hétéro de base, la plupart de leurs moments privilégiés ne seraient sans doute jamais arrivés, parce qu'il se serait méfié directement de la direction que prenaient les choses). Ces jours-là, Eren faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver comme après l'incident canapé, seul, dans cette énorme maison, à broyer du noir (comment Levi avait-il pu survivre pendant six ans tout seul ici ?). Alors il en profitait pour passer du temps avec Armin. Ou Armin et Mikasa (c'était plus rare, puisque Mitch continuaient de les considérer comme des garçons avant tout et refusait qu'ils dorment trop souvent tous les trois ensemble).

Quand chacun de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient occupés en famille, il sortait et traînait avec Taylor et sa bande jusqu'à pas d'heures. Chose que Levi ne lui reprochait jamais, comme s'il se sentait quelque part coupable de ne pas être là (ce qui dans le fond, plaisait assez à Eren qui favorisait ces sorties quand il avait particulièrement envie de le culpabiliser). Au final, lorsqu'il était complètement claqué en cours le lendemain et que Mikasa lui faisait des remontrances, Eren se rendait surtout compte d'à quel point il vivait une vie radicalement différente de ses camarades (enfin la plupart de ses camarades, parce qu'Annie, Sasha et Conny paraissaient sensiblement se trouver dans le même cas que lui).

Il était libre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas une famille traditionnelle. Personne pour l'enguirlander quand il ne rentrait pas à l'heure, personne pour lui remonter les bretelles s'il avait de mauvaises notes. Levi était présent pour les cas graves, les réunions parents-profs, la nourriture, les vêtements et tout ce qui faisait la base d'une éducation primaire. Mais pour le reste…c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rendait compte que Levi, bien qu'il fasse au mieux, ne serait jamais son 'parent'. C'était aussi à ces moments-là qu'il en voulait le plus aux Titans de lui avoir arraché sa mère, son seul et unique repère aussi tôt et qu'elle lui manquait affreusement….

« Eren ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Mikasa avait penché la tête et le regardait fixement. Avec le temps, elle avait développé une sorte de sixième sens, super agaçant. Celui de se rendre compte de quand il était juste un peu en colère ou complètement sur le point de craquer. Ce qui n'aidait absolument pas. Eren grogna : « Je me porte comme un charme Mikasa ! » Ce qu'elle ne crut pas une seconde. Assise à sa droite, comme souvent lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la cantine, elle le scrutait d'un air grave : « Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? » Eren poussa un soupire théâtral : « Oui ! Lâche-moi un peu ! » Jean termina de mastiquer sa bouchée de nourriture avant de déclarer : « Ne t'en fais pas Mikasa, il est sûrement encore dans l'un de ces jours 'pourris'. Il va être un connard toute la journée puis demain ça ira mieux, comme d'habitude !

\- Moi au moins Face de cheval, je n'ai qu'un jour pendant lequel je suis un total connard, toi, c'est génétique…

\- T'es comme les gonzesses, sauf que toi, t'as tes règles au moins six fois dans le mois ! » Comme ses périodes de chiantise correspondaient étroitement au nombre de fois où Levi voyait Pétra dans le mois, entendre Jean les dénombrer lui avait donné une irrésistible envie de lui aplatir son poing sur le visage…

Jean parut sentir son envie meurtrière. Mina intervint : « Jean ! C'était super misogyne comme phrase ! Et super cliché ! Toutes les filles ne sont pas pareilles et tu n'as pas le droit de nous déprécier en…

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Désolé ! » Mina insatisfaite de le voir capituler aussi vite se repositionna sur sa chaise sans trouver quoi ajouter. La table à laquelle ils mangeaient tous les midis était une combinaison de plusieurs tables longues. Depuis le Camp de première année aucun M.P n'avait quitté les rangs et il était quasiment impossible de les louper lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Après tout il était presque toujours une vingtaine.

Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Mina, Krista, Ymir, Hannah, Frantz, Tom, Thomas, Daz, Nach. L'équipe au grand complet. Les amis avec lesquels Eren étaient emmenés à faire les quatre cent coups et avaient passé tous ses entraînements militaires et ses tests d'aptitudes physique. Ceux avec qui il révisait, ceux qui acceptait qu'il vienne squatter leur chambre lorsqu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui et qu'il venait de passer presque la totalité de la nuit à zoner avec Taylor et sa bande (ils étaient tous en dortoir à l'exception de Mikasa, Armin et lui qui habitaient juste à côté de l'académie).

Ses compagnons d'armes, d'infortune et de délire.

Eren abandonna l'idée de coller une bonne droite à Jean.

Ca n'en valait pas le coup…

Et ce fut pile à cet instant qu'Erik choisit de faire son apparition. Flanqué de ses deux gorilles d'amis (il avait fini par devenir super pote avec l'ex Chef des Criminels, une brute version 3.0 nommée Gerd), il se planta devant leur table. A l'endroit où (selon lui) s'était réuni les membres les plus importants des M.P. A savoir Eren, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Berthold, Mikasa, Krista et Ymir…

Erik n'avait toujours aucunement l'idée de cesser ses discriminations à l'égard des E.C.

Pourtant il ne pouvait se contenter d'ignorer les M.P. Déjà parce qu'ils composaient 90% de la Première classe à laquelle il appartenait, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement populaires. Et qu'Erik était obsédé par sa réputation. Il semblait davantage vouloir se lancer en politique que de vouloir être soldat ou flic. Il était toujours à essayer de se faire bien voir des plus influents et des plus populaires, toujours à chercher un moyen de se démarquer du lot, toujours à vouloir s'impliquer pour briller dans la vie scolaire et mondaine…

Dès leur rentrée des classes, les M.P avaient attiré l'attention des élèves des classes supérieurs. Parce qu'ils étaient monstrueusement doués, leurs aînés s'étaient retrouvés intrigués et attirés au point de vouloir organiser une sorte de fête de bienvenue pour tous les premières années. Ensuite Eren, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Berthold et Conny avait fini par intégrer la célèbre équipe de basket de l'académie et par s'y illustrer en devenant titulaire d'un poste (au détriment de leurs aînés) dès le début de la seconde année. Mikasa quant à elle était devenue championne nationale de Kendo et Annie s'était fait un nom dans le monde de la Boxe Thaï. Armin était à la tête du club informatique (Erwin faisait appel à ses services pour des jobs en dehors de l'académie de temps en temps), Krista était clairement l'idole (limite la Madone) du peuple…en bref, il était impossible pour Erik de décemment passer outre leur groupe s'il voulait être dans le coup…

Il déclara : « J'organise une fête chez moi ce soir. C'est sur invitation, j'ai engagé des vigiles histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun squatteur. Vous devriez venir, y aura pratiquement tout le monde, de la bonne bouffe, une piscine et de l'alcool à gogo. C'est histoire de décompresser un peu avant la première période de révision… » Il leur tendit des invitations cartonnées. Eren le vit faire sommairement le tour de la table tout en répétant son pitch. Il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à son invitation avant de demander assez fort pour être entendu de tous : « Où sont les invitations d'Armin, Annie, Conny et Sasha ? » Erik frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard. Eren n'était clairement pas d'humeur à supporter ce con. Et puis il ne lui manquait plus qu'une excuse pour frapper quelqu'un. Avec Erik, ça semblait presque trop facile…

Erik haussa les épaules : « C'est ma maison, j'invite qui je veux, je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier… » Eren lui balança son carton d'invitation au visage, prenant bien soin à ce que le coin de la carte lui rentre dans l'œil. Erik poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que Gerd rattrapait le carton par réflexe, visiblement surpris d'avoir réussi une telle prouesse. Eren croisa les bras sur son torse : « Si mon meilleur ami, Annie, Sasha et Conny ne viennent pas, tu peux te le foutre où je pense ton carton invitation de merde, pauvre tâche. » Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que tout le groupe ne suive son exemple et balance son carton sur la table. Ymir ajouta : « Erik, il faudrait penser à grandir un jour… » Krista lança à l'Elitiste un regard désapprobateur qui aurait fait regretté son geste à n'importe quel condamné à mort.

Erik parut considérer leurs cartons, empilés sur la table et décider qu'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe majeure si aucun d'entre eux ne se présentaient à sa petite sauterie. Bien des gens n'avaient accepté de venir que lorsqu'il avait mentionné connaître les M.P et assurer qu'ils seraient présents…Il serra les dents puis les poings et déclara : « Vous avez le droit d'inviter un extra de votre choix. Faites comme vous voulez… » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Erik cédé aussi vite et aussi facilement, le mieux c'était de le pousser à bout. Sinon qui allait-il frapper aujourd'hui ? : « Armin n'est pas un extra. C'est mon meilleur ami. Le président du club informatique, le type le plus intelligent de cette académie. Ta personne toute entière ne vaut pas un centième de sa merde… » Armin écarquilla les yeux et profita du fait d'être à gauche d'Eren pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans le bras : « Eren ! »

Comme Eren était résolument en train de soutenir le regard d'Erik et Gerd (qui jusque-là paraissait ronger son frein) plutôt que de lui prêter la moindre attention, Armin renchérit : « Eren, pas la peine d'aller jusque-là ! Au fond je m'en fiche de ne pas être invité ou même d'aller à cette fête, tu sais que je ne suis pas très fête de toute façon… » Sans détacher son regard des deux Elitistes, Eren répondit : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Armin, on n'a que seize ans. Bien sûr que t'aime les fêtes…

\- Euh…ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec notre âge… » Annie coupa leur conversation pour déclarer : « Je me fiche pas mal de cette soirée moi aussi. Je refuse votre pitié ! » Comme Annie semblait autant à l'abandon que lui, Eren avait fini par la croiser dans les rues de Shinganshina. A force, ils avaient tous les deux finis par traîner avec Taylor et sa bande, des adolescents qui comprenaient mieux que quiconque le sens du mot fête. C'était limite une religion pour eux. Alors Eren était bien placé pour savoir que si, Annie aimait faire la fête. Krista vint à son secours : « Non, Annie on n'a pas pitié de vous, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ce sera vraiment amusant si on y est pas tous… » Ymir hocha vivement de la tête : « Exactement ! » D'autres acquiescèrent. Et Sasha ajouta : « En plus, il a beau être le Roi des bites, Erik est pété de thunes ! Vous imaginez ce qu'il y aura à bouffer ?! Hors de question que je rate cette occasion ! » Eren acquiesça de la tête : « C'est vrai. Erik est pété de thunes, raison pour laquelle il va pouvoir vous donner quatre de ses cartons d'invitation super officiel et qu'il va gentiment allez en refaire d'autres à la place… »…

Eren espérait secrètement le voir craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Il se fichait comme de l'an 40 de cette fête, s'ils n'y allaient pas, ce serait l'occasion pour lui de présenter le reste des M.P à Taylor et sa bande. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient rencontré Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha et Conny….

Mais Erik, lui semblait vraiment beaucoup tenir à cette fête. Toutes les provocations d'Eren n'y changeaient rien, il tenait le coup : « Très bien. » Il donna à Annie, Armin, Conny et Sasha leur carton d'invitation : « Satisfait maintenant Ackermann ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour ce soir ? » Eren serra les dents avant de lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux rictus : « Bien sûr Erik, quand tu donnes la patte comme un bon toutou, il faut bien que je te récompense… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme prévu, la maison était vide.

A part En, qui s'était réveillée de sa sieste et était venue le saluer en se frottant de tout son long à jambe, pas âme qui vive. Levi n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire un crochet par la maison avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Eren déçu monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Une fois paré, il griffonna à la manière de Levi, un bref mot pour l'informer de l'endroit où il se trouvait _'A une fête d'Elitiste, risque de dormir dehors, pas besoin de petit déjeuner, Eren.'_ De façon assez puérile, il aurait sûrement mis plus de soin à s'habiller si Levi avait été là pour le voir partir.

Une part de lui ne cessait d'espérer qu'il ait le pouvoir de le rendre jaloux ou de le faire regretter que les choses se soient passées de cette façon entre eux.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas rêver.

Levi ne nourrissait pas à son égard le genre de sentiments qui impliquaient qu'il puisse se sentir jaloux. Ca n'avait probablement été qu'une période de curiosité sexuelle et de trouble pour lui. Souvent, Eren avait tendance à oublier qu'ils n'avaient que dix ans d'écart …Levi aussi faisait des erreurs. Eren avait juste eu le malheur d'être l'une d'entre elle. Le cœur lourd il quitta la maison en fermant à double tour après avoir nourri En pour la nuit. Au moins là où il se rendait, il allait vite pouvoir oublier Levi.

La maison d'Erik avait absolument toutes les caractéristiques d'une véritable maison d'Elitiste.

Au départ les Elitistes étaient des enfants de la haute société qu'on avait choisis pour devenir des recrues de l'académie Survey Corp. Ils étaient des nantis, les troisièmes ou seconds enfants de Monsieur untel ou Madame bidule. Des roues de secours à qui on avait trouvé une utilité et qui mourraient d'envie de prouver leur valeur au monde entier. Mais avec le temps, le mot avait été utilisé à tort et à travers. Par exemple Jean, qui n'était somme toute qu'un bourgeois, fils de militaire, était aussi appelé Elitiste. Ce mot avait fini par se généraliser pour désigner tout élève du Survey Corp. qui ne faisait pas partie de la caste particulière des E.C.

Alors qu'en réalité depuis plusieurs années, les véritables Elitistes se faisaient aussi rares que les E.C. à l'académie.

La maison d'Erik tenait plus du manoir que du pavillon. Située à l'intérieur du mur magnétique elle exposait la richesse de ses occupants aussi sûrement qu'un large panneau publicitaire où il y aurait eu marqué en néons flashy et clignotants _'Ici grosse famille de riche !'_ Ça en devenait indécent. Comme d'ailleurs le fait qu'Erik soit parvenu à obtenir pour chacun des non-résidents invités une autorisation provisoire de se balader dans l'enceinte du mur. Du marbre, de l'ivoire, des plafonds vertigineux, des lustres, des statues et des tableaux, un jardin tiré à quatre épingles agrémenté de sculptures géantes dans les buissons, c'était le stéréotype des villas de rêves qu'ils pouvaient admirer dans les films.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Erik semble avoir du mal à ne pas croire que le monde lui appartenait…

Eren eut envie de vomir. Tout ce luxe, ça le rendait malade. Il savait qu'il n'était pas pauvre, même s'il se désintéressait royalement du contenu de son compte bancaire, il avait bien fini par comprendre que la paie de Levi devait être assez énorme pour que celui-ci se permette pas mal de folies tout en l'élevant. Et Eren avait même cru comprendre que sa mère et Kenny avait soustrait à une assurance vie qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin pendant un très long moment… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tant la richesse d'Erik qui le rebutait, c'était sa manière d'en jouir et de l'étaler au grand jour. Que ce soit dans le cas de Levi ou Hanji (qu'il savait aussi monstrueusement riche) il préférait ce genre de richesse excentrique et un peu bizarre, où ce n'était pas tant les chiffres et la renommée qui comptait qu'une sorte de plaisir légèrement enfantin.

Levi ne collectionnait pas les voitures de sport. Hanji aurait pu passer pour une clocharde si personne n'était là pour lui dire de manger, boire et s'habiller correctement.

Et ça, Eren préférait largement.

Le genre de richesse qu'avait Erik lui donnait l'impression d'être trop déconnecté des réalités de la vie.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir marqué une large pause devant le manoir. Mais peut-être le seul qu'il n'avait pas émerveillé une seule seconde. Ce qui par contre lui donnait envie, c'était l'ambiance qui semblait régner dans l'endroit. Les enceintes high-tech faisaient vibrer les murs, pas un voisin pour se plaindre, tout était illuminé de partout et Erik semblait carrément connaître toute la capitale vu le monde fou qu'il y avait sur place. La soirée promettait d'être géniale. Finalement, ne pas avoir frappé Erik pouvait valoir le coup….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren aimait tout particulièrement la musique.

Depuis petit, elle avait eu pour lui une signification spéciale. Les berceuses de sa mère avaient joué un rôle très important pour sa croissance et le lien unique qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Depuis, il avait rencontré Taylor et appris que l'ex voleur rêvait de monter une troupe de danse et de devenir danseur professionnel. Eren était un peu triste et déçu lorsqu'il se mettait à penser que son ami aurait à impressionner et divertir des connards dans le genre d'Erik s'il voulait pouvoir vivre de son art.

En attendant, avec l'aide d'Hannes, il avait été créé dans l'Est de Shinganshina une zone de non-lieu ou les taggueurs et autres artistes de rues avaient le champ libre. C'était là que Taylor lui avait appris quelques mouvements d'Hip Hop et d'autres danses de la rue, là aussi qu'ils se réunissaient la majorité du temps. Proche du centre-ville, pas loin des blocs de logements sociaux, un entre-deux sympathique où il faisait bon vivre.

Chez Erik, la Play List était surtout axée électro et techno. Mais comme presque aucun style de musique ne déplaisait fondamentalement à rien ne l'avait empêché de prendre d'assaut les pistes de danse. Paupières closes, il se laissait envahir par le son et son corps se mouvait de lui-même. Taylor disait qu'il avait le rythme dans la peau. Quoique soit la 'Bête' au final, elle était particulièrement sensible à la musique. Dans ce manoir où il en était entouré, il était facile de se laisser emporter et de se retrouver presque en transe. Eren adorait les fêtes, l'atmosphère boîte de nuit, la proximité des corps et les mouvements de balanciers qui paraissaient posséder la foule. Il n'avait profité du coin trouvé par ses amis pour boire, papoter et se reposer que quelques minutes avant de se retrouver perdu parmi la masse de corps ondulants qui les entourait.

Levi avait eu raison de dire qu'il n'avait rien vécu. S'il avait réussi à convaincre Levi de se mettre en couple avec lui, il y avait un an de ça, Eren n'aurait sans doute même pas voulu se rendre dans ce genre fête (il aurait préféré rester avec Levi quoiqu'il ait eu envie de faire de son vendredi soir). Peut-être même que c'était Levi qui n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'y rende et Eren n'aurait peut-être jamais connu l'excitation grisante de se retrouver à sauter au milieu d'une foule en délire. N'empêche qu'une certaine part de lui ne cessait de se dire et se répéter que pour Levi, pour leur couple, il aurait été prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

C'était cette part de lui-même qu'il combattait pour se forcer à faire de nouvelles expériences.

Et il était grand temps qu'il passe à l'étape supérieure. Sortir s'amuser n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas vraiment jouer le jeu. Eren ne savait même pas s'il était oui ou non, intéressé par les filles. Jusqu'ici il n'avait ressenti de véritable attirance que pour Levi. Qui était à la fois son exutoire, son fantasme, son amour…il fallait qu'il se prouve que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec l'adulation malsaine que Levi pensait qu'il nourrissait à son égard…

Une fille était justement en train de lascivement se frotter contre lui.

Il prit le temps de l'observer. Brune, peau blanchâtre. A en croire l'apparence de Levi, elle était sûrement de son type. Pourtant à la simple pensée d'avoir à prolonger leur contact, Eren eut un haut le cœur. Il n'était sûrement pas du genre à pouvoir faire ça avec n'importe qui. Ok. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à piocher auprès de ses amies. Conny et Sasha s'amusaient bien à se rouler des galoches (et va savoir quoi d'autres) sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblent vouloir sortir officiellement avec l'autre, depuis leur première soirée en groupe (ils avaient accepté un gage dans lequel ils devaient s'embrasser avec tellement d'enthousiasme que tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus réitérer l'expérience du gage 'baiser'). Pourquoi Eren ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même ?

Bien. Mais avec qui ?

Ymir ? Clairement pas son style. Trop grande, grande gueule et garçon manquée. Hannah ? Elle sortait avec Frantz depuis la moitié de leur première année. Mina ? Elle était brune, se coiffait toujours de deux couettes et était relativement mignonne…sauf qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Peut-être que finalement Levi était l'exception qui confirmait la règle et qu'Eren n'aimait pas particulièrement les brunes…Krista ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, il lui semblait commettre un sacrilège impie (même si la majorité des gars de l'académie, Reiner en tête de ligne, se seraient volontiers imaginé la scène). Sasha ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie d'exploser de rire, il aurait trouvé plus sérieuse l'idée de devoir rouler un patin à Hanji…Mikasa. Beaucoup de personnes, malgré le fait qu'ils portent le même nom de famille avait tendance à se méprendre sur la nature de leur relation.

Il aimait Mikasa plus que tout au monde. Mais il aimait Armin de la même manière. Et jamais l'idée d'embrasser Armin ne lui avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Le lien qui l'unissait avec Mikasa était spécial, il dépassait très largement celui de deux adolescents lambda qui joueraient avec les limites de leur relation pour une expérience à la con. Ce serait le souiller et l'insulter que de vouloir en tester les frontières. Eren ne savait pas ce que pensait Mikasa sur le sujet et à vrai dire l'idée de le savoir le terrifiait. Il préférait penser qu'en réalité, à part eux deux, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Et que ça n'avait rien de romantique.

Ne restait plus donc qu'Annie. Annie était blonde, elle était très jolie sans être extra. Elle avait le nez légèrement trop pointue et ses yeux bleus en amande lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un oiseau de chasse. C'était bizarrement ses quelques défauts qui en faisait une fille spéciale et plutôt sympa à regarder. Elle avait la peau pâle et en dépit de son aptitude au combat un corps fin et svelte. Tout comme Eren, elle semblait être du type à ne pas pouvoir se forger une musculature de compétition, malgré tout le sport qu'elle pouvait faire. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt cool, puisqu'elle était une fille. Pour Eren, c'était plutôt frustrant. Il mesurait déjà près d'1m73 mais toujours pas un pectoraux à l'horizon. A part son ventre qui avait accepté quelques carrés de chocolat, rien ne démontrait spécialement qu'il était un accro au combat ou au sport.

Eren s'était extirpé de la foule et avait rejoint leur coin 'réservé' sur le balcon au premier étage.

Coup de chance, à part Annie, aucun M.P n'était plus sur les lieux. Contrairement à ses habitudes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fête à Shinganshina, la blonde paraissait préférer se tenir dans son coin et éviter les pistes de danse. Pourtant, Eren savait de source sûre qu'elle était autant capable que lui de ses déhancher et d'effectuer quelques figures de Hip Hop…elle avait décidé de mettre une robe aujourd'hui. Eren était presque sûre d'y reconnaitre la patte de Mina, elles avaient dû aller faire les boutiques pour l'occasion. Peut-être qu'être invitée dans ce genre d'endroit la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Peut-être que comme Eren, tout ce luxe environnant lui donnait l'impression d'être un imposteur aux pays des 'gens insouciants et bêtement heureux'.

Sur le coup, Eren se sentit dix fois plus proche d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il allait lui demander ne changerait rien à leur relation. Ni le respect qu'il éprouvait pour la combattante qu'elle était, ni leur amitié bancale mais tellement drôle, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs…De caractère Annie était agressive mais tendre. Un mélange difficile à concilier et qui lui rappelait Levi d'une certaine façon (encore un point pour Annie) Eren s'installa à ses côtés et ils restèrent là, en silence à profiter de la musique, de l'air frais et de la vue extraordinaire sur le faux ciel du mur magnétique…

Au moins les gens de Stohess avaient-ils l'illusion de pouvoir observer les étoiles…

Tout à coup, Eren demanda : « Annie, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? » Elle marqua une pause, glissant les yeux dans sa direction. Puis elle remit nerveusement une de ses mèches en place : « Eren…t'es bourré ? » Eren glissa à son tour les yeux dans sa direction. Il détailla sa tenue. Une robe au col en U qui paraissait lui donner plus de poitrine qu'elle n'en avait (Eren les avait déjà vues en débardeur, en tenue de combat, alors il pensait pouvoir donner la taille de bonnet exact de toutes les filles des M.P), elle lui marquait la taille et sa couleur bleu pastel faisait ressortir ses iris. Il répondit : « Je veux juste te demander un truc. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie que ça rende les choses bizarres entre nous. Et je pense que ce serait définitivement moins bizarre si tu trouvais aussi un certain bénéfice à tout ça…

-…Eren, dis-moi ce que tu veux, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. » D'ordinaire ils se parlaient davantage avec les poings tous les deux. Depuis qu'Eren s'était mis en tête de lui voler toutes ses techniques, ils étaient quasiment devenus des partenaires d'entraînement attitrés (au plus grand damne de Mikasa). Pourtant c'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole aussi longtemps.

N'était-ce pas bizarre de se sentir aussi proche d'une fille à qui on parlait au final que très peu ?

Levi aussi ne parlait pas. Et Eren n'avait pas l'impression de connaître quelqu'un au monde mieux qu'il connaisse Levi. Eren agita la tête. A quoi il jouait ? Il voulait tenter une expérience et il ne faisait que penser à Levi. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il déclara de but en blanc : « Embrasse-moi. » Un silence. Puis Annie répliqua : « T'es définitivement bourré. Je vais te frapper tellement fort que tu vas dessaouler en deux secondes, ne bouge surtout pas. » Elle était en train de remonter les poings vers son visage dans cette posture si familière à Eren. Il posa la main sur ses poings : « Tu es attirée par Armin. » Elle se figea, incrédule. Eren put la voir se tendre à vue d'œil. Le simple fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore démenti venait de toute façon de confirmer ses soupçons.

Il crut tout de même bon de s'expliquer : « Je sais que contrairement à lui, votre statut d'E.C ne te fais ni chaud, ni froid. Mais tu es toujours prête à intervenir lorsqu'Erik ou sa bande d'hyènes tentent de s'en prendre à lui. Surtout quand Mikasa et moi ne sommes pas là pour le voir…

\- Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?!

-Non. Mais je ne crois pas Armin lorsqu'il nous dit que tout va bien. Alors un jour je me suis éclipsé de l'entraînement de basket et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire et qu'il avait déjà un autre ange gardien… » Il laissa un sourire sincère flotter sur ses lèvres. Annie parut troublée, elle rougit : « T'es complètement malade Ackermann…et même si tu disais vrai ? Tu serais prêt à embrasser une fille qui craquerait pour ton meilleur ami ? T'es quel genre de tordu ?! »

Eren poussa un soupire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le comprenne : « Si je veux t'embrasser c'est justement _parce que_ je pense tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais qu'entre nous, il n'y aura rien de plus. Même si je pense qu'on serait plutôt compatible physiquement… » Annie rougit de plus belle : « Pardon ?! » Eren sourit franchement : « Oh allez ! On s''entraîne assez souvent ensemble pour que je sache que je ne te laisse pas du tout indifférente… » Annie fit mine de se lever : « Ok. Cette conversation part complètement en couilles. Je pense que je vais aller voir ailleurs si t'y es… »

Eren lui agrippa le poignet : « Attends ! En fait, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un. » Il y eut un grand silence puis Eren ajouta : « Non. Ce n'est pas Mikasa. Mais les choses avec cette personne sont compliquées…je veux tester quelques trucs avant d'être sûr de moi… » Annie avait enfin retrouvé contenance, elle rétorqua : « Dans ce cas, fais comme Jean, pioche dans toutes tes groupies et joue à la poupée gonflable… » Eren grimaça : « Je ne suis pas comme Jean. Je trouve ça dégueu avec une inconnue…Allez Annie, penses-y Sasha et Conny s'embrassent depuis plus d'un an sans qu'ils ne se passent rien. Tout le monde a l'air de commencé à avoir des histoires et à tester des trucs. Personne n'est vraiment sérieux. Pour toi, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus gênant de passer à l'acte avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Après tout, toi aussi comme ça tu peux tester ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon… » Lourd silence avant qu'Annie ne s'écrie : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de garçons soient capables d'admirer tes talents de combattante free fight, ton si doux caractère de cochon, tes silences super gênants et…

\- Ok. J'ai pigé. La ferme maintenant où je te brise les doigts de la main un par un…

\- Ouais. C'est de ça que je voulais parler… » Elle parut réfléchir un moment. Son hésitation était visible. Mais elle finit par accepter d'un rapide hochement de tête.

Eren l'invita à se rassoir à côté de lui d'une pression sur le poignet. Elle obéit.

Eren ne perdit pas une minute de plus et il scella leurs lèvres. Sa propre expérience lui avait montré qu'il valait mieux que ces choses-là arrivent rapidement et plutôt par surprise une fois qu'il y avait eu accord tacite (ou implicite) entre les deux individus concernés.

Ça lui faisait extrêmement bizarre d'être aux commandes.

Annie était tendue. Eren chercha à la mettre plus à l'aise en lui passant la main sur l'épaule. Elle frissonna. Eren s'écarta un instant et nez contre nez lui demanda : « Est-ce que je peux aller plus loin ? » Elle avait l'air inquiète, nerveuse mais aussi légèrement excitée par toute cette situation. Eren lui demanda d'entrouvrir les lèvres avant de glisser la langue dans l'ouverture. Puis comme si son corps n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'en souvenir, il tenta de reproduire sur elle, ce que lui avait fait Levi. Sa façon d'enrouler leur langue, de lui titiller la lèvre inférieure.

L'expérience était très excitante. Il avait aimé voir Annie fondre sous ses doigts et la sensation globale de l'acte. Mais dès qu'ils eurent terminé et qu'ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour se dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas réitérer l'expérience, Eren dût se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'aurait probablement aucune difficulté à sortir avec une fille. Ou à l'embrasser, la toucher, etc.

Mais pendant toute l'opération, il n'avait pensé qu'à Levi.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tadaaaam! Du Erenx Annie, alors qu'en dites vous? Un passage qui passe bien, même auprès des Yaoiste? Des commentaires à faire sur les réflexions d'Eren? Quelqu'un trouve-t-il que l'on passe trop vite sur son temps scolaire? (J'avais pas envie de faire une school-fic totale! Il y a tellement plus une fois qu'ils seront diplomés!)

Bref! Je boue d'impatience de vous lire!

En attendant, voici ma réponse aux commentaires!

Commençons par le plus long!

 **NEKOKO:**

 _Chapitre 25__

Merci pour tout cet amour My Love! (Bras écartés pour recevoir un gros câlin)

De rien pour avoir égayée ta journée! Tes commentaires me font le même effet! Courage et merde pour tes exams même si le fait que je réponde 4000 ans après fasse qu'en vrai ben mes encouragements ne servent absolument à rien! (rire)

On dirait bien qu'Eren a fait beauuuucoup d'heureuses avec ces épreuves! (joie) Et Ooooh que non ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise!

Pour ta théorie à propos d'Ymir tu chauffes, pas mal du tout! (en même temps je suis beaucoup le manga pour plusieurs choses) Du coup je n'en dirais pas plus!

CHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEUUUUUUUUUH!

Tu gâches ma petite surprise avec Petra! Méchante! (tirage de langue comme une gamine de 2ans) Beaucoup de monde se méfie de mon Reiner et mon Berthold...voyons, calmez-vous les filles. Le pire reste encore à venir! (Ps: Ce n'est pas drôle pour Eren! Il est un psycopathe. Pauvre Reiner...)

Tu as dû beaucoup aimé ce chapitre 27 si tu avais aimé le passage ou Annie rougissait! (rire le retour)

Mikasa vs Eren, je sens que je vais me refaire un trip du genre avec ces deux-là! Et pas qu'une fois...Eren est une petite catin des bois (ça fait mimi dit comme ça) il balance des phéromones à tout bout de champ, le vilain ! Faut pas l'encourager! ( Ps2: J'adore Assassination Classroom! Mais vous êtes toutes au courant de mes mangas favoris ou alors je suis une irrécupérable Otaku?!)

Levi va surkiffer dresser sa Beautiful Beast! Oooh que oui!

Jean sème ce qu'il a récolté! La légende des 3 monstres Ackermann ne fait que commencer (Voix de teaser à l'américaine)

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Je suis super contente que tu ne sois pas là que pour le Riren! Vu comment je suis lente et chiante sur ce plan-là heureusement qu'il y a autre chose qui t'intéresse (rire nerveux)

 _Chapitre 26__

Merci beaucoup! J'ai adoré mettre la petite pouce de haricot à contribution! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu d'ailleurs!

Badass Eren, Badass Armin et Badass Mikasa. Ces trois là iront loiiiin!

Farlan et Isabel sont morts quand Levi avait 14-15 ans. Donc en fait, ils formaient un gang à cette époque et c'était avant qu'Erwin sauve Levi de la prison et le prenne sous son aile (création de l'académie Survey Corp.) Un Os sur cette période de sa vie vous intéresserait-il?

OH MON DIEU MAIS TU AS RAISON NEKOKO! COMMENT AI-JE PU NE MEME PAS REMARQUER QUE J'AVAIS ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS?!

MERCI A TOUS! (larmes de joie) VOUS ETES GENIAUX! JE VOUS ADORE!

(Ps3: Tu as raison, le poulet c'est la vie!)

 _Chapitre 27__

A genoux, pardon. J'ai aussi fini en PLS. Même si je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause. Ces 2 chapitres devraient commencer à soigner tes blessures affectives (je l'espère) Tu as le droit d'être énervée, comme l'a dit PsychoMato, Levi a surtout eu très très peur. Même si ses arguments tenaient la route, la façon de faire démontrait qu'il y avait plus...

De façon générale, merci Nekoko pour toutes les Reviews à rallonge, toujours pleine de peps et d'analyse, de rire, de larmes et d'énergie! Sans toi rien ne serait pareil!

(Ca vaut pour tout mon sôcle de granite Emylou,orthancekarica, PsychoMato, Crazyness, Ka Nee, Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping, Sad cookie...)

Et merci aux petits nouveaux: Gloria, Sir Niss, LiliceBooksAddict, NessaOneChan, Miaheel, Kumiro, le fantme!

Vous êtes mes super chatons!

 **KUMIRO**

 _Chapitre 25__

Ah! Okay! Oui, c'est sûr que le début de cette histoire à son ambiance à elle, un peu spéciale. La rencontre d'Eren et Levi en change la couleur (super sombre) et les phrases super longues pour qu'au final on se retrouve dans un monde pleins de couleurs et de personnalité. Quand je le relis je me rends compte qu'effectivement tout à évoluer (moi et mon style avec, je pense) J'espère que ça ne rebutera pas trop de monde! Et je me dois de dire un grand merci à Emylou pour avoir réussi à te ramener sur mes lignes!

Pardon pour les descriptions de paysage. Le souci, c'est que mes chapitres contiennent déjà teeeellement d'infos et sont assez big. Donc j'ai du mal à donner sa part à la description. Je préfère sauter à l'essentiel, planté le décor et me lancer, dis moi si ça te manque (#description) ou ça devient gênant (parce que du coup leur position et leur univers te semble flou!) En attendant, je vois très exactement de ce que tu veux dire! (je croise les doigts pour que ce soucis ne te gache pas le plaisir!)

 _Chapitre 27__

Pardon, le mien aussi il a souffert, je peux même dire que mon coeur était en miettes surtout après avoir pris autant de plaisir à écrire la scène hot!

J'espère te relire très vite et que la suite t'a plu!

 **GLORIA:**

 _Chapitre 25__

De rien! Tout le plaisir était pour moi! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce que tu as lu!

 _Chapitre 26__

Franchement sur le coup, je lai aussi bénie (oh, grande insomnie, mon amie) Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été ce qu'il est sans elle. Si je ne l'avais pas écrit d'un coup, je pense que pleins de détails auraient fini par disparaitre pendant mon sommeil et j'aurais super galéré pour reconstituer le raisonnement d'Armin et les pièges de la mission bonus...C'était un vrai casse-tête!

Chapitre 27_

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDON! Je n'ai pas prévenu avant mais j'ai eu un empêchement! Pour me rattraper voici deux gros chapitres qui je l'espère te feront chavirer!

Est-ce que je suis pardonnée? Est-ce que ça a été?

J'espère te relire très vite parmi nous! (un gros câlinou pour toi!)

 **LEFANTME:**

 _Chapitre 25__

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Merci pour le commentaire et l'idée d'Os! Je garde et c'est noté!

 _Chapitre 27__

J'avais prévenu, un rodéo de l'émotion...d'autres péripéties arrivent alors accroches-toi bien! Je vais adorer faire Levi en mode 'lâché prise!' Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte!

Et voila! Enfin, j'ai rattrapé mon retard en commentaire! Je tenais à tout prix à vous répondre!

Je vous fais des poutous partout!

Plein de love sur vous!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Reeee moi! Avec une heure de retard (pause soupe oblige)**_

 _ **Voici le second chapitre tant attendu! J'espère que vous êtes encore là et que vous aimerez encore plus celui-là!**_

 _ **Mais avant tout, au vu des nombreuses reviews qui traite de mon appartenance à la race humaine ou non...je me vois dans l'obligation de faire une réponse. Je vous dois toute la vérité...la réponse est bien évidemment...NON! Je suis un motherfucker Vampire! Je l'ai pourtant annoncé avant non? Je vous l'ai écrit noir sur blanc! J'ai peaufiné mon art d'écrire pendant des siècles et des siècles! (#tu peux pas test) Et j'ai décidé de mettre mon entraînement au service du yaoi, l'art le plus noble de notre petite planète bleue!**_

 _ **(Ok, j'arrête ici le délire...promis. En vrai je suis une licorne. C'est**_ ** _orthancekarica qui le dit!)_**

 ** _Petites précisions:_**

 ** _1) Eren est toujours vierge. Il n'a pas été jusqu'à dé-fleurer Annie quand même! C'est un bisou! Un peu un intense mais juste un bisous! D'ailleurs autant être clair à la fin de ce chapitre aussi, Eren est encore pur...enfin aussi pur qu'on accepte bien de le croire (s'entend par là qu'il n'a ni pénétrer ni été pénétré! *rire*)_**

 ** _2) Levi ne sort pas avec Petra! Il a juste laissé Eren croire le contraire (like a gros lâche) et en a profité pour que leur 'séparation' soit cohérente. En gros il ne se sentait pas capable de repousser ad vitam eternam un Eren qui lui aurait fait du rentre dedans en le pensant célibataire...sur ce coup-là il a joué la prudence!_**

 ** _Mais il n'est pas cruel au point de faire du mal à Petra en se servant réellement d'elle. C'est son amie et il tient à ses amis notre Levi!_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 29_** ** _: Growth (Part 2)_**

Depuis qu'Eren avait osé embrasser Annie, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, essayer la même chose avec un gars.

Sauf que ce coup-ci ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. De base, la plupart de ses amis étaient hétéros. Et même si certains pouvaient être gay, il allait falloir vachement creuser pour savoir lequel ne lui décocherait pas un violent crochet du droit s'il essayait de l'approcher avec comme idée principale de lui fourrer la langue en plein dans le gosier. Résultat des courses cela faisait quasiment six mois qu'il rongeait son frein.

Les amis à éliminer de la liste d'office pour cause d'incompatibilité physique et/ou moral, Reiner (yeurk), Berthold (yerk), Conny (beauuuucoup trop un pote et trop chelou et…juste non), Armin (pour des raisons évidentes puisque l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit), Frantz (casé), d'un coup toute la liste suivante Thomas, Tom, Daz et Nach (aucune espèce d'affinité physique…vraiment aucune)….ce qui réduisait vachement la liste de ses potentielles victimes.

Il restait en lisse, Marco. Adorable, gentil, plutôt mignon, l'expérience promettait d'être agréable et mémorable. Surtout qu'Eren, au vu de son attitude plus que suspecte lorsqu'ils se changeaient tous ensemble dans les vestiaires le soupçonnait d'être gay. Le hic ? Il était gay, justement. Eren ne voulait pas d'une histoire, ni de gêne. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Marco ou même risquer de lui en faire. Ce type était en or après tout…

Taylor. Taylor mesurait à présent près d'1m80, était tout en muscles et en souplesse (vive la danse), ne se cachait visiblement pas vraiment du fait d'être bisexuel (d'après ce qu'Eren avait cru comprendre de ses avances pas vraiment subtiles envers lui et de ses œillades appuyés vers Annie et Mikasa…) Le problème, c'était qu'Eren s'entendait super bien avec Taylor. Il n'avait aucune envie de compliquer les choses. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble au final, Taylor n'était pas vraiment du style, émotionnellement stable. Du coup, il risquait de se montrer possessif quand il n'y aurait aucune raison de l'être ou même d'agir bizarrement à des moments ou d'ordinaire ils auraient pu déconner ou s'amuser….C'était super tentant (puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des seules personnes au monde pour qui il avait ressenti une pointe d'attirance en dehors de sa passion dévorante pour Levi) mais super risqué (est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup?)

Un inconnu. Même pas la peine d'y penser. C'était trois fois pire niveau répulsion automatique que de penser à le faire avec une fille inconnue. Si Eren avait appris une chose certaine de lui-même durant ces derniers mois ? C'était qu'il était extrêmement difficile pour choisir un partenaire. La personne en question devait avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à mériter son respect. Etre quelqu'un qu'il connait et qu'il apprécie. Ne pas être trop moche. Avoir un certain répondant. Il fallait qu'ils se comprennent et se complètent d'une certaine manière

…autant dire qu'il fallait quasiment que chacun de ses partenaires ait un petit bout de Levi.

Et aussi horrible que cette révélation puisse sonner, il ne demeurait qu'une seule personne en course qui puisse (ciel, il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, tellement cet aveu lui provoquait des spasmes de douleur mentale) correspondre à ces critères….

Jean Kirstein.

Jean n'avait pas réussi à gagner son respect en un jour.

Cela faisait quasiment deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient assidûment. Bien qu'ils soient constamment en train de se chercher des poux, de se battre ou s'insulter, force était de reconnaître que de tous ces amis, Jean demeurait celui dont Eren ne supportait pas l'absence plus d'une journée. Jean sans Eren c'était un peu une pizza sans fromage et Eren sans Jean, un chevalier sans son fidèle destrier.

Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre à dépasser leur limite.

Eren avait étudié comme un malade pour ne plus jamais se faire humilier par Jean. Jean avait travaillé comme un dingue pour trouver à sa manière, un moyen d'égaler la force, l'agilité et la rapidité monstrueuse d'Eren. Il s'était adapté, avait usé de son intelligence et son corps athlétique pour se surpasser. Il avait même fait l'impasse sur sa fierté surdimensionnée pour demander conseil directement à Eren, Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Marco ou toute autre personne qu'il ait pu juger comme lui étant supérieur à un moment ou à un autre. Et ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Il n'avait jamais bougé de place dans le classement durant ces deux dernières années et il semblait bien partie pour y rester.

Pour le reste, quoiqu'il en dise, Eren ne pouvait nier connaître Jean.

Il savait ce qui était capable de le faire péter une durite, quand et comment. Ce qui le faisait rire, le vexait. Ce qu'il aimait et détestait manger, sa boisson préférée, sa couleur préférée, la fille dont il était amoureux (même si, honnêtement à part pour la concernée ce n'était un secret pour personne), qu'il aimait les chats mais que les chats le détestaient, qu'il avait été mordu par un chien quand il avait huit ans (merci Marco pour cette anecdote pourrie, Eren s'était amusé à lui aboyer après à chaque fois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas pendant des mois)…et bien sûr son secret.

C'était la révélation de ce secret qui avait poussé Eren à l'apprécier, malgré lui.

Ceux qui disaient que l'amour et la haine n'étaient que les faces d'une même pièce ne devaient pas avoir complètement tort. Entre Eren et Jean, c'était toujours pile ou face. Presque jamais l'entre-deux. A part si c'était lui-même, Eren détestait qu'un tiers se permette de frapper, persécuter ou même embêter Jean et l'inverse était vrai. Pourtant chacun d'eux préfèrerait marcher sur des charbons ardents que de l'avouer. Leurs actes parlaient pour eux, aucune bagarre d'Eren ne finissait sans impliquer Jean et vice-versa. Ils avaient effectué presque toutes leurs sanctions disciplinaires ensemble et à chaque fois Jean répétait qu'Eren n'était qu'un porte poisse ambulant que ce serait de sa faute si les Brigades Spéciales finissaient par refuser son dossier….ce à quoi Eren répondait toujours qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir mettre son gros nez de cheval dans ses problèmes ou encore que c'était entièrement de sa faute au départ.

En attendant ceux qui s'arrachaient les cheveux, c'était Armin et Marco.

Quand ils avaient tous les deux intégrés l'équipe de basket, leur combinaison était la pire de toute l'histoire du sport. Ils s'envoyaient des balles au visage, se marchaient sur les pieds, se tombaient dessus en essayant d'attraper la même balle, se gênaient pour les dribbles et il était même arrivé que l'un d'eux (Jean) intercepte le tir de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. A la fin de l'entraînement Marco était venu lui parler et tout avait changé, ils n'étaient alors qu'en début de première année : « Jean et toi, vous êtes exactement pareil. C'est pour ça que vous ne vous supportez pas…

\- Quoi ? En quoi est-ce que je ressemble à cette face de cheval ? Il est égoïste, égocentrique, vantard, peureux et con ? » Marco avait agité la tête de droite à gauche et avait poussé un soupir : « Eren, tu sais au fond de toi, que Jean n'est pas réellement comme ça… » Eren avait pris son sac de sport et l'avait enfilé en bandoulière : « Marco, t'es son meilleur ami, t'en diras jamais du mal…

\- Jean est con. Il est désagréable, égoïste, peureux et maladroit. Il ne pèse pas ses mots, il aime se moquer des autres, surtout ceux qui essaient de toutes leurs forces d'accomplir quelque chose de grand…

\- C'est un con. » Marco avait acquiescé durement : « Oui. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir son ancien lui, survivre à travers les gens comme toi Eren. Ceux qui croient encore que le monde leur appartient et qu'avec des efforts ils seront capables de le faire changer à leur guise…Il a perdu le combat, ou plutôt il pense l'avoir perdu. Donc il essaie tous les jours d'assassiner cette part de lui qui continue d'espérer, de se battre et de vouloir accomplir l'impossible. Et toi, Eren, tu es l'incarnation vivante de ce qu'il aurait voulu être…

\- Beau, intelligent, fort et humain ?

\- Eren…n'essaie pas de fuir cette conversation en racontant des conneries. Tu vaux mieux que ça… » Eren n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre à l'époque (et il ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui non plus !) mais si Jean lui sortait autant par les trous de nez, c'était parce qu'il voyait en lui ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait baissé les bras. Résigné, craintif, prêt à tout pour que sa vie future soit paisible et facile à vivre. Une bête de cirque, aux griffes limées, entraînée et dressée à jouer le fauve cruel et sanguinaire alors qu'on l'avait nourri au biberon…Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il craque. Dévisse la tête de son dresseur d'un coup de patte avant de festoyer dans ses intestins et finir piquer par les gérants …

Il avait donc fait la moue et vrillé Marco du regard : « Je ne joue pas les imbéciles, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Jean et moi on a rien en commun…

\- Si Eren. Tu as perdu ta mère dans un accident de voiture. Tu as appris que la vie peu importe nos efforts ne nous fait pas de cadeaux. Qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler et que la mort est une chose irréversible…

-…Quel rapport avec Jean ?

\- Jean avait une petite sœur. Elle s'appelait Natacha. Elle est née faible et malade. Les Kirstein sont des soldats de générations en générations. Mais Jean était différent. Il aimait dessiner, il était doué, il voulait devenir peintre. C'était son secret. Quand Natacha est née, il avait déjà sept ans. Son père le préparait à devenir soldat tout comme lui, Jean le voyait à peine mais tout était mis en œuvre pour qu'il sache tirer comme un pro et soit en parfaite condition physique. Lui et moi, on est voisin depuis toujours, donc je sais par quoi il est passé. Le fusil lui abimait les mains et détruisait ses cales de dessins. Il détestait ça….mais il serrait les dents…

\- Jusque-là, rien à voir avec moi…

-…La naissance de Natacha a tout changé. Il a arrêté de vivre dans le secret sa passion, elle était son premier fan. Sa petite sœur adorée. Les Kirstein n'avaient que faire de la naissance d'une petite fille, c'est une famille essentiellement patriarcale, comme elle était en plus très fragile, personne ne lui portait vraiment d'attention. Jean a décidé d'abandonner son rêve de devenir peintre une fois qu'il serait grand. Pour elle, il a décidé qu'il serait docteur et qu'il trouverait un moyen de la guérir de sa maladie. Il a travaillé sans relâche et abandonné sa planche de dessin. Au moment d'entrer au collège, il a fait part à son père de sa résolution à poursuivre des études de médecine le plus tôt possible plutôt que de devenir soldat….deux mois plus tard, Natacha était morte. » Eren avait senti un frisson lui traverser tout le corps, il s'était insurgé : « Une minute, la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait qu'on a voulu se débarrasser d'elle…

\- Je ne sais pas Eren…mais c'est ce que Jean a cru lui aussi. Il s'est rebellé et a décidé d'aller vivre ailleurs, en internat. Il veut se soustraire à l'influence de sa famille a lui-même choisi sa voie avec ce qu'il lui restait de combativité et les seuls talents qu'il possédait. Son corps athlétique et ses capacités de tireur…il utilise les armes qu'on lui a données, pour s'en sortir. Eren, Jean et toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… » Eren était resté muet. Il en avait voulu à Marco de lui avoir raconté cette histoire pendant longtemps. Car après ça, il lui avait été impossible d'haïr ce crétin comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

Pire, ils avaient commencé à être le tandem le plus efficace de toute l'équipe de basket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'occasion s'était en quelque sorte présentée d'elle-même.

Novembre avait commencé à s'étioler depuis déjà presque deux semaines. Ils venaient de gagner leur dernier match du tournoi préliminaire pour avoir accès au Tournoi National qui avait longtemps fait rêver Eren. Malheureusement, leurs entraînements avaient largement empiétés sur tout le reste, comme par exemple le temps qu'ils devaient passer à réviser pour les examens de fin d'année. Ce vendredi-là était l'un de ceux où Levi lui avait signalé le matin même qu'il s'absenterait pour la nuit. Eren avait beau être super content d'avoir remporté la victoire, il savait qu'une fois seul chez lui, la déprime le guetterait.

Alors il avait essayé d'inciter toute l'équipe à venir fêter la victoire en sa compagnie.

Mais tous avait refusé, prétextant n'absolument pas vouloir se planter pour les examens à venir. Armin avait même suggéré à Eren de prendre un moment pour étudier plutôt que d'essayer de fuir ses responsabilités. Un conseil qui était bien évidemment passé par une oreille et aussitôt ressorti par l'autre. Eren ne voulait pas se retrouver seul face à un manuel scolaire. Le manuel ne tiendrait même pas deux minutes sur le ring contre Levi et son esprit finirait par vagabonder dans des eaux troubles où il était certain de ne pas vouloir se retrouver…

Or seul Jean avait refusé (pour une raison inconnue) de retourner chez lui ce soir-là et accepté de passer la soirée avec Eren (sa raison de fuir le domicile familial devait être sacrément balaise !) Résultat des courses, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, une quantité de bières impressionnante sur les bras, à demi-bourrés, avachis dans la chambre d'Eren, à même le sol. Eren avait soudain soufflé en plein milieu de leur babillage illogique : « Qu'est-ce que je peux te détester Face de cheval…T'es un complet gâchis de potentiel, tu me fous la gerbe... » Jean fronça les sourcils comme s'il essayait d'y voir plus clair ou de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées ou les deux en même temps avant de lâcher un : « Pareil pour toi ! » Avec une telle hargne qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait voulu en faire une insulte.

Eren fronça les sourcils à son tour : « Mais…elle te trouve quoi tes groupies ? » Jean répliqua : « Et les tiennes ?! Je veux dire, t'es bizarre ! T'as vu tes yeux ? Qui a des yeux comme ça, sérieux ? Tu fais flipper. Et puis, c'est quoi cette couleur de peau ? T'es de quelle ethnie toi ? » Eren essaya de parfaitement articuler sa pensée : « T'es vraiment trop con. Et raciste…

\- Je ne suis pas raciste, je suis Ereniste. Je ne peux juste pas te blairer…ouep, t'es le…non attends mon putain de père est celui que je peux le plus pas blairer au monde ! Qu'il aille se faire enculer ce con ! Mais toi juré, tu viens pile après ! » Jean venait de renverser un peu de sa bière ouverte sur le parquet. Eren soupira : « C'est pour ça…ton père est chez toi c'est ça, c'est pour ça que t'es là, à te beurrer la gueule avec moi… » Jean soupira à son tour : « Ça se pourrait bien… » Jean était visiblement trop cuit pour se demander pourquoi Eren savait qu'il ne supportait pas son paternel.

Eren continua sur sa lancée : « Tu es trop lâche, Mikasa ne s'intéressera jamais à toi…

\- Ta gueule connard ! Je suis moins bizarre, plus intelligent et plus beau que toi ! C'est juste que pour l'instant elle a un foutu Cousin-complex mais un jour elle sera bien obligée de se rendre compte de mon inestimable valeur !

\- Arrête de renverser de la bière sur mon parquet, Jean la catin du Survey Corp. T'as vu comment tu tournes avec tes groupies ? Impossible qu'un jour Mikasa te prenne au sérieux...

\- Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! On n'a que seize ans !

\- Bientôt dix-sept pour moi. Encore…quatre mois.

\- On s'en fout. Je veux dire, on est jeune ! Il faut bien que je m'amuse, non ? Même si je 'tourne' elle reste la Numéro Une dans mon cœur ! Un jour je l'épouserai !

\- T'es dégueulasse comme mec. Je pense que je préfère encore l'épouser moi-même que de la laisser se marier à un étalon en rut comme toi, tu ne sauras que la faire souffrir, pauvre cloche…

\- Je ne tromperai jamais Mikasa ! Et puis c'est ta cousine, tu ne me peux pas l'épouser.

\- Adoptive, Jean. Ce n'est que ma cousine adoptive. On a aucun lien de sang alors bien sûr que je peux l'épouser… » Jean en cracha sa gorgée de bière et il avait l'air complètement ahuri lorsqu'il s'écria : « Quoi ?! » Eren redressa la tête qu'il avait laissé tomber en arrière : « Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?! Mais on ne se ressemble pas du tout elle et moi ! T'es vraiment con !

\- Je le jure, le Psycho, qu'à partir du moment où je peux à nouveau tenir debout, je te colle la raclée de ma vie pour t'être foutue de ma gueule pendant toutes ses années ! Sale bâtard… » Eren ricana : « Pfft, te fatigue pas va ! Je suis amoureux d'un mec de toute façon… » Il y eut un gros blanc. Jean paraissait presque avoir dessaoulé lorsqu'il s'exclama dans un rire nerveux : « J'y crois pas ! Eren, t'es une pédale ? » Eren répondit d'une voix neutre : « Non, Jean. Je ne suis pas gay. Je peux aussi le faire avec une fille… » Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Puis Jean souffla : « Mec, t'es encore plus bizarre que je le croyais… » Eren se tourna soudain vers lui : « Et toi, Jean ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins si tu pourrais le faire avec un mec ? »

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels ils se contemplèrent.

Jean parut le détailler de la tête aux pieds comme s'il considérait malgré lui une option. Eren quant à lui redessina absolument tous les contours de son visage. Il avait beau l'appeler Face de cheval en souvenir de leur rencontre, il paraissait évident que Jean n'était pas moche. Il avait un long nez parfaitement proportionné, une mâchoire virile, une peau impeccable. Une undercut bien nette, avec les cheveux du bas complètement noir et ceux du dessus châtain virant sur le blond. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur noisette et brillants (probablement à cause de l'alcool ou autre chose…) quand le regard d'Eren s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, Jean déglutit : « Bi..bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas… » Eren lui avait agrippé le visage et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque Jean, surpris, tenta de reprendre son souffle, Eren profita de l'occasion pour plonger la langue entre ses lèvres et venir effleurer son palais. Les premières secondes de choc passé, Jean commença à se sentir passablement irrité qu'Eren soit celui qui contrôle absolument tout. La danse acharnée de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre ressemblait à présent davantage à un combat qu'à un simple baiser. C'était chaotique, excitant et terriblement frustrant. Alors que la chaleur commençait à l'irradier de partout, Jean repoussa Eren sur le sol et le chevaucha. Il mit à profit la situation pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Leurs deux érections se touchèrent et Eren poussa un gémissement alors qu'il séparait leurs lèvres jointes d'un mouvement de tête incontrôlée.

Jean poussa un juron alors que d'une main fébrile il détachait hâtivement leurs deux pantalons. Plus rapidement qu'il ne le crut possible, il tenait en main leurs deux membres dressés et engageaient un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. En quelques secondes il s'était retrouvé la bouche plaquée contre le cou d'Eren alors que celui-ci poussait des gémissements de plus en plus excitants. Sa voix le rendait fou, son odeur était intoxicante (est-ce que la sueur avait toujours senti aussi bon ?). Jean n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit de ses dix doigts ni d'ailleurs aussi désespéré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était incapable de penser correctement. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi exalté.

Il ferma les yeux et captura de nouveaux les lèvres d'Eren comme pour lui intimer le silence. Mais c'était pire, plutôt que de simplement l'entendre gémir il pouvait le sentir en lui. Ils finirent par jouir de concert quand dans un spasme Jean resserra les doigts sur leurs membres extra-lubrifiés.

Un lourd silence était tombé.

Jean voulait mourir. Il s'était rassis à sa place et se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que ça impliquait sur lui-même. Tout devait être de la faute d'Eren, de sa voix maléfique, de sa peau démoniaque, de ses yeux…splendides…

Eren de son côté venait aussi de prendre conscience d'un fait. Il était peut-être bisexuel mais il avait de sérieuses tendances gay. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à Levi cette fois-ci. Une autre chose était devenue claire. Ça avait beau être l'un des trucs les plus dingues qui lui soit arrivé jusque-là (Levi n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout) il n'y avait aucun doute dans son cœur. Il aimait Levi. Il n'était pas juste en train de se tromper, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Aucune de ses expériences n'avaient aboutis à lui donner envie d'aller plus loin ou de tenter d'avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un. Il se redressa enfin, s'asseyant pour faire face à Jean : « Hey, Face de cheval…ne va surtout pas te prendre la tête, ok ? Ça veut juste dire que t'es bi. Avec une grosse tendance hétéro. Tu devrais être content de pouvoir élargir ton tableau de chasse…Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat. »

Eren se rhabilla correctement tout en ajoutant : « Mikasa est toujours ta numéro une, non ? » Sa question sembla sortir Jean de sa torpeur, il commença lui aussi à se rhabiller : « Je vais rentrer chez moi… »Eren haussa un sourcil : « Pas la peine, t'as qu'à rester dormir ici. » Jean se figea et perdit toute trace de sang sur le visage. Eren ricana : « Jean, relaxe. Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi. Tu te souviens, y a un mec que j'aime…et t'es clairement pas de taille…Toi, tu dormiras par terre sur un matelas. T'es complètement safe ! » Jean grogna : « Comme si je….pfff ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire…à faire…enfin tu sais…. un truc pareil avec toi ! Sale Psycho ! » Eren ricana de plus belle alors qu'il lui installait le deuxième matelas de son lit : « Mais bien sûr Jean. Mais bien sûr. »

Et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux allongés et parés à dormir, Eren se permit d'ajouter : « Par contre, si t'es intéressé, je ne serais vraiment pas contre recommencer ce genre de truc… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé leur étrange relation de sex-friend.

A l'académie et en public, ils se chamaillaient comme d'habitude voire plus parfois. Leur relation de base n'avait subi aucune espèce de changement. C'était comme si leur tout nouvel arrangement avait toujours était appelé à arriver un jour ou l'autre. Eren avait tenu parole, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble. Ils se contentaient d'expérimenter absolument tout ce qui était susceptible de leur faire du bien. Chacun avait ses limites et chacun ne faisait que ce dont il avait envie. Ainsi Jean avait appris à effectuer les meilleurs massages de la prostate et Eren (d'après Jean le plus gay d'entre eux deux) avait appris à faire les meilleurs pipes. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient beaucoup mais ne dormaient jamais ensemble (trop bizarre).

Dès qu'Eren trouvait un petit mot de Levi, lui annonçant qu'il allait découcher le soir-même, c'était un excellent prétexte pour inviter Jean. Et cela faisait déjà pratiquement quatre mois entiers qu'ils _'s'amusaient ensemble'_.

Et ce soir-là était l'une de ces fois parmi tant d'autres.

A peine Eren eut-il ouvert la porte d'entrée que Jean lui sautait dessus. Ces jours-ci les sorties de Levi s'espaçaient de plus en plus et la frustration devenait telle qu'Eren et Jean avaient même envisagé un moment de le faire dans les vestiaires de l'académie avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient au moins 90% de chances d'être découverts par quelqu'un (et là, ils seraient obligés de commettre un double suicide. Et Eren n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se tuer si la Bête en avait décidé autrement…mieux valait être prudent).

L'impatience de Jean était clairement palpable.

Eren lui mit la main au panier alors que Jean se dépêchait de lui ôter sa veste. Jean grogna : « Arrête de peloter crétin, et désapes toi ! » Eren laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il entreprenait de déshabiller son partenaire avec un peu plus de retenu et donc d'efficacité. Jean comprit finalement qu'il était trop fébrile pour aider d'une quelconque manière dans le processus qui visait à les mettre nus tous les deux, alors il abandonna la partie pour se concentrer sur une autre tâche.

Celle de parvenir à tellement les exciter tous les deux qu'ils en perdraient la tête.

Tandis qu'Eren continuait de les dépouiller de leurs vêtements, Jean partait à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il les mordillait, les léchouillait et l'embrassait tout à tour. Il savait qu'Eren était sensible de la langue et il ne voulait pas le déconcentrer avant qu'il eut terminé sa besogne. Ils continuaient tout deux d'avancer vers la chambre, se cognant contre les murs et trébuchant à demi dans les escaliers. Escaliers où Jean craqua littéralement et entreprit de lancer leurs deux langues dans une danse effrénée. Eren grogna son mécontentement (même s'il demeurait clairement excité) et le repoussa pour grimper les dernières marches quatre à quatre. Jean le poursuivit comme si sa vie en dépendait et ils finirent tous les deux affalés sur le lit d'Eren, le souffle court alors qu'ils entreprenaient de nouveau de s'embrasser. Leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre de long en large avec avidité et empressement.

Ils avaient pris le temps qu'il fallait mais ils avaient fini par en apprendre le plus possible sur les points sensibles de leur partenaire. Si bien qu'il ne leur fallait jamais vraiment longtemps lors du premier round avant de jouir. Au bout d'un moment ils s'étaient même lancé une sorte de défi silencieux, être celui qui ferait jouir l'autre le plus de fois possible et leur petit jeu s'était vite transformé en lutte acharnée.

Au moins ça pimentait la chose. Et ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Ils finirent essoufflés, allongés sur le dos, en plein sur le lit d'Eren. L'espace était si étroit qu'ils se touchaient malgré eux. Ils s'écartèrent le plus possible pour reprendre contenance. Jean déclara soudain : « J'ai comme l'impression que devient plutôt bon à _ça_ … » Ce à quoi Eren répliqua : « Non. Je deviens bon à _ça_. Toi t'es passable… » Jean lui frappa platement le bras : « Ce n'est pas ce que ta tête disait il y a deux minutes… » Eren soupira : « Malheureusement je suis ultra-sensible donc, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis fiable ! » Il y eut un silence fatigué alors qu'ils redescendaient peu à peu de leur nuage.

Puis Jean tourna la tête vers Eren et l'observa alors que paupières closes, son partenaire de jeu paraissait sur le point de s'endormir. Il déglutit et prit finalement son courage à deux mains avant de demander : « Eren…tu sais, le gars dont t'es amoureux…je crois qu'une fois, tu as dit qu'il était plus vieux que toi et qu'il avait une copine…mais il a quel âge au juste ? » Eren rouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le plafond un moment avant de grimacer ; « Jean…ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, ce serait un désastre… » Jean sentit une pointe d'irritation lui vriller l'estomac, il grogna : « Qui serait assez con pour tomber amoureux d'un type aussi tordu que toi ?! Y a rien qui tourne rond dans ta tête…Je suis hé-té-ro ! Toi, t'es juste un passe-temps… Et il n'y a absolument aucun rapport avec mes pseudos sentiments et ma question et puis… » Eren soupira à nouveau et s'assit : « Du calme Jean. Plus tu te défends et plus j'ai mal au crâne ! T'es super lourd là…Il a dix ans de plus…t'es content ? » Jean marqua une pause puis il siffla d'admiration : « Il a l'âge de ton frère ?! T'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi il quitterait sa copine pour sortir avec toi ?! »

Eren se redressa et le vrilla du regard : « Je vais chercher de quoi nous nourrir. Rhabilles-toi Face de cheval et la prochaine fois garde tes conseils pour toi ! » Eren enfila rapidement un caleçon et sortit en trombe de la chambre, laissant à Jean le soin de réfléchir sur sa propre connerie. Ou plus certainement de se rhabiller tranquillement. Puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que Jean était incapable de réaliser la moindre introspection (après tout c'était un connard parce que sa génétique en avait décidé ainsi…).

Eren descendit les escaliers en fulminant. Il n'avait pas besoin de Jean et de son éternel défaitisme pour savoir que sa relation avec Levi n'irait nulle part. Pas en l'état actuel des choses, ni même peut-être jamais. Mais comme Jean était l'une des seules personnes qui était plus ou moins au courant de son secret, se l'entendre confirmer ne faisait aucun bien au moral. Il allait ajouter une grosse dose de piments dans l'un des sandwichs de ce crétin. Il allait tellement le charger qu'en une bouchée Jean choperait des hémorroïdes ! Oh et puis il allait lui aussi s'amuser à lui expliquer les trente et une mille raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune chance avec Mikasa !

Il sortit tous les ingrédients du frigo et les pains de mie de leur sachet de conservation.

Petit un, Jean était un con et Mikasa détestait les cons. Petit deux, Jean avait une sale face de cheval et Mikasa n'était pas zoophile petit trois… Un cliquetis, comme le bruit d'une porte qui se referme se fit soudainement entendre. Eren en plein tartinage furieux stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils. Il était certain de ne pas avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre en partant donc Jean n'avait aucune raison de la fermer…En plus il le blond pissait toujours la porte ouverte…

…non plus important le bruit n'avait pas paru venir de l'étage…

Il en était à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas oublié, dans leur élan frénétique, de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux quand **_il_ ** apparut au pieds des escaliers.

Le cœur d'Eren cessa de battre.

Il sentit tout le sang lui refluer du visage.

Sa main droite lâcha le couteau à beurre qu'elle tenait pourtant fermement et même le bruit sourd qu'il fit en tombant sur le plan de travail ne suffit pas à le ramener sur terre. Tous ses sens avaient été court-circuités par la plus grosse crise de panique qu'Eren n'ait jamais connue.

 ** _Levi_** se tenait là, son manteau à la main et il le fixait sans ciller.

Lui…

…Eren.

En simple caleçon, la chevelure échevelée (qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à deviner quant à ses activités antérieures) la peau encore humide de sueur (ce qui là non plus n'aidait en rien), des vêtements éparpillés partout dans les escaliers…et Jean. Qui n'avait sûrement pas grand-chose de plus à se mettre sur le dos et qui n'allait très certainement pas tardé à descendre.

Cette soirée venait de virer au cauchemar…

…Eren espérait juste que ce ne serait pas le genre de cauchemar où tout finissait dans un bain de sang.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ne pas taper. Auteure sensible et fragile (et surtout super lâche!)

Je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 30...mais bon, vu l'heure c'est soit je tiens le coup et vous l'avez d'ici une ou deux heures du matin, soit je m'endors sur mon clavier like a merde et vous l'avez demain soir (priez)

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est...ENFIN PUTAIN! On va les voir arrêter de tourner en roooooooond (cri ultime de la joie) J'ai, j'ai teeeeelleeeeement galéré avec ces deux idiooooots (je vous rassure c'est pas fini hein, mais bon, au moins plus de repoussoir géant, chacun va porter ses couilles!)

Du coup chapitre 30, presque du full Levi! (A tous ceux à qui il a manqué! Le veinard...)

Maintenant place a la réponse au commentaire!

 **Nekoko:**

Heureuse que tu ais apprécié! Il était important pour moi de montrer que bon, c'était par parce que je sautais un grand laps de temps que Rome s'était faite en un jour! Eren aussi (aussi têtu soit-il et impulsif et incontrolable) doit apprendre de ses erreurs un jour ou l'autre!

Effectivement, ça fait réconfort et première fois maladroite (même si pour Eren c'est plutôt la troisième voire la quatrième fois! *rire*)

Je pense que là, tu vas sauter au plafond!

A trèèèès viiiiiiiiteeeeuh!

(Oubliez pas les Reviews! Même si là, je pense qu'il y aura beauuucoup à dire!)


	30. Chapter 30

_**Coucou!**_

 _ **J'avais terminé le chapitre hier soir mais il était super tard et je n'avais pas envie de prendre de retard dans la réponse au commentaire et tout me taper à la fin du 31 (que je réussirais à finir ce soir si tout ce passe bien. Mais alors autant vous prévenir. Il sera TRES LONG ET TRES COOL)**_

 _ **Voilaa...le chapitre 30 que vous attendiez toutes...**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous torturer plus que ça, place à la lecture!**_

 _ **Ps: Auteure lance appel à témoin. Deux chatons super importants se sont perdus sur la toile,**_ ** _orthancekarica et_** __ ** _PshycoMato, ce sont leurs petits noms, si vous les voyez, PM-ez moi...(rire)_**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 30**_ _ **: Breaking Point**_

Déjà deux ans.

Levi était incapable de dire si le temps était passé incroyablement vite ou beaucoup trop lentement. Tout dépendait de son humeur du jour qui elle-même dépendait d'une sacrée quantité de choses. Comme de l'intensité de ses missions, de leur difficulté, du nombre de compte-rendu qu'on lui demandait d'écrire. De la taille de la pile de paperasses qui traînaient sur son bureau. Et finalement des dernières frasques d'Eren. Autant dire qu'il y avait autant de chance pour Levi de passer une excellente journée que de gagner au loto, au tiercé et à une tombola le même jour.

Mais l'important dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était capable de tout endurer…

…Si Eren n'avait pas décidé de lui mettre les nerfs à vif avant.

Et attention, si le faire tourner en bourrique était une discipline sportive, Eren serait quadruple champion mondiale. Si c'était un métier ? Il serait le mieux payé de la profession, un vrai ténor. Colère froide, tiède ou chaude depuis _l'incident canapé_ , Levi avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter tous les thermostats de ressentiment. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau d'Erwin un nombre incalculable de fois et s'était retrouvé à devoir discuter du comportement d'Eren pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé être des heures avec des collègues mécontents à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de mettre les pieds dans la salle des professeurs.

Ensuite Eren était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'était lui aussi mis à découcher, à trainer et zoner. Difficile pour Levi de l'engueuler quand il avait passé 90% de son enfance et son adolescence à faire exactement la même chose. N'empêche que lui, il n'avait pas potentiellement un dangereux groupe de monstres psychopathes à sa recherche. Ce qui faisait que Levi passait son temps soit à se faire un sang d'encre, soit à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas recommencer à lui coller des mouchards dans les vêtements….

Mais Levi avait tenu le coup et finalement la tempête était passée. Enfin plus ou moins passée, puisqu'Eren sortait toujours autant.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés à leur manière, les choses avaient semblé devoir se stabiliser dans un équilibre précaire qu'aucun d'entre eux (Levi ne savait pas encore s'il en était heureux ou déprimé) n'essayait plus de briser. Visiblement, son attitude de connard de première avait largement suffi à refroidir les ardeurs d'Eren. Ce qui était le but mais qui sincèrement n'était pas facile à vivre.

Si Levi avait laissé la situation (leur rapprochement) évoluer à ce point c'était avant tout parce que pouvoir lire ces émotions sur le visage d'Eren, voir l'affection qu'il lui portait illuminer ses yeux, sentir qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent….c'était foutrement agréable. Rassurant, presque magique (si Levi osait ne serait-ce que penser ce mot). Mais Levi n'avait pas eu le choix. Entre ce qu'Eren s'imaginait de leur relation et la réalité, il y avait un vaste monde.

Une relation homosexuelle c'était se condamner à ne pratiquement jamais vivre son histoire au grand jour. Chose encore plus vraie dans leur cas à eux, où en plus d'être deux hommes, ils allaient être, de façon assez tordue, d'ex-frères (tuteur/protégé). C'était se condamner à ne pas avoir d'enfant à soi (ou alors très difficilement et jamais vraiment à soi). C'était faire des compromis. Mais pour eux, c'était aussi faire face à une certaine différence d'âge. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devaient réussir la transition d'une relation à l'autre comme ça du jour au lendemain…

Il avait fallu au moins un an à Levi pour admettre que sur le coup, en plus de se sentir coupable et d'être sûr d'agir pour le bien d'Eren, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Et surtout cédé à la panique.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il trouvait déjà très spéciale la relation qu'il entretenait avec Eren avant que le gamin ne les force tous les deux à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Eren était la première personne que Levi avait acceptée de _'faire sienne'_. Il avait accepté le fait qu'Eren et leur famille recomposée, feraient dorénavant partis des choses qu'il possédait. Des très rares choses au monde à lui appartenir.

Tout ça pour qu'ils disparaissent tous du jour au lendemain dans un accident de voiture et le laisse seul à nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

Eren l'avait fait attendre pendant six foutues longues années.

Posé-là dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital comme s'il n'était qu'une plante verte qu'on se contentait d'arroser pour qu'il pousse. Et son absence avait tiré en continue sur le fil chirurgical (d'une finesse extrême) qui maintenait en un seul morceau son cœur mille fois recousu….et c'était ce cœur fragile et à peine rétabli qu'Eren voulait embarquer sur un ring de boxe ?

…Levi n'était pas prêt lui non plus.

Pas prêt à s'impliquer.

Pas prêt à ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant, pour personne.

Il ne savait même pas comment il était censé réagir, ce qu'il était censé dire ou comment s'exprimer pour que tout se passe bien. Pour être compris. Pour que ça dure…

Levi savait qu'il n'était pas le partenaire idéal.

Il n'avait jamais voulu l'être pour personne. Il s'était toujours imaginé finir seul, dans un boum phénoménal, emportant avec lui tous les connards qui avaient osé se dresser sur sa route… Eren avait tout chamboulé. Il s'était tout à coup retrouvé à vivre pour quelqu'un. A avoir une raison de ne pas se faire sauter ou de consumer toute son âme à accomplir sa vengeance.

Levi avait de nouveau des choses à protéger. Comme son Escadron.

Des choses auxquelles il tenait plus que tout. Comme à leur vie à deux.

L'idée de pouvoir perdre Eren le terrifiait.

Si les relations humaines sont fragiles. Les relations amoureuses sont dix fois pires.

La jeunesse d'Eren faisait de lui une bombe à retardement. L'adolescent pouvait tout à coup se rendre compte qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment vivre cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Se rendre compte qu'il désirait tout autre chose…mais ce serait trop tard. Levi savait qu'il serait incapable de le laisser partir. S'il avait gouté à la joie d'enfin posséder quelque chose et pire, d'appartenir à quelqu'un, il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser lui échapper.

…Quitte à les détruire tous les deux…

…Alors il avait préféré prendre la fuite.

Tout d'abord de façon frénétique. Avec plusieurs conquêtes (rapports toujours protégés, le pire scénario étant que l'une de ses croqueuses de diamant finisse par lui coller un chiard sur le dos ou pire une maladie sexuellement transmissible). Ensuite avec un peu plus de raison. Il s'était cantonné à deux voire trois plans cul occasionnels. Jenny, Kate et Florine (bien moins souvent que les deux autres, c'était une mannequine et deux 'célébrités ensemble' c'était un coup à s'attirer une nuée d'emmerdes et de paparazzis).

Levi leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de voir leur relation évoluer en quelque chose de plus concret. Et d'ailleurs, il voyait mal comment elles auraient pu se méprendre. Levi n'était pas un tendre. Le sexe avec lui était loin d'être expéditif et absolument pas câlin. C'était un marathon, une épreuve d'endurance durant laquelle il se servait d'elles pour se libérer de toutes ses frustrations et s'assurer qu'il garderait la tête froide lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec Eren. Levi ne restait pas après l'acte, il ne leur parlait pas non plus. Il se contentait de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger dans l'autre chambre qu'il avait réservée. Chambre dans laquelle il passait la nuit seul.

Une chose n'avait pas changé. Il était incapable de trouver le sommeil aux côtés d'un autre être vivant qu'Eren sans que son trauma ne refasse surface et qu'il ait l'impression persistante que le corps endormi à ses côtés était en train de pourrir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était vers la moitié de leur deuxième année de trêve, alors qu'Eren approchait de ses dix-sept ans, que Levi sentit que la distance qui s'était installée entre eux se creusait un peu plus.

Après _l'incident_ Eren n'avait pas juste cessé de le coller. Il avait aussi totalement arrêté d'exprimer ses sentiments. Par le geste, le regard ou même par les mots. Levi savait que c'était le prix à payer pour bien faire les choses et pour sa couardise, n'empêche que c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Parfois, il était certain qu'Eren avait déjà tourné la page mais il savait n'avoir aucun droit ni de lui en tenir rigueur ni même d'essayer de raviver la flamme…

Résultat des courses, Levi fatiguait. Physiquement et mentalement.

Ce soir-là était un de ces soirs de 'sortie', il avait emporté un sac de sport pour éviter d'avoir à porter la même chemise deux jours de suite.

Il était en train de ranger les derniers documents qui trainaient sur son bureau, le sac jeté sur l'épaule quand Hanji l'intercepta, les poings sur les hanches. Elle jeta un regard noir sur sa besace : « Levi…tu comptes continuer encore longtemps ? » Levi laissa un blanc. Hanji poussa un soupire : « Eren a grandi Levi, je le vois tous les jours, il ne parle plus du tout comme un gosse de quinze ou sept ans et fait presque 1m74…tu te rends compte qu'il aura bientôt rattrapé en taille votre différence d'âge… »

Levi grogna : « La ferme Hanji… je fais ce que je veux de ma vie sentimentale …» Elle s'approcha de Levi un air courroucé sur le visage et lui posa le doigt sur le nez : « Ecoute moi bien sale gnome, tu as flippé, tu as fuis, tu as joué le grand tuteur et je t'ai laissé faire, parce que dans un sens, tu ne manquais pas totalement de logique….mais dans ce que t'es en train de faire-là, en quoi il y a des sentiments ? Tu es épuisé, Levi. Et même moi je peux voir à quel point Eren peut te manquer ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière quand il était dans le coma, sauf que là c'est pire, parce que tu ne te permets même plus de passer du temps avec lui ! Levi, est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de penser que peut-être, vous pourriez tout simplement grandir ensemble ? Je pense personnellement que tu as le développement émotionnel d'un ado de dix-sept ans alors ça devrait largement le faire… »A peine eût-elle prononcé ces mots qu'Hanji reculait d'un pas, prête à se prendre un bon coup à l'arrière du crâne, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais rien ne vint.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Levi était parti sans répliquer.

Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'écouter ses conseils.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait beau faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, les mots d'Hanji lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit.

Grandir ensemble….tout faire pas à pas….ensemble….prendre des risques…ensemble, Levi n'était pas obligé de prendre la responsabilité de leur couple ou même de prendre sur lui…Eren avait grandi. C'était indéniable…et surtout Levi était épuisé…

« Hey…qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Ce soir c'était Jenny.

Levi avait conduit jusqu'à l'hôtel où il devait la rejoindre par pure automatisme. Et il se retrouvait un peu-là par réflexe plus que par envie. Il la détailla sans sourciller. Levi choisissait soigneusement ses partenaires. Elle prenait soin de sa peau, elle était propre sur elle, jamais trop maquillée (quand elle l'était). Jenny était présentatrice télé sur une petite chaîne locale, Levi l'avait rencontrée quand Erwin l'avait traîné (littéralement) sur un plateau télé pour donner l'une de ses seules interviews…Elle avait les cheveux mi- longs, la peau halée et les yeux ambrés, presque vert. Maintenant qu'il la voyait sous un nouveau jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle lui avait davantage tapé dans l'œil que les autres parce qu'elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec Eren…

Il ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire (oui, là, il se rendait compte qu'il en tenait une sacrée couche !) Jenny parut choquée. Elle était à califourchon sur ses genoux et tentait depuis au moins une quinzaine de minutes de l'exciter. Et lui il était là, à l'observer de son regard froid avant de pouffer de rire…Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et la posa nonchalamment sur le lit avant de se redresser et se diriger vers sa chemise. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés : « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Levi poussa un soupire : « Ce que j'aurais dû depuis longtemps…je rentre chez moi. » Elle parut sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque : « Pardon ?! Tu comptes me laisser en plan, là, comme ça ? On ne me largue pas comme ça !

\- Je ne peux pas te larguer. On ne sortait pas ensemble. » Il terminait de se préparer. Elle se redressa l'air courroucée : « Levi, je te préviens, si tu quittes cette chambre maintenant, cette fois-ci tu ne me reverras plus jamais… » Levi haussa un sourcil, la main sur la poignée. Il répliqua : « J'y compte bien Jenny. Au fait, est-ce que tu comptes mettre dans ton bouquin cette scène de rupture ou tu comptes la modifier comme tout le reste pour que ce soit plus intéressant ? » Elle sembla tomber des nuées : « Qu…quoi ? » Levi expliqua : « Tu pensais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Comment tu as décidé de l'appeler déjà, _'Le vrai Levi Ackermann, une mission en immersion'_ ? Et ça aurait été quoi le titre si on avait fini par se marier ou si t'avais réussi à tomber en cloque ? _'Levi Ackermann, mon salaud de mari'_ ? » Elle se décomposait à vue d'œil.

Levi la gratifia d'un rictus : « Pas la peine de chercher dans ton ordi quand je serais parti. Mes gars ont déjà tout effacé. Tu pensais connaître le Caporal Ackermann et pouvoir en tirer profit, mais tu as oublié quelque chose d'important, j'ai l'habitude de traiter avec des gars beaucoup plus dangereux que toi. Si tu tentes encore de te faire le moindre dollar sur notre histoire…tu risques de très mal finir… » Son âme de journaliste à deux sous sembla avoir un sursaut à ces mots : « Tu…tu es…tu viens de me menacer ? » Il la couvrit des yeux et elle parut ne plus pouvoir debout, comme s'il venait d'aspirer toutes ses forces vitales.

Elle l'admit sur le champ, ce qu'elle avait fait semblant d'ignorer pendant des années. L'étendu du danger avec lequel elle avait bêtement flirté. Pour la célébrité, pour passer du bon temps, pour satisfaire son égo…

Cet homme était dangereux.

Cet homme était un meurtrier.

Levi termina : « Jenny, vit une longue et paisible vie. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Mais ne te retrouve plus jamais sur mon chemin. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren avait la peau moite, les joues rosies et les lèvres un peu gonflées. Le regard de Levi remarqua un suçon près de son épaule.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Une boule lui remonta le long de la gorge. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures et sentit ses ongles lui percer la paume. Eren paraissait plus que nerveux : « Levi ?...tu rentres tôt…il s'est passé quelque chose avec Petra ? » Levi serra les dents et siffla: « …est-ce que je te dérange… » Sa voix était glaciale et grondante. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que…

Non. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Eren…c'était de la sienne, il devait se contenir, un minimum, ça pouvait très mal tourner…très vite. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti autant en colère, il avait failli décimer un gang à lui seul…

Eren venait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides vers les vêtements éparpillés dans l'escalier. Levi s'attendait à le voir craquer d'une minute à l'autre mais Eren n'agissait jamais comme on s'y attendait. Une lueur de défi s'était allumée dans son regard : « Non, tu ne gênes pas du tout. Jean est venu me tenir compagnie pour la nuit, c'est tout. On allait manger, tu veux un sandwich ? » Il désigna d'une main les pains de mie encore posé sur le plan de travail.

Le cerveau de Levi tournait à plein régime.

Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'Eren ne détestait pas ce péteux à la base ?

Levi s'était approché de l'adolescent sans même en avoir conscience.

Il pouvait sentir un courant électrique glacial lui courir dans les veines alors qu'il grondait : « Jean ? Jean Kirstein ? Ce petit prétentieux, bourge et insupportable ? » Eren fronça les sourcils mais comme d'habitude là où tous auraient reculé d'un pas ou flanché, lui n'avait pas paru affecté : « Ouah…t'en parles tellement bien qu'on dirait que tu le connais en personne…mais bon t'y vas un peu fort, tu ne l'as vu que quoi, deux, trois fois ? » Levi se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui : « Tu as dit que tu ne le supportais pas… » La tension qui était en train de se créer entre leurs deux corps auraient pu faire des étincelles.

Les poils des bras d'Eren se soulevèrent. Savoir qu'il était encore capable de lui faire de l'effet éveilla en Levi tous ses bas instincts…Eren tenait bon : « Hum…je suppose qu'on se détestait tellement qu'on a fini par s'apprécier d'une certaine façon…Urgh, je crois que j'ai envie de vomir, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça…il faut que je me désinfecte la bouche… » Comme Levi ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux braqués sur lui comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées, Eren déglutit et laissa un silence.

Toujours rien, Levi continuait de le presser contre le réfrigérateur, son air menaçant plaqué sur le visage et Eren n'avait clairement plus l'habitude d'une telle proximité depuis très longtemps. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ou ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ça continuait. Il balbutia : « Je…je devrais y aller Levi. Jean attend sûrement que je lui rapporte un truc à se mettre sous la dent… » Eren tenta de s'extirper et se hâta d'avancer vers le comptoir. Levi lui saisit l'avant-bras d'un coup et lui effleura le poignet de son ongle, tout doucement. Si le geste n'avait pas été si peu naturel, Eren aurait pu penser qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès…

Eren aurait voulu pouvoir se retenir mais un long frisson lui traversa tout le corps. Il se sentit frémir jusqu'à la moelle. Ses cellules se mirent en ébullition, son cœur parti au quart de tour, son sang lui palpitait dans les oreilles…Cette sensation. Cette sensation était divine ! Inimitable ! Comment pouvait-il l'avoir oubliée ? Ce n'était qu'un effleurement et déjà il se sentait près à…non. Il devait se ressaisir. Plus il éprouvait de plaisir et plus la peur s'insinuait. Eren ne voulait pas d'un autre _incident canapé_ , il était clair que leur relation n'y survivrait pas ce coup-ci.

La voix de Levi était ombrageuse, profonde et grave, un timbre qu'Eren ne lui connaissait pas : « Eren. Dit lui de partir, maintenant… » Ce fut sans doute la phrase de trop. Eren s'écarta, récupérant la mobilité de son avant-bras. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette bouffée de colère, il ne se pensait pas furieux avant cet instant. L'attitude de Levi le mettait hors de lui. Pour qui se prenait-il maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ? : « Pourquoi ? Jean est mon ami, alors pourquoi est-ce que je le jetterais dehors en pleine nuit ? » Levi gronda : « Ah ?! Et depuis quand des _amis_ font ce genre de choses ? » Les yeux d'Eren lançaient des éclairs : « **Tu** es celui qui m'a demandé _'de vivre ma jeunesse'_ et d'expérimenter de trucs ! **Toi** , toi tu sors avec Petra ! **Tu** continues de sortir avec Petra ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? **Tu** m'as interdit de t'aimer ! **Tu** m'as abandonné ! Tu…. » Eren baissa les yeux et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « Tu me rends dingue Levi…Je ne… »

Levi lui agrippa le visage et l'embrassa brutalement.

Eren se sentit fondre, littéralement, dès l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Son cœur venait de s'envoler hors de sa poitrine et ses jambes de flancher légèrement. L'odeur de Levi menaçait de le submerger. Chacune de ses alarmes internes hurlaient au maximum de leur capacité sonore qu'il devait s'enfuir. Il devait fuir, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, sinon il allait souffrir à la fin. Eren posa les deux mains sur le torse (super ferme) de Levi et tenta de l'écarter en poussant de toutes ses forces, il parvint à peine à le faire flancher alors il détourna la tête : « Levi ! Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça ! » Levi lui saisit les deux mains, les emprisonnant de sa poigne assurée : « Si tu veux vraiment expérimenter des choses, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aiderais pas, moi ? »

Un nouveau frisson traversa Eren de pied en cape. Le regard de Levi était comme l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais vu, le bleu s'y disputait avec l'acier et une lueur éclatante y brillait. Eren la reconnut par expérience, l'excitation, la luxure. La voix de Levi transpirait la sensualité et son corps tout entier était tendu, dominant, écrasant malgré sa petite taille. C'était comme s'il l'attirait à lui, comme si Eren était prisonnier de son magnétisme naturel. Mais Eren avait déjà eu ces sensations et il avait fini par les assimiler à d'autres, bien plus terrifiantes. Celles de l'abandon et de l'inachevé. Sa voix tremblait de colère et de faiblesse lorsqu'il siffla : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Levi…tu ne veux pas… » Levi l'empêcha de terminer. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, lui léchouilla celle du bas (comme il le faisait toujours) et Eren commença à perdre pieds.

Levi profita de son instant d'absence pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. Un endroit qu'Eren n'aurait jamais suspecté comme étant une de ses zones érogènes avant cet instant précis. Levi murmura sur sa nuque : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as laissé te faire Eren, jusqu'où est-il allé ? » Levi venait de lui libérer une main pour descendre la sienne vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Eren s'entendit glapir de surprise alors que Levi agrippait sans ménagement son entrejambe : « Jusqu'où tu l'as laissé aller ?... » Eren tremblait. Il profita de sa main libre pour essayer à nouveau de repousser Levi. Il fallait que cette folie s'arrête : « Levi, tu me fais mal ! » Levi avait glissé la bouche jusqu'à l'endroit où Jean lui avait fait un suçon et sans crier gare, il mordit.

Encore conscient de la présence de son ami dans la maison, Eren étouffa à grande peine un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Levi quant à lui était en train de tour à tour mordiller et léchouiller la nouvelle marque qu'il lui avait estampillée sur la peau. Il déclara : « Si tu n'aimais pas ce que je te fais, tu ne banderais pas autant… » Eren sentit son cœur se fissurer, aussi sûrement si Levi venait de le frapper à grands coups de marteaux alors qu'il avait été fait de glace. Il voulait s'abandonner à Levi, il aurait sûrement pu le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps, oubliant même la présence de Jean à l'étage, se contrefichant des conséquences…mais il y avait encore le jeune Eren de quinze ans qui apeuré n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler comment ça s'était terminé la dernière fois, ce qu'il risquait…

Grâce au ciel, il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à la question car en haut des escaliers Jean venait visiblement de faire son apparition.

Oublieux du drame qui se jouait en contrebas le blond était en train de ramasser leurs vêtements en descendant marche par marche, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers. Il grogna : « T'étais censé monter les sandwichs le Psycho ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? Est-ce que t'… » Les mots lui moururent dans la gorge, là devant lui, le grand, le seul, l'unique héros national. Le Caporal Levi Ackermann tenait fermement son jeune frère adoptif par le bras. Eren en caleçon, larmoyant évitait de regarder dans sa direction.

Mais Levi Ackermann lui, le regardait bien en face.

Jean vit toute sa vie lui défiler devant les yeux. Il avait entendu dire que l'homme était bien plus petit en réalité que l'image qu'on se faisait de lui, pourtant, Jean, du haut de ses quelques marches le trouva aussi imposant que s'il mesurait deux mètres de haut. Cet homme était une machine à tuer ambulante et pour l'instant, il était clair et net qu'il n'était pas très ravi d'apprendre que son protégé était probablement gay. Jean blêmit à vue d'œil et se félicita mentalement d'avoir soulagé sa vessie quelques secondes plus tôt. Il venait de s'épargner l'humiliation de s'être mouillé le pantalon devant son futur professeur…

Oh ciel.

Ce type, cette légende vivante, était son futur professeur…

… et il venait de le surprendre en tenue légère avec son petit frère, dans leur maison….

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Eren, Jean eut envie de mourir. Et si possible rapidement et non des mains de l'homme qui paraissait lui souhaiter un million de souffrance rien qu'avec les yeux. La scène s'était figée et une drôle d'atmosphère planait dans l'air. Jean terminait de numéroter ses abattis quand Levi déclara d'une voix chargée de menace : « je vais t'appeler un taxi Kirstein. Et tu vas rentrer chez toi… » Alors ça, Jean n'allait pas se faire prier ! Il hocha vivement de la tête.

Eren s'habilla avec Jean dans le salon sous le regard appuyé de Levi. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que son ami fut monté, en toute sécurité, dans son taxi puis sans attendre que Levi se retourne il se précipita dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua avec fracas que Levi comprit qu'il venait de s'enfuir.

Et cette fois-ci lorsqu'il se retrouva planté dans le couloir, ce fut lui qui se heurta à une résolument verrouillée.

La gorge nouée, l'estomac dans les talons Levi se retint d'y lancer un coup de pied qui pourrait la détacher de ses gongs. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Il savait qu'il avait mérité cette porte close. Mais il ne saurait même pas par où commencer ou quoi dire pour rendre son comportement moins horrible, moins impardonnable Levi avait conscience qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à dire. Il resta planté là pendant un moment et toute cette soirée lui parut soudain beaucoup trop intense, beaucoup trop…

…Eren avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour assimiler, et lui aussi il en avait besoin.

Demain matin, demain matin sans faute, Levi allait lui parler comme prévu…

Il n'avait plus aucune intention de fuir. Ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses envies et ses doutes…Il aimait Eren.

Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'Eren l'aimait encore.

Ils allaient devoir apprendre à grandir, ensemble. Main dans la main.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Je vous dis donc à ce soir ou alors à demain matin!

Et je vous fais des poutous bien grippés partout!

Ps, je publierais bientôt une version anglophone de l'histoire! Je vous rassure, ça n'empiétera pas duuu tout sur mon temps. J'ai trouvé une âme généreuse qui veut bien la traduire! Je suis comme une gosse le jour de Noel...non, bien pire! J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto!

Bref!

 _Maintenant, le moment réponse aux commentaires!_

 **Guest 1_ Chapitre 28**

Super! J'avais un peu peur de certaines réactions!

Moi aussi malgré sa trahison et tout et tout, j'aime beaucoup Annie. J'espère pouvoir lui rendre justice dans cette fic.

 **Nekoko_ Chapitre 29**

(se prosterne) A nouveau pardon.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à te remettre de ta mini crise cardiaque! (Et qu'il n'aura pas allumé un autre incendie...)

Allez, allez, ne pleure plus!

Gloria_ Chapitre 29

Dieu t'a entendu. Voici la suite. Alors satisfaite?

Je te rassure, la crise de Levi est loin d'être fini. Jean va morfler cette année...(rire)

 **Kumiro_ Chapitre 29**

Ahahahahha, mais bien sûr que Kyaaaaaa c'est un mot! Je l'utilise tout le temps moi!

T'es la première à complimenter un truc précis de mon style d'écriture! Je suis super fière là (se sent plus) ! Espérons que je réussisse à rester constante (commence à sentir la pression et redevient une petite licorne tremblante)

Je deviens surtout meilleure à faire des coupures de bâtarde...c'est mon seul vrai talent en vrai! (rire)

J'ai une théorie, tous les mots se disent à partir du moment ou j'arrive à les prononcer. Ma prof de Français était pas super d'accord mais bon, il faut bien être une révolutionnaire pour que le pays ne stagne pas, non? Nous sommes les poètes de demain! (rire) Merci pour le compliment! Je pense qu'Emylou a son propre rythme, difficile d'être aussi cinglée que moi. J'ai conscience que mon rythme n'a rien d'humain (parfois j'ai du mal à me dire que cette histoire à 30 chapitres et même pas deux mois...)

L'important c'est qu'Emylou finit toujours pas poster! (elle ne nous abandonne paaas ma chériiie!)

Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien! (Ca vaut son pesant d'or!)

 **Guest 2_ chapitre 29**

Aahahah, si t'aimes ce genre de situation sadique le chapitre 31 va te faire planer!

 **Lefantme_ chapitre 29**

Tu n'aimes pas Horseface d'habitude? Oh! Ouais, je vois pourquoi il peut être repoussant...moi j'adore sa relation avec Eren!

Chapitre 30 eeeeen piste! J'espère qu'il te plaira!

 **Guest 3_ Chapitre 29**

Ouais, je me pose toujours la question avant de faire une ellipse...est-ce qu'il ne va pas manquer quelque chose? Comment faire pour ne pas perdre mes lecteurs? Je suis soulagée que ça soit passé comme une lettre à la poste! Et surtout que Levi ne t'ai pas manqué, parce que ça veut dire que je me suis plutôt pas mal débrouillée pour combler l'espace! (fierté)

Merci pour tes compliments! J'espère te relire très vite!

Plein de love sur vous mes chatons!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Il est 2h39 du matin.**_

 ** _Mais j'étais vraiment trop lancé pour lâcher la faire en cours de route alors voilà. Le plus gros chapitre écrit jusqu'ici._**

 ** _Celui dont je rêve depuis des semaines arrive juste après. J'ai juste envie de pleurer..._**

 ** _J'espère que je vous toucherais avec ce chapitre. Que je réussirais à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.._**

 ** _Que vous serez dans le même état que moi à la fin._**

 ** _Deux petites choses et je vous laisse._**

 ** _1) Je crois qu'avec la sortie de ce monstre, quelqu'un va devoir commencé à m'appeler Déesse (ma secte d'Atlas est en bonne voie!)_**

 ** _2) L'un de mes chatons a été retrouvé! En vrai, il était juste allé faire un petit tour dans le jardin...je suis vraiiiement une mère craintive! (rire) #bon retour orthancekarica!_**

 ** _3) Pardon pour NessaOneChan ! Je suis certaine de t'avoir répondu, j'en suis même convaincue! C'est trop bizaaarreuh! Aurais-je été victime d'un bug?! Est-ce que tu pourrais me préciser quel commentaire a été zappé? A quel chapitre ne t'ai-je pas répondu? Je pars direct en chasse_**

 ** _4) Je suis tellement crevée maintenant que je vais me coucher. Et que je pense répondre à vos commentaires tout d'un coup demain!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Ps: VERSION CORRIGEE ET TOUTE BELLE ICI_**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 31_** ** _: Mine_**

Eren ouvrit les yeux en ayant l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois.

Les couleurs étaient trop vives, la lumière qui filtrait à travers sa fenêtre était trop éclatante. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre pieds. Les émotions qui l'avaient secoué la vieille avaient été si fortes, qu'elles lui avaient fait l'effet d'une cuite. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit, tremblant et confus. Le sommeil lui avait paru être sa seule échappatoire. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il s'efforçait de faire le point sur la situation.

Hier soir Levi était rentré plus tôt et l'avait surpris avec Jean.

Heureusement ça n'avait pas été en pleine action, mais d'une certaine façon c'était tout comme. Ils s'étaient alors disputés sans se disputer. Levi avait agi bizarrement. Pas du tout comme le Levi habituel. Son masque de contrôle, d'ennui et d'indifférence était tombé. Ce qu'Eren avait vu sous le masque lui avait fichu la trouille. Et pas qu'un peu. Il frissonna. En réalité, il était aussi apeuré qu'excité. Apeuré parce qu'il se refusait le droit de faire des hypothèses foireuses quant aux raisons de ce revirement de situation (et si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?) et excité parce que paradoxalement, il était impossible de ne pas s'imaginer des tonnes de raisons expliquant le comportement de Levi.

Au final Jean avait été expédié chez lui en taxi…

Eren devait d'ailleurs lui envoyer un message histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop choqué et surtout qu'il était bien arrivé à destination….Qu'est-ce qu'Eren était censé penser de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Levi ?…il était bizarre ces jours-ci. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose avec Petra ? Eren tenta de se rappeler du déroulement des évènements avec plus de détails, s'interdisant de marquer une pause trop longue sur les scènes les plus excitantes. Levi n'était pas bourré hier soir, il ne sentait pas du tout l'alcool…

Eren sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le miroir qui ornait la porte de son placard. Il déplaça d'une main fébrile le col de son t-shirt et observa plus attentivement la marque bleuie qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Elle aurait sans doute disparue d'ici quelques heures (merci la Bête) mais vu son état, Levi avait dû le mordre sacrément fort. Son cœur battait la chamade. Eren garda les yeux fixés sur la morsure alors qu'il s'entendait souffler : « Il était _jaloux_ … » Difficile de croire autre chose. Surtout maintenant qu'Eren s'était rappelé du moment où Jean lui avait fait un suçon sur l'épaule (c'était plus pratique à cacher) et de l'insistance du regard perçant de Levi sur cette zone précise de son corps…il marqua une pause avant de laisser échapper un petit rire jaune.

Levi ?

Jaloux ?

Non…

…..impossible.

Ça devait plutôt être une sorte de crise de possessivité mal placée ou autre chose…il existait forcément une explication plus plausible à laquelle Eren n'avait pas pensé. Il serait bête de sa part d'espérer…mais au moins cette crise venait de lui confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Dans quelques semaines (un peu après avoir eu dix-sept ans) Eren allait s'émanciper. Comme Levi l'avait fait avant lui.

L'adolescent en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Alors même s'il mourrait de peur à l'idée de perdre ce que Levi et lui partageaient (leur unique lien), il estimait qu'il était encore plus difficile de continuer à vivre ensemble dans ces conditions. S'il avait tenu jusqu'ici, c'était parce qu' Eren avait trouvé bien plus douloureuse l'idée de se retrouver seul que d'aimer Levi en secret. En fait, il avait trouvé très confortable de vivre en étant le protégé de Levi et de représenter quelque chose d'unique dans sa vie

Mais les évènements de la veille avaient fini de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment continuer à vivre comme ça. En fermant les yeux et en faisant comme si tout était revenu à la normale…Plus maintenant, après cette crise de pseudo jalousie. Et d'ailleurs, si Eren acceptait d'être un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, la limite de temps avait été dépassé depuis déjà un bon moment…Jean avait servi de divertissement, un passe-temps qui lui avait permis de mieux supporter les absences de Levi et sa propre tristesse. Mais maintenant que Levi les avait surpris ensemble, son échappatoire risquait de ne plus être aussi efficace…

En un mot comme en cent. C'était de la torture.

Il existait une chance que Levi se serve de son émancipation pour couper les liens. Et pour le virer de la maison, ou partir. Dans ce cas de figure, Eren serait toujours emmené à le voir à l'académie. Puisque Levi serait non seulement son professeur mais aussi son ex-tuteur, il allait être difficile pour lui de l'ignorer. Dans cette nouvelle configuration, Levi allait être obligé de le prendre au sérieux, d'enfin considérer ses sentiments comme réels mais surtout de ne plus pouvoir ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pas alors qu'Eren était redevenu un Jäeger. Un total inconnu.

C'était un pari risqué. Eren jouait un quitte ou double…Mais il se sentait aussi prêt à prendre ce risque aujourd'hui qu'il le serait dans dix ou vingt ans. Si le temps qu'il prenait avant de sauter le pas n'influençait pas son choix final, alors pourquoi ne pas la prendre maintenant ? C'était exactement le genre de pensées qui l'avait motivé à arrêter de tourner en rond.

Il prit une douche, s'habilla sommairement puis descendit.

Levi avait une étrange faculté. Il était capable de préserver une certaine routine même quand il se trouvait au cœur de la plus féroce tempête que puisse connaître sa vie. Il s'était donc visiblement levé assez tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et, pas encore installé à table, se retrouvait à presser des oranges sur le plan de travail. Son regard bleu-acier se posa sur Eren alors que l'adolescent terminait de descendre les marches. Eren l'observa, la gorge nouée. C'était une superbe vision. Levi en débardeur et pantalon de sport en train de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner (probablement à peine revenu de son jogging matinal)

Eren pouvait apercevoir un bout de son tatouage et détailler chacun de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés (la vie était injuste). Son undercut était nickel (comme toujours) et Eren n'avait jamais pu oublier à quel point sa chevelure noir corbeaux pouvait être soyeuse. Mikasa avait quasiment la même et Eren pouvait passer des heures à lui caresser la tête… (N'en déplaise à Jean, il avait déjà décidé d'ignorer depuis longtemps tous ceux qui pensaient que leur relation était ambiguë…).

Levi de son côté avait l'air de le scruter avec tout autant d'attention et Eren se sentit plutôt gêné d'être l'objet de son examen. Quoiqu'il puisse affirmer à Jean ou dire en plaisantant lorsque ses amis et lui parlaient de physique… Eren passait la majorité de son temps à juste être indifférent quant à son apparence. Et si par malheur il lui arrivait d'y penser ou d'y prêter attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un imposteur qui se serait glissé dans un costume trop grand.

Mais, cette impression lui était sûrement restée de son coma…

Il s'avança dans la pièce en traînant des pieds et parvint à articuler : « Bonjour… » Levi répondit : « Bonjour… » Nouveau silence. Ils ne valaient vraiment pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Ce silence gêné était aussi insupportable que ridicule. On aurait pu croire que depuis le temps ils auraient pu apprendre à mettre en mots leurs émotions les plus basiques comme _'je t'en veux de m'avoir embrassé'_ , _'je n'ai pas aimé que tu invites un autre type à la maison'_ ou encore _'j'aimerais avoir des explications'_ …mais c'était très loin d'être le cas.

Levi lui désigna la table d'un geste et Eren prit place devant son assiette.

Le silence perdura un instant avant qu'ils ne finissent par craquer et commencent à parler exactement en même temps : « A propos d'hier soir je… » Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi en même temps. Eren leva la main comme pour céder son temps de parole à Levi. Après tout, l'adolescent mourrait d'envie (et de peur) de savoir ce que Levi comptait lui dire. Et de quelle façon il comptait expliquer son comportement de la veille. Levi soupira : « Il va falloir qu'on en parle tous les deux…de ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir… » Eren déglutit et acquiesça vivement. Levi marqua une pause puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda : « Est-ce que tu sors avec Kirstein ? Vous deux, c'est sérieux ? » La question prit Eren par surprise.

Elle était pourtant à prévoir et pas si bizarre que ça compte tenu des circonstances…

…c'était juste que Levi n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Le voir intéressé à ce point par sa réponse, ça ne pouvait que lui donner de faux espoirs…Eren répondit : « Non. On…ce n'est pas…enfin on…ce n'est pas sérieux du tout. » Levi se détendit à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, c'était pour déclarer : « Ne l'emmène plus ici. » Ce qui avait sonné à la fois comme un ordre et une supplique.

Eren allait de surprises en surprises.

Curieux mélange d'émotions pour une si petite phrase. L'adolescent prit une tartine de pain grillé et entreprit de la beurrer. Il demanda distraitement : « Tu vas bien voir Petra deux à trois fois par semaine. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de voir Jean ? » Un silence puis Levi répondit sèchement : « Je n'emmène personne ici… » Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et demanda : « Donc, c'est ok pour toi, si on va chez lui ? » Nouveau silence. Levi serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Eren ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il paraissait clairement chercher ses mots.

En réalité il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'aller chez Jean pour faire ce genre de choses. Contrairement à cette maison quasi inhabitée, celle de Jean grouillait de personnels et sa mère arpentait sans cesse les couloirs. S'ils avaient décidé de tenter leur petit 'jeu' là-bas, un drame aurait très vite été arrivé…Mais ça, Levi n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

L'optimisme d'Eren était sur le point d'hurler de joie, tremblait d'excitation et essayait à la fois de ne pas trop sur interpréter ce qui était en train de se passer.

Levi craqua : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre gamin ? Que je ne découcherai plus ? Très bien, c'est gagné, je rentrerai tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Alors de ton côté…plus de Jean… » Eren écarquilla les yeux et faillit laisser tomber sa tartine beurrée dans son verre de jus d'orange. C'était quoi, ça ? Eren était dans tous ses états. Entre essayer de ne pas se faire de film et y parvenir, il y avait tout un monde. Levi avait l'air jaloux. Levi parlait comme quelqu'un de jaloux…Eren céda à son tour : « …Levi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Cette fois-ci Levi avait pris un air grave et les mots qu'il cherchait visiblement à lui dire avaient l'air de lui échapper.

Il semblait se creuser les méninges, chercher une bonne manière de s'exprimer…Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Levi qu'Eren prit peur. Levi s'exprimait simplement en allant droit à l'essentiel, quitte à blesser mille fois son interlocuteur. Levi était vulgaire et irrévérencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien essayer de lui dire, qui soit si difficile à exprimer ? Eren baissa les yeux et déboussolé décida de lui couper la parole : « Non…attends… » Levi marqua une nouvelle pause. Eren poursuivit : « Ce que je voulais te dire…je préfère te l'annoncer plus tard finalement. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ait cette discussion quand on sera prêts…tous les deux. Mon anniversaire est dans quelques jours. Je voudrais qu'on le passe ensemble. Et puis…il y a la finale du Tournoi national de basket…j'aimerais que tu y assistes... » Levi commença : « Eren je suis… » L'adolescent l'arrêta encore : « S'il te plait… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi vit Eren trembler d'autre chose que de plaisir.

C'était léger mais l'adolescent était clairement en train de tout faire pour retenir sa crise de panique. Levi n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer _ça_ dans ces circonstances. Dans le salon, devant le petit-déjeuner le plus tendu de l'Histoire. Pas alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce qu'il pouvait se passer sous le crâne d'Eren et que celui-ci semblait à la limite de la crise de nerfs…alors il capitula. Eren soulagé se détendit enfin. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Levi se demanda ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui annoncer. Mais Eren termina : « En ce qui concerne Jean…eh bien il ne viendra plus ici…enfin si mais, pas pour ça… » Un nouveau silence tomba. Mais ce coup-ci Levi aussi paraissait plus calme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le message d'Erwin était clair et concis. Il s'excusait mais ne pourrait pas être présent aujourd'hui. Un imprévu était arrivé et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui souhaiter une joyeuse fête d'anniversaire de vive voix même s'il avait prévu de lui offrir un cadeau plus tard.

Eren était devenu assez doué en Erwin-ologie, pour savoir que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Les membres de l'Escadron de Levi seraient présents à la fête mais il y aurait aussi les M.P, Taylor et quelques-uns de ses amis…Erwin trouvait probablement gênant que d'autres élèves de son académie se rendent compte des liens étroits qu'il entretenait avec certains d'entre eux. Mais Eren ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Parce qu'au départ il ne l'avait invité que pour lui signifier qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés.

Pas vraiment parce qu'il croyait qu'Erwin allait réellement rappliquer et les aider à décorer en gonflant des ballons ou en accrochant des banderoles dans toute la maison…

Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Conny, Jean et Marco s'étaient proposés pour venir aider avant la fête. L'Escadron de Levi était elle aussi présente en avance. Eren les avait accueillis et remerciés avant de leur donner une tâche à accomplir. Cependant au moment de dire bonjour à Petra, l'adolescent avait été incapable de passer outre sa colère. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer pendant près de deux ans, le bonheur qu'elle vivait aux côtés de Levi tandis que lui, il se morfondait. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il se sentait (très légèrement) coupable. Il comptait tout de même dans quelques jours, être celui qui essayerait de toutes ses forces de lui voler son petit ami. La rouquine n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre (à raison) ce qu'il passait quand Eren l'avait ignoré sciemment pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hanji. Mais Eren n'avait aucune intention de faire comme s'il la supportait, même pour jouer le garçon poli.

A la guerre, comme à la guerre.

Levi était en cuisine à terminer de préparer les diverses sauces pour les chips.

Jean et Marco s'étaient occupés de dresser le buffet dans le jardin comme la journée allait être ensoleillée (l'espace canapé avait été entièrement repoussé contre le mur pour l'occasion et la porte vitrée qui menait sur le jardin était coincée pour demeurer ouverte) Jean s'était senti extrêmement mal à l'aise au moment de remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Surtout que la présence des célébrités des Ailes de la Libertés, ses futurs professeurs (des soldats d'élite de légende) était loin d'aider. Sauf que Marco, lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Jean était si crispé ou de pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement de se déplacer sans lui, ne serait-ce que pour s'éloigner de deux pas.

Alors c'était passablement agacé qu'il avait fini par l'envoyer récupérer tout seul les sauces en cuisine.

Comme Jean avait décidemment un karma plus que négatif, l'hystérique à lunettes qui jusque-là avait tenu Levi trop occupé pour que le Caporal ait le temps de lui prêter la moindre attention avait choisi pile cet instant pour jeter son dévolu sur Gunther (sans doute le soldat le plus grand et baraqué qu'ait jamais vu Jean). C'était alors que, couteau en mains et sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, Levi lui avait fait la démonstration de la maîtrise quasi divine qu'il avait de son art, en massacrant proprement une grosse courgette pour la transformer (en moins de dix secondes) en dés fins qu'il saupoudra sur une sauce verdâtre (qui avait l'air appétissante).

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, juste ce regard persistant et inhumain résolument braqué sur Jean et cette pauvre, pauvre courgette, dont la vie était été brutalement raccourcie (Jean présenta mentalement ses condoléances à toute sa famille courge). L'image était on-ne-peut plus clair aux yeux du blond, il allait mourir, mais au moment de sa mort, Mini-Jean l'aurait sans doute déjà quitté depuis bien longtemps.

Son pénis allait très bientôt agrémenter le dîner de Levi Ackermann comme s'il s'agissait d'une épice exotique…

Eren déboula dans la cuisine au moment où Jean, blanc comme un linge, s'apprêtait à se jeter aux pieds de Levi pour lui demander grâce et lui assurer qu'il n'allait plus jamais (Au grand jamais !) s'amuser à jouer à _'touche pipi'_ avec son frère adoptif… « Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là Face de cheval ? Je croyais que tu devais aider Marco avec le buffet… » Jean parvint à peine à articuler : « Sauces… » Avant de se rendre compte que le regard de Levi ne lui pesait plus dessus (comme par magie). Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il loua la présence d'Eren et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à son tuteur pour que celui-ci veuille le tuer (évidence) mais sans témoin (est-ce qu'Eren avait tenté de le protéger ? Est-ce que ça suffirait ?).

Eren plongea le doigt dans l'un des bols avant de le porter à sa bouche et le sucer.

Malgré lui, Jean fixa la scène jusqu'à ce qu'un couteau vienne se planter à environ un millimètre de son visage, vers l'œil. La pointe s'était si bien fichée dans le mur qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait en carton-pâte…Jean avait failli hurler et ce n'était qu'une toute petite touche de fierté qui lui avait permis de ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Eren s'insurgea : « Levi ! Mais t'es fou ?! T'aurais pu l'éborgner !

\- Y avait _une araignée_. J'avais aucune envie de retrouver une de ses foutues toiles dans la maison… » Eren paraissait à la fois amusé et outré : « Oui ben, la prochaine fois fait comme tout le monde et prends l'insecticide ! » Jean acquiesça vivement : « Oui, je suis d'accord, l'insecticide c'est très bien ! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu préfères la mort par asphyxie ? » Jean s'étrangla : « Quoi ?! » Levi expliqua le plus calmement du monde : « Ecrasée ou poignardée par ce couteau, je pensais que pour _une araignée_ c'était quand même mieux, après tout c'est plus rapide… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Dans le fond, on s'en fout, non, de comment tu l'as tue ton araignée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ça d'ailleurs ? » Jean déglutit : « Finalement je crois que le Caporal a raison pour… _une araignée_ , être écrasée ou poignardée, c'est vraiment mieux…Je veux dire, c'est toujours mieux quand c'est rapide, non ?… » Levi renchérit en laissant fleurir un inquiétant rictus sur ses lèvres : « On est d'accord Kirstein. La rapidité, c'est un peu préserver le côté humain de l'exécution… » Eren soupira : « Ok….vous devenez carrément bizarre là…Allez viens Jean, tu vas user de ton inimitable talent de monture et aider Armin à accrocher la déco au plafond… » Jean lui aurait normalement dit d'aller se faire foutre mais il était trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de quitter cette cuisine et fuir le plus loin possible la présence du Caporal et ses menaces d'émasculation.

Comme il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pour la décoration ou le buffet froid, Eren put s'éclipser le temps qu'ils préparent les cocktails (sans alcool pour les adolescents et plutôt chargés pour les adultes) avec Eld aux commandes.

Eren avait profité de l'instant pour se rendre comme à chaque anniversaire, auprès du petit autel qu'avait dressé Levi en hommage à Carla et Kenny. C'était une coutume nipponne, les Ackermann ayant visiblement des origines orientales observaient beaucoup de coutumes liées à l'Ancien Japon. Eren trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Il y avait bien un emplacement au cimetière où il pouvait aller se recueillir mais Eren n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'y ressentir la présence de sa mère. Jamais aussi forte que lorsqu'il venait s'agenouiller face à cette simple photo et qu'il allumait son petit bâton d'encens. Après tout, Eren savait que les tombes au cimetière étaient vides…

Il était en plein recueillement silencieux lorsque Levi vint le rejoindre. Levi laissa le silence s'allonger avant d'annoncer : « Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont juste ouvrir la porte et que toute cette merde n'aura été qu'un cauchemar. » Eren avait lui aussi longtemps, très longtemps, eu cette même impression. Et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il détestait autant rester seul à la maison. Il devait bien avouer que dans l'éventualité où Levi prenait très mal son désir d'émancipation, quitter cet endroit ne serait pas un drame…ça faisait même plutôt partie des rares plus de l'opération.

Il resta silencieux mais il lui sembla que Levi, assis en position de Seiza à sa gauche, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Eren comprit qu'il devait se sentir coupable d'une certaine façon. Pour plusieurs raisons. Il tenta de le rassurer : « Levi…je sais que je suis horrible. Je sais que je ne te rends pas la vie facile mais franchement, t'as fait de ton mieux. Je vais bien. _On_ va bien….Si ma mère était encore là, elle te dirait aussi que t'a fait de ton mieux, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle n'était pas du genre à blâmer les autres dans les moments difficiles… » Le regard bleu-acier de Levi le fixait, sans ciller. Il leva la main et lui effleura la nuque du bout de l'index. Eren frissonna et il sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Levi demanda d'un ton neutre : « Tu penses _vraiment_ que je fais du bon boulot, là ? Je crois plutôt qu'elle m'aurait castré… » Il ôta son doigt et Eren ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu que le contact se finisse si vite.

Il argumenta : « Elle savait que je t'aimais beaucoup…. » Levi parut désabusé : « Gamin, il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre _ça_ et _ça… »_ Eren n'en démordait pas : « Elle respectait mes choix… » Levi campait sur ses positions : « Elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvé celui-là Eren, elle avait déjà des doutes sur ma capacité à être un bon grand-frère… » Eren parut agacé lorsqu'il répondit : « N'importe quoi ! Ma mère t'adorait, elle te taquinait c'est tout ! Et puis tu sais, en vrai, tu n'es pas mon f… » Mikasa avait surgi du néant : « Eren… » Eren se tut. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit où avoir cette conversation.

Les invités étaient déjà en train d'arriver en nombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fête battait son plein.

Ils avaient le choix entre quantités de jeux à boire (sans alcool, à la place le perdant devait ingurgiter une composition de l'invention d'Hanji. Effet garanti. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi motivé à gagner) L'un d'entre eux avaient ramenés une console et même si tout le monde n'avait pas de manettes pour comptabiliser les points, une bonne partie des invités avaient décidé de copier les chorégraphies imposées par le jeu interactif qui hurlait à travers le salon tous les meilleurs hits de l'année.

Taylor avait pu faire la connaissance des autres M.P et le courant était bien passé (même un peu trop bien passé entre Mina et l'ex-voleur au goût de Thomas qui fulminait dans son coin) Tout le monde s'amusait tellement que la présence de leurs idoles (l'Escadron de légende) avait fini relayée au dernier plan et qu'ils avaient bien vite arrêté d'être nerveux.

Alors que les adolescents s'amusaient, l'Escadron (qui n'avait fait acte de présence que pour faire plaisir à Eren) en profitait pour se retrouver entre eux en dehors des horaires de travail.

Et Hanji décida de mettre à profit ce temps pour embêter sa cible favorite… : « Oh ! J'ai tous envie de les croquer… » Levi termina son verre de punch et répliqua : « Je crois que j'ai une plaque dans ma voiture qui m'autorise à te mettre en garde à vue pour moins que ça… » Hanji rétorqua : « Je sais, j'ai la même… » Levi poussa un soupire : « Qui sont les inconscients qui t'ont donnée le droit d'arrêter quelqu'un d'autre ? » Hanji haussa les épaules : « Je suppose qu'Erwin est encore plus atteint que moi _…-puis elle continua à observer le groupe d'adolescents-_ …Je suis obligée d'admettre que l'adage a raison, les opposés s'attirent…Angel a su si bien s'entourer ! Il est tout ton contraire… » Levi préféra garder le silence.

Mais au lieu de la rebuter, son silence parut donner des ailes à Hanji : « Et voilà. Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans sur cinq. Cinq ans, Levi. Même pour un Gnome immortel tel que toi, c'est long ! Tu vas vraiment attendre qu'Eren ait vingt et un an avant de tenter un truc ?!

\- La ferme, Binoclarde ! …J'y ai déjà réfléchi moi-même, pas la peine d'en ajouter une couche… » Hanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire : « Quoi…attends, tu veux dire que toi, le soldat d'acier, l'homme le plus têtu de Mare, le chef incontesté du je-m'en-foutisme royal, tu…tu as changé d'avis ? Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » Levi laissa un nouveau silence. Hanji se posa un poing sur la hanche : « Autant te le dire tout de suite, m'ignorer n'a jamais été une méthode efficace…

\- Un jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas, je te tuerais.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur…ou alors si, un peu. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas ! Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour vivre dans un monde où je n'existerais pas…

\- A ta place, je ne parierais pas trop là-dessus…

\- Oh, allez Levi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ou alors je chante ! » Tout mais pas Hanji qui chante. Levi laissa son regard glisser sur Jean : « J'ai réfléchi, c'est tout. Et puis…il y a eu un imprévu et…bref. De toute façon je pense avoir déjà pas mal merdé…donc difficile de trouver le bon moment où mettre les choses à plats…

-…Jusque-là rien de bien choquant…dès qu'il est question de s'exprimer comme un être humain, tu merdes. Tu ne serais pas toi dans le cas contraire…. » Levi grogna : « Il se pourrait que j'ai un peu….brusqué Eren…. » Hanji écarquilla les yeux et une teinte rouge inquiétante lui monta aux joues : « Tu…tu l'as… » Levi fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lui aussi : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Binoclarde perverse ?! Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que je t'en parle si c'était le cas !

\- Levi ! » Elle lui saisit les deux mains et pris un air solennel : « En échange, moi aussi je te raconterais en détails _toutes mes aventures sexuelles_ ! » Levi allait vomir, tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter depuis au moins une semaine, il s'écarta d'Hanji : « Non, si tu promets sur tout ce que t'as de plus cher au monde de ne **_jamais_** me raconter _la moindre de tes aventures sexuelles_ , là, je pense que ça pourrait valoir le coup que je fasse une ou deux concessions... » Hanji sauta de joie.

Levi lui assena une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne : « On a dit que t'essayais au moins de paraître normale le temps que les gosses aient effectués leur Choix de fin d'études…faudrait pas les faire fuir dès le départ, je crois que je commence à prendre goût au fait d'avoir des larbins à disposition….

\- Sauf que ce sont de nouvelles recrues en fait et pas tes larbins préposés au nettoyage des locaux…De toute façon je suis sûre qu'à la fin de leur première année d'Apprentissage ils choisiront absolument tous les Escadrons de la Brigade d'Intervention sauf celle des Ailes de la Liberté…comme tous les ans…. » Levi claqua de la langue (Eren faisait souvent ça depuis quelques temps et il semblait avoir lui aussi fini par choper le tic) : « Tch. Ça veut juste dire qu'ils ne valaient rien…

\- Ca fait presque dix ans que tu dis ça…et en attendant on n'est toujours que sept…Bon, reparlons plutôt du fait que tu ais molesté Angel ! C'est bien plus intéressant ! » Levi bafouilla : « Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas molesté ! Juste un peu bousculé !...même si à bien y réfléchir il avait l'air un peu paniqué…

\- Tu l'as embrassé ? Palper ? Branler ? Suc…

\- Pitié, arrêtes-toi là… » Levi avait pincé l'arête de son nez de deux doigts : « …Je crois que t'es en train de me filer une migraine carabiné…

\- Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire. Si Eren avait vraiment voulu se défendre, tu ne serais sûrement plus en possession de tes deux bras à l'heure qu'il est ! Heureusement que Moblit et moi on a réussi à créer le prototype de bras cybernétique parfait…ça n'aurait pas été dramatique que t'en perde un ou deux…même si on a encore du mal à synchroniser les mouvements du bras dit 'dominant' avec toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du…

\- Tu peux t'arrêter là…c'est déjà super rassurant... » Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta : « …ça fait plusieurs jours depuis. Et même s'il était un peu tendu au départ, il n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir…

\- Eren est bien placé pour savoir qu'en plus d'être émotionnellement instable, t'es un vrai bourrin…Il a dû comprendre que tu regrettais de…

\- Qui a dit que je regrettais ?... » Un silence. Hanji plaça soudain ses deux mains devant son visage : « Oh, Levi, espèce d'affreux petit Gobelin ! Tu devrais prévenir quand tu comptes sortir une réplique pareille ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque là ! Tu comptes vraiment draguer Angel avec autant d'honnêteté ? C'est trop sexy ! » Levi gronda : « Je vais me prendre un autre verre...non, tout un saladier de cocktail pour oublier qu'on vient d'avoir cette discussion… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le gymnase était en délire.

Levi accompagné des membres de son Escadron s'était fondu dans la masse et assistait sans aucun doute à la Finale Nationale du Tournoi Inter-lycée la plus épique de l'Histoire. Les caméras ne paraissaient pas savoir où donner de la tête et les commentateurs se croyaient carrément en ligue pro. Levi était presque certain que celui de gauche, celui qui devenait tout rouge et hurlait à chaque action, allait finir complètement aphone pour toute la durée du mois à venir.

A l'époque où Levi était élève à Survey Corp. l'académie n'était pas pressentie comme vainqueur mais plutôt une sorte de challenger inattendu …

Les groupies s'étaient entassées au premier rang et devenaient absolument toutes hystériques à chaque fois que Kirstein ou Eren touchait la balle pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. De là où il se trouvait, Levi pouvait voir en contrebas le groupe d'amis d'Eren en train de s'égosiller tout en agitant une énorme banderole portant un slogan très engageant _'Faites leur voir l'Enfer. Go Survey !'_ Si Levi n'était pas devenu complètement aveugle, il fallait revoir avec ces gamins tout le concept sur lequel reposait les fondements de leur l'école. En vraie, Survey Corp. était censée être une académie classe et humble, un simple ' _Battez-vous'_ aurait pu suffire à calmement encourager les joueurs…

Conny réussit une interception digne d'un acrobate de classe mondiale.

La balle monta si haut que presque tous les joueurs et le public levèrent le nez en l'air, incrédules. Sauf Eren qui s'était immédiatement précipité vers le centre du terrain. Et comme s'ils s'étaient donné un signal invisible, Jean piqua presque simultanément un sprint vers la zone adverse. L'équipe ennemie avait suivi la rotation de la balle des yeux mais avait été incapable d'en anticiper le mouvement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Eren, parfaitement positionné la reçut comme si l'action de Conny avait toujours été programmée pour finir de cette manière.

Malheureusement, l'adversaire était lui aussi un concurrent de haut niveau et en quelques battements de cils les joueurs étaient remontés au contact alors qu'Eren traversait le demi terrain à la rencontre de Jean en dribblant (il avait presque l'air trop tranquille et d'attendre la confrontation. Levi était certain qu'il pouvait courir bien plus vite, même en plein dribble). Eren était clairement le type de joueur agressif qui n'a pas peur de foncer dans le tas.

Il réussit à éliminer le plus rapide des joueurs adverses quand celui-ci tenta d'intercepter la balle. Eren avait effectué un jeu de jambes complexes, perdant l'attention de son rival grâce aux mouvements rapides de la balle qu'il suivait bêtement des yeux. Lorsqu'Eren reprit sa course, son adversaire s'emmêla les pieds et s'effondra de tout son long. Déjà Eren dribblait face au premier défenseur et le dépassait en effectuant une pirouette si rapide que le joueur en demeura abasourdi. Eren était loin lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

Ces deux interférences avaient permis au reste de l'équipe de se réorganiser et la défense avait l'air plus alerte que jamais.

Eren et Jean étaient connus pour être les attaquants les plus efficaces du Tournoi.

Leur duo était en passe de devenir légendaire. Très vite Eren fut quasiment encerclé alors que la défense ennemie se refermait autour de lui. Il parut marmonner quelque chose et l'un de ses adversaires perdit visiblement son sang-froid. L'adolescent profita de sa perte de concentration pour lui faire un petit pont et l'écarter d'un coup du torse qui le fit reculer d'au moins cinq pas. Le bras d'Eren se tendit et il parvint à rattraper la balle d'une main avant d'effectuer une passe qui resterait sans doute longtemps dans les annales. Il avait tiré vers le vide, sans même regarder où il visait et sans cesser de courir une seule seconde.

Jean parut surgir du néant.

L'agressivité et la façon de remonter le terrain d'Eren, tout en souplesse, comme un prédateur en pleine chasse, avait le don d'attirer toutes les attentions sur lui. Le blond en avait profité pour faire oublier sa présence en zone adverse. Il saisit la passe sans prendre le temps de stopper sa course et scora un magnifique dunk sur le gong de la troisième période. Conny, Reiner et Berthold vinrent à leur rencontre en courant et ils formèrent un cercle de leur bras avant qu'Eren n'hurle : « _ILS REVERRONT CE DUNK DANS LEUR CAUCHEMAR ! »_ Et à ses camarades de répondre : « _ON LEUR FERA VOIR L'ENFER ! »_ La voix d'Eren retentit à nouveau : « _SURVEY CORP. ! »_ Ils reprirent en chœur : « _GO ! GO ! GO ! »_ Puis ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers leur coach.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la foule se remit à hurler comme une entité monstrueuse et possédée.

Levi avait déjà été témoin du phénomène pendant les trois premières périodes mais il continuait d'être surpris. Il ne savait pas quelle génération avait installé ce rituel mais il faisait manifestement son petit effet sur l'adversaire. Alors que du côté de l'équipe du Survey Corp. on appréciait ce temps de pause avec décontraction, que le coach débriefait chaque action et leur indiquait quoi faire pour clôturer le match en beauté (un score serré de 6-7 pour Survey Corp.) L'équipe adverse paraissait n'écouter que d'une oreille, être tendue et passablement nerveuse.

Levi vit Jean tendre sa bouteille d'eau à Eren d'un geste désinvolte, celui-ci s'en saisit et but à grandes goulées comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que cet excessif partage de germes (surtout que c'était inutile, Eren n'avait qu'à se pencher pour avoir une bouteille d'eau à lui. Propre et vierge de toutes lèvres…). Levi se promit sur le coup d'utiliser Kirstein comme cobaye de démonstration pendant les trois premiers mois de leurs entraînements quand il participerait au cours de combat dont il serait chargé en Terminal.

Le match reprit et bien vite, l'adversaire commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Fautes plus fréquentes, erreurs de dribble mineures mais pénalisantes. La lutte pour le titre de champion était acharnée. Tous les joueurs étaient en sueur et déterminés. L'incroyable coordination de Jean et Eren leur donnait du fil à retordre, surtout qu'Eren excellait dans son rôle de meneur de jeu. Ses passes étaient rapides et instinctives. Il était toujours capable de faire croire à l'ennemi le contraire de ce qu'il allait effectivement faire. Si leur défense n'avait pas été en béton armé, l'équipe adverse aurait sans doute essuyé la pire défaite de l'Histoire.

Il restait trois minutes de jeu et Survey Corp. cherchait une solution pour percer vers la victoire lorsque Petra réussit enfin à les rejoindre dans les gradins.

Presque immédiatement, Oluo lui avait cédé sa place. Elle s'était donc installée à côté de Levi alors qu'il lui proposait d'aller lui chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Petra avait accepté la proposition d'Oluo tout en prenant ses aises. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir manqué la fin du match et avait dû trotter pour arriver in-extremis. Elle était légèrement essoufflée. Elle se pencha légèrement pour demander à Levi de lui résumer rapidement la situation. Ce qu'il fit en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour que sa voix puisse couvrir les cris de la foule.

Il ne détourna les yeux qu'une seconde mais ça suffit amplement à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau.

Il se reconcentra sur le terrain pour voir qu'Eren, visiblement troublé, venait de louper l'une de ses passes. Levi se redressa avec toute la foule lorsque Jean, qui se mouvait en synchronisation parfaite avec Eren, réussit à rattraper son erreur d'une main avant d'effectuer un rapide tour sur lui-même et stabiliser sa position. Il n'attendit pas qu'un défenseur vienne le gêner avant de passer la balle à Berthold. Le grand brun était miraculeusement placé dans la zone des trois points et apparemment dans l'un de ses angles de tirs fétiches.

En un saut à suspension, Berthold régla la question de l'identité des Champions inter-lycée nationaux.

Il marqua les trois points de la victoire.

Le buzz de fin retentit.

Les remplaçants et le coach envahirent le terrain pour fêter le succès de leurs héros en leur sautant dessus tandis que les supporters du Survey Corp. laissaient exploser leur joie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était encore en train d'hésiter entre laisser libre cours à son euphorie et prendre le temps de gérer son stress.

Ils avaient gagné, ils étaient champions. Et très bientôt, il allait avouer à Levi qu'il voulait s'émanciper. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, difficile de ne pas se laisser rapidement griser par la victoire. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était censé ressentir alors que ses camarades le bousculaient vers la sortie, ivres de joie. C'était la deuxième fois que l'académie repartait avec la coupe en or des Champions. Eren avait bien l'intention de réitérer l'exploit l'année prochaine. Des caméras et des photographes accompagnés d'une nuée de journalistes sportifs étaient venus les attendre sur le chemin des vestiaires. Heureusement la sécurité les maintenait à distance.

Eren n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute revoir le match à la télévision…qu'il allait les voir eux, tous, à la télévision.

Il grimaça à l'idée de revoir sa seule et unique action ratée…le moment où son regard s'était arrêté sur Petra et Levi…

Jean le bouscula pour la millième fois manquant de le faire trébucher alors qu'ils se dirigeaient comme une cohue de gars bourrés vers leur vestiaire en portant bien haut l'énorme coupe d'or et hurlaient : « _ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! ON EST, ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! »_ Quand les vestiaires furent à quelques pas et que le tumulte extérieur cessa de les atteindre, le coach récupéra la coupe et leur laissa le loisir de parler quelques minutes avec leur famille avant de foncer à la douche.

Levi était là, debout. Les mains glissées avec nonchalance dans les poches de sa veste noire en cuir super classe. Eren sentit un nœud se former au creux de sa gorge alors qu'il quittait l'équipe pour le rejoindre. Levi avait une lueur au fond des yeux qui le poussa cependant à marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à finalement se retrouver à trotter pour l'atteindre.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Levi lui posa une main sur le sommet du crâne : « Bien joué gamin ! Je vais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ça ! » Eren s'illumina tout entier : « Où sont les autres ? » Levi répliqua : « Ils ne laissaient passer qu'un membre de la famille, j'ai coiffé Mikasa au poteau alors j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser la sortie de secours pour éviter qu'elle essaie encore une fois de péter mes lunettes de soleil…ces conneries coûtent une blinde. Allez le pouilleux, va prendre une douche ! » Eren acquiesça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Levi et Mikasa en train de se chamailler (même si ces fois-là Mikasa essayait en toute honnêteté de réellement tuer Levi).

Les meilleures douches étaient sans aucun doute celles qu'on prenait après avoir sué plus d'une heure.

Eren était revigoré et paré à affronter le monde. Jean de son côté, profitait du moment où il se changeait pour le bassiner avec son sujet favori du moment : « Oh ! Allez Eren, s'il te plait…Dis-lui toi que c'était un malentendu ! Il a eu l'air de parfaitement accepté le fait que tu sois homo, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de me regarder comme ça ?! Je ne veux pas qu'il me trucide ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il va être notre prof dans quelques jours ? Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Eren ne put plus retenir son fou rire. Jean explosa : « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis sûr qu'il a un permis de tuer à vue ! Personne ne retrouvera mon corps ! Et ma famille ne saura jamais ce que je suis devenu… » Eren s'essuya une larme : « Oh, c'est bon Face de cheval, pas la peine de couiner ! Je vais lui parler… » Jean parut soulagé. Eren crut bon d'ajouter « …mais je ne te garantis rien… » Jean poussa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il enfilait sa deuxième chaussette.

Eren salua toute l'équipe et prit la direction de la sortie. Il était plutôt satisfaisant de savoir que Jean passait lui aussi un mauvais moment en dépit de leur grande victoire. Car maintenant que l'adrénaline de la Finale redescendait, il ne disposait plus d'aucune arme pour combattre son angoisse.

Ce soir, au dîner, absolument tout allait changer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi patientait avec les autres, juste un peu en retrait.

Les amis d'Eren hurlaient, se secouaient et chantaient des chants de supporters à tue-tête. La partie la plus navrante de l'histoire étant de constater que deux hommes de vingt-sept ans se cachaient parmi un groupe de lycéens et n'était absolument pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de gueuler comme des gorets ou sauter comme des mongoles en hurlant « _ON EST LES CHAMPIONS. »_ Mais bon, Levi n'était plus surpris de rien avec Eld et Oluo. La seule raison pour laquelle Hanji ne se trouvait pas avec eux, c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument rien au basket et à la plupart des sports en général (fait plutôt bizarre pour un génie).

Petra avait un large sourire lorsqu'elle l'approcha : « Levi…est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment ? » Elle l'appelait rarement (voire jamais) Levi. Ça devait être important. Il acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, elle décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot : « J'ai comme l'impression qu'Angel me déteste…je crois qu'il ne m'a toujours pas pardonnée de t'avoir embrassé ce jour-là…Tu sais il y a deux ans… » Levi se figea. Et merde…ça lui était presque totalement sorti de la tête.

Aux yeux d'Eren, il sortait avec Petra…et cette relation était pour lui l'un des obstacles majeur à leurs relations…rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il la déteste….

Petra lui lançait un regard perçant : « Levi…est-ce que par hasard tu saurais exactement, _pourquoi_ Angel me déteste ? » Comme il lui semblait difficile de faire autrement, Levi avoua tout. Petra, les yeux écarquillés, faillit en laisser tomber sa mâchoire. A la place, elle jura : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! » Levi grogna. Petra s'entêta : « Non ! J'insiste ! J'adore ce gosse ! Et maintenant il me déteste ! Tu ferais mieux d'enfin t'asseoir sur ta peur de l'engagement et prendre des risques ! Parce que j'ai été témoin d'une scène en rentrant chez moi il y a quelques mois et je peux t'affirmer que ce 'gamin' comme tu l'appelles sait très bien ce qu'il fait et qu'il ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie !…Eren a un ami à Shinganshina, non ?

\- Ouais. Un ex-voyou qui s'appelle Taylor…

\- Eh bien…quand je les ai rencontrés ils avaient l'air, très proches ! Du genre, très, très, proches ! Je m'étais arrêtée avec l'intention de saluer Eren quand je les ai entendus se disputer. C'était amical plus comme une chamaillerie. Eren lui assurait qu'il était parfaitement capable de bouger aussi bien que sa partenaire de danse…tu connais la musique _Twerk It_ de Busta Rhymes et Nicki Minaj ?

\- Petra…si ta façon de te servir d'un révolver ne le dénonçait pas déjà assez, je pense que tes goûts musicaux démontrerait assez violemment, ton passé de délinquante juvénile et de chef de gang…. Ca et le fait que tu dois encore actuellement écumer toutes les boites de nuit douteuses de Shinganshina…

-…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…. Quoiqu'il en soit Eren leur a fait une démo sur le refrain…je t'assuuuuuure qu'il est parfaitement capable d'inspirer à n'importe quel hétéro convaincu une irrésistible envie d'aller faire un tour du côté obscur de la force…même moi j'ai eu envie de lui mettre une main !

\- Bravo. Un mélange de culture pop et de Rap urbain sur fond de vieux film interstellaire de l'Ancien Temps…traîner avec Hanji crée des monstres… » Levi poussa un soupire : « Je serais très triste de ne plus pouvoir le priver de sorties lorsque j'aurais arrêté de me comporter comme un tuteur responsable… » Petra rit de bon cœur : « Levi, tu n'as jamais privé Eren de sorties !

\- Je commençais sincèrement à y penser avec ton anecdote… » Petra redevint tout à coup sérieuse : « Ecoute, je refuse catégoriquement de continuer de me battre contre Eren, sachant que je ne me savais même pas en compétition !

\- Je sais…désolé.

\- Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être prise entre deux feux ! Surtout pas maintenant… » Levi parut interloqué. Pétra prit une grande inspiration et annonça de but en blanc : « Je suis enceinte…depuis bientôt deux mois… » Levi en laissa tomber sa mâchoire (une fois n'était pas coutume) et se retrouva à l'enlacer avant même d'avoir eu conscience de s'être jeté sur elle.

Il souffla : « Nom d'une pute vierge, Oluo ?! Papa ?! » Petra choquée se figea dans ses bras avant de le repousser : « Mais…comment tu sais que c'est lui le père ?! » Levi halluciné leva les yeux au ciel : « Parce que vous pensiez être discrets ? » Petra lui assena une petite tape sur le torse et s'éloigna un peu : « Tout a commencé par ta faute je te signal ! J'ai dû lui emprunter des films à l'eau de rose pour soigner ma déprime… » Levi renifla, amusé : « Ma faute ? Grâce à moi tu veux dire plutôt non ?

\- Plutôt m'arracher la langue que de l'avouer….et si tu répètes aux autres que j'attends l'enfant de ce crétin fini, je jure d'essayer de toutes mes forces de te coller une balle dans le fessier, même si c'est le dernier acte que je ferais sans doute avant que tu ne me tues…

\- …Vous allez être des parents très, très, très particuliers… »

Levi attendit longtemps qu'Eren vienne les rejoindre.

Ce fut Armin qui lui apprit qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre toute la nuit : « Eren est parti…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il était super pâle et il a dit qu'il préférait rentrer chez vous pour être en forme. On va fêter la victoire chez Jean… » Surpris, Levi se demanda si son triomphe lui était tellement monté à la tête qu'Eren avait déjà oublié une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il acquiesça gravement, salua Armin et se mit en route pour le quartier de Trost.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce gosse ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Petra redevint tout à coup sérieuse : « Ecoute, je refuse catégoriquement de continuer de me battre contre Eren, sachant que je ne me savais même pas en compétition !_

 _\- Je sais…désolé._

 _\- Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être prise entre deux feux ! Surtout pas maintenant… » Levi parut interloqué. Pétra prit une grande inspiration et annonça de but en blanc : « Je suis enceinte…depuis bientôt deux mois… » Levi en laissa tomber sa mâchoire (une fois n'était pas coutume) et se retrouva à l'enlacer avant même d'avoir eu conscience de s'être jeté sur elle._

Il ne suffisait parfois que de quelques mots, quelques secondes pour que tout un univers s'effondre.

Ce n'était pas aussi violent qu'un accident de voiture. C'était vrai. Mais c'était tout aussi brusque et destructeur. Eren eut l'impression que son cœur était impitoyablement broyé dans un étau de fer. Sa respiration se coupa et il se sentit mourir. _« Je suis enceinte…depuis bientôt deux mois… »…_ Enceinte. Petra était enceinte.

C'était fini. Tout était terminé.

Ses pieds l'avaient porté plus en avant dans le couloir sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment décidé. Il avait marché en pilote automatique et répondu à Armin comme s'il évoluait dans un rêve ou une sorte de jeu vidéo mal calibré. Eld, inquiété par son expression avait proposé de le déposer chez lui pour aller plus vite. Face au silence d'Eren le blond avait commencé à commenter leur formidable match et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il trouvait qu'Eren avait la classe en tant que capitaine.

Mais Eren était à des lieux de pouvoir l'entendre ou même de pouvoir participer activement à cette conversation.

 _« Je suis enceinte…depuis bientôt deux mois… »_

La phrase lui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit. Il était dégoûté, détruit, en colère. Et pourtant il n'avait même plus la force de ressentir tout ça à la fois. Du coup il était amorphe, comme vidé de sa substance vitale. Ses propres émotions lui semblaient s'être évanouies. N'être plus que des mots sur une feuille blanche que Petra avait jetée au feu.

Ça y était.

C'était fini.

Tout était terminé, sans même qu'Eren ait pu vraiment livrer bataille…

Levi…papa ?!

C'en était trop ! Beaucoup trop !

Eren ne pourrait jamais, jamais, jouer le bon tonton. L'ami de la famille, en retrait et bienveillant. Il n'allait même pas essayer, il haïssait déjà cet enfant au point de le vouloir mort. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir s'émanciper, pour échapper à tout ça. A ce cauchemar…Peut-être qu'un jour, il y repenserait, dans des années et qu'il serait prêt à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si c'était inéluctable. Petra et Levi, parents….et lui…et lui…il était incapable pour l'instant de se projeter dans l'avenir.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de tout casser…sauf qu'il était incapable de bouger…

Il descendit de voiture et remercia Eld d'une voix à demi-brisée.

L'homme lui jeta un regard encore plus inquiet. Eren s'éloigna. Arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, l'adolescent faillit faire tomber les clés par terre au moins une quinzaine de fois et il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à ouvrir la porte. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait aussi fort de tristesse et de rage conjuguée. Sa vision commença à s'embuer avant même qu'il ne parvienne à déverrouiller la serrure. Lorsqu'il entra finalement, son visage était déjà inondé de larmes.

Il ignora En et son miaulement choqué lorsqu'il la dépassa sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Eren se précipita à l'étage, sortit le sac qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient emmenés à participer à un camp militaire avec Keith Shadis et commença à y fourrer en vrac tout un tas de vêtements. Il refusait de craquer devant Levi. Il refusait de lui faire ce plaisir et de s'effondrer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il n'allait pas regarder en arrière. Il allait oublier et avancer. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Une vengeance à prendre, une vérité à découvrir…

Il descendit les escaliers en manquant de trébucher à chaque pas.

Il avait beau essuyer ses larmes d'un geste furieux, elles continuaient d'attaquer en nombre. Un sanglot vint s'ajouter à la panoplie et Eren eut l'impression de voir le ciel lui tomber sur tête quand il se rendit compte que Levi venait de rentrer à son tour. Encore debout dans l'embrasure de la porte il posa sur lui un regard parfaitement ahuri : « Eren ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Il jetait des regards interloqués au sac que portait Eren. Mal fermé, visiblement plein à craquer de vêtements…Eren le resserra contre lui et explosa : « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?! Pourquoi t'as agi comme si t'étais jaloux ? Pourquoi me donner tous ces faux espoirs ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu trouves aussi marrant de me torturer à ce point ?! » Il hurlait. Il aurait voulu se montrer plus composé et plus fort… mais c'était peine perdue…

Levi referma la porte derrière lui, avec prudence. Un peu comme un éleveur qui entrait pour la première fois dans la cage du lion avec qui il serait emmené à faire plusieurs spectacles à l'avenir. Avec prudence, retenue et méfiance. Levi leva les bras en signe d'apaisement : « Eren…

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS EREN ! » Un grondement bestial lui était remonté de la gorge. Levi ne lui avait vu ce regard, brillant et sauvage, qu'une seule autre fois avant ça. Le jour où Hanji et Erwin avaient provoqué la Bête en parlant des Titans, la dernière fois qu'elle avait daigné se montrer.

Eren devait se trouver dans un état mental et émotionnel plus qu'instable.

L'adolescent rugit : « Ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure ! Appelle-moi gamin, morveux ou crétin pour être plus précis ! Comme ça au moins tu aurais pu tracer une ligne bien nette ! J'aurais compris que je n'avais aucune chance ! J'ai été tellement con ! Je m'en vais… » Eren s'avança vers lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il tenta d'ignorer la présence de Levi, qui le retint par le bras : « Où tu vas ?! » Eren le repoussa de toutes ses forces et cette fois-ci Levi recula de plusieurs pas : « Loin de toi ! Loin de Petra ! Loin des Ackermann, de ce nom de famille et de toute cette merde ! Je suis un _Jäeger_ ! Tu n'es pas mon frère Levi, tu ne l'as jamais été !...il est temps que je retrouve ma vie et mon véritable nom de famille ! Je ne supporterai pas de porter le même nom que vous… »

Les yeux de Levi parurent lancer des éclairs. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Eren s'éloigner dans ces conditions.

Levi tint bon et se déplaça de façon à de nouveau lui barrer la route vers la sortie. Il lui agrippa fermement les bras. Eren commença à se débattre et Levi dût, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, user de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de se libérer. Eren gronda : « Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

\- Eren ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Je ne comprends absolument rien de tout ce que tu racontes !

\- PETRA EST ENCEINTE ! »

Levi se figea, une lueur de compréhension lui traversa le regard : « Tu étais là… » Le visage d'Eren se décomposait à vue d'œil : « …Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Ce soir au dîner ? Ou alors me l'annoncer en même temps que vos fiançailles ? Pourquoi pas même, le jour de l'accouchement ? » Il avait cessé de se débattre. Il semblait épuisé. Un sanglot lui souleva le torse et plus aucune barrière ne retint ses larmes : « Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir touché alors que…Je te déteste Levi…je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement… » Levi s'approcha avec prudence alors qu'Eren baissait la tête vers le bas et reniflait sans retenu. Il l'enlaça. L'adolescent parut hésiter un moment. Comme s'il avait eu un sursaut de colère et voulait le repousser. Mais finalement, il était bien trop faible pour faire autre chose que de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au dos de la veste de Levi et pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position.

Levi attendit de ne plus l'entendre renifler et d'avoir le t-shirt trempé avant d'annoncer : « Eren. Oluo est le père du bébé de Pétra… » Il y eut un gros silence. Puis Eren s'écarta, incrédule. Il avait les yeux rougis et le nez rose. Il était foutrement adorable. Avoir pleuré donnait un éclat particulier à ses yeux. Le bleu s'était fondu dans le vert, créant une couleur unique. Presque féérique. Levi avait envie de lui embrasser les paupières et de goûter une de ses larmes…mais bien avant ça, il lui devait d'abord des explications : « Ils sortent ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant… » Eren avait toujours l'air aussi ahuri. Levi ajouta : « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Petra. D'ailleurs à aucun moment je ne t'ai dit que je le faisais. Je me suis juste servi de ton erreur pour que tu arrêtes de me faire du rentre dedans…

\- Mais…je vous ai vu vous embrasser…Et toutes ces nuits où tu…

\- C'était un baiser entre amis. Je venais à peine de la rejeter quand tu nous as vus. Et pour ce qui est de toutes ces nuits…eh bien…disons que comme tout le monde, j'avais des besoins alors…. » Les jambes d'Eren cessèrent de le supporter et il s'effondra dans le hall. Il affirma d'une voix incertaine : « Tu n'es pas le père… » Levi s'accroupit à sa hauteur : « Je ne suis pas le père… » Eren le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si enfin, ses mots prenaient un sens : « Tu n'es pas le père du bébé de Petra. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec elle… » Levi acquiesça doucement. Eren continua : « Et l'autre nuit…tu étais jaloux de Jean ?... » Un silence puis Levi grogna : « Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, gamin… » Eren n'attendit pas une minute de plus, il lui sauta au cou et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces.

Dans son élan il entraîna Levi et ils s'avachirent dans l'entrée.

Eren avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de sa nuque lorsqu'il souffla : « Je t'aime Levi. » Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement. Eren lui avait dit ces mots plusieurs fois auparavant. Mais aucun n'avait eu cette intensité. C'était tout simplement parfait. Levi resserra les bras autour du corps d'Eren et souffla à son tour : « Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Eren. »

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant.

Plus rien ne bougea pendant un instant qui parut interminable. Les secondes s'allongèrent. Le temps parut se détraquer et enfin, Levi entendit un bruit. Ou plutôt il ressentit quelque chose, là, contre lui. Le battement furieux d'un cœur qui ne devait pas être loin de la crise cardiaque.

…Mais était-ce le sien ou celui d'Eren ?...

L'adolescent s'écarta d'un coup : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Levi soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « J'avais prévu d'attendre cinq ans…le temps que t'ai atteint la majorité légale…mais tant pis. J'en ai plus que marre de jouer à l'adulte responsable. Je suis crevé. Complètement à bout…Tu veux t'émanciper ? Eh bien vas-y ! Ça m'enlève une épine du pied, au moins je ne serais pas tuteur et…autre chose. Après tout à ton âge, j'étais déjà largement responsable de moi-même… » Eren avait les yeux écarquillés, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient carrément doublé de taille.

Il balbutia : « Est-ce que ça veut dire que… » Levi l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa, força le barrage de ses lèvres et enroula leurs langues avant de caresser celle d'Eren de la sienne. Il attendit de sentir l'adolescent fondre entre ses bras avant de s'écarter et de murmurer : « Ça veut dire que je peux faire ça… » Il lui mordilla l'oreille et descendit la bouche vers sa nuque : « Et ça… » Il y déposa une série de baisers avant d'y coller les lèvres et d'entreprendre de lui faire un suçon. Sa langue lui caressa la peau à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Eren ne laisse échapper un long gémissement. L'adolescent demeura figé un moment, tendu et choqué des réactions de son propre corps.

Levi le serra dans ses bras et déclara d'une voix chargée d'émotion : « Soit mien Eren… »

Eren se retrouva à court de mots.

A court de souffle.

Alors il se contenta de le serrer en retour, aussi fort que possible contre son cœur.

Ça y était.

C'était fini.

Tout était terminé.

Eren n'avait plus à livrer bataille.

Levi était sien.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

JE SUIS PUTAIN D'EMUE LA VOUS AVEZ PAS IDEE.

En réalité, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit dans un état second et j'ai la sensation qu'en relisant le tout à tête reposée...je vais vite me rendre compte que j'ai fait un nombre incalculable de fautes, je vais aussi avoir l'impression que certains passages laissent à désirer et surtout je vais commencer à flipper à mort de ne pas avoir réussi à vous faire ressentir tout ce que je voulais que vous ressentiez (Je vous l'avais dit, je suis une auteure fragile moi, je doute toujours)

Du coup, je suis impatiente de vous lire.

Soyez clémentes?

Je vous remercie en tout cas de tout coeur de m'avoir suivi jusque-là. C'était un périple de looooongue haleine pour en arriver-là. Et je ne vous ai même pas encore livré de Lemon digne de ce nom (misère pour vous) Je peux vous assurer qu'il arrivera bien avant la fin de la Saison 1 et qu'une fois lancés, ils seront pires que de lapins!

(Ce sera aussi la première fois que j'écrirais vraiment un Lemon...j'ai le trac comme pas possible)

Les scènes hot m'ont permises de choper des automatismes de leur forger une petite 'histoire physique' comme la façon d'embrasser de Levi ou la sensibilité d'Eren...mais vais-je être capable de vous faire vibrer?

En toute honnêteté, les scènes hot parviennent-elles à vous faire fondre? Vous attendrir? Vous excitez? Ou est-ce que je passe à côté d'un truc?

Vos réponses sont importantes pour la suite, elles m'aideront à ne pas rester coincer pendant mille ans sur un passage...

Et à m'améliorer!

Du coup merci d'avance pour votre participation (courbette)

Pour la première fois en avant première le titre du **chapitre 32 BLISS**. (vous avez mérité un cadeau, si, si, j'insiste, vous êtes géniales!)

(bruit de bouteille de champagne!)

Plein plein plein de love sur vous...(et bonne fin de nuit)


	32. Chapter 32

_**Le chapitre 31 était tellement FAT que je ne m'étonne même pas du fait que vous n'ayez pas pu tout commenter en détails! (rire)**_

 _ **Il était une telle délivrance...(je vais donc ce soir passé un petit temps à le corriger et le rendre 3x plus lisible et le débarrasser de ses immondes fautes et oublis de mots...*honte a moi*)**_

 _ **Vos réactions étaient superbes! (rire) Même si certains points du chapitre était plutôt prévisible, pour une fois, je n'ai pas essayé de faire dans l'original (rire nerveux)**_

 _ **Je suis encore plus nerveuse à l'idée de vous présenter le chapitre 32 que le 31...c'est pour dire.**_

 _ **Comme il ne se concentre que sur un moment, je suis sûre qu'il sera mille fois plus facile d'exprimer ce que vous en avez pensé!**_

 _ **Je vais arrêter de vous gaver avec mes blablah et vous souhaiter une excellente lecture!**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas mettre de warning Lemon...mais autant prévenir.**_

 _ **C'est chaud bouillant là-dessous...**_

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 32**_ _ **: Bliss**_

Ils auraient sans doute pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures.

Mais comme ils n'étaient pas dans un foutu film, Levi commençait à avoir très mal aux fesses. Le carrelage antidérapant du hall n'avait absolument rien de confortable ou de romantique ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il s'écarta d'Eren et se redressa avant de le soulever en porté de la mariée comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. C'était arrivé si vite qu'Eren eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand il le fit, Levi montait déjà les marches de l'escalier. Eren couina : « Levi ! Pose-moi par terre ! » Son visage était si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il était au bord de l'implosion : « Allez ! Pose-moi ! Je peux marcher ! » Levi continuait de l'ignorer tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'être un Ackermann (une sorte de faucheuse mise sous forme humaine pour d'obscures raisons) ça pouvait être pratique.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de _'sortir'_ avec une Bête sauvage d'un autre type…il allait grandement avoir besoin de sa force surhumaine. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Eren pouvait s'avérer difficile à gérer lorsqu'il s'énervait ou s'agitait pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos…

Surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux tendances à s'emporter plus vite que l'éclair…

…mais bizarrement, au lieu de l'inquiéter, ce constat eut plutôt tendance à l'enflammer.

C'était la première fois que l'idée de se mettre en couple ressemblait autant à un défi de tous les instants. Levi commençait à vraiment aimer cette petite dimension ' _domptage'_ qui venait s'ajouter à tout le reste. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sans doute tous les deux parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Et qu'il avait manqué de multiples occasions de bien s'amuser…

Qui d'autre que lui aurait la force de tenir tête à Eren ?

Eren de son côté, était bien trop crispé pour penser à se débattre.

La prise des mains de Levi sur son corps avait beau être assurée et stable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le moindre mouvement superflu pouvait les précipiter en chute libre dans l'escalier. Il savait qu'il avait des chances de s'en sortir plus ou moins indemne, mais Levi…Est-ce qu'Eren n'était pas trop lourd ? Se voir soulever avec autant d'aisance avait un petit côté vexant (même compte tenu du fait que Levi et Mikasa paraissaient pouvoir soulever un camion à bout de bras).

Avant qu'Eren n'ait le temps de s'y faire, Levi était déjà en train de le poser avec nonchalance sur son lit King size. L'adolescent parut si confus que Levi crut entendre son silencieux cri de panique. Pour toute réponse Levi haussa un sourcil et rétorqua : « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais de jouer à l'adulte responsable. » Et à ces mots il lui grimpa littéralement dessus et commença à l'embrasser sans retenu.

Eren s'était cru prêt et bien plus expérimenté qu'à l'époque de ses premiers baisers.

Force lui était de reconnaître que rien…

…Absolument rien, n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_.

Levi ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune comparaison.

Surtout pas après tout ce temps passé sans se toucher ou même s'approcher de trop près. Il semblait à Eren que son parfum était encore plus enivrant que dans ses souvenirs. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans son lit, entouré de son odeur, lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans un océan de délice. Entre la danse endiablée de leurs deux langues et cette profusion de plaisir olfactif, Eren était déjà dans l'incapacité totale de savoir où donner de la tête. Avec Levi tout était pire. Il se savait sensible ? Maintenant sous les mains de Levi, c'était devenu deux fois plus vrai, sa peau était en flammes, absolument chaque effleurement donnait lieu à un frisson incontrôlé. Son esprit était devenu inapte à former la moindre pensée cohérente et il était presque sûr qu'il serait déjà en train de battre tous ses records en décibel de gémissements si Levi ne tenait pas sa bouche si bien occupée.

Le fait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler le fit paniquer.

Et s'il faisait ou disait quelque chose de bizarre ?

Et s'il se ridiculisait ?

Et si…

Il se savait bruyant, de base. Et si tout était décuplé avec Levi il risquait très vite de basculer vers le…honteusement vulgaire. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Levi, cessa de l'embrasser et le redressa pour mieux le débarrasser de son sweat et de son t-shirt (ce qu'il fit drôlement vite !) Une nouvelle bouffée de panique poussa Eren à protester : « Levi, attends… » Il aurait voulu pouvoir le tenir à distance mais il tremblait bien trop pour réussir à faire appel à la plus petite étincelle de force. Levi était déjà en train de glisser la main sous l'élastique de son jogging. Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Pas si v…ah ! » La pression des doigts autour de sa verge dressée venait de carrément l'envoyer en orbite. Il n'eut que la présence d'esprit de se mordre la lèvre inférieure (très fort) avant de jouir dans un sursaut de plaisir si intense qu'il se retrouva de nouveau allongé et pantelant.

Eren se couvrit la face des mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu et il n'avait plus qu'un désir, mourir.

La voix de Levi semblait étonnée alors qu'il se penchait (sûrement pour s'essuyer la main dans un mouchoir) : « …C'était plutôt rapide… » Eren préféra sauter toute l'étape où il essayait en vain de lui expliquer que c'était entièrement de sa faute et choisit plutôt d'aller à l'essentiel, histoire d'obtenir gain de cause : « Je suis puceau. » Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix d'avoir un raté. Il ne se découvrit pas le visage mais sentit que Levi venait clairement de marquer une pause : « …Kirstein ?… » Eren nia de la tête avec vigueur : « Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas sérieux ! » Eren se remettait à peine de ses émotions et rien que de sentir le poids de Levi, probablement à califourchon sur lui, suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

Du coup, son affirmation avait sonné un peu comme un reproche. Est-ce que Levi ne pouvait pas être un peu plus compréhensif ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste un peu de temps pour réussir à maîtriser ses sensations…Il essaya donc d'en gagner un peu plus en ajoutant : « Et puis même, on ne serait jamais allé jusque-là ! Il est amoureux de Mikasa !

-…Il est quoi ? » Levi parut s'étrangler. Eren osa enfin le regarder en face. Levi se retenait à peine de rire. Il explosa finalement : « Mikasa ?! Ce type n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux... » Eren se retrouva à sourire malgré lui.

Le rire de Levi était aussi rare qu'une giboulée de grêlons en plein désert.

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, Eren se souvenait avoir été étonné d'à quel point il pouvait sonner naturel et tout simplement joyeux. Vu le caractère du personnage, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il se demanda combien de personnes au monde avait déjà entendu ou vu Levi rire…peut-être tous les membres de son Escadron ? Et maintenant lui…deux fois… Levi sembla de nouveau lui porter son attention : « Est-ce qu'il sait au moins ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il est dans la même classe qu'elle depuis deux ans. Je pense qu'il a déjà compris quel genre de personne est Mikasa…et puis c'est plutôt méchant de ta part de te marrer ! Tu penses que Mikasa n'est pas quelqu'un dont on peut tomber amoureux ? Elle est jolie !

\- C'est une Ackermann. Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie…

\- …Je vois, et sinon, ça va les chevilles ?

-…ce que je veux dire c'est que les plantes carnivores sont en général, toutes très belles. Tu sais, il vaut mieux qu'elles le soient si elles veulent pouvoir attirer les mouches…

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es un Ackermann. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis une mouche ? » Levi soupira : « Tu n'es absolument pas dans le même cas que Kirstein…dont je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler maintenant. » Levi se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Eren loua le ciel d'avoir récupéré un peu de contenance, il lui plaqua la main sur le visage avant qu'il ne parvienne à capturer ses lèvres : « Attends ! » Levi lui agrippa la main et lécha sensuellement chacun de ses doigts. Eren ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Ça, ça ce n'était clairement pas du jeu ! Il râla : « J'aimerais bien que t'aille moins vite… » Levi haussa un sourcil à nouveau, saisit le bas de son propre t-shirt (Eren n'avait même pas vu quand il s'était débarrassé de sa veste !) et d'un mouvement se retrouva torse nu. Eren s'étrangla alors que son regard prenait d'assaut les renflements musculaires du torse qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux furent s'arrêtèrent sur l'encre noir du dragon qui mordait l'épaule la plus sexy qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir…

Il déglutit alors qu'un rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de Levi : « Tu n'as pas l'air de _vraiment_ vouloir que j'aille moins vite… mais si c'est le fait d'aller jusqu'au bout qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas t'enculer aujourd'hui… » Eren arrondit les yeux : « Ouah…jolie manière de le dire !

-..Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas comment je m'exprime… ce n'est absolument pas nouveau…pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'aurais eu besoin de beaucoup plus de préparation pour qu'on aille au bout des choses, comme de gel, de préservatifs et de… » Eren se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : « Oui, c'est bon je crois que je vois le topo…merci. » Levi se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser et Eren, par réflexe, lui plaqua encore la main sur le visage pour le tenir à distance. Levi poussa un grognement : « …Ne me force pas à t'attacher… » Eren parut horrifié : « Quoi ?

\- Ce serait un peu hardcore pour une première, non ? » Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment ça pour une première, parce qu'il avait l'intention de l'attaché ensuite ?! Il s'insurgea : « Je croyais que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui !

\- Je parlais d'une première _vraie_ expérience tous les deux, crétin…arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps, tout ce que t'y gagnes c'est de me chauffer un peu plus… » Eren rougit de plus belle, il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait qu'à survivre à quelques caresses pour l'instant. Mais il restait persuadé de ne pas réussir à se contenir…Levi lui avait saisi les poignets et s'était attaqué à son cou : « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste profiter un peu de mon nouveau statut… » Alors que des vagues de bien-être et de désir commençaient à lui enflammer le creux des reins, Eren recommença à paniquer.

C'était beaucoup trop intense et bien trop rapide.

Il allait définitivement finir par faire quelque chose d'étrange…

Levi passa la langue le long de sa gorge puis lui mordilla la base de l'omoplate : « Lev…Levi attends… » Un grognement lui répondit. Eren essaya de s'expliquer : « Je…je me sens bizarre...ah ! » Levi répliqua entre deux baisers rapides : « Ça veut juste dire que tu te sens bien…j'accepte de croire que vous n'avez pas été jusqu'au bout, l'autre et toi… mais tu commences à me faire penser que vous avez surtout joué au Twister… » Eren fronça les sourcils, lui aussi il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Et lui aussi commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait l'impression de n'avoir absolument jamais rien expérimenté tout seul.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'une pucelle de roman de gare.

C'était super frustrant. Levi glissa la main sur son ventre. Sa peau était tiède (ce qui pour un Ackermann devait sûrement correspondre à une peau chaude) mais ses longs doigts laissaient un véritable incendie sur leur passage. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement vibrant alors que son dos s'arquait par automatisme. Les doigts de Levi glissèrent à nouveau sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Eren se couvrit instantanément le visage des mains (il était fichu).

Levi se servit de sa main libre pour lui écarter les doigts et le regarder dans les yeux : « A quoi tu joues, gamin ? » Eren parvint à articuler de justesse : « J'ai l'air d'une prostituée ! » Levi marqua une pause. Puis il fronça les sourcils : « …Tu as déjà été aux putes ? » Son ton était chargé de menace. Eren reprit son souffle (profitant de cet instant de répit) et répliqua : « Bien sûr que non ! C'est…c'est juste une façon de parler…je…je n'arrive pas m'empêcher de faire…du bruit et…

\- Et ? J'aime t'entendre. » Eren sentit son visage entier s'embraser pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois en trente secondes : « C'est bizarre !

\- C'est sexy.

\- Hein ? Qu… » Levi l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne et ferme les yeux. Puis il lui murmura : « Laisses-toi aller Eren… »

Cette fois-ci lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, Eren n'opposa aucune résistance.

Puisque qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de résister ses sensations empiraient, il avait choisi de soigner le mal par le mal. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Levi pour ne pas se moquer de lui ou faire comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il finirait par agir bizarrement. Eren décida d'essayer de profiter du moment. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. Levi était là, au-dessus de lui, torse nu, à l'embrasser, le caresser et couvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers ou de suçons. Levi lui appartenait enfin…il laissa ses mains courir sur la peau de son partenaire, avide d'en sentir plus, de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir.

Eren eut la satisfaction de sentir Levi frissonner sous ses caresses et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Maintenant qu'Eren avait rendu les armes, Levi ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps en câlineries et autres caresses. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant au fait de se retrouver là où tout avait commencé mais sans plus aucune barrière pour le retenir. Plus d'excuses, plus de prises de têtes, plus d'hésitation. Il n'y avait plus qu'Eren, tremblant, prisonnier de son étreinte. Sa peau halée rosie par le désir et la passion de ses baisers. Ses yeux verts d'eau larmoyant de plaisir, sa bouche pleine et gonflée à force de l'embrasser. Levi se recula pour mieux graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Dorénavant à chaque fois qu'elle lui reviendrait à l'esprit il n'aurait plus qu'à laisser libre cours à ses envies et retrouver Eren pour le mettre dans un état encore plus fiévreux que le précédent.

Il lui semblait que la liste des choses qu'il aimerait lui faire subir ne cessait de grandir de seconde en seconde…

Levi se décala légèrement, pas assez pour le libérer mais bien assez pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il lui souleva les jambes, envoya valser le vêtement qui le gênait tout en prenant soin de se défaire dans le même élan du dernier rempart qui le séparait de son but. Eren poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il comprit qu'il était complètement nu. Levi ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus pour reprendre contenance et l'embrassa de façon à ce qu'il oublie complètement l'idée d'encore lui résister. Après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le traumatiser dès leur premier vrai rapport…

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte qu'Eren était particulièrement sensible de la langue.

Les baisers étaient une arme assez redoutable pour que Levi ait tout le loisir de lui-même se débarrasser de son pantalon sans que l'adolescent ne s'en rende compte. Il écarta les jambes d'Eren et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas mordiller toute la longueur de sa jambe fuselée jusqu'à recouvrir son aine de suçons. L'exercice le plus difficile pour lui consistait à s'imposer une certaine sorte de limite. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tout faire d'un coup. Patience…

Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps et Eren parut se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux entièrement nus.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Levi scella ses lèvres des siennes et alors qu'il prenait en main leurs deux érections, murmura : « Ne me dis pas d'aller plus lentement, c'est impossible…regarde…toi non plus tu ne tiendrais pas…t'es déjà trempé… » Eren avait beau être visiblement mort de honte, une part de lui, celle qui faisait briller une lueur d'envie au fond de ses yeux, accepta de baisser le regard pour constater par elle-même l'étendue des dégâts.

Levi se servit de cette courte diversion pour entamer un rapide mouvement de va et vient.

Eren s'arcbouta de plaisir. Levi changea légèrement de position pour se placer de manière à pouvoir agrémenter au geste quelques coups de bassins savamment ajusté. Les gémissements d'Eren commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus erratiques, de plus en plus rauques. Il s'agrippa aux draps et agita la tête comme s'il essayait de rester sur terre. Levi sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser tout le corps alors qu'il accélérait la cadence.

Il avait envie de le voir perdre pieds…

Les mains d'Eren quittèrent le drap pour venir s'agripper à son dos. Il y planta les ongles alors que Levi se penchait pour capturer ses lèvres. Quand le gémissement d'Eren se répercuta en vibrations, jaillissant du fond sa gorge pour venir se perdre en Levi, il sentit un pan de sa raison le quitter. Levi avait eu un tas d'expériences mais aucune comme celle-là. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi proche de l'implosion et aussi rapidement.

Il resserra sa prise et bougea les hanches de façon bien plus sensuelle et rythmée. Eren sépara leurs lèvres pour pousser un râle si sexy que Levi faillit craquer sur le coup. Il grogna et enlaça Eren de son bras libre tout en enfouissant le visage au creux de sa nuque. Levi n'aurait jamais cru un jour penser que la sueur d'un autre être humain puisse être l'un des parfums les plus excitants qu'il lui ait été donné de respirer.

Eren jouit le premier mais Levi ne fut vraiment pas long à le rejoindre.

Le visage que l'adolescent venait de lui révéler allait lui rester graver dans l'esprit jusqu'à sa mort.

…Et lui servir de matériel pour absolument toutes ses futures branlettes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren prit un moment avant de redescendre sur terre.

Entre ce câlin crapuleux, la Finale et les montagnes russes émotionnelles qui l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'assoupir à demi. A demi seulement parce qu'il avait eu conscience du fait que Levi était train de les nettoyer avec ce qu'il identifia comme étant des lingettes pour bébé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Levi était vraiment un maniaque…quel genre d'homme de vingt-sept ans, célibataire endurci, gardait ce genre de lingettes dans sa chambre ? Après avoir diligemment fait disparaitre toute trace de leurs méfaits, Levi l'avait recouvert d'une couverture avant de se glisser à ses côtés et l'enlacer.

Eren fourra le visage dans son torse et poussa un soupire d'aise.

Cette position était parfaite.

Eren était en train de toucher du doigt ce à quoi devait ressembler le paradis.

C'était dans une position très similaire à celle-là qu'ils s'étaient si souvent reveillés pendant la courte période où ils avaient dormi ensemble deux ans plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle était dix mille fois mieux. Eren y était vraiment enlacé, plus aucune distance ne les séparait et ils étaient peau contre peau…

Eren demanda soudain : « Qu'est-ce que je dois dire maintenant ?...Que t'es _mon petit ami_ ? _Mon amant_ ? _Mon mec_ ?... » Bizarrement, aucun de ses termes ne semblaient correspondre. Eren fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Levi soupira : « Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de se donner un nom ?...Personnellement ça me va comme ça… » Il avait raison. C'était bien mieux lorsqu'il arrêtait d'essayer de labelliser leur couple. Levi ajouta : « …d'ailleurs en parlant de nom…est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas attendre la fin du lycée avant de t'émanciper ? » Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Une sensation glacée venait de lui remonter le long de l'échine : « Levi…si tu veux revenir en arrière je… » Levi l'interrompit : « Rien à voir. » Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il posa le menton sur le sommet du crâne d'Eren. L'adolescent eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui embrasser les cheveux mais ça avait été si rapide qu'il n'en était pas certain…

Levi s'expliqua : « Si je te demande ça, ce sont pour des raisons pratiques, financières, administratives…. » Eren était en train de sérieusement reconsidérer la question. Après tout, maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Levi, porter le nom d'Ackermann n'avait plus du tout la même signification…l'idée de le garder juste un peu plus longtemps ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée… : « Je pense que je vais le garder encore un an…si ça t'arrange, ça ne me dérange plus tant que ça… » Cette fois-ci, il fut certain d'avoir senti les lèvres de Levi se poser tout en haut de son crâne. Quand il commença à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux, Eren ne résista plus aux appels du sommeil et sombra tout doucement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'Eren rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Levi, dans son lit, mais il portait un T-shirt trop ample (il appartenait sûrement à Levi), un caleçon propre (on avait fouillé dans son placard ?!) et un short. .

Or il était quasiment sûr de s'être endormi de un, dans les bras de Levi, de deux, nu comme un ver. Comme il n'y avait pas trente-six milles explications possibles, il en déduisit que Levi l'avait habillé pendant son sommeil. Constater de cette manière que Levi n'était pas le seul à avoir entièrement baissé sa garde lorsqu'il était dans les parages, n'avait rien de bien reluisant. Comment avait-il pu continuer à dormir dans ces conditions ? Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il avait envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou…

Levi demanda, un sourire dans la voix : « Bien dormi, gamin ? Il est déjà 19h, tu as reçu au moins cinq appels de Kirstein, dix d'Armin et un million de Mikasa…pour éviter qu'elle ne débarque ici comme une furie, j'ai pris la liberté de lui répondre que tu t'étais endormi…. » Eren s'assit d'un coup et tendit la main. Levi lui désigna son portable, tranquillement posé sur son bureau. Eren n'avait aucune envie de quitter le confort de ce lit….si Levi avait déjà rassuré Mikasa, c'était l'essentiel. Il combattit son embarras pour répondre : « La prochaine fois…réveille-moi ! » Levi parut comprendre directement de quoi il parlait : « J'ai essayé, mais ça n'a pas marché….alors j'en ai profité.

\- Essaie plus fort ! C'est super embarrassant !

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'on a fait avant, non ? » Eren refusait d'y repenser, il se sentait déjà assez intimidé comme ça, encore un peu et il commencerait à envisager le fait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il avait déjà fait une chute de cette hauteur lorsqu'il était enfant. Avec un peu de chance cette fois-ci la Bête n'aurait même pas à lui soigner un bras cassé…Il marmonna : « Pervers… » Levi répliqua du tac-o-tac : « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » Eren rougit et s'irrita d'être le seul à se sentir gêné, est-ce que Levi était fait en béton armé ? Est-ce qu'Eren allait réussir à s'habituer à cette drôle d'ambiance de flirt ?

C'était bien trop pour son pauvre cœur…

Levi lui tapota la tête : « On va devoir reporter notre soirée au restaurant… » Eren arrondit la bouche : « Merde ! Le restau…

\- J'ai préparé un plat vite fait. Je crois qu'on est tous les deux trop crevés de toutes les façons… » Eren voulut protester mais il était effectivement assez fatigué pour penser que continuer de dormir pendant encore deux ou trois jours, ça ne lui poserait aucun problème. C'était comme si tout à coup toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé au fil des ans, embrouilles, du stress, des non-dits, était venue récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Maintenant qu'il était soulagé et parfaitement détendu…

Il la combattit encore un peu et suivit Levi hors de la chambre.

Ils dînèrent dans un silence apaisé.

Que Levi brisa lorsqu'il annonça : « J'ai une semaine de vacances. J'ai envie qu'on aille quelque part… » Eren acquiesça tout en se servant une énième cuillère de riz (il avait rarement eu aussi faim, il avait l'impression de revenir d'une semaine entière de survie en forêt. A part Sasha, personne n'en revenait indemne…) : « Ok ! Ca me va, tu veux je prévienne oncle Mitch et le grand-père d'Armin ?... » Levi lui lança un regard indéchiffrable : « Non. Je voulais dire, qu'on aille quelque part, _toi et moi_. Seuls. » Eren se sentit très bête. Mais pour sa défense, Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, il pouvait toujours être en train de dormir…et rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Il rougit : « Oh !

\- Oh…

\- Et on irait où ?

-…disons que c'est une surprise. » Eren fronça les sourcils. Le nouveau Levi 2.0 était très intriguant, déstabilisant et différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais c'était tellement mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Il était ravi de ne pas avoir déjà découvert toutes les facettes de son partenaire. Ce voyage s'annonçait palpitant.

Ce soir-là, il avait longtemps hésité, en sortant de la salle de bain à se rendre dans la chambre de Levi et se glisser dans son lit.

De vifs souvenirs de leurs ébats lui étaient revenus en mémoire et il avait éprouvé une gêne sans commune mesure à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans le même lit. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de celui qui ne pouvait plus se passer de _ça…_ et plus important, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le cœur assez accroché pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était clairement pas le plus demandeur des deux. Il avait encore un mal de chien à croire que Levi était réellement, de un amoureux de lui, de deux capable d'éprouver pour lui le même genre de désir dévorant que celui qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Eren n'était toujours pas habitué au fait que son amour puisse être réciproque.

Il renonça finalement et se dirigea droit vers son lit. Même si la porte de Levi était restée ouverte, comme si elle l'invitait à entrer si le cœur lui en disait. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient parfaitement reposés. Levi voulait qu'il commence leur voyage très tôt le lendemain matin. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir Mikasa débarquer à l'improviste, il avait visiblement l'intention de la prendre de court en kidnappant Eren au plus vite.

Eren devait être le kidnappé le plus consentant de toute l'histoire du kidnapping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leurs préparatifs ne furent pas très longs.

C'était en allant chercher le thermos pour ranger leur pique-nique qu'Eren retrouva l'appareil photo qu'avait acheté sa mère avant le départ fatidique. La gorge nouée, il s'était présenté devant Levi avant de lui demander d'une voix hésitante s'il acceptait de regarder les seules et uniques photos que l'appareil n'ait jamais prises, avec lui. Levi acquiesça et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Eren se glissa sous le bras de Levi, alluma la machine et fit défiler les clichés. Les visages de Carla et Kenny lui apparurent plus vivants et rayonnants que jamais.

C'était cette image-là d'eux qu'Eren voulait garder.

Souriants, boudeurs, amusés…..

…Heureux.

Eren aurait voulu pouvoir complètement oublier ses derniers souvenirs de leur accident. Mais parfois il se surprenait à y chercher le moindre signe qui lui permettrait d'identifier Zeke…Le jeune Eren paraissait lui aussi nager dans le bonheur. Et il était difficile de se dire que cet enfant avait définitivement disparu. Que malgré leurs souvenirs communs, Eren était incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ou penser…Il se faisait l'effet d'un étranger. Cette maison incarnait tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Tout ce qui aurait pu et aurait dû être…Eren n'avait aucune envie d'entamer leur nouvelle vie dans un tel environnement…

Alors il proposa : « Et si on déménageait ? » Levi demeura interdit un instant avant de s'enquérir : « Tu es sérieux ? » Eren acquiesça tout en couvrant la pièce du regard : « Oui…cette maison est beaucoup trop grande pour nous deux. Aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de chasser de son esprit, les fantômes de ma mère et oncle Kenny…parce qu'ils ont été arraché à leur bonheur de façon brutale. Il est possible qu'ils soient encore là, avec nous…rester ici ne nous fait aucun bien. Ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de parler de les abandonner…juste…je dis juste que je suis prêt à tourner la page…j'ai grandi maintenant. Je veux que ma mère le sache et qu'elle sache que…je n'ai aucune intention de me sentir coupable. Que je vais bien.»

Levi était en train de le regarder comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il finit par répondre : « On commence à chercher un appart dès qu'on revient de vacances… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren avait refusé qu'ils empruntent l'autoroute.

Il n'était miraculeusement pas traumatisé en voiture mais il préférait ignorer quelle serait la réaction de la Bête si elle venait à reconnaitre le lieu sur lequel sa mère avait été assassinée. Levi n'avait pas bronché et accepté qu'ils passent par tous les petits sentiers pour arriver à destination.

Eren avait allumé la radio de l'Hennessey et chantonnait avec entrain absolument chacune des mélodies qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

Levi ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il se surprit à penser que qu'importait le corps et l'âge d'Eren, certaines choses ne changeraient simplement jamais. L'adolescent ne tenait en place et lorsque Levi fit glisser le toit ouvrant et passa la Venom en mode décapotable, Eren poussa un cri de victoire tout en levant les bras en l'air et en se redressant à demi pour que l'air lui frappe le visage de plein fouet.

Ils avaient l'impression que le monde leur appartenait.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Eren avait la sensation d'être aussi libre. Les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux lui rappelaient ceux qu'il avait observés en catimini par la fenêtre crasseuse du train dans lequel sa mère et lui s'étaient cachés pour traverser le pays. Sauf que ceux-ci étaient éclatants, vibrant de vitalité et incroyablement accessibles. Une musique plus entraînante que les autres retentit. Eren la reconnut et immédiatement, il revit en pensée la chorégraphie inventée par Taylor, il commença à danser sur place sous le regard amusé de Levi.

Ils avaient pique-niqué sur la route.

Assis sur le capot de l'Hennessey, face à un paysage beau à couper le souffle. Il y avait rêvé d'un monde sans Brigade, sans gang, sans Titans ou tous seraient libres de s'offrir ce genre de moment sans craindre pour sa vie. Eren découvrit malgré lui que Levi faisait preuve d'un humour douteux mais d'une répartie cinglante. D'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce fut au dépend de l'autre ou à leur propre frais, ils finirent par bien s'amuser. Si Eren avait pu se sentir légèrement angoissé à l'idée de devoir se retrouver à court de conversations s'ils venaient à passer trop de temps seuls tous les deux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de se partager le temps de parole. Levi était plus attentif qu'il n'y paraissait et Eren était intarissable de sujets à aborder. Peu de mots lui suffisaient pour s'enflammer. Si bien qu'ils virent à peine le temps passer.

Pourtant le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque Levi annonça qu'ils touchaient au but.

Levi avait repassé la voiture en mode toit couvert quand il avait commencé à faire frais et Eren en avait profité pour poser la tête contre la vitre et somnoler. Quand Levi avait annoncé qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Eren avait ouvert sa vitre et passé la tête dehors pour humer l'air frais et salin.

Sous son regard émerveillé, le soleil faisait étinceler l'incroyable étendu d'eau bleu qui se perdait à l'horizon.

Eren savait où Levi avait décidé de les emmener.

Et il trouvait que c'était une excellente idée.

Après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait la mer.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tadaaaaam!

Premier chapitre où ces deux idiots sont en couple...

Est-ce qu'il y a du OOC? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Ai-je réussi la hotness de mon passage? Qui comme moi a envie de gober Eren tout cru et d'épouser Levi contre son gré?

*tousse*

Bref! Merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, votre folie, votre énergie et votre enthousiasme!

Comme disent les anglais : "You made my day!"

Plein de love sur vous mes chatons!

Et tout de suite, la réponse aux commentaires:

 **Alice_ chapitre 30**

Merci! Je suis tellement contente de la voir être traduite! Tu n'as pas idée!

Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment géniale mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce que va en penser le monde anglophone!

 **Le fantome_ chapitre 30**

Ooh! Pourquoi tant de haine! (rire) J'espère que mon Jean passera un peu mieux! J'espère que le chapitre 31 répondra à tes attentes niveau réconciliation!

 **Nekoko** _(alias My Love)_ **_ chapitre 30**

Bien entendu que son Eren finit par lui manquer! Il est un peu con mais pas totalement stupide! (rire) Il va essayer de se racheter, je suis sûre qu'il finira par te manquer autant qu'à Eren quand ils seront séparés pour x ou y raison! (clin d'oeil pervers)

Levi a beaucoup, beaucoup cogité...tu vois qu'il n'était pas si fou de penser qu'il leur fallait un peu de temps! Même s'il a agit comme une bite, il faut avouer que sans ça Eren n'aurait jamais laché l'affaire...

Ahahahhahahaha baiser indirect avec Jean! (meurs de rire)

Tu as raison, ce qui est à Levi est à Levi (#possessive guy) mais ne va pas te méprendre, Eren aussi en tien une couche...en gros t'a pas intérêt à te retrouver entre ses deux-là. Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à accéder au rang de DEESSE DES VAMPIRES MANGEURS DE POULET...mais je ne suis pas bien sûre de garder le titre, pour tout t'avouer il fait un peu dingue! (rire)

JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE D'ETRE TON AUTEUR FAVORI ! Ce titre-là je le garde et le range précieusement dans ma boîte à trésor (coeur coeur sur toi)

 **Yumi_chapitre 30**

Ahahahah! J'imagine trop la scène! Tu m'as fait rigoler toute seule! OOOOOH! Je crois que t'es ma troisième demande en mariage! Y a pas de souci, ma fiancée Emylou doit m'offrir la fin de l'Executeur en cadeau de mariage, en attendant je suis libre comme l'air! (rire) et totalement polygame aussi! (rirex2)

 **Gloria_ Chapitre 31**

Oh oui que c'est bo l'amur! (les oiseaux chaaantent sous la pluiiiie)

Petra et Oluo c'est prévisible mais tellement chou...donc pas grave! J'assume le cliché à fond! (fière d'être naze)

Tu as eu raison! Chapitre sorti tard (pour cause de réponse aux commentaires! Si vous vous inscriviez tous, je pourrais répondre en Mp et le chapitre sortirait plus vite d'abord! *tirage de langue*)

 **Kumiro_ Chapitre 31**

Respire, respire! (rire)

Si j'ai réussi à te faire passer par tous ces états, alors ma mission est entièrement accompli! Je peux m'en aller en paix...NAN JE DECONNE! J'ai bien l'intention d'essayer de te faire passer par tous les états avant la fin de cette aventure! Merci de me suivre aussi assidument et de toujours penser à me laisser un petit mot!

Je ne sais pas si vous considérerez la fin comme heureuse ou non...je dirais qu'elle est...belle?

Je n'en dirais pas plus!

 **Guest_chapitre 31**

Surement l'un des commentaires les plus constructifs et construit depuis le début de l'histoire du commentaire...(explose de rire) J'étais morte en lisant! Court mais super efficace!

J'espère te relire très vite!

Sur ce? A très vite pour le chapitre 33!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Soyons claires et honnêtes.**_

 _ **Cette histoire vient encore de me faire un beau doigt d'honneur.**_

 _ **Notre dialogue fut le suivant: "Hey! MBB! J'ai bientôt fini ta première saison! 36 chapitres c'est plus qu'honorable!"**_

 _ **Elle "T'es sérieuse miskina? T'as vraiment cru en regardant le brouillon du chapitre 33 que t'allais faire tenir tout ça? AHAHHAHAHAHAH C'est biiiiio l'espoir!"**_

 _ **(Oui parce que désolée de vous décevoir hein, mais My Beautiful Beast aimant surprendre, elle a décidé de parler comme une jeune de cité qui ferait les anges de la télé réalité *emission que j'esquive comme la peste, entendons nous bien)**_

 ** _Breeeef! Tout ça pour dire que bien que la fin de saison soit prévu à 36 chapitre, je me vois obligée de rajouter un 37éme chapitre et je sens que ce n'est que le début...mais là sérieux, pas plus de 40!_**

 ** _MBB: "Oué, oué c'est ça, rien qu'tu causes ! T'écriras comme j'te dis d'écrire, baltringue va!"_**

 ** _A vous toutes, pour cet instant de perdition, pardon._**

 ** _J'ai besoin du weekend et de sommeil je crois...zappé tout le début de cet intro._**

 ** _REVENONS EN AU CHAPITRE 33!_**

 ** _A partir du chapitre 31 vous observerez un considérable ralentissement de rythme scénaristique. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'avant je n'hésitais pas à mettre des ellipses en veux-tu en voilà, mais qu'elles vont commencé à se faire rare maintenant...parce que j'adore décrire mes deux bébés ensemble (je suis presque sûre que je vais vous gaver à mort avec mes passages tout miel *nerveuse* ça me donne toujours la facheuse impression que ce j'écris n'intéresse personne...)_**

 ** _MAIS CE N'EST PAS QUE POUR CA!_**

 ** _C'est aussi parce que l'intrigue des Titans reprend du service en mode vener! Rien que dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à ce que j'appelle UN GROS DEBUT D'INDICE SA RACE! (Même si je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Avec moi, la vérité et le discours de Carla, c'est comme les élections présidentielles. Y a un bout de réalité et UN BON GROS PAQUET DE MENSONGES. Souvenez-vous que même si elle essaie d'être sincère, elle parlait à son fils de 7 ans)_**

 ** _J'ai super hâte de lire vos théories de fou et ce que vous avez du coup commencé à deviner!_**

 ** _Bon. Ensuite, pardon mais ce chapitre est juste obèse. Et non, pas de Lemon. MAIS, je me dépêche d'ajouter qu'il y a quand même de la scène cute, du touchant (limite chialant) ET que le chapitre 34 devrait réaliser vos rêves les plus fous...(clin d'oeil pervers)_**

 ** _A votre lecture mes chatons!_**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 33**_ _ **: Near the Sea**_

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage vers 15h.

Eren n'avait jamais vu une telle étendue de sable et il n'aurait jamais eu assez d'imagination pour la concevoir. Les films et les photographies rendaient à peine justice à l'émotion qu'on ressentait à se trouver là, face à l'immensité de la mer. Il se sentit insignifiant et son âme d'aventurier le fit trépigner d'impatience. Il avait envie de courir et de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'eau. Il s'imaginait plonger les doigts dans le sable chaud et le laisser lui glisser sur la peau…

Mais une certaine retenue, presque pudique, le maintint calmement debout aux côtés de Levi.

Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un gamin de sept ans…

Après avoir fait quelques pas sur les abords de la plage, Levi s'installa sur l'une des grosses pierres plates qui longeait ses limites. Eren lui avait emboité le pas tout en se contraignant à garder un air neutre. Alors qu'intérieurement il était surpris de ne pas s'enfoncer (même un peu) dans le sable (est-ce qu'il n'était pas étrange qu'une multitude de si petits grains de poussières soit capable de faire le même boulot que le béton ou le bois ? Qu'est-ce qui les soudait ensemble pour donner un sol aussi stable ?) Eren s'installa à côté de Levi, sourcils froncés, le regard vissé sur l'horizon bleu qui miroitait quelques mètres plus loin…Il avait posé les mains sur ses genoux et ses jambes tressautaient. Il avait un mal fou à contenir son excitation.

Levi lui jetait un regard en biais, amusé.

Il lui tapota la main, s'attirant le regard troublé d'Eren : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller t'amuser ? » Eren ne lui fit pas l'affront de répliquer qu'il n'était plus un gamin, il avait déjà trop de mal à se retenir de courir comme un dératé pour mentir, alors à la place il demanda : « Tu viendrais avec moi ? » Levi plissa le nez : « C'est toi qui voulait à tout prix voir de près cette litière pour chat géante… » Eren, légèrement boudeur répliqua : « A l'époque j'avais sept ans, je n'arrivais juste pas à imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner… alors forcément j'étais curieux ! » Levi laissa fleurir un rictus sur ses lèvres : « Est-ce que t'essaies de me faire croire que maintenant, tu prends tout ça avec recul et maturité, morveux ? Je suis sûr que t'es en train de ronger ton frein pour ne pas déjà être en train de courir comme un dératé sur la plage… » Eren rougit légèrement (c'était un peu trop vrai pour qu'il ose démentir) et se racla la gorge : « Hm…il faudra que je revienne ici, avec Armin, Mikasa et tous les autres…je suis sûr que ça sera marrant…

\- Sans doute. Le jour où tu auras un permis poids lourd et que t'auras loué un bus pour emmener tous tes amis, c'est sûr que ça aura un côté _'marrant'…_

 _-_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer ? Que j'ai trop d'amis ? On n'a jamais trop d'amis…

\- Dans ton cas c'est maladif. Qui est ami avec 90% de sa classe ? Tu cherches à faire une collection ?

\- ….Pas vraiment, c'est juste arrivé comme ça…

\- Pendant qu'on parle d'amis, ça me fait penser, est-ce qu'il t'arrive souvent de te frotter à Taylor dans des espaces publiques ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Petra m'a dit avoir été témoin d'une scène assez intéressante… » Quelle scène ? Eren en voyait pas mal dans ses souvenirs capables de choquer Petra. De quel jour exactement parlait-elle ? Taylor avait une façon assez tactile d'apprendre la danse aux autres et Eren adorait apprendre. C'était tout…globalement. Sauf qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'en dépit de son métier et son salaire Petra avait choisi de continuer à vivre à Shinganshina. Bien qu'elle ait dû migrer de l'Ouest vers l'Est pour éviter de croiser d'ex-membres de son ex-gang…Eren se promit de se souvenir à l'avenir qu'elle passait régulièrement aux abords d' _Xpress Ion_ (le nom donné à leur espace 'libre')…

Levi claqua de la langue : « Tch. Je suppose que le simple fait que tu sois en train d'essayer de dénombrer tes méfaits, c'est une réponse en soit… » Eren parut surpris : « Mes méfaits ? Je m'amusais juste avec des amis, je ne vois pas en quoi je faisais quelque chose de mal ! Et puis je suis sûr que Petra a exagéré les choses…

\- _Twerk_ _it_ _…_ » Eren arrondit les yeux. Oh ! Cette fois-là…comme par hasard l'une des pires démonstrations dont elle pouvait être témoin…il avait fait fort sur ce coup-là. Avant d'essayer, il ignorait complètement qu'il était capable de bouger le bassin de cette façon, ni les fesses d'ailleurs…l'effet aurait été complètement gâché s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout du défi et effectué ses actions en restant coller à son partenaire de danse…qui s'était avéré être Taylor…puisque c'était avec lui qu'Eren avait ouvert les paris…oh ! Et puis zut ! Pas la peine de se chercher 36 000 excuses ! A l'époque il était célibataire…il grogna : « Tu m'avais dit de _tester des trucs_ …

\- Il faut que je me souvienne de ne plus te conseiller de _tester des trucs_. Mon petit doigt me dit que de toutes les façons t'auraient fini par y venir…t'as toujours eu tendance à repousser tes limites…

\- On s'amusait seulement….

\- Comme avec Jean ? Je devrais m'estimer heureux, au moins avec Taylor vous aviez encore vos vêtements sur le dos… » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Est-ce que par hasard… : « Levi…est-ce tu serais _jaloux_ de Taylor ? » L'une des paupières de Levi tressauta, il commença par avoir l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa et finalement déclara : « En quoi est-ce mal que je m'assure que tout ce qui est à moi, reste à moi ? » Eren en resta bouche bée. Levi fixait droit devant lui, son expression était neutre mais de sa place Eren pouvait voir que la pointe de son oreille avait rosi.

Son cœur s'emballa. C'était tout simplement adorable !

S'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux sur une plage où pouvait surgir un passant lambda à chaque instant, Eren aurait sans doute cédé à sa pulsion première et l'aurait embrassé…Il rétorqua à la place : « Tu oublies que toi, tu m'abandonnais trois soirs par semaine pour aller ' _je-ne-sais-où'_ faire, ' _je-crains-de-savoir-quoi_ ' avec ' _je-ne-sais-qui_ ' !

\- Touché…» Il sortit son portable de sa poche et parcourut rapidement son répertoire des yeux. Eren le vit effacer trois numéros de sa liste. Incrédule, il demanda : « Tu as bien conscience que je ne vais _pas_ effacer les numéros d'Annie, Jean et Taylor, pas vrai ?... » Levi lui jeta un regard perplexe : « Annie ? La petite blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un regard super perçant ? Tu as…

\- Oups… » Eren prit un air contrit : « Il fallait bien que je sache si j'étais gay, non ? » Levi parut prendre sur lui. Eren commençait à trouver cette conversation très amusante et il appréciait aussi le fait de titiller la tranquillité d'esprit de Levi. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille, ce n'était que partie remise ! Levi soupira : « Et ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Es-tu gay ?

-…Je dirais plutôt bisexuel à forte tendance gay. Tout l'inverse de toi… » Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer. Le clapotis des vagues et l'air marin emplirent Eren d'une drôle d'euphorie. Ou alors était-ce le fait de se trouver-là, aux côtés de Levi, alors qu'ils bavardaient comme si de rien n'était de leur préférence sexuelle et de jalousie…Un tel bonheur ne devrait pas être permis…

Eren ferma les yeux, huma l'air à plein poumon…puis craqua.

Il enleva ses chaussures d'un geste fébrile et se redressa sous le regard amusé de Levi. Embarrassé d'avance parce qu'il savait qu'il venait d'échouer haut la main son test de maturité, il grogna dans sa barbe : « Vieux pervers aigri ! » avant de s'avancer d'un pas déterminé sur le sable chaud. La sensation des grains qui s'écartaient sous la plante de ses pieds, l'impression de marcher sur un coussin ferme, il adorait absolument tous les aspects de cette _'litière pour chat géante'_. Sans plus se retenir il trotta jusqu'à la mer où il avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui atteigne les genoux.

Eren avait grandi.

Oui. Bizarre de le dire de cette façon et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était difficile de ne pas en faire la remarque actuellement. Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision, la vieille, sur un coup de tête, de l'emmener en voyage, Levi avait surtout voulu éviter qu'ils retombent tout de suite dans leur quotidien. Une façon de conserver en quelque sorte la particularité de l'instant où ils s'étaient confessé leurs sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait s'éloigner sur la plage, comme un gamin sur une nouvelle aire de jeux, Levi ne pouvait faire autrement que de se rendre compte que oui. Eren avait grandi.

Normalement, la première fois où il aurait dû mettre les pieds sur cette plage, Eren aurait dû être âgé de sept petites années et non pas de dix-sept.

Il était élancé et svelte (un bon mètre soixante-quatorze, et Levi espérait qu'il avait l'intention de s'arrêter là !). Levi avait eu tout le loisir de le détailler la veille, alors qu'il lui enfilait ses vêtements (Eren pouvait avoir un sommeil de plomb sous certaines circonstances et Levi s'était promis de précieusement garder en mémoire chacune de ces dites circonstances…). Sa musculature était déliée et ferme, on aurait dit qu'un être supérieur avait décidé d'y allier puissance et souplesse. Eren n'aurait jamais un corps trapu ou épais, il allait sans doute juste continuer à s'allonger. L'image que s'était forgée Levi d'un _'Eren adulte'_ correspondait presque déjà entièrement à son apparence actuelle. Il n'y avait que son visage qui conservait encore quelques rondeurs enfantines.

Son jean noire lui moulait parfaitement les fesses, son T-shirt vert rehaussait la splendide couleur de ses yeux et la veste marron en cuir qu'il portait par-dessus n'était pas sans rappeler son uniforme scolaire…Levi avait rêvé de cet uniforme scolaire…une fois…ou deux…ou cinquante. Sa chevelure couleur chocolat était un peu plus longue qu'en règle générale, mais c'était toujours le cas en fin de mois. Sa peau halée paraissait encore plus soyeuse lorsqu'elle était mise en contraste avec la blancheur jaunâtre du sable fin. Eren était le genre de personne qu'on ne voyait bien vivre qu'au soleil. Il resplendissait de vitalité.

Eren avait grandi…

…il était devenu foutrement beau…

…exactement comme le laissait présager sa frimousse d'enfant…

Sauf qu'il ne ressemblait plus autant à Carla qu'il l'avait fait par le passé.

Trois filles, qui longeaient la plage en papotant passèrent à quelques pas de Levi. Par réflexe, il mit ses lunettes de soleil (on ne pouvait jamais être sûr du moment où il allait être reconnu…) Mais leur attention était ailleurs et leur rythme avait significativement ralenti. Elles étaient ébahies, les yeux rivés sur la plage : « Ouah ! Matez le canon !

\- C'est clair qu'il n'est pas du coin…j'aurais déjà repéré un spécimen pareil des kilomètres à la ronde !

\- Sa veste à l'air de coûter une blinde ! …Vous pensez que c'est du vrai cuir ?... peut-être qu'il vient d'Heaven ?

\- Sally, il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de rêver du prince charmant qui t'emmènerait loin de ce patelin pour vivre une vie de rêve à la capitale…tu fais partie des 30% qui vivent à Sina sans jamais avoir mis un pied à la ville, c'est comme ça, va falloir t'y faire…

\- Ouais, surtout que moi ce que je retiens c'est que là-bas ton espérance de vie serait à peine aussi longue que celle d'un des cochons de la ferme des Kautsky... » La dite Sally rétorqua : « N'importe quoi ! Ça c'était avant l'arrivée des Brigades et la Réforme de la Garnison ! Maintenant c'est beaucoup plus sûr ! En plus j'aurais peut-être une chance de rencontrer en personne le Caporal Ackermann ! » Levi baissa légèrement la tête pour se faire plus discret.

L'une des filles répliqua : « C'est ça, rêve toujours ! Comme s'il se baladait tranquillement dans les bas quartiers de la capitale ! Je suis certaine qu'il habite à l'intérieur du mur ! En vrai il ne doit en sortir que pour botter les fesses des criminels locaux... » La dernière renchérit : « J'ai lu dans People Mag qu'il aimait bien venir par ici quand il était en vacances, un paparazzi l'aurait vu arriver en ville une fois…

\- C'est des conneries tout ça ! Il devait être perdu ! Je suis sûre qu'il voulait juste traverser pour rejoindre l'autoroute et prendre le chemin d'Hemel… » Sally intervint d'un soupire rêveur : « En tout cas, moi j'm'en fiche de vivre aussi longtemps qu'un cochon des Kautsky si je peux passer mon temps dans les bras d'un type aussi canon que celui-là… » Les deux autres acquiescèrent en chœur.

Sally s'écria soudain : « Hey ! Et si on allait lui parler ? Il a l'air tout seul…

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un shooting photo dans le coin, c'est peut-être un de leur mannequin ?…

\- Le pauvre, vous pensez qu'il s'est perdu ?

\- Oh, perdu ou pas, moi je pense qu'on y gagnera tout si on lui propose une visite guidé des meilleurs coins de la région ! » Levi se redressa d'un coup, attirant leur attention par la même occasion. Elles sursautèrent et se firent beaucoup plus discrètes tandis qu'elles entreprenaient de le détailler.

Elles avaient beau être intéressées par l'actualité de la capitale, aucune d'elles ne sembla le reconnaitre. Grâce au ciel, elles étaient si désabusées que jamais l'idée ne leur traverserait l'esprit qu'elles venaient justement de rencontrer l'homme duquel elles parlaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

Eren était en train d'observer les minuscules poissons qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de ses pieds avec attention.

Une furieuse envie d'en choper un à mains nues était en train de livrer une lutte acharnée contre son self-control. Plus le temps passait et moins il arrivait à faire la distinction entre ses désirs et les pulsions animales de la Bête. Peut-être que pour lui, grandir c'était ça…Il redressa la tête et leva le nez en l'air pour sniffer l'air marin. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'oreille intriguée par un bruit de clapotis différent des autres, il trouva Levi, debout nonchalamment à sa gauche.

Il en perdit ses mots.

Levi le fixait droit dans les yeux : « La mer fait des reflets dans tes pupilles. On dirait que les tâches de bleu se sont diluées dans le vert…comme une sorte d'inversion des couleurs… » Eren détourna le regard alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Jean paraissait aussi fasciné par ses yeux qu'il les détestait. La plupart du temps Eren oubliait ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de spécial et se mettaient à fixer les gens sans y faire attention…et la plupart du temps ces mêmes gens finissaient par détourner le regard en ayant l'air passablement dérangés. Le seul moment où Eren louait l'intensité de ses étranges prunelles, c'était en plein combat, lorsqu'il avait la sensation qu'elles l'aidaient à paralyser son adversaire de peur.

Personne ne complimentait jamais la couleur de ses yeux. Même si personne ne semblait pouvoir l'ignorer. Le terme qui revenait le plus souvent pour les désigner était, bizarre. Il n'y avait qu'Hanji qui les trouvait tout simplement divins. Mais Hanji restait Hanji, ses goûts étaient très loin d'être partagés par l'avis commun…

Au fond Eren n'avait aucune raison de se sentir embarrassé, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Levi venait de le complimenter.

Il venait juste de faire un constat.

Et d'ailleurs si l'adolescent s'en souvenait bien lorsqu'il était enfant, Levi et Kenny aussi trouvaient que ses pupilles étaient _'flippantes'_. Il toussota pour cacher sa gêne et changea de sujet : « C'est la journée des bizarreries, dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches les pieds dans l'eau ?! Est-ce que t'as bien conscience que ça reste la mer ? Tu serais devenu moins maniaque ?! » Levi paraissait blasé lorsqu'il répondit : « Je ne suis pas maniaque, j'apprécie juste la propreté... » Eren pouffa de rire et Levi le gratifia d'un regard noir : « J'ai vingt-sept ans bien sûr que je peux aller à la mer sans que ça ne pose aucun problème. » Eren haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Etait-ce vraiment le même homme qui se baladait toujours avec des mouchoirs, de la solution hydro alcoolique et des lingettes ?

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma soudain dans les yeux magnétiques d'Eren. Levi se tendit immédiatement, sentant venir la connerie à dix mille kilomètres : « Gamin, t'as pas intérêt à… » Eren l'avait éclaboussé d'une large giclée d'eau de mer avant même qu'il n'ait terminé de parler. Face à l'air presque déconfit qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Levi, Eren explosa de rire. Levi prit un instant pour apprécier le son cristallin de son éclat de joie et prendre une photo mental de son visage, éclairé par le miroitement de l'eau et illuminé de l'intérieur par sa gaieté. Puis il le poussa sans ménagement.

Eren se retrouva avachit dans l'eau alors qu'une vague un peu plus haute que les précédentes venait le frapper de plein fouet. Il poussa un hurlement : « Froiiiiiiid ! » Levi se contenta de répliquer : « Tu l'as cherché… » Sans crier gare, Eren le tacla comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un terrain de foot américain. Levi jura alors qu'emporté par l'élan de l'adolescent (qui y avait mis tout son poids) il tombait en arrière. Une nouvelle vague le submergea à son tour. Mais lui au moins, il ne craignait absolument pas les basses températures…

Par contre, il fut répugné de sentir l'épaisse couche de sel et d'aller savoir quoi d'autre, qui venaient de lui coller à la peau…

Il releva les yeux vers Eren, celui-ci l'observait avec des yeux d'ahuris même s'il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de lui. Il se trouvait à quatre pattes entre les cuisses de Levi et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Levi remarqua qu'il était en train de fixer ses lèvres avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux et il sentit un tourbillon de sensations se mouvoir en lui. Elles faisaient la navette entre son cœur qui battait la chamade (l'adrénaline de sa chute, sans doute) et le creux de ses reins (bon là, il n'avait pas d'excuses valables en stock…).

Une mèche de cheveux lui bouchait la vue. Levi la repoussa en arrière d'un geste en grondant : « Bravo, maintenant on est tous les deux dégueulasses… » Eren n'y tint plus et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Avant que Levi n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de recul, il lui avait agrippé la nuque et avait forcé le passage pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Le baiser tout d'abord hésitant avait gagné en assurance quand Eren s'était rendu compte que Levi ne faisait rien pour s'y soustraire. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsque la langue curieuse d'Eren vint lui effleurer le palais. Pour éviter d'être trop gênés par les vagues qui continuaient de venir s'échouer contre eux, Levi décida de lui agripper la nuque à son tour et il en profita pour approfondir l'échange. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Eren, à bout de souffle ne se recule et marmonne : « C'était censé être toi l'adulte…et si quelqu'un avait vu ? T'étais pas supposé m'arrêter ? » Levi haussa les épaules : « …Je t'ai prévenu que j'arrêtais d'essayer de jouer l'adulte responsable…c'est ton tour de l'être pour deux, gamin ! » Et à ces mots il se redressa et tendit une main secourable à Eren qui en profita pour s'en saisir.

Au moins, si sa présence aux côtés d'Eren n'avait pas suffi à éloigner les trois vautours, ce baiser devait avoir largement donné le ton. Du coup, Levi espérait plutôt qu'ils avaient bel et bien été vus.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture pour récupérer leur sac de voyage.

Levi paraissait connaître le coin sur le bout des doigts, du moins assez pour avoir trouvé un endroit sûr et désert pour garer sa Venom. Eren commençait à se demander combien de fois il y était déjà venu et avec qui. Mais il manqua de courage pour poser sa question et se contenta d'essayer de monter en voiture. Maintenant que leurs vêtements étaient trempés, il faisait encore plus froid. Levi l'arrêta d'un cri : « Hey ! T'es cinglé ? T'as cru qu'on allait monter dans la voiture alors qu'on est encore dégoulinant de spermes de baleine ? » Eren prit par surprise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : « Ouah ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu disais ça ! …c'est vraiment dégueulasse…

\- Raison pour laquelle on va aller là-bas, à pieds ! » Il désignait du doigt une construction qui devait se trouver à deux ou trois kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Eren avait levé les yeux et commencé à détailler l'endroit alors qu'il suivait Levi comme son ombre. C'était un grand bâtiment de style nippon. Toiture basse en tuiles brunes, murs blancs, Eren eut l'impression de la voir surgir de son subconscient pour se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Et pour cause, plus ils approchaient et plus son sentiment de familiarité s'intensifiait. Il connaissait cette auberge en bord de mer…il l'avait déjà vue. Mais où ? Il leur fallut arriver devant les portes stylisées pour ressembler à une porte Torii et qu'il lève les yeux vers l'enseigne qui indiquait _'Auberge Hakura Onsen'_ pour qu'Eren comprenne enfin.

Levi ne l'avait pas juste emmené voir la mer sur une plage lambda, dans une ville quelconque qui lui aurait plu plus qu'une autre. Levi l'avait emmené dans _la ville_ , sur _la plage_ , voir _la mer_. Eren se trouvait très exactement à l'endroit où ils auraient dû passer leurs vacances dix ans plus tôt, si les Titans ne les avaient pas attaqués

L'auberge ressemblait pierre pour pierre à la photo du prospectus dont s'était servi Carla pour leur présenter leur idée de vacances…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi était très clairement un habitué des lieux.

L'aubergiste l'appelait par son prénom et sa fille avait eu l'air tellement contente de le revoir qu'Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Lorsqu'elles remarquèrent sa présence, elles restèrent bouche bée. Eren se rendit compte qu'il les fixait quand il vit la gérante rougir et détourner les yeux. Il commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il ne devait pas s'entraîner à perdre cette habitude de fixer. Le hic c'était qu'il agissait surtout par instinct et impulsion, peut-être que c'était la Bête qui d'une façon ou d'une autre exigeait qu'on baisse les yeux sous son regard…

L'aubergiste s'écria : « Tu es accompagné cette fois-ci ! » Levi acquiesça de la tête sans paraître affecté le moins du monde par la petite note de sous-entendu qui avait filtré de cette exclamation : « Oui, je vous présente Eren. » Eren s'était attendu à ce que Levi précise directement leur lien de _'parenté'_ mais il n'en fit rien.

Les regards des deux femmes se firent plus insistants alors qu'une lueur de compréhension s'allumait des leurs yeux.

Et pour ne rien arranger Eren se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il était probablement aussi gêné qu'aux anges. C'était la première fois qu'ils se présentaient comme _'autre chose'_ quelque part et une envolée de papillons lui traversa l'estomac alors qu'il baissait le regard pour éviter de croiser les leurs. La fille de l'aubergiste, appelée Kaori, les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre après que Levi ait acquiescé à la question : « La chambre habituelle ? » Et Eren se vit confirmé qu'il devait venir ici sacrément souvent. Mais tout seul.

La chambre avait une salle de bain de style nippon, carrelée de partout, on pouvait autant prendre un bain dans la large baignoire carrée que se doucher sommairement à même le sol. Il y avait une large terrasse, donnant vue sur la mer et possédant sa propre source chaude. Un petit bassin entouré de pierres plates et arrondies où on pouvait sans doute entrer à quatre maximums. Un nuage de vapeur s'en échappait. La chambre en elle-même avait un sol en tatamis et les portes étaient coulissantes. Une table basse se trouvait excentrée dans un coin de la pièce. Des estampes raffinées ornaient les murs. Cet endroit était magnifique. Enfant, Eren n'aurait sûrement pas su en apprécier la beauté mais là, il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Carla et Kenny avaient pu choisir cette auberge à tous les hôtels situés dans le centre-ville…

Alors qu'Eren faisait le tour des lieux, Kaori et Levi était en pleine discussion.

Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle les salua et quitta la pièce en précisant qu'elle se tenait à leur entière disposition. Eren attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas dans le couloir pour déclarer : « Oh oui, je suis sûr qu'elle devait l'être à ton entière disposition…tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire que j'étais ton _frère_ adoptif, tu viens sûrement de griller ton coup… » Levi venait de poser son sac au sol. Il releva vers lui un regard amusé : « Eren, _est-ce que tu serais jaloux de_ Kaori ? » Eren soutint son regard tout en répondant : « _En quoi est-ce mal que je m'assure que tout ce qui est à moi, reste à moi ?_ » Levi lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires : « Elle est mariée, son mari s'occupe de la cuisine, tu verras c'est un vrai cordon bleu.

\- Vous auriez fait un couple parfait. Elle a les cheveux noirs, comme toi et les yeux noirs, comme Mikasa…en fait, il y a une certaine ressemblance, même si vous êtes sensiblement différents…

\- Ils sont asiatiques…je présume que le sang est fort où qu'ils ont par miracle trouvé un moyen de ne pas trop se mélanger avec le peuple de Paradiz…ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour les Ackermann. Je ne sais pas quelle génération à décider de s'enticher d'un Paradizien aux yeux bleus mais depuis, impossible de s'en débarrasser… » Et tout en parlant il était en train de se déshabiller. Il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve en caleçon pour qu'Eren saisisse que la scène qu'il dévorait des yeux n'avaient absolument rien de normale.

Levi lui jeta un regard : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te déshabiller ? » Eren demeura interdit : « Pourquoi faire ? » Levi parut amusé : « Parce qu'en général les gens ne prennent pas de bain habillé…

\- Je croyais que t'avais l'intention d'y aller avant…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir, _avec moi_ ? La salle de bain est assez grande, je t'assure… » Eren écarquilla les yeux, il n'était pas très sûr de là où toute cette conversation allait les mener, mais il était certain de vouloir l'éviter (les murs paraissaient faits en papier ici !) : « Je crois que je vais attendre, plutôt…

\- T'es vraiment qu'un morveux. Penses-y comme à des douches collectives….

\- Je peux t'affirmer qu'une douche collective, avec mes amis, ça n'a rien à voir avec une douche prise avec toi… » Levi haussa un sourcil et Eren lut dans son regard qu'il avait la ferme intention de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Donc avant que Levi ne lui demande d'expliciter sa pensée, il entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour : « C'est bon, j'arrive…si tu pouvais juste éviter de me fixer…

\- C'est beau l'espoir… »

Levi s'était fait couler un bain alors qu'Eren, dos à lui, se shampooinait assis sur le petit tabouret qui faisait face à la douche. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, l'adolescent s'était fait un devoir de ne pas regarder dans sa direction alors que Levi avait veillé à faire tout le contraire. La tête posée sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'il s'y prélassait, Levi détaillait les contours d'Eren, appréciant la cambrure de ses fesses et la finesse de ses hanches… : « Hey, Eren, vient plutôt dans la baignoire avec moi… » Eren s'étrangla (alors qu'il ne parlait même pas) puis il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déclina son offre d'une petite voix. Levi soupira : « Tant pis, je vais devoir continuer de profiter de la vue alors… » Quelque part, plus Eren résistait et plus Levi trouvait excitante l'éventualité de le voir céder à ses pulsions le premier.

Le baiser sur la plage n'était qu'un avant-goût des vrais désir d'Eren, Levi en était certain…

Jusqu'ici c'était Levi qui s'était retrouvé le plus souvent à engager leurs flirts, caresses et autres démonstrations physiques. Même si Eren demeurait le plus câlin des deux, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une énorme jubilation à l'idée de réussir à le pervertir.

Il venait d'en prendre la décision, il trouverait un moyen pour qu'Eren soit le futur instigateur de leurs ébats…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi avait insisté pour qu'ils retournent sur la plage afin d'assister au coucher de soleil.

Même s'ils pouvaient le voir depuis leur terrasse, le spectacle depuis la plage était apparemment assez mémorable pour le Levi ait envie de le partager. De plus il lui fallait encore récupérer sa voiture pour la mettre en sécurité, sur le parking privé de leur auberge avant la nuit tombée. Ils firent donc le trajet retour dans un silence serein. Et retrouvèrent bien vite le confort de leur large pierre plate et lisse sur la plage.

Le ciel avait viré à l'orangé.

On aurait dit qu'un incendie s'y était allumé, les nuages s'étaient embrasés alors que le soleil, immense boule incandescente et surdimensionnée, se faisait avaler tout entier par l'océan nacré de pourpre. Levi avait eu raison de l'emmener là. Ce spectacle était à couper le souffle…Le cœur d'Eren se gonfla d'émotions à la fois positives et négatives. Il était étrange de constater à quel point il pensait à sa mère davantage depuis bientôt deux jours.

Avant de sortir avec Levi, Eren s'était non seulement interdit de penser à sa mère mais aussi d'en parler.

Sauf qu'à présent, l'immense bonheur qu'il éprouvait semblait pouvoir contrebalancer à merveille la douloureuse souffrance qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Carla. Disons que l'exercice était devenu plus facile. On pouvait dire en quelque sorte que c'était parce qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes qu'il pouvait enfin se permettre d'être triste.

Avant, s'il s'y était risqué, il se serait tout simplement brisé en mille morceaux. Comme il avait commencé à le faire à l'époque où la culpabilité d'être le seul survivant le poussait à cauchemarder en boucle et de revivre chaque nuit l'instant précis de leur mort. Quand Eren en était venu à se mutiler pendant son sommeil. Une dure expérience que à laquelle la présence de Levi à ses côtés avait mis un terme….

Eren osa prendre la main de Levi dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de ce contact pour garder l'esprit clair. Levi se laissa faire et Eren le remercia intérieurement en silence. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité…

Alors il se permit d'imaginer.

Ce qu'aurait été leur vie si l'accident n'était jamais arrivé. Les jeux qu'ils auraient fait ensemble sur cette plage, les châteaux de sable qu'ils auraient construit, les bains qu'ils auraient pris ensemble…Levi aurait bougonné, Carla l'aurait taquiné et même lorsqu'il aurait refusé au départ de faire une activité avec eux, il aurait tout de même fini par participer. Ils se seraient tous les quatre promenés en ville et Carla aurait interdit à un Kenny (épuisé d'avoir joué les bons pères de famille) d'aller traîner dans le meilleur bar local. Puis le soir venu, après l'avoir mis au lit, sa mère lui aurait raconté la suite de l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil depuis quelques jours…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _C'était l'histoire d'un peuple qui possédait d'incroyables pouvoirs magiques._

 _Comme celui de communiquer avec les animaux, de vivre très, très longtemps, de guérir plus vite que tout autre peuple ou de pouvoir se métamorphoser en loups géants…_

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? …

Oh, oui il s'en souvenait... Le peuple d'Ymir.

Eren fronça les sourcils quand ce détail lui revint en mémoire. Ymir ? Vraiment ? Peut-être que cette histoire était plus connue qu'il ne le croyait. Et qu'Ymir avait été nommée en son souvenir…il faudrait qu'Eren pense à lui demander si elle connaissait cette légende…

Alors que le soleil, continuait sa lente descente vers l'océan, Eren se remémora de la suite du conte comme si sa mère était en train de le lui raconter…Il avait même l'impression d'entendre le son de sa voix…

 _Le peuple d'Ymir donc, avait vu ses terres conquises par un Empereur fou et tyrannique. Pour protéger leur secret, ils s'étaient laissé dominer par l'ennemi sans jamais livrer la moindre bataille. C'était leur très ancien Roi, père de deux belles princesses, qui avait eu la sagesse de les faire passer pour une innocente tribu impie. Il valait mieux être asservi comme des humains que massacré comme des monstres. Même s'ils étaient la risée du reste de l'Empire, la seule tribu à n'avoir jamais livré de combat pour sa liberté, le peuple d'Ymir perdura et prospéra sous l'égide de l'Empereur fou, qui ignorant leurs pouvoirs magiques s'étaient contentés de s'en servir comme d'une main d'œuvre peu chère..._

Levi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se tortilla, comme s'il cherchait à trouver une position plus confortable sans avoir à séparer leurs mains jointes.

Eren sourit. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne lui était même pas douloureux de se souvenir avec précision des mots de sa mère, de son intonation grave alors qu'elle contait son histoire avec passion. Elle avait toujours été capable d'inventer les meilleures histoires du monde sans ne jamais utiliser aucun livre pour s'en souvenir…

 _La prospérité du peuple d'Ymir allait pourtant très bientôt prendre fin…._

… _A cause des erreurs qu'allaient commettre l'une des deux princesses._

 _Il s'agissait de Carlie l'aînée qui avait désobéi à son père et avait été s'aventurer au-delà des bois qui entourait leur village. Elle rêvait d'aventure et de découverte._

 _Elle n'allait pas être déçue du voyage._

 _Durant son périple, ignorante quant aux uses et coutumes du monde extérieur, elle commit un impair qui lui attira les foudres d'un groupe d'humains. Elle avait promis devant l'Arbre sacré de ne jamais se métamorphoser en dehors des limites de leur village. Alors même si sa magie lui aurait permis de réduire ces assaillants en charpie, elle s'était résignée à porter seule le poids de sa désobéissance et à périr sous sa forme humaine._

 _C'était alors qu'était arrivé son héros._

 _Un homme grand mais faible, armé de son seul courage et son grand sens de la justice qui en quelques mots à peine avait réussi l'exploit de faire fuir ses assaillants sans jamais usé de ses poings. Ses incroyables pupilles vertes d'eau avaient mis le cœur de la jeune princesse en émoi…_

A l'époque, Eren s'était imaginé qu'elle avait essayé de lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Qu'elle avait voulu rendre l'histoire plus intéressante en impliquant un personnage qui lui fasse penser à lui. L'enfant de sept qu'il était alors n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, si la princesse Carlie était une représentation fictive de Carla, sa mère, alors le héros courageux ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne, lui, Eren. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il se demandait plutôt si l'intervention de ce héros n'était pas pour sa mère, une façon bien à elle de lui parler de son père et de le lui rappeler non seulement quel brave homme il était et à quel point il qui préférait toujours la discussion à la violence…

 _A peine l'homme eut-il fini de la sauver qu'il partit, sans demander son reste. Il s'était juste assuré qu'elle allait bien avait de tourner les talons. Carlie, hébétée n'avait su trouver un seul mot pour le remercier ou lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _En un instant sa vie entière venait de basculer. Car en effet la jeune princesse venait d'être imprégnée._

 _L'imprégnation était un lien sacré, propre aux gens du peuple d'Ymir._

 _Il s'agissait du moment où le métamorphe trouvait enfin l'âme sœur que la Grande Lune lui avait choisi pour être son partenaire pour la vie…Mais ce lien pour Carlie n'était que synonyme de malheur et de désespoir. L'impossible lui était arrivé et jamais elle ne pourrait consommer ou vivre l'amour que lui avait destiné la Grande Lune. Ça devait être la punition qu'avait trouvée la Déesse pour lui faire regretter d'avoir désobéi à son père. Carlie était à présent maudite et elle devrait sans doute passer le reste de sa vie seule et sans descendance._

 _Car jamais de toute l'Histoire du peuple d'Ymir, un Enfant –loup ne s'était lié avec un simple mortel…_

Plus Eren se rappelait de cette histoire et plus il y voyait la griffe de sa mère. C'était cousu de fil blanc, non ? Carla avait dû croire qu'en ajoutant cette dimension punitive, elle pourrait dissuader Eren de continuer à vagabonder seul dans les rues et à provoquer toutes les brutes épaisses qui croisaient son chemin…mais au contraire, Eren était admiratif du courage de Carlie et dans son cœur, il n'avait fait qu'une seule chose, souhaiter que le destin trouve un moyen de rectifier le tir…Mais l'histoire telle que la lui avait conté sa mère était loin d'obéir à ses désirs…

 _Carlie savait que son amour était vouée à l'échec mais elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir souvent dans le village voisin, pour épier son Imprégné._

 _L'homme n'était pas doux mais il était bon et apprécié de tous._

 _C'était un médecin reconnu dont même les gens de la Cour impériale appréciaient les talents. Il était marié et heureux. La Grande Lune avait bien fait son œuvre et plus le temps passait, plus Carlie comprenait qu'ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents. La punition prenait des airs de torture._

 _L'homme aimait la nature et pouvait passer des heures et des heures dans les bois à étudier les plantes et racines pour créer des médicaments et des onguents. Un jour cependant, les brigands qui avaient attenté à la vie de la princesse vinrent chercher revanche. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à achever son héros, Carlie prit une terrible décision. Elle préféra l'indéfectible lien de l'Imprégnation à sa promesse. Elle se métamorphosa et combattit les trois hommes jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ait réduits en charpie._

 _Blessée, elle s'enfuit dans les bois pour y périr._

 _Mais son héros avait remonté sa piste et alors qu'elle flirtait avec l'inconscience, il avait soigné la bête qui lui avait porté secours._

 _Comme elle le savait depuis longtemps, il n'était pas doux mais extrêmement bon._

 _Carlie s'enfuit au matin et se promit de ne plus jamais quitter son village. Mais le mal était fait. Inquiet, l'homme avait cherché à retrouver la bête gigantesque pour s'assurer de sa survie. Habile pisteur, il remonta la trace de ses pas jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci changent entièrement d'apparence pour devenir ceux d'un autre être vivant qui se déplacerait non plus à quatre pattes mais à deux._

 _L'homme était d'une curiosité monstrueuse. Il se renseigna sur l'existence du peuple d'Ymir et les légendes qu'on racontait à leur sujet._

 _Quelques temps plus tard, l'Empereur décida de partir en guerre contre son ennemi juré. Un territoire rival dont le tyran convoitait les inépuisables ressources minérales. Mais pour vaincre ce terrible ennemi, il lui fallait une armée comme jamais on n'en avait vu. C'est alors qu'il réunit les meilleurs chercheurs de tout l'Empire. Prisonniers, ils furent forcés de trouver un moyen de rendre ses soldats invincibles. L'homme aux yeux turquoise faisait partis de ces chercheurs. Il y raconta l'histoire du peuple d'Ymir, attirant de nouveau le regard pernicieux de l'Empereur fou sur cette petite tribu oubliée de tous._

 _Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que les premiers émissaires de l'Empereur se présentent au village._

 _Le Roi sage, accepta leur requête. Il se faisait passé pour un simple chef de village inoffensif et pour lui, sa visite à la capitale n'était l'affaire que quelques jours._

 _Il ne revint jamais._

 _A la place, ce furent des soldats armés et déterminés qui attaquèrent leur refuge sacré. Ayant promis de garder leurs pouvoirs secrets, le peuple d'Ymir fut capturé et traîné jusqu'à la capitale impériale. Là, ils apprirent le terrible sort qu'on avait réservé à leur roi. D'une façon ou d'une autre on était parvenu à forcer sa transformation puis on l'avait gardé dans cet état pour que tous constate la véracité des légendes avant de le tuer pour étudier son fonctionnement. Comme aucun résultat concluant n'était sorti de cette expérience, on avait décidé de trouver d'autres cobayes et tenter la chance en espérant que tout le village serait composé de monstres similaires._

 _Carlie reconnut parmi leur bourreau son Imprégné et elle comprit sur le coup qu'elle était celle qui avait apporté la malédiction sur son peuple._

 _Leur enfer dura jusqu'à ce qu'un jour en se servant des quelques aboutissements que leur avaient donné leurs expériences sur le Roi, ils tentèrent de rendre le peuple d'Ymir plus performants et plus puissants._

 _Ils les transformèrent alors tous en monstres sanguinaires dont le temps s'était arrêté, des êtres damnés et sans âme dont le seul et unique but était la destruction._

 _Carlie avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père, même si elle en était inconsciente avant cette tragédie. Les deux princesses étaient les seules à avoir réussi à garder leurs esprits. Carlie usa pour la première fois du pouvoir qui incombait au chef de meute, celui du Cri. Le Cri de l'Alpha eut la force de leur rendre à tous raisons et forme humaine._

 _En échange de quoi, Carlie sacrifia leur capacité à se métamorphoser à volonté._

 _Il était trop tard cependant et leurs corps avaient été irrémédiablement modifiés. Cette altération les rendait plus proche de l'humain que du métamorphe et leurs nouveaux résultats pouvaient être utilisés sur des humains normaux pour les transformer en soldats invincibles. L'Imprégné de Carlie comprit que l'Empereur fou allait mettre le monde à feu et à sang si ce pouvoir tombait entre ses mains. Aidé d'un autre scientifique, ils emportèrent avec eux le sérum originel en se l'injectant dans les veines et détruisirent toutes leurs recherches. Ils aidèrent le peuple d'Ymir à s'enfuir. Leurs compagnons chercheurs périrent tous dans l'incendie qui ravagea leur prison…_

 _C'était ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur long périple._

 _L'homme avait traversé le pays, tout comme l'avait fait de son côté son seul ami chercheur et ensemble, ils réunirent leurs familles, leurs amis et le peuple d'Ymir. Ils volèrent un grand bateau et fuirent la folie furieuse de l'Empereur à la recherche de nouvelles terres. D'un endroit où chacun pourrait être qui il était, métamorphe ou non, et libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Avec respect et amour. Un endroit où le sérum pourrait devenir non pas d'arme, mais de solution à tous les maux qui décimaient des vies. Maladie, blessures ou vieillesse…_

 _Ils voguèrent longtemps sur les flots bleus._

 _L'océan semblait sans limite._

 _« Mais ça Eren, c'est une autre histoire…_

 _\- Maman…pourquoi est-ce que Carlie a choisi de désobéir aux lois de son peuple ?_

 _\- Parce que c'était ce que lui dictait son cœur, mon chéri. Qu'il ait eu tort ou raison, le Destin l'avait poussée à prendre ce risque. L'Imprégnation est une chose si pure et si sacrée, qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer un monde où son Imprégné ne serait plus en vie…Je voulais que tu comprennes que qu'importe les conséquences il est important que tu n'ailles pas à l'encontre de ce que te dictes ton cœur. Si Carlie n'avait pas pris cette décision, son Imprégné serait mort et qui sait ? Peut-être que l'Empereur aurait tout de même trouvé une autre raison d'attaquer son peuple…_

 _\- Maman…est-ce que tu aimais papa aussi fort que Carlie aimait son Imprégné ?..._

 _\- Oui. Et plus encore mon bébé…et plus encore…_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a quitté alors ?...Et pourquoi tu as épousé oncle Kenny ?_

 _\- Parce que je t'aimais encore plus que tout…et que ton papa aussi t'aimait aussi fort. Il fallait te protéger Eren. Nous aurions tout donné pour te protéger…Oncle Kenny t'aime lui aussi et il veut ton bonheur. Ton papa ne peut plus être avec nous et nous n'arrivions pas à survivre juste tous les deux. Oncle Kenny est un homme bon et fort. C'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé._

 _\- Est-ce que tu crois que papa est encore en vie ?_

 _\- Oui….j'en suis certaine. Il est encore en vie._

 _\- Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- S'il lui arrivait malheur, je le saurais. Parce que je l'aime très, très fort…_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que Carlie était la seule à aimer si fort son Imprégné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ? C'est de sa faute si le peuple d'Ymir a fini par souffrir ! Elle ne devrait pas l'aimer…_

 _\- Chéri, l'amour c'est compliqué. Et c'est en partie pour que tu comprennes que parfois même les héros font des erreurs que je te raconte cette histoire. L'Imprégné n'est pas en tort, il ne pensait pas faire de mal en racontant ce qu'il savait. Il était prisonnier et il cherchait des solutions partout où il pouvait en trouver. Il n'avait rien pour se prouver que le peuple d'Ymir était capable de se transformer. Il a peut-être parlé d'eux, juste pendant une anecdote, pour expliquer pourquoi il croyait que tout est possible… Et puis, c'était un humain. Et les humains ne ressentent pas les effets de l'Imprégnation…_

 _\- Alors il va rester marié à sa femme ? Et Carlie et lui vivront juste ensemble sur ce bateau ? Presque tout le peuple de Carlie est mort, la Grande Lune est une méchante déesse. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui pardonner ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment très mal que Carlie ait eu envie de voir le monde ?_

 _-…Si tu as bien suivi l'histoire mon cœur, tu verras qu'à présent, l'Imprégné n'est plus vraiment humain…il se pourrait qu'il puisse lui aussi ressentir ce qu'a éprouvé Carlie…La Grande Lune ne fait jamais rien au hasard…_

 _\- Oooh ! Et donc ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils vont trouver leur terre ? Est-ce que l'Imprégné va divorcer ? Est-ce que Carlie va pouvoir lui pardonner d'avoir dit le secret du peuple d'Ymir ?_

 _\- Doucement, doucement ! Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Si tu promets d'être un bon petit garçon, je te raconterais la fin demain. Est-ce que tu promets d'être un bon garçon et de dormir ?_

 _\- Oui maman…Je t'aime maman._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé….et plus encore. »_

Le coucher de soleil était presque terminé. Et le silence d'Eren commençait à devenir pesant.

Levi tourna la tête dans sa direction pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Paniqué, il resserra les doigts sur sa main. Eren sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur sa paume et lui lança un regard complètement perdu. Levi demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Eren toucha sa joue d'une main hésitante, il était lui-même visiblement surpris de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Il baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix enrouée : « Je…j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si cet _'accident de voiture'_ n'avait pas tout gâché…

-…Tu t'es rendu compte d'où on était ?... » Eren acquiesça doucement : « Oui…depuis qu'on est arrivé à l'auberge…

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappellerais ou que tu ferais attention…tu aurais dû m'en parler, on aurait pu changer de … » Eren secoua la tête : « Non ! Ça va ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout! C'est juste que…je…je n'aie jamais pleuré la mort de maman. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, j'ai été triste. Mais j'étais surtout en colère, à chaque fois que je pensais à elle, j'étais rempli d'une rage tellement…. » Levi lui caressa le haut de la main et Eren prit le temps d'inspirer et expirer pour faire cesser ses tremblements.

Il paraissait lutter pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais tenir à tout prix à extérioriser sa tristesse : « Mais là, tout de suite, je crois que pour la première fois je me suis vraiment rendu compte…que c'était fini. J'ai pu, me rappeler d'une histoire, qu'elle me racontait tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, chaque jour elle ajoutait un détail et on allait plus loin…elle avait promis de m'en raconter la suite la prochaine fois…je me suis souvenu de sa voix avec tellement de détails, j'avais carrément l'impression de l'entendre me parler et…sa voix me manque, Levi. Si tu savais comme elle me manque… Son odeur me manque aussi. Et je me rends compte que finalement, je ne saurais jamais la fin de cette histoire….parce qu'elle n'est plus là pour me le raconter… Et là, je préfèrerais être en colère parce que…c'est tellement douloureux ! » Eren s'était agrippé la poitrine comme s'il tentait de garder son cœur en place. Et sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse.

Levi savait ce que ça faisait. Il l'avait éprouvé lui aussi. A deux reprises. A la mort de sa mère puis encore plus fort quand il avait cru qu'ils avaient tous péri dans cet accident…

Il se pencha et enlaça Eren d'un bras, refusant de séparer leurs mains jointes. Quand Eren était sorti du coma, ils avaient dû s'occuper de la Bête et de ses crises. Puis il s'était concentré sur sa rééducation et avait foncé tête baissée dans les études pour rattraper son retard scolaire. Eren avait l'air d'aller bien mais il faisait d'affreux cauchemar et des crises de somnambulisme dévastatrices…A l'époque Levi aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer la disparition de sa mère ou de Kenny.

Il s'était contenté de parler de vengeance et d'extermination. Mais il n'avait jamais fait son deuil.

Levi ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à tout à coup se laisser aller, mais il espérait pouvoir l'aider à passer ce cap de façon beaucoup plus saine qu'en explosant le crâne de criminels dans des ruelles sombres. Quand Farlan et Isabel étaient morts, Levi avait laissé parler la voie du sang. Et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau des choses à protéger, que cette partie de sa vie lui avait laissé des séquelles qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à guérir. Et qui ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Il voulait éviter cette peine à Eren. Il n'aurait pas le pouvoir de lui épargner toutes les cicatrices qu'allaient lui laissé leur vie erratique mais ça au moins…s'il pouvait juste un peu l'en soulager….

Eren ne pleura pas longtemps. Il s'écarta plutôt vite et sécha ses larmes d'un geste précipité.

« Levi, tu es venu ici avant, pas vrai ? Tu es venu combien de fois ? » Le changement de sujet paraissait brusque. Mais Levi savait qu'essayer tout de suite de fouiller le problème et forcer Eren à se livrer jusqu'au bout n'était pas une solution. Ca ne pourrait que le braquer et lui donner envie de faire tout l'inverse et se renfermer sur lui-même. Alors il accepta de répondre : « Je viens ici chaque été. La première fois que je suis arrivé en ville, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à l'endroit où je comptais me rendre. J'avais juste envie de quitter Heaven… » Eren l'imagina, seul, assis sur cette pierre. Et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Ce fut à son tour de lui frotter le haut de la main de son pouce, dans un mouvement circulaire qu'il voulait rassurant. Levi resta immobile et Eren en conclut que dorénavant, ils n'auraient peut-être plus de mal tous les deux à échanger ce genre de gestes, réconfortant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne plus bleu que rouge et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une mince ligne pourpre à l'horizon.

Le soleil mourant avait paru emporté avec lui les dernières traces de leur tristesse tandis que de plus en plus de couples commençaient à envahir l'espace autour d'eux. Eren s'en rendit compte avec un train de retard, quand les deux personnes assis à quelques pierres seulement commencèrent à se rouler les patins les plus bruyants qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Etonné, il avait tourné la tête dans leur direction pour vérifier que ce qu'il entendait correspondait bien à ce qu'il croyait. Il détourna cependant très vite les yeux. Ces deux-là auraient mieux fait de prendre une chambre d'hôtel…

Il gesticula sur place, super mal à l'aise.

Il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, comme si son raclement était capable de couvrir les bruits de succions qui leur parvenaient. Levi devait être l'une des très rares personnes à avoir l'ouïe aussi fine que lui…Mikasa et Sasha mises à part… « Hum…bon. Le soleil est couché…on ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer à l'auberge, non ? » Pour toute réponse Levi se permit de ricaner : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre si t'es un gosse pervers ou un totalement prude… » Eren rétorqua, un peu nerveux : « Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre…je veux dire, c'est plutôt normal de ne pas vouloir faire ce genre de chose dans un lieu public, non ? » Levi marqua une courte pause avant de répondre : « …Eren, il fait quasiment noir. Personne ne fait attention à nous, ni d'ailleurs à qui que ce soit d'autre à part son partenaire… » Eren gigotait de plus en plus.

Tout à coup, la main qu'il tenait serrée dans la sienne lui parut brûlante.

Il aurait voulu être bien moins gêné. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir éprouvé la moindre trace de gêne lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Annie, Jean ou Taylor, quoiqu'il entreprenne, il l'avait toujours fait avec assurance et la ferme intention de s'amuser. Est-ce qu'il aurait osé faire comme tous ces couples s'il se trouvait sur cette plage, dans la même ambiance, avec l'un des trois cités plus haut ? Oui. Assurément. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, juste l'excitation et l'intéressant frisson du jeu…

Avec Levi, tout était pire…

Ce constat était affligeant. Avant si on lui avait posé la question, Eren aurait assurément choisi de se situer du côté des pervers que des prudes. Mais il refusait qu'on puisse accuser son âge d'être responsable de la catastrophe qu'il était devenu depuis deux jours maintenant…c'était entièrement et totalement la faute de Levi. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. De réaliser au grand jour, à la vue et aux sus de tous, un fantasme inavouable. Il balbutia : « Moi je vois très bien dans le noir, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul…et si on te reconnaissait ? » Levi haussa les épaules : « Pour tout te dire, j'ai plutôt une sale réputation question histoire de cu…cœur. Donc personne ne sera vraiment choqué que je puisse aussi tap…m'intéresser aux mecs.

\- …Tu viens d'essayer d'être moins vulgaire, là ? Non, parce que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était encore pire quand mon cerveau a essayé de remplacer les mots modifiés…

\- Tch. » Ils restèrent silencieux un moment de plus et les bruits de succions reprirent de plus belles.

Eren ne tenait plus en place. Est-ce que Levi comptait vraiment les forcer à rester là jusqu'à ce le couple d'â côté décide de passer à l'étape suivante ? C'était comme regarder un porno sans les images…mais pas tout seul. Levi ne bougeait toujours pas et Eren se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de test ? Est-ce que Levi se fichait vraiment pas mal de ce qu'il se passait autour ? On aurait carrément dit qu'une sorte de signal invisible avait été donné pour commencer une séance de bécotage en règles. Eren lui lança un regard en biais.

Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Levi le fixait, un air amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Le salaud.

Il le mettait vraiment au défi !

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de bouger !

Eren songea un instant à retourner seul à l'auberge. Il était certain de parvenir à retrouver le sentier, même s'il faisait complètement noir, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide de Levi. Puis il considéra le fait que ça voudrait dire qu'il abandonnait la partie. Et qu'il était effectivement comme une pucelle de roman de gare... Il serra les poings. Allez ! Du nerf ! Il valait bien mieux que ça ! Levi n'avait pas ce qu'il lui fallait pour aller jusqu'au bout sur cette plage, tout ce qu'Eren avait à faire c'était d'initier la séance de bécotage et ce sadique accepterait sans doute ensuite de retourner à l'auberge…

Eren agita la tête avec entrain et se servit d'un élan de motivation pour envoyer valser son alarmant rythme cardiaque aux oubliettes. Au pire s'il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque, il y avait une chance que la Bête fasse repartir la machine avant qu'il ne soit complètement raide. Il posa les deux mains autour du visage de Levi et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. En général ce contact le poussait toujours à aller plus loin. Il aimait la façon qu'ils avaient, Levi et lui, de s'embrasser. C'était toujours différent et à la fois familier. Sensuel et passionné. Quand leurs langues entraient en contact, se cherchaient et s'effleuraient, s'enroulaient, Eren oubliait même son nom. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux et chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau devenait ultra-sensible.

Un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres alors qu'il tentait de mettre un terme à leur baiser.

Levi le laissa s'écarter sans esquisser le moindre mouvement : « Eh ben…pour quelqu'un qui était plutôt contre, tu t'es facilement laissé convaincre…est-ce que t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas tenter un truc de plus, je suis sûr qu'on réussirait à largement les battre en terme de bruits super embarrassant… » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? Non ! On rentre à l'auberge maintenant ! » Levi se redressa et s'étira : « Du calme, je plaisantais…tu serais tellement bandant qu'il finirait par nous demander de participer…

\- Levi ! » Eren avait failli en tomber à la renverse. D'accord, il admettait avoir toujours su que Levi était plutôt cru et très, voire trop, honnête. Il parlait peu mais jamais pour rien. Il admettait aussi ne pas avoir l'imagination assez développé pour s'être un jour imaginé ce que ça pourrait faire de se retrouver en couple avec lui…et bien qu'il n'ait JAMAIS imaginé que ça le rendrait magiquement plus…tendre ? Précautionneux ? Poli…il était loin de pouvoir se douter du niveau de lâché prise auquel il serait exposé.

C'était comme si l'énigmatique Levi avait décidé de ne plus poser de filtres sur ses plus sombres désirs.

Ils montaient les escaliers lorsqu'Eren se plaignit : « Tu ne le disais pas à moitié quand tu affirmais ne plus du tout vouloir jouer les adultes responsables, pas vrai… » Levi se contenta de continuer à grimper de sa démarche assuré, sans même lui adressé un regard de confirmation. Et tout à coup, Eren commença à se dire que ce silence ne présageait rien de bon.

Il espérait seulement que Levi aurait assez de présence d'esprit pour se souvenir que les murs de leur chambre étaient li-tté-ra-le-ment en papiers.

S'il voulait qu'ils puissent revenir dans cet auberge ensemble d'autres fois, Eren avait tout intérêt à se méfier des provocations perfides du Caporal sadique…Il marmonna pour lui-même : « Vieux pervers sadique ! »

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

TADAAAAM!

Comme je l'ai demandé en intro... alors? Des théories?

Des kiffes particuliers dans ce chapitre?

Une scène favorite?

Des envie de burritos?

La phrase culte vous auriez à retenir si ce chapitre ne devait en être qu'une?

Des questions?

Je me tiens à votre entière disposition! (OOOh ça fait proposition perverse ça!...ok Levi sort de ce corps)

Sur ce réponse à la Review:

 **Guest (Eloïse)_ Chapitre 32**

MERCI! Une nouvelle fan grâce à Emylou?! Je vais finir par lui payer des Royalties! (gênée)

J'espère continuer encore longtemps à te faire voyager! Et te relire ici! Plus on est de fou et plus on rit!

Un cadeau pour vous, les chatons courageux qui ont réussi à lire cette monstruosité sans vous endormir,

 **Chapitre 34: Hot spring.**

 _Plein de love sur vous!_


	34. Chapter 34

_***A trop le trac pour dire un mot et pars se cacher dans un coin en tremblant***_

 _ **Ps: N'hésitez pas à mettre Animals de Maroon5 en boucle et à fond au moment T. **_

_**Ça vaut le détour...**_

 _ **Ps: Merci a NessaOneChan d'avoir eu le courage de me dire ce qui d'après elle n'allait pas dans ma permiere version de Lemon! C'est grace à vous mes chatons si je peux progresser! La V2 est bien sûr déjà intégrer dans le chapitre ci-dessous!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 34_** ** _: Hot Springs_**

La table était recouverte d'un appétissant assortiment de plats colorés.

Eren ne savait pas si c'était aussi bon que beau mais c'était assurément de l'art pour les yeux. Levi passa quelques instants à lui apprendre le nom des mets qui se trouvaient sur chaque assiette. Sushis, Sashimis et Makis étaient disposés artistiquement sur de petites coupelles, _'histoire de goûter'_ tandis que deux beaux bols de riz et deux grandes assiettes de poulet tandoori les attendaient, encore fumant. Sur le côté, Levi avait décidé (bien au fait de l'appétit d'ogre d'Eren) d'ajouter des boulettes vapeur à la crevette, quelques Takoyaki et un large bol de salade de chou blanc.

Il n'avait choisi que des plats _'basiques'_ , histoire qu'Eren se familiarise avec le goût de la cuisine nipponne.

« Tu traînes constamment à Shinganshina et tu n'as pas eu une seule fois la curiosité d'entrer dans un restaurant asiatique ? » Eren était en train de mâcher goulument son quatrième Takoyaki, il était déjà convaincu d'adorer la cuisine japonaise et savait de source sûre que si Levi avait vraiment faim il allait devoir recommander une autre portion (celle-ci allant entièrement finir au fond de son ventre d'ici deux minutes…). Il haussa les épaules : « Les seuls ' _restaurants'_ où j'ai jamais été, c'étaient les fastfoods où oncle Kenny et maman nous emmenaient. Sinon, comme on m'a appris qu'il fallait faire attention à l'argent qu'on dépense, j'ai l'impression de dépenser beaucoup trop pour manger moins que la portion que j'aurais eu en cuisinant… je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup…

-…Tu n'as même pas été trainer dans les salles d'arcade ou les cafés ?

\- Non. Quand on veut vraiment manger un truc avec Taylor, on passe au Konbini…et pour s'amuser on a toujours le terrain de basket où bien la zone libre…

-….Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta jeunesse ? Tu n'étais déjà plus _'pauvre'_ à cinq ans ! » Levi avait l'air dépité. Eren ricana : « L'habitude à la vie dure ! Et puis j'ai passé au moins six ans dans le coma alors bon…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me rendre compte que je n'étais plus dans le besoin…. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent l'impression lorsque je paie avec ma carte de crédit de _jouer_ à l'adulte ! Je regarde toujours où se trouve la sortie la proche, par réflexe, histoire de pouvoir m'enfuir si la transaction est refusée…

-…Est-ce que tu as déjà au moins eu la curiosité d'aller voir ce qu'il y a sur ton compte bancaire ? » Eren avala d'une traite le dernier Takoyaki sans que Levi ne bronche. Il se lécha le doigt et répondit : « Non…- _Levi fronça les sourcils alors il se dépêcha d'ajouter-..._ mais Erwin m'a parlé de l'assurance vie et tout. Donc quand j'ai besoin de vêtements ou de chaussures, je sais que je peux tranquillement acheter ce qu'il me faut…

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, ton portable est pourri. Tu n'as jamais rien acheté de technologique ou autre…tout ce que tu possèdes, on te l'a donné à tes anniversaires…

\- Plutôt que de te plaindre tu devrais être content. Je dois être la seule personne sur Mare pour qui trouver un cadeau, ça doit être le pied !

\- Eren…

\- Oh ! C'est bon ! _Je vais bien_ , j'ai d'autres intérêts dans la vie c'est tout…et puis arrête de me parler comme à _'l'orphelin de qui on t'a demandé de t'occuper'_ et mange sinon je jure d'absolument tout avaler ! » Levi se résigna ; pour l'instant, et entreprit d'entamer son dîner. Mais il se promit de prendre un moment pour initier Eren aux joies du shopping et des bienfaits de la technologie. Après tout, Paradiz n'était-il pas LE pays le plus développé de Mare ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il veuille spécifiquement qu'Eren devienne matérialiste.

C'était juste que la façon dont Levi avait été éduqué lui rendait incompréhensible l'attitude désinvolte de l'adolescent envers tout ce qui pouvait toucher à son bien-être. Kenny avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à lui montrer que dans la vie, tout ce dont on ne profitait pas, profitait à d'autres qui pouvaient l'avoir bien plus mal acquis. La devise Ackermann était l'adage du survivant ultime. Ils n'hésitaient à rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, dussent-ils utiliser de la force, du mensonge, du vol ou du meurtre…

Erwin avait changé certaines des valeurs de Levi mais d'autres étaient résolument restées ancrées en lui.

Il travaillait dur, gagnait de l'argent. Et n'avait absolument aucune intention de se priver de quoique ce fût. Même s'il n'était pas dans son caractère de pousser à l'excès, il ne se refuserait jamais un ou deux plaisirs si l'envie s'en présentait. C'était en ça que résister à Eren avait été, quelque part, la preuve d'une affection qui transcendait même sa nature. Un peu comme les sacrifices auxquels avaient consenti Kenny pour soutenir Carla...

Il acheva son dîner dans un silence pensif. Mais Eren avait déjà l'habitude de ses passages à vide et parlait suffisamment pour deux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils retournèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre après le dîner.

Alors que Levi félicitait l'époux de Kaori pour cet excellent repas et qu'ils commençaient à discuter 'poissons frais', la fille de l'aubergiste s'était approché d'Eren et lui avait glissé : « Du fait de sa notoriété et de son désir d'anonymat, nous favorisons toujours la quiétude et l'isolement de l'aile où se situe la chambre de Levi…en plus nous sommes en période creuse…donc vous pouvez tranquillement profiter de votre séjour... » Eren lui avait jeté un regard incrédule, puis le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il avait bafouillé : « Pou…pourquoi vous…enfin… » Elle lui avait doucement souri : « Je tenais juste à préciser, j'ai vu que vous jetiez des coups d'œil assez inquiets vers nos murs alors…

\- N…non, ce n'était pas….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes Kaori ? » Eren avait eu envie de partir en courant. La destination de sa fuite sur le coup ne lui importait pas du tout. Que Levi ait fini par reporter son attention sur eux, c'était le pompon…Le mari de Kaori, Ginbei, était intervenu : « Je suis sûr qu'elle lui raconte comment tu as chassé les mafieux qui essayaient de couler notre affaire ! » Levi avait grogné et Eren avait fait remarqué, assez surpris : « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à jouer les justiciers…est-ce que t'avais ta plaque au moins quand t'as fait ça ? » Levi avait à peine cherché à se justifier : « Pas besoin de ma plaque pour traiter avec des gars comme ces types…ils n'avaient que 10% du potentiel de vrais criminels…

-…ce qui reste illégale selon Hannes et ce pourquoi tu m'as collé un mouchard il y a trois ans…

\- Oublie cette histoire à la fin, tu l'avais bien cherché ! Et puis ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, je ne les ai pas tabassés comme tu le faisais… » Kaori avait fait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, visiblement impressionnée et amusée par leur échange, elle s'était risquée : « Eren aussi est policier ? » Eren avait hésité à répondre, comme pour ne pas dénoncer son jeune âge, même s'il était certain qu'avec la tête qu'il avait il était difficile de se tromper, il était donc resté vague : « J'aimerais… »

Ginbei avait hoché de la tête comme si les ambitions d'Eren expliquaient une sorte de mystère : « Je suis sûr que tu dois être bon dans ta catégorie ! Sinon tu ne pourrais pas tenir tête au Caporal… » Levi avait pouffé : « Si par catégorie tu entends _'fouteur de merde'_ alors oui, il est champion…

\- J'ai aidé pas mal de gens en attendant… » Levi avait secoué la tête comme pour montrer qu'il n'en était pas si convaincu : « Va dire ça à Hannes… » Kaori avait esquissé un large sourire : « Nous allons vous laisser ! Vous avez fait un long voyage, vous devez être fatigué. » Levi avait acquiescé. Mais le discret clin d'œil qu'elle avait adressé à Eren avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle des repas lui avait mis le rouge aux joues pour toute la durée du trajet…

Raison pour laquelle, alors qu'ils venaient enfin de se poser tranquillement dans leur chambre, Eren n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Levi quant à lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau…même s'il était bien au fait de la nervosité d'Eren : « Qu'est-ce que te racontais Kaori ? » Et c'était très exactement ce dont Eren n'avait pas du tout envie de parler : « …rien de spécial…

\- Tu rougis quand on ne te dit _rien de spécial_ ? » Il avait haussé un sourcil. Eren soupira : « Elle parlait des sources, de la tranquillité et…enfin bref. » Levi lui adressa un rictus : « La tranquillité, hein… » Eren gigota. Il se jura un jour de réussir lui aussi à mettre Levi dans l'embarras. Foi de Jäeger. Levi tourna la tête vers la porte vitrée : « Et si on testait notre source chaude? Les grands bassins sont sympas mais celle de cette chambre est super pour enlever la fatigue … » Eren était trop soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet pour ne pas acquiescer sans réfléchir.

Ce qui lui était sorti de la tête, c'était qu'à un moment donné, il allait être obligé de se retrouver nu. Avec Levi. Dans un espace restreint.

Lorsqu'il s'avança sur la terrasse, une serviette autour des hanches, Levi était déjà tranquillement installé dans l'eau. Eren lui avait laissé un train d'avance pour au moins avoir l'occasion de se mouiller un peu (ce qu'il était visiblement préconisé de faire avant un bain au source) sans subir l'examen minutieux du regard de Levi. Après mûre réflexion, ça avait un peu été comme reculé pour mieux sauter (la réflexion, il faudrait qu'Eren s'y mette un jour, il avait beaucoup plus de retard dans la discipline qu'il n'en avait eu scolairement après son coma).

Il marqua une courte pause puis décida d'ignorer sa gêne.

La serviette tomba au sol sans que Levi, la tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes, l'air parfaitement détendu, ne daigne lui jeter un regard. Pour le coup, Eren lui en était plutôt reconnaissant. Il entra dans l'eau sans marquer d'étapes et poussa presque immédiatement un long soupir de bien-être. La source était divine. Cette chaleur était un cadeau des dieux. Elle commença par le picoter de partout puis ses muscles se relaxèrent un à un. Il pencha lui aussi la tête en arrière et se laissa envahir par la plénitude en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit après quelques minutes pour tomber nez à nez avec le ciel étoilé le plus splendide qu'il eut jamais vu.

Des millions de lucioles piquetées dans le ciel d'encre. Leurs éclats lui donnaient l'impression d'être infiniment petit et infiniment insignifiant. C'était aussi beau que terrifiant. Le paradoxe, c'était qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir encore plus vivant en contemplant ce spectacle. Il fut submergé par une vague de sérénité et souffla : « Je veux habiter ici pour toujours… » Levi rit de bon cœur : « J'étais sûr que t'allais dire ça… » Eren se permit de comptabiliser, il en était déjà à trois rires de Levi. Dont deux en une journée. Il devait sûrement détenir un record mondial….Il ajouta : « Ok. Peut-être pas ici, _ici_ …mais j'aimerais au moins qu'on emporte la source dans notre futur appartement…

\- Je suis sûr que notre futur agent immobilier trouvera ta requête parfaitement réalisable…en plein centre d'Heaven en plus… » Eren soupira : « On peut rêver ? » Ils se turent et contemplèrent le ciel dans un silence méditatif. Eren n'avait sans doute jamais autant apprécié le silence de sa vie.

A bien y réfléchir, ça faisait deux jours qu'il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve.

La Finale lui semblait si loin ! On aurait dit que le monde s'était mis à tourner dans l'autre sens et que lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux, tout aurait disparu. Lui, Levi, ses quelques heures de paradis…est-ce qu'un jour l'adolescent s'y habituerait ? A ça ? A eux ? Levi avait l'air de s'acclimater à la perfection, il n'était pas gêné pour un sou et tout lui paraissait évident. C'était peut-être leur différence d'âge finalement qui…non. Eren savait que ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste que lui, contrairement à Levi, il avait passé la majorité de son temps à lutter seul, à se croire désirer mais pas aimé. A penser qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien… « Eren, viens par ici que je te lave le dos… » Eren papillonna des yeux, incertain d'avoir bel et bien entendu la voix de Levi.

Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur : « Hein ? » Levi soupira : « Viens, que je te lave le dos. C'est un peu la coutume… » Eren ne put s'empêcher de se montrer suspicieux, même s'il ne dit rien pour l'exprimer. Levi perdit patience : « Sors ton cul de cette source et viens le mettre sur ce tabouret que je te frotte le dos ! » Le ton était péremptoire et non sans lui rappeler celui que Levi utilisait souvent lorsqu'il était plus jeune pour lui signifier qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant d'exploser et de lui faire regretter de lui avoir tenu tête. Comme Eren était une sacrée tête de mule, il avait eu maintes occasion de s'habituer à ce fameux timbre de voix. Il obéit sans plus réfléchir.

Levi entreprit de lui décrasser le dos avec entrain.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en tête de nettoyer quelque chose, il avait l'intention de le faire avec sérieux. Mais alors qu'il remontait pour la cinquième ou sixième fois son gant râpeux contre la peau qui lui faisait face, il remarqua une constellation de grains de beauté tout près de la nuque d'Eren. Cinq petits points noirs…Levi les relia de son index. Ils formaient une petite étoile. Un détail incongru, placé à un endroit sans signification. Qu'on aurait peiné à remarquer sans fixer cette zone avec l'intention de l'y trouver…C'était peut-être pour ça que Levi avait la même sensation qu'un gosse qui viendrait de découvrir un trésor sans carte et sans boussole...

Sa première impression se mua très vite en une vague de chaleur, presque douloureuse, qui lui étreignit le cœur à l'en faire mal. C'était invasif, effrayant, mais bizarrement agréable. Il fut pris d'une envie irrationnelle de mettre des mots sur son émotion mais ils refusèrent de quitter ses lèvres. Parce qu'il n'avait ni l'habitude, ni même la force de les dire. Mais son esprit les hurla en boucle dans son esprit : _«_ _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »_ Aussitôt qu'il prit conscience de les avoir pensés, les mots se répandirent dans tout son corps. Comme une coulée de lave.

Levi s'était toujours considéré comme une créature au sang-froid. Assurément, une telle irruption finirait par le tuer, un jour ou l'autre…

…C'était une mort honorable.

Il posa les lèvres sur la constellation. Un baiser tendre comme il ne s'en pensait pas capable. Le fait qu'Eren soit de dos aidait beaucoup. Actuellement, Levi n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il réagirait s'il devait lui faire face. Il vit autant qu'il sentit tous les poils d'Eren se hérisser alors qu'il était traversé par un frisson. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que l'adolescent ne se plaigne : « Je savais que tu finirais par m'embêter ! » Levi ne répondit pas. Il avait encore l'impression d'être en proie à une sorte de dangereux délire fiévreux. Il risquait de dire des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas s'il ouvrait la bouche. Un peu comme s'il était saoul et en phase de vomir ses sentiments comme un ivrogne…

Eren demanda, légèrement inquiété par son silence : « Levi ? » Il s'écarta. Mémo pour plus tard, ces cinq points de beauté étaient une arme létale. Levi devait se promettre d'éviter de trop souvent les contempler. Leur côté, adorable et intime, risquait fort de l'achever s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes…Eren se retourna : « Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Levi acquiesça : « Ouais…un moment d'absence. » Il se remercia intérieurement d'être passé maître dans l'art de regarder quelqu'un sans le voir. Eren lui tapota l'épaule : « C'est à mon tour de te frotter le dos ! » Une fois n'était pas coutume, Levi se montra parfaitement docile alors qu'Eren l'installait de force sur le tabouret qu'il venait de quitter.

Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à Levi.

Mais s'il s'était lui aussi retrouvé à l'admirer comme il était présentement en train de le faire, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fini par ne pas terminer sa besogne.

Le dos de Levi était plus large que celui d'Eren ne le serait jamais. Mais moins que celui de Gunther ou Reiner. Sa musculature était parfaitement dessinée. Il était taillé en V. Leur cinq centimètres de différence, n'étaient pas si dérangeants au final… Eren détailla le tatouage de dragon et dut se faire violence pour ne pas en effleurer toute la surface du doigt. Levi parut sentir l'attention qu'il lui portait et déclara : « Mikasa a un tatouage similaire…

\- Oui, sur le bras gauche…il lui mord aussi l'épaule. Elle a dit que sa mère en parlait comme d'une sorte de rite de passage…

\- Une vieille tradition des Ackermann. Ce dragon est censé représenter le dieu qu'est devenu notre plus vieil ancêtre après avoir accédé à l'illumination. Il était apparemment un très grand guerrier et un ermite. Il a peaufiné son art du combat seul dans les montagnes, comme tous les cinglés des légendes, et au bout d'un certain temps…il a cessé de vieillir. Cessé d'éprouver le froid et la rudesse des éléments. Cessé d'éprouver la faim et toutes ces conneries qui nous collent le statut de mortels….bref. Il a accédé au statut divin. Du coup, il est redescendu de sa foutue montagne pour faire part de ses révélations aux autres humains…sauf qu'à leurs yeux, il n'était plus qu'un monstre et potentiellement dangereux en plus... Alors ils ont pris peur et….

\- …Laisse-moi deviner…ils l'ont chassé ?

\- A coups de pieds au cul, ouais ! Il a donc fait ce que tout bon dieu ferait. Il leur a défoncé la gueule, ensuite il a exigé qu'on lui présente en offrandes, en échange de sa protection, une femme pour s'occuper de lui et leur meilleure liqueur. Eh ouais, mon ancêtre était le premier mafieux de Mare. Il accède au statut divin et finit juste par demander des putes et du vin pour tromper l'ennui…je pense que Kenny et lui se seraient très bien entendus. » Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sa mère avait bien fait de ne pas confier à Levi la lourde responsabilité de lui raconter son histoire du soir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pas de pyjamas. Un bon kimono pour passer la nuit.

C'était la première fois qu'Eren en portait un. En dehors d'une impression persistante d'être quasiment nu, la sensation était assez agréable. Pendant qu'ils se changeaient, Kaori ou un autre membre du service avait installé un grand futon sur le sol. Un seul grand lit pour deux… Eren s'étrangla : « Je savais qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs ! » Levi plaisanta sur un ton neutre : « La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas pensé a appelé les flics pour me dénoncer pour pédophilie. T'as raison, on n'a jamais assez d'amis…

-…Levi, c'était glauque… » Eren roula des yeux : « Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne fais pas du tout ton âge… » Levi ne répondit pas.

Quand Eren revint de la salle de bain, les dents dûment brossées, Levi était assis et fronçait les sourcils en tapant un message: « J'essaie de faire en sorte que Mikasa ne lance pas un avis de recherche… » Eren rit : « Elle en serait capable ! » Levi gronda : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette gamine pour qu'elle soit aussi accrochée à toi ?

\- J'ai crevé l'œil du type qui avait saigné sa mère comme un porc. Ensuite je l'ai incitée à sauvagement massacrer nos agresseurs pour survivre. » Un silence. Levi lui jetait un regard indéchiffrable.

Eren savait de sources sûres qu'à part Erwin et Mitch, plus personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé ce jour-là dans la montagne.

Levi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil : « Oh.

\- Oh…

-…elle à une façon bien digne d'une Ackermann de choisir les gens à qui elle s'accroche…Regarde, moi, j'ai bien décidé de te ramasser dans une ruelle alors que tu m'avais menacé d'un flingue et que t'étais sur le point de battre à mort trois mecs adultes et bourrés avec une barre de fer. » Eren pinça les lèvres : « Ah oui…c'était ça que je faisais dans la ruelle !…On peut dire que je me suis bien assagi avec l'âge, non ?

-…J'attends de voir ce que tu donneras en tant que nouvelle recrue... Quand tu auras la permission de tirer et de tuer…

\- Il y a des lois tu sais, je ne peux pas tuer n'importe qui, comme ça, sous prétexte que j'ai un insigne qui m'en donne le droit…

\- Un conseil pour plus tard ? Ai au moins l'air d'y croire quand tu diras ça au tribunal… » Eren lui adressa un sourire éclatant : « Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir… »

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Levi avait éteint la lumière.

Eren, les doigts crispés sur la couverture, fixait le plafond. Il était presque sûr que Levi allait vouloir passer _'aux choses sérieuses'_ mais malgré ses recherches sur le sujet, l'adolescent avait de plus en plus de mal à voir comment ça allait pouvoir se passer…Est-ce que les choses ne seraient pas plus simples s'il s'était _'préparé'_ avant ? Difficile à faire quand il avait passé 98% de son temps en compagnie de Levi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce village…La voix de Levi le sortit de ses pensées : « Je ne vais pas te toucher. » Gros silence. Eren se redressa sur un coude, choqué : « Quoi ? » Levi ricana : « Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi surpris? Je peux entendre ton cœur battre comme un dingue d'ici, tu t'es allongé le plus loin possible de moi, carrément sur le bord du futon et t'es tellement tendu que t'as les muscles qui grincent… » Eren s'insurgea : « Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'être nerveux ! Ça...ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas…enfin…

\- Humm….

\- Je dis la vérité ! C'est…c'est vrai que je me sens super embarrassé et qu'au fond ça m'énerve d'être là, à m'exciter tout seul, alors que toi, tu…

-…

-… Levi ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse un truc, tu feras le premier pas. En attendant, moi, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles… » Et à ces mots il mit les deux mains sous sa tête et s'installa plus confortablement. Eren était un peu vexé mais surtout passablement halluciné : « Quoi ? Après tout ça, tu…tu comptes vraiment dormir ?

\- Regarde bien, je suis en train de fermer les yeux. Je suis sûr que tu connais la prochaine étape… » Eren s'écria : « Tu sais que je peux aussi jouer à ce jeu ? Je ferais tout pour que tu craques en premier ! Je l'ai déjà fait, non ? » Levi prit un temps pour répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait : « A l'époque, t'étais clairement plus courageux. Surement parce que tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu faisais…ou ce que tu risquais… » Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Eren : « Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais que je peux y arriver. » Levi tourna la tête dans sa direction avec nonchalance et dit simplement : « Vas-y. » Puis il écarta les bras et ajouta : « Tu as le champ libre. Je ne tricherais même pas en essayant de te déconcentrer… » Eren se figea.

Quoi ? Là, tout de suite ? Comme ça ?

Il ne devait pas réfléchir. S'il commençait à réfléchir, c'était la fin. Il décala la couette sur le côté et monta à califourchon sur Levi. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'attaqua à sa gorge, qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il se rendit compte dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de toucher Levi. Il avait surtout encaissé ses assauts jusqu'ici…à part l'embrasser…deux ou trois fois… de sa propre initiative, il n'avait pas été très actif sur ce plan-là…

Il tenta de chasser ce constat de son esprit et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. La peau à la base du cou de Levi sentait délicieusement bon. C'était comme un concentré de cette odeur magique qui était capable de mettre Eren dans tous ses états. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver…il était censé prendre les choses en mains mais se retrouvait bien plus excité que celui qui endurait ses caresses….

C'était pathétique.

Eren prit une grande inspiration, se gorgeant du parfum de cette nuque offerte. Il en eut le tournis et son entrejambe commença à le tirailler. Il posa la tête sur le torse de Levi, dépité. Personne ne l'avait touché ou effleuré et il se sentait déjà sur le point de trembler. Sa main glissa dans l'entrebâillement du kimono de Levi et ses doigts apprécièrent le contact soyeux de sa peau pâle et la résistance de ses muscles. Il y déposa un baiser, déjà convaincu d'avoir perdu la partie.

Au moins, il pouvait câliner ce corps si parfait avant d'admettre sa défaite pour la nuit…ils allaient rester dans cette auberge pendant une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps Eren finirait bien par trouver le courage et la force de passer à l'acte…

Il essaya de retourner à sa place sans faire de vague. Si Levi l'aimait un tant soit peu, il le laisserait ravaler sa défaite sans faire de commentaires…

Levi le maintint en place en lui attrapant les hanches : « Où tu vas ? » Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure : « Retrait stratégique ? …» A l'instant, il venait d'avoir l'impression que Levi avait le souffle court…Levi le renversa. En une seconde Eren se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Levi le surplombait : « Puisque tu as abandonné la partie… et si on disait que tu méritais une sorte de gage ?

\- Un…gage ? » L'idée lui paraissait…dangereuse. Et excitante. Mais vue la lueur qu'il pouvait distinguer dans les yeux de Levi, illuminé par l'éclat de lune qui filtrait par la baie vitrée, accepter ces conditions lui attirerait forcément des ennuis…. Eren aimait le danger : « …D'accord… » Levi sourit : « Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus droit de protester, rechigner ou te plaindre. Pas de mains sur le visage, le tien ou le mien. Et surtout…tu ne retiens aucun cri, gémissement ou autres expressions sonores… » Eren avait écarquillé les yeux : « Ca…ça fait beaucoup d'interdit pour un petit gage…

\- Ça prend effet maintenant, gamin. » Après quoi, Levi l'embrassa avec passion.

Les choses avaient escaladés plutôt vite et sans qu'Eren ne parvienne vraiment à comprendre comment, pourquoi, quand et où…

Les mains de Levi lui avaient parcouru chaque centimètre carré de peau. Son souffle et sa langue s'étaient attardés sur sa nuque, sa pomme d'Adam, son menton. Leurs baisers étaient courts mais de plus en plus sensuels. Levi était déjà rapide lorsqu'il s'agissait de se débarrasser de vêtements normaux, les kimonos n'avaient pas fait long-feu. Eren fut surpris de parvenir, contrairement à leur première expérience, à davantage garder les pieds sur terre. Du moins assez pour être conscient de tellement gémir qu'on aurait dit qu'il miaulait et avoir la présence d'esprit de peloter absolument chaque muscle qui lui passait sous les doigts.

Lorsque Levi prit en main leurs deux érections, Eren tenta d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

Et immédiatement Levi lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas assez fort pour le faire saigner, mais assez fort pour qu'il soit traversé par une pointe de douleur et oublie de se contenir. Les mouvements de va-et-vient de Levi lui arrachèrent un long gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il le réprimandait : « Première infraction, Eren. » Levi avait utilisé cette voix un peu plus grave et vibrante, celle qu'il n'avait sans doute que lorsqu'il était excité. Eren s'agrippa à son dos pour éviter de s'arquer et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas jouir sur le coup. Il était presque à bout de force lorsque Levi se stoppa net.

Eren poussa un grognement de protestation qui le fit sourire.

« Deuxième infraction, Eren » Il s'était redressé et avait attrapé un objet sous son coussin. Eren entendit un clic puis Levi parut verser quelque chose dans sa main. Eren ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts, lubrifiés, froids et insistants de Levi presser l'entrée de son anus. Il eut comme un sursaut de panique. Levi se pencha contre lui tout en insérant un doigt : « Calmes-toi… » Eren reprit son souffle et hocha de la tête.

Tout allait bien, il avait déjà vécu ça…et il était loin de détester.

Levi prit au moins dix fois moins de temps que Jean avant trouver sa prostate.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se recula et se mit à genoux de façon à surélever le bassin d'Eren en posant ses cuisses sur les siennes. Puis il ajouta à son exploration et au mouvement de son autre main, quelques ondulations des hanches. Il synchronisa le tout et très vite Eren eut l'impression que son esprit quittait son corps. Les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient avaient toutes, la taille et la puissance, d'un tsunami. Il planta les talons sous les cuisses de Levi alors que son corps était entièrement parcourut d'un violent soubresaut. Le cri qu'il poussa se brisa en plein vol et Levi se pencha en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser…

Comme Eren avait rejeté la tête en arrière, Levi dût délaisser leurs entrejambes pour lui agripper les cheveux. Il tira légèrement afin de ramener le visage d'Eren face au sien. Levi n'avait plus besoin que de bouger le bassin et de la sensation de frottement de leurs deux verges pour se sentir satisfait. Il savait d'expérience que rien que le fait de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Eren, suffirait à largement à le mettre au bord de la rupture. Levi ajouta un doigt et entreprit de masser en ciseau la précieuse boule de nerfs qu'il titillait depuis quelques minutes. Les ongles d'Eren s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans son dos alors que l'adolescent rejetait de nouveau la tête en arrière et jouissait bruyamment.

Levi poussa un grognement de douleur auquel se mêla intimement une explosion de plaisir. Ils étaient presque parvenus à jouir simultanément. Levi était sûr qu'avec un peu plus de pratique…

Eren n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense.

Lui qui croyait que son expérience de la veille était tout ce qu'il y aurait de plus embarrassant, il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il avait eu tort…Sauf que cette fois-ci l'embarras n'était rien en comparaison de… tout le reste ! Comment était-il possible d'éprouver tout ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas en mourir ? Son cœur s'était envolé, son esprit était parti encore plus loin. Il n'avait plus été qu'un grand amas de sensations, de désir et de plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que ce n'était vraiment que des tests ? Des jeux d'enfants ? Peu importait au fond ce que c'était, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de vivre….

Levi s'était redressé et à nouveau penché pour récupérer un objet.

Puis il s'était replacé dans la même position.

Eren, intrigué, encore groggy détailla la silhouette d'ombre que s'activait devant lui. Il y vit un peu plus clair alors que Levi déchirait soigneusement ce qu'Eren identifia comme étant l'emballage d'un préservatif. Sur le coup, il aurait voulu pouvoir paniquer, mais actuellement, l'idée de pouvoir ressentir (en dix mille fois mieux) le même débordement de plaisir, réussit plutôt à l'exciter de plus belle. Levi posa un regard insistant sur son entrejambe à nouveau dressé. Il marmonna : « C'est là qu'on voit que t'es encore un ado… » Qu'est-ce qu'Eren était censé dire de lui ? Levi avait lui aussi l'air parfaitement partant pour un deuxième round…

Eren s'était attendu à ce que Levi enfile le préservatif mais ce fut sur lui qu'il déroula lentement la protection tout en ajoutant : « Jusqu'ici on a réussi à épargner les draps, je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune envie que Kaori ait à tout laver demain… » Oh, ça non. Eren n'en avait aucune envie. Levi lui passa ensuite un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de leurs semences sur son torse...

Eren se nettoya sommairement d'une main fébrile. Alors que Levi enfilait finalement son préservatif.

Levi était tellement préparé qu'il était obligé de se dire qu'il avait prévu dès le départ de ne pas le laisser s'en sortir ce soir… Quand diable s'était-il procuré tout ça ? Sur l'aire d'autoroute où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire le plein ? Eren ne voyait que cette solution…Son regard tomba sur Levi. Redressé sur les genoux, il terminait de placer la protection sur sa verge tendue. Et c'était diablement sexy…Eren eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Comment pouvait-on faire du fait d'enfiler un préservatif un art érotique ?!

Leurs regards se croisèrent et malgré la pénombre, Eren sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

Levi ne perdit plus une seconde et le rallongea d'une pression sur l'épaule avant de lui murmurer : « N'oublie pas de respirer et détends-toi… » Se détendre ? Impossible ! Surtout pas depuis qu'il prenait une pleine conscience de ce qu'il allait sans doute se passer d'ici quelques secondes. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répéter tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner. S'il n'avait plus peur d'hurler, gémir ou de laisser échapper toutes ' _autres expressions sonores',_ il commençait en revanche à se poser des questions sur ses capacités à pouvoir procurer la moindre once de plaisir à son partenaire.

Et s'il bloquait ?

Et s'il était incapable de tenir la distance ?

Et si…

« Eren….regarde moi. »

Il obéit. Il y avait eu une note, inconnue, dans la façon qu'avait eue Levi de prononcer son prénom. Et ça avait suffi à faire disparaitre absolument tous ses doutes. Il plongea les yeux dans le bleu acier le plus scintillant et le plus chaud qu'il eut jamais vu. Il devait faire noir pourtant, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait aussi bien distinguer les couleurs de… Levi venait de l'embrasser. Il avait lentement taquiné sa langue avant de l'enrouler de la sienne. Et comme d'habitude Eren perdit toutes les fonctions primaires de son cerveau. Levi en profita pour se présenter devant son entrée. Il attendit quelques secondes et quand Eren s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, il s'enfonça.

D'abord lentement puis entièrement.

Eren eut un hoquet de surprise et sa respiration se coupa nette. C'était encore plus douloureux que c'à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment l'observer ou autre, mais actuellement, s'il ne se fiait qu'à la douleur qu'il ressentait, le pénis de Levi devait faire au moins trois fois la taille d'un sexe normal…Eren suffoquait, c'était dérangeant et il était submergé d'émotions contradictoires… Ce tiraillement mêlait trop étroitement, douleur et plaisir, pour qu'il parvienne à s'y retrouver. Mais s'il devait vraiment choisir, il aurait préféré pouvoir revenir en arrière. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le couper en deux…

…Levi avait juré entre ses dents puis posé la tête contre sa nuque : « …t'es… trop serré… » Sa chevelure soyeuse lui frôla le visage alors qu'il s'était figé pour laisser l'adolescent s'habituer à la sensation de sa présence entre ses cuisses….

Eren inspira par à-coup. Il était en train d'envisager de lui demander de tout arrêter quand soudain l'odeur de Levi lui emplit les poumons. La douleur fut court-circuitée un instant alors qu'il était envahi par un sentiment violent. Quelque chose qui remontait des tréfonds de lui-même. D'impérieux et d'instinctif. Il eut l'impression d'avoir tout à coup ingérer une énorme quantité d'alcool. Son cœur battait de façon erratique et sa respiration était saccadée. Son corps entier fut parcouru de fourmillements comme s'il se réveillait d'une puissante anesthésie. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette présence étrangère, chaude et palpitante qui lui écartelait la chair. Sans cette odeur, tout simplement enivrante, il l'aurait probablement déchiqueté l'intrus de ses dents, réduits en charpie de ses griffes…

Mais même cette force impérieuse était complètement ivre et confuse. Les cheveux de Levi étaient souples et soyeux contre son visage et cette odeur… cette odeur lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule à l'intérieur et de ronronner. Tout en lui donnant le tournis. Elle renfermait un soupçon de sueur, de musc, de bois et de quelque-chose d'autre qui lui donnait envie de s'offrir entièrement, de planter les dents dans cette nuque offerte et de le forcer à gémir, gronder avant qu'il ne se déverse en lui et ne l'emplisse tout entier….

Eren se détendit d'un coup et Levi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il releva les yeux vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien pour tomber face à face avec le regard le plus hypnotisant du monde. Deux pupilles où le vert et le bleu semblaient s'entrelacer pour donner naissance à la couleur la plus magnifique qui lui aient été donné de voir. Deux joyaux incandescents qui envoyèrent un frisson qui le secoua tout entier.

Les yeux d'une bête.

Les yeux d'une magnifique bête.

Sa Magnifique Bête.

Levi l'embrassa. Eren était devenu plus que participatif et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, leur baiser était devenu tout sauf maîtrisé. Leurs langues ne se rencontraient plus qu'à l'intérieure mais aussi en l'extérieur alors qu'Eren tentait de dessiner les contours de ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait plus à lui lécher le visage qu'à l'embrasser... Lorsque Levi lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour le rappeler à l'ordre, Eren poussa un grondement sourd qui les ébranla tous les deux.

La sensation se répercuta en chaîne jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient reliés et alluma un incendie au creux de leurs reins. Levi grogna : « …Je ne pense pas que je vais tenir longtemps… » Eren passa les deux bras autour de sa nuque et se dressa assez pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille : « …vas-y… » Sa voix était étrange. Sensuelle et grondante, comme si un grognement bestial lui roulait en continue au fond de la gorge…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Levi perde pieds.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes de burinage intensif avant de retrouver la prostate d'Eren. Moments pendant lesquels il s'était fait un devoir de généreusement pomper son entrejambe pour pallier à la douleur qu'il était censé ressentir. Même si d'après les cris, gémissements et glapissements qui lui parvenaient, Eren n'avait même pas vraiment eu besoin de son aide pour apprécier ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsque d'un coup de rein brusque il avait buté contre la boule de nerf, Eren s'était resserré autour de lui et Levi avait failli jouir sur le coup.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'expérimenté ce que ça faisait de vivre un total black-out…

Levi avait dû se soutenir d'un bras et avait stoppé ses mouvements pour reprendre contenance. Eren poussa un geignement réprobateur, qui ressemblait davantage à un grondement menaçant, avant de se tortiller pour lui mordiller l'avant-bras. Levi prit une seconde pour le détailler, profitant de leur contact visuel pour continuer de reprendre son souffle.

Eren avait les larmes aux yeux et une expression si érotique qu'elle aurait fait rougir d'embarras un producteur de porno…

Levi recommença presque instantanément à bouger les hanches dans un rythme effréné qui vu l'étroitesse d'Eren leur arracha à tous les deux une plainte où se joignait plaisir et élancements. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Levi savait qu'il n'était plus question d'effectuer un marathon à la hauteur de ses compétences athlétiques mais tout simplement de tenir assez longtemps pour être sûr qu'Eren serait lui aussi satisfait. Comme il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, il entreprit de déployer toutes les armes dont il disposait.

Il se redressa et prit Eren en main, calquant les mouvements de ses doigts au rythme instauré par ses coups de bassins. Avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'il dessinait le contour des lèvres d'Eren, sa langue rencontra deux canines pointues. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand l'une d'entre elles le piqua. Eren s'était raccroché à son dos et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il y plongea à nouveau les griffes que Levi se rendit compte qu'il l'avait précédemment lacéré… Son rythme devint aussi erratique que la respiration d'Eren, il n'était plus question de vagues de plaisir mais d'un incendie dont l'intensité n'avait cessé d'augmenter jusqu'à, enfin, atteindre le baril de poudre.

Ils jouirent ensemble pour la première fois.

Et s'endormirent, peau contre peau, pour la seconde fois.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **OH MON DIEU COMME J'AI HONTE.**

Je crois que...je me suis quelques peu emportée...j'étais si contente parce que...voilà, ils étaient en couple et je...ça y est le monde entier sait que je suis une licorne perverse et tordue en plus d'une déesse mangeuse de poulet...je vais changer de pseudo et partir m'exiler sur des sites de prières ...

Plus sérieusement, voilà. LE PREMIER VRAI LEMON.

J'ai le trac, j'ai l'impression d'être partie en quenouille. Je ne sais pas si...enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous-même (je suis à court de mots...)

Ainsi s'ajoute à la liste un 41ème chapitre (quoi? J'avais juste dit 37? Pfff, mauvaises langues!...)

J'attends vos reviews plus que jamais...

 _Réponse au précédentes:_

 **Guest_ chapitre 33**

C'est la première fois qu'on me complimente parce que je sais accordé les participes passés! (Je crois que bientôt, je ne serais plus surprise de rien! *rire*) Je mets ce compliment sur le compte de l'émotion! Et j'accepte volontiers ton soutien!

Au plaisir de te relire!

 **Le fantome_Chapitre 31**

Ne sois pas si dur avec Jean! C'est un con mais un bon gars! Moi, je continue d'aimer mon petit poney!

 **Chapitre_32**

Je crois que ce chapitre 34 te donne une bonne idée du type 'dressage' en question...*rire nerveux*

 **Chapitre_33**

Si tu aimes Levi en mode pervers sadique, ce chapitre est pour toi...J'espère que le chapitre 34 a été à la hauteur de tes attentes!

 **Demistra_ Chapitre 33**

OOOOOH! Une amie de Nekoko?!

Merci à elle de t'avoir donné envie de découvrir mon univers et toi d'avoir eu la passion et courage de tout lire jusque là ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire!

Du coup tu pourras lui dire de ma part qu'elle me manque affreusement! J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé (tristesse) et très vite avoir de ses nouvelles (elle va devenir dingue avec les derniers chapitre! (rire)

Et toi, n'hésite surtout pas à me faire de ton ressenti dés que tu t'en sens le courage!

 _Bon._

 _C'est ainsi que je vous quitte, le ventre noué de trac à l'idée de la réception de mon ...premier...fucking...Lemon..._

 ** _MERCI A VOUS DE ME SUPPORTER ET DE COMMENTER EN NOMBRE!_**

 _Vous êtes géniales!_

 _Plein de love sur vous!_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Helloooooo**_

 ** _C'est moi! Super en retard parce que le chapitre a décidé d'être bien énorme!_**

 ** _Autant le dire de suite pour vous motiver, vu la réception de mon premier Lemon, j'ai décidé de surfer sur la vague et d'enchaîner avec un second, complètement bonus (et imprévu) pour vous faire plaisir et m'entraîner! (Parce que je vous prépare un chapitre vers la fin...normalement qui devrait satisfaire tous mes fidèles de la secte d'Atlas, habitantes émérite du pays de PerversLand! Il s'appelera Silly Lovers. Comme ça, vous saurez quand il arrivera, qu'il sera fort de café!)_**

 ** _Bref! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine et la patience de me rassurer! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce coup-ci!_**

 ** _J'en profite pour demander si quelqu'un aurait des nouvelles des chatons suivants, Crazynesss, Nekoko, PsychoMato...(j'ai réussi à parler à Emylou donc c'est bon, j'évite l'avis de recherche, même si je l'attends à bras ouverts!) Merci d'avance! (Mère inquiète)_**

 ** _Sur ce? A votre lecture._**

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 35_** ** _: The Blade and the Beast on Holidays_**

Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion.

Absolument chacun de ses muscles était crispé et ankylosé. Mais ça ressemblait davantage à la sensation qu'il aurait eue après avoir couru pendant une demi-journée non-stop dans les bois, sous les directives de Keith Shadis, qu'à une douleur due aux activités nocturnes auxquelles il s'était, pourtant, livrés la veille. Paupières closes, pas encore prêt à affronter la lumière du soleil, Eren fronça les sourcils et tenta de vraiment se mettre à l'écoute de son corps. Il avait les hanches en compote, c'était vrai, mais presque aucune douleur à….enfin, à l'endroit où il était censé souffrir le plus…

Est-ce qu'il était ne serait-ce que possible qu'il ait pu rêver toute la scène d'hier ?

Absolument pas. Il était nu. Et à moins d'avoir couru un marathon sur place, aucune raison ne justifiait ses courbatures. Sauf qu'Eren n'était pas dupe. Il avait lu des tas de trucs sur le sujet, _il devait avoir très mal_. Non, rectification, il _aurait dû avoir_ très mal ! Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que certains souvenirs, un peu trop vifs, remontaient à la surface. Ouah…il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu vivre tout ça…est-ce qu'il arriverait à regarder Levi en face ? Non. Sûrement pas…

Eren fronça davantage les sourcils.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait….il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup lorsqu'un souvenir en particulier lui revint en mémoire. Il avait voulu abandonner, il avait eu si mal, était si nerveux, qu'il avait voulu tout reporter à une autre fois….quand tout à coup…La Bête. La Bête était remontée à la surface, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation inextricable ou se sentait excité à l'idée d'un bon combat. Il était dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle avait dû croire nécessaire de venir défendre sa vie…

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas attaqué…

Et qu'Eren n'avait pas perdu l'esprit…

Il se souvenait.

De tout.

C'était différent, c'était intense…mais c'était lui ! Pas la Bête. Ou du moins pas, juste la Bête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Eren avait ressenti l'irrésistible envie de trucider Levi mais très, très vite, ça s'était mué en autre chose…quelque chose de plus…Eren porta les mains à son visage. Il avait envie de se tuer, là, tout de suite.

La Bête avait _aimé_ Levi….

…Ou plutôt, elle avait _aimé_ _ce que leur faisait_ Levi.

Depuis que Carla lui avait appris qu'il lui fallait tenir à distance cette partie, bestiale et diabolique, de lui-même, Eren avait forgé des défenses mentales qui lui permettaient de la tenir à distance. Avant son coma, il s'était imaginé une cave, profonde et verrouillée où sommeillerait la créature. Mais depuis son réveil, elle était libre. Elle avait décidé d'elle-même de se mettre en sommeil, quelque part dans son esprit. Du coup Eren, ayant l'intime conviction qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber, avait plus ou moins choisi de la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Jusqu'ici, même lorsqu'il était terriblement en colère, elle n'avait plus jamais manifesté sa présence. Il était resté en total contrôle de son corps…

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas _pris le contrôle_ la nuit dernière, même si Eren n'était _définitivement_ pas le seul à avoir profité de leurs ébats…

C'était perturbant, effrayant et rassurant, de tout à coup se rendre compte que peut-être, quoique fût la chose qui l'habitait, elle aussi, était éperdument amoureuse de Levi. Ou du moins, qu'elle considérait qu'il était un excellent partenaire sexuel…Eren n'avait vraiment pas envie de trop creuser la question…De plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ parler de cette découverte à Hanji, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas drogué, bourré ou probablement aussi menacé de mort. Les trois à la fois.

C'était l'une des premières fois que lui et la Bête fusionnaient pour autre chose que de la rage pure ou une envie de meurtre…même si ces jours-ci, Eren avait de plus en plus eu l'impression de partager ses instincts, sa capacité de régénération (ses bleus et ses suçons disparaissaient super vite récemment), ses sens surdéveloppés….il n'arrivait pas à croire que la dernière étape de leur nouvelle _'relation'_ se soit cristallisée dans le marbre à cause du…. _sexe_ !

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Oui, il avait envie de mourir.

Un bras lui enserra la taille et Levi lui posa un baiser à la base de la nuque. Au même endroit qu'il l'avait fait la veille, alors qu'il lui lavait le dos près de la source…Eren le savait, parce qu'il était incroyablement sensible. C'était vrai avant, c'était devenu pire depuis qu'il devait faire face aux caresses de Levi. C'était comme devoir apprendre à vivre en faisant comme s'il était parfaitement normal d'éprouver constamment une sorte d'excitation tantôt électrique, tantôt brûlante… Il s'était figé et espérait que Levi dormait encore…Jusqu'à ce que sa voix grave et ensommeillée, lui fasse vibrer la colonne vertébrale : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Raté.

…Il allait devoir faire face….

Eren essaya de répondre : « Oui… » Pour se rendre compte qu'il avait la voix enrouée, voire cassée. Et se sentir encore plus embarrassé. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment autant crié hier soir ?! Il se souvenait peut-être de tous les détails, mais c'était surtout de ce que Levi lui faisait subir…pas de la façon dont lui, s'était comporté…tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à eux deux (la Bête et lui) ils avaient sacrément pris leur pied…

Levi lui posa un nouveau baiser sur la nuque : « Tu dois mourir de faim… Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner. » Eren le sentit bouger pour s'extirper du lit. Levi bougeait lentement, avec précaution. Ce qui attira bien entendu l'attention de l'adolescent qui ne résista pas à l'envie de regarder en arrière. Il ignora les protestations de ses muscles pour se tourner et… : « LEVI ! » L'homme sursauta avant de lui lancer un regard incrédule. Eren venait de tirer sur ses cordes vocales épuisées pour pousser un cri inquiet, l'appel avait presque paru désespéré. L'adolescent le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de culpabilité : « Ton…ton…ton dos ! Ne me dis pas que c'est _moi_ qui… »

Oh.

Levi haussa les épaules : « J'aurais difficilement pu me faire ça ailleurs… » Eren se redressa en grimaçant mais parut presque soulagé lorsqu'il se retrouva en position assise. Levi n'était pas un expert, mais ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. L'adolescent n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir bouger un muscle, alors s'asseoir…Eren avait l'air tout à fait dépité : « Laisse-moi te désinfecter ! » Levi poussa un soupire : « Gamin, ce ne sont que des égratignures, j'ai déjà vécu pire…

\- Pas en couchant avec quelqu'un ! On dirait que t'as été attaqué par un foutu fauve ! » Eren paraissait tout à coup en colère et perturbé : « Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme il le faut avec moi ? Je finis toujours par faire un truc de bizarre ou de travers ! J'aurais dû être celui qui _'souffre'_ un peu dans l'histoire et à la place, je t'ai limite massacré le dos ! » Des larmes de frustration pure lui étaient montées aux yeux. Levi l'observa un moment, puis il se tourna complètement pour lui faire face : « Eren…je te signale que j'étais là le jour où tu as voulu décapiter Hanji après qu'Erwin et elle t'aient révélé que les Titans étaient responsables de la mort de ta mère…j'étais là aussi lorsque tu as miraculeusement guéris en un an à peine d'un accident qui aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre. Que tu es tombé de six mètres, sans même te casser le bras ou alors que…

\- Tu comptes encore longtemps dresser la liste de tout ce qui prouve que je suis un monstre ? » Levi se passa une main dans les cheveux, repoussant ses mèches en arrière, il semblait réfléchir à une bonne manière de s'exprimer : « Ce que j'essayais de te dire, c'était que je savais à quoi m'en tenir…

\- Non…je ne crois pas… » Eren avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Levi poussa un soupire, il glissa les mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent (lui arrachant un grimace de douleur) et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ce genre de conversation, prise à bras le corps, est-ce que ce n'était pas très exactement ce dont parlait Hanji lorsqu'elle insinuait qu'ils devaient grandir ensemble ? Levi n'était pas sûr de lui sur ce coup-là. Il était nul en conversation. Mais il n'était visiblement jamais trop tard pour apprendre… : « Eren, Hanji m'a dit une fois que si tu avais vraiment voulu me repousser ou me faire du mal, je ne serais déjà plus là pour m'en plaindre. Je pense qu'elle a eu raison, tu te maîtrises mieux que tu ne le crois… » Eren fronça les sourcils mais leur proximité sembla l'avoir légèrement détendu.

Bien qu'ils se trouvent présentement nus et pressés l'un contre l'autre dans une chambre d'auberge, Levi ne put s'empêcher de penser à Carla. Il la remercia intérieurement de lui avoir montré comment réussir à faire entendre gain de cause à Eren. Dans le fond, l'adolescent avait toujours été une sorte de fauve à dompter et même sa mère avait eu besoin de mettre en place des automatismes pour le calmer. Comme de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en train de le toucher ou de bien le regarder en face quand elle devait lui expliquer quelque chose ou lui donner un ordre.

Deux précautions qui, somme toute, n'étaient pas impossible à reproduire, même pour Levi.

Il regardait donc Eren bien droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il déclara : « Traite moi de fou mais…je pense que tu ne me feras pas le moindre mal. » Eren marqua une pause. Levi eut la satisfaction de voir une lueur de soulagement lui traverser les pupilles avant que le vert de ses yeux ne se durcisse à nouveau : « Je pense que tu as raison… » Levi fut décontenancé : « Quoi ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu opposes plus de résistance…

\- Hum…en fait _…-il avait l'air complètement embarrassé-…_ tu te souviens de l'histoire que ma mère me racontait, un peu avant l'accident ?

\- Celle dont tu n'auras jamais la fin ?...

\- Oui….ma mère essayait souvent de me faire comprendre des choses, en me racontant des histoires avec des morales plus ou moins faciles à saisir. Par exemple, c'est elle qui m'a expliqué pourquoi je ne dois pas me montrer brutal ou violent avec les innocents. Elle m'a aussi montré que le pouvoir et la force que je possède doit servir à venir en aide aux plus faibles ou uniquement à me défendre…les dessins animés ont un peu aidé aussi je suppose….mais je voulais déjà être un super héros avant de savoir ce que ça voulait dire….

\- Quel est le rapport avec…tout ça ?

\- Eh bien, dans cette histoire, elle parlait d'un peuple un peu particulier. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir à quelques détails près les mêmes 'pouvoirs' que moi…ou peut-être que je devrais dire, que nous, maintenant que je sais qu'elle était comme moi…et…ce peuple vénérait une sorte de Déesse qui… » Eren s'était tout à coup stoppé. Comme s'il ne se rendait compte qu'à l'instant de là où allait le mener son explication. Levi lui jeta un regard insistant pour lui intimer de continuer là où il s'était arrêté mais à la place l'adolescent avait rougi des pieds à la tête.

Bien que le voir prendre cette teinte entre ses bras aient eu un côté aussi excitant que satisfaisant, Levi ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer impatient : «…une Déesse qui ?... » Eren détourna les yeux, bafouilla puis répondit finalement : « …Disons juste que la Bête a une très bonne raison de ne pas te blesser…enfin je veux dire à part le fait que je t'ai littéralement déchiqueté le dos… » Il avait eu l'air attristé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Levi lui posa un baiser sur l'omoplate : « Tu exagères. Je ne guéris peut-être pas aussi vite que toi, mais moi non plus je ne dois pas être un ' _humain'_ lambda. Ce n'est pas comme si ma force, ma rapidité, ma résistance au froid et à la douleur sont des caractéristiques parfaitement normales…ton existence confirme juste ce que j'ai toujours su. Les Ackermann sont un peu une race à part….

\- Vous avez l'air parfaitement humain. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à Kenny et à la mère de Mikasa, vous restez parfaitement mortels et je suis sûre aussi que vous ressentez la douleur, à un certain point….

\- Et alors ? Tu souffres aussi, et ce n'est pas parce que tu guéris un peu plus vite que tu es immortel. Carla a bien fini par mourir elle aussi… » Ils marquèrent un silence. Levi n'avait aucune envie que la conversation tourne dans cette direction.

Il fallait rectifier le tir … : « J'ai toujours pensé que ma famille était maudite. Partout où nous passons, nous semons mort, violence et désolation. On n'a jamais vécu dans une maison prospère, ou eut une famille traditionnelle…on était assassin de génération en génération. Je suis plutôt soulagé que tu sois quasiment indestructible. Toi, au moins, tu as plus de chance qu'un autre de survivre aux Ackermann et à leur foutue malédiction….. » Levi avait eu la gorge nouée en terminant sa phrase. Il ne se rendait compte que sur le coup de sa véracité. Ce qui rendait tout ça possible, c'était qu'il _savait_ qu'Eren était résistant. L'adolescent avait marqué une pause avant de l'enlacer de ses bras en silence.

Puis Levi avait ajouté : « …et puis… » Il avait relevé la tête, leur visage n'était plus séparé que de quelques centimètres : « …si ça veut dire que tu n'auras très bientôt plus du tout mal… » Eren rougit de plus belle et le repoussa en lui plaquant la main sur le visage. Levi grogna alors que l'adolescent répliquait : « Sauf que toi, tu as _encore_ mal et que moi, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour ne pas…enfin, pour être _'juste moi'_ quand on…

-…baise ? » Eren grogna à son tour : « Levi ! Tu ne m'aides pas ! » Levi lui repoussa la main de son visage et lui adressa un rictus : « Je ne sais si je trouve plus amusant, excitant ou intriguant, le fait que tu sois incapable de dire ce genre de chose…

\- Pff…en attendant, j'ai mal partout…et toi, tu n'es pas mieux…

\- Moi ? Un peu de désinfectant, un tour aux sources et je suis comme neuf… » A ces mots il descendit les mains pour agripper fermement les fesses d'Eren. L'adolescent glapit puis s'insurgea : « Ça fait mal !

\- Beaucoup moins que ça le devrait…

\- Levi…peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux d'abord que j'apprenne à me contrôler un peu pl…

\- Hors de question. J'ai déjà dû poireauter pendant près de trois ans, je ne vais pas recommencer… » Il l'avait dit sur un ton sans appel et Eren ne trouva pas quoi répondre pour défendre son point de vue. Levi ajouta : « En plus, je suis sûr que je peux trouver des solutions tout à fait sympathiques à notre petit problème de griffures… » Comme pour illustrer ses propos Levi saisit fermement les deux poignets d'Eren et lui coinça les bras dans le dos. Il profita ensuite de son incapacité à se défendre pour lui capturer les lèvres. Bien qu'Eren eut peur de comprendre où il venait en venir, il accueillit leur baiser avec soulagement.

Cette conversation aurait pu très mal finir ou alors ne même pas voir lieu. Et la situation aurait pu empirer d'une certaine façon…

Eren n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur partenaire que Levi.

A la réflexion, s'il avait tenté la même expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait probablement déjà un mort sur la conscience…mais ça, il n'était pas près de l'avouer...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi avait beau fanfaronner, ses griffures devaient lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Ou au moins assez le faire souffrir pour qu'il préfère mettre un terme à leurs caresses et se concentre davantage sur le fait d'aller leur chercher un petit déjeuner. Eren avait profité de son absence pour aller prendre une douche sommaire, bien que Levi ait clairement parlé de son intention de profiter de leur source chaude, il éprouvait une sorte de pudeur (un peu déplacée) à se baigner nu, en pleine journée. Mais il se promit de se rattraper dans la soirée. Il grimaça pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain, grogna de douleur pendant toute sa douche et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas finalement été préférable qu'il n'ait mal qu'à un seul endroit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable sa pseudo-fusion avec la Bête lui avait-elle donné mal partout ?

Est-ce qu'il finirait par s'y habituer ?

Levi revint avec un copieux petit-déjeuner, qu'ils dévorèrent sans en laisser une miette. Il y avait tellement de choses à apporter qu'il avait dû compter sur l'aide de Kaori. Elle avait jeté à Eren un regard compatissant et entendu lorsqu'il était venu s'installer en trainant des pieds devant la table basse. Eren s'était de nouveau retrouvé à ne pas savoir où se mettre, le feu aux joues, alors que Levi s'installait comme si de rien n'était.

Comment avait-il fait pour aussi vite faire comme s'il n'était pas en train de mourir intérieurement ? Eren commença par le maudire mentalement puis par le bénir presque aussitôt que Kaori s'activa à récupérer et ranger leur futon. Il n'aurait pas survécu à la honte d'avoir sali les draps...

Eren profita du fait que Levi se détende dans la source chaude pour récupérer son portable et s'allonger sur les tatamis.

Il ouvrit la conversation qu'Armin, Mikasa et lui s'étaient créés à trois et commença à taper distraitement :

 ** _Eren_** _: Je suis sûre que Levi a dû vous prévenir mais je préfère vous le dire moi-même, tout va bien. Il a voulu m'offrir une sorte de cadeau de fin d'année et de victoire pour la compétition. Comme il avait du temps libre, on est parti faire une semaine de vacances à la plage…J'adore la mer ! Désolé de vous avoir inquiété ! \^o^/_

 **Mikasa :** _Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? … (è_é) ?_

 **Armin** : _C'est super ! On commençait à se demander s'il ne nous cachait pas encore quelque chose, comme tu ne répondais pas! Je suis content d'apprendre que tu vas bien, tu avais l'air bizarre en quittant le gymnase… (è_è)_

 **Eren** : _…J'avais avalé un truc qui ne passait pas, mais ça va, j'ai dormi et tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! (^^')_

 **Mikasa** : _Ce sale Nain irresponsable aurait mieux fait de t'emmener voir Hanji plutôt que de te trainer à la plage ! (è_é) +_

 **Eren** : _…Mikasa, tu as vraiment beaucoup de mal à me croire quand je te dis que je vais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je pense qu'on devrait revenir ici tous les trois, à l'occasion ! C'est vraiment chouette, même si Levi ne veut pas approcher du sable ou de l'eau… (Tu parles d'un maniaque_ _:-D !)_

 **Armin :** _Ahah ! Je ne suis pas étonné ! :-D_

 **Mikasa :** _Jean pensait que t'avais chopé une gastro. C'est ce qu'il a dit à tout le monde en tout cas…_

 **Armin :** _Euh…ça tu n'étais pas obligé de le lui dire Mikasa ! (o_O)_

 **Eren** : _Je vais tuer ce…Non. Oubliez, j'ai mieux, je vais laisser Levi le tuer…_ _:p_

 **Armin** : _Pourquoi Levi tuerait Jean ?_ :-o

 **Eren** : _Disons qu'ils ont eu un petit différent… O:-)_

 _…Je vais juste ajouter de l'huile sur le feu pile quand il le faudra pour être sûr de lui foutre la frousse de sa vie ! :-_ P

 **Armin** : _Ah ?!_ :-o

 **Eren** : _Je suis crevé. Je pense que je vous reparlerai plus tard…Je vais piquer un somme pendant que Levi se prélasse dans les sources…(oui parce que je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais il y a aussi des sources chaudes ! C'est le paradis !) \o/_

 **Mikasa** : _….Je ne suis pas rassurée, je trouve que tu es bien trop fatigué…_ _:-(_

 **Eren** : _Je t'appelle plus tard ! :-*_

 **Armin** : _Profite bien !_ ;-)

 **Eren** : _Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudra que je vous annonce un truc d'ailleurs ! Non, Mikasa, je ne suis pas malade ! Ca a un rapport avec la maison ! Bref, à plus tard !_ _:-*_

 **Armin** : _A plus tard !_

 **Mikasa** : _Ne laisse pas le Nain t'embarquer dans une sale histoire et repose toi vraiment ! Il faut se mouiller avant d'entrer dans les sources chaudes… (è_é)_

 **Eren :** _Merci Armin et j'ai pris bonne note, Maman ! Bye !_ :-*

Il était difficile de ne leur parler qu'en surface comme il venait de le faire mais Eren se voyait mal leur expliquer tout ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer depuis presque trois ans entre Levi et lui sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Depuis sa tentative avortée (à cause de la connerie de Jean) le jour où il avait voulu tout déballer à Armin à l'internat, Eren ne s'était plus jamais trouvé le courage d'en parler. Et maintenant…en un certain sens, c'était encore plus difficile…

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer alors qu'il terminait de se convaincre d'avoir encore du temps pour choisir quand et comment tout leur raconter…. Il commencerait par tout dire à Armin et ensemble, ils trouveraient bien un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à Mikasa sans qu'elle ne devienne totalement hystérique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une bonne sieste, Eren se réveilla comme neuf.

Finalement, Levi avait raison, être un monstre ça avait du bon !

Il s'était attelé à désinfecter le dos de Levi avec attention avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la salle des repas pour le déjeuner (Eren était encore affamé même s'il avait passé la matinée à ronfler). Force était de constater que ses blessures avaient déjà l'air bien moins terribles que le matin même. Comment est-ce que Levi avait pu s'en tirer sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'il guérissait plutôt vite lui aussi ? Et est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Eren n'était vraiment pas le seul à être aussi bizarre ?

C'était un peu comme découvrir qu'il y avait tout un monde, inconnu mais pourtant bel et bien réel qui évoluait en parallèle de celui qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Un monde terrible et cruel où s'affrontaient des monstres quasiment invincibles…

Eren chassa cette idée de son esprit et ils se rendirent au déjeuner avec le cœur léger.

Comme aucun d'eux n'étaient plus dans un état aussi pitoyable que ce matin-là, Eren insista pour faire un tour dans le village. Enfin, ils appelaient ça un village par commodité mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite ville assez sympathique qui jouait de sa disposition géographique idéale pour attirer touristes, agences de publicités, tournages de films et shooting photos.

Il y avait un grand marché en plein centre-ville. On y vendait un peu de tout mais surtout des produits artisanaux. Levi et Eren traversèrent la galerie marchande tout en esquivant les étals des agriculteurs et autres crieurs. Eren avait rarement, voire jamais l'occasion de voir ce genre d'endroit ou vivre ce genre d'évènement et absolument tous les stands le fascinaient. C'était comme d'emmener un gosse au zoo pour la première fois. Il s'arrêtait à chaque fois et discutait avec enthousiasme avec les vendeurs alors que Levi en retrait, les lunettes de soleil posé sur le nez attendait patiemment qu'il passe au suivant.

Le marché était plutôt fréquenté mais pas invivable alors les arrêts intempestifs d'Eren n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Levi jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à sa montre, il voulait encore une fois profiter du coucher de soleil avant de rentrer à l'auberge. Et s'ils voulaient remonter le marché jusqu'au port…ça pouvait leur prendre toute l'après-midi…surtout qu'Eren ne pourrait sans doute pas résister à l'envie de tout goûter lorsqu'ils arriveraient au niveau des Food trucks de produits locaux…Levi releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'adolescent pousser une exclamation.

Eren s'était arrêté devant un bracelet tissé. Le bijou avait été fabriqué selon une technique un peu spéciale. Il s'agissait d'un entrelacement de racines qu'on avait plongé dans la résine avant de les recouvrit d'argent. Des végétaux immortalisés dans le métal. Tout aussi souple qu'avant leur métamorphose. Eren avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'objet alors que la vendeuse lui expliquait le procédé d'après lequel sa famille et elle obtenaient ce résultat unique. Quand Eren avait finalement relevé la tête vers elle, elle avait failli s'étrangler sur place. Eren s'écria : « C'est très beau en tout cas ! » Levi haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il reconnut Sally, l'une des trois filles de la plage.

Le monde était foutrement petit.

Elle rougit comme une jouvencelle alors qu'Eren se redressait et s'apprêtait visiblement à changer d'étal. Elle l'arrêta : « Attendez ! » Il lui lança un regard intrigué et elle bafouilla : « Vous…vous pouvez le garder ! » Eren parut surpris (mais sûrement pas autant que Levi) : « Quoi ? Oh, non, ça doit valoir cher…

\- Mais ! Sur vous, ce sera comme une publicité vivante ! Je...j'insiste, on dirait qu'il a été fait pour vous ! Considérez ça comme une paie…pour…enfin, si on vous demande où vous l'avez eu, n'hésitez pas à citer notre boutique ! » Elle lui avait pratiquement fourré dans la main. Eren troublé commença par froncer les sourcils puis il remarqua que la pauvre vendeuse tremblait de nervosité et décida sur le coup d'accepter son cadeau.

Il lui saisit les mains et la remercia d'un large sourire : « Merci ! » Elle parut se liquéfier sur place. Eren enfila le bracelet et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en réalité sa veste empêchait qu'on le remarque vraiment. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, réfléchit un instant puis hocha de la tête. Sous le regard ahuri de la vendeuse et surpris de Levi, il ôta sa veste, ne se retrouvant qu'en simple débardeur, un peu lâche, d'une couleur bleue qui rendait le vert de ses yeux encore plus intense. Il leva le bras comme pour lui montrer que cette fois-ci on voyait bien le bracelet et affirma : « Je vais jouer mon rôle comme il faut ! » Levi était presque sûre que Sally venait de décéder d'une crise cardiaque.

Ils s'étaient un peu éloigné lorsque Levi déclara, légèrement bougon : « On peut dire que tu as bien appris comment te servir de…tes atouts. » Eren, lui était d'excellente humeur : « Ma mère était hôtesse, je suppose que c'est génétique ! » Il rit de bon cœur. Levi ajouta l'air contrarié : « Elle n'a fait ça que pour te nourrir, elle. Tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler… » Eren lui lança un regard en biais : « Je ne t'aurais vraiment jamais cru aussi possessif…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui est à moi, est à moi. » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté : « Donc, je suis à toi…jusqu'à quel point au juste ? » Levi rétorqua : « Entièrement. Même si ton statut est passé de simple animal de compagnie à celui d' _autre chose_ t'es à moi depuis que t'as cinq ans. Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai pris la peine de m'occuper de toi pendant toutes ses années ? Je prends toujours soin de mes affaires.» Eren en resta bouche bée : « Je crois que sans la partie _'animal de compagnie'_ ça aurait pu être une déclaration assez cool… »

Ils n'étaient plus très loin des Food trucks quand l'incident se produisit.

La foule était devenue plus dense et l'espace vital alloué à chacun s'était considérablement réduit. De façon assez étrange cependant, personne ne venait se coller à Eren et Levi ou les bousculer. La plupart des passants leur lançaient des regards fascinés, gênés ou effrayés. Levi avait l'habitude des trois types et de les ignorer. Pour Eren c'était carrément inné. Il ne paraissait vraiment _pas les voir_. Il avait un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres et toujours son air de gamin en pleine découverte. Levi commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir ses amis en marchant à ses côtés, c'était comme se balader avec un énorme projecteur sur la tête. Il devenait impossible d'être ignoré et on aurait même dit que le monde se mettait plus ou moins à tourner autour de soi.

Eren était ingénu et attirant. Un cocktail Molotov assez efficace…On leur offrit deux boissons ; un paquet entier de biscuits artisanaux, une panière de fruits secs et une pastèque avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la moitié de l'allée. Face à l'air halluciné de Levi, Eren claironna : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'arrive tout le temps !

\- Je m'inquiète pour ton avenir…

\- Maman adorait m'emmener dans les boutiques pour choisir mes vêtements, on repartait toujours avec un article bonus, si je me montrais gentil…

\- On dirait de la prostitution infantile….à ce niveau ce n'est plus normal. Arrête de sourire ! » Eren éclata de rire. Il était en train de reprendre son souffle lorsque ses yeux se stoppèrent visiblement sur une scène qui se déroulait derrière Levi.

Il fronça les sourcils et ni une, ni deux, abandonna son butin aux pieds de son compagnon pour foncer. Levi, surpris, eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Eren s'était déjà jeté sur un homme et l'avait immobilisé au sol en lui faisant une clé de bras qui lui avait arraché un cri de douleur. De son autre main, l'adolescent avait récupérer le portefeuille qu'avait lâché le prétendu pickpocket. Eren soupira : « Ta maman, ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de voler ? »

Il était déjà presque 16h lorsqu'ils sortirent du commissariat.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de finir de faire le tour alors ils se dirigèrent directement vers le port. Levi apprit qu'Eren avait beau aimé le poisson une fois préparé et/ou cuit dans l'assiette, il n'était définitivement pas fanatique des poissonneries. Par contre, il avait pris un long moment à admirer les bateaux. Ils marchaient tranquillement sur la jetée, en direction de la plage lorsque six hommes leur barrèrent la route. L'un d'entre eux avait en couteau à la main, un autre une matraque, deux autres de simples battes et les deux derniers probablement des morceaux de ferrailles qu'ils avaient récupérés dans une poubelle.

Celui qui était armé d'un couteau se tenait légèrement devant les autres, il les apostropha : « C'est vous les touristes qui pensez venir faire la loi dans notre ville ? » Levi venait de reconnaitre l'un d'entre eux. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu se tenir en retrait alors que le pickpocket était appréhendé par Eren. Il soupira : « Avant aujourd'hui, je me demandais comment tu te débrouillais pour toujours te retrouver dans la merde… » Eren poussa lui aussi un soupire : « Ce sont mes yeux…tout le monde se rappelle toujours de mes yeux…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème… » Le chef de la bande leva son couteau dans leur direction : « Hey ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! » Levi jeta un coup d'œil vers Eren lorsque celui-ci posa tous ses paquets à ses pieds. Il demanda : « Tu penses t'en sortir tout seul, gamin ? » Bien entendu, Eren hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

Il y avait une lueur un peu folle qui lui dansait au fond des yeux.

Levi soupira à nouveau et posa au sol la pastèque : « Tu en prends trois et j'en prends trois. Je m'occupe du type au couteau…

-Non ! Pas juste ! Je veux tester ma technique contre un homme armé ! » Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur discussion que le groupe leur fonçait dessus. Comme ils n'étaient pas dans un jeu vidéo, les voyous n'allaient bien évidemment pas attendre leur tour pour attaquer.

Levi et Eren s'étaient légèrement avancés sur eux pour éviter d'avoir à se battre près de leurs sacs. Levi porta un premier coup dans le sternum d'un des hommes armé d'un bout de ferraille. Ce qui l'envoya directement au tapis. Le second assaillant avait essayé de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne, pour ne toucher que du vent. Levi s'était penché en avant et avait pivoté pour lui placer un coup de pied retourné en pleine tête. Il profita de son élan pour descendre au sol et faire une balayette à l'homme à la matraque… qui trébucha lamentablement en poussant un cri de surprise. Levi s'était déjà redressé et avait récupéré son arme au vol. Il s'en servit pour l'assommer d'un bref coup derrière la nuque.

Le combat ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes.

Il chercha Eren du regard, contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu, l'homme au couteau avait fini par l'affronter lui…Les deux hommes munis de battes étaient déjà au sol. L'une des batte était brisé en deux (Levi aurait voulu voir comment Eren s'y était pris) et son dernier adversaire, le chef au couteau était clairement en train d'essayer de le poignarder. Ses coups étaient emplis de colère et de peur alors qu'Eren s'esquivait à chaque tentative d'un pas ou d'un mouvement. Il était clair qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de son adversaire. C'était comme voir un chat s'amuser avec sa proie avant de l'achever d'un vulgaire coup de patte. L'adolescent avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux y flambait plus vivement que jamais.

Un frisson parcourut Levi de part en part lorsqu'il y reconnut la même étincelle que celle qui l'avait clouée sur place, dans cette ruelle sombre, un soir d'automne, déjà douze ans auparavant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu' _était_ Eren. Mais il _sentait_ de quoi il était capable. Il était impossible d'ignorer cette part d'ombre, si sombre qu'elle en devenait reluisante, qui se cachait à la surface de son apparence juvénile. Il suffisait à peine de gratter pour la voir. Mais tous préféraient ne voir que l'éclat qui se dégageait de son sourire et son air avenant…Eren envahit tout à coup l'espace vitale de son adversaire d'un large pas en avant, l'homme avait l'air effaré, le regard fixé sur ses pupilles vertes dilatées par l'excitation. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de se réveiller en cellule. Eren lui envoya un violent coup de coude en plein nez. Une gerbe de sang vola dans les airs alors que l'homme s'écroulait aux pieds de l'adolescent.

Levi recommença à respirer.

L'évidence lui apparut aussi claire qu'en plein jour. Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir Eren éloigné des combats, de la violence…

Ils faisaient partis de lui.

Ils avaient fini par faire une déposition pour agression. Levi avait dû décliner son identité pour éviter que les policiers ne continuent trop longtemps à leur demander pourquoi, s'ils avaient vraiment été agressés, c'était leurs agresseurs qu'on était en train d'emmener à l'hôpital. Puis ils avaient repris leur route vers la plage. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans un silence assez étrange, Levi déclara : « Tu as une drôle de façon de combattre… » Eren poussa un soupire puis répondit, légèrement gêné : « Je sais ! J'y peux rien. J'essaie de m'inspirer des techniques d'Annie, de Mikasa, ou même des tiennes…mais à la fin, quand je suis vraiment à fond, ça finit toujours par devenir _'bizarre'_ ….je veux dire, ça n'a aucun style ! » Levi réfléchit un instant et répondit : « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu n'as aucun style…T'effectue des mouvements fluides et plutôt efficaces… quand tu te donnes la peine de vraiment frapper l'ennemi plutôt que de jouer avec…Disons que tu ne donnes pas l'impression de te _battre_ mais plus…je dirais que celle qu'on aurait en regardant un animal combattre…. » Eren marqua une pause.

Puis il haussa les épaules : « Tant que c'est efficace, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… » Levi agita la tête : « …Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans la peau d'Hannes… » Eren parut outré : « Pas du tout ! Hannes aurait paniqué comme un bleu et il aurait sans doute fini assommé par l'un des hommes…Et puis, t'es injuste, t'as bien vu que je n'ai pas cherché d'embrouilles ! » Levi glissa les yeux sans sa direction et s'exclama : « Mais c'est bien ça le pire ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren adorait vraiment cette source.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il terminait d'éliminer les dernières tensions musculaires de la journée. Satisfait, il se remémorait leur dîner. Ils avaient tous partagé sa pastèque et Kaori avait adoré le bracelet qu'on lui avait offert sur le marché au point de promettre d'en commander deux à la gentille vendeuse. Ensuite, Levi et Ginbei avait décidé de se lancer dans un concours de beuverie tandis que Kaori et sa mère lui racontaient en détails la façon dont Levi s'y était pris pour chasser les mafieux du village avant même qu'ils n'aient la chance de vraiment s'y installer.

C'était arrivé la deuxième fois que Levi avait décidé de passer les vacances dans leur auberge.

Et depuis, c'était un peu comme s'il était un membre de la famille.

Eren ricana tout seul. Levi aimait faire comme s'il était anormal que l'adolescent attire autant de monde autour de lui. Mais il était exactement pareil. Tout le monde l'adulait, l'acclamait, le respectait et l'aimait à leur manière. Même si Levi s'entourait d'une aura mortelle, d'un visage inexpressif et non avenant, d'un ton bourru et de toute sa panoplie de méchant. Il restait un héros.

C'était exactement ce qui avait plu à l'enfant qu'Eren était autrefois.

L'adolescent avait voulu profiter seul de la source et du ciel étoilé, donc il avait quitté Levi alors qu'il était encore en pleine beuverie.

Il finit par sortir de l'eau avant d'avoir le vertige et s'enroula une serviette autour des reins pour rejoindre la chambre. Il était en train de chercher un caleçon dans son sac de voyage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se figea un instant et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Levi se tenait dans l'embrasure, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Eren se sentit nerveux. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se força à reprendre sa fouille sans avoir l'air dérangé. Levi entra et referma la porte derrière lui sans dire un mot. Comme le silence n'aidait pas Eren à se calmer, il demanda : « Alors, qui a gagné votre concours ?

\- Ginbei est proche du coma éthylique alors Kaori m'a viré de la salle… » Eren avait trouvé son caleçon mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider à l'enfiler. Est-ce qu'il y arriverait sans faire tomber la serviette ? Non, une minute, ce serait bizarre d'enfiler son caleçon sous sa serviette…Et s'il récupérait plutôt ses affaires et allait se changer dans la salle de bain ? Excellente idée !

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas résolu.

Levi lui bloqua la route avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il se pencha en avant et inspira l'odeur d'Eren. L'adolescent avait failli se reculer d'un pas mais résisté à la seule force de l'esprit. Levi déclara : « Tu sens bon le propre… » Eren s'empêcha de déglutir : « Et toi tu…ne sens étonnamment rien. Tu as bu pourtant… » Levi avait dans les yeux cette lueur ombrageuse qui lui donnait envie de fondre. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore ajouté sa voix super sexy au tableau, Eren avait une chance de s'en sortir avec sa dignité…Levi répliqua : « Je n'ai réussi à me bourrer la gueule qu'une seule fois de ma vie…on dirait que mon système élimine l'alcool…

\- Levi…en fait…j'aimerais passer…

-…Pourquoi faire ?... » Eren fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu raison de se méfier de l'étrange tension qui s'était lentement insinuée dans l'air depuis que Levi avait fait irruption dans leur chambre. Il répondit, incertain : « …M'habiller ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien, t'enlèveras tout juste après.

\- Euh… » Levi s'avança, forçant Eren à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos plaqué contre le mur. Puis il glissa l'un de ses genoux entre ses jambes et le remonta jusqu'à entrer en contact avec son entrejambe. Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. Levi déclara : « Tu me dois encore deux gages…puisque tu n'as pas tenu celui d'hier jusqu'au bout…

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne m'en sortirais jamais avec tous tes gages…on dirait une escroquerie…. » Levi lui répondit du sourire le plus désarmant qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir : « Tu comprends vite, gamin. » Et Eren se dit que bien qu'il ne sente pas du tout l'alcool, il y avait de fortes chances que Levi soit complètement bourré…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Eren se laissa faire. Vue l'état actuel des choses, il se disait que les probabilités que Levi aille jusqu'au bout était plutôt faibles. Après tout, il avait beau bien supporter la douleur, son dos était encore blessé et il n'allait risquer d'empirer son cas…si ? Levi descendit la main et fit tomber au sol la serviette d'Eren. Ses doigts longèrent sa cuisse avant de s'aventurer lentement vers son entrejambe. Eren frissonnait. Mais comme aucun détail n'avait été donné quant aux closes de son nouveau gage, il se permit de retenir ses gémissements. Levi descendit la tête et entreprit de lui faire des suçons alors que qu'il agrippait fermement son membre dressé. Il entama presque immédiatement ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Eren abandonna l'idée de retenir sa voix pour se concentrer davantage sur le simple fait de réussir à tenir debout.

Levi continuait son exploration. Il reporta toute son attention sur le torse d'Eren, prit le temps de lui lécher, titiller et mordiller les tétons alors que l'adolescent, surpris par cette nouvelle sensation se crispait légèrement. Levi poursuivit jusqu'à ce que sa chaire, rosie devienne assez sensible pour lui arracher des glapissements. Eren pencha la tête en avant et fourra le nez dans sa nuque. Une énorme vague de plaisir finissait de l'engloutir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait tenu un peu plus longtemps que la veille avant de se déverser dans la paume fermée de Levi, Mais il était presque sûr que c'était faux.

Il reprenait à peine son souffle que Levi l'attirait vers leur futon d'un pas décidé.

Eren se laissa faire, encore trop éprouvé pour montrer la moindre résistance. Levi avait laissé l'adolescent encore tremblant sur le futon pour fouiller dans son sac. Il revint et s'installa face à Eren sans que celui-ci n'ait réussi à voir ce qu'il avait été récupérer. L'adolescent, troublé lui lança un regard interloqué. Levi lui saisit les poignets et les ramena vers l'avant, il utilisa la chemise qu'il avait à demi dissimulé derrière son dos pour l'attacher. Eren ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Levi le fit taire d'un regard : « Je t'ai prévenu, je ne patiente plus…tu n'as pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu comment tu te battais cet après-midi… » Eren se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il répondit : « Je ne pense pas qu'une chemise suffira…

\- Je sais très bien faire les nœuds. » A ces mots il serra assez pour qu'Eren pousse un glapissement. Puis il ajouta : « Je déteste cette chemise de toute façon… » Eren se sentit rougir : « Au moins, éteint la lumière ! » Levi parut peser le pour et le contre et finalement opter pour. Il traversa la pièce et éteignit : « J'ai envie de vérifier un truc… » Il revint s'installer face à Eren. L'adolescent le fixait, sans bouger. Pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire ou non dans une telle situation.

Il savait ce qu'ils allaient sans doute faire, mais n'arrivait pas à voir comment tout allait s'articuler pour en venir là.

La veille, ça avait été bizarrement plus simple….

La voix de Levi parut déçue : « Je suppose que tu n'es pas encore assez excité…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes yeux, ils s'illuminent dans le noir…

\- Ah ?! Mais c'est super bizarre ! » Grâce au ciel, lui et Jean n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'éteindre la lumière durant leurs diverses masturbations…Levi l'embrassa. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent avec beaucoup plus de familiarité et de facilité qu'avant. Eren était plutôt fier d'avoir pris le pli. Au moins maintenant, ils pourraient s'embrasser sans qu'il ne perde trop facilement la tête. L'excitation était là, mais plus maîtrisée. C'était devenu agréable, parce qu'il pouvait commencer à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes…

Il suçota la langue de Levi, lui arrachant l'un de ses premiers gémissements. Pas peu fier, Eren continua sur sa lancée et déposa des baisers sur toute sa mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à sa gorge. Sans l'usage de ses mains, l'adolescent devait se montrer un peu plus inventif s'il voulait participer à leur étreinte. Levi parut perdre patience et le renversa sur le dos. Eren protesta : « Hey ! » Levi lui saisit les cuisses et descendit la tête pour déposer une série de baisers sur leur intérieur, Il commença par la droite, continua sur la gauche…Eren se sentait à nouveau sur le point de défaillir. Levi se rapprochait doucement de son entrejambe, s'arrêtant en chemin pour lui laisser quelques suçons. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin vers son but, le cœur d'Eren battait si vite qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine.

Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite…il avait beau en avoir déjà fait, jamais Jean n'avait témoigné de la moindre envie de lui rendre la pareille…

La bouche de Levi effleura son entrejambe. Eren poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Son compagnon ne perdit pas une seconde et dessina tout le contour de sa verge tendue avec la langue avant d'insister plus précisément sur le bout, l'endroit le plus sensible. Eren se laissa aller contre son coussin et se permit de n'apprécier que les sensations qui lui parvenaient. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait que c'était bel et bien, à Levi qu'appartenait la langue qui se mouvait entre ses cuisses. Plus il était bruyant et plus la torture était intense, jusqu'à ce que finalement Levi le prenne entièrement en bouche.

Cette sensation était divine. Indescriptiblement parfaite.

Humide et chaude, c'était comme être soigneusement enveloppé dans un gant de plaisir. Levi commença à sucer et à bouger la tête et Eren fut convaincu que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas en vie. Ses cris montaient dans les aigus avant de se briser en vol alors qu'il tentait en vain de récupérer son souffle. Il posa ses mains jointes sur la tête qui se mouvait entre ses jambes et glissa les doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Levi fut parcouru d'un frisson et resserra l'étau autour son entrejambe. Eren sentit un grondement lui remonter du fond de la gorge.

Presque immédiatement, Levi cessa son activité pour poser sur lui un regard fiévreux. Il murmura : « C'est exactement ce que je voulais voir… » Eren se sentit rougir comme jamais. Est-ce que ses yeux brillaient réellement là, tout de suite ? Levi se redressa et se pencha pour saisir tout son attirail, préservatifs et gel. Il devait en avoir de deux tailles différentes, Eren ne remarquait que maintenant qu'il y avait deux boites distinctes. Comment Levi connaissait-il sa taille en préservatif ?! Il le déroula sur l'entrejambe d'Eren avec encore plus de facilité que la veille, puis il en choisit un dans la seconde boite et l'appliqua sur lui. Eren avait contracté les abdos pour mieux l'apercevoir.

L'adolescent le dévorait des yeux.

Il aimait voir Levi se toucher…

Il espérait un jour avoir le courage de lui demander d'assister à une séance complète de masturbation…s'il l'osait.

Levi s'humidifia ensuite les doigts d'une bonne dose de gel et entreprit d'en introduire un. Eren était déjà plus détendu que la veille, sûrement moins nerveux maintenant qu'il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Levi commença son exploration avec patience et énergie. Eren cessa de se contracter pour à nouveau laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Là encore, il se concentra davantage sur la sensation que sur la situation afin de pouvoir mieux apprécier le moment mais surtout, plus longtemps. Malgré tout, lorsque Levi appuya sur sa prostate à plusieurs reprises et qu'il inséra même un autre doigt pour dilater son entrée, Eren ne put retenir un sursaut de plaisir qui le précipita presque au bord de la jouissance.

Levi le caressait moins et l'embrassait moins que la veille, peut-être qu'il essayait de le faire durer un peu plus longtemps ?

Eren se raccrocha du mieux possible à cette idée mais il sentit que ça allait être très loin d'être facile. Alors il remonta les jambes et planta les talons au niveau des reins de Levi. Puis il les ramena vers lui, déséquilibrant son partenaire. Dont les doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin en lui, ce qui lui arracha un grondement de douleur. Levi jura : « A quoi tu joues?...

\- Arrêtes de me préparer et viens…ça ne me fera mal qu'au début…

\- T'es censé t'y habituer pas souffrir au début, à chaque fois… » Eren savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps mais plutôt que de l'avouer ne valait-il mieux pas profiter de son excitation pour inciter Levi à craquer ?

Il appuya un peu plus les talons, forçant l'entrejambe de Levi à entrer en contact avec le sien. Pour éviter de lui faire mal de nouveau, Levi ôta les doigts et tenta de lui écarter les jambes pour l'empêcher de leur coller les bassins. Eren profita du fait qu'il ait les mains occupées pour contracter les abdos une dernière fois et se mettre en position assise. Il plongea le nez au creux du coup de Levi et utilisa ses deux mains jointes pour agripper leurs deux érections. Levi, déstabilisé par son mouvement brusque lui avait lâché les jambes et se retrouvait maintenant à genoux, Eren installé à califourchon contre lui. Par réflexe, pour éviter que l'adolescent ne se fasse mal en retombant, il l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Il poussa un gémissement malgré lui lorsque les mains entravées d'Eren commencèrent à s'agiter autour de leurs membres tendus. Quand est-ce que les rôles s'étaient inversés ? Eren paraissait de moins en moins lucide à mesure qu'il léchouillait et embrassait la nuque de son compagnon, comme s'il s'enivrait de son odeur. Et plus Levi paraissait excité et moins l'adolescent semblait reposer sur sa part humaine. Levi n'y tint plus quand dans un grondement Eren planta les dents dans son épaule. Il lui saisit les mains, le bascula à nouveau sur le futon et lui monta les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Tremblant d'impatience, il lui souffla : « Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier que tu l'as cherché… » Il utilisa sa main libre pour se diriger vers l'entrée palpitante et s'y enfoncer par à-coup.

Il dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour empêcher Eren de se libérer, ses grondements et glapissements mêlaient douleur et plaisir alors que Levi entamait de lents va-et-vient entre ses cuisses. Il fallut quelques minutes de lenteur et de douceur avant qu'une sorte de ronronnement profond ne lui parvienne et qu'il se sente plus à l'aise pour bouger. Eren commença à doucement caler ses propres ondulations de bassin au rythme imposé par son partenaire. Levi ferma les yeux et se concentra pour rester cohérent…cette fois-ci, comparé à la veille, c'était le jour et la nuit. Eren n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à prendre l'initiative mais depuis que sa peur, de souffrir, de commettre une erreur, s'était envolée, Levi allait de surprises en surprises.

Il sentit la langue d'Eren lui remonter le long de la nuque. Alors qu'une vague brûlante de plaisir le submergeait de part en part, rendant difficile toute réflexion logique, Levi se demanda à quel moment il en était venu à se pencher de cette façon et s'était retrouvé à portée des canines de l'adolescent. Qui bien que très excitantes demeuraient potentiellement dangereuses. La voix grondante d'Eren lui parvint alors que leurs regards se croisaient : « Tes yeux aussi, ils brillent. » Levi demeura interdit puis il sentit les parois qui l'entouraient se resserrer d'un coup et il poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour perdre la raison.

Le rythme de leurs mouvements devint irrégulier, brutal et rapide alors qu'il sentait se déclencher en lui le même incendie virulent que la veille. Le feu lui retourna les entrailles et lui dévora les reins. Eren, écrasé par son poids, n'était plus qu'un corps tremblant et gémissant dont les grondements s'étaient très vite mués en geignements avides. Lorsque le feu atteignit enfin son paroxysme, Levi donna encore quelques coups de butoir, prenant garde à heurter tout particulièrement la boule de nerf qui acheva de pousser Eren dans ses derniers retranchements. Le feu d'artifice qui en suivit les laissa tous les deux sans voix tandis qu'ils se déversaient.

Levi se laissa tomber sur Eren, le souffle court.

C'était encore plus intense que c'à quoi il aurait pu espérer s'attendre pour une seconde fois... Et dire que leurs vacances ne faisaient que commencer…

* * *

J'escalade encore d'un cran là...même si je me suis beauuuucoup retenue. Je me dis qu'il leur faut encore un peu d'expérience tous les deux avant de donner vie aux scènes qui me trottent dans la tête...(Alerte Perverse niveau 65)

Hum, hum, bref!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ca va pas trop dur de se situer et de visualiser? Des incohérences? Ou alors c'était assez hot?

 _Place aux réponses de commentaires !:_

 **Lose_Chapitre 34**

Oooh! J'ai encore droit au titre de Lemon préféré de tout les Ereri! (Je vais commencé à prendre la grosse tête! Attention!)

RAVIE que ça t'ai plu! J'espère que celui-là s'inscrira dans la lignée de son prédécesseur! Et puis tu veux que je te dise? Il n'y a pas que toi que ça titillait! J'en rêve depuis le chapitre 1. T'imagine? Le 1 !

Du coup, merci pour les compliments et au plaisir de te relire!

 **Le fantome_ Chapitre 34**

Hello you! Ahhaah, oui t'es dure avec Jean! Mais bon, chacun son avis comme je dis!

Sinon merci pour le chapitre! Moi aussi j'ai un petit coup de coeur pour Kaori, décidemment mes personnages non Snk sont vraiment faciles à introduire!

Ca promet pour la suite!

N'hésite pas à revenir me faire part de ton ressenti! Merci pour le commentaire.

 **Alice_ Chapitre 34**

Merci beaucoup! Je considère que 'fait à ma sauce' ne voulait pas dire que c'était bizarre mais bien et je m'incline bien bas!

Au plaisr de te relire toi aussi!

Je remercie très fort tout ceux qui me suivent et me favorisent dans l'ombre !

Je ne vous oublie pas non plus! *

Plein de love sur vous mes chatons!

Quoiqu'il en soit! Prochain chapitre, ils sont de retour à la civilisation...je vais bien me marrer moi!

 **Chapitre 36:** **A New Den for the Beast (Part 1)**

Est-ce que ça vous plait de savoir le titre ou est-ce que vous préfériez le découvrir en cliquant? Selon vos réponses je continuerai à le préciser!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hello mes chatons!**_

 _ **Deux petits mots histoire de vous prévenir de l'existence d'un One Shot (le tout premier!) sur l'univers de MBB! Jetez-y un oeil, il parait qu'il vaut le détour!**_

 _ **Bon maintenant fini la pub! Je vous présente enfin le chapitre 36 de l'histoire! Il est un peu long, donc ça compense le temps que j'ai pris à l'écrire (auteure qui croise les doigts)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 36_** ** _: A new Den for the Beast (part 1)_**

Levi n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Eren était maladivement timide ou totalement pervers.

L'adolescent oscillait entre l'un et l'autre des états comme un foutu pendule. Que ce soit durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air ou leurs moments en tête à tête, Levi ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, ni à quoi il devait s'attendre….

Par exemple, quel genre d'adolescent, s'il était vraiment timide aurait eu l'idée de réveiller son compagnon de cette manière ?

Ca faisait environ une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de leur petite escapade en bord de mer. Si les vacances pour Levi, c'était terminé, il restait à Eren environ trois semaines avant d'avoir à vivre sa rentrée en dernière année de lycée. Du coup, l'adolescent avait voulu faire perdurer au maximum la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés tous les deux depuis la Finale du tournoi et leur confession. Raison pour laquelle, ils dormaient de nouveau ensemble. Prendre la décision de tout à coup se séparer, alors qu'ils avaient passé la semaine dans le même futon, leur avait paru bizarre.

Ce matin-là, donc, comme presque tous les matins depuis une semaine, Levi avait un mal fou à se motiver pour sortir du lit. Non seulement parce qu'il était fatigué. A cause du travail (bien sûr) mais aussi parce que, qu'il y ait pénétration ou non, juste s'endormir aux côtés d'Eren sans l'avoir palpé, goûté ou titillé, lui paraissait être un gâchis monumental (le fait que Levi ait à nouveau des horaires impossibles à tenir ne lui avait absolument pas donné envie de lever le pied sur ses activités nocturnes). Et donc pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi trouvait quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant, voire plus satisfaisant que l'idée d'aller au travail….

Eren s'était extirpé des draps un peu plus tôt mais comme il lui arrivait souvent d'aller jogger de bonne heure, Levi ne s'en était pas formalisé plus que ça. Il avait déjà commencé à sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il avait senti Eren ramper sur le lit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la durée pendant laquelle l'adolescent s'était absenté mais là encore, rien de bien étonnant. Eren était en vacances, lui. S'il voulait passer toute la matinée à pioncer, il en avait parfaitement le droit ! Quant à Levi, il s'octroyait encore dix minutes sur le temps X qu'il s'était déjà ajouté mentalement, parce qu'il n'avait décidemment vraiment aucune envie de quitter ce lit.

Eren lui avait posé un baiser sur la tempe et avait soufflé : « Tu vas être en retard…encore…Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de dormir hier soir… » Levi avait grommelé quelques mots inintelligibles, la tête à demi-fourré dans son coussin. Par miracle Eren avait semblé le comprendre malgré tout : « Je sais bien que tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude et que ça ne dépasse jamais dix minutes mais… » Levi s'était efforcé d'articuler : « Arrête de gâcher mes dix minutes de plus, morveux ! Ou je te fais bouffer ton coussin… » Eren avait marqué une pause. Puis il avait marmonné : « Je vais essayer de te réveiller en douceur ou Hanji va encore se plaindre de ta mauvaise humeur quand elle m'appellera ce soir…

\- C'est ça… » Levi avait donné son assentiment sans savoir à quoi il s'exposait. Il s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils quand Eren l'avait fait rouler sur le dos et lui avait posé une pluie de baisers sur tout le visage. Levi était prêt à admettre que bien que super embarrassante la méthode ne manquait pas d'attrait (comment l'adolescent pouvait-il se motiver à initier ce genre de scène gênante et se recroqueviller comme une biche apeurée dès qu'il était question de passer à l'acte ?). Bientôt cependant, les baisers avaient cessé et le poids d'Eren sur le matelas avait basculé. Vers le bas.

Levi était assez étonné qu'il eut si vite abandonné la partie (ça ne lui ressemblait pas après tout)….

….Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Il avait tout d'abord senti un mouvement sous la couette, puis très vite, deux mains s'étaient hâtées d'agripper l'élastique de son caleçon. Au moment où Levi avait ouvert les yeux, incrédule, l'adolescent avait déjà fait glisser entre ses doigts son entrejambe et sa langue avait commencé son œuvre. Elle en avait sensuellement retracée toute la longueur de la base jusqu'au bout avant de s'attarder sur cette zone sensible et en dessiner le contour. La surprise, mêlée à la violente sensation de plaisir qui lui avait percé les reins, avaient arraché à Levi un gémissement plaintif. Le corps d'Eren, entièrement recouvert de leur couverture, avait paru chercher une position plus confortable alors que sa langue titillait sans relâche le membre à présent pleinement dressé qu'il tenait fermement en main.

Levi avait soulevé la couette d'un geste fébrile, non seulement pour s'assurer de ce qu'il était en train de vivre mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rater ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ce spectacle. Eren avait fermé les yeux et rougissait quand bien même personne ne pouvait le voir quelques secondes auparavant. Ce qui avait rappelé à Levi que l'adolescent était extrêmement sensible de la langue et qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit actuellement en train d'apprécier cet acte autant que celui à qui il en faisait l'offrande. A peine cette pensée s'était-elle frayée un chemin parmi les méandres de son esprit embrumé de plaisir qu'Eren avait entièrement pris Levi en bouche.

Levi avait poussé un grognement proche du gémissement alors qu'il resserrait les doigts sur la couverture. La tête d'Eren avait débuté ses lents mouvements de haut en bas. Sa langue continuait de caresser et presser en douceur son membre palpitant. Levi aurait voulu profiter davantage de cette vision mais les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient, de plus en plus virulentes, l'avaient forcé à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Eren avait alors entrepris de resserrer les lèvres et de sucer avec énergie, bougeant la tête par à-coup afin de faire accélérer le rythme de sa fellation.

C'était comme si chaque soubresaut des hanches de Levi, chaque frémissement de son membre, étaient ressentis personnellement par l'adolescent qui s'était bientôt mis à gémir. Les vrombissements de sa voix firent un effet monstre à Levi qui avait descendu une main vers le bas afin de pousser doucement sur la tête qui s'activait entre ses jambes : « Eren…ah !...Arrêtes…hmm, pousses-toi, je vais … » Mais ses mots étaient restés bloqués, quand il s'était rendu compte que chaque tentative se soldait par un gémissement rauque plutôt que par une phrase intelligible.

Lorsqu'Eren avait intimé une dernière succion, enfonçant son membre au bord de l'implosion au plus profond de sa gorge, Levi s'y était déversé en poussant un râle étouffé : « Merde… » Alors qu'il expérimentait pour la millième fois, semblait-il, un black-out monumental. Quand il était revenu à lui, essoufflé, Levi s'était attendu à voir Eren à demi-étouffé ou du moins dérangé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se retirer à temps. Mais il l'avait plutôt trouvé assis sur les genoux, la couverture lui faisant comme un voile autour de la tête tandis qu'il le fixait d'un regard dévorant, comme s'il s'était délecté de ce moment et avait pu profiter pleinement du spectacle. Il n'avait rien recraché, pas plus qu'il ne paraissait troublé par le fait d'avoir entièrement avalé une giclée de sperme….

Eren n'était clairement pas un débutant à ce petit jeu-là.

Cette pensée avait eu le don d'autant surprendre qu'irriter Levi. Eren avait viré au cramoisi et détourné les yeux. Ses prunelles étincelantes avaient perdu de leur éclat, puis il avait déclaré : « Maintenant que t'es réveillé, le petit-déj est prêt… » Puis l'adolescent s'était glissé hors du lit et avait filé sans demander son reste. Comme si c'était une tout autre personne qui venait tranquillement de lui faire l'une des meilleures pipes du siècle.

Levi n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Eren était maladivement timide ou totalement pervers….mais si ce n'était un pervers, qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de réveiller son compagnon de cette manière ?...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi Ackermann n'était pas réputé pour disposer d'une large palette d'expressions.

D'ailleurs, ceux qui le connaissaient bien, doutaient même du fait qu'il puisse éprouver la même gamme d'émotions que le commun des mortels. De façon générale il était soit, contrarié (très souvent), neutre (état naturel), amusé (toujours à vos dépends) ou bourré (cas rare, très rare, veuillez contacter Eld Jinn ou Hanji Zoe, photos à l'appui si vous en êtes témoin).

Ces derniers jours pourtant, même ses amis les plus proches étaient bien forcés de se demander s'il n'était pas….ils osaient à peine le penser…l'idée en elle-même paraissait aussi aberrante que de croire qu'un jour une licorne géante qui cracherait des arc-en-ciel lasers prendrait d'assaut la tour Z…mais il fallait bien trouver un nom pour cet étrange état émotionnel, non ? Donc…s'ils osaient se le dire….il était possible que Levi soit…de bonne humeur.

Il avait fallu voir l'arrivée de beaucoup d'évènements, de classe paranormale, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à cette folle conclusion.

Tout d'abord, chose primordiale à comprendre au sujet de Levi. Il détestait beaucoup de choses. Mais vraiment, beaucoup ; beaucoup de choses. Le bruit, l'agitation, la chaleur, les idiots (hors 97% de la population mondiale était composée d'idiots à ses yeux), le manque d'hygiène (et il était maniaque, donc rien n'était jamais assez propre), la bouffe dégueulasse, les idiots qui ne savent pas conduire (il existe une infinité de sous-catégorie d'idiots mais celle-ci en particulier lui tape sur les nerfs), les incapables, les péteux, les idiots incapables et péteux (Kyle Uster était l'un des seuls privilégiés à parfaitement entrer dans cette catégorie), les gens qui se parfument trop, les femmes qui se maquillent trop, les grésillements dans l'oreillette, les bavards, les lèches-culs, les curieux, le whisky, les médicaments, les hôpitaux, la foule, les fil d'attente, le lin…une liste qui pourrait s'étendre à l'infini.

Du coup, comment ne pas être plus qu'étonné lorsque tout à coup, Levi se mit à traîner plus souvent dans l'Open-Space (il jetait même personnellement des coups d'œil dans les locaux de leurs nouvelles recrues !), perdit son air menaçant (c'était sa première ligne de défense contre tout contact humain prolongé), ne manifesta plus son mécontentement perpétuel de façon aussi assidue qu'avant (entendez par-là qu'il n'envoyait bouler que deux interlocuteurs sur cinq) et pire ! Décida de venir les accompagner à la cantine plutôt que de récupérer son plat et manger au calme on-ne-savait-où (l'un des plus gros mystères de la Brigade consistait à découvrir où déjeunait le Caporal).

Il n'y avait que deux solutions, non ?

La tumeur au cerveau ou…la bonne humeur.

Comme aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'imaginer que Levi était gravement malade, ils optèrent pour l'option deux. Et alors qu'ils faisaient tous la queue (oui. Levi **_patientait_** avec eux) ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer dans sa direction des regards inquiets. Comment aborder le sujet ? Que dire d'ailleurs ? Levi composa calmement son plateau repas. A la cantine de la Brigade d'Intervention la nourriture était tout simplement divine. Pour plaisanter, ses membres disaient même qu'Erwin avait fait en sorte que leur chefs cuisiniers soient les meilleurs, afin qu'ils aient toujours droit au _'dernier repas'_ du condamné à mort. Une façon comme une autre de plaisanter au sujet du fort taux de mortalité pour lequel était réputée leur section.

Levi était en train de se diriger vers une table libre lorsque Kyle Uster, qui quittait l'endroit, le bouscula. Rien ne se renversa sur son plateau, mais le pied d'Uster venait très clairement de lui esquinté le bout de la chaussure gauche. Un lourd silence tomba alors que les témoins de la scène retenaient leur souffle. L'antagonisme qui opposait ces deux grandes figures dirigeantes était légendaire. Moblit qui craignait un incident d'ordre planétaire fit quelques pas en avant pour éviter d'avoir à défendre les intérêts de Levi dans un tribunal face à une centaine de personnes pouvant attester l'avoir vu assassiner froidement son collègue dans une cantine bondée.

La scène sembla s'étirer dans l'espace-temps.

Face au manque de réaction, étrange, de son ennemi juré, Kyle Uster tenta de jouer la carte de la provocation : « Désolé…mais comme vous n'atteigniez pas la hauteur de mon regard... » Levi releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Moblit cherchait désespérément une façon de se sortir de cette situation sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne soit versée…ou du moins pas assez pour qu'un décès s'en suive. Levi soupira : « Excuses acceptées. De toute façon t'es bien trop con pour savoir faire deux trucs en même temps. Marcher et respirer, c'est déjà un miracle. Alors rien d'étonnant à ce que tes yeux soient bloqués en ligne droite. Ca explique pourquoi je tire mieux que toi, même avec les pieds…. » Et à ces mots il continua sa route. Pas un coup de poing. Pas un coup de pied. Pas le moindre acte de violence. Kyle Uster en resta bouche bée, si bien qu'au final il était réellement passé pour un idiot.

Mais personne n'était aussi choqué que les membres de l'Escadron du Caporal.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans un silence pesant. Sur leurs visages se mêlaient inquiétude, choc, peur et incrédulité. Levi, parfaitement imperméable à leurs états d'âmes, commençait tranquillement son repas. Gunther fut le premier à trouver les mots : « Caporal…est-ce que ça va ? » Levi mâchait tranquillement son entrée lorsqu'il répondit : « J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? » Petra continua : « Tu nous préviendrai s'il y avait quelque chose pas vrai ? » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Comme quoi ? » Oluo s'écria : « Tumeur cérébrale ! » Eld ajouta : « Rhume du cerveau ! » Hanji renchérit : « Trouble bipolaire aggravé ! » Levi leur jeta un regard consterné : « …Et si vous alliez vous-même consulter un toubib ? Je vais bien et je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous pensez le contraire… » Ils se jetèrent un long regard, plein de sous-entendus.

Puis Petra revint à la charge, un air encore plus inquiet plaqué sur le visage: « Est-ce qu'Eren va bien au moins ? » Levi marqua une pause puis s'agaça : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez encore qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un truc il faut que ça ait un rapport avec le môme ?! » Eld parut étonné : « Parce que jusqu'ici, ça a toujours été vrai ! » Levi grogna : « Je vais bien. Maintenant lâchez-moi la grappe et bouffez ! » Hanji secoua la tête : « On ne peut pas Levi ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu viens de réagir avec maturité à une attaque de _Kyle Uster_ ! » Eld acquiesça : « Sans parler du fait que ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'on a des nouvelles recrues…et aucun d'eux n'a encore été se jeter aux pieds du secrétariat pour supplier d'effectuer leur apprentissage dans un autre service ! » Hanji prit un air dramatique : « Non mais attends, c'est vrai ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte Levi ?! Si tu continues comme ça….on risque d'avoir de nouveaux membres dans l'Escadron à la fin de l'année ! Je….je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! » Elle agrippa l'épaule de Levi et le secoua : « Dépêche-toi de redevenir un horrible Gobelin de l'Enfer et fait leur regretter d'être né ! »

Moblit sembla choqué : « Hanji ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit plus nombreux ! » Hanji lui lança un regard consterné : « Bien sûr que non ! J'embêtais Levi c'est tout ! Ça me va tout à fait qu'on soit que sept… » Gunther répliqua : « Hanji, tu aurais mille fois plus de temps pour te concentrer sur tes expériences et ton laboratoire si on n'était pas que sept…

\- Je m'en fiche… » Elle avait gonflé les joues comme pour exprimer son mécontentement. Petra fronça les sourcils : « Hanji, tu n'as pas besoin du Caporal pour les faire fuir… il te suffit de leur ordonner de te suivre pendant une journée et je pense que tu auras largement éliminé plus de 90% de nos recrues… » Les yeux d'Hanji s'illuminèrent : « Oh ! Mais c'est vrai Petra ! Tu as raison ! Je vais faire ça… » Levi était encore en train de ramasser les grains de riz que la secousse d'Hanji avait fait tombé sur son pantalon, les sourcils froncés.

Eld intervint : « Caporal…regardes-toi ! Hanji t'a sali et…tu ne lui ni hurlé dessus, ni balancé la claque de sa vie ! Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche… » Levi le vrilla du regard : « Vous commencez tous à me cassez les couilles, sévère ! Si vous tenez tant que ça à me foutre en rogne, il n'y a pas de soucis, je peux parfaitement me défouler sur vous… » Gunther leva les bras en signe de rémission : « Loin de nous cette idée ! Moi, personnellement, j'apprécie le changement ! C'est juste que….enfin, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi… » Eld hocha de la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse : « C'est vrai ! Depuis ton retour de vacances tu…. » Long silence. Ils eurent tous l'air de percuter d'un coup : « Les vacances ! » Leur exclamation attira l'attention des tables environnantes. Mais ils les ignorèrent.

Eld continua : « C'est forcément ça ! Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances ! Où est-ce qu'il est allé ? » Il avait tourné la tête vers Hanji. Hanji haussa les épaules : « Aucune idée, il avait désactivé la fonction GPS de son portable et de l'Hennessey… » Levi gronda : « Arrête de suivre mes déplacements ! Je vais vraiment finir par foutre le feu à ton labo, Binoclarde cinglée ! » Oluo fronça les sourcils, imitant la posture d'Eld : « On n'a plus entendu parler de lui pendant une semaine… » Gunther répliqua : « Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau….

\- Même Hanji n'a plus entendu parler de lui pendant une semaine…

\- Ok. Ça c'est bizarre… » Levi porta deux doigts contre l'arrête de son nez et massa avec force : « Vous….vous devez vraiment arrêter de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Oluo, tu surveilles mes communications téléphoniques ?! » Oluo avait un air parfaitement neutre lorsqu'il répondit : « Juste la liste d'appel… » Levi parut consterné : « Arrêtez de faire ça. » Petra imita elle aussi la posture d'Eld : « Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer en vacances pour qu'il nous revienne dans cet état ?

\- Pourquoi vous faites comme si j'étais gravement malade ?….

\- Si je devais revenir de vacances avec la pêche, l'abricot et la banane, ce serait forcément parce que j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un. » La déclaration de Petra fit tomber un nouveau silence. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Eld s'écria : « Caporal, tu as…rencontré quelqu'un ? » Il y eut un instant de décalage, minime, presque imperceptible entre le moment où la question lui était posée et la réaction de Levi. Un instant durant lequel il cligna de l'œil et parut penser à autre chose. Puis sa réponse tomba : « Non. » Et aucun d'eux ne le crut.

Ils commencèrent donc à hurler et s'exclamer.

Eld se tenait le visage : « Oh ciel ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour soit arrivé ! Le Caporal ! En couple ! C'est…c'est impensable ! Je me sens comme une mère qui verrait son fils quitter le nid… » Gunther avait l'air estomaqué : « Ça doit être une sacrée nana pour avoir réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ! » Oluo était en pleine crise existentielle : « Le Caporal ? En couple ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Caporal sera encore juste le Caporal ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il va commencer à changer progressivement jusqu'à finalement ne plus vraiment être le Caporal ? Parce que bon, une femme ça vous change. Et le changement ce n'est pas forcément bon. Non dans le cas du Caporal, impossible qu'il devienne moins bon. Tout ça à cause d'une femme ? Mais comment on devra l'appeler ? La femme du Caporal ? Ou alors Caporalette ? Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour une Caporalette… » Moblit paraissait juste étonné : « Ouah ! Eh bien…hum…félicitations ? J'espère que c'est plus sérieux qu'avec tes ex…est-ce qu'Erwin est au courant ?...Quoique je comprenne que tu ne tiennes pas tout de suite à lui en parler… » Mais Petra et Hanji s'étaient immédiatement lancés un regard exorbité avant de sauter de joie.

Levi se sentit tout à coup extrêmement fatigué.

Il choisit de prendre la fuite plutôt que de rester deux minutes de plus en compagnie de ces excités.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

Cette journée devint tout simplement infernale. Chacun essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Levi lui tendait un tas de documents signés pour lui donner l'autorisation d'acquérir du nouveau matériel lorsqu'Eld demanda : « Brune, blonde, rousse ? » Levi ne releva pas les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait lorsqu'il répondit : « Je préfère la bière brune et je ne crois pas connaître l'existence d'une bière rousse… » Eld grogna : « Oh ! Allez soit pas vache ! On peut au moins savoir ça, non ? » Hanji prit un air malicieux : « Oh mais, il a répondu à ta question à sa façon, Eld… » Eld ouvrit de grands yeux : « Elle est brune ? » Levi gronda : « Eld ! Va à ton poste et bosse ! Vous n'êtes pas payer pour vous préoccuper de ma vie privée ! » Gunther intervint : « Si on fait partie de cette équipe c'est justement parce qu'on est assez compétent pour pouvoir faire notre boulot et se préoccuper de ta vie privée, en même temps…. » Eld le désigna d'un doigt approbateur : « Bien dit mon grand ! »

Levi marmonna : « Je vais retourner dans mon bureau perso. Vous êtes vraiment trop casse pieds… » Petra y ajouta son grain de sel : « Qui s'est déclaré en premier ? _Elle_ ou toi ? » Levi détestait lorsque Petra ou Hanji s'en mêlaient. Parce qu'elles, elles ciblaient leur question à la noix…Hanji prit un air de conspiratrice : « Voyons Petra, connaissant notre Gnome des cavernes, impossible qu'il ait été le premier à se confesser…je suis sûre qu' _elle_ devait être adorable lorsqu' _elle_ lui a dit d'un air larmoyant 'Levi ! Je t'aime ! ' » Hanji s'était enlacée elle-même tout en parlant. Petra se mit une main devant la bouche comme s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Moblit fronça les sourcils : « On dirait que vous la connaissez toutes les deux… » Eld sembla étonné : « Caporal, vous êtes du type à les aimer mignonne et timide ?...Quoique quand on voit à quel point vous pouvez être sadique… » Petra leva un doigt en l'air et joua à l'experte : « Le Caporal est plus complexe que ça ! Il les aime, sauvage… » Hanji joua le jeu : « Indisciplinée…

\- Mignonne…

\- Combative…

\- Franche…

\- Carrément canon…

\- Gourmande…

\- Câline…

\- Plus jeune… » Levi frappa du poing contre la table : « Je vais finir par tous vous mettre de corvée ! Vous allez tellement frotter les cuvettes de toilettes de l'étage qu'on pourra dîner sur leur émail ! » Moblit soupira : « Je ne sais pas comment Hanji et Petra ont pu connaître cette fille, mais je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu prennes ton temps pour nous la présenter. On devrait arrêter de t'embêter avec ça… » Hanji poussa un grand soupire : « Moblit, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… » Moblit répliqua : « On ne devrait pas autant profiter de sa bonne humeur. Si on le cherche trop et qu'il glisse du côté obscure, il sera pire que Dark Vador. Il nous détruira, tuera nos proches et rasera notre patrimoine génétique sur deux générations de la surface du globe… avant de nous torturer dans une cave. » Hanji marqua une pause : « Ouah…il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des films avec toi mon vieux…tu commences même à me faire peur… »

Oluo devait bien être le seul à ne plus prêter la moindre attention à la mystérieuse petite amie de Levi. Depuis sa crise existentielle, il en était venu à la conclusion que seul l'avenir pourrait lui révéler à quoi il devait s'attendre. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il était à fond dans ses dossiers et ne s'était arrêté que pour apporter à Petra une nouvelle bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits chocolat-agrumes. Il était en train d'essayer de la convaincre de boire un peu plus et de grignoter davantage alors qu'elle s'exclamait avec Hanji (malgré les sages paroles de Moblit), elle s'insurgea : « Oh ! C'est bon ! Je vais la boire ta bouteille ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi collant ?! » Ce à quoi Eld répondit, blasé : « Je n'arrive vraiiiment pas à vous imaginer ensemble ! Comment il peut être le père de ton bébé ?! » Petra qui avait ouvert la bouteille d'eau et commencé à en prendre une gorgée, faillit s'étouffer.

Elle vrilla Levi du regard. Il haussa à peine les épaules, un rictus au bord des lèvres comme pour dire : _« Ce n'est pas moi. Mais avoue quand même que pour le coup, tu l'as bien mérité ! »_ Hanji poussa un soupire théâtral : « Je sais qu'avec tous les titres que j'accumule vous avez tendance à l'oublier mais, Petra, je te signale que je suis docteur ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu louper que t'étais enceinte ?

\- Mais ça fait à peine deux mois ! Ça ne se voit même pas ! » Eld ricana : « T'as pris au niveau du cul ! » Gunther leva les yeux au ciel : « Eld…pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune femme jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne t'a jamais poignardé ?

-…Oh mais c'est simple, Gunther. Parce que je suis _marié_ et _fidèle_! » Petra répliqua : « Aucun rapport ! C'est parce qu'il a suivi une dure formation militaire et qu'il est capable d'esquiver ce genre de coups de couteaux prévisibles.

\- Ah ! D'accord, je comprends mieux. » Petra demanda : « Et puis pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez qu'Oluo serait le père du bébé ? » Oluo semblait blasé : « Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins du fait que je suis là, dans la pièce. En fait, je me tiens à même pas un mètre de toi… » Gunther répondit : « Tu pensais que vous étiez vraiment discrets ? Même si toi, t'essayais de garder les apparences intactes, lui, il te dévorait du regard ! » Eld approuva : « Ouais, y a ça et aussi le fait qu'il y a un an, une fois où on s'était bourré la gueule, il nous a tout avoué sans même qu'on ait à lui poser la question ! » Petra glissa son regard de tueuse en direction d'Oluo.

Puis elle s'écria : « Mais, si vous saviez tous, alors…pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?! » Moblit expliqua : « Tout simplement parce qu'on avait parié que tu craquerais et le dirais à Levi…enfin, un groupe a parié que tu craquerais alors que l'autre a parié que tu tiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte de quatre mois… » Gunther grogna : « C'est décidé, j'arrête les paris. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc… » Petra rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se dissimula le visage derrière les mains : « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins… » Levi quant à lui se contenta de la remercier intérieurement. Avec cette annonce, il allait être débarrassé d'eux pendant un moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren leur apparut plus resplendissant que jamais.

Il était rayonnant, super bien habillé et énergique. Cette semaine de vacances lui avait très visiblement été plus que bénéfique. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous à la terrasse du café qu'avait ouvert Levi depuis bientôt deux ans. Levi avait fait rénover l'ancien bar de Kenny Ackermann et transformé l'endroit pour qu'il puisse accueillir un nouveau type de clientèle. Le concept même d'un _'café'_ était absolument incroyable pour toutes personnes habitants en dehors des murs magnétiques. Il s'agissait après tout d'un endroit où on venait perdre son temps et son argent, à ne rien faire d'autre que de boire et manger des mets dont on pouvait absolument se passer.

Sauf que Levi avait eu l'intelligence d'adapter l'endroit aux besoins et aux habitudes de la zone.

Il avait mis à disposition un coin 'cyber café' qui permettait à ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir accès à internet chez eux d'y surfer pour une modique somme s'ils acceptaient de payer une consommation. De plus, il leur était possible de déguster des sandwiches pas chers, des repas simples mais excellents et d'habituer leur palais aux goûts raffinés d'une sélection de pâtisseries qui changeaient toutes les semaines (sauf les meilleures ventes qui pouvaient rester en vitrine pendant un mois entier). Au final, l'endroit avait commencé par être pris d'assaut par tous les jeunes du coin, pour devenir l'un des lieux les plus tendances et réputés de Shinganshina.

Le quartier avait repris vie, petit à petit, tout autour de ce nouveau concept. Et des commerces d'un nouveau type était venu remplacer les sexshops étranges, bars à hôtesses et autres boutiques tendancieuses qui avaient auparavant fermé leur porte rendant le quartier aussi désert que glauque. Maintenant il y avait des restaurants, une salle d'arcade, quelques boutiques de vêtements et une succursale de la boulangerie qui vendait ses produits aux _'Café de la Liberté'_ (nom du café de Levi, une idée d'Hanji)…un hôtel était même en construction au coin de la rue.

Eren s'installa à leurs côtés, en terrasse.

Il était légèrement en retard, mais Mikasa et Armin avaient l'habitude. Eren soupira : « Enfin là ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais ! » Armin referma le livre qu'il feuilletait distraitement avant qu'Eren ne fasse son apparition pour lui répondre : « Ce n'est pas grave, on était en avance…tu es…resplendissant ! » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que ce n'est pas un compliment qu'on balance habituellement aux filles ça, Armin ? » Mikasa renchérit : « Mais il a raison…tu as l'air en excellente santé ! » Mikasa l'avait annoncé avec satisfaction et surprise. Eren lui sourit : « Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connait que tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis sur le point de décéder d'une minute à l'autre… »

Une voix familière demanda : « Est-ce que vous allez enfin commander maintenant que Monseigneur est arrivé ? » Eren releva les yeux vers Ymir. Ils avaient eu l'immense surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était âgée de vingt-et-un ans (voire vingt-deux, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien avec elle…) quand elle avait répondu à l'annonce de Levi qui cherchait un gérant pour le café (l'appartement du haut était loué en prime à celui qui décrocherait le poste, une offre que Krista et elle, ne pouvaient décemment laisser passer). Ymir avait su montrer son sens inné des affaires en tenant le business d'une main de fer.

Ses idées avaient fait l'originalité du lieu. Elle engageait en priorité des élèves de l'académie et avait fondé son principe central autour de Survey Corp. cette école qui faisait rêver petits et grands. La plupart du temps les serveurs étaient déguisés avec l'uniforme de l'académie mais de temps à en temps, lorsqu'une idée se détachait particulièrement des réponses contenues dans la boîte à idée qu'Ymir avait mis à disposition des clients (ou alors qu'elle se réveillait soudain avec un délire particulier) la tenue pouvait changer.

Un homme, qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais vu, prenait la relève les soirs, quand l'endroit se transformait en bar branché pour adultes. Et quand Ymir était trop occupée avec les cours pour s'occuper de l'endroit. Mais en gros, si Levi restait le propriétaire des lieux, c'était bien Ymir qu'on appelait patronne. Ainsi Levi pouvait se contenter de venir une fois de temps en temps pour jeter un œil aux comptes, voir avec elle les budgets, décider de valider ou non un projet…bref, surtout pour superviser.

Eren lui répondit, un sourire aux lèvres : « Tu fais bien de m'appeler Monseigneur, je te signale que c'est mon nom qu'il y a sur le bail de tes loyers !

\- C'est aussi celui de Mikasa et elle ne vient pas me casser les couilles, elle…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles comme ça à tes clients…

\- Alors déjà, on va revoir ensemble la définition du mot client, tu veux bien ? Un client c'est quelqu'un qui _achète_ un truc ou un service…toi et tes deux ombres tout ce que vous faites ici, c'est vous goinfrer à l'œil !

\- Ben oui…à quoi ça sert de posséder un café, sinon ?

\- Je n'ai pas connu le vieux Ackermann, mais il s'est sacrément fait avoir le jour où il a décidé de t'adopter ! » Eren ricana : « Je t'assure qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre ! A chaque fois que ma mère lui demandait de me garder, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui payer un aller simple droit vers l'enfer… » Armin soupira : « Et si vous arrêtiez tous les deux de vous envoyer des mots d'amour et qu'on commandait ? Pour moi, ce sera comme d'habitude… » Mikasa parut réfléchir : « Une part de gâteau au chocolat avec des morceaux de noisettes et un café crème.

\- Et pour Monseigneur le casse burne ?

\- ….File moi le menu du jour. Et ne crache pas dedans !

\- Je ne te promets rien pour la deuxième partie…. » Comme la plupart de ses camarades travaillaient dans le coin, Eren passait souvent au café. Sauf que d'habitude il ne consommait pas et se contentait de papoter. Comme il avait l'intention de vraiment changer ses habitudes (comme il avait promis à Levi) il était grand temps de profiter un peu.

Armin haussa un sourcil : « Tu as vraiment quelque chose de changer….je ne saurais pas dire quoi… » Eren se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « C'était la première fois que je partais en vacances alors, je dois encore être un peu sur mon petit nuage…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu décider Levi, tout à coup, à vous faire voyager ? Il est plutôt routinier d'habitude…

\- Justement. Cet endroit, c'est un peu la routine pour lui. C'était la plage où maman et oncle Kenny voulaient nous emmener passer les vacances avant _l'accident_ … Apparemment, Levi a fini par y aller tout seul, une fois. Sans trop y réfléchir. Puis ensuite c'est devenu une habitude. » Il y eut un moment de silence. Mikasa s'écria : « Et il s'est dit que c'était une excellente idée de t'y emmener ?! » Eren grimaça : « Erm…c'est vrai qu'en y pensant comme ça….mais tu sais, au final c'était cool. Ça m'a permis de …je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire…faire mon deuil. » Eren avait baissé les yeux et tapotait du doigt sur la table.

Armin lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'avant-bras : « Levi a bien fait, Eren. Je suis content que tu ais enfin pu te libérer de ce poids…tu en avais besoin… » Mikasa acquiesça : « Tu n'as jamais vraiment pleuré…jamais. » Eren répliqua : « Comme si toi, tu pleurais souvent la mort de ta mère… » Mikasa parut réfléchir à la question puis elle répondit un peu mal à l'aise : « J'ai comme l'impression que mon père pleure assez pour nous deux…alors…je suis chargée d'être celle qui se souvient du positif et qui lui rappelle pourquoi maman est morte et le genre de femme qu'elle était… » Eren marqua une pause. Oui, Mitch était faible. C'était un peu ce qui l'avait toujours dérangé avec cet homme. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour être père ou adulte. Il faisait de son mieux, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Mikasa était peut-être quelqu'un de fort, mais à cause de lui, elle devait aussi se montrer adulte et insensible.

Eren se rappelait encore de la Mikasa qu'il avait rencontré dans les bois. Une pleurnicharde qui l'avait accusé de tous ses malheurs…Il tapota la main qu'Armin n'avait toujours pas ôté de son bras : « Bref…trêve de paroles glauques ! Du coup, Levi et moi, on a décidé de déménager… » Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Mikasa fut la première à s'exclamer : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette maison me file le bourdon...c'était aussi rassurant d'y retourner après le Labo, qu'angoissant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me dire que maman et oncle Kenny n'allaient pas tout à coup sonner à la porte, comme si de rien n'était. A chaque fois que je me souvenais d'une scène qui s'y était déroulée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir leur fantôme penché au-dessus de mon épaule et ….je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'étais le seul survivant. Est-ce qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas, ne serait- ce qu'un tout petit peu d'être encore là, alors qu'eux, ils étaient partis ? Elle est trop grande cette baraque. On s'y sent plus seul que seul… Et plus le temps passait et moins je pouvais sentir l'odeur ou la présence de maman ou de Kenny, dans leur chambre, leurs vêtements…c'est comme habiter dans un mausolée….Je ne veux pas les oublier. Je veux juste avancer…un petit peu. Arrêter de m'en vouloir… » Eren avait balancé sa tirade comme s'il se libérait d'un poids.

Mikasa et Armin l'avaient contemplé un moment avant de paraître sombrer dans leurs pensées. Armin avait fini par soupirer : « Je serais super triste que tu n'habites plus à quelques pas de la maison mais…difficile de dire quelque chose contre dans ces conditions, non ? » Eren se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir déballé tout ça, d'un coup. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment tous les trois, tranquillement installés dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils finissaient par se faire ce genre de confidence… Mikasa n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et elle paraissait lutter intérieurement. Eren tenta de les rassurer : « Hey ! Pas la peine de tirer ses têtes ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais déménager à l'autre bout du monde non plus ! On va rester à Trost, on prendra juste un appartement…

\- Vous comptez vendre la maison ? Levi pourrait peut-être l'utiliser plus tard. Avec sa femme et ses enfants…ce serait bête de s'en débarrasser comme ça…surtout que vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte, du moment où elle cessera de vous rappeler de mauvaises choses… » La gorge d'Eren s'était nouée. Levi.

Sa femme et ses enfants…le secret devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter…

Il jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil vers Mikasa. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à se confronter à leurs réactions…Il bafouilla : « On…on va y réfléchir…j'en sais rien pour l'instant… » Mikasa se décida enfin à parler : « On viendra vous aider pour le déménagement…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire des affaires de Tantine ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « On va les donner à une œuvre de charité…je pense que je ne garderais qu'un truc ou deux…Levi voudra sûrement se débarrasser de toutes les affaires d'oncle Kenny…il n'est pas du genre à vouloir garder ce type de souvenir… » Mikasa renchérit : « Non, lui il serait plus du genre à tout faire incinérer en disant _'Redeviens poussière salaud, t'es même pas bon pour faire de l'engrais'_. » Eren explosa de rire : « Oh putain ! Ton imitation était juste parfaite ! T'as même fait le regard et tout ! C'est là qu'on voit que vous êtes cousins ! » Armin tremblait, lui aussi. Visiblement mort de rire. Il ajouta : « Leurs mères étaient jumelles si je me souviens, bien, rien de bien étonnant…. » Mikasa détourna le regard : « Humpf…comme si ça avait un rapport… » Armin reprit son souffle : « Alors ? Vous comptez déménager quand ?

\- Mmmh, pour l'instant aucune idée. On va faire les premières visites demain… » Ymir posa brutalement leurs commandes sur la table : « Quoi ? Qu'ouïe-je dire ? Le patron des patrons et son imbécile de frère adoptif vont changer de baraque ? Je sens que tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main ! » Eren lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Euh…deux minutes, pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider à déménager ?!

-…Eren, tu n'es vraiment qu'un morveux ! Et moi qui pensais que ça changerait maintenant que tu n'es plus puceau. » Gros blanc.

Eren rougit violemment quand bien même il aurait voulu tout faire pour rester le plus naturel possible : « Qu...quoi ? » Armin lui lançait un regard incrédule et Mikasa paraissait au bord de la syncope. Ymir s'expliqua : « J'ai le flair. Je ne me suis jamais gourée ! J'arrive à dire précisément quand est-ce qu'un individu lambda perd sa précieuse cerise…

\- Ce don, c'est de la pure merde !

\- Pas la peine de t'exciter mon petit Eren ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret…est-ce que tous les mecs n'aiment pas se vanter d'avoir fait _la chose_ d'habitude ? » Eren était dans de beaux draps. Il hésitait encore à choisir entre sa soudaine envie de meurtre et sa brutale envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou…Armin bafouilla, les joues rosies lui aussi : « Eren tu…

\- N'écoutes pas Ymir ! C'est une psycho-folle !

\- Oooh…donc c'était vraiment un secret…. » Mikasa serra les poings si forts qu'elle s'écorcha les paumes : « Eren…tu as couché avec une bimbo à gros seins que t'as dégoté sur la plage ? Et le Nain ne t'en a même pas empêché ? » L'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle aurait fait pâlir de peur un serial-killer. Eren agita les bras : « Attends une minute, qui est-ce que tu veux tuer, là ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Levi m'en aurait empêché ?! » Armin déglutit : « Alors comme ça, t'es devenu un homme…je me sens seul d'un coup… » Eren commençait à céder à la panique : « Armiiiin ! Arrête un peu ! C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! » Ymir acquiesça vivement : « Tremper le bout ne fait pas de toi un homme Arlert…

\- Ymir, pour l'amour de tous les dieux, ferme la !

\- Ok ! Mais n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand vous déménagerez !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?! » Surtout qu'elle venait de le mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou…Ymir soupira : « Ton frère est mon patron…

\- Et alors ?

\- Je veux me faire bien voir de mon patron ! C'est pourtant simple ! Et toi, mon vieux, tu es le parfait outil pour ça…

-…Pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne veux venir que pour faire de la lèche ?

-…Oh ! Ben voilà ! Tes phéromones de non-puceau remontent enfin au cerveau ! Très bien, en réalité je me dis qu'en vous aidant à déménager je tomberais forcément sur l'un de ses secrets inavouables comme une collection de DVD porno rétro qui parlent de cougar ou de…

\- Levi n'a pas de porno…

\- Tu as fouillé ?

\- Non….

\- Tout le monde a des pornos…

\- Je n'ai pas de porno !

\- Je suis sûre que si ! Armin, tu as des pornos n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu…quoi ? Hein ?

\- Regarde-le ! Même notre petite Armin a ses pornos ! Tu vois Eren, tout le monde à des pornos !

\- Je…je n'ai pas de...po…po…porn…

\- T'inquiète Armin ! Psycho-folle ici présente ne raconte que des conneries depuis tout à l'heure ! » Mikasa se permit d'ajouter sa voix au chapitre : « Eren, est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es protégé ? » Eren faillit s'étrangler : « Mikasa ! » Ymir sifflotait : « Vous aurez sûrement besoin de beauuucoup de bras ! Ca fait longtemps que vous habitez dans ce pavillon après tout ! Penses à moi Eren, n'oublie pas !

\- Ymir ! Va chier ! » Elle les quitta tranquillement après avoir largué sa bombe.

Eren était à bout de souffle et très, très mal à l'aise. Le soudain silence qui venait de tomber lui donnait envie d'être partout sauf là.

Merci Ymir. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille….

Bien heureusement, Mitch appela Mikasa pour qu'ils aillent faire les courses bien avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le harceler de questions. Eren et Armin eurent en suite l'une des discussions les plus tendues de leur vie tout en essayant d'éviter de parler de la prétendue première fois d'Eren…qui du coup voyait mal comment embrailler sur le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur (à savoir sa relation avec Levi). Surtout que ce n'était pas le lieu pour…

Il se promit encore une fois de trouver l'instant parfait où lui en parler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses dans sa vie, Levi était difficile en ce concernait l'endroit où il allait vivre.

Il avait donc choisi de ne pas trop se prendre la tête et avait décidé d'engager un agent immobilier qui s'occuperait de faire des recherches à sa place. Ils ne s'étaient jusque-là qu'entretenus par téléphone mais pour Yves Portis, ténor de la profession, avoir à trouver un nouveau logement pour une célébrité telle que le Caporal Ackermann, c'était une véritable aubaine ! Il était donc extrêmement nerveux lorsque vint enfin le premier jour de visite…quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que l'homme n'était pas venu seul.

Le Caporal était réputé pour n'avoir aucune attache. Sentimental ou autre. Donc la présence de ce jeune homme, charismatique, à la peau halée et avec les yeux les plus envoûtants qu'ait jamais vu Yves, le déstabilisa quelque peu…raison pour laquelle il osa demander : « Excusez-moi si je parais un peu cavalier mais…qui est-ce ? » Le Caporal le transperça de son intense regard gris-bleu avant de demander à son tour : « Est-ce que le savoir me donnera un bonus sur le prix de l'appart ? » Yves parut décontenancé par la question et répondit : « Non…

\- Alors en quoi ça vous regarde ? » Le regard glacial qui le fixait sans ciller était aussi désintéressé qu'effrayant. Yves sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui glisser le long de la nuque. Il balbutia : « En rien… » Avant d'entamer la visite.

Pourtant, au cours de cette fameuse visite, il avait failli s'étouffer en les entendant se disputer… « Il a beau être bien situé par rapport à l'académie et être plutôt sympa, on ne peut pas prendre cet appart. » L'adolescent répliqua : « Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a qu'une seule chambre à coucher...

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi l'intérêt d'en avoir plusieurs ? » Le Caporal lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne : « Idiot ! Tu as des amis et j'ai des parasites invasifs qui peuvent débarquer à l'improviste. Non, il faut qu'il y ait deux chambres minimum. En plus, je déteste cette salle de bain. Elle est trop étriquée…il me faut de l'espace.

\- Personnellement, je ne veux rien de trop grand…après ça me déprime quand t'es pas là. Et puis j'adorais l'appart qu'on avait avec maman à Shinganshina…

\- Ce trou perdu ?

\- J'aimais bien ! Les gens du quartier étaient sympas, eux au moins ils ne m'accusaient pas d'avoir frappé leurs enfants mal éduqués et stupides…

\- Leurs enfants étaient sûrement déjà en prisons ou en train de crever dans une ruelle sombre d'une overdose. Ils auraient eu du mal à t'accuser de quoique ce soit…tu aimais vraiment tant que ça être un pouilleux ?

-…Non. Qui aime crever de faim ? C'est juste l'ambiance qui me manque un peu…

\- On n'a vraiment pas vécu la même la enfance dans ce coin de merde…. » Yves avait de nouveau eu des sueurs froides alors qu'une nuée de suppositions se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. Etait-ce une sorte d'ami d'enfance ? Un collègue ? Son imagination se refusait à aller dans une autre direction. Il était tenu au secret professionnel, c'était une clause plus importante que toutes les autres. Dans le milieu des gens fortunés, elle était comme la sainte parole. Cette clause permettait d'obtenir, de garder et de profiter d'un large panel de riches investisseurs. Par conséquent, qui que fût ce jeune homme, quel que soit ces liens avec le légendaire Caporal, Yves emporterait ce secret dans la tombe.

Mais il n'empêchait qu'une énorme part de curiosité continuait malgré lui d'essayer de mettre un nom sur l'étrange relation qu'ils semblaient avoir.

Lors des visites du deuxième et troisième appartement de sa liste pour la journée, ils furent beaucoup plus expéditifs. Le second était trop loin du centre de Trost et pas assez lumineux. Le troisième ne les avait tout simplement pas fait _'flasher'_ et les environs ne leur inspiraient aucune confiance. Suite à cette entrevue Levi Ackermann précisa sa demande. Le nombre de mètres carrés minimum, le nombre de chambres (deux plus un bureau), une salle de bain de style nippon et à une distance maximum de vingt minutes en vélo du centre de Trost. Yves prenait très à cœur son travail et son entreprise, alors il fit tout son possible (et son impossible) pour faire de leur rêve une réalité...son avenir et sa réputation en dépendait…

Et c'était peu de temps après que l'appartement de leur rêve était apparu de nulle part.

Il avait été entièrement créé pour et par un riche excentrique de Stohess qui s'était tout à coup découvert quelques origines asiatiques. Il l'avait fait construire à Trost afin de pouvoir échapper à la surveillance de son épouse lorsqu'il décidait de venir s'encanailler (oui, c'était le mot qu'avait utilisé Yves. Ce qui avait fait clairement marrer Eren et arraché un rictus à Levi) dans les bas quartiers. Il s'agissait d'un parfait mélange entre la modernité et le Japon traditionnel. Bien qu'il possède des portes non coulissantes, son sol en bois chaud rappelait des tatamis. Il avait une cuisine séparée, un balcon, trois pièces, un parking privé. Il se trouvait au sixième étage et il y avait un vigile à l'entrée…Un véritable rêve. Avec ce bijou Yves venait de gagner le gros lot. Levi n'aurait aucun mal à le recommander parmi ses connaissances.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'ils se sentaient déjà chez eux. La petite cerise sur le gâteau avait été la salle de bain, énorme et totalement de style nippon.

L'appartement se situait à trente minutes à vélo de l'académie, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. C'était celui-là et pas un autre. Eren était certain que même En allait l'adorer (il faudrait juste penser à la sortir un peu, histoire qu'elle ne déprime pas de ne plus pouvoir se promener dans le quartier comme avant).

L'accord fut très vite signé.

Il ne restait plus qu'à déménager.

* * *

Bon! Voila, voila! Prochain chapitre comme vous vous en doutez, **Chapitre 37: A new Den for the Beast (part 2) **

J'espère que le chapitre n'a pas été trop ennuyeux!

Quelle était votre partie préférée? Votre réplique favorite?

Réponse aux commentaires :

 **Demistra chapitre_35**

Je suis comme toi! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter tant qu'il y a des chapitres en lignes...ou tant que mon livre n'est pas fini. Résultat des courses? Je finis par faire de sacrées nuits blanches. Mon surnom? Le PANDA de l'Extrême! (rire)

Marchi beaucoup pour le Lemon, comme je ne cesse de le dire, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec ces passages...Je me sens honteuse et nerveuse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un peu n'importe quoi et ...bref! La panique à bord! Alors forcément, quand je lis des gentils commentaires je me sens super soulagée! (rire nerveux)

Je vais donc essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite!

Quelle est le nom de ta fiction?! Elle a juste l'air COMPLETEMENT dingue! (O_O)

Tu as parfaitement réussi à saisir notre petit Eren, un vrai méchant avec une gueule d'ange! (Je parle de lui en plein combat) J'aurais détesté tomber sur lui, presque autant que sur Levi!

1\. Comme beaucoup d'autres tu as voté pour! Du coup je continue à mettre le titre des chapitres!

2\. OUAIIIS! Bientôt le retour de ma Nekokooooo! (Ahaha, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a du faire pour être punie aussi longtemps!) Courage!

A très viiiite j'espère!

 **le fantome chapitre 35**

Merci bien ! Voici le fameux "prochain"!

J'espère qu'il t'aura aussi plu!

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse mes cocos, je vais manger et prendre mes médocs histoire d'aller mieux!

Plein plein de love sur vous!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Finalement, être malade, ça a du bon...**_

 _ **J'ai pu me concentrer comme il faut pour vous écrire le long chapitre 37! (Et en finir avec le déménagement!)**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera aussi marrant que le précédent. Mais de lourdes révélations y sont faites! (J'attends vos réactions en sautillant, excitée comme une puce!) Du coup voilà voilà! N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil au One Shot 1 si ce n'est déjà fait! Ou encore au nouveau chapitre juste trop trop classe de l'Exécuteur d'Emylou ou la fic crève coeur de Going to Hell For Shipping (rien a faire j'adore ce pseudo xD)**_

 _ **Bref! De la lecture et que de la lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 37**_ _ **: A new Den for the Beast (part 2)**_

Ni Eren, ni Levi n'étaient vraiment doués pour trouver le bon TLT afin d'engager une bonne discussion à bâtons rompus.

Le TLT.

Timing, Localisation, Temps (celui dont en général, on dispose devant soi afin de pouvoir approfondir le sujet comme il se doit)

Du coup, ils avaient plus ou moins fini par silencieusement accepter le fait qu'ils allaient toujours foirer au minimum l'un des trois prérequis avant chacune de leurs grandes discussions (et encore, s'ils étaient chanceux, en réalité ils avaient davantage de chance de louper les trois en même temps)…

Du coup lorsque Levi demanda : « A qui est-ce que tu as parlé de… _nous_ , pour l'instant ? » alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'achever le round 2 (celui qu'ils s'autorisaient surtout avant le weekend, histoire que Levi ne tombe pas de fatigue le lendemain) qu'ils étaient entièrement nus et reprenaient à peine leur souffle…

Eren fut surpris par la question mais pas déconcerté.

L'adolescent avait la tête posé sur son avant-bras et jusqu'à une minute auparavant, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se demander si oui ou non, vouloir remettre le couvert d'ici une bonne demi-heure, le ferait passer pour un obsédé …Il déglutit, se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond avec insistance. Ce n'était pas que la réponse à cette question était difficile à trouver. Le chiffre était après tout très bas, puisqu'il s'élevait à zéro. C'était justement le fait de n'avoir encore avoué son secret à personne qui le chiffonnait.

Plus ils étaient ensembles, plus il s'habituait à cet état de fait, que Levi soit à lui et lui à Levi.

Et plus il lui devenait inenvisageable que la situation puisse un jour changer…ils n'allaient certainement pas retourner en arrière…alors pourquoi était-il incapable d'en parler à qui que ce soit ? Il n'allait tout de même pas passer sa vie à mentir, rester évasif et/ou détourner les yeux à chaque fois qu'on lui parlerait de sa vie sentimentale (ou de celle de Levi)…

En plus, il savait qu'Armin était quelqu'un de bien.

Son meilleur ami avait l'esprit ouvert, le cœur sur la main. Il était déterminé et courageux en plus d'être très intelligent…si le ciel lui avait en plus donné la force physique qui complétait la panoplie, il serait le surhomme le plus classe de Mare…Le soucis, c'était qu'Eren portait Armin très haut dans son estime. Et qu'il espérait que le blond en faisait de même de son côté. Même s'il pensait, qu'au fond, Armin finirait par l'accepter tel qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer pouvoir perdre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son respect. Voir cet infime moment où son meilleur ami douterait, le trouverait bizarre et tordu. Peut-être même…sale ? Non. Le mot était trop fort. Armin n'irait jamais jusque-là. Et Eren ne pouvait considérer que ce que Levi et lui vivaient était, sale, d'une façon ou d'une autre…En vrai, ce n'était pas d'Armin dont il avait peur. C'était de tous les autres. Et Armin avait juste fini par tous les représenter.

Eux, ceux de l'extérieur.

Qui ne vivaient pas leur couple comme Eren, lui, le vivait…

« …Gamin, tu viens de passer de toutes les couleurs possible entre le rouge et le blanc, en trente secondes…je t'ai juste demandé à qui t'avais parlé de nous deux pour l'instant…

-…Personne… » Vu le ton qu'avait employé Eren pour faire cette révélation, Levi comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'étonner du fait que pousse de haricot ne soit même pas au courant. Il soupira : « Ce n'était pas une question piège tu sais.

\- Ouais, je sais. » Eren avait remonté le drap sur leur deux corps et se tenait légèrement éloigné de Levi. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif : « …pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à pousse de haricot ? » Eren se crispa un peu : « …Je ne sais pas trop…c'est… » Levi soupira. Il tendit la main vers l'adolescent et repoussa les mèches légèrement humides qui lui recouvraient le visage vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il oublia ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, comme il aimait souvent le faire : « Ce n'est pas une course, on a tout notre temps…

\- Plus je prendrais de temps et plus Armin m'en voudra…je le sais pourtant…

-…Je pense qu'il est plus intelligent que ça. Tu te mets la pression pour rien, dis-lui juste quand tu seras prêt.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- A moins d'avoir des amis aussi nazes que les miens, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ' _des amis aussi nazes que les miens'_ ? » Levi fronça les sourcils et grogna : « Ils ne laissent absolument aucune place à ma vie privée ! Je devrais juste les faire couler dans le béton…quelques anciens amis mafieux de Kenny devraient accepter de me rendre ce service…

\- Levi t'es flic…

\- On a toujours besoin d'un ripou dans le Milieu…

\- Ok, je reprends. Tu es pile le genre de flic qui exploserait les couilles d'un ripou avec une batte de baseball après l'avoir attaché à un poteau du supplicié…

\- Tu as une image très précise de la manière dont je m'y prendrais apparemment… » Eren lui sourit et se détendit. Levi se permit de lui caresser un peu plus longtemps les cheveux. Il adorait cette sensation et l'air détendu sur le visage d'Eren. Il adorait ce qu'ils partageaient actuellement. Sans nom précis, sans grande contrainte, sans regard extérieur…enfin à part…

Levi ôta la main. Eren rouvrit les yeux et poussa un geignement plaintif : « Pile au moment où j'avais arrêté de penser à remettre le couvert ! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « …Tu veux recommencer ? » Eren rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge : « Oublie…

\- Dans tes rêves…

-…Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

\- Ca fait quoi ? Deux semaines bientôt trois et t'es même pas encore fichu de dire clairement quand tu veux un truc précis niveau cul… » Eren s'accouda avant de répliquer : « C'est toi qui est trop relaxe ! On dirait qu'absolument rien ne te rend nerveux…c'est rageant…

\- Hanji et Petra sont au courant. » Eren prit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il était question. Puis sa mâchoire en tomba. Et il vira rouge pivoine avant d'enfoncer la tête dans son coussin : « Nooooon !... Je veux mourir !... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hanji me proposait une crème contre la douleur et me demandait si je n'avais pas du mal à marcher ces derniers jours…moi j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de mes anciennes blessures et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour mes jambes ! » Levi ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Surpris, Eren lui jeta un regard noir : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Levi avait à demi tourné la tête vers le côté opposé.

Eren avait envie de le forcer à le regarder en face, c'était au moins on quatrième vrai rire de Levi, il voulait au moins pouvoir se souvenir de chacun d'eux avec précision. La joie avait beau ne pas souvent s'exprimer sur son visage, elle lui allait comme un gant. Levi faisait au moins dix ans plus jeune lorsqu'il riait (déjà qu'il ne faisait pas du tout son âge). Il s'illuminait de l'intérieur. Une nuée de papillons s'envola dans le cœur d'Eren.

Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se rappeler pourquoi il était en colère.

Levi se reprit : « …Bien qu'imaginer votre dialogue de sourd ait eu un côté assez marrant, il va falloir demain que j'aille allumer un incendie accidentel dans la cage de M. Pingles numéro 79.

\- Levi…ce n'est plus accidentel si tu l'allumes consciemment…La dernière fois que j'ai fait le compte il y a même pas deux ans, Hanji en était à M. Pingles numéro 20…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ?…

\- C'était soit toi, soit elle, soit eux…je suis sûr que t'es content du choix que j'ai fait au final…

-….Ok. Ces souris de laboratoire sont vraiment pratiques…Mais, comment Petra a fini par être au courant ? » Levi leva la main comme pour compter sur ses doigts : « Je suppose qu'elle a fini par se dire que quelque chose clochait à partir du jour où tu nous as fait ta petite crise après l'avoir vue m'embrasser…et puis il a bien fallu que je lui explique pourquoi tu ne pouvais plus la piffrer…

\- La pauvre…j'ai été horrible. Même si c'était **entièrement** de ta faute…je devrais lui faire un câlin pour me faire pardonner…

\- Fais gaffe à toi qu'elle ne se mette pas à chialer pour rien. Je crois que les hormones commencent à la transformer en vraie fontaine….le pire c'est qu'elle pique des crises de rage à chaque fois que ça lui arrive. Je crois que la photocopieuse est devenue sa pire ennemie… » Eren le fixa un moment, puis il demanda, la gorge nouée : « Tu aimes beaucoup Petra pas vrai ? » Levi lui jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le côté : « Assez pour savoir que j'aurais juste foutue en l'air sa vie sentimentale. T'es peut-être le seul gars avec qui je me vois dans ce type de relation. Mais elle est loin d'être la seule fille. Je pense que j'aurais essayé de tout bousiller au bout de même pas six mois…

\- C'est déjà bien six mois…

-…Pas quand t'as envoyé balader une amitié vieille de plus de douze ans pour ça… » Eren était aux anges. _Le seul gars_ …voilà qui était rassurant…pauvre Petra…Il finit par s'approcher de Levi et posa la tête sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, trop content de pouvoir écouter les battements légèrement accélérés de son cœur. Savoir qu'il pouvait quand même le rendre (ne serait-ce qu'un peu) nerveux c'était comme recevoir un shoot d'adrénaline en pleine carotide. Eren leva lentement la tête vers Levi, sentant son regard peser sur sa nuque. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance et le temps se suspendit.

Mais Levi ne l'embrassa pas.

Il le renversa et se plaça bien au-dessus de lui, le regard ombrageux.

Eren sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'il détaillait, sans jamais s'en lasser, le corps parfaitement sculpté de son amant. Levi lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille : « T'es prêt pour ton troisième round ? »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le plus rageant dans toute cette affaire, c'était qu'Ymir avait eu entièrement raison.

Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fut matérialiste au point d'engranger une quantité monstrueuse de mobilier, il leur avait fallu énormément de bras pour le déménagement. Levi avait naturellement fait appel à ses amis et Eren avait dû trouver ceux des siens qui n'étaient pas extrêmement occupés un Samedi. A savoir Mikasa et Armin (qui n'auraient loupé l'occasion pour rien au monde), Jean et Marco (Eren avait menacé Jean et Marco avait fini par être traîné à la suite de Face de cheval sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais ravi de pouvoir aider), et malheureusement Ymir et Krista. Au départ lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à Krista, Eren l'avait surtout fait parce qu'il descendait machinalement sa liste d'appel…il avait regretté son manque d'attention dès qu'elle avait décroché.

Mais comme cette enflure de Jean avait déjà publié sur les réseaux sociaux qu'il était forcé de l'aider à déménager, Eren savait que l'arrivée d'Ymir devant leur porte n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Et alors qu'ils achevaient de démonter une bonne partie des meubles de la maison (dont une partie serait conservée, une autre irait dans un garde meuble, et la dernière dans les entrepôts d'une entreprise spécialisée dans la vente d'occasion reversant les bénéfices à des associations caritatives) Jean se plaignit : « Je trouve suuuuuper malsain de passer autant de mon temps en compagnie de mes futurs profs et patrons…. » Eren roula des yeux : « J'ai grandi avec eux…ils ne sont pas méchants…

\- Ce qui ne change aaabsolument rien au fait que ce soit nos futurs _profs et/ou patrons_. » Eren lui lança en regard en biais : « Je croyais de toute façon que tu ferais aaabsolument tout pour _esquiver la Brigade des suicidaires_ ….

\- Je parlais pour toi le Psycho !

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, moi….

\- Mec bizarre…

\- Face de cheval… » Ymir les interrompit : « Hey, les deux crétins, je vous signale qu'on est en plein boulot là ! Si vous avez le temps de remuer les lèvres, ça veut dire que vous avez aussi le temps de, démonter plus de meubles, porter plus de trucs super lourds jusqu'aux camions…bref, vous voyez le topo ? » Puis elle quitta la chambre d'Eren comme elle y était entrée, d'un pas leste. Jean haussa les sourcils : « Depuis quand elle est devenue chef de chantier, elle ? » Eren poussa un soupire : « T'as déjà vu une situation où Ymir n'essayait pas de la ramener ?

\- Non…mais elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur…

\- Normal…on avait déjà emballé toutes nos affaires dans des cartons….

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport, là…

\- Son humeur devrait devenir nettement meilleure cet après-midi…quand on déballera les cartons et qu'elle pourra fouiller à loisir dans nos affaires perso… » Marco vint leur donner un coup de main lorsqu'ils durent faire descendre le lit d'Eren en pièces détachés jusqu'au hall.

Avec efficacité et dynamisme, ils réussirent parfaitement à chargés tous les camions avant qu'il ne soit 13h.

En même temps avec l'organisation maniaque de Levi, difficile de faire autrement. Il avait soigneusement étiqueté chaque carton avec l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver, son poids approximatif et listé dans un cahier son exact contenu…La même chose avait été faite avec les meubles dont chaque partie avait soigneusement été marqué d'une couleur et d'un numéro. Leur maison devait être la seule au monde ou absolument toutes les notices permettant de monter et démonter un meuble avait été soigneusement conservé et consigné. Bien que cette manie du contrôle et de la netteté soit encore plus effrayante à la lumière de ces états de fait, personne ne put faire autrement que de louer du fond du cœur les travers de Levi.

Ils avaient posé un mot demandant de les excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, précisé les horaires pendant lesquels ils comptaient emménagés et mobilisé l'ascenseur de leur nouvel immeuble.

Petra, un carton en main (le poids n'excédait pas 2kg, Oluo veillait au grain) s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Levi. Il était en train de monter son lit, seul et en silence. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, histoire d'attirer son attention, une fois son but atteint, elle lui lança l'air de rien : « Sur le carton que je porte, je vois noté ' _vêtements d'Eren_ _n°9_ ' où est-ce que je le pose ? » Levi ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui jeter un regard noir et se contenta de répondre : « Je ne savais pas que la grossesse avait des effets sur la vue…je suis certain qu'il est noté sur le carton qu'il est censé aller dans sa chambre… » Elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue : « Vous n'avez encore rien fait ?...ne me dit pas que les pires craintes d'Hanji sont vérifiées… Tu vas attendre qu'il ait vingt-et-un pour le toucher ?! » Levi lui jeta un regard noir cette fois-ci : « Si t'as le temps de me déconcentrer, profites-en pour aménager ma cuisine ! Ou rentres chez toi ! » Elle avait l'air consternée et maugréait dans sa barbe lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Pour quel genre de saint est-ce qu'elles le prenaient ?

Il était vrai qu'il avait au départ l'intention d'attendre qu'Eren soit légalement adulte avant de tenter quelque chose. Mais ce que Levi entendait par là, c'était essayer de le séduire ! Etre en couple, c'était un tout. S'il pouvait l'embrasser, organiser des sorties et toute la panoplie, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il allait se priver de pouvoir coucher avec lui ?! Levi était sadique, pas masochiste. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à jouer les romantiques jusqu'à cette extrémité. Déjà auparavant son appétit sexuel était légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, alors même qu'il trouvait ses compagnes (à 75% du temps) ennuyeuses à mourir. Maintenant qu'il pouvait profiter à loisir du fantasme vivant dont il se privait depuis des années….elles pensaient sérieusement qu'il allait jouer la carte de l'adulte mature ?!

En réalité s'il ne fourrait pas toutes les affaires d'Eren dans sa chambre, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils devaient encore faire illusion pendant un moment. Il était certain qu'au final plusieurs affaires de l'adolescent finiraient dans son placard avant la fin de la journée. Quitte à ce que Levi ait à refaire quelques déplacements lui-même…

Emportés dans leur élan, ils ne déjeunèrent qu'à 14h30 après avoir terminés de monter toutes leurs affaires dans l'appartement (ou le couloir de l'immeuble).

Levi avait commandé un repas chinois et ils s'étaient tous installés sur des cartons, une panoplie complète de couverts jetables à la main. Bien que l'ambiance ne soit pas tout à fait tendue, les jeunes avaient préférés s'installer de leur côté et les adultes du leurs. Les conversations allaient bon train. Eld soupira : « Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal au dos depuis la fois où la mère de Félicia s'est mis en tête d'entièrement refaire son grenier… » Gunther le désigna de sa fourchette : « Et ça, c'était tout à fait le genre de phrase qu'attendrait de la part d'un vieux décrépi…on sent que la trentaine approche mon vieux….

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part d'un type qui a un fils de trois ans et demi, presque quatre ans…

\- Avoir un enfant ne fait de moi un vieux…

\- Ca ne vous dit vraiment rien, de manger, pour une fois en la bouclant ? » Ils regardèrent Levi avec ce même air évident qui disait _'Mais voyons, de quoi tu parles ? Est-ce seulement une véritable option ?'_. De toutes les manières même s'ils se taisaient, le groupe d'Eren était déjà bien assez bruyant de lui-même pour tous. Comment sept gosses pouvaient-ils faire autant de boucan ?

Le regard de Levi s'attarda sur une scène. Eren était en train d'essayer de faire avaler l'une de ses crevettes pimentées à Jean. Ils bataillaient tous les deux. Levi se retint de justesse de faire ce que lui criait son instinct. A savoir se lever, agripper Eren par le poignet et revenir à sa place pour l'y asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce qui, il se l'avouait sans peine, aurait été une réaction aussi puérile que bizarre…Mais à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à penser à la façon dont l'adolescent avait pu devenir aussi bon dans la pratique de certaines activités nocturnes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aplatir Kirstein sous les pneus de sa voiture…: « …du coup elle pense quoi du fait que tu continues à vivre avec ton frère ? » Levi papillonna avant de regarder Eld bien en face : « …Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je disais, ta copine, comment elle prend le fait que tu continues de vivre avec ton jeune frère ? Je veux dire, plein de gosses ont fini par prendre leur propre appart à l'âge d'Eren…elle doit un peu l'avoir mauvaise de ne pas pouvoir commencer à se projeter avec toi…et puis ça réduit largement vos chances de passer des soirées sympas, en tête à tête…

-….Qui te dis que je n'ai pas choisi cette solution justement pour cette raison ? » Eld parut déçu : « Caporal ! Moi qui croyais que c'était sérieux ce coup-ci ! » Gunther haussa les épaules : « Peut-être qu'elle est juste tellement douée au lit qu'il ne voit pas l'utilité d'aller voir ailleurs mais qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de rendre ça plus sérieux…

\- Gunther, si tu es en train de parler de ton cas de figure avec la nourrice de ton fils, sache que je continue de penser que tu es un vrai boulet. Et que je désapprouve entièrement ton attitude.

\- Sache alors que moi, je me contrefiche de l'avis d'un type qui flirte avec tout ce qui bouge…

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me donner cette horrible réputation ?!

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'on l'écrive sur ta tombe _'Ci-gît une queue sur pattes. Mari aimant à ses heures perdues'_ » Leur groupe pouffa de rire, Levi ne put retenir un rictus. Eld était consterné : « Je vais essayer de ne rien penser du fait que tu ais déjà penser à mon épitaphe…

\- De rien. Les meilleurs amis. C'est fait pour ça… » Moblit poussa un soupire : « Hanji a de la chance d'être la meilleure amie du Caporal, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemble sa copine…je sais bien que j'ai dit qu'il avait tout son temps mais…j'avoue que je pensais qu'il ne prendrait pas plus d'une semaine… » Hanji releva la tête de sa cup de nouilles et tout en terminant de sucer les dernières pates de sa bouchée, elle s'envoya un peu de sauce sur le visage lorsqu'elle s'exclama : « Awn ! Moblit, tu penses sincèrement que je suis _sa meilleure amie_? » Moblit prit naturellement un mouchoir pour lui essuyer le visage d'un geste où transpirait l'habitude : « Il te parle d'absolument tout.

\- Rectification. Elle est encore pire que vous tous réunis lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre le nez dans mes affaires, voilà tout… » Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, mais bien la première fois qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle risquait tôt ou tard de se réaliser. Moblit et Hanji formeraient un beau couple.

Il était réfléchi, doux et attentionné. Elle était assez folle pour deux, pas moche du tout quand elle s'en donnait la peine et absolument aucune des bizarreries de Moblit (obsession pour les technologies, propension avéré à la disparition soudaine pour cause d'enfermement dans un laboratoire, ect) ne poseraient le moindre problème à la scientifique. Moblit avait toujours pris soin d'Hanji, ce qui était au départ une requête d'Erwin pour la garder à l'œil, s'était vite mué en autre chose. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une drôle de pièce. Levi était assez intrigué du fait qu'Hanji n'ait jamais tout simplement sauté au cou de Moblit (celui-ci étant beaucoup trop à l'ouest pour sentir à quel moment il devenait impératif de passer à la phase plus 'physique' d'une relation…)

Hanji lui adressa un sourire : « Oooh, petit Gobelin tout timide ! Je sais que tu m'aimes à la folie…

\- Dis plutôt qu'il faudrait être fou pour t'aimer, oui…

\- Méchant… » Eld intervint : « Du coup, c'est sûr ? Hanji et Petra savent qui elle est ? A quoi elle ressemble ? » Levi soupira : « Les circonstances m'y ont forcé…

\- Mais, tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?! » Petra sourit à son tour : « Oh, depuis longtemps…on a juste été un peu bête de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant… » Moblit se mordilla la lèvre : « Je crois que ma curiosité vient d'atteindre un niveau spatial… » Hanji répondit, malicieuse : « La réponse au mystère atteint le niveau cosmique...tu ne vas pas être déçu… » Leurs deux regards pétillèrent. Pendant un instant, Levi se dit que la progéniture issue de ces deux-là devrait probablement être exterminée par le gouvernement avant sa naissance pour des raisons de sécurité nationale…

Son regard glissa à nouveau vers le groupe d'adolescent. Comme s'il était aimanté dans cette direction.

Un éclat de rire l'avait légèrement aidé à se souvenir de leur présence. Eren avait visiblement réussi à faire avaler à Jean sa crevette. Le châtain avait les lèvres en feu et tentait à son tour de faire avaler quelque chose à son rival. Une fourchette de sauce pimentée ou de Wasabi, Levi n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer les choses puisqu'ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Les autres membres de leur groupe continuaient de discuter comme si toute la scène était parfaitement normale. Sauf un petit brun aux joues constellées de taches de rousseur qui leur lançait un regard…envieux ( ?). Levi fronça les sourcils alors que Jean plaquait Eren au sol. Il l'écrasait de son poids alors qu'une de ses mains entravait l'un de ses poignets… : « EREN ! » Levi avait crié avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi.

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins sursauté et lançait dans sa direction des regards mêlés d'incompréhension et de surprise.

Levi était fort heureusement passé maître dans l'art de n'avoir l'air de rien. Quand bien même son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il s'expliqua : « Puisque tu préfères t'amuser que de manger et si t'allais nous chercher les boissons qu'il nous restait dans le frigo ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde meurt de soif…. » Kirstein venait de perdre absolument toutes les couleurs de son visage et s'était écarté d'Eren comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Eren s'était redressé, légèrement échevelé et les joues très subtilement rosies par l'effort : « Ok, j'y vais. Pas la peine de hurler… » L'adolescent se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à vriller Jean du regard.

Fait qui n'échappa ni à Hanji, ni à Petra, qui se mirent à glousser comme deux poules dans une basse-cour.

Levi profita de sa lancée pour leur jeter à elles aussi un mauvais regard. Pour tous les autres (sauf Jean), il avait surtout réagi parce que les adolescents faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit. Et il avait bien l'intention qu'ils continuent de le penser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren s'était mis légèrement à l'écart.

Le déménagement était une véritable épreuve d'endurance. Autant parce qu'il avait à supporter le remue-ménage dynamique de leurs amis que parce qu'il avait peu dormi la veille. Levi avait semblé vouloir dire au revoir à leur ancienne maison à sa manière et Eren n'avait absolument aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de refuser ses avances. La plupart du temps, il trouvait même l'idée aberrante alors que sa raison lui hurlait qu'ils feraient mieux de dormir…

Il avait donc profité d'un moment où ils étaient tous occupés à autres choses pour s'isoler dans sa nouvelle chambre et déballer ses affaires.

Il avait eu beau râler et dire à Levi qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de deux chambres, il avait su à l'instant où il lui avait répondu que Levi avait parfaitement raison. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits de leur relation présente. Secrète, intime et plutôt passionnelle. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se mettre la pression aussi vite. Alors il était d'une importance capitale de savoir maintenir les apparences…

Eren était en train de ranger quelques vêtements lorsque Jean se glissa dans la pièce. Perdu dans ses pensées, Eren sursauta lorsque la voix de son ami retentit soudain dans son dos : « Je croyais que t'allais lui parler ! » Eren avait porté la main à son cœur : « Je le ferais, si tu ne m'as pas tué d'une crise cardiaque avant ! » Jean s'approcha un peu plus, menaçant : « T'étais censé le faire au début des vacances ! Il reste à peine trois jours avant la rentrée ! » Eren le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur : « Trois jours ? Ouah…ben tu vois qu'il me reste du temps !

\- Ne déconnes pas avec ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si ton psychopathe de frère me saque en cours parce qu'il croit que j'abuse de toi ou une connerie du genre ?! » Eren se tourna complètement pour lui faire face et croisa les bras sur son torse : « Primo, Levi n'est pas assez con pour croire que j'étais parfaitement innocent dans toute cette affaire…

\- En attendant, il n'y a que moi qu'il regarde comme s'il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre…

\- Secundo, même si t'avais d'assez grosses couilles pour abuser de moi, il est largement assez professionnel pour ne te saquer qu'à cause de ta sale face de connard prétentieux…

\- Va te faire fou…

\- Et Tercio, qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il te saque ? T'auras juste des notes un peu plus pourries que la moyenne et tu seras finalement forcé de te rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y aura que les Brigades d'Intervention qui voudront bien de toi… » Jean explosa et lui saisit le col : « Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! On est en train de parler de mon avenir là ! J'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop d'efforts et de sacrifices pour que tu viennes tout… » Il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase, les yeux rivés sur la peau d'Eren.

Il était couvert de suçons à la base du cou et vers les omoplates…

Jean ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Eren suivit son regard et repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque. Puis il s'écarta légèrement et le transperça du regard : « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? T'as jamais vu de suçons de ta vie ? » Jean reprit contenance et répliqua, visiblement irrité : « Je rêve ! Mais t'as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Tu vas te faire tringler par des gars ? » Eren parut surpris : « Quoi ? Non mais attends un peu, déjà qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce sont des gars ?

\- Une fille aussi possessive aurait un grain ! Et ce n'est pas mieux ! On entre dans notre dernière année, tu n'as pas besoin de t'attirer plus d'emmerdes que tu n'en as déjà !

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part d'un type qui s'est tapé presque l'intégralité de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls en un an…. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais de mon temps !

\- Moi, j'ai profité de la fin de l'année dernière pour faire toutes mes conneries parce que je savais ce qui nous attendait cette année ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle l'année infernale ! Toi, tu tentes des trucs au pire moment…

\- Ce qui ne te regarde pas !

\- Oh, allez, deux secondes sans jouer les cons, tu sais très bien que si !

\- Ah ?! Et en quel honneur ?! » Ils s'affrontaient du regard. Jean déglutit finalement et détourna les yeux : « …un truc comme de la bonne entente entre ex Sex-friends… ? » Eren plissa le nez : « Eurk…

\- Va te faire foutre Eren…

\- Je crois que t'aurais choisi de parler d'amitié que j'aurais eu moins envie de vomir…

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, connard !

-…..Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec des gars, ni même une fille particulièrement possessive…

\- T'essaye de me faire croire que tu réussis à t'auto-faire des suçons ? Ou alors qu'En fait pousser une paire de lèvres les soirs de pleine lune ? Parce que l'un dans l'autre autant te dire tout de suite que je n'y crois pas une seule seconde… » Eren poussa un soupire. Il détestait l'idée qu'en quelque sorte, il allait devoir avouer son secret à Jean en premier lieu. Il souffla : « J'ai réussi à me confesser et à sortir avec le type dont je te parlais… » Jean resta interdit.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « …On est bien en train de parler du gars qui a dix ans de plus que toi ?... » Eren acquiesça doucement de la tête. Jean parut tomber des nuées : « Mais ce mec est un pédophile ! » Eren sentit un frisson glacée lui remonter le long de l'échine. C'était très exactement le genre de remarques qu'il voulait s'épargner. Mais il savait que Jean était parfaitement du type à les sortir sans réfléchir. Il répliqua, la voix un peu tremblante : « Et Mikasa serait une zoophile si elle ressentait un jour la moindre once de sentiments pour toi ! » Jean se rendit compte qu'il avait touché une corde sensible (avec un train de retard). Il pouvait se montrer assez réceptif lorsqu'il s'agissait de gens à qui il tenait un tant soit peu.

Comme Marco….ou il fallait l'avouer, Eren.

Il se reprit, trop irrité pour présenter des excuses : « Okay, mettons de côté l'aspect légale de tout ce bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru au juste ? Que t'étais une côtelette de bœuf ? Il est forcément louche pour t'avoir fait autant de suçons ! Il est archi possessif ! » Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Eren rougir comme une jouvencelle. Eren Ackermann, rougir ! Pas parce qu'ils étaient en pleins ébats ou qu'il venait de courir un marathon, non, il rougissait comme ça, à la simple mention de ce type ! Jean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Insensible, ultra-fort, violent, irrévérencieux…Eren était une bête sauvage doué d'intelligence. Une sorte de super prédateur flippant, avec des yeux démoniaque et un franc parlé infernal. Comment est-ce que ce type s'était débrouillé pour le transformer en chaton domestique ?! Avec Jean, il passait son temps à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot…est-ce que c'était une blague ? Jean était sûrement en plein rêve…

Eren rétorqua enfin : « En quoi est-ce que c'est mal qu'il soit jaloux ? Ça prouve qu'il tient à moi, non ? T'es juste frustré et jaloux, parce que toi, il n'y aucune chance que ton coup de cœur aboutisse à une fin heureuse…

\- Eren, ce type à dix ans de plus…qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? Et s'il était marié ? Fiancé ? Un dangereux criminel ? Et s'il ne faisait que t'utiliser pour passer du bon temps ?... » Eren le fixa pendant un long moment. Et Jean ressentit à nouveau les drôles de picotements qui le prenaient toujours dans le bas du dos à chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami en face trop longtemps….il détournait à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'Eren s'écria : « Fais attention à toi Jean, tu as l'air d'un ex, jaloux. » Jean s'étrangla : « Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité le Psycho ! Je suis inquiet, c'est tout !

\- Comme c'est mignon…

\- Effaces moi ce sourire d'abruti de ton visage ! Est-ce que ton frère est au courant de tout ça ? Il ne pourrait pas plutôt essayer d'écraser ton nouveau petit ami plutôt que de m'en vouloir ?

\- Levi n'abimerait jamais sa Venom en roulant consciemment sur un cheval…mais il peut difficilement ignorer mes activités maintenant qu'il nous a surpris toi et moi…

\- Quoi ? Et il laisse faire ?!

\- Levi a un esprit très ouvert contrairement aux apparences. C'est juste que toi, il ne t'aime pas…

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de son âge ! » Eren roula des yeux : « Jean, mêles toi de tes affaires ! Tu commences vraiment à parler comme Mikasa ! » Jean parut encore bouillir un instant avant de baisser les bras : « T'as raison, fais ce que tu veux, imbécile. Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté.

Jean avait clairement l'air de bouder.

Eren lui asséna une grande tape dans le dos qui lui arracha un cri de douleur : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je sais ce que je fais et lui aussi ! » Jean grommela qu'il n'était pas du tout inquiet et sortit de la chambre comme il y était entré, sans demander son reste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Presque tout le monde avait fini par partir.

Il ne restait plus qu'Ymir et Krista à qui Levi avait poliment proposé de rester dîner (parce qu'elles vivaient seules) qui les aidaient à régler les derniers détails de leur installation. Tout était pratiquement en ordre, ne manquait plus que les quelques meubles neufs dont ils attendaient la livraison le lendemain. Au plus grand damne d'Ymir, elle n'avait jusque-là rien trouvé de compromettant. Elle était assise, seule, sur l'une des dernières boites encore fermée et feuilletait l'un des livres de Levi. Alors que Krista de son côté, papotait avec le Caporal comme si de rien n'était. Bien que la blonde ait commencé par se montrer très intimidé face à Levi, son bon caractère naturel avait vite pris le pas sur la gêne. Elle faisait maintenant parti des rares personnes à lui parler comme à un être humain et non comme à une légende vivante ou une faucheuse.

Eren profita de sa solitude pour approcher Ymir.

Il s'installa face à elle : « Alors ? Déçue ? » Elle grogna : « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien trouver pour l'instant, que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a rien ! D'ailleurs dans le fond, je pense que ne même pas posséder le moindre magasine érotique pour deux gars dans la fleur de l'âge, c'est limite la preuve qu'un truc bien plus louche se trame ! » Eren se figea pendant une seconde. Ymir était vraiment quelqu'un de qui il fallait se méfier…son instinct était effrayant.

Elle ajouta : « C'est comme pour le fait que t'es encore couché avec quelqu'un récemment…alors que les seules odeurs que je peux sentir sur toi sont celles de Jean, du propre et de ton frère ! C'est son t-shirt que tu portes ? » Eren eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul. Légèrement effrayé. Il répliqua : « Oui…c'est un de ces anciens t-shirt….Ymir, t'es quoi au juste ?! Une sorte de chien de chasse ?!

\- J'ai toujours été super sensible aux _'phéromones'_ ambiants…mais ouais ! On peut aussi dire que j'ai un sacré flaire… » Elle l'avait gratifié d'un sourire carnassier. Puis elle avait ajouté : « Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai dis à personne, pas même à Krista le moment où ton odeur et celle de Jean ont commencé à se mélanger un peu plus qu'une relation saine ne le permettrait…

\- Ok…je crois que là on peut dire que tu m'effraies…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise que tu sois bi. Je veux dire, quand on a une aura aussi sexy que la tienne, pourquoi se priver ?

\- Je serais prêt à te payer cher pour qu'on arrête cette conversation…genre, tout de suite…

\- Trouve un moyen que le patron des patrons m'accorde un congé payé à la fin de la semaine prochaine et je promets de ne plus jamais m'intéresser à tes odeurs corporelles…

\- Marché conclu ! » Pas la peine de réfléchir, le deal en valait largement la peine !

Eren lui jeta un long regard alors qu'elle était en train de feuilleter un second bouquin, l'air distrait. Il considéra un instant ses yeux ambrés, sa peau halée et ses taches de rousseurs…puis il demanda : « Ymir, est-ce que tu sais d'où tu viens ? » Elle marqua une pause puis releva lentement les yeux vers lui : « Non. Et j'm'en fous un peu. Je veux dire, mes parents ont passé l'arme à gauche plutôt vite…et puis dans ce pays, est-ce qu'on n'est pas un peu tous des immigrés ?

\- L'autre jour, je faisais du shopping et j'ai croisé une femme. Elle est proprio d'une petite boutique qui ne devrait pas tarder à faire parler d'elle…et j'ai découvert que ma mère, mon père et moi, on avait des origines Maure… » Ymir s'était figée et ses muscles s'étaient tendus. Eren en était pleinement conscient lorsqu'il continua : « Je pense que tu es Maure toi aussi….mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? » Elle soupira : « Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des trucs qu'on balance comme ça dans une conversation, c'est une information très dangereuse par ici ! Les Maures ne sont pas les bienvenus à Paradiz…

\- Ton prénom…est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes parents te l'ont donné ?

\- Parce qu'ils en avaient envie ? » Elle restait évasive mais Eren commençait à saisir lorsqu'elle choisissait sciemment de détourner la conversation : « Avant de mourir, ma mère m'a raconté une légende et je me disais que peut-être que tu la connaissais, comme on vient du même endroit…j'aimerais beaucoup entendre la fin…

\- Il existe des tas de légendes Maures, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je connaitrais celle-là en particulier?

\- Parce qu'elle parle du peuple d'Ymir… » Elle marqua une longue pause. Elle était en train de le regarder comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle le fixait avec insistance. Elle lui agrippa le visage et le tourna de droite à gauche comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis elle planta les yeux dans les siens et demanda : « Comment s'appelait ta mère ? » La question prit Eren au dépourvu : « …Carla. Carla Jaeger… » Ymir blêmit, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, comme si elle trouvait enfin les réponses à des questions qui l'avaient longtemps hantée. Puis Krista passa à proximité, un carton dans les bras. Ymir lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil et elle sembla tout à coup se ressaisir. Elle lâcha le visage d'Eren puis demanda avec gravité : « Comment est-elle morte ? » Eren marqua une courte pause : « Dans un accident de voiture… » Son interlocutrice ne put s'empêcher de montrer qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde à cette réponse. Plus leur conversation avançait et plus Eren était certain qu'elle savait quelque chose. Qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'était prête à lui en avouer.

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de pression pour la forcer à se dévoiler…

Ymir souffla tout à coup : « Toutes mes condoléances…je suis sûre qu'elle devait être une bonne mère…

\- C'était la meilleure au monde…. » Une pause. Ymir le fixa encore un instant, une étrange émotion lui traversait le regard. Puis elle demanda : « Que t'as raconté ta mère à propos du peuple d'Ymir ? » Eren lui fit donc un rapide résumé de ce dont il se souvenait et de l'endroit où s'était arrêtée sa mère. Elle l'avait écouté avec attention, le regard perdu dans le vague. Lorsqu'il eut terminé elle s'exclama : « Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en sais moi, de ton histoire ? » Eren avait le cœur battant lorsqu'il acquiesça avec énergie.

S'il avait raison, sa mère avait caché dans cette légende quelques bouts de vérités concernant leur identité et leurs pouvoirs. L'Empire que fuyait le peuple d'Ymir devait être celui de Maure. Et l'ennemi qu'avait voulu conquérir l'Empereur fou, Paradiz. Les réfugiés avaient fini par trouver refuge sur les terres de leur ennemi…mais parmi tout cela, demeurait le mystère du peuple d'Ymir. Une vraie légende se cachait et n'attendait que de lui révéler ce qu'il voulait le plus savoir…

Etait-il oui ou non, un être humain ?

Ymir planta son regard dans le sien et raconta d'une voix empreinte de gravité : « Dans ma version de l'histoire, le peuple d'Ymir n'était pas composé de gentils petites bêtes poilus comme le sont les loups garous de contes pour enfants... Je pense que ta mère a largement voulu enjoliver la vérité…le peuple d'Ymir était composé de ce qu'on appelle des Shifters.

\- Des Shifters ?

\- On raconte que les terres que nous foulons aujourd'hui n'étaient pas prédestinées à accueillir les Hommes…le continent d'Antya, épargné par les catastrophes naturelles qui mirent un terme à l'existence de la Terre et donnèrent naissance au monde de Mare était protégé des dieux. Par conséquent, ses habitants vécurent et proliférèrent pendant des milliers d'années sans se rendre compte que partout ailleurs, des bouts de continents avaient commencé à refaire surface. Mais les Mariens n'étaient pas les premiers à les habiter. Avant nous, quelque chose d'autre vivait…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Eren buvait chacune de ses paroles.

Ymir continua : « Des Démons. Des créatures monstrueuses, dont les pouvoirs dépassent notre imagination la plus folle…elles étaient si violentes et si maléfiques que la planète même fini par rejeter leur existence. Ils se sont autodétruits et Mare a fait le reste, elle était devenue impropre à leur survie avant même qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Ils finirent par tous s'éteindre par manque de nourriture ou des conditions idéales à leur prospérité… Pourtant certains d'entre eux, plus puissants que d'autres, auraient subsisté malgré tout, sous la simple forme d'esprits désincarnés. Ils sont connus sous le nom d'Ethérés….c'est là que le peuple d'Ymir entre en scènes….il s'agissait d'un peuple d'esclaves, faible et perdu. Leur route aurait croisé celle de l'être qu'ils appelleraient ensuite, la Grande Lune, ou Déesse de l'Arbre Sacrée…une Ethérée. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour subsister car leur sang possédait les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie. Elle leur proposa donc un pacte. Celui de devenir ses enfants, des êtres tout puissants, qui n'auraient plus à craindre la mort, la vieillesse, la maladie, ou la tyrannie de qui que ce fut…en échange de quoi, ils acceptaient de la faire vivre en eux. Le peuple d'Ymir accepta ce pacte. Et ils devinrent tous des Démons à leur tour. Des Shifters. » Eren avait le cœur qui lui tambourinait dans les oreilles.

Un Démon….

….Il était un Démon…

Ymir continuait de le fixer : « Ta mère t'as raconté l'histoire d'un peuple maudit, dont le destin a été scellé le jour où ils ont accepté de pactiser avec un monstre. Ils ont donc cessé d'être Humains, sans pour autant devenir des Ethérés. On raconte cette histoire aux enfants pour leur rappeler les dangers encourus par ceux qui désirent acquérir le pouvoir au détriment de la raison et de la morale. Le peuple d'Ymir était ensuite prisonnier de sa condition, condamnés à ne plus jamais trouver sa place nulle part ailleurs sur cette planète… la seconde partie de cette histoire, celle qu'à enjoliver ta mère, elle ne finit pas bien. La seule issue pour ce peuple, était de retourner de là où il venait, de l'Enfer, des tréfonds sordides de notre belle planète…. Si j'ai ce prénom, c'était parce que mes parents étaient des gens de conviction, ils voulaient qu'on se souvienne des erreurs commises par le passé et qu'on ne les répète pas. J'ai appris à être raisonnable et prudente…

\- Je croyais que tes parents étaient morts trop tôt pour que tu les connaisses vraiment…qu'est-ce qui ne me dit pas que tu mens ? » Ymir lui sourit : « Tout le monde ment Eren. C'est la base de la survie la plus élémentaire ! Il faut cependant que tu comprennes quelque chose d'essentiel. Que je mente ou non, ça n'a aucune importance. Après tout, ce dont on vient de parler, n'est qu'une _légende_ ! Tu peux t'en faire ta propre opinion… » Elle marqua une pause et ajouta : « Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Mare, notre planète, a choisi d'exterminer les Démons et ils n'existent aucun endroit à eux où ils pourraient vivre en toute sécurité. Raison pour laquelle, personnellement, si j'étais à leur place, si par miracle mon bateau n'avait fini englouti par les flots, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on ignore ma véritable identité. Je ferais comme si j'étais le plus humain des humains. Aussi longtemps que possible…Et cette histoire que t'as raconté ta mère, je l'enfouirais très, très loin dans mon esprit. Et quand on me poserait la question à ce sujet, je répondrais : _'Il existe des tas de légendes Maures, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je connaîtrais celle-là en particulier?'…. »_

La deuxième livraison de repas venait de sonner à la porte. Levi et Krista se précipitèrent pour accueillir le livreur tandis qu'Ymir les rejoignait.

Elle avait abandonné Eren avec encore plus de questions qu'auparavant.

Dans un état de confusion extrême.

Un Démon.

…Il était un Démon…

Et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il venait de recevoir un conseil d'un des siens, qui lui intimait de ne surtout pas en prendre conscience.

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

L'intrigue, je crois, a fait l'un de ses derniers gros bonds jusqu'au prologue! Même si les derniers chapitres de la Saison 1 restent assez sympas à lire! (enfin j'espère)

Du coup, votre avis m'intrigue ou plus haut point!

\- Jusque-là qu'avez vous compris de l'intrigue? Quelles sont vos suppositions?

1°Concernant Ymir (+ Carla? + La légende? + La vérité?)

2° Maintenant que le mots Shifters est lancé, des théories? (ça doit bouillonner dans vos petites têtes!)

3° Quelqu'un pense déjà savoir qui est le grand méchant de l'histoire? Et que voulait-il à Carla?

4° A la place d'Eren vous auriez fait quoi? (rire)

\- Pour le chapitre en lui-même, des réactions pour le passage avec Jean? (Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!)

\- Des déçus pour le non-coming out de nos deux chéris?

BREF! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre me rend toute chose! (Trop contente d'enfin en être là!)

 **Chapitre 38 : The Hellish Year (part 1)***

 ***L'Année Infernale**

* * *

 _Maintenant place aux Réponses aux Commentaires:_

 **le fantome** **_ Chapitre 36:**

Oooh! Ben t'es toute seule! (snif)

En tout merci d'être aussi réactive! Et d'avoir posté un commentaire! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu!

Espérons que le chapitre 37 te mettra aussi en transe que moi!

Pour tous les autres, plein de love sur vous!

Et à très vite!


	38. Chapter 38

**J'étais libre et bien lancée, donc ce 'petit' chapitre de 11 pages s'est écrit tout seul.**

 **Comme il me reste environ le même nombre de pages avant d'avoir fini le brouillon prévu initialement pour la chapitre 38 uniquement (voir plus si je pars en délire, ce qui, soyons sincères deux minutes, risque très fort d'arriver avec moi) ...Donc bien évidemment j'ai décidé de tout couper en deux! Et ce qui fera pour la saison 1, 42 chapitres en tout avant de passer à la Saison 2 (je sens qu'avec le chapitre 40 je vais encore devoir couper en deux...mais soyons optimistes!)**

 **Suite aux questions de NessaOneChan (qui n'est ceeeertainement pas plus bête qu'une autre) je me suis rendue compte que certains points devaient être éclaircis!**

* * *

 _ **La Géographie**_

Le Monde de Mare est composé de 3 continents Antya, Paradiz et l'Empire Maure.

Antya= le seul continent épargné par le Grand Déluge (qui a englouti toutes les autres terres habitables) et autres catastrophes naturelles (qui ont décimé 98% de la population mondiale) qui ont fini par signer la disparition de la planète qu'on appelait Terre (la notre). Bien des millénaires plus tard, les différentes éthnies qui ont survécu et prospéré se sont rendus compte que des continents ailleurs avaient émergés des flots. Dessus s'était développé une autre forme de vie. Les Nouveaux Humains, en tout point ressemblant et définitivement différents. Il s'agit des habitants de Paradiz et l'Empire Maure.

Empire Maure: Un Empire tyrannique et puissant qui rêve de conquérir Antya et son rival de toujours le continent de Paradiz. Il n'ose pas encore attaquer de front Paradiz et jusqu'ici les deux continents sont en guerre froide. Ils utilisent les territoires d'Antya comme un plateau d'échecs pour se livrer une guerre indirecte en soutenant tel ou tel dirigeants de pays...

Paradiz: Là où vivent nos héros. Il s'agit du continent le plus développé technologiquement (à côté l'Empire Maure c'est le moyen âge! Et Antya n'a pu que rêver un jour atteindre leurs avancées spectaculaires!) Le sol de Paradiz est extrêmement riche en métaux et en énergies. Ce qui attire la convoitise de son voisin, L'Empire Maure.

* * *

 _ **L'Histoire**_

Un Cataclysme géant à exterminer la quasi-totalité de l'Humanité telle que nous la connaissons.

Seuls ont survécus les quelques Terriens élus qui se sont réfugiés à Antya. Après des millénaires de prospérité entre survivants, ils découvrirent l'existence d'autres peuples. Composés de Nouveaux Humains (à comprendre ceux qui se sont développés naturellement sur les nouveaux continents émergés)

Les Maures et les Paradiziens.

Colonisés, soumis ou parfois aidés et exploités par leurs nouveaux voisins, le peuple d'Antya comprit très rapidement qu'il faisait maintenant parti d'un nouveau monde, celui de Mare. Et qu'il était très loin de mener la danse...

D'après ce que raconte Ymir cependant, les Nouveaux Humains n'étaient pas les premiers à vivre sur les terres émergées. Pendant quelques milliers d'années, des créatures qu'elle appelle les Démons (nos dinosaures à nous) dotés d'incroyables pouvoirs, ont vécus sur ces terres. Cependant, un nouveau cataclysme les frappa et les extermina presque tous jusqu'au dernier. Sauf quelques-uns d'entre eux, les plus puissants qui se retrouvèrent si affaiblis qu'ils se désincarnèrent et errèrent sous forme d'ectoplasme.

C'est cette forme qu'on appelera les Ethérés.

Le peuple d'Ymir aurait croisé la route d'une Ethérée appelée la Grande Déesse ou l'Arbre Sacrée, qui leur promis puissance, immortalité et prospérité s'ils acceptaient de l'abriter en eux. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un composant de leur sang pour survivre. Une fois le pacte passé le peuple d'Ymir se transforma en ce qu'elle appelle des Shifters. Des êtres ni humains, ni Ethérés.

Ceux qui donc se rapprochent le plus de l'ancienne existence des Démons.

Selon Ymir ce pacte était une mauvaise décision, une malédiction qui les condamnait à ne plus jamais trouver leur place nulle part dans le monde de Mare qui, elle le souligne, avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des Démons sous leur ancienne forme.

Elle conseille aussi à Eren d'oublier cette histoire et de vivre sa vie en faisant très exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais pris connaissance de ce qu'elle désigne comme n'étant _qu'une légende..._

* * *

 **J'espère que tout ceci vous aura aider!**

 **Sur ce? bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 38_** ** _: The Hellish Year (part 1)_**

Eren était nerveux, presque nauséeux.

Il s'était réveillé en avance, avait préparé le petit déjeuner puis tourné en rond dans tout l'appartement. En, amusée par son manège, avait suivi chacun de ses pas au centimètre près. Levi avait fini tard la veille et dormait encore à poings fermés. Eren avait eu la décence d'attendre que son heure arrive avant de le réveiller. A chaque fois que l'adolescent le voyait là, endormi et paisible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme une bouffée d'amour qui lui enflait dans l'estomac.

Eren se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que ce simple contact suffirait amplement à le tirer du sommeil. Levi fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent, amusé, lui posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres. Levi lui agrippa soudain une fesse et pressa la main. Eren glapit une protestation, ce à quoi l'homme répondit, les paupières toujours closes : « T'as qu'à pas me chercher dès le matin ! » Eren fit la moue et repoussa sa main d'un geste : « J'ai cours dans une heure ! Alors enlève la main et vient manger avec moi ! »

Ils petit déjeunèrent dans un silence relatif. En était en train de faire un véritable concert de ses griffes contre la corde de son arbre à chat…

Eren était excité comme une puce depuis près de deux jours.

La dernière année de lycée, à l'académie du Survey Corp. était très spéciale. Elle ne se composait que de trois mois de cours scolaires et tout le reste de l'année en formation militaire. Du moins pour les élèves de Terminal en Classe étoile. Classe étoile[1], c'était le nom donné aux vingt à trente premiers élèves du classement général de leur année. Durant leurs deux premières années à l'académie, le programme scolaire de ces étudiants était deux fois plus fourni que les autres afin de leur permettre de passer toute la fin de leur Terminal à achever leur formation d'élite militaire.

C'était donc la dernière ligne droite pour Eren…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui trônait au-dessus du réfrigérateur, hors de question d'être en retard pour cette rentrée. L'adolescent se redressa, débarrassa sa table, lava sa vaisselle puis se tourna vers Levi et l'observa longuement alors qu'il sirotait son thé (il tenait toujours sa coupe d'une façon bizarre avec la main par-dessus la tasse, Eren ne voyait même pas en quoi cette position pouvait être agréable…).

Levi allait être absent pendant trois mois.

Pile les trois mois pendant lesquels Eren allait lutter pour obtenir son diplôme de fin d'étude. Et Juste avant que les vrais cours de l'Unité d'Elite ne commencent et que la présence de Levi ne devienne indispensable à l'académie. Erwin avait besoin du Caporal pour accomplir une mission spéciale. Mission à laquelle il participerait lui-même en personne avec Mike Zacharias, son second.

Comme de toutes les manières Eren aurait très peu de temps à accorder à Levi, il n'avait pas trop râlé en apprenant la nouvelle. Pendant son absence Mikasa et Armin allaient quasiment élire domicile dans l'appartement avec l'adolescent. Ils allaient tous les trois bûcher non-stop. Mais d'une certaine façon cette collocation improvisée rendait Eren presque aussi fébrile (et heureux) que si on lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient gagné un voyage dans les îles (Armin, Mikasa et lui, constamment ensembles ? Le pied !)

Sauf que plus il observait Levi et plus il lui semblait que la séparation allait être très difficile.

Il allait terriblement lui manquer…

Eren s'approcha et après avoir dégagé ses mèches du passage, lui posa un énorme baiser sur le front. Levi avait lentement relevé les yeux vers lui : « T'es vraiment jamais trop gêné pour faire ce genre de conneries ? » Eren lui sourit. Levi avait beau être un pervers de classe supérieure, toute démonstration d'affection restait pour lui de l'ordre du paranormal. Et pourtant parfois, comme si le geste s'imposait de lui-même, il pouvait se montrer incroyablement tendre. Eren adorait ce déphasage de l'acte et la pensée, c'était un peu tout ce qui faisait le charme de Levi…Il lui posa un nouveau baiser sur le front avant que son compagnon ne le repousse du bras en grognant. Eren se fit la promesse de réussir à l'habituer à ces petits gestes de tous les jours dès qu'ils pourraient de nouveau vivre ensemble.

L'adolescent quitta l'appartement avec l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de Levi pour recharger ses batteries et endurer trois mois d'absence. Mais le temps filait et il était vraiment hors de question qu'il soit en retard pour cette rentrée…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'Année Infernale.

Trois mois de cours intensifs pendant lesquels on allait aussi leurs présenter la façon dont allait se dérouler les cours d'Unité d'Elite. Six matières en tout. Levi serait remplacé par Traute Carven, une Caporale des Brigades Spéciales pour enseigner le combat. Et par Gunther Shultz, aux côtés Kyle Ulster, pour l'enseignement du Parcours. Pendant toute la durée de sa mission.

 _Parcours._

Une matière pendant laquelle les élèves seront mis au défi de traverser des épreuves comme franchir une zone de tirs, des circuits piégés ou de simple circuit militaires avec murs, obstacles et des triathlons.

Combat.

La matière dans laquelle ils seraient amenés à faire usage des techniques de bases que leur avaient enseigné leurs deux premières années d'entraînement. Avant de personnaliser leur style de combat, apprendre des techniques de niveaux plus avancées, le maniement des armes blanches pour finalement se livrer à des compétitions internes de Free-Fight.

Autant dire qu'il s'agissait totalement des matières favorites d'Eren et des pires cauchemars d'Armin.

Il y avait aussi les cours d'Armement.

Durant lesquels on leur apprendrait non seulement l'Histoire de l'armement de Paradiz et du monde de Mare (cours dispensés par Petra Ral), mais aussi l'utilisation de divers types d'armes à feu (parties dont s'occuperaient en alternance Armon Fritz et Eld Jinn).

Puis les cours d'Introduction aux explosifs.

Globalement leur apprendre les mesures de sécurité à respecter, les codes et réactions à adopter face à tous types de bombes ou autres explosifs. A sécuriser le périmètre ou la désamorcer. Un cours normalement assuré par Mike Zacharias et Nanaba. Mike serait remplacé par un certain Gelgar le temps de sa mission.

A ça venait s'ajouter les cours d'Ingénierie.

Donnés par les légendaires Hanji Zoé et Moblit Berner ainsi que par Oluo Bozado. Des cours pendant lesquels on se chargerait de leur apprendre les bases du code et les procédés techniques basiques attendus en informatique (une partie de plaisir pour Armin, une torture pour Eren). Mais où on en profiterait aussi pour les introduire aux plus hautes technologies du pays en matière de protection, de gadgets et autres bidules prétendument super cool. (Un cours qui promettait d'être fort de café).

Et enfin, la dernière matière. Sobrement intitulé Tests.

Une joyeuse mise en pratique de toutes les autres matières dans des situations extrêmes données à résoudre par l'ensemble de leurs professeurs et sous la surveillance de Keith Shadis.

L'exacte raison pour laquelle on parlait d'Année Infernale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Contrairement à ses prévisions, Eren avait failli arriver en retard.

Résultat des courses il s'était un peu retrouver perdu dans la foule et avait dû écouter le long discours du vice-directeur tout seul dans son coin, en baillant. A la sortie, il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver les autres. Chacun était en train de commenter le discours, l'année qui les attendait avec plus ou moins d'entrain et d'éloquence. Et Eren se demandait en approchant où était passé toute l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti ce matin-là en quittant son appartement.

Il surprit la conversation d'un groupe d'élèves de Terminal alors qu'il traversait la foule pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis survoltés : « Ils ont de quoi être super contents eux ! Ils ne vont passer que trois mois en cours !

\- Franchement s'ils n'étaient pas tous des monstres, je me demanderais bien pourquoi ils sont aussi privilégiés…. » Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de les fixer. Ils ne purent faire autrement que de le remarquer et aussitôt, ils blêmirent. Eren se demandait encore d'où lui venait son horrible réputation lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Erik….ah oui, il avait un jour mis un coup de pied retourné à Erik au beau milieu de la cours… avant de massacrer Gerd et ses deux autres gorilles…sans parler de ses multiples punitions disciplinaires et de….bon. D'accord. Ils avaient de bonnes raisons de blêmir.

Eren tourna les talons sans leur adresser un mot.

Ca les ferait réfléchir tient. C'était eux qui d'un côté avaient de la chance ! Ils avaient suivi un cursus normal niveau scolaire et les seules cours en rapport avec leur future profession de Brigadiers seraient leurs classes de Self Défense, de tirs et les camps d'entraînements une fois par mois…En plus, eux n'étaient pas privés d'activités sportives extra-scolaires ! Eren était dégoûté de ne plus pouvoir jouer au basket. Même s'il s'était promis de s'assurer de souvent rendre visite à l'équipe afin qu'ils restent au top niveau et conservent le titre de Champion l'année prochaine…

Eren n'avait qu'une hâte, être en Juillet et n'avoir plus qu'à suivre les six matières d'Unité d'Elite.

Il rejoignit enfin son groupe d'amis.

« Eren ! Tu étais en retard, c'est ça ? » Armin lui avait quasiment sauté dessus. Il portait un sac de voyage, tout comme Mikasa. Levi devait déjà avoir quitté l'appartement à l'heure qu'il était. Et ses amis n'avaient pas envie de perdre une seconde de leur trois mois de vie commune. Le grand-père d'Armin avait insisté pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur ses études et ne vienne pas l'aider à la boutique d'antiquités. Le père de Mikasa quant à lui, s'était parfaitement opposé à l'idée mais elle s'était contentée de tourner les talons et de l'ignorer royalement…

Eren se frotta l'arrière du crâne : « J'ai _failli_ arriver en retard ! …d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais pourtant parti à l'heure de l'appart… » Mikasa fronça les sourcils : « Je parie que tu t'es arrêté en cours de route pour faire un truc complètement stupide et dangereux…

-…Pas du tout…je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire ça… » Armin désigna la manche de sa veste : « Tu t'es déchiré la manche de la veste…ça m'étonnerais que c'était juste en pédalant sur ton vélo… C'était quoi cette fois-ci, une vieille dame s'est fait volé son sac à main ?

\- T'as vu un type qui pillait une épicerie ?

\- Une vielle dame avait besoin d'aide pour porter son caddie ?

\- T'as repéré un type au regard louche et à l'attitude suspecte alors t'as décidé de le prendre en filature ?

\- Le chat d'une vieille dame était coincé dans un arbre ? » Eren agita la tête : « Mais, Armin, pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes situations se passent avec des vieilles dames ?!

\- C'est toujours plus touchant quand il y a une personne âgée ou un bébé…

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'aussi stupide et dangereux. Il y avait un petit garçon qui allait à l'école tout seul, alors je l'ai accompagné sur un bout de chemin… » Armin roula des yeux : « Et la manche ?

\- Une branche… » Mikasa poussa un soupire : « Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu aurais déjà compris que nous mentir ne sert à rien… » Jean intervint : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Le Suicidaire était en retard c'est ça ? Comme d'habitude tu me diras…c'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Une vieille dame avait besoin d'aide pour traverser la rue ? » Eren s'écria : « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Vous allez arrêter avec vos vieilles dames ?! » Jean affirma : « C'est toujours plus classe quand le héros aide une personne âgée ! » Armin acquiesça gravement : « Tu vois Eren ! Une personne âgée, ou un bébé ! » Eren croisa les bras : « C'était un branchage. Je n'ai rien fait de stupide ou dangereux... » Ymir qui s'était glissé dans la conversation demanda : « Et du coup, t'as été consulté quelqu'un pour voir si tu n'étais pas malade ? » Eren lui jeta un regard troublé.

Depuis leur étrange conversation, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Lui, il était resté dans le brouillard, la tête farcie de questions. Et elle, elle avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement tourné la page. _«… si j'étais à leur place, si par miracle mon bateau n'avait pas fini englouti par les flots, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on ignore ma véritable identité. Je ferais comme si j'étais le plus humain des humains. Aussi longtemps que possible…Et cette histoire que t'as raconté ta mère, je l'enfouirais très, très loin dans mon esprit…. »_ Une mise en garde réfléchi et sereine. Ymir était passé maître dans l'art de jouer l'idiote.

Elle jouait une adolescente d'à peine dix-sept ans alors qu'elle en avait presque vingt-deux. Elle jouait la soldate moyenne alors qu'elle était clairement capable de faire mieux. Etait-elle, elle aussi une Shifter ? (Ou Démon comme elle semblait préférer les appeler) Ou alors était-elle juste au courant de leur existence ?

Ymir agrippa Krista et se dissimula derrière elle : « Aaaah ! Krista à l'aide ! Eren est en train de me dévorer des yeux…il n'a pas supporté que j'ai repoussé ses avances l'autre soir et depuis je crois qu'il m'en veut à mort, protège moi petit ange ! » Krista paraissait complètement perdue, Ymir venait de l'arracher à la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Reiner et Berthold. Chose qui eut le don de taper sur le système de Reiner et d'amuser Berthold. Jean crut bon d'intervenir : « Bien qu'Eren soit attiré par les personnes d'âges mûres, tu es bien trop jeune pour ses critères Ymir…

\- Hey, Face de bite, qui c'est que tu traites de _personne d'âge mûre_? » Krista pouffa de rire, comme si Jean venait de faire une bonne blague. Eren serra le poing : « Ouais, Face de bite, je connais une technique qui pourrait te faire ravaler toutes tes dents ! » Mikasa ajouta : « Eren préfère les bimbos aux gros seins. » Conny sortit de nulle part : « Quoi ? Eren a couché avec une vieille bimbo aux gros seins ?! » Eren était halluciné : « Attendez une minute, comment est-ce que vous avez pu en arriver là ? » Conny lui posa une main sur l'épaule : « Tu es notre héros Eren, tu as réalisé notre plus grand rêve… »

Reiner s'insurgea : « Ne me faites pas passer pour un porc ! Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un truc pareil… » Ymir mit un écran de téléphone à deux centimètres de son visage : « Tu vas me dire que tu ne veux pas te la taper, elle ? » Reiner loucha avant de virer rouge pivoine. Krista lui lança un regard consternée. Reiner bafouilla : « Non ! Et puis pourquoi tu as ce genre de photo sur ton portable ?!

\- Ce n'est pas mon téléphone, c'est le tien… » Reiner fouilla ses poches, en pleine panique. Ymir laissa un sourire démoniaque lui fleurir sur les lèvres : « Je déconnais mon vieux, mais le simple fait que t'ai paniqué nous prouve que toi aussi tu dois avoir un bon paquet de trucs salaces à cacher… » Le regard de Krista sembla le mettre une échelle plus bas dans son estime. Reiner se décomposa : « Non, ce n'est pas ! C'est juste que… » Eren le plaignit intérieurement.

Il était bien trop faible pour abattre le dragon qui gardait la tour de la princesse Krista. Ymir aurait le temps de le transformer viande hachée, le dévorer, le digérer et de faire du compost avec ses restes avant même qu'il n'ait compris par quelle porte se faufiler dans le donjon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'excellente humeur.

Déjà trois jours que Levi était parti et que l'adolescent était officiellement devenu un élève de Terminal. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à avoir son amant au téléphone, Eren avait au moins eu droit à deux/trois messages expéditifs de réponse lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à raconter en détail (dans de vrais romans) ses premières journées de cours.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient débuter leurs trois mois d'introductions aux cours d'Unité d'Elite et ça, c'était le bonheur ultime.

Armin quant à lui, était très loin de partager son enthousiasme.

Il était livide, le regard fixé sur le plafond comme s'il faisait une prière. Eren n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre si oui ou non, son meilleur ami était croyant. A Paradiz, bien que le nom de chaque grande ville désigne une sorte d'Eden mythique dont ils avaient empruntés la signification aux peuples croyants d'Antya, la religion était vue comme une relique du passé. Une aberration un peu crétine à laquelle ne tenait plus que les aborigènes d'Antya, les anciens humains d'un autre temps, aujourd'hui résolu…

Ils avaient choisi de laisser la chambre d'Eren à Mikasa et de dormir tous les deux dans le salon, sur le clic clac.

Eren se faisait un peu l'effet d'un gosse en colonie de vacances. Même s'ils passaient 80% de leur temps à réviser sous le commandement d'Armin, leur vie à trois était vraiment agréable. L'adolescent bondit sur son meilleur ami et se mit à le chatouiller sans vergogne. Armin explosa de rire et tenta aussi bien que mal de se débarrasser de son assaillant. Eren lui tapota le torse : « Regardes-toi un peu ! Plus rien à voir avec la fillette que t'étais avant ! T'es musclé de partout ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne ressembles pas à Reiner que ne t'es pas un vrai petit mec… » Armin arrêta de se débattre, essoufflé et lui lança un regard mi- rassuré, mi- désespéré : « Tu dis ça pour me rassurer c'est tout… » Eren lui souleva le t-shirt d'un coup : « Mais non ! T'as plus de tablettes que moi ! Quoique je fasse, ça ne marche pas, regarde –il souleva son propre t-shirt- à peine quatre carrés… » Armin soupira : « On s'en fiche, vu comment t'es fort…

\- Pfff, ne te compare pas aux vrais monstres de l'histoire ! Tu as survécu et réussi à valider tous les entraînements qu'on a subis, pendant deux ans ! Que t'y crois ou non, tu n'as eu droit à aucun traitement de faveur ! Tu mérites autant, sinon plus, ta place dans la Classe étoile, que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. » Armin lui sourit doucement : « Merci…

\- Je le pensais crétin ! Ne me remercie pas ! » Eren lui asséna un coup de coussin en pleine tête. Armin tout d'abord immobile finit par renverser Eren, attraper lui aussi son coussin et le marteler de coups stratégiquement bien placé pour lui faire mal sans trop l'abîmer.

Mikasa, attirée par le boucan qu'ils faisaient, avait quitté la chambre d'Eren et finit par apparaître dans le couloir. Elle les couvrir de son regard noir inexpressif. Eren à genoux sur le clic-clac, occupé à se protéger des assauts d'Armin en formant un bouclier de son oreiller, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Puis il lui adressa un sourire désarmant : « Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour venir ? » Elle ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans la mêlée.

Ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner, des œufs, des toasts, des fruits et quelques produits laitiers quand Mikasa leur parla de son petit problème.

« Mon père m'a encore appelé ce matin…je crois qu'il veut que je quitte le programme… » Eren soupira : « Tu es l'une des meilleures de notre promo, hors de question que tu quittes le programme…et puis tu l'as dit, non ? Sans toi, je finirais par mourir…alors à moins que ce ne soit ta décision, envoie-le bouler… » Armin se montra plus conciliant. Eren n'avait plus de parents depuis longtemps et la plupart des fois, il avait tendance à complètement oublier les évidences les plus élémentaires concernant les relations parents-enfants : « Mitch est simplement inquiet pour toi…il a déjà perdu ta mère, il n'a sûrement aucune envie que tu te retrouves à affronter les Titans ou la secte d'Atlas…

\- Kenny avait raison. Maintenant je le sais. Si maman avait su se battre comme je sais me battre aujourd'hui, elle ne serait morte tué par ses monstres…

\- Comme je le disais toujours, si tu ne combats pas, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. Et Mitch de toute façon est super bizarre comme type…» Armin soupira : « Eren….

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est mal si j'avoue que le père de Mikasa me file la chair de poule ?

\- Oui. Parce que Mikasa est ta meilleure amie, que tu risques en disant ça de la vexer. Et qu'en plus Mitch est techniquement ton oncle…

\- Eren vit avec le Nain. Impossible qu'il comprenne de quoi tu parles Armin. Je ne suis pas vexée. Je sais ce qu'Eren veut dire…Parfois, j'ai juste envie de quitter cette maison et de ne jamais y revenir…puis je me souviens des moments où on était tout simplement heureux. Et des fois, il réussit à redevenir un peu plus lui-même et c'est juste génial…Est-ce que vouloir m'échapper fait de moi une mauvaise fille ? » Elle avait baissé les yeux sur sa tartine de confiture. Eren n'avait pas la moindre réponse à lui fournir et Armin paraissait soudain batailler avec ses propres états d'âmes.

L'adolescent soupira : « Ecoutez, moi, personnellement c'est tout simplement ce que j'appelle grandir. Prendre du recul, faire ses propres choix…Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose entre Levi et moi, mais il y a aussi eu un moment où il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce que j'avais décidé de faire de ma vie… » Armin n'était pas convaincu : « Eren, tu tabassais des délinquants dans les ruelles de Shinganshina…

\- Erm…quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter avec ça ? Chacun fait des erreurs de jeunesses…

\- On finit rarement dans un commissariat pour une erreur de jeunesse. On se teint les cheveux en rose ou on se perce la langue…et puis c'était i peine deux/trois ans….

\- De toute façon je ne parlais pas de ma période Green Hoodie mais du fait que je m'inscrive à l'académie…

\- Levi était contre ?!

\- Il ne voulait pas que je continue sur cette voie. Il disait que la pente est glissante et que je devrais plutôt essayer de vivre la vie que m'a offerte ma mère dans le calme et la sérénité…mais il a fini par comprendre que _mes décisions_ étaient encore ce qui importait le plus pour décider de _mon avenir_. Et qu'à part me conseiller il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… » Armin avait l'air impressionné : « Tu sais quoi, autant que je t'avoue un truc…j'ai encore vraiment le plus grand mal à t'imaginer parler avec Levi de ce genre de choses…je veux dire quand on voit sa tête, son attitude ou qu'on considère les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet…j'ai l'impression à t'entendre parler de lui, qu'il est bipolaire. C'est le jour et la nuit…

\- J'n'en sais rien. Je passe ma vie avec lui. Je ne vois pas la différence. » Un silence. Eren se leva d'un coup. Puis il écarta les bras : « Allez, ça suffit la déprime maintenant ! On commence une super journée ! Câlin de motivation ! » Ils abandonnèrent tous les deux leur position pour venir se blottir contre Eren.

L'adolescent retint à grande peine un ronronnement de plaisir alors qu'il fourrait le nez dans leur chevelure.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de faux ou de vrais dans les histoires que lui avaient raconté Ymir et sa mère. Il était un Démon, ou plutôt un Shifter. Le descendant d'un peuple qui avait passé un pacte avec un être mystique, un Ethéré. Il devait donc avoir hérité de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à un certain point. Ce qu'il appelait la Bête, était probablement cette petite part d'Ethéré qui vivait en lui, à l'affut. Il ne savait pas ce que serait cet Eveil dont avait parlé sa mère avant de mourir, il ne savait pas non plus à quel genre de créature il allait ressembler au final.

Que ce soit un loup où tout autre chose, il était certain d'une chose. Ca aimait vivre en groupe. Eren était le seul de son espèce dans son entourage. Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout abandonné. Il avait Armin, Mikasa et Levi, sa meute. Les êtres qui comptaient plus que tout au monde pour lui. Et puis il avait une quantité d'amis phénoménale, Hanji, Jean, tout l'Escadron de Levi, les M.P…

Ils allaient affronter l'avenir tous ensemble.

Et tout irait bien.

Eren n'avait aucune chance de gagner, s'il ne combattait pas.

Ymir avait tort de vouloir se cacher. De vouloir oublier. C'était parce qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas combattre que le peuple d'Ymir avait fini capturé par l'Empereur fou. Et parce qu'il s'était rebellé qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'Empire Maure. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qui leur était tous arriver une fois qu'ils avaient accosté sur les rives de Paradiz…

* * *

[1] J'ai choisi de noter Classe étoile à la place de Première classe pour une compréhension plus simple !

* * *

Tadaaam! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé! Le prochain aura un peu d'action et devrait être assez marrant à lire (dès qu'il y a intervention d'Hanji, c'est forcément marrant!)

Le chapitre 40 devrait guérir tous les accro du Riren de sa 'longue absence' (rire) c'est enfin celui qui s'appellera: SILLY LOVERS! (ou le royaume de la perversité!)

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez à la lumière des infos répéter là haut, et tout et tout...

Et plus globalement du chapitre!

\- Un petit moment coup de coeur?

 **Chapitre 39 : The Hellish Year (part 2)**

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire** **:**

 **le fantme_chapitre 37**

Et heureusement que t'es là! Je commence à me sentir un peu seule moi! J'espère que le week-end va aider les courageuses a revenir me laisser une petite review! (L'agitation ambiante me manque beauuuucoup! *snif*) Je me demande si j'ai fini par lasser, si la période est particulièrement occupée, si la flemme a kidnappée mes fidèles, si je publie beaucoup trop vite, si mon histoire est encore lue...

Je deviens une boule d'angoisse quoi! (gros snif)

Bref! En attendant toi tu es là et tu me réchauffes mon petit coeur! Donc merci pour le commentaire et à très vite!

* * *

 **Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous gelés...**

 **Et j'espère vous lire très vite! (J'attends toujours vos suppositions ou juste un coucou!)**

 **Plein de love sur vous!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Coucou!**_

 _ **Bien que je commence à me sentir seule (mes chatons sont presque tous partis en vacances en même temps on dirait :'( ...)**_

 _ **Eh bien, l'aventure continue (?)**_

 _ **J'ai reçus des notifications m'apprenant que j'avais reçu des commentaires mais non seulement je ne peux pas les lire en entier, mais en plus ils n'apparaissent pas sur la page commentaire! Du coup, je vais devoir attendre comme la dernière fois que vos messages soient débugger et croiser les doigts! Que ça ne vous empêcher surtout pas de me laisser un mot, comme ça je sais qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui lit mon énorme charabia! (rire nerveux)**_

 _ **Bref! Voici le chapitre 39 qui devrait guérir les petites âmes à qui Levi manquait déjà...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 39**_ _ **: The Hellish Year (part 2)**_

En premier lieu vinrent les cours de Parcours et de combat

Eren appréciait ces matières mais il avait très vite compris qu'il n'allait vraiment pouvoir en profiter qu'au retour de Levi.

Pendant les cours de Combat, Traute Carven, une grande blonde élancée, au visage inexpressif et à la bouche pulpeuse, leur dispensait les cours dans une rigueur toute militaire. On ne discutait pas ses ordres où on s'exposait au supplice des tours de terrains infinis. Elle était efficace, brusque et avait toujours l'air blasé. D'une certaine façon, elle rappelait Levi mais en plus humain. Elle n'était jamais en retard et ne perdait jamais une seconde après la fin des cours pour discuter avec les élèves. On sentait bien qu'elle voulait être partout, sauf là. Et d'ailleurs, qu'elle vivait l'expérience comme une véritable corvée.

En ce qui concernait les cours de Parcours….

Lorsque Gunther était aux commandes tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il était question de remettre les rênes à Kyles Uster (dont même Eren avait entendu parler, en termes très, très, très, peu élogieux de la part de Levi) la séance devenait un enfer. Cet homme avait fait une fixette sur Mikasa et Eren dès qu'il avait lu leur nom de famille sur la liste d'appel. Il s'était alors mis en tête d'en faire ses souffres douleurs.

Et si par malheur ils comprenaient mal un consigne (parce qu'il était aussi clair et concis qu'une lettre manuscrite écrite par un vieillard atteint d'Alzheimer, de Parkinson et d'Arthrose) Uster se lançait dans une diatribe interminable : « Vous voyez, c'est exactement les raisons pour lesquelles je pense que Levi Ackermann est l'une des plus grosses tares de la Brigade d'Intervention ! Tout comme vous, il est certain qu'il a d'énormes capacités mais soyons sincères une minute. Il est une bombe à retardement ! Il est bien trop indiscipliné et fou pour que n'arrive pas le jour fatidique où, il finira par tous nous exploser au visage. Vous me remercierez plus tard de la discipline que j'essaie de vous inculquer dès maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… » Si avant cette seconde Eren ne l'aimait pas, maintenant c'était clair, il le détestait.

Il vivait déjà leur sixième cours avec ce gros con et l'adolescent estimait avoir déjà fait preuve d'une très grande patience.

Il avait relevé les yeux vers son supérieur et l'avait vrillé du regard alors qu'il quittait la position de salut dans laquelle ils les avaient contraints à écouter son monologue pourri. Mikasa avait presque immédiatement suivi son exemple, de même qu'Armin, Reiner et la plupart des M.P. Uster avaient paru assez désemparé. Son regard s'était posé sur Eren et un frisson incontrôlable l'avait parcouru des pieds à la tête alors qu'il se sentait happé par cet étrange regard bleu-vert. Eren avait sifflé : « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, le Caporal Ackermann est un héros national, il a réglé plus d'affaires avec son Escadron de sept membres que vous avec votre armée. D'ailleurs avant le début du cours je ne savais même pas qui vous étiez. Bombe à retardement ou non, j'estime qu'entre collègues vous auriez la maturité de ne pas dénigrer un homme qui vaut au moins trois fois votre grade. Juste parce qu'il est plus fort que vous… » A partir de ce jour-là, la guerre avait été lancé et leur haine réciproque purement exprimé au grand jour.

Quand Gunther leur donnait cours, il se montrait dur mais juste. Tous s'en tiraient à merveilles, même Armin et Krista. Armin avait depuis longtemps demandé à Reiner de l'aider à faire un programme spécial qu'il suivait à la lettre pour se surpasser depuis près de deux ans. Eren avait eu raison de le rassurer, ne manquait plus maintenant qu'à le convaincre d'abandonner cette coiffure enfantine et tout le monde verrait aussi bien que lui à quel point son ami avait la classe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir où il s'était rebellé contre Kyles Uster et avait fini par se faire sanctionner par le Vice-directeur (autant Eren aimait Erwin, autant il ne pouvait pas sentir ce type) l'adolescent avait ressenti le besoin urgent de parler à Levi de vive voix. Cela faisait un presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient séparés. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Eren se retrouvait seul dans l'appartement. Mikasa était enfin rentrée chez elle pour faire le point avec son père, pendant le weekend (elle revenait Dimanche soir sans faute) et Armin était allé rendre visite à son grand-père (qui lui manquait terriblement).

Eren avait décidé d'en profiter pour se reposer dans son lit et rendre visite à Taylor et ses autres amis du bloc à Shinganshina. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il essayait d'appeler Levi. Il s'était toujours plus ou moins dit qu'il risquait de le déranger plus qu'autre chose. Il avait aussi espéré que Levi serait le premier à appeler…mais bon ! Eren avait vraiment besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait penser de ce gros con de Kyles Uster, de sa façon d'enseigner et de cette manière obséquieuse qu'il avait de favoriser les Elitistes du groupe….Levi décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Cette rapidité étonna Eren qui était encore en train d'enlever son uniforme (à cause du fait qu'ils devaient assister pour l'instant aux cours scolaires **et** d'Unité d'Elite, ils avaient un emploi du temps délirant…).

 _« Allô ? »_

La voix de Levi lui envoya une décharge électrique directement dans la colonne vertébrale. Eren se figea. Levi parut s'éloigner un peu de son portable: _«… Je suis au téléphone Mono-sourcil et je te signale que j'ai déjà largement dépassé mes horaires de service pour la journée…._

 _\- Levi, n'oublie pas de m'écrire un rapport détaillé de ce que tu as retenu de cette réunion, je ne peux pas avoir les yeux partout alors…_

 _\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Lâche-moi la grappe ! »_ Eren termina d'enlever sa chemise et s'installa sur son lit, en silence. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque-là. D'à quel point Levi lui manquait. Il eut soudain mal au cœur et un intense sentiment de solitude dont même la présence de Mikasa ou Armin à l'heure actuelle n'aurait pu le distraire.

Ses expressions, son timbre de voix, ses mimiques…tout lui manquait.

 _« Gamin ? T'es encore là ?_

\- Oui… » Soudain, il n'avait plus envie de parler de Kyles Uster ou de sa vie à l'école. Il avait envie d'entendre Levi parler pendant des heures….ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Levi n'était pas un bavard. Eren souffla : « Tu me manques. » Il y eut un silence puis Levi poussa un soupire : « _C'est exactement pour ça que je me retenais d'appeler…_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _J'étais sûr que t'allais sortir un truc comme ça dès que tu m'entendrais à l'autre bout du fil… »_ Des bruits d'ascenseur se firent entendre. Apparemment Levi n'était pas seul. Il ne cessa pas de parler pour autant, il baissa juste d'un ton : _«…et je savais que ça me mettrait les nerfs en pelote parce que j'y peux foutre rien… »_ Levi avait l'air frustré. Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et souffla : «…est-ce que tu préfères que je raccroche alors ?...

 _-…non. »_ Un silence. Eren fronça le nez. Ça sentait comme Mikasa ici…ce qui était très perturbant…il se redressa et traversa le couloir pour pousser la porte de la chambre de Levi. Bien que ça sente un peu la poussière, son odeur y était intacte. Eren réprima un frisson.

Levi sortait enfin de l'ascenseur.

 _« …C'est toi qui a appelé, mais on dirait que tu n'as rien à dire… »_ Eren avait fermé les yeux et se tenait bêtement debout au beau milieu de la chambre : « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir dit l'essentiel…même si ce n'était pas prévu…

 _\- Tch… »_ Eren s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le lit King Size, enfonçant son visage dans les draps. Levi était en train d'ouvrir une porte, Eren entendit le 'bip' de son pass. Il devait être de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel : _« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vais faire une nuit complète dans cette chambre… au moins la femme de ménage a enfin réussi à suivre mes instructions… »_ Eren pouffa de rire et tourna la tête pour parler sans avoir la voix étouffée : « Tu as donné des instructions à la femme de ménage ? Je suis sûre que tout le service d'étage te déteste… » Levi avait laissé un drôle de silence. Eren s'inquiéta : « Levi ? » Il souffla : _« J'aurais dû appeler avant, ça vaut le coup que tu chouines un peu si je peux t'entendre rire… »_ Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ok. Son cœur n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ce genre de conneries…Levi n'était pas censé pouvoir sortir ce type de phrase comme si de rien n'était ! _« Est-ce que t'es encore là, gamin?_

-….J'essaie toujours de savoir si je ne viens pas de faire une crise cardiaque… » Levi ricana et le cœur d'Eren fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Il se plaignit : « …T'as raison, le téléphone, c'est dangereux !

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ Eren réfléchit un instant : « Je viens de rentrer, j'ai commencé à me changer, puis je t'ai appelé et maintenant je suis plus ou moins en train de larver dans ton lit…

\- _Dans 'mon' lit…_ » Eren eut sur le coup comme un flash de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans ce lit. Son visage était en feu, il bafouilla : « …Oui…enfin… » Levi avait l'air amusé : _« J'ai mis le kit oreillette et je compte aller prendre un bain…je suis complètement nu. »_ Eren s'étrangla : « Pas…pas besoin de le préciser !... A quoi tu joues ?

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que je te manquais, t'es pas loin de me manquer aussi alors je tente de nouvelles expériences…_

-…Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement dire que je te manque ?...

\- _Les deux squatters ne sont pas là ?_

\- Tu parles de Mikasa et Armin ? Il faut bien qu'ils aillent voir leur famille de temps en temps…Armin a emmené En, histoire qu'elle puisse se balader dans le quartier qu'elle connait si bien…

\- _Donc, t'es tout seul…_

-…oui… » Levi venait de mettre à couler l'eau de son bain. Du coup Eren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en tête une image très claire et précise de lui, nu. Il se sentit incroyablement frustré lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà un peu de mal à se souvenir en détails de la texture de sa peau de porcelaine sous ses doigts, de l'exacte forme du dragon d'encre qui recouvrait tout son dos, de la fermeté de ses muscles…

Levi ajouta : « _Ce qui veut dire que ça fait deux semaines que t'as pas dû avoir une seule seconde à toi pour te branler…et t'arrives à tenir le coup ? »_ Eren s'étrangla à nouveau : « Levi !

\- _Je ne peux clairement pas passer deux semaines sans me branler…_

 _-_ …Ravi de l'apprendre !...

- _Je suis presque certain qu'un gamin aussi pervers que toi n'y arrive pas non plus…_

\- On ne prend pas nos bains tous les trois j'te signale ! J'ai largement assez de temps libre… » Levi laissa échapper un petit rire : « _Il y a du progrès, tu ne nies pas être un pervers…donc tu te masturbes dans ton bain…_

 _-_ Je prends surtout des douches en général ! » Il ne savait pas exactement où allait les mener ce petit jeu. Mais il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas que ça commençait à sérieusement l'exciter… : « _T'as toujours du mal à tenir sur tes jambes quand tu fais ce genre de truc, je suis sûr que tu t'appuies contre le mur… »_ Eren rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La voix de Levi venait de tomber dans des tons graves et profonds, témoignant de sa propre excitation.

Eren déglutit : « Levi…est-ce que t'es dans ton bain ?

\- _Je m'y suis glissé depuis deux minutes. »_ Eren s'était retourné et gisait sur le dos. Il se sentait terriblement embarrassé et tout aussi fébrile. Le souffle légèrement court il avait glissé les doigts le long de son torse et arrêté sa progression à la lisière de son pantalon…est-ce qu'il allait vraiment oser faire ça ? : « Levi… » Il en avait honte, mais sa voix aussi devait trahir tout ce qu'il était en train de ressentir ou peut-être même ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… : « …est-ce que t'es en train de… » Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit avant que la voix de Levi ne lui brûle l'oreille sur laquelle reposait son portable : « … _à ton avis ?... »_ Eren abandonna ses dernières réticences, déboutonna son pantalon d'une main tremblante et glissa les doigts dans son caleçon.

Son imagination galopait à des kilomètres de là.

Il se prit en main et commença à bouger avec hésitation. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon rythme…La voix de Levi lui coula dans l'oreille : « _Eren…_ » Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son membre à présent pleinement dressé et un gémissement lui échappa. Levi marqua un silence. Eren avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait pour réussir à trouver l'exact tempo qui lui permettrait de se soulager. Une part de lui savait qu'il était complètement seul dans l'appartement et qu'il n'avait donc plus du tout à retenir ses cris. Emporté dans son élan, il pompa avec beaucoup plus de vigueur et gémit de plaisir lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la zone sensible de son gland. Levi déclara : « _T'y arriveras jamais comme ça, arrête de te toucher… »_ Eren obéit par réflexe. Levi aussi avait le souffle court. Il ordonna : « _Mets-moi sur hautparleur…_ _Retire ton pantalon… »_ Eren s'exécuta, ignorant les étirements qui lançaient son entrejambe. : _« Va chercher une serviette et place la sur le lit… »_ Eren fronça les sourcils mais obéit encore une fois.

Une fois la serviette mise en place il marmonna : « Et je fais quoi maintenant ? » Levi dicta : « _Tu vas chercher le gel que je range au fond du premier tiroir, t'en asperger une main…te mettre à quatre pattes et…tu vas devoir jouer nos deux rôles…Je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle. Tu l'as sûrement déjà fait avant… »_ Eren rougit de la tête aux pieds et déglutit. Il hésita un moment puis son membre tendu le rappela à l'ordre et il céda. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes que la voix de Levi reprit : « _Tu vas suivre mes instructions…_

 _-_ Quoi ? Tu…tu comptes me donner des instructions ?

\- _Que tu vas suivre à la lettre…merde, si je n'étais pas dans mon bain, j'aurais pu t'appeler en Visio… »_ Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouge de honte. Levi continua : « _On fera avec…je veux que tu commences avec un doigt. Interdiction de te toucher en même temps… »_ Eren n'avait pas accepté mais Levi ne semblait pas douter une seconde du fait qu'il finirait par fléchir…

Il combattit l'embarras, ferma les yeux et obtempéra. Le gel était froid et son intimité palpitante. Il regretta sur le coup de ne pas avoir plus souvent pensé à ajouter cette variante à ses moments en solo… : « _Il ne faut pas que t'hésites à y aller franchement, t'adores quand ça fait un peu mal au début… »_ Dès qu'Eren suivit son conseil, une violente vague de plaisir le traversa de part en part. Il poussa un petit cri. « _Il va falloir que tu trouves ta prostate…et n'oublies pas, interdiction de te toucher… »_ Eren obéit et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants, à se tordre dans un peu tous les sens en frémissant, pour enfin tomber sur la précieuse boule de nerfs. Il gémit de plus bel et la respiration de Levi eut un raté. Eren geignit : « Lev…Levi…

\- _Merde…calmes-toi, ajoute un doigt…et maintenant bouge les en ciseau… »_ Eren poussa un nouveau cri alors qu'une vague de plaisir un peu plus violente le submergeait. « _Tu peux te toucher maintenant… »_ Eren se tortilla de façon à pouvoir se prendre en main et recommença ses mouvements de va-et-vient sans cesser de titiller sa prostate. Le nom de Levi lui jaillissait des lèvres en cascade alors qu'il sentait quelques larmes de jouissance lui monter aux yeux. Levi poussa un grognement rauque : « _Eren…_

 _-_ Levi je…je vais…

\- _Attends, encore quelques secondes…_

 _-_ Je…hmmm…je n'peux pas je vais…

\- _Ralentis gamin…_ » Eren aurait voulu pouvoir lui obéir mais il était déjà beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir se retenir encore bien longtemps. Toute cette situation participait au fait qu'il se sente incapable d'avoir le même self-control que d'habitude. Le souffle de Levi au creux de son oreille, son odeur sur les draps, son timbre de voix si sexy et dominateur…Eren resserra la main contre son entrejambe et pompa une dernière fois avant de se déverser bruyamment sur la serviette de bain. Il se laissait retomber, paupières closes et respiration erratique quand Levi laissa entendre un dernier gémissement étouffé. Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle. Puis Levi gronda : « … _T'as conscience que tu viens de gagner un nouveau gage ?... »_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cours d'Armement étaient toujours divisés en deux temps.

Dans un premier temps l'Histoire de l'armement de Mare. Ils avaient appris un peu tard que Petra avait réussi à faire entendre sa voix et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à être obligée de leur enseigner de la théorie (Eren savait qu'on avait voulu lui éviter d'aller sur le terrain parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais visuellement, elle aurait tout aussi pu ne pas l'être). Du coup, Eld, Petra et Armon allaient devoir se partager la tâche.

La première fois que Petra leur avait fait cours tout le monde s'était montré aussi doux que des agneaux.

Elle était petite, menue, châtain-rousse et leur avait immédiatement donné une irrésistible envie de jouer les chevaliers servants. Eren la connaissait bien et ne serait jamais tombé dans le panneau, raison pour laquelle il ne fut absolument pas aussi choqué qu'eux lorsqu'une fois arrivé sur le terrain, elle leur avait montré avec précision, maîtrise et sérieux comment tirer au bazooka. Sans même ciller.

Eren aimait beaucoup Armon Fritz.

Il lui faisait un peu penser à Reiner. Droit dans ses bottes, stricte et efficace. Avec lui la prise de notes était facile et la pratique très cadrée. Il s'intéressait surtout aux armes de petits calibres. Souvent ses cours sur le terrain finissait en jeu où ils devaient abattre le plus de cibles mouvantes et désignées au préalable dans un parcours improvisé par ses soins.

Quant à Eld…eh bien il était égal à lui-même en toute circonstance.

A peine arrivé dans la salle, il avait fait fondre presque la totalité des filles de la classe en un sourire. Il ressemblait vraiment à un gros flirt et passait beaucoup trop de temps à discuter avec les élèves à la fin des cours. De plus, il avait affiché Eren devant toute la classe en l'appelant Angel (à plusieurs reprises) et en lui parlant si familièrement qu'on pouvait limite voir à l'œil nu qu'ils étaient amis… (Eren comprenait à présent pourquoi Levi prenait autant de plaisir à discipliner Eld…). Mais dès qu'il était question de pratique, absolument toute son aura changeait du tout au tout. C'était comme voir tomber le masque. Eld était un excellent sniper, le meilleur. Et il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Lorsqu'il avait son fusil en main et que son œil se plaçait au niveau de la visière…l'air semblait devenir compact, le vent ne soufflait plus et le monde entier n'était plus réduit qu'à ce qu'il pouvait atteindre d'une balle. La tension qu'il était capable de faire monter était encore plus effrayante que celle qu'ils avaient ressenti en présence de Petra.

Du coup Eld était devenu encore plus populaire (ça dépassait même largement le cadre des Classe étoile) Et Eren avait compris sur le coup pourquoi ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il trompait forcément sa femme…il était juste…trop accessible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikasa était partie régler quelques dernières choses avec son père concernant la suite de ses études. Le weekend leur avait permis de se parler à cœur ouvert et Mitch avait promis de revoir son jugement si elle acceptait d'écouter à son tour ce qu'il avait à dire et les options qu'il avait à lui proposer.

Du coup, Eren et Armin étaient entre mecs, à l'appart.

Ils avaient commencé par essayer de réviser, mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout. Alors quand Armin avait enfin arrêté de se montrer borner, ils avaient commandé une pizza et allumé la console neuve d'Eren (cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Eld et Oluo). Eren se sentait bien, en confiance et parfaitement détendu…raison pour laquelle il faillit s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza lorsqu'Armin déclara : « …Tu ne comptes jamais me parler de la fille avec qui t'as couché ? » Le blondinet mit pause à leur partie de Kart et prit la peine de bien le regarder en face.

Eren reprit son souffle, de plus en plus nerveux.

Il détourna les yeux. Armin soupira : « Au moins, tu n'essaies plus de nier que tu as bel et bien coucher avec une fille… » Eren déglutit : « Je…je n'ai pas couché avec…une fille… » Armin marqua une pause. Puis il fronça les sourcils : « Je me disais aussi… » Eren parut surpris : « Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais gay ? » Armin haussa les épaules : « En fait…c'est bien pire que ça. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fois-là, il y a quelques années ? On était encore en internat et on avait été pique-niqué dans un parc un Dimanche…

\- Oui… » Comment oublier ? Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, puis Eren était rentré en courant et avait trouvé Levi nu dans la salle de bain….Armin parut très embarrassé : « Je t'avais dis que Levi et toi….vous me faisiez penser à un vieux couple…et tu avais fait cette tête bizarre. Tu sais comme si tu venais d'avoir une révélation. T'avais rougi puis bafouillé…

\- Et tu m'avais dit que tu ne pensais pas qu'être gay, enlevait de la virilité à un homme. Et que si l'un de tes amis était homosexuel, tu le soutiendrais dans sa quête du bonheur….

\- Je parlais de Levi et toi. » Gros silence. Eren avait écarquillé les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier à quel point Armin pouvait être intelligent ? C'était même plus impressionnant que l'instinct d'Ymir…ou alors ils étaient à égalité, il n'en savait trop rien….Sur le coup, il avait l'impression d'entendre tambouriner son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Armin se hâta de s'expliquer, sans doute très mal à l'aise d'avoir dû faire cet aveu : « C'est juste que tu vois, à ce moment-là vous étiez tellement proches ! Tu avais l'air super accroché à lui et tu…tu ne réagissais pas vraiment comme un petit frère. Tu voulais toujours qu'il t'accorde du temps et tu le collais…on aurait pu croire que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas sorti du coma depuis longtemps mais…j'avais l'impression que…tu vois….qu'enfin t'avais peut-être le béguin pour lui…. » Eren avala difficilement sa salive : « Et…qu'est-ce que ça te ferais si c'était vrai ? Si…si je suis _vraiment_ amoureux de Levi…. » Armin arrêta de s'agiter et posa sur lui un regard incrédule. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis il prit un air très sérieux : « Je respecterais mes paroles et je te soutiendrais dans ta quête du bonheur… » Un énorme poids s'envola du cœur d'Eren et il prit conscience qu'il tremblait légèrement.

Il se jeta au cou d'Armin : « Je vais finir par devenir croyant ! Il existe forcément un Dieu pour avoir pensé à t'inventer ! Tu es le meilleur ami du monde ! » Armin éclata de rire : « Je ne crois pas être si extraordinaire !

\- Si, si tu l'es !

\- Eren…tu pleures ?

\- Attends, ne bouge pas…. » C'était des larmes de soulagement. Pures et simples. C'était comme si tout à coup, le monde se remettait à tourner rond. Comme si tout trouvait sa place. Eren n'avait plus de secret, plus pour son meilleur ami…et il était accepté tel qu'il était, sans aucun changement…Armin referma les bras autour de lui et lui tapota le dos : « …Ca a dû vachement te peser…

\- Tu n'as pas idée…j'ai voulu te le dire au moins un million de fois mais…je sentais que j'étais bizarre…pas normal….je veux dire…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Eren. Ce n'est pas évident. Aux yeux du monde Levi est ton grand-frère et ton tuteur avant tout…même si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang et qu'il existe entre vous cette sorte de….je ne saurais l'expliquer. Comme une alchimie…. Levi n'est jamais le même quand t'es dans les parages…. » Eren se sentit rougir alors que ses larmes commençaient à tarir. Il s'écarta d'Armin.

Le blondinet lui tapota le genou : « C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « J'en sais trop rien….je ne t'ai même pas encore dit le pire… » Armin parut réfléchir un instant : « Tu veux sans doute parler du fait que même si tu aimes Levi au point d'en pleurer, t'ai fini par coucher avec un autre type….

\- Eh bien…en réalité ce n'était pas avec _un autre type_ … » Armin cette fois-ci ouvrit de grands yeux avant de pousser un cri : « TU AS COUCHE AVEC LEVI ? » Eren lui plaqua une main sur la bouche : « Chuuuuute ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! » Armin agita la tête comme s'il refusait d'y croire, il lui écarta la main d'un geste : « Mais ! Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les vacances à la plage, comme le ferait n'importe quel couple, parce qu'on s'aime…réciproquement…. » Armin semblait sur le point de faire un AVC : « Tes…tes sentiments sont réciproques ? Tu…tu sors avec Levi ?!

\- Oui…depuis bientôt deux mois. Même si on n'a pu passer qu'un mois ensemble avant qu'Erwin ne le kidnappe…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Et moi qui…enfin, je croyais que j'aurais à te soutenir et que t'allais devoir mener le combat de ta vie….

\- Si tu savais ! C'était loin d'être simple ! Ça nous a pris presque trois ans pour en venir là ! Et j'ai vraiment galérer à mort pour y arriver… » Armin s'était redressé d'un coup. Eren lui lança un regard incrédule : « Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Me vider la vessie et ramener de quoi boire. On ne va plus quitter ce canapé avant que tu m'ais absolument tout raconter ! » Eren rit de bon cœur et se redressa à son tour : « Dans ce cas, je vais te suivre et me vider la vessie moi aussi ! »

Armin Arlert était vraiment son héros.

Cette personne un peu spéciale qui éloigne à jamais le spectre de la solitude. Celui qui lui tendra toujours une main secourable. Celui qu'il trouvera à ses côtés les soirs où les ténèbres se montreraient plus menaçantes que jamais. Un cœur aimant sur lequel il pouvait compter dans tous ces instants où les mots ne suffisaient plus. Celui avec qui en dépit des disputes et des chamailleries, leur relation devenait toujours plus forte.

Un allié pour toujours.

Son meilleur ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux derniers cours Ingénierie et Introduction aux explosifs étaient sans doute (parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux) les cours les plus attendus du programme d'Unité d'Elite.

Celui d'Introduction aux explosifs donnés par Nanaba et Gelgar se déroulaient dans des conditions si normales et agréables qu'il était en passe de devenir leur cours préféré. Pas de connard à la Uster, pas de rigueur à la Armon, Traute et Gunther. Pas non plus de choc ou de déphasage comme avec Petra et Eld…juste deux professeurs impliqués, autoritaires quand il le fallait, pédagogues…un vrai plaisir !

Gelgar était très sympathique. Nanaba un peu moins, mais elle se montrait très intriguée par Mikasa, Armin et Eren qu'elle appelait, les chouchous d'Erwin (elle faisait visiblement partie de l'Escadron du Commandant). Thomas s'était avéré être un excellent démineur et à la surprise générale, Berthold un excellent poseur de bombe et un expert en explosifs (chacun son passe-temps ?).

En comparaison, le cours d'Ingénierie…

…était probablement le cours le plus délirant de la planète.

Le premier jour, Hanji (qui n'avait pas le droit d'enseigner seule) était arrivée dans la salle avec Moblit sur les talons et l'air le plus crispé du monde sur le visage. De ce qu'en savait Eren, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle montrait un quelconque intérêt pour l'enseignement alors qu'Erwin avait déjà tenté de la persuader à plusieurs reprises. Du coup, le Commandant était aussi heureux qu'inquiété par son initiative…

Elle avait attaché sa blouse de haut en bas et marchait avec la raideur d'un robot. Elle avait essayé de dompter sa longue chevelure auburn et indisciplinée en plaquant ses mèches rebelles avec une quantité impressionnante de barrettes…Moblit avait paru aussi inquiet qu'amusé par son drôle comportement. Elle avait parlé avec sérieux et application pendant toute l'introduction du cours. L'éclairage du laboratoire leur empêchait de distinguer ses yeux et même si elle leur était apparue étrange, elle était parvenue à s'imposer en tant que professeur… (Eren quant à lui avait vraiment l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre tordue…il ne lui donnait pas plus d'une demi-heure avant de craquer…)

Lorsqu'elle avait terminé et demandé s'ils avaient des questions, Eren avait levé la main comme bon nombres d'autres élèves. Le regard dissimulé d'Hanji s'était pourtant porté sur lui avec la même rapidité que celui d'un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Elle l'avait désigné d'une main tremblante : « Oui, Angel ? » Il y avait eu un silence dans la classe. Heureusement le cours donné par Eld était déjà passé et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient quelqu'un appeler Eren par cet étrange surnom…Hanji n'avait semblé se rendre compte de son erreur qu'avec un train de retard. Ce qui avait arraché un sourire à Eren alors qu'elle se plaçait une main sur la bouche : « Ce n'est pas grave Hanji… tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme ça…de toute façon, Eld refuse déjà de m'appeler autrement alors… » Elle s'était mise à trembler de plus bel.

Puis elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et déclaré : « Je craaaaque ! Il est vraiment trop mignon dans son unifoooorme ! Il faut que j'envoie sa photo à _tu-sais-qui_ ! Il va complètement péter un câble ! » Elle avait ensuite dégainé son portable et mitraillé Eren sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades. Eren légèrement mal à l'aise s'était éclairci la gorge : « Hum…Hanji… » Hanji avait soupiré : « Je suppose que lui faire un énorme câlin ce serait dépassé les limites ? » Moblit avait répliqué, atterré : « Je crois que tu as déjà amplement dépassé les limites… » Hanji s'était figée puis avait répliqué : « Ce qui veux dire que maintenant, ça ne change rien si je lui fais un câlin, pas vrai ?

-…si. Tu ne lui feras pas de câlin….d'ailleurs tu ne câlineras aucun des élèves ici présents…

\- Moblit, tu es d'un ennui…. » Suite à cet incident, Moblit avait surtout passé l'ensemble des cours à canaliser Hanji et réexpliqué de façon intelligible ce qu'elle s'enflammait à essayer de leur enseigner. Un état de fait duquel bizarrement, tous les élèves de la Classe étoile avait fini par s'habituer.

L'autre partie du cours, concernant l'informatique leur était enseigné par Oluo Bozado.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de se la jouer Big Boss intimidant…même s'il n'avait pu cacher le drôle de respect qu'il témoignait à Armin. Par ailleurs, ils passaient au moins 10% du cours à se chamailler et à élaborer des théories sur des sujets incompréhensibles jusqu'à un élève craque et les supplie d'arrêter. Lorsqu'Eren avait été celui qui avait un terme à leurs divagations, Oluo avait cherché à le réprimander et s'était mordu la langue en loupant la marche de son estrade. Il avait alors achevé de perdre toute sa superbe…au plus grand désarroi d'Eren qui était maintenant convaincu que tout le monde devait penser que l'Escadron du Caporal était composé à 98% pour fou furieux…

…Et ils n'avaient même pas encore rencontré Levi…

Mis à part ça, les cours étaient supers et ils avaient pu souffler puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Test prévu pendant les trois premiers mois.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois mois. A la fois long et court. Mais certainement très intense.

Ils venaient enfin d'achever leurs derniers examens écrits de l'année (mis à part celui d'Histoire en Armement). Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être à la fois soulagés et excités à l'idée d'enfin vraiment commencer le programme d'Unité d'Elite à plein temps. Les autres élèves les regardaient d'un drôle d'air alors qu'ils sautaient de joie devant l'entrée principale de l'académie. Eren les ignora royalement et s'étira de tout son long : « Enfin fini ! Plus de cahiers, plus de buchage ! C'est fini ! Enfin finiiii ! » Jean répliqua : « Ouais, enfin sauf si tu t'es planté comme en première année, dans ce cas-là bonjour les rattrapages à la fin! » Armin tapota Eren : « N'écoute pas Jean ! J'ai été un excellent professeur tu n'as que 7% de chances de tout foirer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Armin…je ne comprends même pas le langage des chevaux alors…

\- Va te faire foutre, Eren… » Krista s'émerveilla : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse déjà trois mois ! C'est passé tellement vite ! C'est incroyable ! » Eren baissa les bras et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Trois mois ! Déjà trois mois !

Ymir s'exclama : « Allez ! Tous au café ! On va fêter ça ! Au moins avec les cours d'Unité d'Elite on aura beauuuucoup de temps pour nous ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ! Et faire des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'académie ! Pas de devoir, pas de révision ! Le pied ultime ! » Armin s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son regard croisa celui d'Eren. Il avait littéralement l'air de s'être illuminé de l'intérieur. Le blondinet ne put retenir un sourire : « Vas-y Eren, je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie… » Eren ne se fit pas prier, il sourit à pleines dents et partit en courant. Jean demanda : « Où il va ? » Armin prit un air neutre lorsqu'il répliqua : « Attention, Jean, tu parles de plus en plus comme un ex, jaloux. » Jean écarquilla les yeux : « Oh le salaud ! Il t'a tout raconté ?!

\- On en apprend tous les jours…

\- Il va rejoindre son mec, c'est ça ?

\- La jalousie, Jean, la jalousie !

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je m'en fiche qu'il aille rejoindre qui il veut !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de vous deux à Marco ?

\- ….

\- Je vois…. » Ymir les agrippa par les épaules : « Dis donc vous ! Où est passé le crétin ?! » Armin répondit : « Il avait un truc à faire, il nous contactera plus tard…

\- Ce gars est toujours dans une embrouille…Bon ! Tant pis pour lui ! Tous en route pour le café ! » Mikasa répliqua : « Tout ce que tu veux c'est une nouvelle rentrée d'argent…

\- Tais-toi Ackermann, t'es la seule qui ne me rapportera aucun bénéfice alors à ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La venue d'Eren n'était pas prévue.

C'était une surprise et il espérait au moins que Levi la trouverait bonne. Alors que l'adolescent était en route pour le mur magnétique (il comptait utiliser la carte visite médicale d'Hanji pour passer la sécurité) il pensa au fait que sa collocation avec ses deux meilleurs amis étaient définitivement terminée. C'était un peu triste mais Levi lui manquait vraiment trop pour qu'il en soit complètement désolé.

Depuis la fois où Levi avait tenté sa 'petite expérience' téléphonique, ils s'étaient appelés au moins une fois par mois. Levi était extrêmement occupé (Erwin tentait d'achever l'établissement d'une autre branche de Survey Corp. dans la région de Maria…) et Eren très peu souvent seul. Leur relation à distance lui avait donné l'impression de peu à peu perdre tous leurs repères, leurs automatismes.

L'adolescent pouvait déjà sentir sa timidité lui nouer l'estomac. Mais il la combattait de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il était extrêmement pressé de retrouver Levi, de pouvoir le toucher et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient vraiment en couple. Ils avaient à peine passé un mois ensemble avant d'être séparés et Eren espérait secrètement que ce ne serait plus le cas avant longtemps.

Bien qu'ils aient tenu le coup, Eren savait maintenant qu'il n'était absolument pas doué pour les relations longues distances…

Quand Eren arriva enfin aux abords du quartier général de la Brigade, il en oublia Levi pendant une fraction de seconde. Le bâtiment était grandiose. Une tour intimidante qui paraissait à la pointe de la technologie, aux vitres teintées et au design épuré…entièrement noir. Au centre, le majestueux logo des Ailes de la Liberté. Le cœur d'Eren avait fait un bond. Dans quelques mois, si tout se passait bien, ce bâtiment serait son nouveau repère. Il jeta des coups d'œil aux gens qui entraient et sortaient du lieu, en uniformes…et ces personnes seraient ses nouveaux collègues…

Il se ressaisit en envoya un message à Levi :

 **Eren** : _Je suis devant le quartier général et je t'attends avec impatience ! \\-^^-/_

Il se passa quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse :

 **Levi** : _Attends-moi plutôt dans le hall. J'arrive._

Eren relut le message trois fois. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil incrédule vers la large entrée du bâtiment. C'était l'un des lieux (mine de rien) qui était le plus sécurisé du pays…Il se voyait mal entrer comme ça….il prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et s'avança vers les portes automatiques. De toutes les façons, il aurait fini par attirer l'attention d'un vigile à rester planter là… heureusement, il portait encore son uniforme scolaire et pouvait passer pour un élève un peu trop fanatique…il eut l'impression de sentir le scan lui traverser les os alors qu'il attendait dans une sorte de sas. Dans ceux de droite et de gauche, les Brigadiers se contentaient de passer leur badge et présenter leur œil pour entrer et sortir. Enfin le sas s'ouvrit et Eren put arriver à hauteur des vigiles.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'ils avaient souri à la vue de son uniforme.

Il leur rendit donc leur sourire, passa le portique qui se trouvait devant l'accueil et enfin, s'arrêta face au standardiste le plus patibulaire de toute l'histoire des standardistes du monde de Mare. Son uniforme paraissait souffrir sous la pression de ses muscles. Il avait une coupe militaire, rasé de près, les cheveux noirs et le regard terne. Une mâchoire carré, un air non avenant…Eren n'aurait pas été bien étonné de le voir lui pointer une arme sur la tête alors qu'il lui demandait : « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » L'adolescent (comme à chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un paraissait présenter un danger certain pour sa sécurité) lui servit un sourire désarmant tout en expliquant : « Je viens voir Levi Ackermann… » L'homme marqua une pause, le regarda avec plus d'attention puis se prépara à composer un numéro…quand son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha : « Oui…oui Caporal…environ 1m75, brun, avec les yeux…oui, c'est bien lui…très bien. » Il raccrocha et déclara : « Il arrive. Veuillez-vous installer dans la salle d'attente. » Eren se pencha un peu plus et lit le nom qui était indiqué sur son badge : « Merci Clark ! » L'homme surpris, hocha malgré lui de la tête alors qu'il lui indiquait la salle d'attente d'un geste de la main. C'était bien la première fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui n'était pas une seconde déstabilisé par son apparence… Eren s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille et presque sautillant alors qu'il dévorait du regard son environnement.

Tout le hall était dans ce même style épuré, futuriste et complètement classe.

Eren voyait sans mal Erwin évoluer dans ce genre d'environnement. Et la Brigade d'Intervention était réputée pour sa particularité à toujours porter du noir. Eren finit par s'installer dans une salle d'attente qui avait l'air toute droit sortie d'un film d'espionnage. Ecrans plats dans les murs qui diffusaient doucement la chaîne d'information en continue. Des magazines pour tous les goûts. Des banquettes et des fauteuils en cuir noir, hyper confortable. Eren s'installa sur la banquette la plus proche de l'entrée.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment un jour trouver cet endroit normal ?

Il connaissait Levi depuis environ douze ans et pourtant il continuait de le trouver aussi extraordinaire et aussi beau. Comme s'il le redécouvrait à chaque fois de A à Z. Alors peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas du style à s'habituer… Eren laissa son regard divaguer et se permit mentalement de faire une comparaison entre le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention et le commissariat central d'Hannes. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ici les gens paraissaient marcher en flottant sur les nuages, un peu comme des ninjas. Au commissariat il y avait constamment du bruit, quelqu'un qui hurlait, des détenus à chaque couloir qui vous regardaient d'un air mauvais…Ici tout le monde avait l'air élégant et dégageait l'aura d'un soldat d'élite puissant et surentraîné. Au commissariat, ils organisaient des concours de celui qui aurait le plus de tâches de café sur son uniforme, ou alors celui qui ne se serait pas douché depuis le plus longtemps….

Eren en était là de sa réflexion quand soudain tout son corps s'électrisa.

Avant même de le voir ou de l'entendre, Eren sentit qu'il était là. A l'étage. Il se redressa et fit face à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Levi arrivait, en uniforme. Eren se rendit compte sur le coup d'un fait très étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en uniforme. Un pantalon noir militaire proche du corps qui dévoilait ses jambes parfaitement musclées, des rangers qui lui donnaient un pas lourd et assuré, une chemise qui laissait entrevoir sa musculature parfaitement dessiné et un long manteau qui lui frôlait les chevilles…Le cœur d'Eren cessa de battre. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, ses deux fidèles et légendaires épées et toutes ses armes à feu et… Levi serait totalement en tenu de superhéros….

Il était diablement sexy.

Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de puissance et de contrôle…il avait le regard ombrageux et ses deux yeux bleus acier étaient perçants. Son regard était si intense qu'Eren crut un instant avoir fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques pas de lui et grogne : « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, gamin, il y a des caméras partout ici… » Eren rougit, conscient de l'avoir dévoré du regard, il détourna les yeux. La tension qui s'était créé entre leurs deux corps était presque palpable, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants aux pôles opposés qui résistaient bravement à leur attraction naturelle.

Eren n'arrivait pas à retrouver un rythme de respiration normale et ne pas regarder Levi en face ne faisait qu'aggraver la conscience accrue qu'il avait de cette violente tension sexuelle qui lui mettait les veines en ébullition…Il souffla : « Bon retour Levi…

\- Enfin rentré…viens, on va prendre ma voiture. » Eren lui emboita le pas. Levi salua le standardiste et s'enfonça dans un couloir qui menait à un ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Eren fut soulagée de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à l'intérieur. Une part de lui, lui affirmait que dans le cas contraire, il aurait fait fi des caméras de surveillance pour bondir au cou de Levi en se contrefichant des conséquences…

Eren savait qu'il ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls. S'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans tous ces états comme s'il vivait pour la centième fois sa première fois et que Levi se moque de lui (en plus d'être un peu agacé, l'adolescent en était certain) il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Et qu'il trouve très vite un moyen de calmer la bête en lui qui s'était mise à trépigner d'impatience, présentant sans aucune honte la nuque et le postérieur dans l'espoir d'être saillie, dominée…Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment à côté et déjà il avait l'impression que l'odeur de Levi le rendait fou. Un peu comme s'il avait perdu toutes les défenses qu'il était parvenu à dresser pendant leur premier mois…et de nouveau, il avait plutôt peur des réactions de son traître de corps…

Eren déglutit alors que les portes se refermaient. 1

Ces retrouvailles allaient être plus compliquées que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

1 Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la chanson En Apesanteur de Calogero…c'était plus fort que moi…J'ai envie de faire un OS qui n'aurait rien à voir avec MBB à ce sujet ! (rire)

* * *

Alors autant le dire tout de suite, les prochains chapitres (probablement 40 et 41) seront de gros passages à Lemon ! Avant que l'histoire ne reprenne son cours et ne se termine doucement avec le chapitre 42 et l'Epilogue (du calme! Juste la saison 1 D'ailleurs, si mes Follows et Favoris muets veulent toujours savoir la suite, la page de la saison 2 est déjà en ligne! Vous pouvez dores et déjà l'ajouter en suivi!)

Dans l'incapacité de répondre aux commentaires des Guest, je vais enchainer misérablement (là je pleure) sur l'annonce du prochain chapitre

 **Chapitre 40 : Silly Lovers (part 1)***

 ***Amants idiots**

Moi, auteure solitaire qui vous aime quand même super fort, vous fait de gros bisous!

 **Plein de love sur vous**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Coucou mes chatons!**_

 _ **Ici commence ce que j'appellerais en toute impunité, le marathon du sexe!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez du début à la fin et que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que nos deux tourtereaux!**_

 _ **Bien entendu, vous aurez compris que je suis du style à inclure des éléments scénaristiques plus ou moins importants pendant ce genre de moments, donc pas de panique! Je ne vous livre pas du porno et rien que du porno! Il y aura bien d'autres choses autour! C'est pour moi l'occasion de vraiment approfondir leur relation, de mettre en pratique plusieurs de mes délires (et des votres aussi j'espère!)**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère réussir à ne vous donner que du bonheur!**_

1° Maintenant je reçois paaaarfaitement tous vos messages (mêmes les commentaires qui refusaient d'apparaître avant sont de retour!)

2° Il est 3h34 du matin et je travaille demain...je pense que je vais mourir pendant mon temps de trajet. Je répondrais donc à vos Reviews aussi vite que possible (Du moins j'essaierai! *poing de la combattante dressé*)

3° Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté pour la première fois et aux revenants d'être revenus! Vous m'avez donné la force de continuer avec un peu plus (BEAUCOUP PLUS) d'entrain!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 40_** ** _: Silly Lovers (part 1)_**

Ces putains de trois mois avaient été un Enfer.

Au départ lorsqu'Erwin lui avait annoncé de but en blanc avoir besoin de son aide pour régler un problème relatif à l'une des annexes de l'académie Survey Corp. Levi avait pensé s'engager pour grand maximum deux à trois semaines à tout casser. Le soucis, c'était qu'il était impossible de régler les problèmes de gestion et d'enseignement d'une école contenant près de trois cent élèves en deux à trois semaines….

Dans un premier temps, il leur avait fallu lécher-des-culs à n'en plus pouvoir afin de pallier aux problèmes de financements rencontrés par le Directeur de cette deuxième académie.

La politique, ce n'était clairement pas le truc de Levi, mais Erwin avait eu besoin du flair de Mike ET de son sens de l'observation pour se sortir vivant de ce que Levi comparait à un combat à mort (même s'ils n'utilisaient que des mots et des données pour combattre, les politicards étaient réellement capables de vous exterminer à la fin d'un duel verbal). Raison pour laquelle en plus d'être ses bras droit et gauche, Levi et Mike avaient dû veiller de près à la sécurité d'Erwin.

Le blond voulait impressionner ses adversaires (et il avait eu raison de le faire) en refusant d'emmener des gardes de corps. Officiellement Mike et Levi étaient venus pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui au juste faisait que l'enseignement de l'annexe de l'académie soit tellement moins efficace et fructueux que celui de la branche Survey Corp. établie depuis douze ans à Heaven, la capitale. La renommée de Levi l'avait très largement précédée et globalement ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une tentative d'assassinat toutes les deux semaines (saloperies de politiciens véreux ! Toujours à avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre ! Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous à récupérer la Brigade d'Intervention des griffes d'Erwin ? Comme si l'assassiner allait leur offrir la loyauté de ses plus fidèles soldats ?!).

Après le souci de financement, il leur avait fallu observer la façon de diriger du Directeur, d'enseigner des Enseignants et tout reprendre à zéro.

Comptez au moins deux semaines avant qu'Erwin considère avoir TOUS les paramètres en mains pour pouvoir les aider…

Puis encore deux semaines pendant lesquels ils avaient dû assister chaque foutue employé de l'école pour vérifier qu'ils aient bien tous compris et assimilés les nouvelles consignes !

Après quoi ils avaient passé un mois à donner de leur temps, leur énergie et leur savoir faire afin que la Classe Etoile de Terminal ait rattrapé un peu du retard considérable qu'elle avait pris comparé à son homologue de la capitale…Levi détestait être prof et c'était encore plus vrai quand en plus c'était le cas tous les jours de la sainte semaine et qu'il se forçait à ne pas compter les heures supplémentaires….Même s'il avait fini par faire la connaissance d'un gamin plutôt intéressant à sa façon, un certain Léo Braveheart, blond aux yeux vert rieurs et à la langue bien pendue. Une sorte de casse-cou sans gêne qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Eren…

Levi avait autant envie (sinon plus) qu'Erwin de boucler tout cette affaire dans la limite de temps imparti.

Le blond détestait laisser trop longtemps vacant le siège de Commandant à la Brigade d'Intervention. Pourtant il y était de plus en plus contraint. Car il savait que pour que son rêve devienne réalité, il ne devait pas sauver qu'Heaven et ses alentours directs. Son programme devait étendre son influence sur tout le pays et étouffer la criminalité avant même qu'elle ne prenne racine. Les annexes de l'académie Survey Corp. se devaient donc toutes d'être aussi fonctionnelles, efficaces et prolifiques que l'école 'mère' située dans le quartier de Trost….

Certes, cette quantité de travail était infernale. Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Levi avait trouvé son séjour loin d'Heaven aussi invivable.

Une autre donnée, inattendue, s'était ajoutée à l'équation….

Eren lui manquait.

C'était bien la première fois de toute son existence que Levi éprouvait le manque. D'ordinaire Levi était capable de s'accommoder (plus ou moins bien) à toutes sortes de situations. Depuis l'enfance il avait appris à se dire que globalement tout le monde était remplaçable. Même lui, quoiqu'en dise Erwin, était remplaçable. Chaque individu avait ses points forts et ses points faibles. Les membres de son Escadron étaient tous spéciaux à ses yeux, mais aucun d'eux (aussi triste que ce soit) n'était une existence irremplaçable.

Kenny l'avait élevé de façon à ce que cette dure vérité lui soit ancrée dans les os.

Avec le temps, tout le monde finissait par être remplacé.

Parce que la vie continuait inexorablement et que l'être humain était ainsi fait. Il s'accrochait sa petite existence comme un champignon à son écosystème. Jusqu'à en avoir épuisé la moindre étincelle et s'éteindre….Alors dans le cas ou quelque chose venait à lui manquer, l'humain cherchait immédiatement (consciemment ou non) à le remplacer rapidement. Il fallait que sa vie puisse continuer sans interruption. Sans changement. Rares étaient ceux qui allaient jusqu'au suicide, juste parce qu'un être aimé leur manquait. Et encore, Levi n'appelait pas ce type de suicide une preuve d'amour. C'était surtout une grande preuve de lâcheté et d'égoïsme. Pour faire fi de son instinct primaire (la survie) par crainte d'être trop faible pour vivre avec le vide du manque il fallait forcément être égoïste…

Dans ce monde où tout était remplaçable ou le temps et le désir de survivre finissaient toujours par l'emporter sur tout le reste… La véritable preuve d'amour serait de continuer à vivre sans jamais remplacer l'être cher perdu.

Un ultime sacrifice auquel Levi ne croyait pas. Il pensait l'être humain (lui-même compris) bien trop égocentrique pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à cette option. Toute personne normale finissait par oublier, se remarier, changer de vie…effacer petit à petit la présence du disparu dans son cœur…

C'était parce qu'elle bouleversait entièrement ses convictions qu'aux yeux de Levi, l'existence d'Eren était si spéciale.

Oui. Eren _était_ bel et bien irremplaçable.

Levi ne retrouverait sans doute jamais quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. C'était étrange, intense et unique. Personne au monde, ne serait plus jamais capable de le faire changer comme l'adolescent l'avait fait. Levi ne ferait pour personne d'autre ce qu'il avait fait pour Eren. Et si Eren venait à disparaitre….Peut-être que Levi n'en mourrait pas (puisque personne n'en mourrait) mais il était certain quelque chose en lui mourrait. Se briserait définitivement. Et que jamais Levi ne le remplacerait.

Ce qui rendait la crainte de le perdre insupportable...

…Et le fait d'être là, à perdre trois mois de leur vie commune, à jouer les nounous, les gardes du corps pour Erwin ou les secrétaires de l'extrême….complètement stupide.

Alors forcément une fois de retour à Heaven, Levi n'avait plus aucune envie de perdre son temps…et il ne pensait qu'à une chose…retrouver Eren, au plus vite.

« Levi ! » Il cligna des yeux. Erwin soupira : « Je sais que je t'ai demandé beaucoup ces derniers temps…mais d'habitude ça ne te mets pas dans cet état… » Levi lui jeta un regard neutre : « Quel état ? » Erwin tapota son bureau du doigt et soupira à nouveau : « Tu…non, ce n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir accordé de ton temps…D'autant plus que maintenant tu vas devoir enchaîner sur tes obligations avec l'académie de Trost….

\- Ce voyage t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau, pas vrai Mono-Sourcil ? Ca ne te ressemble absolument pas de t'excuser de trop en demander… » Erwin sembla réfléchir puis s'expliqua : « Se montrer reconnaissant de temps à autre n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Je sais pertinemment que la voie sur laquelle nous nous sommes engagés laisse très peu de place à ton épanouissement personnel… » Levi roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras : « …Oh je rêve, lequel de ces idiots t'a parlé _d'elle_? » Erwin croisa les mains sur son bureau : « Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

\- En réalité, ma vie sentimentale devrait être le cadet de tes soucis…

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carla et Kenny…

\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Eren va bien et moi aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Carla avait un rapport avec le fantomatique gang des Titans que nous pourchassons depuis des années…tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est morte à cause d'une chose qu'elle savait ou possédait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni de la mienne. Etc.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence, je n'ai pas envie de te voir perdre tout ce à quoi tu tiens du jour au lendemain. Je suis ton ami Levi, du moins j'espère l'être. Notre quête est…dangereuse. Prenante. Destructrice…nous effleurons à peine du doigt le nœud du problème. Il est possible que ta compagne se retrouve prise entre deux feux croisés, au moment où on s'y attendra le moins… Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils veulent (ou ont déjà), créé une armée de surhommes. Nous savons aussi qu'ils se servent de la drogue et de la secte d'Atlas pour se financer…mais nous ignorons encore où se trouve cette armée, qui sont ceux du gouvernement qui ont intérêt à voir leurs projets aboutir. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas encore utilisé cette armée pour prendre le pouvoir ? Que possédait Carla qui ait été si important pour qu'ils prennent le risque de se dévoiler de la sorte ?...quel est le rôle d'Eren dans toute cette affaire ? » La gorge de Levi se noua.

« _Quel est le rôle d'Eren dans toute cette affaire ? »_

Levi voulait le découvrir. Plus que tout au monde. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il sache s'il voulait pouvoir protéger Eren au moment venu… Erwin remarqua la tension dans ses épaules : « …Levi, je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais il pourrait arriver un jour ou tu seras amené à devoir faire un choix difficile, Eren ou ta compagne…

\- Je choisirais Eren. » Levi se redressa, prêt à partir : « Tu n'as pas à te faire de bile Mono-Sourcil. Je choisirais toujours de protéger Eren. Avant tout le reste. » Erwin haussa l'un de ses majestueux sourcil, mi- intrigué, mi- satisfait. Il n'y avait pas eu une once d'hésitation dans la voix de Levi. Bien qu'il ait semblé embêté par leur voyage de trois mois, impatient de revenir à Heaven (probablement pour revoir sa compagne), plus agité qu'Erwin ne le pensait capable de l'être, Eren et sa mission demeuraient ses priorités. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre Levi et son petit-frère de fortune, était encore plus fort que le blond n'aurait pu l'imaginer avant cette discussion.

Ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Eren était l'une des pièces maîtresse sur l'échiquier monumental où le gang des Titans et Erwin se livraient une bataille sans merci. Le Commandant ignorait encore si Eren était le résultat d'une de leurs expériences et Carla un cobaye qui aurait réussi à prendre la fuite (c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible) ou encore si toute cette affaire cachait autre chose. Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que le jour où Eren bougerait enfin de sa case, signerait le début de la véritable guerre….les Titans ne pourraient plus rester de marbre. Et ils allaient forcément commettre une erreur qui lui permettrait de leur tomber dessus…

Erwin observait la silhouette assurée de Levi alors qu'il quittait son bureau.

Il fallait que lorsque ce jour fatidique arrive, son Roi soit prêt à tout pour protéger sa Dame. En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de continuer à donner des coups de pieds dans la ruche et espérer réussir à faire réagir l'ennemi. Erwin posa les yeux sur la montagne de documents qui avaient attendus son retour pour être traités. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail, il ne rentrerait sans doute pas chez lui avant le surlendemain...Un sourire lui effleura les lèvres, au moins, lui, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de son compagnon.

Les relations entre collègues, ça avait aussi ses avantages….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi devait encore régler deux ou trois détails, histoire d'être un minimum à jour avant d'entamer sa période en tant qu'enseignant à l'académie.

Il s'était donc dirigé vers son bureau, y avait salué Oluo et avait été s'enfermer dans sa pièce personnelle pour être plus efficace. Eren lui avait déjà raconté en long, large et travers comment se passaient les cours d'Unité d'Elite. Il n'était donc pas très curieux quant à la version _'Prof'_ du récit et il savait surtout que les membres de l'Escadron se hâteraient de tout lui raconter en détails dès qu'ils sauraient qu'il était de nouveau 'totalement' disponible pour recevoir des appels et autres messages intempestifs.

Levi était en train de boucler quelques dossiers urgents lorsque son portable vibra.

Puisqu'il avait croisé Oluo, Petra et Moblit au cours de la journée, il savait que la rumeur de son retour avait certainement déjà fait le tour de tout le QG. Du coup Levi s'attendait à ce qu'Hanji ou Eld, inonde son téléphone de messages stupides. Au lieu de quoi… :

 **Eren** : _Je suis devant le quartier général et je t'attends avec impatience ! \\-^^-/_

Levi marqua une courte pause. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait prévenu Eren de la date de son retour (même si à ce moment-là, elle était encore incertaine). Le gamin lui avait même répondu que ça coïncidait pile poil avec la fin de ses examens écrits….Levi jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale qui trônait au-dessus de la porte. Il était déjà 18h20. Il soupira. Au diable les dossiers, il se débrouillerait pour tout gérer plus tard…

 **Levi** : _Attends-moi plutôt dans le hall. J'arrive._

Il se redressa, mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau et enfila son long manteau. De toutes les manières, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer vers leur appartement. Il rêvait d'un bon bain. D'un excellent dîner et…d'une partie de jambes en l'air qui lui permettrait d'oublier bien vite l'étrange tension qu'avait créée leur séparation. Jusqu'ici, il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir fantasmé toute leur relation. Comme si l'existence d'Eren était devenue si fragile qu'elle risquait de lui glisser entre les doigts d'une minute à l'autre.

Est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment aussi bien que dans ses souvenirs ? Est-ce qu'Eren avait changé ?

Les adolescents passaient leur temps à changer, de jour en jour…

Levi passa un coup de téléphone à l'accueil avant de recevoir leur appel. « Allô, Clark?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un gamin à l'accueil pour moi ? » Eren devrait déjà avoir passé le sas, les portiques et les vigiles si tout allait bien… Le standardiste répondit : « Oui Caporal…environ 1m75, brun, avec les yeux…

-…les plus bizarres que t'ai jamais vu de ta vie. Tout dépend de son humeur mais, c'est plutôt vert bleu en général… » Clark marqua une pause. Levi était presque certain qu'il était en train de détailler les pupilles d'Eren et de se dire qu'effectivement, c'était bien les yeux les plus bizarres qui lui ai été donné de voir de sa vie. Il répondit finalement : « Oui, c'est bien lui… » Levi laissa un sourire lui fleurir sur les lèvres : « Dis-lui d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Très bien. » Clark raccrocha. Levi poussa un soupire et quitta le bureau.

Eld était installé à sa place, le nez visiblement plongé dans un dossier compliqué. Il avait à peine relevé les yeux vers Levi et paraissait entièrement absorbé à sa tâche. Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Levi en déduisit qu'il devait être sur le point de commencer l'une de ses fameuses missions top secrète d'infiltration. Il allait disparaître pendant quelques temps et passer un grand moment en compagnie du Service de renseignements….Levi lui tapota la tête : « Essaie de ne pas mourir.

\- Je suis immortel. Je sais que mon adorable femme ne s'en remettrait pas s'il m'arrivait malheur…et toi, Caporal, essaie d'être plus gentil avec ta chère et tendre. La pauvre, ça fait trois mois qu'elle ne t'a pas vu… » Levi lui adressa un rictus : « J'ai bien l'intention d'être _très_ gentil… » Eld écarquilla les yeux alors que Levi se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie de l'Open Space.

Lorsqu'il le vit, son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant plusieurs minutes.

Levi s'était attendu à se sentir un peu secoué par leurs retrouvailles. Mais là, c'était un véritable tremblement de terre. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. En arrivant près de la salle d'attente, ses poils s'étaient hérissés. Il avait senti un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine et sa respiration avait eu quelques ratés. Eren se tenait debout, aux aguets, le regard braqué dans sa direction. Comme à chaque fois que Levi se retrouvait (pour une raison ou pour une autre) à ne plus le voir pendant un moment, ce regard le pétrifia. Un éclat d'émeraude piqueté d'une constellation de taches de bleu. Il s'était approché sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à se retrouver si proche de l'adolescent qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Levi ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu de l'agripper par le col et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais il remerciait intérieurement ce minimum syndical de décence.

Eren était littéralement en train de le dévorer des yeux. Levi ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui retourner le compliment. Il portait encore l'uniforme de l'académie qui avait si souvent hanté certains des rêves de Levi. Son pantalon marron foncé moulait les muscles de ses cuisses fuselées. Comme une seconde peau. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir son teint hâlé. Et la veste de cuir marron clair dans le dos de laquelle était inscrit l'emblème de la Brigade d'Entraînement, deux épées entrecroisées, lui donnait un air plus mûr. Presque solennel. Levi se retint de réduire à zéro les quelques centimètres de distance qui les séparait (sa force de contrôle l'étonnait lui-même, son ancêtre avait dû être un sacré bonze pour que sa puissance de méditation persiste même des générations plus tard…)

Levi prit une grande inspiration puis gronda : « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, gamin, il y a des caméras partout ici… » L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit puis détourna le regard. Levi se souvint tout à coup du fait qu'il aimait tout particulièrement le faire rougir. Surtout parce que ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère d'Eren à la base…L'adolescent prit lui aussi une grande inspiration et souffla : « « Bon retour Levi… » Levi aurait préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus…intime ou spontané. Même si ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de démonstration.

Il se reprit à nouveau : « Enfin rentré…viens, on va prendre ma voiture. » Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur dans un silence électrique. Si quelques heures plus tôt Levi rêvait d'un bon bain, d'un excellent dîner et…d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Son agenda venait d'être totalement chamboulé. Il y avait au moins trois personnes avec eux dans l'ascenseur mais Levi avait une telle conscience de la chaleur qui émanait de la peau d'Eren à quelques pas qu'il lui semblait être sur le point de s'enflammer….

Le trajet en ascenseur dura une éternité.

Ils s'avancèrent. Toujours en silence. L'éclairage minimaliste du sous-sol lui parut plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Tous ses sens s'étaient concentrés sur Eren. L'adolescent marchait légèrement en retrait. Levi prenait note de sa respiration, du rythme de ses pas sur l'asphalte, de la tension dans ses muscles. Une part de lui était consciente qu'ils n'y avaient rien de normal dans cette situation. Ils étaient plus comme deux animaux, qui cherchaient à s'apprivoiser, se tournant autour avec méfiance et prudence. Que comme deux amants qui venaient de se retrouver après trois mois de séparation…Mais ce constat était loin de le troubler autant qu'il aurait dû…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'Hennessey.

Levi déverrouilla les portes et ils s'installèrent sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin assis, il y eut comme un flottement.

Un instant où la voiture s'emplit d'une sorte d'électricité statique qui leur souleva tous les poils des bras à la nuque….

Puis dans un 'snap' quasi sonore, toute la tension du moment leur explosa à la figure.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, Levi était déjà en train d'embrasser Eren la main résolument agrippée à sa nuque, comme pour le contraindre à tenir en place. L'adolescent n'était pas en reste. Il quitta son siège et se glissa sur les genoux de son compagnon. Levi tâtonna un moment sans cesser de l'embrasser pour trouver la manette qui lui permettrait de légèrement se reculer. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à dégager assez d'espace, Eren acheva de s'installer sur lui, à califourchon.

Levi lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis s'attaqua à ses omoplates. Sa langue parcourut la peau brûlante de l'adolescent avec avidité. Un gémissement de frustration échappa à Eren. Il commença à se dépatouiller maladroitement et parvint enfin à ôter le manteau de son partenaire. Levi en profita pour glisser la main sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Ceinture qu'il ne parvint à déboucler qu'après s'y être repris à au moins à trois reprises. Ils étaient fébriles, haletants. Leurs odeurs avaient envahis l'habitacle et les enivraient aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient inhalé une énorme dose de drogue.

Un grognement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de Levi. Eren lui saisit le visage et lui releva la tête. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, étincelants, emplis de désir. Puis l'adolescent plongea pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs langues se frôlaient, s'épousaient et s'affrontaient avec violence, comme si aucun d'eux n'était jamais rassasié de l'autre. Levi descendit lentement les mains. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il put pleinement agripper les deux fesses d'Eren. Lorsqu'il resserra les doigts un grognement appréciateur échappa à l'adolescent qui commença alors à doucement onduler des hanches… avant de fourrer le nez au creux de son cou, d'en léchouiller la base, d'enfoncer les doigts dans sa chevelure et de tirer légèrement.

Levi gronda et le renversa en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrejambe. Le dos d'Eren cogna contre le volant, lui coupant la respiration pendant un instant. Levi détacha son propre pantalon. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour y penser, il avait saisi leurs deux érections et intimait à son poignet de rapides mouvements de haut en bas. Eren bascula la tête en arrière et se mit à gémir sans retenu. L'un de ses bras s'appuya sur le toit quand Levi décida de profiter de sa prise sur l'une de ses hanches pour le redresser et faciliter la friction de leur entrejambe. Levi grogna : « Bouge… » L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et son partenaire eut confirmation du fait qu'Eren savait bel et bien comment faire usage de son bassin

Leurs gémissements s'entremêlaient, tantôt étouffé, tantôt rugissant. Levi accéléra encore la cadence de ses mouvements. Qu'il monte ou descende la main et les hanches d'Eren suivaient l'impulsion dans un soubresaut. L'air devint brûlant, presque étouffant alors qu'une violente décharge de plaisir leur crispait soudain tous les membres. Ils jouirent de concert dans un râle teinté d'impatience et de soulagement. Eren se laissa retomber en avant et posa la tête sur le torse de Levi. Ils reprenaient à peine leur souffle quand les phares d'une voiture (qui quittait probablement les lieux) les aveugla un court moment.

Après un temps de pause, Levi gronda finalement : « Dépêches-toi de finir le lycée et d'intégrer mon Escadron, la prochaine fois qu'Erwin décide de m'entraîner dans ses conneries de voyage à la con, je t'embarque avec moi… » Eren pouffa de rire : « Si à chaque fois qu'on se sépare on pète un câble comme ça…il vaut mieux que je vienne en effet…

-…J'espère qu'on n'a pas trop dégueulassé nos uniformes…

\- J'ai trop peur de me redresser pour voir l'étendue des dégâts…moi j'espère qu'on n'a pas dégueulassé la voiture… » Ils demeurèrent un moment de plus sans bouger. Levi glissa les doigts de sa main propre dans les cheveux d'Eren et murmura : « Tu m'as manqué gamin… » Il sentit presque aussitôt le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent partir en sucette. Eren se lamenta : « Tu dis toujours des trucs comme ça quand je ne peux pas voir ton visage…

\- Je suis le sadique de cette relation.

\- Vouloir voir la tête que tu fais quand t'es embarrassé ne fait pas de moi un sadique…

-…Retournes sur ton siège que je puisse m'essuyer la main et qu'on quitte enfin ce parking… » Eren obtempéra, légèrement bougon. Maintenant que le trop plein de tension avait été évacué, il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir normalement. Et leur situation lui apparut dans toute son anormalité…

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'il se rhabillait correctement : « …Je pense que je suis bizarre…

\- Et si tu nous disais un truc qu'on ne savait pas déjà…

-…Non je veux dire, vraiment bizarre. J'ai appris récemment que je n'appartenais définitivement pas à la même espèce que vous… » Levi termina d'essuyer sa main dans un mouchoir et glissa les yeux en direction d'Eren : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'j'ai appris récemment'_?...

\- J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un susceptible d'en savoir plus au sujet de la légende dont je t'ai parlé… » Levi se tendit et Eren put déceler toute l'inquiétude contenue dans son regard. Il s'empressa donc d'ajouter : « ….rassures-toi, je pense qu'elle préférerait sans doute mourir que de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'elle sait, de moi ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport direct ou indirect avec ce sujet…

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est ?

-…Si j'y suis vraiment forcé, je le ferais. Mais j'aimerais la laisser tranquille pour l'instant, elle n'était pas obligée de me parler de ce qu'elle savait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a appris, Eren ?

\- Le peuple auquel appartenait ma mère a toujours été un peuple d'esclave. Ils vivaient sur les terres de l'Empire Maure mais ils ont voulu échapper à leur condition et se sont enfoncés dans une étrange forêt. Là, ils sont tombés une sorte de créature. Une Ethérée…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- La forme adoptée par une espèce présente sur Mare bien avant l'apparition des Humains. Cette espèce aurait été décimée par un cataclysme un peu spécial. Comme ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et que l'environnement leur était devenu toxique, ils sont presque tous morts. Sauf les plus puissants d'entre eux qui, eux, seraient devenus des sortes de fantômes …d'où le fait qu'on les appelle des Ethérés…

-…ok. Jusque-là on va dire que je suis à peu près…

\- Le peuple dont ma mère est originaire, aurait accepté de passer un pacte avec l'Ethérée rencontré dans cette forêt. Ils y auraient gagné ses pouvoirs en échange du fait de _l'abriter en eux_ …elle n'était capable de se nourrir que d'une espèce de nutriment bizarre contenu dans leur sang…je n'ai pas tout compris mais je pense qu'elle les as en quelque sorte parasité …Ils ont complètement changé de nature après ça, ils sont devenus des Shifters. Mi- humains, mi- Ethérés… » Eren n'allait pas lui parler du côté 'démon' et compagnie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Ymir semblait dire que les Shifters n'avaient pas le droit de vivre en ce bas monde qu'elle ne se montrait pas juste pessimiste et conservatrice …

Levi avait marqué une pause. Puis il avait acquiescé : « Donc. Tu serais un Shifter. Ou du moins l'un de leur descendant…

\- En gros ? Oui…

\- Et donc…qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant les dix dernières minutes pour te faire penser à ça ?...

-… Je pense que c'est de ma faute… » Eren avait l'air honteux, presque contrit et il évitait de regarder dans sa direction. Levi fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?...

\- Si on…enfin…je crois que peut-être que j'émets une sorte de phéromone ou je ne sais pas quoi…un truc qui fait que tu… » Levi lui sourit : « Tu penses que ton odeur me rend pervers ? » Une jolie teinte de rouge apparut sur les joues d'Eren. Levi soupira : « Gamin, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour être comme je suis. Et je t'assure que je n'avais pas besoin de te voir ou de te renifler pour en avoir envie…en plus, ton histoire de Shifters appuie surtout ma théorie selon laquelle les Ackermann n'ont rien d'humains…

\- Tu…tu es en train de dire que tu penses que vous aussi vous êtes des… ? ...Non, attends un peu, impossible que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant ! On ne peut pas ignorer ce genre de truc pendant aussi longtemps…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit vraiment des 'Shifters'. Ça doit sûrement faire des générations que notre pouvoir se perd petit à petit, à force qu'on se reproduise avec des humains…mais rien ne nous dit que mon ancêtre n'a pas rencontré un ou une Ethéré(e) pendant sa retraite spirituel dans les montagnes Paradiziennes…il existe sûrement des Ethérés ailleurs qu'à Maure….en tout cas, ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs sur le compte des Ackermann… » Il marqua une très courte pause, comme si l'idée lui semblait plus réaliste à mesure qu'il l'énonçait. Puis il continua : « Tout ça pour te dire que si ton odeur me fait un effet quelconque, je pense que la réciproque est vrai aussi. On s'entre-empoisonne. » Eren lui adressa un sourire désarmant : « Tu trouves toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour que j'arrête de paniquer, pas vrai ?…

\- C'est mon rôle en tant qu'adulte… » Levi démarra la voiture. Eren l'observa un moment avant de déclarer : « Je t'aime, Levi. » Ce qui faillit les conduire droit dans un mur.

Levi jura, les joues légèrement empourprées. Eren se pencha un peu en avant comme pour mieux voir son visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Levi rougissait ? Bon, ça se voyait à peine mais… : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu survis aux accidents de voiture que tu dois tester ma résistance ! » Eren retint à grande peine le rire qui menaçait de lui jaillir des lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur séparation ait un tel impact. On aurait dit que sans qu'il ne sache ni quand, ni comment, une nouvelle barrière de Levi s'était effondrée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet.

Et ne dirent pas grand-chose non plus, une fois arrivée dans l'ascenseur. Levi poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans leur appartement. En lui jeta un regard insistant, depuis le plus haut perchoir de sa tour, puis reposa la tête sur ses pattes avant avec nonchalance, comme si son retour n'était pas un évènement assez important pour qu'elle daigne se réveiller. Levi ôta ses chaussures et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche lourde avant de lui saisir les deux oreilles : « Espèce de chatte ingrate ! J'aurais dû te laisser crever de faim dans les poubelles ! » En se redressa soudain sur ses pattes et lui plongea la tête dans la paume ouverte, elle se frotta allègrement contre sa main tout en ronronnant.

Levi resta figé sur place. Avant de s'écrier : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ? Eren, tu l'as emmenée voir le veto ? » Eren ne se retint pas cette fois-ci, il explosa de rire : « Tu voulais qu'elle soit démonstrative et quand elle l'est, tu demandes si elle est malade ? » Levi repoussa doucement la tête de l'animal et grommela : « Je crève de faim… » Eren acquiesça doucement et marmonna : « Handicapé sentimental… »

Le dîner fut rapide. Levi le mit à profit pour lui parler un peu plus en détails de sa mission : « C'était chiant et politique. Même si cette phrase est sans doute redondante…

\- Oui mais, t'as fait la connaissance d'un étudiant plutôt sympa…c'est rare que tu retiennes le prénom de quelqu'un… » Eren était en train de touiller dans son pot à yaourt. Levi haussa un sourcil : « …Tu parles de Léo ?

\- Tu l'appelles même par son prénom !

-…Hey, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une sorte de fétichisme pour les lycéens ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on va devoir sérieusement s'expliquer… » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous les cils et sourit doucement : « Je t'embêtais ! » Levi grogna : « Je pense que tu as pris un peu trop d'assurance, gamin… » Levi se leva, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle en un temps record : « Dépêches-toi de finir ton dessert… » Eren haussa les sourcils : « Pourquoi ? On a rien à faire de spécial, si ? » Un rictus étira les lèvres de Levi : « Parce que tu crois vraiment que notre petit moment dans la voiture suffirait à me satisfaire ? On a trois mois à rattraper gamin… » Il commença à s'avancer vers le couloir puis lança, en même temps qu'un coup d'œil en arrière : « Et tu me dois toujours un gage. » Eren déglutit. Il avait un peu abusé de son tout nouveau pouvoir sur l'embarras de Levi et il sentait que celui-ci comptait bien le lui faire payer….

Même si on lui avait donné le champ libre, Eren aurait été incapable d'imaginer ce que Levi avait pu inventer pour prendre sa revanche.

« Eren, écarte un peu plus les jambes… » Eren agita la tête avec force. Son visage était en feu et il tremblait à la fois de honte et d'excitation.

Levi avait profité du moment où il terminait son dessert pour leur faire couler un bain. Oui, _leur_ faire couler un bain. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il tentait de convaincre Eren de se glisser dans une baignoire avec lui mais cette fois-ci l'adolescent avait bien été obligé d'accepter. Gage à l'appui. Le fait d'avoir à se déshabiller sous le regard insistant de Levi avait déjà été une épreuve en soi. Mais au moment où il avait proposé d'entièrement le savonner… « Levi, je peux m'occuper de cette partie tout seul…

\- Le gage stipulait qu'on devait prendre notre bain ensemble selon mes critères de satisfaction. S'il suffisait qu'on soit tous les deux nus dans une salle de bain, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt et je n'aurais pas parlé de gage…alors maintenant écarte les jambes, Eren… » Eren, installé sur un petit tabouret, avait le dos contre le torse de Levi et jusqu'ici avait plutôt bien réussi à dissimuler son érection en se tenant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa.

Aussitôt les mains savonnées de Levi lui caressèrent l'intérieur des cuisses puis remontèrent lentement vers son entrejambe. Eren se cambra et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa. Sa tête glissa contre le cou de Levi et ses poumons furent emplis de son odeur. Il en eut le tournis. Quoiqu'elle ait été, l'Ethérée de Levi devait adorer l'eau. Il guérissait plus vite dans l'eau, son odeur y était aussi au moins trois fois plus forte. Eren n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si son partenaire avait été un Shifter au même degré que lui…ils n'auraient doute sans pas été en mesure de se séparer l'un de l'autre…

Ivre, Eren oublia toute retenue quand les doigts de Levi enserrèrent son membre. Ils entamèrent un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Eren tremblant se mit à gémir le nom de Levi en boucle. Levi lui mordilla l'oreille, lui arrachant un glapissement puis il murmura : « On dirait que notre petite expérience au téléphone t'a rendu bavard…

\- Levi c'est….c'est bon. Continue. Accélère… » Levi mordilla à nouveau son oreille mais refusa de changer le rythme de ses mains. « Hors de question…je suis juste en train de te savonner je te signale…et tu dois encore me rendre la pareille… » A ces mots, il cessa tout mouvement. Eren ne put s'empêcher de geindre, mécontent. Levi lui captura les lèvres, glissa la langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste quasiment plus aucune force. Puis il lui posa du savon dans la main et déclara : « A ton tour… » Il avait le regard brillant d'anticipation.

Eren n'avait jamais vu ses yeux aussi bleus qu'en cet instant. Le gris de son regard semblait avoir été englouti par les flots. Toujours un peu frustré, l'entrejambe tiraillé, l'adolescent entreprit de savonner le corps qui lui faisait face. Il oublia les mains sur ses muscles, balada les doigts sur sa peau et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la seule fois où Levi s'était ainsi livré à lui…Eren eut un pincement au cœur. Il observa un moment son amant puis se mit à genoux. Levi demanda, tendu : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Eren releva doucement les yeux vers lui, le regard fiévreux : « Un nettoyage en profondeur… » Il le prit en bouche sans attendre de réponse et presque immédiatement commença à bouger la tête de façon à agrémenter sa succion d'un rythme endiablé.

Levi lui posa la main sur le sommet du crâne et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'en agripper une poignée. Il ne tira pas et ne poussa pas non plus, laissant à Eren tout le loisir de décider de la façon dont il comptait diriger sa fellation. Il se contenta juste de l'écarter, au bout d'un moment, alors que l'adolescent resserrait les lèvres autour de son membre : « On va s'arrêter là…je veux te prendre dans le bain… » Il souleva Eren du sol sans effort et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et ils ne purent retenir un râle de satisfaction lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec leurs deux érections.

Dès qu'ils furent installés. Eren à califourchon. Levi le dos confortablement appuyé contre les rebords de la baignoire, il titilla l'entrée de l'adolescent alors qu'une autre de ses mains lui malaxait une fesse. Eren ne prit plus la peine d'étouffer ses gémissements et Levi décida de s'attaquer aux deux bouts de chairs rosies qui lui faisaient face. Une fois qu'il eut commencé à les mordiller et les léchouiller, Eren se mit à bouger les hanches, choisissant visiblement d'accélérer les choses. Levi ne put retenir un sourire face à son impatience : « On doit te préparer convenablement Eren…

\- Non pas la peine de…ah ! » Levi venait d'ajouter un doigt et s'était enfoncé assez profondément pour atteindre sa prostate. Eren tremblait des pieds à la tête. Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux : « …Je ne vais pas tenir…

\- Tu me forces à ne pas être gentil … » Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par-là, il l'empala sur son érection. Eren poussa un cri de surprise où se mêlait plaisir et douleur. Levi poussa un juron : « T'es tellement serré…détends-toi… » Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position puis la pression redescendit enfin et l'adolescent commença à bouger les hanches de sa propre initiative. Levi rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par la sensation de plaisir qui enflait aux creux de ses reins.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui laissait les rênes…c'était légèrement perturbant mais particulièrement agréable…

Eren lui enfonça les dents dans l'épaule alors que le rythme de ses déhanchements se faisait plus erratique. Levi rouvrit les yeux et posa les mains sur son dos comme pour le retenir : « Aïe….Eren…. » Un grondement sourd lui répondit et deux bras lui entourèrent la nuque alors que l'adolescent s'empalait plus profondément encore. Levi poussa un cri et fut percuté de plein fouet par une vague de plaisir. Il souffla le nom d'Eren alors qu'il se déversait en lui. L'adolescent de crispa et jouit à son tour. D'une voix tremblante et incroyablement sexy Levi l'entendit bredouiller : « C'est chaud… » Son cœur partit au quart de tour et un désir brûlant lui enflamma les reins.

Il bandait à nouveau, comme s'il était redevenu un ado de quinze ans.

Oscillant entre embarras et désir pur, Levi s'écarta d'Eren et entreprit de le nettoyer. L'adolescent avait commencé par pousser des gémissements plaintifs mais parut nettement apprécier la sensation des doigts de son amant alors qu'il le débarrassait de sa semence. Une fois certain qu'il n'en restait plus rien et qu'Eren n'aurait pas à souffrir des conséquences d'un mauvais traitement, Levi se redressa, l'adolescent dans les bras et quitta la baignoire. Il avait envie de réellement prendre sa revanche. La sensation brûlante qui lui ravageait le bas ventre et menaçait d'entièrement détruire les derniers pans de sa raison, était dévorante. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser qu'en assouvissant l'image très précise qui lui était venue en tête…

Il se fichait royalement du fait qu'ils étaient encore trempés et qu'il allait très certainement devoir tout laver le lendemain…Levi allongea Eren sur le lit, qu'il contourna ensuite pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa petite table de chevet. Il en sortit un préservatif et sans plus de cérémonie se l'appliqua en douceur. Eren commençait à reprendre pieds, petit à petit et maintenant, il tremblait surtout de froid. Levi s'approcha à nouveau de lui et croisa son regard encore fiévreux.

Bien...

C'était très exactement dans cet état-là qu'il le voulait…

Il lui attrapa les chevilles et entreprit de le placer sur le ventre. Un peu déstabilisé, l'adolescent rouspéta : « Levi… » Levi lui déposa une pluie de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale puis remonta les lèvres jusqu'aux cinq points de beauté à la base de sa nuque. Son cœur enfla puis déborda d'un sentiment vibrant, brûlant et pourtant tellement si agréable… Il s'entendit souffler au creux de son oreille: « Eren…je t'aime… » Eren se figea et rougit comme jamais. De plus, l'adolescent avait cessé de se débattre.

N'alliant pas du tout le geste à la parole, Levi lui souleva le bassin sans douceur, se plaça fébrilement devant son entrée et s'enfonça, d'un brusque coup de rein. Eren poussa un cri. Levi le redressa légèrement, lui saisit la gorge d'une main et s'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. L'adolescent poussa un nouveau cri. Mais cette fois-ci Levi savait qu'il venait de buter contre sa prostate. Ce cri-là était déjà beaucoup moins dû à la douleur. Levi recommença son manège jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne soit plus traversé que par du plaisir. Il se cambrait, gémissait et tremblait sous ses doigts. Levi n'avait aucune intention d'y aller doucement et ses coups de butoirs suivaient un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Dans cette position, Eren n'avait d'autres choix que de s'agripper aux draps, les lacérant de ses griffes. Des grondements se mêlaient à ses gémissements lascifs.

Levi voulait que ce moment dure, encore et encore. Quand il sentait venir la fin, il ralentissait au maximum, s'arrêtait même de bouger si ça pouvait aider…

Il en avait besoin.

Besoin que ce ne soit ni doux, ni fusionnel.

Juste brute et sensationnel.

Besoin de sentir Eren, de se rassurer, d'exorciser toutes ses craintes, toutes ses angoisses, toutes les frustrations qui s'étaient accumulées pendant trois mois.

Il l'aimait.

Il avait peur de le perdre.

Il ne voulait plus en être séparé.

Il voulait le protéger, le garder à ses côtés…

….il avait peur de ne pas avoir la chance de mourir avant lui.

Il ne voulait pas être celui qui devrait savoir si oui ou non, la vie allait lui permettre d'un jour le remplacer…

…il ne voulait plus être celui qu'on abandonne…celui à qui on demande de survivre.

Quand des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, Levi fut incapable de savoir ce qui au juste les motivaient. L'incroyable plaisir qu'il ressentait, le soulagement, l'excitation…peut-être un peu de tout…il se pencha et enlaça Eren alors que dans un dernier et rapide va-et- vient il les libérait tous les deux. Eren se soulagea sur les draps en poussant ce qui ressemblait énormément à un feulement de plaisir. Ils s'écroulèrent, éreintés.

Levi prit un moment avant de vraiment retrouver ses esprits.

Il savait depuis le début que le sexe avec Eren n'était en rien comparable à ses anciennes expériences. Il y avait quelque chose de profond, d'intense…des émotions. Ils partageaient toujours une part d'eux-mêmes. Intime et fragile. Levi n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse aller aussi loin. Qu'il viendrait un jour où il aurait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus rien à dévoiler. Qu'il s'était entièrement mis à nu…Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il eut froid. Alors il se redressa, courbaturé et fatigué, ouvrit le placard et saisit une couverture. Puis il retourna vers leur lit d'un pas lourd et recouvrit tendrement Eren avant de lui-même se glisser à ses côtés.

Il hésita un moment avant de le toucher. Il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'avoir été trop violent et pas assez communicatif…peut-être qu'Eren avait eu l'impression d'être forcé de… « Levi… » L'adolescent l'enlaça de ses deux bras et lui rapprocha la tête de son cœur battant. Levi se sentit tout petit et très vulnérable. Le rythme cardiaque d'Eren lui fit l'effet d'une berceuse, rassurante. Puis l'adolescent continua : « …est-ce que ça va ? » Levi déglutit : « C'est plutôt à moi, de te demander ça…

\- J'ai l'impression que je maîtrise de plus en plus ce truc…tu sais, mon pouvoir. Je crois que j'ai à peine senti la douleur…

\- Eren… » Les bras de l'adolescent se refermèrent un peu plus autour de lui. Il souffla, comme vraiment très gêné de l'avouer : « …Je crois que c'était notre meilleure fois…. » Levi resta interdit un moment, puis la curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste et il releva les yeux vers Eren. Même dans la pénombre, Levi put distinguer à quel point il rougissait. Levi demanda, incrédule : « Tu as aimé ? » Eren se racla la gorge : « …c'était intense… » Une bulle de bien être éclata dans le cœur de Levi. Il posa la tête contre le torse d'Eren, prit en note de ne pas oublier d'utiliser cet aveu pour le taquiner jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent batte tous les records de rougeurs, puis il ferma les yeux.

Il se remerciait à d'avoir sorti les poubelles du bar cette nuit-là plutôt que de remettre la corvée au lendemain.

Il se remerciait de ne pas avoir tout abandonné quand Eren était tombé dans le coma.

Il remerciait Eren de l'aimer.

Et il se sentait complètement idiot.

Mais pour une fois, c'était vraiment agréable. Et il était un idiot qui avait la chance de pouvoir s'endormir paisiblement, le cœur léger, dans les bras de son amant. Un amant tout aussi idiot que lui pour avoir accepté de sortir avec un homme aussi tordu, brisé et difficile à vivre. « Levi ? Tu dors ? » Il ne répondit pas, les paupières ankylosées par toutes ces heures de sommeil qu'il avait encore à rattraper. Eren murmura alors, comme s'il lui livrait un secret : « Je t'aime… » Levi esquissa un sourire et décida qu'il valait mieux lui laisser croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Silly Lovers (part2)**

Dans ce passage, il y aura beauuuucoup plus de Levi en tant que prof, de flirt et d'actions que de sexe! Mais j'ai quand même prévu des scènes très hot! Ca nous permet de souffler un peu après tout ça, hein?

Humhumhum

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre 40?

J'ai assez peur de vos réactions. Ca change un peu de d'habitude. Pour l'instant on ne voit pas trop ce qu'Eren en a ressenti, vous saurez tout bien sûr dés le prochain chapitre, mais je trouvais important de rester du point de vue de Levi pour cette première partie...

On voit ainsi, selon moi l'évolution de ses sentiments, de son comportement...les découvertes qu'il fait sur lui même. Alors, autant répondre tout de suite, non. Levi ne sera jamais pénétré dans cette fiction. J'écris principalement de LevixEren (Riren) et pas l'inverse. Ce n'est qu'une question de goût, mais même si Eren prend les rênes que Levi peut et va (puisque j'essaie quand même de le faire aussi complet que possible) montrer des faiblesses, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus le Seme. Ou même qu'Eren a la moindre envie d'assumer ce rôle. Lui faire plaisir? Oui. Lui faire perdre la tête? Se retrouver au dessus? Re oui, oui! Mais non, Eren ne sera pas Seme.

Je voulais surtout avoir votre ressenti, parce qu'en l'écrivant j'avais peur de tomber dans une sorte de...sexe-triste. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché mais de l'émotionnel, oui!

Du coup je stresse et je paranoie un peu...j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!

Plein de love sur vous!

PS: Suite aux questions d'une Revieweuse quelques précisions que je remettrais au debut du prochain chapitre

1) L'académie de Survey Corp. se complète en 3 ans.

2) Suite à ses trois années, les 20 a 30 élèves à la tête du classement de Terminal ( =la Classe Etoile) peuvent effectuer le choix d'aller dans la Brigade de leur choix, Brigade Spéciale, Garnison ou Brigade d'Intervention.

3) Chaque année Seconde, Première et Terminale a toujours sa Classe Etoile et son classement perso. (donc en tout, il y a toujours 3 Classes Etoile dans l'académie!)

4) L'année de Terminale pour la Classe Etoile est spéciale. 3 Mois pour finir les révisions et passer les examens qui permettent d'obtenir le diplôme de fin d'études (comme le BAC en gros) raison pour laquelle pendant leurs années de Seconde et de Première ils ont dû travailler d'arrache pieds pour boucler un programme deux fois plus lourd que celui des autres classes!

Une fois les 3mois passés, ils ne se consacrent _plus qu'au cours d'Unité d'Elite_ qui eux dureront _pendant tout le reste de l'année_! A la fin, s'ils les valident, ils sont officiellement des soldats d'élites. Donc bien entendu, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus de devoirs ou de vraies révisions à faire comme avec les matières purement scolaires, ils auront bien plus de temps libre à la fin des cours!

5) Comme Levi n'était pas là pendant les 3 mois où les élèves cumulaient leurs révisions et le début des cours d'Unité d'Elite, il était remplacé par Gunther en Parcours et Traute Carven en Combat. Mais il récupère bien entendu son rôle maintenant!

6) Pour faire parti de l'Escadron de Levi il faut choisir la Brigade d'Intervention mais aussi passé un an d'Apprentissage sous les ordres directs de son équipe...depuis près de dix ans que l'Escadron des Ailes de la liberté existe pas une seule nouvelle recrue n'a tenu l'année entière et ils sont restés au nombre de 7...

Partout ailleurs dans la Brigade d'Intervention, les chefs d'Escadron ont beauuuuucoup plus de soldats à disposition! (D'où le fait que Kyles Uster se moque autant de Levi pour leur petit nombre! Il voit ça comme une preuve que Levi et son équipe sont non fonctionnels! Mais ne vous en faites pas...les M.P arrivent à grands pas pour secouer le QG! *rire*)

* * *

 **PLEIN DE LOVE SUR VOUS!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Coucou les chatons!**_

 _ **Alors plusieurs choses.**_

 _ **Petit un pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Ma mère a été hospitalisée en urgence hier et je vous avoue que j'étais surtout en plein bad...**_

 _ **Heureusement aujourd'hui une bonne nouvelle est tombée (son opération s'est bien passée) et j'ai eu le courage de vous écrire la suite du chapitre que j'avais commencé à taper dimanche soir...**_

 _ **Malheureusement?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas du tout l'énergie de vous répondre...**_

 _ **Pourtant, sachez qu'au moment où j'étais le plus angoissée, c'était vos commentaires qui me remontaient le moral...(les urgences sont un lieu très très déprimant)**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à vous!**_

 _ **Je ferais tout pour que vous ayez tous droit à votre réponse perso! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!**_

 **Petit deux, je vais arrêter de faire des prévisions quant à la longueur de cette FICHUE SAISON 1, puisqu'à chaque fois le chapitre m'entube profond.**

 **Silly lovers sera donc en 4 partie...désolée...(Et la saison 2 se finira finalement au chapitre 45 Ou au 46 si je m'y prend encore comme un manche!)**

 **Voici donc un peu d'action pour vous.**

 **J'espère que ça ne vous gavera pas, le principe reprend celui d'une scène 'déjà vue' dans MBB (si j'ose dire...)**

 **Dans tous les cas, la saison 2 ravira tous ceux qui rêvent de voir les choses s'assombrir davantage (bande de sadiques va)...**

* * *

Comme promis je mets ces précisions au début du chapitre!

1) L'académie de Survey Corp. se complète en 3 ans.

2) Suite à ses trois années, les 20 a 30 élèves à la tête du classement de Terminal ( =la Classe Etoile) peuvent effectuer le choix d'aller dans la Brigade de leur choix, Brigade Spéciale, Garnison ou Brigade d'Intervention.

3) Chaque année Seconde, Première et Terminale a toujours sa Classe Etoile et son classement perso. (donc en tout, il y a toujours 3 Classes Etoile dans l'académie!)

4) L'année de Terminale pour la Classe Etoile est spéciale. 3 Mois pour finir les révisions et passer les examens qui permettent d'obtenir le diplôme de fin d'études (comme le BAC en gros) raison pour laquelle pendant leurs années de Seconde et de Première ils ont dû travailler d'arrache pieds pour boucler un programme deux fois plus lourd que celui des autres classes!

Une fois les 3mois passés, ils ne se consacrent _plus qu'au cours d'Unité d'Elite_ qui eux dureront _pendant tout le reste de l'année_! A la fin, s'ils les valident, ils sont officiellement des soldats d'élites. Donc bien entendu, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus de devoirs ou de vraies révisions à faire comme avec les matières purement scolaires, ils auront bien plus de temps libre à la fin des cours!

5) Comme Levi n'était pas là pendant les 3 mois où les élèves cumulaient leurs révisions et le début des cours d'Unité d'Elite, il était remplacé par Gunther en Parcours et Traute Carven en Combat. Mais il récupère bien entendu son rôle maintenant!

6) Pour faire parti de l'Escadron de Levi il faut choisir la Brigade d'Intervention mais aussi passé un an d'Apprentissage sous les ordres directs de son équipe...depuis près de dix ans que l'Escadron des Ailes de la liberté existe pas une seule nouvelle recrue n'a tenu l'année entière et ils sont restés au nombre de 7...

Partout ailleurs dans la Brigade d'Intervention, les chefs d'Escadron ont beauuuuucoup plus de soldats à disposition! (D'où le fait que Kyles Uster se moque autant de Levi pour leur petit nombre! Il voit ça comme une preuve que Levi et son équipe sont non fonctionnels! Mais ne vous en faites pas...les M.P arrivent à grands pas pour secouer le QG! *rire*)

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Chapitre 41_** ** _: Silly Lovers (part 2)_**

Eren commençait à se poser de sacrées questions à son sujet.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'adolescent se demandait si l'existence de la Bête, n'était pas en réalité que le fruit de son imagination.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, même si Eren en parlait comme d'une autre personne, comme d'une tierce entité parasite qui menaçait de supprimer sa conscience d'une minute à l'autre…au final, c'était surtout de lui-même dont l'adolescent se méfiait. Carla avait cru bien faire quand elle lui avait demandé, alors qu'il était enfant, de dissocier ses pulsions animales du reste de sa personnalité. Eren avait conscience d'avoir été un gamin assez bizarre sans qu'en plus on ajoute au tableau le fait qu'il grogne, morde ou agresse toute personne osant le regarder trop longtemps droit dans les yeux…

Pour autant, depuis son réveil du coma, force lui était de constater qu'aucune _bestiole_ d'aucune sorte ne s'était manifestée pour lui voler son libre arbitre.

La plupart du temps, les manifestations de ce qu'il appelait la _Bête_ s'étaient surtout montrées sous forme d'une poussée d'adrénaline. D'un shoot d'énergie pure. D'une éruption de force surhumaine. Dans ces moments-là Eren avait l'impression d'enfin se sentir entier, complet, invincible. L'apparition de griffes, de grognements bestiaux ou de toute autre donnée paranormale, ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il perdait la tête. Et maintenant quand l'adolescent y repensait l'esprit tranquille, il n'était pas si difficile de se rendre compte que s'il lui arrivait auparavant de ne plus savoir distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis, ça devait être à cause des conditions sous lesquelles il était appelé à faire usage de ses pouvoirs.

La colère, la peur, l'excitation du combat.

Il était certain que lorsqu'Eren voyait rouge, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à garder toute sa tête. Est-ce que pour autant cette perte de contrôle laissait place à une autre personne que lui ? Non. Il était toujours lui-même mais n'était plus habité alors que par une rage sans limite qui le dévorait tout entier et l'aveuglait.

Comme il pouvait arriver à En d'être capable de vous déchiqueter la main (alors qu'elle vous adorait) si par malheur cette dite main se trouvait à un moment ou à un autre entre sa proie et elle.

C'était en somme une sorte de mode chasse. Inclus dans le lot de surprises que lui réservait sa part animale.

La Bête, c'était lui.

Ce constat lui était venu grâce à Levi…alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Eren avait fini par s'accepter, lui tout entier. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait _personne d'autre que lui_ quand le plaisir le submergeait par vague. S'il changeait, c'était qu'il _redevenait lui-même_. Entier. Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il arrivait de moins en moins à dissocier ses fusions et l'acte sexuel. Un état de fait qui l'avait non seulement poussé à assumer sa nature mi-humaine, mi-Ethérée, mais aussi à faire de remarquables progrès en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de ses attributs de Shifter.

Et bien entendu, il n'avait toujours trouvé aucun moyen de discuter de ses découvertes avec Hanji… du moins pas sans parler de sexe.

Il savait à présent que le Eren que tous voyait tous les jours, sa _forme humaine_ , n'était que la moitié de lui-même. De même que sa forme éthérée, ne serait elle aussi que l'autre moitié de son tout (si un jour il arrivait à se métamorphoser). L'idéal ? Ce serait de réussir à enfin concilier les deux…trouver un juste milieu…

Eren avait remarqué plusieurs choses sur sa condition de Shifter et sur la véritable nature de son côté Ethéré. Tout d'abord, qu'il présentait plusieurs caractéristiques de fauve. Il voyait très bien dans le noir. Il possédait des griffes. Il s'était déjà surpris (honteusement) à ronronner de plaisir en plein acte. Il était aussi agile qu'un chat…

Pour autant, plusieurs détails lui avaient fait comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait choisi de parler de _'loup-garou'_.

Notamment le fait qu'il avait un besoin viscéral de ne pas être seul, comme s'il possédait une sorte d'esprit de meute. Il grondait. Et il avait des crocs qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler des canines. Sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait aussi courir des heures sans se fatiguer s'il maintenait un rythme constant et plutôt lent (comme les loups dans les forêts lorsqu'ils traquaient leur gibier)…

En somme, Eren pensait que sa forme éthérée ne devait être ni-fauve, ni-loup mais plutôt celle d'une créature dont il ne pouvait même pas rêver de l'apparence…quelque chose d'inédit et de spécial…

Une apparence à laquelle il n'était vraiment pas pressé de se confronter….

S'il en était venu, de si bon matin à résumer toutes ces réflexions, c'était parce qu'il tenait Levi dans ses bras et que le doux ronron que l'adolescent sentait vibrer au creux de son torse n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la volonté d'une quelconque 'Bête'. C'était bel et bien lui, Eren, qui était heureux au point d'en ronronner. Et ce n'était même pas un réflexe qu'il avait envie de stopper. Ça lui était venu si naturellement, qu'il aurait eu l'impression de s'amputer un membre s'il avait tenté d'arrêter…le plus dur avait été d'accepter que _ça aussi_ , ça faisait irrémédiablement partie de lui.

Eren regrettait à présent toutes ces années passées à craindre, repousser et enfermer son côté bestial…

Levi, paupières closes, pouffa de rire : « Est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de ronronner, là ? J'ai carrément cru qu'En s'était glissée dans le lit…je jure que j'allais l'écorcher vive…» Ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, après la partie de jambes en l'air la plus sensationnelle qu'ai jamais vécu Eren. Levi n'avait peut-être pas été doux, ni attentionné, mais c'était très exactement ce dont ils avaient eu besoin. Pour la première fois, Eren avait eu l'impression de ressentir pleinement toutes les émotions, les tensions, les non-dits qu'avait voulu partager son partenaire…c'était un excellent moyen de renouer le lien… L'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé : «…hmmm….je peux essayer d'arrêter…c'est vraiment bizarre, hein ? » Levi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, la tête blottie contre son torse.

D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Eren qui se retrouvait dans ses bras, protégé, entouré….

Ce changement de position lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac.

La nuit précédente avait été une nuit spéciale.

Libératrice et intense.

Eren avait l'intime conviction que Levi lui avait fait un cadeau. Qu'il avait accepté de lui confier une nouvelle partie de lui-même…un peu plus fragile et tendre. C'était encore instable et très délicat, alors l'adolescent avait envie d'en prendre soin. De se montrer attentif, pour une fois. Levi soupira d'aise : « Ouais…c'est bizarre…mais c'est tellement toi. » Eren sentit son cœur s'emplir d'un sentiment chaud et bouleversant : « …Levi, tu sais…tu es peut-être étrange pour un humain, mais tu restes dans la norme…. Du coup, comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne jamais avoir peur de moi? Je veux dire.. pour ne jamais me trouver _vraiment bizarre_ …Je grogne, je griffe…je _ronronne…_ c'est…

-…juste toi. » Levi soupira et se redressa.

Eren regretta d'avoir parlé, surtout parce que du coup, Levi s'était écarté de ses bras.

Son regard bleu-gris le cloua sur place lorsqu'il s'expliqua : « Je pense que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas un gamin comme les autres…Tout comme j'ai toujours su que les Ackermann n'étaient pas non plus des humains comme les autres…Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est ta différence, parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à la mienne qui m'a attiré cette nuit-là dans la ruelle. Tes yeux n'étaient pas humains. Les miens ne l'ont jamais vraiment été non plus…Et puis le temps est passé et j'ai continué à voir que décidemment t'avais rien d'un mioche normal. Ta mère était bizarre, ta façon de te comporter n'avait rien de conventionnelle… » Il haussa les épaules : « …j'ai juste décidé de faire avec. Parce que t'avais débarqué dans ma vie avec ta grosse valise à bizarreries bien en évidence. Au final, je pense que même si tu pouvais tout à coup cracher des flammes avec ton cul, je continuerais de me dire _'c'est Eren'_ … »

Et aussi simplement, Levi acceptait ce qu'Eren avait pris des années à accepter.

Il n'était pas possédé, il était différent.

Ce simple constat lui avait donné envie de dire mille mercis à Levi, de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et peut-être aussi un peu de pleurer. Mais rien que l'idée d'une telle démonstration de faiblesse lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait se permettre de pleurer pour rien devant Armin…avec Levi, c'était différent. Il ravala donc sa grosse boule d'émotions pures et se contenta de paraitre amusé lorsqu'il répliqua : « J'espère qu'aucun de mes pouvoirs de Shifter ne consistera à _cracher des flammes avec mon cul_ … » Levi laissa fleurir un rictus sur ses lèvres : « Tu nous économiserais beaucoup pour les barbecues en été…

\- T'es dégueulasse ! En vrai t'es tellement maniaque de l'hygiène que tu ne mangerais rien de ce qu'on aurait cuit avec mon derrière ! » Levi lui asséna une petite tape sur la cuisse : « Je ne suis pas maniaque…

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Avouer qu'on est malade est le premier pas vers la guérison…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas répète après moi, gamin. _'Je suis suicidaire et insolent'_ …

\- D'accord… je suis Eren Jäeger. » Ils se sourirent. Des matins comme celui-là, Eren en voulait des tas et des tas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir flotter dans cette douce sérénité toute sa vie…mais son ventre gargouilla.

Malheureusement, la réalité n'attendait pas et ses besoins primaires non plus…

Levi déclara soudain : « …par contre, ce n'est pas parce j'accepte tout, que j'ai envie de tester voir si tu apprécies la chair humaine au petit-déj si on t'affame assez…allons se préparer un truc en cuisine. » Eren pouffa de rire : « Vu la marque de morsure que t'as sur l'épaule, je pense que j'ai effectivement des tendances cannibales, ne tentons pas le diable… » Ils s'étaient tous les deux extirpés hors du lit et habillés sommairement. Levi avait été le plus rapide mais plutôt que de quitter la pièce, il en avait profité pour se rincer l'œil. Eren sentit son regard peser sur lui avec un train de retard et lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'aime autant me regarder quand je m'habille ou me déshabille ?!

\- C'est une question piège ? » Une lueur s'était mise à danser au fond de ses yeux. Leur éclat d'acier avait pris une dangereuse teinte orageuse. Eren déglutit alors qu'il sentait la pointe de ses oreilles s'échauffer : « …on a dit qu'on ne risquerait pas de voir si m'affamer me pousserait vraiment à _te_ transformer en petit-déj donc… » Levi détacha lentement son regard du sien et s'avança vers la porte : « …ne t'en fait pas gamin, j'ai appris à prendre mon mal en patience…c'est plutôt toi qui devrais davantage te méfier des moments où je cède à ta volonté et que je te laisse t'en tirer…après tout c'est toi qui dois ensuite gérer mes débordements… »

Eren avala sa salive et lui emboita le pas. Son regard glissa sur sa silhouette musclée et un drôle de frisson le traversa lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de la menace qui venait de lui être faite. Quelques souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface et Eren se sentit presque aussi affamé de Levi que de nourriture. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter leur appartement du weekend…d'ailleurs, ils n'allaient peut-être même pas prendre la peine de se rhabiller après leur douche…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans quelques minutes, Eren allait découvrir une nouvelle facette de Levi.

On pouvait dire que jusqu'ici il avait rempli beaucoup de rôles pour l'adolescent. Celui d'un frère, d'un compagnon de jeu, d'un tuteur, d'un héros, puis plus récemment d'un amant…le découvrir sous sa casquette d'enseignant risquait d'être une expérience révolutionnaire…

Eren se demandait d'ailleurs s'il arriverait à prendre ces cours au sérieux….

Jean se tenait l'estomac, à demi-prostré : « Je crois que j'ai trop mal au ventre pour assister à ce cours finalement…je vais aller à l'infirmerie… » Armin claqua de la langue : « Et moi, je pense que tu as de très bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, Jean… » Le grand blond blêmit : « Qu…quoi ? Tu…tu l'as entendu dire un truc à mon sujet ? Est-ce que le Caporal va me trucider ? » Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bizarrement depuis qu'Armin savait pour ce qu'il y avait eu entre Jean et lui, il s'était en quelque sorte mis en tête de le punir. Eren ignorait complètement de quel méfait Jean s'était rendu coupable pour s'attirer les foudres du blondinet…surtout qu'ils avaient toujours été deux dans l'affaire…et qu'Eren de son côté s'en était à peine tiré avec une petite claque à l'arrière de crâne.

Peut-être qu'Armin savait quelque chose qu'Eren ignorait ? Et que c'était cette information qui le poussait à vouloir torturer Face de cheval…

L'un dans l'autre, Eren se fichait pas mal des motivations de son meilleur ami. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il adorait ne plus être le seul à torturer Jean….

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le gymnase d'entraînement militaire (un autre bâtiment que celui dans lequel ils jouaient au basket ou au volley). C'était là que Kyles Uster et Gunther leur donnaient leur leçon de Parcours habituellement. Comme Levi ne leur avait fait parvenir aucune consigne, ils avaient décidé de suivre leur routine. Ils s'étaient donc mis en tenue et rassemblés là. Un parcours d'obstacles semblait avoir été mis en place depuis un moment (peut-être pour faciliter la transition entre Levi et les autres professeurs)…Eren commença à s'imaginer les différents enchaînements qu'il allait devoir effectuer s'il voulait réussir à améliorer son temps au chrono…

Il voulait faire une prouesse aujourd'hui, parce qu'il voulait montrer à Levi de quoi il était capable….

Ce qui le rendait plutôt nerveux…

Une nervosité légèrement différente de celle éprouvée par l'ensemble de ses camarades, mais qui participait tout de même à l'atmosphère électrique qui les agitait. Tous étaient pleinement reposés et fébriles. Aujourd'hui marquait le début de neuf mois d'entraînement militaire intensif. Le 100% cours d'Unité d'Elite qui durerait jusqu'en Mars prochain.

Les résultats de leurs examens écrits tomberaient à la fin de cette semaine mais c'était déjà le cadet de leurs soucis. L'important actuellement, c'était de parvenir à imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un cours dispensé par une légende vivante. Ils étaient très peu, (voire aucun) à avoir déjà vu Levi Ackermann en chair et en os. Et ceux qui l'avait déjà vu n'avait fait que le voir de loin parmi une foule ou le croiser au détour d'un couloir dans l'académie quand il venait donner cours aux Classe Etoile de Terminal des deux années précédentes…

Thomas aussi se tenait l'estomac, visiblement mal en point : « Oh…je te comprends Jean…rien qu'à l'idée de le rencontrer, j'ai super mal au ventre… » Eren soupira : « Tous les M.P l'ont déjà rencontré pendant mon anniversaire de cette année ! Vous avez bien vu qu'il ne mord pas, non ?! » Mina répliqua : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? On l'a vu de loin avec son Escadron et j'ai évité de le regarder dans les yeux…j'avais trop le trac ! » Plusieurs autres acquiescèrent.

Eren ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais Armin l'interrompit d'un geste de la tête : « Laisse tomber Eren, t'es son _frère_. Impossible que tu comprennes ce qu'ils ressentent. D'ailleurs, Mikasa et moi, on est presque dans le même cas de figure….on ne peut juste pas le considérer comme étant le Caporal que tout le monde admire… » Mikasa déclara soudain : « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur du Nain. C'est un sadique, perfectionniste, violent et cruel. Survivez et tout ira bien… » Un silence plana. Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Mikasa, t'es encore pire que moi ! T'es son disciple ! » Jean geignit : « T'as pas relevé que ce qu'elle disait n'avait _absolument rien_ de rassurant ?! » La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit et un silence encore plus pesant s'empara des élèves agglutinés.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres comme pour faire corps face à l'ennemi.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Conny et Sasha s'étaient retrouvés propulsés en première ligne avant même de s'en être rendu compte. Levi pénétra dans la pièce sous une tension à couper au couteau. Il portait le pantalon marron et la chemise blanche de l'uniforme de l'académie. Mais sa veste en cuir continuait d'arborer l'emblème des Ailes de la Liberté. Eren réprima le frisson d'excitation qui menaçait de le traverser. Il essaya de le considérer sous l'œil nouveau et neutre d'un élève comme les autres. Il ne se dégageait pas de ce Levi la même aura menaçante et écrasante que lorsqu'il portait son uniforme de Brigade. C'était un peu comme si son mode _Caporal_ était éteint. Son aura était mi- inquiétante, mi- neutre.

Il avait sur le visage un air totalement ennuyé et son regard gris acier n'exprimait absolument rien….

Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Levi avait vraiment l'air de vouloir se retrouver partout ailleurs qu'ici.

Suite à ce constat, l'adolescent se dit qu'il était décidemment incapable de l'observer avec l'œil inexpérimenté et neutre d'un élève parmi les autres. Il fit donc du mieux qu'il puisse faire. Il s'imagina que Levi devait leur paraître non avenant, glacial et blasé. La démarche avec laquelle il s'avançait vers eux dénotait d'une assurance certaine. Eren adorait cette démarche, jamais un pas de trop, il avait l'air d'économiser et de maximiser chacun de ses mouvements. L'adolescent se sentit troublé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce cours allait devenir difficile à suivre s'il le passait constamment à épier, analyser ou mater (parfois les trois en même temps) son amant…

Avant que Levi n'arrive à leur hauteur, Armin dit soudain d'une petite voix : « Eren, il faut que je t'avoue un truc…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où en explorant un entrepôt désaffecté on était tombé sur la planque d'un gang de motards braqueurs de banque ? » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Oh oui ! C'est vrai qu'un truc comme ça nous était aussi arrivé ….j'étais vraiment chiant à l'époque, non ?

\- …en réalité tu n'as pas vraiment changé mais, passons. Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette fois-là, Levi était venu avec ses amis pour nous sauver, après que tu lui ais téléphoné. C'était juste avant que les braqueurs ne nous repèrent et nous attachent dans un coin…

\- J'm'en souviens ! Maman venait d'avoir eu l'idée de me payer un portable pourri et d'y créditer un petit forfait rechargeable au cas où je me perdais encore…. Elle avait enregistré son numéro, celui de Kenny et celui de Levi…Je me souviens que j'avais mordu le chef du gang jusqu'au sang quand il avait voulu t'attraper! Et il m'avait collé une baffe qui m'avait presque explosé un tympan…

\- Tu te souviens aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé quand Levi est arrivé et qu'il t'a vu saigner ?

-…A vrai dire, Armin, j'ai beau être plus résistant que la moyenne, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu trop dans le coltard pour me rappeler de la scène en détails…

\- Eh bien moi, j'étais parfaitement conscient. Et je peux te dire que depuis ce jour-là, Levi me fout une peur bleue… » Eren lui jeta un regard étonné. Vraiment ? Pourtant, ça se voyait à peine que Levi terrifiait Armin. Le blondinet savait comment prendre sur lui !

Ymir qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation souffla : « Est-ce que c'était une _vraie anecdote d'enfance_ ça ?! Tu avais quel âge au juste ? Pourquoi ta mère s'est contentée de t'acheter un portable ?! Moi, je t'aurais enfermé ! » Jean souffla à son tour : « Et encore, Ymir, t'as rien entendu ! Moi j'en avais marre que Mikasa et Armin nous rabattent les oreilles avec toutes les conneries que pouvait inventer le Psycho quand il était petit…. » Eren nia : « Ils exagéraient très certainement les faits. » Armin roula des yeux : « Si seulement ! » Eren ajouta : « En plus, c'était il y a un bail… » Jean rétorqua : « Je te signale qu'on sait tous comment tu as rencontré Taylor, _Green Hoodie_ …

\- Taylor parle beaucoup trop…et puis pourquoi on est-ce qu'on en train de faire mon procès là au juste ?! » Ils se turent à temps pour qu'Eren entende Erik chuchoter derrière eux : « …plus petit qu'il n'en a l'air à la télévision… » Eren haussa les sourcils mais ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa remarque. Toute personne se basant sur la taille de Levi et sa trompeuse masse musculaire lorsqu'il portait une veste, s'exposait à des conséquences mortelles…sous-estimer Levi représentait un risque mortel.

Il s'arrêta enfin face à eux, après avoir dû traverser presque la totalité du gymnase tout en observant le parcours mis en place.

Il s'était immédiatement placé dans une posture qui dénonçait son appartenance à un corps militaire, les deux pieds légèrement écartés. Il balaya les élèves du regard et ne s'arrêta sur personne en particulier. Puis il soupira : « Je suis Levi Ackermann, votre professeur de Parcours et de Combat pour cette année. Appelez-moi M. Ackermann. » Il était vraiment très visiblement saoulé d'être là et sa voix traînante montrait qu'il avait même une certaine flemme de leur adresser la parole. Les autres professeurs avaient pris le temps de leur raconter un peu leur vie, cursus, année d'Apprentissage après être sorti de Survey Corp., spécialisation et même parfois les autorisaient à leur poser des questions d'orientation ou de pure curiosité…

Levi n'était visiblement pas prêt de leur donner cette occasion.

Il s'était déjà désintéressé d'eux pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au parcours installé : « Qui était votre dernier prof de Parcours ? » Gros silence. Eren crut sentir tous les regards lui peser dessus, comme si la classe entière s'attendait à ce qu'il soit naturellement leur porte-parole dès qu'il leur faudrait interagir avec Levi…leurs regards se croisèrent une infime seconde et déjà un éclat traversait les yeux d'acier de son vis-à-vis.

Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, pour Levi aussi voir Eren dans un autre contexte, ça devait faire bizarre…

Il l'esquiva sciemment et pointa du doigt un visage complètement au hasard dans la foule d'élèves : « Toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Ha…Hannah, M. Ackermann.

-…c'était qui votre dernier prof de Parcours ?

\- M. Uster, M. Ackermann… » Levi fronça le nez et soupira de plus bel : « Ca explique pourquoi ce parcours de merde put la lopette des kilomètres à la ronde…c'est quoi ça ? La réplique exacte de l'aire de jeux ou il passe ses dimanches ? » Ils parurent tous choqués par sa façon de s'exprimer. Eren ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il en change pour s'adapter, mais…quand même, il avait cru que Levi ferait au moins le minimum syndical pour se montrer un peu moins brusque…

C'était mal le connaître…

Il tourna les talons : « Suivez-moi. Et ne vous éparpillez pas partout où je vous force à vous tenir par la main, deux par deux… » Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, intrigués, sans dire un mot. Le rang s'était formé de lui-même. Deux ans avec Keith Shadis, ça laissait forcément des traces…Levi leur fit traverser presque la totalité de l'école. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils se demandaient ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes, dépassèrent même le terrain d'entraînement de tirs…pour atterrir droit en enfer.

L'enfer était un parcours gigantesque divisé en six étapes consécutives. Un délire complet et monstrueux. Aussi long que difficile. Rien qu'à regarder chaque épreuve, on en avait le ventre noué et les genoux en spaghettis…..

La première zone était parsemée de rochers de différentes tailles, différentes largeurs et différentes hauteurs, pas une seule ligne droite de plus de deux mètres n'était praticable.

Au bout de cette zone, une épreuve de grimper de cordes. Trois épaisses cordes dont la hauteur culminait au moins à six mètres.

Dans un troisième temps, face aux cordes, un mur de huit mètres de haut. Le mur était lisse (parfaitement lisse) du côté des cordes mais sur l'autre face, il présentait des accroches comme un mur d'escalade. Deux choix s'offraient à eux. Le premier, redescendre doucement ou plonger d'un coup…droit dans la zone numéro quatre. Un lac artificiel.

Dans ce lac, on avait placé des obstacles ne laissant le choix à l'élève qu'entre trois routes possibles. Sur les trois routes, deux étaient longues et une courte allait en ligne droite. La première présentait deux filets rapprochés dont la longueur était moyenne. La ligne droite placée au milieu ne présentait qu'un très long filet. Et la dernière (et plus longue à traverser) trois petits filets espacés. Bien entendu, il leur faudrait nager en apnée sous les filets s'ils voulaient pouvoir passer la zone.

A la sortie du lac, dans la cinquième zone de grands et moyens pics rocheux se trouvaient bizarrement espacés autour d'un sentier en ligne droite. Quelques petits sentiers cependant bifurquaient légèrement de ce premier chemin et permettaient de mieux s'abriter derrière les pics rocheux, bien qu'il faille pour ça renoncer à être rapide. Se protéger de quoi ? Des tirs en rafales des mitrailleuses placées tout le long de l'épreuve….

La sixième et dernière zone n'était qu'une ligne droite de stade, comme si un humain normalement constitué aurait encore assez d'énergie pour se taper le sprint de sa vie et enfin passer la ligne d'arrivée…

Un énorme brouhaha empli d'incrédulité s'était élevé parmi les élèves. Tandis que Levi expliquait : « Vous pouvez remercier vos professeurs d'Ingénierie, sur ce coup-là ils se sont surpassés. J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils réussiraient en de si brefs délais à réaliser mon projet…je vous présente donc votre pire cauchemar…à la fin des neufs mois, vous devrez tous être capable de le traverser entièrement en moins de vingt minutes…Et pas la peine de croire que vous pourrez tout apprendre par cœur pour couper par les meilleures routes, ce monstre a été construit sur une plateforme. Je peux changer les dispositions de chaque foutu rocher, chaque foutu pic et chaque foutue accroche d'escalade comme je le souhaite…. » Le brouhaha s'était vite mué en lamentations désespérées…

Eren quant à lui était en train de vibrer de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ouvrir les portes d'un parc d'attraction…il se retenait à grande peine de foncer se mettre au défi de franchir ces épreuves et trépignait sur place. A en croire la lueur qu'il voyait briller aux fonds des yeux de Levi, celui-ci regrettait amèrement de n'être qu'un professeur…La voix d'Erik perça le bourdonnement de voix : « Est-ce que ce sont de vraies mitraillettes ? » Levi pouffa de rire : « Mais bien sûr. Vos parents ont signé une décharge, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut se permettre de vous trouer de balles dès que l'envie nous en prend, morveux ! Ces mitrailleuses tirent des balles de peintures. Vous serez bons pour avoir des bleus gigantesques et vous pouvez potentiellement vous faire assommer….rien de dramatique…

\- Est-ce que vous avez au moins prévu des filets de sécurité sous le mur géant ? Ça m'a l'air étroit là-haut !

\- T'es qui toi ? L'inspecteur en chef des mesures de sécurité ? » Eren poussa un soupir : « Non. Juste le casse-couille de service…il vaut mieux qu'il tente de te faire passer pour un taré que d'avouer qu'il est mort de trouille…. » Levi haussa un sourcil et fixa Erik avec plus d'attention. Celui-ci déglutit et parut se faire un peu plus petit quand bien même une bonne partie des élèves semblaient prêts à soutenir sa voix.

Levi grogna : « Ecoutez-moi bien les merdeux. A la fin de ces quelques mois, vous devrez choisir une voie. Qu'importe la Brigade dans laquelle vous vous engagerez, vous devrez compléter ce qu'on appelle l'année d'Apprentissage avant d'avoir le droit de vous spécialiser…En gros ? Vous allez passer un an à être les larbins de votre service…c'est aussi l'année où le taux de mortalité est le plus élevé…et je le répète, c'est vrai quelle que soit la foutue Brigade que vous choisirez à la fin. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez être les premières lignes. La chair à canon qu'on va sacrifier plutôt que de perdre un élément bien plus important, plus entraîné et donc plus précieux que vous ne le serez jamais. Dans la vraie vie, vous n'aurez pas de filets de sécurité. Alors si tu veux vraiment tester ta chance, vas-y, fais le con et perd ta concentration en haut du mur, gamin… » Il y eut un long silence durant lequel chacun contempla le parcours monstrueux qui leur faisait face.

Il y avait de quoi choper des sueurs froides…

Erik souffla : « Impossible…ce truc est impossible à terminer. » Levi soupira : « Bien sûr que c'est possible ! » Eren sauta sur l'occasion, le cœur battant : « Prouve-le. » Levi glissa les yeux dans sa direction, le regard toujours aussi brillant. Tout le monde regardait Eren comme s'il était cinglé. L'adolescent renchérit : « Termine-le. Montre-nous comment on peut s'y prendre… » Ils se fixèrent un moment. Eren savait que Levi relèverait le défi, parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de tester ce parcours. Et qu'Eren venait de lui offrir une occasion en or… C'était un peu comme s'ils se lançaient un petit défi entre eux.

Eren rêvait de voir Levi en action, autre part qu'à travers un écran, sur les courtes vidéos qu'avaient prises Hanji alors qu'il s'entraînait.

Erwin avait longtemps étudié la façon de combattre, de bouger et les techniques de combat de Levi, dans l'espoir de pouvoir les inculquer au plus grand nombre. Il pensait ainsi pouvoir augmenter la force de frappe de ses unités. Malheureusement très peu de choses étaient reproductibles par quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à la lignée des Ackermann. Ils n'avaient pu standardiser que sa manière de se déplacer sans bruit ou de se servir d'absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la salle pour améliorer sa mobilité en plein combat (murs, chaises, bureau, etc…). Ou encore la façon qu'il avait de réajuster au mieux son centre de gravité pour toujours tirer juste… (Une méthode que seuls les meilleurs parvenaient à reproduire).

Levi soupira et ôta sa veste d'un geste lent.

Eren se retint à grande peine de baver sur les muscles saillants de ses bras (et de s'imaginer plaqué au sol) pour ne se concentrer que sur ses yeux. Levi avait déjà commencé à détailler le terrain du regard. Il expliqua tout en s'étirant : « L'important dans ce cours, ce n'est pas de vous mettre au défi de réaliser l'impossible ou encore comme le faisait Uster d'entraîner vos muscles à passer des obstacles stupides comme des crétins d'hamsters dans un labo…l'important c'est de réussir à ce que vous sachiez allier votre esprit et votre corps…ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que vous n'aurez jamais les mêmes capacités qu'un autre. Aucun d'entre vous, n'a les mêmes capacités physiques que son voisin. La question à laquelle cette épreuve vous permettra de répondre c'est, dans une situation de vie et de mort, si je devais franchir cette étape, rester en vie et être capable de m'enfuir à la fin, comment je m'y prendrais ? Quelles sont mes limites, quels sont mes points forts ? »

Plus personne ne parlait ou ne mouchetait. Ils étaient tous subjugués, par ses mots et ses gestes. Ils admiraient la souplesse puissante de son corps, s'étonnaient de le voir si musclé. On pouvait voir à l'œil nu que Levi Ackermann était une arme de pointe. Levi acheva son discours : « Aucun d'entre vous ne devra franchir cette ligne d'arrivée sur le point de rendre l'âme. Vous devrez tout traverser en gardant assez d'énergie pour passer un appel d'urgence ou vous planquer…c'est tout l'enjeu. Eren. » Eren sursauta. Levi lui fit signe d'approcher. Son mode Caporal était de retour à 160%, il était intimidant, dominant et diablement sexy. Eren prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers lui. Il ignora les picotements qui lui remontèrent sur tout l'avant-bras alors que Levi lui posait un chronomètre dans la main… : « Tu vas t'occuper de mon chrono… » Eren lui sourit. Il avait eu raison, Levi mourrait bel et bien d'envie d'essayer ce parcours….

Levi se plaça avec nonchalance sur la ligne de départ. Il s'étira les muscles de la nuque et des épaules, prit une grande inspiration et marqua une pause.

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Eren était tellement concentré qu'il s'entendit à peine donner le départ. Le doigt résolument appuyé sur le chrono, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il admira la course de Levi. C'était comme voir une machine à l'œuvre. Il choisissait en moins d'une fraction de seconde le rocher sur lequel il allait prendre appui pour en sauter des tas d'autres d'un simple bond. C'était comme si la route avait été pré-écrite dans son esprit, il regardait à peine où ses pieds atterrissaient avant de passer au saut suivant. On aurait dit qu'il traversait les airs, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il se baladait….

Arrivé à la zone 2, Levi plongea d'un rocher surélevé pour agripper une corde et se hissa à la seule force de ses bras comme Eren avait vu des pompiers ou des militaires le faire à la télévision. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides et si fluides qu'on aurait dit qu'il était juste en train de faire quelques tractions sur une barre d'exercice. Levi n'atteignit par le haut de la corde. Il balança les jambes dans le vide pour se donner de l'élan. Une fois bien lancé, il se servit du mur lisse comme d'un tremplin pour effectuer une rotation sur lui-même qui le propulsa vers le haut. Eren n'arrivait même pas à voir comment il s'était débrouillé pour si vite changer de main d'accroche à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fallu pour continuer de profiter de la sécurité de sa corde sans se brûler les phalanges…

Levi n'atterrit pas sur le mur.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle alors qu'il passait par-dessus comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes dans le dos. Il avait ramené les jambes contre son torse et s'était servi au sommet d'un bref appui du bout du pied, pour se propulser encore plus en avant sans prendre la peine de respirer. Son corps se déplia gracieusement dans l'air pour adopter une parfaite position de plonger. Il entra dans l'eau sans faire de remous dans un doux 'plof'. Les élèves s'étaient approchés du terrain pour mieux voir, mais Levi ne remonta à la surface que de l'autre côté du filet centrale. Il avait retenu son souffle si longtemps ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était, un poisson ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Levi était sorti de l'eau et commençait son sprint de la mort dans l'avant dernière zone.

Mikasa avait remarquablement bien saisi sa façon de courir. Chaque muscle était sollicité quand il le fallait, comme il le fallait. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était une course aérienne dont chacun des rebonds était pleinement maîtrisé. Quand les mitraillettes détectèrent du mouvement, elles se mirent à tirer en rafale. Levi ne marqua aucun stop, pas plus qu'il ne s'abrita. Il continuait de courir en _ajustant_ sa cadence aux tirs. Un pas plus vite, trois pas plus lents, c'était comme si au lieu de se faire tirer dessus, il intimait un rythmes aux machines…Eren en était bouche bée. Mikasa n'avait pas la grâce de Levi, bien qu'elle soit très douée, elle était plus brute, mécanique…lui…lui c'était un dieu du combat.

Il acheva la cinquième zone comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé et sprinta calmement jusqu'à la fin.

Eren, tout comme ses camarades, était si choqué, qu'il prit encore quelques secondes avant de saisir que Levi venait de passer la ligne d'arrivée. Il se ressaisit en secouant la tête et stoppa le chrono en jurant. Malgré son temps de délai, Levi venait de traverser ce parcours de la mort en 9min58. Eren l'avait annoncé à haute voix et tout le monde s'était exclamé en chœur. Levi encore trempé s'avançait vers eux d'un pas tranquille, visiblement satisfait de lui-même, quoiqu'il fronçait tout de même les sourcils : « J'aurais mis moins de temps si j'avais pris une meilleure route au tout début…cette zone 1 est un vrai labyrinthe, Hanji s'est bien amusée…. » Eren tremblait d'excitation, d'admiration et d'autre chose de plus passionné lorsqu'il souffla : « Tu es… » Erik l'interrompit : « …un monstre ! Je veux dire, vous avez vu comment il bouge ?! Comme si le fait qu'il le réussisse, ça prouve que nous on peut y arriver ! » Levi récupéra le chrono des doigts tremblants d'Eren tout en fusillant Erik du regard.

L'Elitiste se fit tout petit. Levi prit une inspiration, sembla réfléchir puis annonça : « Bien. Tu seras satisfait si quelqu'un de ta promotion réussi à le finir sans se rompre le cou ? Des volontaires ? » Immédiatement les mains d'Eren, Sasha et Conny fendirent les airs. Levi haussa un sourcil, prêt à choisir, quand Erik s'insurgea : « Ces trois-là aussi sont des monstres ! Ce serait comme choisir Mikasa ! A quoi ça sert ?! » Levi claqua de la langue : « Très bien. Tu veux quelqu'un de normal ? Kirstein. A toi. » Jean se décomposa sur place puis bafouilla : « Quoi ? Moi ?

\- Il y a un autre Kirstein dans cette classe ?

\- Mais je….

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je te donnais le choix d'y aller… » Jean leur lança un dernier regard désespéré. Puis il parut faire une dernière prière (alors qu'il n'était pas croyant, Eren se demandait bien à qui il s'adressait !) et s'avança vers la ligne de départ. Levi attendit qu'il ait fini de s'échauffer avant de demander : « Prêt…

\- Pas du tout…

\- C'est parti. » Jean s'élança sans grande conviction.

Il parut choisir ses rochers en fonction de leur hauteur et la largeur du plateau qui se trouvait à leur sommet. Il fut largement plus lent que Levi (c'était à prévoir) mais il démontra que c'était parfaitement faisable. Il enchaîna sur l'épreuve des cordes. Grimpa jusqu'au bout, contracta les abdos et se balança juste assez pour atteindre du bout des pieds le haut du mur. Là, il enroula la corde autour de son poing (au cas où il tombait en arrière) et tenta de sécuriser sa position au sommet. Une fois certain de ses appuis, il lâcha la corde et se redressa sur le mur. Il parut reprendre son souffle un instant, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il profitait de la hauteur pour étudier le reste du parcours.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil en contre bas, grimaça et prit la décision de redescendre par le mur d'escalade. Il se montrait prudent et efficace. En quelques instants il se retrouva dans l'eau. Sans hésiter, il choisit le premier chemin. Sa tête disparue sous le premier filet, réapparue au milieu des deux. Il nagea sur place un instant comme pour gonfler ses poumons d'air puis passa le second filet. Il termina la zone en crawl. Arrivé dans la zone 5, Jean prit le partie de compter l'intervalle entre chaque rafale de tirs et de ne courir que lorsqu'il était certain que la voie était libre. Il profitait de chaque moment où la machine tirait pour se reposer autant que possible à l'abri, derrière un pic. Il était trempé, essoufflé et se demandait encore pourquoi son karma était aussi mauvais (il avait forcément été un sacré salaud dans sa vie intérieure).

Enfin, il atteignit la zone 6 et courut de toutes ses forces, éreinté. Il s'écroula à l'arrivée. Levi avait arrêté le chrono et annoncé : « 23 min Kirstein…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu finisses le parcours…

\- Quoi ? J'a…j'avais le droit d'abandonner ? » Un rictus fleurit sur les lèvres de Levi : « Bien entendu. Je sais que vous ne serez pas tous capable de le finir pendant la première séance. Du coup, j'ai prévu des gages pour ceux qui abandonnent en plein milieu… » Jean blêmit. Donc, Levi avait prévu qu'il échoue pour le punir…il l'avait échappé belle…finalement, il existait un dieu sur cette terre… Levi fit de nouveau face à Erik : « Bien, le Casse-couille. Si toi et tes amis vous avez encore quelque chose à dire sur mon parcours, libre à vous d'aller pleurnicher dans votre coin. Personne ne vous retient. Vous compterez sur Uster pour vous apprendre à jouer à saute-mouton et j'aurais une petite pensée pour vos familles quand j'apprendrais que vous n'avez pas survécu à votre année d'Apprentissage… » Plus personne ne contesta. Levi organisa des passages par groupe de cinq. Dès qu'une zone était franchie, il envoyait cinq autres élèves.

Bien qu'il soit complètement au bord de la crise de nerfs (tellement il était pressé) Eren patienta afin de pouvoir passer avec les camarades de son choix. Il adorait le Parcours mais ce qui le bottait encore plus, c'était la compétition. Sasha, Conny, Annie, Mikasa et lui-même se tinrent prêts sur la ligne de départ. La tension avait grimpé d'un coup. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur leur objectif et respiraient avec calme et maîtrise. Eren avait très envie d'impressionner Levi, mais il savait qu'avec ses amis comme adversaires il n'aurait pas une seconde pour penser à autre chose pendant la course. Alors il fit le vide. Avant d'admettre que la Bête et lui ne faisait qu'un, l'adolescent devait trouver des stratagèmes pour faire appel à toute son énergie, comme par exemple se mettre terriblement en colère….Mais plus maintenant, maintenant il n'avait besoin que d'une chose. De la concentration.

Quand Levi donna le top départ, Eren s'envola littéralement vers le champ de pierres.

Il n'y avait que trois cordes. Les trois premiers arrivés en zone 2 prendraient un train d'avance considérable. Eren ne devait pas louper le coche. Alors qu'il bondissait de rocher en rocher, faisant fi de leur forme de leur taille et de leur largeur, il vit du coin de l'œil Mikasa traverser le labyrinthe avec la même aisance que Levi auparavant. Sur sa gauche, Sasha comme mue par un instinct primaire effectuait figure après figure afin de passer les obstacles avec agilité. Annie tenait bon, même si elle avait plus de mal à effectuer son choix de route. Eren n'était ni aussi efficace que Mikasa, ni aussi acrobate que Sasha…mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il lui était impossible de perdre l'équilibre. Son corps contrebalançait chacun de ses sauts qu'importait la façon dont il atterrissait sur le rocher d'en face. Il se penchait de droite à gauche ou vers l'avant pour retrouver une certaine stabilité avant de s'élancer à nouveau, sans perdre une seconde. Eren profita de son élan pour effectuer un passage en force. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur un rocher particulièrement haut à la façon d'un fauve dans son cerceau. Il atterrit en effectuant une roulade avant et se redressa pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la bonne direction.

Il entendit Sasha jurer.

Il venait de prendre la tête.

Mais Mikasa le talonnait de près. Eren fixa avec attention la corde qui lui faisait face…même s'il avait confiance en ses capacités et pensait pouvoir l'atteindre…ce n'était clairement pas à côté. Un frisson d'excitation lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il comptait faire. Un grondement lui échappa et un large sourire fendit ses lèvres. Qui ne tentait rien…Eren recula au maximum avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Il crut entendre des cris en provenance de la foule alors qu'il voyait le mur se rapprocher comme au ralenti. Ses mains partirent à la rencontre de la corde et s'y agrippèrent avec force. Elle se balança elle aussi dangereusement vers le mur. Eren l'enroula autour de son avant-bras, contracta les abdos et ramena ses jambes vers l'avant. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le béton et le choc se répercuta dans tout son corps.

Ce genre de douleur le galvanisait.

Il poussa sur ses cuisses et contracta de nouveau tous les muscles pour se retrouver pratiquement debout à la verticale. Vite, avant qu'il ne lâche…il se servit de ses mains et de sa rapidité pour courir dans cette position et monter le plus haut possible. La corde menaçait de l'entraîner loin du mur d'une seconde à l'autre…lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle reculait, il l'y aida en poussant encore une fois sur ses cuisses. Il s'éloigna d'un coup, décontracta les muscles, balança les jambes dans un mouvement de balancelle en arrière et….se propulsa dans les airs. Il écarta les bras alors qu'il passait quelques mètres au-dessus du mur. Il hurla de joie et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment hors du temps, infime et infini à la fois, où il volait. Quand il amorça sa descente vers le bas, il rouvrit les paupières et se positionna de façon à pouvoir pénétrer la surface de l'eau sans se faire mal. Huit mètres, c'était haut pour une chute…

Les bruits disparurent tous d'un seul coup alors que tout autour de lui la lumière disparaissait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Eren eut du mal à réaliser qu'il était déjà immergé. Il nagea vers la surface et prit son inspiration pour se rendre compte que Mikasa s'apprêtait à plonger tandis que Sasha descendait le mur d'escalade aussi rapidement qu'une araignée…Eren ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il fonça vers le chemin du milieu, se gonfla les poumons d'air et plongea. Il griffait l'eau pour l'écarter et ses poumons avaient commencé à sérieusement le brûler au moment où il aperçut la fin du tunnel. Il lui fallut reprendre son souffle plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru nécessaire avant de pouvoir achever la courte distance qui lui manquait pour sortir du lac.

Il se hissait sur la terre ferme alors que Mikasa émergeait elle aussi de l'autre côté du tunnel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Eren sentit son cœur partir au quart de tour…hors de question qu'il la laisse passer devant. Il se précipita vers la zone 5. Dès qu'elles l'eurent capté, les mitraillettes se mirent à tirer. Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont s'y prenait Levi pour savoir exactement quand chaque salve allait arriver, comment l'esquiver en si peu de mouvements…alors il fut contraint de s'arrêter et de s'abriter. Derrière lui, Sasha et Mikasa entrait aussi en zone 5. Et s'il regardait un peu mieux, il pouvait voir que Conny et Annie terminaient de passer l'épreuve du lac…

S'il ne trouvait pas une solution, son avance allait être réduite à néant.

Il jura.

Comment faire ?

Mikasa n'était pas aussi douée que Levi. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à éviter toutes les salves mais elle parvenait néanmoins mieux progresser qu'aucun d'entre eux. Eren cessa de se triturer les méninges quand Annie et Conny finirent par les rejoindre dans la cinquième étape. Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver de techniques qui puissent lui correspondre. Il ne connaissait après tout qu'une seule méthode…Il se redressa et fonça droit vers les mitrailleuses. Bondissant de gauche à droite, il comptait sur les capteurs de mouvement pour les forcer à tirer dans la même direction. Son stratagème fonctionna. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de les esquiver mais il pouvait sentir sur sa peau, aussi sûrement qu'une décharge électrique, les frissons du danger…Maintenant, un salto arrière…là, une roulade sur le côté….ici, une roue. Il finit par forcer les mitraillettes à se tirer dedans et les mit hors service. Essoufflé, il considéra un moment l'avance qu'avaient pu prendre ses adversaires.

C'était un sacrifice qui valait le coup.

Car dorénavant rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce à quoi il était le plus doué. Courir. Avoir à donner la chasse à du gibier rendait son affaire encore plus excitante. Il revint calmement se placer sur le sentier central. Prit une grande inspiration, inclina le buste en avant et…ses pieds décolèrent du sol. Il releva la tête pour fixer les yeux sur les silhouettes de ses camarades. Plus il les fixait et plus vite ses jambes se mouvaient. Ses muscles brûlaient sous l'effort prolongé et c'était tout simplement délicieux. Leurs silhouettes se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde. Eren atteignit son pic de vitesse alors qu'ils entraient tous les cinq dans la dernière zone.

La ligne droite.

Il ne pouvait peut-être plus sprinter, mais il n'avait aucune intention de leur laisser la victoire.

Ils étaient au coude à coude, bataillant sans vergogne pour empêcher leur voisin de passer devant. Alors qu'il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, Eren eut soudain une révélation. Il était là, avec ses meilleurs amis, en train de se surpasser sur un terrain. Ils étaient proches, avaient le même but. Le dynamisme du jeu le galvanisa. Sa meute. Ses amis. Son petit monde. Un univers qu'il tenait au creux de sa main…Il sentit monter du plus profond de lui-même un grognement de joie pure alors qu'il puisait dans ses dernières ressources. Il dépassa Mikasa sur la ligne d'arrivée, suivit de très près par Sasha et Annie qui étaient ex-aequo. Elles étaient arrivées à peine une seconde avant Conny qui tout comme Eren s'effondra au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

Un grand silence les accueillit.

Intrigué, Eren rouvrit les yeux et repoussa les quelques mèches imbibées de sueurs qui lui bouchaient la vue. Sur tous les visages se lisaient un savant mélange entre l'admiration, la crainte et le dégoût face à l'injustice flagrante de différence entre leurs capacités. Eren glissa les yeux vers Levi, il avait l'air totalement choqué.

Levi s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

Déjà, il y avait le fait qu'ils étaient tous excellents. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à ce monstrueux parcours d'obstacles et ils se débrouillaient comme des chefs. Ensuite, il y avait Eren. Le voir bouger, évoluer, dans cet environnement c'était…bluffant. Levi le savait doué. Il trouvait même plutôt rassurant le fait de davantage avoir à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité d'autrui que la sienne en cas de conflit…. Mais là…là…ça dépassait toutes ses attentes.

Dans la zone 1, l'adolescent avait agi exactement comme l'aurait fait un animal …bondissant avec adresse et un sens de l'équilibre quasi divin. Et puis au moment du passage aux cordes, Levi avait cru sentir son cœur lui tomber dans les talons. Après qu'Eren se soit redressé et ait (de façon incroyable) commencé à courir sur le mur, Levi pensait avoir tout vu. Mais pas du tout ! Le numéro de trapéziste de l'adolescent avait été tout simplement dingue. Bras écarté, comme s'il prenait son envol, le sourire au bord des lèvres et les yeux clos, Levi avait presque cru lui voir pousser des ailes dans le dos.

Son plongeon avait été réussi avec brio, bien que le passage du lac ait finalement permis aux autres de le rattraper.

Dans la zone 5, il avait encore créé la surprise. Il paraissait dans une impasse quand tout à coup, il avait foncé droit vers les mitrailleuses. Jamais Levi, ou même Hanji, n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour essayer de se confronter à des armes à feu…c'était sans compter sur l'existence d'Eren… (Il fallait maintenant que Levi demande à la Raie et la Binoclarde de programmer leurs machines pour qu'un tel massacre ne soit plus possible !)…Eren avait des réflexes surhumains. Sans être capable d'anticiper les actions des mitrailleuses, il s'esquivait au dernier instant dans une pirouette…A chaque nouvelle rafale de tirs, Levi se surprenait à vouloir l'encourager, ce que d'ailleurs, plusieurs de ses camarades avaient commencés à faire bien malgré eux.

Tandis qu'une bonne partie était encore en train d'essayer de se remettre de leur choc. Kirstein grogna : « Et voilà ! Du Psycho-suicidaire de base ! » Ymir quant à elle jouait les pompon girl avec Krista : « Allez Eren ! Défonce-leur la gueule ! » (Levi soupçonnait Ymir d'être à l'origine de leur banderole de slogan lors de la Finale du tournoi de basket….) Une fois les machines mises hors d'état de nuire, Eren s'était redressé avec la grâce d'un prédateur en chasse. Il s'était calmement mis en position et là…ses pieds s'étaient littéralement envolés. Levi n'avait jamais vu personne courir de cette façon avec le buste en avant, le regard résolument fixer vers son but… : « Et voilà, la technique guépard d'Eren…ils sont fichus. » C'était Reiner, les bras croisés sur son torse qui commentait avec intérêt.

Armin était lui aussi à fond dedans : « Non, ce n'est pas obligé…ils ont pris assez d'avance….Eren ne devrait plus tarder à atteindre sa vitesse de pointe alors il n'aura plus assez de forces pour une seconde accélération…ils ont tous encore une chance… » Marco agita la tête avec entrain : « Je ne sais pas comme tu fais pour retenir toutes ses données Armin… » Jean expliqua : « Il a un super ordinateur à la place du cerveau… » Armin avait eu raison, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la dernière zone d'épreuve, ils jouaient tous des coudes pour la première place.

Mais Eren n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il leur arracha la victoire dans un dernier rugissement triomphal avant d'aller s'effondrer au sol.

Levi s'était senti submergé par une tripotée de sentiments. Fierté, surprise, excitation, admiration…il voulait affronter Eren sur un parcours…il ressentait l'irrépressible envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Les yeux d'Eren se posèrent sur lui, flamboyantes émeraudes tachetées d'un bleu électrique époustouflant. Levi dut crisper les muscles pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il respira en douceur...baissa les yeux sur le chrono qu'il avait arrêté par réflexe et annonça : « Vous avez pris 17 minutes… » Sa voix avait eu un raté…il respira encore pour se ressaisir. Eren venait de rougir, comme s'il saisissait très exactement ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Levi poussa un soupir appréciateur : « Bien !... » Mikasa le fusilla du regard : « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire le Nain ? Bien ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, non. Tu as été trop lente pour la zone 1, apprends à davantage faire fonctionner ton cerveau que tes muscles, Femme-gorille. » Sasha s'écria : « Ouah ! Et ils sont de la même famille ? » Eren ricana : « C'est leur façon à eux de se témoigner leur amour… » Erik souffla : « Tous les Ackermann sont des monstres… » Jean souffla à son tour : « Et les Elitistes des cons prétentieux… on devrait vraiment trouvé un autre nom pour désigner les élèves normaux…. » Levi laissa encore une fois couler son regard couler en direction d'Eren.

Etre juste son professeur allait s'avérer aussi excitant et rafraîchissant, que torturant.

Il pouvait le voir évoluer dans la sphère amicale, découvrir son côté 'soldat'…Levi grogna intérieurement. Il était grand temps que cette foutue année se termine. Il mourrait d'envie d'affronter Eren sur un terrain, tous les deux. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle idée l'enthousiasmait autant….

…le cours de Combat promettait d'être très intéressant…

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plu?

Enfin.

On en est certain, ce qu'Eren appelait la 'Bête' ne fait pas de lui un schyzophrène ou un possédé. Juste un adolescent qui avait beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place dans ce triste monde...(snif).

Mais maintenant il comprend que son pouvoir Ethéré fait autant partis de lui que sa part humaine...

C'est un petit pas pour nous qui attendons qu'il se transforme enfin! Mais un grand pas pour Eren! (rire)

Sur ce, je m'en vais m'écrouler. De fatigue pure.

Plein plein plein de love sur vous! Et encore merci de me suivre, aimer cette histoire ou commenter comme vous le faites!

 **Chapitre 42 : Silly Lovers (part 3) **


	42. Chapter 42

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour votre soutien.**_

 _ **Ma maman est tiré d'affaire, elle reprend des forces dans sa chambre d'hôpital et je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait aucune complication.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'allait droit au coeur.**_

 _ **J'en ai eu bien besoin!**_

 ** _D'ailleurs, je pense écrire mais pas finir le chapitre 43 demain. Je me consacrerai plutôt à la réponse aux commentaires et la corrections des chapitres 40, 41 et 42! (Merci Iroko de souligner quelques fautes! J'avais grand besoin d'aide, surtout que ces chapitres sont monstrueusement longs...)_**

 ** _Du coup demain vous allez recevoir des mails de ma part! (Je sais, je sais, tout le monde préférerait un nouveau chapitre, mais j'aime tellement vous parler!...)_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du (encore très gros) chapitre 42._**

 ** _Bonne lecture mes chatons!_**

 ** _PS: Pas de soucis à avoir, je trouverais bien une autre vie pour me reposer! (rire sinistre)_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 42**_ _ **: Silly Lovers (part 3)**_

Au final, pour Eren, l'année infernale avait des airs de paradis.

Il n'était plus obligé de se farcir le crâne de leçons interminables. Et il ne venait plus à l'académie que pour suivre des cours en relation directe avec son futur métier. Dont la majorité se déroulait à l'air libre, sur le terrain ou en travaux dirigés. Pour un hyperactif tel que lui, ne plus avoir à passer des journées entières assis derrière un pupitre…c'était comme sortir de prison après deux ans et trois mois de réclusion. La plupart du temps, Eren avait été obligé d'inventer des stratagèmes pour forcer son esprit à rester focaliser sur le cours…et ça n'avait rien eu d'agréable. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus ce problème parce que ce qu'il apprenait l'intéressait vraiment (sauf peut-être toute la partie sur le codage informatique avec Oluo…).

De fait, lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs avec ses amis et jetaient un coup d'œil aux salles de classe des élèves en cursus normal, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre. D'accord, la Classe Etoile avait dû trimer trois fois plus pendant deux ans mais, ça en valait largement la peine. Armin était en plein débat avec Marco et Berthold. Ils étaient en pause et leur petit groupe de quatre avait été désigné pour aller chercher des boissons pour toute l'équipe. Eren flânait sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il était question.

La voix d'Armin s'était faite plus véhémente : « Je trouve que le type de pensées véhiculées par Rodd Reiss est un danger pour la liberté individuel telle que l'a toujours conçue Paradiz ! Il cherche à faire de ce pays une utopie bancale. Qui va en profiter à la fin ? C'est trop flou pour être sain…» Marco paraissait surpris : « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi, tu sois un détracteur de Reiss ! Je veux dire, Armin, t'as pourtant de fort lien avec Antya, non ? Ton grand-père est quasiment un pur souche…le programme de Reiss est réputé pour avoir la côte auprès des Antyens…

\- Mon grand-père est un Pure souche…et alors ?! J'ai toujours mon libre arbitre ! Ce ne sont pas quelques paroles en l'air, prononcés pour brosser les Antyens dans le sens du poil qui m'empêcheront de dire ce que je pense vraiment. Et je pense que le programme électoral de Reiss tel qu'il le défend est rempli de contradictions bizarres et surtout de zones d'ombre ! Sa politique sur les zones d'assistanat sur les territoires d'Antya est l'une des plus grosses entourloupes du siècle ! Peut-être que notre actuel Président exploite sans vergogne les ressources de leur sol en échange d'une aide militaire pour maintenir le pays sous contrôle, mais au moins lui, il leur laisse le champ libre pour décider de leur politique intérieure. Rodd Reiss est un tyran idéologiste. Il se dissimule sous les trains du bon croyant et du bon citoyen mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à lui faire confiance… » Berthold acquiesça doucement : « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…ce qu'il propose, c'est limite trop beau pour être vrai….un pays où chacun aurait sa place ? Affranchi des inégalités primaires de notre société de consommation libérale ? Comment est-ce qu'il compte faire pour que tous les pauvres de Paradiz aient droit à un revenu minimal ? Les riches n'accepteront jamais de payer… »

Marco leva un bras pour attirer leur attention et répondit : « Il le fera par le rétablissement des valeurs ancestrales qui autrefois unifiaient des pays entiers…la religion est son point de départ. Il pense qu'après avoir perdu la foi, l'humanité s'est dévoyée… » Eren n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Levi et Kenny lui avaient légué leur répugnance totale de la politique et de tout ce qui y touchait de près comme de loin : « C'est qui Rodd Reiss ? » Ils lui lancèrent tous les trois un regard ahuri. Armin soupira : « Si tu n'étais pas aussi extraordinaire, ton manque d'intérêt pour tout ce qui touche à la culture générale, l'enseignement et…

\- J'adore l'Histoire et les Mathématiques…je ne suis pas si ignare ! » Ils marquèrent une pause pleine de sous-entendus. Eren gonfla une joue : « Bande d'enfoirés… » Armin prit le ton qu'il adoptait toujours lorsqu'il lui expliquait quelque chose, une diction appliquée et patiente : « Rodd Reiss est l'un des nouveaux politiciens qui fait les choux gras de la presse. Il a une approche entièrement différente de ses congénères. Il prône une sorte de retour aux sources. A ses yeux, Paradiz n'a pas besoin d'être purgée mais plutôt recadrée. La criminalité et la décadence du pays s'expliquent par un total manque de cohésion et de valeurs humaines. C'est chacun pour soi et advienne que pourra. Il souhaite donc créer un nouveau système de fonctionnement juste et équitable afin que chacun puisse trouver sa place dans la vie… » Marco renchérit : « Une sorte de pays utopique où chacun aurait une tâche à accomplir et s'en accommoderait parfaitement, basé sur l'entraide et le partage… » Eren plissa le nez : « Ce sont les types comme lui qui sont les plus dangereux…ses promesses sonnent creuses alors que je ne les ai même pas encore toutes entendues…

\- Le truc, c'est qu'il a un charisme monstre ! Et puis, ses dernières actions ont eu un grand impact dans l'arrière-pays. Il refuse d'exposer son histoire personnelle, il dit qu'il n'est que l'émissaire d'une puissance divine…il a fait fortune dans l'agriculture et aidé des millions de fermiers et paysans à augmenter leur rendement en créant une coopérative agricole…il y a engrangé des millions de sa fortune personnelle, sans rien demander en retour, même pas un rôle élevé de décisionnaire ! En plus, depuis qu'il est arrivé à la capitale, il passe son temps à descendre dans la rue, à aider des pauvres gens et discuter avec des repris de justice…il a changé la vie d'un bon nombre de personnes ! Les prisonniers à qui il est venu en aide sont tous devenus de bons citoyens actifs et impliqués de notre société….

\- Erwin aussi aide les criminels ! Ce Rodd Reiss est pire que louche si tu veux mon avis ! On dirait davantage un gourou de secte qu'un politicien… » Marco baissa les yeux et se mordilla une lèvre : « Rodd Reiss fait partie de la coalition qui pense qu'on devrait écarter Erwin Smith de la direction de la Brigade d'Intervention…il dit qu'Erwin n'a fait qu'attiser les flammes en donnant des armes aux criminels. Il l'accuse de forcer le peuple de Paradiz à s'entretuer en créant des cases prédéfinies à un mal qui ne connait aucune limitation. Pour lui, le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc…en gros Reiss pense qu'Erwin a créé la Brigade et mis la main mise sur la Garnison et la Brigade Spéciale pour servir ses propres intérêts politique…

\- Quoi ?! » Eren avait presque hurlé, il siffla : « T'es en train de me dire que ce salaud pense qu'Erwin cherche à renverser le gouvernement ?

-…Eren, du calme…c'est ce qu'il dit. Pas ce que tout le monde croit…

\- Ah oui ? Et pour combien de temps ? Combien de personnes continueront à croire Erwin innocent ? Si un homme aussi influent qu'à l'air de l'être Reiss pense haut et fort qu'Erwin aurait sacrifié toutes ces années à travailler d'arrache-pied pour se créer une force armée capable de renverser le pouvoir en place, c'est très exactement ce qu'il va fourrer dans le crâne de la population ! » Eren les vrilla du regard : « Erwin a permis à des millions de citoyens de vivre dans un monde où ils ne risquaient plus de mourir poignarder à chaque coin de rue ! La vente de drogues et le commerce sexuel ont presque totalement disparus! Aujourd'hui si tu es agressé ou volé, tu peux te tourner vers la Garnison pour défendre tes intérêts ! Tout ça, on l'a gagné parce que des centaines de nos camarades se sont sacrifiés et sont morts en service pour… » Armin lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras : « On sait Eren…on le sait. On est tous là pour ça…

\- Marco a l'air de défendre ce pourri ! » Marco soupira : « Je soulignais juste que par les temps qui courent, la proposition de Rodd Reiss attire de plus en plus de monde. Et que son approche est effectivement novatrice…

\- Pfft, un émissaire divin ?! Qu'il essaie déjà de se sauver lui-même ! Ce sont des fanatiques qui ont assassiné la mère de Mikasa je vous signale et la religion était le sujet principale de l'une des guerres mondiales qui a mené la Terre a sa destruction ! Alors je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu qu'il faille qu'on s'y attache tant que ça ! N'importe quel gugusse un peu timbré peu rappliquer et t'inventer une tonne principes débiles pour te forcer à lui obéir en disant qu'une licorne magique viendra t'emmener dans un monde meilleur à la fin…je déteste ceux qui se cherchent des excuses pour agir. Ils se cachent derrière un prétexte avant d'oser passer à l'action…en plus d'être lâches, ils sont fourbes ! » Berthold lui sourit : « On sait donc à qui n'ira pas ton vote aux prochaines élections… » Eren parut étonné : « T'as raison ! On sera des soldats, donc des citoyens de catégorie C ! On pourra voter… »

Eren réfléchit un instant et demanda : « Quelle est la religion de Rodd Reiss ? » Armin haussa les épaules : « C'est ça le plus choquant ! Il dit qu'il en est l'émissaire, mais qu'il refuse de voir de nouveaux croyants adhérer à son culte par simple désespoir ou par effet de mode. Il affirme que le jour viendra où tous seront bien obligés de reconnaître qu'il n'existe qu'une seule et unique religion et que la voix de sa Déesse sera entendue de tous… » Un frisson de dégout traversa Eren : « Sa Déesse ? Putain de psychopathe... » Armin ajouta : « Mais des rumeurs circulent à ce sujet. Sa Déesse s'appellerait Rhéa. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Rhéa ? Ça ne me dit absolument rien…

\- Ca ne dit rien à personne, c'est bien ça le souci… » Ils arrivèrent enfin à la machine à café et décidèrent de changer de sujet avant qu'Eren ne choisisse de tous les cogner pour leur faire entendre raison.

Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Hanji.

Elle les observait fixement depuis derrière un mur et quand leurs regards croisèrent le sien, elle se dissimula à demi. Intrigué, Eren déclara : « Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut, allez-y sans moi… » Berthold réprima un frisson : « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, cette prof me fiche la frousse… » Marco haussa les épaules : « Elle est un peu bizarre mais on s'y fait…dans tous les cas, elle a l'air d'adorer Eren … » Eren sourit : « Si vous saviez…bon allez, j'y vais… » Il les quitta, quelques canettes dans les bras et attendit qu'Hanji sorte à nouveau la tête de derrière son mur. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se tenait à quelques pas seulement. Eren paraissait juste intrigué : « Est-ce que je vais le regretter si je te demande pourquoi est-ce que tu nous espionnes ?

\- Moi ? T'espionner ? Pas du tout…

\- Levi t'a ordonné de me laisser tranquille, c'est ça…

\- Il a menacé de retapisser les murs de mon bureau avec les organes internes de M. Pingles 80 ! Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a mis le feu au numéro 79 ? On aurait dû le faire diagnostiquer sociopathe lui aussi ! » Elle avait l'air sincèrement attristée. Eren se retint d'éclater de rire, imaginer Levi mettre le feu à un rat de laboratoire, ça avait un petit côté comique…quand bien même ça n'avait rien de drôle. Il demanda plutôt : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? » Hanji parut émue dans l'âme : « Angel, tu es vraiment un petit ange ! Je veux te faire un câlin !

\- Tu as toujours envie de me faire un câlin…

\- Parce que tu as la peau douce ! Et que tu sens bon la menthe et le soleil ! Et que ton corps rentre parfaitement dans mes bras ! Tu dois être le coussin parfait, Levi doit adorer s'endormir avec toi ! Est-ce qu'il s'endort avec toi dans les bras ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà paru vouloir faire autre chose que de…

\- Eeeeuh, Hanji ! » Eren rougissait malgré lui. Elle le fixa un moment, pencha la tête sur le côté puis sautilla sur place : « Ouiiii ! Il t'a ENFIN touché ! » Eren voulait s'enfuir en courant : « …S'il te plait et si on parlait plutôt de la raison pour laquelle Levi t'a interdit de venir me déranger ? » Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle avait déjà oublié depuis longtemps la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là au départ. Elle répondit : « Oui, oui, tu as raison…mais il faudra que tu me racontes en détails ce que…

\- Jamais. Pas même sous la torture, Hanji. Ja-mais, de toute ma vie !

\- Aaawn…tu deviens aussi méchant que Levi. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous donner ma bénédiction…

\- Hanji…

\- Oh ! Oui ! Donc, ce que je voulais, c'était l'autorisation de te filmer en pleine action ! » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « Quoi ?! » Hanji laissa un silence. Puis elle explosa de rire : « J'ai dit action ? Je voulais dire entraînement ! Je veux te filmer alors que tu effectues un parcours ! Levi était tellement choqué par ta performance qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler et du coup…je me disais…

\- Ca ne me pose aucun problème mais…tu es sûre de vouloir me filmer ? Je veux dire, je suis certain que vous ne pourrez pas reproduire ma façon de bouger ou de…

\- Ah non ! Rien à voir avec le projet d'Erwin, c'est pour ma collection personnelle…

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, ma collection personnelle à propos de mon sujet d'étude favori ! » Elle lui pinça une joue avant de continuer : « Depuis la dernière manifestation de la 'Bête' et la création autour de ta moelle épinière d'une sorte de cuirasse impénétrable _…-elle baissa la voix et accéléra son débit de parole-_ … sauf peut-être à l'aide d'une perceuse laser pour écorce planétaire mais Levi s'y oppose alors bon… _\- puis recommença à parler normalement-…_ nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancer sur le mystère de tes origines ou même de ta nature donc…je me disais que t'observer dans ton élément, ça compenserait. J'ai bien réussi à trouver un ou deux trucs dans tes résultats sanguins mais…c'est inexploitable tant que je n'arrive pas déterminer une relation de cause à effet ou même à expliquer les données… » Elle poussa un grand soupire. Eren déglutit : « J'accepte de refaire le parcours et d'être filmé… » Il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui parler des Shifters.

Mais comme Levi lui-même s'était abstenu d'en parler à Hanji, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se décider à passer outre sa volonté…

Et puis si Hanji apprenait la vérité, non seulement Eren serait forcé de subir plus d'examens en laboratoire, mais en plus il lui faudrait, parler d'Ymir (Erwin ne le laisserait pas la garder en source anonyme), parler de leur vie sexuelle et de la légende du peuple d'Ymir… il n'était pas encore prêt à faire de telles révélations…Il allait trouver un moyen de se dépatouiller avec toutes ses informations et trouver une solution. Il devait bien en exister une qui lui permette de leur faire découvrir la vérité tout en esquivant les contraintes sus-mentionnées…Du moins, il l'espérait de tout cœur…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Eren revenait d'un cours d'Armement particulièrement éprouvant lorsqu'il fut kidnappé.

Il s'était dépêcher de sortir de la douche et avait laissé tous ses amis en plan dans les vestiaires parce qu'il avait reçu un étrange message de la part de Levi :

 **Levi** : _Ramène ton petit cul dans l'aile A à 13h tapantes. Salle 356._

Ce que ce message avait d'étrange ? Eh bien déjà, il y était fait mention de son _petit cul_ et ensuite, Levi ? Qui lui donnait rendez-vous quelque part dans l'école ? Depuis près d'une semaine qu'ils avaient entamé cette curieuse relation prof/élève il avait surtout été question d'éviter toutes interactions intempestives dans l'enceinte de l'école. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils se contentaient de discrètement se dévorer du regard avant de raisonnablement passer leur chemin. Le soir arrivé, ils faisaient par ailleurs comme si toute la tension sexuelle qui les avait tiraillés pendant la journée n'était qu'un mirage…

Le kidnapping eut lieu après qu'il se soit rendu au point de rendez-vous pour le trouver vide.

Il était en train de taper un message à Levi quand deux bras l'avaient agrippé par derrière. Une main posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et l'autre fermement resserrer contre sa veste d'uniforme, son ravisseur avait une poigne de fer. Eren sentit un léger picotement lui remonter le long du dos alors qu'il se faisait traîner dans une salle déserte. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à donner un bon coup de coude dans le sternum de son agresseur quand celui-ci le libéra d'un coup. Furieux, il fit volteface prêt à en découdre. Mais à la place il se retrouva parfaitement démuni : «...Levi ?! » Levi lui fit signe de se taire et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, colla une sorte de mot de l'autre côté puis la ferma à double tour. Ensuite il baissa les stores de la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir…Eren le regardait s'activer, sourcils froncés : « Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

\- Préparatifs nécessaires…

\- Nécessaires ? Pourquoi au juste ? » Levi était à présent en train de fermer les rideaux. Ils étaient au troisième étage du bâtiment et à part quelques pigeons, ils ne risquaient pas de voir grand monde venir les déranger par la fenêtre…Levi essayait-il de les plonger dans la pénombre ? Difficile à faire en pleine après-midi…Eren soupira : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » Levi venait visiblement de terminer ses préparatifs : « On a cours de Combat à 15h30…avant ça vous êtes en pause… » Eren était incertain lorsqu'il répondit : « Oui…c'est bien mon emploi du temps…pourquoi me le rappeler ? » Y avait-il un sens caché derrière l'affirmation qui venait de lui être faite ?

Levi soupira et s'approcha de lui à pas lourds. Eren eut envie de reculer malgré lui…mais comme d'habitude, il repoussa bravement son instinct primaire. Levi se stoppa à seulement deux pas et annonça : « Vu comment se sont passés les deux cours de Parcours, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu veux par… » Il ne finirait jamais cette phrase. Les lèvres de Levi venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes. Passé la surprise du premier instant, Eren ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue de Levi. Après un baiser qui l'avait fait vibrer des pieds à la tête, Levi s'écarta de lui.

Eren souffla : « Je dois t'avouer que je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre le cours et ça…

\- On va être en contact direct cette fois-ci, il ne suffira pas de serrer les dents…vaut mieux être relaxe… » Eren haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus incrédule : « Levi…arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu ne serais pas en train de proposer qu'on…

\- Si…

\- I…ici ? Dans l'académie ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que… » Eren lança un regard nerveux en direction du couloir et s'agita sur place. C'était un lieu public ! Son école ! Une salle de cours ! Bon, ils avaient déjà passé les limites de la décence dans un lieu public moins d'une semaine plus tôt…mais il s'agissait d'un parking quasi vide et ils se trouvaient dans une voiture aux vitres teintées…Là, il suffisait qu'ils attirent malencontreusement l'attention d'un curieux et que celui-ci tente de percer la pénombre de ses yeux en se penchant pour les distinguer à travers les fentes des stores et alors…

Levi avait profité de son bug pour ouvrir le sac de sport qu'il avait posé sur le bureau du professeur. Il en avait sorti un tube de lubrifiant, une boîte de préservatifs et… : « Levi, est-ce que c'est mon uniforme de rechange ?!

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas te foutre à poil dans une salle de classe ? » Eren était halluciné : « Depuis quand est-ce que tu prévois ton coup ?

\- Répondre à cette question ne servirait en rien mon intérêt. Je me réserve donc le droit de garder le silence…

\- Tu… » Levi s'était approché de lui en quelques enjambées et l'avait plaqué contre le mur : « Arrête de jouer l'effarouché, t'en meurs d'envie… » Il lui avait posé une ligne de baiser le long de la mâchoire. Eren se sentit frissonner : « On risque de se faire prendre…

\- C'est mieux que de péter un câble sur le terrain d'entraînement, entourés de tout tes camarades de classe…il y a mieux comme coming out… » La main de Levi avait commencé à lui courir le long de la cuisse. Eren se plaignit : « Levi…c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais faire trop de bruit…

\- C'est l'occasion rêvée de te surpasser… » Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'adolescent, lui effleura la langue et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement agacé. Levi sourit : « Tu vois, t'en meurs d'envie…par contre, va falloir faire mieux niveau retenue sonore… » Eren fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà été capable de repousser les avances de Levi ? Jamais ! Ca ne voulait pas dire que l'idée de faire _ça_ dans une salle de classe…était aussi excitante que terrifiante.

La main de Levi quitta le côté de sa cuisse pour venir lui caresser l'entrejambe : « On avait plus de préservatifs à ta taille, tu vas devoir te salir… » Ils étaient tous les deux cleans d'un point de vue maladies sexuellement transmissibles et le savaient depuis leur retour de vacances à la mer. Mais le port du préservatif (en plus d'être bizarrement sexy sur Levi) leur permettait de s'éviter la scène plutôt inconfortable du 'nettoyage post coïtal' et mettait plus à l'aise Levi le maniaque. En réalité, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Eren avait adoré la seule et unique fois où il avait pu le sentir se déverser en lui…encore l'un de ces fantasmes inavouables qu'il lutterait pour rendre réel…enfin, c'était déjà plus faisable que de demander à Levi de se masturber devant lui…

Eren tremblait déjà de partout, il y avait plus crédible comme non consentant. Levi coinça un genou entre ses jambes et entreprit soudain de déboutonner sa chemise : « Cet uniforme me rend dingue…

\- Moi je préfère ton uniforme de Brigade… » Levi lui répondit d'un rictus : « On testera ça quand tu seras en Apprentissage, morveux… » Eren rougit : « Tu as vraiment un truc avec les lieux publics ! » Les lèvres de Levi s'attaquèrent à sa gorge avant qu'il ne fasse glisser sa langue le long de ses omoplates : « Si tu comptes lister tous mes penchants sexuels t'es pas sorti de l'auberge… » Eren poussa un soupire de plaisir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque Levi entreprit de défaire sa ceinture et de détacher son pantalon, une large partie de sa conscience partie en retraite anticipée. L'adolescent descendit lui aussi les mains vers la ceinture de son compagnon et essaya fébrilement de l'en défaire. Levi lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Bien que l'idée de le faire contre le mur soit excitante…et si on se rapprochait du bureau ? »

Ils se déplacèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser. Eren en profita d'ailleurs pour détacher le pantalon de Levi et commencer à palper sa verge durcie à travers le tissu de son boxer. Quand ils arrivèrent près du bureau Levi ordonna : « Tournes-toi… » Eren obéit, plus à cause du timbre profond et grave qui le faisait fondre que parce qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à l'ordre donné. Levi lui plaqua les mains à plat sur le bureau et lui écarta les cuisses d'un geste expert de la jambe comme s'il allait procéder à une fouille au corps. L'idée excita un peu plus Eren tandis que son compagnon descendait à demi son pantalon et son boxer, attrapant à deux mains ses fesses rebondies pour les malaxer. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé. Levi recouvrit son dos de son corps pour saisir le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif : « Il te faut en moyenne une heure pour ne plus rien sentir…

\- Tu as chronométré ?!

\- J'adore ton pouvoir de guérison… » Eren ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que Levi était en train d'enfiler son préservatif, il pouvait le sentir s'agiter contre ses fesses. L'attente était insupportable. Son cœur tambourinait contre le bois du bureau, son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y faire…son regard tomba sur le premier rang de pupitres et il s'imagina un instant en plein milieu d'un cours…

Son entrejambe palpita douloureusement, il geignit : « Levi…dépêches-toi…

\- Toi qui étais contre… » Un doigt frôla son entrée. Eren raidit ses muscles dorsaux et poussa malgré lui un petit cri…ce n'était pas froid comme il s'y était attendu. Ce drôle de gel était chaud, presque brûlant même…Levi introduit son doigt dans son intimité et partit directement en quête de sa prostate. Eren tentait aussi bien que mal de retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de lui jaillir de la bouche. Cette nouvelle sensation était délicieuse.

Ses chairs s'écartaient plus volontiers et de façon plus agréable qu'avec leur lubrifiant classique. Il gémit : « C'est bon…. » Levi introduisit doucement un deuxième doigt mais l'habituelle sensation de tiraillement était aux abonnés absents. Eren se mordit la lèvre. Levi venait de trouver son point sensible. Il le recouvrit à nouveau de son corps et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Concentres-toi sur le fait de ne pas hurler…je suis complètement à bout… » C'était sûrement sa façon de lui indiquer qu'il ne comptait pas être tendre. A peine l'avertissement passé que Levi le pénétrait avec force. Eren sentit sa respiration se couper alors que ses cuisses venaient frapper contre le rebord du bureau.

Sans perdre une minute, Levi commença à pilonner. Le rythme saccadé et brusque de ses coups de butoir vidait tout l'air des poumons d'Eren. Le temps qu'il s'habitue au plaisir brutal et renversant qui lui transformait les genoux en gelée, leurs grognements étouffés avaient emplis la salle. Levi lui saisit fermement les hanches pour le maintenir en place et changea d'angle d'approche. Il entama un rapide va-et-vient alors qu'Eren se mettait à griffer le bois du bureau, les canines résolument plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Levi laissa échapper un juron : « Merde…t'es vraiment trop bon… » Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son dos pour lui embrasser la nuque. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Eren : « Levi…c'est trop dur… » Son partenaire lui enfonça tout à coup deux doigts dans la bouche. Il caressa sa langue, l'enroula autour de son index, puis le redressa soudain pour le pousser davantage contre le bureau. Son bassin cessa de bouger. Il cessa d'agacer la langue d'Eren, le saisit par les hanches, le souleva et l'assit sur le bureau. Surpris, l'adolescent lui enlaça la nuque de ses bras. Levi lui écarta les jambes : « Embrasse-moi. » Eren captura ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau dans son intimité.

Un gémissement étouffé lui emplit la gorge. Il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Un bourdonnement de voix leur parvint soudain. Levi put sentir le cœur d'Eren faire un bond dans sa poitrine. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Levi ne lui laissa pas une minute pour protester. Il l'attira un peu plus au bord du bureau, l'embrassa avec passion et ralentit sensiblement ses mouvements de bassin. Un petit groupe d'élèves étaient en train de traverser le couloir. Les yeux rivés sur leurs silhouettes, Levi s'appliqua à frapper de façon répétée la prostate d'Eren d'un coup de rein. La tension qui s'était propagée dans les muscles de l'adolescent le rendait délicieusement étroit. L'excitation du moment avait chargé leur peau d'électricité. Les silhouettes achevaient de passer leur chemin quand la délivrance les frappa comme un coup de foudre. Eren se répandit entre leurs deux torses sans que Levi n'ait eu à le toucher une seule fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne jouissait que par plaisir anal.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés pendant quelques instants. Eren avait enfoncé la tête dans sa nuque et Levi pouvait sentir la chaleur de son rougissement contre sa peau. « Levi, je te déteste… » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « C'est faux, je suis sûr que t'as adoré autant que moi… » Il se rendit compte sur le coup qu'il avait un peu de sang sur le bout de la langue. Il s'écarta un peu d'Eren et gronda : « Tu t'es fendu la lèvre…tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour te retenir…je devrais t'acheter un bâillon… » Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent à nouveau : « Quoi ?! » Levi était en train de lui fixer les lèvres avec attention. Il finit par lui léchouiller les canines avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent et se caressèrent dans un ballet lancinant. Puis Levi grogna : « T'es vraiment trop excitant dans cet uniforme… » Il ôta lentement le préservatif usagé et dirigea la main vers la boîte.

Eren comprit sur le coup deux choses. La première, ils allaient probablement recommencer d'ici quelques minutes. La seconde, c'était une occasion en or de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes…il enroula les jambes autour des hanches de Levi et l'embrassa avec force. Sa langue combattit celle de son amant dans un baiser enflammé. La main de Levi se suspendit dans les airs. Eren s'attaqua à sa gorge, mordillant sa paume d'Adam. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa alors que Levi posait les deux mains sur ses hanches. L'adolescent profita de sa prise pour totalement s'écarter du bureau. Levi chancela un moment et recula. Eren descendit légèrement le bassin afin de mettre en contact leurs deux érections. Son regard se fondit dans celui de Levi. Le bleu et l'acier s'y entremêlaient dans un scintillement pétillant. Encore un peu et son compagnon perdrait les pédales, Eren en était convaincu…

L'adolescent ondula du bassin. Levi gémit. Eren lui mordilla la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Prends-moi… » Levi marqua une courte pause avant de le plaquer contre le tableau. Le feutre tomba de son perchoir et un bruit mat résonna dans la salle vide. Levi avait posé une main contre le mur et de l'autre il dirigeait le bassin d'Eren vers le bas. L'adolescent l'aida et se positionna de manière à rendre la pénétration plus facile…Levi s'enfonça alors qu'ils grognaient tous les deux. Les jambes bien ancrées dans le sol il soutenait Eren d'un bras. L'adolescent comprit qu'il devrait s'occuper du rythme cette fois-ci. Il entama une obsédante ondulation des hanches et se pencha en avant pour se contraindre à ne gémir qu'entre les lèvres de Levi. Levi qui avait fermé les yeux et paraissait lui-même se concentrer du mieux possible pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul bruit. Leur danse silencieuse devint plus erratique à mesure que le roulis des hanches d'Eren se faisait plus rapide et spasmodique.

Levi jura, détacha sa main du mur et agrippa fermement les deux cuisses d'Eren alors qu'il l'empalait crûment. L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit entre deux halètements : « Plus fort ! » Levi redressa la tête et lui mordit la gorge pour le forcer à lui faire face : « Eren, tais toi ! » Mais c'était peine perdue, les vagues de plaisir avaient déjà emportées le peu de retenu dont avait fait preuve l'adolescent. Une seule solution, réussir à en finir le plus rapidement possible. Levi s'acharna de nouveau à frapper avec précision la prostate d'un Eren frémissant. Les rugissements de son partenaire mettaient son sang en ébullition. Le danger de pouvoir être découverts d'une minute à l'autre rendait Eren aussi serré que Levi dur.

Quand il réussit à nouveau à capturer la bouche de l'adolescent, ils jouirent de concert.

Eren se mit à gémir de plus bel entre ses lèvres de Levi alors qu'il sentait la chaude semence lui emplir le rectum. Il adorait cette sensation qui ajoutait à l'habituelle impression d'être empli de part en part, une certaine lubricité…Levi réussit par miracle à s'asseoir au sol sans s'effondrer. Il posa la tête contre l'épaule d'Eren et marmonna sur un ton bourru : « Sale gosse pervers…. » Eren reprenait à peine son souffle lorsqu'il rétorqua : « J'ai eu un bon prof… » Il se jura intérieurement de toujours trouvé un moyen ou un autre pour réussir à convaincre Levi de ne pas mettre de préservatif pour au moins l'un de leurs round…

Maintenant, il allait devoir retourner discrètement au vestiaire pour proprement se nettoyer, mais ça en valait largement la peine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Levi arriva dans le dojo en complète tenue de commando, Eren le remercia intérieurement pour avoir pris la peine de le kidnapper une heure plus tôt.

Levi et le combat étaient ses deux drogues mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de laquelle l'emporterait s'il devait vraiment choisir. S'ils n'avaient pas éliminé quelques facteurs risques dans une salle de cours avant la confrontation, Eren aurait bien fini par le découvrir sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades…Rien qu'à la pensée de ce que ce corps parfaitement ferme et lui avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, un petit tiraillement lui démangea l'entrejambe. Sasha lui chuchota : « Eren…je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup _me réincarner à la place_ du pantalon treillis de ton frère… » Eren lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Pardon ?

\- Il est le sexe incarné… » Conny chuchota près de sa deuxième oreille : « Il vient d'éveiller en moi des instincts gay que je ne me soupçonnais même pas avoir… » Eren glissa les yeux vers Conny : « Autant te prévenir, il ne se laissera jamais enculé, tu seras forcément en dessous…

\- Le pire mon vieux, c'est que je m'en doute bien ! » Eren était halluciné et amusé malgré lui. Comme c'était toujours le cas avec ces deux phénomènes…L'adolescent remarqua alors que l'émoi de Sasha et Conny semblait partagé par une grande partie des filles de la classe. Ymir déclara même : « Je crois que je viens de trouver notre prochain costume pour le café…et je serais prête à laisser une partie de mon salaire du mois pour que le grand patron participe à l'évènement… » Jean s'écria : « J'étais sûr que t'étais 100% lesbienne…

\- Très cher Face de cheval, l'être que nous avons face à nous transcende de loin toutes préférences sexuelles. Disons que s'il y a un truc à tester, quitte à choisir, autant que ce soit avec un dieu vivant…

\- Personnellement je préfère ne même pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne prenne ça pour une provocation, alors je vais vous laisser avec vos délires masochistes… » Eren était partagé entre fierté et jalousie.

Levi s'arrêta à quelques pas de leur groupe : « Je vais vous expliquer comment vont se passer les cours de Combat avec moi… » Même pas un bonjour, ou rien. Quitte à, autant tout de suite aller à l'essentiel. Eren sourit doucement. Levi continua : « Je ne vais vous apprendre aucune nouvelle technique. Même si je le voulais, j'en serais tout simplement incapable. Et au bout du troisième bras cassés, comme c'était arrivé une année, on serait bien obligé de tous se rendre à l'évidence…A part Mikasa, aucun d'entre vous n'a les capacités physique pour reproduire mes mouvements. » Ca avait le mérite d'être extrêmement clair…Il ajouta : « Par contre, quitte à affronter un adversaire, autant affronter l'un de vos pires cauchemars d'entrée de jeu. Comme ça vous serez non seulement capable de faire face à a peu près n'importe quel cas de figure, mais en plus, je saurais très exactement ce que vous avez à corriger pour éviter de vous assommer avec votre propre coup de poings… » Eren pouffa de rire. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune limite à la condescendance de Levi.

Mais personne ne bronchait. Comme s'ils étaient tous prêts à volontiers avouer qu'ils ne valaient même pas son petit orteil en termes de force.

Levi termina : « Donc pour commencer, vous allez tous un par un venir m'affronter. Je vais utiliser ses neufs mois pour corriger toutes vos mauvaises habitudes, vos techniques pourries et les réflexes de merde qui auraient fini par vous tuer. » Il y eut un lourd silence quand ils comprirent tous ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Ils allaient devoir faire quoi ?! Un vent de panique souffla sur la classe. Levi leur intima le silence d'un regard : « Je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, pour vous faire rentrer dans le crâne que vos méthodes ne sont pas les bonnes, rien de mieux que la discipline…même les animaux sauvages finissent par changer de comportement s'ils se rendent compte que le précédent leur apportait de la douleur… » Eren vit au moins une quinzaine d'élèves blanchirent de deux tons.

De son côté, il était plutôt en train de se retenir de sauter de joie.

Affronter Levi c'était l'un de ses rêves. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'appréhension…Levi était fort. Du type monstrueusement fort. Est-ce qu'Eren avait la moindre chance ? Il détestait réellement perdre…mais l'idée de parvenir à battre Levi était tout bonnement inenvisageable…Levi avait déjà enlevé son blouson. Il portait un simple débardeur noir et on pouvait apercevoir les crocs du dragon qui mordait son épaule. Eren se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'ils avaient découvert que Mikasa était tatoué…ça avait fait une sacrée esclandre et les M.P en avaient parlé pendant des semaines… Levi sautilla un peu sur place, s'étira sommairement les membres et effectua d'un coup une série de coups de pieds retournés dont l'impact dans l'air produisit un sinistre claquement.

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'ensemble des élèves.

Levi se craqua la nuque et demanda : « Bon. Qui passe en premier ? » Sur le coup, ils calculèrent tous les chances qu'ils avaient de s'en sortir s'ils tentaient de tous s'enfuir en courant. Des sacrifices seraient faits, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Levi ne pourrait pas retenir une trentaine d'élèves tout seul…peu importait à quel point c'était un monstre…Mikasa s'avança soudain. Leurs regards s'emplirent d'admiration. Actuellement à leurs yeux, elle avait une auréole de déesse autour de la tête. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi. Ce sourire en particulier lui donnait un air de psychopathe assoiffé de sang : « …Tu veux prendre ta revanche, petite ? » Mikasa ôta sa veste et sa chemise sans dire un mot. Elle finit en brassière de sport sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades. Elle s'avança sur le tatami et grogna : « Un jour je réussirais à te faire ravaler tes dents le Nain… » Eren était presque certain que l'antagonisme qui opposait Mikasa et Levi avait pris racine dans leurs séances d'entraînement.

Après mûr réflexion, c'était sûrement aussi pour ça que Levi ne pouvait pas encadrer Kenny…Parce qu'il avait été son disciple.

Ils se firent face un instant où tout sembla se figer. Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur, leur affrontement commença. Les coups échangés étaient rapides, précis et terriblement puissants. A chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact, un bruit sourd emplissait la salle. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà brisé les os…Quand Mikasa donnait un coup de pied, Levi ripostait par un coup de pied de la même intensité. Si elle tentait de le frapper au visage, il contrait du même mouvement. Leur danse continua pendant d'interminables minutes. On aurait dit deux épées, véloces et tranchantes, qui s'entrechoquaient dans une lutte acharnée. Sans qu'aucun des observateurs ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la danse changea soudain de rythme.

Mikasa feinta le frapper au visage et descendit au sol dans un mouvement circulaire. Son croche-pied fonctionna de justesse, mais Levi profita de sa chute pour poser une main au sol et lui balancer un coup de pied en pleine tête. Mikasa l'esquiva de justesse d'un geste de recule alors qu'il se redressait. Elle effectua un salto arrière pour quitter sa zone d'influence juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied retourné. Levi ne lui laissa pas un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il entra dans son espace vitale et menaça de lui briser la mâchoire d'un coup de paume sous le menton. Elle dévia la menace d'un coup de paume dans l'avant-bras de son adversaire.

Alors qu'elle se focalisait sur la protection de son visage, Levi tourna sur lui-même et la déstabilisa d'un croche-pied. Elle tomba au sol avec moins de grâce que lui mais parvint à utiliser l'appui de ses deux mains et la contraction de ses muscles abdominal pour effectuer une rotation qui déséquilibra Levi quand les jambes de Mikasa fauchèrent les siennes d'un mouvement de ciseau. Levi renvoya son centre de gravité en arrière et s'échappa d'une roue arrière.

Mikasa profita de son évasion pour se redresser et reprendre son souffle. Pas un seul des témoins de la scène n'avait encore pensé à respirer avant cet instant. Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il affrontait régulièrement Mikasa mais il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que ses mouvements aient jamais été si bons…elle n'était visiblement pas assez motiver à le faire souffrir pour laisser ressortir son meilleur niveau… Levi était de retour à l'exact endroit où il s'était tenu avant que Mikasa ne l'attaque. Il s'étira sommairement les bras et lança : « Tu nous joues ta timide ? De quoi t'as peur ? C'est pas comme ça que tu auras la moindre utilité pour Eren…ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais ta place à ses côtés… » Le regard noir de Mikasa se durcit tout à coup et elle fonça vers son adversaire.

Levi s'apprêtait à arrêter le coup de poing qu'elle semblait vouloir lui balancer sur la gauche mais elle effectua un rapide demi-tour et lui enfonça les coudes dans les côtes du côté opposé. Levi parut perdre son souffle, il se décala un peu plus sur la gauche et réagit à temps pour arrêter d'une main le coup de pied retourné qu'elle faillit lui mettre en pleine tête. Elle tressaillit et parvint à extraire son pied de sa poigne avant qu'il n'affermisse sa prise. Sans perdre une minute, elle lui bondit dessus. Ses mains lui entourèrent la nuque comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser tandis qu'elle levait le genou pour le lui enfoncer dans le sternum. Levi arrêta son genou à deux mains et lui asséna un violent coup de tête. Tout le monde poussa un cri effaré, alors que Mikasa retombait sur ses pieds, visiblement sonnée mais pas totalement K.O. Levi lui saisit sans pitié le bras et l'envoya au tapis d'une projection avant de l'immobiliser d'une clé de bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il déclarait : « Tu es encore trop impulsive Mikasa…. »

Eren comprit instantanément pourquoi elle le détestait.

Levi la libéra de sa prise, elle s'assit, très évidemment frustrée. Levi se détourna sans rien ajouter. Comme si elle était censée revoir ses erreurs d'elle-même. Puis il annonça d'une voix neutre : « Suivant ! » Bien entendu personne ne s'avança après avoir été témoin de cette scène. Alors il soupira : « On se calme, Mikasa était l'exception. Je n'essaierais même pas de frapper sérieusement l'un d'entre vous. Le combat s'arrête quand j'ai réussi à vous immobiliser au sol…si personne ne s'avance, je vous préviens. Je choisis au hasard… » Eren, tremblant d'excitation allait se proposer quand Jean fit le premier pas à la surprise générale. Pour toute excuse, alors qu'il blêmissait à vue d'œil, il dit : « De toute façon, c'est moi qu'il allait appeler _'au hasard'_ alors autant choisir moi-même le moment de ma mort… » Bien qu'il ait appliqué une clé d'immobilisation particulièrement douloureuse à la fin de leur affrontement (qui avait à peine duré 1min30, chrono en mains…) Levi ne fut pas tellement plus cruel avec Jean qu'avec un autre.

Suite au passage de Jean, d'autres élèves 'normaux' tentèrent le coup. Eren prenait son mal en patience, se délectant des courts affrontements de Levi. Il se sentait comme une groupie qui aurait eu le droit d'assister au concert de sa star favorite depuis les coulisses. Après s'être fait lamentablement écraser comme une crêpe, Armin l'approcha : « C'est vraiment trop effrayant de se battre contre lui. T'es à peine monté sur le terrain que t'as l'impression d'être broyé par son aura menaçante… » Pour soumettre Reiner, Levi avait dû faire un peu plus d'efforts que d'ordinaire, résultat des courses, il avait eu le droit à un bon coup dans les côtes et semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre : « …je ne sais pas comment Mikasa a fait pour lui résister aussi longtemps… » Eren sourit : « La force de l'habitude…je me demande lequel de ses os Levi n'a pas déjà fêlé pendant un entraînement… » Armin grimaça : « J'ai entendu dire qu'il lui disait qu'un os cassé était au moins deux fois plus résistants que le précédent…

\- Les Ackermann en tiennent une couche… » Eren acquiesça au constat de Reiner. Annie se montrait extrêmement prudente et Levi avait été obligé de passer à l'offensive. Elle avait failli réussir à lui décocher un bon crochet du droit et ses esquives étaient maîtrisées. Mais elle finit par se faire avoir quand il décida de tout simplement la plaquer au sol en la saisissant par la taille. Eren soupira : « Même Annie n'a pas fait long feu… » Armin lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Une minute ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois l'un des premiers à lui sauter dessus ! » Reiner renchérit : « C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne recules jamais devant un bon défi ! Surtout s'il est perdu d'avance…

\- J'allais y aller mais Face de cheval m'a niqué mon moment et puis… » Reiner écarquilla les yeux : « Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Eren, t'as la frousse ?

\- Non…ce n'est pas… » Eren voyait mal comment leur expliquer qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retenir son excitation. Autant la sexuelle que la bestiale. Il aurait sans doute envie d'égorger Levi avec les dents et finirait peut-être par grogner ou se transformer même partiellement comme ça lui était déjà arrivé au Labo…Il fallait qu'il soit certain de se contrôler. Il garda le silence et laissa ses amis se faire leur idée.

En un peu moins de 20min Levi avait fini de décimé toute la classe Etoile.

Il suait à peine.

Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut la foule du regard. Il était presque sûr de tous les avoir déjà affronté et leur avoir donné des exercices à faire par paire ou en groupe…son regard se posa sur Eren. L'adolescent détourna légèrement les yeux. Levi haussa les sourcils, passablement surpris. Il n'avait pas encore affronté Eren…comment s'était-il débrouillé pour se faire aussi discret ? Levi lui signe de s'approcher. L'adolescent obéit à contre cœur. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend morveux ? J'aurais cru que t'aurais été le premier à sauter sur l'occasion… » Eren poussa un long soupire : « J'ai envie de t'affronter….j'en meurs d'envie…..

\- Mais ?

\- Je…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler… » Levi demeura interdit un instant puis il demanda : « Tu penses que tu vas péter un câble ?

\- J'en ai peur…

\- Je te maîtriserai avant. » Eren releva les yeux vers lui et une lueur de défi y brula avec force : « Je déteste perdre… » Les éclats de bleus au cœur de ses pupilles s'étaient mis à luire. Levi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos : « Fais de ton pire, morveux… »

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et les élèves arrêtèrent presque tous ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour s'agglutiner autour du tatami.

Ils s'étirèrent un moment, puis commencèrent à se fixer comme s'ils jaugeaient leur adversaire. Ils se mirent à se tourner autour sans que personne n'ait donné le moindre signal pour que le duel débute Eren était plutôt nerveux. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni même à quoi s'attendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un combat lui paraissait compliqué à aborder…Levi pencha la tête sur le côté : « Tu es dans le rôle de l'attaquant gamin… » Eren prit son inspiration et acquiesça doucement.

Il devait oublier à qui il avait affaire, c'était la seule solution.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et se contraignit à faire le vide. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, le corps qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était plus que l'ennemi. Un dangereux ennemi. Il approcha prudemment. Le but était de le renverser, mais il faudrait d'abord pour ça le fatiguer. Eren adopta la posture de combat d'Annie sous le regard intrigué de Levi. Sans perdre une seconde, l'adolescent décocha un rapide crochet du gauche que son adversaire bloqua avant qu'il n'enchaîne sur une rafale de coups en série. Levi bloqua chacun d'entre eux mais alliés au jeu de jambes d'Eren, ils avaient une force d'impact qui n'était pas négligeable. A chaque fois que leur peau entrait en contact c'était comme recevoir une petite décharge électrique.

Levi comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment rester sur la défensive ce coup-ci. Alors il frappa l'intérieur d'un des bras d'Eren avec force et avança le buste dans son espace vitale pour le déstabiliser. Au lieu de quoi il se prit un énorme coup de tête en plein front. Levi serra les dents, agrippa l'épaule d'Eren et le projeta sur le côté. L'adolescent effectua un impossible demi-tour dans l'air et atterrit sur les pieds. Il profita même de la proximité de Levi pour tenter de lui mettre un coup de genou en plein ventre. Levi s'écarta de justesse et se surprit à essayer de l'assommer d'un grand coup dans la tempe avant même d'avoir réfléchi.

Heureusement, Eren avait senti venir le danger et s'était servi de ses deux avant-bras, placés sur le côté du visage pour bloquer le coup. Il était impossible de ne pas affronter Eren avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il éveillait l'instinct de survie de sa proie. Son intense regard vert paraissait placer une cible de verrou sur votre tête et vous sentiez jusqu'au tréfonds de votre âme que le seul de lui échapper, c'était de l'abattre ou de succomber. Levi laissa son excitation prendre le dessus. Les Ackermann se battaient mieux lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'une question de vie ou de mort…

Eren et lui échangèrent quelques coups de même intensité. Coup de pieds contre coup de pieds, poings contre poings. Quand ils effectuèrent en même temps un coup de pied retourné et que leurs tibias entrèrent en contact dans les airs, Levi comprit que quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si chacun de ses muscles étaient synchronisés à ceux d'Eren, comme s'ils se connaissaient si bien que chaque variation de respiration, chaque tressautement était ressenti par l'autre. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Levi avait l'impression d'autant affronté un adversaire que de s'y accorder. Avec Eren nul besoin de retenir ses coups, la réciproque était également vraie. C'était électrique, sexy, jouissif…

Chacun de leur contact se répercutait en vibration dans leurs squelettes. La douleur était appréciable. Ils semblaient chacun de leur côté chercher un moyen de soumettre leur adversaire. Eren tenta de le déséquilibrer d'un croche-pied après avoir feinté de vouloir le frapper au ventre. Levi lui agrippa les épaules pour le projeter par-dessus sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Levi comprit avec une seconde de retard qu'il s'agissait d'une double feinte. Eren referma les bras autour de sa taille, s'avança d'un coup dans son espace et fit basculer son centre de gravité vers l'arrière. Il avait mis tellement de force dans ses jambes que Levi décolla du sol. C'était une prise de catch et si Levi ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'en extraire il risquait fort de se rompre le cou….

Eren était en train d'effectuer un pont arrière et de l'attirer inexorablement dans les airs. Levi était en plein vol lorsqu'il eut l'impression de sentir son sang se figer dans ses veines. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait prêt à accomplir l'une des prouesses qui avaient faites toute la réputation des Ackermann. Il contracta tous les muscles, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Eren. Il esquissa alors un sourire mauvais tandis que dans un ralenti il resserrait sa prise sur ses épaules. Son torse effectua une rotation qui força l'adolescent à lui lâcher les hanches. Incrédule, Eren le vit prendre appui sur ses épaules pour se donner de l'élan et atterrir sur ses pieds.

Au moment où l'adolescent comprit ce qu'il se passait, c'était lui qui se retrouvait projeté au sol par Levi, à contempler le plafond du dojo. Et le corps de son adversaire recouvrait entièrement le sien tandis qu'il lui maintenait les bras coincés contre son torse d'une poigne de fer. Il y eut un temps de latence pendant lequel plus rien n'exista en dehors de leurs respirations erratique, la proximité de leurs deux corps, leurs odeurs entrelacées et les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs…Levi glissa lentement les yeux vers le bas et marmonna, un sourire aux lèvres : « Hey, le pervers…va falloir te calmer si tu ne veux pas que tous tes potes voient que tu bandes en combattant… » Eren se sentir rougir de la tête aux pieds. Levi se redressa et immédiatement, l'adolescent s'assit pour dissimuler son érection.

Il reprenait ses esprits tandis que Levi faisait diversion : « Bon. Vous avez assez profité du spectacle. On va maintenant passer à la pratique de l'arme blanche… Allez enfiler les combinaisons qui sont placées au fond de la salle…» Les élèves s'éparpillèrent, toujours en train de commenter à mi-voix l'incroyable duel dont ils venaient d'être témoin. Eren avait tenu encore plus longtemps que Mikasa avant de se faire maîtriser.

Bien que le combat ait fini sur sa défaite, Eren n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi frustré qu'il l'était toujours en perdant. C'était comme si une part de lui-même était ravie que Levi fut capable de le soumettre par la force. C'était en quelque sorte la preuve qu'il était réellement sa moitié. Eren rêvait déjà de la prochaine fois où ils s'affronteraient. Cette fois-ci, il se montrerait beaucoup moins hésitant et nerveux. Il essayerait directement le prendre de court ou de jouer sur sa souplesse.

Son entrejambe cessa enfin de le tirailler.

Levi et le combat étaient ses deux drogues.

Les deux mélangés donnaient naissance à un dangereux cocktail molotov.

Mais Eren adorait le danger.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Coucouuu les chatons!**_

 _ **Alors voila, voila! Je devrais (normalement à l'exception de NessaOneChan) avoir rattrapé TOUT mon retard en réponses de commentaires, aujourd'hui!**_

 _ **(On applaudit s'il vous plait!)**_

 _ **Je viendrais taper ici la réponse aux Guest dans l'après-midi ou la soirée!**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir été patientes avec moi et de m'avoir apportée votre soutien! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre...**_

 _ **...Fort en émotions (du moins c'est comme ça que je souhaitais qu'il apparaisse! Qui sait ce que vous en penserez au final?)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 43**_ _ **: Silly**_ _ **Lovers**_ _ **(part 4)**_

La combinaison était beaucoup plus légère qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Matelassée, noire, munie d'une couche fine plus solide que de l'acier, elle était d'une matière souple. Elle recouvrait leurs bras jusqu'aux épaules, leur cou, leurs jambes jusqu'aux chevilles et tout le buste. Ils avaient l'air complètement débile… Levi expliqua : « Habituez-vous à ces trucs. Si vous avez la chance de tomber sur un chef consciencieux vous serez amenés à vous entraîner avec… » Levi s'était muni d'un couteau. Il le fit habilement tournoyer dans les airs avant de le rattraper. Il commença ensuite à travers la foule d'une démarche tranquille, sans regarder personne en particulier : « Le principe de cette combinaison est très simple… » Alors qu'il passait à proximité d'Eren et son groupe d'amis, il fit un brusque demi-tour et poignarda Jean en plein ventre. L'impact expédia l'adolescent sur les fesses et lui souffla tout l'air hors des poumons…

Marco s'était précipité vers lui, effaré. Jean reprit son souffle et baissa les yeux avec incrédulité vers son ventre. Le couteau était fiché dans la combinaison. Il se palpa un instant puis entreprit à deux mains de l'ôter quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Faisant fi du choc général et du léger brouhaha qui s'était élevé, Levi termina ses explications : « …grâce à elle vous pourrez pleinement vous habituer à la sensation d'être poignardé mais aussi à la vision d'un adversaire cherchant réellement à vous trucider à l'arme blanche…Vous pourrez vous entraîner à planter, découper ou même projeter votre arme, sans assassiner, si tout va bien, vos partenaires d'entraînement…d'ailleurs allez chercher l'un de ces casques ridicules et les lunettes de protection qui vont avec… » Ils obéirent et se munirent de la panoplie complète. Ils avaient l'air encore plus débile….

Levi s'arrêta près d'un étalage impressionnant d'armes blanches, toutes disposées comme s'il s'agissait d'un buffet garni…il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes imaginables : « Ce cours se déroulera en deux points. Le premier, les ateliers d'entraînement. Un but, un exercice. Une fois maîtrisé vous passez au suivant, si le besoin s'en fait sentir, libre à vous d'y revenir autant de fois que nécessaire. Le second du combat. Du Free-Fight pour être plus précis. Tous les coups sont permis. Je pense que posséder une arme blanche ne veut absolument pas dire savoir s'en servir, c'est vrai pour vous comme pour tous les criminels que vous serez emmenés à combattre. L'important dans un affrontement à l'arme blanche c'est de créer la surprise, l'occasion qui vous permettra d'arriver à vos fins…chacun son style. Chacun son arme fétiche... » Il leur avait désigné la table d'un geste du bras. Ils approchèrent tous et ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux devant la gamme d'armes mises à disposition. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était bien la première fois de leur vie qu'ils prenaient un couteau en main tout en y songeant comme à une arme.

Levi continua : « Bien entendu, je vais devoir organiser la classe en différents niveaux de maîtrises. Ceux qui s'éborgneraient, ceux qui finiraient par se blesser gravement et ceux qui seraient capable de s'auto-éviscérer. Vous allez donc former des paires, venir par ici et à mon signal vous essayerez de poignarder votre partenaire qui de son côté aura parfaitement le droit d'esquiver. Des mannequins seront ensuite mis à la disposition du groupe le plus pourri et du groupe dit 'moyen' afin de s'entraîner à deux ou trois techniques de base.» Eren hésita longtemps avant de choisir son partenaire, quitte essayer de poignarder quelqu'un, il valait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur…

Malheureusement, Erik était déjà en binôme avec Gerd...

Eren claqua de la langue : « Tch…j'l'aurais la prochaine fois… » La main de Jean se posa sur son épaule. Eren se retourna au ralenti, surpris de si bien sentir la force qu'il mettait à essayer de la lui broyer : « Eren, espèce de petit connard suicidaire… » Eren haussa les sourcils, l'air parfaitement innocent : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Face de cheval? » Jean cracha : « Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi !

\- Allons, Jean, c'est mal me connaître ! Je n'oserais jamais défier un champion sur son terrain de prédilection. Pas sans m'être entraîner au moins dix ans avant…être aussi con que toi, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on veut bien le croire….

\- Ta gueule ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

\- Te faire quoi ?

\- Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui as tout commencé ! Et maintenant ? J'ai Armin qui me martyrise et ton frère _…-il frissonna_ -…ton frère va finir par me tuer !

\- Jean, tu exagères voyons…

\- Il a tenté de m'éborgner avec un couteau de cuisine, me lance des regards meurtriers à chaque fois qu'on se croise, a tenté de me tuer sur le Parcours…

\- Il t'a juste demandé de passer en premier…

-…tout en prévoyant que j'échouerais et que comme ça, il aurait le droit de me punir ! Il a failli me disloquer le bras en Combat et là…il m'a carrément poignardé, Eren ! En plein ventre !

\- Tu portais une combinaison de protection…pas de quoi en faire tout un foin !

\- Je ne veux pas être sa tête de turc !

\- Change de visage…parce que si tu veux mon avis, celui que t'a depuis la naissance donne clairement envie de te poignarder…

\- Avoues que tu ne lui as pas parlé !

\- Bien sûr que si, je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille…mais bon, à part ça qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai comme la sensation que de lui dire 'Ne t'en fais pas, entre lui et moi c'était que du cul, du cul et du cul aussi.' Ça ne serait pas forcément te rendre service…

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, non ?

\- Change de visage…

\- Eren tu…

\- Kirstein, Eren, dites le si je vous dérange. » Le ton était glacial. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils ne parlaient pas fort du tout (surtout vu le sujet de conversation) mais leur tour était visiblement arrivé sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Jean blêmit et Eren soupira : « A cause de toi, les gens ont cru qu'on s'était mis en paire ! Si je ne peux pas poignarder Erik alors autant me mettre en équipe avec quelqu'un qui serait assez doué pour que ça vaille le coup d'essayer…

\- T'es en train d'insinuer que je suis facile à poignarder ? Je suis un fils de militaire ! Mon père m'a fait suivre des cours de self-défense bien avant que je n'entre au collège ! » Levi les interrompit à nouveau, visiblement agacé : « Soit vous vous dépêchez de vous y mettre, soit je vous montre très exactement pourquoi ses combinaisons sont in fonctionnelles pour être utilisées ailleurs qu'en entraînement… » Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent pour se placer non loin de leur instructeur.

Celui-ci avait ramené les bras sur son torse et les fixait sans rien dire. Eren avait opté pour un couteau court et dentelé. Jean pour un couteau de taille moyenne, une arme standard. Eren avait régulièrement pris quelques cours de Kendo avec Mikasa, il s'en sortait plutôt bien à l'épée mais il préférait vraiment la sensation qui le prenait aux tripes lorsqu'il tenait en main un couteau court. C'était un peu comme avoir les griffes un peu plus longues et plus tranchantes…Eren laissa Jean l'attaquer en premier. Comme il avait bien plus que l'habitude de se retrouver face à une arme blanche, Eren adopta immédiatement les bons réflexes. Ne surtout pas quitter le mouvement du bras de l'adversaire (suivre la lame pouvait être trompeur selon l'habilité de l'ennemi), se tenir flexible sur ses appuis, ne pas hésiter à se porter en avant pour déjouer les attentes de l'agresseur…

Bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à le toucher, Jean se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il ne frappait pas n'importe comment et économisait ses mouvements…Levi ordonna : « On change d'attaquant. » Un éclair traversa les yeux d'Eren, son regard croisa celui de Jean à l'instant même où lui plongeait dessus. Jean eut un mouvement de recul instinctif qui lui permit de justesse d'éviter d'être tranché à l'abdomen.

Effaré, il sentit ses muscles se crisper tandis qu'Eren balançait son bras à plusieurs reprises, effectuant des mouvements amples qui menaçaient à chaque fois de le couper au torse…C'était comme essayer d'échapper aux griffes d'un animal enragé…Acculé, Jean tenta de s'esquiver sur le côté. Eren capta presque immédiatement le mouvement, il lui fit un croche-pied et lui bondit dessus. Alors que son dos frappait brusquement le sol, Jean fut plaqué par le poids de son adversaire qui venait de s'asseoir sur son sternum. La lame d'Eren appuya fermement sur le côté de sa protection, au niveau de la gorge.

Jean grogna de dépit : « C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Dégage ! » Ils se fixèrent. Les pupilles d'Eren étaient dilatées, le vert s'y était comme séparé du bleu et luisait farouchement. Jean en eut le souffle coupé. Il était difficile de se soustraire à ce regard amusé et pétillant, quand bien même l'origine de cette joie provenait du fait que son propriétaire s'apprêtait à vous enfoncer une lame dans la gorge après vous avoir immobilisé. Une drôle de sensation lui remonta dans le bas ventre… « Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie Kirstein ? »…pour aussitôt disparaitre et laisser place à un froid polaire qui lui arracha un frisson de terreur. Il décala légèrement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard de Levi. Glacial et menaçant, un carré de ciel bleu sur fond orageux…son professeur était accroupi juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Entre le psychopathe et le meurtrier…

Levi continua : « Ça doit faire au moins cinq minutes que tu ne respires plus… » Jean aurait voulu l'y voir à sa place ! Il parvint à souffler, l'estomac dans les talons : « Eren…m'étouffe… » Eren se décala sur le côté en grommelant : « J'aurais dû m'attaquer à Mikasa… » Jean se hâta de se redresser pour échapper à la terrible pression du regard de Levi. Cette année était vraiment infernale….Heureusement, pendant le reste du cours, il n'eut plus à interagir avec aucun des Ackermann. A la fin, Mikasa et Levi se livrèrent à une impressionnante démonstration de force, épée à la main. Une scène royale qui leur arracha à tous un frisson d'admiration. Eren se fit la réflexion que Mikasa avait su faire de son trauma des armes blanches, une véritable force.

Quand ils cessèrent enfin de se mouvoir, la combinaison qui au départ était souple et légère avait l'air de peser une tonne et les rendait aussi maladroit qu'épuisé. Levi leur expliqua que c'était la raison pour laquelle elles étaient inutilisables ailleurs qu'en entraînement. Le matériau spécial dans lequel elle était faite ne conservait ses propriétés qu'après avoir été trempé longtemps dans une solution chimique et finissait par retrouver tout son poids et sa raideur au bout d'un certain temps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Déjà quatre mois s'étaient écoulés.

Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parlé de routine. Chaque cours d'Unité d'Elite apportait son lot de surprises. Ils avaient tous réussis à décrocher leur diplôme de fin d'étude et aucun n'avait donc à réviser pour repasser les examens écrits en fin d'année, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir autant de temps libre qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Entre leurs jobs et l'entraînement…ils étaient trop épuisés pour vraiment s'amuser ou flâner une fois le weekend arrivé.

Eren, lui, 'profitait' des absences de Levi pour se trouver le temps libre dont aucun autre de ses camarades ne paraissaient pouvoir profiter. Il allait voir Taylor, l'aidait dans ses démarches pour trouver quelques petits contrats de danseur professionnel, traînait avec ses amis de Shinganshina ou dans le commissariat central avec Hannes… Il savait que l'emploi du temps de Levi était inhumain bien avant qu'ils ne débutent leur relation. Il s'était toujours retenu de trop s'en plaindre avant, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était un mal nécessaire, qu'Erwin en demandait beaucoup à Levi. Non seulement celui-ci était professeur pour la Classe Etoile de Terminale, mais en plus ni lui, ni son Escadron ne cessait pendant ce laps de temps leurs activités.

Ainsi il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux (ou tous selon l'importance de la mission) soit remplacé à pied levé pour la durée d'un cours ou plusieurs.

Même si Levi finissait presque toujours par rentrer le soir, il était trop épuisé, préoccupé ou nerveux pour vraiment être de bonne compagnie. Résultat des courses, Eren passait plus de temps à le détendre et à instaurer un climat reposant qu'à vraiment bénéficier de leurs moments intimes…il était de plus en plus pressé de pouvoir évoluer dans la même sphère que Levi. L'adolescent en avait marre d'être dépendant. D'être mineur. Raison pour laquelle, il avait tenté de combattre sa frustration en se faisant embaucher au café de la Liberté, tout comme Mikasa, Marco, Annie, Conny, Sasha et Armin…

Eren cherchait à tromper son sentiment d'abandon et son insatisfaction…mais il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps remplir son agenda parviendrait encore à lui permettre d'esquiver la crise de nerfs et la rancune qui semblaient l'attendre au bout du chemin…Une chose était sûre, il doutait parvenir à se montrer mature assez longtemps pour voir l'année se terminer sans que Levi et lui ne se soient disputés…Or Eren redoutait leur première vraie dispute de couple. Il avait l'impression qu'on les avait arrachés bien trop tôt de ce petit cocon naïf et duveteux où ils pouvaient croire qu'aucune friction ne viendrait jamais perturber l'onde tranquille de leur bonheur…

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Levi n'avait pas donné signe de vie lorsque _ça_ se produisit.

De ce qu'en savait Eren, Levi était parti en mission de secours quand Eld avait cessé de leur signaler que sa mission d'infiltration se déroulait comme il le faillait, pendant 48h. Et depuis ? Impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Avaient-ils réussi à sauver Eld ? La mission s'était-elle terminée sur une note positive ? Le gang visé avait-il été démantelé ? A mesure que le temps passait, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme une boule au ventre qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. C'était persistant, désagréable et irritant. Il était donc d'une humeur exécrable et Ymir lui avait ordonné de prendre un congé plutôt que de continuer à effrayer les clients avec son regard perçant et ses bougonnements.

Eren était donc en train de rentrer chez eux, à vélo, avec la ferme intention d'harceler Levi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par décrocher son fichu téléphone…

Il tournait à l'angle de la rue quand une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'abdomen. Son cœur se comprima et cessa de battre pendant une minute. Sa vision se troubla et…une voiture le percuta de plein fouet. Eren entendit son vélo craquer sous les pneus du véhicule tandis que son corps effectuait un vol plané vers les buissons qui bordaient la route. Mais ce qui le faisait souffrir ce n'était pas l'accident qu'il venait de subir. Le conducteur était sorti en trombe de sa voiture : « Oh putain de merde ! Petit ? Petit, ça va ? Pitié, dis-moi que ça va… » Eren suffoquait, la douleur dans sa poitrine était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, elle se généralisait dans tout son corps et enflammait chacun de ses nerfs. Il parvint à souffler : « Levi ! » Son constat lui injecta une grosse dose d'adrénaline dans les veines alors que son cœur repartait au triple galop.

Levi était blessé.

Quelque part, loin de lui….

Levi était gravement blessé…

L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup, sous l'œil effaré du conducteur : « Petit ? Tu saignes…je vais appeler les… » Mais déjà la silhouette décousue de sa victime s'éloignait dans une course effrénée. L'homme n'avait jamais vu un être humain courir aussi vite. Il resta planté là, le portable suspendu au bout des doigts, la bouche entrouverte. Puis son regard glissa sur le vélo salement amoché qui se trouvait toujours sous sa voiture. Il déglutit et pria pour que cet adolescent ne finisse pas par succomber à ses blessures…il fit le tour du véhicule pour constater les dégâts et se figea encore une fois, stupéfait. A l'endroit où il était entré en contact avec sa victime se détachait clairement sur la taule froissée, le contour de son corps. Comme si elle avait davantage souffert que l'accidenté. Le conducteur bafouilla et jeta un long regard incrédule dans la direction où avait disparu son mystérieux blessé…

Que venait-il au juste de se passer ?!

Le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention était en effervescence.

C'était encore une grosse prise pour les Ailes de la Liberté et comme à chaque fois qu'un tel évènement arrivait, chacun se sentait comme galvanisé par un sentiment de fierté et d'admiration. Même leurs pires détracteurs ne semblaient plus se souvenir des raisons pour lesquels ils ne pouvaient pas encadrer le Caporal Levi et ses subordonnés infernaux. On célébrait avec plus ou moins de retenu, le recul certain de la criminalité. Cette fois-ci, un membre du gouvernement était tombé.

L'espion du Caporal avait réussi, aidé des autres membres de la Brigade à prouver que l'Ambassadeur Antyen représentant l'Ancienne Chine (l'un des pays les plus peuplés et puissants du continent d'Antya) trempait dans le trafic de stupéfiants et autres psychotropes. Il aidait le mystique gang des Titans (le fantôme que poursuivait Erwin Smith sans relâche alors que tous doutait de son existence formelle) à écouler les énormes stocks de marchandises qu'ils avaient été contraint de garder quand l'Escadron des Ailes de la Liberté était parvenu à démanteler le gang des Marchands de Sable (de la maison de retraite), les trafics de Gioni le Boucher (et ses passeurs clandestins), le gang du Renard (et ses dealers en boîtes de nuit…).

Non seulement la capture de l'Ambassadeur leur permettait d' enfin prouver l'existence tangible du gang des Titans mais en plus, elle leur offrait une occasion en or d'en découvrir plus à leur sujet.

Pourtant, au beau milieu de leur célébration, un incident sans précédent eu lieu.

La première personne qui l'aperçut, fut Hank, le vigile de faction le vendredi soir. C'était un adolescent d'environ 1m75, chevelure brune en bataille, une peau hâlée qui aurait sans doute transpiré la bonne santé si elle n'était pas actuellement égratignée de partout. Il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le sas d'entrée. Il avait une drôle de démarche, un peu comme si on lui avait cassé la jambe puis fixée dans le mauvais sens. Il était en sueur, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux…Lorsqu'Hank croisa son regard, vert-bleu, flamboyant, il porta instinctivement la main au revolver qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Un étrange calme habitait les traits de l'adolescent lorsqu'il pénétra le sas.

Il attendit en tremblant que la machine termine de le scanner. Puis il s'avança de sa drôle de démarche vers les vigiles et le portique. Hank tenta de paraître bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité : « Hey ! Gamin, est-ce que ça va ? » L'adolescent acquiesça vivement, même s'il était toujours parcouru de tremblements : « Je suis venu voir Levi… » Hank fronça les sourcils : « Pardon ? » Joey, son collègue souffla : « Tu vois bien que c'est un junkie ! On ferait mieux d'appeler la Brigade des Forces Spéciales et les laisser s'occuper de ça…

\- Laissez-moi le voir ! Je sais qu'il est là ! » L'adolescent s'était soudain avancé d'un pas déterminé vers le portique. Hank s'interposa : « Une minute ! » Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper le bras de l'intrus que celui-ci le sonnait d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Joey, effaré, portait la main à son arme lorsque qu'un croche-pied lui fit perdre l'équilibre. L'adolescent passa en force le portique, enclenchant pour la première fois de toute son existence, le système d'alarme anti-intrusion de la Brigade d'Intervention.

Aussitôt, une équipe de gardes jaillirent de leur salle de repos, encore un peu ahuris d'avoir enfin à assumer leur rôle. Qui était assez fou pour s'attaquer à l'une des puissances armées les plus dangereuses du pays ?! Leur choc fut encore plus complet quand ils se retrouvèrent face à un adolescent étrange, visiblement un rescapé d'accident. Il leur fallu un moment pour saisir ce qu'il se passait et d'où provenait vraiment la menace. Le standardiste en poste hurla : « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Maîtrisez-le ! » Mais déjà, l'adolescent était sur eux, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à une vitesse inhumaine. Le premier garde s'effondra, un coup de genou placé en plein visage. L'adolescent atterrit avec souplesse, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire saut de plusieurs mètres. Son voisin de droite n'eut qu'une seconde de battement avant d'être assommé d'un coup de tête brutal qui lui explosa le nez.

Quand le troisième garde tenta de l'immobiliser, l'intrus se laissa tomber au sol et le déséquilibra. Son talon avait percuté la cheville de l'homme dans un craquement sinistre. Il s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Le quatrième garde qui , lui avait réussi à suivre le mouvement, tira dans la direction de l'adolescent, convaincu qu'à ce stade des opérations, il valait mieux l'abattre que de prendre trop de risques. Il était sûr d'avoir réussi à viser juste mais la balle n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Ou alors si elle l'atteignit, elle ne lui fit pas le moindre mal. A la place, un bruit métallique résonna dans tout le hall, comme si le coup de feu venait de rebondir contre une surface extrêmement dure. Les deux derniers gardes s'attaquèrent à l'ennemi au corps à corps, craignant de toucher l'un des leurs en pleine action s'ils se risquaient à ouvrir le feu.

L'adolescent se relevait à peine lorsqu'ils l'encerclèrent. Il parut les jauger de son regard ardent et un frisson leur remonta le long de l'échine. Ce gosse était dangereux. Qu'importait la substance sous laquelle il se trouvait, elle le rendait imprévisible, rapide et lui donnait un air complètement fou. Avec toute la coordination et la maîtrise de soldats entraînés, ils lui plongèrent dessus. L'un d'eux lui immobilisa les jambes tandis que l'autre parvenait tant bien que mal à lui saisir les bras. Ils avaient beau être d'une stature impressionnante, ils luttaient pour le maintenir en place. Et ils auraient pu jurer avoir entendu un grondement sourd lui enfler dans le torse.

L'intrus parvint à libérer une de ses jambes par la force. Il entraîna dans son mouvement l'homme qui lui maintenait les bras lorsque d'une torsion du bassin il frappa d'un grand coup de pied le visage du garde qui lui immobilisait toujours la seconde jambe. Le garde qui s'occupait de lui tenir les bras hurla alors : « Tires bon sang ! Tires lui dessus ! » Le quatrième garde toujours armé et incrédule raffermit sa position et prit la décision cette fois-ci de ne rien risquer, il allait lui tirer dans la tête. Déjà, il pouvait entendre le fracas des renforts arriver. Quelle honte lorsqu'ils devraient expliquer à leurs supérieurs qu'ils avaient été pris de court par un adolescent junkie !… L'homme visa et… : « STOP ! » Le cri, guttural et puissant arrêta net son doigt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il en chercha l'origine, incrédule.

Il s'agissait de Clark, l'un des standardistes … « Ne tirez pas ! C'est le frère du Caporal ! » Un lourd silence accueillit sa réplique. L'adolescent parut le reconnaître, il avait cessé de se débattre. Aussitôt, le garde qui lui entravait les bras, le plaqua au sol et le maîtrisa. Clark renchérit : « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Le Caporal va vous tuer ! » En fond, on pouvait voir les vigiles et les gardes assommés reprendre leur esprit, assistés des renforts. Le quatrième garde lui désigna le capharnaüm d'un signe de la tête : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! » Il n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme : « Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?! Et puis il est arrivé comme ça ! On n'est pas responsable de son état… » Clark grommela quelque chose et soudain, une voix, mélodieuse et désespérée retentit : « Je vous en supplie…laissez-moi voir Levi…je… » Il suffoquait : « Je dois le voir… » Clark approcha et s'accroupit pour arriver à hauteur des yeux de l'adolescent : « …Je vais m'occuper de toi…Sam, lâche-le. » Le garde eut du mal à obéir. Mais tous connaissait Clark. Il s'agissait sans doute du seul homme de la Brigade à avoir failli faire partie de l'Escadron du Caporal.

La rumeur racontait qu'il avait choisi de s'occuper de l'accueil parce qu'il avait voulu favoriser sa vie de famille après la mort de sa femme…

Lorsque Clark saisit l'adolescent par les épaules et le hissa, tous s'écartèrent. Ils continuèrent à les regarder s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle d'attente. Et eurent un mal fou à se remettre de leur choc initial, même lorsque Clark et l'intrus furent hors de leur champ de vision. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir été pris de court par un membre de la famille du Caporal allait leur épargner de trop se faire enguirlander ? Ils en doutaient fort…mais une chose était certaine, ils allaient devoir renforcer la sécurité…

Quand ils furent installés sur l'une des banquettes de la salle d'attente, Eren parut reprendre son souffle. Les larmes aux yeux, il déclara : « Ça ne fait plus mal…

\- Petit…qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? » L'adolescent jeta des regards perdus sur la salle : « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est mort ? » Puis il braqua son regard fou vers le standardiste qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul : « Levi ne peut pas mourir comme ça, pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas… » Soudain son attention fut entièrement attirée par l'écran qui se trouvait derrière son interlocuteur. Clark fit demi-tour pour apercevoir ce qui avait pu l'absorber. Le Caporal était à l'écran. A ces côtés Erwin, stoïque.

Espérant vaguement maintenir l'adolescent dans un état stable, le standardiste se leva et se dirigea vers la tablette de contrôle des écrans. Il augmenta le son : « …l'existence de ce gang dont pourtant, vous n'avez jamais douté…

\- Apprendre qu'il existe réellement une sorte de cerveau du mal qui organise et contrôle presque toutes les associations criminels du pays, ça n'a absolument rien d'une victoire. Mais au moins, maintenant quand on demandera de l'aide ou des subventions, on arrêtera de nous prendre pour des cons. » Pour tout observateur lambda, la voix de Levi était calme et assuré. Mais pour Eren, il n'y avait aucun doute. Levi était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et sa respiration était hachée, presque sifflante. De plus, la main qu'Erwin venait de poser sur son épaule n'était sûrement pas une banale marque de soutien. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un moyen pour le retenir de tanguer ou de s'écrouler.

Levi était blessé. Gravement blessé.

Eren demanda : « C'était quand ? » Clark répondit, d'une voix un peu indécise : «Les infos passent ce passage en boucle, ça fait déjà deux heures, peut-être trois… » Deux ou trois heures. En courant comme un forcené, en empruntant pourtant les contrôles automatisés qui lui avaient permis d'entrer dans l'enceinte du mur sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions, Eren avait pris deux ou trois heures avant d'atteindre son objectif…tout pouvait être arrivé pendant ce laps de temps. La journaliste demanda encore : « Quel message voulez-vous faire passer maintenant que votre véritable ennemi est reconnu de tous ? » Le regard de Levi se fit plus dur, presque tranchant. Les caméras firent un gros plan sur son expression neutre et glaciale : « Ce n'est que le début. Vous pouvez vous cachez, on finira par vous retrouver… et vous détruire jusqu'au dernier.»

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De façon objective, les choses auraient pu vraiment plus mal tourner.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour venir en aide à Eld, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. L'endroit qu'il avait infiltré était en bord de mer, une sorte de forteresse imprenable, fouettée par les vagues virulentes d'un océan asauvage. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix et ils avaient fait usage du très expérimentale 3D Gear Maneuver, le prototype créé par Moblit et Hanji lorsqu'Erwin leur avait demandé de mettre au point des méthodes pour affronter les Titans et leurs soldats géants monstrueux.

Erwin se projetait toujours très loin dans l'avenir. C'était ce qui lui assurait la victoire la plupart du temps.

L'équipement leur permettait de se propulser dans les airs à l'aide de gaz, d'un harnais et de câbles à crochets. Une idée complètement folle qui avait fini par s'avérer être l'un des plus grand trait de génie du duo de scientifiques. Aidé d'un troisième savant fou, ils avaient réussi à rendre possible l'impossible. Le reste, c'était l'incroyable maîtrise et la force de l'Escadron qui l'avait rendu possible. Mais ce que Levi n'avait pas prévu, c'était cet infime, très infime moment où mis face à face avec l'arme d'un ennemi, il avait hésité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à perdre. La vie lui avait semblé précieuse, courte…son hésitation lui avait non seulement valu une balle entre les côtes mais aussi de perdre le contrôle de son 3DGM. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir de justesse en se laissant tomber à l'eau, alors qu'ils s'échappaient de la forteresse (maintenant en ruine).

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri sur la plage, moins de trente minutes après les faits mais c'était une Hanji en larmes qui l'avait trouvé étendu sur le sable. Une fois Levi retrouvé, ils avaient entamés le trajet de retour en vitesse, une heure de route pendant laquelle Levi s'était peu à peu vidé de son sang malgré les premiers soins que lui avait donné Hanji.

Arrivés au QG avec leur prisonnier, Erwin avait insisté pour que Levi fasse une courte apparition télévisée. Jamais, ils ne devaient montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Les membres de l'Escadron s'y était opposé, voulant tout de suite le soigner. Mais Levi savait très exactement ce que voulait éviter Erwin, alors il acquiesça et l'accompagna dans une conférence de presse après qu'une Hanji, parfaitement non consentante, l'ait rafistolé du mieux possible. Levi avait des choses à protéger. Si la haine des Titans devait s'abattre sur eux, autant qu'ils prennent pour cible le symbole de la Liberté et non l'un de ses hommes.

Trente minutes plus tard, une fois la conférence terminée, Levi s'était évanoui.

La grande particularité de l'Escadron du Caporal, c'était qu'elle rassemblait des soldats qui possédaient tous le rang d'un chef d'équipe ou d'un Caporal. Chacun spécialisé dans un service différent et tous travaillant main dans la main.

Hanji était non seulement membre de l'Escadron, investisseur majoritaire de la Brigade d'Intervention mais aussi Chef d'une unité de médecins et d'infirmiers. En à peine deux heures, Levi était tiré d'affaire. Il rouvrit les yeux dans une chambre de l'infirmerie du QG. Il reconnaissait les lieux à cause des dalles au plafond et le fait qu'il ait déjà demandé au moins quatorze mille fois à ce qu'on les nettoie une par une… : « C'est dégueulasse… » Hanji pouffa de rire entre deux reniflements : « Tu te réveilles et la première chose que tu remarques, c'est que personne n'a nettoyé l'infirmerie…tu vas bien. » Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré si fort qu'un autre que Levi aurait replongé dans l'inconscience sur le coup. Il grogna : « Tu vas m'achever Binoclarde cinglée ! » Elle s'écarta, s'essuya les yeux et déclara : « Tu as de la visite…

\- …Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas restés avec toi, à me regarder pioncer comme une bande de crétins ?

\- Parce qu'ils voulaient rester avec _lui…_ » Levi fronça les sourcils : « _Lui ?_

\- Erwin était en train de l'interroger. On venait à peine de te remettre une dose de sédatif lorsqu'on a appris qu'il était arrivé…personne n'a compris comment il a su que tu étais blessé, ni même comment il a su où te trouver. Il n'était pas très cohérent. Il a parlé d'Imprégnation et moi…- _elle s'effondra soudain, pleurant à chaude larmes_ -…moi, j'étais tellement inquiète que je n'ai même pas pensé sur le coup à lui demander plus de détails !… » Elle avait encore la voix qui tremblait. Levi lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras : « Je ne mourrais pas pour si peu. C'est plus la chute dans la mer qui a aggravé mon cas. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je me fais tirer dessus…

\- N'empêche que…ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années ! Tu donnes l'impression d'être invincible, immortel…

\- Je ne suis pas un dieu, Hanji. Même si c'est ce qu'Erwin voudrait vous faire croire…

\- Je t'interdis de me laisser seule ! Tu es le seul être au monde avec qui je peux… être moi. Tu es mon seul ami, Levi… » Pour le coup, Levi ne savait ni quoi dire, ni où se mettre. Sa blessure le lançait terriblement. Il soupira et ignora la douleur pour la prendre dans ses bras : « Arrête de pleurer, tu coules du nez et c'est dégueulasse… » Elle lui agrippa la robe de chambre : « T'es vraiment horrible, Levi… » C'était dit avec affection et émotion. Ils restèrent encore enlacés un moment avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte.

La voix d'Eren les fit sursauter : « Levi ? Levi tu es réveillé ?! » Levi avait complètement oublié l'histoire de ce fameux _lui_ qui avait débarqué de nulle part. Il haussa un sourcil, incrédule : « _Lui_ c'est Eren ? Mais comment… » Hanji agita la tête avec force : « Aucune idée ! Il a attaqué le QG, Clark l'a sauvé de justesse alors qu'ils allaient lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux…Erwin l'a forcé à être soigné, on dirait qu'il a eu un accident… » Une violente vague d'inquiétude refoula tout le sang du visage de Levi : « Quoi ?! Il est…

\- Tout va bien ! Il est comme neuf, mis à part sa jambe, qu'on a dut recasser pour qu'elle se soude dans le bon sens…je crois qu'Eren nous a caché qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux ses pouvoirs…est-ce que tu sais qu'il a traversé tous les quartiers de Trost au QG en courant ?! » Levi avait glissé les yeux vers la porte. La voix d'Eren retentit nouveau, bien plus impatiente : « Je sais qu'il est réveillé ! Hanji, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi… » Elle stoppa son monologue et fit une grimace en entendant le désespoir sous-jacent de cette réplique.

Levi acquiesça de la tête lentement. Il mourrait lui aussi d'envie de le voir. Et il savait qu'en dépit de la douleur, il était parfaitement présentable. Elle se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte automatique. Après avoir passé son badge d'autorisation, elle l'ouvrit d'une simple pression de la main. Sans perdre une seconde, Eren s'engouffra dans la chambre. Presque immédiatement, leurs regards se trouvèrent. Une grande montée de larmes roula le long des joues de l'adolescent alors qu'il se précipitait sur Levi. Hanji eut à peine le temps de crier : « Attention ! » Qu'il atterrissait déjà sur son compagnon. Levi vit trente-six chandelles, la douleur lui vrilla les côtes et son souffle se perdit dans un cri insonore. Les bras d'Eren se refermèrent autour de son cou : « Tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie… » Ses épaules étaient secoués de sanglots.

Levi posa une main tremblante sur son dos et apprécia la chaleur inimitable de son corps contre le sien. Toute douleur mise à part, c'était bien maintenant qu'il se sentait réellement en vie. Qu'il réalisait d'une certaine manière tout ce qu'il avait failli perdre. Il resserra lui aussi leur étreinte : « Je suis de retour… » Eren renifla bruyamment puis s'écarta pour lui faire face. Dans ses yeux, le bleu avait noyé le vert de son éclat, comme si ses habituelles pépites d'océan avaient fondu de tristesse et de soulagement. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Il avait soudain l'air d'avoir un peu honte de s'être montré aussi faible : « Bienvenue à la maison… » Puis Eren se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Et tout était parfait….

…jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji pousse un cri strident.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI JE N'AVAIS PAS MON PORTABLE ?! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malgré tous leurs efforts, il leur avait été impossible de retenir Levi à l'infirmerie ou même de le convaincre d'aller s'installer au Labo pour quelques temps.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, gravement ou non, Levi était catégorique. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Même Erwin ne parvenait à lui faire entendre raison dans ces moments-là. Cette fois-ci au moins, il ne serait pas seul face à ses blessures. Eren serait à ses côtés pour l'aider pendant sa convalescence. Hanji lui avait donné tout un tas d'instructions à suivre avant que Gunther ne les conduise prudemment jusqu'à leur appartement. L'adolescent et le Brigadier avaient soutenu Levi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse installer confortablement dans leur canapé. Eren raccompagna Gunther jusqu'à la porte en le remerciant.

L'homme lui jeta un long regard, se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec un air assez troublé puis déclara : « Tu sais…autant en profiter pour être tout à fait sincère avec toi Eren…depuis qu'on sait que tu es…. » Il parut chercher ses mots. Eren l'aida à sortir de l'impasse : « …différent ?

\- Oui. Différent. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou non… » Il posa les yeux sur la jambe de l'adolescent. Elle semblait déjà parfaitement rétablie. Eren suivit son regard et ne plus s'empêcher de trépigner sur place, mal à l'aise. Gunther poussa un soupire : « Mais…au final, si…enfin, si ça te permet de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés, ce n'est pas plus mal…le Caporal passe son temps à perdre des choses sans jamais avoir la chance de les récupérer un jour…ça nous rassure qu'il est enfin quelqu'un qu'il puisse appeler, 'sa famille'… » Eren lui sourit sereinement : « Oui…je comprends. Je prendrais soin de lui….

\- En fait, le mieux, ce serait que tu prennes surtout soin de toi…on ne sait pas à quel point tu es résistant, ni même si c'est permanent…attaquer le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée lorsque l'on veut survivre aussi longtemps que possible… » Eren pinça les lèvres et prit un air contrit. Gunther était incapable de savoir s'il était sincère ou non. La plupart du temps, il était bien trop perturbé par le regard magnétique de l'adolescent pour parvenir à décrypter la moindre de ses intentions…Eren répondit enfin : « Je…je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai senti que Levi allait mal et j'avais la sensation qu'il avait besoin de moi…alors…enfin, quand j'ai vraiment compris ce que je faisais, Clark était là…

\- Tu peux le remercier…tu les as pris de court mais la prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille arrivera, tu ne pourras pas en réchapper aussi facilement…

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer de toutes les manières…

\- Eh bien….en réalité, Erwin m'a dit de te demander si ça t'intéresserait de te faire un peu d'argent de poche en attaquant à nouveau le QG. Il pense que ce serait une expérience de grande valeur s'ils parvenaient à arrêter quelqu'un de…différent.

-….Je vais y réfléchir… » Gunther s'éclaircit la gorge : « …et Hanji…

\- Oui. Je sais. Je passerais au Labo pour lui parler…

\- Bien….

\- Merci Gunther…. » L'homme lui posa la main sur la tête et soupira : « Essaie au maximum de l'empêcher de bouger …

\- Je ferais de mon mieux ! » Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Eren poussa un soupire et laissa enfin les tremblements qu'il retenait à grande peine lui secouer tout le corps.

La douleur, la peur, tous ces sentiments insoutenables qui l'avaient broyé de l'intérieur quand il avait cru Levi perdu à jamais refirent surface d'un coup.

Il s'accroupit dans l'entrée et sanglota en silence. De rage et d'impuissance. Si Levi avait vraiment été en danger, il n'aurait pas pu se trouver à ses côtés. Leur différence d'âge le rendait malade. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu supporter de se séparer de son père ? Etait-il lui aussi un Shifter ? Pensait-elle qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans elle ? La séparation était insupportable et le doute encore pire…Sa mère avait dû l'aimer d'une telle force que même l'impossible lui paraissait réalisable…Si son père était un Shifter et qu'il était bien l'Imprégné de Carla, alors il avait su très exactement le moment où sa moitié avait quitté ce monde…

Un incontrôlable frisson parcourut Eren.

La douleur d'une telle perte avait dû le rendre fou.

La voix de Levi retentit depuis le salon : « Eren ? » L'adolescent essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le salon. S'il voulait que Levi l'autorise à rester à ses côtés, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air faible ou sur le point de s'écrouler à la moindre difficulté. D'ailleurs, il se savait assez fort pour réussir à surmonter tout ça. Il lui suffisait juste d'un peu de temps…c'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment conscience du fait que Levi était mortel alors que lui, ne l'était que sous certaines conditions, plutôt extrêmes. De la fragilité de leur vie à deux…

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, En s'était mise en boule sur le ventre de Levi. Celui-ci avait froncé le nez et la regardait avec un air mi- intrigué, mi- perturbé : « Je pense que cette chatte est malade. Il faut vraiment l'emmener voir un véto… » Eren soupira : « Levi, elle…elle doit juste être contente de te voir….

\- Je l'ai recueillie dans une poubelle, nourrie pendant des années, nettoyée et soignée. Et la plupart du temps, elle tôlerait à peine mes caresses et passait sa vie à me snober….

\- Tu as peut-être changé d'aura ! » Eren avait haussé les épaules comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme explication. Leur conversation était d'un banal affligeant. C'était comme s'ils cherchaient à éviter de parler des vrais sujets. Comme si l'abcès qui leur minait l'estomac ne pouvait pas être percé dans l'immédiat.

Cette simple discussion nouait la gorge d'Eren et lui donnait envie de pleurer de plus bel. Il déclara : « On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher…je nous ferais un super petit déjeuner demain matin….mais là… » Là, il n'avait pas faim. Là, il voulait se retrouver, dans leur lit, Levi contre lui et absolument tout oublier. Levi parut saisir tout ce qu'il ne disait pas : « Bon plan, gamin…mais avant, j'aimerais prendre un bon bain… » Eren acquiesça par automatisme et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la salle d'eau.

Il lui fit couler un bain tout en essayant de se recentrer. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Eren retourna dans le salon. Levi s'était déjà redressé et le contemplait d'un air neutre. Eren _savait_ qu'il souffrait. Mais à le regarder on aurait vraiment dit…Levi s'éclaircit la gorge : « Gamin, je vais bien…

\- Tu t'es fait tiré dessus…tu ne peux pas aller bien.

\- Tu t'es fait renversé par une voiture. Tu ne peux pas non plus aller bien et pourtant…

\- Je _sais_ que tu as mal. Laisse-moi t'aider à marcher… » Eren s'approcha et passa le bras de Levi derrière sa nuque alors qu'il plaçait doucement sa main pour le soutenir. Levi se laissa faire. Tout comme il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Eren entreprit de le déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Parce qu'il _sentait_ que l'adolescent en avait bien besoin. Eren le détailla des pieds à la tête, mais sans une once de lubricité, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était officiellement en couple. Il lui passa les mains sur le corps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le bandage au niveau de ses côtes. Levi dit : « La Binoclarde m'a donné une dose de calmant qui serait capable d'assommer un cheval…tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… » Eren l'enlaça soudain.

La tête contre son cœur, il ferma les yeux.

Levi lui posa une main dans les cheveux et le caressa distraitement : « C'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais ce n'était qu'une balle. J'ai vraiment déjà vécu pire…

\- Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment de savoir ça… » Eren avait la voix tremblante mais il ne pleurait pas. Levi ferma les yeux et apprécia l'instant. Puis il demanda : « …Comment tu as su ? » Eren se figea contre lui. Puis il avoua d'une petite voix : « …parce que tu es… _mon partenaire. »_ Levi haussa un sourcil, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon qu'avait eu Eren de prononcer ce mot : « Ton partenaire ?

\- Les Shifters ont…une sorte de partenaire à vie. Quelqu'un qui…enfin, de très important et…ça m'a rendu capable de savoir…de _sentir_ que tu allais mal…j'ai fini par te retrouver sans vraiment y faire attention… » Levi digéra l'information : « Tu peux me localiser ? Et sentir si je suis blessé ? » Vu son métier, Levi n'était pas très sûr que ce pouvoir soit une bonne chose…Eren ne répondit pas.

A la place il l'entraîna vers la baignoire : « Tu as dit que tu guérissais mieux dans l'eau. Je referais ton bandage…. » Levi considéra le bain un instant. Oui, il mourrait d'envie de s'y plonger et même de s'y endormir. Mais la mer ne lui faisait absolument pas le même effet. Ca ne fonctionnait que pour des eaux pures…fait intéressant à savoir. Il se glissa dans la baignoire, grimaça un peu lorsqu'il lui fallut s'asseoir et finit par soupirer d'aise. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se délecta des familiers picotements qui étaient apparus autour de sa plaie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Eren se tenait planté là, à le contempler.

Depuis le QG son regard était le même. D'un bleu vert attristé. Levi tendit la main vers lui : « Viens… » Sans un mot, l'adolescent se déshabilla. Levi retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit sur son torse un énorme bleu dont la position correspondait très exactement à l'endroit de sa blessure. Il chercha ses mots mais ne trouva rien à redire. Cette histoire de 'partenaire' ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas. Il était grand temps qu'il ait une vrai discussion avec Hanji….

Eren s'installa dans la baignoire, face à lui. Il parut lui aussi apprécier la chaleur du bain. Levi grogna : « Hey… » L'adolescent lui jeta un regard intrigué. Levi continua : « J'ai dis, viens. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à l'autre bout ?

-…Levi, je risque d'écraser ta blessure et de te faire mal…

\- J'avais deux fois plus mal au moment de mon réveil et pourtant tu m'as sauté au cou…. » Eren bougonna : « J'aurais dû me retenir… » Levi se contraignit à contracter les muscles et tira l'adolescent avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse installé entre ses jambes, le dos bien calé contre son torse. Puis il glissa le nez le nom de son cou et se laissa envahir par son odeur enivrante. Levi répondit enfin : « …Tu n'as jamais su te retenir. Ne commence pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine…mais tu as le droit d'avoir eu peur…j'ai eu peur. » L'aveu laissa un silence. Eren posa les mains sur les bras qui lui enserraient la taille.

Il resta dans cette position un instant, puis il décida que ce n'était décidemment pas assez. Il se redressa, fit face à Levi et s'assit à califourchon avant de l'enlacer. Son visage se nicha dans creux du cou de son compagnon et il soupira d'aise. Là, il pouvait convenablement sentir les battements de son cœur, profiter de la chaleur de sa peau et de son parfum. Un doux ronronnement lui remonta du fond de la gorge. Levi pouffa de rire : « Je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer…c'est plutôt sympa avec du recul… » Eren rougit malgré lui. C'était surtout de plus en plus instinctif…il risquait de son montrer bizarre à des moments inattendus. Comme lorsqu'il qu'il se sentait bien et heureux avec Mikasa et Armin….

….à qui il n'avait jamais osé parler de son pouvoir de Shifter….

…bien qu'ils se doutent tous les deux du fait qu'il n'était définitivement pas normal, jamais les mots n'avaient été prononcés….

Eren était dans cette position depuis un moment déjà, les paupières closes, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses fesses. Le soulagement passé, Levi avait visiblement commencé à avoir d'autres idées en tête. L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, le rouge aux joues : « Levi… » Levi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de poser un baiser sur sa nuque. Eren sentit malgré lui son corps commencé à réagir, il marmonna : « Hanji a été claire, pas d'activité physique éprouvante…elle m'a fait promettre… » Levi continuait de lui embrasser le cou, suçotant par moment quelques parcelles de peau. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après le premier gémissement étouffé d'Eren et répliqua : « Je ne lui ai strictement rien promis, moi…si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je rouvre ma plaie, tu vas devoir m'aider un petit peu… » Il avait glissé les doigts vers son intimité tout en parlant.

Eren aurait voulu avoir la force de le repousser. Mais s'il avait bien compris une chose, c'était qu'avec eux, quand les mots étaient incapables de suffire, le sexe était leur parfait substitut. Il avait envie de sentir Levi, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Alors il ne se montra pas raisonnable. Il souleva légèrement le bassin pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Levi en profita pour glisser un doigt dans son intimité et commencer à le préparer.

Les lèvres de Levi continuaient de lui parcourir la peau et très vite elles arrivèrent au niveau des clavicules, qu'il semblait tant apprécier. Eren poussa un petit cri de surprise quand un deuxième doigt le pénétra. Très vite Levi entreprit de trouver sa prostate et s'appliqua à la masser avec douceur. C'était étrange, tendre et tellement différent. Il n'y avait pas de vraie passion, pas non plus d'avidité. Eren tremblait au moins deux fois plus que d'habitude et son embarras commençait à atteindre des niveaux jamais égalé. Il avait fermé les yeux et se retenait légèrement de trop gémir, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Levi, résolument braqué sur lui.

D'ordinaire l'adolescent se serait déjà dépêcher de le brusquer et aurait sans doute exigé qu'il aille plus vite mais là, il avait peur de le blesser et ça, Levi le savait parfaitement. Il ajouta encore un doigt et détendit tendrement le rond de chair qui l'accueillerait bientôt. Eren poussa un long gémissement qui l'excita davantage, mais il prit son mal en patience. Il voulait le rassurer, le chérir, lui montrer qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux et que tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ces mots dans une phrase cohérente, mais il savait comme les démontrer… : « Eren, il va falloir que tu le fasses toi-même.. » L'adolescent lui jeta un regard perdu. Eren avait souvent l'air de perdre la tête lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller. Mais ça n'avait jamais eu autant l'air de l'embarrassé. Son regard était fiévreux et fuyant…

Tout en découvrant cette nouvelle réaction, Levi se jura de tester la méthode lente un jour où il ne serait blessé, juste pour voir à quel point il pourrait lui faire perdre pieds…

Eren sembla tout à coup comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il rougit joliment de deux teintes de plus que la précédente. Mais il hocha doucement de la tête et avec sérieux, se tordit un peu de façon à pouvoir saisir son érection entre ses doigts. Levi souffla : « Doucement… » L'adolescent dû croire qu'il venait de lui faire mal car il prit d'infini précaution pour s'empaler sur son membre dressé. Les petits gémissements qui lui échappaient alors qu'il l'enfonçait étape par étape étaient tout simplement bandant…

Eren n'avait jamais aussi bien ressenti _chaque détail_ de l'acte. Ses chairs qui s'écartaient lentement, entre douleur et palpitation de plaisir. Le souffle chaud de Levi contre sa nuque. Le membre frémissant et brûlant qui battait la mesure de leur rythme cardiaque en lui. Les minuscules petites décharges électriques qui lui soulevaient tous les poils aux endroits où leur peau était en contact…Absolument tout participait au fait qu'il se sente plus vulnérable et plus excité. Eren se stoppa quand il réussit enfin à s'empaler jusqu'à la garde. Il pouvait sentir sa propre érection qui palpitait entre leurs deux corps. A bout de souffle, un marqua une pause. Levi lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ca va devenir problématique si tu ne bouges pas… » Sa voix se coula en lui, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons qui resserrèrent ses parois contre le membre durci.

Levi poussa un soupir de frustration puis grogna : « Bouge Eren… » L'adolescent, les mains appuyé contre le mur où reposait le dos de son partenaire commença un très lent mouvement du bassin. Il montait et descendait les hanches avec tellement de prudence que ça en devenait une torture. Chacun de leurs nerfs étaient à vif, chaque frôlement, chaque petite secousse, chaque frémissement, en paraissaient décuplés. Ils avaient l'impression que les habituelles vagues de plaisir qui les submergeaient s'étaient transformer en tourbillon. Un maelstrom de sensations qui se concentrait dans le cœur, enflant au point que ça en devienne presque douloureux sans jamais cesser d'être indescriptiblement agréable. Eren avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser : « Je...ah…je me sens…

\- Moi aussi… » Ils s'embrassèrent. Comme pour essayer de contenir leurs émotions sous contrôle. Mais même leur baiser était trop tendre, trop sensuel pour ôter la moindre intensité au moment. Ce n'était pas un tango, c'était une lente valse à laquelle se livraient leurs deux langues. Elles s'exploraient et se caressaient alors que des gémissements de plus en plus pénétrant leurs échappaient. Leurs halètements emplissaient déjà la pièce quand les ondulations d'Eren lui permirent de frapper la précieuse boule de nerf. Il se contracta à nouveau autour de l'entrejambe de Levi, qui poussa un cri étouffé. Electrifié par la sensation, l'adolescent n'y tint plus et abaissa le bassin de plus en plus violemment.

D'autres cris leurs échappèrent. Eren de plaisir pur, Levi d'un intense mélange entre douleur et plaisir. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que l'adolescent ne sente la chaude semence de son partenaire se déverser en lui. Levi saisit doucement son entrejambe et entreprit de le soulager en quelques mouvements saccadés. Eren poussa un dernier cri et se répandit sur leurs deux torses. Ils s'enlacèrent alors que l'eau emportait toute trace de leurs ébats.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois soulagés et calmés qu'ils entreprirent vraiment de se nettoyer. Eren refit le bandage de Levi comme Hanji le lui avait montré et fut soulagé de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas ré ouvert sa blessure. Eren aida Levi a enfilé un caleçon tout en essayant de ne penser à rien, puis il enfila son pyjama alors que son partenaire se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers leur chambre. Une fois couché, Levi ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes à s'endormir, visiblement plus épuisé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Eren lui plaça la tête contre son torse, l'enserra de ses bras et caressa distraitement les courts cheveux de son undercut. Ils étaient doux et sentir la forme du crâne de Levi sous ses doigts lui donnait un apaisant sentiment de satisfaction. Maintenant que la crise était passée, il se sentait complètement idiot. C'était surtout la surprise de se retrouver ainsi lié à Levi qui avait rendu toute cette situation aussi dramatique. Comme il semblait déjà en panique lorsqu'ils l'avaient, aucun des amis de Levi n'avait voulu lui raconter les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été blessé. Mais Eren avait bien vu qu'Hanji paraissait tout particulièrement inquiète comme si quelque chose d'anormale c'était produit. Il se promit de lui demander de plus amples explications quand il serait forcé d'aller lui parler.

Eren enfonça le nez dans la chevelure de Levi et ferma les yeux. Un doux ronronnement lui remonta à nouveau du fond de la gorge. Il se sentait toujours un peu idiot d'avoir pleuré et paniqué à ce point. Mais au moins, il était un idiot heureux. Qui avait la chance de pouvoir s'endormir avec son amant dans les bras. Un amant qui devait être lui aussi un peu idiot, pour avoir accepté de sortir avec un gamin impulsif, bizarre et violent : « Je t'aime… » C'était comme une petite routine qu'il avait acquise. Quand il était certain que Levi dormait. Il lui murmurait ses trois mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un charme. Pour que Levi ne l'oublie jamais, pour que ça lui porte chance, pour qu'ils restent ensemble tous les deux….

Il ne le lui disait en face que de temps en temps. Pour pouvoir continuer de le surprendre mais surtout pour éviter de passer pour un partenaire collant.

Même s'il était nul pour cacher ses sentiments et qu'il était presque certain que Levi savait à quel point il était accro….

….Il fallait bien sauver les apparences…

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Graduation (part 1)***

* Fin d'étude.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on accélére encore un peu le temps et s'approche dangereusement de la fin! Encore deux chapitres! Et c'est plié pour la Saison 1!

Alors? Vos réactions à chaud?

\- Le cours de Combat à l'arme blanche?

\- L'accident?

\- Sur une échelle d million à quel point avez-vous envie de me tuer quand vous avez cru que Levi allait crever? (Si vous y avez cru!)

\- L'attaque du QG par Eren ?

Bref! Hate de lire vos ressentis!

Je rappelle que je modifierais ce chapitre afin de répondre aux commentaires de Guests cet après-midi ou ce soir!

Plein de love sur vous!

* * *

Comme promis mais suuuuuper en retard! La réponse aux reviews de Guests! :

 **Bibouchka chapitre 39:**

Eeeet oui! Enfin, Eren l'a avoué à Armin! Notre petit cerveau sur pattes l'a très bien pris finalement! C'est un super meilleur ami! (Il est surtout très très ouvert d'esprit!)

Le passage du sexe au téléphone a vraiment plu on dirait (Je devrais chercher d'autres délires dans le style! Vous allez me permettre de développer mes talents! *rire*)

Merci pour le love! J'en ai jamais assez! (Réouverture des bras en mode câlin) J'espère que les chapitres suivants t'ont plu!

A très vite!

 **Chapitre 40**

Apparemment ils ont du assez te plaire pour que tu reviennes me laisser un petit mot! (danse de la joie)

Pour des raisons évidentes de cohérence (comme s'il en restait ne serait-ce qu'un brin dans ce monde de tarés que j'ai créé...) il est vrai que Levi n'est pas du style à dire les 3 mots magiques à tout bout de champ, alors qu'Eren...si on tient les comptes en 40 chapitres, il a dû le lui dire au moins 10 fois! En comparaison, les compteurs de Levi s'élève à 2! (rire)

Bref! Contente que ce chapitre est rempli ton quota journalier de magnifitude!

 **Le Fantôme Chapitre 39**

Eeeet ta présence est la bienvenue! (bras ouvert pour le câlin) La scène au téléphone était l'un des nombreux délires de ma top liste (Alerte Perverse lvl 69 spotted) J'espère que mes autres tripes te plairont tout autant!

A très vite j'espère!

 **Chapitre 40**

Ouais! On est d'accord! Il faut des trucs autour des Lemon! Une certaine ambiance pour que ce soit vraiment torride, épique ou mignon! Même si moi aussi j'ai souvent juste envie de lire un bon gros Lemon pour passer le temps, qu'il soit ou non sans queue ni tête ( )

Merci pour le commentaire! A tout de suite!

 **Chapitre 41 et 42**

J'ai vraiiiemnt intérêt à assurer avec la transformation d'Eren! Ca fout le traque! (sueur froide) L'important c'est que je garde une image claire et précise de ce que je veux vous faire voir (essaie de bien se souvenir des détails...tousse)

Merci! Quelques vilaines fautes et un tas de maladresses se sont glissées dans le lot mais si j'ai réussi à bien me faire comprendre malgré tout c'est l'essentiel! (respire enfin) Le cours de Parcours, Jean, que du bonheur tout ça! * voix très basse* Même si c'était galère à écrire...*reprends une voix normale*

Ma maman se remet tout doucement, mais sûrement. D'ici la semaine prochaine, elle devrait être sortie! J'espère bientôt la retrouver! (croisons les doigts!) Merci de t'inquiéter pour elle! Vous avez toutes été au top sur ce coup-là (s'incline)

Encore merci de prendre le temps de me commenter! Je ne vous le dis jamais assez!

 **Bantic chapitre 39**

Ton commentaire est bien arrivé à destination! **Test concluant!**

Du coup j'espère que même si je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite (ça c'est le cas de le dire) j'aurais à nouveau le plaisir de te lire parmi nous!

Après la licorne, le vampire mangeur de poulet, voici donc le lama-phoque! (rire) Sans doute la créature la plus WTF de toute l'histoire de MBB! Bravo à toi! Tu viens d'obtenir une palme d'or! (rire aux éclats!)

MERCI! Ca fait plaisir de voir que de nouvelles têtes adhèrent et apprécient cette histoire! Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire passer un bon moment! J'essaie de garder le rythme et je me retrouve toujours à trop écrire donc ce sont plutôt des chapitres à rallonge (rire nerveux) heureusement que tout mon charabia vous amuse!

OH! Apparition éclair d'un nouvel animal, la mouche sadique! Je sens que je vais aimer tes Reviews!

Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot! N'hésite pas à revenir me dire coucou!

 **Chapitre 40**

Oui! Le chapitre 40 était une première pour moi! Passer en total mode Levi, ça faisait un petit moment! Je suis contente qu'au final je ne me sois pas totalement viandée! Si Levi s'était pris le mur? J'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que j'adore sa Hennessey Venom!

Ah la la ce Levi, quel boulet...

A très vite j'espère!

 **Zeroyaoigirl chapitre 24 (oui, 24!)**

Oh! Je te salut! Toi, revenante des premiers jours! (émotion vive) Je ne pensais déjà plus te lire! Si un jour tu arrives au chapitre 43, tu verras que ta réapparition m'a fait vachement plaisir! Le passage où Eren découvre son attirance pour Levi est l'un de mes favoris! Cute et Maladroit! Très sympa à écrire et à imaginer ! ( Plein du love sur ce Eren tout cute et innocent! RIP à lui...mon bébé est devenu si manipulateur et pervers!...*larmes d'une mère qui ne sait pas comment les choses ont pu dégénérer de la sorte*...) Merci pour le courage! Il t'en faudra aussi une boooonne dose pour arriver jusqu'au chapitre 43! (rire nerveux)


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bouh!**_

 _ **Je suis plus lente mais toujours présente!**_

 _ **J'approche à grand pas d'une petite semaine de vacances! Il y a des chances que je puisse vous fournir la suite plus vite que d'habitude!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Mais comment tu peux faire plus vite que d'habitude avec un chapitre par soir?" me direz-vous? Eh bien, deux chapitres par jour! (rire hystérique)**_

 ** _Non, là, je déconne (à moitié), je finirais sans doute par saigner des doigts et vomir des lettres en police Cambria taille 12...(J'ai toujours rêvé de vomir des mots, c'est poétique et dégueulasse aussi...mais surtout poétique...)_**

 ** _Hum hum, du coup, je vous présente le chapitre 44 avec un brin de retard! Mais pour ma défense, 85% de ce chapitre n'était pas au programme du brouillon. Ce qui nous renvoie à environ 47 chapitres prévus en tout pour la Saison 1! (Non, non, n'applaudissez pas, on voit trop bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cette histoire *honte*)_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (Je me suis laissée aller à délirer sur ce coup-là je crois...)_**

 ** _Ps: NEKOKOOOOOO! Bon retouuuuur! NessaOneChan, je te réponds dés que possible sur tes théories! Je suis admirative du fait que t'ai eu le courage de relire des chapitres ou même de chercher! (t'es pas un peu folle? *rire*)_**

 ** _Bref! Bonne lecture mes chatons!_**

* * *

 _ **My**_ _ **Beautiful**_ _ **Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 44**_ _ **:**_ _ **Recovery**_ _ **Period**_

Chose rare, voire inédite, Eren était épuisé.

Il était hyperactif. Il avait toujours été hyperactif. Quand il n'avait rien à faire pour s'occuper, c'était exactement le moment où son esprit trouvait un moyen de le fourrer dans la merde jusqu'au cou. De quoi l'occuper au final pour très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'en sortir…Mais cette fois-ci, Eren était bien obligé de le reconnaitre, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Son emploi du temps actuel actuelle était si rempli, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver amusant de se battre avec Jean. Lorsque celui-ci tentait de le provoquer, il lui rendait un regard affable ou un soupir résigné pour toute réponse. (Oui, il en était rendu là ! C'était grave, très grave !) Si bien que ses amis commencèrent à le prendre en pitié sans même comprendre ou savoir ce qu'il était en train de traverser.

Tout d'abord ? Erwin et Hanji…

Eren avait eu un mal fou à s'expliquer sans dénoncer la participation active d'Ymir dans sa prise de conscience au sujet des Shifters. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait ce farouche désir de la protéger, de lui laisser le choix d'être ou non impliquée dans toute cette histoire. L'adolescent avait l'intime conviction qu'affronter les Titans, c'était leur combat. A lui. Levi et Erwin. Eren avait donc dû mentir, il avait tout mis sur le dos de sa défunte mère et prétexté ne s'être rappelé de toute cette histoire que quand son esprit avait accepté d'en 'débloquer' le souvenir. Soit lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à faire son deuil, pendant leurs vacances à la plage.

Mais pendant toute la conversation, Erwin avait continué de le fixer. Sans ciller. Et Eren avait eu l'intime conviction que même s'il ne le brusquait pas pour obtenir la vérité, le blond ne lui faisait pas non plus entièrement confiance…

Hanji quant à elle avait été dans tous ces états : _« Oh putain ! Mais ! Mais tu te rends compte ?! Tu es en train de nous apprendre qu'il y aurait plusieurs dérives d'évolution parmi notre espèce ! Angel, tu viens d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore ! Tu viens de nous montrer qu'il existe un monde, un monde auquel j'ai toujours cru, un monde que personne ne voulait voir en face, celui où TOUT devient possible ! Des millions et des millions de possibilités s'offrent à nous ! Cette planète commence à peine à nous livrer ses mystères et déjà toute l'Histoire est réécrite ! Les Ethérés sont-ils nos ancêtres ? Il a bien fallu que l'on ait quelque chose en commun pour qu'ils puissent entrer en symbiose avec le peuple dont tu parles ! Ou alors, il existe différents génotypes parmi les Mariens et nous étions aveugles, jusqu'ici, ne s'attachant qu'à l'apparence extérieure et parfaitement banale des choses….Suis-je Humaine ? Ou alors suis-je sans le savoir porteuse d'un gène mutant qui dès le départ me classait dans une autre catégorie d'êtres vivants ? Comment activer ce gène ? Existe-t-il encore des Ethérés sous leur forme fantomatique et non celle de parasite ?…D'ailleurs est-ce que ta mère avait raison ? Etait-ce bien un parasite ? Ou quelque chose de différent qu'elle refusait de nommer parce que tu n'étais qu'un enfant? »_ Le regard d'Hanji s'était illuminé d'une lueur folle et si intense qu'elle avait fait reculer Eren dans son pouffe.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau de la scientifique, dans sa résidence qu'elle appelait affectueusement, le Labo. Erwin avait proposé qu'Eren vienne à ce rendez-vous sans Levi, même s'il avait promis ensuite de faire un résumé de la situation à son tuteur.

Eren le soupçonnait d'avoir souhaité le mettre dans des conditions où il lui serait difficile de se défendre ou de mentir…cette réunion ressemblait à un interrogatoire en règle, sauf qu'il ne se passait pas dans une cellule ou une salle austère mais dans le bureau le plus loufoque qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Un mur peint en noir où étaient piquetés des constellations d'étoiles en autocollants phosphorescents, une moquette épaisse et douce teintée d'un bleu azur apaisant, des pouffes et des tas de peluches agglutinées…Eren ne savait même pas où donner de la tête…De plus Erwin continuait de le fixer. L'adolescent s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait donc grogné pour cacher sa gêne : _« Je…je ne sais pas. »_ Hanji s'était tenue le crâne et avait poussé un long hurlement de désespoir : _« J'aurais TELLEMENT voulu pouvoir parler à ta mère ! J'aurais tellement…. »_ Puis elle s'était arrêté d'un coup et avait demandé : _« Eren, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où se trouvent les autres membres de ton peuple? Est-ce que lorsque tu étais petit…_

 _\- On était trois. »_ Il l'avait interrompue brusquement. Hanji et Erwin lui avaient lancé un regard sans expression alors qu'il ajoutait, nerveux : _« Il n'y avait que moi, maman et mon père. On n'a toujours été que tous les trois…avant que maman et moi on ne soit forcé de partir. Comme je vous l'ai dit. Mon père nous a demandé de fuir. Il voulait qu'on s'en aille avant que les 'vilains' ne viennent nous trouver à la maison… »_ Erwin avait enfin ouvert la bouche : _« Il est possible que ces 'vilains' aient fait partie du gang des Titans….La question qui demeure c'est, ce gang n'est-il composé que de Shifters ? Et si oui, que désirent-ils ? Une place pour leur peuple ? Une terre à occuper ? Quels moyens sont-ils prêts à mettre œuvre pour obtenir ce dont ils ont besoin ? Eren, est-ce que tu peux nous parler de la Bête plus en détails ? Peut-être que c'est l'élément manquant… »_

Eren avait posé les yeux dans le regard céruléen d'Erwin. La question était visiblement intéressée mais elle ne semblait contenir aucune mauvaise intention. Sauf que c'était exactement ça le problème avec Erwin, la raison pour laquelle peu de gens parvenaient à le comprendre. Il ne faisait rien, pas même les pires atrocités, avec une mauvaise intention. Eren avait dégluti et répondu d'un ton ferme et sérieux : _« Il n'y a pas de Bête. »_ Sa réponse avait fait Hanji écarquiller les yeux mais Erwin s'était juste contenté d'hocher de la tête.

Eren avait ajouté _: « Il n'y a que moi. Et mon pouvoir. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi pouvait ressemblé l'Ethérée de l'histoire de ma mère. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'Hanji a découvert pendant mes examens, ni même ce qu'il y a dans mon sang…mais….la Bête n'existe pas. Ma mère a voulu m'aider à mieux me contrôler, alors elle m'a demandé de me méfier de la_ _ **Bête**_ _qui dormait en moi. Mais elle voulait juste parler de mes impulsions bestiales. Si je ferme les yeux_ …-il avait joint le geste à la parole- _…et que je me concentre assez… »_ Il y avait eu un silence.

Lorsque l'adolescent avait rouvert les paupières, son regard brillait d'une lueur farouche. Ses yeux luisaient d'un vert émeraude époustouflant alors que des tâches d'un bleu électrique y éclataient de-ci de-là, rendant ses pupilles absolument magnifiques. Hanji avait poussé un cri aigue entre admiration et excitation. Eren avait alors terminé sa phrase : _« …Je peux faire appel à ce pouvoir. Sans perdre la tête. »_ Il avait levé la main pour les laisser admirer ses courtes griffes tranchantes et avait permis à un doux grondement de lui rouler dans le torse. Erwin s'était légèrement reculé mais la menace avait plus qu'excité Hanji, elle était presque hystérique lorsqu'elle avait déclaré en trépignant sur place : _« Oh merde ! Je crois que je suis totalement tombée amoureuse de toi ! Levi va me tuer ! »_ A la mention du nom de Levi, surtout dans ces circonstances et surtout face à Erwin, Eren ne put retenir un glapissement.

Mais le blond était concentré sur tout autre chose et il avait dû croire qu'Hanji risquait de mourir parce que Levi ne laisserait jamais une adulte de dix ans son aînée entretenir ce type de relation avec son protégé. Quoiqu'il en était, Erwin avait préféré continuer avec son interrogatoire sans prêter attention au sens des paroles d'Hanji : _« Donc, tu as des 'pouvoirs'…d'après l'histoire de ta mère, l'Empire aurait eu vent de l'existence de ces pouvoirs et tenté de se les accaparer…est-il possible alors que le gang des Titans soit une tentative de la part de l'Empire de conquérir Paradiz ? »_ Erwin avait semblé poser la question plus pour lui-même qu'à Eren mais l'adolescent s'était tout même surpris à répondre : _« Non. L'Empire n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mon peuple a fui Maure et atterri ici, à Paradiz. Le reste de l'histoire…seule ma mère la connaissait._

 _\- Si je résume bien ce qu'il s'est passé, ton peuple n'est plus tel qu'il l'était par le passé. Il a été modifié expérimentalement par l'Empereur qui a perdu avec les derniers scientifiques de son Empire, les seules doses de Sérum capable de transformer des Humains en…quelque chose d'autre. Serait-il possible, Eren, que ton père et son ami scientifique, ait fini par trouver un moyen d'extraire de leurs gènes, le dit sérum et décidé de former une armée ? »_ Eren avait longuement réfléchi. Puis l'insinuation d'Erwin avait lentement fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il avait senti son sang se figer et avait demandé, incrédule : _« Etes-vous en train de dire, que…mon père serait l'un des chefs du gang des Titans ? Ça n'a pas de sens… »_ Eren ne connaissait pas son père.

Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que bizarrement tous les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cet homme soient les plus flous de toute son existence. Tout ce qu'il avait de son père ce n'était que des impressions fugaces, des sentiments mitigés et violents. Eren _savait_ qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui l'avait terrifié et qui lui avait appris à se méfier du regard tranchant, vide d'émotions et incroyablement hypnotisant de son père. Vert bleu. Les mêmes yeux que lui…raison pour laquelle, sûrement, l'adolescent détestait son propre regard.

De là pourtant à croire que Grisha Jäeger puisse être le cerveau de la pire organisation criminelle de tous les temps….et surtout qu'il ait pu commanditer le meurtre de son Imprégnée…

Eren avait senti une boule de colère lui exploser au creux du ventre. Son pouvoir était encore activé et c'était dans un grondement menaçant qu'il avait répondu : _« Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer ma mère. Il ne l'aurait pas non plus ordonné à ses subordonnés. Elle était tout pour lui. Même si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre…Il aurait sans doute préféré mourir mille fois que de la tuer… »_ Erwin et Hanji avaient de nouveau marqué une pause. Puis Erwin avait acquiescé doucement, comme s'il tentait de calmer un enfant capricieux : _« Je comprends Eren…je cherchais juste des pistes. Tes informations nous sont très précieuses. Avant, on se demandait pourquoi les Titans étaient toujours dans l'ombre malgré leurs évidents moyens, maintenant on sait qu'ils ont tout intérêt à se faire discrets…il y a de grandes chances, qu'ils ne sachent même pas_ _ **ce qu'ils sont réellement**_ _… »_ Eren avait froncé les sourcils, incrédule.

Que racontait Erwin ?

Si sa mère connaissait l'histoire du peuple d'Ymir (dont Eren avait tut le nom pour épargner sa camarade) et que le gang des Titans était composé de Shifters, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'ils ignoraient leur propre passé ?! Mais le blond avait cessé de partager avec eux ses pensées et la suite de leur conversation avait surtout concerné la seconde partie des ennuis d'Eren. Le fait qu'il doive aider les gardes de l'accueil du QG à s'entraîner….

Non seulement l'adolescent était tenu de subir les expérimentations d'Hanji mais aussi d'attaquer régulièrement à pleine puissance le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention, tout en gardant secrets ses pouvoirs de Shifters…puis à ça s'ajoutait les cours d'Unité d'Elite et bien entendu son job au café…

« Eren. Tu es en train de dépenser au moins 10% de ton salaire en café renversé ! » La voix d'Ymir venait de le tirer d'une de ses très nombreuses (ces jours-ci) rêveries éveillées. Et effectivement, il avait du café plein les chaussures. Il ôta son doigt du bouton de la machine à café en lâchant un juron bien senti. Ymir poussa un soupir : « Je crois que c'est bon là, tu as atteint le point de non-retour ! T'as tout cumulé ce coup-ci, t'as cassé de la vaisselle, tu t'es trompé au moins trois fois de commandes… et maintenant tu veux bousiller mes machines ? Je veux bien croire que tu trouves ça fun de travailler, monsieur le plein aux as, mais en attendant, ici, c'est un boulot sérieux pour la majorité d'entre nous ! » Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

Pourquoi diable avait-il tout fait pour protéger le secret de cette fille ?!

Ymir avait baissé les poings qu'elle avait posés sur ses hanches. Son regard ambré, chaud et perçant avait pris une teinte plus douce, presque avenante : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as des problèmes ? Enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude quoi…assez pour être crevé et ne plus trainer avec nous …est-ce qu'il se passe un truc chez toi ? » Eren la détailla. Ses cheveux brun chocolat, ses tâches de rousseurs, sa peau halée et ses yeux brillants…elle avait les traits un peu plus bruts et légèrement plus allongés mais…c'était indéniable. Ymir ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui rappeler à sa mère. Eren était tellement épuisé qu'il avait parlé à haute voix : « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma mère. Félicia de la boutique de Stohess est Maure elle aussi mais elle ne ressemblait pas autant à maman que toi… » Ymir s'était tendue. Tellement tendue qu'Eren avait cru un instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper. Alors il s'était tendu lui aussi.

Drôle de réaction…

La situation était restée ainsi un moment, figée. Puis Ymir avait desserré le poing : « Si j'avais accouché d'un môme comme toi, je me serais flinguée ! » Eren essaya lui aussi de faire comme elle, de détendre l'atmosphère bizarrement pesante : « Ma mère m'adorait et nous n'avions aucun problèmes tous les deux…

\- Ta mère devait être aussi insolente que toi enfant, une casse-cou sans gêne qui se cachait sous les traits d'un petit ange. Elle devait être du style à toujours vouloir défier l'ordre établi et se jeter à bras le corps dans l'inconnu. Une sacrée niche à emmerdes…si elle t'adorait autant, c'était forcément qu'elle se reconnaissait en toi. C'est bien connu, le chouchou des parents, c'est celui qui leur ressemble le plus … » Elle avait ajouté ces dernières phrases comme pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu l'air de _savoir._ Eren avait l'intime conviction qu'Ymir n'était pas en train de supposer mais qu'elle avait bel et bien _connue_ la Carla dont elle était en train de parler…

Il y avait eu une sacrée charge émotionnelle dans la façon qu'Ymir avait eu de présenter Carla. Eren avait pu _sentir_ comme si ces sentiments étaient les siens, à quel point ce qu'elle disait la troublait. L'attristait. L'emplissait de nostalgie et de regrets. Il avait eu envie de la consoler…à la place il demanda : « Ymir. Quel âge as-tu réellement ? » Un lourd silence tomba alors qu'ils se fixaient tous les deux. Elle soupira : « J'ai 22 ans Eren. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…on peut dire que j'arrive à _savoir_ quand tu me mens… » Elle lui lança un sourire énigmatique : « Encore heureux dans ce cas que tu ne saches pas encore comment _m'obliger_ à te dire la vérité ! » Eren fronça les sourcils. Ymir lui tapota l'épaule : « Rentre chez toi. Tu rattraperas cette journée dimanche prochain…

\- Tu es une esclavagiste ! Tu vois bien que je suis crevé ! T'aurais pu me l'offrir !

\- Demande à ton frangin de te la payer ! Et rentre chez toi ! Hors de question que tu continues à gaspiller mon café sur tes godasses, à briser ma vaisselle et à faire flipper mes clients avec tes cernes de trois mètres de profondeurs ! Allez, disparais de mon plancher ! » Elle lui désignait la porte de service du doigt. Eren avait envie de rester et de continuer de lui parler. Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre une occasion.

Il avait l'impression que l'espace d'un instant, il avait réussi à entrevoir une brèche dans la carapace d'Ymir. Malheureusement, celle –ci s'était refermée aussitôt apparue. Et elle était soudain redevenue Ymir, sa jeune amie de 22 ans, bien abritée derrière son masque de franche camaraderie . Eren poussa un grand soupir, ôta son tablier et ne se fit pas prier davantage. Elle avait raison, il était épuisé. Il salua Armin et Mikasa en partant, leur apprenant qu'Ymir l'avait tout simplement viré pour la journée. Ils avaient applaudis l'initiative et lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer.

Une fois changé, Eren était sorti du café par la porte arrière et avait traversé la petite ruelle où Levi et lui s'étaient rencontrés. A chaque fois, il avait cette même sensation bizarre qui le prenait aux tripes.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de Destin ? Eren se méfiait des croyants et des croyances. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que Levi était son Imprégné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'existait pas _quelque chose_ de puissant et d'inéluctable qui les avaient forcé à se rencontrer tous les deux. Quand on y pensait, sa mère et lui avaient traversé tout le pays pour finir par atterrir dans le quartier Ouest de Shinganshina, pile à quelques pas de l'endroit où Levi aidait son oncle Kenny à gérer son bar. Et il avait fallu que ce soir-là, le jeune Levi décide de sortir les poubelles à cette heure précide et de lui venir en aide…Sans parler du fait que Kenny soit tombé amoureux de sa mère et que…

L'adolescent agita la tête. Tout ça, ça lui donnait le tournis.

Il s'approcha de son vélo neuf. Il avait dû prétexter avoir voulu quelque chose de plus moderne, léger et rapide pour éviter de parler de son accident de voiture à Mikasa et Armin (inutile de les inquiéter pour rien…) Il détacha l'antivol, mit son casque (ça le faisait toujours un peu rire quand il l'enfilait…même sans protection, il aurait sans doute survécu à une collision avec un camion…) et l'enfourcha avant de s'élancer sur les routes.

Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à se poser des questions, juste une irrésistible envie de dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de l'appartement qu'il sut.

Levi n'avait absolument pas écouté les prescriptions d'Hanji.

L'appartement sentait bon. Le propre et la bougie parfumée. Tout était étincelant. Même En, encore occupée à se lécher (sûrement pour se débarrasser de son sentiment d'être humide) avait été nettoyée puis brossée (vu comment elle HAISSAIT l'eau, Eren se demandait toujours comment Levi s'y prenait pour lui faire prendre un bain !) Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Non seulement la maison avait été briquée du sol au plafond mais en plus…Eren ôta ses chaussures et s'avança d'un pas lourd et déterminé. Oui ! Il en était certain ! L'un de ses amies avait craqué et lui avait apporté des dossiers ! Eren soupira puis chercha son compagnon dans les pièces de la maison : « Levi ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot, repos ? Ça ne fait même pas trois semaines que tu…. » Eren s'était stoppé net.

Levi était en train de faire des pompes, sur un doigt, l'autre bras dans le dos, torse nu.

Il portait ce fameux jogging noir, un peu lâche qui donnait toujours à Eren une splendide vue sur son V et une quantité de pensées malsaines. L'adolescent faillit s'étouffer. Levi termina sa série, puis il se redressa avec souplesse. Il portait encore son bandage mais clairement, plus rien ne gênait sa mobilité. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Eren ne put retenir un rougissement. Il balbutia la fin de sa phrase d'une petite voix : « …t'es fait tirer dessus… » Levi laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un rictus : « Tu disais gamin ? » Eren déglutit : « Qui t'a emmené ces documents ?

\- Pourquoi je serais assez bête pour dénoncer mon dealer ? » Eren roula des yeux : « On progresse, au moins maintenant tu avoues être un drogué du travail ! Tu sais, je n'ai qu'à demander à Eld, s'il ment, c'est que c'est lui. En réalité, s'il est incapable de me dire dans la minute qui suit ma question qui est le coupable…c'est que c'est forcément lui. Eld est toujours au courant de tout….

\- Que ce soit Eld ou pas, ça ne change rien. Hanji et toi réunis vous n'arriverez pas à terroriser mon dealer plus que je ne le terrorise… » Levi était en train de s'essuyer le visage avec une serviette propre. Eren ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler sa musculature puis de remonter la ligne de torse pour glisser le long de son cou… L'adolescent sursauta, craignant d'avoir été pris sur le fait quand Levi déclara : « Et puis trois semaines, c'est vraiment trop long pour une stupide balle ! Je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps en convalescence ! La Binoclarde flippe pour rien, c'est la seule raison qui fasse que je sois encore ici !

\- Elle flippe parce que tu es tombé à la mer, Levi. C'est un miracle que les récifs ne t'aient pas broyé…

\- Un miracle ? Je parlerais plutôt d'entraînement moi. Alors hors de question que je reste là, à ramollir dans un appartement… » Eren ne voyait absolument pas quelle partie de Levi avait pu ramollir…d'un point de vue touuut à fait objectif et sans aucuuuune arrière-pensée…du moins il l'aurait voulu.

Levi lui jeta un regard de travers puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Et Eren comprit d'instinct qu'il était temps de faire machine arrière et en vitesse : « Je vais préparer le dîner. » Il s'enfuit sans en avoir l'air. Levi se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la salle de bain. Eren savait qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience. Mais résister à Levi ? C'était une grande première !

Et c'était loin d'être agréable ! Au bout de même pas trois jours, Levi avait voulu réitérer leur petite expérience du bain mais dans leur lit. Résultat ? Il avait rouvert ses blessures ! Eren paniqué avait dû faire appel à Hanji en pleine nuit. Il n'oublierait JAMAIS le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé, ni même la liste étonnamment plus embarrassante à chaque seconde, de questions qu'elle lui avait posé au sujet de leur vie sexuelle. Avant de tout simplement leur proposer de leur prescrire une dose de _calmants_ le temps que Levi ait fini de guérir….Eren n'oublierait JAMAIS la honte qu'il avait ressentie…..il était hors de question que ça recommence !

On en venait donc à la cinquième et dernière cause de sa récente fatigue….

Levi.

Eren avait dû prendre des mesures radicales pour éviter de céder à la tentation. Tout d'abord, puisqu'il doutait d'avoir la volonté nécessaire pour résister, il avait décidé de retourner dormir dans sa chambre le temps que durerait la convalescence de Levi. Il lui avait fallu se réhabituer à la solitude, au froid et…en bref, à l'absence des bras de Levi et de son odeur l'enveloppant dans un cocon de bien être…Ensuite Eren avait aussi compris qu'il était dangereux de prolonger tout moment de proximité entre eux. Sur le canapé en regardant en film ? Ils finissaient par plus ou moins se peloter sans même que l'adolescent ne comprenne quand ça avait commencé ! Dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner ? Même résultat ! Et la dernière fois qu'Eren avait eu la bêtise de vouloir aider Levi à faire couler son bain, c'était la visite impromptue d'Oluo et Petra (qui apportaient le dîner) qui l'avait sauvé.

Tous les efforts qu'il mettait à s'abstenir, Levi les lui rendait en essayant de le rendre fou.

Assurément, Levi aussi était un hyperactif ! Raison pour laquelle, maintenant qu'il s'ennuyait, essayer de faire craquer Eren était devenu son jeu préféré…Eren s'attela à préparer le dîner, seul, pendant que Levi prenait son bain. Mais cette fois-ci après qu'il eut terminé et qu'Eren l'entendit quitter la salle d'eau, Levi ne tenta pas de venir le déranger …Intrigué, Eren finit par discrètement se glisser hors de la cuisine pour vérifier ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer. Il le retrouva installé dans le canapé, une serviette posée sur ses cheveux encore humide, sa tablette en main (une grande première ! Il devait être très absorbé !). Il regardait une vidéo. Encore plus interloqué, Eren s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le son était réglé plutôt bas mais il entendit tout de même : _« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Maîtrisez-le ! »_ Et sous son regard médusé Eren se vit pour la première fois, en train de _combattre_.

Effectivement, ça n'avait absolument rien d'humain ou de technique c'était…

Comme voir un fauve déchiqueter ses proies…

Tout était très rapide et Eren avait même du mal à se reconnaitre. Quand l'un des gardes hurla : _« Tires bon sang ! Tires lui dessus ! »_ Après que l'adolescent eut éclaté le nez de son partenaire d'un ample coup de pied en plein visage, Eren sentit Levi se tendre. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça finissait bien (puisqu'Eren était là, bel et bien en vie) mais il n'empêchait que ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre ou regarder. De son côté, Eren se demandait encore comment tous ces hommes, avec qui aujourd'hui il s'entendait passablement bien, avait fait pour ne pas le détester…Levi stoppa la vidéo au moment où l'adolescent s'entendait dire : _« Je vous en supplie…laissez-moi voir Levi…je… je dois le voir…»_ d'une voix si désespérée qu'elle lui serra même le cœur à lui…

Eren pensait que la scène avait suffi à le refroidir mais Levi s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton Replay. Eren posa la main à plat sur la tablette pour l'arrêter : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oluo t'a envoyé ça ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ?! » Levi soupira : « C'est quoi le problème, morveux ? C'est plutôt un exploit d'avoir réussi à pénétrer de force dans le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention, de quoi t'as honte ?

\- Ce n'est pas un exploit ! Ça n'a rien de glorieux, ce sont tes collègues que j'ai blessé je te signale…

\- Sans Clark… » Levi laissa sa phrase en suspend mais ils comprirent tous les deux où il voulait en venir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi plaindre les gardes, sans l'intervention de Clark ils auraient eu l'occasion d'apprendre si Eren était capable ou non de se faire pousser un deuxième cerveau…L'adolescent tenta de saisir la tablette. Il était grand temps d'arrêter les frais… Mais Levi la décala sur le côté d'un mouvement du bras : « Je n'ai pas fini… » Eren grogna : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i voir de plus ?! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer à l'avenir, si ça se trouve tu m'attaqueras moi aussi en perdant les pédales, il faut bien que j'étudie l'ennemi s'il faut vraiment que je me défende sans te coller une balle entre les deux yeux… » Eren souffla du nez, halluciné et essaya à nouveau de saisir la tablette. Mais Levi bougea encore et il dût se pencher davantage au-dessus du canapé pour s'en approcher : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal ! » Levi haussa encore un sourcil : « Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'on est _partenaire_? » Eren sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos.

Ils étaient proches. Très proches.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Est-ce que Levi était en train de lui demander de s'expliquer à propos de _ça_ ? Hors de question ! Eren aussi avait sa fierté ! Levi savait déjà qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à s'en cacher. Et d'ailleurs, même s'il avait voulu jouer l'indifférent ou passer pour un gars cool et relaxe, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un foutu livre ouvert…Alors est-ce qu'il allait parler de Destin ? D'Imprégnation et toutes ces conneries ? Surement pas ! Levi avait déjà assez de pouvoirs sur lui sans qu'il ne lui explique absolument tout…et puis c'était super embarrassant ! Comment réussir à dire un truc comme, 'tu es mon âme sœur' ? Rien que d'y penser il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête dans une bassine d'eau bouillante…

Il profita du fait que Levi soit en train de scruter son visage rouge pivoine pour bondir et attraper la tablette.

Mais Levi eut un sursaut et l'appareil tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Eren se retrouva allongé sur lui de tout son long. Un genou entre les siens et l'autre jambe à pendre dans le vide. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, l'un de ceux dont Eren commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cette électricité entre leurs deux corps, cette chaleur qui pulvérisait chaque pan de raison…Leurs regards étaient fiévreux. Les doigts de Levi lui agrippèrent la nuque et deux secondes plus tard leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre. Eren glissa la main dans sa chevelure, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux courts. Yeux clos, l'adolescent entrouvrit la bouche. La langue de Levi s'engouffra dans la brèche, caressa la sienne avant de les enrouler ensemble. Eren poussa un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il sentait son entrejambe durcir…c'était comme tout à coup trouver une oasis en plein désert, un buffet à volonté en pleine famine, c'était terriblement bon. La main de Levi lui descendit le long du dos, lui arrachant un petit gémissement alors qu'elle frôlait ses reins…

' _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'_

Eren rouvrit les yeux. L'alarme du four l'avait sorti de sa transe. Troublé, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se redresser et repousser Levi. Celui-ci gronda : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir et bafouilla le rouge aux joues : « Hors de question qu'Hanji rapplique ! Il…il ne reste que trois jours avant ta visite médicale! » Levi jura : « Je vais faire du hachis de son foutu M. Pingles 80 ! Pourquoi elle t'a mis cette idée débile d'abstinence en tête ?!

\- Trois jours et on est sûr que t'es guéri ! Et puis si tu n'essayais pas à chaque fois d'aller plus loin je pourrais t'aider à…

\- …. » A voir la tête que Levi tirait, il trouvait toujours l'idée de juste se masturber complètement débile. Il le vrillait de son regard d'acier et le bleu glace de ses yeux avait pris une teinte orageuse. Eren tint bon même si un frisson lui soulevait tous les poils des bras : « Trois jours ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était des obsédés…

\- Je suis un obsédé. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas passer 48h sans me branler ? » Eren rougit de plus bel alors que le visage de Levi demeurait toujours aussi impassible, voire ennuyé. L'adolescent bredouilla : « Tu…t'étais pas comme ça avant ! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais gamin ? Ce n'est pas comme si je te tenais au courant de ma vie sexuelle… » Il se redressa légèrement et lui caressa la main d'un doigt. Eren frissonna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci de partout. Levi ajouta : « …et puis aucun de mes _partenaires_ avant toi n'était aussi compatible… » Eren grogna, il regrettait amèrement de lui en avoir révélé autant. Ce mot était vraiment de trop… ….

Il demeura figé un instant. Une partie de son esprit réussissait tout de même à se souvenir qu'il avait un rôti de bœuf au four qui attendait d'être arrosé…Jusqu'où Levi était prêt à aller pour le faire céder ? Malgré lui, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une occasion inespérée de réaliser son fantasme numéro un…Il déglutit, le regard illuminé de l'intérieur puis demanda : « Tu le ferais ? » Il y eut un silence, Levi fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Quoi ? » Eren pouvait sentir son cœur lui battre dans les tempes : « Est-ce que t'accepterais de te masturber devant moi, si en échange j'acceptais de… » Le silence se prolongea. Et plus il durait et plus Eren se sentait défaillir. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Le regard de Levi s'illumina à son tour : « Hey, gamin…depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu veux me demander ça ? » Eren eut l'impression de rougir si fort que son cerveau frôla l'arrêt d'urgence. Il cafouilla : « Oubli. » Et prit la fuite.

Le dîner se déroula dans silence relatif, Eren essaya de faire la conversation pour meubler mais Levi semblait déterminer à jouer les grands sadiques et s'était enfermé dans son mutisme ennuyé. Heureusement, Eren pensa à préciser qu'il était épuisé et fonça se mettre au lit après avoir fait la vaisselle. Pour une fois, Levi lui laissa tout l'espace dont il avait besoin. Convaincu de ne plus pouvoir avoir aussi honte de sa vie, l'adolescent lui souhaita bonne nuit vers 21h30et se carapata tout simplement.

Le lendemain, Samedi matin, Eren eut la surprise de trouver Levi déjà levé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller travailler.

Encore un peu gêné à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Eren bafouilla : « Bonjour… » Levi sourcils froncés alors qu'il pianotait sur son portable lui répondit d'un bref grognement. Eren ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait mais cette personne l'irritait. L'adolescent était reconnaissant à cet inconnu, au moins maintenant, Levi arrêterait le temps du petit-déjeuner de l'embêter….Eren prépara quelques toasts, du café et du thé. Il ajouta un nuage de lait à son café et posa le tout sur la table. Chose rare mais devenue fréquente depuis qu'il était épuisé, il n'avait pas très faim. Comme il avait pu récupérer un peu de ses heures de sommeil la veille, il ajouta néanmoins un yaourt et un fruit à son plateau. Levi vint s'installer et ils petit-déjeunèrent en silence. Quand Eren eut terminé, Levi demanda : « Tu travailles jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-…8h-16h…

\- Je vais passer au café ce soir.

\- C'est Ymir qui va être ravie… » Eren quitta ensuite la cuisine alors que Levi avait encore les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il se doucha, s'habilla et quitta la maison en lançant un tonitruant : « A plus tard ! » La routine au final, ce n'était pas plus mal…ça lui avis permis de ramasser quelques morceaux de son amour-propre avant que Levi ne les piétine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ymir n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'elle insinuait qu'Eren travaillait 'pour le fun'.

Même si en réalité, s'il avait commencé à travailler c'était pour se changer les idées (en l'absence de Levi) et pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses amis. Ils travaillaient tous au café. Enfin presque tous. Eren y avait vu l'occasion de se donner un but à atteindre, il était hors de question qu'il vive sans jamais avoir trimé (il avait l'impression d'un peu devoir des heures de travail à la mémoire de sa défunte mère). De plus, il voulait se payer lui-même son permis de conduire…

Pour ses camarades par contre, l'histoire était un peu moins drôle. Annie paraissait toujours avoir besoin d'argent sans jamais avoir vu l'utilité de leur expliquer ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Mikasa tenait à prendre son propre appartement à la fin de l'année (il était temps qu'elle se sépare de son père), Conny pour aider sa famille nombreuse en attendant d'avoir un vrai salaire, le père de Sasha lui avait coupé les vivres suite à une dispute, Marco leur avait avoué ne pas du tout être un bourgeois comme Jean (lui, sa famille avait hérité de la maison voisine à l'énorme pavillon des Kirstein, alors tout apport supplémentaire pour gonfler son argent de poche était le bienvenu), et puis il y avait Armin…

Les raisons d'Armin étaient un poil plus triste…

Son grand-père avait intégré une maison de retraite près d'un mois après les examens écrits.

Armin s'était rendu compte qu'il perdait peu à peu ses moyens mais ça avait été la totale panique quand il l'avait retrouvé évanoui au pied des escaliers, une casserole calcinée encore sur le feu. Le blondinet, la mine sombre était venue leur annoncer le lendemain qu'il comptait tout arrêter pour prendre soin de son grand-père comme celui-ci avait pris soin de lui après la mort de ses parents. Eren et Mikasa l'avaient accompagné chez lui, la mort dans l'âme pour le soutenir alors qu'il allait faire part de sa décision à Franklin Arlert. Ce à quoi le vieil homme, halluciné avait répondu : _« Hors de question ! Armin, quand je me suis engagé à prendre soin de toi à la place de tes défunts parents, j'avais l'intention de le faire jusqu'au bout ! Je suis vieux, pas sénile, j'ai bien vu que rien ne fonctionnait comme avant là-dedans_ –il avait désigné son corps d'un doigt tremblant _-…mais ce n'est absolument pas à toi d'en prendre la responsabilité !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Pas de mais ! J'ai déjà tout prévu avec Erwin. Ma maison de retraite est prête à m'accueillir, je repoussais les choses parce que j'étais têtu et que je voulais encore un peu profiter de vous tous mais… »_ Il s'était levé et avait fouillé dans un tiroir, duquel il avait sorti des clés et des documents : _« Ton appartement t'attend. Tu ne vas certainement pas rester dans cette grande maison tout seul. Ce ne sera pas le luxe mais au moins tu auras un toit au-dessus de la tête… »_ Armin avait paru complètement désemparé. Eren quant à lui venait de comprendre d'où son ami avait hérité de sa manie à toujours penser à tout. Ainsi probablement que de son cœur. Voyant que son petit-fils n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, Franklin lui avait fourré les documents et la clé dans les bras d'un geste péremptoire. Puis il avait déclaré : _« Depuis que tu as eu le courage de faire cette opération du cœur…non, même avant ça…j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas fait pour simplement devenir le petit-fils d'un antiquaire Antyen….alors, deviens l'homme que tu rêves d'être. Ne laisse jamais ni la vie, ni les autres, te convaincre que c'est impossible ! Rends-moi fière Armin. »_ Ils s'étaient enlacés, Armin avait été incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Eren avait été obligé de retenir de ses larmes, s'ils s'étaient tous mis à pleurer, la scène aurait sans aucun doute eu moins d'impact….

Eren arriva enfin au café.

Il emprunta la ruelle, y déposa son vélo et lui accrocha un antivol. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de service. Quelques-uns de ses camarades étaient attablés dans la cuisine. Dont Sasha qui lui lança un regard coupable, un sandwich à la bouche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait _que_ de lui. Eren agita la tête : « Bonjour tout le monde ! Sasha si Ymir te voit, elle te tuera cette fois-ci… » Sasha acheva son sandwich d'une seule bouchée, elle mâcha goulument avant d'avaler tout rond. Eren crut voir une bosse lui déformer la gorge avant de disparaitre. Sasha n'était définitivement, ni féminine, ni même humaine. Son super pouvoir ? Avaler la nourriture plus vite que la lumière….Elle lui répondit tout sourire : « Pas de preuves, pas de crime !

\- Ce serait génial si tout ce que t'avais retenue de nos cours de Criminologie ne se résumait pas à cette phrase… » Elle décida de l'ignorer : « Oh, et puis Ymir ne serait pas assez agile pour m'attraper de toutes les manières… » Eren haussa un sourcil après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et son bonnet : « A ta place ? Je ne présumerais pas de ce que peut ou non faire Ymir, tu risques d'être surprise….

\- Pfff… » Conny intervint : « En tout cas, elle a bien fait de te virer hier ! Tu as l'air vraiment moins crevé !

\- J'ai dormi tôt … » La honte lui avait même interdit de fantasmer…il s'était endormi par dépit. Il détourna les yeux, comme si quelqu'un était capable de lire dans ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait accès aux vestiaires, en sous-sol. Depuis la pièce avait été rénové et bien plus de placards étaient disponibles.

Eren croisa Armin au bas des escaliers, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à remonter.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que son ami portait une tenue digne d'un majordome dans les vieux films d'animation japonaise. Le blond avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et portait un serre-tête avec deux oreilles de lapin blanc. Eren ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour vérifier s'il avait aussi la queue sur les fesses…et elle y était. Armin rougit légèrement sous son inspection puis il bafouilla : « Journée Cosplay… » Eren lui sourit : « Oui, je m'en doutais bien…comme Sasha et Conny ne sont pas en tenue, j'ai été surpris…. » Puis il lui tapota sur l'épaule et souffla, l'air grave : « Cette tenue est très bien. Tu te souviens de la fois où Ymir a voulu qu'on inverse les sexes et qu'on a dû porter des soubrettes ? » Armin parut lui aussi revivre un souvenir très douloureux : « Un pervers à essayer de me mettre une main aux fesses et c'est Annie qui lui a limite briser les doigts…franchement, je ne sais même pas ce qui dans cette scène m'a le plus embarrassé… » Eren ajouta : « Et moi ? Il a fallu que ce soit pile le jour où Hanji et Eld décident de venir me dire un coucou ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'avais déjà fait pour que ces photos ne tombent JAMAIS entre les mains de Levi… » Armin marqua une courte pause et lui sourit tristement : « Ok. Ton cas est pire que le mien…

\- A qui le dis-tu ?! » Eren se dirigea vers son casier. Comme à chaque journée Cosplay, Ymir avait accroché sa tenue sur la porte. Eren s'en saisit et pria intérieurement que ce ne soit pas trop…bon. Des oreilles et une queue de chat ? Il se baladait déjà avec des sweats ou des bonnets fantaisies alors ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté pour lui…

Il avait été tellement absorbé par le travail, la dynamique de ses échanges entre amis et tout le reste, qu'il avait complètement oublié un point….

La venue de Levi.

Quand il était arrivé dans le café, de nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournés vers lui. Levi était l'une des rares personnes avec qui ce phénomène d'hyper-attention se vérifiait toujours. A part lui, ça marchait aussi avec Krista, Erwin, Mikasa et lui-même (sans vouloir se vanter, c'était surtout un constat). Eren, qui était alors en train de prendre la commande d'un groupe de collégiennes, avait suivi leur regard et failli s'étrangler. Bien qu'il ne porte pas d'oreilles ou de queue fantaisiste, Levi était habillé d'une tenue de Butler lui aussi. Le pantalon, la chemise, le veston, les boutons de manchettes, la lavallière, il avait autant l'air d'un majordome que d'un prince…Il balaya la salle de son regard blasé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur Eren. Un éclat lui traversa les prunelles pendant quelques minutes puis il détourna le regard et se dirigea nonchalamment vers Ymir.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire tordue qui acheva de convaincre Eren qu'elle n'était définitivement pas une adolescente comme les autres. Non seulement elle soutenait le regard de Levi mais elle paraissait aussi s'amuser à ses dépens…L'une des collégiennes poussa un petit cri excité : « Oh ciel ! C'est le Caporal ! » Une autre s'ajouta à l'hystérie collective : « Il porte un costume ! Est-ce que vous pensez que ça veut dire qu'on peut… » Eren s'entendit répondre : « Il est pris… » Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elles lui lancèrent un regard incrédule. Puis il leur servit son plus beau sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme il voyait si souvent En le faire quand elle réclamait des caresses, avant de continuer : « …et puis vous voudriez vraiment m'abandonner pour lui ? » Elles fondirent littéralement et poussèrent des cris stridents : « TROP MIGNOOON ! » Eren satisfait d'avoir détourné leur attention sentit peser sur sa nuque le regard de Levi alors qu'il achevait de prendre en notes leurs consommations.

Quand il eut terminé de les servir et retourna derrière le comptoir pour encaisser, Ymir se glissa derrière lui et lui mit une main aux fesses.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'est permis d'avoir un si beau cul, mais c'est un peu con si tu laisses juste Jean en profiter…j'veux dire, question physique, tu vaux mieux. Et puis quand t'as déjà la thune et que du coup tu t'en fous de la sienne , ça lui enlève de sacrés points de séduction à notre Face de cheval… » Eren ricana : « Ymir, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si tu me tapes sur les nerfs ou si je t'adore. Donc on va faire selon les circonstances, là, actuellement je t'adore ! » Elle acquiesça doucement : « Je suis comme toutes les bonnes choses, à consommer avec modération, où alors j'te file la gerbe, un mal de ventre carabiné et la chiasse.

-Hmmm, quelle élégance…

\- Dis, est-ce que tu vois encore ta _Bimbo_ ? » Eren fronça les sourcils puis situa le sous-entendu avant de soupirer : « Mikasa n'a toujours pas digérer cette histoire…et je dois te remercier pour ça !

\- De rien. Il fallait bien un jour qu'elle comprenne que t'es loin d'être un ange…peut-être que ça la décidera à se bouger… » Eren se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Personnellement, il aimait les choses comme elles l'étaient, il espérait que Mikasa n'ait jamais le courage 'de se bouger' de toute leur vie…Ymir lui jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté : « Dur, dur d'être un beau gosse, hein…

\- Tu es une horrible personne…

\- Merci. Je me cultive. C'est un travail de tous les instants…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse autant de toute façon ?

-… » Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle était au courant d'un secret qu'elle était la seule à détenir. Eren se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et il se fit violence pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de Levi dont il sentait toujours le regard peser sur sa nuque. Ymir lui sourit : « Il y a des tas de trucs qui ne se décident pas…m'enfin bon ! Tout ça pour dire que ton frangin se tape un putain de Brother-Complex ! Il m'a ordonné de te dire que tu devais le servir lui exclusivement jusqu'à la fin de ton service… » Eren arrondit les yeux et cette fois-ci lança un mauvais regard en direction de Levi. Celui se montra parfaitement imperturbable.

Eren poussa un soupir alors que Levi se dirigeait visiblement vers son bureau. Ymir soupira à son tour : « Pas facile, hein ? Je plains sa _petite amie…_ » Eren lui lança un coup d'œil. Elle continua : « Il veut un thé au jasmin et du pain d'épice. Allez mon _chat_ au boulot ! Et n'oublie pas de ronronner, c'est lui qui signe nos chèques ! »

Quand Eren prit enfin le temps d'entrer dans le bureau de Levi (une salle ajoutée suite à la transformation du bar en café-bar) il était en train de relire le livre des comptes, sourcils froncés et l'air concentré.

Eren se stoppa alors que la porte se refermait doucement derrière lui et admira le jeu de lumières que faisaient les rayons de soleil dans sa chevelure corbeau. Sans lever les yeux de son livre Levi grogna : « Ca fait au moins une heure que je t'attends, morveux. » Eren haussa les épaules : « J'ai mes clients fétiches, ils boudent quand je ne les sers pas et puis ils laissent toujours un petit pourboire, tu te rends compte ? Des habitants de Shinganshina qui laisse un pourboire ?! Les temps changent !» Levi releva enfin les yeux et Eren sentit un frisson lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

L'adolescent s'avança tranquillement malgré la menace silencieuse (zéro instinct de survie) et vint lui servir sa commande sur un coin du bureau.

Levi posa les yeux sur son thé encore fumant. Eren joua son rôle avec un certain amusement : « Le thé de monsieur est avancé.

\- Est-ce que tu miaules s'ils te paient assez ?

\- Tes propos pourraient être mal interprétés…mais oui, je miaule s'ils sont _gentils_! Pas besoin de me payer. D'ailleurs je peux même faire semblant de me nettoyer derrière les oreilles…

\- Je me demande si Ymir et toutes ses idées tordues ne vont pas un jour me mettre les flics sur le dos…

\- C'est Ymir qui t'a demandé de mettre cette tenue ? » Levi acquiesça vaguement. Eren parut chercher ses mots, de façon ostensible avant de répondre d'un air avenant : « Très cher Patron des patrons, on ne fait pas forcément ami-ami avec la clientèle, ça reste convivial et très pro…nous savons comment mettre de la distance et n'accepter que ce que la morale ne réprouverait pas…

\- On dirait surtout que t'as appris ton discours par cœur…

\- Eh bien, pour tout avouer, tu signes peut être mes chèques mais c'est _elle_ qui valide mes heures… » Eren avait pris un air grave et fait en sorte de retenir son sourire autant que possible. Levi et lui s'étaient ainsi fixé deux bonnes minutes, il avait l'air d'essayer de découvrir à travers le regard d'Eren ce qu'il insinuait avec cette réplique et à quel point il était censé le croire. Puis l'adolescent n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Levi gronda : « Sale gosse ! » Eren soupira : « Ok ! Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux retourner en salle ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour…

\- Pose ton _petit cul_ sur la banquette à gauche et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé ça…

\- Mais…

\- Assis…

\- Levi… » Il le vrilla du regard : « Aujourd'hui je suis présent donc je valide _et_ je signe le chèque. Si j'ai décidé que tu passerais ton temps à admirer la tapisserie c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire… » Eren ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réplique ne vint. Il venait très certainement d'avoir un bref aperçu de l'état 'normal' du Caporal. L'année prochaine risquait d'être forte en émotions…Il sourit malgré lui et répondit : « Bien Caporal, à vos ordres Caporal… » Une nouvelle lueur s'alluma brièvement dans le regard de Levi et Eren eut peur d'avoir subitement découvert un autre de ses délires…

Il s'écarta du bureau et alla se poser sur la banquette désignée sans demander son reste.

Cette tapisserie était vraiment sympa à regarder…

Il somnola pendant environ trois quart d'heures avant que Levi n'ait terminé. Quand il se rendit compte que Levi était assis, sur son bureau à le fixer depuis X temps, Eren se redressa, le rouge aux joues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Tu…tu as fini…

\- A ton avis ? » Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils, cette drôle d'atmosphère lui disait désagréablement quelque chose. C'était comme si tout à coup toute la pièce s'était chargée d'une électricité qui crépitait dans l'air, tout autour d'eux. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent. Eren trépigna sur place et demanda, incertain : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- A ton avis ?... » Il écarquilla les yeux et répliqua, presque un peu trop vite : « Hanji…

\- J'ai repensé à ta proposition…

\- Ma proposi…. » Cette fois-ci il arrondit la bouche et rougit : « …tu… » Levi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté (Eren regretta qu'il ne porte pas d'oreilles de chat, bien qu'il aurait sans doute eu l'air d'un vieux matou aigri, l'adolescent se savait tout à fait capable de trouver le contraste adorable….) Puis Levi expliqua : « Par contre. J'aurais besoin d'un stimulant. » Eren se sentait fébrile lorsqu'il demanda : « Quel genre de stimulant ?

\- Tu vas le faire aussi. » Gros silence. Eren prit un petit moment à intégrer la réponse. Lui ? Le faire aussi ? Quoi ?...Se masturber devant Levi ?! Il se leva d'un bond, les pointes de ses oreilles étaient si chaudes qu'il était certain qu'elles auraient pu brûler au troisième degré tout imprudent qui tenterait de les toucher actuellement.

Comme s'il avait senti la fuite imminente, Levi s'était déplacé de façon à lui bloquer la sortie.

Il menaça : « Tu as proposé le deal gamin, j'ai posé mes conditions…

\- On va attendre, déjà plus que deux jours…

\- A ta place je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. » Eren avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Est-ce qu'il était anormal de trouver toute cette situation aussi effrayante qu'excitante ? Il déglutit : « Ce ne sont que deux jours….

\- Dans quelques heures ça fera 48h que je ne me suis pas branlé…

\- Levi !

\- Donc, ta réponse ? » Ils se fixèrent. Eren passa par différents états. Choqué, tiraillé, excité, résigné. Il avala difficilement sa salive : « Ok…

\- Banquette. » Eren jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la banquette. Eux qui étaient si bien quelques minutes plus tôt, comme un petit coin de paradis pouvait-il si vite se transformer en potence ? Il avança d'une démarche mal assuré jusqu'à se retrouver devant la banquette et commença à ôter son veston. La voix de Levi lui vibra dans le dos, grave et profonde, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans ce genre de situation : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Un frisson lui souleva les cheveux sur la nuque : « Je me change ? » Levi répondit : « Garde ton uniforme…

\- Je risque de me salir !

\- J'ai une douche dans le bureau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il fallait bien que je puisse me doucher. Des fois je sors direct du QG pour faire un saut ici…

\- D'accord, admettons mais, ça ne change rien au fait que sortir avec un uniforme mouillé n'est pas…

\- J'ai récupérer tes vêtements dans les vestiaires.

\- Tu as la clé de nos vestiaires ?!

\- Il faut bien que je les ai, pour vérifier si vous emmenez de la drogue ou d'autres trucs illicites… » Eren était à la fois admiratif et estomaqué : « Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas penser à tout ? C'est frustrant ! Et flippant….

\- Je suis d'une nature prudente. » Il avait incité Eren à s'asseoir et s'était installé face à lui. Tout à coup la réalité de la scène le frappa de plein fouet et l'adolescent vira au rouge cramoisi : « Je ne peux pas…

\- Règle numéro 1 pour être un bon leader, ne demande jamais aux autres ce que tu ne seras pas capable de faire toi-même… » Eren faillit lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de devenir un leader…mais il aurait sans doute menti.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Tout allait bien se passer. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer (très, très fort) qu'il était seul, dans sa chambre. A l'abri des regards sous sa couette…Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Ignorer la pression du regard de Levi n'était vraiment pas chose facile mais c'était soit ça, soit mourir de honte. Il glissa les doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon et s'effleura avec hésitation. Sa main tremblait et il eut un peu de mal à se prendre en main avec fermeté. Mais avec un peu de volonté et d'imagination, tout était possible…Eren commença à se caresser en douceur, essayant de se concentrer sur les zones les plus sensibles de sa verge, le gland, la base…au bout d'un moment, il sentit le familier tiraillement lui enflammer les reins. Malgré lui, il poussa un gémissement soulagé.

Bien.

Au moins il n'était pas si nerveux qu'il ne réussissait pas à bander…

Levi lui dit tout à coup d'une voix vibrante : « Hey, gamin…à quoi ça sert si tu ne regardes pas ? » Eren s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui, la scène de tous ses fantasmes. Levi n'était clairement pas aussi pudique que son partenaire, il s'était confortablement installé face à lui, avait déboutonné son pantalon et intimait sensuellement des mouvements de va-et-vient à son érection. Eren pouvait détailler les traits de son V sous sa chemise légèrement froissée et la vue ses longs doigts puissants en action lui arrachèrent un frisson. Le geste était maîtrisé et sensuel. C'était encore plus torride que dans son imagination. Le regard de Levi était résolument braqué sur lui et Eren s'était senti fondre le l'intérieur, le souffle coupé.

Le bleu glacial de ses yeux le transperçait et lui brûlait chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il était sûr et certain d'être rouge écrevisse et son esprit devint de plus en plus brumeux à mesure que l'incendie se transformait en ondes de plaisir pur.

Quand il sentit tomber sur lui le regard enfiévré d'Eren, son entrejambe se gonfla un peu plus d'excitation…comme hypnotisé par la scène, l'adolescent le fixait avec envie, le souffle court. Levi crut voir l'exact moment où toutes traces de raisons quittèrent Eren…Son regard magnétique s'était levé vers lui et avait décortiqué chacune de ses expressions avec une attention accrue. Alors que parallèlement comme par mimétisme son poignet commençait à imiter les mouvements de son partenaire sur son entrejambe. Aussitôt une plainte sensuelle s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent et Levi se pencha pour les capturer. Il s'appliquait à lui léchouiller chaque lèvre et à l'embrasser de plus bel quand un nouveau son lui échappait.

Ce fut Eren qui mit fin à leurs baisers, il posa le front contre celui de Levi et riva ses yeux brillants de désir dans les siens.

La chaleur qui les traversait tous les deux était en train de s'évaporer en soupirs et râlement excités. Levi accéléra la cadence. Eren l'imita à nouveau, visiblement peu habituer à se montrer si brusque pendant l'acte, ses rougeurs et ses halètements doublèrent d'intensité. Il tremblait de plus en plus et commença à marmonner le prénom de Levi en boucle, d'une voix sensuelle et chevrotante. Levi jura. C'était tellement sexy et dingue, qu'il regrettait de ne pas en avoir eu l'idée avant. Il se pencha pour mordiller l'oreille d'Eren et se servit de sa main libre pour lui caresser les cheveux. L'adolescent frémissait contre son torse, s'agitant sur place.

Non seulement la situation participait aux énormes vagues de plaisir qui s'écrasaient avec violence au creux de ses reins après avoir secoué tout son corps d'un frisson, mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte sa courte période d'abstinence (très courte, mais c'était déjà trop pour Levi) qui faisait que chaque sensation était encore plus intense (peut-être que ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu, ça rendait _la chose_ moins mécanique…) Il se sentit sur le point d'exploser en même pas cinq minutes de branlette. Il savait à sa façon de respirer, qu'Eren non plus n'était pas loin de craquer…L'adolescent gémit contre son torse, penché en avant : « Levi, je vais… » Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il se répandait sur leur deux chemises. Levi ne fut pas très long à le rejoindre. Ils restèrent un instant dans ces positions. Eren penché, avec la tête contre son torse. Levi l'enroulant d'un bras, le nez enfouit dans sa nuque.

Levi soupira d'aise : « Ok. Ton idée n'était pas si mauvaise finalement…

\- Je veux mourir…

\- Attends donc de mourir propre. » Et à ce moment Levi s'écarta et l'attira en lui saisissant le poignet vers la porte de droite qu'Eren n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué jusque-là (il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balai jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Levi lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil : « On va pouvoir honorer ta part du marché sous la douche. » Eren rougit des pieds à la tête.

Le lendemain, il n'eut aucun besoin d'attendre les résultats des analyses d'Hanji pour savoir comment se portait Levi et où en était sa cicatrisation….

Il savait qu'il était totalement et parfaitement en pleine possession de ses moyens.

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève un chapitre d'une bonne vingtaine de pages! Pour un délire, c'était un délire vachement long...(tousse)

Bref! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je trouve que je commence vraiiiiment à me laisser aller niveau Lemon et Lime...celui-là faisait bien évidemment parti du top 10!

1) La scène au téléphone

2) Scène de salle de cours

3) Lemon du chapitre 40

4) Lemon du chapitre 43

5) Cette scène...

Je suis sûre que vous flipper pour la suite! (sue)

Bref! Je vous fais de gros poutous partout (c'est l'hiver, faut bien se chauffer,non?) Et plein de love sur vous mes chatons!

Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires enflammés! (Le chapitre 45 n'étant pas encore au stade d'écriture, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas de mes nouvelles d'ici jeudi et vendredi matin!)

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires de Guest! :

 **Le fantome chapitre 43:**

Oh! Désolée! Je préviendrais à l'avenir, je mettrais une alerte Tristesse!

Tu sauras comme ça que tu dois te munir d'une boîte de mouchoirs...Mais bon, comme personne n'a vraiment cru que ce serait la fin pour Levi, vous m'obligez à devenir encore plus sadique à l'avenir...(air démoniaque)

 **Lose_ chapitre 43**

Mercii beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! (rougis de bonheur) J'espère que tu reviendras pour lire la suite! Et que le fait de ne pas être inscrite ne te posera aucun problème pour suivre!

Au plaisir de te relire un jour!

 **Nekoko_chapitre 43**

Nekoko! My loooove!

Enfin plus puni? Ouah! C'était intense effectivement ! C'est vraiment le cas de le dire! (impressionnée)

C'est sûr qu'avec moi...2 semaines ça équivaut environ à une douzaine de chapitres...(pardon!) Comment tu pourrais être remplacée? Ton hystérie est unique en son genre! (rire) Tu exploses toujours de partout avec tes commentaires! Je suis pressée que tu sois rendu là pour lire cette réponse! (rire x2) Bref! Effectivement tu vas en avoir du boulot si tu veux récupérer ta place de plus long commentaire!

Gros gros bisous à toi!

ps: ENFIN UN COMPTE! Tu verras c'est quand même vachement pratique!

 **Bantic_ chapitre 43**

Youhouuuu! (cri de la victoire)

Une habituée de plus ? Le pied! Je pense que ce long chapitre continuera à te plaire dans ce cas! (20 fucking pages Word!)

J'adore les stalkers, je suis moi-même un stalker! Donc tu es la bienvenue! (Tu devais être en stress ces deux dernier jours! *rire*)

"En fait, chacun des personnages est rendu irrésistiblement attachant, même les plus secondaire de secondaire, du type le voisin du cousin de l'ami de la tante du rat de laboratoire d'Hanji" AHAHAHHAHAHAH! Si j'ai vraiment ce pouvoir? Alors c'est le must du must! (J'ai tellement ris en lisant ça!)

Allez! A très vite j'espère mon Lama-phoque! (tu es une créature épique!)


	45. Chapter 45

_**COUCOU!**_

 ** _Pour certaines d'entre vous, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai rien publié!_**

 ** _Mais d'autres ont déjà remarqué qu'en réalité, j'ai fait ma réapparition en plein mois de Janvier pour vous servir environ 6 chapitres!_**

 ** _5 pour une mini Série qui parle de l'anniversaire de Levi. Je vous invite à y jeter un oeil et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit!_**

 ** _Et un OS qui traite du thème de la jalousie, écrit pour l'anniversaire de Crazyness! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi! Cliquez donc sur mon pseudo pour voir toutes mes histoires!_**

 ** _Bref! Après une longue absence sur l'histoire principale, je reviens avec un chapitre de 20 pages!_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira, mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Il s'agit des derniers chapitres en mode school-fic! Une page se tourne définitivement et je tenais à marquer le coup. Encore un chapitre et cette saison 1 sera terminée._**

 ** _Je considère que l'Epilogue sera là surtout pour donner le ton...à savoir une saison 2 bien plus dark. Avec un retour au triple galop de l'intrigue principale! J'espère que vous avez le coeur accroché et que j'arriverais à rendre tout ça très palpitant! Et touchant!_**

 ** _Cette introduction est vraiment très longue..._**

 ** _Je tenais quand même à mettre un petit mot ici pour mes fidèles disparues! Nekoko, toi que j'ai vu commenter sur la fic d'Emylou (qui au passage ENVOI GRAVE DU PATE EN CE MOMENT ! FONCEZ LIRE LES CHAPITRES!) Je ne sais pas où tu en es pour la lecture de MBB mais sache que tu me manques beaucoup!_**

 ** _De même que Felicia Verdya, LiliceBooks, Orthancekarica..._**

 ** _J'ai eu quelques commentaires auxquels je dois répondre d'ailleurs de la part de ma petite Scaritty (sinon, pour toi aussi j'allais lancé un avis de recherche!)_**

 ** _Vous me manquez beaucoup beaucoup!_**

 ** _Et il faut que je réponde diligemment aux multiples commentaires dont tous les autres m'ont fait cadeau depuis!_**

 ** _J'aime chérir mon lectorat!_**

 ** _Sur ce! Bonne lecture mes chatons!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 45**_ _ **: Graduation (Part 1)**_

Au bout d'un certain temps, même l'effroyable programme de l'académie avait fini par leur sembler routinier.

L'entraînement n'était pourtant pas devenu plus facile à suivre avec le temps. C'était juste que, comme Levi l'avait prédit dès le départ, les cours d'Elite avaient fini par se graver dans leur chair. Exercices physiques, techniques de combat, codes informatiques, maniement d'armes en tout genre… ils pouvaient absolument tout faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple réflexe. Certes ils en avaient bavé, ils avaient même sué sang et eau pour en arriver là mais, finalement, l'année infernale avait réussi à imprimer chacune de ces notions dans leurs cellules.

Survey Corp. n'avait ni menti, ni exagéré, au sujet de la formation qu'elle offrait à ses recrus.

Avec ce programme, la classe Etoile était vraiment appelée à devenir l'élite de l'élite.

De plus faire face à l'adversité et les difficultés de leur entrainement spartiate tout en restant unis, ça leur avait permis d'en ressortir plus souder que jamais.

En dehors de l'école, il leur arrivait bien plus fréquemment qu'auparavant de tous se réunir. Ils se livraient alors à diverses activités. Comme organiser des soirées, des sorties (parcs, déambulations dans Shinganshina, shopping, salle d'arcade…), ou bien, comme ça arrivait le plus souvent, juste de se retrouver au café. Ces fois-là, une partie du groupe des M.P y travaillait tandis que les autres en profitaient pour n'absolument rien faire de plus productif que d'enrichir Levi en consommant une dose astronomique de boissons et de sucreries en tout genre…

C'étaient ces instants qui aux yeux d'Eren constituaient les moments les plus marquants et les plus inoubliables de cette dernière année scolaire.

Même si pour d'autres, ils n'auraient sans doute rien voulu dire de spécial. Pour lui, ces instants expliquaient comment tous les M.P avaient fini par représenter plus qu'une simple bande d'amis. Même si Eren ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, pour lui, ils étaient clairement devenus sa famille. Souvent, il lui suffisait de repenser à certaines de leurs aventures, pour sentir une énorme bulle de joie lui exploser dans la poitrine.

Parmi cette myriade d'instants volés, il y avait la fois où Mikasa avait surprise Sasha en flagrant délit de chapardage…

Contrairement aux autres (notamment Eren), Mikasa avait refusé de donner la moindre alerte avant d'essayer de punir la voleuse. Bien qu'aucun des témoins de la scène n'ait esquissé le moindre geste pour trahir la présence de l'Ackermann dans son dos, Sasha avait redressé la tête comme un animal traqué. Comme si elle avait senti venir le danger de loin. Dans un sursaut agile, elle avait de peu esquiver le croche-pied pernicieux de Mikasa en effectuant un petit bond sur le côté. Sans son sixième sens, sa tête aurait sans doute fini par venir frapper violemment contre le bois de la vieille table qui n'avait jamais quitté cette cuisine depuis la première ouverture de l'établissement.

Elles s'étaient alors fait face.

Le prédateur contre la proie.

Le tigre contre la belette…une image qui avait failli faire Eren explosé de rire…si seulement la scène n'avait pas eu ce petit côté bizarrement sérieux… Mikasa avait alors dit, d'une voix menaçante : « _Fille patate_ … _parasite, vermine, voleuse_ …je vais t'apprendre à bouffer dans les réserves sans payer ! » Sasha avait tressailli et alors que Mikasa faisait un pas de plus en avant, elle avait reculé vers le mur de la pièce : « …Je…j'ai besoin de cet argent…et puis ce n'est pas comme si les clients mangeaient vraiment tout ce que vous prévoyez pour la journée alors…

\- Tu crois que c'est une excuse valable pour voler ? Si encore tu passais _après_ la clientèle, mais non ! Pas du tout, toi, tu passes avant et tu décimes _toute_ la cargaison du produit sur lequel t'as jeté ton dévolu sans même penser à nos ventes ! T'es un gouffre, un fléau, ça a assez duré, je vais débarrasser le monde de toi et de ta stupidité…

\- Tu…tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es même pas la patronne en vrai ! Et puis…avoue-le, le problème, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais aimée ! » Eren avait penché la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Mikasa et Sasha ne s'étaient jamais vraiment affrontées. Pas une seule fois, en trois ans d'entraînement. N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre compte tenu de leur cursus ?

Il soupçonnait grandement Sasha d'avoir tout fait pour éviter la confrontation….

Armin s'était tout à coup penché vers lui et avait murmuré alors que les deux filles se tournaient autour sous leurs yeux : « Je sais qu'on devrait les séparer tout de suite avant qu'elles ne se fassent mal… mais est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible si j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi pourrait ressembler un combat entre elles deux ? » Eren lui avait adressé un large sourire : « Oh ! Je pensais être le seul ici à ne pas avoir de cœur… » Annie avait rejoint leur petite discussion à voix basse en glissant la tête entre eux deux, comme si elle cherchait à les séparer : « Mmmph, vous appelez ça un combat vous ? Je ne donne même pas deux minutes à Sasha pour se faire rétamer la gueule en beauté… » Conny avait alors placé une main nonchalante sur l'épaule libre d'Eren et pris un air de conspirateur condescendant avant de s'écrier : « Pff, bande d'amateurs ! Sasha a beaucoup évolué depuis trois ans ! Alors que Mikasa ? Elle est toujours restée le même monstre sur toute la durée de notre entraînement ! Moi, je suis sûr que mon poulain peut vous surprendre… » Eren avait haussé un sourcil, amusé : « Ton poulain ? » Annie avait alors demandé : « Oh. Donc, toi le Bonze, tu paries que la Fille Patate gagne contre King Kong ?

\- Ouaip, je parie même dix billets !

\- Ok. Pari tenue. » Eren avait soupiré : « Depuis quand vous appelez Mikasa King Kong au juste ? ...Non, ne répondez pas. Je suis sûr que tout est de la faute de Levi. A force qu'il la traite de Femme gorille en public…

\- Dis donc le Psycho, tu paries ou tu t'allonges ? » Eren lui avait lancé un coup d'œil en biais et un rictus lui avait fleuri sur les lèvres : « Je sais que t'en rêves Annie, mais je suis pleinement satisfait sur le plan sexuel en ce moment, alors hors de question que je m'allonge face à toi. J'en mets 10 sur Mikasa moi aussi…Et toi Armin ? » Le blond était en train de leur lancer un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il essayait de mesurer à l'œil nu le taux de flirt contenu dans leur échange…jusqu'à ce que la question d'Eren le tire visiblement de ses pensées.

A chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble, maladroits et hyper conscients l'un de l'autre, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire comme un idiot.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Armin et Annie se mettent enfin en couple !

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas avec son dégourdissement naturel qu'Armin allait y arriver de sitôt…

Le blondinet avait alors reporté son attention sur leurs deux amies qui se jaugeaient encore du regard avec concentration. Sasha avait réussi à mettre la table entre elles deux mais restait parfaitement sur ses gardes…Armin avait plissé les yeux : « Ça risque de vous étonner mais…je pense que sur ce coup-là, Conny n'a pas tout à fait tort. Sasha peut nous surprendre… surtout si elle doit défendre sa nourriture… » Annie avait levé les yeux au ciel et pendant un instant elle avait presque paru moins ennuyée que d'ordinaire : « Oh, pitié Armin. Toi et tes fichus calculs ! Sasha va se faire rétamer… » Armin avait alors pris cet air décidé, presque effronté, qu'il prenait toujours quand on remettait en doute ses suppositions.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce petit bonhomme était sans doute l'un des plus couillus de la bande…

Aussi Eren n'avait pas été surpris pour un sou quand il avait choisi de camper sur ses positions : « Je parie dix billets sur Sasha moi aussi… » Annie avait fait la moue : « Ok. Si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire dépouiller… » Eren n'avait pu retenir un sourire : « Bon ! Lançons donc le combat, vous le voulez bien ? » Puis il s'était adressé aux deux filles : « Sasha, si tu arrives à immobiliser Mikasa pendant une minute, je te donnerais le droit de piocher dans les réserves une fois par jour…mais, si Mikasa parvient à t'arrêter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on va poser un cadenas à code sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique… » Les yeux de Sasha s'étaient soudain illuminés. Mikasa avait poussé un grognement de mécontentement. Elle venait sans doute de comprendre qu'ils avaient dû faire un pari stupide sur l'issue de cette confrontation… Mais quoi qu'on en pense, Mikasa était elle aussi plutôt joueuse quand on lui en donnait l'occasion, alors elle n'avait pas même fait mine de vouloir stopper leur délire.

Soudain, Sasha s'était précipitée sur elle en hurlant quelque chose comme : « Saucisson à volonté ! »

Mikasa avait voulu la stopper en lui agrippant les épaules, mais la brunette s'était esquivée en plongeant vers le sol. Puis elle avait continué de foncer sur son adversaire et l'avait déséquilibrée en lui enlaçant les hanches. Mikasa avait poussé un petit cri de surprise (plutôt mignon) tout en tombant en arrière. Il fallait croire que Sasha avait bien plus de force qu'on voulait le croire…surtout quand elle était motivée. Elles étaient tombées dans un bruit sourd et Conny s'était soudain mis à hurler des encouragements : « Vas-y ! Tiens-la par terre pendant au moins une minute ! Tu peux le faire ! Pense au salami ! » Eren s'était vite retrouvé complètement à fond dedans, même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rire. Plus c'était stupide et plus il se retrouvait enclin à participer : « Mikasa ! Ne fais pas honte à la réputation des Ackermann ! N'oublie pas la fois où Sasha t'a éternué en pleine face ! » Mikasa avait fini par tomber malade et elle avait dû renoncer à venir faire du shopping en tête à tête avec Eren.

Oui, c'était plutôt sale de jouer avec ses sentiments. Mais actuellement, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour faire grimper le baromètre de fun de cette situation….

Ça avait été au tour des yeux de Mikasa de s'allumer d'une lueur farouche. Elle avait directement plongé les mains vers les côtes de Sasha et sans une once d'hésitation avait commencé à la chatouiller. La brunette avait tenu une demi-seconde avant d'exploser de rire et de lâcher prise. Mikasa l'avait alors renversée et pris le dessus. Annie avait grogné : « Oh, je rêve ! Foutez-vous au moins une ou deux mandales dans la gueule plutôt que de vous chatouiller ! Ce n'est pas sérieux là ! » Armin lui avait lancé un regard amusé : « Tu pensais vraiment qu'elles allaient se frapper ?! Je sais qu'elles n'en ont pas l'air du tout, mais je pense qu'elles sont très amies…

\- Pff, encore un pari qui…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Tout le monde s'était figé. Ymir venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Ils avaient dégluti en chœur. Ils venaient tous de se rendre compte que dans les faits, ils étaient le personnel. Et qu'ils étaient donc censés se changer rapidement pour aller en salle et aider à préparer le café pour son ouverture…

Conny avait commencé à s'expliquer, maladroitement : « Rien, Patronne…on était juste en train de…

\- La ferme le Bonze ! J'ai des yeux, je vois très bien ce que vous étiez en train de faire… » Mikasa avait fait mine de s'écarter de Sasha mais d'un geste, Ymir l'avait stoppé. Elle avait ensuite pris un air grave et avait ajouté, d'une voix solennelle : « Krista mon cœur, va chercher mon portable derrière le comptoir. Pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'action lesbienne dans ce groupe, il est hors de question que je n'immortalise pas le moment ! Oh ! Et puis vous deux, si vous comptez vraiment vous battre, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Je vous aurais préparé de superbes tenues de catcheuses pro ! Et j'aurais même fait gonfler une piscine qu'on aurait pu remplir de boue et je suis sûr que les clients… » Eren avait été incapable de tenir plus longtemps et il avait explosé de rire.

Très vite suivi dans son hilarité par Armin, Conny, Annie et Krista.

Sasha quant à elle était bien trop déçue d'avoir perdu pour trouver ça drôle et Mikasa bien trop embarrassé d'avoir été surprise en plein flagrant délit d'idiotie. Si Eren avait retenu ce moment plus qu'un autre, c'était parce qu'il témoignait de leur unité. De tous ces moments hilarants où ils avaient réaffirmé leur lien. Ils parlaient de tout, riaient de tout. Ils pouvaient se lâcher les uns avec les autres. C'était maintenant si naturel que tous avaient oublié qu'il avait bel et bien existé une époque où Mikasa n'aurait sans doute eu aucune hésitation avant de réellement faire blesser Sasha. Une époque où elle était incapable de comprendre les bases d'une amitié normale. Ou même d'éprouver de l'embarras… Un temps où à ses yeux seuls Eren, Armin, Levi et Mitch avaient une réelle importance.

Et Mikasa était loin d'être la seule à pas à avoir évoluer au cours de ces trois années. Pour bien s'en rendre compte, Eren n'avait qu'à légèrement fouiller dans sa mémoire…

Il y avait eu cette fois, où Annie s'était faite draguer par un gros lourd.

Ce jour-là, ils portaient des costumes rappelant les uniformes de la marine de Paradiz. Personne ne saurait jamais si c'était les couleurs, la matière ou le simple port de l'uniforme qui avait appuyé sur le mauvais interrupteur pour motiver ce pervers, mais même l'air placide d'Annie n'avait pas suffi à le rebuter. Quand elle travaillait au café, la blonde évitait en générale d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que de demander les commandes des clients. Elle avait pleinement conscience d'avoir une langue acérée et une propension notable à faire manger les pissenlits par la racine à ses adversaires…or les clients n'étaient JAMAIS censés devenir des adversaires. Ymir avait été clair sur le sujet et Annie aimait énormément le montant de sa paie….

Aussi lorsque l'homme l'avait agrippée par le poignet comme pour la forcer à se pencher davantage sur lui, elle avait serré les dents et exercé tout son self control pour ne pas lui briser les doigts un à un… : « Dis donc blondinette…à quelle heure tu finis ton service ? Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille manger un morceau toi et moi ? ... » Annie s'était contenté de pincer les lèvres et de plisser les yeux. La scène risquait très vite de tourner au pugilat. Eren s'apprêtait à lui porter secours quand, sorti de nulle part, Armin était arrivé avec la commande du client. Un expresso noir et une part de gâteau au chocolat praliné…Il avait posé le tout sur la table dans un claquement sec qui avait forcé l'homme à tourner le regard dans sa direction : « Votre commande est servi Monsieur… » Le sourire qui était dessiné sur le visage du blondinet avait un on-ne-sait-quoi d'effrayant.

Parfaitement commercial, froid et figé, il n'atteignait absolument pas le bleu tranchant de ses prunelles.

Eren et Annie en étaient restés bouche bée. Mais l'homme, lui, s'était surtout senti ennuyé : « Ouais, c'est ça, dégage maintenant, tu ne vois pas qu'on cause ? » Armin avait continué de sourire puis répliqué : « Tous les serveurs du café sont mineurs Monsieur, aussi je tiens à porter votre attention sur l'article du code pénal qui prévoit un minimum de deux à trois ans de prisons pour quiconque serait accusé de détournement de mineurs ou de pédophilie…tout part en couilles à Paradiz, mais bizarrement les lois de protection infantiles y sont toujours aussi bien respectées. Personnellement, j'avais une petite préférence pour l'époque où on préconisait la castration chimique ou physique pour les délinquants sexuels visant les enfants et les adolescents mais bon…certaines évolutions éthiques sont malheureusement inévitables avec les changements de notre société… » Il avait la grande classe dans son uniforme. Ses épaules paraissaient plus larges, son buste plus ferme. Il avait été coiffé d'une queue de cheval haute pour l'occasion et la masculinité de ses traits en ressortait plus marquée…

L'homme avait eu l'air de vouloir jauger ses chances de l'emporter dans un duel.

Alors Armin lui avait tendu une coupelle contenant des carrées de sucre et une petite cuillère de métal : « …mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mon blabla. Est-ce que vous voulez un peu de sucre ? Notre café est très corsé… » Un peu pris au dépourvu l'homme avait secoué la tête à la négative par réflexe. Armin avait alors brisé en deux la petite cuillère qu'il tenait à la main : « …vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de ça. Je vous prie de bien vouloir consommer votre commande aussi vite que possible et de quitter notre établissement avant que nous ne décidions d'appeler la police pour signaler votre comportement déplacé. Je vais m'occuper de votre table, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez la moindre requête… » Puis il avait attiré une Annie parfaitement choquée à sa suite.

Quand ils étaient entrés en cuisine, des hurlements et des sifflements admiratifs les avaient accueillis.

Armin avait piqué un fard monumental mais à côté d'Annie, il n'était presque pas rouge… Ymir s'était exclamée : « Oh ciel ! J'allais te facturer cette petite cuillère Arlert…mais le fait de t'entendre dire le mot couille a largement couvert tes frais ! » Eren avait sifflé une nouvelle fois entre ses doigts avant de s'écrier : « Ça, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » Krista, amusée, avait alors fait irruption dans la pièce et avait soufflé : « Doucement ! On vous entend jusque dans la salle ! Si vous pouviez voir la tête que font les clients… » Armin avait pris un air contrit : « Je…je suis désolé si j'ai… » Conny lui avait frapper le dos avec force : « Arrête mon vieux ! Tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour si peu ! » Eren avait ajouté : « Si c'était moi qui était intervenu, ce type n'aurait plus une seule phalange intacte… » Marco avait largement acquiescé : « Et s'il avait osé toucher Mikasa… » Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin pour que chacun s'imagine l'état de son cadavre.

Armin n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire gêné, mais fier. Eren savait qu'au fond de lui, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir, pour une fois, réussi à être celui qui volait au secours d'Annie. Quelques mois auparavant, cette scène aurait sans doute relevé du fantasme. Et quelques années plus tôt, du mythe. Mais leur apprentissage à Survey Corp. leur avait aussi permis de prendre conscience de ce qu'ils étaient ou non capables d'accomplir. De ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de protéger ou non, de leurs propres mains. Et comment le faire. Armin avait appris qu'il ne pouvait se contenter de toujours être sur la défensive et que son cerveau seul ne suffirait pas à régler tous les problèmes. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour appuyer ses connaissances dans les cas qui exigeait qu'il fasse une démonstration de pouvoir….

Oui, Survey Corp. avait été capable de les métamorphoser. De les faire grandir.

Armin pouvait compter sur la force de ses bras. Conny et Sasha avaient appris à jouer de leurs différences pour être admirés des foules et ne plus se sentir ostracisés par la société… *

Comme quand Conny avait été élu le serveur le plus populaire de la semaine ' _'Serveur de Talents''_ où chacun avait dû mettre en avant l'un de ses talents pendant le service. Il avait alors régalé petits et grands de ses cabrioles acrobatiques et employé sa bonne humeur à faire rire la clientèle. C'était l'académie qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait mettre ses dons au service des autres et non pas juste s'en servir comme excuse pour voler les honnêtes commerçants ou frapper sur les plus faibles.

Ou quand Sasha, pendant la journée _'Tous en roller''_ avait connu son plus grand pique d'intérêts masculins alors qu'en robe bouffante, hissée sur ses patins, elle avait valsé à travers la salle en portant ses plateaux, inondant la foule de ses sourires éclatants. Sans même le savoir, avant d'étudier à l'académie, Sasha avait choisi de mettre sa féminité de côté afin d'être prise au sérieux dans son quartier. Quand on traînait autant dans la rue qu'elle durant toute son enfance on comprenait très vite pas mal de choses. Notamment que porter des robes, des rubans et s'inquiéter de son apparence, vous plaçait directement du côté des victimes.

Pour survivre, se faire un nom, pouvoir exprimer sa voix, il lui avait fallu hurler plus fort que les autres, être plus agile, ne se fier qu'à son instinct. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Et Sasha avait vite saisi que son père avait davantage besoin d'un complice, d'un soutien, que d'une 'petite fille' à protéger. Aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être les deux. Une fille. Et forte. Qu'elle pouvait susciter l'admiration de tous, manger comme un goinfre, mettre des rubans et vouloir attirer l'attention des garçons. Parce qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de complet et de libre. Comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Certaines choses par contre ne changeait pas.

C'était le cas pour le combat, voué à l'échec dès le départ, de Reiner contre Ymir pour s'attirer les faveurs de Krista.

Krista était protégée de tout et de tous, prisonnière bien heureuse de sa belle tour d'ivoire, tandis qu'Ymir s'occupait d'incendier tout imprudent qui oserait l'approcher de trop près. D'une certaine façon, le statut de Reiner était déjà particulier, car il était le seul à retenter l'ascension à chaque fois avec le même courage et la même détermination, sans jamais douter du fait qu'un jour, il réussirait à atteindre sa belle. Même si le dragon Ymir redoublait toujours d'inventivité pour le prendre au piège. Comme cette fois, où elle avait versé une quantité monstrueuse de sel dans le café que Krista avait préparé pour Reiner…que celle-ci le lui avait servi (sans savoir ce qu'Ymir avait bien pu trafiquer dans son dos) …et qu'il s'était efforcé de tout boire, en souriant pour ne pas vexer son ange blond… quitte à ensuite devoir boire près de trois litres d'eau d'un coup et avoir passé le reste de sa soirée aux toilettes.

Comme c'était aussi le cas pour l'hyper popularité d'Eren.

Que ses amis appelaient affectueusement, la Prostituée du café Liberté. Il recevait des confessions à presque chaque fin de service, quand ce n'était pas directement en salle. On le couvrait de cadeaux en tout genre ou alors il avait droit aux plus gros pourboires de l'équipe…sa présence assurait la présence d'un bon nombre de fans, devenus des habitués…hommes ou femmes, qu'importait. Il gratifiait tout le monde des mêmes phrases ambiguës, sourires enjôleurs, de sa voix suave et sexy… « En faite, t'es une vraie traînée… » Eren avait souri de plus belle et répondu à Annie : « C'est dans mes gênes ! Ma mère a été hôte pendant un certain temps. Il faut croire que j'ai pris le plis…

\- Plaignons tous ensemble ta petite amie…

\- Oh…elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais elle pense souvent à me faire exorciser…

\- Elle a l'air d'être une fille très sympa et d'avoir la tête sur les épaules...pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'abaisse à sortir avec un type comme toi ? Elle est masochiste ?

\- Ah, ah, ah ! Si tu savais… » Il était plus ou moins devenu de notoriété public qu'Eren voyait quelqu'un. Une femme d'âge mûre avec qui il aimait passer le plus clair de son temps mais qui pour des raisons évidentes, préférait ne pas être vue en sa compagnie tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur. Assez étrangement, Mikasa s'était abstenue de lui poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle se contentait de temps en temps de se montrer amère et grinçante en parlant de ' _l'heureuse élue pédophile'_ mais une part d'elle-même devait se dire que cette relation secrète était vouée à l'échec…et tant qu'Eren continuait de lui accorder du temps à elle et elle seule, elle paraissait pouvoir supporter cette situation.

Puis il y avait eu d'autres évènements, assez inattendus…

Comme les découvertes qu'Eren serait emmené à faire le jour-même.

Comme la plus grande majorité des M.P, à savoir Reiner, Berthold, Thomas, Tom, Nack, Daz, Mina, Frantz et Hannah, Jean venait surtout au café pour faire figuration et profiter d'un moment où ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un (sinon, il risquait de perdre son but dans la vie et de fondre) Jean avait profité du fait qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau obliger de porter une soubrette pour taquiner Marco : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi grand et que ce genre de truc t'aille si bien ?!

\- Qu…quoi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi c'est… » Marco avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Au bout de presque un an à supporter les frasques et les délires d'Ymir, Eren pour sa part avait fini par s'habituer à l'embarras et se déplaçait dans sa soubrette avec la même aisance que dans tout autre tenue. Même s'il aurait sans doute préféré s'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère plutôt que de devoir servir Levi en robe…grâce au ciel, celui-ci était encore une fois trop occupé au QG pour passer jeter un œil au café …heureusement aussi qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au programme de tenues d'Ymir…

C'était par solidarité qu'Eren avait voulu venir en aide à Marco : « Hey, Face de cheval, va plutôt harceler une jument ! On travaille nous ici, mais Monsieur ne saura jamais ce que ça fait de devoir suer pour toucher un salaire, n'est-ce pas _Jeune maître_ ? » Jean le gratifia d'un regard appuyé avant de plisser le nez : « Toi…c'est limite dégueulasse à quel point t'as l'air fait pour porter ce genre de tenue…

\- Erk ! Baisse les yeux ! Je préfère encore que le type velu là-bas me mette une main au cul que d'avoir à supporter que tu me reluques…

\- T'es sérieux-là ? Okay, vas-y ! Chiche !

\- Pervers…ça te plairait de me voir me faire molester par un inconnu velu ?

\- Pff ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Le pervers c'est toi ! Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas porter de robes, tu ne le ferais pas ! Je te signal que t'es peut-être aussi friqué que moi…un jour de moins au café ne t'aurais pas ruiné !

\- J'ai une conscience professionnelle, moi !

\- Conscience professionnelle ? Mes fesses, ouais ! » Ymir avait alors surgi du néant, les foudroyant de son regard courroucé : « Hey ! Les deux crétins ! Vous pensez que le service va se faire tout seul ?! C'est pour ça que je déteste quand les autres viennent squatter ! Même s'ils consomment, mes serveurs ne servent plus à rien ! » Elle redressa la tête : « Tu entends ce que je dis Annie ? Si tu continues à papoter avec Mina, je vais t'enlever 15% de ta paie du jour ! Et toi, Sasha, prends encore une seule cuillère du gâteau d'Hannah et ce sera 30% de ton salaire qui me restera dans les poches ! » Sasha prit un air outré : « Tyran ! Je l'aidais juste à finir ! Cette part était énorme…

\- Dégage de cette table ! » Ils se remirent tous au boulot sans broncher.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de quitter le service, alors qu'il terminait de se changer qu'Eren fit sa première découverte…quand Marco, qui l'observait très peu discrètement, déclara : « Jean à raison. Les vêtements de fille, ça te va super bien.

\- Euh…merci ? Je ne suis pas bien sûr de devoir être content là…

\- Eh bien, tu peux l'être. T'es parfaitement androgyne. Quand tu veux faire mec, tu le peux. Et t'aura même du succès avec les filles. Et quand tu veux faire plus…féminin, tu le peux aussi…ça doit être pour ça que Jean a pu faire ce genre de trucs avec toi… » Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive : « Qu…quoi ?! Qui t'as…

\- Il a fini par me l'avouer….

\- Oh… » Jean, pauvre crétin fini. Maintenant Eren ne savait plus où se mettre… au moins, sur le coup, il était obligé de comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir Jean quand Armin était soudain arrivé un beau matin, tout en sachant parfaitement tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Eh bien, ça n'avait rien d'agréable… il referma la porte de son casier et prit un air sérieux : « Tu sais Marco, j'ai carrément l'impression que ça s'est passé dans une autre vie…on déconnait c'est tout. On était curieux et…

\- Ouais. Je sais...et puis tu as une petite amie maintenant….

\- Hum…ouais. Voilà…c'est exactement ça…

\- C'est juste que…tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Jean être aussi attaché à quelqu'un qu'à toi. » Eren faillit s'étouffer, encore une fois. Il jeta un regard totalement incrédule à Marco et sentit comme une drôle de décharge électrique lui traverser les veines quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il y avait même dans ses yeux une lueur farouche qu'Eren reconnut immédiatement. De la jalousie.

Il manqua d'en laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

Vu le sujet de conversation, il y avait très peu de conclusions à en tirer.

Marco était amoureux de Jean...

…Qui était accessoirement son meilleur ami…

Et l'un des plus gros cons de la planète...

…Même pas encore capable d'assumer sa bisexualité…

…et qui commençait à faire une sacrée fixette sur le seul type qu'il avait été un tant soit peu proche de se taper….

…Présentement lui-même.

Eren Ackermann…

Un autre tilt se fit dans l'esprit d'Eren. Armin. Armin était au courant de tout. Marco avait dû lui avouer qu'il était gay et qu'il avait un faible pour Jean. Raison pour laquelle le blondinet avait passé le plus clair de son temps au début de l'année à martyriser Jean…pour le punir d'être bi mais complètement oublieux des sentiments de son meilleur ami à son encontre…

Oh.

La boulette…

« Eren…tu viens de dire tout ça à haute voix… » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Merde. Désolé. Je…j'étais sûr d'avoir perdu cette habitude…euh…j'ai dit quoi exactement ?

\- Que je suis amoureux de Jean. Qui est mon meilleur ami et un gros con, incapable d'assumer sa bisexualité et faisant une fixette sur le seul type qu'il a été proche un jour de se taper…alias, toi.

\- Ok. Ça va…ce n'était pas si terrible…

-….

\- Euh…écoute Marco…en toute sincérité…je ne pense pas que tu doives être jaloux de moi. Ce serait dur de t'expliquer ce qu'il y a eu entre Jean et moi mais…hum…je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura vraiment plus rien du tout.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il pense pareil…

\- Je t'assure qu'il pense pareil…oh putain ! Non, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a dit que…

\- Non, non ! Il doit penser pareil, je veux dire, il n'avait pas l'air de…enfin, il n'a jamais rien dit qui puisse laisser penser que….

\- Bien ! Oh ciel…j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque… » Marco esquissa un faible sourire et ajouta : « N'empêche que t'as bien de la chance…moi, on ne peut pas louper que je suis un mec…

\- J'essaie vraiment de ne pas me sentir vexé là…mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile… » On frappa à la porte : « Dis donc les gars ! Armin a fini depuis belle lurette ! Vous foutez quoi là-dedans ? On a des chiottes si vous voulez vous astiquer le manche ! » Ymir, toute en finesse. Eren roula des yeux : « On sort ! » Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires dans un silence plutôt gêné puis quittèrent le vestiaire pour laisser la place aux filles.

Armin était déjà parti pour rendre visite à son grand-père et Mikasa devait rejoindre son père pour faire les courses de la semaine.

Elle avait hâte de finir l'année et de déménager pour prendre son indépendance. Mais en attendant, elle profitait de ses derniers instants avec lui. Eren savait qu'il devait rentrer tout seul. Cependant, compte tenu de sa récente découverte, il n'avait aucune envie de faire une partie de son trajet en compagnie de Jean et Marco…alors il fit mine de consulter l'heure sur son portable et les laissa s'éloigner.

C'est alors qu'il lut le message de Levi.

 **De Levi à Eren, Aujourd'hui à 18h02** :

 _Attends-moi devant le café, je suis sorti plus tôt que prévu, je te récupère au passage._

Il sourit malgré lui et répondit.

 **D'Eren à Levi, Aujourd'hui à 18h12 :**

 _Super ! J'avais la flemme de marcher. A tout de suite )_

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Annie était debout dans la ruelle, une cigarette à la main. Elle ne fumait pas souvent. Mais parfois, sans qu'ils ne sachent bien pourquoi, elle semblait ressentir le besoin de s'en griller une. Comme pour décompresser. Eren l'approcha, puisque de toutes les manières il était condamné à l'attente, autant en profiter pour discuter un peu…Il se planta à côté d'elle et ils restèrent silencieux un court instant.

Eren se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dernier jour où ils se retrouvaient tous ici.

Dans trois jours exactement, ils allaient être diplômés pour de bon et devraient effectuer leur Choix de Brigades. Ils allaient sûrement être séparés…peut-être même affectés à des postes en dehors de la capitale…ils n'auraient plus le temps de travailler ici ou de s'y réunir pour discuter ou délirer. Même Ymir et Krista se préparaient à déménager pour laisser la place au futur gérant du café qu'engagerait bientôt Levi…

Ils allaient tous devoir faire leurs adieux au café, à l'académie…Eren espérait qu'en dépit de tout ça, ils n'allaient jamais vraiment se quitter. Même si leurs routes se séparaient… « Annie…tu devrais en profiter pour te déclarer à Armin. Si tu comptes sur lui, vous y serez encore dans cinq ans ! Je sais que vous ferez un super couple ! Je ne comprends même pas ce qui vous retient encore à ce stade… » Elle rougit légèrement, se contraignit à garder un air parfaitement serein et inaffecté.

Mais elle avait l'air de sérieusement y songer.

Eren la considéra un instant. Ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis avec le temps. Mais elle restait bizarrement jolie. Elle se plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, fixa ses pieds, puis son regard s'assombrit. Et elle eut l'air d'abandonner avant même d'avoir achevé sa pensée. Eren vit clairement ses épaules s'affaisser. Il demanda, intrigué : « Annie, c'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Puis elle lâcha soudain : « je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais comme vous. Je ne suis pas aussi libre ! Armin et moi c'est…ce serait…c'est voué à l'échec ! Crois-moi, on vit dans deux mondes complètement différents lui et moi… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je t'ai connu plus combative que ça…

\- Plus combative ?! Ah, ah ! Ne me fais pas rire Ackermann…si tu savais… » Elle avait l'air vraiment mal…presque torturée. Eren allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain, elle le vrilla du regard et s'écria, presque suppliante : « Ne choisis pas la Brigade d'Intervention ! S'il te plait. Choisis en une autre ! Tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses même si tu travailles ailleurs… mais… ne choisis pas la Brigade d'Intervention. Armin…Armin te suivra partout où tu iras ! Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? Et il n'est pas le seul ! Sauf que lui, il pourrait mourir pour toi…d'ailleurs, c'est certain, un de ces jours, il mourra sans doute pour toi…Tu…tu es tellement égoïste Eren ! Toujours là à imposer ta vision, tes idéaux et tes espoirs à tout le monde…Et le pire ? C'est que personne n'a envie de te décevoir ! Est-ce que tu as conscience du fait que tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi ? Qu'on n'est pas tous capable de tout donné pour nos idéaux…. Tu nous donnes à tous de faux espoirs, tu vas nous conduire droit dans le mur si tu continues…tu vas tous nous conduire droit dans le mur… » Elle s'était soudain arrêtée, à court de mots. Essoufflée

Eren s'était crispé.

Choqué.

Annie ne parlait pas beaucoup, pas souvent. Et jamais pour ne rien dire. Mais son discours était toujours empreint d'une certaine retenue. Presque froide. Cette tirade ci n'avait rien de retenue ou de froide. Elle était passionnée. On aurait même pu dire désespérée. La détresse d'Annie lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il avait eu l'impression de la ressentir au plus profond de lui. Aussi surement que s'il l'avait lui-même exprimé. Annie avait peur. Peur de l'avenir. Tout autant qu'elle haïssait le fait d'avoir à choisir entre son cœur et sa tête…Elle était frustrée. Triste. Eren pouvait voir la fissure qui s'était créée dans sa carapace aussi sûrement que si elle s'était matérialisée sous ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

Mais elle n'allait pas les suivre.

Dans trois jours, Annie ne choisirait surement pas la Brigade d'Intervention.

Eren ouvrit les bras. Elle se raidit mais le laissa l'enlacer. Puis il déclara : « Annie…ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Quoique tu fasses, tu seras toujours notre Annie, notre amie. Même si nos chemins se séparent ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes plus liés. Je sais qu'on a tous des objectifs à accomplir, qu'on le veuille ou non. On s'est engagé pour ça. Personne ne t'en voudra. Tu t'es battue jusqu'à la fin…t'étais à nos côtés jusqu'à la fin. » Les épaules d'Annie se relâchèrent. Elle l'enlaça à son tour : « …Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de dire. Mais merci quand même… » Un bruit de klaxon les fit sursauter.

Au bout de la rue, installé dans sa Venom, vitre baissée, Levi les fixait à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

Pendant un long moment, Levi et Annie semblèrent se toiser. Eren fronça les sourcils puis se souvint avec un train de retard du fait qu'il avait déjà avoué à Levi avoir embrassé Annie…décidemment, la journée des boulettes. : « Bon, j'y vais !

\- Oui, tu nous as déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas attendre…

\- Ah, ah tu te souviens encore de ça ?

-…

\- Annie, on pourrait en reparler demain si tu…

\- Non, pas la peine. C'est bon. Dépêche-toi, ton frère est en train d'essayer de me percer un trou dans le crâne avec ses yeux… » Puis elle écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur et leur tourna le dos en s'avançant sur le trottoir. Eren soupira, encore un peu inquiet et se dirigea vers le siège passager. A peine installé il marmonna : « Franchement Levi, t'abuses…Armin et Annie sont quasiment en couple ! » La vitre que Levi était en train de remonter d'une pression du doigt s'arrêta net.

Il ôta ses lunettes d'une main et avec l'air le plus incrédule qu'il était capable d'afficher il demanda : « Pousse de haricot n'est pas gay ?! » Eren roula des yeux et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité : « Quelque part, il vaut mieux que tu me le dises à moi de cette façon plutôt que de finir par le balancer à Armin comme si de rien n'était… » Levi démarra sans se départir de son air étonné. Durant tout le trajet de retour, Eren ne put s'empêcher de penser aux M.P. A tous ces petits moments qui faisaient les grands instants de leur amitié. De leur fraternité.

Est-ce que le jour du Choix, tout allait soudain s'arrêter ?

Est-ce qu'Annie avait raison ?

Est-ce que sa propre motivation déteignait sur les autres sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tort d'exiger d'eux qu'ils agissent au mieux en vertu de leurs privilèges d'élite de l'élite ? ...

Son mieux à lui, n'était peut-être pas du tout le mieux pour tous…

Chacun était fait d'une pâte différente. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose que leur avait appris cette dernière année scolaire….

Eren était pressé de changer de vie. De devenir plus adulte.

Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé qu'absolument rien ne change…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ça y était enfin. La dernière ligne droite.

Dorénavant, ils savaient à quoi allait ressembler le classement final. Première Mikasa Ackermann. Second Eren Ackermann. Troisième Reiner Braun. Quatrième Berthold Hoover. Cinquième Annie Leonhart. Sixième Jean Kirstein. Septième Marco Bolt. Huitième Armin Arlert. Neuvième Conny Springer. Dixième Sasha Braus. Onzième Krista Lenz. Douzième Ymir Wolf. Treizième Frantz Kefka, Quatorzième Erik Soldz… etc. Ce qu'il fallait vraiment retenir c'était qu'ils avaient tous réussi à se classer dans les vingt premiers de la classe Etoile et donc gagné le droit de postuler directement à un poste de nouvelles recrues dans les Brigades Spéciales…

Pour fêter l'évènement, ils avaient privatisé le café avec l'accord de Levi.

Il y aurait une super fête chez Erik après la remise des diplômes, mais ils avaient tenu à marquer le coup entre eux. Une sorte de dernière fois entre M.P. Ils espéraient un peu que leurs surnoms de Monstrueux Prisonniers les poursuivent encore longtemps. Perdre ce lien n'était facile pour aucun d'eux.

L'ambiance était bonne, ils étaient tous avachis et plutôt satisfaits d'achever leur journée de boulot sur un tel moment de détente.

Ils avaient bougé les banquettes pour former une sorte de carré géant autour d'un tas de tables collées l'une à l'autre. Sur ces tables, des bouteilles d'alcool (fournis par Ymir), des snacks en tout genre et quelques plats faits maisons. Comme des sandwichs ou des cakes salés… Chacun exprimait sa joie et son soulagement à ne plus jamais devoir suivre un cours. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient plutôt angoissés. Alors pour faire passer le temps et rendre l'instant agréable, ils s'étaient vite lancé dans le récit de plusieurs anecdotes… « Je crois que j'ai vraiment compris que vous aviez tous un grain quand j'ai vu Sasha manger cette patate le premier jour du Camp… » Sasha avait vrillé Thomas du regard avant de grogner : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ça ?! Ça fait trois ans ! » Mikasa haussa un sourcil : « Parce que tu crois que trois ans c'est suffisant _Miss Patate_ ? T'emporteras ce surnom dans ta tombe… » Eren ajouta : « Et puis soyons francs…si on te mettait aujourd'hui dans la même situation, tu l'aurais quand même mangé cette patate… »

Conny avait alors volé à son secours : « Oh ! On se calme ! Sasha n'est pas la seule à avoir des squelettes dans son placard ! On peut parler de la fois où Reiner s'est fait agressé par une vieille dame alors qu'il essayait de lui rendre son portefeuille ? » Reiner s'était raidi sur son siège : « Hey ! Et si vous l'oubliez celle-là aussi ? » Jean avait levé vers lui sa cannette de bière : « Mon vieux, il faut qu'on te le dise aujourd'hui, quand on ne te connait pas t'as une sacrée tête de méchant ! » Ce fut au tour d'Eren d'hausser un sourcil : « Quand on ne le connait pas ? Je le connais et je n'aimerais quand même pas le rencontrer tard le soir dans une ruelle sombre… » Reiner grogna : « Oh ! Tu veux jouer à ça Eren ? Très bien ! Et si on listait toutes les fois où t'as été exclu de cours ?

\- Euh… » Sasha trépigna sur place : « Oh oui ! Un top quinze des exclusions les plus épiques d'Eren !

\- Non vraiment ce n'est pas si extraor… » Armin fronça les sourcils : « Je commence. Première Année, quand il dit à notre prof de Mathématiques que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'y comprend rien… » Ymir leva un doigt : « Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens de celle-là ! Eren avait balancé ' _C'est de votre faute aussi ! Si on n'avait pas l'impression que vous avez une patate chaude au fond de la bouche et que vous appreniez à articuler !_ ' Enorme celle-là ! » Eren pencha un peu la tête : « J'en avais marre qu'il mette la pression sans jamais faire d'effort…ce n'était pas vraiment pour être insolent ou… »

Mikasa l'interrompit : « Même année. Trois Terminales débarquent en plein milieu du cours de Langues pour lui demander des comptes après qu'il ait bousillé leurs vélos dans le local ? » Marco pouffa de rire : « Celle-ci était vraiment épique ! La prof a à peine eut le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'essayer de le traîner hors de la salle ! » Mina soupira : « C'est la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un perdre une dent… » Thomas acquiesça gravement : « Ou encore la première fois que je me rendais compte qu'on pouvait vraiment vomir après s'être pris un coup de pied dans l'estomac… » Sasha prit un air songeur : « Ce qui me rappelle que les pâtes à la bolognaise qu'on avait eu à la cantine ce jour-là manquait clairement d'ail… » Ymir lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable : « Ok. Ta mémoire intestinale devrait figurer dans le livre des records… » Armin eut l'air dépité : « Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser cette mémoire pour autre chose que la bouffe… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Dans le fond, ce n'était pas de ma faute cette fois-là non plus ! Ces gars jouaient les caïds et forçaient les Premières et les Secondes à accrocher leur vélo dans le… »

Berthold l'interrompit à nouveau : « Deuxième année. Deux crétins décident de s'en prendre à un élève de l'académie. Eren qui flânait comme toujours pendant le cours d'Histoire les voit par la fenêtre… » Tom se retint de rire : « Je l'ai adoré celle-là ! Du coup, Eren a ouvert la fenêtre et commencé à sortir…le prof lui sort ' _Ackermann qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'_ alors Eren lui explique ce qu'il se passe et le prof répond ' _Je vais prévenir les surveillants'_ et là, Eren lui dit que le pauvre gars aura le temps d'avoir au moins trois commotions cérébrales. Le prof lui ordonne de s'asseoir et Eren déclare… » Tout à coup ils répliquèrent en chœur : « _Pardon Monsieur, mais la justice n'attend pas ! »_ Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ymir s'essuya une larme : « Oh putain, je ne sais pas où t'as été la tirer celle-là ! » Conny répondit : « Moi je sais ! Shaolin, épisode 57, 35éme minutes ! Maître Feng à Tortura… » Eren retenait à peine son sourire : « …Je ne veux pas casser tout votre fun mais, ce coup-ci ça ne compte pas ! Je me suis auto-exclu… »

Armin poussa un énorme soupire : « En toute sincérité, je pense qu'on pourrait y passer la nuit ! » Eren grogna : « Quand même pas… » Puis sous leurs regards insistants, il avoua : « Ok. Je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur exemple à suivre… ouah, quand j'y pense, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas été expulsé… » Jean agita la tête : « Parce que t'étais non seulement un Ackermann mais qu'en plus, tu es le petit favoris d'Hanji Zoe la plus importante actionnaire de Survey Corp. à Heaven… » Eren sourit de toutes ses dents : « Oh ! Mais dis donc, Jean, on dirait que pour une fois ta théorie se tient… » Mina sourit à son tour : « Si on arrête de parler des exclusions épiques d'Eren, je veux qu'on parle de la fois où Annie a reçu une confession de la part d'une fille qui faisait partie du club de Sumo… » Annie soudain dépitée, bu une grande gorgé de cocktail en cul sec. Le groupe ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Krista essuya une petite larme avant de s'exclamer avec émotion : « Ce sont sûrement les plus belles années de ma vie… » Elle avait marqué une pause avant de les couvrir du regard avec affection : « Vous êtes bien plus que mes amis...vous êtes devenus ma famille… » Entendre quelqu'un d'autre dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait depuis un bon moment, ça faisait tout drôle. Eren déglutit avec peine et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Comment pouvait-on être triste et heureux à la fois ? Le changement, c'était vraiment effrayant. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils risquaient fort de tout de même se perdre de vue…c'était vraiment très dur à accepter.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes pendant lesquelles chacun s'était cloîtré dans une séquence émotion très personnelle.

Ce fut Conny qui brisa le silence : « Ok. J'accepte d'être adopté par n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! De toute façon mes parents ne verront pas la différence, un de plus ou de moins… » Ils ricanèrent malgré eux. Jean répliqua : « Qui voudrait d'un fils ou d'un frère aussi timbré que toi ? » Conny lui tira la langue. Eren poussa un long soupire et dit soudain : « Bon. Autant y aller cash ! Ce qu'on veut vraiment tous savoir, c'est le choix que chacun compte faire demain, non ? » Il y eut un silence. Assez pesant. Auquel Jean mit un terme en frappant la table de sa cannette vide : « Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Je compte m'enrôler dans la Brigade Spéciale ! A moi le prestige de côtoyer les dirigeants de ce pays, le salaire mirobolant, l'influence, la sécurité de l'emploi ! » Au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge comme il l'aurait sans doute fait quelques années plus tôt, Eren garda le silence.

La discussion qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt avec Annie continuait de lui revenir en mémoire. Et il trouvait soudain important de laisser chacun s'exprimer librement.

Mikasa et Armin parurent vouloir suivre son exemple et se firent tout petit. Thomas, Tom, Nack et Daz paraissaient eux aussi vouloir intégrer la Brigade Spéciale, même s'ils n'en étaient pas sûrs et hésitaient encore avec la Garnison…pour un poste à haute responsabilité (comme le leur permettait leur classement). Mina et Hannah n'étaient sûres de rien, mais elles se voyaient davantage dans la Garnison. Krista paraissait totalement perdue et Ymir semblait vouloir la convaincre de rejoindre la Brigade Spéciale. Seuls Reiner et Berthold avaient l'air sûrs de vouloir être recrutés par la Brigade d'Intervention, mais leur choix n'étonnait personne. Reiner avait l'air fait pour cette Brigade. Marco n'avait quant à lui plus l'air aussi sûr de lui, il n'avait même réussi à donner une seule de ses préférences. Tout comme Frantz qui s'était contenté de rester perdu dans ses pensées. Annie avait elle aussi gardé le silence, mais Eren savait pourquoi. Et il était certain que son choix se porterait sur la Brigade Spéciale.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quinze à vingt minutes de discussion enflammée, pendant laquelle chacun avait exposé les pour et les contre de leur choix que Krista prit Eren à partie : « Et toi Eren ? T'es bizarrement silencieux depuis le début… » Eren avait malgré lui glisser les yeux vers Annie. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Elle n'allait sûrement pas craquer à nouveau. Mais il savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait eu beau tourner et retourner la question dans son esprit…il n'arrivait toujours qu'à la même conclusion. En quoi était-ce mal d'avoir plus de volonté que les autres ? En quoi était-ce vraiment mal de partager ses idées, ses idéaux et ses envies ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Surtout que les gens comme Annie, il y en avait plus qu'on ne voulait bien le croire. Des gens qui étaient parfaitement capables, même lorsqu'une idée leur plaisait de lui tourner le dos pour leurs propres convictions.

Jean profita de son court silence pour grommeler : « Lui aussi son choix est évident…c'est le deuxième du classement mais il va bien sûr faire le choix le plus débile… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Le plus débile ? Vraiment ? Tu sais ce que je trouve débile moi ? Pour moi, faire quelque chose de débile et d'illogique, c'est vivre l'Enfer pendant trois ans, surmonter toute cette merde, se dépasser, acquérir la force, la rapidité, le courage, l'intelligence, tout ça pourquoi ? Finir par se détourner de ceux qui ont le plus besoin de moi ! » Eren haussa les épaules : « Oh, bien sûr, la Garnison aussi à besoin de bras et de volontaires ! Elle a beaucoup de mérite et elle essaie de protéger les citoyens du mieux possible. Je les admire. Mais eux, beaucoup peuvent remplir leurs critères et leurs besoins. Du coup, moi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, que personne d'autre ne peut faire ? Comment je vais me débrouiller pour qu'avec tout mon vécu, je puisse changer les choses ? » Le regard d'Eren avait cette lueur, brûlante et fascinante.

La plupart du temps, il était surtout éclatant et joyeux. Ou même ombrageux lorsqu'Eren n'était pas d'humeur. Mais quand il se lançait dans une tirade endiablée ou qu'il était passionné, les éclats bleus qui parsemaient ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller. Et le vert de ses pupilles paraissait si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'illuminait. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « La Brigade d'Intervention. Si je l'ai choisie c'est parce que je sais que là-bas, je pourrais vraiment rendre le monde meilleur. Je sais qu'à leurs côtés, je pourrais vraiment utiliser 100% des capacités qui m'ont été m'a offertes à Survey Corp. Que là-bas chacune des choses qui font que je suis qui je suis et surtout chacun de mes talents, seront utilisés à leur maximum. »

Puis il se concentra davantage sur Jean et Annie : « Je sais pertinemment que je risque de mourir prématurément, bien plus tôt sûrement que dans une autre Brigade. Et alors ? De toute façon, en s'engageant dans les forces de l'ordre, on prend tous le risque de mourir du jour au lendemain ! Qu'importe notre Brigade, qu'importe le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle nous donne…Ma mort au moins aura un vrai sens. Elle ne sera pas accidentelle ou fortuite. J'aurais accompli mon devoir. Celui dont seuls les meilleurs et les plus motivés ont à porter le fardeau. Pour toute la nation. »

Et enfin il haussa les épaules : « Je ne le fais pas pour être un héros. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je n'en étais sûrement pas un. Je le fais parce que j'en suis capable et pas d'autres. C'est ma façon à moi d'être un bon citoyen. De contribuer pour mon pays. Imaginons que la Brigade d'Intervention fasse fuir tout le monde et que les meilleures recrues finissent par faire le choix de reculer pour aller se planquer dans un service qui leur offre plus de sécurité, c'est la criminalité qui va reprendre du terrain. Et plus personne ne sera plus à l'abri nulle part. Je sais qu'on a tous déjà perdu quelque chose à cause de la criminalité et que c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi cette académie. Personnellement, je dis toujours qu'il faut combattre pour gagner. Que sans combattre, on a tout à perdre. Et j'en ai marre de perdre. Alors j'ai bien l'intention de rendre coup pour coup. »

Il avait ensuite sourit, doucement et ajouter : « Mais il n'empêche que chacun d'entre nous est libre de son choix, compte tenu de ses impératifs personnels. On a tous le droit d'avoir peur, de choisir la sécurité ou même de rester aux côtés de notre famille…ce n'est qu'un métier après tout. Ça ne nous définit pas entièrement et peut-être que vous pourrez vous aussi faire la différence… » Il y eut un silence à la fin de sa tirade. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'y croire que tous les M.P comprirent que les dernières phrases d'Eren étaient surtout là pour les dédouaner et leur laisser le droit de se débiner.

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Les plus entraînés. Les plus préparés au combat. Pourquoi Erwin Smith avait-il pris la décision de les laisser choisir quelle Brigade intégrer à condition d'être les meilleurs ? N'aurait-il pas simplement pu enrôler de force les meilleurs éléments pour rendre son fer de lance plus efficace ?

La question laissa un certain malaise en suspens.

Ymir se redressa soudain et leva son verre en l'air : « Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a crevé l'abcès, portons un toast à la fin de nos années scolaires. Et rappelons-nous, qu'importe le choix qu'on fera demain quoiqu'il advienne, on sera toujours potes. » Ils se levèrent tour à tour et prirent un gobelet qu'ils emplirent de cocktail ou d'une autre boisson. Puis ils se penchèrent et tendirent le bras pour mettre leur verre en contact. L'émotion était à son comble et aucun d'eux n'oublierait jamais ce petit moment privilégié.

Qu'ils se chamaillent, se battent ou s'apprécient tout simplement, un indéfectible lien s'était créé entre eux.

C'était une vision qui s'était imposée, trois ans plus tôt. En pleine épreuve, dans une forêt. Et qui avait persisté dans le temps. Qui s'était précisée. Une image très claire de ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir.

Tous ensembles.

Unis et indestructibles.

Et même si parfois, au gré des disputes et des choix qu'ils effectuaient, cette vision devenait plus floue. Comme elle l'était aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours aussi forte. Et au fond de lui, Armin savait qu'un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finirait par se réaliser.

Les M.P étaient loin d'avoir fini de faire parler d'eux.

* * *

Dadaaaaam!

La première partie de ces deux derniers chapitres!

Je dois avouer que sur le coup, j'ai un peu peur de vous gaver avec mes discours...mes idéologies, mes prises de conscience...d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, d'une certaine façon ce sera pire.

C'est l'heure du choix et chaque représentant essayera de vendre sa Brigade!

Doonc...voilà c'est dit!

J'essayerais de glisser des passages plutôt cool au milieu!

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'epilogue sera...top! (Si j'y arrive) alors ne m'abandonnez pas encore!

J'en profite pour dire merci aux indétrônables!

Emylou, NessaOneChan, Crazyness, Going-to-Hell for Shipping, Scarrity, Manu44, Nigthrrea, Ka Nee, Bantic, Le fantome et Guest pour leur soutien! (Vos commentaires n'ont pas de prix! Et je suis super contente de vous avoir trouvé présente quand j'en ai eu besoin! Plein plein plein de bisous à vous!)

Mais aussi aux 'nouvelles'!

Comme Kizzbloo (et ses supeeeeerbes FANART! Je sens que je vais remplacer toutes mes vignettes par ses dessins!) Lauel (Un vrai petit coeur!) Iroko (merci encore pour les corrections! Et tes histoires déjantées)

Je m'excuse d'avoir inquiété les anciennes, qui même sans compte devait checké constamment cette page...

Zeroyaoigirl, Gloria et j'en passe!

* * *

 **Sur ce réponse aux commentaires:**

 ** _Bantic_ chapitre 44_**

Merci!

Ce chapitre ayant fait l'objet de gros doutes et été un peu à l'origine d'une crise existentielle (#auteurfragile, souvenez-vous) je suis contente de voir que tu l'as quand même apprécié!

Personnellement j'adore Franklin Arlert! Il restera à jamais dans mon coeur...

Moi aussi, j'aime ce que j'ai réussi à faire ce personnage, d'autant plus que récemment les scans du manga ont enfin révélé son histoire! Ca va bien m'aider à peaufiner le personnage! (Easyan a hâte!) Les secrets d'Ymir seront donc révélé dans la saison 2!

En réalité, BEAUCOUP de choses seront révélées dans cette saison 2...alors il faut VRAIMENT que je me bouge pour achever cette saison 1...

On approfondira davantage Levi et son côté 'obsédé' car comme le dit si bien Eren, en vrai il n'est pas du tout un obsédé complet! Le sexe, ok. Mais c'était surtout de temps en temps, pour se 'soulager'. Je compte bien 'justifier' leur frénésie sur ce plan là.

Ta comparaison est la bonne. Les envies de Levi apparaissent aussi vite que les délires d'Hanji. Eren va donc morfler (mais se venger plus tard, donc c'est ok! *rire*)

La description des yeux d'Eren fait partie d'un des versets du livre sacré de la secte d'Atlas qui règne en maître absolu à Perversland. Tu es donc libre d'y adhérer et de venir nous rejoindre!

Pardon mais cette fois-ci l'attente a été très longue! N'hésite pas à lire les OS pour faire passer le temps et me faire pardonner! Sur ce?

A très vite j'espère!

 _ **Le fantome_ chapitre 44**_

Merci!

C'est un beau compliment que voilà! 20 pages word bien solides qui passent vite? Vraiment, vraiment un beau compliment!

Tu es toi aussi invité à lire les OS 2 et 3 ! (Même si le 3 est une mini série)

J'espère que tu ne m'as pas abandonné! Et pouvoir te relire bien vite!

 _ **Lose_ chapitre 44**_

Merci pour le commentaire et ton inquiétude! Et pardon pour le retard.

Au plaisir de te relire!

 _ **HiImAFujoshi**_

Hi! Je suis sans doute moi aussi une bonne vieille Fujoshi!

Eh oui, Eren obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, c'est limite rageant je trouve perso...

J'aime l'idée d'appeler ça un branlette-show! Ca sonne si bien!

Du coup désolée encore pour l'attente, pour ma défense? Il y a les OS! Que je t'invite à lire! Tu peux foncer dessus et me laisser un petit mot! (Je ne vous avais pas abandonné tu vois!)

Merci à toi pour tous les beaux compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de partager ton ressenti. Même si j'ai déjà écrit 45 chapitres, je continue d'être excitée comme une puce et de sourire comme une gogole à chaque nouveau commentaire...oui oui je suis pathétique!

De rien pour cette fiction, vraiment, presque tout le plaisir est pour moi! (J'adore écrire!)

J'espère te relire très vite!

 _ **Lili**_

Merci pour ton commentaire ET ton enthousiasme rafraîchissant! Tu es effectivement une sadique! (Pauvre Mikasa) Elle en mourrait sur le coup...

 _ **Zeroyaoigirl_Chapitre 43 et 44**_

Tu m'impressiiiiionnes!

Merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire jusque-là! Et pour ton compliment! (Oui pour moi, Génie du Yaoi, qui peut aussi se dire Perverse lvl 69, ça compte comme étant un compliment!)

...Ouah, t'es arrivée jusque-là! J'en reviens toujours pas!... (admirative)

En vrai, tu sais, je pense que mes parents seraient surtout super choqués s'ils lisaient MBB mais merci d'être aussi touchée!

Eren et Jean surpris (je crois que je ne vivais que pour écrire ce passage pendant un bon moment! *rire*) Eren qui croit Petra enceinte de Levi...(Bien que ça puisse paraître prévisible pour certains, je n'ai vraiment su que j'allais écrire cette scène que lorsque je l'ai lue déjà tapée!) Le baiser sur le pallier m'a fait BONDIR DE JOIE. Je pense d'ailleurs relire ce passage pour kiffer encore une fois... Les vacances! Ces chapitres étaient spéciaux à mes yeux! Et spéciaux pour eux! Contente de voir qu'ils t'ont autant plu. Je suis fan d'En, oui j'avoue que c'est parce que j'ai deux chats...Jean et Levi (à chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire passer Levi pour un gamin, je jubile et Jean est un excellent prétexte!) Hanji is the best. Du coup t'aimeras sûrement la mini série! (aussi appelée OS 3) On y a droit à son point de vue!

Ahlala, je pourrais continuer sans fin à commenter chacun des passages que tu as mis en lumière!

Je vais réexpliquer mille fois l'histoire du peuple d'Ymir donc pas de panique! A la fin ça devrait vous paraître clair...(je croise les doigts)

En ce qui concerne ta question sur les membres de l'Escadron de Levi...répondre ça casserait tout le fun! Je ne vais donc pas te spoiler et te laisser mariner! (rire sadique)

Encore merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère te relire ici très vite! (ou ailleurs? Comme sur les OS?)

 **Dawnduskwolf**

Désolée pour ta vie sociale et ton sommeil! Mais bon, les miens aussi sont partis en miettes après que j'ai commencé à écrire MBB donc...(rire) Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu! J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout et que cette interruption ne t'aura pas fait fuir! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!

Les théories qu'elles soient fumeuses ou foireuses, sont l'une de mes raisons d'écrire cette fic! Ca et bien entendu le couple LevixEren et leurs Lemons endiablés! (rire) Tes suppositions quant à Ymir...tapent dans le mille! (Du moins tu es celle qui s'approche le plus de la vérité quant à son âge! Et aussi à son lien avec Carla!) Comme je suis d'une nature optimiste (personne n'y croit) on va dire toutes les deux qu'en vrai tu t'es couchée très tôt pour lire tous ces pavés! Je vais adopté ton manque de respect pour Levi et trouver direct un personnage qui va l'appeler Lili et s'y tenir! (Il sera sûrement cinglé, pire qu'Hanji ou du même niveau. Ou bien il aura le totem d'immunité de Koh Lanta et la certitude d'être intouchable. Au choix, j'ai pas encore décidé!)

J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

A très vite?

 ** _Gloria_**

Ton erreur d'envoi est pardonné! Je fais des boulettes et me heurte aux bugs de ce site tous les jours...

Voila, c'est vrai, j'avais disparu! Mais j'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras avec cette suite et les OS! Je m'en sers comme excuse et ça me permet de faire de ma pub aussi (tousse)

Quoiqu'il en soit, après t'avoir rendu dépendante il n'était pas très sympa de ma part de disparaître ainsi...(honte à moi)

Bonne lecture? (et encore pardon, je m'agenouille même)

Plein de love sur toi! (ça tient chaud et ça vient du coeur)

 **Comebacksenpai**

Désolée!

Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!

Je vais essayer de ne plus disparaître comme ça, promis!

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

Gros bisous d'excuses!

 **C'était normalement la fin des réponses aux commentaires des sans comptes. Je risque fort d'oublier des gens, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de commentaires en retard...aux éventuels oubliés...PARDON!**

 **Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas lu vos commentaires ou quoi, juste que je suis un peu perdue!**

 **Du coup, n'hésitez pas à vous signaler! Et surtout à commenter à nouveau! Je suis impatiente de vous lire!**

 **Plein de love sur tous mes chatons et à très vite j'espère!**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Que d'émotion pour moi..._**

 ** _Coucou les chatons! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 46._**

 ** _Le DERNIER chapitre de la Saison 1._**

 ** _Ne reste plus que l'Épilogue qui sera mis en ligne demain...il sera là pour vous donner le ton de la saison 2!_**

 ** _En parlant de la saison 2. N'oubliez pas de la mettre en suivie et ou favoris! Elle débutera soit dans le courant de la semaine soit très certainement le Samedi 11 Février 2017! Dans tous les cas, vous n'allez pas avoir à attendre des mois pour avoir la suite! La trame de l'histoire est terminée (du début à la fin) comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncé. Je sais que je raconte un peu ma vie mais, en général je m'inspire de cette fameuse trame générale pour écrire un brouillon plus détaillé de ce qu'il se passera chapitre par chapitre! En gros? Il faut au moins 3 jets différents avant que je ne puisse taper un chapitre tel que vous le voyez la..._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore remarqué Sygma, mon tout nouveau projet, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil à l'occasion! Mais c'était juste histoire de dire que pour elle aussi, j'utilisais le même procédé! En général lorsque j'écris mon bureau est REMPLI de papier! Des détails de l'intrigue, des pense bêtes pour me rappeler de certains détails...c'est un VRAI labyrinthe!_**

 ** _Voilà voilà! Fini de parler pour ne rien dire! Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture! (verse une larmichette)_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Chapitre 46**_ _ **: Graduation (part 2)**_

Survey Corp. s'était parée de ses plus belles couleurs pour l'occasion.

Lors de la cérémonie du Choix, les familles étaient autorisées dans l'enceinte de l'académie et la plupart des élèves en profitaient pour faire une sorte de visite guidée et enfin montrer à leurs familles cet endroit si spécial qui avait tant d'importance à leurs yeux. Qu'ils fassent partis ou non de la Classe Etoile, et donc des meilleurs, chaque élève de cette académie ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'avoir dans la peau. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu droit aux cours spéciaux dédiés à l'élite de leur cursus, mais eux aussi avaient dû surmonter bien des épreuves. Et ils avaient participé à chaque Camp organisé par Keith Shadis pour tester leurs acquis.

Comme la plupart des élèves de la première classe, ils avaient eux aussi vécu pendant trois ans dans ces dortoirs. Leur vie s'était longtemps résumée à arpenter ces murs de long en large, à bucher sur des devoirs maisons, tous ensemble, à se chamailler, se réconcilier, jouer à se faire peur dans les couloirs la nuit, se glisser dans les chambres les uns des autres et organiser d'officieuses soirées en amis… c'était tout une page de leur vie qui se tournait. L'arrivée du Printemps avait fleuri tous les arbres de la cour, quelques pétales colorés rendait la scène parfaitement féérique. Il faisait beau et un élan de nostalgie imbibait l'atmosphère rendant absolument chaque détail de cette journée solennel.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leurs Professeurs. Ceux qui avaient joué à la fois le rôle de parents, de conseillers et d'enseignants. La dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous, debout au garde à vous devant une estrade alors que Keith Shadis les abreuvait d'un de ses si longs mais si passionné discours. La dernière fois aussi qu'ils portaient l'uniforme des recrues et qu'ils pouvaient se faire targuer d'appartenir à la Brigade d'Entraînement, comme on s'amusait à les appeler partout ailleurs.

Eren se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait enfilé cet uniforme. De la fierté qu'il avait ressentie. De cette incroyable impression d'enfin faire partie de quelque chose de grand. Depuis, l'avenir lui avait donné raison. Les ambitions d'Erwin en créant ce cursus, en mettant sur pieds cette académie, étaient grandes. Elles valaient largement la peine qu'on se batte et qu'on donne sa vie pour les réaliser. Il se sentit tout à coup sur le point de suffoquer. Le nez en l'air, en position de salut comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire dans ce genre de situation, il lui semblait que l'air autour de lui n'était plus suffisant pour l'aider à contenir son émotion.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et revisita rapidement tous les souvenirs qui le liait à cet endroit. Il prit une grande inspiration et déterminé, se dit que si une page se tournait, c'était définitivement pour s'ouvrir sur un nouveau chapitre. Ou mieux, pour clôturer le premier tome d'une histoire où il lui restait encore tout à découvrir, tout à construire. Il ne savait pas encore quels personnages allaient entrer dans sa vie, ni même d'ailleurs quels genres d'aventures l'attendaient au tournant, mais il savait une chose. Il ne serait jamais seul.

Il tourna les yeux vers ses amis, tous aussi émus que lui, ils paraissaient retenir leurs larmes. Annie avait le visage fermé et le poing bien trop serré. Eren n'aurait voulu être à sa place pour rien au monde. Pas parce qu'elle choisissait une autre voie que lui, mais parce qu'elle ne le faisait pas par choix. Parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de faire ce choix et qu'il lui déchirait le cœur. Armin et Mikasa lui rendirent son coup d'œil. Bien qu'il semble nerveux, surtout que son grand-père se trouvait du côté des spectateurs, Armin lui adressa un sourire engageant. Pour sa part, Mikasa paraissait vouloir ignorer le regard insistant de Mitch, quand bien même celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement contre l'idée de se trouver là. Il discutait même avec d'autres parents, visiblement aussi excité et ému qu'eux d'enfin voir sa petite fille devenir grande.

Sasha et Conny peinaient de leur côté à rester éveiller. Sasha devait tellement avoir cogité la nuit précédente qu'elle manquait clairement de sommeil. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Eren espérait qu'elle n'était pas restée éveiller parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup trop de mal à faire son choix. Son père était aux abonnés absents, tout comme Levi qui n'avait pas assez de temps libre pour se permettre de passer trop de temps loin de son bureau au QG. La famille de Conny était au grand complet, assez bruyante et pleine de vie. Rien qu'à les regarder, se houspiller sous le regard courroucé de leur mère, Eren pouvait tout de suite imaginer comment Conny avait pu devenir celui qu'il était.

Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vu les familles de Reiner et Berthold. De ce qu'il avait compris, ces deux-là avaient été adopté après avoir posé leurs candidatures dans une association un peu spéciale. Il s'agissait d'offrir leur chance aux jeunes issus des campagnes défavorisées…ou un truc du genre. Eren n'avait pas vraiment compris tous les détails de cette affaire, mais il trouvait assez délicat de leur poser davantage de questions au sujet de leur famille biologique et des raisons qui avaient motivé leur départ de leur village natal. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait leur laisser le temps et l'envie d'en parler. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait les forcer à aborder le sujet…En attendant leurs parents adoptifs avaient l'air d'être des gens super. Ils avaient apporté leurs appareils photos et les mitraillait. On pouvait clairement voir sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient fiers de se trouver là.

En ce qui concernait Ymir et Krista, elles étaient égales à elles-mêmes. Ymir avait l'air de terriblement s'ennuyer et Eren était sûr à 100% qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à faire son choix. Elle devait même être soulagée de quitter l'académie. Krista avait les larmes aux yeux mais tenait bon. Thomas, Tom, Nach, Frantz, Daz, Hannah et Min, aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Que ce soit le stress du Choix dont ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs ou bien autre chose, comme la présence de leurs parents dans un coin de la cour, ils n'étaient clairement pas en train de profiter du moment, même s'ils étaient sans aucun doute tout aussi nostalgique qu'Eren ou Krista.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Eren avait prévu un truc.

Il fouilla dans la profonde poche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de leur veste. Elle servait en général à cacher un couteau ou d'autres choses tout aussi pratique pendant les Camps, mais cette fois-ci Eren y avait mis tout autre chose, tout en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser…il sortit une patate cuite au four, enveloppée d'aluminium et la présenta discrètement à Sasha, qui se trouvait debout juste derrière lui : « …Sasha ! Comme le discours est un peu long, je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être un creux… » La brunette posa les yeux sur ce qu'il lui tendait et grogna : « Eren ! Salaud ! » Les autres, attirés par leur mouvement avaient eux aussi remarqué la pomme terre, à la fois étonnés et amusés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sasha continua : « Je ne suis pas une obsédée de la patate ! Et je refuse que vous continuiez à me donner ce surnom ridicule… » Eren feignit de se repentir : « Oh…je vois…désolé dans ce cas je vais… » Il était en train de ramener la main vers l'avant quand Sasha lui saisit très fermement le poignet.

Elle avait l'air en plein conflit interne.

Sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'elle bafouilla : « Mais en même temps tu as pris la peine de penser à moi et…enfin…je pense que je vais accepter ta gentillesse… » Eren se retint d'exploser de rire. Et il n'était pas le seul à se retenir, il voyait déjà plusieurs épaules tremblantes et la plupart des M.P avaient baissé la tête pour dissimuler leur sourire. Sasha saisit la pomme de terre d'un coup, elle s'apprêtait à l'éplucher quand soudain elle se figea. Des perles de sueurs froides lui apparurent sur le front puis, dans un effort très visiblement surhumain, elle la glissa dans sa poche intérieure, comme si elle était en train de dissimuler un sachet de drogue. Ils n'y tinrent plus et aussi discrètement que possible se laissèrent aller à leur fou rire.

Certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais.

Quand ils relevèrent la tête et se remirent en position avant qu'on ne remarque qu'un pan de la formation était clairement en train de partir en cacahuètes, ils avaient l'air débarrassé d'un poids et chacun regardait droit devant lui avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Cette petite scène anodine leur avait suffi à être en phase avec leur décision. Qu'ils se séparent ou non, il était certain qu'ils feraient tout pour que rien ne change. Ce groupe valait largement la peine qu'on reste en contact et s'efforce de se retrouver le plus souvent possible.

C'est cet instant que choisi Keith Shadis pour achever son interminable discours.

Et enfin, le moment qu'ils attendaient tous était arrivé. L'heure de la présentation de chaque Brigade par l'un de ses représentants. Il était très rare que cette partie de la cérémonie réussisse à faire changer d'avis les élèves qui avaient déjà choisi leur orientation. Mais le cas s'était déjà vu et revu, alors chaque Brigade faisait en sorte de travailler son discours au mieux et d'envoyer leur élément le plus emblématique et fin tacticien pour tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pour représenter la Garnison, Hannes Herr avait été choisi. Il tremblait de nervosité et son uniforme était tellement droit qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était glissé dedans après l'avoir figé grâce à de la gelée. Ses mouvements étaient robotiques. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Eren le voyait bien rasé. Ou d'ailleurs coiffé. Cette coupe, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, était terriblement mal choisie… on voyait bien qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui pour lui donner le moindre conseil. Eren ressentit un élan d'affection envers Hannes et le fixa avec attention et force. Il espérait que l'homme finisse par poser le regard sur lui. Hannes n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi décalé ou gêné. Il avait mérité sa nomination.

Le quartier Est de Shinganshina était le plus sûr de tous. Depuis plusieurs années, c'était celui qui avait connu le plus de changements. La criminalité y était incroyablement basse, le commerce y fleurissait et depuis peu, des familles plus aisées n'hésitaient plus à quitter Trost et venir s'y installer. La jeunesse y avait sa place et participait activement au développement de projets et associations caritatives qui visaient à rendre leur quartier meilleur. Le nombre d'inscription libre pour obtenir un poste dans la Garnison avait au moins triplé. Hannes bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais cru capable et qu'il ait toujours agi avec spontanéité, avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué jusque-là. Il avait redonné confiance à la population, il lui avait rendu son honneur et son humanité. Il était devenu un véritable héros.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Eren leva le pouce, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Hannes ne put retenir un léger rictus. Peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché dans la foule, peut-être qu'il était si nerveux qu'il cherchait un visage amical auquel se raccrocher. Quoiqu'il en fût ses épaules se décrispèrent un peu et il prit enfin une grande inspiration : « La mission des Brigadiers de la Garnison, c'est de faire respecter la loi. Ca à l'air un peu simple dit comme ça. Mais ça va du simple PV de stationnement à l'arrestation de criminels en tout genre. Nous sommes différents des autres Brigades car nous vivons pour et par le peuple. Si la Brigade d'Intervention est le fer de lance de la Justice alors nous, nous sommes les bras qui brandissent l'arme. Nous menons des enquêtes, protégeons les citoyens, c'est un travail considérable qui demande une grande flexibilité. Et du cœur. On a tendance a oublié l'importance du cœur dans un métier comme le nôtre. Nous sommes là pour le peuple et il est important que nous le lui prouvions. L'image d'une Garnison corrompue et égocentrique a été réformé. Nous formons les superhéros du quotidien, des gars qui en veulent et surtout qui ont à cœur de rendre leur quartier un peu plus vivable, un peu plus juste, un peu plus calme. A mes yeux, pas besoin d'être forcément un surhomme pour accomplir de grandes choses, c'est l'union et l'entraide, qui font la vraie force de notre Brigade. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour continuer notre dure mission. » Le symbole de la Garnison était apparu derrière lui.

Des roses chargés d'épines. Et Eren s'était senti drôlement fier. Même si Hannes pouvait avoir l'air à côtés de ses pompes, il restait le même homme, sympathique et avenant. Son discours avait été écrit avec les tripes. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et avait à peine chercher à les convaincre. Mais ça suffisait amplement. Et c'était très exactement l'image qu'Eren voulait qu'on retienne de la Garnison. Des hommes et des femmes volontaires, ayant du cœur et énormément de courage. Proche du peuple et dévoué à leurs lourdes tâches.

Un silence suivit.

Hannes alla se placer en arrière, aux côtés de Keith. Traute Carven s'avança pour prendre sa place. Elle avait l'air aussi ennuyée que lorsqu'elle avait pris la relève de Levi pour leur faire cours. Et elle avait l'air de vouloir se trouver partout sauf là. Mais à l'instant où elle s'approcha du micro et qu'elle le saisit, toute sa posture sembla se modifier. Elle était en mission et elle prenait la chose très au sérieux. Elle transpirait la confiance en soi et paraissait assez hautaine lorsqu'elle débuta son discours : « Il est capitale de faire partie de l'excellence. L'excellence est ce qui définit Paradiz. Notre beau pays ne s'est jamais contenté d'être bon. Tout ce qu'il entreprend, il fait en sorte d'y être le meilleur. Et c'est très exactement pour ça qu'a été créé Survey Corp. Parce que des hommes et des femmes en ont eu assez de voir ce pays, rongé par la gangrène… » Eren tiqua. Est-ce que par gangrène elle voulait parler du grand banditisme ou des pauvres ? « … courir droit à sa perte ! Il était temps que les choses changent. Vous êtes le changement. On vous a éduqué de façon à ce que vous fassiez partie de l'élite de ce pays. »

Elle laissa glisser son regard carnassier sur la foule d'élève : « Et bien que vous ne fassiez pas tous partie de la Classe Etoile vous valez déjà dix fois mieux que n'importe quelle recrue postulant en candidat libre. Votre excellence est ce qui permettra à ce pays d'avoir un avenir. L'avenir ? Ce sont les hommes et les femmes qui prennent les décisions qui permettent de lui donner forme, qui en sont les vrais dépositaires. Ce sont ces dirigeants qui guident vos pas lorsque tout est sombre. » Eren ne l'imaginait pas aussi engagée. Il se demandait si son discours n'avait pas été écrit et pensé par toute une équipe de communication. Ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part de la Brigade Spéciale…Aucune virgule de travers, un maintien presque robotique…

« Ce sont eux qui sont capable de porter vos lumières et rendent ce monde plus sûr et plus juste pour chacun. » Okay. On avait clairement écrit son discours à l'avance. Est-ce qu'au moins elle croyait elle-même en ses belles paroles ou est-ce qu'elle était juste une excellente actrice ? « Mais pour protéger ses hommes, pour leur permettre de faire leur travail en toute sécurité et avec efficacité, nous avons besoin de vous, de votre force, de votre intelligence. Il vous faudra non seulement être capable de faire face à toutes sortes de situations mais aussi être capable de comprendre les enjeux de vos missions. Votre réflexion est aussi importante que vos aptitudes physiques. A nos côtés, vous n'aurez surmonté ses trois années d'intense entraînement pour rien. Chacune de vos actions aura l'importance qu'elle mérite. » Eren voyait tout à coup ce qui dans la Brigade Spéciale pouvait attirer autant de monde.

On leur proposait en gros de récompenser leurs efforts, de se tenir fièrement aux côtés des plus grands hommes. D'avoir une importance capitale et un pass-rapide vers la belle vie. Peu de risques réels, beaucoup de responsabilité. Une évolution de carrière qui promettait d'envoyer du pâté…Jean y serait comme un poisson dans l'eau. On pouvait en dire ce qu'on voulait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de la vie et il était honnête avec lui-même. Traute continua sur sa lancée : « On oublie trop souvent de parler du fait que ce sont les Brigades Spéciales qui ont pour mission d'assurer la Sécurité à l'intérieur des murs. Non seulement nous protégeons les grands contribuables mais nous assurons aussi le rôle de la Garnison à Stohess et dans toutes les enceintes protégées. » Eren pouffa de rire.

De ce qu'il en avait vu, il n'y avait même pas de caméra dans les magasins à l'intérieur du mur et personne ne prenait la peine de garer sa voiture de luxe ailleurs que sur le trottoir ! Les gens attablés dans les restaurants posaient leur portable et leur portefeuille sur la table, sans même prendre la peine de les surveiller ! Les maisons avaient des systèmes de sécurité sommaire…comme par exemple une grille. Ou un mur. A quel genre de délinquance ils faisaient face au juste ? Ils retrouvaient les chats perdus ? Ou alors aidaient les vieilles dames à traverser la rue ? (Armin et Jean avaient raison, avec une vieille dame, ça rendait tout de suite le truc plus pittoresque). A part les cyber-pirate, les arnaqueurs et d'autres criminels-gentlemen Eren voyait mal quand est-ce que la Brigade Spéciale avait vraiment l'occasion de servir à autre chose que de garde du corps pour nantis.

« Et nous sommes les garants de l'intégrité de toutes les autres Brigades. Nous sommes la police des polices. Les gardes fous. Une importante mission qui permet au mot Justice de continuer à avoir tout son sens et à la Loi d'exister. Pour tous. » Elle salua ensuite avec emphase, le poing sur le cœur. Derrière elle l'emblème de sa Brigade trônait fièrement, la tête d'une licorne blanche. Censée représenter la noblesse d'âme et la force. Eren ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ironiquement c'était sans doute dans la Brigade Spéciale qu'il devait y avoir le plus de corruption…

Elle s'écarta de l'estrade et se dirigea vers le fond, comme Hannes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Erwin, qui avait réussi à se montrer incroyablement discret jusque-là, prit place sur le devant de la scène.

Il était grand, imposant et charismatique sans même avoir besoin de jouer un rôle et d'essayer de se rendre intimidant. Sa blondeur et la pâleur glaciale du bleu de ses prunelles vous capturait l'âme pour la poser à ses pieds. Il réussissait l'exploit de poser les yeux sur eux sans fixer personne ne particulier, comme une sorte de divinité bienveillante et sereine. Les Ailes de la Liberté apparurent derrière lui et aussitôt qu'elles furent affichées sur l'écran, un certain silence traversa la foule. Tous savaient qu'Erwin, bien que Commandant en chef de la Brigade d'Intervention, était celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça. De Survey Corp., des réformes, de l'alliance de tous les services en un seul et même corps d'armée. L'armée humaine. En opposition à la marine ou l'armée de terre qui étaient trop occupées à protéger ce pays d'une invasion ennemi pour s'occuper des problèmes internes qui le rongeaient.

Erwin jouait dans une autre ligue.

Ses premiers mots furent : « Deux cinquième des nouvelles recrues de la Brigade d'Intervention meurent durant les trois premières années de leur prise de fonction. Un tiers des survivants choisissent ensuite de se reconvertir dans une autre Brigade entre la cinquième et la sixième année d'engagement. En tout, Survey Corp. compte quatre académie réparties proches des villes les plus importantes de Paradiz. Chaque année, une petite moyenne de 150 élèves font le choix d'intégrer la Brigade d'Intervention. » Un lourd silence accueillit sa réplique. Eren eut l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre son cœur battre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

A quoi jouait Erwin ?

C'était très exactement les raisons pour lesquels la plupart des élèves refusaient d'intégrer les rangs de la Brigade d'Intervention. Parce que c'était dangereux. Parce que ça avait l'air d'être épuisant, fastidieux et d'être un combat perdu d'avance. Erwin poursuivit, d'une voix égale : « En tout, on peut dire qu'il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine de recrues qui continuent à y travailler jusqu'à la fin. La Brigade d'Intervention, c'est 600 voire 650 personnes qui travaillent d'arrache-pied sur l'ensemble du territoire au rétablissement de l'ordre, au respect des lois par ceux qui ont décidé de les prendre en otages. Nous démantelons les plus dangereuses organisations criminelles de Paradiz. Je dis toujours que cette Brigade est le fer de lance qui permettra à ce pays de retrouver sa grandeur, sa dignité et un avenir prospère. Nous poursuivons le mal et la corruption où qu'ils se cachent. Même dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Pour nous, il n'existe pas de hiérarchie, pas non plus d'ailleurs de classe supérieure. Il n'existe que des citoyens et la Justice. » Eren pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Traute Carven avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Erwin était clairement en train de faire référence au fait qu'un ambassadeur ait été étroitement lié à l'une des pires affaires criminelles de ces dernières années. Et que comme par hasard, la Brigade Spéciale avait été incapable de le conduire devant les tribunaux ou même de l'arrêter. Ils avaient beau se targuer d'être la police des polices, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune emprise sur la Brigade d'Intervention. Erwin était largement capable de faire enfermer leur Commandant s'il parvenait à prouver que celui-ci trempait dans une salle affaire…

Erwin reprit avec calme : « Les plus grosses affaires résolues des quinze dernières années, celles qui ont permises les changements les plus significatifs de notre ère ont été mené de front par les Ailes de la Liberté. Liberté. Un mot qui ne trouverait plus aucune place dans un mode où chacun se donnerait le droit de tyranniser autrui pour servir ses propres intérêts. La liberté des uns s'arrête là où commence celle des autres. Cette phrase, nous existons pour la rendre réelle. La Brigade d'Intervention est le cœur du rêve qui nous permettra un jour de retrouver notre dignité humaine. De récupérer tout ce que l'Injustice et le Crime nous a volé. Nous pourrons alors à nouveau affirmer fièrement être le peuple de Paradiz. Vous… » Son regard s'était soudain fait beaucoup plus intense, presque hypnotisant.

Il les transperçait et chacun de ses mots s'imprégnaient directement en eux : « Vous êtes le sang, les muscles, le cerveau, qui permettent à ce cœur de battre. Vous êtes le moteur qui permettent à nos rêves de devenir réalité. Vos vies ne seront jamais sacrifiées en vain, vos blessures ne serviront jamais d'autres intérêts que ceux qui vous motivent vraiment. Vous pourrez protéger ceux que vous voulez _vraiment_ protéger. Je pense personnellement que tous les rôles et toutes les Brigades sont d'une importance capitale pour donner à ce pays l'avenir qu'il mérite. Mais les Ailes de la Liberté, elles ne cherchent ni soldats, ni intelligence, ni même à assurer un avenir décider par d'autres. Ce dont nous avons besoin, nous, c'est de vos compétences et de votre vécu. Vos idées, votre détermination, vos désirs seront l'énergie qui feront battre le cœur de la Brigade à l'unisson. Nous vous voulons vous, tout entier. Nous voulons que vous _construisiez de vos mains l'avenir duquel vous rêvez vraiment._ Je vous invite, tous ensemble à faire corps pour la Liberté. Forgeons d'abord le présent pour ouvrir la voie à l'avenir. »

Eren était complètement sans voix. Et il était loin d'être le seul. Erwin était une torche humaine. Il avait une aura impressionnante. Eren savait pourquoi autant de monde était prêts à le suivre jusqu'en Enfer s'il estimait que c'était la seule et unique route possible. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait la chamade. Quelque chose dans ce regard lui était entré directement dans les os. C'était comme s'il avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, toujours rêvé d'entendre. C'était l'image qu'il se faisait de la Brigade d'Intervention, incarnée en un seul homme. Le pouvoir, la détermination, la force et la liberté d'action…

Keith Shadis reprit le micro et commença à expliquer comment les choses allaient se passer dorénavant. Il suffisait de rester sur place pour signifier son désir d'être enrôlé dans la Brigade qui se présentait et de reculer vers le fond de la cour pour montrer qu'on refusait. Une fois le choix effectué, une veste d'Apprentis au diapason de leur Brigade leur serait remise. Pour intégrer les forces Spéciales, seuls les élèves de la Classe Etoile étaient autorisés à être enrôlé sans au préalable avoir à passer des tests supplémentaires pendant trois mois. Passé ce délai, si la Brigade Spéciale refusait votre candidature, vous étiez enrôlés d'office dans la Garnison. Sauf si vous décidiez de vous reconvertir à un autre métier ou de passer l'in fameux Test de la Brigade d'Intervention pour les recalés.

Une fois son annonce faite, il s'était reculé pour laisser place aux représentants.

Comme de coutume, Erwin Smith fut le premier à s'avancer. Il posa les yeux sur la foule d'élèves et parut cette fois-ci vraiment les regarder. Son regard se bloqua sur Eren qui le lui rendit. L'adolescent ne cilla pas, il ne se retourna pas, il ne prêta aucune attention aux bruits de pas qui l'entouraient soudain. Les élèves se déplaçaient en masse vers le fond de la cour, signifiant leur refus d'être intégré dans les rangs de la Brigade d'Intervention. Eren savait qu'ils seraient peu nombreux. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Le départ de ses camarades lui donnait néanmoins une étrange impression, là dans le creux de l'estomac.

Le regard planté dans les yeux céruléen d'Erwin, il avait la sensation que le monde était en train de l'abandonner. Un poids monstrueux lui tombait sur les épaules. Celui de ceux qui n'avaient pas la force ou le courage de combattre. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que lui, il était difficile de ne pas douter. De ne pas avoir pendant un instant, cette petite voix qui vous hurlait que vous preniez forcément une décision stupide et dangereuse : _« Est-ce que tu as conscience du fait que tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi ? Qu'on n'est pas tous capable de tout donné pour nos idéaux…. Tu nous donnes à tous de faux espoirs, tu vas nous conduire droit dans le mur si tu continues…tu vas tous nous conduire droit dans le mur… »_ Les mots d'Annie lui revinrent en mémoire comme un mantra.

Oh, oui. Il était égoïste. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question.

Il était égoïste et incroyablement engagé. Mais il n'allait pas chercher des yeux les M.P. Il n'allait pas essayer de les retenir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il n'allait pas détourner le regard d'Erwin. Ni même bouger d'un iota de sa place. La Brigade d'Intervention était sa future maison. Sa famille. C'était déjà le cas avant. S'il devait pour ça perdre la famille que ces années lui avaient offerte, ainsi en était-il. Il se demanda ce qu'Erwin avait dû abandonner pour en arriver là, il se demandait ce qu'Erwin avait perdu et ce qu'il était encore prêt à offrir…

Soudain un brouhaha le tira de ses pensées. Eren s'autorisa enfin à regarder ailleurs. Il jeta un œil anxieux aux visages de ceux qui allaient être ses futurs collègues. Des trente élèves de la Classe Etoile plus de vingt étaient restés debout, fièrement, prêts à intégrer les rangs des Ailes de la Liberté. D'autres élèves aussi étaient là, ils étaient au moins soixante, rien que pour cette académie. Le cœur d'Eren battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. A part Annie, tous les M.P étaient présents. Pas un seul n'était parti. Il les chercha des yeux, plus ému qu'il ne saurait jamais le dire. Terrorisés, excités, déterminés, leurs expressions étaient complexes mais aucun n'avait l'air de penser avoir fait le mauvais choix.

La plupart lui rendirent son regard et Eren eut envie de se précipiter sur chacun d'eux pour les enlacer à les en étouffer. Jean avait les poings serrés et il évitait de le regarder en face, Eren avait un sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. A sa plus grande surprise Erik et Gerd étaient encore là, ils comptaient probablement intégrer les rangs de l'Escadron de Kyle Uster mais Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir leur présence comme une victoire pour la Brigade d'Intervention. Il avait beau penser d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait d'eux, ils demeuraient d'excellents éléments. Une grande vague d'affection et de reconnaissance lui perça le cœur et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

Mais il se retint de les laisser couler.

L'heure n'était pas aux larmes. Elle était à la célébration.

Qu'ils se chamaillent, se battent ou s'apprécient tout simplement, un indéfectible lien s'était créé entre eux.

Ils étaient tous ensembles.

Unis et indestructibles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi était rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Il n'était pas inquiet ou nerveux. Après tout, il ne savait que trop bien quels seraient les choix d'Eren. Il était juste un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu être là pour la remise des diplômes d'Eren et l'assister pendant qu'il remplissait tous les documents nécessaires à sa prise de fonction dans la Brigade d'Intervention. Choisir un Escadron d'Apprentissage, décider de ses préférences et de sa spécialisation… il ne doutait pas du fait qu'Eren était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir tout seul, il avait juste l'impression qu'il était un peu de son devoir d'être présent.

Il ne savait pas où était l'adolescent actuellement, mais il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il préparait un repas spécial ? Une soirée particulière ? Est-ce qu'Eren rentrerait vraiment ? Il était encore en train d'hésiter lorsque son portable sonna. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, sourcils froncés, pour voir une photo (prise par Hanji elle-même) au centre de laquelle était noté 'Binoclarde' lui indiquer qu'il recevait un appel. Il soupira, s'attendant au pire, et décrocha : « Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- OH CIEL LEVI ! C'EST PAS CROYABLE ! » Levi avait reculé l'oreille mais peut-être pas à temps pour épargner son pauvre tympan. Hanji, hystérique continua sur sa lancée : « Depuis la création de la Brigade c'est la PREMIERE fois qu'on autant de recrues d'un coup ! Soixante ! Tu te rends compte ? Et c'est juste pour l'académie de Trost ! Et tu sais quoi ? Dis, tu sais quoi ? Sur les soixante, il y en a PRATIQUEMENT VINGT qui ont postulé pour faire partie de notre Escadron ! VINGT LEVI ! Tu te rends compte !

\- Hanji. Je pense que tu viens de définitivement me rendre sourd de l'oreille gauche.

\- QUOI ?

\- J'ai dit que tu venais de me rendre définitivement sourd de l'oreille gauche, Binoclarde de mes deux !

\- Oh ! Non mais ça, ce n'est pas grave du tout ! Je pourrais te créer un implant auditif de qualité supérieure tu verras, il sera in-dé-tec-table !

\- Et si pour compenser je te crevais plutôt le tympan gauche avec une aiguille… ?

\- Levi, tu es un monstre…comment tu peux penser à faire ça ? Bref ! Revenons-en à nos ADORABLES petits moutons ! Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à Angel ! Ce petit à l'âme d'un leader né !

\- Petit un, la prochaine fois que tu m'hurles dans les oreilles, je te jure de trouver un moyen pour que ta mort soit aussi lente que douloureuse. Petit deux, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tout ça a à voir avec Eren ? Avec les grosses prises qu'on a fait en ce moment, il n'y a rien de bien étonnant à ce que notre nombre de recrues augmentent en propension. Ça a toujours été comme ça, ça fait quatre ans que le nombre de recrues augmentent petit à petit. Les résultats apportent des résultats. De plus en plus de gamins ont envie de jouer les héros. Petit trois, si ces gosses ont _vraiment_ décidé de rejoindre la Brigade la plus dangereuse du pays juste pour suivre Eren, ce gamin a clairement raté sa vocation. Il aurait dû devenir gourou de secte. » Hanji marqua une pause.

Les silences ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas et Levi se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer. Soudain elle répondit : « Pff, Levi, t'as toujours eu le don de tuer tout le fun et la magie.

\- Et si tu redescendais un peu sur terre pour changer ? De toutes les façons, chaque année c'est pareil. Aucune des recrues qui veulent intégrer notre Escadron ne termine leur temps d'Apprentissage…

\- Cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas pareil ! Je suis sûre que tu le sais ! Après tout, ce sont les amis d'Angel ! Ils seront forcément l'exception…

\- Tu as l'air super enthousiaste à cette idée. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ne soit que tous les sept pour toujours…

\- Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Avec Angel, rien n'est pareil ! » Levi soupira. Un bruit à la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Eren euphorique était en train de parler très fort comme s'il se chamaillait avec quelqu'un. Levi identifia les voix comme étant celles d'Armin et de Jean.

Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Hanji. De toutes les manières, elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui raccroche au nez. « Je me change rapidement et j'arrive ! Vous ne voulez pas entrer le temps que… » Jean répondit : « Non ! Grouille toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! Il faut qu'on puisse se trouver une place sympa…

\- Jean a raison Eren, si on entre, tu vas prendre tout ton temps !

\- Okay, j'ai compris, je me grouille ! » Il referma la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers sa chambre. En passant devant le salon il se stoppa net dans un sursaut, les yeux légèrement écarquillés : « Levi ! T'es sorti plus tôt que prévu ?!

\- Et toi, t'es arrivé assez tard… » Eren jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte. Il trépignait sur place, comme quand il était impatient. Levi se demanda si un jour, ce genre de petits tics un peu enfantins finiraient par disparaître d'eux-mêmes. Si un jour Eren deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre, un adulte, plus posé et réfléchi…Est-ce qu'il serait capable de noter quand le changement s'opérerait ou est-ce que le fait de le voir grandir de jour en jour atténuerait le choc ?

Une chose était certaine, si elle disparaissait, cette part d'Eren lui manquerait beaucoup.

Il aimait la légèreté qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble…

Eren expliqua : « Erik fait une _énorme_ fête chez lui ce soir ! » Levi haussa les épaules : « Essayez juste de faire en sorte qu'on ait pas à mobiliser une unité d'Intervention pour venir vous arrêter… » Eren ricana : « Tu plaisantes ? Comme si c'était possible ! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Ça nous était arrivé à nous… » Eren entrouvrit la bouche, halluciné : « Quoi ? Mais, comment vous… ? ...J'aurais vraiment voulu la gueule du type qui a dû essayer de _te_ passer les menottes…

\- Je pense que pour lui aussi la soirée n'a pas dû être super fun… » Eren recommença à jeter de furtifs coup d'œil vers la porte. Levi soupira : « Allez, dépêches-toi… » L'adolescent le gratifia d'un large sourire et fonça sans perdre une minute vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint il était incroyablement sexy. Les cheveux en bataille, l'œil brillant, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres. Il portait un pantalon blanc bien taillé, un débardeur noir près du corps et une veste de costard. Il faisait définitivement plus adulte maintenant. Un constat qui était très dérangeant à faire en l'état actuel des choses…Levi fronça les sourcils, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il en pensait. Eren déclara : « Je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir ! » Levi hésita un instant puis répondit : « Ok…souviens-toi juste que tu n'as plus le droit de ' _tester des trucs'_ , maintenant… » Eren explosa de rire et s'efforça à prendre un air solennel lorsqu'il déclara : « Je promets d'y penser… » Il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte et juste avant de sortir ajouta : « …du moins tant que je ne serais pas bourré ! » Il riait encore lorsque Levi, frustré, entendit la porte se refermer.

Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Le temps était passé si vite que Levi avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé. Tellement de choses étaient arrivés qu'elles semblaient même irréelles. Leur vie à deux, les progrès de la Brigade qui avait enfin réussi à prouver l'existence du gang des Titans…et déjà ? Tout allait à nouveau changer.

Eren était à présent une nouvelle recrue.

Ils allaient travailler ensemble. Côte à côte. Et leur vision du monde allait dorénavant être la même. Des salariés, des soldats. Il faudrait sûrement gérer la prise de risques, les problèmes d'objectivité et tellement d'autres paramètres auxquels Levi n'avait pas pensé. Amants, collègues, famille…Eren était en train de grandir et de s'affirmer. Des disputes et des divergences d'opinions qui auparavant n'avaient aucune raison d'être risquaient de faire leur apparition. Levi en avait la boule au ventre.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'ils reviennent en arrière.

Tout était clair.

Ils allaient avancer ensemble.

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

Fin de la Saison 1

* * *

Qui l'aurait cru?

Pas moi! Cette histoire m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Vraiment toutes! J'ai eu des gros moments de doutes, je me suis pas mal remise en question. Mais au final?

Vous avez toujours été là, pour me soutenir, pour me faire rire, me redonner confiance, cette expérience pour moi n'a vraiment pas de prix. C'était à la fois passionnant et une torture. Je peux aujourd'hui le clamer haut et fort...

JE SUIS UNE MASOCHISTE! (rire)

Je le redis donc ici. J'ai l'intention de me consacrer à Sygma et MBB en même temps ! Sygma en semaine, MBB le weekend! (Il est possible, je l'avoue que MBB ait quand même un chapitre en semaine mais je ne fais aucune promesse! A part celle de vous fournir un à deux chapitres le weekend!) J'espère que vous serez encore là pour me soutenir comme vous l'avez toujours été. Et j'espère aussi que le suite ne vous décevra pas!

A demain pour un Epilogue...plutot...enfin...je vous laisserais en juger!

* * *

 **Gloria**

 _Oui, je me doute bien que tu as dû être surprise de voir que le chapitre suivant était ENFIN arrivé!_

 _Désolée encore pour mon absence._

 _Je vois très exactement de quoi tu veux parler! J'ai lu des histoires, notamment les Chroniques de Krondor de Raymon ou encore le Royaume de Tobin de Lynn Flewelling...et à la fin? Tu te sens vide et triste et...putain! Qu'est ce que les personnages te manquent! Et à quel point t'aimerais juste pouvoir te téléporter dans ce fichu bouquin...(larmes) D'autres histoires m'ont fait cet effet...les Princes d'Ambre de Roger Zelazny...AAAARGH! Il faut que j'arrête d'énumérer mes coups de cœur!_

 _J'espère aussi que tu ne vas pas perdre tout ce qui faisait que tu aimais Annie! Je vais essayer de biiiiien travailler sur leur caractère et sur le déroulement des événements. J'ai un faible pour les traîtres et autres personnages complexes, donc je vais faire en sorte de bien faire les choses!_

 _Effectivement, peu d'Ereri...je suis désolée de le dire mais il va presque falloir vous y habituer! Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'elles étaient aussi là pour l'intrigue, il va falloir le prouver! (Sueurs froides) Dans tous les cas, ce couple reste mon super moteur pour écrire cette histoire alors ne t'en fais pas! Ils ne seront jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre!_

 _Si tu es contente de savoir que la saison 2 sera plus dark, tu vas être servie. Les alternances devraient être plutôt équilibré entre les amis, l'action et les lemons! Je vais essayé d'être un génie! (rire nerveux)_

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire une review plus complète!_

 _Des bisous!_

 _Ps: PARDON! Quand tu as envoyé ton appel au secours, je n'en étais qu'à 6 pages d'écritures sur 15! J'ai essayé de me dépêcher mais...snif! J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'ennui!_

 **Nekoko**

 _Bon! J'ai déjà explosé de joie pour ton commentaire à propos de Sygma, du coup, là, je la joue plus soft!_

 _Pas la peine de revenir en catimini! Je ne t'en veux pas duuuuu tout! Par contre si tu as pris la peine de poster un commentaire pour chaque chapitre...j'imagine à quel point tu dois être DEGOUTEE! Les bugs de ce site peuvent être une vraie tare..._

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour les One Shot (et le Five-shots *rire*) Le fait de savoir que tu les as lu et apprécié me suffit amplement! J'ai bien conscience que ça ne doit pas être simple de prendre le temps de m'écrire une Review digne de ce nom et de lire mes ENORMES chapitres! (s'incline) Alors merci du fond du coeur! Ton énergie m'avait beaucoup manqué!_

 _Je me souviens moi aussi plutôt pas mal de mes derniers jours de lycée. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait un côté tellement définitif. Tellement...lourd? Nostalgique? C'était un peu comme voir la porte de l'adolescence, de la jeunesse, de l'insouciance, se refermer derrière moi! On savait tous qu'on risquait de ne jamais se revoir...c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment...bizarre comme moment. Il m'a fallu 2 ans pour renouer avec les gens qui comptaient finalement VRAIMENT à mes yeux. Je te souhaite de prendre moins de temps pour ça! L'amitié, surtout quand elle est aussi vieille, en vaut vraiment la peine !_

 _En ce qui concerne Annie, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Tout le monde est égoiste. Tout le monde a des envies, des buts, des attentes...et on veut tous les voir se réaliser. Annie, Reiner et Berthold, ne sont vraiment pas bien placés pour lui faire la morale. Mais tu sais quoi? Je pense que lorsque j'ai écris cette réplique en me mettant à la place d'Annie, elle ne faisait pas qu'essayer de convaincre Eren ou lui faire prendre conscience des risques qu'il faisait courir à tout le monde. C'était aussi à elle-même qu'elle s'adressait._

 _Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer le Jarco! (Je ne savais même pas que ça avait un nom! *rire*) J'ai hésité à en faire. Puis j'ai trouvé BEAUCOUP trop intéressant le fait de travailler le point de vue d'un gars, qui se pensait hétéro et qui a un mal fou à accepter sa bisexualité. Voire son penchant plus prononcé pour les hommes. De plus Marco n'est pas vraiment du style à faire son coming-out. C'est l'occasion pour moi de travailler plus en profondeur un sujet que je trouve important et fascinant! Et qui parfois, dans les Yaoi, ce monde ou absolument tout le monde est gay, à tendance à passer pour naturel...ce que je trouve assez bizarre en général quand je me lance dans la lecture de ces fics...ce qui ne m'empêche JAMAIS de profiter de leur lemon ou d'aimer les fondements de l'histoire!_

 _Aahahahha! Des siècles? Vraiment?_

 _Je suis désolée! Je vais essayer de ne plus vous abandonner!_

 _Par contre, ayant fait espagnol en Lvl2...je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as raconté à la fin! (google trad...) Oh! Ben, t'es servie ma petite! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu!_

 _Reviens dire de la merdouillette aussi souvent que tu le souhaites! Tu es la bienvenue!_

 _A très vite!_

 **Bantic**

 _Merci de ton adhésion! Il n'y aucun frais d'inscription. Par contre, nous devons prendre ton âme en garantie...j'espère que tu comprendras. C'est pour fidéliser la clientèle!_

 _Sasha et Mikasa, j'ai toujours trouvé leur dynamique spéciale! Je veux dire, Sasha est la seule et unique personne avec qui Mikasa se permet d'être taquine voire méchante! C'est dingue! Cette scène me trottait dans la tête, ce chapitre était un excellent prétexte pour lui donner vie!_

 _Armin a pour moi plus de potentiel qu'il ne le croit. Et dans l'histoire, il est encore très jeune. Il est normal qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait développer ou qu'il puisse avoir l'air particulièrement faible. Mais moi, je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant ce qu'il évolue! Du coup, oui. Armin/Annie ou le retour de la race Aryenne (rire gras) on verra effectivement comment ça se goupille. Je pense que tu commences de toute façon à saisir que rien de sera très simple pour eux dans la saison 2..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu les OS! Merci de les avoir aimés! Le simple fait que je sache qu'ils t'ont plu me vont amplement! S'il fallait vraiment mettre un pavé à chacun de mes chapitres, vous finiriez sûrement par pouvoir vous aussi en faire des chapitres! (rire) Le détail du gâteau dégueulasse, il me fait fondre! Je compte le réutiliser BEAUCOUP mais alors BEAUCOUP plus tard! (Je suis sûre que celles qui m'auront suivi jusque-là trouveront ça aussi adorable que ça l'est dans ma tête!)_

 _A très très vite mon Lama-phoque!_

 _Je te fais de gros bisous pour que tu te remettes de tes engelures! (rire)_

 ** _Le fantome_**

 _Bouh!_

 _Ouais je sais. C'est nul. Et je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas avoir déjà fait cette blague pourri avant en répondant à l'un de tes commentaires...(je devais pas être dans mon assiette) Merci pour le commentaire et d'avoir pris le temps de lire les OS! Contente que ça t'ai plu!_

 _Des bisous pour toi aussi!_

 ** _Candy_**

 _Oh! Une petite nouvelle!_

 _Coucou!_

 _Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu! Il a dû t'en falloir du courage pour arriver jusque-là!_

 _Et en même temps t'a plutôt de la chance, t'arrive à la fin, t'as pas trop eu à attendre pour la suite! (rire)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et tes compliments! J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions!_

 _A bientot!_

* * *

 ** _Je vous fais à toutes pleins de bisous!_**

 ** _J'hésite encore entre tenir mes engagements et écrire l'Epilogue de suite ou alors commencer demain et écrire la suite de Sygma pendant les idées sont encore bien au chaud dans ma tête...Bref! L'un ou l'autre, vous aurez de mes nouvelles ce soir! (C'est la fête. 3 chapitres d'écrits en un weekend? Je vais pulvériser mon record!)_**

 ** _Plein de love!_**


	47. Epilogue

**Et voilà.**

 **C'est la fin de cette saison.**

 **Je suis pressée de lire vos commentaires...**

 **Pour une fois? Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire! (UNE PREMIERE)**

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

A chaque fois c'était la même chose.

Non, en réalité, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, ce qu'il ressentait actuellement n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque ...

Avant, c'était une sorte de tension qui lui remontait lentement des reins jusqu'aux épaules. Tous ses muscles se crispaient et il se préparait mentalement à apprendre qu'un terrible accident était arrivé. Que le hasard eût voulu qu'à l'instant même où il allumerait son ordinateur, l'heure du rendez-vous soit dépassée d'une seconde ou pire, qu'il n'ait pas été assez vigilant et que la date prévue lui soit complètement passé sous le nez alors qu'il s'évertuait, du mieux possible à jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

Avant, ce rôle, il le détestait.

Alors il avait oublié quand est-ce qu'il était devenu plus facile de le jouer. Et de moins en moins facile d'allumer cet ordinateur. Mais depuis, la sensation qu'il avait alors qu'il était assis là, crispé, à attendre que la connexion se fasse, était trois fois, non cent fois, pire qu'alors. Il avait la nausée. La tension était insupportable. Elle était si forte que les jointures de ses doigts craquaient alors qu'il tapait nerveusement sur le clavier :

 _ **Vous êtes en ligne.**_

 **Japet** **: Premier engagement achevé.**

Il attendit. Encore et encore que son interlocuteur se connecte. Ou daigne montrer signe de vie. Une part de lui-même savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que _l'autre_ soit déjà là, devant son écran. A le faire languir. _Il_ savait être en position de force et faisait tout pour que Japet ne l'oublie pas. _Il_ faisait tout pour qu'on se souvienne qu'ici, _il_ était le maître. En réalité, son interlocuteur était d'une ponctualité qui confinait au respect. _Il_ était réglé comme un coucou suisse et ne supportait pas le moindre retard. La moindre incartade. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on lui avait attribué le nom du Titan de la loi divine…

 _ **Thémis a rejoint la conversation.**_

Enfin, la bulle qui indiquait qu'on écrivait de l'autre côté apparut. Et ses premiers mots surgirent sur l'écran.

 **Thémis** : **Quelle unité ?**

Il prit un instant avant de répondre. Pourtant sa réponse était simple. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils avaient fait en sorte d'envoyer du monde pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide. Ni lui, ni Eurybie, ni Céos… comme s'il était seulement possible qu'ils en aient la force ou le courage…Il tapa finalement un peu plus crispé encore qu'au début de la conversation.

 **Japet** **: L'Olympe.**

 **Thémis** **: Excellent, Guerrier. Engagez sans attendre la phase 2.**

La réponse était venue rapidement et déjà, il pouvait sentir que son interlocuteur cherchait à couper court à leur conversation. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Thémis n'était pas sans savoir depuis combien de temps il attendait ce jour ! Ne se contentant que de vulgaires nouvelles vagues et volontairement troublantes ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ses doigts frappèrent brutalement les touches qui lui faisaient face.

 **Japet** **: Attendez ! Vous aviez promis ! J'ai un droit de rencontre à chaque engagement rempli ! Je dois pouvoir m'assurer que vous avez tenu parole et qu'elles vont bien !**

Un long silence suivit.

Il avait les nerfs en pelote et il tremblait. Comment ne pas s'imaginer le pire ? Il savait qu'il existait bien plus terrible que la mort et que Thémis était parfaitement capable de l'infliger. Le fait qu'elles soient encore en vie ne changeait rien ! Rien du tout ! Il devait pouvoir les voir et s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien…comme promis ! S'il apprenait aujourd'hui que pour une raison ou une autre, il avait passé toutes ses épreuves pour rien et qu'en réalité elles…Il tapa à nouveau, plus désespéré qu'en colère :

 **Japet** **: Je suis désolé. Veuillez pardonner mon incorrection. Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi savoir si elles vont bien…**

A ce stade des opérations, il n'avait pas honte d'avouer que Thémis avait gagné la partie. Son silence avait eu raison du si faible sursaut de volonté que Japet avait eu le courage d'exprimer. En réalité, il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de débordement, ce n'était pas lui qui après tout risquait d'en subir les conséquences. Et c'était ça, le pire. Il avait mal au cœur. Et s'il était trop tard ? Une chose à savoir avec Thémis, c'était que bien que rigide et à cheval sur les règles, les procédures et les délais, il était aussi imprévisible. Son jugement faisait loi…

Soudain, l'icône d'appel en visioconférence apparut à l'écran.

Le cœur de Japet ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine. Fébrile, il cliqua rapidement pour décrocher et ne prit même pas la peine de paraître plus présentable. Un visage plutôt rondouillet apparut à l'écran. De large bouclettes blonde, une petite bouche pincée. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir fixaient l'écran comme si elle essayait de voir au travers. Le rythme cardiaque de Japet s'affola et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…Déjà près de cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus…comme elle avait grandi ! Il n'avait pas de micros, donc il ne pouvait pas lui parler mais au moins, il pourrait l'entendre…

 **Japet** **: Coucou Souricette !**

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina alors qu'elle lisait visiblement ce qui était apparu sous ses yeux. Elle avait encore l'air un peu confuse mais elle s'écria : « Grand-frère ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? » Oh ! Sa voix n'était plus tout à fait la même ! La voix des filles aussi changeait avec le temps ? Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention…Les larmes qu'ils retenaient lui piquaient les yeux. Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

 **Japet :** **Oui c'est moi…Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Elle pinça encore les lèvres et bougea un peu sur son siège avant de lui sourire : « Oh oui ! Ça va très bien ! Maman est très fière de toi tu sais, depuis que tu es devenu un Guerrier, on vit au palais ! J'ai même des servantes ! Mellie, c'est la plus gentille ! Elle a l'air d'un petit lapin ! Elle a un nez tout retroussé et… » Elle plissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il venait d'envoyer.

 **Japet** **: Dis à Maman que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la rendre encore plus fière de moi. Dis-lui que je reviendrais. Je t'aime Souricette…**

Elle avait tout à coup tourné la tête comme attiré par un mouvement sur la gauche. Puis elle avait déclaré : « Thémis me fait signe. Je dois te dire au revoir ! » Elle lui envoya une série de baisers, les deux présentés à l'écran comme si elle soufflait dessus pour les faire traverser l'écran, puis elle ajouta : « Je t'aime aussi Grand-frère ! Finis vite ta mission et rentres à la maison, tu nous manques beaucoup… » Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'une main griffue se posa doucement sur l'épaule de la fillette et lui effleura langoureusement le cou. La connexion se coupa. Le cœur de Japet venait de lui atterrir dans les talons. Il s'était figé sur sa chaise. La bulle de conversation fit de nouveau son apparition.

 **Thémis** **: N'oublie pas. L'Œil veille sur vous. Remplis convenablement ton prochain engagement et tu auras le droit de dire deux mots à ta mère. Dans le cas contraire…sache que la Loi m'autorise à reprendre tout ce que Rhéa a bien voulu t'accorder.**

 _ **Thémis a quitté la conversation.**_

Le silence qui emplit la pièce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps pendant lequel tout ça allait encore durer. Ce serait sans doute plus facile s'il pouvait au moins avoir une idée précise du moment où tout prendrait fin. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il le savait. Céos le lui disait tout le temps. Au départ, il était inébranlable. Tout lui paraissait logique et simple. Il avait abordé le problème à bras le corps…c'était dans son caractère. Céos lui avait pourtant dit et répété, qu'il ne devait pas autant s'impliquer.

Etait-ce de sa faute qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement ?!

Est-ce que Céos était fait de pierre ? Même Eurybie avait eu du mal à…non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Quitte à ce qu'il se brise à la fin. Il devait se souvenir des raisons qui le motivaient vraiment. Il devait mettre de côté tout le reste. Et ne se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois. Alors seulement, il parviendrait peut-être à voir le bout du tunnel. Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec toute sa santé mentale. Mais…ses yeux se posèrent sur l'emblème qui lui le narguait. La veste était nonchalamment jetée au travers de son lit. Il se leva d'un bond et s'en saisit pour la serrer très fort dans son poing. Il enferma dans son cœur la voix, le visage et les expressions de la fillette qu'il venait de revoir, puis il jeta la clé aux oubliettes.

Il était Japet. Celui qui précipite. La racine. Le roc. Le soldat.

Il ne pouvait pas être Céos. Celui qui pense. Il n'avait pas le choix. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à être l'un et l'autre, il était obligé de choisir. Il n'avait qu'à prendre l'habitude de changer de choix dès que la situation l'exigeait. Il pouvait sans doute compter sur Céos pour l'aider à savoir quand il allait trop loin dans son rôle. Céos serait son garde-fou et l'image dans son cœur serait sa motivation. Son poing desserra sa brise. Les deux ailes entrelacées de l'emblème étaient froissées.

Elles semblaient brisées vu sous cet angle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les notes de Jazz qui s'envolaient en fond sonore lui paraissaient emplir toute la salle.

Comme elle était concentrée sur ses pensées, les voix étouffées qui l'entouraient avaient beaucoup moins d'impact que cette musique lente et lancinante. C'était comme être hantée. Sauf que là, c'était un air de musique qui faisait écho à ses tristes idées. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'au fond d'elle, tout s'écroulait. Elle se tenait bien droite et caressait du bout de son ongle verni le cristal de son verre à cocktail. Sa magnifique robe de soirée noire lui avait couté un bras et cette splendide paire d'escarpins rouge, elle se les étaient achetées avec quasiment la totalité de son salaire.

Elle savait qu'elle présentait bien.

Sa peau hâlée transpirait la bonne santé et ses épais cheveux brun, coiffés en un chignon faussement négligé pouvait sans doute être élevé au rang d'œuvre d'art. Elle était pulpeuse, élancée et avait les hanches fines. Sans vouloir se vanter ? Elle était une vraie bombe. Mais ce n'était pas de cette apparence irréprochable qu'elle tirait le plus de fierté. Non, ce qui la rendait _vraiment_ fière c'était son intelligence. Son indépendance. Sa capacité à toujours faire du pire, le mieux. A savoir comment et quand tirer son épingle du jeu. Elle était partie de rien et avait saisi toutes les occasions qui s'étaient présentés pour enfin, obtenir le boulot de ses rêves.

Alors comment avait-elle pu finir ici, dans l'un des bars les plus tendances du quartier de Stohess, dépouillée de tout, à noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool ?

Elle avait commencé par apporter le café et faire les photocopies. Mais elle était capable de mieux ! Elle se savait. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour obtenir son poste de présentatrice pour faire valoir son diplôme en journalisme. Alors comment avait-il pu la réduire à _ça_ ? Comment avait-il pu la faire passer pour une _vulgaire poupée gonflable_? Où étaient passés ses rêves et ses ambitions ? Est-ce qu'elle ne valait vraiment pas mieux que _ça_ ? Jusqu'ici, Jenny Frost avait toujours trouvé le moyen de jouer de son apparence sans jamais y être réduite…il avait fallu que Levi Ackermann réduise tout en miettes.

Une publicité passait sur le large écran plat futuriste qu'ils avaient installé juste en haut du bar. Cet endroit était surtout connu pour être ultra-select et servir de point de rendez-vous à toutes les plus grandes célébrités du show-business. Quelques soit l'état actuel de sa carrière, Jenny y gardait son ticket d'entrée. Après tout, bien qu'actuellement ça la dégoûte plus qu'autre chose, elle avait gagné une certaine notoriété dans la press people depuis qu'un paparazzi l'avait surprise à la sortie d'un restaurant au bras de Levi.

Quand elle se souvenait de lui, de son air froid et meurtrier, de son air condescendant, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard en plein sternum.

Levi n'avait pas juste joué avec elle, il l'avait détruite.

Aujourd'hui ? On la traitait partout comme si elle n'était que sa putain. Au travail, on faisait comme si elle n'avait été qu'un passe-temps à ses yeux. Le rictus qui s'était affiché sur les lèvres de Levi la faisait se sentir encore plus humiliée que lorsqu'on l'insultait ou lorsqu'elle surprenait les bruits de couloirs qui circulaient à son sujet. Il ne l'avait pas juste prise pour une idiote, il avait fait bien pire ! Depuis qu'il l'avait jetée, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un mouchoir usagé, plus personne ne la prenait au sérieux au boulot et tous ses projets tombaient à l'eau…

Elle essayait en vain, verre après verre que son amertume et son dépit n'étaient dus qu'à sa perte de notoriété et aux difficultés qu'elle rencontrait au travail.

Mais au contraire, plus elle buvait et plus l'évidence se faisait nette. Elle avait eu des sentiments pour ce salopard ! Elle savait pleinement qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur relation, purement physique, tout était absolument clair…Mais comment ne pas se méprendre ? Cet homme était mystérieux, silencieux et il avait l'air d'envoyer le monde entier rôtir en Enfer à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard quelque part. Il se dégageait de lui une telle assurance, une telle force…Et c'était cet homme-là, que rien n'intéressait, dont la vision glissait sur tout, qui l'avait choisie, elle. Pour une relation. Physique, certes. Mais il y avait plus ! En dépit de sa froideur, de son franc parler blessant, Levi l' _écoutait_ , son avis et ses histoires l'intéressaient. Lorsqu'ils allaient au restaurant avant de se diriger à l'hôtel, il ne la regardait jamais que dans les yeux.

Il était impossible de ne pas se sentir spéciale, privilégiée.

Si elle avait voulu écrire ce livre à son sujet, ça avait surtout été pour se venger. Se venger du fait que même si elle se sentait peu à peu sombrer, peu à peu, l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, lui…lui la regardait sans la voir. Lui, voyait d'autres femmes. Lui, ne changeait pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de le publier ? Certainement pas. C'était presque une fiction de toutes les manières, quelque chose qu'elle s'était surprise à écrire après la première fois où Levi avait disparu de sa vie. Comme ça du jour au lendemain. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, c'était vrai. Mais ça lui avait fait un choc. Elle se pensait différente des autres mais il n'avait pas hésité à la laisser en plan et ne plus donner la moindre nouvelle pendant plus d'un an et demi…

Puis elle l'avait revu dans une boîte de nuit. Et leur histoire avait repris de plus belle. On pouvait même dire que c'était mieux, plus passionné. Et elle avait fait pour lui des concessions qu'elle n'avait fait pour aucun autre. Elle savait qu'il voyait au moins deux autres femmes, mais elle se contentait de la place qu'il voulait bien lui accorder…jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. A cette pensée son cœur se serrait toujours, alors que cela faisait déjà un an. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Comment pouvait-elle être tombée dans le même panneau que toutes ces femmes de qui elle se moquait vertement avant ?!

Elle avala son cinquième verre de la soirée, cul-sec et fit signe au barman de lui en remettre un autre.

Une voix de velours demanda soudain à sa droite : « Est-ce que vous pouvez monter le son s'il vous plait ? » Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran. C'était encore Levi. Elle le voyait partout en ce moment, c'était l'Enfer. Il avait son air assuré et hautain, presque belliqueux : Les caméras firent un gros plan sur son expression neutre et glaciale : « _Ce n'est que le début. Vous pouvez vous cachez, on finira par vous retrouver… et vous détruire jusqu'au dernier._ » Puis le présentateur y allait de son petit commentaire : « _Voilà la déclaration je pense qui continuera longtemps de faire trembler notre pays ! Qu'en pensez-vous M. Homer ?_ » L'homme qu'il interrogeait portait le costume de couleur taupe que semblaient se partager tous les experts _de quelque chose_ du monde. Il prit un air sûr de lui et commença : « _Eh bien si vous voulez mon avis en tant que sociologue de…_ » Jenny décrocha et s'entendit gronder : « Ouais ! C'est ça ! S'ils ne te retrouvent pas avant connard ! Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? Tu découvres un gang capable de contrôler absolument toutes les organisations criminelles de ce pays mais tu penses qu'ils ignorent où tu te planques ? Grande gueule, psychopathe… »

L'homme qui était assis à sa droite intervint soudain : « Ça alors…vous m'avez l'air bien remontée…est-ce qu'il n'est pas censé être notre héros national, admiré et adulé de tous ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard posé dans son verre : « Un héros ? Lui ? C'est un dangereux psychopathe ! A qui on a donné un insigne, des armes et le droit de tirer à vue ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu dans quel état finissent les lieux de ses interventions ? » Son interlocuteur éclata de rire. Ce son était si beau, qu'elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Elle faillit en tomber de son tabouret. Il avait une longue chevelure blonde coiffée en une basse queue de cheval soigneusement nouée d'un ruban noir, les yeux d'un bleu pailleté d'ambre. Le teint pâle mais pas trop. Il était grand, svelte, élancé. Il était diablement sexy. Son costard de marque le rendait très élégant.

Il répondit enfin : « Je ne les ai pas vu personnellement, non. Mais on dit que ce sont de vraies aires de désolation. J'avais cru comprendre en écoutant parler mon entourage que ça faisait néanmoins partie de l'atout charme des Ailes de la Liberté. Après tout, tant que les résultats sont au rendez-vous, les gens préfèrent s'en amuser…

\- Ca, c'est parce qu'Erwin Smith est passé maître dans l'art de la communication aux médias ! Il réussit à leur cacher quel genre de démon il leur donne à aduler. Ce sont juste des ignares. » L'homme la considéra un moment puis il soupira : « Parce que vous, vous le savez ? » Jenny se tut et but une gorgée de son verre. L'homme, gêné, se reprit : « Excusez-moi…en réalité, ça fait déjà un bon moment que je vous observe depuis le fond de la salle…Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'aviez pas du tout l'air insouciant des autres femmes qui hantent les lieux…j'avoue que ça a piqué ma curiosité et…votre charme n'y est peut-être pas pour rien…J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour engager la conversation mais…le sujet était peut-être… je ne voulais pas vous faire avoir l'air si triste. » Il lui replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Jenny sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine et son regard se perdit dans l'océan doré de ses pupilles.

Il avoua encore : « J'ai une certaine obsession pour les femmes qui vous ressemble. De splendides cheveux bruns, votre délicieuse peau hâlée…et vos yeux. » Pendant un instant, Jenny oublia son nom et comment respirer. L'homme prit un air plus sérieux et légèrement embarrassé : « Dites-le-moi, si je me trompe. Mais, se pourrait-il que la raison qui pousse une si belle femme à noyer son chagrin en solitaire, a un quelconque rapport avec ce ' _dangereux psychopathe_ ' ? Vous en parlez sur ce ton, celui qu'on utilise que lorsqu'on connait bien quelqu'un et non juste comme détractrice lambda…

\- J'ai été son amante. Pendant un certain temps. » Il marqua une pause. Elle sourit, amère : « Vous devez me trouver bien plus pathétique maintenant que vous savez. Et vous croyez sans doute que je suis une mythomane qui tente de se donner de l'importance mais… » Il posa délicatement la main sur sa joue : « La seule chose à laquelle je pense actuellement, c'est à quel point il a bon goût…qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le décider à vouloir se séparer d'une femme aussi magnifique ? » Face à son apparente sincérité, Jenny ne put que lâcher un rire empli d'amertume.

Au moins, il ne la jugeait pas, lui. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui pour lui faire face : « Levi est ce genre d'homme. Un jour il vous tolère, s'occupe de vous. Et le lendemain vous n'êtes plus rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur sa route. Je n'ai jamais été la seule et unique. Et il a toujours été clair sur le sujet. Si je fais le compte, nous devions au moins être trois…

\- Trois ?

\- Oui ! Trois ! Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'étions pas toutes logées à la même enseigne… » Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, qu'une part d'elle s'estimait interdits et secrets, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. C'était comme vider son sac enfin, pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de son expérience et de sa misère. Cet homme ne voulait sans doute qu'une chose, la mettre dans son lit. Mais il était capable d'écouter et de faire les efforts qu'il fallait pour lui faire sentir que c'était important.

Qu'elle valait la peine qu'il y mette du temps et des efforts.

Cela faisait un an qu'on ne l'avait pas si bien considérée. Les hommes de son milieu semblaient croire que le fait qu'elle ait été l'une des partenaires échangeables de Levi mais qu'il ait fini par la jeter faisait baisser sa valeur sur le marché qu'ils avaient créé de toutes pièces dans leurs esprits machistes. Elle n'avait eu affaire jusque-là qu'à de rustres lourdauds. « Il y avait _Angel_. » Le nom lui avait coulé sur la langue comme du venin. Elle avait fini par plus le cracher que le prononcer. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné : « Votre rivale ? » Elle expliqua : « Oh, entre elle et nous, il y avait autant de différences qu'entre la terre et le ciel. Ce n'est sûrement même pas son vrai prénom…Elle ? Si vous aviez vu ça…elle, elle avait droit à son entière attention ! Je crois que c'était la dernière du trio…celle qu'il voyait le plus en secret. Je n'ai jamais réussi à découvrir qui c'était…un exploit. Je suis journaliste après tout…mais je pense avoir saisi qu'elle était mannequin. Probablement une sorte d'idole à la manque… » L'homme lui glissa une main à la fois compatissante et sensuel dans le dos : « Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous consoler mais, je pense que lui et moi, nous sommes un peu pareil… »

Elle se figea et lui lança un regard incrédule : « Vous êtes le jour et la nuit ! Vous au moins vous savez avoir l'air avenant ! Et puis, vous êtes grand ! - _A cette remarque, il rit de bon cœur_ -…qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien avoir en commun ?» L'homme parut prendre la peine de réfléchir. Puis il énuméra : « Tout d'abord, moi aussi j'occupe un poste à haute responsabilité. Du coup nous subissons sans doute tous les deux de la pression de la part de nos supérieurs…il est important pour nous d'apporter des résultats. Entre les prises de risques, cette fameuse pression, notre manque de disponibilité…on est obligé de faire des sacrifices. Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste très peu de temps libre. Nous avons très peu de loisirs ou de plaisirs. Le fait qu'il l'appelle, elle Angel, ou non, n'aurait pas dû vous déboussoler plus que ça. Il vous consacrait de son précieux temps… » Jenny prit un air blasé et lança : « Pour se vider les bourses ! » L'homme marqua une nouvelle pause et sourit.

Jenny crut sentir la tension sexuelle qui s'étendait entre eux augmenter un peu plus. L'homme répondit enfin : « Raison de plus de croire qu'il vous chérissait à sa manière. Moi aussi, j'ai pour habitude de prendre grand soin de mes amantes. Après tout, elles sont les seules avec qui je peux me permettre de baisser la garde. » Il lui effleura doucement le bras et tous ses poils s'hérissèrent sous sa caresse. Aussi légère qu'une aile de papillon et brûlante qu'une flamme. Elle lui sourit doucement : « Si on est bien d'accord, ça fait au moins vingt minutes que vous essayez de me draguer, est-ce que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de m'annoncer comme ça, de but en blanc, que vous avez l'habitude d'avoir plusieurs conquêtes à la fois ? Surtout avec ce que je viens de vous raconter… » Le sourire qu'il lui adressa alors devrait tout simplement être interdit par la loi.

Il venait de lui déconnecter au moins une centaine de neurones en quelques secondes.

Il souffla : « Vous avez peut-être un coup dans le nez mais vous continuez pourtant de maintenir une posture impeccable. Vous tenez beaucoup à votre apparence. Peut-être même plus qu'à votre propre vie…

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, non…

\- Vous êtes fière et ambitieuse. Vous êtes sans doute aussi très intelligente et vous détestez qu'on vous prenne pour une idiote. Vous ne cherchez pas le prince charmant venu vous sauver de votre misère…alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirais ? » Ils se fixèrent un moment. Elle marmonna : « Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Une sorte de détective ? » Un sourire énigmatique lui fleurit sur les lèvres : « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… » Elle prit un petit moment pour réfléchir. Puis elle lui fit à nouveau face et se pencha vers lui tout en accrochant son regard au sien : « Emmenez-moi avec vous et je vous promets de vous montrer en détails que je possède de nombreux talents que vous ne soupçonnez même pas… »

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le bar bras dessus-dessous.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices._

 _Au diable tous les poètes et les amoureux de la nature. La réalité, elle, est bien plus pragmatique. Abandonnez tout espoir d'un jour trouver en l'espère humaine une quelconque forme de beauté. L'Humain n'est qu'un animal, malheureusement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Sa faculté à se trouver de bonnes excuses, à rationaliser le mal, à justifier l'injustice, derrière de bons mots, une conduite d'apparence irréprochable, la force persuasive du nombre, fait d'elle la seule espèce capable d'être nocive à la fois pour l'environnement, la faune, la flore et elle-même…._

C'était une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, comme en trouvait des tas à Stohess.

Avant même d'arriver sur les lieux, Levi l'avait déjà sentie. Pernicieuse, rance, inimitable. L'odeur de la mort. Il y avait une quantité impressionnante de sang, sur les murs, les draps, même le plafond. L'un des Apprentis de la Garnison était si pâle qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Il n'était pas rare de voir les différentes Brigades travailler de concert sur un cas. En général chacun essayait de tirer son épingle du jeu et de prouver qu'il existait une raison plus valide que les autres pour qu'on leur confie le cas. Après tout, les résultats apportaient des investisseurs…Mais ce cas-ci était spécial.

 _L'Homme est un fléau. Le virus le plus virulent jamais créé. Il s'adapte. Il évolue. Mais il reste toujours le même. Habité par cette même rage de vivre et cet égoïsme primal qui lui ont permis de prospérer et coloniser chaque partie du globe._

Jenny était le cadavre.

Levi stoppa ses pas après être entré dans la pièce. Sa tête avait été artistiquement posé sur la commode. L'assassin avait déplacé le meuble pour exposé son œuvre en la plaçant juste sous la large fenêtre qui inondait la pièce des lumières de l'aurore. Les rayons du soleil jetaient sur sa chevelure des reflets auburn. On pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle dormait…si on ne prenait pas en compte les replis difformes de sa bouche qui était écartelée par le bout de tissu qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge pour l'empêcher de crier. « Son corps a été ouvert de bas en haut à l'aide d'une arme non identifiable pour l'instant. On a extrait sa colonne vertébrale avant de lui couper la tête…nous pensons que l'individu recherché possédait une caisse à outils conséquentes… » Levi écoutait le rapport du légiste sans vraiment l'entendre et pourtant sans rien rater.

Actuellement, le sang qui coulait au ralenti dans ses veines était si froid, qu'il avait l'impression de vivre dans un autre temps. Une autre dimension.

Il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi alerte de sa vie. Chaque détail, chaque indice, chaque recoin de poussière…il analysait tout du regard et se promettait de ne rien en oublier. Le corps sans vie et mutilée de son ex-amante gisait à ses pieds. Et il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas juste la considérer comme un amas de chair pourrissant. Il refusait de l'oublier ou de la traiter comme un cas lambda…

Encore une vie venait d'être gâchée par sa faute.

Cette année avait presque failli lui faire oublier qu' _elle_ était là, qu' _elle_ planait au-dessus de sa tête et qu' _elle_ attendait une occasion de s'abattre. La malédiction Ackermann. Cet étrange fil du destin qui faisait qu'absolument tout ce qu'un Ackermann touchait finissait systématiquement baigner dans le sang, la violence…et la mort.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il cherchait à nouveau à fuir Eren et le désir brûlant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter, Levi avait choisi de sacrifier Jenny. Sans y penser. Bien qu'à l'époque il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui…il aurait dû se tenir à ses règles de vie. Ne _jamais_ reprendre contact. A l'instant même où il avait fait le choix d'en faire son plan cul régulier, alors même qu'on les avait déjà surpris ensemble un fois et photographier à la sortie d'un restaurant…il avait dessiné une cible géante au-dessus de sa tête.

Et à présent, elle n'en avait plus de tête.

 _Si le monde n'est qu'un tas d'immondices. Alors l'Humain est son champignon._

 _Il le consume, le détruit de l'intérieur, l'ingère pour mieux grandir et bâtir. Jusqu'à ce que l'écosystème qui lui permettait de proliférer finisse un jour par s'effondrer sur lui-même, épuisé. Et retourner au néant…._

Le lieutenant en charge de l'enquête vint se poster à ses côtés. Mais lui, il évitait de regarder en direction du cadavre. Il lui tendit un mot, enfermé dans un sac plastique. Il avait été écrit d'une écriture soignée et posée : « _Bien le bonjour, Caporal. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore officiellement présenté. Mais, je tenais absolument à vous remercier en personne. Grâce à vous, nous n'avons plus besoin d'agir dans l'ombre. Auparavant, il aurait peut-être fallu un accident de voiture ou autre chose pour qu'on vous fasse passer nos amitiés les plus sincères. Mais aujourd'hui…tout le monde est à notre recherche, grâce à vous. Pour fêter tout ça et si nous jouions à un jeu, vous et nous ? Traquez-nous. Cherchez nous. Débusquez-nous. Et pendant ce temps, nous, nous nous occuperons de retrouver votre petit ange et nous lui ferons subir un sort pire que la mort._

 _A votre avis…qui a le plus de chance de trouver qui en premier ?_

 _Amicalement vôtre, Zeke._ »

Sur le mur de droite de la chambre, l'emblème des Ailes de la Libertés avaient été dessiné avec application avec du sang. Le lieutenant se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus. Levi était encore plus impressionnant que ce qu'on lui en avait dit. Il se tenait là, debout dans cette chambre qu'on aurait pu croire sortie tout droit des enfers, droit dans ses bottes et l'air impassible. Pourtant, lui et cette femme, tout le monde savait maintenant qu'ils avaient été amants...Il se sentit obliger d'essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère : « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'avec des amis comme celui-là, je ne veux pas voir la tête de vos ennemis… » Mais Levi ne releva pas.

Son aura était impressionnante. Avant de l'avoir rencontré, il était difficile de se dire qu'une telle chose que l'aura existait. Mais il était difficile de trouver un autre mot pour désigner l'écrasante pression que sa simple présence vous faisait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de vous-même. Il répliqua enfin : « Donnez toutes vos observations, vos relevés d'empreintes et vos preuves à mon équipe quand ils arriveront à l'étage. » Le lieutenant acquiesça, blême. Levi s'était avancé vers la tête et lui avait fermé les yeux. Alors l'homme se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait voulu être à la place de l'assassin pour rien au monde. Mais qu'il n'enviait certainement pas plus Levi.

 _C'était ainsi que se présentait le monde pour Levi Ackermann, 15 ans. Sans espoir, sale, décevant et sombre. Un monde sur le bord de l'implosion ou seul un farouche désir, aussi égoïste qu'inaliénable, de survivre en dépit de tout, dominait._

Sauf que depuis, Levi avait grandi. Mûri. Et l'expérience lui avait appris que rien n'était ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. En réalité, même au beau milieu de la fange, la crasse et les ténèbres, il y avait toujours une éclatante lueur, un trésor. Ce précieux trésor était la raison pour laquelle dans un monde au bord de l'implosion, sale et décevant, les vrais Hommes luttaient de toutes leurs forces. Et en dépit de tout.

Celui qui avait le plus à perdre se devait d'être celui à qui tout arracher devait être un vrai défi. Il fallait être fort et déterminé pour conserver ce à quoi on tenait le plus. C'était une question de survie et d'égoïsme.

Les Ackermann excellaient à l'un et l'autre.

« T'as raison, enculé. La partie commence. »

 _ **Fin Epilogue**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires**_

 ** _Bantic_**

 _Ahaha! Une journée boueuse?_

 _Bienvenue parmi la longue liste des gens qui ont plutôt eu une journée de merde quand ils dressent le bilan!_

 _Ouais, le nom est super long...mais on s'y fait vite! Toi t'as eu le chapitre, moi j'ai eu tous vos commentaires! (Ca fait du bien de se sentir apprécié!)_

 _Ton âme est un condensé de Pegi -18? FORMIDABLE! Elle a totalement sa place à Perversland!_

 _Ooooh, toi aussi t'as aimé Hannes? A chaque fois que j'écris un truc sur ce type, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que le pauvre n'aurait pas dû se retrouver entourer d'autant de cinglés! Mais au moins, comme ça, on voit qu'il est un super chic type! (Et normal pour changer!)_

 _Ne plaisantons pas sur le sujet...Sasha serait véritablement capable de lui croquer le bras..._

 _Oooooh noooon! Comme t'y vas toi! Levi un chihuahua? (Rire)_

 _Je te livre donc l'épilogue et te dis à très vite! (Ps: J'ADORE LA RACE ARMYENNE!)_

 _A très vite_

 ** _Gloria_**

 _Mais de rien!_

 _Surtout si grâce à ça tu as pu découvrir ce que ça faisait de se retrouver si impitoyablement arraché à son univers...et en même temps, je t'assure, une grande part de toi-même a tellement envie de passer à autre chose! C'est le paradoxe de la vie..._

 _Merci pour le commentaire et à bientôt!_ ****

* * *

La prochaine fois qu'on se revoit, ce sera donc pour un chapitre de **Sygma**.

Que je clarifie encore un peu les choses!

 **Cette semaine (du 6 au 10 Février)** **je privilégierais la publication de Sygma** qui en toute sincérité risque d'être **presque aussi longue que MBB** (MBB a de l'avance niveau saison! *rire*) Mais je publierais AUTANT DE CHAPITRES DE MBB que possible le weekend (le 11 et le 12!)

 **J'écrirais les deux par alternances.**

Par exemple une semaine ou Sygma passe en premier et une semaine ou MBB passe en premier! (L'histoire la plus délaissée en semaine sera prioritaire le weekend!)

Dans tous les cas, **les deux devraient avancer à un rythme plus que potable**! Avec au GRAND MINIMUM deux chapitres par semaine par histoire! ( **Ca vous fera 4 chapitres de moi! Pas mal, non?** )

Donc n'oubliez pas de vous abonner de façon à savoir ce qu'il se passe!

Bien que Sygma soit à l'honneur cette semaine, **il est FORT possible que le chapitre 1 de la Saison 2 de MBB soit mis en ligne très bientôt** (Je ne donne pas de date! Et ce n'est pas une promesse! Comme ça vous aurez la surprise!)S'il ne vient pas, vous l'aurez de toutes les manières ce weekend! ( **Mais je pense que vos Reviews pour cet Epilogue m'enflammeront assez pour que je fonce l'écrire!** )

Voilà, ainsi s'achève cette Saison 1...avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais vous, toujours là! A me donner du courage et à m'épauler!

 **Les irréductibles! Les chatons de l'extrême! Mes super piles à motivation! Celles sans qui rien n'aurait été possible!**

Emylou, Orthancekarica, Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping, Nigthrrea, Scaritty, Manu44, Crazyness, Nekoko, Iroko, NessaOnechan, KizzBloo, Lauel, Gloria, Bibouchka, Kurma, le fantome , KaNee, Bantic, Guest, Val25or30...

Les disparues qui ont beaucoup compté:

LiliceBooks, Felicia Verdya, PsychoMato...

Les petites occasionnelles et les nouvelles:

Ereri, ZeroYaoiGirl, baba-chan, YuyuLaSurexcité, Sir Niss, Esiole, SadCookie, Guime1997, Ooka, Majinaru, Alycia Panther, Miaheel, Kathychan57, Kumiro, Yumi, Demistra, Lose, Barukku Sama, Alice,Dawnduskwolf, comebacksenpai...

 _J'en ai peut être loupé._

 _Vous savez, j'ai vraiment la larme à l'oeil quand j'écris ces mots. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour l'incroyable aventure que vous me permettez de vivre._

 _Je voulais vous intéressée, j'ai réussi à vous faire rêver._

 _Il n'y a pas de plus belle récompense pour une auteure._

 _AVEC TOUT MON LOVE_

 _EASYAN_


End file.
